


Destiny Calling

by StarwindMordSithCara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Acension, Action, Adoption, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Rituals, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amazons - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Death, Animal Transformation, Assassin!Kara, Assassination Attempt(s), Astral Projection, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bodhisattva, Business, Business Trip, Childhood Trauma, Commodore!Lena, Conquest, Demon slaying, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Engineering, Epic Battles, Epic Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genius!Lena, Gladiator!Kara, Gladiators, GodKara, Goddesses, Gods, Historical References, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, Kryptonians, LenaPowers, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lucid Dreaming, Marriage, Massacre, Metaphysics, Monsters, Multi-Dimensionality, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NDE, Ninjas - Freeform, OOBE, Obsession, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Past Lives, Phase shifting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RedLanternKara, Romantic Comedy, Same-Sex Marriage, Samurai, Science, Science Fiction, Sex, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Slave!Kara, Slaves, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Source, Space Battles, Spanking, Spirit Animals, Spirit Babies, Spirit World, SuperCorp, Tantra, Technology, Telepathy, Temporal Flux, Time Travel, Titans, Torture, Tragedy/Comedy, Triplets, Universal Truths, Violence, Warrior!Kara, WhiteLanternLena, celestial beings - Freeform, expansion, god slaying, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 330
Words: 598,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwindMordSithCara/pseuds/StarwindMordSithCara
Summary: Slow burnLena and Kara go through trials and tribulations.EpicnessToo many tags... Ongoing Saga





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story.  
> This is a story I wrote as something I would enjoy watching.  
> It began as a simple imagining during a very long roadtrip.  
> Trigger warnings.  
> Omniverse
> 
> Recommended epic music listening.  
> Two Steps From Hell(TSFH)- Miracles, Heaven, Sky World, Unleashed and Sun Album. In that order.  
> You can also throw in 'Protectors of Earth', 'Victory', 'Flight of the Silverbird', 'United We Stand and Divided We Fall' tracks as well.

Somewhere in the Rondari Sector of space

 

General TaNak is a very busy man and hates to be interrupted.  
Sitting in his quarters skimming through the latest bounty price points. Working the angle of cost and expenditures vs profit. Maintaining his accounts on Draelik 3. Gathering intel on any potential bounties in the current star sector and so forth.

 

His second in command comes barreling in and before he could blink the general is across the room and smashes his fist into the man's face. Snarling and pinning him against the bulkhead. "You shoulda knocked first huh TeGo."

 

"I'm so so sorry sir! It won't happen again. W..We received a encrypted message with your name on it leveled priority 1."

 

TaNak drops the man unceremoniously with a thud as TeGo covers his now bleeding nose as he hands over a crystal chip and then exits swiftly.

 

The General walks back and carefully synchs while opening the data stream with his secured personal interface station.

 

A video of a rather ugly dominator lights up his screen.

 

"We require your special services at this time. You will be compensated in accordance with the information provided below.  
The package is to be transfered to Heiras5. You have 2 hours to respond and confirm. If you accept and are unsuccessful your license will be revoked and you will be banned from the League indefinitely." Then the video blinks out only showing the encrypted information below being translated. 

 

'Hmmmm'

 

The rest of the data finishes compiling while he sits back down and it shows him an image of one Kara Zor-El. 

 

Kryptonian. Milky Way. Sol System. Planet Earth. Continent North America. National City. Including Brief descriptions of powers with interaction footage.

 

It goes on to show the bounty's reward.  
3 Trillian credits and free weapons upgrade including docking fee waivers for the next 3 years at all League stations.

 

'This'll be quite the haul' He thinks avariciously while idly thumbing his tooth.

 

"Looks like we need to stop for supplies to secure this package." He says with an evil glint.

 

 

__________________

 

National City 

 

It was another typical morning for the blond reporter. The sun was shining. The streets were bustling with business men and women. Food vendors with lines already forming. Traffic flow is normal for a Tuesday. 

 

Rushing to get past the throngs of commuters Kara was attempting to get to Catco early today.

 

She made it with no problem. Kara noticed not everyone was into work yet so it was a little more quiet than the usual midday and evening shifts. It's nice. 'Maybe I should come in early more often.'

 

The heroine gets to her office without interruption, sitting at her desk opens her laptop and gets started checking messages and emails. Running through some of other smaller story edits she has an extension on. She pops off a few pieces and then goes to see Snapper.

 

Snapper has her work a lead for an exclusive on the new LCorp Waterworks Division and infrastructure. "Get on it ponytail." He said with a grunt.

 

Kara quickly makes her way out of the building and the blond feels something in the air she can't explain it. She closes her eyes for a moment soaking up the sun and inhaling deeply. All the sounds tune out for a moment and all she hears is the steady beat of a single heart. A homing beacon. Lena.

 

It's incredible how fast they became friends all within the breadth of a second. It still amazes Kara and she can feel the excitement bubbling from her chest. 'Feels like flying' She shakes her head and gets movin.

 

Kara knows the Executive probably didn't get any sleep the night before and most likely didn't have time to stop for coffee. So Kara decided to make a goody run before heading to LCorp.

 

Instead of just typical coffee for Lena she decided to also have them try the new Indian vendor with the Ayurvedic spiced milktea. 

 

It was blazing yellow and Kara thought it looked and smelled awesome. She also grabbed some of their cherry & cheese danishes. Paying the vendor the blond thanks him with her signature bright smile as she heads out.

 

 

\----

 

LCorp Lena's Office

 

Lena's typing away listening to Thomas Bergersen's latest score. Really enjoying how it gets her juiced up for the day.  
Nothing beats epic music. Gets the blood flowing and she is gonna need it seeing how many meetings she has scheduled today on top of more paperwork and R&D. Lena had no idea how she is going to pencil in a site visit today. 

 

'Honestly I wish there were two of me.' She takes a deep breath.

 

'On second thought maybe not so much. We'd be at a stalemate vying for leadership control' She laughs at herself.

 

She wanted to get out to the new waterworks power station before 5pm to do a facility check walkthrough, redundancy checks, dry run and finalization before the official launch in 4 days. There are 3 sites in all which the other 2 have already completed their final phase and ready whenever #3 is up and running. Their main system is isolated from any external access so no hacker can gain access. The secondary systems are manual. So it's completely independent from the utility companies and the net. 

 

They had bought up real estate along the bay and other strategic waterways to set up safe underwater turbines in mounts along the coastlines. Vertical easy to install and uninstall boxes that were specially geneered to stay out of the way of passing ships and protect marine life without causing vibrational errosion of the coastal silt. It's secondary systems processed and filtered pollutants out as well. A design Lena herself thought up in 10th grade. 

 

She also integrated a hydrosonic water hammer drum-pump with special angled drilled holes in the main core. Spinning the rotor and creating heat, hot water and steam. Capturing all 3 produces an overabundance of power. Defying another supposed law of physics. Overunity overturns the law of conservational of energy that says you cannot get something for nothing. It gave off more power than it took to create it at a rate of 70% + output. This initial prototype design was from her MIT days.

 

All of this new technology and infrastructure will assist with offsetting the cost of utilities to lower-income communities, reduce gouging by the utility companies and providing additional jobs for skilled labor. Also providing free power and water to domestic abuse shelters, homeless LGBTQ+ Youth centers and free workforce skill training stations.

 

So needless to say she's excited. 

 

Getting antsy to get things completed before the conference she makes a quick decision.

 

Pressing her comm button on her phone... "Jess, please move my 11:30 to tomorrow's 3:00 slot please. I'll be visiting the new site instead."

 

"Very good Ms Luthor. Right away."

 

"Thanks."

 

 

\------

 

 

Jess waves Kara through with a smile. Effervescent and energized Kara moves through the executives door without any hesitation.

 

"Hey"

 

"Kara!" The Ceo gets up from her desk and walks over to the blond giving her a brief side hug.

 

Pointing to the couch. Kara nods walking over placing the cups and bag on the coffee table and then wriggled into the couch.

 

Lena internally chuckles at how sweet and adorable the ball of sunshine is. Sitting towards the opposite side of the couch she inquires. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what brings you by so early?"

 

"Yo..Work. Snapper sent me but I brought goodies!" 'You.' She wanted to say but corrected herself. Giving a mega watt smile at the mention of 'goodies'.

 

"You didn't have to bring me anything." The CEO notices the slip but doesn't point it out. It makes her smile internally.

 

"It's ok I wanted to! This is for you to try before I give you the other cup." Kara hands the brunette the green cup first.

 

"Umm ok what is it?"

 

"It's Ayurvedic spiced milktea!" Kara says excitedly.

 

Eyebrow raised. 'Interesting' Lena just couldn't say no to that. It does sound really nice and takes the cup. Their fingers barely brush feeling slight jolts of electric currents.

 

"Sounds interesting. Thank you for all this really."

 

"Oh it smelled delicious so I wanted for us to try it together so I hope you don't mind me picking stuff out like this." The blond rambles on clearly excited.

 

Lena takes a sip and turns out it's reaaaaally good. She closes her eyes and hums.

 

Kara can feel Lena's hum in her plexus and it tickles. 'Oh that's weird' She shakes it off.

 

"This is so good. You have a good nose." The brunette opens her eyes and gives the reporter a genuine smile.

 

"It never fails me!" The reporter exclaims proudly.

 

'Where does she get all that energy?' 

 

"So what else ya got there?" Lena prods with a grin.

 

"Cherry cheese danish and coffee"

 

"You are my favorite."

 

Kara blushes and delves into the bag.

 

\--------------

 

They make quick work of the pastries and jump right into the interview.

 

"Oh My Goodness Lena That's amazing!!! This is gonna help sooo many people! Just incredible! You're incredible!" Kara responded clearly unable to contain her enthusiasm.

 

Lena feels slightly embarrassed at the praise and feels a subtle warmth blossoming in her chest.

 

"Those communities have been hurting for awhile and this will totally help ease that. I wouldn't be surprised if the local crime rate drastically decreases. When did you come up with the water hammer concept?" The reporter asks with awe in her voice while scribbling in her notebook.

 

"It was something I was working on at MIT. I had a friend who's father was in the water boiler industry. I went with him to go visit his dad one day and I noticed they were having some issues so I poked at it to see if I could fix it." She leaned back against the couch thoughtfully recalling that particular day long ago.

 

"It gave me an idea so I started playing around in one of the steel shops and came up with that. It was only until recently I pulled the prototype out of the dusty garage I left it in and applied it to the new waterworks facility as a last minute concept. It worked out so I'm happy." The brunette said excitedly finally able to share that particular memory with someone important to her.

 

"So amazing!. Yea! That 70% figure is gonna knock everyone's socks off at the Green energy conference this weekend." The blond said while readjusting her glasses.

 

"Yea I'm trying to wrap it up before then for a seamless transition into my presentation." The CEO admitted with confidence knowing that all the pieces are lining up nicely.

 

Lena continues. "Our booth will also have a set up for the charities listed."

 

"Well it's an oversold event for the presentations since they decided to make it a full on tech conference. I heard Wayne Technologies will also be making an appearance." The blond woman grinned.

 

"Yea and security is gonna be a nightmare." Lena says contritely.

 

"You think someone's gonna try something?" The blond questions with a serious face now a bit nervous.

 

"I don't know but can't take any chances at these things. NCPD K-9 units will be there. Other companies security and task forces will all be on close standby whether if they got wind of something or not." The CEO said nonchalantly like it's normal for her.

 

Kara paused with a small furrow and then asked "Would you like me to get in touch with our Super friend? I know she would happily..."

 

"It wouldn't be a good idea for Supergirl to be seen as my personal bodyguard although I appreciate you suggesting it however, I cannot agree to it." The brunette explained calmly.

 

She pats Kara's knee. "I have things under control so don't worry ok? Are you going to be amongst press contigent for Catco?"

 

"Unfortunately no. Snapper has Chris' group doing all the coverage." The reporter admitted lifting her hands and then letting them drop.

 

"Well if you're not busy then you could be my guest but I warn you we'll be all over the place, tons of pictures and mostly just me talking tech and business. It may give you alot of unwanted attention associating with me." Forewarning the blond against again associating with a Luthor. If Kara backed out she wouldn't hold it against her.

 

"I don't care about any about that stuff Lena. I'd love to go with you." She places her hand on top of the brunettes that covered her knee and gave it a slight squeeze.

 

They sat there smiling for a few heartbeats in comfortable silence basking in the warmth it presented.

 

"Ms Luthor your 9:15 is here." Lena's assitant chimes through her telephone speaker.

 

Glaring slightly at the phone for the interruption but knew it wouldn't do any good she pressed the button and replied "Thank you Jess."

 

"I guess I better go." The blond remarked reluctantly.

 

Sounding hopeful Lena inquires "Text me later?" 

 

"You bet." Kara said with a knowing smile and a nod.

 

_______________

 

Downtown 

 

Kara doesn't manage to dodge the blow that's aimed at her head. 'Crap this guy hits hard'

 

She does evade the followup swing slipping underneath his arm, kicks the back of his leg and bringing a hard elbow to the jaw. He's knocked into a forward roll.

 

The alien she's fighting is almost as strong as her but not fast enough. Bulky with grey stonelike skin and large bluish grey eyes. He'd been wreaking havoc downtown utterly destroying the courthouse and a few government buildings. Luckily there were no casualties. Something about it bugged her though...it was too... strategic. So she filed the information away for later.

 

'Focus'

 

She taps her earcomm "Alex what's your ETA?"

 

"Supergirl we're inbound in 12."

 

"Got it"

 

She superspeeds a kick to his chest as he attempts to get up. He gets knocked further back, jumps up and tosses a mailbox at her.

 

She catches it and sets it on the ground. Taking flight to draw him further away from the crowd that was gathering. 

 

"EVERYONE PLEASE STAY BACK!" She shouted.

 

A moment later she dives into him from above. Smashing them both into the asphalt making a small crater.

 

She gets in a few hits. The blond tries to freeze him to disable him but he grabs her arm and kicks her off.

 

The hero lands against another building.

 

"Ugh"

 

He charges her.

 

'Might have to knock him out'

 

She stands up and makes a beeline at the brute.

 

Kara whips her cape into a makshift rope while running up his front. Launching herself off his knee she flips her body into a side turn making it up and over. Placing her directly behind him where she had hooked his neck with the roped cloth getting the choke and dropping her weight. While tightening her grip he struggles a bit forcing her to press harder till finally he passes out. She clearly hears the heartbeat letting her know he's still alive.

 

'Phew'

 

Winn chirps in. "We got a building fire on 24th. Several people trapped and the fire dept can't get in."

 

"On it. Alex I left you a sleepy package." She takes off.

 

"Copy that."

 

It's not till much later that night that Supergirl coated with ash and reeking of smoke passes out on top of her bed still in her dirty suit.

 

______________________

 

Lena's Apartment Late Evening

 

Lena is now sitting in her apartment suite replaying the events of the day in her head while she sips her tea. It's very handy having photographic memory. Rewind and fast forward to see if she missed any important details.

 

She finished the reports on the facility today after giving them the all clear. Everything passed with flying colors. She also personally hand-selected the crew that would be working at that particular site. The CEO didn't like to delegate anything so close to the big event. Not a chance.

 

They're running all 3 sites simultaneously as she'll be monitoring them remotely. Check redundancy and redirects for any deviations incoming and outgoing. Systems status monitoring both electronic and mechanical. She always preferred the hands on approach as for her it was much more satisfying. 

 

Lena then reviews her schedule for the weekend. Since the conference is being held in National City there's no need to book any hotels this time so it'll be a matter of picking up Kara on the Executive bus and heading out. 

 

She might as well put the damn thing to good use since the staff is always on call anyways. Rather than stuffin it with the show crew and it gives her an excuse to have Kara all to herself.

 

She smiles gently at that.

 

Can't help the feeling from coming to the surface nor does she want to stop it.

 

It just feels right letting go and allowing. 

 

'Whether Kara feels the same or not doesn't matter.' 

 

'I'm just happy to have her joy in my life.' 

 

Lena has had nothing but sharp, cold and painful feelings littering her past. Nothing that ever created this warmth and so to remind herself she's human she just allows it to fill her. For now it's good enough.


	2. 2

Next day

 

Kara's getting excited for the weekend. She already finished her article for the upcoming conference because Snapper was hounding her to get it finished ASAP. So they could launch the print before deadline today. She thinks it turned out well with all the juicy tech tidbits hopefully giving LCorp some much needed good press. 

 

Lena mentioned something about a bus picking her up. 

 

Kara's a bit surprised at this.

 

Thinking back to their earlier texts that morning. 

 

~  
Text:

 

Kara: A BUS?? :O

 

Lena: Yes Kara. 

 

Kara: Why do we need a Bus?! 

 

Lena: It's a 2 hour drive and I want to be comfortable.

 

Kara: You don't have to go through the trouble.

 

Lena: They're on payroll anyways so makes sense.

 

Kara: Oh Ok I guess we can all sing or maybe play road word games with your crew peeps.

 

Lena: Oh No Kara I'm talking about the Executive Coach. It'll be just us except for the driver and steward.

 

Lena: The crew and security get their own vehicles. It's gonna be a caravan.

 

Kara: :D :D OH WOW 

 

Lena: It's a big event so we gotta plan big ya know? :) :P

 

Kara: lol

 

~

 

'So cool!'

 

Thinking of Lena was not new for the blond but at the moment something came to her.

 

'I'm not sure how much nutrition she really gets from just salads and coffee or her skipping meals when she doesn't think I know. I'm gonna start just bringing food over and force her to eat something. Hmmm better check if she's allergic to anything.'

 

Text:

 

Kara: Are you allergic to anything?

 

Lena: No not that I know of

 

Kara: Can you tolerate spicy foods?

 

Lena: I'm pondering where this line of questioning is going. What's up?

 

Kara: I'm just wondering. Good things to know.

 

Lena: Uh huh. Really what are you up to?

 

Kara: Nothing really just being the bestest friend one could ever be. :D

 

Lena: Right. You don't have to Do anything for me to like ya you know :P

 

Kara: Yea I know. :P

 

Lena: Are you at work?

 

Kara: Yea Snapper is having a coniption about verifying data and sources. Dan and Paul pushed through a print yesterday without it and now having to do a retraction. I swear he's turning purple.

 

Lena: A choked smurf?

 

Kara can't help but burst out laughing causing looks of horror across the room. Snapper neck veins start bulging. She lets out a squeak, apologises and promptly flees spouting something off about a new lead. 

 

Kara: You nearly got me fired.

 

Lena: What?! How is that even possible?

 

Kara: You made me bust out laughing in a roomfull of reporters gettin their dressing downs.

 

Lena: OMG I am so sorry lol I would deny his termination request for you. It comes across my desk before it ever goes to HR anyways XD

 

Kara: Oh Yea! Thanks Boss! :* <3 ;) +7 emoticons

 

Lena: What will you ever do without me? :*

 

Kara: Not gonna happen we're stuck like glue and sorry you can't return me either :P

 

Lena: I think I'll keep you Danvers. ;)

 

Kara: Ummm you busy?

 

Lena: I'm free for the next hour also the reason for my quick responses.

 

Kara: Good. Sit tight I'll be omw shortly. Hope you're hungry :D

 

Lena: Aye Cap'n I'll be here. <3

 

\-----------------

 

LCorp

Lena's office

 

The blond shows up to Lena's office with 2 mega buckets of fried chicken, double the fixins, potato wedges, tabasco and a roll of paper towels.

 

"What in the world?" Gets up from her desk and walks towards Kara where she's now doing the setup on the coffee table.

 

"Grub!" Kara giddily blurts while pulling containers out of the bags.

 

"That's not even food."

 

"Oh Yes it is and you're gonna eat Ms Luthor or we're gonna have words." The blond gave her The Look.

 

"This is gonna make my office smell like chicken for hours." The CEO says with a slight whine.

 

"Stop complainin. You can open a window and light a candle."

 

"Since when did you get so brazen?" An incredulous look displayed on the brunettes face.

 

The blond then stops her food sorting to point a plastic fork at the other woman with a serious look. "Since you've been skipping meals and as your best friend is my duty to make sure you're taking proper care of yourself." She resumes plating the food for them both.

 

"Although I appreciate you thinking of me, I am a perfectly grown woman and can handle myself."

 

"Eat with me please."

 

Lena just glares until she sees a sad look flash across the blue eyes.

 

She relents.

 

"Fine." She says with a slight huff. Taking a steady breath she relaxes a bit sitting down on the couch. It really was sweet of Kara and as much as she hates to admit it the reporter is right. A warmth reverberates inside her chest she can't describe yet.

 

"Thank you for bringing lunch." The brunette says with sincerity.

 

"You're welcome!" The blond's smile is back in full force.

 

Lena smiles with her. 'I never stood a chance'

 

\------------------

 

Lena was really enjoying the blond's company. It's something that she appreciates immensely because of course no one would touch a Luthor with a 10ft pole and the fact that this young woman wants to spend all the small moments with her makes this even a more precious gift.

 

"You do realise at this rate I'm gonna have to go walking everyday if you keep feeding me this stuff."

 

"Rowing machine is better. Less impact." The blond states while still stuffing her face.

 

"Oh good to know. I'll put that on my list then. Anything else I should include Miss fitness guru sunshine?" Lena says with a smirk.

 

"Take the stairs at work." Happily munching away.

 

"Not in 4 inch heels babe." The brunette quips back while pulling a piece of chicken off with her fingers popping it into her mouth.

 

They both slightly blush at the term of enderment that slipped past Lena's lips.

 

Kara's surprised she kinda likes it.

 

She unconciously looks at those lips for a brief moment. The blond finally realizes what she's doing and stops.

 

"Bring backup tennis shoes and you might wanna wear pants"

 

Lena laughs.

 

\---

 

Kara had a great time with the CEO as usual and who doesn't love fried chicken really? Just another excuse to spend time with the brunette.

 

It was just as they finished cleaning up that Kara got a emergency call.

 

"Hey I'm sorry I gotta go. I'll check in later k?" Moves to give Lena a quick hug.

 

The Ceo returns the hug with a strong squeeze.

 

"No problem. Be careful please."

 

"I will."

 

Kara gives one last nod and exits the office quickly.

 

______________________

 

DEO

 

"What's going on?" Kara enters swiftly from the open balcony doors.

 

Agents are bustling around.

 

"We have a break in at a jewelry store on 5th." Susan spins around in her chair informing the blond of the status.

 

"Why didn't NCPD respond?" The blond questions.

 

"They did but apparently are having trouble pinning the guy down." Alex states shifting to her other leg while inspecting the data.

 

"Alien?" 

 

"We've got live footage! Here." Winn hits a few key strokes and pops it onto the mainscreen.

 

"What in the world?" Vasquez comments looking wide-eyed at the viewscreen.

 

"Well no wonder they can't do anything." The redhead quips.

 

Whatever it is seems to be using some sort of camouflage rendering it completely invisible to the eye. They see officers and cop cars getting tossed all about. With 'nothing' knocking them around it almost looks comical if the situation weren't so serious.

 

"I'm on it." Kara responds and then speeds off.

 

Alex proceeds to bark orders preparing for teams to move out quickly.

 

_________________________

 

LCorp

 

Lena had walked into her office coming from a management meeting consisting of results analysis and strategy planning. She didn't expect to find Jess fidgeting next to her desk with a large stack of files on top of it's surface that wasn't there before.

 

The CEO glanced at her assistant warily and sat in chair reviewing the contents quietly for a few minutes.

 

"Jess what is all this about?" As the CEO is looking through several dosiers filled with documents and pictures. Tapping her nail gently on the papers she glances back to her assistant waiting.

 

Jess slowly and steadily explains.

 

"I thought it would be prudent considering the delicate nature of our business to hire discrete private investigators for a few key people."

 

"And you decided this why?" Leaning back in her chair Lena crosses her fingers together.

 

"I've been monitoring certain situations and patterns that flagged my attention. Also my sources have indicated that this is the case and to be wary of these individuals." She says with slightly narrowed eyes and firm conviction in her voice.

 

"Why bring it to me now?" Slightly tilting her head to the right lifting a brow.

 

"As you know Ms Luthor I have been in this business for a long time. Everytime I trusted my instincts they've never let me down. I just feel something's gonna happen soon. Pieces are being moved and now you need to know." The executive admin says sincerely as she regrips a pad in her left arm.

 

The CEO doesn't let it show but she is very pleased with her assistants initiative and tactics. It makes her feel like she's not alone in this business with someone who is genuinely looking out for her best interests. Even though they're not exactly friends Jess has proven her loyalty again and again.

 

"Is there anything else you've been keeping from me?" She says with as light smirk as the brunette relaxes a bit.

 

"Maybe" A knowing sparkle reflected.

 

"Mmmm" The smile reaches Lena's eyes. "Remind me to give you a raise."

 

"Yes ma'am" She chuckles as she starts heading back to her own desk.

 

"Oh and Jess?"

 

The assistant turns back as she got to the doors.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Thank you"

 

"You're welcome" Jess says with a genuine smile and exits.

 

'Maybe I should play a game of chess with her sometime' The brunette thinks to her self.

 

Lena is now reviewing the dosiers with keen interest. She does not like what she finds here. 

 

A dangerous glint reflects in green eyes.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Meanwhile somewhere downtown

 

"Can't we just talk about this like civil adults?!" Kara shouts over her shoulder around the pylon.

 

The alien, still cloaked, ran into an old abandoned warehouse which is good because now no one else can get injured but bad because now Kara can't pin him down and she's starting to get tired.

 

The blond's merely guessing where he's at and then get's something chucked at her head from an opposite direction. Whatever tech this guy has blocks her from seeing with xray vision. 

 

She thinks he's also using gliders cause his feet are not making noise either. She needs to come up with something fast before she's tapped out.

 

Kara makes a quick assessment of her terrain and takes off running to another part of the warehouse. She manages to lure him up to the second floor and finds what she's looking for.

 

Checking the pipes and praying to Rao she targets them with her laser vision. The large pipes burst and water is now spewing everywhere. She gets what she needs. 

 

'Got you!'

 

Sees his figure blocking the water droplets she superspeeds and punches him hard knocking him directly into the opposite concrete wall.

 

They slug it out a few moments and then feeling as the last vestiges of strength leave her she freezes the water around him and collapses.


	3. 3

Lena's not sure what exactly is going on with James but he keeps blowing off their dinner dates lately including being aloof and vague on his whereabouts. Yes she knows he's Guardian but this is not lining up with the Guardian activities. She suspects something else entirely and she's fed up.

 

She shows up at Catco to confront him and give him a chance to explain what's going on.

 

"So what's been going on with you?"

 

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." Acting kinda fidgety.

 

"You've been blowing me off for weeks now. What's the real reason James?"

 

"What are you talkin about? I've been busy with things. You know Guar.." 

 

"I can tell when someone's lying to me." She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to spew off more nonsense.

 

He watched her for a moment.

 

"Lucy's back in town."

 

It felt like a slap

 

"And when were you planning on telling me." She crosses her arms.

 

"Actually I wasn't." He replies cooly while tugging his ear.

 

Stunned by that revelation she chooses her words carefully.

 

"If I recall correctly we are dating." Furrowing her brow.

 

"Yes we are but I just feel like I needed to resolve some things. Nothing's going on that you need to be concerned about." He states while leaning against the front of his desk.

 

"James if you're not being honest with me about what's been going on it makes me extremely uncomfortable when you've been spending time with your Ex. Which you obviously weren't going to mention. Yet with the specific intention of hiding it. That just makes it worse." 

 

"It doesn't concern you. I'm not doing anything wrong. We've just been talking." Getting very defensive he suddenly looks down and to the right breaking eye contact.

 

'Ah ha'

 

"The fact you need to resolve 'things' as you put it means your affections, attentions or otherwise are currently preoccupied and quite frankly is downright disrespectful towards me." She says sharply.

 

"You're looking at this all wrong Lena."

 

"I see clearly James. I see clearly this is not working. We are still colleagues but you and I are no longer involved." She stalks out.

 

___________________________

 

DEO 

 

They had the alien that had the cloak tech in confinement but Kara had solar-flared. So now she was sitting in Sunbed room 1 soaking rads listening to Alex gripe at her.

 

"Luckily we were able to get there in time before he thawed." Alex continued without stopping for a breath inbetween rants.

 

"Shhh my head hurts."

 

Alex stopped pacing now concerned because Kara is usually bouncing to get moving and she's being quite docile with her eyes closed.

 

"I guess we'll take about this later"

 

She decides to leave and let her sister sleep.

 

_______________________________

 

Later that evening 

 

Lena hasn't heard anything from Kara since lunch and it's getting late. Usually the Ceo gets 20 texts or more a day from the ball of sunshine and she feels like something is off, worry gnawing in her gut.

 

She finally breathes a sigh of relief as a text pops through from said reporter.

 

Text:

 

Kara: Hey you're invited to game night with everybody on Friday!

 

Lena: I dunno. We'll see.

 

Kara: How was your day?

 

Lena: Kinda sucked actually. How about yours?

 

The phone rings signifying a call coming through from Kara.

 

Call~

 

Kara: "Hey What's going on? Are you ok?"

 

Lena: "Yea I'm just I don't know... could you maybe come over? I understand if you can't."

 

Kara: "I'll be right there!"

 

Lena goes to open her mouth again and the call is already dropped.

 

"Okaaay"

 

She drops her phone on the couch and pads over to get some scotch and a tumbler from the dining room cabinet. Lena was upset at yet again another failed relationship. Can't help feeling it's all inevitable anyways. Pouring the liquid and thinking about her past relationships and how they never seemed to work out. It makes her contemplate a lonely future.

 

By the time Kara gets there she's already downed 2 glasses.

 

Lena opens the door to quickly have her arms full of Kara Danvers all warm, smelling of sandalwood as she returns the hug gratefully.

 

'Oh I needed this.'

 

Not letting go until it's Kara that pulling away. Looking at her with concerned curiousity.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Let's go sit at the island, grab you a drink and I'll fill you in." She says ushering the girl in while closing and locking the door securely.

 

"OK"

 

Lena relays what occured throughout her day and then what happened with James. Kara is getting abit upset because her friend is but handles it well enough until the brunette just let's it all out.

 

"What are you thinking?" As the blond takes a sip of the beverage carefully observing the CEO and noticing small nuances in her facial features.

 

By now Lena's drunk with no filter.

 

"That I think he threw Supergirl under a bus to get sympathy booty"

 

Kara sputters and spews her drink across the countertop.

 

"What?" Wiping her mouth with her hand.

 

"I'm not a toy to be played with." 

 

"Lena..."

 

"I regret sleeping with him." The brunette says contritely.

 

'She what? Oh no'

 

A very vicious anger on Lena's behalf spiked in the blond she couldn't explain.

 

'Calm calm calm but grrr' Kara starts a low growl accidently shattering the glass in her hand not registering what happened yet too mad to feel it.

 

Lena flinches back away from the flying broken glass with a shocked look at Kara. "Kara Oh my God are you ok?"

 

That seemed to be what Kara needed to snap out of it as she was getting blood everywhere.

 

She launched herself up from the barstool cradling her hand. She hisses clearly in pain.

 

Lena sobers immediately and jumps into action pulling Kara to the sink to clean the wound. "Let me see it."

 

"I'm fine"

 

"You Are NOT fine. Don't argue with me. Shit it looks bad. Here put pressure on it." Hands her the towel.

 

"I'm gonna have to stitch it after we get the other pieces out. Hang on let me get the first aid kit?"

 

"Oh Okay."

 

Lena ran to the closet grabbing the red and white box when she hears a loud 'thud'.

 

Feeling a bit woozy Kara had tried to make it to the couch to sit down but everything went black.

 

Charging back into the kitchen the brunette finds Kara passed out on the floor.

 

"KARA!"

 

 

\--------

 

When Kara comes to she opens her eyes tryin to gather her bearings looks around. She's on the couch and see's the ceiling. Her left hand feels bandaged she wiggles it a little with a small wince.

 

'Ow'

 

Her head is in Lena's lap. Something cold is pressed to her head and looks up to see the CEO with tear tracks down her face. 'Lena's ...crying?'

 

"Don't cry..it hurts me to see you cry." She croaks out.

 

Watery Green pools snapped open while still holding a bag of frozen peas to the blonds temple.

 

"Oh my god Kara you idiot! You scared the ever-lovin shit outta me. Don't ever do that again." She snaps at her clearly upset.

 

"I'm sorry Lee." Feeling bad for causing the brunette any distress.

 

"It's alright I just freaked when you passed out." Looking down and turning Kara's chin slightly to get a better view at her blue eyes checking for any signs of concussion.

 

Kara scrunched her face.

 

"You didn't call Alex did you?" The blond was imagining what her sister would say and try to haul her back to the DEO.

 

"I was so close to calling but I calmed down and got you fixed up." Confirming no concussion, Lena's anxiety left her and she began to calm down.

 

"Thank you." The blond breathes out.

 

"So what the hell happened? Here take a sip of this.. we have to replace your fluids." Props her up enough to sip some gatorade with a straw.

 

"I think I reacted badly to how James treated you." Kara draws a small sip not wanting anything to come back up and then resumes laying back.

 

"Wow ok then. I'm sorry for snapping at you but you scared me." Filing that away the brunette is genuinely flattered. No one ever held any semblance of care on her behalf before it made her heart do strange things.

 

"I didn't mean to. Umm...What time is it?" Wondering how late it is not wanting to hold up the dark-haired woman any longer than necessary.

 

"It's about 1:00am why?"

 

"I'm so sorry! I know you've got alot going on right now so I can go. I'm fine now." The blond tries to scramble off Lena's lap.

 

The CEO grabs her gently and pushes her back down. "Whoa there! You're not going anywhere. You're going to sleep here tonight so I can look after you. No arguments."

 

The protest died on Kara's lips. "Ok."

 

\-------

 

Kara wakes in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and her uninjured arm is numb, tingly and trapped underneath Lena's head. Who at the moment is softly snoring.

 

She waits a couple of minutes just watching the rise and fall of dark-haired woman's chest. Observing as the moonlight is filtering in so it looks like she's glowing and her black locks splayed everywhere. 

 

Emotion gets caught in the Kryptonians throat. Not knowing how to deal with it she finally rolls Lena gently over with her shoulder and makes it to the bathroom in time.

 

\------

 

'Ahhh better' Feeling much better Kara contemplates what exactly happened and why she reacted so violently. It's not like her at all and so she berates herself.

 

'Stupid hands' Still shaking the tingly one.

 

'Stupid James what the hell? It's not right. If she was mi..'

 

She stopped that thought right there. Shook her head. 

 

'That's confusing...can't be thinking that. Definitely not fair to Lena.'

 

Kara softly and quietly slips back into bed snuggling down into her pillow on the other side.

 

_______________________

 

Thurs

Next morning 

 

6:43am

 

The tendrils of sunlight begin slowly streaming across pale skin as it moves further hitting silken dark lashes causing a furrowing of a brow then one green orb pops open.

 

Lifting her head Lena takes stock of her surroundings and sees the blond laying on her pillow almost within an inch of her face. She breathes in the image enveloping it with her being, warming her from the inside out. Cheeks, eyebrows, ear, chin and lips all memorized with a unique clarity of being this close. A chance she may never have again so she soaks it all in.

 

Finally her bladder makes itself known and she makes a reluctant but hasty restreat all without waking the blond.

 

\----

 

Lena cleans up, makes her way to her kitchen to get coffee started, heads back to the bedroom to get her outfit picked out without being too noisy and then gets in the shower.

 

She can't help thinking about how it could be different and imagined future mornings filled with blond hair and couldn't stop the smile from taking over her face as she got under the hot spray refreshing her body for the day. 

 

\----

 

Kara wakes to the sound of a shower running and the smell of coffee in the air. Laying there a few minutes when a flash of an image hits her mind.

 

'Stooooooooooooooop' She tells herself as she groans into the pillow that smells of Lena. 

 

As soon as she inhales it hits her gut like wildfire. Jumping quickly out of the bed as gracefully as she could muster using only one hand and escapes the bedroom entirely. 

 

'Not cool Zor-El'

 

\----

 

Lena stalks into the bedroom in a towel noticing Kara's already up and proceeds to get dressed. It wasn't until 15 minutes later with hair and makeup done she's walking into the kitchen Kara hands her a plate and a cup of coffee with one hand one at a time as she sits down on the barstool at the island.

 

"What's all this?" The brunette inquires lightly.

 

"It's an omelette! I made yours with veggies." She made a face when she said veggies making the brunette chuckle internally. "It's the least I can do for last night." 

 

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble but thank you." The brunette says with a genuine smile. "As for last night, as long as you stay outta trouble then we're good." She says with a twinkle.

 

"I'll do my best." Kara agrees with a nod.

 

"I should be headin out any minute so you're welcome to hang out here as long as you want and get some rest." Lena offers still concerned about the blonds wellbeing and wanting to keep a close eye on her without being too obvious while sipping the coffee.

 

"I wish I could but I was hoping you could drop me off at my place. I'm on the MoonK Seoul Galaxy merger team today. They're gonna have FlowerSun Girls doing a few Kpop songs so Catco wants some interviews before Edge can lock us out." The blond explains.

 

Lena still can't help bristling whenever she hears or thinks about Edge. She has no proof but she believes he had her grandparents killed to get back at Lionel. Constantly opposing and warring against the Luthors at every turn. Lex hated the man until Superman filled his vision. Edge even had the gaul to try and recruit Lex and Mercy to form some sort of secret anti-alien group directed at anything Kryptonian. Fortunately Bats caught wind of the group and has been keeping close tabs on them from Gotham ever since. 

 

Not that she could ever tell anyone any of this of course. Just more crap Luthor history havin been bestowed upon her to carry and deal with. She still really really wants to shoot him. 

 

'Hmmm I should give Bruce a call'

 

"Sounds exciting. Of course I'd be happy to give you a ride. I'm taking my own car today because I'll be working late. I know it's gonna be hard for you with your hand and I wouldn't feel right letting you taking the bus so I just as soon wait for you then drop you off at work."

 

"You are so awesome! Thank you! OK now eat!" Her exuberance coming off of her in waves and then proceeds to happily stuff her face.

 

Lena chuckles and takes a bite.

 

'Mmmm'

 

\-------

 

They make quick work of the chow and get moving. Car ride was pleasant but then again any time spent with the bubbly reporter was a bright spot on her day.

 

After she drops Kara off at Catco...

 

Lena turns on the radio only to find John Legends 'Love Me Now' playing. 

 

"The universe sure has a unique sense of humor." She says with a wistful hint.

 

Then she gives herself a cold hard dose of a Luthor's reality.

 

'She's not like that. We're just friends. I have to be content with that.' 

 

She tries to take her mind off her inner struggle by thinking of her schedule for the day and what she needs to get done before she even walks into the LCorp building.


	4. 4

Catco Kara's office

 

Kara has avoided James all morning. She doesn't want to deal with the situation especially since she's not directly involved and doesn't want to make things worse on either end so she's been keeping herself busy. Everytime he would try to approach her she saw it coming and made it impossible for him to get a word in before taking off again.

 

He notices it. It's becoming frustrating and goes to confront her in her office.

 

"I'm really busy James what's up" She asks while not looking up from her paperwork.

 

He steps up to the front of her desk. "Why are you avoiding me?"

 

"I'm not avoiding you I just have somewhere I need to be once I tie up some loose ends" The hero looks up finally with a neutral expression.

 

"And what happened to your hand?"

 

"Just a scratch. It's fine. I'm great." The blond says offhandedly. 

 

"I'm not buying it. You're acting like I have the plague."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tries to dismiss him but he just won't let it go.

 

"Is this because of what happened between me and Lena?"

 

"We're not talking about this." The blond tries to cut him off standing up.

 

"Apparently it does." James quips back while leaning forward placing both hands on her desk.

 

Her anger now causing tendrils of adrenalin to kick in snapping her pen in half. "Drop it James." She growls giving him a dangerous look peering over her glasses. 

 

"You're taking her side." He pushes belligerently.

 

"It's not about sides and anyways it's none of my business." She says with slight exasperation in her voice folding her arms.

 

"You're right it's not so why are you avoiding me cause clearly you're upset about it!" He threw his hands up.

 

Poking his head into Kara's office Snapper for once sticks his nose into the situation. James is being unprofessional in a place of business and harrassing his staff member with something non-work related. 

 

"Olsen I suggest you find some other Work to handle. I need Danvers out on site now." He says snappishly.

 

James knows that even though he is Snappers boss he can't say anything to overstep his position otherwise he'll lose credibility and will result in an HR issue. 

 

And if you thought Pam of DEO HR was scary wait till you've met Rebecca of Catco's HR who also happened to be married to a corporate lawyer. It wasn't a pretty picture.

 

The photojournalist let it go and simply left her office without another word.

 

"Thank you sir." With a small sense of relief.

 

"Never mention this ponytail." He says with all seriousness.

 

"Ok"

 

"Now get moving."

 

"Yes sir on it."

 

_______________________

 

LCorp

 

Meeting

 

After exiting the conference room as other people filed out and made their way back to the elevators, Sam and Lena went to Lena's office. 

 

"Well that was an interesting meeting." Sam says while entering with brunette into the CEO's door.

 

"Yea no kidding. Remind me to give those guys a bonus. Even though his voice put us all to sleep, their whole department made some amazing breakthroughs with the nutrient paste, capsules and wafers for the aerospace side of LFoods." The CEO said with amusement and a bit of pride.

 

"I actually enjoyed the nacho Dorito paste." Sam supplies with genuine appreciation.

 

"Why am I not surprised? I kinda liked the strawberry cheesecake wafers." The genius countered while walking around to sit down at her desk.

 

The CFO makes a cheeky suggestion "Maybe you should let Kara sit in on another taste trial or hire her on as a taste tester."

 

Sam noticing the twinkle in Lena's eye at the mere mention of Kara's name. 

 

"Maybe." Lena lights up with a grin.

 

"Although she might wind up devouring all the samples before filling out the forms." An image of cookiemonster version of Kara saying "ME EAT COOKIE NOM NOM NOM" pops in her head causing giggling hysterics.

 

After their laughter drifts off a bit Sam makes another suggestion to the CEO.

 

"You know since you're free now you should just ask the girl out." The CFO says as she leans her hip against an arm of one of the chairs.

 

"Get the hell outta of my office." She says jokingly tossing a squishy stress ball at Sam's head. To which Sam easily catches it and laughs harder.

 

"She's not into girls." Lena says with a sad look.

 

"Of that I am not so sure." The CFO says with a small knowing grin.

 

"I don't want to risk our friendship Sam. You know how hard it is for me." The brunette admitted very softly.

 

Sam looked at her thoughtfully "I know. Are you coming to game night? Ruby and I will be there." She asked.

 

"I don't know yet." Lena says with a sigh.

 

Sam keeps squishing the stress ball looking at Lena thoughtfully "James bailed so you don't have to worry about it being awkward."

 

"Who told you?" Cocks an eyebrow giving her friend a surprised look Lena is interested to know who's been talking about her business.

 

"Alex"

 

"What is up with you two?" Lena questions knowing the agent has been spending alot of her freetime with the other woman.

 

"Nothing." The CFO says nonchalantly.

 

"Aha yea ok." Not buying it and giving her a glare.

 

"No really we're just hanging out. She's been watching Ruby for me and helping with her homework since I've been pretty busy lately. It's cool." Sam says with sincerity.

 

Regarding her CFO warmly "Alright well you can use me as a sounding board whenever you need."

 

Giving Lena a smile "I know and thank you. I better get going I have a staff meeting with accounting in 20." Sam checks her watch giving it a quick tap.

 

"Good luck CFO."

 

"HA!" Sam tosses the stress ball back as she exits. Lena easily catches it and sits back contemplatively.

 

\-----

 

Sipping her white peach mango tea she was delightfully pleased.

 

Lena had just come back from a discussion with legal about any current lawsuits or litigation that were being settled out of court. They're doing rather well which she would expect them too seeing as at how much she pays them for a salary.

 

When she had walked into her office she had found this cup of tea, a plain cream cheese bagel and note from Kara on her desk. 

 

The note was a pen doodle of a sunflower, daisies and carnations in a bunch and it said:

 

~

Wanted to make sure you ate.  
Have a stellar day!  
~K

 

Lena couldn't stop smiling till her next meeting.

 

\--------

 

All her appointments and meetings are done for today and so Lena goes over a few things with Jess.

 

The brunette assigns a coordinator for the Charity Gala next month since she'll be at a tech expo in India.

 

The CEO's schedule would overlap and be too much if she tried to do it herself so Jess gave her a few good prospects to handle it. So all she has to do is show up if everything works out in Mumbai.

 

Once finished dismissing her assistant softly and then heads down to the R&D Labs to work of a few projects. Taking her mp3 player in hand makes her way to the elevators.

 

_________________________

 

 

Edge (Galaxy Communications) Media event

 

Their current CEO since Morgans arrest is Mr Dominic Caplan.  
Announcing an acquisition of a Korean Media outlet called MoonK in Seoul. Once Mr Caplan does his little speech he invites the Korean partner Mr Joo-Won Kim up on stage who then also gives little spiel. 

 

They take a few press questions which Kara was able to get one in as she steadily takes notes. Thankfully she's right-handed or otherwise she woulda been screwed.

 

Then they introduce the singing group.

 

The K-pop group FlowerSun Girls make their appearance. The overall turn out for them is crazy. Larger than the majority of press conferences as of late and when they start singing the crowd starts screaming. 

 

'Ow My ears. Agh'

 

Then Kara feels her phone buzzing and checks it.

 

A huge smile overtakes her face.

 

Texting:

 

Lena: Thank you for the care package.

 

Kara: That's what friends are for! You deserve it :D ;)

 

Lena: I've never had a friend like you

 

Kara: The rest of those jokers are just suckers who wouldn't know a good thing if it ran over them with a bus. XD

 

Lena: LOL XD

 

Kara: Anyways Their loss my win! w00t w00t *happy sunshine emoticon*

 

Lena: You are too much :* :D

 

Kara: *Disco dancer emoticon*

 

Lena: Ha. How's the hand?

 

Kara: Feeling much better thanks to you :* :D

 

Kara: Crap I gotta get going the Kpop band is here TTYL <3 

 

Lena: Hopefully you manage to stay out of trouble. 

 

Kara: Hey now *pout*

 

Lena: Please be safe ok?

 

Kara: You bet! Ciao!

 

Kara wraps up things with the event covering all the pertinent stuff Snapper needed. She had a few more leads to chase down today since she was already out of the office. The blond reporter was just about to head over to her next lead for interview when she got a call from Alex to come in for a check up.

 

'Ugh'

 

____________________________

 

DEO

 

Kara is soaking up more rads in the sunbed again listening to Alex give her the drilldown of her results. The newly appointed Director was wearing the standard purple med gloves, holding a chart with a stethoscope around her neck.

 

"Most tests completed and everything looks good so far." Glancing down at the chart giving a short satisfied nod.

 

Alex knows Kara is upset about something and asks. "What's up?"

 

"Nothing"

 

"Mmhmm" Alex hums not really buying it but not pushing either.

 

"Ok well I can't say specifically but something happened between 2 of my friends and I can't get involved but it upsets me.  
And I'm not sure of what it is exactly I'm feeling. I'm so confused and I got mad." The blond said with a furrowed brow.

 

"Is that what happened to your hand?" Gives the blond a knowing look.

 

Kara rolls her eyes "That was an accident. I broke a glass."

 

"Let me take a look." Alex places the clipboard chart on the table and then takes Kara's injured hand gently. Slowly removing the bandages to inspect it.

 

Looks satisfied at the work done gives a small grin. "Nice work on these stitches btw I wonder how you managed that with only one hand."

 

"I had help." The blond shifted uncomfortably in the sunbed hoping Alex would drop it for now.

 

"Thought I told you to stay at home."

 

"I agreed to no such thing. I had to work." Waiting for the agent to go off on her about her safety and vulnerability.

 

It never came.

 

"Uh huh."

 

Mulling over that Kara just sat quietly 'Well that's odd. She's being extremely mellow. Not that I'm complaining but there must be a reason.' 

 

\---

 

Kara's thinking about things.

 

'James tries to play the good guy and thinks he is but his maturity level in relationships is that of a 3yr old. He's being flaky whether he realizes it or not and now he's hurt someone else I care about. God that idiot. Though he's still not as bad as Mon-el. Ugh what was I thinking. What a cluster that was. That shoulda never happened. Lesson learned. Move forward.'

 

She's still simmering and hasn't noticed her hand has healed until Alex says something while still inspecting her hand.

 

"Oh well looks like you're back in action Supergirl."

 

"Huh?" Looks down."Oh Ohhh sweet!" As Kara flexes her hand a bit feeling much better now.

 

"Let me know if you wanna talk ok?" Alex says with a smile.

 

Gives her a big squeeze as Kara accepts it gently.

 

"Love you." The blond says with a smile.

 

"Love ya too ya goob."


	5. 5

LCorp 

Later than evening

 

Lena was working on equations and schematics while listening to Tiesto's Just Be album through one earbud for concentration. It always got her through late nights in college and her early LCorp lab tech days with the nerd brigade. Tim, Bob, Mika and Speedracer aka Nicole. They always played music while coding, building, designing, programming, video games etc... falling asleep at their stations and lived on nothing but pizza, ramen, zebra cakes and jolt grape soda.

 

Feeling a hint of nostalgia the Ceo smiles softly. It was one of the better times in her life she got to really enjoy herself.

 

'Good times. I hope they're all doing well.'

 

The CEO hears gentle knocking on her balcony window.

 

'Who else could it possibly be' She thinks to herself knowing no one else would be able to enter through that way.

 

Lena is annoyed and still upset about the whole kryptonite vault thing even now she's not so sure she's really mad at Supergirl per se but with the whole James situation thinking he did it with an ulterior motive.

 

She really wants to fix things with Supergirl just doesn't know how to bridge the gap atm. Wondering what news or plot against her the Super brings today and hoping it's not anything having to do with her family or another hash out about the kryptonite finally she gets up and opens the balcony door.

 

"Supergirl what brings you here? Did something happen?" She politely addressed the woman.

 

"No nothings wrong Ms Luthor I wish to just talk if that's alright." Glancing down at her feet, shifting from one foot to the other looking like the blond is gathering the courage for what she wants to say. "I want to apologise."

 

"Oh um please come in." The CEO was surprised at this development clearly not expecting for the Super to be the one to extend the branch of peace so soon. She's still a bit apprehensive on how this is gonna go but allows the Kryptonian the opportunity and gestures her to the couch.

 

'She looks nervous'

 

The blond carefully sits after readjusting her cape working out in her head the things she wants to say.

 

Lena gives her time to collect her thoughts and sits on the opposite side of the couch facing Supergirl with a patient neutral expression with her legs crossed.

 

"I am so very sorry for being an idiot  
I shouldn't have allowed my... conditioning to affect my faith in you I should've just trusted you. I'm sorry for my kryptonite induced stupidity. I should never ask people to go around you. I should've just come to you directly. I just reacted horribly and that's not your fault. I shouldn't have taken it out on you and for that I apologise. I never meant to ruin our working relationship or friendship or whatever you wanna call it." The superhero keeps pacing the floor back and forth.

 

"I feel horrible about it and hope that maybe you could forgive me and we can start over again. And if I'm not overstepping here but I think you felt some sort of connection that ties us to the greater good I just can't explain and really hope you'll give me another chance. I thought about it long and hard and I will always believe in you because I do see the goodness in you and I'm hoping I didn't destroy any chance of us ever working together. I mean.." The blond kept looking back down in the floor between sentences.

 

The rambling seems familiar. She holds up a hand to silence the hero Lena feels compelled to agree and leans forward slightly dropping her hand to her lap.

 

"I understand now more than you know of what you went through and can overlook that whole situation. I admit I also reacted in a less than savory manner and if you're willing to put that aside and start over then so am I. I'm greatful for your faith in me and I know there may come many a time when it will be tested but know that I'm doing it to help as many people as I can. So yes I agree to your terms. A do-over." She reasoned.

 

"Thank you." Kara expels the breath she was holding running her hand through her hair with an awkward but reassuring smile.

 

Gazing at eachother thoughtfully they both breath in the moment for a few seconds longer. 

 

With most of the previous tension now gone it's Supergirl who breaks the silence. "So what are you working on?" The hero says as she gets up and walks around to the side of Lena's desk looking at the papers thoughtfully.

 

Remembering she has the formulae and schematics still completely covering her desk all spread out the brunette gets up quickly and decides to allow the blond a look wanting to cement their new working relationship.

 

"I've been working on this equation for the past hour trying to make this work and it's driving me nuts." Lena says with frustration as she sits back into her chair and scoots forward while looking down at the papers again. She doesn't see how quickly the blond moves behind her glancing over her notes.

 

"Maybe I can help."

 

The dark-haired woman raises an eyebrow at that.

 

Supergirl steps in and leans down so close Lena can feel the heat radiating from her and it takes the brunettes brain a second to catch up as her body is having quite a visceral reaction to the blond's closeness. She smells like ozone, fresh rain and egyptian musk and it's making her a bit dizzy.

 

'What the...'

 

Her thought stops there as the Super scribbles down a equation next to one of her notes.

 

"That won't work I've already tried that" The brunnete supplies.

 

Then Supergirl says "Not without this one." Writes another formula.

 

'OMG she's a bloody genius!' Lena is truly gobsmacked and stares at the woman in awe. 'Wow' A flame abruptly courses through her. 'You...' 

 

The hero tilts her head slightly with a distant look then returns her gaze to green orbs. "Mmm I hope this helps you and I'm really glad we're giving this another shot. I look forward to working with you. Duty calls." The blond says with a slight wink. Without another moment she takes off through the door and then launches skyward.

 

Doing her own rendition of a fish Lena finally snaps out of it.

 

"What the hell was that?!"

 

Talking about the severe turn around in her body's response to the Kryptonian and now her mind too. She gets up to open up her liquor cabinet pouring herself 2 fingers of the dark liquid in a glass.

 

'Crap! Can it Luthor.' As she downs the scotch and it burns down her throat hoping to burn away the residual effects of their interaction.

 

_____________________

 

Next day  
Fri

Kara's apartment  
Her day off

 

Already finishing her breakfast Kara places her dishes in the sink and pops in her Aaliyah cd into the stereo.

 

Cleaning is always better with music.

 

All throughout the morning between dancing and cleaning Kara is texting Lena and sending her little vids to make her smile.

 

Like little hamsters doing backflips and stuffing it's little cute poofy face. 

 

Text:

 

Kara: Hamstervid.avi

 

Lena: That's toooo cuuuuute

 

Kara: :D How's work?

 

Lena: Don't ask :s

 

Kara: Why? What's going on?

 

Lena: Some crazed moron decided he was gonna kick in the snack machine, the IT people put me on a group mailing list so I'm having to sift through that shit, I'm hungry, my feet hurt, I have a meeting with Public relations in 10 and I feel a headache coming on. Kara they need to stooooppp.

 

Kara: Gosh! You should call out sick and come hang with me instead. ;)

 

Lena: I really really want to but I can't. *pout*

 

Kara: :*( I understand. Things should start looking up soon. It gets better I promise. :* <3

 

Lena: Hey gotta go ttyl :)

 

Kara: k ;)

 

Now with her cleaning and laundry done Kara has a plan in mind to brighten the CEO's day.

 

_________________

 

LCorp  
Lena's Office

 

Lena's working on emails... '48 down 262 to go.'

 

She instant messages Ted from IT:

~  
L.Luthor CEO: Ted Please take me off the divisional group mailing lists. Thank you. You made my inbox explode.

 

T.Samuels IT Mngr: Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am.  
~

 

Jess pops her head into Lena's office door. "Umm Ms. Luthor.. someone broke the snack machine on the 3rd floor. Seems they tried to kick it and broke the glass."

 

"How is this even possible? How is it that we're a multi-billion dollar tech company but give us a simple snack machine and in a fit of hunger decide to take it out?? Well so much for Lcorp's name" The CEO throws her hands in the air and then slams her pen down on her desk.

 

"Find the associate who did it and call HR and their immediate manager, security and see if we're doing a reprimand or termination." Pinching the bridge of her nose Lena contemplates taking a week off.

 

"He's currently in medical" Jess supplies.

 

"Fantastic"

 

"The Global Public Relations team is already in conference room Blue."

 

"Call the vendor for their maintenance guy, any replacement parts and have them fix it in house. I don't want to scrap the whole thing or any additional unnecesary costs. Have legal talk to the guy too. Jess you can handle the rest. I'm gonna finish this last email and I'll head to the Blue room."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor."

 

'Idiots'

 

She checks her phone and finds Kara sent her a hamster video.

 

Watches the vid.

 

'That is too cute' Giggles at the little furball's antics.

 

Kara asks her to ditch work and hang out.

 

'Oh man I wish'

 

Shoots Kara a few more messages.

 

Lena finally checks her watch and she's got 10 minutes till her Public Relations meeting. This day is already going to be a headache.

 

Gathering her portfolio, straightens her skirt and makes her way to the conference room.

 

'And here we go'

 

\------

 

Lena and several of her PR staff filed out of the conference room near her office making small talk. As they were heading towards the elevators a streak of blond hair caught her eye. She looked over to where Jess' desk was and saw Kara sitting there with several bags waiting.

 

Things seem to be lookin up.

 

"Kara!"

 

The blond gave the CEO a full wattage smile "Lena Hey!"

 

"Why didn't you wait for me in my office?"

 

The blond gave her a sheepish grin "Umm I was going to but your door was locked."

 

"Oh oops sorry bout that. Come on in have a seat." She pulls her keys from the purple spiral bracelet it was attached to. Unlocks the door and holds it open for Kara to walk through.

 

"Ahh thank you"

 

Putting the bags down she turns and gives Lena a warm but brief hug.

 

"So whatcha got there?" Curiosity poking at her due to the amazings scents coming from the bags.

 

"Lunch! Donuts and Thai!" The blond says excitedly making her way to sit on the cushy couch.

 

"Ooooo did I ever mention you're my favorite?" The brunette can see Kara literally vibrating at the prospect of the food.

 

"I'm not sure if I recall...maybe I should just keeps these all to myself." Making a greedy arm sweeping motion.

 

"Karaaaaaa"

 

"K fine Here I brought chicken panang and masamune." Releases the bags again and starts passing out the containers.

 

"Those are my favorites! Who told you??" Lena is ecstatic with this development. No one ever made the effort like this for her before and her face lit up with joy.

 

"A little birdie that shall not be named and oh yea they're level 1 I figured you didn't want super spicy." The blond grinned, her nose wrinkling up cheerfully.

 

"Thank youuuuu. You're the best." The brunette suspects Jess had something to do with that.

 

As the containers are opened and the scent of Jasmine, thai basil and coconut curry hits her nose Lena moans.

 

Kara freezes. 'Oh Rao that's hot'

 

The Ceo hasn't noticed the blonds dilemma and is already enjoying the food with gusto. The reporter is struggling and crosses her legs to stifle the throbbing taking a rather large drink of her iced tea.

 

"You're not eating?" Lena curiously arches a delicate brow between bites.

 

Kara smiled charmingly "Oh I am I was just waiting for you to get some. I don't want to take too much since it is youuurrrr favorite."

 

"You're too sweet thank you so much. This is amazing. I usually don't have time to get this since they are halfway across the city." Lena says while thoroughly enjoying the flavors bursting on her tongue.

 

"You're welcome. Anytime." The blond woman grinned.

 

Kara's phone rings and she is annoyed by it interrupting a great moment. Glacing down to see who it is. "Crap"

 

"What is it?"

 

"I gotta go it's Alex" The blond informs her regretfully.

 

"But you just got here and you didn't eat anything." The brunette says with a furrow in her brow wishing her friend could stay.

 

"I'll be fine I promise. Sorry for bailing. We'll catch up later."

 

Before Kara knew what she was doing she gave Lena a kiss on the cheek and quickly hustled out the door.

 

Silence permeated the room for a few moments the brunette still in shock.

 

'Okaaaay that just happened.'

 

As goofy smile made it's way to the Luthor's face as the spot on her cheek still tingled.

 

'Gagh snap out of it'

 

Smacks herself.

 

'This is not ok. Not Ok. Bad Lena Bad. Now finish eating and get back to work.' Scolding herself internally.


	6. 6

'Rao I'm an idiot. I probably made her uncomfortable. Hopefully she's ok.' Kara thought to herself while being completely surprised by her own unchecked actions. Lips are still tingly from the touch and she smiles remembering Lena's face lighting up at her favorite Thai food. The effort was worth it just for that.

 

Quick footing it out to a deserted alley, speed changed and catapulted skyward.

 

Kara taps her comm. "Ok Alex what do we got?" She asked as she avoided a small flock of pigeons.

 

"We got a sinking cruiseship with a fire and the coast guard is still out eta 40 minutes. We also have a bank robbery on 12th cops will be there in 10 and we got an alien tearing up the southside." Alex chirps off.

 

The hero makes a snap decision. "It'll take too long for the coast guard. I'll take the cruise ship first." 

 

"Alright I got agents enroute to the Southside and we'll let NCPD handle the robbery for now." The redhead responded.

 

"Alright everybody let's get to work." 

 

__________________________________

 

Lena catches the news of Supergirl saving the people on the cruise ship and putting out the fire. Amazed at having no casualties she saw they caught footage of children in the Super's arms being handed to the coastguard.

 

A soft grin.

 

'Good job' She thought with a touch of wry admiration.

 

Jess interrupts her thoughts through her phones intercom. "Ms Luthor your 4:30 is here."

 

She clicks the remote shutting off the tv monitor. "Send them in." 

 

___________________

 

Game Night 

 

Everyone arrives at Kara's apartment in high spirits.

 

They all get settled in after pulling the games out of the cabinet. Then the smack-talking begins as Sam starts making cocktails in the kitchen for the adults. She grabs a Dr.Pepper for Ruby. The CFO is giggling as they engage in the game night official sound off. Alex passes Kara her special flask so she can join in the fun tonight.

 

Alex pipes off "Prepare to get destroyed losers!" 

 

"You ain't got nuttin on dis" Winn proclaims doin slight tugs on his shirts collar.

 

Ruby kicks back "None of ya'll got game. Bring it!" 

 

"Naw Ya'll are goin dooooown. Like downtown Julie Brown style foooos!" Kara freeforms.

 

"What is wrong with you people?!" Lena just stares at this strange herd of crazy folk spoutin nonsense. She finds it absolutely hilarious.

 

Sam joins in while passing out beverages "Yea yea You kids just keep runnin ya mouths we'll see who's who soon enough." She quips.

 

\----

 

They make several rounds of games including Yahtzee, Uno, Scattegories, Trivial Pursuit, Skipbo and drunk Jenga.

 

Ruby sat that last one out opting for Call of Duty with Winn.

 

They all had a blast and promised to do it again soon.

 

Sam again winds up being the designated driver and takes everyone home except for Lena who has her own.

 

Lena stayed a little while longer to sit and chat with Kara a bit before she'd head out.

 

\---

 

They are sitting on the couch lazily relaxing not really wanting to say goodbye yet.

 

"Thank you for inviting me tonight. I had a really good time."

 

"You're welcome anytime Lee." The blond smiled charmingly.

 

Lena reaches out without thought and grabs Kara's hand inspecting it.

 

"Wow" Tracing where the cut and stitches had once been is now completely gone as if it never occured.

 

Kara feels the sparks and swallows hard slightly concerned. 'Maybe Lena suspects or If she asks I'll have to answer without outright lying because she'll see right through it. Oh Rao her hands are soft. What could I say? She won't know maybe she already does. Whoa that tingles. Oh she's so pretty.' Continues on with her internal confused drunkin ramblings.

 

Lena gives Kara a curious look. "Kara"

 

"Wha huh?" The blond asks with a slightly dazed look.

 

"I asked if you are ok? Where'd you go?" She explained.

 

"I'm not sure but that tickles." The blond chuckled slightly.

 

"Oh sorry." She lets go of the Kryptonians hand relunctantly as she had been enjoying the warmth and softness of it.

 

"I'm fine just a little tipsy and I'm not used to it." It's not a lie.

 

"You sure heal fast." Lena acknowledged with a small sense of awe.

 

"Side effect of being awesome." She says with a wry grin.

 

Lena can't help the laughter that bubbles up. Gently smacking her on the arm. "You are such a goof."

 

"Actually I was wondering why don't you spend the night over?" Kara asked cautiously not really wanting to let Lena go just yet wanting to be a little bit selfish for once and also hoping she wasn't being too forward.

 

"I want to but I can't. I'm doing some finishing touches tonight and I have a really early satcall with Oceana and Asia site managers. I'm sorry." The brunette supplied regretfully getting up and making her way collecting her belongings and heading towards the door.

 

Kara was a bit saddened by this but understood Lena was a busy woman having a company to run afterall. She follows the CEO to the door.

 

"It's cool no worries and besides we got the roadtrip tomorrow! Oh should I bring snacks?" Opening the door for the brunette and stepping to the side to let her through.

 

"All that's already taken care of. Trust me when I say we're locked, stocked and ready to roll. I also have a few surprises in store for you." The dark-haired woman says with a cheeky grin.

 

"Wow awesome! Really?! Like what?" Kara starts bouncing in place.

 

"Nope surprise remember." Her lip twitched.

 

Kara couldn't help the whine that erupted. "Leeeeeenaaaaaaaaa don't do this to me."

 

"Goodnight Kara." Green eyes twinkled mischeviously.

 

Kara's pouting.

 

Lena kisses her on the cheek and then exits the apartment.

 

Kara couldn't help the blush that spread as she watched Lena walk down the hall and closed the door. Not understanding why she feels a warming flush all over.

 

'Huh'

 

For both of them today was a great day and they look forward to tomorrow.

 

____________________

Sat  
Conference Day 

 

Afternoon  
Bus trip

 

At first sight of the massive coach, Lena flinched at how loud the blond got in her exuberance. "This is soooo exciting! Road Trip! OMG is THAT the bus?!"

 

"You bet." Lena says in agreeance wondering if it's quite possible for someone to explode into color from cheerfulness.

 

"Oh Wow! Let's Go! I wanna seeeee" She squees grabbing Lena by the arm and pulling her towards the coach.

 

Lena just looks at Kara like she's some bizarre golden fluffy land mammal. 'I can't believe she actually squee'd.'

 

Kara very steathily scans it before Lena could notice.

 

Kara breaks out in song. "Foooood glorious foood."

 

Lena can't help laughing at the blonds antics. Reminds her of Hammy from Over the Hedge which Kara made her watch a few weeks ago. Her excitement is contagious and the brunette can't help but be affected by it.

 

After entering the coach Kara runs around inspecting the vehicle.

 

"Oh My glorp norp! Is that a Karaoke setup?!" Pulling her into the back section of the bus.

 

"Yes and what the heck is a glorp norp?" Giving the blond a strange look.

 

Lookin a bit chagrined. "Oops sorry it's Tamaranean. Anyways, LENA THIS IS AWESOME! You gotta sing with me! Where's the playlist??!" Jumping right back into excited puppy Danvers mode.

 

"Oh No, No I got that for you." She quickly declines trying to avoid being included in anything that involves her trying to sing.

 

Looking at Lena with a hopeful smile. "You HAVE to sing with me! You can't say no."

 

Looking at her a stern look trying to move back towards the kitchen setup. "No" The brunette says defiantly.

 

"Yes" The blond counters attempting to pull her clasped hand back towards the lounge room.

 

"No Kara" The brunette says firmly.

 

Kara says with all seriousness. "Resistance is futile. Comply." 

 

Lena Laughed at that. "Alriiiight. I can't believe you'd quote 7of9 at me."

 

"So you DO watch it!! I knew it!" The Kryptonian exclaimed.

 

\---

 

A little while later

 

They made her way through all the boy band songs, some disco and Kara is now belting Come Sail Away and Lena has to admit she's having a great time.

 

They take a small break to eat again.

 

"We should just travel around the country in this thing." Kara put out there because she's really enjoying this trip time with Lena and wouldn't mind it continuing indefinitely.

 

"Sounds like fun but I can't run my company from the 'Party Wagon' as you so eloquently described it. Besides I thought you liked your job?" She regretfully informs the blond even though that sounds like a novel idea.

 

"I do. It's just something to think about." She says thoughtfully between bites.

 

"MmHmm." 

 

\----

 

They keep talking about everything that's happened the past few days.

 

"So I was in line at Noonan's and the guy behind me strikes up a conversation cause it's a pretty long line at this point so I'm being friendly and he asks me out. Come to find out he is Gabe the Yoga instructor and offered me some free lessons. I'm not really into yoga. I dunno I prefer good old fashioned calisthenics and weightlifting."

 

Lena had to refrain from saying anything when a sharp pang of jealousy stuck her. She plastered on her best smile and just kept listening to the blond.

 

"So I'm like no I've never had Churrasco before and we wound up going to this Brazilian steakhouse. The food was AMAZING!" Kara face lights up again talking about food to which Lena is not surprised.

 

"That's great. I'm glad you had a good time." The CEO presses out trying to be happy for her friend.

 

"Yea and his husband Juan is such a sweet guy. Apparently they met at Carnival a few years back and then moved here from Brazil last year." Kara continues on happily.

 

Lena felt like a jerk when she felt relieved. She had never felt jealous before in her life so this is just unacceptable.

 

'Get it together Luthor. She can date whomever she wants.'

 

"Oh wow that's awesome. They sound like a nice couple. I've hadn't had a chance to make it out to Rio before maybe it's something to put on the bucket list." She remarked softly.

 

"Yea that'd be soooo cool." The blond woman responded excitedly.

 

"We still got another hour till we get to the convention center so I got another surprise for you...follow me." Lena grinned, her nose wrinkling up cheerfully.

 

Kara squished Lena when she found the Xbox hookup. They wound up playing Halo for the remainder of the bus ride.

 

'Nothing could really top this.' Lena thinks to herself.

 

 

_____________________

 

Conference itself 

 

Presentation

 

"As you can see at LCorp we take things very seriously in making strides for the betterment of mankind and improving lives for a brighter tomorrow. Thank you." Lena finishes with a nod and a dazzling smile.

 

It as a standing ovation and Kara was so proud of Lena. Clapping furiously green eyes finding blue and the rest of the world didn't exist for them. Suddenly Lena's security guiding her offstage breaks the moment.

 

'Breathe' Kara reminds herself and does another scan of the crowd and backstage over her glasses.

 

Shrugging off the LCorp crew and cheering section the blond made her way backstage to congratulate Lena on an amazing job.

 

The conference was a hit and Lena's presentation rocked the house. She was the only one to get a standing ovation so hopefully the CEO realised that and accepts the praise gracefully. The LCorp booth including fundraising did exceptionally well and had a large turnout so Lena is one proud CEO.

 

They had ran all over the place taking interviews, photo ops, all the booths for the other tech companies and what they were presenting, discussions, connections, cards being passed new and innovative green technology. 

 

Different international food vendors were outside of the main facility and Lena had a hard time pulling Kara away from those but all-in-all it was an awesome experience and a great day.

 

Surprisingly it was Kara who passed out against the brunettes shoulder on the way home and Lena was content to let the girl sleep.


	7. 7

Sun

DEO Next day 

 

Kara's standing next to Winn's work station looking around at the data and thinking about the magical day she had yesterday with the beautiful...

 

'Agh stop she's your frrrriiiieeennd. Friend. Beautiful friend.'

 

Smiling to herself. "So what do we got? I'm ready to go! Anything?" Trying to get something to keep her mind busy.

 

"Nothing's goin on right now. We'll page you later if need you." Winn informs the hero.

 

"OK"

 

"So check this out." He says excitedly practically bouncing in his seat.

 

As Winn spins his phone around to show Kara a video. What she sees is a very detailed cartoon looking show.

 

"What is.." She was about to ask but got cut off.

 

"Shh just watch this next scene with Erza." The IT couldn't contain his excitement.

 

A battle scene blazes across the display and for the couple of minutes it took to play the clip Kara was amazed. "Oh WOW"

 

"I know right?! This season is far better."

 

"What is this called?" 

 

Winn is looking at her like she's done lost her alien mind. "How do you not know what this is?? This is Fairy Tail!!"

 

"I..uh I've never watched something like this before." She responded.

 

"Like this?...OH MY GOD" He inhales loudly and goes high pitch. "You're an anime virgin!"

 

"What the Hey! Winn don't say stuff like that. And what's anime?" Looking around nervously hoping no one heard that and she whispers that last part.

 

True to his Otaku nature he sputters out. "This is Anime Kara. Anime OH you are so behind here's a list I'm emailing you that are absolute Musts. I..I can't even look at you right now till you at least watch these top 10."

 

"Okaaaaaaay. You have a list?"

 

"Yea Here you go. Buh Bye." As he spins back around in his chair with a dramatic flair completely dismissing her.

 

___________________

 

LCorp office 

 

Lena keeps thinking back to the past few days with Kara and it's been so nice spending time with the bouncing glowing ball of sunlight. Taking a moment to breath and she dives back into her pile of paperwork.

 

\----

 

So unbeknownst to Kara Lena's been keeping a secret...

 

Lena's guilty secret pleasure...hot Cheetoh fries which she hides in her desk at work.

 

Kara decides to drop by for lunch hoping to surprise Lena with something nice. The blond got her some lasagna and a salad from that little Italian place a few blocks down.

 

Lena is pleased Kara is here and was about to get up to give her friend a hug but stopped with a raised brow as the blond started acting a bit weird.

 

The blond had frozen her quick pace to the couch as she caught a whiff of something unexpectedly and then puts the bags down slowly.

 

*Sniff Sniff* Squints her eyes and looks around almost predatorily.

 

Lena has a confused look on her face at Kara's strange actions. "What are you doing?"

 

"You've been holding out on me Lena."

 

"Kara what are you talking abo..."

 

"Shh" The reporter cuts her off.

 

Kara proceeds to sniff around the room till she winds up right at the drawer Lena has her secret stash in.

 

She points at the desk drawer with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Open please"

 

"Kara wha.." The brunette says with a wide eyed look.

 

Kara lifts an eyebrow.

 

Lena slowly opens the drawer.

 

The blond quickly snatches the bag and tries to make off with it.

 

She jumps up from her desk chair and chases Kara grabbing her. "KARA Not my hot fries! No!"

 

She's got Kara by the waist trying to stop her or at least slow her down which doesn't seem to be working at all.

 

"Stop you're gonna make me break a heel."

 

"Nope not falling for that trick." A half shake of the blond head.

 

Kara manages to make it halfway across the room and then wriggles around while holding the bag out of reach of the brunettes hands giggling the entire time.

 

"Karaaaaa." Lena whines a bit.

 

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Kara says daringly with a grin.

 

'Drat'

 

Kara pulls a fry out of the bag avoiding Lena's attempt to stop her and was about to put it in her mouth when a soft warm hand clamps over her mouth sending electric tingles all over.

 

"MMRRRMPFFYYY" The wide eyed look on the blond showed she wasn't expecting this manuever.

 

The brunette changes tactics and tries a soft pleading tone with puppy eyes. "Please don't they're my favorite."

 

Kara knows when she's been beat and graciously hands Lena back her bag of hot fries and the one she plucked.

 

*sigh*

 

"Ok I'm sorry I took your fries. Here." The blond said while seeming remorseful for her actions.

 

Happy with this resolution Lena decides to have mercy on poor Kara even tho she did try to jack them in the first place. 

 

"I'll give you one."

 

Their bodies are still pressed against eachother but they hadn't noticed yet until Lena hand feeds Kara the fry she gave back.   
Her breath caught as she felt the warm wet heat wrapped around her digit. Kara took the Cheetoh with gusto and her tongue caressed Lena's fingertip. Blue dilated eyes and green orbs connected. Liquid heat pooled in Lena's lower abdomen.

 

'Oh God'

 

They both had no idea what was happening. The situation turned into something else entirely. Well whatever it was that was going to happen was suddenly interrupted by Kara's phone.

 

They both jumped back in surprise thinking they were just imagining things.

 

"I'm sorry Lena. It's my boss. I gotta go." Kara said with a furrow in her brow while waiving the phone to make a hasty exit.

 

"Yea sure no problem." The brunette waves off still slightly flustered trying to rein in her body's response to the blond.

 

'What the hell just happened?' Lena thinks to herself as Kara exits her office in a rush.

 

_____________________________

 

City Hall

 

Kara had sped off when Snapper had interrupted a rather interesting moment. Still not fully wrapping her head around it she moves quickly as she can to City Hall. It seems the Mayor is having a last minute press conference about possible indictment and criminal charges around corruption in the DA's office. 

 

The courts have now haulted proceedings pending a full investigation. NCPD cells are now overflowing and they had to cut back on bringing anything new in. Misdemeanors are being waived as now they're having to go back over former cases. This is bad because now criminals are having a hay day and it's gonna be quadruple duty for the caped crusader.

 

The Mayor gave his statement "In the light of these unfortunate events our neighboring townships and magistrate are offering their assistance in any way they can to offset the increased backlog we are now seeing until the situation is resolved. Please know we are doing everything we can to make sure the people of National City are in good hands." 

 

The press is having a field day tearing into the Mayor. "Mr Mayor what's to say the Mayor's office didn't have knowledge of what was going on at the DA?"

 

"I can assure you that myself and this honorable office had no prior knowledge of the dealings of the DA or of the individuals involved and that they will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." He said with conviction in his voice.

 

The blond reporter got as much information as she could before she had to bounce out due to multiple emergencies she heard in the distance.

 

'Oh great'

 

 

_________________________

 

Later that day

LCorp Lena's office

 

'It would be just my luck the air conditioning would go out right as the building maintenance director takes a vacation. God it's hot in here.'

 

*growl*

 

"I am so done with these people. I've been on hold for 40 minutes." Lena says in an aggravated tone slamming the phone down.

 

"Oh my" Jess reacts in surprise.

 

"Jess I'm cancelling their contract. I'll fix the damn thing myself if I have to unless you get me someone who can do it in 20 minutes." The brunette stated while running her fingers through her hair.

 

"Yes ma'am on it." The assistant responds quickly furiously tapping on her Ipad.

 

"I have a client meeting in less than an hour and I still need to pull those reports beforehand." Lena said matter-of-factly.

 

\----

 

It wasn't till 2 hours later the client finally left satisfied in his request.

 

'Good lord'

 

However, she was extremely pleased Jess got one of her cousins to come out and fix the aircon because he happened to have the part they needed and was HVAC certified. Enjoying the nice cool air coming from the vents with a satisfied smile she listened to her assistant give her updates.

 

Walking quickly into the office after escorting the client out "R&D just got those new parts in you ordered." Jess advised the CEO.

 

"Finally! Took them long enough." Lena said while pretending not to be excited.

 

"Jess clear my schedule please." The brunette says nonchalantly.

 

Jess gave her a knowing look trying not to smirk.

 

"I'm heading down to the lab for awhile." The brunette said with a small smile.

 

"Yes Ms Luthor." Her assistant confirmed while making some adjustments on her notepad.

 

__________________________

 

DEO 

 

"We've been trying to track them but it's like they disappeared." Winn explains to Alex while she's leaning her hip against the desk looking over his shoulder at his screen.

 

"Who are you guys talking about?" Supergirl questions after zipping in to give her debrief on today's events so far.

 

Alex and Winn looking between eachother for a moment before finally turning to Kara.

 

"Why do you guys look like that? What's going on?" Walking up to them and crossing her arms as the blond looks pointedly at them.

 

Alex supplies "Well it seems that during the whole fiasco at the DA's, some criminals have gotten out."

 

"Ok well let's go round them up." Kara said resolutely.

 

Winn was scrolling through the data as he spoke "See that's the thing, even with the jails overflowing these unique individuals got the evidence overturned and now they're out scot free. Unfortunately, we didn't know till just now and we can't track them. It's like they ghosted."

 

Kara's shuffles nervously in which the way Winn is explaining it. "Who are we talking about here?"

 

Alex states "Morgan Edge and Lillian Luthor."

 

The blond stares at them in shock "Oh Rao Lena!" 

 

The redhead ponders for a moment "You should also call Kal." 

 

"Can I.." Winn starts to say excitedly then gets cut off.

 

Both women simultaneously respond "NO!"

 

"Why nooot?" He whines pathetically.

 

"Lois is still mad at you." Kara says glaring at him.

 

The IT replies nonchalantly "Not my fault your cousin is hot." 

 

The blond is grossed out by that "Ewwww please don't ever mention that again."

 

The director says in a chastising tone "Winn stop fangirling and get back to work. We need to find Morgan and Lillian before they try something." She nods as another agent hands her a clipboard.

 

"Hey!" He says with a huff of indignance.

 

The Super was about ready to bolt "I gotta go let Lena know." 

 

Holding up a hand "Whoa we need you down in lockup to move some prisoners first then you can go." The redhead pats her sister on the shoulder.

 

"Ugh fine" The blond responded shortly.

 

_________________________

Evening 

LCorp

R&D Lab

 

So Lena was by herself down in the R&D Lab and blasting a punk rock playlist including MxPx and Floggin Molly. She was in the zone. If anybody saw her now they would be extremely conflicted at the sight she presented. Silk blouse, pencil skirt and 4 inch heels that matched her lipstick. Wearing goggles holding a soldiering iron and blasting punk rock music. 

 

'Wonder what they'd think if I walked into the next board meeting with all my piercings in.' Chuckling to herself.

 

She's been working on a new prototype for a larger scale device that pulls water from the air for drinking. With that she's also been developing a desert biosuit that can change colors for temperature regulation that conserves body liquids and filters them.

 

'Hopefully I'll have this done before the next stockholders meeting.' She thinks to herself a bit gleefully.

 

She rechecks her grounding wire before making the next few delicate adjustments.

 

\----------

 

Lena's Office

 

Lena finally makes it back to her office just in time to hear a light tapping on her balcony window. She looks up seeing the Super with a pensive look on her face.

 

'Shit. Doesn't look like good news.' The brunette thinks to herself as she sees the Super's body language.

 

"Come in Supergirl." Lena says calmly still standing waiting for the blond to deliver some kind of news.

 

Supergirl walks past the balcony doors and approaches Lena slowly "Ms Luthor I'm not sure if you've heard about the umm incident at the DA?" The blond questions nervously.

 

The CEO tosses some folders she was holding onto her desk "I've been in meetings and the lab all day. Why? Does it have something to do with me? I can assure you I had no involvement with that." Turning around to look at the hero with open palms facing upward and a sincere look.

 

The blond further explains "No no that's not it. So with the courts all going crazy because of evidence getting overturned well.. some people have been let out." She remarked softly while rubbing the back of her neck.

 

Between the Super's body language and the topic she pieced it together "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

 

Supergirl winced at the expletive.

 

Lena stalks over to her liquor bar and as she goes to grab the bottle of scotch Supergirl places a hand over hers effectively blocking her from the drink.

 

"Now is a time for us to be smart. Not for alcohol." Supergirl drawled in a low voice.

 

Stopping herself from lashing out when she feels tingling along her skin. Lena's body deflates from the touch and whispers "Who's out?"

 

Kara was afraid this is gonna hurt the young woman anyway she hashed it "I'm sorry to tell you this but it's Edge and your mother." The blond explained softly as she could.

 

Sucking in air as if she was punched in the gut then after a beat Lena straightened herself "I'm not going to hide." She admitted resolutely.

 

"I know." Supergirl retracts her hand with a pained expression.

 

"I'll take care of security on my end." Moving away from the bar she stands in front of her desk looking out of the window thinking.

 

Observing the CEO she states with sincerity "Alright. Do you need anything from me?" Wanting to reassure the brunette that she's not alone.

 

Lena considers it for a moment then turns to look at the blond's gaze "I will let you know if I do. Thank you for telling me."

 

"You know I.." The blond paused with a tilt of her head listening to something far off.

 

"I'll be fine. Go save the day Supergirl." Hearing the sirens too Lena remarked with a small knowing grin.

 

Supergirl looked hesitant but then relented "Ms Luthor please be safe." Giving Lena an intense look.

 

"You too." Lena confirms with a nod.

 

Before she could take another breath the Super was gone.

 

'Well that was an interesting turn of events' Lena thinks to herself knowing she was gonna have to step up her game. Between Lex and Edge trying to kill her and no telling how her mother is gonna handle things having been responsible for her arrest again. She thinks 'What else could possibly go wrong?'

 

She wound up tripling her security measures and putting more plans into place. 

 

It's not till way later that evening Lena finally trudges home, shrugs off clothing and just passes out on her bed.

 

__________________________________________

 

Kara's Apartment 

 

"And now Winn refuses to talk to me until I watch these." The blond says with a huff while plopping herself down onto the couch next to her sister curling her left leg underneath.

 

Alex says wryly. "It sounds like his Otaku is showing."

 

"His what?" The blond was bewildered.

 

Alex glares at her. "Seriously Kara you really need to do more research. Let me see his list." Lightly scolding the hero.

 

She passes her phone to Alex to show the email he sent her.

 

"Ohhh Yea those are good ones but here let me send you my list." The agent says with a smile.

 

Shocked at this development Kara replies. "YOu have a list too??? Why haven't you ever mentioned this before?"

 

"I had no idea you never dabbled. It's sad." The redhead stated quite pointedly.

 

Kara lays her head on the back of the couch.

 

"You'll be fine and we can watch some of these other ones together on sister nights. The other generic tv stuff is just too Ugh these days. I get enough of that shit at work."

 

They end up watching something called Cowboy Bebop.


	8. 8

Couple of days later

DEO

 

"I know you're upset about having to cancel on Lena at the last minute but this was important." Alex said trying to get Kara to chill out while standing just inside of her office. Holding several files in her hands hoping to make headway on her paperwork.

 

"Yea I know I know. Still I gotta find some way to make it up to her. This was a big deal." Frustrated from having to bail on Lena she's being short with Alex and it's showing.

 

"You'll figure something out. So did you recover the artifact?" Ignoring her sister's mini fit Alex questions further.

 

The blond woman responded "No the guy was throwing a bunch of lightning blasts around and what I found odd was it looked like he was using psi energy to throw shipping cargo containers at me. Like what the heck Alex was he a metahuman or what?"

 

"I'm not sure yet." The redhead drawled.

 

"What was in that crate? You said an artifact... what kind are we talking about here?" Kara questioned wanting to know what was so important that she was forced to cancel her plans.

 

Alex explains "The museum won't say and we were under strict orders not to open the crate just retrieve it for them. The only reason we got this case in our lap was because of the defense secretary got involved and mentioned something about national security, important and of ancient alien origin. They are keeping it top secret even I don't have clearance for as Director which I thought was extremely odd but anyways you're ok?" Eyeing her sister carefully.

 

"Yea I'm fine. He didn't get a hit on me. He was too slow." The blond said while pacing.

 

"I see you came back emptyhanded so what happened." The agent inquired kinda puzzled at a failed mission on Kara's part but glad she was safe nonetheless.

 

"I dunno Alex he just vanished." The hero stated with confusion running her fingers through blond locks with frustration.

 

"What do you mean vanished?" Looks at her sister incredulously looking up from the file in her hands.

 

"In thin air vanished in a black sorta fuzzy looking fog swirl that dissipated quickly." Tossing her hands in the air in exasperation while still pacing feeling like the whole thing was a complete waste of her time when she coulda been at the party with Lena.

 

"Oh wow ok" 'Crap' Alex knew exactly what they were dealing with but didn't want to voice it yet.

 

"Well did you get a make on the guy?" The redhead inquires further.

 

Kara stops and tilts her head in thought. "Tall, skinny, short hair, pale complexion, thin mustache, wearing some kinda of dark jedi knockoff... I can't be too sure it was dark and he was far away."

 

"Let me know if you remember anything else later ok? Whatever he took they're gonna be on our ass for letting it slip out of our fingers even though they're the idiots for how they transported it in the first place." Alex says matter of factly and then adds. "Besides that is there anything on your mind you wanna talk about? You've had the crinkle for two days now."

 

"No no I'm fine." The blond replies.

 

"If you say so." Not believing a word her sister says but giving her the space she needs.

 

"Alex I'm totally fine and if I do need to talk I'll call you ok?" Kara attempts to reassure her sister with a small smile.

 

"MmK" Alex confirms with a hum. "We also found out about how Edge and Lena's mother were able to get out. You remember those city buildings from few weeks back that were destroyed?" She inquired.

 

Kara searched her memory "Yea" She said slowly Giving the redhead a curious look.

 

The director cautiously admitted "Well that's where most of the hard evidence was stored for their cases and since they.."

 

Kara smacked her forehead "I knew something was up with that I should've said something dangit." Upset she didn't mention anything sooner.

 

"S'alright. Don't beat yourself up." Alex chuckled at her sister.

 

The blond questions "Any news on them?" Wanting any bit of information to keep Lena out of harms way.

 

Alex shook her head "No not as of yet. I'll keep you informed if anything comes up." She said resolutely as she tapped the Super's arm with the folders.

 

______________________________

 

Somewhere downtown

 

Penthouse party

 

The beat was thick, the people were hot, the liquor was flowing.

 

Lena was enjoying herself but kept feeling like something is missing.

 

'Or someone' Her mind supplies

 

Unfortunately the sunny blond couldn't make it and it was confusing to Lena why her body feels like she's having some kind of weird withdrawls.

 

'This is not supposed to be happening. You cannot under any circumstances fall for your best friend. Your only friend you sad pathetic girl. You're gonna ruin it like you always do. Find someone here to dabble with. Hell get laid for a change and stop pining.'

 

Takes another sip of her drink scanning the room. It was a nice place. Georgios was an extremely wealthy playboy who liked extravagant parties and held even more interesting after-parties not that Lena ever participated in the later but she always held an invite. He was also a basketball enthusiast and had some strange affinity for gummy bears.

 

His yacht parties were always fun too with tons of good food and interesting people from all over.

 

A beautiful and exotic woman in a red dress takes a seat next to Lena.

 

"Hi I'm Radha." The woman says with a charming smile.

 

'Ahh Bollywood actress I remember her now'

 

Lena gently offers her hand in greeting noticing how soft her hands are but no electricity.

 

"Lena.."

 

"Luthor yes I know who you are." Only twinkling mirth reflected and not malice which intrigued the CEO.

 

Oh she knew she was being flirted with but she wasn't sure if she was really up to it tonight. Not with swirling thoughts of electric blue eyes and a blazing sunny smile haunting her.

 

"Well it's nice to meet you Radha. Would you like something to drink?" She offers.

 

"Mmm what are you having?" The actress inquires with a wry grin.

 

"Scotch neat" The CEO supplies.

 

"Unusual drink for a woman." A server appears and she whispers her drink order into his ear. He nods and deftly leaves to fulfil the request.

 

"Almost as unusual as a woman of your industry hitting on another woman." She retorts with a grin.

 

"Touché."

 

The server returns with her drink order and then departs again.

 

"So are you attending Georgios' afterparty?" The Indian woman questions sipping her drink.

 

"It's not my thing" Lena replies nonchalantly.

 

"Pity I would have enjoyed it more if you were in attendance. Maybe some other time." Hungrily looking over the CEO's body.

 

"Maybe" Giving the other woman a small smile.

 

"Well if you're ever in New Dehli..." She hands Lena her card with her number. Then Radha saunters away putting a little extra swing in her hips knowing the brunette is watching.

 

'Ugh I can't believe I just shot down another one tonight. What is wrong with me?!' 

 

Finally she goes off to one of the secluded rooms balcony for privacy and fresh air after making sure she was completely alone she locks the door behind her giving herself some time to think.

 

'Why am I even here?'

 

She gazes out onto the night skyline of the city. Twinkling lights and moving cars dotting the interesting curves and lines of the streets below.

 

A few minutes later she hears a rustling and then a light thud beside her.

 

She knows who it is but doesn't say anything just beathing in the cool night air. 

 

"Are you ok?" Supergirl asks softly standing within a foot of the brunette.

 

"I'm fine just not feelin it tonight."

 

"Would you like me to give you a lift home?" Blue eyes peeked at her.

 

Giving the Super a perplexing look she gives a small snort. "You offering a taxi service now?"

 

Supergirl chuckles softly at that glancing back at the skyline. "No just offering a friend a ride." 

 

"Are we?" Lena allowed herself to ask the big question afraid of knowing the answer.

 

"I hope so and if not maybe eventually."

 

"Mmm" The brunette accepted the statement satisfied at the moment.

 

"I'm here if you ever need me" The hero offered with sincerity.

 

"Yea me and all of National City"

 

"You know what I mean."

 

"No I don't think I do." Glancing to her right and studying the blond carefully.

 

At that the blond turns and looks directly into Lena's eyes. They were incredibly bright and intense. It was shocking to see and especially directed at her.

 

"Why?"

 

"If one day something happens to me and I don't make it, I will take comfort that I had the great privilege of knowing you and maybe... just maybe I gave you something to make your life a little bit better." Supergirl confesses honestly.

 

Astonished by the words Lena really had no reply to that as a few tears slipped down her cheek.

 

Supergirl laid her left hand on the brunettes shoulder for comfort wishing she could hug her but can't with wearing the suit and all.

 

"Thank you" The CEO whispered.

 

"Mmm So about that ride?"

 

"I hate flying but I appreciate your offer. I'll just text my driver." She politely replied.

 

"Ok then Ms Luthor you have a goodnight." The Super steps back and launches into the night sky leaving Lena to quietly ponder the meanings of the Supers words until her driver arrived.


	9. 9

Couple of days later

Catco

Kara's Office

 

Kara is working on a very heavy piece about alien refugees getting skill training for entering the workforce and families getting home assistance. She's still handling smaller pieces Snapper has her working now that the DA's office situation is mostly resolved but between her duties here and with the cape she's getting a little burnt out needing a small pick-me-up...

 

She's also been looking for some way to make it up to Lena for canceling on the party last second and how they haven't been able to really chat or see eachother in days and the blond is getting antsy. Lena's been real understanding about the whole thing but it just doesn't sit right with the reporter.

 

Something pops into mind and she needs a few minutes to execute her plan. Moving out one of the windows no one was paying attention to she took off then a minute later returned still not having been seen. Now she's pretty pleased with herself and toting a bag of hot Cheetoh fries in her mits heads back to her office with a smile.

 

____________________

 

LCorp

 

Lena's Office 

 

Having just come back from another meeting Lena pops her head outside of her office.

 

"Jess did you put anything on my desk?" The CEO inquires.

 

"Uh no Ms Luthor. Is there something wrong?" Sounding concerned at her boss' odd question.

 

"No no everything's fine nevermind. Oh and hey could you get me that report on the I2 prototype please." She casually dismissed but then remembered the item she needed.

 

Listening intently then makes a few marks on her notepad. "Right away ma'am." The assistant confirms.

 

Lena ducks back in and sits at her desk trying to figure out how this got in here. She looks around for anything else out of place and then checks her desk.

 

The brunette finds a sticky note in her drawer where her hot fry bag is now somehow missing.

 

"What the.."

 

She reads it.

 

~

'Sorry I missed you and sorry for taking your fries but I left you some Hershey hugs to make up for it in the meantime. Movie night My place 8pm tonight? I'll order in Chinese. Hope you have an awesome day! ;)'

~K

 

'Oh that little stink.'

 

___________________

 

Later that evening 

Kara's Apartment

 

Kara is singing Queen's A Kind of Magic and dancing around waiting for Lena to show up for tv night in.

 

Lena finally arrives with a loud knock trying to be heard past the blasting music coming from inside.

 

The apartment is blaring as the blond sings at Lena as she opens the door grabbing the brunettes hand and leading her in while belting out the lyrics. 

 

Kara proceeds to dance around like a blond Freddie Mercury much to Lena's delight. Making a show of it, jumping on and off the couch dramatically.

 

Finally finishing the song takes a bow at the young woman's applause in front of her.

 

"Thank you! Thank you to all my adoring fans. You Rock!" The blond exclaims with a dramatic kick.

 

Lena smiles giving her a small wink. "You are amazing" Gives her a kiss on her cheek when another knock furiously bangs on the door.

 

Kara with a confused look goes to see who it is and when she finally opens the door the neighbor lady from down the hall Ms Dubois in her green curlers and pink moomoo starts griping and ripping into the blond about the loud music.

 

Lena stifles the giggles as Kara gets chewed out. Kara looking so adorable like a spanked puppy. Then Lena has to alt-ctrl-del that from her brain. Pulling herself together as Kara finishes apologising profusely to the woman. 

 

Closing the door and turning back around to face Lena with a sheepish look rubbing the back of her neck she comments. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget these walls are super thin."

 

"No problem...Maybe I can have a repeat performance at my place?" Lena says with a hint of amusement.

 

"I think that can be arranged. Amazing venue I heard." Giving the brunette a dazzling smile stepping forward.

 

"Mmm you think so?" Lena asks softly with a gentle smile leaning towards the blond as she gets a bit closer pulling in the blonds warmth she seems to be emanating.

 

"Do you have any special requests? I'll need to do a few practice runs to make sure I'm up to Lena Luthor standards."

 

"Anything you sing will be wonderful. Surprise me." The brunette says sincerely placing a reassuring hand on Kara's forearm enjoying the banter.

 

Getting a bit nervous Kara does a quick change of subject while backing away slightly gesturing towards the massive amount of food on the counter. "Oki dokie. So let's get this show on the road we got pork mei fun, fried scallops, eggdrop soup, beef teriyaki, cream cheese rolls, moo goo gai pan, orange chicken and beef'n broccoli"

 

"Are you feeding an army? or did you invite anyone else?" She stares amazingly at the mountain on the kitchen island.

 

"Nope just us." The blond supplies happily.

 

"I swear you have a hollow leg." The CEO chuckles.

 

Kara laughs as they start dishing out the food. "You need to at least get a bite out of each. I want to make sure you're getting all your nutrients."

 

"Only if you eat your vegetables" Poking fun at the blond.

 

"Ok fine." Scrunching her face the blond gets them settled on the couch. While Lena's munching away quietly Kara selects her latest favorite show. 

 

"Mmmm this is good. So what are we watching tonight?" The brunette questions 

 

"I forgoed movie for anime tonight." Kara states with finality hoping the dark haired woman would be cool with the changes.

 

"You're kidding. You mean we're watching cartoons." Lena says succinctly.

 

"How dare you!" The Kryptonian feigns outrage glaring at the woman sitting next to her. "These are not cartoons but very sophisticated works of art on screen. Japanese animation is an amazing wonderful experience and Trust me once you actually see it you'll be just as amazed as when I watched it for the first time."

 

Surprised at Kara's vehement defense of the subject she relents in her teasing. "I'll take your word for it."

 

The blond selects something called 'Outlaw Star' and hits play.

 

They got through half of the series before callin it quits taking a raincheck on the secondhalf. But true to her word Kara was right making Lena a fast anime fan. She couldn't wait for their next tv night. 

 

In the meantime they clean up and pack the leftovers away. Lena doesn't want to go but she's extremely tired after a long day. "I better get going. I got an early meeting with Hong Kong in the morning."

 

The reporter seems a bit saddened but gives the darkhaired woman a bright smile. "No worries. Thanks for coming over. I had alot of fun."

 

"Me too and if you would be so kind as to stay out of my hot fries from now on I'd greatly appreciate it please and thank you." The brunette remarked purposefully.

 

"I'm sorry. I won't touch them from now on I swear. Scouts honor." The blond says with an apologetic look and scout hand sign.

 

Lena is satisfied in the sincerity of the blonds response. "Mmm See you later?" Giving a half-grin.

 

"You bet." Kara doesn't want Lena to go but doesn't say anything.

 

They bid each other goodnight smiling warmly and giving a brief hug.

 

Closing the door Kara's heart beats strangely and she doesn't understand why as she finally makes her way to bed.

 

_________________________________________

 

Lena's Apartment

Bedroom

 

Dream:

~

She's running. It's dark. Her chest burns.

Someone is chasing her.

She runs out of road.

Turns around and sees a blond haired woman fighting.

Gun shots are fired. The assailant runs off.

The woman falls to the asphalt.

Running up to her to turn her over.

Fear and horror.

It's Kara. No.

As the blood seeps from the blond's chest and cold dead blue eyes staring back at her.

She screams.

 

~

 

Lena abruptly jolts up from the nightmare. 

 

Tears in her eyes and sweating profusely.

 

Heart beating out of her chest from the dread and pain the image produced.

 

"What the fuck!"

 

________________________

 

Next Day

 

TaNak's ship 

 

TaNak's been going over the data and the simulations weren't very promising. Making a quick decision and getting TeGo on the comm.

 

"We need to make a detour. We're going to need a bit more specialized crew for this mission so we better make a stop on Draelik 3 to pick up some of my older comrades. If the syndicate gets wind of this, League or not, it's gonna be a bloodbath. So we need to make this as low key as possible."

 

"Aye sir. Altering heading now."

 

 

_________________________________

 

LCorp Lena's Office 

 

Kara had a bit of freetime so decided to drop in on the executive to see how she was doing. "What are you working on?"

 

"Well we have been looking into a new rapidhealing gel for the Sports medicine market. This is really a new field for us besides the regular tech. So I'm really excited." Lena waves her hands animatedly with excitement.

 

Kara walks over to stand beside the CEO at her desk.

 

"Oh that's so cool!" The reporter exclaims with her usual cheery exuberance.

 

Lena doesn't say anything as she notices Kara going to steal some of her 'smoothie' as she glances back down at her data sheets. 

 

Kara slurps up a mouthful before the horror what was in her mouth registered. Wide eyed and panicked she finds the nearest receptacle and spits out the wheatgrass, spirulina and Chinese herb tonic into the wastebasket.

 

Laughing ensues.

 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kara blurts out while still spitting into the trash can.

 

"You drank MY juice. If you had asked me beforehand I would've told you what was in it." Lena said with an incredulous look.

 

"Urgh Ack Yuck blergh." Scrapping her tongue with the plastic spoon still leaning over the rubbish bin.

 

"I thought it was Kiwi! I'm gonna have nightmares!" The blond clucked back.

 

Lena can't stop laughing.

 

"So disgusting"

 

"Serves you right you little imp besides it's good for you." The brunette said with a mock glare.

 

"Warn me next time and just for the record I am not an imp." Wipes her face with the napkin Lena handed her.

 

"Oh? and what would you call yourself since you always seem to be in trouble annnd you're quite sneaky."

 

"Imps play tricks very bad ones." Kara said offhandedly.

 

"And you would know this how? Have you ever met one?" Lena sits back while intertwining her fingers waiting for the blond to comeup with an answer of some sort.

 

"Uhhh"

 

"Yea see you my dear are an imp and I have to keep my eye on you. No telling what you'll get yourself into next." The brunette says matter-of-factly with a smile.

 

Little did she know how true that statement was.


	10. 10

A few days later

 

Alien fight scene

 

It was supposed a simple DEO mission. However, this time it didn't go as planned when they entered a large garage facility that was hosting the local chop shop for boosted cars. They got a tip that there was alien smuggling going on and they were gonna shut it down. It was in the middle of a fire fight that some big Lizard-looking alien shot Kara in the face with the yellowish liquid he spewed from his throat then nailed her with his tail.

 

She was flung into a wall. The blond had jumped back up attempting to wipe the goop from her eyes and that's when the trouble started. At first her eyes were blurry, then she was having trouble breathing, then her eyes were burning and her lips were starting to numb. Her mind went into a panic when her vision blacked out.

 

'Agh it burns!'

 

Kara shouts "Alex HELP! I can't see!" The blond barely got out.

 

"Kara! Hold on!" She hears Alex yell through the fogginess of her mind.

 

Alex nails the guy in the back with her alien shock gun knocking him out.

 

It was after she heard the guy scream that Kara felt like she was walking through sludge. Her brain got cloudy. Fighting as hard as she could to stay upright it was futile because whatever that stuff was is already in her system and making quick work of her. Her last thoughts were of soft green eyes and dark hair as she collapsed into a twitching heap on the ground.

 

 

___________________

 

DEO 

 

Seizures

 

Lungs stop working

 

Heart stops working

 

Defib and a shot of adrenaline to the heart.

 

Someone runs in from lockup and hands over some leftover anti-venom they had in stock.

 

Plunges the pen in.

 

\----

 

Kara comes to and can't see. She can feel heat. She guesses it's from the sunbed.

 

Can't move her legs, her arms and hands shake not able to grip anything.

 

Eventually Kara can sit up

 

Her cognitive function and speech is still intact although kinda sluggish.

 

Wheelchair required.

 

Alex has to help her in the bathroom.

 

__________________________

 

Later on

 

Kara's apartment

 

Alex needs help taking care of Kara and is dreading having this conversation with the CEO. She knows her sister is being quite stubborn about the whole thing and after finally getting through to her agreed to ask Lena to help out. When Alex was attempting to make the call the blond made a sad sound and Alex just sighed and then held the phone to Kara's ear while it rang.

 

"Hey" The blond said very softly feeling like this is gonna be a huge inconvenience for the CEO.

 

"Hey Kara what's up?"

 

"Umm nothing much I.." The blond sounds melancholy and distant.

 

Lena automatically senses something is very wrong. "Kara what's wrong?"

 

"I..I need a favor and I can't really ask anyone else.." Stating with a hesitant tone sounding like she was gonna cry.

 

"Whatever you need please tell me." Lena insists.

 

She hears Kara's sister Alex mumble something in the background.

 

"Ok ok umm look something happened and I..I was hoping you..you could help me." The blond was crying now.

 

"Kara what happened? Are you hurt? You're freaking me out here. Help you what? Nevermind where are you?"

 

Kara hears the brunette moving stuff around with banging noises and then a jingling of keys in a rush.

 

Lena hears the phone rustling on the other side and then Alex's voice fills the earpiece.

 

"Hey Luthor don't freak out just come to Kara's apartment safely and I'll fill you in when you get here."

 

"How do you expect me not to freak the fuck out when you say some shit like that."

 

Alex winces slightly. "Ok ok well Kara came into contact with a neurotoxin today and we were lucky enough to get to her in time. However, she's umm.."

 

"ALEX!"

 

"Alright well the antivenom was administered but she's having problems with her vision and mobility. It's a foreign agent and so we're still running tests. We're hoping it's only temporary but we don't know yet." The redhead says with an exhausted sigh.

 

"Oh my God" The brunette tried not to panic as her heart was a stuttering mess as she makes her way to the elevator.

 

"In the meantime I need someone to watch her so she doesn't do anything stupid. She's being stubborn and I've got to get back to the lab."

 

"I'll be right there." She says while taking off her heels.

 

"Lena No speeding!" She hears Kara shout in the background.

 

"See you in 15" As she gets down to the garage Lena takes off running towards her car.

 

"k" Alex confirms ending the call.

 

\----

 

When Lena gets to Kara's apartment in thankfully one piece in under 12 minutes due to all green lights she was frantic wanting to verify Kara was ok with her own eyes. Alex opens the door for her to come charging through barefoot. Kara was already zonked out from the day laying on the bed. Lena reached out to softly touch her hair. Taking in the eyepads and covers across the blond's face watching her breath steadily.

 

After a few minutes she comes back into the kitchen where the redhead was bouncing between her feet nervously. The CEO threw her stuff down on the floor next to the kitchen island and sat down on the barstool to steady herself.

 

Alex goes to the fridge and then hands the brunette a bottle of water.

 

"So what happened exactly?" Opening the cap and taking a sip looking at the agent expectantly.

 

"The lizard alien creature Supergirl was fighting had sprayed something from his throat."

 

"How the hell did Kara come in contact with it?" Now the CEO looked angry.

 

"She was too close to where they were fighting and she got hit. Luckily we were close enough to get to her in time." The redhead explained trying to calm the other woman.

 

Lena couldn't believe what she was hearing "Why was she even that close?? And what do you mean 'in time'? Give me the truth Alex I can take it please." She insisted in a pleading tone.

 

Alex hands her a folder of the patients condition when she was brought in and the treatments administered. Everything was in there except for the Kryptonian details. "We lost her twice but we got her back. It's all here. This is a copy."

 

"How are you so calm about this?" She grabs it with shaking hands opening and reviewing the contents tears streaming down.

 

"I'm not. I just hide it better." Giving her a knowing look of understanding. Having to hide feelings to be dealt with when no one was around is something they both share in common.

 

"She likes sitting in the window and so far we're still running tests. In the meantime we have the protective eye shields on her to limit exposure, I just put ointment on them and I will bring her in tomorrow to check them. As for her mobility it's not really there in her legs yet but she's moving her fingers which is a good sign." The redhead explained while leaning against the kitchen island.

 

"She wore herself out trying to get up and do things. Having a bit of trouble handling things and gripping but it is so much better than earlier. Please Be patient with her she's being extremely stubborn. If she's rude at all just ignore her and don't take it personal ok?"

 

"Ok" Still trying to get a handle on her own raging emotions Lena continues to listen thoughtfully.

 

"She may be sleeping the whole time so you can still to try and get some work done from here if you need to just keep an eye on her. Make sure she takes her vitamins and eats something. A trauma like this affect diff people diff ways and sometimes they'll lash out at the ones they care about trying to put distance or trying to hang on to their independence. She didn't want to be a burden to you. She cares about you alot so Do what you gotta do but I gotta get going. Thank you so much for being here for her. I'll bring her by the DEO for a few hours tomorrow afternoon so you can get a bit of work done during that time. I'll have to drop her back off around 7 if that's alright." Standing back up to full height and grabbing her keys of the countertop.

 

"Yes no problem whatever she needs. I'd also prefer if you dropped her at my place when you're finished. Actually you know what I'll go with you guys tomorrow. Keep me updated though in the meantime?" Speaking with determination in her voice as the CEO wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

 

"Yea sure and she uh.. may need help with going to the bathroom."

 

"I can handle it." The brunette said resolutely.

 

"Ok then see you tomorrow." Alex gives her a quick nod and then exits the apartment quickly.

 

The brunette goes and checks on the sleeping blond. Glancing at the temporary wheelchair at the end of the bed Lena's heart aches.

 

'Why would something like this ever happen to someone as sweet and wonderful as Kara? It just doesn't make sense.'

 

After taking a few moments watching the reporter sleep the CEO knows she's got alot of work to do especially now. She makes her way back to the living room couch grabs her phone from her purse and dials Jess.

 

Lena explains the situation to her assistant. "So come by with a few of my things, overnight bag etc.. I want you to have these files transfered for her short term disability. I also want you to start looking into hiring yourself a personal assistant. I'm going to be working from home the next few weeks and only be in the office sparingly so you'll need to clear my schedule. I figure between you, Sam and James everything will be fine."

 

She finishes up the call when she starts hearing rustling coming from the bedroom. Grabbing a glass of water and a straw then makes her way over to the night stand and deposits it carefully. 

 

Waiting a second not wanting to startle Kara she then gently sits on the edge of the bed.

 

"Hello?" Kara croaked out struggling to sit up.

 

"It's Lena sweetie."

 

"Lena" The blond said between parched lips.

 

"Here let me help you sit up." Lena gently works Kara to try and get her more vertical. She wasn't expecting the blond to be so heavy.

 

Finally getting her into a sitting position with one arm as she leans over for the glass with the other. "Here I have some water for you. Don't move I have a straw." She carefully places the bendy straw to the blonds lips and after she takes a sip puts the glass back.

 

"I'm sorry"

 

"For what darlin? This isn't your fault." The brunette was not expecting that.

 

"You shouldn't have to deal with this." She says regretfully.

 

"There's no where else I'd rather be and once you're feeling a bit better I'll bring you over to my place till you're at 100%." Lena says with conviction.

 

"But what if that doesn't happen? I can't expect everyone to drop everything and stop their lives to look after me. I can take care of myself even like...this. You should go." Kara didn't want Lena to see her like this or to be a burden.

 

"I don't know who you think you're talking to but I'm not going anywhere so don't even think about trying to kick me out or push me away."

 

Sad and defeated the damn broke for the blond in wracking sobs. Lena cradled the girl softly tucking the blonds head against her chest while she let it all out. Running soothing motions on her back and shoulders with a gentle rocking motion. 

 

"I'm tired." Kara whispers out feeling incredibly drained.

 

"It's alright go back to sleep I'll be here." Gently laying her back to a resting position and gets up covering her with the blanket.

 

"Ok"

 

\-----

 

Kara is tossing and turning in the throes of a memory that never left.

 

'I'm in my pod. In the solitude of space. Cold. Empty. Lonely. I'm all alone. How long has it been? I..I can't breath. It's getting colder. Then fire and the explosion. No! NOt again NO!'

 

\-----

 

Lena was working on the couch trying to catch up some stuff wearing a pair of boxers and a sweatshirt already having a visit from Jess with her things she requested.

 

'I have to keep busy so I don't fall apart. Kara needs me to be strong. I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest. She doesn't deserve this. She's going to be ok. Everything's gonna be ok. I have to believe that.'

 

It was an hour later when she heard a crash and rapid breathing sounds. 

 

"Kara! Are you ok?" She jumps up around the curtain seeing the waterglass on the floor she avoids it getting to the opposite side of the bed where the blond was flailing and looked like she couldn't catch her breath clutching her chest.

 

'Shit she's having a panic attack'

 

She knew the signs. Her roommate in college used to get them so the brunette knew what to expect.

 

"Kara I need you to calm down. It's Lena I'm here. Focus on my voice. You're in your apartment. Can I touch you?" Approaching her carefully and tries to reach out.

 

Kara gave a short panicked nod. Getting onto the bed Lena carefully grasped Kara's arms and softly pulled her in to a hug. "It's ok just listen to my voice. You're safe. Everything is ok. You're going to be ok. I've got you." She started a gentle rocking to sooth the blond.

 

"Ok Let's slow down your breathing. Try counting out each breath. Listen to my voice." Rubbing circles on her back and stroking her hair pulling her in closer to lay on Kara's ear to her chest.

 

"Darlin Can you hear my heartbeat? Try to time your breathing to that ok?" Trying to keep her tone steady and soothing to not exacerbate the panic of the blond woman.

 

It finally seemed to be working as Kara started to calm down a little and her breathing is getting steadily under control.

 

It was almost 10 minutes later that Kara finally spoke. "Thank you"

 

"I'm always here for you. Do you need me to do anything for you?" The brunette said with a quiet conviction.

 

It was a few moments of silence until the blond softly asked. "Stay"

 

"I'm not going anywhere." Lena promised knowing she would do anything for this beautiful soul. 

 

They both fall asleep like that.


	11. 11

Next morning 

 

 

Lena gets up, cleans up the mess from last night, got herself dressed and then helps Kara get dressed as well. The blond already had a sports bra and shorts from the previous day so she decided to put on a button up shirt and a different pair of shorts with an elastic band. Dignity intact was then able to get her into the wheelchair and roll her into the kitchen for breakfast.

 

"I'll try not to smack your teeth now open wide." Lena goes about feeding Kara what seems to be an endless amount of cereal. She finally just decided to keep the box out on the counter.

 

"I feel like a helpless baby." Kara said in a frustrated whine while shifting to get semi comfortable in the wheelchair. 'Man these things are uncomfortable and I think my left butt cheek is going numb.'

 

"Shush let me take care of you."

 

*sigh* "Okay" The reporter willingly complies with Lena's wishes cause there really is no point in arguing with the woman.

 

"You eat like an Olympic athlete yet you have no groceries. What gives? Anyways all I found was cereal and coffee. Otherwise I would've made you something proper." Giving Kara another bite.

 

"I never know what to get and I have a tendency to burn stuff. Most of the time I order out so I just don't bother with goin to the store unless it's snacks." The blond says while between chews.

 

"Why am I not surprised?" The brunette says with a small chuckle.

 

"I need help grocery shopping and if I go I'll just wind up getting frozen pizzas, ramen, chips, cookies and ice cream."

 

"Well since we'll be heading over to my apartment later Marta will be there to cook for us." Lena stated while wiping some milk that dripped down the blond's chin with the hand towel.

 

The blond asks in a confused tone "Who?"

 

"My personal chef" The brunette admitted.

 

"When did you get a personal chef and why didn't I know??" Kara responds. Shocked at this revelation that she was not privy to before.

 

Lena admits with a small smile "It never came up."

 

She paused and thought hard. "I don't think I'll ever leave your apartment." Kara says with a small grin. 

 

"And that would be bad how?" The CEO says with a smirk.

 

"Be careful what you wish for Luthor." The reporter warns her.

 

"Mm." Giving Kara a curious look while going for the cereal box now that the bowl was empty again making a shuffling noise.

 

The blond noticed the sound of Lena reaching for the cereal again and stopped her. "I'm good now and you can tell me about this mystery chef since we've got nothing but time now." Inquiring about this mysterious chef person.

 

"Okay it's not really much to tell. Her name is Marta, sweet Cuban lady and she's been my chef for umm about 2 years. Her husband Eduardo is an employee of mine who used to work at the Miami branch until he was transferred here. There happened to be a welcoming party slash potluck and I fell in love with her cooking. I offered her a job on the spot and she said yes." Lena explained while washing the dishes and putting everything away.

 

"Wow that's awesome." Kara was having difficulty not being able to see and missing the domesticity of the CEO in her kitchen.

 

"She's not around most of the time because she pre-preps my meals and I generally eat only one big meal a day so she has plenty of time to take care of their 2 young kids." The brunette comments further.

 

"Well that's really cool. You are truly the bestest boss ever." Kara says happily.

 

"Speaking of which I had your disability claim approved for short term. So you just call their number on your first day back to work ok?" Lena added remembering the important details Kara needed to know.

 

"You didn't have to do that." Kara states already feeling like she's putting too much onto the CEO.

 

"Yes I did. No one else would have under the circumstances and you still need to get paid to cover your bills while you recuperate. Which brings up another topic do you have anything due and would you like help with that stuff? I don't mind at all. Credit cards, power/water, cell phone, student loans, rent anything?" She wanted to be able to let Kara feel like she is still maintaining her independence otherwise she would've just paid all her bills for her and not said anything.

 

"Rent actually umm... I think my checkbook is in my desk drawer..right side I think." The blond replies contemplatively after a moment.

 

Lena gets that squared away for the blond and gets her set up on the couch. Giving her a squeezy stress ball to work on her hand skills she asks if she wants to listen to music. "Which album did you want to listen to?" 

 

"Aphrodite please."

 

Popping the Kylie Cd into the disc player Lena then goes over to grab her laptop to do some work until Alex comes to pick them up later.

 

___________

 

Lena's busy on her laptop on the kitchen island. Kara is lounging on the couch listening to music and is focused on trying to get her hand to grip the stressball. She's been working on this for over an hour and instead of getting frustrated she keeps trying. Every so often she'll catch extra movements of her fingers and additional pressure she wasn't able to before. 

 

She's been steadily working at it. If she can get this she can start working on standing by herself. If that works out then she can handle going to the bathroom by herself. She's been lucky so far not needing to go but there's only a matter of time so she figured she better try harder to avoid any embarrassment of a toilet assist.

 

'I can do this. I can do this. Nothing can stop me but myself. Gotta try harder. Keep going. Come on Zor-El. Keep swimming!'

 

\----

 

It's two hours later Kara's hands are working fine now and she's got more feeling in her legs now.

 

'Rao yes! Ok now feet time'

 

Feeling encouraged she keeps going.

 

\----

 

It's about the time she's finally able to stand by herself that Kara couldn't take holding it any longer.  
She sat back in the wheelchair.

 

"Lena"

 

"Yes Kara? Do you need anything?" The brunnete asks concerned at how quiet her reporter friend has been today.

 

'Rao this is so awkward.' "Could you help me to the bathroom?" Kara requested with hesitancy in her voice.

 

"Yea sure." She gets up and wheels Kara into the bathroom.

 

"Now do you need help.." Lena offers sincerely while angling the chair to make it easier for Kara.

 

"No no I got it" The blond woman responded trying not to blush. 'Never thought I'd ever have this conversation'

 

"It's fine don't be embarrassed. I'd rather you not get hurt again if I can help it." The brunette tried to reassure her in anyway she can.

 

"I think I can handle it." Kara says softly.

 

"Well I'd still feel comfortable if I stayed close. I'll just be outside the door. Please call if you anything." Feeling a bit apprehensive about leaving Kara alone or being too far to do anything.

 

"Ok" The blond accepted knowing she was just trying to help.

 

"Oh and Kara left side is hot water and the soap is on the right of the sink. Towels are hanging on the right wall." Lena states trying to make sure she can internally visualize the surroundings to make it easier to navigate.

 

"Thank you"

 

Lena steps outside the door leaving it cracked so she could hear and leans against the wall.

 

\-----

 

Kara managed it well enough and was pretty happy at the progress she was making.

 

Once she heard the water shut off signaling Kara being finished she got her over to the couch once more.

 

"My legs are tingly" The blond stated while settling in.

 

"Here let me rub them it might help cause I know that chair is not comfortable." The brunette prefers taking charge of situations in which she can do something to help and this one definitely needs her attention. Lena convinces herself and not in any way is she wanting to constantly touch her friend to know she's alive and safe. 

 

'She is not your baby blanket. Cut it out.' But the brunettes logic won out. 'California medical journal states that healing touch therapy is extremely effective in these types of situations, increasing circulation through direct stimulation.' 

 

A new image came to mind which she had to alt-ctrl-del. 'Behave'

 

Lena got comfortable on the couch and laid Kara's legs across her lap. First starting with the feet and working up each leg slowly. 'Now my hands are tingly from touching her..What in the world..'

 

"Agh it's kinda sharp and itchy." Kara said while slightly wiggling.

 

Happy to hear that the CEO commented "That's a good sign. Means the nerves are alive and trying to reconnect." 

 

"Oh cool ok makes sense." The blond sat in silence for a minute or two, considering that.

 

"Are you hungry?" Smiling to herself the brunette hoped the blond's appetite was back to normal. Removing the blond's legs from her lap to the couch.

 

"No just sleepy." A half shake of the blond head.

 

"Ok well take a nap here while we wait for Alex. I'll get you a blanket." Lena remarked softly while getting up to grab a comforter from one of the closets.

 

"You're too good to me." The blond says while already yawning.

 

"Just being a good friend." The CEO drawled while covering the reporter with the blanket gently trying to refrain herself from reaching out and stroking the blond hair. 

 

"Mmm" Already lightly dozing the blond just hums her agreement.

 

With a small smile walked back over to her computer and got back to work while keeping one eye on the sleepy woman.

 

It as a little while later that Alex picked them up.

 

_____________________

 

DEO visit 

 

Alex came to get them in a big black suv. Getting Kara situated in the back while Lena jumped upfront. It was very little conversation on the ride over mostly just listening to the radio.

 

They took her to the lab to get some bloodwork done.

 

Lena's watching them both nervously hoping this goes well and then her phone rings.

 

The director helped get the reporter onto the biobed then goes through the process of giving the blond a standard physical exam and reflexes check.

 

"Sorry I have to take this." Lena says while going to stand right outside the room door

 

Alex waits till the brunette exits the room she then unwraps the Kara's bandages. "Open please. Ok now I'm gonna shine a light and take a look alright?" she says calmly.

 

"Ok" The blond acknowledges.

 

"Are you getting plenty of sun?" The redhead inquires hoping that the Kryptonian got plenty of sun and rest.

 

"Yea"

 

"Mmmm Everything is looking good. No scarring." Alex says while inspecting Kara's eyes with a lighted ophthalmoscope.

 

"I still can't see anything." The blond says with frustration in her voice.

 

"Any light?" Alex probes gently.

 

"No" Kara whispers sadly.

 

"It's ok give it time." The redhead states while putting a few drops in and rebandaging the blond's eyes. Giving her a small pat on the shoulder for reassurance.

 

Lena comes back into the room. "It looks like I have to go into work tomorrow for a few hours for a board meeting that I can't get out of. So how is she doing?" The brunette summarizes and then inquires to the blonds status.

 

"Her motor function skills are progressing well and there is no scarring on her retinas. However, she's still not getting light input but that may be residual affects of her optical nerve and not the eye itself. I want to see her back tomorrow. I'll bring her in while you're in your meeting." Alex gives her the rundown while sounding hopeful.

 

"Sounds good." Lena confirms still hoping for the best and more positive news tomorrow.


	12. 12

Lena's Apartment 

 

When they arrive at Lena's apartment they are assailed by wonderful scents and salsa music emanating from the kitchen.

 

As Lena is wheeling in Kara the blond pipes up excitedly "Holy moly what is that smell?" 

 

The CEO internally chuckles if anything could make the reporter happy it would be food.

 

"Are you drooling?" Alex comments while dropping off Kara's suitcase.

 

"Shush" The blond responds curtly.

 

"I don't think she's going to leave after this" Alex remarked dryly.

 

"I don't mind" The brunette says with a small grin knowing she wouldn't mind the blond as a roomate which should've been a big flag for her cause that's never happened before. Lena enjoyed her solitude and privacy. Now not so much when it comes to this particular blue-eyed blond.

 

Alex gave a soft snort "You can say goodbye to half your paycheck." 

 

"Also not something I'm worried about" Lena waived off.

 

Alex gave her a look with a raised brow "Oh yea must be nice" There was a touch of wry admiration in her tone.

 

A darkhaired rotund woman wearing a bright apron with a rooster on it appears from her kitchen with a charming smile while wiping her hands on a hand towel.

 

"Aye jefa are these your amigas?" Marta inquired with a look of curiosity.

 

"Marta please just call me Lena and yes this is Kara and her sister Alex." Lena insisted while introducing her friends.

 

Marta has no preamble as she bear-hugged both surprised women individually.

 

Alex was clearly surprised at how strong the woman was giving the bone crushing hug.

 

"It is great to finally meet you. I have heard so much." Marta says with gusto and a huge smile.

 

Clearly embarrassed by the exchange Lena directs them towards the couch while she puts her purse away. "Marta I'm sorry about dragging you out at the last minute." She responds trying to detract from her creeping blush.

 

"It's ok abuela took them for the whole week so it's going to be a vacation for me hehe." Marta chuckled clearly happy about the prospect of a relaxing few days.

 

Lena smiled at that "Good I hate to impose upon you further. How are they doing by the way?"

 

"No hay problema. Omar and Celia are getting so big. I am very pleased we have finished the training and they are in chonies now."

 

Lena chuckled "I'd imagine so." Knowing that little Omar had regressed in his potty training after Celia was born. Marta was a very patient woman and a great mother.

 

"Chonies?" The blond questioned clearly confused.

 

"Underwear" Lena supplied quietly whispering into the blonds ear.

 

"Ah ok" Kara confirmed trying to ignore the chills that ran down her spine due to the warm breath on her ear and neck.

 

"I better get going." Alex said reluctantly because the scents wafting from the kitchen are making it hard to leave.

 

"You are welcome to stay for dinner I made plenty. Jefa mentioned making enough to feed an army si?" Marta said good naturedly.

 

Looking sheepish even with eyecovers Kara rubbed the back of her neck.

 

"You can thank the human garbage disposal here." Alex points at her sister.

 

Lena suggested "Alex you can stay if you'd like or we can pack you some to go?" The brunette offered.

 

"Yea I do need to get going but yea if you got any spare I'd appreciate it. Very nice to meet you Marta." Alex says whole heartedly.

 

Marta already had somepacked up had shuffled back to the kitchen and then quickly handed Alex a large green reusable shopping bag full of food.

 

Alex was kinda surprised at the volume but shut her mouth because of how good it smelled and leaves a happy camper. "Later" She waives exiting the apartment.

 

Lena wheeled Kara towards the kitchen and helped her stand and do a small walk to the dining room table while holding her hands.

 

"You're progressing quickly. Much better." Lena said appreciatively seeing how fast she's gaining better mobility. It's remarkable.

 

"Yea but it's still so exhausting." The blond says with a huff clearly disappointed in herself with her progress.

 

"Don't worry. Baby steps alright?" Lena said while getting Kara situated at the table. She pulls her own chair right next to the blond to aid with the meal.

 

"Ok so I made ropa vieja, moros y cristianos, maduros, cubanos and flan." The Cuban woman states while putting a pitcher of lemonade on the table in front of them.

 

"I heard flan!" Kara blurted showing her enthusiasm.

 

Lena giggled at that and patted her hand. Kara was so predictable when it came to sweet treats.

 

"Sí, is mi abuela's special recipe mmm You might also enjoy the maduros." Marta says while heading back into the kitchen.

 

"Maduros?" Kara said clearly confused.

 

"It's sweet fried plaintain like a banana but so much better trust me you'll love them." The brunette reassured her softly.

 

The blond was practically bouncing in her seat "Ooooo you're spoiling me." Kara says as Marta returns and puts the large plates down in front of them.

 

"Hey what are friends for?" Lena admitted and gave the hand she was still holding a small squeeze. 

 

Not that Kara minded one bit. In fact the blond unexplicably had a hard time letting go. It's a very interesting feeling.

 

"I am heading back to market we need a few more things including crema. Would you like me to pick you up anything?" Grabbing her purse and coat already having put aside her apron Marta asks the girls while making her way towards the front door.

 

Releasing Kara's hand the CEO responds with warmth "No Marta you've done amazing as usual."

 

"Ah jefa is always a pleasure. I'll be back soon." She winks at Lena and the CEO can't help but blush.

 

"Nice meeting you Marta and thank you." Kara says before she hears the front door close.

 

\--

 

Lena is very pleased Kara is enjoying the food. Glad she can share something else she enjoys with the blond. "It's good to see you're getting your appetite back."

 

Lena let Kara work on the cubanos by herself once she helped her with the other foods so she could eat as well.

 

"This is sooooooooooo good. I can't even... Lena.. Marta is such an amazing cook omg." The blond says while happily munching away.

 

Finishing her own plate the brunette asks "Are you full yet?"

 

"Mostly but I still want flan." The blond gives her a cheeky smile.

 

"Of course you do. One sec while I take your suitcase to the bedroom." Lena pats her on the shoulder as she gets up from the table.

 

"Ok"

 

The brunette went over to where Alex had dropped the luggage near the door and took it to the master bedroom. Once that was done she came back to the kitchen. Lena got the flan which was already plated from the fridge. She drizzled the caramel sauce from the little crock after laying it on the counter. "You are definitely gonna love this."

 

_____________

Evening

 

Already having a long day they're both exhausted. Lena got them both changed and into bed pretty efficiently with their decency intact.

 

"Ugh don't get too close I feel so nasty. I haven't had a shower in how many days?" While laying on the bed she felt Lena dip the opposite side of the California king sized bed Kara held her hand up in Lena's direction.

 

"You know I.." Lena figured it'd be fruitless to offer given how show the blond is but still wanted to seem helpful.

 

"No! Umm Thank you but No I just wanna be able to handle it on my own and you know ah handle things." The blond said in a hurry while waving her hands around.

 

"Kara it's really nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides your scent doesn't bother me." The brunette says not really wanting to admit she likes Kara's scent. That would be a little too much to be entirely platonic.

 

Kara waits a moment then responds "I'll just wait."

 

Lena accepted her answer with a hum and then added "Well if in a week when I can't stand to smell you then you're not getting a choice." She says resolutely.

 

"I'm hoping to be good to go by then." The blond retorts.

 

"I hope so too. C'mere." Trying not to sound needy Lena grabs her hand gently pulling Kara into a loose cuddle while laying her head on the blond's chest and wrapping an arm around the blond's middle. "Is this ok?"

 

"Yes Lee" She says while letting out a small yawn pulling the brunette a little tighter around her shoulders. It was entirely too comforting and she stops herself from nuzzling.

 

"Now go to sleep." The blond says after a few moments.

 

"Mmm" Lena hums softly already lightly dozing.

 

______________________

 

A few hours later

 

"Lena Help"

 

Lena was startled out of deep sleep suddenly looking around quickly as her heart is beating out of her chest. 'Where's Kara'

 

"Kara!" She shouted looking around to assess the situation in the room and not seeing who she was looking for immediately waited a second for a sound.

 

"Please" Lena heard the scared voice coming from the bathroom. Noticing the light's on the brunette scrambled out of the bed towards the door. 

 

The blond was on the floor against the wall breathing heavily arms flailing trying to find purchase on anything as she kept pushing herself farther into a corner.

 

"Kara!"

 

Seeing Kara reach for her Lena then said in a soothing tone. "Kara it's Lena. I'm here. You're ok." Bending down and gathering the blond in her arms holding her gently while rubbing small circles on her back and shoulders. Feeling the cold bite of the floor tiles.

 

"It's gonna be ok I promise." Lena says after giving the blond a small kiss on the forehead while rocking trying to get her breathing to slow down.

 

She stayed there with her even as her leg went numb still gently rocking the blond. It wasn't till about an hour later that Lena had gotten Kara calmed down and back into bed.

 

__________________________

 

Middle of the night

 

Grabbing her cellphone Lena makes her way into her office as she hears soft snores coming from the blond.

 

The brunette quickly dials Alex.

 

After a few rings she hears the redhead pick up "Hey Alex sorry to bother you so late."

 

"Is everything ok?" A very groggy Alex responds while trying to sit up.

 

Lena then sits in her desk chair softly sighing "Yes but I wanna ask you about something that I'm concerned about."

 

"Shoot"

 

"Has Kara ever had panic attacks before?" Lena questions while sounding tired.

 

"God I'm such an idiot why didn't I think about that before but yea she's always had them since she was little. I would have to hold her till she calmed down. It happened pretty regularly. It doesn't happen as often but she still gets them. You also have to watch her in elevators or enclosed spaces. So now that she can't see it makes perfect sense. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner. Did she have one?" Alex rambles off an apology for forgetting something so important.

 

"Yes she had two." The brunette admits while rubbing her eyes.

 

"Damn. She'll calm down faster if she hears a heartbeat to ground her. Do you need me to..." Alex says in a concerned quick response.

 

Lena hear rustling on the other end of the line like sheets moving.

 

"No no it's ok. I understand and I'll handle it. She means alot to me." The CEO says reverently understanding the delicate situation that's been put in her charge.

 

"I know don't worry she's getting steadily better so hopefully she'll be able to see soon and then those should taper off." The redhead says in a reassuring tone.

 

Lena says with a yawn "Alright I'll let you go Alex. Goodnight."

 

"Night"

 

Disconnecting the call Lena thinks about it. She never knew. Kara Danvers suffers from panic attacks. It's not something she'd ever associate with the blond given how she's always a cheerful ball of energy and happiness. That didn't make sense to Lena at all. Her heart goes out to the reporter. 'You just never know I guess' Lena wanted to be there for her in anyway she could. 

 

'I've never met anyone like you before' She thinks before making her way back to bed and quietly slipping into the bed as to not wake the fair haired woman.


	13. 13

Early morning

Lena's apartment

 

Kitchen 

 

Dancing with the broom as Gloria Estefan pumps through her casette stereo speakers. Marta is swinging her hips and moving to the beat.

 

"You know I can put those on a cd for you or an mp3 player." Lena says with a knowing smile while sitting down at the island.

 

While finishing her sweeping Marta quips "I like my radio. Why fix something that is not broken no?"

 

"Can't argue with that logic." Lena states with a smile while running her fingers through her unruly dark locks.

 

"Sí you know I'm right." Marta reponds as she puts the broom away and washes her hands.

 

They both chuckle. The Cuban woman then dries her hands, turns down the music and sits next to the CEO eyeing her softly.

 

"So how is your amiga? I know it is hard for her huh?" Marta understood more than she let on. Having heard the crying last night from the guest bedroom.

 

"Yes. She's doing better but it's still difficult for her." Lena says while looking down at her hands while she wrings them together in her lap.

 

"I like her. She is good for you. It will be rough ride but worth it. Most things en vida are like that." She grabs the brunettes hands.

 

"She's just a friend Marta." Lena says in a soft almost defeated tone.

 

"I have eyes jefa. Her alma is bueno just like yours. It is what it is." Giving her a small squeeze releasing her hands and grabbing some goodies for the young woman.

 

"Here I made café con leche and bunuelos." The older woman says with mirth placing a mug and plate in front of Lena.

 

"Ahhh thank you. Mmmmmmm" Taking a long sip of the super strong and sweet coffee the brunette hums with delight.

 

"I have to head into the office today but only for a short while. I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Kara for a little bit." Lena hated to impose upon the woman further than she has to. Lena had tried so hard to get out of this meeting but knew she didn't really have a choice if she wanted to maintain control of the company.

 

"No hay problema. She is familia no?" Marta gave her a knowing soft smile.

 

"Yea. Thank you so much for staying and helping out. I should back as soon as I can and if you need to go it's fine." The brunette said trying to be accomodating to both their situations.

 

"De nada jefa. It's like having a few more kids to look after hehe." She chuckles.

 

 

__________________________

 

Kara was still asleep by the time Lena had to get ready for work.

 

Lena had showered and changed and was now just watching the blond sleep before she reluctantly had to leave. 

 

'Poor things all worn out'

 

Lena finally had to pull herself away. Contemplating what this means for her she makes her way downstairs to where her driver was waiting. By the time she stepped into the vehicle she went into CEO mode, mask slipped firmly in place and ready for what awaits her.

 

________________________

 

DEO 

 

Having to wake Kara, get her dressed and then grabbing a few bunuelos on the way out the door Alex finally got them to the DEO. Thankfully Lena gave Alex her spare key to make things easier given the situation. She wheeled Kara into sunroom 1 and turned those suckers up to max. 

 

Alex did another physical and ran some more tests. A half hour later the director came back into the room with her data sheet and attached it to her clipboard placing it on the table.

 

"Well you look healthy. It shows you put on a couple of extra pounds so that's good with the recovery and I think I know why." Alex states.

 

"Hehe" Kara says with a smile.

 

"Yea everyone was complaining in the breakroom yesterday. I had to hide Marta's cooking in my locked office."

 

They both chuckle.

 

"So let me take a look." Alex states while pulling off the bandages delicately and slowly.

 

"Alex!" The blond exclaims breathlessly.

 

"Wha.." She gets hugged by an enthusiastic Kryptonian.

 

"I can see!!! Thank Rao!" Kara shouts then squeezes Alex tighter.

 

"Alright! Not so tight!" Alex is beyond thrilled even when being crushed.

 

"Still a little blurry but under the circumstances I think this is a good sign." The blond laughs releasing the agent from her super bear hug.

 

\-----

 

LCorp

 

Board meeting 

 

Conference Room Blue

 

"And with these new projections for the coming year we see a massive increase in overall wealth potential for our 401k portfolios as well."

 

The meeting went longer than expected since she hadn't been in the office for days. Sam was unable to attend to the meeting because she was out of town hence why Lena had to be there.

 

She wanted to hurry and wrap this up so she can get back to Kara. 'God I sound so childish' Lena kept reminding herself it was to help the blond and she wanted to know if any progress was made in regards to her eyesight. 

 

It's really been gnawing at her almost as if she can feel the sunshine fall away every second the blond still can't see. She'll pray to any higher realm beings just so that those beautiful blue eyes would look at her again in the way that takes her breath away.

 

'Head in the game Luthor'

 

"So as you can see here we're showing substantial profits with these divisions..."

 

It was another hour before she was ready to kick these geezers off her balcony. They just kept going around and around wanting to hear themselves talk.

 

"Alright I think we're done here. See you all in a month." She cut them off succintly elminating another tirade.

 

They looked a bit ruffled but then grunted their assent and left without much preamble.

 

"Mr Humphries may I see you in my office for a moment?" She asks the slightly older man who was in his late thirties. He gives a quick nod and follows her.

 

They make their way to her office as she sits very slowly and deliberately at her desk. Looking down and moving her paperwork silently making him wait.

 

"Ms Luthor how can I help you?" He says with a sickeningly charming smile while adjusting his tie.

 

"It has come to my attention that you may have been dabbling in unethical practices in regards to the company." She turned to viciously glare at the man.

 

"I don't know what you are..."

 

"You do know that insider trading is a felony and is punishable for up to 20 years in prison and is a $5 million dollar maximum fine." Lena says with a dangerous voice.

 

He has a small look of fear in his eye and then questions curiously "If you think you know what's going on then why not just have me arrested?"

 

"As much as I'd love to do just that William I know what it will do to the stock once press gets wind of it. It's not good press for LCorp. However, I'm giving you a chance to make amends. You will cease immediately and donate any of the profits you certaintly didn't earn to a charity of your choosing. I want the proof by tomorrow or I will contact the SEC. Stock price be damned." The CEO says curtly and forcefully.

 

"How dare you." Mr Humphries face turns red. Leaning forward and posturing in an attempt to intimidate her.

 

She crosses her arms as a dangerous glint appears for which he finally seems to take the hint and backs off.

 

"You'll have it by the end of the day." He gnashes out grudgingly.

 

He stomped out flinging her door open. Thankfully it didn't break. Jess avoids the fuming man and makes her way into Lena's office with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Jess have Tony monitor Mr Humphries electronic trail and anything of a higher level needs my approval." Lena says precisely.

 

"Yes Ma'am." The assistant said with a nod tapping quickly into her ipad while walking out of the office swiftly not allowing the man to do anything stupid that could compromise the company blocking his access from higher level or sensitive systems.  
One could never be too careful in this industry.

 

_______________________________

 

Lena's Apartment

 

 

Kara walks through the apartment already having been dropped off by Alex a few minutes ago. She had carefully taken off her socks and shoes by the front door prefering to go barefoot.

 

She knew it was going to be an internal struggle wanting to leave as soon as possible to get back to things but also knowing her mounting and confusing feelings for the CEO is gonna make it difficult. She owed it to Lena to spend a bit more time with her but how was she supposed to not want to touch her every couple of minutes. She was a very tactile person but this is getting ridiculous.

 

'Friends don't do that do they? I don't know what's going on with me. I gotta get back out there.'

 

She hadn't forgotten her promise to Lena and knew with Edge and Lillian on the loose that it's only a matter of time. She can't be compromised in any way if she needs to rescue Lena or anyone else for that matter from their clutches or activities. A hero's job is never done.

 

*sigh*

 

"You know I'm a good listener chiquita." Soft brown eyes peered at the blond with a gentle knowing.

 

"Hey Marta" Kara says amicably as she makes her way slowly to the kitchen table and sits carefully.

 

"You sure you're ok out of the chair?" The dark haired woman gave her a questioning look.

 

Kara paused and thought hard "Yea I have to keep pushing myself to get better." She said knowingly. Everyday having to put herself out there is constantly testing and pushing her to grow and get stronger.

 

With patience and understanding Marta replies "Don't push too fast too soon. Sometimes is better to allow steady and slow like the turtle and not like the bunny."

 

Understanding what the Cuban woman was getting at she responded "Ahh the tortoise and the hare."

 

"Sí! You'll be ok. There is plenty of food packed up for later. I figure now you are much better you'll be back to work hmm?" She told the young woman very calmly.

 

The blond thought for a moment "Yes I've felt completely useless since the accident and I feel like I need to do something to contribute you know." Kara explained with quiet conviction.

 

"Ahh yes I understand but it is not only the big things but the small things that count. You contribute in your own special way everyone but you has noticed." The darkhaired woman said with a knowing smirk.

 

"Huh" Kara says with a partially confused look.

 

"I left you some mango bars in the freezer." Marta grinned knowing the blond has an insatiable sweet tooth and thought that would perk her up.

 

"Ooo yay! Thank you so much I've really enjoyed your cooking Marta. I am totally ruined for anything else now." Kara says enthusiastically.

 

They both laugh 

 

"Is good. Maybe I teach you sometime hmm?"

 

The blond replies with a smile "I think I'd like that."

 

"Well bueno but I have to go pick up the midgets from their abuela. She is pulling out her hair haha." Marta said with mirth.

 

"You take care and take care of jefa ok?" The Cuban woman gave Kara a bear hug making the blond smile. Then made her way to the front door grabbing her purse and keys giving a small wave.

 

"I will and thanks again." Kara called after her before the older woman exited the apartment.


	14. 14

Later that day

 

Lena's apartment

 

Kara's been doing a lot of thinking again. Weighing pros, cons and outcomes. Lena has been there for her and she's having trouble fighting the feeling she's been keeping in check that's been confusing her. Mostly she's been contemplating telling the CEO about her alter ego and running through the scenarios. Hoping their friendship stays intact after that and it doesn't draw anymore unwanted attention to the brunette. She can't be there 24/7 for anymore assassination attempts while helping other people. Even Supergirl can't be in two places at once.

 

She can't keep hiding it from Lena. 'She's bound to figure it out anyways and then how would she feel I never took the initiative to tell her myself. That might cause more problems and she wouldn't ever want to see me again.'

 

At this the Super had to refrain a choking sob. She was not expecting that reaction. It hurt too much.

 

Kara's come to love every moment spent with the brunette in a way she can't explain. She can just be Kara around her and she doesn't want it to end like she needs air to breath. 

 

'I'm gonna have to tell her about the cape but when is a good time? Ugh'

 

She rubs her eyes under her glasses. Things are still a bit blurry but she can see general outlines so she doesn't run into anything.

 

Kara decides a much needed shower is required and starts heading towards the master bathroom. Her mobility is fine now and she's starting to get trickles of her power back so it shouldn't be much longer.

 

'Hopefully I can read these bottles. Nope. Crap I'll just wing it and hope it's right.'

 

\---

 

Kara's all refreshed and feeling a thousand times better. Dressed and her hair in a ponytail. Starting to get hungry again but decides she wants to put on some music first.

 

"Alexa play Waggaki Band." Kara says outloud.

 

"Playing Waggaki Band." The automated voice replies then after a moment the music comes through the surround sound.

 

She recently discovered the band while perusing through her anime playlist on youtube and clicked on it. She instantly loved it. Since she's been watching some stuff subbed she's been picking up more words in Japanese so this was fun, new and exciting.

 

She had already finished up her fourth plate of food in the dining room and was enjoying another mango bar when Lena came home.

 

Lena walks into her apartment with a confused look on her face.  
Looking around she sees Kara pop around the corner holding a orange-colored icecream bar half-eaten in her hand while smiling brightly at Lena.

 

"Kara?" Looking at the blond warily as though inspecting what she was seeing.

 

The blond nods making eye contact across the room.

 

Lena questions "You can see?" 

 

"Welcome home." Kara says softly with a knowing smile.

 

Lena drops all her stuff right there on the floor and runs up to embrace the blond. Squeezing with all her might as the blond hugs back. Head laying against the blond's shoulder along the crook of her neck. The brunettes chest feels the pull and she doesn't stop it.

 

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The blond says warmly while gently squeezing back around the brunettes middle section and back with one arm. Enjoying the warmth where their bodies pressed and smelling of cinnamon and home in a way they both can't explain.

 

Lena really tries not to cry at that but can't help it. They just hold eachother for a few minutes enjoying the unknown sensation until the ice cream drips onto the floor.

 

"Woops" As Kara steps back to grab a towel then explains "Still a little fuzzy around the edges and I can't read small print but so far so good." Wiping up the mess on the floor.

 

Not knowing really what to say with her emotions in her chest Lena just smiles at the blond wiping her eyes. "What are you listening to?" She questions.

 

"It's a Japanese band. Do you like it?" Kara admits while taking another bite of the bar humming to herself.

 

Walking back over to where she dropped her purse and coat Lena picks them up to put them away properly after that emotional display she's internally scolding herself for "It's sounds interesting."

 

"You'll get used to it." Kara says with a charming smile finishing the ice cream and tossing the stick away in the rubbish bin then heads over to the sink to rinse off the stickiness.

 

"I'm so happy you can see." Putting her stuff away. 'I missed your smiles' The brunette doesn't voice. Never does she want to see that exuberance for life from the blond ebb away in sadness. It hurt too much.

 

"I saved you a mango bar."

 

"Oh you did, did you? Weren't there like 6 in a box?" Lena looks at the blond with an incredulous smirk.

 

Kara waived her offhandedly "Semantics" 

 

"Uh huh. Is there anything left for me to eat?" Peering at the blond while making her way towards the kitchen.

 

"Hey now." Mildly offended by that the blond gave her a mock glare.

 

"What am I going to do with you?" Lena said while pulling open the fridge.

 

'Anything you want Lena' Smiling for a second Kara then realizes what her mind supplied 'GAGH stop!' She scrambles for something to say "There are some sandwiches left I think hehe."

 

\------

 

It's a few hours later when Kara really should must be going already delaying the inevitable as long as possible.

 

"Listen I want you to know that I'm always here for you no matter what and if you ever need me I'll be there." Lena lays her hand on the blond's shoulder.

 

"I know Lena and I appreciate you."

 

Lena adds while running the hand down her back in a comforting motion "I'm also referring to your panic attacks darlin. If and when you need it I'll drop everything to get to you. You don't have to only rely on Alex anymore." Then pulls her hand away.

 

"I..." Too emotional to say anything Kara just nods with a small "Thank you." Adjusting her glasses.

 

"How do you feel?" Lena asks the blond.

 

"I feel fine now. Thank you so much for your hospitality and taking care of me. I know it wasn't easy." Kara says with sincerity.

 

Softly regarding the blond. Watching for any minute movements of body language that would indicate otherwise to how she's feeling. Satisfied with what she finds Lena offers further. "You know you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like." 

 

"I know. I don't want to impose on you any longer." Kara says softly with a hint of regret.

 

Lena looks at the woman intently "You're never an imposition Kara." Hoping she's conveying to the young woman she's not alone.

 

"Thank you again I'm just gonna finish packing my stuff and get going." The blond said resolutely getting up and going to the bedroom and grabbing her suitcase.

 

Lena is saddened by it but knows it's for the best. Hearing the blond rustling in the bedroom.

 

"Oh and don't forget to call medplus for your return to work date. You know how they get." She calls back to her from the living room when she hears the zippers.

 

Finally finished packing she returns to the living room rolling the luggage behind her "Ahh yea thanks for reminding me." The blond said appreciatively.

 

"Can I..." Kara starts to ask hesitantly but doesn't want to overstep.

 

"Yes you can take whatever food you want." The brunette says with a chuckle.

 

"Yay!" The ecstatic blond gives the shorter woman a big hug.  
"You're the best."

 

_______________________

 

DEO

 

Entering the DEO bullpit "Hey guys I'm baaack!" Kara shouts enthusiastically.

 

A surrounding cheer erupts with clapping and a couple of w00ts thrown in. A couple of agents and Winn come up and hug her. J'onn is relieved and pats her on the shoulder.

 

The blond asks "So what do you got for me? I'm ready to go!" All supercharged and ready to go.

 

"What you didn't have fun playing house?" Winn questioned with a small leering grin.

 

She smacks the back of Winn's head.

 

"Ow" He whined flopping down into his chair.

 

"Be nice" She growled at him while giving a look that says offlimits.

 

"Okay fine." He huffed and turned back to his monitor.

 

Giving his terminal a few more taps Winn finds something "There's domestic situation reported on Tourney and Vine with shots fired. There may be children involved."

 

"On it"


	15. 15

Middle of the night

 

Lena's apartment

 

Lena's dream 

 

~ ~

Looking in a mirror. I look different but I feel as I'm still me. Facial features are different but eyes are the same color.

 

I feel as though I'm watching as a third person.

 

I'm in an arranged marriage. I'm a princess and was betrothed to a ruthless Emperor as a political move by our two families. I can't give him an heir so he spends most of his time with his concubines. 

 

I first saw her when I was at the introduction of the merchant traders from the west. She had blue eyes. I couldn't help the feeling as though we met before but I've never seen her.

 

Why are you familiar to me? There is no way I've ever had the grace of your presence but I feel you. Why?

 

What's happening? What's happening to me?

 

It is forbidden.

 

She comes to my room with books as a teaching lesson. I know it was a convenient lie for we both too felt it.

 

The room is thick with tension. Buzzing with an electricity I've never felt before this night.

 

She looks at me with a deepness that makes me want to fall in.

 

"What is it you're looking for?" I ask.

 

"I don't know. I felt compelled to be here and I don't understand."

 

She delicately holds my face gazing in my eyes. "There you are."

 

With a feeling of coming home she places a soft chaste kiss upon my lips. 

 

"I remember you but not of this time" I hear the words fall from my lips.

 

"I know. Oh how I've missed you."

 

It was then early morning as we are in bed together sleeping after a night of passion. Holding eachother gently when the assassins came. We were not trained warriors. We were merely two women who had found ourselves in eachother. They made quick work of us.

 

My last thoughts were of my love.

 

'Hopefully we'll find eachother sooner next time'

 

~ ~

 

 

Lena awoke harshly as she somehow bit her own tongue in her sleep. Sitting up abruptly squinting and looking around.

 

'Ow! The fuck was that?'

 

The dream remained. The feelings were still there and felt familiar. She knows this feeling. She can't understand the tears that fall for a moment. Shakes her head to clear them then quietly makes her way to the kitchen for a glass a water to contemplate what that dream was. 

 

'Was it only a dream? It sure didn't feel like it. It was too clear. Almost like a memory.' The brunette thinks while chugging the cold liquid down. 'That's just crazy.'

 

It was a few more minutes before she made her way back to bed.

 

 

___________________

Next day

 

LCorp 

 

Lena's office

 

Lena is having trouble fousing on work but trying to drudge through some reports she has to finalize before tomorrow. Between everything that's happened lately she's having difficulty keeping herself calm. With her mounting feelings for her best friend and all the craziness that's been occuring lately the brunette feels like something big is coming and can't put a finger on exactly what. In the meantime she's trying to convince herself she doesn't like Kara like that and it's all just a small infactuation that will go away.

 

These dreams or whatever they are are really getting to her. She's not been able to get a good night's sleep in a while and they are recurring more and more lately. Her tongue is still sore from this morning and still stings when she attempted to eat her salad earlier. It was just the craziest thing. Who ever would bite their own tongue in their sleep?

 

'Never done that before'

 

\----

 

A few hours later

 

Lena was stuck on a satcall with London and Stockholm due to a misunderstanding in customs and protocols. They both are LCorp but they act so differently culture wise. She had to smooth some ruffled feathers from time to time. Plus the CEO needed to get these secondary sites up and running if she was going to meet her timetable.

 

"Harold, Tanya can we agree this is a good prosposal or do I need to fly out there tonight?" Lena said curtly. They knew they messed up when she had to get involved for something so trivial.

 

She really didn't want to babysit these two any longer just they had trouble getting along. Lena didn't want to miss her lunch meeting with Kara and the clock was ticking down. She wanted to wrap this up pronto.

 

"It's good Ms Luthor I believe we can handle it." Harold says reluctantly.

 

Tanya further supplies "Yes I agree. Sorry to have bothered you." 

 

They both sound properly chastised and cooperative now.

 

'Thank God'

 

"Alright please send my assistant any requests you may have going forward. We'll be in touch. Have a good day." The brunette explains and finishes disconnecting as soon as they bid her farewell.

 

________________

 

Somewhere downtown 

 

"You mean to tell me this guys an alien?" Kara says while dodging another blow and giving back multiple punches that barely moves him an inch. 

 

"He looks like a rock monster and he's shooting lava breath? Spit? I dunno! Come on Alex you gotta give me something." The blond said while frantically dodging the lava and making sure no one gets hurt.

 

The hero takes a hit to the face and stomache. Kara tries to superspeed around him and only gets grabbed by her cape and tossed back.

 

"Well for now it's the only data we got on his species so you're gonna have to make due Supergirl. I suggest you hurry up and knock him out before it gets worse." The agent squawks back.

 

Taking to the air to avoid another blow and then trying to nail him from the air it doesn't look to be working. Seems like he gets more strength the longer he's touching the ground. "It already is worse! I can't seem to penetrate his skin and any lasers I shoot he just absorbs it!"

 

Alex started to ask "What about your freeze.."

 

The blond cut her off "Tried that it doesn't affect him and I don't think you guys are gonna be able to hold him unless you..I got an idea. Find anything in gas form that can tranq the guy according to his physiology." Kara finished.

 

"I'm not sure that...Supergirl what are you doing?"

 

"I'm gonna try and give him a bath first. I may lose communication I'll be 40 miles out to sea." Kara mightily grabs the guy by the foot pulling with all her strength finally with a roar she pulls him free and flies the guy out to sea plunging them both down under the water.

 

"Hey wait!"

 

*static* coming from Kara's comm.


	16. 16

DEO 

Sunroom 3

 

"Can I go now? I'm gonna be late." The blond said trying to rush this along.

 

"What you gotta hot date or something?" The redhead asks while checking Kara's heartbeat with the stethoscope. "Ok deep breath."

 

Kara inhales deep and exhales slow waiting for a nod from Alex then jumps back into conversation "No no I'm taking Lena out to a new restaurant for lunch."

 

"Ahh it is a date." Alex said to mess with her pulling the instrument down around her neck.

 

"Are you done? No it's not a date. We're friends." The blond said clearly offended her sister would suggest such a thing.

 

"Uh huh." The director does checks Kara's eyes once more with her penlight.

 

Again trying to reassure her sister "I'm all better now see." Kara quipped as she felt Alex trying to drag this out.

 

"You are so lucky we pulled your ass out. You know you can still drown Supergirl." The redhead said in a scolding older sister tone.

 

"Yea yea He's in lockup. I'm alive. Everything's fine. Can I go now?" The hero pressed with a look.

 

"Go on." 

 

Kara had already supersped outta there before Alex could utter that last word and just shook her head.

 

'She's totally whipped' Alex giggled internally.

 

_______________________

 

Downtown

 

Restaurant

 

Now being on a normal schedule again they find time to meet up for lunch. Kara had texted Lena recommending a place and soon they're walking into a restaurant called Tandoori.

 

"I'm glad I decided to wear pants today" Lena says as looks around the restaurant they just entered seeing the giant size pillows around the small floor tables.

 

"Sorry about that. I heard good reviews about this place. I didn't realize they didn't use chairs." Kara says sheepishly rubbing her neck and waiving the other hand.

 

"It's fine Kara. I love Indian food." The brunette says with a genuine smile directed at blue eyes.

 

"Oh great!" The blond still feels alittle embarrased not checking into the reviews further. "Then maybe you can help me pick something cause I have no idea what to get. Wow it smells awesome in here."

 

"Mmm I think I can do that."

 

The hostess seats them handing them the menus and mentioning their waitress should be with them shortly in a very polite tone.

 

"So what are you working on?"

 

"Are you here as a member of the press?" The CEO inquired while pulling the menus open and glancing down.

 

The blond vowed "I am whatever you need me to be." 

 

"Mmm" Those words struck Lena funny but then said "This is all off the record ok?"

 

"Yea sure" Kara nodded in earnest.

 

Before Lena could say anything their waitress showed up to take their order.

 

"I'll have the Palek paneer, Lamb Tikka Masala, Chicken Korma, Naan, Gulab jamun and a coconut lassi please." As Lena hands the waitress back the menus Kara leans over quietly to ask "Are you sure that's gonna be enough?"

 

"It comes with endless rice." The brunette said with a knowing smile.

 

The blond leans back "Ahh ok sorry." She added apologetically.

 

"Don't worry I've got you covered." The brunette says with a wink.

 

Kara blushes a bit and fiddles with her glasses.

 

Tapping her chin with a finger the brunette continues "So where was I? Oh yea we've been playing with sound fields."

 

"Huh whatta? Sound fields you mean music? hmmm I think I feel a song comin on." At first the reporter appeared confused but then smirked.

 

"No don't start. Kara!" Lena begged with a horrified look.

 

"The hills are aliiiiiiiive with the sound of muuuuuusiiiiic." Kara belts out the lyric flawlessly.

 

Shockingly the guy at a table across from them finishes the lyric sounding just as good.

 

Everyone starts clapping and cheering until finally it calms down and they get back to their meals.

 

"You just had to do it huh" Running her fingers through her hair gives the blond a look of incredulty.

 

"Hey everyone seemed to enjoy it! They're still smiling!" Kara says with a bright smile.

 

"Anyways, my vocally inclined friend, I'm talking about frequency sound fields with the ability to hold things suspended within them. Inside the wavelength. We've also been playing around with water inside of the field in different harmonics and it's remarkable." Lena explained with excitement.

 

"That's amazing! How did you come up with it?" Kara says with exuberance while playing with her straw in her water glass.

 

Smiling widely Lena admits "It was something I was playing around with like healing, tech and whatever applications I could wring my head around."

 

"But what about a practical application?" The blond questioned even though she herself already designed many applications of just that but can't let on she knows anything as Kara Danvers. 

 

She does enjoy dropping Lena hints as Supergirl though it's fun and refreshing and Kara looks forward to those interactions as well. In all of this world and beyond there is no one like Lena Luthor. Kara had to bring her mind back to the conversation almost missing what the brunette said next.

 

"Oh I'm working on something and trust me you'll be the first to know." Lena said with a grin.

 

It was about that time that their food arrived. Man did Lena have Kara's number when it came to food. The manager was getting nervous almost having to cut them off or make them order something else. Much to his delight Lena needed to get back to work which cut off the Danvers rice supply.

 

_______________________________________

 

Next day

LCorp

 

Lena's office 

 

"So how was Tallahasee?" Lena sits back in her chair with a curious look directed at her CFO.

 

Sam was holding a few binders in her arm and did a halfshrug. "It was okay. That MagLab at Florida State was awesome."

 

"Did you find any talent?" Lena asked hoping they got a few prospects for several divisions of LCorp. Scouting when they're young is the best way to promote loyalty amongst other things. Noticing that trend of longevity and long-term employment adds to the overall success of the company. Something Lena is working on with plans well into the next 30 years.

 

"Actually quite a bit. You know I've never been a headhunter but this is interesting. We got 17 who are interested and wouldn't mind moving." The CFO replied.

 

Lena is happy with this "Wow I was expecting only 6 that's remarkable. Good job. Let's see who pans out. Any of them there on grants or scholarship?" She questions further.

 

"About a third." The CFO said matter-of-factly.

 

"Alright start getting that ball rolling and I'll take a look once we set up interviews." The CEO glanced down at her desk shuffling somepapers about till she was able to pull the one she wanted.

 

She peers at Sam "Were the tests successful?"

 

"They were. Here." Sam hands Lena one of the binders she was holding.

 

Grabbing the binder and placing it down on her desk the brunette tapped her fingers lightly on top of it "Good. Well I'm glad you're back." 

 

"Me too." Sam says with a bright smile.

 

"You know it's your turn this year for Habitat for Humanity."

 

Her smile disappeared to something resembling disdain "God Lena come on. It's gonna be sooo hot." The CFO said with a soft whining sound as she flops down in one of the chairs.

 

Lena glared at her "I did last year so come on be a good sport and bust out those work boots you got stashed. It's for a good cause Sam."

 

"Yea I know I know. Fine." The CFO says with a resigned huff.

 

Lena gets up and walks around the front of her desk and leans a hip against it while crossing her arms in thought for a moment before asking "What do you think about a stock split? Since the stock is so high and steady it's been something I've been tossing around in my head."

 

"It's worth looking into. I'd have to run the numbers." Sam says with a thoughtful look knowing that this could be a advantageous strategic move and it's exciting for the CFO. She really does love her job and wouldn't be anywhere else.

 

"Ok please do and just so you know I have a new company upgrading our online security for the website and our database." Lena stated while walking back around the desk and reseating herself.

 

"Excellent" Sam replied standing up and adjusting her pantsuit with one hand getting ready to leave.

 

The CEO checks her watch "I've got a meeting in 20 with legal about a possible acquisition of another tech company out of Indiana. They have a bunch of promising prototypes they had to put on hold because their CFO took off to the bahamas after draining their assets. I want the tech and their main scientists. So I'm having them run due diligence but wanted to take a look myself." 

 

"Ok I'll check back in later." Sam says with a nod.


	17. 17

Above National City

 

 

Supergirl is flying above the clouds. Absorbing rads from Sol and keeping an ear out.

 

It was after a few minutes of floating she heard an unusual sound of someone else in flight vectoring towards her in a unhurried manner.

 

She turned and zoomed in with her xray vision. 'Huh No way.'

 

The darkhaired woman came to a smooth halt a few feet from the Kryptonian.

 

"Oh gosh you're.." Kara is a little shocked at sharing the same airspace with the Amazon Princess.

 

"Mmhmm. Clark speaks very highly of you. I can see why." Diana says with warmth while hovering above the cloudline.

 

The blond tunes in to a sound for a second then tunes back out satisfied it's already being handled. "Uh thanks and it's very nice to meet you but what are you doing out here?" She questions.

 

"I wish to speak with you. I witnessed on the news you were fighting a particular creature."

 

Tilting her head to the side Kara inquires "Which one? I fight alot of bad guys."

 

"The rockman that spews magma." The Amazon says precisely while slowly circling around.

 

Recognition sparks the blond's memories "Oh that guy. Yea he was tough." Following Diana's motion and crosses her arms with a smirk.

 

"You fought a minion of Hades. I'm surprised you're still alive. I'm impressed. He's a Titanides." Diana says with a bit of wry admiration clearly impressed.

 

"A what?" The Kryptonian was extremely confused by this.

 

"He's the offspring of a Titan and Echidna. Unfortunately, you will not be able to hold him much longer. I'm here to retrieve him and take him back to Tartarus." Wonder Woman informs the Super trying to bring her up to speed.

 

Kara gets a clue "Golly okay. Are there anymore of them that are out that I should be aware of?"

 

Diana peers at her thoughtfully "He's the only one for now that we know of. I'm sure Clark will let you know if the need arises."

 

"Ok follow me."

 

______________

 

DEO 

 

Kara was a little star struck at meeting THE Wonder Woman but she kept it under wraps. Alex...not so much. The director was blushing stuttering mess almost the whole time. Actually all of the DEO agents were more or less.

 

The Titanide was still sleeping. "Do you still have any of the sleeping agent leftover?" Kara asks while looking at their snoozing friend.

 

Alex assures her "We have 2 more canisters before I'd have to synthesize more."

 

"That is adequate. I will take him off your hands now." Diana states taking a step towards his cell.

 

"Whoa what do you mean?" Holding a hand up the director wants answers before she'd just hand over a prisoner.

 

Diana eyes the agent warily sizing her up "If he awakes he will continuously get stronger as he's touching the ground. You would not be able to hold him very much longer. That is why I am here."

 

She didn't believe what she was hearing "Where would you take him that could possibly hold him?" The redhead asks pointedly.

 

Kara eyes her sister placing a palm on the directors shoulder to calm her "Alex don't be rude."

 

"Tartarus." The Amazon told the woman very calmly.

 

The directors eyes got wide as she took a step back. "Oh you mean.." 

 

"Yea she means hell Alex. Geez come on I trust Diana. Let's get this done before he wakes up." The Kryptonian says with a waive of her hand.

 

 

_____________________

 

Catco

 

Kara is doin reporter stuff, walkin the floor, getting her notes together about to go chase down some leads and maybe do some writing. With a song in her head, boppin around wondering what Lena is doing. Hoping nothing big happens in the next couple of days in regards to Supergirl duties.

 

"Hey if anyone wants leftover cake it's in the breakroom." A reporter mentions to the group she was standing around.

 

Kara's eyes got wide as she had devoured the abandoned cake not more than a minute ago.

 

"I didn't see any" Some guy replies.

 

Kara backs away slowly feeling kinda bad because no one else got any but then again not. It was delicious!

 

"Well that's funny I put it in there not more than 10 minutes ago." The other reporter says in a confused tone.

 

Kara makes a stealthy getaway into her office. Sitting down at her desk she decides to text Lena.

 

Text:

 

Kara: Urk I feel bad

 

Lena: What's wrong?

 

Kara: Someone left birthday cake in the breakroom and I ate it all.

 

Lena: So your stomach hurts?

 

Kara: Noooo I feel bad cause I didn't leave any for anyone else. :S

 

Lena: LOL

 

Kara: Hey! What are you doing tonight?

 

Lena: Nothing really. Is there something you have in mind?

 

Kara: I need to go grocery shopping and I have no idea what to get :( :S

 

Lena: Ok well what do you plan on making?

 

Kara: Ummm food?

 

Lena: And here I thought I was the genius :*

 

Kara: Ha Ha *pout*

 

Lena: Anything is particular that you have a craving for?

 

Kara: I dunnooo Lenaaaaaaa help!

 

Lena: Ok we'll make a day of it. You need to try and make a list but text me when you're off of work.

 

Kara: Thank youuuuuu so much <3 <3 <3 +15 emoticons

 

Lena: Anytime ;)

 

_____________

 

Grocery store 

 

"Is this all you've come up with?" She eyes Kara's list warily

 

"Doughnuts, cookies, pizza and ice cream?" Lena asks incredulously while holding the little white piece of paper in her hand.

 

"I said I needed your help." The blond looks away embarrassed.

 

"This is just sad." The CEO states for the record.

 

Turns back to look at the brunette "Hey if I needed sass I would've just called Alex."

 

"Alright let's start with the basics. We're gonna hit produce first and then work our way around." Lena says about to grab a cart.

 

"I've seen how much you can eat in one sitting but how many times do you eat per day?"

 

"I eat when I get hungry I don't really keep track of that. Maybe several times a day 7.. 8.. I dunno." The blond says tilting her head while rubbing her chin in thought and then shrugs. 

 

The Kryptonian remembered she had toned down her food intake when she was staying with Lena. Keeping that tidbit to herself she looked at green eyes with a mix of regret and nervousness she. fidgetswith her glasses.

 

Lena gave her a wide-eyed look of disbelief "You're kidding..... You're not. Ok well I'm gonna need assistance." Pinching the bridge of her nose Lena thinks for a second then jumps into action mode.

 

"What do you mean?" Kara had stopped and gave her a questioning look.

 

The brunette holds up a palm "Hang on"

 

Lena walks over the the customer service desk and talks to one of the managers "You do delivery service yes?"

 

"Yes ma'am." He responds a bit gruffly looking like he really didn't want to be here.

 

"Well I have a very large order and I'm gonna need it all delivered immediately. So I'm gonna need a few of your associates." The CEO states with purpose.

 

The brunette turns to look at the reporter "Kara is there anything you're allergic to?"

 

"Kale!"

 

"I'm being serious." Giving the blond a level 6 glare.

 

"No" Kara says adjusting her glasses.

 

Lena turns back to the manager giving him quick instructions and hands him her black credit card "Ok and I want this information saved and delivered biweekly to this address. Here's my card." 

 

The man's eyes got wide at seeing the name on the card and jumped into action. His voice went from modulated and rough to cultured in an instant.

 

"Yes Ma'am! Right away ma'am. Hey Pete grab a crew please!" He shouts to one of the stockers nearby while scrambling to get a notepad and pen.

 

Kara takes a step forward "Lena that's not nec..."

 

Lena gives her The Look.

 

"Hehe okay." Rubbing the back of her neck. Kara knew better than to argue with that look.

 

The pair and a large contigent of store employees bustled about the entire store as Lena pointed out multiple items by weight or number.

 

"5 lbs of oranges and apples..." She kept naming things off the top of her head and things she could see visually while the manager wrote everything down for the repeat order.

 

"10 doz eggs, 40 cans of tuna, 6 things of hellmans, 25 lb bag of rice, 10 lb bag of sugar, 20 packs of both beef and chicken bouillion, regular yogurt, avocados, lettuce, tomatoes, pasta, beans, lunch meat- smoked ham preferably, freshmeats, bacon, sausage, beans, spices, canned goods..." Lena was still working through the dry goods as she saw Kara out of the corner of her eye reaching for something from the shelf.

 

"No Kara instant ramen is not food put those back."

 

"But.." The reporter begins to protest and gets cutoff.

 

The brunette supplies "No they put chemicals on the noodles so no." 

 

"Fine" The blond dutifully puts it back.

 

It was about an hour later the brunette had ran them all ragged. However, she tipped them really well so they were very very happy.

 

The manager also explained she can go online and change anything out when her needs change and gave her a registered number to log in with also giving her a specialized discount for such a large order.

 

___________

 

Kara's Apartment 

 

They're now in Kara's kitchen after everything's been delivered, putting things away and getting stuff prepped to start cooking.

 

Kara's apartment looked like a farmer's market. 'Do friends do this for eachother? Rao Lena's so amazing.'

 

Kara was able to sneak in a some snacks too so she was happy.

 

"You didn't have to do all this." The blond said with shy admiration while putting stuff away.

 

"Shush and just go with it." The brunette says cooly with a small grin as she was pulling stuff out of bags.

 

Kara replied with a smile "Ha fine thank you." 

 

They both started pulling out the ingredients they got to make hummus.

 

Lena then pulls out the new blender from it's packaging to wash it first.

 

It was during the drying stage that she got distracted by Kara's tshirt riding up exposing a bit of skin when the blond was pulling down a bowl.

 

All of a sudden "Ow" The brunette pulls her hand back swiftly from the blender. The blade had went through the towel and jabbed her middle finger.

 

Placing the bowl quickly on the counter the blond then turns around and grabs Lena's hand. "Lemme see" Glancing at it for a second then swiftly pulling the bleeding digit into her mouth to caress it lightly with her tongue with a small bit of sucking.

 

When the coppery tang hitting her tastebuds finally realizing what she was doing Kara froze.

 

Lena just stood there wide-eyed as a huge bolt jolted her core. 'Wha..'

 

Kara pulled back quickly "I..I am so sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I just reacted." The blond apologised releasing her hand immediately.

 

"It's umm it's ok really. That's umm never happened before."

 

"I didn't mean to weird you out... I've never done that before." Kara added very softly with a furrow in her brow.

 

"Ah Oh ok It's fine you didn't weird me out..I was just umm stunned for a second." Lena says with a small pat to the blond's arm to calm her.

 

The blond says with a sad look while pushing her glasses back up "I don't know what happened I.."

 

Lena nonchalantly stated "It's fine Kara. It umm actually feels better and seems to have stopped bleeding." Trying to not make the blond feel anymore awkward than she probably was. 

 

"Oh well that's good then. So you said we needed lemon juice right?" Seeming satisfied with that Kara makes her way over to the lemons on the countertop.

 

With a halfgrin Lena agrees "Right. I'll get the garlic."

 

It was semi-awkward for a bit but then they were back into their natural charismatic back in forth like nothing happened. Lena showed Kara a few quick and easy dishes that the blond could easily reproduce without supervision.

 

They enjoyed a nice evening but had to make it an early night. Lena had to be at work early for another meeting. After Lena left Kara's apartment neither girl could stop smiling for the rest of the night.


	18. 18

Next morning

 

Kara's apartment

 

 

Kara has a dream involving green eyes and dark hair.  
Hands are everywhere. Bodies are grinding. Sweet hot passion overriding all senses. Pushing, pulling, pulsing liquid fire.

~

"Oh God Kara harder."

 

"Lena oh"

 

"Right there Nnnng Yes baby please"

 

"Oh Rao Oh Rao Lena you're so hot. I'm..."

 

"Don't stop don't stop I'm gonna cum."

~

 

Kara woke abruptly sitting up, heart pumping wildly and breath panting.

 

Her body is still on fire and unsatisfied.

 

"What the hell"

 

She smashes her palms into her eyes and falls back against the pillows completely frustrated and confused.

 

_________________________

 

Catco

 

Cat Grant's office

 

Kara's having a crappy morning. After waking up and taking a very cold and frosty shower James had texted her to talk and that blew up. She was already running late. She got to work and things were crazy cause he didn't show up to work so now she was having to run Catco for the day with Eve's help. Snapper's been yelling all morning. Kara needed to balance doing Supergirl duties and it was getting a little overwhelming. So she texts Alex in her mild panic.

 

Text:

 

Kara: Aleeeeeeex? :(

 

Alex: What's up?

 

Kara: Yea James texted me and he's bein a jerk. I told him when he can be nice I'll talk to him. He didn't show up for work today so now it's Eve and I stuck doing his job. Snapper is not happy. *mad emoticon*

 

Alex: Maybe it's good he takes a step back. Winn says he's cut down his Guardian time too. Anyways it may help Catco with women in charge. I mean come on you were Cat's assistant for how long?

 

Alex: You should be able to handle it. Just work it out with Eve or you could just call Lena and ask her what she wants to do since it's her company anyways.

 

Kara: Hmmm ok Thanks Alex! :D

 

Alex: Anytime sis ;)

 

Kara then calls Lena.

 

______________

 

LCorp 

 

Lena's office

 

Lena's working on some rough draft proposals when a call comes in on her cellphone.

 

Looking down to see who it is she feels an odd fluttering in her gut causing her to smile instantly.

 

Seeing it's Kara she answers the call.

 

Call~

 

Lena: "Kara Hi"

 

Kara: "Lena Hey sorry to bother you I was wondering if you could come over to Catco today?"

 

Lena: "Is something wrong?"

 

Kara: "James is umm on a sabbatical."

 

Lena: "What do you mean he's on sabbatical?"

 

Kara: "Yea James said he needed sometime off and he'll be in metropolis for a week."

 

Lena: "Great ok well who did he put in charge?"

 

Kara: "No one but everyone sees me as next in line. Snapper is blowing his stack."

 

Lena: "Hmmm ok I'll have to split my time then. I have a meeting in 20 minutes but it should be a short one and I'll clear my schedule after that."

 

Kara: "Thank youuuuu sooo much. I was kinda getting overwhelmed."

 

Lena: "It's alright darlin see you in a bit. Hold down the fort for me."

~

 

Hanging up her cell she presses her intercom button. "Jess I'll need to clear my schedule for the day. I'll be going back and forth between here and Catco. See if Sam can pick up some of those meetings. Seems Mr Olsen is MIA."

 

"Oh yes ma'am I'll handle it. What about your 10:30?"

 

"I'll take it but then I'll be heading over after that."

 

"Very good Ms Luthor."

 

Lena reflected on the events. She couldn't believe James would pull a dick move like that. It's not good business for that type of instability especially of a mega media company where news is second to second. He should have planned coverage or at least called her. She has yet to decide that a position would still be waiting for him if he returned. This isn't high school. You can't just shirk duties when you're responsible for hundreds of employees. She thought he was going to be professional about this.

 

'Clearly not' She snorted.

 

_______________

 

Catco

 

Cat Grant's office

 

Lena was surprised at the state she finds Kara in. She looked like she didn't get any sleep, quite disheveled, hairs falling out of her ponytail and her outfit a bit bunched and twisted in places. The makeup has been completely rubbed off and she's got that furrow that's not leaving her face.

 

'Poor baby' She swallowed that thought as quickly as it came.

 

The brunette walks into Cat's old office watching the body language of the blond as she was sitting at the desk hunched over with papers strewn about. It almost appeared like she was going to cry.

 

The CEO dropped her stuff on one of the couches and Kara's head popped up. A 1000 watt smile lit up the reporters face that made Lena's whole day.

 

"I brought you doughnuts." The brunette remarked softly.

 

"You... You are something else. Thank you for coming over." She says dropping the magnifier and sits back in relief.

 

Lena walked around the desk and propped her hip on the edge while placing the bag on top. Then turned her head back to gaze down at the blond woman. There was so much warmth radiating from Kara's blue orbs Lena couldn't stop herself from tucking one of the blond strands behind a perfect ear. 

 

"That's what I'm here for" The brunette stated softly.

 

"Well I officially pass you the baton boss." Kara said while pushing out the chair to stand up as she grabbed the doughnut bag. 

 

She stood off to the side while Lena sat down in the chair. A weird shiver ran through the brunette's spine at the heat radiating from the seat. She crossed her legs in reflex as Kara began munching happily on the sugary treats.

 

Looking at the stack of mess while attempting to decipher what's going on Lena questions "So what are we working on."

 

The reporter is still chewing trying to mouth around the food "Well..."

 

"Chew, swallow then speak."

 

The blond head bobbled her affirmation. Once her mouth was clear she spoke.

 

"I was checking these proofs for the main article and I can't make a decision. Wells and Stafford are doing their basic fluff pieces on hair and makeup. Tennenbaum is doing something on 'Fresh Ways To Rethink Your Wardrobe'. I was going after the councilman piece here and chase down some leads Snapper wanted me to go after." Then stuffs a bavarian creme in her face.

 

Lena is amazed the blond got the whole thing in her mouth in one go. The CEO had to physically restrain herself from cleaning the creme from the side of the woman's mouth with her own.

 

"I think I can take it from here. So basically we'll need something catchier than Lips of Fire an Heels of Steel right?" She said while handing Kara a napkin and then pointing at the spot on her face. 

 

Kara looked chagrinned. "Woops ehe." Wiping her mouth.

 

They both chuckle.

 

\--------

 

Kara's Office

 

Lena is surprised by what she see's in Kara's office as they enter the room "Kara"

 

"Hmm?" Puts the papers on her desk and turns back around to face the brunette.

 

Stares around in wonder "These are so beautiful" The CEO feels something magnetic about the paintings. Between the colors and swirls it gives off a particular feeling she can't describe into words.

 

"Oh" The blond says with a shy smile. "You are more than welcome to take anything you like."

 

Fingering one particular painting Lena asks "These are amazing. Why haven't I noticed them before?" 

 

"Well I started painting again after the whole sight thing and I found I really enjoy water color even though it's all abstract. It..It really helps me... you know..It's calming." Kara says all nervously while shifting on her feet.

 

"I understand. I couldn't possibly take these." The brunette really did understand. Kara needed something soothing especially after everything that's happened. It makes perfect sense.

 

"Take as many as you want really I got hundreds more at home." Kara sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

 

Lena peers over at the blue-eyed blond curiously. Feeling compelled to hug the other woman she lets herself do just that.

 

Kara accepts the embrace as her heartspace warms from the inside out. Enjoying the feeling she returns the hug.

 

Finally they release eachother and get back to business. 

 

"In the meantime you and Eve will have to cover where I can't since I'll be going back and forth ok? We need to maintain communication on all projects if this is gonna work. James isn't responding to my calls so it's a moot point. I'll be having Jess looking into finding a more permanent replacement if he doesn't get back to us in a week." Grabbing a few of the paintings while explaining some details.

 

Kara regards her thoughtfully and agrees "I can definitely do that. For right now I need to go chase these leads and I'll be back later." Hearing sirens in the background she moves towards the door.

 

Lena met Kara's eyes with a serious look "Ok Please be safe."

 

"I will." The blond assured her with a nod.


	19. 19

Downtown

 

Kara taps her comm "Alex I really don't think this girl is an alien either she's literally sand."

 

Supergirl's been fighting this sand creature lady for the past 20 minutes doing all she can to stop her. The blond's punches going clean through and then getting pounded in return as the sand woman reforms her limbs.

 

The Kryptonian is feeling a bit drained but keeps pushing.

 

Punch, kick, both miss and Kara's being thrown back. Trying to get the sand woman's timing the blond speeds around in an attempt to land a hit from behind. The woman again expands out but this time instead of hitting the hero the sand woman shoots her arm into the Kryptonians mouth and lungs choking her. 

 

Pain searing through her throat and lungs Kara shoots heat vision cutting off the attack. Flies up to get some air for another shot. 

 

Zipping to the other side of the street Supergirl grabs a lamp post. The blond coughs to try and clear her lungs for a moment. Kara then swings at sand lady with the pole which completely passes through again. 

 

Alex chirps "Try harder! I can't get squads in there right now."

 

Kara's wheezing trying to get enough oxygen. The gritty sand making her mouth dry and hurt to breath. She does another heat vision shot which gets shrugged off.

 

'Crap'

 

Kara knows her powers are getting low she wheezes out "I'm trying but she's not holding her shape for me to get a shot off. She just reconstitutes and shrugs it off." Then spits off to the side.

 

While dodging another blow Kara rolls the lamp post into a ball and chucks it at the sandwoman's head which again passes right through.

 

"I'm noticing a pattern if she's apart for longer than 2.5 minutes she has to reform herself. I believe it takes alot of energy for her to spreadout and manipulate all the individual particles at any one given time." Alex explains while watching the monitors.

 

That gives Kara an idea. From her vantage point the blond sees what she needs to pulls this off. She superspeeds a small wind tunnel around the sandgirl. Using ice breath to slow down her movement. Kara knows she only have another few seconds before the other woman has to condense her form. That's when Supergirl initiates a Thunderclap to stun the woman.

 

The blond speed flies to the church bell speeds back and brings down the huge metal bell on top of the sandlady. Slaming her hands down on the bell a few times locking it into the asphalt effectively trapping the sandwoman. Well at least for the moment.

 

"AAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH STOP" Sandlady yells.

 

The blond does a half giggle then coughs some more.

 

"Let go of me this instant! When I get out of here you will suffer!" Sandwoman shouts with indignation.

 

"Quiet down." Kara rings it with her knuckle.

 

"OW PLEASE STOP"

 

"Why were you attacking a church?" Kara asks voice still raised.

 

"I'm not telling you" Came the muffled reply.

 

The hero rings it again.

 

"AGH STOP that hurts!"

 

The sandlady spews from inside her miniprison. "You have no idea what you've done. You're going to watch all your loved ones perish. OW" 

 

The blond taps it again "Pipe down"

 

'This gal really doesn't know when to quit' Kara thinks to herself.

 

"Hey Alex I got her." Kara supplies with a smirk. She then turns back to the bell and remarks loudly "I would not suggest you trying to get out as you have a limited air supply and any additional exhertion will cause that to rapidly diminish."

 

"Awesome job Supergirl. Bring her in." The director replies.

 

Using heatvision Kara cuts a large circle around the bell into the surrounding asphalt to make a perfect package. Pulling the bell and concrete seal from the ground the Kryptonian flies it to the DEO.

 

\----

 

DEO

 

"Luckily no one was hurt." Supergirl reports.

 

Alex nods acknowledging the good news "That's great. Good job." Giving her sister a pat on the back.

 

The blond smiles and then points to the bellcan "Thanks. I wouldn't recommend opening that up unless you have a proper containment field in place. You said you need some of her particles for testing right? Here." As she spits into the petri dish Winn was holding.

 

Alex looks at her questioningly.

 

Kara squints and adds "Yea she tried to choke me...from the inside"

 

"Guess I missed that part. Let me check your lungs out then." The redhead looks her over checking for any other injuries.

 

"Ok my throat still hurts but I'm fine." The blond says while rubbing her hand across her neck.

 

"You know eventually she's gonna run out of air so you guys might want to hurry" The blond supplies.

 

"I'll see if I can come up with some sort of inhibitor." Winn supplies running off with the petri dish to one of the labs. 

 

A muffled voice coming from inside the bell says something remotely like "I need to go to the bathroom!"

 

"Hold it or sit in it" Alex barks back.

 

They both heard incoherent grumbles.

 

Kara cringes at that following Alex to one of the sunrooms as her sister hands her a bottle of water.

 

___________________

 

A few days later

 

Lena's apartment 

 

Lena's having a rough morning.

 

The brunette had been up all night working and was finally looking forward to sleeping in when a construction crew right outside her building was pounding away with a jackhammer right at 7am. She only just fell asleep at 4 and the CEO was not happy.

 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." As she chucks a pillow across the room having a small fit. 

 

The jackhammer just seemed to get louder in response.

 

"Fine! I can't even have one morning to myself." Lena said aloud as if some kind of cosmic deity was playing jokes on her.

 

Throwing the blankets off she trudges to the kitchen to start her coffee and an early work day.

 

\----

 

Childrens Hospital 

 

 

"Hey Ron how is everything?" Lena asks while pulling the man to the side to speak with him.

 

"Hi Ms Luthor! Yea everything has been going really well for the past 8 months." Ron says genuinely happy to see the woman.

 

"Ohh When I gave you the go ahead with the alternative medicine options once I got the Medical board and hospital director's approval. How is that going?" The brunette remembers that was a huge cluster mess of bureacratic nonsense that took her a week to fix.

 

Ron moves further to the side to let a group of nurses through to the breakroom "Yes I started looking into some intergrative and holistic medicine and we've been noticing a trend amongst the children. They need less treatments and don't stay as long. The parents who also adopt some of these practices see a massive difference for the overall wellbeing not of just the child but within their own lives. This is something frowned upon in modern medicine practices but I feel like we're on to something important and should explore these options."

 

"What are you applying specifically?" Lena asks intently wanting to know if he took her advice.

 

"Your recommendations really. Well we are using certain frequency sounds inside the rooms such as singing bowls or healing chants as background music/sound. With others who don't have immune disorders we are placing plants inside their rooms. For those with immune disorders we are putting different crystals in their rooms and colored lamps. We've seen remarkable results that can't be explained by general science." Ron explains with enthusiasm very happy at the results.

 

He continues "Some of the parents who start doing food as medicine have really seen massive changes as well. Like organic and ayurvedic.. turmeric and so forth. Of course it's something that should be consulted with their own medical practitioners but as long as everyone is in agreeance then I believe it's something that is necessary going forward."

 

The brunette affirms "I couldn't agree more however, we will need more documentaion to provide proof of results. These children are not lab experiments and should be treated with the utmost respect and care." She warns seriously.

 

Ron nods his mop of reddish hair quickly "Yes Yes of course. Also we're seeing 60-70 % decrease in visit times. A 40% decrease of recurrances of parents who utilize the integrative practices and an 12% non return rate that are living normal healthy lives. We're able to start narrowing down patterns amongst those affected by certain types of mutated cells and showing a correlation in the living area of the family."

 

"This is great. I want you to send your results and equipment information sent to my office immediately." The brunette adds with a smile while patting his arm gently.

 

"Yes Ma'am"

 

"I want to see if we can eventually get these results published in as many medical texts as possible once we have conclusive evidence." She says with finality.

 

\---

 

Lena makes her rounds checking in on the children giving them hugs and reassurances. Sitting and talking to the ones who are awake this early. Helping them with legos or puzzles whatever they're working on. Even checking in on the infant ward and holding a few for comfort. 

 

This is something she did every so often and it made her feel more human and less a Luthor. The nurses knew she was nothing like her family and would regularly help out with feedings every few weeks. Lena does this for herself and not for press so the staff quietly allows her access to help out.

 

"Alright Natalie I better get going. Here" She gently passes back a little baby girl to the nurse on duty after giving a little kiss on the babies head.

 

"Little precious burped twice already so she should be good to go for a nap." The brunette said with a smile while placing the burping cloth on the rack.

 

"Awesome. Thanks again Ms Luthor."

 

It's still quite early but Lena heads to the office.

 

________________________

 

DEO

 

"We've got a hit on Lillian. We got a 10 second blip on facial recognition in Malaysia and the South China Sea area. Dang it! It looks like it's old footage. Old security systems recently got upgraded. This was from like a month ago." Winn spouts off quickly fingers flying over the keyboard.

 

Alex assesses the information "There might be a chance she's still there or that she's had dealings there. Any groups there that might tickle her fancy?" She probes.

 

"There are a few terrorist cells in the area. We'll run more scans of the region for anyone who are sympathetic to her ideals." He rolls to his other terminal that's open and clicks away.

 

"Alright keep me posted." The director states.

 

__________________________

 

LCorp 

 

Lena's Office

 

Lena's on the phone with President Marsdin.

 

Jess and Sam are sitting in front of her desk talking about her situation with the youngest Danvers sister.

 

Jess states in a playful manner "Well I don't know how'd I feel if my 'best friend' bought me a 750mil dollar company and then pays for all my groceries who on and off lives at my apartment. Does that count as sugar momma status?" 

 

"I'm not sure but if it were me in Kara's shoes I'd definitely throw some booty her way." Sam supplies in a mischievous tone.

 

"I know right?" The assistant agrees.

 

Lena pushes the mute button.

 

"You two know I can hear you. Cut it out." Lena said in a snappish hushed tone.

 

Unmutes "Yes Olivia I'll take a look at those right away. Thank you. Yes have a good evening." Lena says reassuringly in a polite voice.

 

Then dropping the phone into the receiver ending the call "Good lord what is wrong with you people? You know who that was right?" Lena glared at them with mild irritation.

 

"Oh I wonder if they cuddle like they do on game night" Sam says turning back to look at Jess with a look as the assistant as she was tapping something into her ipad.

 

Lena just can't believe these two "OUT! Both of you! Nothing is going on. Now get back to work."

 

Now they move towards her door laughing as Sam does a last minute jibe. "Maybe you should call your girlfriend and relieve some of that tension."

 

The CFO half jogs out the door narrowly missing getting beaned in the head with a stressball.

 

As the ball hits the glass door with a thud then falls to the floor with a small thump Lena sits there staring at it for a moment. She lays her head in her hands in an attempt to clear her head.

 

'If only it were that simple'

 

Dropping her hands she gets herself refocused for the new partnership guidlines she was talking to the president about. Looking at the clock she's got another meeting in an hour. It'll give her some time to look at the schematics Marsdin sent to her inbox. Lena checks her makeup then pulls open her laptop and gets back to work.


	20. 20

Somewhere downtown

 

Supergirl is flying around downtown trying to patrol. She had already dealt with a bank robbery, a rogue alien, a mugging and a fire. So now she was trying to clear her mind because now it's a slow time of the day and she's now left with her own thoughts.

 

'I don't know what's going on with me. We're just friends and I've never experienced this before with a girl, attraction or any kind of feelings this is so confusing. I know it's not a big deal on Krypton. I just don't understand how my body would react like this now and if I'm honest with myself I've never actually felt this way with any guy. Am I going crazy?'

 

Dodging a flock of birds and scanning the ground.

 

'I can't talk to Alex about it. No. Cat? No. J'onn? No. I don't know what I'm gonna do.'

 

Avoids a few skyscrapers.

 

'Lena doesn't like women for Rao's sake! She's had Jack and James.'

 

Circles back and scans some more.

 

'She's a friend, only a friend, friends only. I shouldn't be attracted to her. No. Just ignore it and it'll go away...   
She's not. I'm not. Ugh!' 

 

"OOF"

 

She runs into a building.

 

Apparently she was on autopilot because this wasn't just any building. This was the LCorp building. Above Lena's balcony no less. Falling into a dazed heap the blond just lies there for a moment.

 

Hearing the crash Lena comes running out to her balcony.

 

"Oh My God Supergirl are you ok?" The brunette is shocked and tries to help the girl of steel up grasping her arm gently as tingles bounce across her skin at the contact.

 

Luckily there wasn't too much damage to the building as Kara takes stock of the area.

 

"I'm fine Ms Luthor. I think." The blond hero attempts to get up and slightly wobbles.

 

"You think?!" Grabbing her more firmly Lena can't believe the hero would be this out of sorts unless something major was wrong with her.

 

"No emergency I..I skipped lunch." Feeling like a complete moron especially getting distracted like that. Kara comes up with something quick to tell the woman.

 

Lena says with a worried look "Here come in and sit down for a minute." 

 

Jess was in Lena's office at the time and heard the heroine's comment.

 

"Here" The assistant hands the blond a candy bar she pulled from her pocket while the CEO got her seated in her chair.

 

Kara says regrettably "I'm sorry."

 

"It's alright just be more careful with yourself and don't skip meals." Feeling more odd tingles in her skin and confused at which the way her body is again responding to the alien hero. Lena backs away after gettin the Super situated.

 

'Kettle' The blond chuckles internally while munching on the Snickers bar at human speed.

 

Both the CEO and her assistant eye the hero for a moment.

 

"Do you want me to order.." Jess starts to offer.

 

"No I'm fine this'll work enough to get me where I need to go. Thank you and sorry about the building." She definitely didn't want them to see how much she could eat given as how much Kara Danvers consumes in one sitting would be coincidently the same amount.

 

"Ms Luthor, Ms Huang always a pleasure." She launches skyward and out of sight quickly.

 

"Jess stop it."

 

"I don't know what..."

 

"I can sense you swooning from here." The CEO walks back around and sits at her desk.

 

"I.." Her mouth clicked shut. Then looked down at her notepad squirming a little. "Oh your 2:30 should be here any moment. I'll call a repair crew for this evening."

 

___________________

 

Alien Bar

 

Karaoke night 

 

Sam notices two things as she enters the bar with Lena #1 It's 80's Love Songs night and #2 of course Kara is rearing to go.

 

Ruby was spending the night at a friends house so Sam was able to go out with everyone. She's really gonna enjoy watching everyone sing or try to sing and the CFO is gonna make Lena get up there too.

 

Kara shouts loudly "Ok Kiddies Whitney Houston is offlimits to you jokers. I got dibs on her stuff all night."

 

There was a bunch of groans all around.

 

The blond starts them off right with Whitney's 'I Have Nothing'. Pouring her heart into the song.

 

Lena couldn't help but want to feel like the blond was singing this for her. It made her chest ache.

 

When Kara finished the entire bar was standing ovation and her ears were slightly tinged pink. Holding her glasses in place Kara does a quick bow.

 

"Hey didn't Ms Houston release that in '92?" J'onn questions as he gets up for his turn.

 

"Dude who cares that was awesome!" Winn kicks back while still clapping.

 

J'onn selects Lionel Richie and croons away Endless Love as a duet with Alex.

 

"So what's been goin on?" Barry asks cordially knowing he's in mixed company who don't know about the alter ego thing.

 

"Oh not much you know same ol same ol." Kara supplies.

 

"You should come over next time and we'll do karaoke night at my place." The speedster offers.

 

"Sounds awesome!" Kara says exuberantly.

 

Barry says with a grin "Of course there'll be plenty of food."

 

"YAH BOYYY!!!" The Kryptonian whoops and hollers.

 

Alex just finished singing Eternal Flame by the Bangles and decides to go get another round of drinks.

 

Sam thinks she sees an unusual look passing quickly over Alex's features but it was too fast to distinguish.

 

Lena and Sam are chatting while Alex goes to the bar. Lena sees how Kara keeps hanging and hugging that guy Barry.

 

'She's never mentioned a new boyfriend so what's going on?' Lena thinks to herself.

 

"Oh honey they're just friends." Sam says patting the brunette's arm seeing the look on Lena's face.

 

"Mmm It's not my business anyways whether they're friends or not." Lena states with a wave of her hand.

 

Sam supplies cause she's had this conversation already with Alex "He's married."

 

"Oh" Feeling somewhat relieved Lena rubs her forehead.

 

"Don't worry. It's normal to get jealous" Sam tries to assure her while pursing her lips.

 

Lena says with a sad smile while tilting her head down "No it's not. Not for me."

 

The CFO remarks softly "You're only human."

 

Alex returns with drinks and passes them out to the girls.

 

While Winn is doing another song by Jefferson starship 'Nothing Gonna Stop Us' in duet with Lyra.

 

At this point everyone is sloshed. Well all except for Barry. Even Kara had a little Aldabaran rum. Everyone is having a blast.  
J'onn is just kinda keepin to himself but still having a good time.

 

Once Lyra and Winn are done Kara gets up and decides to sing Whitney Houstons 'Wanna Dance With Somebody' and then follows up with 'The Greatest Love'.

 

'Damn she's amazing' Lena again can't stop her thoughts.

 

They all order food before the kitchen closes so they were sharing a bunch of different appetizer platters. Kara and Barry both had quadruple orders to the surprise of the rest of the group.

 

Sam is amazed watching two people eat that enormous amount of food. She didn't think it was humanly possible. The CFO stuck with a few hot wings and fries.

 

Barry does his rendition of Whitesnake's 'Is this Love' in the background as Winn tries to snatch one of Kara's mozzerella sticks. Growling loudly Kara glares at him with a dangerous look. He then carefully puts the cheesestick back on her plate while slowly backing away.

 

Sam laughs at the blond's antics. While Lena just shakes her head.

 

'He should know better' The CEO mind supplies knowing how the reporter is with food. Lena thinks about that a little bit. 'Kara shares with me all the time. hmmmm'

 

Alex then plops back down next to Sam and Lena asking what they picked out and if they need help or wanna duet with her while Lyra is singing Cyndi Lauper 'Time After Time' in the background.

 

Lena is forced *by Alex and Sam* into doing Tina Turner 'Simply The Best' which also was released in '91. Nobody really cares at this point.

 

Kara couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette. While Lena's singing Kara could literally feel this song like it means something and gives the warmest smile back to the Luthor who was now looking at her.

 

Alex gives Sam a knowing look at having watched the blond and the CEO.

 

Chugging the rest of her drink Sam then makes her way to the stage once Lena exits. The CFO winds up singing Heart's 'What about Love'. Her eyes keep flitting over to where the redhead was sitting as if attempting to convey something.

 

Alex is mesmerized. She keeps pretending not to be staring at the stage while sipping her beer but failing miserably.

 

Both Lena and Kara see this and share a knowing look.

 

Winn finishes up with Culture Club and towards the end of the song he really was slurring heavily. Lyra practically had to hold him up not that she minded.

 

The scooby gang had a fantastic time belting and crooning all their favorite songs to any body that was willing to listen promising to do this sometime again in the future. 

 

They eventually dragged themselves from the bar and Lena's poor driver had to take everyone home. All with the exception of Barry and J'onn.


	21. 21

A few days later

 

Sam's House

 

Kitchen

 

Lena is sitting at the kitchen island with a glass of wine in hand swirling it around while contemplating what to talk to Alex about without making this awkward.

 

"Tell me again why Kara asked off for two days?" The CEO says with a thoughtful look.

 

Alex can't help but smile taking a sip from her beer "Because she's at the Chikfila grand opening down the road."

 

Now Lena is severely lost "I don't understand."

 

"Kara wants a years worth of free chicken sandwiches. So of course she's been camped out since they announced it. She doesn't want to lose her spot." The redhead supplies while giggling.

 

"You mean to tell me she's been there the entire 2 days??" The brunette says with a shocked expression.

 

Alex nods "Yes apparently she convinced the pizza guy to deliver to her in line." Still snickering.

 

"Good Lord." Lena takes a long swallow of the dark liquid and then asks "What about bathroom breaks?"

 

"Her friend Bob." The director states while taking another drink of her beer.

 

"Who??"

 

Alex then explains "He's the homeless guy down on 5th. You know the one she talks to and brings food on occasion....No? Well He's holding her place while she goes on bathroom breaks. I don't think he minds because they're splitting the prize and she's sharing the pizza with him. She's even got a tent, a sleeping bag and chairs set up."

 

"So you mean to tell me she's been out there all day and night and rain for 2 days for what? Chicken sandwiches for a year? Who does that??" Lena waves her arms in the air dramatically.

 

"Remember it's Kara we're talkin about and that girl will do anything for food especially free food. Don't worry the opening is in the morning at 9 so once that's done she'll be back to normal schedule." Alex said after hearing the front door open and close.

 

"That's just crazy." Sam pipes up after hearing the latter part of the conversation having picked up Ruby from school. Walking into the kitchen as Ruby drops her backpack on the dining room table.

 

"Maybe you should go check on her" Alex suggests then turns around getting up from the island. "Hey Rubes how was school?"

 

Lena considers this for a second and already missing the blond she then agrees with the suggestion then texts her driver.

 

\-----

 

Chik-Fil-A

 

Kara and Bob are having a blast singing while listening to music. Stuffing their faces full of meatlover's pizza enjoying the weather now that it stopped raining.

 

They are both sitting in the camper chairs and cup holders with sodas next to Kara's tent, just relaxing as a sleek black car pulls up along side of the huge line of people.

 

Kara recognizes the heartbeat inside and a huge smile covers the blond's features as she sees the black high heels that step out underneath the door, followed by a stunning dark-haired woman with red lipstick.

 

Kara hums.

 

Other people in line recognized the Luthor and gave ugly looks but mostly kept quiet. 

 

Bob gives a bit of a whistle and Kara elbows him.

 

"Stop."

 

"You know her eh?" He says with a smirk.

 

Kara nods "She's my friend."

 

"That's great!" He says with glee.

 

Lena walks up with a large white paper bag in hand.

 

"Hey" Lena says with a shy smile.

 

All the blond could get out was "Hi"

 

The brunette looks around "I can't believe you're doing all this."

 

"Yup" The blond replies.

 

"I umm brought you something." She hands Kara the bag. Their fingers lightly brushing sending shocks that defies logic.

 

"Thank you"

 

"I'll see you later?" Lena asks while tucking a dark lock behind her ear.

 

The blond assures "You bet."

 

Lena then reluctantly leaves getting into the car. It sits for a minute then slowly drives off.

 

Kara's heart felt full in a way she didn't understand 

 

Opening the bag and peaking in Kara exclaims "Yes! Doughnuts. You want one?"

 

"Sure!"

 

Bob finishes his doughnut and then asks "Hey was that purdy lady ya girlfriend? She's awfully nice."

 

"No she's not my girlfriend" Kara says biting into a strawberry glazed fried doughy goodness while giving him an odd look.

 

"Coulda fooled me. Ya'll makin all googoo eyes. She even brought you doughnuts just as an excuse ta see ya. Now ain't that sweet." He says with a bright toothless smile.

 

Kara sputtered and turned red all flustered.

 

Bob takes off his hat for a second "Gosh You'd better snatch that one up 'fore someone else come a knockin." Fixin his hair he then puts his cap back on.

 

The blond gives him another look and just stuffs another doughnut into her mouth munching thoughtfully.

 

_________________________

 

Next Day

National City

 

Kara had just finished clearing up a car pileup on the highway with an overturned tractor trailer. She hears 2 alarms go off at the same time, one a bank and the other she's not sure. Kara takes the bank when the blond hears gun shots. 

 

Once she's resolved the attempted bank robbery and the cops show up the Kryptonian makes her way over to where she heard the second alarm quickly.

 

She's surprised it's a museum. The blond does a quick xray scan inside and makes a decision.

 

Kara taps her comm "Hey Alex it's that wannabe jedi from the docks... he's at the Museum of History. It looks like someone inside is hurt I'm goin in."

 

"Kara no wait!

 

\-------

 

Downtown 

 

Museum of Natural History

 

"Are you gonna tell me who you are?" Kara shouts across the atrium while dodging another ballbolt volley.

 

The guy is not giving her any clues, not speaking, nothin. He looks like he's phasing in and out of places making it hard for the blond to pin him down.

 

Supergirl's still not able to land a hit on him with her hands but her heat vision got his left shoulder.

 

Most of the visitors already were able to get out before he started tossing stuff around. Unfortunately, 3 security guards got hurt and she needed to wrap this up if she was to get them to safety and get them medical attention.

 

It looks like he keeps tryin to make his way to the Mummy exhibit.

 

The Kryptonian superspeeds around him but narrowly misses getting hit with another bolt. Passing within an inch of her skin, an uncontrollable fear ripped through her and Kara had to dodge behind a pillar as he tossed a few more her way.

 

'NO I cannot have a panic attack in the middle of a fight stop it!' Her mind screams.

 

The hero sucks in a deep breath chanting a prayer to Rao in her mind to help her focus. The Kryptonian saw that she was in a bad spot and pinned down. Kara looked up at the wall across from her it almost looked like a glint of white light reflected off a shield hanging there.

 

As Kara listened for a break in his timing, she jumped up, supersped grabbing the shield and spun around as a rather large bolt hit the shield. To the blond's surprise it dissipated the energy, displaced or absorbed? She wasn't sure. The blond just knew that the shield felt right in her hands and made her feel calm. 

 

The guys eyes widened and picked up what he was looking for, which looked like a stick and disappeared in a black mist.

 

\-------

 

DEO 

 

Kara was sitting on the sunbed absorbing more rads while Alex is going through the standard physical.

 

The Kryptonian was frustrated he got away again. "No I'm fine Alex he got away again but the curator said he stole some sort of stick from Egypt." She adds with annoyance.

 

"You mean a staff" The director replied while checking Kara's vitals.

 

"No it sounded more like... sep... scepter I think?" she said. "Supposedly it was from the time of Hat hat ketchup?" She tilts her head in deep thought.

 

Alex tries not to laugh "Hatschepsut" she supplies.

 

"Yea that's it!" Her eyes brighten and she points at Alex.

 

The redhead gives her an annoyed look as she inspects her eyes for good measure "God don't you know your ancient Earth History?"

 

Trying not to blink from the penlight Kara replies "I studied the Roman and Greek mythology not the Egyptian stuff sorrrrry."

 

"Maybe you should brush up cause now we got an idea of items he's after." Alex says while checking her pulse.

 

The blond pointed to the corner of the room "Well anyways there's the shield I used. I dunno Alex my instinct just reached for it cause I felt fear when his bolts got too close. I felt calm when I picked up this shield."

 

"It's got an owl on it so you should know something about that." The agent says while listening to her heartbeat with her stethoscope.

 

"Ohhh You mean..."

 

Alex nods.

 

"Huh So a shield with Athena's blessing?" The Kryptonian said with a bit of wonder in her voice.

 

Putting the equipment down the director writes more notes on the clipboard sheet "Looks like it. Maybe you should talk to Diana again."

 

"Couldn't hurt."

 

The redhead finished a few more scribbles and put the clipboard down on the table "I really don't think you should go after this guy again until we get a better look at what we're dealing with ok?"

 

Kara agreed and then added "Alright well you need to talk to the curator cause she was pretty pissed I took the shield."

 

"I can do that." Alex says with a pat the the blond's knee.


	22. 22

Catco

 

Cat's office 

 

 

Lena eyes the man warily while sitting back in the executive chair "How can I be sure you won't pull another stunt like that again?"

 

James says in a softened tone "I'm sorry I was being a jerk and I promise I won't do anything that will hurt the company."

 

Lena gives him The Look "Why should I give you back your job when honestly you don't deserve it under normal circumstances? You would be deemed as a no call no show and effectively terminated. You are so lucky Kara covered for you." She spat at him

 

James felt bad after the way he treated Kara and the fact she still tried to cover for him didn't go unnoticed. It made him feel 10 times worse. He'll have to make it up to both of them.

 

"I know it wasn't the way to handle things and I made some poor choices in that regard but I can do the job as you can see by my previous track record." He hopes that's enough for the CEO. He's looking tired and remorseful.

 

"It won't happen again. I promise." He says with conviction. James had a rough time back in Metropolis. He was staying with his mom and Lucy. Going back and forth. It was also the anniversary of his father's death that he wanted to be there for his mother. Then afterwards things with Lucy went south again. She wanted a commitment from him and he still couldn't do it. Lucy cut off ties with James and kicked him out.

 

The CEO seems somewhat appeased "If and when you decide to have time off please schedule it like everyone else. We need enough time ahead to get coverage on top of everything else."

 

The brunette understands that sometimes you just have to run the gauntlet. Still doesn't mean you get to drop the ball when you're running the show. She just hopes James understands that truly. She's going to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

 

If this happens again though he's through with Catco. In the meantime Lena's keeping the list Jess had comeup with as possible replacements for him. The brunette didn't want to have to come back in and clean up his mess. Although Kara did a rather good job of holding it together.

 

Lena can't help but smile internally at that. Remembering the state in which she found the blond reporter and then later on with the office experience. Colors everywhere. The brunette has been enjoying the blond's paintings. Getting little doses of sunshine throughout her spartan looking apartment. 

 

Lena takes a deep breath and returns back to the conversation. "Now that's out of the way. How are you doing?"

 

"I'll be ok."

 

She nods "Good. Ok so this is what we're working on with the seasonal issue. I'm gonna need you to go down and get some head shots.." Switching right back into business mode. Lena bring's James up to speed on everything he's missed.

 

 

_________________________________________

 

Kara's Apartment

 

Sisters night?

 

Alex starts suspecting something going on between Kara and Lena and they are being complete oblivious idiots. So Alex had been texting Sam all afternoon about it unbeknownst to Kara.

 

Kara is sitting at the kitchen island and has in front of her a literal mountain of ham sandwiches.

 

"I have perfected the ham sandwich with a perfect amount of spices. With onion powder, oregano and chili powder it's perfect." Kara says with pride and awe in her voice.

 

"How many times are you gonna say perfect?" Alex says with a raised brow and a smirk.

 

"Both sides have a blended mix of equal mayo and mustard ratio so the mustard isn't so harsh. Then on the oregano side you put just a tiny drizzle of ketchup."

 

"You are so ridiculous." The redhead rolls her eyes.

 

Kara says while holding out one of the sandwiches for her sister to bite "No no try this."

 

"Okay" Alex takes a bite to humor her sister.

 

"Huh huh What do you think?"

 

The redhead chews a bit and then starts to smile "That's really good for a basic ham sandwich."

 

"Exactly!"

 

"Are you planning on sharing?" Alex asks with a smirk.

 

"Why?" Giving her older sister a curious look.

 

"Cause the girls are coming over in a few minutes and they might be hungry too."

 

"Awww Alex!"

 

"Save 8 sandwiches and you can have the rest. Which you should probably eat now cause I think they're already here." As she looks down at her phone and sees a text from Sam.

 

Kara speeds through the mountain in a way Barry would be proud.

 

As Alex goes to open the door Kara finishes her last bite.

 

Swallowing quickly and wiping her mouth Kara shouts "Sam, Ruby, Lena Hi!"

 

\---

 

Eggcellence

 

They were all sitting around on the couch and not really paying attention to what was playing on the tv. They kept chatting about all kinds of different topics. Kara's been happy about having food and has been learning how to cook little by little.

 

"I'm doing experiments with baked eggs later. I think I perfected the seasoning and I'm just trying to get the timing right so I achieve yolky perfection. It's eggcellent." Kara says in all seriousness. 

 

Small snickers and giggles went around.

 

"Oh God here we go again with the egg puns." Alex can't help but roll her eyes in disgust.

 

"I thought you'd be eggstatic?" Ruby states dutifully.

 

Lena quips back "No yolks about it"

 

"Come on Alex everyone enjoys a good egg pun" Kara says to her sister grinning.

 

"I'm eggcited to be here." Ruby said while making her way to the kitchen to get some more juice.

 

"I'm sorry if I'm not as eggcepting as others" The redhead tries with a grimace.

 

"Come on you need to come out of that shell" Lena face hurts this is too much fun.

 

I know I come off a little aneggmatic" Ruby tries to come up with one of the fly.

 

"Oh nooo foul that's just rotten" Sam quickly retorted, earning laughter from the group.

 

"Scramble it any which way you want" The CEO chimes back in while leaning against the blond's shoulder. 

 

You've poached the subject a little too much" The blond woman giggled while readjusting herself on the couch.

 

"If you keep this up I'm leaving." Alex muttered while running her hand through her hair.

 

"Omelette you in on a secret" Sam says with glee feeling like a big kid.

 

Lena cleared her throat "You really need to look on the sunny side of things." Causing Kara to snicker.

 

Ruby responds while continuously giggling "And not be so hard boiled." 

 

"Alright! I'm done! I'll see you guys later." Alex says while glaring at all of them getting up from the couch.

 

"Noooo." They all say in chorus.

 

"We'll be good now." Kara says while grinning wickedly seeing the twinkle in Lena's eye.

 

"Don't feel all beaten down and cracked or are you just egghausted?" Lena says really trying to keep a straight face.

 

Kara high fives Lena.

 

Sam goes to grab Alex to stop her from gathering her coat and gives her a look. They look like they're having a small conversation without a word. The redhead shoulders slump and mutters "Fine" and returns back to the main sitting area with a slight grump.

 

They stopped after that and started talking about Ruby's project for the science fair.

 

Alex catches a ride with Sam and Ruby to go help out with the science project. Lena explains she's got to head to the carparts shop and Kara offers to go with her.

 

____________________

 

Carparts'n stuff shop

 

Lena drives to car parts shop with Kara for new windshield wiper blades and as soon as they pull up there is a girl with fawn colored hair crying out in front of her car with the hood open. 

 

They both get out of the car and walk towards the woman.

 

"Hey are you ok?" Kara asks concerned.

 

"My car's broke down and I already paid to have it towed here and now they're sayin that I need 1200 for them to fix it and I can't afford it and I don't know how I'm gonna make it to work." The woman cried as she explained.

 

Lena stalks up to the mechanic and asks what's going on. He states it's a fuel injector and they are gonna have to get the cherry picker to pull out the rear suspension to get to it.

 

Lena merely listens to him. Then asks him for a large clean towel she could lean on and rolls up her sleeves. Lena takes a look at the make and model and runs through things in her brain while inspecting diff parts inside.

 

The brunette pops off the computer and fuse box housing. Asks the guy for his multimeter and pokes around some more.

 

"What is she doing? Does she know how to fix cars?" The crying woman asked the blond.

 

The mechanic is just chuckling to himself thinking they can't possibly know what they're doing.

 

"Uhhh maybe? She might. She is kinda a genius so we'll see." Kara admitted rubbing the back of her neck.

 

"Aha!" Lena pops out a little black box the size of a lime. 

 

"Can you get me the replacement for this part model please." The CEO reads off the white numbers and letters. "This car's model is easy to get parts for so you should have it in stock." Giving him a look.

 

"Ok" He said not believing that was gonna work but went and got her the part anyway.

 

"Here you go. It's $10.57 with tax." Lena hands him 11. "Keep the change."

 

The brunette puts the new part in, closes the box and then gestures for the woman to start the car.

 

"Could you start it for me please?" Lena asked the woman while stepping back and wiping her hands off.

 

"Sure no prob. One sec." Pulling out her keys the woman promptly sits in the drivers seat and as the car starts up easily Lena drops the hood down smoothly.

 

"OH MY GOD! You did it!" The lady cries out but this time with joy.

 

"Well whaddaya know." Kara says with a proud smirk.

 

"No way!" Mechanic stares in utter shock.

 

Lena glares at the mechanic with a dangerous gleam.

 

He huffs and skulks back into the shop obviously angry from not making his commission.

 

Hopping up and down the woman can't believe it "Oh my god thank you soo sooo much you just don't know how much you've helped me you're my hero. You saved me from losing my job and my home. You are so wonderful. What's your name?" The woman proclaims with tears in her eyes.

 

Lena is happy she was able to help but doesn't want to make a big deal out of it "No no it's ok I'm glad I could help. Don't worry about it."

 

"No no really tell me your name please. You don't know what you're done for me." She says with earnest sincerity.

 

"Lena" Got out before the woman squished her in a massive hug while crying all over her shirt.

 

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you Lena."

 

Kara is sitting back and smiling at the whole scene. Lena gives the blond a look like 'help I don't know what to do here'. Pats the womans back gently with one arm.

 

Finally the woman releases Lena and then happily gets back in her car and waves. Apparently she was on her way to work when it broke down. 

 

Kara walks up next to her friend "Good job today hero." The blond says with admiration and gives her a big hug.

 

Lena couldn't help the blush that reached her ears.

 

They got the wiper blades replaced no problem then the CEO got the blond dropped off at her apartment because they themselves had to be at work in the morning.

 

It wasn't until 2 days later they saw the LCorp social media blowup with 'Lena Luthor everyday hero' due to the story the crying car woman had posted. Come to find out carlady was a blogger as a side job.

 

When it reached the LCorp Employee Newsletter, hundreds of her own employees were stopping her in the halls with smiles and praises. And for once Lena allowed herself to feel like she did something right for a change.


	23. 23

Four days later

 

LCorp 

 

It was about 10 am when it struck. Lena was sitting in her office reviewing her notes for the upcoming presentations she has with both Palmer and Wayne tech. She didn't have any meetings until later in the afternoon.

 

When she felt it. Her world was shaking. It was loud and scary. Lena lept under her desk as her chair started rolling around and fell over. Light fixtures popped and shelves collapsed. little bits of dust from the ceiling being knocked free. Then the shaking got worse.

 

This was one of a few things that a Luthor would be scared of. The brunette is glad she had LCorp and Catco buildings retrofitted for seismic resiliency. It was one of those gut feelings Lena had when she called up the engineers months ago.

 

Her mind was in a frenzy as the violent shaking continued.  
'Kara oh god'

 

Lena saw her phone had skittered on the floor. She crawled out to grab it as a piece of debris fell next to her left side. She shrieked grabbed the phone and then crawled back under the desk quickly.

 

She tries to call Kara and it's goes straight to voicemail.

 

"Shit!"

 

Finally she tugs on the tennis shoes she left under her desk that morning after taking the stairs up and tries to make her way to Jess' desk avoiding the pieces of paneling falling everywhere.

 

"JESSICA!"

 

"LENA I'M OVER HERE!"

 

Lena gets under the desk with her assistant and takes stock of the woman. She's got a cut on her temple and bleeding a bit. The CEO rips her sleeve off and presses it to the cut.

 

"Keep the pressure on this. Where's Sam?" Lena asks.

 

"She went offsite for a facility inspection." Jess supplied while holding the cloth against her temple wincing slightly.

 

"Damn. Ok you try to get ahold of Sam, Ruby and our emergency response teams but stay under here." The brunette says while grabbing the edge of the desk about to launch herself forward.

 

Jess grabs her arm "Lena it's too dangerous."

 

The assistant lets go when she sees the look in the CEO's eyes.

 

"I'll be fine." Lena says and then sprints towards the stairwell.

 

______________

 

Park

 

Kara's in the park chasing down leads. She sensed it at first, a deep rumbling, the animals running like crazy and then the shaking started. People start screaming and running everywhere. She can see buildings collapsing and fire explosions from gas lines.

 

She jumps into action yelling "STAY AWAY FROM THE POWERLINES and IT'S SAFER IN THE PARK!" at the people running. Knowing now is not a good time to try to rush back into downtown while it's still shaking.

 

She's trying to make her way to somewhere secluded while helping a few old folks checking them for injuries. Kara got out of sight and changed into her suit. She quickly takes to the air. The blond tunes into Lena's heartbeat and it's there steady and strong. A little elevated but she's alive. 'Thank Rao'

 

Supergirl swooped up taking a quick survey at the devastation and sped off with purpose. She put out the fires as quickly as she could but more kept popping up. Kara was able to rescue a few people on some of the rooftops and dropped them off in the park.

 

The blond xrays one of the larger collapsed buildings and moves any survivors to the park as well. The hospitals were gonna be flooded. They'd need to set up a tent station with medical equipment now that the shaking had stopped. So she checked the Children's hospital next. Kara made sure the building was stabilized and had power.

 

The hero bounced all over checking the hospitals seeming satisfied for now she needed to get moving. Kara tried to clear the air and then got to work on some of the main roads so the emergency crews could get in. When fire, rescue, and police were able to get going then The blond was free to get moving again and getting more people out of the collapsed buildings.

 

The blond tapped her comm "Alex! You there?"

 

"We're fine here but you need to get to the suspension bridge. I'm not sure if we're gonna get aftershocks but the bridge has collapsed. There's cars and a school bus in the water." Alex said in a harried voice.

 

"Dang I got it."

 

__________________________

 

 

Lena is so glad Kara recommended working out with the stairs. It's totally kept her from falling on her face right now and not get winded. Making her way down the stairwell carefully working her way down the levels. Checking on people and making sure they're alright. Only a few injuries and nothing life threatening as of yet.

 

She wasn't sure how Catco was faring but LCorp is doin alright.

 

Finally the shaking stops. Giving her a chance to get her equilibrium. Lena's not sure if there's gonna be aftershocks but she makes her way out of the building to go over to Catco.  
The CEO exits the building and stops. What she sees takes her breath away. 

 

Collapsed buildings everywhere, fires, bursted pipes spewing water into the streets and air, fires, downed powerlines, roads cracked and destroyed. It was a battle zone. The dust from the collapsed buildings hung so thick in the air you could barely see 30 feet in front of you. Lena hearing screaming and crying, sirens wailing and explosions in the background.

 

As Lena hears the helicopters of the emergency response teams she covers her mouth with her other sleeve and runs as fast as she can towards the Catco building. Her heart is in her throat as she turns the corner and sees the Catco building still standing.

 

'Thank God'

 

________________________________

 

Supergirl was working on the suspension bridge. The cables are flailing around. She grabs them just in time before they almost cut through the crowd below. Supergirl wraps the cables around the main pole and affixes it with a heatvision blast. 

 

The blond was able to get all of the people out of the water. Stopped any more vehicles about to fall in. Gets the school busses to safety. Moved debris for the emergency vehicles to get through. Kara does another scan of the area. It was a warzone and Supergirl was on the frontline. Superspeeding everywhere as fast as she could. Getting to as many people as possible. She's starting to get exhausted.

 

There were capsized boats due to big waves, sinkholes that opened up, busted water and gas lines. Kara had to make sure all that was fixed so no one else got hurt. Pulling more people from the rubble was a constant throughout. It wasn't just in the city but also the outlying townships she was going back and forth.

 

Kara dug deep and pushed harder.

 

"Supergirl you can't keep this up. You need to get back here and get some rads and eat." Alex's voice came in through the comm.

 

"I can't." Kara quietly spoke.

 

"You have to or you won't get a choice and how are you gonna help anyone while flared?" The redhead states.

 

"Fine give me a second to get this..."

 

Knowing her sister Alex said firmly "No. Now"

 

"Okay" 

 

___________________

 

Catco 

 

Lena still hasn't found Kara and she's freaking the fuck out.  
She's at Catco helping people and no one has seen Kara since earlier that morning. 'Why would her phone be off? Maybe it died?'

 

Whipping her head around constantly Lena looks for anyone she recognizes and spots one "James! Have you seen Kara?"

 

He sees the CEO and jogs up "No but I bet she's fine. Are you ok?" 

 

"Yes fine! Do we have any bad injuries here?" The brunette quickly asks.

 

"Bumps and bruises mostly." James confirms.

 

"Thank God. Send them down to medical. I want everyone to sit tight. Open up the cafeteria for free. It's really bad out there. Ok I got the response teams coming in so don't freak out ok?"

 

He nods and then the power goes out.

 

They had lost power for a few seconds but the backup generators Lena had installed 2 years prior kicked in. It gave her enough time to manually switch to her waterworks facility power grid that was still intact.

 

Stopping to help a woman with a dislocated shoulder Lena asks the menfolk for a few ties and belts. Ripping a jacket the brunette creates a makeshift sling for the woman. First Lena has to distract her having the woman bite down on the belt as the CEO pops the shoulder back into place. The woman cries out but is still concious.

 

Lena looks at the woman in sympathy "I'm sorry. Get down to medical they can give you some basic pain meds."

 

The woman nods as Lena finishes putting her in the sling.

 

Lena finally decides to call Alex.

 

______________________

 

DEO 

 

Kara is lightly dozing under the sunlamps.

 

Alex walks in and holds up her phone "Hey I got someone here who wants to talk to you."

 

Opening her eyes to glance over towards the door "What did you tell her?" Kara mouths soundlessly seeing as it was Lena on the phone Alex was holding up. 

 

Alex walks over and thumps her on the skull twice. Their signal for a small head injury. Kara nodded taking the phone.

 

"Lena hey are you alright?" The blond says in a sleepy voice. Alex leaves the room to give them some privacy.

 

"Oh My God Kara you don't know how good it is to hear your voice. I tried to call you and then I went to Catco and no one had seen you I..I thought something happened to you." Lena says with profound relief in her voice.

 

Listening to the brunette Kara replies "I'm ok I was close to where my sister was working and only got beaned in the head. Nothing serious although maybe slightly concussed. Sorry about my phone. I forgot to charge it last night. Now seriously are you ok?" She inquires also glad to hear the CEO's voice.

 

Lena assures "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just grateful you're ok."

 

Taking a deep breath "Mmmm. What about Sam and Ruby?" Kara asks.

 

"They're both fine as well Jess just called me with their status." The brunette confirms.

 

"That's good. Jess?" The blond adds.

 

Sounding calmer than when the call first started Lena comments "She's fine. Most of the casulty and injury lists are very small thanks to Supergirl otherwise it would've been catastrophic."

 

Kara says thoughtfully while staring up at the ceiling "Yea I'd imagine she'd be pretty busy. How is Catco and LCorp?"

 

"Still standing. Thankfully for some odd reason a few months ago I felt it necessary to call in specialty engineers to have both buildings brought up to platinum rating if ever there was an earthquake." The CEO states with an odd lilt.

 

"Well from the sound of it I'd trust your intuition over mine anyday." The blond said with a grin.

 

___________

 

Aftermath 

 

National City had come together in brother & sisterhood, aliens and humans alike to rebuild the city and rescue more trapped people in the rubble. Everyone covered in sut and concrete dust passing blocks of debris in lines. Their faces covered in masks, rags or bandanas around their nose and mouths to not breath it in.

 

The media had been broadcasting as soon as the shaking stopped and a single picture had been a theme across the city. Supergirl caked in the concrete dust, hair matted, eyes closed with tear streaks. Holding a lifeless child in her arms while a fireman has a hand on the Super's shoulder also crying.

 

There was little to no crime in the city the next following days. Any looters were shut down quick as their fellow citizens forced them to help or did citizens arrests. They came together as a city and it showed.

 

Emergency food/water shelters were set up around the city. As predicted the hospitals were overrun and the doctors were overworked. Even the tent city in the park was getting crowded. Relief efforts, FEMA and the National Guard came in.

 

Kara was unable to get in contact with Kal apparently he's offworld at the moment. Kara was completely exhausted still trying to keep pace with everything. She didn't want any more deaths on her watch if she could help it. The blond did not go home. Only to the DEO to sun, eat, sleep and then back into the field.

 

Seismologists determined it was a natural quake and not a manufactured one. Some mediagroups had tried to blame Lena Luthor for this as an attack like her brother Lex had but the USGS cleared that up real quick.

 

Reports and pictures of the youngest Luthor also covered in concrete dust and a mask in the medical tents helping doctors and passing out supplies.

 

Even the airport had been shut down. No one was getting in or out of National City by air. Most of the stuff being brought in was by helicopter. LCorp and Red Cross blazoned on the sides of the choppers bringing in a constant steady stream of supplies.

 

The LCorp emergency response teams after finishing with all LCorp and Catco Employees then helped out in the community. Lena was hailed as a hero by her employees and the community. 

 

No aftershocks came. It's been a week and now the rebuilding begins.


	24. 24

Two months later

 

Kara's apartment 

 

It was a full 2 months later when things started to get back to normal. Buildings were rebuilt faster than ever with the new seismic building codes. Supergirl ran herself ragged and as Kara she had to callout sick from work several times. 

 

The blond was helping everybody big and small in the city. The only thing she wasn't doing was painting the buildings. City hall was restored, banks were restored, the utility companies were restored, power grid was fully functional, roads restored, the hospitals calmed down, the tent city dispersed as homes were rebuilt, schools restored. It was in miracle record time never before seen anywhere.

 

And when the final dump trucks removing the last of debris left the city Kara took a week off for herself. No reporter stuff. No Supergirl stuff. Nothing. Nada. She slept and ate on repeat with windows open continuously that entire week. 

 

She had almost wound up polishing off the whole weeks worth of groceries in one day. Kara was able to adjust the order before their next delivery which thankfully was in 3 days.

 

Kara was wondering how Lena was doing. She knew the CEO was just as busy ever since the quake. Kara was feeling like she needed some Lena time and tried texting her but the brunette's not answering. The blond falls back asleep on the couch.

 

________________________

 

LCorp 

 

Lena just got out of another meeting. Now that operations at the company are more or less back to normal she's had to pick up the backlog of rescheduled meetings and projects.

 

She's been worried about Kara. The reporter has been calling out sick alot lately and now this entire week. Something just seems off. Lena thinks Kara's been having panic attacks and not telling her or Alex. 

 

'Maybe she really is sick. Maybe she needs a break since the quake. I'm not sure of anything except that I'm worried.' 

 

Whatever's been going on with the blond Lena is determined to find out tonight. Just as soon as she can get away from the office before someone else grabs her for something else they need help on.

 

The CEO finally got to her office and grabbed her purse. Reaching for her phone she sees 2 missed texts from Kara. Lena's driver is already waiting for her in the garage. Heading back to the elevators she tells Jess "I'm leaving for the day. Reschedule anything else needed for later in the week."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor."

 

_____________

 

Kara's apartment 

 

Lena hates using her emergency key but feels it's warranted this time. The brunette slowly unlocks and opens the door thankfully Kara hadn't used the deadbolt. She sees the blond passed out on the couch, softly snoring, glasses askew, flannel pjs with ducks on them. Blue Planet II playing low in the background. 

 

It looks like she lost weight which is hard to imagine considering the dirty dishes, open food packadging and wrappers all over the kitchen. It appears like she hasn't cleaned in a month. Something is definitely wrong. Lena carefully checks to see if the blond has a fever which she doesn't. Kara doesn't stir at all.

 

Lena puts her stuff aside shoes included and gets to cleaning Kara's apartment quietly. Laundry running, trash taken out, dishes washed, swept, dusted and still the blond didn't stir. It's making Lena nervous. Kara should've woken up already. It's been three hours since she arrived already folded 2 batches of clothes.

 

The CEO decides to get dinner going for when the girl woke up. The brunette makes 3 large casseroles. Chicken broccoli cheese and rice, Tuna noodle and beef tamale casserole. She also has something in the crockpot for 8 hours from now. Now Lena is tired and sits beside Kara on the couch.

 

The brunette tucks a errant blond lock behind a perfect ear. Blue eyes blink open.

 

"Hey" Lena says with a warm smile.

 

"Hi" Kara replies fixing her glasses.

 

Watching the blond's facial actions she then inquires "Are you ok?"

 

Kara doesn't say anything. Sitting up she just pulls Lena into a hug. As Lena returns the much needed hug she feels more than hears Kara crying into her shoulder. The blond woman clearly needed her and there was no where else Lena would rather be. Running soothing circles on Kara's back just allowing her to let it all out for as long as the blond needed.

 

It was half an hour later that Kara seemed to calm.

 

The CEO asks in a very gentle manner "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Kara shakes her head no.

 

The brunette purses her lips but then asks "Are you hungry?" 

 

"A bit" The blond makes a small nod.

 

As they get up from the couch and separate Kara sees her apartment and that it's clean.

 

"Wow you didn't..."

 

Lena holds a palm up outward already knowing what she was going to say.

 

"Umm ok Thank you."

 

"I cooked quite a bit of food actually and there's also something in the slow cooker for later. I have a timer set for that." Lena explains with a grin.

 

They make their way to the now clean kitchen island where the food was still warm. The CEO points for Kara to sit while she goes to get a plate and utensils for the blond.

 

'Why didn't you call me sooner' Is what Lena wants to say but she doesn't. Not wanting to scare Kara off the brunette just sits in quiet support. The blond will talk when she's ready.

 

"Are you gonna be ok or do you want me to spend the night?" The brunette asks gently while plating the food and placing it in front of the reporter.

 

Kara watches the brunette with a neutral expression "I'm much better now thank you."

 

"Do you want me to come by tomorrow or do you need me to do anything for you?" Lena questions while placing her cup from earlier in the sink.

 

"I'll be fine now really." Kara gives a small smile.

 

Lena takes a deep breath not wanting to push. "Ok"

 

The CEO gathers her purse and shoes then walks back to where Kara's still eating. The blond turns to look at her. Lena then leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Kara's forehead. 

 

"Call me." Lena says while giving Kara a look that hopefully conveys the brunette's here for her.

 

Kara nods dumbly with a huge red lipstick print on her head. 

 

As Lena exits the building she couldn't help hoping Kara is truly okay now. It aches too much to see her like this. The CEO's just gonna keep monitoring the situation as best she can without smothering the poor girl.

 

_______________

A few days later

 

LCorp

 

Lena's Office

 

"Thank you. Yes I look forward to working with you." Lena says in a polite tone then hangs up the phone. Lena couldn't hold back her excitement and does a fist pump in the air.

 

"Yes!"

 

Lena finally finished the phone call with the CEO of Palmer Tech Ms Smoak. The brunette was thrilled the deal with the other company went through on space colony designs and terraforming technology. Felicity even threw in the basic specs they had for large space based plasma cutters for industrial ship docks and repair.

 

The brunette was literally bouncing in her seat. This is exactly the icing on the cake that's gonna knock Wayne tech's socks off.  
It's just a small piece of the puzzle of the overall picture but Lena is steadily progressing along her masterplan path.

 

Lena's got another 2 hours before her next meeting so the CEO decides to do some finishing touches down in R&D. After the rebuilding LCorp added more onto the labs since they had to do construction anyways might as well add the additional security and experiment measures Lena wanted to implement for awhile.

 

Thankfully the building itself had held up well and with some new materials she's working with if there ever came another time then they'd be ready. If anything it gave her an excuse to change the carpeting in some areas. She got tired of looking at it. Gathering her phone the CEO headed towards the elevators.

 

Once inside Lena's mind go back to the situation with Kara. Kara had called her a few times mostly just wanting to listen to Lena talk. The blond has been quiet but steadily getting better. The blond is back to work and the fact that she keeps reaching out is alleviating the CEO's nervous worrying regarding the reporter. 

 

Kara hasn't offered tv night or anything just mostly listening to the brunette on the phone while doing mundane things like paint her nails on speaker phone. Lena is feeling this big rift between them getting larger. Hopefully she can get Kara to agree to go to lunch tomorrow at the Catco cafeteria.

 

With a resolute nod to herself she exits the elevator as the doors open. Stepping forward as her heels clacked on the tiles and passes by the rooms currently holding projects and experiments curently in progress till she found the particular room she was looking for.

 

Putting on the PPE* Personal Protection Equipment beside the door and with goggles firmly secured she then enters lab room 7.

 

____________________

 

Catco

 

Snapper's office

 

Kara really pushed hard to keep herself out of a funk after the quake. It was Lena's gentle push that really got to her like it was something that she needed. So the blond began to steadily reach out to the brunette little by little. The CEO is such an inspiration to the Kryptonian there really are no words that could explain it any better. Just Lena helped Kara be better.

 

It was these thoughts that caused her to lose focus on the conversation in front of her. Snapper is talking about the weird stuff going down at the docks that the police are bein uptight about. That it sounds like they're tryin to hide something.

 

"Now remember ponytail you're a mediochre reporter and not a PI or a fuzz don't get yourself killed. Why don't you call that detective friend of yours?" Snapper says in a bored tone.

 

Kara replies "Huh detective? Oh you mean.. Oh I'm sorry sir she's out of the country at the moment." Understanding he was referring to Maggie which stirred up a bunch of other thoughts concerning her sister's wellbeing.

 

"How convenient. Anyways get on it." He mutters.

 

"Yes sir."

 

It was towards the end of the work day that Kara received a text from Lena asking to have lunch with her tomorrow. Kara didn't answer it immediately it was only after the blond got home from Supergirl duties that she finally texted back a response.

 

_____________

 

Next day

 

Catco

 

Cafeteria 

 

Kara's barely eating anything and just zoning out semi listening to Lena speak. Lena can't but help notice the huge wall between them. The blond is only giving one word responses and not really engaging in the conversation. No cheerful sunshine. The brunette is feeling dread in her gut.

 

Kara puts her fork down and asks "I wanted to talk talk maybe you could join me in my office before you go?" Her expression unreadable.

 

Lena can feel her heart breaking thinking 'This is it. She's gonna break ties.' 

 

Placing her napkin on the table the brunette nods "Sure"

 

They both make their way to Kara's office and as Lena goes towards the middle of the room the blond closes and locks the door. Sighing heavily as she leans her forehead against it taking a moment to gather her thoughts before she speaks.

 

"This.. This isn't working" Kara says as she turns around facing the Luthor.

 

"Kara whatever it is let me help you...please don't lock me out" Lena says as a single tear falls while taking a closer step to the blond.

 

"I can't keep doing this." Despair riddled the blond's voice.

 

"Tell me what's going on" There was this pleading look in Lena's eyes. Kara's heart is aching being the cause of the other woman tears is ripping her to shreds.

 

Kara opens and closes her mouth a few times. She walks over to one of the chairs and sits down rubbing her eyes under the glasses.

 

"I know I haven't been myself lately or really anytime after the quake. Honestly it started before that." Kara states while fiddling with her glasses and then rubs her hands together.

 

Lena sits in the opposite chair across from Kara and scoots it closer. Putting her stuff to the side and grabbing one of Kara's hands.

 

Kara takes a deep breath and speaks "When I was younger my family was ripped from me and I've felt hollow for a long time. I was lost. I am lost. I keep trying to fill this void. I feel like I'm not enough. I can't be good enough. Like nothing I ever do will be good enough. I feel all alone. When you're around I don't feel so alone and I feel like I'm enough. Like I do make a difference. And then when I got hurt I felt like I became a burden to you." 

 

Lena couldn't believe what she was hearing from this amazing wonderful person. She'd never thought that Kara would have lingering depression or self-esteem issues the way the blond carries herself. There are a multitude of facets to the young woman. Lena wanted to know all of them and help heal whatever hurts. Holding the blue gaze with a gentle warmth the brunettte patiently waited for the blond to continue while rubbing small circles on the hand she was holding.

 

Kara is crying now but continues "Then after the quake I didn't want to get in your way. I had my own stuff I was going through and I didn't want to put you through that again. I'm sorry and I haven't been avoiding you. I've been avoiding myself. You're my best friend and whether I want to admit it or not I need you."

 

Lena's tears continue to fall as she pulls the blond into a hug and just like that the wall that was separating them was gone. 

 

The CEO says with heartfelt conviction "You are never a burden and I will always be here for you. You are very important to me Kara and to many others. You do make a difference in our lives everyday. You're not alone." 

 

Slightly leaning back from the hug Lena continues cupping a hand to the blond's cheek "I can't even begin to imagine what you've gone through but I can assure you no matter what happens now or in the future you will always have me. It is ok to not be ok. It is ok to reach out for help when you need it. You are valid and you do matter." The brunette said with all sincerity.

 

It was like luminating the way back home for Kara and she smiled. This is what the Kryptonian needed. Kara hugs Lena again and just sits there holding the brunette letting a few more tears fall. Kara's head is tucked into Lena's shoulder while the brunette gently rocks her.

 

Kara then whispers "Thank you"

 

"Always" The brunette affirms.


	25. 25

Downtown 

 

Late evening

 

Lena finishes a successful business dinner meeting with some clients and decides to walk back to LCorp.

 

The brunette walks down the sidewalk taking her time as a leisurely night stroll. Breathing the night air taking in the beauty of the city at night.

 

It was a few minutes later that the CEO hears a familiar sound and whispers in a very low tone no one else could hear "Your cape gives you away. You know you should really come down to my labs so I can design you a new one."

 

The Super doesn't respond and Lena keeps walking not changing her stride.

 

"Although I do appreciate you watching out for me I am a big girl you know." The CEO mutters under her breath.

 

Still no response from the Super. She's out of sight but still following Lena.

 

Lena doesn't give it away but continues her pace like nothing's out of the ordinary wanting to see how this plays out.

 

'Maybe she doesn't want to talk.'

 

She walks around around of what look like normal business men hanging out smoking and drinking after hours. 7 Suits and one guy with a trench coat. Something felt off but Lena didn't think anything of it and just keeps walking.

 

A few minutes later she hears it. A gun cocking. Lena whips her head around back to the direction the sound come from. It was the supposed business men but now they all have hand pistols except for the one who was wearing a trench coat. He's now sporting a shotgun.

 

Before the first shot was fired there was a blue red blur.

 

Then all hell broke loose bullets flying everywhere. The other few bar patrons were running out screaming and fleeing. The window glass shatters when one guy goes flying backwards from a punch Supergirl landed. Supergirl is speeding around trying to stop the bullets. 

 

The Kryptonian knocks a few more of the assailants out and grabs another one by the throat.

 

Lena notices that the one Supergirl has by the throat is fluxing? His face kept rippling. Changing between alien and human type faces. 'Shape shifter? Cloaking or masking tech?' She couldn't ponder much given the situation.

 

As the shotgun guy cocks his weapon and takes direct aim at the CEO, Lena's already pulling her own weapon from her purse and unloads a few rounds into the guys chest. He just laughs and then takes aim again.

 

"Supe.." Lena couldn't get out before the guy fires.

 

The blond knocks out the shifter and speeds over to Lena. Covering the brunette with her body and launches them both skyward. The Kryptonian's body was incredibly warm, strong and tingled where it touched the brunette's skin. 

 

The blond smelled of lime and peppermint which Lena thought was an odd combination but it worked on the Super. At the combination presented Lena felt butterflies in her gut and she wasn't sure if it was from the situation and adrenaline or...

 

Placing Lena on a nearby rooftop Supergirl then flies back down finishing the fight and rounds up the attackers. The blond hero taps what looks like an earpiece then flies backup where Lena's been watching her. Lena is still trying to get her body to calm down.

 

"You alright Ms Luthor?" The Kryptonian asks while checking the woman over for any injuries. 

 

'God she's beautiful' 

 

Finally getting her brain working Lena responds "Yes I'm fine thank you again."

 

"Here I thought you were just ignoring me." The brunette says while fixing her skirt then looks at the Super with a raised eyebrow crossing her arms.

 

Supergirl lays her hand on Lena's shoulder giving the brunette an intense look then drawls in a low tone "I always hear you." 

 

Lena goes to open her mouth but then clicks shut as the Super closes her eyes and tilts her head for a second then turns back to the young Luthor.

 

"I'm sorry I have to go. Call your driver please. I look forward to seeing some of your suit designs. Have a goodnight." Supergirl gives her a wink and takes off.

 

Lena is very conflicted at the moment. Between her feelings for her best friend and her strong attraction to the Kryptonian Lena is going to need a very strong drink in her near and immediate future of that she has no doubt.

 

_______________________

 

DEO

 

Alex's office

 

Kara was giving Alex her debrief of the situation and the director fills her in on the rest of the intel she gathered. The assailants from earlier were in lockup now and tomorrow Alex is going to put them through the normal interrogation procedures.

 

"So those were Cadmus agents?" Kara questions her sister while pacing the floor arms crossed.

 

Alex nodded while moving paperwork around on her desk and then opening her laptop "Seems that way. Are you gonna tell Lena"

 

"I'm not sure yet" The blond says while rubbing her chin.

 

"So we got some camera footage of your Jedi buddy from the museum and the docks. We stuck that in the facial recognition and one of our bots got a hit today at a warehouse in Shanghai. We hacked their database and from what we've gathered by what he's collecting I don't think it's a good thing. He's been collecting certain artifacts from antiquity that are believed to contain power."

 

"You mean magic?" The blond stopped pacing and glanced at the agent squinting slightly. 

 

Alex shrugged and added "Maybe or it could be just advanced technology. We'd have to get our hands on it before we can begin to speculate."

 

Kara nodded thinking that sounded plausable "Hmmm ok" Letting her arms and face relax.

 

"I have Winn running an algorithm for these kinds of things and seeing if there's a pattern or a theory we can draw from what exactly he's taking and why was he afraid of the shield. Have you been able to contact Diana yet?" The redhead comments while typing some information into her computer.

 

"No she and Kal are still out of contact. I left him messages so I guess he'll call when he gets back." The blond says while picking a piece of lint from her suit arm.

 

"Alright in the meantime how are things with you and Lena?" The director says nonchalantly hoping Kara would open up a bit more about the whole thing but not wanting to push.

 

Kara looks around and clears her throat "Better. We talked and I invited her for tv night on Friday. I think we'll be ok."

 

"That's good" Alex looks up and gives her sister a smile. "See you tomorrow?"

 

"We'll see."

 

 

______________________

 

Next day

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office 

 

Lena's typing up the booklets she's going to be using for the upcoming presentation. Getting to a save point before she heads down to the labs. Most of her meetings were in the morning so as for today her afternoon is relatively clear. That hasn't happened in a long while.

 

It's a few minutes later the CEO hears a familiar rustling sound and a small knocking on her balcony door. The brunette has been leaving it open since they cemented their unlikely partnership for good or at least she hopes so.

 

Lena spun around in her chair and waved in the Super with a small grin. Supergirl walked in softly and glanced around no doubt checking for anything out of the ordinary.

 

Turning back to green eyes the Kryptonian spoke "Ms Luthor How is everything?"

 

"Going well. How about things on your end?" Lena responds cordially.

 

Hands on waist in default Super pose "Oh you know mugging here fire there... the usual." The blond says with a nod.

 

"Mmmm so is this a casual visit?" Lena gets up from the chair and makes her way over to the bar but instead of reaching for the liquor she grabbed a cold bottle of cherry Dr Pepper. Uncapping it and dragging a slow pull of the drink.

 

Kara couldn't help watch the long porcelain throat as it rolled in every swallow of the brunettes neck making the Kryptonian suddenly very thirsty "Umm so those guys yesterday were Cadmus."

 

Lena mutters "Ah I figured." Tilting the bottle in the Super's direction as if asking if she wanted any.

 

Shakes her head "No thanks. You're not surprised about Cadmus?" Supergirl replies kinda surprised at Lena's reaction or lack thereof to the news.

 

"Under the circumstances it's to be expected." The brunette supplies in a flat tone.

 

"Ahh ok ummm" The Super suddenly gets very shy and rubs the back of her neck.

 

"What is it?" Lena says cautiously noticing the Kryptonian shifting her feet. The brunette recaps the bottle and puts it back into the ice bucket.

 

Starts slowly walking around the room trying to work up to what she wants to ask about "Listen I wanted to ask you about a personal request. Now as you know Kryptonians are incredibly strong"

 

"Yes I am aware" Lena said merely raising a single brow at where this conversation was going.

 

"Well umm I was wondering if you could maybe make something that could like let's say cut Kryptonian hair." Now the hero is fully pacing showing how nervous she actually is.

 

Lena raises an eyebrow "Hair?"

 

The blond crosses her arms as if uncomfortable with the subject "Like a female razorblade let's say."

 

Lena can't stop the laugh that erupts

 

"Ms Luthor I'm being serious" The blond stops pacing to look at the brunette with a frown dropping her arms.

 

Laughing

 

"I..I'm sorry.. give me a moment." The brunette barely gets out.

 

More Laughing

 

"I am so sorry. It's just that I was not expecting that." The brunette says while wiping away a few tears while trying to stifle more laughter.

 

Raising a blond brow she responds with a grin "I can understand that."

 

Lena walked around the room to gather herself. She takes a deep breath "So you want me to design you a shaving razor?"

 

"Yes that is the general idea." Supergirl agreed.

 

Lena gives a confused look and questions "How have you managed till now?"

 

"Heat vision but when I do I usually wind up burning myself so I figured there was a better way. So between your brain and your equipment you could possibly fashion me something." The Kryptonian says with a sheepish look.

 

"Why don't you just go down to the labs and make one for yourself. I'd imagine we can come to an agreement of some sort." Lena says nonchalantly.

 

The blond says reluctantly "I can't."

 

"Why is that?" Lena said while crossing her arms.

 

Taking a deep breath the blond explains "I can't interfere with other worlds evolutionary development."

 

"You're kidding. You go by the Prime Directive?" Green eyes peered over to the Super with an incredulous look.

 

"You seem the type to catch that reference but in essence yes." Turning to look back at the Luthor the Super gives a small nod.

 

"Aside from National city being constantly bombarded with advanced alien technology all the time doesn't that seem hypocritical of you when you've been passing me formulas?"

 

Walking a little closer to where Lena was standing "Not exactly. You already had the basics and I know you would've cracked it sooner or later with your notes and how your mind works. I'm not just giving you advanced information humans couldn't fathom to tinker with. You already had a working knowledge I merely nudged." Supergirl further explains with a soft look of admiration.

 

"Color me intrigued. Now I really want to know what's in that brain of yours." Lena's getting excited by that prospect and has to chill her hormones at that.

 

Supergirl opens and closes her mouth a few times.

 

The brunette can't resist using the pun "Well as for your hairy situation I will need a sample... or at least a test subject if you don't feel comfortable enough to hand a Luthor over your DNA/RNA sample." Lena couldn't help the twinge of hurt at that.

 

"I trust you Lena." The Super casually sears off a blond lock and hands it to the executive with a smile.

 

Lena gives a small smile as she takes the hair. Feeling like she's holding something very precious she responds in a soft voice "Thank you."

 

As Lena goes to grab her mobile to head down to the labs she tosses back over her shoulder with a smirk "Did you try waxing?"

 

"Doesn't work." The blond said while rubbing her face

 

"How so?"

 

"Think tensile strength and kickback. I accidently took out my bathroom wall." The Super winced.

 

"Oh My GoD" The brunette bursts into another fit of laughter at the image.


	26. 26

Kara's apartment

 

TV Night 

 

Kara finishes the last preparations on the coffee table in front of the tv "Pizza, potstickers and popcorn ready to go!"

 

"So what are we watching tonight?" Lena inquires while getting comfortable on the couch.

 

"Star Trek" Kara supplies with an exuberant smile.

 

Raises a dark eyebrow "Really?"

 

"Ya here" Passes the popcorn bowl to Lena

 

"Which one?" Lena asks with trepidation knowing not all StarTreks are the same.

 

The blond grabs a few slices on a plate, gets situated on the couch and snuggles into Lena's side "The Next Generation"

 

"Sweet!" Lena exclaims trying not to wiggle with glee.

 

Kara giggles then selects the episode from the list she wants and presses play. 

 

They had already finished off all the food by the time the 5th episode started and they were discussing which Klingons they liked better. 

 

"I hands down prefer the TNG and DS9 ones. No timeline change either even though I liked the new movies."

 

"I agree I didn't like the new direction at all. Kinda turned me off to the whole thing and I stopped watching halfway through. Don't get me wrong I love Michelle Yeoh but I just couldn't see them destroy the Klingons I remember like that." Lena explains with a hint frustration in her voice.

 

"Speaking of.. I think 'Redemption' is up next." The blond says while scrolling through the tv list again.

 

"You know what... next movie/tv night you wanna do Disney? I know you've been watching this stuff for me. Plus I think I can wrangle Marta into catering for the occasion." The brunette says with a grin.

 

"YAY!!!"

 

Giving the blond's stomache a little smack "Calm down and stop wiggling. I just got comfortable." The brunette insisted while tucking her head further into the crook of the blond's neck. Kara's chin sitting atop the dark head. Arm casually slung around Lena's shoulder.

 

They both really missed this. The tactile aspect to their relationship was something both reassuring and comforting to both women in a way they can't describe nor voice. For them hugs, cuddling, holding and touches were normal in their friendship. They never questioned it. 

 

Kara was somewhat hands-on with her friends but wasn't this touchy except for maybe Alex. As for Lena well... she's never really cared for touch. Even in her romantic relationships if she didn't initiate it, which was few and far between, it just didn't feel right. There was always this invisible shield up for her. A byproduct of being a Luthor she surmised. 

 

So getting back to this level was like being able to breath again. Embracing the warmth of their connection was something they both craved. More than that... they felt compelled. 

 

So needless to say Lena was surprised how easy the blond flew into her life, befriended her and then breezed into hug/snuggle status without even batting an eye. It was an unfathomable puzzle that constantly had Lena's mind going around in circles.

 

It was several hours later that they were starting to wind down and both were relunctant to part just yet. Lena had an early morning client meeting so she had to get going soon. Well that's considering if she could pry herself from the blond emanating warmth and... mint?

 

"I keep smelling this unique scent all night is it some sort of new perfume you're using?" Lena asks having her curiousity piqued and how it's been making her slightly dizzy in a good way. Not that she'll admit that.

 

"What does it smell like?" The blond asks leaning back and glancing down observing the other woman.

 

"Like mintspice? I'm not sure how to describe it." Lena says while taking another deep inhale.

 

Understanding dawns on the reporter "Ohhhh that's my toothpaste."

 

"I don't recall any brands that smell like that. Hmmm smells nice" The CEO says with a hum.

 

"You like it? Yea I made my own natural toothpaste flouride-free.  
I made a mint tincture in vodka then put a couple of drops of that inside some coconut oil with clove and a bit of baking soda. I keep it in the fridge." The blond explained with her usual cheerfulness.

 

Lena looks at Kara's lips as an unbidden thought comes through 'I wonder what it tastes like' while unconciously licking her lips.

 

Almost as if reading her thoughts the blond releases Lena's embrace, gets up and goes to the refrigerator pulling out a small tub of homemade toothpaste.

 

Coming back to the couch she hands it to Lena "Here you can have it. I made plenty."

 

"Thank you. So you're into all natural now?" Lena asks with a curious grin.

 

Smiling back the blond nods "Yea I started doing more research on stuff and found out natural is the best so yea. Putting in a little extra effort doesn't bother me."

 

"That's great!" The CEO exclaims. She's glad that Kara seems to have taken up a new hobby.

 

"Umm Thanks for coming over tonight. I had alot of fun." Kara says kinda edging her way towards the door.

 

Lena took that as her cue to get going.

 

"Mmm thank you for another great night." Lena says warmly while getting up to grab her purse and keys.

 

They say their goodbyes with their ritual hug but this time it lasted a little longer than usual like a reaffirmation of things. 

 

"Call me?"

 

Kara confirms with a nod. "You bet." 

 

_________________

 

1 week later

 

Kara's apartment

 

Both Kara and Lena had been too busy to get together so it wasn't till it was later in the week that Lena finally got an afternoon off that she decides to surprise Kara. Showing up at the blond's apartment Lena checks her makeup in her compact real quick and then straightens her outfit. Taking a deep breath she knocks on the door gingerly. Within seconds the door flies open.

 

"Lena Hey!" The blond says with a bright smile. Kara's wearing casual clothing today just jeans and a light blue tshirt. Although it looks like a muscle T the way the reporter's arms are stretching the fabric.

 

'Try not to stare'

 

"Hey you. I was wondering if you're free. I took off early and since you're off today I thought maybe we could hang out?" Lena asked with a smile but couldn't help the slightly nervous undertone.

 

"Actually I was just gonna call you." She said while waving the phone in front of her. "I think that's an ingenius idea." Letting the brunette in.

 

"Hold on a sec I just got a package I've been waiting for." Closing the door behind the brunette and makes her way to the table where she left the box.

 

Lena raises a curious eyebrow while grinning "Oh?" Walking over the coffee table.

 

"Oh Yea I'm super stoked." The blond ball of energy bounces around while patting the cardboard container.

 

"Any hints?" Leaning over to try and inspect the rather large box.

 

"You'll see. First I wanna head out to the park." Kara says with a sly grin while adjusting her glasses.

 

"You're going to lug that thing to the park?" Lena asks with an incredulous look. 

 

The blond raises a brow "Yea why not?" 

 

"Okaaay well we can take my car cause I am not walking all the way in these heels." The CEO says matter-of-factly while placing a hand on her hip.

 

"You could just borrow a pair of my tennis shoes.. actually come here." Kara grabs the dark haired woman and pulls her towards the bedroom area.

 

"Wha? Hey!" Lena blurts while being dragged to the other side of the apartment.

 

"You gotta change. Here wear this and this. I'll give you a few minutes to change and we're gonna take a walk." She says pulling out athletic shorts and a navy hoodie for the CEO.

 

"So pushy" Lena says with a huff plopping onto the bed and taking off her shoes.

 

"Move it" Blue eyes twinkle as she shoves the clothes into the brunettes hands and then makes her way back around the partition sheet.

 

"Oh and get some socks! They're in the dresser." Kara yells across the room.

 

\---

 

Kara has this thing about socks. All kind of crazy assorted socks and loves having designs all over. This can also be said about her underwear. 

 

Lena goes to get a pair of socks to wear and she accidently finds Kara's underwear drawer.

 

Emoticons, Hello Kitty, super cute stuff and hot lingerie are all staring the CEO in the face. 

 

'If you can read this it's your Lucky Day!' & 'Booty Camp' A Flash set and a SuperS thong are what she finds that causes the brunette to combust in both hotness and cuteness. Lena is completely flustered by the images presented.

 

'Good Lord'

 

"You OK in there?" She hears Kara calling from the other side of the apartment.

 

"YEA I'll be out in a minute!" The CEO yells back changing quickly hoping the blush goes away before the brunette makes her way back out to the living room.

 

\-------

The Park

 

Kara easily carried the box on one shoulder. Lena gets a little flustered watching the blond's muscles flex. She tries to keep her mind off it by looking around at the beautiful day and surroundings. The vibrant green grass and brilliant blue sky. A couple of white puffy clouds dot the skyline. Trees gently swaying in the breeze. It's a perfect day for a walk in the park with your best friend.

 

Unfortunately Kara's other shoulder and hand keeps brushing against the brunette's causing sparks to erupt which further seems to reignite the flutters in Lena's gut and chest.

 

Finally they get to a bench and sit down giving them a nice view of the entire park. Kids running around with kites, dog owners playing frisbee, some couples having a picnic, joggers on the outside sidewalk track, yoga and taichi classes on the grass. It was quite a serene picture.

 

Looking at the brunette with a mischievous look "You ready?"

 

"Definitely" Lena affirms with a nod and a grin.

 

The blond takes a pocket knife, delicately opens the box and then replaces the tool. Once the box is opened Kara starts squealing over everything. 

 

Looking inside of the box Lena sees a multitude of very bright and colorful items.

 

Taking a quick inventory the brunette sees manga, toys, pencils, erasers, stickers, notebooks, dvds, action figures, chopsticks, cloth posters, snacks, candy, tshirts and sumo memorabilia. It was a good sized box.

 

Kara grinning ear-to-ear proceeds to schnarf Lena's phone while the brunette is distracted and plants a big sparkly Hello Kitty sticker on the back.

 

Lena can't possibly get mad at her it's too adorable.

 

Then watches as Kara then attaches a small samurai hello kitty lanyard with a bell onto her mobile then adds a matching one to her own phone.

 

'Oh dear heavens I'm gonna jingle everywhere but it's tooooo adorable. Can I implode from too much cuteness??! My heart!' Lena's having trouble containing herself and glomps the reporter.

 

Kara is laughing as Lena squeezes with all her might.

 

\---

 

Kara has already gone through most of the stuff explaining as she goes and now they've made their way into the snacks. The box is sitting on Kara's right while the brunette is semi tucked underneath the blond's left arm. The sun is beginning to go down and they curled up a bit to stave of any chill as the temp drops. Not that it bothers Kara but she wants to make sure the Lena is comfortable.

 

"You won't eat kale but you'll eat toasted seaweed snacks?" The brunette gives Kara a look.

 

Kara just smiles and hands her a piece "It's different here try this one. It's teriyaki."

 

She dutifully takes the thin green square ripping a piece off and putting it in her mouth "Oh Mmmm I can see why you like them. These are good." Then finishes it off.

 

Pleased that the brunette enjoyed it "Yea the brown sugar ones are good too. Here try this coffee candy." Then grabs a small purple bag from the box.

 

"Coffee candy? You're kidding." Lena eyes the candy warily.

 

"No no here." Kara rips open the bag and pulls her out a piece.

 

Taking a moment to unwrap the candy while looking at Kara. She carefully takes it into her mouth and rolls it around for a minute then hums in approval "Mmmm this is delicious. Color me surprised."

 

"When it comes to food I know my stuff." Kara said with a knowing smile.

 

Giving the blond a small squeeze "MmHmm speaking of food are you hungry?" Lena asks

 

With a bright smile the blond suggests "Yea Why don't we hit up that sushi and ramen place down on 5th?"

 

"Sounds great." Seeing Kara light up with sunshine the CEO knew she made the right decision. 

 

The blond stands up hefts the box onto one shoulder. Turning around she offers her hand to Lena to help her up. "Let's go."


	27. 27

Next day

 

LCorp

 

Lab

 

"I think that should just about do it." Pulling her goggles off.

 

Lena was not only able to develop a quad blade super razor but also a follicle cream that slows down hair growth for the Kryptonian.

 

The same material for the razors will also be used to reinforce buildings, bridges, trucks, cars and have space applications. A common problem in space that tiny rocks and debris have a constantly growing unhindered velocity which tends to shred satellites and puncture the International space station. This will help reinforce the hulls and protect the people inside.

 

Also with this new material Lena can build the battery she always wanted to using Germanium. All the practical applications has her mind going a thousand miles a minute. On the other side of the coin this could cut through anything and stay sharp. Military applications would be extremely scary so Lena keeps a tight lid on this one. Keeping it mostly in her head.

 

Lena is ecstatic. She can see it now... large scale industrial ship building, orbiting and stationary repair constructs, interstellar space stations, designs for spaceports, shields for mine disposal and so many other possibilities.

 

Now that this task is complete she needs to get back to her office to get ready for the presentation in Gotham with Wayne enterprises in a few days. Lena's almost done with everything she needs, just doing finishing touches on the projector images. Then the CEO will head over to Catco for a meeting today.

 

_________________________

 

Catco 

 

It's going to be one of those days Kara knows it.

 

Kara saw what was happening but couldn't stop it. She had decided to wear a white shirt today of all days. From the momentum and trajectory she was about to get nailed. 

 

If she used her powers in this situation it would most definitely would give away her secret no way around it. The blond was just gonna have to take it or Lena would wind up getting hit. 

 

It was too late coming around the corner, the other woman Susan wasn't looking where she was going. Everyone's momentum was already in full force. It was a large group of people leaving the breakroom where apparently there was cake and coffee from a surprise birthday party for one of the employees.

 

Kara planted her feet and took it all. The Susan ran into her. Cake smashed and coffee sloshed all over the Kryptonian. Thankfully no one else was hit in the process.

 

Knowing she would need to say something judging that it was probably hot coffee the blond hunched slightly and hissed. And with a face full of chocolate icing Kara merely wiped her glasses with her fingers and popped one in her mouth. Taking a taste of the sweet treat.

 

"Mmm"

 

Lena covered her mouth in shock, forcefully holding down a reactive laugh. The brunette wanted to make sure her friend was ok first.

 

Susan looked horrified at her mistake "Shit I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright? Did you get burned?"

 

Holding up a hand to stop the woman's tirade as a chunk of cake releases from her arm and flops on the floor "No It's fine Susan but boss I think I need to make a trip home." The blond states in an even tone.

 

"I am soooo sorry." Susan apologises again while attempting to scurry off to get some paper towels.

 

"S'alright" Kara says calmly.

 

Lena supplies "I'll call my driver."

 

"No I got it. I just need to stop by the bathroom real quick first." The blond points to the restroom.

 

Lena refused to laugh but the image of the Kara bog monster kept causing small quiet giggles to ripple through the brunette. "Are you sure you're ok? Come on let's get you cleaned up." She tries to get out between snickers.

 

"No no you go on ahead to the meeting. I'll catch up with you later." The cake covered hero made her way to the women's restroom, dripping coffee down her front and into her shoes making her squish with each step. Pieces of cake sludging off at offset times.

 

'Interesting day. Mmmm s'good frosting'

 

____________

 

LCorp 

 

Lena's office

 

 

Kara has now returned clean, changed and has brought lunch for the CEO.

 

"I am so sorry that image is now stuck in my head I wish I would have taken a picture." Lena still can't stop her random giggles.

 

"I'm so glad I could amuse you. What would you have wanted me to do? I don't figure you would have faired better if I had moved out of the way." Kara said with a bit of sarcasm good-naturedly as she sat down the fast food bags on the table.

 

"My hero." The brunette leans over and gives the reporter a kiss on the cheek.

 

Kara clears her throat "So umm I brought you a chicken ceasar salad and Oolong tea." Handing the CEO a clear plastic container and a cup.

 

Lena takes a sip humming her appreciation "Mmm thank you. What did you get?"

 

"4 Double monster thickburgers with bacon and pickles. Rings, fries and a banana shake." The blond states while pulling out a orphan bag fry.

 

The CEO's eyes widened "Dear lord it sounds like a heart attack."

 

"It's delicious you should try it." The blond says while pointing a fry at the CEO then munches it.

 

"No thank you." Lena tries to dismiss the blond's suggestion while opening the salad.

 

"Oh yes you will. At least have a bite before you pass judgement." Kara states for the record.

 

"No because I know myself. If I allow myself to eat it then I will want one." The brunette states while pouring some dressing and unwrapping a fork.

 

"Live a little. I'll share one with you." Eating another bag fry while smiling at the CEO.

 

Lena's stirs in the chicken and more caesar for a moment and then takes a bite "You are so bad for my waistline and arteries." 

 

"Uh.. I don't want to sound... insensitive..and you do look amazing but uhh you may actually benefit from a few extra calories." The blond says having noticed not only Lena's been skipping meals again but she's out of breath more often even with taking the stairs. These days Kara's notices everything about Lena.

 

Staring at the blond for a second "I can't believe what I'm hearing. What exactly do you mean by that?" Lena pointedly putting down her fork and gives Kara The Look.

 

"Uh Well umm you see.." 

 

Kara's phone goes off saving the reporter from the conversation.

 

'Talk about timing' The Kryptonian thinks.

 

Looks down at her phone "Crap sorry! It's Alex I gotta go." Kara says in a flourish.

 

"Kara Linda Danvers we are not done with this conversation." Lena said in a raised tone as the blond grabs her purse and flees.

 

"I promise we'll talk later. Bye!" Kara says quickly while exiting the office doors.

 

It seems their conversation will have to be postponed further anyways as Lena gets a call from Mr Fox moving the timetable up for the presentation which means she has to fly out to Gotham tonight.

 

Lena didn't know how long Kara was gonna be and didn't want the food to go to waste so the CEO called her security team up for lunch and a conversation.

 

____________

 

Downtown 

 

Eastside

 

A huge blue beast is seen rampaging through the Eastside of National City. Supergirl goes to check it out and finds something she was not expecting.

 

'This is not good'

 

A Gordanian pharnax is 2 stories tall. Blue rough hide, plates, looking like a cross between a armadillo, a rhino, a cat. It has a super thick neck and is generally used for farming. This particular one apparently has a bad temperment.

 

Supergirl has been trying to wrangle the thing for the past 24 minutes and getting pounded in the process. This thing's belting roars are so loud she's having to yell into her comm.

 

"It's a what?" Alex asks not hearing what Kara said the first time due to all the noise.

 

"I SAID IT'S A GORDANIAN PHARNAX." Kara shouts again while trying to squeeze it's neck.

 

The redhead questions "Those things are usually docile why is it running amok?"

 

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S ALMOST AS STRONG AS I AM." Kara's holding it around the neck with her legs pushing into the ground to try and stop it's charge pulling up pavement chunks along the way.

 

"Oh wow well stay away from it's horn." Winn adds having pulled up an image of one on his computer.

 

"YEA NO KIDDING" The Kryptonian yells back.

 

The pharnax then slammed Kara into a concrete wall, bucked up breaking her hold and sent her flying. It whips around stamping and snorting.

 

The Super caught herself midair turned back and falcon dove straight for the large blue creature. It sees her coming and lined up its horn which caused Kara to veer at the last second. Changing the vector down within an inch of getting impaled and spun rolled out with her shoulder taking the hit from the ground. She kicked herself up from underneath it's head doing an uppercut effectively knocking it out.

 

'Crap that hurt'

 

Alex chimes through her comm "Supergirl are you ok?"

 

"Yea that thing was tough but I knocked it out." Kara gets out a little winded.

 

"Wooop good work Supes." Winn says with a fist pump to the air.

 

When Kara thought she could relax a bit now having taken down the giant megabeast she then sees little blue replicas of that thing coming out of hiding places all over.

 

"Uhh Alex you better get down here quick with alot of tranquilizers." The blond says with a worried tone while looking around.

 

"Why? I thought you subdued it?" The director kicks back.

 

The Kryptonian floats up a bit to get a better view and replies "Babies.. a whooole lotta babies."

 

______________________

 

DEO 

 

Sun room 1

 

Kara is currently replenishing her stength in the sunbed when Alex comes in. The Kryptonian is very concerned over what this may mean for Earth and that this may be the reason Kal and Diana have been out of contact.

 

"Well we just got the last one. All 122 of those little suckers. We're shipping them out to Lucy's site tomorrow." The director says with a snort while walking over to Kara's sunbed.

 

"How did one of those things get way out here?" Kara asked suspiciously.

 

"I'm not sure but no wonder it was acting that way. Momma was protecting her offspring. Or should I say 'it' seeming as they reproduce asexually but whatever." Alex said with a shake of her head while leaning against the table checking Kara's medical data sheet.

 

"It's bad news if the Gordanians made it out here. I suggest you ramp up operations, bring in more people and go to high alert. This could get real ugly real fast if the Citadel is involved." Kara said with a hard look.

 

"It can't be that bad." The redhead responded.

 

Sitting up the blond said with extreme urgency "Alex I'm not kidding. These guys make the Fort Rozz aliens look like boy scouts. It would be a solar systen wide emergency if they got a foothold here."

 

"Okay alright I believe you. I'll take care of it." Alex finally assured finally taking Kara seriously at how panicked the blond looked.

 

"Tell me about the Gordanians. We don't have very much information on them in the database."

 

Kara then tells Alex as much as she can about the Gordanians, The Citadel, Psions, Branx, Dominators and the Warlords of Okaara.

 

Hours later once Kara left and two drinks in Alex sat in her office having a long conversation on the infamous red phone.

 

_________________

 

3:47am

 

Lena's Apartment 

 

Bedroom

 

 

Lena has another nightmare.

 

~

We're having a nice picnic close to a magnificent clifftop view just having finished a small hike. The view is amazing from here. I can see the entire valley below. It's peaceful and beautiful.

 

Then I'm looking into blue eyes behind cute spectacles and I smile.

 

She takes my hand to take a closer look. The warmth and joy I feel consumes me.

 

Letting go for a moment she tries to get even closer.

 

"Be careful." I warn.

 

"It's alright." The blond says.

 

A deep rumbling of the earth. What's happening?

 

A rock slips from underfoot and she falls backwards screaming on the way down

 

Kara falls off the cliff. Enveloped by a black mist. She's screaming.

 

I can't see her. No one could have survived that fall.

~

 

"NOOOOOO!" Lena wakes up screaming in a cold sweat.

 

The brunette barely made it to the toilet in time. Her body rejected the contents of her stomache violently.

 

'That's one shitty way to wake up'

 

Once the heaving stops, Lena cleans herself up and heads to her office to distract herself from the images her subconcious supplied.


	28. 28

Days Later 

 

Gotham

 

Wayne Enterprises

 

Wayne Ent. and LCorp meeting. Lena's giving a presentation pitch for a partnership for both their aerospace engineering and tech departments. So it was a full room.

 

Lena clicks the projector remote to the next image showing charts and graphs. "I wanted to get space docks, ports, large space shipping freighters up and running to colonize the belt amongst several strategic places within and outside of the belt. I foresee with your partnership we can have this done in as little as 3 years." She explains with confidence.

 

She switches to the next page on the overhead showing only general schematics that are artist renditions keeping the proprietary information secret until Wayne tech agrees. Lena feels a sudden clamping feeling in her chest. She takes a deep breath to steady herself and seeing that no one notices she pushes through.

 

The LCorp CEO continues "As you can see on page 42 We're almost done with our terraforming projects which have shown astounding success in all areas of self sustainability. We've also gained additional technology recently that assists with weather modification/simulation. I'm excited that with your help we can change this planet for the better." She finishes with wholehearted conviction.

 

They all review the booklets thoughtfully that Lena had provided at the beginning of the meeting outlining her proposal.

 

"If anyone can it would be you Ms Luthor." Lucius says with warmth in his voice.

 

Bruce agrees with a nod and a smile.

 

"I believe Mr Wayne agrees. Congratulations Ms Luthor. We agree to your proposal. We look forward to working with you." Mr Fox stands and shakes Lena's hand.

 

Lena is beaming. Excited about working with Wayne technologies at last. She's been waiting to get her hands on their tech for years.

 

Bruce also stands and shakes the brunette's hand "Great presentation today Lena. We'll be seeing you."

 

More people come up to shake hands with Lena as the rest of the group files out of the meeting room.

 

One of Lena's old MIT friends scuttles up while she was still speaking with Bruce.

 

"Hey Lena!"

 

"Hi Roger" The brunette responds.

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner oh and you too Mr Wayne." Rogers asks while adjusting his tie.

 

Bruce chuckles "I appreciate the offer but I'll take a raincheck."

 

Lena glances at Bruce with a knowing look.

 

Bruce just smiles "You two go ahead and have fun." As he quietly leaves following the rest of the group out.

 

"Yea man maybe next time." As Roger turns back to Lena "Yea so there's this new Italian place that opened up you just have to try. I thought maybe we could catch up."

 

"Sounds good." She hadn't eaten since that morning and now Lena's stomache was protesting now that most of her nerves were gone. She still has a lingering uneasiness that hadn't went away since the nightmare she had a few days ago. Ignoring the tightness in her chest she follows Roger.

 

'It's probably nothing.' She dismisses as the two make towards the elevators.

 

__________________

 

DEO 

 

"Hey we just got word of a bomb threat at the LCorp building. It looks like there's been some activity the past few days on the sewer maintenance that was last minute." Winn says with a worried look peering over at Alex over his monitor screen.

 

"Give me any info pertaining to who ordered the maintenance schedule change, the duty roster and what equipment was requested." The director requests from the IT.

 

"I need 4 squads in the area. 1 in the building, 2 on the ground and 1 in the sewers. Sorry guys but it's necessary. Gamma you get the pipes." Alex orders receiving some light grumbles are heard but she ignores it.

 

The redhead's already in the process of gearing up as she adds "I'll be on the ground as well."

 

Winn hands her the requested data.

 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Glancing at the data Alex quietly mutters to herself moving quickly towards the garage.

 

__________

 

National City

 

Zatanna is in National City already setting up a larger perimeter when she feels a flux in the leyline key flow. Setting up a few more spelled snares on walls, ground and doorways hears a crackle in her ear.

 

"Zee I need you to pop into National City."

 

"Already on it Bats."

 

"Well then you should also know Kara is family"

 

"Mmmm got it. I'll check-in in 3 hours."

 

"Stay safe."

 

She understands what this means and proceeds quickly. Closing her eyes focusing her mind and power. Breathes in feeling the energy signature then breathes out disappearing in a light blue cloud.

 

_______________

 

Gotham

 

Bruce has been tracking down this rogue castor for 3 weeks now and having found traces in Gotham, Metropolis and National City putting this on a larger stage. He's gathering more intel when he comes across a recent news report about a bombthreat at LCorp. Something is off by the way it's being reported and his gut is telling him it also has something to do with the deviant mage. Bruce knows Clark's cousin lives there and on a hunch makes a call to Zatanna to get out there quick. He thinks Zor-El is being specifically targeted knowing there is not just one weakness kryptonians have. So it just seems like a trap for Kara.

 

"Zee I need you to pop into National City."

 

"Already on it Bats."

 

"Well then you should also know Kara is family"

 

"Mmmm got it. I'll check-in in 3 hours."

 

"Stay safe."

 

Bruce already knew Lena was not there having had a business meeting with her here in Gotham a few hours ago. He was also invited to dinner with her and Roger who's been working in Wayne technologies for 3 years now but had declined the invitation citing maybe some other time. He asked Helena to keep an eye on her.

 

His display lights up with some new data.

 

He presses a button "Alfred I'm sorry I won't be having that meal afterall."

 

The butler makes a dramatic sigh over the intercom. "Fine sir I'll store it for later. At least take a protein bar with you Master Bruce."

 

Slightly chuckling. "Ok Alfred."

 

Jumps into the batmobile and quickly takes off into the night.

 

_______

 

National City 

 

Near the LCorp building

 

Arriving quickly by van Alex jumps out and surveys the area. The director gets on her comm asking the other teams if they are in place when her cell goes off. Pulling it from her pocket she looks down and sees a mystery text showing no number.

 

~Text:

#######Calvary inbound. ~Bats

~

 

Her eyes bug out a bit but understands that whatever this is it's really bad if 'He' is getting involved.

 

'How did he even get my number?.. no wait nevermind.'

 

The director's preoccupied getting her agents in place. Keeping civilians out of harm's way and having the entire outside area cleared. Still trying to get people out of the building. Kara's already gone in not waiting for backup as usual. Alex has her people on the ground scrambling when she suddenly gets knocked on her ass by a explosion.

 

It was a concussive blast so it doesn't look to have made any real damage to the building. At least on the outside. Standing up as dread spreads throughout her body Alex goes into combat mode.

 

Taps her comm "Kara what's going on?!" Alex says loudly while looking at the team that's with her.

 

No response.

 

'Shit'

 

"Alright everyone MOVE!" The director shouts drawing her weapon.

 

Alex begins to charge and nearly runs into something or someone that appears out of thin air in a puff of blue energy smoke.

 

What she's staring at was a dark haired woman in a magicians get-up with fishnet stockings.

 

'What the...'

 

"Sorry to intrude but I'm your backup." The magician woman states.

 

The harried redhead gives her a questioning look "And you are?"

 

"Zatanna" The black haired woman supplies with a bow.

 

"Talk on the way let's go" Alex says in a rush already moving.

 

"This situation may include magic and I was sent to help Zor-El." Zatanna states as she keeps pace with the director heading into the LCorp building.

 

"Got it. This way" Alex says in a flurry.

 

The redhead taps her comm "No direct contact with anything. We have may have supernatural situation. We have a specialist on board. Visual check for injured."

 

The director gets a crackle back in her ear 'Supergirl is down'

 

Fear grips Alex but she moves faster than she's ever moved before.

 

The sorceress has no problem keeping up. They make their way down to the basement section near the sewer pipes.

 

"Everyone freeze!" Zatanna shouts as the agents stop in their tracks right outside the room. Even as she sees the blood pooling from underneath Supergirl on the ground the mage cannot allow anyone else to get affected.

 

Sensing the energies Zatanna takes stock of the scene and slowly moves her hand towards the rooms entrance. Closing her eyes she takes a breath. First assessing the complexity of the magic and any additional layers. Then sets up a 2 part protective barrier and chants a sealing spell. A blue ball of spinning light appears in her right hand with pieces of script inside it. It expands slightly as she keeps chanting and then shrinks to the size of a baseball. 

 

Some agents are in awe of what they're seeing and the other's minds just can't handle it so they pretend they see nothing but continue to wait for the directors signal.

 

Opening her now blue glowing eyes Zatanna gently blows the ball to the middle of the room where it holds it's position. It then begins to spin faster as it becomes a brilliant white light shooting out and expanding encompassing the whole room and disappates outward. Everything within the room looks coated in an purplish glow for an instant even covering the Kryptonian then it dissolves. 

 

"We need to get her moved." Alex says frantically with emotion in her voice.

 

"You can touch her now without being affected." Zatanna says as the glow leaves her eyes.

 

With a nod the agents flood the room. They get Supergirl loaded onto a stretcher. Kara's heartbeat is erratic and her body has taken quite alot of damage. Alex automatically jumps into medical mode working on her while they carry the stretcher up through the building and into the medvac van.

 

The van peels out and speeds through the city.

 

Kara crashes twice. Zatanna is able to create a curse-reversal and healing spell using the Kryptonian's blood with a gold and silver protection barrier while Alex is doing all she can till finally Kara is stabilized. 

 

"It is up to her now. Kara's spirit must be strong to have survived such a curse spell. She must be touched by the Divine. I warn you it will also require great inner strength for her to come back." Zatanna says thoughtfully.

 

Not understanding what the mage was getting at "What do you mean? She should be fine now once we get her under the sun lamps." 

 

With a sad look the magician replies "No. She is in a coma. We stopped death but it still lingers. It is up to her now." 

 

Alex's heart feels like it's being strangled.

 

"Can't you heal her? Please?" Alex pleads not caring about her damn pride as long as she can save her sister.

 

"I have done my all. It's out of my hands now. Kryptonians are especially vulnerable to any type of magic same as Kryptonite. Be grateful she is fighting. I will be in town for the day. We are hunting the one who made the bomb. He is very dangerous and National City was not his only stop. Here is a picture of what he looks like" The mage explains in a soothing tone while trying to give the woman hope.

 

Sparkles erupt from the black haired woman's fingers as a photo appears and hands it to Alex.

 

Alex is still having a hard time wrapping her head around the metaphysical stuff but takes the photo sliding it into her pocket. 

 

"Thank you for your help." Alex says with a tearful nod.

 

"Mmm No need. You're family." Zatanna adds with a sad smile.

 

It stuns Alex a bit and then with a small watery smile she deflates under the situation. She'll feel more hopeful when they get Kara under the lamps.

 

Laying a hand on Agent's shoulder for support. "We'll be in touch." and then the magician exits the sameway she came in.. in a puff of blue smoke. 

 

Alex shakes her head mumbling "I'll never get used to that."


	29. 29

Gotham Restaurant

 

Lena's laughing at something Roger said.

 

"I'll never look at a twinkie the same way again." Roger laughs and shakes his head.

 

"I bet." Lena replies still chuckling.

 

"It's very good seeing you. We need to work together more often." Roger adds while taking a sip of his drink.

 

The CEO says with a smile "It's good to see you Rog."

 

They get halfway through the dinner course still talking tech when she gets a phone call.

 

She hears the vibration of her phone go off. Lena pulls her phone from her purse and glances down seeing the call is from Alex.

 

Most of today Lena hasn't gotten any texts or heard from Kara at all and it's making her nervous. Now with a call from Alex sets her mind reeling with any number of possibilities. She mildly panics as she excuses herself from the table. 

 

"I'm sorry I need to take this" Lena quickly states while holding up her phone. Backing away from the table she tosses the napkin down.

 

"Yea no problem." Roger says with understanding.

 

She walks quickly towards the lounge near the restrooms. "Hello?"

 

"Lena..." Alex's voice sounds like a death knell.

 

Lena's stomache drops "What's wrong? Oh My God is Kara ok??"

 

The redhead says with exhaustion in her voice "We're not sure yet but... she'd want you here." 

 

Lena stifles a panicked sob trying to hold it together cause now Kara needs her. "I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang on."

 

The CEO rushes back to the table to grab her purse and coat. "I'm sorry Roger I have a family emergency."

 

He nods his understanding "Yea go on. I hope it turns out ok Lena. See ya."

 

The brunette swiftly leaves the restaurant and gets into her car. Her security teams getting to their suvs to follow. "Airport."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor." The driver confirms as one of the security guards gets into the front passenger seat.

 

Lena closes the privacy window.

 

"Alex what happened??" Lena demands.

 

There was a heavy pause then Alex responded "There was a.. bomb."

 

The brunette was horrified. She covered her mouth in reaction "Oh My God Kara." 

 

"She was at the LCorp building doing some tech research for her story when it went off. She..." Alex was having a hard time and if that was the case then the outlook looks grim.

 

The brunette just lets the tears fall unchecked now. "Is..Is she alive?"

 

"For the moment but..." The redhead is having difficulty keeping her composure for this conversation. "We're doing everything we can."

 

Thinking of her employees the CEO asks. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

 

"Several nonlife threatening injuries. They're fine. Kara took the worst of it being so close to the blast radius."Alex says the last part as a whisper.

 

Lena hears someone talking to the redhead in the background in a rushed tone. "Lena I gotta go. We'll have some agents escort you from the NC airport."

 

"Thank you I'll be there soon." The brunette states with conviction.

 

__________________

 

 

Lena notices what seems to be someone on a motorcycle tailing them and being quite obvious about it. It looks like 2 riders.  
They came up real fast and Lena recognized one of them.

 

'Now what'

 

The bike came to screeching halt in front of the car causing Lena's driver to brake hard.

 

The brunette opens the privacy window. "It's ok Rene. I know them. Just wait." The guard acknowledges and says something into his comm.

 

Lena sees the pair make a quick conversation and kiss. Tossing a bag over darkhaired shoulder then the blond takes off solo.

 

The bike woman swaggers to the rightside passenger door, knocks on the window, hearing the unlock sound tosses the bag and herself in.

 

"Why are you here?" Annoyed at the delay Lena brusquely questions.

 

"I'm catching a ride with you." The woman states with a smile, crossing her legs and leaning against the door.

 

The brunette exasperatedly states "I don't have time for this." 

 

Eyeing the CEO's state the woman admits "You know who sent me."

 

"Don't you have something better to do Huntress?" Lena says curtly while glaring at the other woman.

 

"I'm here to make sure you make it back alive Ms Luthor." The vigilante says with finality.

 

"I assure you my security detail is more than top notch." The CEO assures while crossing her arms.

 

"I don't doubt it but they're not me." Helena says with a hint of pride and amusement.

 

Irritation threading her tone Lena relents "Fine. Let's just hurry."

 

___________________________

 

LuthorJet 

 

It wasn't until they were taking off that Lena broke the silence. Keeping a lid on her struggling emotions she asks "Why are you really here Helena? What's going on?"

 

Huntress sighed "Something big is about to go down but we're keeping tabs on things. I can't be more specific than that."

 

This is irritating the CEO "Ugh you vigilantes. You gotta level with me so I can do something to help."

 

"You need to maintain what you're already doing. Let us handle it." Helena says trying to reassure the other woman.

 

There's something in her eyes that Lena knows she's not being completely honest. Something tingles inside the CEO's brain. "Wait does this have something to with the LCorp bomb situation?"

 

The vigilante says nothing.

 

"Helena Good God! You have to give me something! Someone really precious to me was hurt badly. I need to know what's going on and don't feed me that line of bullshit. If the batsquad is involved that means the shits hit the fan." Lena demands while slamming down her tumbler. Liquid sloshing on the table and carpet. The steward quietly cleans it up and bring her another drink.

 

Helena relents feeling for Lena's situation. The vigilante also knows what a genius the CEO truly is having met her on several different occasions on her trips to Gotham. Huntress thinks about it for a moment while fiddling with her seatbelt strap.

 

Waiting for the steward to move out of earshot Helena confides "We think Ducard's been resurrected by a dark mage who we also think is one of Hassan's old buddies."

 

"Fuck"

 

"My sentiments exactly. Lord knows how we all survived the last time Nobody went off his rocker and now dealing with this mage guy it's ...this guy is really good for that type of level sorcery. We phoned a few friends. We know supernatural isn't something you like to deal with and with everything else that's going on dad didn't want you involved." Helena explains clearly feeling uncomfortable at having to reveal that much.

 

"I can understand why with the whole friends archnemesis' sister thing." Lena comments and takes another swig.

 

"You know how he is. He had a problem with me in the beginning too remember and that was before he found out who mom was. It's not just you." The vigilante tries to reassure the executive.

 

"I'll do what I can but right now I don't know how useful I'll be. My best friend needs me a..and I'm not sure..." Lena finally breaks.

 

Helena stops being aloof and just gently holds Lena as the brunette sobs.

 

'They must be very important to make the great Lena Luthor cry.'  
Thinks Huntress.


	30. 30

30 thousand feet

 

It was about 40 minutes before the plane started it's descent.  
Lena had already contacted Jess and her LCorp Emergency response team. An email went out to all employees that until further notice not to come into the main office and were redirected in groups to several secondary locations. For those who were affected or injured got full coverage and claims resolved on the ground. Vans of the emergency medical response team crews had a setup going.

 

Sending a engineering team of specialists to check the integrity of the building and it's structure supports before allowing anyone else back into the building. 

 

A third tactical security unit as well. These were not standard security and were only called in for special situations. She didn't want NCPD or anyone else unrestricted access. They were air dropped by helicopter. Seems there was a small run-in with another governement agency already on scene but one text to Alex fixed it.

 

LCorp employees knew with CEO Lena Luthor in charge they were well taken care of. She was an unstoppable force. Directing, rerouting layin out operations like a general on the battlefield.

 

The DEO escort met them on the tarmac and the agent in charge gave her the quick rundown. Lena and Huntress got into the black SUV. With sirens blaring they took off towards the DEO.

 

___________________

 

DEO

 

Lena's running barefoot having already shed her heels.

 

"ALEX!" The brunette shouts down the hall while running past the grey walls of the DEO.

 

Finally reaching the redhead she frantically asks "Where is she?"

 

The director attempts to reply "MedRoom 2 but look there's..."

 

Cutting the other woman off "Why isn't she in a regular hospital?" The brunette blurts while looking around.

 

"There...there were special circumstances that makes it best if we keep her here." Alex tries to put this delicately.

 

Lena eyes her warily "Special how?" She insisted while crossing her arms shifting back and forth on her feet. She's still running on adrenaline.

 

"Uh"

 

"ALEX DAMNIT Just tell me!" Lena yelled. Any semblance of poise went right out the window when it came to Kara.

 

Alex flinched.

 

A puff of blue smoke appeared off to the side and jolted the 3 women.

 

"There was magic involved" Zatanna states giving a nod to Huntress and to Alex meaning she already took care of adjusting the room for Lena's eyes.

 

"So what's wrong with her? I want to see her NOW!" Horrified and worried by this new development she feels her anger spiking.

 

"Wait! Calm down just listen.. there's alot of damage so you need to prepare yourself ok?" Alex said while blocking her path.

 

Zatanna and Huntress step off to the side to give the two of them a bit of privacy.

 

Alex takes a deep breath and steels herself for all she was about to voice "Kara's got several broken bones, her ear drums were ruptured, she had internal bleeding but we were able to stop it, we had to take out her spleen, a kidney and some intestine. They were too badly damaged. She had a collapsed lung several lacerations and contusions. The thing we're most worried about is the head trauma...and with fighting with the curse magic it's a miracle she's alive at all. Zatanna was able to help as much as she could. Currently Kara is in a coma and not through the woods yet. We're keeping her here as long as it takes or until..." Alex voice drifts off as she fights back the tears. 

 

Lena can't believe what's she's hearing, goes into a state of shock and doesn't stop the tears from falling.

 

Alex places her hand on Lena's arm to ground her a bit "Go ahead she's in room 2." She gestures to Lena as she steps towards the other two women. 

 

Zatanna places her hand on the directors shoulder to steady her knowing how hard it was for her to say all that outloud without breaking down. The sorceress lends the agent a bit of her strength.

 

\---

 

 

The dread wells up inside of Lena as she marches steadily down to the rooms door. This is what she's been feeling all day and especially during the meeting. She knew it in her bones. Taking a deep recentering breath she steps inside.

 

Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw. A sob escapes as she holds her hands to her face covering her mouth.

 

"Kara" She whispers.

 

Lena takes stock of the blond's condition. Kara's head is almost completely bandaged and most of her body. Cuts and bruises all over. Kara's got a breathing tube in and connected to a respirator. Eating tube, equipment, saline IV and monitoring wires everywhere. Sickly pale and little flecks of dried blood still sitting in her ears.

 

This doesn't look at all like her Kara. The bright bubbly sunshine personality that brings warmth and light to everyone she touches. 

 

The woman laying on the medical bed just looked like a shell. It was an incredibly stark contrast and Lena had difficulty wrapping her head around that her Kara is now like this. The monitor beeping in the backgound shows the blond hasn't given up yet. Lena takes another deep breath.

 

"You were supposed to stay outta trouble." Sitting down in the chair next to the bed the CEO says with a watery half smile.

 

Grabbing the bandaged hand gently. She felt small little electric pulses under the skin of her fingertips which were one the few parts not covered by wrappings. Lena wish she could pour her own energy into the blond. Give her everything she possibly could. Lena felt like it should be her laying there instead of the young reporter.

 

Lena uttered "Kara please you have to be ok or I won't survive." That was the truth no matter how Lena viewed their relationship. She didn't want a world without Kara in it. In whatever capacity possible as long as the blond was alive and breathing.

 

"I can't do this without you. Kara fight this. Please wake up. We need you....I need you." The brunette admitted laying her head against the railing she sobbed quietly.

 

_____________________

 

 

Zatanna takes a breath "So until she fully heals without her powers it's human speed wait time. The magic lingers having to do with her soul otherwise it would've already been rendered inert. Kara must go inside herself, make a commitment and resolution for a spiritual evolution which she may or may not remember when she wakes up. Now Dr Fate, Enchantress, Constantine and I have only seen this 3 times and it's not a pretty picture. If she stays she's literally going have to go through hell and back." She pauses and then continues.

 

All 3 women shift uneasily as Alex rubs her temple.

 

"You can't tell her any of this as to not hinder her evolution process for it may affect the fate of mankind as a whole. Or anyone else for that matter. That is all I can tell you for now just be prepared to do what you can for her even if she ... changes. It will be for a greater purpose more than you could possibly fathom. If she decides to leave this world you will have to give her a specific burial rite so it won't follow her into her next incarnation." The magician explains very thoroughly.

 

"I'm sorry what was that last part?" Lena asks with a strong tone.

 

They hadn't seen Lena walking back to where they were standing.

 

"Her next incarnation?" The CEO responds while looking around at the women for more answers.

 

"I was just explaining to Alex that if Kara's choice is to transition out that there would need to be a specific burial ritual that needs to be performed so the curse won't follow her into her next lifetime." Zatanna says carefully.

 

Lena says fear in her voice "You mean her soul is at stake?"

 

Zatanna further explains while looking back and forth between the other women "Not exactly. Spirits facing this kind of trial if initiated too early will cause irreparable harm to their life essence their...soul signature you could say. It could cause her to be caught in millenia of lifetimes in hardship, fracturing her or worst case scenario lose form coherence." Pausing for a moment tilting her head quietly.

 

"This can't be real." Lena says in disbelief shaking her head in what she's hearing.

 

"Oh I assure you Ms Luthor this is quite real. More than even you could possibly understand." The sorceress makes eye contact again with the Luthor.

 

"Why is this happening to Kara and who did this?" The CEO questions forcefully.

 

"We don't know why Kara was selected. As for the who.. we are tracking him as best we can for the moment." The mage assured the distraught CEO as best she could.

 

Zatanna stares skyward for a moment silently again and then looks at Helena. Helena gives her a nod then grasps her hand.

 

The mage states quickly "I do apologise but Huntress and I have to go. He's on the move again. We'll be in touch." The magician and vigilante disappear in a puff of blue smoke.

 

"Wait! Dammit. Alex what the hell?" Lena calls out then flings herself around to match the redheads gaze.

 

Alex clears her throat and supplies "I guess from you not freaking out about the magic thing that you've dealt with this before." 

 

"I need more answers. This is not supposed to be happening to Kara. Someone like me yes but not her." Lena says pacing and rubbing her temple.

 

The director thinks for a minute "I don't think we're gonna get that information right now. I didn't know you knew the Gotham squad." She adds.

 

"It's a long story. Anyways we gotta set up something on our side and do we even have a picture of the guy?" With a hard set to the brunette's features she questions.

 

"Dark mage apparently but yea here." The agent pulls the photo from her pocket and shows it to Lena. 

 

"So here's what we're gonna do.." Lena was mad and if Alex was surprised at the change in the CEO's demeanor she didn't show it.

 

\-------

 

 

It's a few hours later when Lena is sitting with Kara again that Alex was able to get to her office and call J'onn. She needed him to pop around doing Supegirl duty. He reluctantly agrees but understands the situation.

 

"Kara's gonna be fine. She has to be fine. Everything will work out." She says outloud to herself to calm herself.

 

'Lena really is a genius'

 

Alex thinks back to their plans regarding the mage. They also had their little breakdown in the room together and after about 10 minutes and a shot of whisky she had on hand they went right back into discussing the next upcoming days. Preventing another situation like this and setting safeguards so they won't get another visit from the dirtbag. They had found some alien magic detecting devices and set up an alarm system around it. 

 

Alex had been suspecting for awhile that Kara and Lena were growing beyond the normal scope of friendship but they're being oblivious idiots about it and it's something she jokes about with Sam on occasion. It makes Alex think about her situation which she's not sure how she feels about it. Sam's a great friend and there are a few sparks there but has she really gotten over Maggie? The redhead wants to be a mother but does she want to have her own or share raising another kid? Does any of that matter? And if if Sam would be even remotely interested in her would she want another child? and if so who would be the one to carry? 

 

Then other images of Sam popped in her head and she blushed a bright red. 

 

'Not going there. Focus on work.'

 

\-----

 

When Alex comes back to check on Lena the CEO is on her phone wth what sounds like her assistant. Issuing orders and requesting status updates on the current ongoings at LCorp since the blast.

 

"Hold on a sec." She covers the phone and whispers to Alex. "Any updates?"

 

The Alex shook her head no.

 

"Ok Jess I'm gonna need overnight clothing and such. I'll also need to get ahold of Doug in R&D engineering asap. Thank you." Then she hung up.

 

Both Lena and Alex spent the next couple of days taking turns staying with Kara.

 

It was the hardest time of Lena's life. Her heart had never hurt for someone before in the way it hurt for Kara.

 

There were a few more times her vitals dropped but now on the 7th day she was stabilized enough to get the breathing tube removed. The system still showed brain activity and even in her current state Kara was progressing better than before.

 

Supergirl pops in every so often to check on Kara which is nice. Lena thinks 'Although they do kinda look like cousins which is kinda weird.'

 

Lena brought in books and started reading to Kara hoping that it would help. She was reading Kara's favorite book series beginning with Wizard's First Rule. Lena remembers the day Kara lent it to her explaining it with excitement. 

 

When she started getting into it Lena started seeing similarities between some of the characters and themselves. Remembering how one of the characters is also happened to be named Cara. Thankfully her Kara never has to go through something like that.

 

The brunette finally puts the book aside. "I don't think you realize what you mean to me."

 

The CEO had been fighting it for weeks her building emotions towards the blond reporter and if Lena takes a good look at all their interactions it began the day they met. 'Just something about her I can't resist' And now with everything the brunette feels a fierce protectiveness she's not had before and it's frightening.

 

'I should just have you move in.'

 

The startling clarity that rings through with that thought hits her with a physical force and as she delicately runs her fingers through the blond's hair Lena finally admits to herself what this really is.

 

'I love you'


	31. 31

Kara NDE

 

I'm feeling... quiet jubilation, of peace and incredible serenity enveloping me. Then I see bliding white light. 

 

I'm floating for a long while. 

 

Then I see a white sun in multiple layers of dimensional rainbow fluxes in it's outer edge. Almost like a giant bubble. Source. It laughs. It missed me. It is me. I'm outside time. I understand Everything! The cosmic order of things. We're all One. I'm free! 

 

I go exploring. Millenia? Seconds? It's all the same.

 

Wait I feel a pull. Mmm what's that. I'm missing something. A piece of me?

 

I'm being drawn back 'Wait!' I'm pulled to a room. I see my body and... Lena. I feel it. I feel her and her pain. 

 

For me? I'm fine. Oh.

 

I feel this overwhelming... love? I...I have to go back. I must go back. She..We are...

 

I hear a voice 'We must first show you then you must decide.' 

 

'What are you showing me?'

 

'You'll see.' The warm loving voice says.

 

 

_________________________________

 

6 weeks have passed and most of Kara's injuries have healed. The blond has yet to wake up. Lena is pushing herself hard. Between staying at Kara's bedside, working, getting little to no sleep Lena is starting to hallucinate. The brunette keeps seeing an apparition of Kara walking around, talking to her and it kinda feels like memories. When Lena sees Kara back in the DEO medbay it hurts all over again. 

 

'Is it going to be years of this? or will she wake up any second? or will she...' 

 

Lena stops that thought or she's just gonna drive herself even more crazy she's sure of it.

 

The CEO got LCorp back to normal operations and has been helping the DEO with different projects. The brunette has left Sam, Jess and James in charge of things because she's at her wit's end. Lena decides to fly back out to Gotham to get some answers.

 

______________________

 

Evening

 

Gotham 

 

 

When Lena was little she remembers whenever Lillian would take Lex out for his birthday Lena would be stuck at home with Lionel.

 

They never mentioned it to anyone but they would sit around watching old black'n white films. Prisoner of Zenda, The Count of Monte Cristo and Zorro with Tyrone Power. The maids would sneak them cookies knowing Lillian would have a fit at both of them. It was their little secret. Until she turned 8 and he had no more time for her after her grandparents were killed. 

 

Something changed in him. He wasn't around anymore and when he was he was cold. Lena thought she did something wrong. It was years before she figured out it had nothing to do with her at all. All the evidence pointed to one particular event that involved Lionel's parents and Edge's father. Lena saw the patterns, saw old files, paperwork and she deduced a theory. She was rarely ever wrong.

 

When Lena was a bit older she got into Lionel's secret files and found there was a whole underworld she didn't understand. The brunette went in search of answers from some leads she found and had wound up putting herself into a dangerous situation in Gotham. The dark knight made an appearance saving her from certain death. 

 

Lena was young and inexperienced at the time but she was incredibly smart and determined. She had a few more run-ins with the caped crusader until finally he tried to talk her out of it. That was when she figured out who he was. They had formed an odd friendship and the brunette couldn't help thinking he reminded her of Zorro all with the exception of the sword.

 

Lena didn't stick around too long back then cause she couldn't stand Dick. Grayson was an arrogant and self-righteous ass. There were a few occasions Bruce had to break up their fights. So she left and went back to MIT. Wayne and Lena kept their contact at a minimum aside from their normal business operations.

 

\----

 

Wayne Manor 

 

 

As her car pulls up along the front of the estate Lena is steeling herself for a difficult conversation. The CEO had left her small security contigent back at the airport to keep an eye on the jet.

 

"This place sure hasn't changed." The brunette said to herself.

 

Lena made her way to the front door and rang once. It was only a few minutes later a warm familiar face presented itself as the butler opened the large door with a small smile. "Miss Luthor always a pleasure."

 

"Hi Alfred is Bruce in?" Lena asks with a smile.

 

"Mmhmm please come in. Would you like some tea?" The Englishman offers.

 

"Yes please. Thank you Alfred." The brunette says while making her way past the threshold.

 

"Master Bruce will be up shortly please have a seat." Alfred supplies and gestures her to the dining room.

 

\---

 

She's sipping the Earl Grey when Bruce finally arrives sitting down next to her at the table.

 

Taking stock of the woman in front of him Bruce sees the dark circles and how she's seemed to have lost weight since their last meeting.

 

"How is your friend doing?" Bruce inquires calmly with a sympathetic tone.

 

Lena sat for a moment with conflicting emotions briefly crossing her face. The brunette then utters softly "She's still in a coma."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully she'll come out of it soon." Bruce says sincerely with a soft look in his eyes.

 

"I.."

 

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand more than you know."

 

She wrings her hands "I need to do something." The brunette says with a pleading look.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bruce shook his head.

 

Taking a deep breath and straightening her spine "I need to know what we're getting into and you need to be straight forward with me about everything." 

 

"Lena look..." 

 

"Bruce!" Lena shouts as she slams a hand on the table causing everything to rattle.

 

Finally Bruce relents seeing he's not gonna win this argument anytime soon "Fine but you need to change and don't touch anything."

 

"Alright" Lena downs the rest of her cooled tea to calm herself.

 

"Alfred could you get the car ready please." He requests while getting up from the table and pushing his chair in.

 

"Yes Master Bruce." Alfred says with a nod swiftly moving with a grace that belies his age.

 

"Follow me I think I have something that might fit you and if Dick shows up please try not to start an argument."

 

They go to the clock and make their way down the stairs to the cave. Bruce tosses her a hood and mask outfit with no distinct markings just basic black.

 

"Put these on. You can change over there." He points to a small changing screen. "Are you still a size 8 boot?"

 

"Yes" She supplies.

 

As soon as she exits the screen he hands her a pair of standard steeltoe military boots.

 

Bruce now changes behind the screen.

 

"This is a nice new setup." Lena states while glancing around. It's changed quite a bit.

 

"Yea keeps me busy."

 

He sits down at his chair for a few moments clicking away then gets back up when Alfred indicates the batmobile is ready. Alfred stops and then asks "Are you staying for dinner?"

 

"That's fine Alfred just set it for 2. I believe it's roast beef tonight correct?" Bruce inquires while readjusting his gloves.

 

"Yes Master Bruce." The butler confirms.

 

"That would be nice Alfred. I missed your cooking." Lena says with a smile.

 

"Thank you Ms Luthor. Please ring if you need anything." The butler says jovially as he departs.

 

Once Bruce is done fixing his mask he says in a gruff "Let's go."

 

They both hop into the batmobile and Bruce hightails it out while giving her the rundown.

 

"We got turf wars going down between the regular organised crime bosses and the new guys in town who use magic and trying to make a name for themselves. The people of Gotham are having issues dealing with it on both sides and it's drifting into neighboring cities." Bruce explains.

 

"So we've been working nonstop to calm things down as best we can. The dark mage guy we chased into your city is apart of a group called Ophiucus Lords. He's also the one we believe resurrected Ducard." He says then speeds up and kicks on the afterburners. 

 

'God I hate this part'

 

He hits the small ramp and they're flying over empty space for several feet till finally the car lands with a jarring of her brain, teeth and guts. 

 

Bruce continues "So when I caught wind of the bomb threat at LCorp I had a feeling it was our little friends trying to target Supergirl to get her out of the picture. Unfortunately your friend was affected."

 

"So how many groups are there?" She questions while trying to ignore her unruly stomache by focusing on the conversation.

 

"7 dark ones that we know of." Bruce admits as he takes a hard right turn which makes Lena have to hold onto something so as to not come out of her seat.

 

Lena then asks "Can't we get assistance from anyone with any light groups?"

 

He replies "The risk of that is that they may already be infiltrated so we are working with JL members who use magic or magically inclined beings that are known to help. We also been looking into tech to block the effects but it's ever changing and we don't have that kind of time with these guys." 

 

Bruce further explains "Given your name I didn't want you involved making you a larger target. Especially with what's been going on with Cadmus. Can you imagine Cadmus getting ahold of magic items or people?"

 

"Yea no thank you." Lena said with a scrunched face as chills went through her.

 

"Exactly and if I can take the heat for you I would." Bruce said with sincerity.

 

"Mmm"

 

"I also have reason to believe that this is something much larger coming down the pipes and these little groups are just apart of a bigger picture. I spoke with Constantine earlier and he feels that's accurate. He's trying to narrow down the what and who so we have to be vigilant." Bruce pushes another button and pulls some small black devices out of the compartment. He puts them in his belt then locks down the compartment.

 

"Damn" Lena was watching his movements carefully filing away the information and trying to determine what those specific devices were in her head.

 

The vigilante reminds her "If you have any friends who are.. inclined don't let them on that you know anything. Just gather intel passively."

 

"That sounds about right. Bruce I got it. You forget who you're talking to." She says with a knowing tone with a hint of annoyance.

 

He shakes his head "Ahh how could I forget someone with a higher IQ than me hmmm?" 

 

They both chuckle.

 

"I'm going to send you some schematics for the device I was using for detection back at the DEO." Lena supplies.

 

"Sounds interesting." He said with a nod and continues to watch the road.

 

\--------

 

They finally were at the harbor as Batman parks the car in an undetectable location with a good view of the dock. They sit there a few more moments while Bruce plays with his tech panel and then taps his comm. "What's the word?"

 

He listens for a moment and then responds "On my way."

 

"Wha.."

 

"Stay in the car." Bruce states as the top pops open, jumps out and takes off running. Then the top autocloses while Lena just sits and tries to make out what's goin on at the moment while being stuck in the car. 

 

The brunette starts pokin around the cabin "Hmmmm" 

 

\-------

 

It's been 30 minutes and she's read and memorized everything she possibly can about the batmobile while still trying to keep tabs on what's goin on outside. Every few minutes she sees things going flying by or energy bolts being thrown. Some gunfire. At one point she sees a large shipping container go by. Batman is slammed back by a large creature that looks somewhat humanoid but has a badger head.

 

Lena's eyebrow raises at that. She then notices some men with semi-automatics bare down on his position. The brunette was about to jump into the drivers seat when she sees Wonder Woman in all her glory jump into the fray and blocks the shots aimed at Bats.

 

The badger guy had Bruce by the throat and was lifting him up. The vigilante was punching and tried using one of his gadgets which didn't seem to be working. The Amazon was preoccupied and Lena saw an opening and pressed a button.

 

Electrode wraps flung around Batman and the badger and shocked them hard. Lena knew Bruce would be ok so she giggled a bit.

 

It was a few minutes later the fight was over. The bad guys were unconcious or incapacitated. Bats and Wonder were walking towards the car as the top popped open.

 

"I had him." Bruce drags out with annoyance at Lena.

 

"Uh huh. I knew electricity would work on him and I also know you have a dampener integrated into your suit." Lena said matter-of-factly.

 

"I thought I told you not to touch anything." He says with a gruff while moving slowly towards the driver side door.

 

"I did save your life." Lena said with a grin.

 

He just gives the young CEO a look "Uh huh"

 

"You're welcome." She quips back with a smirk.

 

"How'd you know which button to push." Bruce inquires while still trying not to shake from getting jolted earlier.

 

With a hint of accent coming through Lena supplies "I read the fuck'n manual you left in the glovebox." 

 

"I see" He says while crossing his arms slightly surprised she read all 200+ pages in such a short time.

 

"So who's your friend?" Wonder Woman asks with a smile walking over to the passenger side.

 

"I'm not really here but nice to meet you." Lena says while they shake hands cordially.

 

"Likewise." The Amazon says with a nod releasing her hand.

 

"Hang on a sec. Someone wants to talk to you." Diana says warmly and hands Lena her comm.

 

"Um hello?" Lena asks with a bewildered look wondering who the hell would #1 would want to talk to her and #2 know she's here of all places.

 

"Luthor why am I not surprised you're there." J'onn says with his usual gruff.

 

"J..J'onn? You're working with the Justice League?!" Lena was clearly surprised by that revelation.

 

Dismissing the question "Don't worry about that you need to get home. Alex texted me. Kara woke up." The martian says warmly through the earpiece.

 

Lena's heart jumps into her throat at that "Oh My God OK why didn't my phone..fuck nevermind my phone's in my car. Shit. I'm on my way. I'll be there in about an hour. Thank you J'onn."

 

Lena hands Diana back her comm piece. The princess gives Bruce a nod saying she'll clean up the mess.

 

"Good news?" He asks.

 

"She's awake" Lena sniffs while wiping some tears.

 

"Good. Let's get you home." The vigilante states while climbing back into the drivers seat. "I'll have Alfred let your driver know to meet you at the airport."

 

"Thank you"


	32. 32

National City 

 

DEO

 

Sunroom 2

 

What an emotional roller coaster it had been for the Danver sisters but they're still here and stronger than before. Over the past 6 weeks Alex had confided alot in Sam knowing that Lena shouldn't have to deal with the both Danvers. Most of the time the redhead just kept to herself and did what she did best as everyone's rock.

 

DEO business kept her mind busy but she always pushed harder to take care of her little sister and refused to let herself fall apart. So when Kara finally woke up the dam broke with tears of relief and release.

 

"Alex" The blond gruffed out from her throat being dry and raw.

 

"Here suck on this ice chip." Alex instructs with a watery smile "Better?"

 

"Mmhmm." Kara hummed still feeling extremely groggy and tired.

 

Most of the equipment was removed. Alex gathering up blond hair and put Kara's glasses on her knowing that Lena should be arriving shortly. Alex is so happy her sister is alive and awake but still sensing the dread that is coming from the magicians ominous words 7 weeks earlier.

 

\------------

 

Alex moved out of the door quickly as Lena turned the corner not slowing down her momentum. The redhead decided to give them some privacy and made her way back to the bullpen.

 

"Kara!"

 

"Lena" the blond barely croaked out.

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here I.." Holds Kara's hand against her cheek feeling the warmth there.

 

"S'ok you're here now." Kara whispered as Lena leans forward and kisses the blond's forehead.

 

"I told you to stay out of trouble." Lena blurts out as the tears fall anew.

 

"I know Lee I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

 

"Kara it's hard not to. We almost lost you again. Several times and then you were in a coma. We still didn't know if you were ever going to wake up or at all. I've been worried sick. Dammit I'm gonna cry." Lena just let's it all out. Body shaking with broken sobs the brunette hung her head where dark locks curtained her face.

 

"C'mere" Kara barely could tug the woman's hand but the brunette understood. Lena gently got on the bed and delicately arranged herself as to not hurt the blond. Breathing in the blond's scent as they laid there holding eachother. They didn't stop the tears from falling and they certaintly didn't care what it looks like at the moment. All that mattered was eachother and the comfort they shared in the other's presence.

 

\----

 

Kara wakes up in warmth and a small snoring coming from the brunette in her arms. Kara's brow furrows for a moment. Her powers she feels are restored but what has her concerned is Lena. She looks even more pale and fraile than the last time Kara saw her. Which for Kara was 2 days ago when she offered to share her burger. It doesn't make sense in the blond's mind. 

 

'Was I really out for that long?'

 

The Kryptonian gets little glimmers of a long dream but then when she tries to remember it becomes more elusive. Right out of her conscious periphery. It's slightly disconcerting because Kara knows something important happened but just can't remember what.

 

Kara's hearing picks something up. Well 4 somethings headed this way. As soon as they turn the corner she's holding her finger to her mouth for them to be quiet. Kara smiles at them and readjusts her glasses while Winn, James, Sam and Ruby enter the room with flowers, balloons and what looks like a large cupcake Ruby is holding.

 

"Hey guys" Kara says quietly hoping not to wake the CEO koala.

 

"We are so glad you're ok. You had us worried." Winn says with tears in a hushed tone.

 

"How long was I out?" Kara asks.

 

James supplies with a serious look "About 7 weeks."

 

"No way." Disbelief displayed across her features. Kara couldn't grasp that.

 

"Yes way and Aunt Lena's been here mostly so we're kinda worried about her too." Ruby whispers.

 

Kara looks at Sam to which the CFO merely nods. The blond furrows a bit taking that in. Then asks "How have you guys been holding up?"

 

"We're good. We missed you." Winn adds with a big smile.

 

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Kara says while looking at the still softly snoring brunette.

 

"Yea sure we'll be here for awhile. We'll go catch up with Alex till you're ready." Sam supplies while herding the group out.

 

Kara waited for them to get a further out of earshot. She knew Lena would be uncomfortable having people around when she woke up. The blond sat there for a few minutes memorizing this for a moment. Eyelashes, eyebrows, chin, lips...Lena looked so much younger when she's asleep. Like the weight she carries is no longer there. The Kryptonian hates to wake her knowing the brunette probably hasn't slept well in days given the circumstances but the blond's bladder is starting to protest.

 

"Wake up sunshine." Kara says while softly kissing the dark head and rubs her back gently.

 

Lena moves minutely but settles back in. Kara chuckles then rubs her back a little more vigorously "Lee wake up."

 

"Mmmm don't wanna." The brunette mumbles and hugs tighter.

 

Saying in a warm firm voice while giving the woman another pat Kara adds "Come on my little koala. You have to let me up."

 

"Oh" Lena's head pops up suddenly remembering where she is. Looking around and when her green eyes land on blue she smiles.

 

"Hi" Kara says with warmth gazing at the green staring back at her.

 

Lena asks with a half grin while laying her chin on Kara's sternum "Hi. Are you ok?"

 

"I feel great actually except my bladder is about to explode."

 

Lena flinches and pulls away getting down off the bed and fixes her skirt and blouse.

 

Seeing the brunette's reaction Kara sits up adding softly "Hey I'm sorry. Poor choice of words." 

 

"It's alright. I need to get past that but I'll be fine." Lena says tucking her unruly dark hair behind an ear while looking away.

 

Kara stands up as best she can with the flaps of her gown's back hanging open but steps forward to grab Lena's hands.

 

"It takes time but everything's ok now." Gives a reassuring squeeze and releases as Kara then grabs her gown closed and makes towards the bathroom. "Excuse me for a moment."

 

Lena does a half grin and leaves the room for a bit giving Kara a chance to cleanup and change. The CEO makes her way to the cafeteria and finds the whole gang there eating. Her stomache is angry with her so she relucantly goes to grabs a tray then grabs Kara one as well.

 

The brunette loads up both trays knowing Kara will probably finish it all if she's feeling better. Finally once that's done Lena makes her way to sit with the group. Finding two empty chairs together and carefully puts the trays down before pulling her chair out to sit.

 

"Glad to see you joining us. I take it sleeping beauty is up and about?" Alex asks with a smile.

 

Lena nods as she sees Kara walking towards the cafeteria door wearing dark sweatpants and sweatshirt but gets stopped by Supergirl who gives her a pat on the back. The brunette turns back to the conversation between Alex and James. Picking pieces off the chicken tenders and dipping it in the honey mustard it came with.

 

Kara then makes her way in and slowly sits down next to the CEO "Mmm is this for me?"

 

"MmmHmmm" Lena hums "I figured you'd be hungry"

 

"Thank you" The blond says softly giving the brunette's knee a slight squeeze under the table.

 

Ruby then passes Kara the cupcake she made her.

 

"Awww Carrot cake with cream cheese frosting my favorite. How'd you know?" The reporter said with a bright smile.

 

"A Little birdie told me." The kid says with a smirk then grabs another piece of chicken, dunks it into a small container of ranch and takes another bite.

 

"Uh huh and would this little bird have red or black feathers?" Blue orbs eyeing the birds in question as they pay more attention to their trays.

 

"Ummm mpbouff" Ruby muffles while swinging the chicken in the air.

 

Kara chuckles "Thanks guys I appreciate it." She takes a few bites and then during another conversation with Winn the blond slips the remainder of the cupcake onto Lena's plate to share. The brunette merely eyes her with a small grin and accepts the boon.

 

"So when Lucy found out she was livid." Winn says laughing finishing up their latest escapade.

 

"Alright it was good catching up with you guys but I better get going. The employees start to act up when the boss isn't around." James gets out as he stands. Saying goodbye to everyone with a wave.

 

"Later James" Winn pipes up.

 

They all know it's just an excuse for him knowing he's still uncomfortable talking about Lucy after she kicked him out again. So they let it go. 

 

"He has a good point I need to get back too." Sam supplies with a scrunch of her nose.

 

"Can I stay with Aunt Kara?" Ruby asks having already finished her chicken strips.

 

Shaking her head no Sam stands up putting on her jacket "Maybe later sweetheart it's a school day tomorrow"

 

"Awww mom come on" Ruby whines while giving puppy eyes.

 

"It's fine Sam if you want I can drop her off later" The redhead says around a bite of mashed potatoes.

 

Ruby then looks at Kara to help plead her case.

 

Trying not to choke on the drumstick she was inhaling "Only if your mother says it's ok." Kara supplies wiping her mouth while Lena pat's the blond's back.

 

The chestnut haired woman relents "Alright but Alex I expect her in bed by 10 no later with alllll her homework done and no sugar. I know you two."

 

"Understood." Alex confirms with a smile and salute at the CFO.

 

"Yay!!"Ruby exclaims while giddily bouncing in her seat

 

\------

 

DEO

 

Conference room Bravo

 

Winn had snuck in his Xbox and they were all playing in the conference room with the exception of Alex who was still doing Director duties. It was about 8:45 when Alex came in and said "Ok Rubes go get your stuff so we can go." 

 

Ruby takes off to go get her backpack. Lena gets up to stretch having watched them for them past several hours try to one up eachother on different levels of Halo. Lena's tired and thankfully already scheduled the week off to spend time with Kara. Her back pops in several places.

 

"Are you ok?" Kara eyes her warily.

 

The brunette stretches her length out a bit more "Yea fine you want a soda?"

 

A blond head tilts for a moment then Kara responds "Mmmm grape please."

 

Lena giggles a bit "Sure be right back."

 

Winn is already packing up his xbox into it's carrying case because technically he has to get back to work. Once Lena is out of ear shot Alex turns to Kara.

 

"Your tests show you've regrown everything we had to remove and yes your powers are back but you need to take it easy the next 2 weeks." Alex states while tapping the blond's knee with the clipboard.

 

"I'm good Alex. I don't need to rest anymore." Furrowing her brow Kara dismissing her sister's words.

 

"Kara at least take the next few days off." Alex says in a firm tone.

 

"Alex come on I'm fine." Kara states clearly ignoring her sister's suggestion.

 

"Nope." Seeing the look on the blond's face Alex shouts out "LENA!"

 

"What are you.." Kara starts to ask all wide-eyed.

 

Winn makes a hasty and quiet exit not wanting to be in the crossfire.

 

"Yes?" Lena pops back in from getting a grape soda from the machine for Kara.

 

"Kara is being stubborn and wants to go back to work. I think you should do something about this." Alex says with a mirthful glint in brown eyes.

 

"Alex you can't be serious." Kara rolls her eyes while adjusting her glasses.

 

"Mmmm" Lena turns and looks directly at Kara raising an eyebrow.

 

"I will ban you from Catco for the next 4 days. 3 of which will be spent on my boat." Lena says matter-of-factly while tapping the can top with her fingernail.

 

Kara was actually flabbergasted by this "Wait what? You can't.." 

 

"Oh yes I can. I am kidnapping you." Lena gives her The Look.

 

Kara opens and closes her mouth a few times then finally squeaks out "Ok"

 

Then Lena hands the blond the purple sodacan with a victorious smirk.


	33. 33

A day later

 

Aegean 

 

Lena's 107 meter SuperYacht 

 

The boat is bobbing lightly in the water. They are anchored just right off shore from Mykonos. Enjoying a light breeze. Crystal blue waters reflecting sunlight for miles. A few gulls overhead with the smell of salt and sun. Every few minutes or so a fish pops up out of the water and flops back in. They were far enough away from the fishing boats so no one bothered them. It's a azure diamond sun paradise.

 

Nothing to do the next 3 days but just relax. God how they needed this. Both women are sunning out on the deck loungers next to the pool. Kara's enjoying that it's mostly fish and not cars she's hearing. Including the heartbeat next to her it's been quite soothing trip so far for the Kryptonian.

 

The blond has made it her mission to put a smile on the brunettes face as often as possible and pass her food constantly. A little at a time but it seems to be working. The CEO looks more healthy, relaxed and happy. The dark circles are gone, the CEO has more color in her cheeks and added a few more healthy pounds. All-in-all so far so good. Now trying to get the brunette to have more fun is next on the list.

 

Kara shakes her head "I still can't believe you #1 have a yacht and #2 it has a helipad."

 

"I don't talk about it but I do have a few toys." The brunette states with a growing smirk while a woman finishes rubbing in the sunblock onto her back.

 

"Hmmm makes me wonder what else you got stashed away." Kara says with a smile and flips over on her stomache.

 

"Mmmm. Thank you Leti." The woman nods with a smile and then waits to see if the blond needed assistance.

 

Lena then adds "Renaldo or Leticia can help you with sunblock whichever you're more comfortable with."

 

"Oh no thanks. Did I mention how amazing this is?" The blond says while kicking her legs back and forth.

 

With the dismissal Leticia mentions lunch will be ready soon and then exits the deck towards the galley.

 

"Once or twice. You wanna swim or just sun?" Lena gets up and heads towards the pool steps.

 

"Both maybe." Kara states while watching the brunette move through the water effortlessly. 

 

"Whatever you want." Lena calls from the water then spins around and does another lap.

 

\----

 

Pier

 

It was a little after lunch Kara wanted to go exploring. Mainly she wanted to go to the agora and check out the merchandise. Lena however, is not a big fan.

 

"But Lena why can't we go to the shops?" Kara whines while bouncing around on the dock ramp doing a very good rendition of a puppy.

 

Lena bites her bottom lip attempting to stifle a laugh at the image of a golden retriever that came to mind "Because it's an overblown tourist trap and most of that stuff isn't even made here." The brunette replies as she moves down the walkway with the blond following.

 

"I want to look" Kara says while jumping onto the pier.

 

"It's not a good idea Kara" Lena tries giving Kara a stern look.

 

"Please." The patented puppy Danvers pout on full display.

 

Lena's will crumbled. "Ok fine but let me do the haggling if you find something you like. Don't let your eyes light up at the item or the guy will try to gouge you. Just look around nonchalantly and then come whisper it to me without looking at it. I swear these guys are trying." She says while fixing her sunglasses.

 

"They can't be that bad Lena come on" Kara says with a grin hopping around even more now.

 

Glad to see the blond's energy return Lena gives a broad smile "I've been here many times trust me ok?" The brunette affirms while moving towards the town.

 

\---

 

Lena's in trouble. It totally didn't work out like she wanted. Kara lit up like a Christmas tree at everything and the brunette knew she couldn't say no to that face. They wound up buying too much and overpaid dearly.

 

Midway through she didn't mind so much cause Kara was dragging her around by the hand. Not wanting to let go Lena decided to just enjoy the moment. Her security team had a heyday running after both of them going to all the stalls while still trying to look inconspicuous in civilian clothing. 

 

"You know I could've just ordered all this stuff online." Lena says with a fake huff. She had one arm loaded with shopping bags and the other hand was still securely in the blond's.

 

Kara is also carrying bags on the opposite arm "That's not the point." She says with a smile.

 

Trying to sound semi-upset but failing "Fine" Lena kept looking at blue eyes while they made their way back to the pier.

 

Kara keeps looking at the brunette to see if she's really truly mad and not finding that to be the case at all "Besides you had fun right?" The blond states with a smirk.

 

"Mmmhmm" Lena reluctantly agrees with a grin.

 

_________________________________________

 

Meanwhile back in National City

 

Sam's House

 

Ruby was spending the night at a friend's house and Sam had asked Alex over for dinner. As the redhead had been spending more and more time with the CFO it's been something she looks forward to. Moreso than Alex cares to admit. With Maggie it was hot instant fire and passion but with Sam it's a slow building stream trickling into an almost a raging flood. Alex isn't sure she can hold back anymore. Struggle and fighting is what she's used to so the redhead will just stuff it back down and deal with it later. Alone and with a bottle of whiskey like normal. 

 

Sam has been noticing things, alot of things and anything to do with the beautiful agent. It rarely escapes the CFO's eye. It started with the whole Reign situation and snowballed. Little looks, body language changes and other nuances that showed the change from friendship to maybe something else... She knew Alex was having difficulty after Maggie but something changed as they spent more time together. 

 

Sam hasn't felt this way in a long time. After becoming a mother she had no time for any romantic relationships being a single mom. Things with Ruby's father never went into more than just a few fun nights. He didn't want to be a father. So when her adopted mother found out she was pregnant that was it. Kicked out and homeless. Nowhere to go, no job and no help of any kind. Sam refused to give up.

 

Luckily Sam stil had a car and some backup birthday cash she'd been saving. She went to the local libray got online and found a job in National City. She slept in the car and saved up to get an apartment. Sam got her GED and after Ruby was born she signed her up for daycare and went to college. Got her MBA and worked her way up busting her ass until finally she got here. A house, an LCorp CFO and a proud mom. Ruby is happy at school. Soccer prodigy. Straight A's. Everything's going great but... 

 

The only thing missing is what Sam feels is sitting right across from her at the moment. She doesn't want to scare Alex off. The redhead has been great with Ruby and really stepped up to help in such an amazing way. Sam can't help the emotion that bubbles up thinking about it. Alex just seems to fit in her life. Beautiful, strong, determined, caring and sweet. Stopping her minds meanderings Sam returns herself to the conversation.

 

Sam made lasagna and now they're realxing at the dinner table enjoying some drinks. 

 

"Ruby is such a great kid you ever think about having more?" Alex says with a smile while taking another sip of scotch.

 

Sam eyed the redhead taking another sip of her wine then responds "I am a very busy corporate executive and I barely have enough time to spend with Ruby let alone another baby. I mean I guess if I found the right person maybe but.. whatever. It's not something I really think about these days. How about you? You ever think about settling down and having kids?"

 

"Sometimes. Here since you cooked I'll do the dishes." Alex does a quick nod and gets up while grabbing their plates.

 

The CFO noticed the sudden change. Alex's body language shifted again as she watched the agent walk the plates over to the sink. Waiting for a minute just watching. Trying to determine if it's this moment. Sam feels it and compels her to move. Chugging the last of the wine to fortify her resolve Sam makes her way to the kitchen.

 

Coming up behind the other woman still facing the sink. Placing her hand on Alex's arm to stop the agent. "Leave those."

 

Alex stops midmotion and stands completely still.

 

Barely brushing fingertips along the redhead's forearm and slowly gets closer. The CFO's shirt barely touching the director's back. Sam notices the quick inhale and leans forward next to the redhead's ear and whispers "Why are you really here Alex?"

 

The heat radiating between their bodies was dizzying and heady. This is it. Will Alex run or will she stay? Sam presses her front flush to Alex's back. 

 

The redhead raggedly exhales "I don't know."

 

"I think I do." Sam husks out and dips down to plant a soft kiss on the agent's neck where it meets her shoulder.

 

Alex moans with closed eyes "Sam"

 

Nuzzling her ear "Do you want me to stop?" 

 

"No but..." Leaning back and turning around Alex placed her palms on Sam's shoulder looking into hazel eyes.

 

Sam sees the pain there in brown depths "Alex I see you." She affirms with warm affection.

 

The CFO leans in slow giving the redhead enough time to change her mind. Closing her eyes as their lips softly meet. It's unhurried and sweet. Sam's hands gently pulling their hips closer. 

 

Alex stopped her inner fight and gave in. Threading her hands through chestnut hair gently pulling Sam closer while deepening the kiss. Hints of wine and scotch intermingled. As they finally let go in one another they both realized this is what they'd been waiting for.

 

Everything clicked into place and as the night got later passionate moans and soft cries filled the air.


	34. 34

Late night

 

Grecian waters

 

Kara has trouble sleeping in the guest quarters on the ship and what the blond is not admitting is that she's having nightmares again.

 

Kara lightly taps upon the master bedroom door. "Um Lena? Are you still awake?"

 

Lena pops her head up and squints "Hmmm Yes Kara are you ok?"

 

"I ummm I can't.. uh I.. can I sleep in here with you?" The blond gets out while nervously shifting back and forth.

 

Lena's half sleep fogged mind picked up on Kara's distress. "C'mere" She opened her arms like a big sleepy koala knowing that they both needed cuddles after such a rough few months.

 

Kara smiles internally at the image and walks over. The blond wriggles under the blanket and into the brunette's waiting arms. As the reporter lays her head over Lena's heart and gets situated it wasn't that much longer till finally the beating lulls her into a peaceful slumber.

 

\---

 

Middle of the night 

 

Lena awakes in the middle of the night needing to use the facilities. She finds that they both shifted in the night and now are tangled in a slightly compromising position. The brunette has to extracate herself very gently. 

 

The brunette is fighting her own body's want to grind on the knee that's in such a wonderful spot. Kara is snoring and then slightly shifts. Lena bites her cheek to stifle a moan. "Kara roll over." Nudges her a bit and Kara sleepily rolls off of her and snuggles the pillow on the opposite side. The blond's snoring resumes. 

 

'Oh thank god' The brunette's mind supplies as she makes her way to the restroom. A few minutes later all cleaned up Lena trudges back to bed and this time decides to be the big spoon. Hopefully that should make waking up a bit easier in the morning. It was a few more minutes after getting comfortable that the CEO's snores join the blond's.

 

\----

 

Midday

 

Lena gets a mysterious call. Kara is trying hard not to eavesdrop on the brunette in the other room while the reporter is laying out on one of the lounge chairs on the deck. The blond really tried until the CEO's heart rate sped up. Somebody named Alfred? Now it sounds like a different voice on the phone. Another male?

 

"What do you mean he's here?! We're half a world away from National City... Ok Ok Well I'm in the middle of a very much needed vacation what do you want me to do about it?" Lena asks incredulously.

 

"If I do this you will owe me big time. You'll what? Hmmmm. Alright fine send me your data and I'll see what I can do. K. Bye" Lena finishes with a flourish then exhales and then sounds like a nail tapping on something "Motherfucker"

 

Kara cringes for a second and now is more confused than ever. Lena goes to the bridge and speaks with the Captain who then turns the boat Southward. Saying something about Naxos.

 

When Lena comes back she stops for a second takes a deep breath as Kara listens intently to the heartbeat pick up.

 

Then the brunette starts walking again headed towards the deck lounger Kara is currently occupying.

 

The CEO calls out "Hey Kara"

 

"Mmmm" Kara hums her response while soaking up rays.

 

"I decided to make a side trip to do some sightseeing. We're heading to Naxos and there's a bunch of cool ruins and a castle there and I figured we can get off the boat for awhile if you're up for it." Lena explains with a sense of trepidation.

 

Kara considers it and adds "Sounds interesting." 

 

"Well I do happen to know they have a Waffle House."

 

"Woohoo count me in!" Kara does a fist pump in the air.

 

Lena chuckles.

 

\---

 

They make it to Naxos with no issues. Apparently Lena had a large itinerary for this spontaneous side trip with no security team in sight. It was odd.

 

The Kryptonian also notices something off in the way Lena is semi-looking at the items at the small rustic museum. This is right after the visit to the Temple of Apollo, a Castle and a Well.

 

The brunette keeps pulling Kara along by the hand when finally Kara plants her feet and stops Lena in her path. 

 

"Lena what's going on?" Kara asks in a low tone obviously knowing something isn't right.

 

"What do you mean?" Lena looks back at Kara with a confused look.

 

"Why are we really here?" The blond asks shifting her weight to her left foot and watching Lena's expressions carefully.

 

"Kara I.."

 

Kara gives her a look.

 

Lena pulls Kara off towards the side wall and presses her body against hers while whispering in her ear. Kara is struggling trying to get her brain to function.

 

'Oh Rao Oh Rao' Kara's mind reacts.

 

"Ok I need you to trust me. I can't give you specifics but I may need your help and it might be easier if you're in the loop. There's someone dangerous who is looking for a specific artifact and we need to get to it first." The brunette says in a throaty drawl while nuzzling the blond's ear.

 

Kara's head is swimming with the body pressed against her in a way which she never imagined and it's doing things to her insides. The blond fights to grasp what's being said.

 

The CEO then places a kiss on the blond's neck and continues to whisper "I'm gonna need you to play along if we're gonna pull this off. I'm sorry for this but please trust me and moan if you understand."

 

Kara couldn't help let the moan slip as Lena shifted a bit redistributing some of weight to her thigh which was strategically placed just right.

 

Lena pulls back with a hungry smile and gently pulls Kara by the hand back to where they were looking earlier at the pieces of pottery. 

 

Kara was having a hard time walking or speaking. Following the brunette with a semiglazed look till she remembered Lena said dangerous and then the Kryptonian went into high alert with her senses.

 

So Kara plays along. Hugging Lena from behind while looking at the smaller statues she whispers into the brunette's ear "What exactly are we looking for hmmm?"

 

This is a very dangerous game they are playing as Lena's body is starting to crave this type of touch from the reporter and she knows it'll only end in heartache.

 

Lena wants turn around and pull the blond into a searing kiss but stops herself. She backs away and slowly moves toward another room they haven't checked yet that has larger statues. 

 

No one was in there so Lena asked "Are you ok? I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable."

 

Kara surprisingly pushes the brunette against another wall this time and replies softly against the CEO's ear "I'm fine Lena. We're fine. Tell me what we're looking for so I can help."

 

"It's a jeweled tablet with ancient writing on it. It's no bigger than your hand but it's extremely powerful from what I've been told." The brunette barely got out before she let a moan of her own escape.

 

Kara breathes out "You mean magic?"

 

"Yes" Putting one hand on the back Kara's neck and the other along her side lightly rubbing there.

 

"Shit" Laying her forehead against the brunette's.

 

Lena is surprised "I don't think I've ever heard you curse Ms Danvers."

 

"Lena we need to hurry up and get out of here if this is the same guy I think it is." There's fear in Kara's eyes.

 

"How do you.." Lena's seen this look before and it scares her.

 

Then determination takes over Kara's features "Trust is a 2 way street. C'mere."

 

Kara flips them and throws one of her legs around Lena's hip as someone enters then gets wide-eyed and leaves the two supposed love birds.

 

Lena is now near breathless but still trying to wrap her mind around how Kara knows the guy that set up the bomb that injured her. Alex wasn't supposed to show her the picture knowing that the reporter is well... a busybody.

 

"Well I have a few words I can speak that will get the thing glowing but so far from what I've seen nothing can hold that size of a piece and definitely not that shape." The brunette explains softly.

 

Kara drops the leg then her hands unconsciously move lower. Kara has to fight herself not to squeeze the perfect ass as Lena's eyes now have a slightly predatory look. This is getting way too hot too fast they need to wrap this up like now. Kara thinks she sees a statue that'd fit the description Lena gave.

 

Her eye caught something inside as she tilted her head down for a second "What about that one?" Kara says with a pointed look then moves one hand back up to Lena's back with a firm hold. Hoping her body doesn't betray her anymore.

 

The CEO glances at the large statue that looks like it's wearing greco-roman style armor without a head or legs and it looks about the right size "Well if it's inside that means we're gonna have to break it and run."

 

"I have a better idea. You stay in here while I go outside and make a distraction. You slip out and we'll meet back up at the Waffle House ok?" Kara murmurs.

 

Lena replies softly again nuzzling the woman's neck. Her scent is overwhelming and Lena just wants to bite down "I never pegged you for a mission girl Kara." The brunette gets out trying to tamp down the urge.

 

Kara gives a loud moan and flips them again to the other side of the display cases into a hard-to-see corner planting kisses along Lena's jaw she whispers "Give me two minutes." With a small swat to Lena's backside the blond releases the woman and walks outside nonchalantly.

 

No more than two minutes later people are running outside and yelling. Apparently Danvers started a small fire on a display rug shop stand on the opposite side of the street. Lena hearing the commotion said the chant and the statue Kara pointed out glows a light purple.

 

'Yes!'

 

Lena reaches into her purse grabs her pistol out and smashes open the statue revealing the tablet. The brunette plucks it and deposits it into her purse with her weapon. Wiping the dust off Lena casually strolls out of the museum and heads to their ralley point. 

 

Trying to shake off the residual pentup arousal Lena's attempting to reason with herself. 'It was just a ploy for the mission and that I shouldn't be affected this much.' She snorts 'Yea right. So much for that.'

 

\----

 

By the time Lena reaches the rally point she's cooled off but Kara's not here yet. So she grabs a booth and orders only a coffee. Since they were here earlier she doesn't figure the blond would want to eat here again. 

 

Several minutes later Lena sees Kara through the glass across the street give her a small nod. The brunette deposits some cash on the table and exits the restaurant at a leisurely pace. As Lena walks up Kara smiles and grabs her hand walking towards where they parked the yacht. 

 

Kara leans close to Lena's ear "Did you get it?"

 

"MmmHmm." Lena hums with a small smile.

 

This was fun. They make a good team. It was a very unique feeling for them both and as they continue to walk in silence up the ramp. Just enjoying the peace of the moment till Lena has the captain pull the mooring ropes from the pier bollard and shove off. 

 

Lena leads Kara towards the work cabin and shuts the door.

 

Releasing the hand and making her way to the desk Lena places her purse down "Are you curious?"

 

"Most people would be." Kara supplies with an ambiguous answer while adjusting her glasses.

 

With a questioning glance Lena raises an eyebrow at the blond. Leaning a hip against the desk she adds "And you're not like most people?"

 

"I'm not sure what I am at the moment. However, if that thing is as dangerous as the person looking for it is then I'd rather not mess with it. It might activate some sort of beacon and I definitely don't want to have any issues out at sea." The blond says with a serious expression folding her arms.

 

"Mmm you have a point." The CEO says contemplatively while tapping her chin.

 

"You trust your...contact about this thing?" Blue pools eye her warily.

 

The brunette gives a firm nod "Yes they have specialists who deal with stuff like this everyday."

 

Feeling a bit relieved at that Kara suggests "Ok good so we can just put it in the safe and leave it."

 

Lena takes the tablet out of her purse and puts it delicately in the safe locking it away for later. 

 

"Sounds like a prudent course of action. So 00Danvers What would you like for dinner?" She says cheekily while walking over and grabbing Kara gently by the elbow.

 

Kara giggles at the Bond reference as they make their way to the galley.

 

\-----

 

Galley

 

They're just finishing up their meal when Kara asks "Isn't there some sort of international law against smuggling antiquities?"

 

"Uh sorta yea. Don't worry I got it covered. One phone call and they let us go." Lena says with a wry grin and a wave finishing her small portion of pilaf.

 

"Oh wow ok then." Kara seemed surprised at that but gives a nod.

 

"Mmmm this is so good." Lena says happily munching on the kebab.

 

Kara asks through bites "What is this?"

 

"It's lamb souvlaki." The CEO supplies then takes another bite.

 

Kara already finishes the skewer in human record time "It's awesome. Can we get these at home?" The blond requests with a small grin.

 

She eyes the blond for a moment "I think I can arrange that... if you're good."

 

Kara gives a little pout. Then something comes to her "Is there anything else we need to ummm recover?" The blond clears her throat remembering earlier then chugs the lemonade.

 

"That's it so far as per my instruction. So for now it's smooth sailing and fair skies." The CEO responds with a sparkling gleam in green orbs after having pushed her empty plate aside.

 

"Thanks for kidnapping me this was fun."

 

Lena smiles at that wanting to extend this little vacation "We'll have to head home soon. I got that Tech expo event coming up." She finishes with a sigh.

 

"Oh yea. I don't think I'll be covering it though. They probably already assigned it to Chris' group again. When I go in I'll probably get scraps." The blond whined a bit at that.

 

Lena chuckles a bit "Well you have an open invitation if you can make it. In the meantime I'm going to go relax on the deck if you wish to join me." Scooting back her chair the brunette gets up and walks towards the glass doors.

 

"Where you go I go." Kara said with a smile getting up to follow the brunette.


	35. 35

Approaching the Kuiper belt.

 

TaNak's Ship

 

The minion slowly slinks his way towards his commander and braces himself "We..We have a little problem sir"

 

"Explain" TaNak eyes the man warily with a sneer.

 

"Our scouts have relayed their data sir and it seems this Zor-El's powers are a bit more than we originally estimated so we may need another way to go about this." TeGo states while shaking nervously.

 

"Well if we're going to have to use a lure what bait would you suggest hmmmm?"

 

"I'll get right on it sir."

 

Growling "Find who she's most seen with. Track her movements and extrapolate a person or thing of interest. Having her giving up willingly hmmmmm. Do we have the collar ready?"

 

"Aye sir we do" The underling nods emphatically.

 

"Did you test the special shielding?" TaNak inquires as he taps a claw on his craggy chin.

 

"Yes sir all systems green."

 

"So let us think how we want this to play out shall we. What's to say she doesn't have powerful friends as well? You remember that con we pulled on Sentinel 3? That should work."

 

"Oh Oh Excellent sir!!"

 

"Get to work you moron. We need her alive! No foul-ups or we're all screwed and I kill you anyways." The General barked.

 

"Y.Y.Y.Yes Sir!" TeGo scrambles from the room in fear and almost runs into the door on the way out.

 

'Good help is so hard to find these days.'

 

___________________________

 

National City

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

After arriving home it became a whirlwind of getting back to work and getting caught up on many projects left by the wayside in lieu of more serious priorities. Lena understood this was just how things were being a CEO of two large companies and took it in stride. So both her and the reporter were back on their normal schedules. Every so often she thinks back to their getaway excursion and can't stop the feelings that emerge while she sits in her office alone. Right now the executive is daydreaming a little in the midst of paperwork strewn across her desk till finally Lena has to stand up to clear her mind or nothing was going to get finished today. 

 

The brunette glances out the balcony windows at the city. Admiring the view for a few moments and then she felt a pressure change. Lena whipped back around swinging a fist.

 

The fist connected with some sort of energy barrier and bounced off before ever hitting the target's face which apparently was Zatanna having popped in unannounced.

 

"Fucker! Zee you shoulda called first." Lena said furiously while shaking out her hand. "Damn" The brunette is now cradling the fist now that her surprise wore off.

 

"It was not my intention to frighten you for that I apologise." The mage says in a sincere voice raising an eyebrow at the CEO.

 

"Here allow me." Zatanna gestures towards the hand with a warm look.

 

Lena holds it out as the magician's eyes glow a light blue. Zatanna begins to hum holding her left hand over the injured limb as it began to glow a pinkish gold that trickled slowly. Then little white sparkles blink in and out on Lena's skin and fingers.  
Zatanna notices a few things about the CEO's own latent abilities but doesn't mention it.

 

Within seconds Lena's hand felt much better.

 

The magicians eyes return to normal and the colors dissipate as she pulls away. "Better?"

 

Lena flexes her hand a bit and is amazed at how fast that worked.

 

"Yes thank you." The younger woman states "So I take it you're here for the tablet." Lena makes her way to her safe and unlocks it.

 

Is that the piece?" Zatanna points to the grey bag that Lena pulls from her safe

 

"Yes so what is it exactly? The data Bruce provided was so vague as usual." Lena states as she passes the bag to the sorceress.

 

"I'm not..."

 

Lena gives the woman The Look.

 

*sigh* "Alright well how much do you know about Egypt and the old Kingdom?" The mage inquires with relunctance.

 

Lena looks thoughtfully at the other woman for a moment and then gestures towards the couch "Would you like a drink?" The CEO heads to the bar and pours herself some scotch.

 

"No thank you. It dulls my attunements but I appreciate the offer."

 

"I have regular lemonade." Lena points at a fresh carafe. She's been keeping a supply on hand in case Kara shows up. 

 

"Oh that would be divine Lena yes please." The executive pours the mage a glass and moves towards the couch.

 

"Thank you." Zatanna accepts the drink with a smile as the other woman sits down on the couch next to her.

 

The sorceress takes a small sip and begins "Ok so as you may or may not know there have been several ancient artifacts that are being stolen around the globe the past few months. This tablet is apart of a set. These pieces when combined at a certain celestial time along with the right conditions will give a mortal the power of the Ennead."

 

"Okay. Please continue." The CEO states as she leans back getting comfortable for what sounds to be a long explanation and spins the ice cubes around in her own glass to chill the liquid.

 

"Well some of these pieces predate the old kingdom. Between the dynastic changes some of them lost their meaning for the people and was stashed in remade temples as religious relics. For these particular pieces one often leads to another. So what we have here is the Tablet of Ra. It will point the way to the Eye of Serapis. The Eye was stolen from the Necropolis 2 days ago. The Menefer scepter was already taken which surprisingly was here in National City. The scepter we believe is going to be used to locate the Bactrian treasure." Zatanna explains and takes another sip figuring Lena maybe able to help them in the long run. The CEO has proven herself quite competant for a great many things and with how things are progressing she will be a powerful ally in the coming years. Once Bruce decided to fill her in the magician didn't really have any qualms with keeping Lena in the loop.

 

"Bactrian? You mean Afghanistan." Lena knew where this was going. She knew that it was more than meets the eye to the war. Any person worth their weight would be able to figure out there was more than the lines of rhetoric or propaganda being fed to them on either side of the media. Sad part is most of the soldiers don't know either. Lena was very aware of Iskandar's campaigns. Her brother Lex was into a great many things and that treasure was one of them. The CEO allowed the other woman to continue taking a small pull of the amber liquid in her glass.

 

"Precisely. During the time of Alexander's campaigns he collected a vast amount of wealth from the spoils. Including one particular amulet he took from Rhacotis which is now called Alexandria. We do know Alexander married a Bactrian princess and that Alexander wore the amulet up until his death. Afterwards his army fell apart. Even though some of his old generals and soldiers settled here and there along the empire and didn't return home to Macedonia the treasure surprisingly has never been found." Zatanna told the woman very calmly while crossing her legs casually.

 

"Ok so what's this Ennead business?" This part Lena is genuinely curious about. Getting up from the couch the CEO makes her way towards her desk chair to write something down.

 

Watching the CEO move the mage supplies "As I mentioned earlier all these combined can give the wielder the powers of the Ennead. The original 9 Creator Gods of Egypt."

 

Lena's eyebrow could not possibly go any higher "The power of a God?" 

 

"Yes"

 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Lena drops into her chair. Never in a million years could she have imagined this scenario dropping into her lap. "I thought all this stuff was just legend."

 

"As you know there is some truth to legend." Zatanna affirms taking a final sip and laying the glass on a coaster upon the coffee table.

 

"I sure hope you guys know what you're doing. Makes me somewhat relunctant to hand that over." Lena supplies while tapping her fingernail on her laptop.

 

The sorceress says with sincerity "I can assure you it will be safe."

 

"Ms Luthor you have a call on line 2." Jess's voice pipes through the intercom.

 

The mage with a smirk takes that as her cue to leave "Thanks for the lemonade. We'll be in touch."

 

"No wait!"

 

In a puff of blue the magician was gone.

 

Slamming her hands on her desk in frustration "DAMNIT" Lena punches the comm button first "Jess who.."

 

"Sorry Ms Luthor it's Director Holt." The assistant replies through the speakerphone.

 

"Ok fine I'll take it just give me a moment." The brunette says then releases the button and rubs her temple.

 

Lena takes a few deep breaths processing the information she just received into her exceptional memory. Taking a swig of her scotch the brunette answers her phone.

 

Lifting the receiver smoothly "Hello Terrence to what do I owe the pleasure?" The CEO greets in a polite and genial tone.


	36. 36

Downtown 

 

Kara's cruising at a high altitude looking for anything out of sorts when she gets a chirp in her ear comm piece.

 

"There's a problem at the air show. There's smoke coming from one of the jets, he's unstable and coming in too fast. It's gonna hit the crowd." Winn explains as Kara hears a keyboard clacking in the background.

 

"Got it."

 

Supergirl made it just in time before the jet that also was in formation with 4 others almost careened into his companions after having broken off and came tumbling back. Grabbed the plane firmly and halting it's chaotic flight.

 

The Kryptonian finally got the F18 to the ground and blew out the fire that erupted in the engine. Kara ripped open his hatch which was apparently stuck when his ejector seat also malfunctioned.

 

Kara checked the pilot. He was ok just shaken a bit. The crowd was cheering for Supergirl. The blond scanned the aircraft and the others. It showed this one was tampered with. Purposefully sabotaged. Her instincts flared.

 

"Supergirl status report." Agent Vasquez' voice comes through.

 

"The guy's ok but there's been sabotage. Hang on I hear something." Kara's heard this sound before and it's making her nervous.

 

The blond heard something under the bleachers on the field. A mechanism that didn't belong there and as she scanned the Kryptonian saw it a very large pipebomb.

 

"There's a bomb. I got it." The Super supplies giving the DEO a status update on the ground.

 

The Kryptonian yells at the ground crew to ground all the flyers till they can all be checked out. This all seems off to Kara. 

 

"Something's wrong" Kara says to herself but goes after the bomb inspects it quickly then grabs it and launches herself skyward. Finally a safe amount of distance from the crowd it goes off. The blast sends the Kryptonian into the ground causing a small impact crater on the field.

 

Taking a few seconds to get her equilibrium the Super does another scan of the area.

 

"All clear." Standing up and brushing the dust and debris from her body and hands Kara feels satisfied not finding any other issues at the airfield.

 

"KARA!" It's Alex this time and she sounds panicked.

 

"What?!" The blond cringed but knew if Alex shouted her name over the comm something was very wrong.

 

The director says in a rush "Panic button was activated at LCorp GO!"

 

"Oh Rao!"

 

__________

 

LCorp 

 

Lena's Office

 

The CEO's been working on the ion drive schematics since she got the enhancements she received from both Palmer and Wayne tech. Lena has a few of the pieces put together but in order for a proper test she'll have to take it out to the test launch site which she also has been working on getting up and running. 

 

The bureaucratic nonsense kept causing delays at the building site. First getting the permits for the land development and zoning. Then buying up the mineral rights. Noncommercial use of an experimental hover craft until finally getting what she needed for unregulated aerospace work with the new permissions and agreements with Marsdin.

 

The Ion drive is something utilizing plasma and magnetics with reverse engineered alien tech integrated after she had to scrap Lex's design for a Plutonium Ion Drive with nanite detonators. He never cared about the after-effects. It was an ingenius design but too detrimental to organic life. 

 

Lena had all that data destroyed. However, it was still inside her brain. She could always tinker with it by visualization. Substituting materials and pieces seeing what could work that won't wind up destroying species, human or otherwise.

 

As the brunette typed a few things in then fiddled with her mouse she heard a light knocking and glanced up at the office door to see her CFO.

 

Lena puts down her pen atop the desk she'd been chewing on. "Come in." She says with a smile.

 

"I got the Charleston reports you wanted." Sam walks over and deposits the file on the executives desk with a huge grin in place.

 

"Thank you." The brunette adds warmly.

 

"If there's anything further you wish to know about the possible acquisition tell me before Friday when I submit the request." Sam explains with a little bounce in her step.

 

Lena hums her understanding and then questions "What is up with you? You've been super mellow and this goofy grin the entire day. Is there something you want to tell me?"

 

"Not like I haven't seen you all dreamy-eyed either Luthor."

 

"I'm not sure I like what you're implying there Arias." Lena says with a furrow.

 

Sam dismisses "Whatever. Nothing's going on." Shifting back and forth on her feet.

 

"Ok now I know you're lying. Samantha spill it." Lena says in a firm tone.

 

"I'm not sure I want to say it outloud yet. I don't want it to disappear." The CFO says with a steadying breath and a 1000 watt smile.

 

A clue whacks Lena in the head "oh OH YOU" She points "And Alex?!"

 

Sam just bites her lip and nods like a bobblehead.

 

"That's hot." Now it's Lena's turn to dodge the errant stressball.

 

"So I take it this is to be an ongoing thing?" Lena asked. The brunette knew that Alex wanted kids and that Samantha is a great mother. That as long as there were sparks there it was only a matter of time before things fell into place for the two. 

 

Since Lena met Sam during a merger she never mentioned anything remotely romance or dating. Always focused on her career and taking care of Ruby. So the CEO knew this is quite serious with a very smitten and glowing CFO sitting in her office.

 

"Yes it is." Sam says with a bashful smile blushing a bit thinking about the redhead.

 

Lena just rolls her eyes playfully "Just go ahead and say it. I know you want to." She teases then leans over to retrieve the squishball.

 

"I have a girlfriend!" Sam says squeals.

 

"Congratulations!" Says Lena with a laugh tossing back the ball and as the brunette got up from her chair a bullet ripped through the chair and laptop. Splintering the device as Lena ran and threw herself over Sam. Several more bullets riping through the room. Furniture pieces and papers flying.

 

Lena's having to drag Sam across the room to a side wall that sticks out a bit giving them cover and where there is a panic button. She presses it. The CEO's security team tries to enter but the sniper let's off a few more rounds. Everyone is pinned down.

 

"We got two snipers on the roof at the TanDyne building." He squawks into his earpiece. "We need an ambulance."

 

"Sam stay awake" The brunette frantically gets out. She rips off a sleeve and presses it to the bullet wound in Sam's abdomen.

 

The first bullet that missed Lena unfortunately wound up hitting Samantha. Dazed and confused the CFO is bleeding out on the floor. The ambulance won't make it in time at the rate of blood she's losing.

 

'Damnit Supergirl where are you?!' Lena's mind screamed.

 

Within a few seconds the bullets stopped and the rest of the security got into the room.

 

Supergirl comes crashing into the room carrying two unconscious forms in black and tosses them down for the guards to deal with.

 

"LENA!" The blond yells wide-eyed, taking in the scene seeing the mass of debris and blood smears all over the floor.

 

"Sam's hurt. I'm fine. Please hurry." The brunette cries out with urgency.

 

Supergirl assesses the situation quickly grabs the CFO while maintaining pressure on the wound and flies quickly back to the DEO.

 

Looking at the blood on her hands Lena's hoping they make it in time. She doesn't want to lose anymore people she cares about. Getting up from her position on the floor anger ripples through the brunette's frame.

 

She notices one of the men ziptied on the floor gaining consciousness. Fixing her skirt she casually walks over. He looked up at her with a sneer but doesn't say anything. Lena bends down next to him.

 

"You better hope she makes it or no one will find the bodies." Lena warns with a dangerous edge in her voice. Sending shivers down the man's spine.

 

Then standing back up Lena savagely kicks him in the face. Effectively knocking the hitman back out as his head flops to the ground in a thunk.

 

"Get them out of my sight." She says in precise clipped tones.

 

"Yes ma'am." The security agent says with a nod.


	37. 37

DEO 

 

Kara knew first hand what's it's like losing a parent at a young age and refused to allow that to happen to Ruby. It drove her faster and faster til finally she was through the glass of the DEO and carefully depositing Sam on the awaiting gurney. 

 

Agents and medic teams were all over the place bustling to get whoever came in the quick care they required. It was quite a sight. Kara was still applying pressure and yelled for Alex. 

 

The director was already in motion "Ok let's switch out ready? 1 2 3." Now Alex was putting pressure on the CFO's wound and goes into full medic mode

 

"Come on hang in there Arias." Alex gets out trying to focus and hold herself together as they wheeled Sam into the medbay.

 

Knowing there was nothing more she could do here and wanting to check on Lena the Kryptonian then heads back to LCorp. Making small stops here and there for a mugging or to stop a pedestrian from getting ran over while looking down at his cellphone.

 

_______________

 

LCorp 

 

Lena's Office

 

Lena has been walking around picking up papers trying to reorganise the mess that is now her office. Her security had already taken the two hitmen including the weapons and casings. All evidence was removed before the cops showed up to take her statement. Supergirl arrived in the middle of the latter part also giving her statement which was good enough for NCPD. It was in the aftermath the CEO and Kryptonian were trying to make heads or tails of things which led them to the awkard conversation they are having now.

 

"It's not your fault." The Kryptonian admitted with conviction.

 

"Yes it is they were aiming for me." Lena replied, her voice still furious.

 

"No. Don't do this to yourself." The blond tries to reach out as Lena turns away and crosses her arms peering out of the hole-ridden windows.

 

"I thought your windows were bullet proof." The Super asks softly trying not to show the slight hurt from the brunettes retreat.

 

"They are but they were using depleted uranium rounds in a railgun set of sniper rifles so..." The CEO says with small mirthless laugh.

 

The Super gives a confused look "How do you..."

 

"It's Lex's design." Lena states in a tone devoid of emotion still looking to the horizon as dusk settles. The brunette then turns around waiting for the disgust from Supergirl and more animosity similar to the Kryptonite incident. Bracing herself she waits for it.

 

"Oh" Kara takes in that bit of information. Knowing Lex was behind the attack doesn't make things easier. Curiousity pulls at the Kyrptonian wanting to know what else Lena knows and what else she may be sitting on. They've been down that road before and it wasn't pretty. No matter what happens Kara believes in Lena and that the brunette will make the right decision even if it's a hard one. So filing it away the blond turns to the woman's gaze in front of her with one of warmth "Let's get you cleaned up."

 

The brunette wasn't expecting that reaction but she'll take it over the alternative "I'm fine." Lena waves off in an attempt to dismiss the Super and her own feelings from coming to the surface.

 

The blond frowns "No you're not." The Super states while placing hand on hips in standard pose and then continues "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner there was a few issues at the airshow I believe it was a diversion for this." 

 

"Sounds about right. Lex knows we're... friendly. He knows he needs to preoccupy you to try and take me out." Lena snorted in a self-deprecating manner.

 

The blond sees a look in Lena's eye. 'She needs something but can I offer it in the suit'

 

Opening her arms and stepping forward Kara slowly envelopes the woman in a small hug.

 

At first Lena is surprised but then sinks into it and allows a few tears to fall.

 

This is a new aspect to their dynamic. One that has been growing which confuses the CEO. If her feelings for Kara are all encompassing then why is she insanely attracted to Supergirl. She never expected softness like this from the Super. It's making her a bit dizzy.

 

Hearing chirping in the blond's ear Lena pulls from the embrace watching the Super's face intently. Waiting a few moments then she sees a smile.

 

"Sam's gonna be fine. She's out of surgery now and stable. It missed anything major." The Kryptonian remarks softly.

 

Lena took this opportunity to squeeze the Kryptonian with all her might.

 

Supergirl chuckles allowing the brunette the emotional release and pulls her closer. Kara forgets who she's supposed to be for a few moments leaning a chin against a dark head just feeling the warmth to blossom in her chest.

 

Hearing sirens in the distance she tilts a blond head. Inspecting the distant situation further which pulled her attention from the heartbeat in her arms. Kara steps back from the CEO with reluctance.

 

"I must go. I'll inform Kara when I can but could you please pickup Ruby from soccer practice?" Supergirl asks in a flourish heading towards the balcony door.

 

"Yes of course. No problem." Lena says while wiping her eyes.

 

Making one last check of the room and the CEO "I appreciate it Ms Luthor. Be safe." The blond gives a quick nod after she clears the door.

 

"You too and thanks."

 

With that the Super took to the skies and very odd feeling washes through Lena. It feels a bit too familiar. She shakes her head and checks the clock. Lena's got to call her driver now if she's going to not be late picking up Ruby.

 

Jess has already cleared her schedule. Luckily the assistant was on break and missed most of the action. On slightly unsteady legs and avoiding the glass Lena goes into her personal bathroom. Thankfully the CEO already keeps backup clothes handy on the rack so she doesn't have to stop at home first.

 

'What a day'

 

_____________

 

DEO

 

Alex never been so scared when Kara brought in Sam. Her heart was in her throat. The agent choked down the emotions that wanted to erupt but she couldn't break down. Not now. Not when Sam was so close to death and needed her so Alex fought harder. Getting in and cleaning the shrapnel. Stitching up anything torn or damaged.

 

Confirming no major arteries or organs were injured she finally sighed with a sense of relief as she closed the wound with the stable beat of the heart monitor in the background. The other medics assisted with cleaning the rest up but Alex did what she did best. 

 

Then after she finished washing they sat the redhead down to get more blood for the transfusion. Luckily the director had a stock of her own blood on hand in case she needed it but when she found Sam's to be the same type there was no question in the redhead's mind where it needed to go. Sam needed both having had lost so much so Alex gave her everything.

 

It was after the medical staff left the room that Alex sat there watching the steady rise and fall of the other woman's chest feeling the emotions now running free while the CFO slept. Wiping away the few tears that escaped the redhead notices Sam waking up and scoots her chair closer.

 

"Hey" Sam croaked out sleepily.

 

Alex is sipping a gatorade next to the bed "Hey you." The redhead puts down the bottle and leans forward giving a soft kiss upon Sam's lips. 

 

For which the CFO accepts readily, finding comfort there she needed. Sam gives a hum and kisses back gently.

 

"You gave us a scare." Alex says between more kisses.

 

The chestnut hair woman pulls back slightly "Sorry" and leans in once more.

 

"Don't let it happen again." Alex breathes out leaning her forehead against Sam's. Brown pools reflect pain, warmth and devotion.

 

"Okay" Hazel eyes reflect back with promise giving the redhead a small kiss on the nose "So what's the verdict doc?" 

 

"Everything looks great" Alex leans back and grabs the gatorade bottle tilting the straw for the other woman to drink.

 

The CFO takes the offering only taking a little so her stomache doesn't rebel "Yea?" 

 

Taking another sip herself then putting the container back on the table and turning back Alex smiles "You'll be up and about in a few days as long as you don't lift anything heavy or rip the stitches." 

 

"I thought it was bad." Sam states with a questioning look while adjusting the blanket a bit and moving to get more comfortable. Feeling the soreness inside and stitches pulling a bit but she finally gets situated.

 

Grabbing and holding one of the chestnut haired woman's hand's Alex supplies hesitantly "Ummm it was. I..uh I had to give you some of my blood. You're fine now" Alex says with an awkward teary smile hoping that doesn't weird the other woman out.

 

"Wait what?" 

 

"Ummm surprise! We're the same blood type." Alex starts to pull her hand away in a nervous half-laugh.

 

"Wow" Sam was astonished but firmly grasps the directors hand and threads their fingers together to keep Alex from pulling away.

 

"Mmm" The redhead relaxes at that until Sam is tugging her closer with a peculiar look in hazel eyes that's mesmerizing.

 

"My hero" The CFO whispers with reverence and as lips meet again slowly with passion and longing their whole world only revolved around this little room. 

 

\---

 

They didn't hear Lena and Ruby coming down the hall. Lena turns the corner and sees them, stops and covers Ruby's eyes pulling the young girl back as to not be seen. "Holdup short stack" 

 

"No I already saw it. Dude what the hell?" Ruby blurts out.

 

"Look I know that this may seem difficult.." Lena goes to try and best explain the situation but get's cut off.

 

"Bout damn time" 

 

Lena was shocked then shook her head "I..What? and watch your mouth." 

 

"Says the kettle." The kid sasses with a hand on a hip.

 

Lena gives her The Look.

 

"I'm sorry Aunt Lena." Properly chastised Ruby drops her arm and tilts her head down apologetically.

 

"Better" The brunette relaxes her brow and gives a small nod.

 

"So does this mean I call her momma Alex?!" Ruby says with a confused and somewhat happy tone.

 

"I'm not sure what it means. You'll have to talk to them and you guys can figure all that out." The brunette looks at the young teenager with soft understanding.

 

"Are they done yet?" The youngster says with an exaggerated flail of her arms and roll of her eyes.

 

"Behave" Lena says in a stern voice.

 

"Yes ma'am." Ruby's face scrunches hearing the tone.

 

"Wait here a second." Lena walks back out to the door and sees the two are still going at it. At first she clears her throat...nothin. Then she taps on the door...still nothing.

 

"IF YOU TWO are finished.." Lena boomed watching the two separate quickly.

 

Sam and Alex both had the decency to look sheepish at being caught.

 

"Ms Arias has a visitor and they may have questions." Lena says with an evil grin and turns back to where Ruby was standing and waves her in.

 

"It's about time you two caught a clue." Ruby tosses the snide remark with a smirk as she enters the room.

 

"What did I just say?!" Lena boomed a second time with an intense expression.

 

The youngster jumps slightly with a cringe "Sorry sorry."

 

"Go give your mother a hug and be nice." Lena warns and wonders if all kids these days are like this is in the sass department.

 

"Yes ma'am." Ruby responds with a respectful nod.

 

"Gently please" Sam says with a wry grin having watched the whole exchange. The CFO knew that if the brunette ever decided to have a family there was absolutely no doubt in her mind who would wear the pants in that family, figuratively speaking. 

 

Alex is in the background trying so hard not to giggle. Just sipping on her gatorade. Still a bit dizzy from having to give so much but looking back on things the redhead knew there really wasn't a question at all.

 

Alex fills Lena in on the details while Sam chatters away with Ruby. Lena is extremely happy Sam is ok. She would rather not add another loved one to the list of casualties of being a Luthor.  
Oddly enough it was during the group hug when Kara shows up and after one long exhausting day they all decided to make an early night of it.


	38. 38

A week later

 

Sam is back to work on light duty, Alex is at the DEO, Ruby's at school, Lena's bouncing around LCorp and offsite for many projects and Kara.... well nothing's going on for SG duties and she's been stuck in her office all day.

 

Kara was absolutely right about getting all the scrap junk assignments. The bottom of the barrel. Sports. Their usual sports reporter was out with the flu so Kara was stuck. The basketball season is wrapping up and baseball is starting. Football and soccer is in full force, with golf and tennis all year long. Kara's starting to get cross-eyed looking at the stats. Who knew there was a sports league for Ultimate Frisbee?

 

So needless to say Kara's upset, bored and losing her mind. Then she has an ingenius idea. Since she's in her office anyways it wouldn't hurt to watch a few episodes of anime to get her juices flowin.

 

Then she gets a text from Lena which of course makes her smile goofily.

 

Texts:

 

Lena: What are you up to?

 

Kara: Sorta working

 

Lena: What is Sorta working?

 

Kara: Well since I'm stuck workin this stupid sports piece I thought I'd catch up on some eps lol

 

Lena: Ohhh I see you're goofin off at work. ;)

 

Kara: Shhhhh I'm in my office so it's not big deal. I'm doing both at the same time.

 

Lena: What are you watching?

 

Kara: A Certain Magical Index you might like it. It's got magic and espers and all kinds of cool stuff.

 

Lena: Sounds interesting. Maybe you can show me later.

 

Kara: Sweeeeeeeeet! With pizza and potstickers and ice cream!

 

Lena: If you insist lol :P

 

\------

 

Downtown 

 

The sports article was finally completed and now the blond typed up a few ideas for tomorrow to run down more possible leads but for the moment Supergirl duty is calling. So Kara heads out to put out a forest fire that picked up speed from the high winds and starting getting too close to the residential areas.

 

It was right after she put out the forest fires that Winn's voice drifts through "We got a bank fire on 22nd. The fire dept has responded but it's weird I'm picking up small seismic activity in the same spot." 

 

Covered in soot and reeking of smoke Supergirl floats up to double check the forest then responds "On my way." 

 

More clicking and a chair rolling and then more typing sounds from the IT "Supergirl it doesn't look like a natural event it's too close to the surface like maybe I dunno mining equipment?"

 

"Understood"

 

"Winn check to see if there are any underground schematics for the area including sewer or anything." Alex's voice comes through.

 

Supergirl landed close to the fire seeing a few people running out of the building. The fire dept only just got there and was still connecting the hose when the blond scanned inside quickly and then used her freeze breath putting out the fire. The firemen were grateful but then the police showed up because the alarm was also activated. So it was a chaotic scene.

 

"Everyone stay back." The Super shouts at the gathering crowd.

 

Winn pipes back up "The seismic activity has stopped."

 

Kara superspeeds into the vault and sees a hole in the ground and no one in it or the hole that leads... nowhere? It just looks like someone scooped out a big hole using a giant ice cream scooper into the rock below. It was bizarre.

 

The blond has a confused look as she surveys the scene "Someone was here but they didn't take any cash."

 

The blond scans around still not seeing anything to show where they went or how they even got out. Something catches her eye, one of the safety deposit boxes lock is broken and empty.

 

"I think they were looking for something in one of the Security boxes. Number 232 was broken. Give me a minute to talk to the bank manager and then see if you can contact the owner. Alex this looks weird."

 

"OK well come in when you can." The director responds.

 

Seeing an officer walk towards her Kara adds "Alright hang on I gotta talk to NCPD first."

 

________________

 

The Desert

 

LCorp Launch site

 

Lena's standing back behind the thick concrete blast shield a good distance away from the platform wearing special goggles with several other technicians and is trying not to bounce from excitement or puke from her nerves. If this test is a success then it's a massive achievement and first major step in her plan.

 

The brunette has her own comm device now for her security teams who are now all over the place since she's again having to up the ante since the last attack. The CEO's also assigned security to her CFO, Ruby and to Jess much to the assistant's dismay. She's not taking any chances. So her attention is also being split between the launch crew and her security squads. 

 

So far everything looks good and they got a green light for the engine test. This is it she can feel it. 

 

"Countdown sequence initiated. 2 minutes." Charlie's Southern drawl burrs through the intercomm and from the upper deck operating station. He is LCorp's rocket engineer and lead tech for this particular project.

 

As the countdown dwindles to 10 seconds "Incremental adjustments please. Give this baby a moment to warm up." Lena advised cautiously.

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

They work from the lowest setting and up to the middle range. The bright glow of the engine was a stunning violet white mix it was extremely beautiful. Lena made sure to put the goggles back in place just in case. It was a record high for the heat index today so the CEO was extremely glad they had air conditioning out here. Not wanting to be drenched in sweat when she has a few other stops to make today. Returning her attention back to the matter at hand Lena checks the data coming through the monitors as well.

 

"Three quarters power output and power conversion rate still showing stable." Charlie supplies.

 

Accepting the information she adds "Now increase to 90%."

 

"Everything still shows stable Ms Luthor." He drawls out while the other techs and engineers are sitting at their consols monitoring all the data specs as well.

 

"Go ahead and increase to maximum output." This is the big hurdle to pass she crosses her fingers internally.

 

He pushes it all the way up and waits a moment "We're at 100% and holdin. All Systems still green and no reverberation."

 

'Phew' Lena nods "Ok run it through some quick calibration tests. 90 to 30 to 70 to 10 and then back to max."

 

Confirms "Aye ma'am." He does as she orders to the T. "No overheatin. Still looks good." The engineer reconfirms while another technician hands Lena the data pad with the realtime stats.

 

Very pleased at what she sees "Alright Charlie let's shut Cicero down. Thank you everyone for your assistance without your dedication, hard work and support none of this would of been possible so again thank you."

 

Everyone was clapping, cheering and coming up to congratulate the CEO.

 

"All test data came back positive and actually exceeded expectations." Another tech states.

 

"Congratulations Ms Luthor you got a winner here." Charlie says with a smile while walking down from the upper station.

 

Lena was a bit nervous as she heard the cork pop but calmed when she got an 'All clear' on her open security channel and enjoyed a bit of bubbly for a successful test. Allowing herself to soak up this moment.


	39. 39

DEO 

 

"Whoever this person is might've had an accomplice." Winn speculates as he makes his way back to his desk. 

 

"That is a distinct possibility." Alex leans against the main center station.

 

Agent Vasquez comes through the intercom in the DEO bullpen. "Supergirl we just got in contact with the owner of the deposit box and he says he only wants to talk to you. Which is interesting because when we went to go pick him up some creepers showed up at his apartment looking for him and tried to off the guy."

 

"Alright bring him in please so we can have a little chat. I'll be there in a few. Attempted mugging on 17th." Supergirl responds accordingly with a speculative tone.

 

"Copy that." Susan clicks off.

 

The redhead walks over to the IT's station "Confirmed. Winn run.." 

 

Winn cuts her off midsentence "Already on it director."

 

She flicks his ear.

 

"Ow"

 

 

\---

 

DEO interrogation room 3 

 

The owner of the box was a short balding humanoid alien and pawn shop owner named Jinto. Who also happened to be wearing at the moment a purple basketball jersey, a large gold chain and covered in liberal amounts of body hair.

 

He was sitting at the table eyeballing the two women and the only way you could tell he was alien was the extra ripples in his ears "I tought no one could get to it being here wit'you around. I couldn't go to nobody bout dis they'd never believe me. I never tought they'd figure out where it was. I put a phase shifter on it." Jinto explains with a semi-whine and curt manner while looking between Supergirl and the director.

 

"Wait a what?" Alex asks with a questioning glance and slight tilt while leaning her back against the opposite wall arms crossed.

 

"Phase shifter. Shifts matter into a different dimension. I use it to hide tings." He explains in a condescending tone.

 

"You mean magic." Kara supplied with a frown and wondering why anyone would ever give this man anything of importance was just ridiculous.

 

"No I don't believe in all that woo woo stuff! Look I'm just a refugee scientist who was tasked in hiding dis. Aside from any mystical nonsense dis ting can generate alot of power or could be used as a weapon. You know what I'm sayin. It was my job to keep it safe. I'm gonna be in so much trouble." He explains in an arrogant flourish.

 

"What do you mean weapon? You're gonna have to tell me everything you know about this item. Woo or not." Kara really didn't like this guys attitude and it was grating on her nerves. She started pacing.

 

"Well it's a very large and special diamond. Star tetrahedron shaped. Called the Flower of Creation. It's said ta have healing properties when introduced into water with a certain sound tone. If added to certain devices can be harnessed as a energy weapon or a power generator for a very large scale whatever." Jinto supplies while rolling his eyes and exasperated tone.

 

The redhead stands up "You mean it could power a ship?"

 

"No toots more like it could power a solar system. It's not meant for any one person to use. It's too dangerous you could blow out half da milky way." Jinto shoots back with an asinine comment.

 

Alex is refraining from punching the guy in the face.

 

"So the best idea you could come up with was hiding it in a dinky two-bit bank vault?!" The Kryptonian looked at this man with incredulity. She didn't want to break the table so the blond crossed her arms.

 

He snapped back "Hey it made more sense to hide in plain sight yo. Instead of saying hey I got dis massive dangerous ting in big neon letters in a giant mega vault made specifically for that item duh." 

 

"Gah!" Frustration was evident in Kara's posture.

 

"Well he does have a point. Hide in plain sight actually does work." Alex says while rubbing her face.

 

"Shush you!" The blond points at Alex and then turns to the guy in front of her and points at him now "And you! Tell me there's a way to track it."

 

He snorted "I hate to break it to ya sweetheart but no. Not dat I know of." 

 

Kara is close to blowing a gasket but gets out slowly "Well is there someone who might know that I could talk to?"

 

"Uh oh yea da council." Another eye roll.

 

"Jinto could you please tell me how to contact them?" The Super tries to play nice.

 

"No" 

 

The blond tried to say calmly through her teeth "And why not?"

 

"Cause I'll get in trouble." Jinto adds matter-of-factly.

 

"You.." Kara's arms drop as she glares at the man and takes a step in his direction. Anger rippling through her being.

 

"I got this." Alex steps in, grabs the guy and slams his head onto the table.

 

"Half the galaxy is at stake and you're worried about getting in trouble? If you don't tell me now what we want to know it's not going to be the council you'll have to worry about. You get me?" Alex seethed.

 

"Alright Alright sheesh broads dees days." He's holding his nose.

 

______________________

 

Desert

 

Biodome colony simulator and terraforming project site

 

The CEO needed to make this visit and since she was already offsite it made perfect sense to fit this into her schedule. Took some juggling on her assistant's part but they made it work and now coming from a very succesful test high of the new ion drive Lena's eager to see how the dome colony is coming along. 

 

This is the base foundation for interstellar travel. Not only colonizing other planets but space itself. In order to do that these simulations are necessary and vital. They had to be self-sustainable any which way you slice it. Breathable air, clean water, power generation, waste recycling, everything incuding triple backup systems. Including the training and engineering skills of the workforce needed to maintain such an endeavor.

 

This was a huge venture and undertaking the brunette's had plan's for while still a young child. Who wouldn't want to reach for the stars, travel the galaxy and save the world? Every child's dream. It's on the edge there...just on the horizon Lena can taste it.

 

Once the CEO get's into the main building she's greated by the project manager for the dome facility.

 

"Hey Reginald" The brunette says with a cordial grin and a handshake.

 

He accepts the hand gracefully with a small shake and release "Hey Ms Luthor it's good to see you. When I told the crew you were coming in for a visit they got excited."

 

Lena accepted that news with a smile "I'm happy to be here. I really wish I could get more time here at the facility but you know how it is. How are the new improvements going?"

 

"Yes Ms Luthor the crops and medicinal herbs are looking great. The new lamps you installed are working wonders." He explained while holding his planner in his left arm.

 

"Excellent I.." Lena's sentence was interrupted by her phone going off. Seeing who it is she excuses herself "Sorry Reg I have to take this. Give me a moment."

 

"Sure" The man says and steps back to talk to a scientist from the biolab.

 

"Mmm? So it's no coincidence mmhmm I had suspected something along those lines. Alright well keep me posted."

 

It was Bruce informing Lena that it was not mere coincidence Lex's goons showed up on the same day Zatanna came to retrieve the tablet. Lena had already speculated that possibility and several possible outcomes always looking ahead 14 steps in each direction. It is disconcerting that if Lex ever got that kind of power the world and beyond is doomed. 

 

This may come to a head regardless of how she may feel about it. Lena misses the brother who looked out for her and who spent time playing chess with her. That Lex is long gone. Both her mother and brother have drawn lines in the sand and now it's up to Lena to fix their messes yet again. Maybe this time permanently. It's not something she wants to think about. It still hurts.

 

The CEO turns her attention back to her associate with a genuine smile. "Sorry about that."

 

"Oh no worries boss I know how busy you are runnin the empire." Reginald adds with a smile.

 

They chuckled and walked towards the habitat enclosure.


	40. 40

Late evening

 

Lena's Apartment

 

Kara made sure to get cleaned up as best she could and showed up at Lena's apartment after running by the mall to pick up a few things. Unfortunately she was still getting whiffs of smoke scent and hopes the brunette doesn't notice.

 

It was on the couch where they were relaxing waiting for the food to arrive that Lena said something "I didn't know you smoked."

 

The blond was semi snuggled into the CEO's side when the credits were rolling from the first episode "I don't. I was just down wind of the forest fires today and I couldn't avoid it. I showered before coming over but I can't get it out. I'm sorry if it bothers you."

 

"It's alright it doesn't bother me. Just it's a bit different than how you usually smell." Lena answers honestly while adjusting the blanket getting ready for the next episode to play.

 

"You memorized my scent?" An odd smile comes over the blond's face.

 

The brunette cringed a bit hoping she didn't stick her foot in her mouth "I.. I'm sorry that's weird huh"

 

"No no I'm flattered really. It's quite understandable as seeing how much time we spend together. It's normal for best friends who are close to become accustomed to those nuances I suppose. Makes sense. You don't have to be embarrassed."

 

Lena accepts that reponse and then redirects the conversation "Mmm you know it makes me nervous you getting that close to dangerous stuff going on."

 

"I know but it's my job and I enjoy it." Kara says while giving the brunette a small squeeze trying to allay her fears.

 

"Have you thought about maybe being an anchor?" The CEO asks while picking at a piece of errant string not wanting to bring up recent events that put herself into just as dangerous or worse situations. She wants to stay in this nice warm cozy safe haven snuggling with the blond.

 

The blond's nose scrunched up "Ew no. I want to be out there writing the stories and making a difference not just regurgitating stuff behind 15 layers of makeup, studio lights and a camera. No thank you. If I had to go through all that I'd rather be an actress who inspires others in some sort of leading female role." 

 

They both chuckled and hearing a knock Kara got up from couch to answer the door.

 

\---

 

Kara had polished off a good amount of food by the time they finished watching the whole season of Index. Of course Kara kept pushing more food in Lena's direction for which the brunette would give her an exasperated sigh and then finally give in when puppy eyes presented themselves. 

 

Now that they were finished eating Kara put everything away for Lena while the brunette decided to have some wine which of course Kara declined. Lena expects it but always maintains the courtesy of asking the blond.

 

By the time the reporter was explaining to the brunette some funny stories of the day that came across her desk Lena was already slightly tipsy.

 

"So come to find out both police departments were undercover for the same drug bust and wound up trying to bust eachother." The reporter can't stop giggling as she explains. Kara is very expressive with her hands which just makes the story even more hilarious to the brunette in her state.

 

"Oh no" Lena chortled slightly covering her mouth. 

 

Kara laughs along with her "Yea they started decking eachother right there in the street. It was a mess!"

 

Lena couldn't help her continual sniggering "What the hell are they doing in Detroit?!"

 

"I know right!" Kara exclaims while tossing her arms in the air.

 

Laughing hysterically.

 

"Oh God my face hurts." The CEO says while squishing her cheeks with her palms.

 

Which Kara thinks is cute "Haaaa" 

 

Eventually the uncontrollable giggles tapers off and Kara has noticed the CEO has been rubbing her neck all night "So hey um does your neck hurt?"

 

"Yea it's been bothering me alot lately and my back too." The brunette leans forward to stretch her back and Kara hears a few pops.

 

"Oh that's great!"

 

"It is? What?" Lena gives the blond a slightly confused look leaning back again.

 

"Oh No not like that! I'm sorry you're hurting. What I meant is that well I could massage you. Err I mean if you want cause I got some free massage oils today and what a coincidence! Ya SO yea." Putting her hand on the brunette's knee Kara tries to explain herself a little better.

 

Lifting a dark brow "Oils? It's ok Kara I'm fine really."

 

The blond continues to ramble with enthusiasm "Well I was at the mall today and the bathsoap store was running a 2-for-1 so I picked out a few things I'd thought you'd might like and they gave me this free pack of massage oils. I don't think I'd ever have a chance to use them though so if anything this gives me the opportunity to try them out and work on my masseuse skills so why not?"

 

The CEO tries another tactic "I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you give them to your sister or someone who could use them?"

 

"But Lena come on! I wanna try them out and you're obviously hurting anyways. I won't hurt you I promise." The reporter gives a pout.

 

"Ok" Lena acquiesces "It's not pain I'm worried about." The brunette mumbles under her breath as Kara happily jumps over to her shopping bags by the front door.

 

As the blond is turned away from Lena ducking down into one of the bags she frowns a bit at wondering what Lena meant.

 

Lena decided just to go through with it and hope for the best she goes to her bedroom. Setting up some towels over her bed so the oil won't mess up the comforter Lena then moves to her wardrobe closet for a quick change losing her bra and putting on some skimpy shorts.

 

When the Kryptonian walks into the bedroom Kara notices the brunette is laying on the bed face down topless on a towel with an illegally small pair of black shorts. Kara's gut clenches and her brain overloads.

 

'This was a bad idea. Too late now Zor-El just buck up and help the poor woman out. She's hurting. You can do it yea no problem.' Kara psychs herself up for the task at hand and adjusts her glasses.

 

"Alright I'm gonna warm up the oil with my hands and then start slow ok?" Pulling a lightly scented cooling oil container from the small pack and props a hand towel on the side. 

 

"Mmmkay"

 

Putting a few drops in her hands and rubbing them together Kara gets to work. Almost immediately the Kryptonian swears she feels some sort of energy traveling inside her arms and hands. Back and forth from the dark haired woman laying on the bed. It's odd but pleasant.

 

'God she's so warm' Electric tingles skittering across her skin wherever the blond touches. Lena feels a strange refreshing invigoration from the contact she doesn't know what to make of it so the brunette files it away for later.

 

'She's so soft' Kara thinks while pressing her fingerpads gently between the muscles and bone. Using palms in a kneading motion. First working around the shoulder blades and rhomboids, around the middle on both sides of the spine and outward then up into the trapezius and neck muscles.

 

Lena is in heaven who knew the reporter would be so good at this.

 

Kara then works the sides and shoulders. Then decides might as well start at the feet and work up to the lower back to finish. The blond has been studying massage techniques for awhile even doing accupressure points on her own feet as practice and found she enjoyed it so this is good practice as long as the Kryptonian's powers are kept in check.

 

"May I touch your feet." Kara surprises herself at the husk of her own voice.

 

"Sure" Lena wasn't going to say no to that. Those high heels are killer.

 

Grabbing the left foot with both hands the blond starts carefully. Working the sole in small circles with her thumbs. The blond swallows hard at the very interesting view from this angle. Kara has to forcefully look away. Then switches to the other foot to give it the same attention. 'She's so soft and smooth Rao my hands are tingling.'

 

Eventually working up both ankles to calves to thighs Kara is breathing a bit harder. Hearing the accelerated pulse of the brunette is making her dizzy but she continues. Moving up from the thigh to the buttocks and to the lower back Kara's brain and body is having a bit of trouble 'Damn I think I'm gonna melt.'

 

Lena couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

 

Kara stopped for a second attempting to adjust her glasses with her wrist then continues. Finding a knot in the middle she presses deeper into the muscle to get it to relax.

 

The CEO's making more sounds as the blond continues.

 

The Kryptonian tries to zone out a bit while she works the muscles in the back again. Kara gets lost in the sensations and her body can't stop the ache between her thighs from Lena's vocalizations.

 

It was when she caught Lena's scent..more specifically her arousal that the blond had to fight her gut reaction and stop herself from doing anything she was going to regret.

 

Kara steps back "I..I think we're done and I think my phone's ringing I better check that.." Grabbing the hand towel she makes a hasty exit from the bedroom.

 

Lena is utterly wrecked and so turned on she can't see straight. Extremely frustrated she sits up and then hears Kara yelling from the other room.

 

"It's an emergency I gotta go I'll see you later!" Then hears the door slamming shut.

 

'Dammit Kara'

 

__________________________

 

Next day

 

Catco

 

Kara's office

 

Kara is alone in her office, the door is closed and she's sitting at her desk typing away but having to stop every few minutes because the computer buffer gets full from her super speed typing. 

 

After her hasty retreat last night and another frosty shower later the blond is more confused than ever. Deciding to throw herself into work today Kara's working on a big project about grants allowing Alien and Human refugees farming options right outside the city in surrounding areas. 

 

With reduction of cost on farming equipment, livestock, organic pest control with housing included upon citizenship or visa approval. A special overseeing board for expediting such visa requests. Also extending to small private fisheries.

 

It's an amazing work that's going to help alot of people and something to not only help the community but National City as a whole. She's almost a third of the way done with the article when her mind begins to drift.

 

Kara mind keeps drifting over about the tablet, the church attack, the diamond, the scepter, the shield, everything that's been occuring the past several months and what all that means. There's something there. Kara can feel it. Just a bunch of scattered puzzle pieces. It's driving her nuts. 

 

The blond is also thinking about the jedi-lookin goon and how his magic scared her completely. It also feels like things are escalating that her subconcious feels tickling. That fear keeps trickling in and Kara's felt something similar to this before with Psi's attack but it's in a slightly darker way. 

 

It's gnawing at her and the blond thinks Lena knows alot more but can't go to her as Kara. It would make things awkward and strained again trying to push for info as Supergirl. What's a girl to do? The reporter thought about goin to Alex about it to have the redhead talk to Lena about it but ever since after the coma incident Alex gets this weird pensive look whenever Kara brings up the bomb attack. 

 

Kara trusts Lena in a way she hasn't felt before and it's getting stronger that much she knows for certain. Kara's inner-musings are suddenly cut off as Winn's voice comes through her comm piece "Multiple shots fired at the Southside car show."

 

"On it"

 

Alex's voice comes through this time with urgency "Supergirl you need to hurry. We're getting live footage and they got assault rifles. It looks like a gang war and the cops are staying out of it."

 

Kara flies faster "I'm en route"

 

\----

 

Southside Car show 

 

Bullets ripped through the air as two rival gangs had squared up at the local car show and between the brightly colored modded cars there was a swath of casings, blood and bodies. It was a large turnout because it was an inter-city event. Tensions were already high. It was a powderkeg and all it took was just one wrong look before someone was pulling an AK-47 out the back of their suped up rod.

 

Unfortunately, they were all packing heat and were looking for any reason to finally settle the score. Many innocent bystanders were injured and when Kara arrived a few seconds later even her superspeed couldn't save everyone.

 

It was only after the gunfire stopped that the NCPD showed up but by then it was already too late for more than half the event participants. Then once they got the all clear from the officer in charge of the scene finally allowed the medical response teams access.

 

Supergirl tried to save as many as she could. Most were just kids in high school. Kids who were proudly wearing their colors and weapons in some sort of brotherhood cultivated mentality. Kara couldn't understand the hate spurred actions of ones so young.

 

Kara is sitting on the curb her hair hanging down in a curtain and children's blood all over her suit. Her heart is broken in a way she can't explain. 

 

The one good thing was in the form of a 10 yr old boy Hector who only came out with a scratch because of Supergirl. His brother was one of the leaders and Hector vowed to the Kryptonian never to repeat his brothers mistakes. He wanted to be a doctor. The blond took that as a soothing balm for the pain.

 

When child services came to pick up Hector Supergirl was done for the day. She just couldn't anymore right now. So when Alex's voice came through the comm. "Supergirl there's an electronics store robbery in progress."

 

Kara responded with a broken and hollow voice "Find someone else. I'm done." Then shut the comm off and put it in her pocket.


	41. 41

LCorp

 

Conference Room Red

 

Lena is deep in a meeting with her security group. She is giving them outlines on the new LCorp paramilitary & peacekeeping personel she'll need for a number of different assignments including oversight. Not just the standard body guard or desk security guard. 

 

For all this advance technology with possible corporate saboteurs, hitmen and any factions or nations who have a vested interest against her or the tech involved Lena needs to have measures in place to protect her people. The brunette's had to come up with more advanced anti-missile devices and tracking for air space around all her facilities. 

 

One can't rely on Superheroes alone to always save the day. The CEO's employees, scientists, engineers, everyone from the mailroom to the executive suite needs to be protected. Anyone under the LCorp umbrella. 

 

A few more underground facilities and military trained personel is required. Knowing she has the absolute loyalty of one such force is a little trickier to navigate. Lena is being extremely smart and cunning about who gets what information.

 

The CEO remembers that particular conversation with Olivia was an interesting one with something along the lines of 'As long as you don't march on Rome...' It began originally in a conference room at the White House with Cat, Olivia, J'onn and Lena. 

 

J'onn had his reservations but relayed her sincerity for the Greater Good. Aside from that Lena got everything she requested approved. It was a very good partnership with Marsdin and one she respected highly. 

 

Coming back to the converation at hand Lena knows she's going to need alot of pilots for inside and outside the atmosphere. Which also means building, owning and operating a training facility for said pilots. More things for her to consider in the grand scheme of things. 

 

\----

 

R&D Labs

 

 

Lena is down in the R&D labs working on the navigational controls and gyro system for a new ship prototype design when she gets a call from Eve. 

 

The CEO pulls off her goggles and answers her cell "Hey Eve" then inspects the board piece for any errors in her hand while holding it up to the light.

 

"Ms Luthor you need to get to Catco right away."

 

Hearing the panic in Eve's voice makes the brunette's stomache lurch. Lena drops the circuit board on the table "What's going on Eve? What's wrong?"

 

The brunette hasn't heard anything out of the ordinary on her security comms all day so what could possibly be wrong?

 

"It's Kara she's umm something's wrong with her but she's in Miss Grants elevator crying and won't let me come near her she just gets more upset. I wouldn't have thought to call you until I heard her say your name. No one else has seen her yet and I got it locked on the ground floor. I didn't know what to do. She doesn't look injured or anything" The woman got out in a hurried manner.

 

Lena's already grabbing her purse and heading for the door "Damn. I'll be right there. Thank you for calling me. If this ever happens again you just call me ok?"

 

"Yes Ms Luthor." 

 

As soon as Lena hung up the phone she was already in the elevator and taps her comm. "Tom meet me in the garage with my gear."

 

Special security agent Tom confirms "Aye ma'am"

 

'I'm so glad I wore pants today.' The brunette thinks to herself as she exits the elevator to the garage and sees Tomas on a black Ducati tosses her a jacket and helmet. She throws them on in a blink, hops on behind him "Catco building!" He peels out as she holds on tight while 2 other bike agents follow.

 

\-----

 

Catco

 

Lena gets to Catco in record time. Getting off the bike and tossing the gear to agent Tom as the other two agents hop off their bikes, leaving their helmets and escort her into the building. Getting to the executive elevator she tells them "Wait here" They give her a nod and get into a good guarding position.

 

The CEO uses the thumbprint scanner to unlock the elevator.  
When the door opened what she saw broke her heart. Kara is on her stomache on the floor and scrunched into one corner. The blond's arms covering her head crying and gasping for air. Every few seconds Kara flinches and yelps. "No!"

 

Lena gets in the elevator and locks it. Dropping her purse to the other corner she get's down next to the blond.

 

"Kara sweetie it's Lena I'm here." The brunette slowly tries to move closer.

 

"No!" The blond shouts as if she's in pain.

 

She stops. If Kara won't allow her to touch then she needs to bring her down a different way. "Kara listen to my voice. It's Lena. You're in the Catco elevator. Your wearing a light blue cardigan and beige khakis with a brown belt. Can you focus on those for a moment ok now I'm wearing black pants and a purple blouse ok?"

 

Kara stops shaking and glances up "L..Lena?"

 

So happy she got that spark of recognition in blue eyes "Yes darlin it's me. Can I touch you?" 

 

"Y..yes" The blond whispers as Lena slowly gathers the woman off the floor and into her arms. The blond's head against her chest.

 

Rocking slowly "Listen to my heartbeat ok?" Lena says softly while rubbing small circles on the blond woman's back.

 

It was about twenty minutes later that Kara is calm with Lena just holding her until she's ready to let go. "Baby you want to tell me what happened?"

 

"I...I was at the car show today." Kara stutters out while still trying to listen to Lena's steady heartbeat.

 

Lena had heard what happened it was a horrible tragedy that could've been avoided. The CEO counts her lucky stars that Kara made it out alive now that she knows the blond was there. 

 

It's a very scary thought for Lena. The brunette knows she can't just lock Kara in the office to keep her out of harm's way it wouldn't be fair to the reporter.

 

"Awww Kara I'm so sorry." Lena says with a pained expression now lightly scratching the blond's nape hairs to keep her grounded.

 

Kara continues "Th...They were just kids...why would they..."

 

"Sometimes people make decisions that puts them on a hard path. It's difficult to come back from even if it's situational. I hope one day we can breakdown those barriers and have more cooperative peace." Lena supplies delicately knowing that this is an extremely complicated thing to try and explain without upsetting the blond again.

 

"I..I'm ok now."

 

Lena pulls back and green gazes into blue "Are you sure? I'm here as however long you need me."

 

A watery smile reflects back "Yes thank you" The blond gives with a resolute nod. Extricating their limbs and standing up they adjust their clothing.

 

"Listen I have a few people with me is it ok if we escort you where you need to go?" The brunette asks quietly.

 

"Umm okay." The blond gives a small nod of acceptance and appreciates what Lena is doing for her.

 

Lena unlocks the elevators and gives the men a wave. They join her in the elevator and take up flank positions on either side of the women. It was an odd sight for Kara and she was standing there with a confused look and glanced at Lena. 

 

The reporter pushes the top floor button to go back to her office. The blond also hears and sees the comm Lena's wearing now that's Kara's taking inventory of her surroundings again.

 

"I hired more security." Lena supplies while picking up her purse and putting her heels back on.

 

Kara shifts her weight back and forth seemingly nervous "Ah ok."

 

The CEO adds "I would like it if I could leave a small contingent with you."

 

Shakes a blond head "That's not necessary." Fidgeting with her press pass.

 

*sigh* "Kara.." The brunette was gearing up for a difficult conversation but was cut off.

 

"No thank you Lena." The reporter reiterates with a firm tone. Hoping not to hurt Lena's feelings but knows that it wouldn't keep her alter ego a secret for long if that happened. 

 

Also Kara's having to maneuver around the other security she'd noticed around Sam's house and Ruby's school. It was making things a bit difficult for the Kryptonian but understood the reasons behind it.

 

"Ok" Lena decided to let it go for now and approach the subject at another time. Not wanting to put any strain on their friendship the brunette also decides not to have her secretly followed. The reporter could probably smell an agent a mile away considering who her sister is.

 

Lena's mind starts to wander into bulletproof fabrics for clothing or something similar to Winn's energy shield design for the blond. Which gives the CEO more ideas to tinker with later.

 

They get to Kara's office a few minutes later. The guards wait outside the office as Lena and Kara are having a small discussion.

 

"Thank you again. How did you know I was having an issue?" Kara states while walking further into the office with her arms crossed.

 

"Luckily you said my name and Eve called me immediately." She told the fair-haired woman very calmly.

 

"You didn't..." The blond drops her arms and turns around with a sad look.

 

"No I only told her if it happens again just to call me right away. It's up to you if you want to tell her or not. Although under the circumstances she may have questions." Lena assured her softly.

 

"I know" Kara sighs out as she glances down and rubs the back of her neck.

 

Lena takes a step closer to here Kara was standing "Sweetie why don't you just go home and take the day off?" Lena asks with a sincere look and pleading tone.

 

"It won't make any difference. Sitting here and thinking about it or sitting at home and seeing those kids faces. At least here I have a chance to distract myself." Kara explains while leaning a hip against the side of the desk.

 

Seeing the lost look in blue orbs Lena offers softly "Would you like me to stay over tonight?" 

 

"No it's fine I'm ok really. You helped alot." The blond says while fiddling with the papers on her desk looking down and back up.

 

Lena breathes out knowing the blond is deflecting again "Kara..."

 

Stepping away from the desk "Lena" Grabbing the brunettes hands and gazing into green depths "I will call you if it happens again. I promise."

 

Lena accepts that for what it was. The brunette tiptoes up, leans forward and plants a kiss on the blond's forehead. "Okay"

 

The CEO steps back as Kara releases her hands and then makes towards the door. Right before exiting Lena turns at the last moment "You might wanna clean that up." Smirking Lena makes a slight gesture with her head towards the blond and exits quickly.

 

"Wha.. Oooo you got me again didn'tcha." Kara says outloud to no one in particular while flopping down in her chair and pulling out a hand mirror from the desk drawer. Yup right there smack dab in the middle of the blond's forehead was a bright red lip print. Before wiping it off Kara decides to take a picture and keep it in her phone. Having no idea why, just that she wanted to was good enough for her.


	42. 42

Late night

 

Lena's apartment

 

Lena's dream 

 

~

 

We're in some sort of underground cavern structure and changing out the large crystals in a large temple that looks like a ziggurat. Not because they were damaged but because there were different colors assigned to different times.

 

I seem to be in charge directing others on how to special mount the crystals on top of their holding bracket beds. The back wall of the cave was illuminated blue and white. It was fluxing and keeps the whole place lit. 

 

"No no we're putting in the pink one here. The light blue one goes down there."

 

"Yes dear."

 

"Are you sassin me?" I look back arching an eyebrow.

 

"I would never presume." Blue eyes twinkled back with mirth.

 

"Come on we gotta get this done before the next eclipse."

 

~

 

Waking up rather abruptly Lena just lays there wondering what the hell that was. The brunette gets up to go use the facilities and then makes her way to the office. Thinking she should start writing this stuff down. Lena gets a notebook out and jots down the gist of what the dream/not dream? consisted of. It was still confusing for her and so as to not mull over it further decided to put it to paper.

 

_______________

 

A few days later 

 

Catco

 

Cafeteria

 

Kara is finishing up her third quad cheeseburger while the brunette is munching on her chicken ceasar wrap. Every so often the blond tries to push a fry or two over to Lena's tray. The CEO has learned to just go with it for the most part cause Danvers has got the puppy eyes down pat.

 

"So come to find out that Tennenbaum is doing the piece on the Redoing the Mensline. Powerwomen sleek." The reporter says in between bites.

 

"Oh that's interesting." The brunette adds then takes a sip of her peach ice tea.

 

Finally getting down the last bite Kara adds with a chuckle "It was a relief because then I didn't have to stare at those neon colors all day."

 

"Ahh I see." Lena says with a giggle.

 

Kara chugs one of the two bottles of lemonade she got "So what have you been working on?"

 

"Well new experimental environmental suits which I think is gonna be a big hit at this year's expo." The brunette supplies with a huge smile after finishing her wrap and then wiping her mouth with a napkin.

 

Kara takes in the buzzing excitement rippling through the brunette and really enjoys seeing Lena like this in a way she can't explain "You look excited."

 

With a soft smile and a small hint of nostalgia tickling her senses the CEO admits "Yea I haven't been back to India in years and it's about time I go check on things." 

 

"It's gonna weird not having you around for a whole week." Kara scrunched her nose at the weird feeling of missing the brunette before she's even left. 'That's so odd.'

 

The CEO tries to reassure the blond "I know but it's not like we'll be out of touch. You can text or call you know." 

 

"Or facetime." Kara adds with a smile and then finishes the other bottle of lemonade.

 

"Or that." Lena replies as they both chuckle remembering the last time they facetimed over the phone. Kara was having difficulty sleeping and Lena was up painting her nails.

 

"Orrr you could come with me." There was a small flash of pleading that shown through the verdant gaze.

 

Kara felt a sense of disappointment she couldn't say yes to the brunette "I would like to but I can't."

 

"I know it's alright. I figured you'd be busy trying to catch up." It was a brief twinge of hurt but was expected. Lena knew the reporter's situation before she asked. 

 

Although she could literally order her to comewith but didn't think that would be in Kara's best interests nor would just handing her the stories she wanted. It also worries Lena that she'll be out of the country for a week and even if Kara called her that the brunette wouldn't be able to do anything being on the other side of the globe.

 

Changing the subject Lena inquires gently "How are you feeling?"

 

The blond beamed "I'm good. Much better." 

 

The brunette hummed "Good. Because when you didn't call for a few days I got worried." She added with a concern laced voice.

 

"I know I'm sorry." Kara looked at the CEO apologetically while fiddling with the salt shaker on the table.

 

Lena stopped herself from reaching and grasping the hand on the table not sure how Kara would feel about a more intimate type of pda in front of a crowded cafeteria "Kara no matter what I'm always here for you."

 

"You don't know how much that means to me." The reporter swore softly with heartfelt sincerity.

 

They both smile feeling that connection and just allowing. A moment or two later it was the reporter who broke the spell.

 

Clearing her throat the fair haired woman asked "So about that new drive."

 

"Oh it's exciting the test went better than expected and now I'm thinking I could also make a downscaled model for like let's say a size of a scooter or bicycle." The brunette rattled off with delighted excitement.

 

"You have to give me an exclusive." The Kryptonian stated with exuberance as she adjusts her glasses.

 

"Oh you bet but you can't release it until after the expo." The CEO said with a smirk.

 

"Awww Leeenaaa come on you gotta work with me here." The blond whined, tapping the table and wriggling in her seat.

 

The CEO wasn't having it. This is one thing the blond could not get her way on "No but I promise it'll be worth it."

 

The brunette had to physically restrain herself from kissing the soft pouting lip of one puppy Danvers.

 

_____________

Later that day

 

DEO avocados

 

Break room

 

*Plunk* Kara places a massive crate of avocados on the countertop next to the coffee maker as a few agents milled around during their breaktime. One agent was in the refrigerator to grab their tupperware and another waiting on the microwave to finish heating their lean cuisine.

 

"So what is all this?" Agent Smith asks while refilling her coffee cup.

 

"Ummm some avocado farmer wanted to thank me for saving his crop from the forest fires. He wouldn't take no for an answer and uh well this is the result. I already left a crate down in the cafeteria heh."

 

"Good lord" Smith responds and then heads towards the door.

 

"Yeaaaaa" The blond says with a chagrin look while rubbing her neck.

 

As Smith makes it past the door she yells out into the hallway "Hey everybody free avocados!"

 

A round of cheers could be heard.

 

Supergirl sits down at the breakroom table as another agent tests a few of the skins and pulls one away satisfied.

 

The blond is watching the agent...Diaz? pulling out his pocket knife and properly executes splitting the avocado carefully. Pops the fruit open and then takes the serrated edge of the knife and thunks it into the pit and twists. The pit comes away clean and Diaz puts the pit in a plastic bag. He wipes off his knife collapses it and puts it away as if he's done this a thousand times. The agent then pulls out of his pocket a small clear container with a white cap.

 

Curious the Kryptonian asks "Ummm what is that?"

 

"It's chili lime." He says in a smooth tone and a grin.

 

Then he pulls out a packet of salt from his other pocket.

 

Kara is watching this guy's peculiar behavior as he then seasons the two halves and grabs a spoon. He expertly making strategic scoops and popping it into his mouth.

 

"Let me guess...perfect chili lime to avocado ratio?" The Super inquired starting to understand his deliberate actions.

 

He nods with a very happy smile while thoroughly enjoying his bite.

 

"May I?" She asks to borrow some.. Kara looks at the chili lime's label and it says tajin seasoning. He gives her a happy nod.

 

Kara mimics Diaz' exact process with her own avocado and when she takes the first bite it was a super delicious flavor explosion in her mouth.

 

She starts floating

 

His smile got bigger "Now you know eh?"


	43. 43

A few days later

DEO

 

Alex's office 

 

"So we talked to the council and they've put their so-called best people on it." Alex states with animosity. The redhead is sitting at her desk, leaning back, boots propped up and cleaning her nails with a rather large combat knife.

 

"Who is this council anyways?" Kara's pacing the length of the office, arms crossed, in front of her sister's desk.

 

Alex is getting dizzy just watching her "It's an inter-planetary tribe that came together for more peaceful stability of the more local portion of this galaxy. Apparently there's some sort of network of technologically advanced races who are neutral but want stability." 

 

The redhead had this pensive look on her face and scrapes another nail gently "They don't really interfere unless it something that is massive enough to destabilize the quadrant. Originally they didn't want to talk to me but when I mentioned the Flower they all got super interested in what I had to say." 

 

Kara stopped her pacing at this and gave her sister a serious look, ready to go "Ok so what do we do?"

 

"They want us to stay out of it unless we come across it then to notify them only." The director explains with a less than enthusiastic tone while swinging the blade in the air with a sense of finality.

 

They both made faces of outrage, clearly offended.

 

"As for the how, why or who stole it they said they don't want interference on our part." Alex takes a cloth, cleans the blade and returns it to her covert calf holster then fixes her pant leg.

 

Kara made another face and throws her hands up in the air in exasperation.

 

The director stands up in a flourish "I know!"

 

Then crossing her arms and leaning her hip against the desk Alex adds "And as for your little buddy Jinto he closed down his shop and cleared town. We're not sure where either but you really can't miss a guy like that."

 

Kara cringed and was rubbing the bridge of her nose. She was about to respond when a voice pipes in through the phone's intercom on the desk.

 

"Uh guys we have a really large problem." The IT voices comes through frantic as they heard keys clacking in the background.

 

Kara makes to lean over and hit the button to respond but Alex swats the blond's hand away and presses it herself "Winn what is it?"

 

"You might wana come up here to see it." Winn supplies with trepidation.

 

"On our way." Alex responds as both women exit the office quickly.

 

\---

 

Bullpen

 

"Winn?" Alex is looking at the screens and sees a giant Pteradactyl-like creature with fur and a prehensile tail. It's dark but they can still make out it's coloring in the moonlight which is an off burnt orange with green markings.

 

"It's not in our database but this thing is as large as a cruiseship. I'm not sure what it is but we've had recent reports of large amounts of livestock disappearing for the past 2 days. I think this might be the culprit judging by those sharp teeth." Winn says in disbelief at what he was seeing.

 

Utter shock was on Kara's face until something registered "Wait Oh Rao! I know what it is.. it's a Terakian Fen'ar! There is absolutely no way one should be here. There's not a ship big enough to transport that thing so where the flerp did it come from?"

 

"Good question guys but that might have to wait he's heading towards the city." Alex frowns looking at the scene on the vid screens and the radar system.

 

"On it" The blond supersped out like a shot.

 

"Supes give us the rundown on anything you know about it. I think you're gonna need some help." Clacking coming through Supergirl's comm as the IT requests more information.

 

"These things are known to be agressive. Carnivorous and spits sticky blue goop that traps prey." Kara dodges a few buildings and then a helicopter towards to where the large beast is approaching from the North. Blond hair whipping her face as she zooms in to find a good place to attack it.

 

"And if I do manage take this thing down there's gonna be a large population of hungry Thoracians. This creature was used for their sacred Holy meal of Renar. I could only imagine being away from their home planet for so long and then smelling this. Everyone needs to stay clear I'm gonna try and lure him out to the National forest."

 

The director nods agreeing with her sister "Copy that." 

 

\----

 

Supergirl comes in hard and fast for a dogfight midair, rolling, vectoring, punching, spin, turn, more punching, lasers while trying to lure the Fen'ar into a safe zone. Kara gets hit hard by it's tail and plows into the ground. The dirt and debris fly in all directions and uprooted a few trees. Shaking her head she launches back up into the sky.

 

Freeze breath to the eyes and it tries to chomp Supergirl into it's giant maw. It misses but then the blond gets grabbed by it's tail and launched at the side of a small mountain. Chunks of rock go flying. 'Ugh' A little dazed, spits out some rock and blood mix, takes a deep breath the Kryptonian takes to the sky once more.

 

The blond is getting frustrated "I keep landing hits and it's not even phasing him." She notices the choppers are staying out of the way for the most part and hopes they don't get any closer.

 

Kara lands a hard punch to it's face "Ribble nibbitz! This suckers got impenetrable skin." She shakes out her hand. 'OW'

 

Knowing if she doesn't get him on the ground now the blond's gonna lose her target drop zone. "Hang on I'm gonna try something"

 

"Supergirl No!" Alex yells through the comm.

 

The live streaming footage shows Supergirl head-diving straight into the creature's mouth.

 

'Ugh so gross. No time for that. Focus.' Speeding fists, freeze breath, heat vision and the thing still isn't dropping. Kara does several punctures of it's stomach, any organs she could find, then squeezes it's heart until finally she shoots up and severs the brain stem. 

 

What seemed like an hour to the Kryptonian was only 12 minutes for the watching viewers of National City. Waiting and praying their Hero would again save the day. Holding a collective breath.

 

The creature collapses to the forest crushing several acres of trees in it's wake. Kara can hear the helicopters in the immediate vicinity even inside the cavity of the beast.

 

Everyone watching at home and the DEO cheered in jubilation and overwhelming relief.

 

'Rao this smell' Not wanting to go the other direction she had to make her way back out through it's mouth. Thoroughly covered in intestinal slime and blue goop she waves at the helicopter camera crew, then takes off towards the ocean to rinse off.

 

Trying to shake off the nausea as her stomach turns "Rao I hope this smell comes out of the suit." The Kryptonian hits the cold sea water.


	44. 44

LCorp

 

Lena's office 

 

It was a late night again at the office and Lena's eyes were getting blurry from all the reports on the screen she'd been staring at for hours trying to take in all the details. 

 

She's used to leaving her balcony doors open for fresh air and leaving an open door for the Super. So when she heard a flutter and a small thud she turns expecting to see blue and red suit. 

 

Instead she sees a hooded figure carrying a sword stalking towards her as more men drop from the sky on long cloths.

 

"Fucker" Lena's reaching for her gun and her other emergency button.

 

The gun is knocked out of her hand by an arrow that narrowly missed slicing her hand as a handful of the assailants filled the room. Not getting a chance to tap her comm she gets back handed across her desk as she tumbles over it and onto the floor hard.

 

Before she can yell for Supergirl there is a sword at her throat pressing harshly almost drawing blood and as he was about to finish the job. Another figure came down onto the balcony as well. It sounded female.

 

"Stop" The woman states.

 

"But R.." The other figure attempts to protest.

 

The woman cuts him off "No she is not to be harmed." 

 

He quickly removes the blade and all of them bow before this new hooded figure. Lena is a bit shocked by this but doesn't move. What concerns her is that she has no comm chatter and was afraid her security teams were already dead. These people were more than professional mercenaries that much is clear.

 

As silence permeated the air for a moment then they heard scuffling and talking coming from outside her doors. Another group of hooded figures filed in but this time accompanied by one Morgan Edge. 

 

Lena is now bubbling with anger at seeing the man and holds her face where she took the hit it hurts like a bitch. The brunette knows she's gonna have a nasty bruise there come morning.

 

"What are you waiting for?" Edge says in irritation.

 

"Change of plans." The hooded woman's sultry tones float in the air.

 

Morgan is spitting mad "What's going on here? I hired you to do a job." 

 

"Our terms have changed Mr Edge. As Ras I declare your life forfeit which voids our contract." She pulls her hood off revealing exotic features as his face shows a slight fear from seeing the woman.

 

"You can't." He pulls his gun but before he could get a shot off Nyssa's men all have swords at various body parts of his.

 

He drops the gun on the floor.

 

"Lena help and I'll give you my company." Edge pleads with the CEO.

 

Knowing she won't get another chance like this Lena states with a dangerous glint "I do have one question Morgan."

 

Looking back and forth between her and the assassins he agrees readily "Anything Lena just get me out of here." 

 

Nyssa is merely watching the exchange in amusement, letting it play out.

 

Lena readjusts her position on the floor and inhaling through her nose, a serious expression in place the brunette gets out "Did you have my grandparents killed?"

 

Trying not to move very much as the blades are starting to dig into his skin a look of horror flashed and he then tries to plead his case "Look Lena that had to do with Lionel..." 

 

"Yes or no?" The CEO curtly cuts him off.

 

He's sweating bullets trying to save his own ass "Yes but please..."

 

Everything falls into place in Lena's mind. She knew it and finally she can put this final piece to rest. The brunette viciously grounds out "Go to hell Edge." 

 

Nyssa flicks her wrist. Edge is gagged, tied and bagged hauled away swiftly by the assassins. He's kicking and yelling then gets knocked out with a pommel to the back of his skull.

 

At that moment Supergirl comes blazing in "Lena I'm here!" Taking in the scene the Kryptonian is frantic "What's going on? Let her go!" The Kryptonian commands furiously as eyes light up holding her heat vision in check.

 

The mysterious woman looks in shock at the blond not accustomed to witnessing people flying or glowing eyes she supplies "I assure you we bear no ill-will towards Ms. Luthor." With one palm facing up allows Lena to get up as Supergirl checks her over. Clearly not wanting to start an unnecessary fight with this... powerful being.

 

That seemed to appease the Kryptonian for the moment and as her eyes return to normal she asks Lena "Are you hurt" Concerned blue eyes scan the brunette.

 

Placing her hands on the Super's arm Lena adds softly "I'm fine. She stopped them." Tilts her dark head towards the mystery woman who is still surrounded by her men.

 

Looking back over to the mystery woman the Kryptonian frowns "I don't understand." 

 

"And who are you exactly?" Lena steps away from the Super for a moment to get her bearings.

 

Standing tall and proud the mystery woman adds charismatically "I am Nyssa Ra's al Ghul."

 

Recognition sparks "Oh I know your name! Sara's mentioned you." Kara adds with cheerful smile.

 

A huge smile overtakes the assassin's face "Ahh You are friends of my beloved. I should not be surprised." Nyssa is relieved and thankful that she can call this being a friend and not an enemy.

 

Watching this odd exchange between the two Lena interjects "Are my people.." 

 

"I assure you they were all unharmed. Merely knocked out. Although they may have a small headache when they wake they are all very much alive." Nyssa waives off and gestures to her people to get ready to move.

 

Eyeing the group around them cautiously the blond adds "Yea it's great to meet you although one could say under better circumstances. Thank you for saving Ms Luthor. So what happened exactly?" 

 

"This man Edge had tried to hire me out as an assassin and then attempted a double cross trying to pit two League factions against one another. When that occured I decided to intervene in the interest of saving Ms Luthors life and draw Edge out. He will no longer be a problem for any of you. He is now property of the newly resurrected League of Assassins." Nyssa articulated with a dangerous smile.

 

"Are you going to kill him?" The blond goes into pose mode like she does before a battle.

 

"That is not of your concern little one. He is to be dealt with in accordance with our laws which is my right." The new Ra's stated firmly.

 

The blond was about to argue but Lena saw this was only gonna end in a stalemate or worse so she quickly interjected. "Supergirl can you take me home please." Placing her hand on the hero's shoulder. When she felt the tension leave the blond Lena turns back to Nyssa "Thanks again." 

 

Nyssa merely nods as the assassins quickly and efficiently within seconds disappear into the night.

 

Now in an empty dark office Lena takes a deep breath and releases the Super.

 

The Kryptonian turns to look at a verdant gaze "I'm so sorry I didn't make it sooner. I had my hands full." She apologizes wishing she'd dealt with Fen'ar faster.

 

Lena gives a half-smile seeing the blond is already upset with herself and doesn't want to add to that "It's alright I understand." 

 

"We should get you to the DEO to be checked out." Supergirl adds with concern.

 

So not in the mood to deal with DEO tests and nonsense the CEO dismissed the notion "Seriously Supergirl I'm fine it's just a few scratches. I've had worse. I'm just tired and want to go to bed."

 

With a nod the blond carefully scoops up the woman bridalstyle "Hold on tight" She takes off slowly keeping a smooth speed and momentum. Enjoying the warmth she feels in her chest with the brunette close. 

 

Lena is enjoying the heat and strength of the body holding her tightly as electric bolts tingle throughout her skin, then crinkles her nose when she catches a whiff of something not-so-nice "You smell odd."

 

"Oh?" Kara was freaking out inside for a moment that Lena finally figured out who she was. It took her a second to calm herself thinking no maybe she means the stench from being inside the Fen'ar 'Yea that's gotta be it.'

 

"Umm yea sorry about that. I had gotten eaten by a very large creature. It was why I was late."

 

Lena gives the Kryptonian a look of horror "Wait eaten?!"

 

"You'll probably see it on the news but yea I'm fine." Landing slowly on the CEO's apartment balcony the blond gently puts down the brunette.

 

"Wait. Let me see your face." A finger gently touches Lena's chin to get a better angle. A small bolt of anger flared in the Kryptonian. Barely controlling it and stating in a calm tone "I thought you said you weren't hurt."

 

Lena felt the intensity radiating behind the azure pools and gently grabbed the Super's hand feeling the small tremors there. She knew the Kryptonian was mad and the brunette didn't know how to explain it. Lena also knew this was a very dangerous situation. Supergirl didn't get mad well not like this. The CEO did the only thing she knew to calm the other woman. Taking the hero's hand and placed it over her own beating heart.

 

Lena looks into blazing cerulean and breaths out "Let it go."

 

The blond focused on the heartbeat and knew it was a lifeline. It calmed her considerably and when Lena told her to 'let it go' she did. 

 

Supergirl softens her expression and takes a deep breath "I'm sorry"

 

Giving the blond a curious look "For what?" The CEO asks while unconsciously stroking the fingers softly of the hand on her chest.

 

"That doesn't usually happen" The Super gives an intense conflicted look.

 

Lena can feel the air between them is thick with something undefinable "It doesn't?"

 

"No" Pain and a flash of something else in the Kryptonians eyes. The blond opens then closes her mouth. Takes a steadying breath and pulls her hand from Lena's gently.

 

"Then why?"

 

Pulling back and turning away "You're very important to me." The blond whispers in a reverent tone.

 

Lena didn't know what to say, her mind reeling at the possibility that the hero has feelings for her "Supergirl I.."

 

Not looking back "Please put some ice on that. Have a goodnight Ms Luthor." The Kryptonian rockets into the night air.

 

As she watches the hero depart Lena whispers into the night air "Thank you."


	45. 45

Next evening

 

Alien Bar

 

Lena's already had three shots and starting to feel that low riding buzz starting to tickle her senses. She's trying to get her mind wrapped around this bar. There are aliens here. Something else Lena is finding odd is Kara. The blond woman actually got a drink here and now she's really giggly and touchy. When Kara drinks wine nothing would remotely come even close to this level. It's making Lena's brain hurt. The patterns don't match up. 

 

The brunette's sitting at one of the booths casually watching the patrons milling about and chatting. When Kara asked her out to a bar she didn't expect this. It's different. Not bad just different. Every few moments the CEO's gaze is drawn to where the blond is. These days it feels like she just walks in the room and knows exactly where she's at even without looking. It quite an odd and unnerving sensation although not unpleasant. Quite the contrary, it completely warms her insides and heart is fit to burst, making her dizzy almost floaty. 

 

Switching gears her brain goes to observe the reporter. Kara is talking to a orange skinned girl with glowing green eyes. Lena is having an interesting time trying to wrap her mind around that too. It looks like her hair is on fire. All soft and flowy like... plasma?. She is quite attractive. Kara's smiling at her and Lena can't hear what they are talking about but there's a laugh and they both keep looking over at her. 

 

Lena then is taken by surprise as the orange-skinned girl kisses Kara on the lips and Kara's not protesting. 'WHat the fuck!?' Lena is staring. Also wondering why Kara didn't react in her normal stuttering self. It's too weird. This must be some sort of dream or twilight zone thing. Trying not to catch flies the CEO closes her mouth.

 

The two pull back from the kiss and then Kara gestures to Lena and then they walk over to where the brunette was sitting. 

 

Kara goes to introduce the two "Lena I'd like to introduce you to Koriand'r. Kori this is Lena." She says in a bubbly cheerfulness.

 

Lena eyes the woman with sparks of jealousy running rampant. 'Does Kara have a girlfriend and didn't tell me?! Holy shit! Oh My God I can't take this.'

 

Unbridled glee upon the orange skinned girls face and body language "Oh Joy! It is very wonderful to meet you." She leans forward to shake hands.

 

As Lena goes to shake her hand Starfire pulls her in and presses their lips together.

 

Needless to say Lena was in utter shock. Green eyes wide, clearly not expecting this development.

 

This woman was putting the moves on both of them. Lena was trying to grasp the situation but it involved a menage-et-toi scene in her mind's eye and her brain exploded.

 

Seeing the wide-eyed look on the CEO's face as the orang-skinned girl steps back Kara supplies quickly "Oh ooops sorry Lena. Didn't mean to overwhelm you but Kori is Tamaranean and it's her culture for a lingual syntax transfer by mouth. So now she's able to speak all the languages you do. I was just telling her about how many both you and I know and she was ecstatic for the privilege. I should've asked you first. I'm sorry." Looking chagrined.

 

When Lena was able to speak again "It's ok! It just surprised me is all." Now knowing it was all a misunderstanding of cultural differences Lena let it go quickly. 

 

"I am also the sorry. It is a great honor amongst my people for the sharing. This builds lasting relationships by providing the foundation of communication. I hope I did not offend." The Tamaranean looked deeply apologetic and distressed. The girl was sincere in her apology and her emotions were like an open book displayed easily and quickly on her features.

 

"It's still very nice to meet you Kori. I've never kissed an alien before and I really guess it's not any different than kissing a human." Slightly shrugging Lena is slightly angry at herself for yet again having jealous tendencies when it came to Kara. Feelings or not that was unacceptable. She gives the Tamaranean a genuine smile.

 

With her grin returning in full force Starfire added "It is not always the romantic for us. We use the sharing for information."

 

Kara visibly relaxes and turns back to the Tamaranean "So Kori what are you doing in National City? Last time I heard you were running with a new crew."

 

The orange-skinned girl looks briefly sad at this but bounces back swiftly "Yes after Dick left I took over. Garfield and Victor decided to do their own thing. I started recruiting bumgorfs."

 

Confusion evident on Lena's face "I'm not sure what..."

 

"I am called Starfire of the Titans." Koriand'r supplies quickly while slightly floating above the floor.

 

Now it clicked for Lena "Why would you tell us all this information?"

 

"Kara is an old friend and you are her good friend so I should trust you. Should I not?" Starfire looked a bit confused and looked to Kara.

 

"It's fine Kori. I trust Lena." Kara confirms with a grin.

 

The orange skinned girl seemed relieved and continued babbling on with even more enthusiasm than the blond.

 

'They're like two peas in a pod in the exuberance department it's no wonder they're friends. Old friend? How would little sweet Kara from Midvale know a alien princess turned Teen Titan. It doesn't make sense.'

 

Wheels started turning in Lena's brain but before she could really go into super processing Kara pulled her over to the pool table wanting to play a round before the end of the night.

 

_________________________

 

3 am

 

Lena's Apartment 

 

Lena's been thinking about alot of things lately and that so-called boundary that both she and the blond reporter have been tap dancing on between friendship and other...

 

It's driving the brunette crazy in a way she's never experienced before. The yearning has amplified itself as a constant ache in her chest. She's noticed something else that's driving her mad. Her growing feelings for Supergirl. Is it even possible to love two people at the same time and crave them in a way that is so strong and visceral it makes your teeth hurt? That any little touch or look from them sends her body into overdrive.

 

"That's it I've completely lost it. Lena has left the building."  
The CEO says to an empty bedroom.

 

It wasn't till much later she falls into a fitfull sleep.


	46. 46

A week later

 

India

 

Mumbai

 

About an hour ago when Lena's plane touched down at Kalina her brain has been in high gear running through everything she has to accomplish this trip. She's getting ready for the Tech4 conference in India and getting things underway for LCorp's Mumbai site.

 

LCorp India is sub-contracting programmers, customer service and setting up a new electric car and steel factory on the outskirts away from the farming sector which is also now co-oped with LFoods. The brunette's had more expansion plans in the works for awhile now for India and now that Lena's able to set her feet on the ground here, it should move things along quite nicely in accordance with how she wants them. Leaving tasks for others to complete doesn't always get the results the CEO wants so this should get things going on the right track.

 

It's hot, it's humid, it's dusty and every so often Lena catches scents of ginger and curry.

 

'Welcome to India' She thought.

 

"God it's been awhile." She says to herself in the back of the black SUV while watching the busy and packed streets. Watching the peoples activities with keen interest. This was always an experience visiting and emersing oneself in another culture. It was always exciting and new. As they drove by several food stalls she could just imagine a certain blond reporter wanting to stop at every one. It made her smile and her insides warm. 

 

Returning her attention back to the scene of dusty roads, crowded streets full of cars, bikes, rickshaws and any kind of transportation you could think of. Some fortunate few had the luxury of an elephant. Now pending no cows stop to take a nap she should be able to her hotel on time.

 

'I should visit Jack's grandmother while I'm here'

 

Lena remembers how sweet she had been when the CEO visited with Jack when his mother was barely civil to her. His mother was still upset Jack refused an arranged marriage and left India to study in the States. Nani Preethi didn't care about any of that or the fact that she was a Luthor. Just welcomed Lena warmly and kept trying to feed her every chance she got. The brunette remembers their visit to the Gurdwara in Amritsar it was an amazing trip. Lena can still remember the smell of mustard oil.

 

Fond memories aside the CEO's here on business and needs to get through traffic to get checked in to her hotel before she meets up with the site manager at 3. Lena's security detail was full force this trip. Once she gets to the site she can use the chopper option if she has to but she really doesn't want to. Everything goes fine with Lena's hotel check in and a small security detail stayed to cover it while she's out keeping the place secure.

 

The brunette finally makes her way to the main site. They welcome her warmly. Bright colors everywhere even though it's a professional place of business. Something the western world should apply seeing as how the colors affects peoples moods making a happier workforce. Although her own decor smacks of neutral tones she can understand little touches of color might not be a bad idea.

 

The CEO makes her way to the conference room ready to get this show on the road. This is going to be a quick trip.

 

Or so she thought.

 

\--------

 

 

Lena had just finished the site inspection and was chatting with one of the managers then one of the other associates decided to come over and talk to her "Hey Ms Luthor some friends and I were gonna go carbar after this so we were wondering if you'd like to come with us?" He asked with cheerfulness.

 

The brunette turns to the associate with a smile as the manager walks off and Lena raises an eyebrow "Isn't it too early for carbar Sonny?"

 

Sonny exclaimed happily while adjusting his glasses "What are you talking about? It's never too early for carbar! We're gonna hit up at least 7 diff food joints this time. We also have a poetry jam going on later tonight if you'd like to join?"

 

She tilts her head slightly "I appreciate the offer but I have to be in Gurgaon tomorrow for the server hub testing amongst other things. Maybe next time." The brunette supplies apologetically.

 

He nods enthusiastically "Oh You Bet Ms Luthor! and if you change your mind you can text me!"

 

"Yes thank you and be safe." She responds with a genuine smile. It's not everyday someone wants to hang out with a Luthor.

 

"Again it's nice meeting you. Have a good evening!" He waves and takes off with his little group.

 

"You too."

 

Lena knew it was never good idea to be out late drinking in a foreign country. Especially when she knew her security detail would put a damper on the festivities and knowing anyone seen with her could be in harm's way at any moment. The brunette wanted to protect her employees as best she could even if that meant keeping them at arm's length. He's a nice kid, a smart engineer with a bright future and Lena doesn't want that to end anytime soon.

 

___________________

 

Meanwhile back in National City

 

Kara's having a problem with her growing feelings for her best friend and it's becoming too much. After the small vacation in Greece and now the massage, Kara can't stop thinking about it..about her. It's been driving the blond mad. Feeling constantly compelled to do these heartfelt things and then wanting to do other things. Kara's stuck in a loop. Pushing back and forth the mental and emotional lines of friendship to ....other. The reporter keeps reminding herself that Lena is straight. 

 

'Although at the museum Lena sure knew what she was doing. No no we're just friends. Best friends. She would've said something if she was interested in something more right? But come on it's Lena freaking Luthor why would she ever want someone like me.'

 

Kara's heart hurt thinking about it. It's driving her crazy. It was never like this with James or Mon-El or anyone before. 

 

'Rao what is wrong with me?!'

 

________________________

 

India 

 

Gurgaon

 

CNB3 camp T4 conference.

 

 

It was a 4 hour early morning helicopter ride to Gurgaon and now Lena's in the middle of getting her hair and makeup done for the interview when she gets a picture text from Kara

 

The brunette is so gone for this woman.

 

Kara sent the brunette a pic of herself and a tiny baby bunny. It still looked like a pink wriggling thing with barely any fuzz. It was sent with a caption. ~Rescued this little guy from being eaten by snake in Sam's yard~

 

Then a regular text comes through

 

~  
Text:

 

Kara: Can we keep him?!

 

Lena: No Kara we can't.

 

Kara: He's sooooo cute!!!!!

 

Lena: Mother rabbits come back at night to feed them. Restore the nest as you found it but find someone to remove the snake safely from the area. Your other option would be a wildlife rehabber.

 

Kara: But Leeeenaaaa :(

 

Lena: No. Put him back.

 

Kara: Alright fiiine :*(

 

Lena: I'll be heading into the interview here in a few minutes I'm not sure they'll broadcast it there but you can try to tune in to CNB3 if you want.

 

Kara: I am so recording this! You're gonna be awesome I know it :* :D <3 ;)

~

 

One last check of hair and makeup Lena gets escorted over to the interview chair while the camera crew go through their own checks. The interviewer readies her notes then introduces herself to Lena to do the pre-interview run-through as the boom guys attach her mic.

 

\---------

 

CNB3 Interview India T4 Tech Expo

 

"Hi I'm Becky Squick with CNB3 here today in Mumbai to talk to LCorp's CEO Lena Luthor about the T4 Tech Expo here in India and wondering on how that will affect the current markets and over all profits and earnings for their stock price."

 

"With the current volatile market we have strategic advantages in the tech sector due to our widespread innovation and marketability. We've been noticing trends not just for basic consumerism but for more practical designs that fit better within the current models and lifestyles people already have established and not just the newest flashiest fun phone model."

 

"LCorp is striving to make leaps and bounds for longevity not only for the company but for humanity as a whole. Basic clean drinking water, making better safer materials for buildings, reducing emissions, even environmentally friendly food packaging."

 

"It looks like the market is loving LCorp today as now the stock is currently at $497 a share any thoughts on that seeing as just 3 years ago it was down to $14 a share after those tragic events that rocked the nation and almost destroyed the company?"

 

"We won't live in the shadows of the past. LCorp is a force for good. As for the stock price well..I'm not complaining. I know our shareholders are very happy and any future potential investors will certainly get their money's worth."

 

"We'll be definitely looking forward to your quarterly earnings report. So what are you introducing at this expo?"

 

"Well Becky we'll be doing a broad spectrum of different technologies but we'll give you a sneak peak.

 

For our medical division:

 

Special frequency cold lasers for cellular recovery and regeneration.

Rapidhealing gel with applications in Emergency rooms and in sports medicine.

 

For our environmental division:

 

Unique and patented design orgonite for cleaning energetic pollution including emf that affects living cell tissue and reducing cell mutation in areas of high density frequency traffic such as cell phone towers or high tension lines etc...

 

Safe underwater turbines that filter out pollutants in the water and also creating hydroelectric power.

 

For our foods division:

 

A new type of material that eliminates plastic packaging for food as a safer, cheaper and environmentally friendly alternative including bulk goods.

 

Nutrient supplements for space applications that assist in neutralizing muscle atrophy in low or zero G environments.

 

For our science division:

 

A kinetic winter suit 

A solar desert suit

A unique dry suit we will be unveiling at the expo itself

 

For our aerospace division:

High density magnasprings

 

And something I'm really excited about   
A new type of ion drive

 

All green technologies and these are all just tips of the iceberg."

 

"Amazing and impressive you seem to be leaps and bounds ahead of the competition but how does that trickle down to the average household in let's say North America?"

 

"We are on multiple levels with our innovation not just on a global scale. The average household may already hold multiple LCorp devices, improvements or something that uses our technology. Even things they never thought of."

 

"Specialized glass for better window and door insulation, safer and stronger composites for car panels, better heatsink tech in your computer and other electronics for higher level processors, even your speakers and many other household products already in use today."

 

"Wow I didn't realize the wide diversity that LCorp has covered just in the few years since you took over. You must be very proud."

 

"It's an ever growing and changing industry and we always have to be several steps ahead."

 

"Thank you Lena Luthor CEO of LCorp. We hope to have you on again sometime soon."

 

"Thank you for having me."

 

"Now let's take a look at the DOW and the S&P with Bob Pitani currently on the floor at the NYSE."


	47. 47

National City

 

Sam's house

 

It's Alex and Sam's date night and the reporter had agreed to watch Ruby overnight. So Kara and Ruby are having a junk food festival and movie matinee at Sam's house while the other pair will probably end up at Alex's apartment. Kara shivers in disgust at the notion.

 

Kara proclaimed loud and proud "The snack extravaganzaa has begun!" 

 

"WOOOHOOO!" Ruby cheers loudly. "Aunt Kara you are totally my favorite!"

 

Giving the teen a small squeeze "Awwwww" She lets go and then heads towards the cake with a evil glint.

 

They had everything you could possibly imagine all over the kitchen counter, dining room table and coffee table. Anywhere there was a surface there was some sort of junk food or candy. 

 

The only thing that could be possibly considered real food was the pizza and potstickers in the kitchen. The rest was a large assortment of the snack isle. Ruby and Kara were totally and utterly pigging out.

 

The Kryptonian sings with a cocoa frosting mustache "Chocolate caaaaaaaake Chocoolaaate caaake"

 

Ruby who is now also sporting a orange Dorito cheese mustache and orange fingers can't stop laughing.

 

They're leaning against the kitchen island at the moment and having a blast.

 

Giggling "Here Here try putting a piece of chocolate cake on a spicy dorito with a gummy worm." Ruby suggests after taking a bite of her own concoction.

 

The blond cringed with utter disgust "Oh ew how could you eat that?"

 

"Just try it" The teenster demands shoving a piece in the blond's direction.

 

Deciding what could it hurt the blond tries it "Oh that is so weird but oddly satisfying." Kara chews it thoughtfully.

 

"HA!"

 

They've made their way through the salt'n vinegar chips, chili lime pork rinds, hot cheetoes with cheese dip, sour cream'n cheddar ridges with french onion dip and finally get situated on the couch ready to devour the pizza and watch Disney movies all night starting with Aladdin.

 

"Why are you all mopey?" The Rubster inquires.

 

"I am not mopey." Kara replies while shoving a potsticker in her mouth.

 

"Yes you are you've had this kicked puppy look for several days now." Ruby says matter-of-factly.

 

Kara narrows her eyes at the blue-tipped hair child "I think Alex is a bad influence on you." 

 

Throwing a bit of huffyness at the blond "Whatevs You're just upset cause your girlfriend is out of town."

 

The blond's feet fell off the coffee table "What?! No Lena is not my girlfriend. We aren't like that." Kara had a shocked and flustered look clearly gobsmacked and not expecting the young Arias to be so blunt.

 

Ruby replies sarcastically "Uh huh right."

 

The reporter tries to reassure her "We're just close best friends." Still not liking where this conversation is going.

 

The child quips back quickly "I don't do those things with my best friends."

 

"What? What are you talking about?" Kara had a confused frown on her face while readjusting herself against the cushions.

 

Ruby lifts her hand and starts ticking off points with her fingers "Snuggling, cuddling, spending all hours of the day talking or texting, making sappy dopey love faces, breakfast/lunch/dinner dates, easily irritated when you don't see eachother for awhile, any silly excuse to see eachother, worry about eachother all night and day, wear each others clothing, toothbrushes at eachother's places... the list goes on and on."

 

"We don't uhhh do that uh we are not having this conversation. Lena and I are only friends." The blond tries to deny but is failing miserably in her attempt.

 

Ruby leans back and eyes the blond "Uh huh. I call bullshit."

 

With a look of increduality "Hey watch your mouth." Kara chastises.

 

"Regardless if you've both done the watoosie or not THAT is the definition of a 'girlfriend'. I've never seen any friends at school who touch as much as you two do that aren't dating or goin out." The child states with an air of finality with a wave of her hand.

 

A look of shock and outrage flitted across the blond's features and then a giant clue whacks Kara in the head.

 

"Are you gonna keep yappin or you gonna start the movie?" Kara grumbles and stuffs pepperoni cheese in her face trying to get her heart to calm down.

 

And while Ruby leans forward to grab the remote and start the movie, Kara starts to think of possibilities.

 

 

________________

 

National City 

 

Kara still wasn't getting any good stories lately although that's not exactly a bad thing. Doing several cute little puff pieces gives her more time to do Supergirl stuff. So after finishing up three articles she had decided to go visit the Children's hospital in gear. The staff was surprised but pleased and the kids were ecstatic. Not only did they get pictures with their favorite Superhero but the kids who needed help with their homework got a little one-on-one help from the Kryptonian.

 

Several hours later Supergirl had to say goodbye to the children and then takeoff towards one of the prisons due to a riot situation. Which to the shock and dismay of the Warden that as soon as the Kryptonian touched down all the inmates who were rioting stopped and calmly walked back to their cells. Humans yea they had no problem fighting but a Super? 'No way man' was their response.

 

Afterwards the blond headed towards the district bay bridge to stop a jumper who lost his job and his wife had left him. Kara had to talk him down and was successful. Later Kara went to help the local churches clean up the graffiti and setup a new playground.  
Then Supergirl went to the new VA hospital to check on things and visit the vets. They were all happy to see her and told her old stories.

 

It was much later in the day when she heads home and order some chinese takeout. As the blond is waiting for the food to arrive and tidying the apartment she thinks about things. Most days are madeup of things like these and not just monsters or aliens attacking. It was the small things. The small things kept people going, kept the community going and looking forward to another day.

 

__________________________

 

Mumbai Site 2.0

 

Lena is exhausted for the past several days she's been bouncing all over India. LCorp was a huge hit at the Expo and everyone's a buzz especially the stockholders. The stock price went up to $627 a share. Amazing phenomenal results and with the upcoming stockholders meeting in the next few weeks Lena's got this in the bag. Come next quarter when she announces the stock split it's gonna be icing on the cake. 

 

So the CEO presses on. From the steel factories in Gurgaon to the Electric car facility in Tamil Nadu to the LCorp Co-oped farms in Uttar Pradesh and back to Mumbai. Thankfully the helicopter rides cut down the huge travel times so she wouldn't have to suffer so much. What would have been a 22 hour trip by train was shaved down to 3 1/2 hrs by chopper.

 

Meetings, site walk throughs, networking, inspections, ethical practices, workforce management. The brunette made it out to all the farms checking the conditions of the cattle and also the foxtail wheat and millet.

 

Inspecting the health of the workers, prepping the area for additional protective measures and so on. Looking back on things now if Kara had joined her she wouldn't have gotten a third of what she needed to done. So she imagines it's for the best but damn if she isn't missing the beautiful sunflower.

 

So after everything Lena's stuck in Mumbai for another 2 extra days she didn't account for but glad the issue happened while she was here to fix it. Feeling her phone go off the brunette checks her messages.

 

~  
Text:

 

Kara: Hey!

 

Lena: Hey there sunshine

 

Kara: You on your way yet?

 

Lena: I'm sorry Kara it seems I won't be home till late Saturday night. The meeting got pushed back so I'm stuck for another 2days.

 

Kara: What happened???!

 

Lena: There was old wiring used and a faulty circuit that blew out a few power relays and a hub. I'm gonna have to fix it since I'm already on site. It'll save me time and money rather than waiting for a tech crew to make it out here. So the meeting I would've had today got moved to tomorrow.

 

Kara: But whyyyyyyy

 

Lena: Stop whining Kara this is important.

 

Kara: Leeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaa :( :*(

 

Kara: Why is it soooo loooooong?!

 

Kara: Can't you just come home early????

 

Lena: You know I can't but I promise I'll make it up to you.

 

Kara: Ok fine *grumpy emoticon*

 

Lena: I miss you too.

 

Kara: :D

 

Lena: Tell me about your day :)

 

~

 

\-----------

 

Later that evening

 

The CEO is back at her hotel room, freshly showered and starfished out on her bed staring at the ceiling fan whirring and waiting for sleep to come. She's over exhausted and trying to get her mind to relax. It doesn't seem to be working. She's tired, achy, sore and just wants to go home and snuggle with a particular blond with sexy glasses and a affinity for potstickers. 

 

Thankfully she jacked one of Kara's used sleepshirts and is now wearing it. 'No that's not creepy at all.' Inhaling deeply she rolls over with a small indulgent smile and cuddles the large pillow beside her. After a few minutes of tossing and turning trying to get comfortable the brunette gets up and walks to the minifridge for something to snack on. 

 

'Well shit' She forgot to bring anything or have them stock it for her.

 

Lena then looks over to the room service menu and plucks it from the desk. As she was halfway through reading it she hears a soft tapping on the window. 'Weird' The CEO pulls back the curtains to find a hovering Supergirl with a smile and a large box. To say Lena was surprised was putting it mildly

 

The CEO opens the window. "Hi. Not that I'm not glad to see you Supergirl but what are you doing here?"

 

"Heard you had a tough week. Kara wanted me to give this to you." The blond supplied and hands her the box through window.

 

Feeling it's not that heavy the brunette adds "You make deliveries now? Wow" She says with a small laugh.

 

The blond hums "I can make an exception in special circumstances." The Kryptonian replies as she takes notice of what shirt the brunette is wearing and couldn't help but grin while tucking a blond lock behind an ear.

 

This is absolutely ludicrous that Supergirl would come halfway across the planet just to give Lena a gift package for a friend "Right." Still wondering about how things had ended after the assassin incident. Maybe it's something else. Maybe the Kryptonian just wanted to see her. 'Hmmm'

 

"Oh she mentioned not to let it sit out or it might melt. Have a goodnight Ms Luthor." And with a wink the Super takes off.

 

Lena goes to open her mouth then stops.

 

'Melt??'

 

Lena quickly pulls the package over to the desk counter, opens it to find her favorite ice cream there along with a bag of hotfries, a yellow teddy bear with mini glasses and a note.

 

~

Sending you a carebear package so you won't get lonely.

~K

 

Lena lets a few tears slip, contemplating what this all means, what's in store for the future and how this makes her feel. A little later after polishing off the bag, the pint and getting back into bed, Lena snuggles with a sweet yellow bear that smells like Kara and drifts off into a peaceful slumber with a smile.


	48. 48

2 days later 

 

Kara's apartment

 

Lena's back from India and Kara can barely contain herself. They're having tv night with pizza and potstickers.

 

"Oh My God I missed you so much." The blond exclaims ecstatically while snuggling and wiggling into Lena's side on the couch.

 

The brunette laughs at the blond's antics "I missed you too now stop wriggling. What are we watching tonight?"

 

"The original Iron Chef in Japan." Kara said with lightly restrained exuberance.

 

Leaning back slightly "You're kidding" Green eyes looking at Kara with disbelief.

 

"Nope don't worry it's dubbed in English." The blond did a quick shake of her pony-tailed head and wriggled some more.

 

Lena chuckles a bit "Okaaaaay hopefully you got something more planned than just watching food shows." Then pokes the reporter in the tummy.

 

Smacking the brunette's hand away playfully "I do have something in mind that I reeeaally want to watch but I'm not sure you'll like it."

 

Lena gives Kara a smile and a squeeze "It's really fine Kara I picked last time so tonight you can watch whatever you want ok?" The brunette said earnestly.

 

"YAY! Ok then let me get the food."The blond then wriggles out of the hold quickly to grab the grub. Kara's been starving waiting for the CEO to show up and had promptly glomped the brunette as soon as Lena entered the apartment.

 

"Wait so what do you have in mind instead of Iron Chef?" She eyes the reporter with a small furrow and half-grin.

 

"It's a surprise." Grabbing the pizza boxes and bag of potstickers Kara makes her way over to the coffee table and puts everything out.

 

"Oh come on." Lena leans forward and grabs a slice selecting the supreme with veggies.

 

Heading to the kitchen drawer, grabbing a mountain of different colored napkins which are the remnants of ordering tons of fast food, Kara hops back over and plops it next to the stack of chow "Shhh just go with it."

 

"Ugh fine" Lena sticks out her tongue, takes a bite and then grabs a napkin.

 

"Ok get comfortable cause this is one of my all-time favorites I've kept hidden from most people." Kara sits next to the CEO, grabs a slice of meatlovers and savagely chomped down with glee.

 

"Now I'm curious and intrigued. What else are you hiding Ms Danvers?" Lena says in a sultry tone.

 

Kara's heart beats wildly for a second "It's kinda a musical...So um yea!" Leans forward to grab the remote from the table.

 

Giggling at the blond between bites "That's really not surprising."

 

Kara pushes play and Lena notices the intro. She really doesn't know what to say but...

 

The CEO turns to look at the blond with a neutral expression "Xanadu?" Wiping her mouth.

 

"Oh come on Lena give it a chance! The singing really is great." Kara says with a bit of whine and drops the remote on the cushions.

 

"Fine." Lena says in a neutral tone but secretly she likes the movie as well.

 

Later on Kara knew the truth when Lena started humming along during several songs.

 

_________________________

 

Next day

 

4:45am

 

Downtown 

 

Supergirl is out doing her patrol because she couldn't sleep. Most of National City is still sleeping but for the Kryptonian things were getting a little more complicated in her mind and she needed to clear her head.

 

Kara's scanning and watching. Floating above and listening for anything out of flow. Then she sees it, someone about to be hit by a bus by a sleepy bus driver. 

 

She jettisons down and superspeeds the guy to the bench and then slowly stops the bus which abruptly wakes the busdriver in a panic. Purposefully walking around she taps on the door for him to open it which he does with a wide-eyed expression.

 

"Wait one moment." She holds up a finger and he nods dumbly.

 

The Kryptonian zips back with a coffee, hands it over and then talks to the bus driver. Apparently his route is just finishing up so the coffee should get him back to the bus terminal to clock out without anymore problems. He thanks her emphatically looking more alert so she let's him go.

 

Glancing over as the bus drives off Kara does a double take. The guy she saved come to find out it's her buddy Bob and sits down next to him.

 

"You alright?" Kara looks him over in concern.

 

Giving a nod he adds gratefully "Yes ma'am thanks ta you."

 

She gives him a smile nodding back and takes a deep breath.

 

*sigh*

 

"What's on your mind?" He gives her a curious look and wipes his hands off on his pants.

 

"Alot of stuff goin on and I dunno." The Kryptonian gets out in a kind of melancholy tone.

 

"How're things wit that purdy lady friend?" Bob asks with a mischievous smirk.

 

Kara is in wide-eyed shock but seeing the look on his face just slumps on the bench. The blond's tired so she just observes him for a moment.

 

"You think a new do and spectacles is enough to fool an old tomcat like me? hehe I've been round a long time now lil missy. Don't worry none ain't nobody gonna believe an ol homeless kook. Besides yer my friend. Now I f'ger you're havin lady problems."

 

She leans forward, elbows on knees and rubbing her hands together "We're not.."

 

With soft look he cuts her off "Yea I know whatchya said b'fore but I know what I know and you two were gone fer eachother soon as I saw her walkup. Now come on." 

 

*sigh*

 

"I do care about her.."

 

"Da truth now. There ain't nobody 'round. Is jus me, you and this here bench." He says plainly, hearing a few crickets and a light breeze blowing in the background.

 

The blond runs her fingers through her hair and leans back. Watching for a moment at the dark black blue sky turn to light purple tones. Then blowing a long breath out she finally admits it aloud "I..I love.. her very much and.. we've been best friends for the longest time. It was only recently I figured out my feelings. Actually a kid pointed it out to me so I just feel ridiculous." She laughs in a self-deprecating manner and rubs her face.

 

He gives her a soft smile "Out tha mouth of babes. It's simpler fer them. It's us old farts who like ta complicate things."

 

Kara half crosses her arms while rubbing her mouth and chin with her right hand "She's only dated men that I know of and now I don't know what to do. Heck I didn't know I liked women no scratch that I'm not attracted to women but she's... different. It's different. It's like this all consuming thing. I look at her and I start to imagine things. Future things and it's scary." She gestures and then rubs her eyes for a moment.

 

"I takit she don't know bout tha fancy pjs huh?" Bob asks with a knowing grin.

 

"No and that's the other thing." She blows an errant blond lock out of her face.

 

"Well tha first step is bein honest whitchya self then being honest with her. Be yerself and everything will fall inta place. I don't really think you have to go wooin her or nuttin. I think she's already done gone." He says reasurringly.

 

"You think so?" She asks with a furrow and hopeful tone.

 

"Yes ma'am as I sure know life is short. Do what you gotta do then do what you feel ya must. If'n ya heart says jump then do it." Bob adds as he re-adjusts his hat.

 

'Makes sense' The Super hums in agreement "Mmmm"

 

"Well sumptin ta ponder. You kids will work things out. I do believe I owe you a mighty big thank you there Maid of Steel. Now I best be off now. I got some buddies at the church who think they can beat me in rummy." He adds while getting up slowly to hear a few knee pops. "Oof"

 

"See ya later Bob and thanks for the advice." She gives him a happy wave now feeling like a weight was lifted off her chest.

 

"Anytime kiddo." He says with a smile and waves back.

 

Feeling a bit better, Kara now has a few ideas in mind on how to play this out. All chips in but no pushing. It has to be done right. This... this is not something she wants to think about losing. It's too important...Lena is too important. Baby steps. Something to test how the brunette feels maybe. 'Hmmm but I still gotta tell her who I am ugh' 

 

The Kryptonian takes to the air once again to work out a few things in her head. She feels the undercurrent of excitement and things are starting to look up.


	49. 49

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Lena's been running more simulations with the drive and doing underwater testing. As long as the main circuit housing is sealed the engine works great there too and if anything works more efficiently now the surrounding water also has a cooling effect. Tests in volcanic water jets levels shows it having to work harder but still meets standard test results.

 

In the meantime the CEO's gotten some interesting reports from the sports medicine biolabs in means of physical adaptability with adaptogens like Rhodiola and more energy using adenosine. The volunteered test subjects have exhibited more resiliency, strength and energy. 

 

The adenosine triphosphate has shown results almost immediately on a cellular level and within a week the subject felt better. Showing a permanent increase only having taken the sublingual tablets for 2 weeks. Even brain and heart function have improved. As long as the participants maintained their fitness regimen once or twice a week they've shown promising results that Lena wants to show at the next Sports Medicine conference.

 

Lena had just returned from the R&D labs to find a cute little stranger upon her desk along with chocolate hugs and a pink-tinted envelope. Jess won't let anyone else enter her office so it could only be from one person.

 

Sitting down in the executive chair she breathes for a moment taking it in and then decides to check her drawer. Verifying the hot fries are still there 'Well she did promise after all' Her mind chimes.

 

Lena can't stop smiling or her heart from blossoming under the sweetness of Kara Danvers. Unwrapping and nibbling the mixed chocolate bite the brunette carefully opens the envelope.

 

She couldn't believe Kara would write her a poem and as the brunette was reading the paper with beautiful written script she was feeling many unexplainable things.

 

~

Silver*

A burning light  
Amongst the sky  
Liquid silver  
From my eye  
A sense of freedom  
Without a care  
Heaven's breath  
In the air  
Is it true?  
Is it real?  
As moonlight strikes  
Down to seal  
It was always there  
From the start  
The strength of courage  
In thine heart.

~K

 

 

The brunette couldn't stop the few tears that fell. She picked up the cute little pink rabbit with it's super floppy ears and incredible softeness eyeing it for a moment. As Lena held it gently she closed her eyes and inhaled the perfume lingering there and then proceeded to squee into the bunny's fur.

 

Jess buzzes through her intercom breaking through the moment. A green eyeball popped open in outrage at being interrupted.

 

"Dubai's branch is on the phone."

 

Lena smashes the intercom button with indignation "Again?! Twice in one day?"

 

"I could tell them you're busy." The assistant supplied.

 

"No it's alright just give me a minute." Placing the stuffed animal off to the side and grabbing her portfolio Lena got herself situated for another long discussion about worker's rights and a larger female workforce. It was going to be a long day.

 

"Yes Ms Luthor."

 

______________________

 

Restaurant

 

Steak House

 

Lena decided to take off of work early after the Dubai issue. She figured Kara could also use a pick-me-up and asked her to dinner. The brunette waves off a menu already knowing what she was going to order.

 

Kara was ecstatic Lena asked her to dinner and was even more jazzed when she found out it was to a steakhouse. It didn't bother her one bit that the wooden plank table was kinda sticky "Um yes Hi I'd like to get a third of cow please?" Kara warbled happily while bouncing in her seat. 

 

The waitress had been tapping her pencil on the little notepad then stopped, looking at the blond with a look of confusion "Pardon?"

 

Lena taps her water glass with her fingernail then glances at the blond "I'm sorry could you give us a minute?" Giving the waitress an apologetic smile.

 

"Sure" The curly blond head of the waitress bobbled and then she headed back towards the kitchen to give them a few minutes.

 

The CEO moves her purse off the table after setting her phone to silent, with a peculiar half-smile Lena asks "Kara what are you doing?" 

 

"I thought I was trying to order." The blond states with a small furrow while playing with her napkin and adjusts her glasses.

 

"Pick something from the menu." Lena watched the blue eyes blink a few times and when Kara didn't move to touch the menu "Well?"

 

"I'd thought it'd be cheaper to order in bulk." The happy blond supplied.

 

'Dear God I love this woman but she's going to be the death of me.' The brunette's mind adds in exasperation.

 

The CEO rubs her temple "Hand me your menu. I'll order for you." Putting her hand out casually waiting for the reporter to comply.

 

The blond starts to protest "Lena..I can.." 

 

An arched brown brow and emerald gems zeroed in on blue. Kara felt it as physical blow and dutifuly hands over her menu closing her mouth with an audible *click*.

 

When the waitress comes back over to take their order Lena gives the woman the rundown "All Medium rare. Large. Ala carte. 4 prime rib, 2 sirloins, 2 New York strips, 2 filets, a bacon cheeseburger, bacon mac'n'cheese, garlic mashed potatoes, the French onion soup and I will have a filet with broccoli and a ceasar salad. Dressing on the side. If you could bring us a pitcher of iced tea that would be great thanks.

 

Kara listened and with a small nod just sat there smirking.

 

The waitress stared in shock after she wrote everything down. Waitress Sally couldn't help but ask "Is this to-go?"

 

Internally Lena is snickering having come across this reaction all too often with the ball of sunshine sitting across from her.

 

With a bright smile the CEO supplies "It's for here. Thank you."

 

"Great!" Sally adds with astounded cheerfulness and half stumbles back into the kitchen.

 

Lena couldn't hear but Kara picked up from the kitchen that the staff were taking bets if the 'hot blond' could finish it all and the odds were stacked against her. With a small inner evil smirk when the food arrived she was geared up to clear the deck with gusto. The girls had a great night out and it made Kara happy that a busboy named Kevin won himself $400 that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Poem. Yea it's one of mine. I couldn't help plugging one in hehe ;)


	50. 50

TaNak's Ship 

 

Taping a few instructions into the consol the General likes what he sees so far.

 

"Alright let's run some tests." The General then barks out "Squad Vega and Tau assemble a landing party and don't get caught! If you jackasses get yourselves killed it's your own damn fault!"

 

"Huraaa Kaaaa VEH!" Was the men's battle chant while lifting their weapons.

 

"And you" TaNak points a claw to his second-in-command with a sneer "Get the new long range transport systems online."

 

"Aye sir!"

 

__________________________

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office 

 

 

Lena had just returned from a staff meeting with her floor managers. Sales and customer service where fighting again but that's nothing new. Accounting and HR are dry as always. She had gotten approval for some fund re-allocation on the new R&D project so she was happy about that and then let her CFO handle leading the rest of the meeting. The CEO has a Catco staff meeting also scheduled for later in the week so her hands are already full.

 

The brunette makes her way to her office quickly.

 

"Helena what are you doing in my office?" Pushing through the doors towards her desk with an arm full of papers, Lena didn't let on she knew the woman was already in the building. Her security alerted her to that fact but she didn't want the vigilante to know that fact.

 

"Came to check on things." Huntress says with a smug look while inspecting things on the shelves.

 

"Hmmm Why are you really here?" Lena adds with a disinterested tone. Flopping the papers on the desk and heading towards her bar for a drink.

 

"We would like your input on a few things."

 

"So let me get this straight...you're asking for my help." It was more of a statement than a question. The brunette knew this was a rare event. Pulling out a bottle of cherry coke from the ice holder, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip.

 

"Always straight to the point but essentially yes." Helena walks towards the chess set on the coffee table and picks up a piece inspecting it.

 

"Ahhh" Lena adds with a grin, recaps the soda, puts it back and then moves towards her desk.

 

The vigilante puts the piece down and walks casually over to the other side of the room to inspect the wall decorations there "Your designs for the magic sensors are actually helpful and we want you to take it a step further." She adds nonchalantly.

 

"I see." She makes her way around her desk to lean against the edge crossing her arms with a small smirk. "In what capacity exactly?"

 

Taking a deep breath and turning to look at the CEO "Something to identify what type and for anything negative to stun or freeze or nullify the effects. Since we've been stretched thin we haven't been able to maintain enough focus on tech and that's where you come in. We've barely been able to maintain things in Gotham so yes we're asking for your help."

 

"The what type may be difficult because I don't use magic nor do I like to dabble and as for the nullifying aspect that also may be complex if not knowing the type. Honestly this is something Zatanna should do. I'm busy running two companies and have my own plans for humanity that really doesn't have anything to do with the metaphysical side of things." The CEO replies with a furrowed brow and a wave of an arm.

 

*Sigh* "Whether you want to admit it or not these things exist. We need to have a way to counter it for those of us not magically inclined. I know that genius brain of yours can come up with something. Please Lena. We're waging a battle and we're dying out there." Helena implores as she sits in one of the chairs in front of the executives desk.

 

The CEO uncrosses her arms with a scared look "Who?

 

A look of sadness flashed across the vigilantes features "No one you know but please." 

 

Sighing Lena relented "I'll see what I can do but I'm gonna need information. Can you handle owing me another favor Helena?" Testing Helena's pride a bit wondering how important this was to her.

 

"If it saves lives then take as many favors from me as you want Lena. I don't care." Helena states with conviction while running her fingers through her own long dark locks.

 

Lena saw the sincerity in the woman's features and words, letting down her guard a bit "I'll do my best but I'm gonna need books or tomes, grimoires whatever it is they use these days. I need unrestricted access to all of it."

 

Pulling something from her jacket pocket "Zatanna said that if you agreed to give you these. These cards are aligned with their personal libraries. You hold your thumb down on that seal and they mentioned something about you having the intention to go there and it'll only open up for you. For your eyes only. It won't open if you're coerced." Standing up Huntress hands them over.

 

"Their? Who.." 

 

"Dr Fate" Helena supplied with an odd look.

 

"Oh" Lena was honestly surprised by that. He's usually very secretive. It sounds like they really are spread thin. 

 

The vigilante starts to take a step making her way around the chair "Well anyways I better get going. Duty calls."

 

The CEO looks up "Wait"

 

"Hmm?" The vigilante stops and turns midway to the door.

 

Lena extends an olive branch "If you still have business here in National City the next few days why don't we sit down and have lunch."

 

"We'll see. Thanks." The vigilante gives a small smile then heads out of the office with swagger back in place.

 

The CEO looks down at the black cards in her hands. There's no script of any kind just a very elaborate colored seals. One purple and one blue. Lena does not like dealing with this stuff. Everytime she hears about it someone she knows gets hurt. The scientist side that Lillian drilled into her is still there. The Luthor's dealt with money and science...not this. 

 

Having seen the effects first hand and what Zatanna had told her on several occasions the brunette really can't ignore it anymore. Magic worlds are merging with reality into something new and it's causing alot of chaos in it's wake. So regardless of how she feels about it Lena is going to do what she must. 

 

This is one of those unforseen circumstances that could topple her plans. Adaptability here is key. Lena remembers a particular Horace quote Lionel would always bring up 'Adversity reveals the genius of a general; good fortune conceals it.' It brought her a bit of comfort and now it's time to step up her game. 

 

Lena accepts the challenge but for right now she's got a meeting in 20 minutes to prepare for. So putting the cards in her pocket, the CEO sits back at her desk and gets to work.

 

____________________

 

DEO 

 

Alex has been getting reports of weird stuff going down at the docks. Containers going missing. People reporting a strange fog and sounds coming from the mist. The locals are starting to say it's ghosts and even so far as to say they've been seeing apparitions appearing and disappearing. 

 

Including ghost ships and lights from under the water. People also complaining about missing pets. She sent a team out there to check on things and they came back saying nothing was out of the ordinary. It's just not adding up. 

 

Aside from that thing's have been really going good for the director. The redhead's stopped drinking so much. Deliriously happy and every couple of days she's been spendin the night at Sam's or vice-a-versa when Ruby is staying at a friend's house. 

 

Her emotions concerning Sam are getting more serious by the moment. Alex is scared shitless because she almost said those three little words during another round of lovemaking with the hazel-eyed beauty and she does not want to scare Sam away. 

 

She's not ready to admit just how important this relationship is to her but at the same time it's driving her crazy. That the issue before with Maggie is no longer an issue with Sam and then it hit Alex all of sudden. 

 

Sam is not girlfriend material... she's wife material. Like in long term holy shit the whole nine yards. 'Alexandra you are so in so much trouble' Her mind chides her and then slams her head on her desk.

 

_____________

 

Catco

 

Cat Grant's office 

 

Kara had been working on different articles all morning having gotten to work extra early to get a jump start on the day and only just finished up. She was surprised Eve dropped by a message for her to go see James when she was available. It's been awhile and they really haven't hung out after the whole 'breaking up with Lena then abandoning his post to jet off to Metropolis thing'. He knows he screwed up and was lucky to get his position back. 

 

Kara is trying to be a good friend and letting him start over with a clean slate but if the photojournalist messes up again he's gonna be in a whole heap of trouble with the reporter amongst other things. She doesn't have time for petty playground nonsense if he isn't gonna man up. 

 

If she's honest with herself Kara's still mad at him for the whole Guardian thing on top of him using his emergency button for a non-emergency. She still cares about him and it frustrates her to no end how he keeps making mistakes but the blond also knows sometimes you gotta let your friends make their own choices and love them anyways. 

 

Kara now understands why she got so enraged at his actions with Lena. It actually had nothing to do with him specifically only that someone had hurt her Lena. That's really what it was. It just happened to be James that time. It's now giving her a bigger clue just to how long she's had these inexplicable feelings for her best friend.

 

So now here she is in Cat's office and listening to James speak his peace about what happened and deciding she's just gonna let it go.

 

James is leaning against the front of his desk with his arms crossed and an apologetic expression "Listen Kara yea I know I had some issues I'd been dealing with but I wanted to say I'm sorry you know for before and I'm still your friend."

 

Hands on hips and a serious expression Kara accepts his apology "Yea I know and it's alright. It's why I didn't want to talk about it before. You're both my friends so I didn't want to talk about it when either of us was upset. As far as I'm concerned that's over with and we can continue on as friends."

 

Uncrossing his arms with a smile glad everything can get back to normal "So we're cool right?"

 

"Yea we're cool" She says with a half-grin and a nod.

 

"So you think she's seeing anyone?" He gives her a curious look after walking back around to his desk.

 

'Seriously?' Her mind kicked back with increduality "I think that ship has long sailed." She supplied with a neutral tone.

 

James takes that in with a shrug "Yea? well anyways here's the new layouts for the spread I wanted to get your input on." He says while pulling the prints and spreading them out on the desk.

 

"Okay" She sidles up to overlook the pictures.

 

They had worked through several shots for not only the new layout but also some side articles and the direction they were going for in the special fall edition. It was almost an hour later that Kara's phone rang.

 

Looking down she sees it's Alex "Sorry I gotta go." She heads towards the balcony and glancing around sees it's clear.

 

"Yea no problem. Be safe ok?"

 

"Will do" The blond says with a nod, speed changes and bolts into the air creating a small woosh.


	51. 51

Downtown 

 

These aliens look straight up out of a Conan film, skins, furs and chainmail makes up their outfits if you could call them that. Regardless of what they're wearing they sure pack a mean punch for the Kryptonian. They're pretty fast too but not nearly as fast as the blond. The only issue is that there's 20 of them and they all have weapons of varying degrees. Like a mishmash of tech or armament. One guy has a mace while another is carrying a beam cannon. No rhyme or reason to their attacks either. It felt almost like they were testing her. It was weird.

 

Supergirl taps her comm "Alex I need reinforcements something's off about these guys."

 

"I got a team en route eta 3 minutes" The redhead replies.

 

Supergirl dodges another beam blast, some weird projectile weapon and tripping device? She knocks one out and then makes a fast turn around to launch at the one with the cannon. Shattering the weapon and gives him a good punch knocking him out. Three jump on her while two more use some sort of taser weapon. She grabs one by the ankle and flings him around into his comrades, sending them flying and tumbling as another group charges her.

 

Kara dodges the mace and another beam weapon blast, grabbing the guys arm and flips him over. Front kicks the one behind him in the chest and ducks as another swings at her head. Shooting heat vision at several weapons rendering them useless. She takes to the air but then get's thrown down by someone who grabbed the cape tossing her into the pavement as 5 others jump on her with more groups coming back for more. They landed multiple blows and she tosses them as they keep coming.

 

Knocking out a few more with well placed punches and finally getting to her feet. Ice breath in their faces and superspeeds knocking a few out. The ones knocked out from earlier are starting to wake and begin advancing again. Another kick, punch, dodge, superspeed since she's not using lethal force they keep getting back up. Kara's starting to get tired.

 

It was as soon as the DEO agents show up that the horde disappeared into a whitegold flash leaving a very tired and bewildered Kryptonian in the wake.

 

Scanning the area with her x-ray vision and the air not finding anything the blond exclaims "What the Rao was that?! Are there any ships in the area? Winn?"

 

Hearing clicking in the background the IT supplies "No not picking anything up on the sensors."

 

"They can't have just vanished like that!" Kara flies up quickly and tries to scan again and still not seeing anything.

 

"I don't know what to tell you but I got nada." Winn replies with more clacking.

 

Alex chimes back in "Well come in to recharge."

 

Still scanning going a bit higher in the atmosphere Kara then adds "In a few minutes I got something I need to take care of first."

 

"Fine 10 minutes but so help me if your butt is not in here..."

 

"Yes Alex I got it. See you in 10. Out." Tapping off her comm with a goofy smile Kara quickly makes a gift run for a certain someone.

 

 

_______________________

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

The brunette is going over things she has to cover in the next few months. Starship ports and launch stations plans are going well. Security is well established in those areas. Paramilitary training facilities are now up and running. Lena has a few more ideas she's been working on and once that part's done she'll have to make another call to Olivia with a better way to protect the planet. The CEO's gonna need alot more support in the political arena to pull this off so we shall see.

 

The brunette also has a few concepts in mind for the new magic sensors although she has yet to check the libraries her brain is still tumbling over the standard improvements for the ones she's already made.

 

She's got an offsite meeting with some investors in 30 minutes she has to get ready for so she locks up her desk then heads towards the elevators.

 

\---------

 

Two hours later the CEO comes back to her office to find more stuff on her desk. Apparently Kara left Lena another poem for her with more chocolate hugs and the brunette can't stop smiling or the pangs she's getting in her chest. These sweet little gestures of the blond's are making it real hard on the brunette. 

 

If it wasn't difficult before it's getting downright torturous with yearning for something more. Although one could hope these small gestures will lead to more grander versions if Lena's imagination is left to run wild. Lena will not push and if Kara takes it there then and only then will the brunette respond otherwise she'll just maintain her position in unrequited pining. Kara is too important to her.

 

Sitting down at her desk the brunette picks up the envelope this time it's purple tinted. Opens it gently and reads the paper.

 

~  
Warmth*

Sunlight pouring down  
warmth enveloping  
rays descending  
higher-still neverending  
as to refuse to drown.  
Pierced through, from the start  
finding bright  
burning light  
exhalted with tempered might  
purify the lonely heart.

~K

 

 

Sam walks into Lena's office noticing the CEO not looking up but smiling goofily while looking at a purple piece of folded paper. 

 

Finally the brunette looks up. Lena puts the paper into her desk drawer "Hey Sam" The brunette says with a smile.

 

Sam decides to let it go and sits down in one of the chairs in front of the CEO's desk and reaches across to hand Lena a folder.

 

Giving the CEO a megawatt smile Sam rattles off "We got a final approval from legal for the split which is fantastic news because the stock price just went up to $1019 a share. You're little interview is all over Newsweek and Forbes including all the business networks. You spectacularly kicked phenomenal ass and it shows. Everyone is gobbling it up. So by the time we announce the split for the spring quarter it's gonna blast off."

 

"I'm so excited." The brunette says with a small grin.

 

"Well you should be Ms Badass." Sam says while rubbing her hands together excitedly. "Everybody is knocking down our doors to be apart of the LCorp experience in some way so great job."

 

Lena hums with appreciation "On a side note I'm gonna need you to take over more of operations."

 

"Why what's up?" Sam asks with concern.

 

The brunette gives a small wave to stave off any worry "Everything is fine I have some side projects that are not LCorp or Catco affiliated that need to be worked on."

 

Sam adds with an understanding nod "Ahh ok yea no problem I can handle it."

 

Now that's settled "Mmm So how are things?" Lena asks with a knowing grin.

 

Sam blushes and bashfully ducks her head down with a small smirk.

 

"That good huh? I'm so happy for you two." The CEO states with sincerity.

 

"Thanks I uhh better get going." Getting up out of the chair Sam makes her way to the door.

 

"Uh huh. Guess I'll see you later then." Lena chuckles as her CFO exits her office

 

After that Lena heads down to the R&D labs to work on refurbishing the alien detection device and for integrating into hospitals for assistance when they have Jane or John Does come in through the ER to help with treatment.

 

She also has plans to integrate it into security biometric ID employee confirmation in high level restricted access areas. LCorp diversity includes human and alien employees so it'll help verify and confirm no altering or coercion which will also scan for implants. Instating a lockdown sequence if any are detected.

 

____________________

 

DEO

 

Sunroom 1

 

"How are things going with you and Sam?" Kara inquires while soaking up rads in the sunbed as her sister takes her vitals.

 

"Extremely well. I mean wow. Honestly we can't keep our hands off eachother." The redhead adds while taking the Super's blood pressure.

 

"Oh Ew don't tell me that." The blond says in disgust.

 

Checks the glands in her sister's neck and is satisfied with what she finds there "Well you did ask." 

 

"No I asked how are you dealing emotional wise not physically... you know." The blond got out as she watched Alex prep her gloves and a vial.

 

"Whatevs you're just gonna have to deal. It's all apart of the Super sister confidant bit." Alex says with a smirk as she draws blood from the Kryptonian.

 

"Alex I swear to Rao please do not talk about your sexlife or I will literally puke all over you. Just glaze over those types of details." The blond gets out with a displeased look while feeling nauseated at the notion.

 

Putting the vial on the tray she adds "Geez ok fine but We are doing great. Great great. Say AH." The director puts the tongue depressor in and glances around with a flashlight as Kara opens wide with an 'AH' sound. "Looks good."

 

"So you're feeling better.. you know bout Maggs?" The blond winced bringing up this topic but know it's something to be addressed.

 

"Honestly? I still care about her but it doesn't hurt anymore and what we shared was special but really and truly Kara I think I found THE ONE and I'm really scared. I am totally freaking out in a way I never did with Maggie. Sam is just so wow. She's sweet, mature, sexy, smart, funny, she cooks, she loves kids and truly if she doesn't want anymore I don't really think I care anymore. Hanging out with Ruby has shown me a larger perspective when it comes to taking care of kids. Yes I do want to be a mother but I'm willing to put that aside for Sam. Isn't that weird?? I couldn't do it for Maggie but for Sam I'd give the whole world." Alex rattles off nervously without stopping and barely giving Kara a chance to respond at all.

 

Stunned for a bit at how serious this is, Kara watches Alex observing the redhead the entire time she rambled "Oh wow this is way more serious huh?"

 

"Yes and I almost said you know what during you know what." The director said in a freaked out tone.

 

"Oh? Ohhh! You wow!"

 

"Yea I know right! Well anyways let me get this down to the lab real quick and I'll come check back in when I have the results ok?" Alex explains while getting up to walk to the door.

 

"Yea sure. I'll be here." Kara reassures the agent as she watches her sister leave the room and lays back down to catch a quick nap.


	52. 52

Next day

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Luckily Jess had scheduled this on a day with no meetings so currently there is no rush. Lena is getting fitted for her dress for the Gala coming up. She had asked Kara to be her plus one. To which Lena was ecstatic the blond could make it. So Kara had texted over her measurements for the dressmaker and said she'll do her own hair and makeup so that part was complete. 

 

However, due to a particular blond's constant food pushing now Lena's having to be re-fitted for her dress for a few extra pounds and inches. The brunette's body image is having a fit even though the reporter keeps telling her otherwise. She's really not upset at Kara for pointing out her eating issues. 

 

The blond's heart is usually in the right place but Lena's mind keeps fighting. Lillian's constant strive to make Luthor's look good ended up in several eating disorders growing up. Lena's doing better overall but sometimes she tends to backslide on that. There was a 2 year span of bulemia and the brunette refused to do that again. 

 

So then it was starving herself and skipping meals just became normal to the CEO. Then at work she was having dizzy spells and becoming more tired so she knew Kara was right. Now looking at the mirror although she looks healthier it is still an adjustment to get used to being a bit more curvy. Even the dressmaker and seamstress have complimented her several times about how much better and happier she looks.

 

Now standing in the dress and blocking out her own face the brunette's a bit flummoxed. Lena was pretending to not be the one in the dress and suddenly the body looked good. 'Damn sexy actually.' But when she pulls the hand away it looks adequate. 'How bizarre.'

 

"Ok Ms Luthor how does it feel?" Both women gave an inquiring look.

 

'Oh she meant the dress' "It fits much better now thank you." The brunette gave them both a grateful smile and nod.

 

"Excellent! Are their any other things you wish us to alter?" The taller of the women asked happily.

 

The CEO thought about it for a moment "Yes well I have several items in my wardrobe at home that need some minor adjustments but I'll have to schedule that later."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor just let us know and we'd be happy to get that done for you." The short haired woman answered cordially while putting away their equipment. 

 

"Thank you Sherice, Nadia as always your work is outstanding." Lena gives them a genuine smile. These two were a gem to find and the CEO makes sure to show them her sincere appreciation lest someone else scoop them up.

 

By the time the women leave and the dress is hanging up in a garmet bag Lena is already thinking about what she has to do the next few days and makes a face.

 

"Ugh evals" She says aloud to the now empty room. "I'm gonna need more coffee."

 

 

____________________

 

The Beach

 

Kara had trouble sleeping again so it as an extra early day for her so the blond spent the morning doing interviews for the City's Clean the Beach initiative and Marathon. After the interviews and helping to clean up the trash and litter, Kara had setup a Catco refresh station for the runners at the midway point. She was wearing tennis shoes to jog up with the runners when they give her the hand signal and pass them the cool water. 

 

Another way for the blond to help the community without using her fists. This felt rewarding in a different way than being Supergirl. Just another person helping out in the little things. Making sure no one got heat stroke either. With her hearing she could catch sounds of little hints of it beforehand. 

 

Struggling to breath, altered heart rhythm, blood pressure change, little internal body cues and Kara promptly got them to the medical tent. This was the only event in 5 years to not have anyone go to the hospital. The papers and news reporters all say it was a miracle.

 

After the event was over Kara headed back to her apartment for a quick shower of course after stopping to pick up a large amount of food on the way. She was starving. Yea she had plenty of food at home but today she had a craving for sausage, egg and cheese McGriddles. Alot of them. She wound up cleaning out 4 restaurants much to her chagrin. 

 

Kara was trying to psych herself up for today so a few extra greasy calories should help with that. It was where she was headed hereafter that was the reason for her sleeplessness. The blond will be making a stop at LCorp for a very special discussion with a particular CEO and she's gonna need all her moxie to pull this off.

 

____________________

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Kara had brought Lena doughnuts. Today is the big day. Kara is gonna tell Lena she's Supergirl. She's gonna do it. Today. Sometime now. In this small span of an hour. This might be it. Make or break moment. Lena will either accept it or she won't. Kara is a mess.

 

Sitting down on the couch the reporter tries to take a steadying breath through her nose "L..Lena we need to talk." Twitching nervously while trying to gather her courage.

 

Those little words has the brunette's full attention as she puts the doughnut down on the napkin and her heart is in her throat. Lena had noticed something bothering the reporter but didn't want to bring it up unless Kara wanted to talk about it.

 

In a strained and stuttered voice "There's something... You're.. You've always been there for me. I..I need to tell you something and ...and it's important. I.. You ah I'm scared you might.. and I can't.." The Kryptonian's heart is beating wildly and is starting to feel faint trying to take large gulps of air. 

 

Lena doesn't know what to make of Kara's stuttering distress unless.. 'She can't be having an episode here. She was fine a few minutes ago but then again if something's really bothering her she could work herself up into one damn.'

 

"Kara sweetie calm down. Just breath ok? Focus on me." Lena pulls Kara's hand to her chest giving the blond the grounding she needs. 

 

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere either ok?" Giving the blond a soft look of warm understanding the brunette takes a breath to calm her own heartbeat. "It's just me." Trying to convey a look of open trust to the reporter.

 

Kara feels the pulsing beat beneath the palm and the soothing strokes upon her hand. Counting with each breath the blond calms down. After a minute just looking into Lena's concerned gaze "Lena I'm.." 

 

The reporter is interrupted by her phone going off. Kara frowns stands up and checks her phone. "I'm sorry I have to go. We'll have to catch up later." Grabbing her purse and sending an apologetic look at the CEO the blond heads to the door quickly.

 

"But Kara you.." The CEO is bewildered by this turn of events. Whatever it was seemed important to the blond so why would the universe up and disrupt it right now?

 

The brunette wasn't able to finish her sentence as Kara was already out the door.

 

'What the hell was that?'

 

________________

 

DEO

 

Winn is typing furiously "Looks like there's a situation at StromLabs. Here's the data."

 

Alex looks at it suspiciously and taps her comm. "Supergirl looks like there's been a break in at a tech lab on the Northside called StromLabs. They deal with volatile chemicals. You need to be extra careful."

 

"On it" Kara chirps back through the earpiece.

 

"Can we get a feed up?" Alex walks around the table to look at the screens on the wall.

 

"Working on it... and there you go." Winn wheels himself over to his other terminal and adds a few more clicks.

 

The director watches the men on the screen carefully for a moment and feels a small bit of worry in her gut "These guys look like ex-Russian military."

 

"Wonder why they're all the way out here." Winn was chewing a twizzler while doing a few more taps.

 

The redhead crosses her arms "See if you can zoom in on what they're loading up."

 

The IT zooms as far in as possible one of the labels.

 

"Damn." Alex taps her comm "Supergirl the stuff they're loading up is highly unstable and be careful these guys are smart."

 

\---------------

 

StromLabs 

 

When Supergirl gets to the lab she scans the inside and sees they're loading up a truck with barrels. She can't use her heat vision because it'll ignite the chem and can't use freeze breath because it'll cause the barrels to become brittle and shatter. The men aren't using guns either they have knives and nightsticks? They appear human. This is just getting weirder and weirder.

 

"Yea they're not wearing any firearms." Kara supplies while still scanning and sniffing the air. She can smell at least 127 different compounds floating around the facility and several she doesn't recognize. 

 

The blond doesn't like activating her smell power as she picks up old soldier body funk that makes her gag. 'Ugh' Her mind supplies as her stomach rolls and tries to shake it off.

 

"Probably to not trigger an explosion. That stuff is volatile." The director says with a worried tone.

 

Kara sees something else.

 

The blond zooms in and sees a guy fiddling with a flashdrive and a pc "Someone's in the main office. It look's like they might be downloading something."

 

The IT chirps back "Probably for the formula to make the stuff."

 

"I don't know but let's put a stop to this real quick". The Kryptonian replies with conviction.

 

Kara superspeeds through knocks the man in the office out putting the thumb drive into her boot. Then she efficiently zips through and knocks each one of the men out quickly and quietly as possible. Then pulls the solenoid out of the truck. Rounds the guys up disarms them and ties them around a pole.

 

Wiping off her hands "Phew ok is NCPD on the way?" The Super asks while scanning around for anything else she might've missed but no, it's all clear now.

 

"Yes they'll be there in 5 minutes." The redhead kicks back.

 

"Alright they've been dealt with. Can I go now?" The blond says in a slightly annoyed tone. 'Of all days' Her mind supplies as she takes to the air.

 

"Actually there's a break in on 17th and an alien tearing up the observatory." Alex states while glancing at the information coming in.

 

Taking a deep breath Kara replies "Fine I'll take the break-in first.."

 

Winn interrupts "Supergirl there was a 4th grade field trip group at the planetarium.." 

 

The blond stops midair and changes directions in a blink "Ok Observatory first. On my way."

 

\------------

 

DEO 

 

Alex's office 

 

"I have something I gotta do and you guys are gonna have to cover the rest of the night. Here's the drive the guy had." Kara says as she enters the office and passes the redhead the flashdrive.

 

"Are you ok?" Alex asks with concern while taking the drive and sitting down at her desk.

 

"Yea I'm fine. The guys at the chemlab gave me a odd feeling and then the alien at the observatory seemed like he was looking for something. Thankfully no one got hurt." The blond said with relief and then started pacing slightly.

 

The redhead eyes her sister warily "Yea he's down in lockup and isn't talking at the moment. I'll let you know if we get any more intel. So what's going on with you?"

 

Kara auto-replied dismissively "Nothing really." still pacing.

 

Alex isn't buying it "You're furrowing. Come on." Pulls her chair up and rests her elbows on the desk.

 

"I got that Gala tonight remember." The blond stops and glances at her sister.

 

"Oh yea forgot it was tonight. You nervous?" Alex kinda has an idea why Kara's nervous but doesn't want to outright say it wanting her sister to feel comfortable enough to share when she's ready.

 

Shifting her weight on her feet "No....ok Yes I am a little."The blond supplies.

 

Giving the blond a small nod "About anything in particular?" Alex asks while leaning back.

 

Kara gives a small smile "Thanks yea umm I'll figure it out but I gotta go start getting ready." She says with a wave and heads to the door.

 

"Alright well have fun." Gives the Kryptonian a wave.

 

Whatever's going on with Kara, Alex knows her sister needs to forge her own path. The redhead can't push like she wants to. Things are changing she can feel it but she has to remain supportive no matter what. 

 

'Now to see what's on this drive' The director plugs it in and waits a second for the drive to stop flashing. Then using her mouse clicks open the icon and starts snoopin. 'Oh that's interesting.'


	53. 53

LCorp Catco Gala

 

The gala was underway and the coordinator did a magnificient job the theme as gold and white. It was beautiful. They had a small orchestra. Champagne was flowing and many of the elite visitors were opening up their pocketbooks for the charity. The coordinator had taken care of everything possible and made this a cake-walk for the CEO so all she had to do was some mingling, a small speech and maybe dance with a few people. She's extremely pleased with the results.

 

Speaking of beautiful, Kara looked stunning in her white dress with goldtrim. She also had golden laurel leaves in a crown around her head. The blond looked like a genuine Greek Goddess right out of the story books. One could swear she was radiating sunlight. Lena couldn't breath.

 

When Kara spotted Lena she couldn't think and her heart was in her throat. Lena's dark locks were in ringlets and her dress was shimmering gold with crystal trim that sparkled under the lights and twinkled every time she moved. She was a celestial heavenly body. Kara was awestruck.

 

'Oh Rao she's beautiful'

 

Time stood still and for a few heartbeats it was only them.

 

Until Lena was pulled onstage for a speech. Taking a deep breath with a bright smile Lena stepped to the podium "I'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. Without your continued support these charities would not be able to function and give them the help they so desperately need. It's in these times when we must come together as ambassadors of goodwill and compassion to lift up those who need our help. So please open up your hearts and your pocketbooks to make a difference now. Thank you."

 

It was a very compelling and Kara along with the rest of the large gathering gave the CEO an enthusiastic applause. Then after a few moments they began to return to their drinking and socializing looking to get some good politicking down for the night for business connections and so forth.

 

At that moment the blond sees something catch her eye "Oooo Potstickers." She proceeds to grab the full tray from the surprised waiter and begins to stuff her face with gusto.

 

"I see you found the food." Lena chuckles as she sidles up to Kara's side.

 

The blond chokes a bit trying to swallow too fast then finally gets out "You *cough* you look beautiful."

 

Lena is surprised at both her friend choking which she promptly pats Kara on the back and also the compliment that causes a slight blush. Hands the blond her drink while grabbing the tray and setting it on the nearest table.

 

"Are you ok?" She pats the blond's back some more with a look of concern.

 

"I'm fine just went down the wrong pipe." The reporter croaked out as she took a chug of the drink.

 

The CEO accepts that "You know you left my office in such a hurry earlier I was worried." She added with concern.

 

"Everything's great. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine really." Kara added nervously.

 

"You look amazing by the way." Taking in the blond with an appreciative look.

 

Which causes more nervousness and blushing "I.. Thanks yea umm I'm ok but you umm wow." Kara finally gets out while adjusting her glasses.

 

Kara was working up the courage to ask Lena to dance but was interrupted by an older woman "Lena darrrling how fabulous it is to see you. This gala is..." The lady gracefully grabs Lena's elbow and carts her off.

 

Lena shoots the blond an apologetic look and turns to her guest. The blond is a little miffed but understands that's what these events usually entail having become accustomed to them while under Miss Grant's tutelage. So Kara grabs the tray from the table and continues to finish her potstickers then makes her way to the bar for hopefully some lemonade.

 

It was getting later and Lena hadn't been able to pry herself away from having to mingle with everyone who came up to talk to her. It is a charity event afterall. So Kara's been scanning, listening and chatting amicably with the bartender Josh who apparently moonlights as a EDM Club DJ. Come to find out he also does weddings surprisingly. 

 

It was when the dancing picked up and several stuffy business men had asked to dance with Lena which of course she accepted. So about the 6th guy of the night is a bit drunk and getting kinda touchy that Kara zeroes in on the scene narrowing her eyes.

 

Noticing how the man's hand kept traveling too far south for her liking. Lena would attempt to move it back up and the guy just kept trying. It started to make Kara very angry. It was then she decided to act and walks over with a mission.

 

"May I have this dance?" Kara cuts in and extends to Lena her left hand.

 

"Listen lady I don't think.." He stopped short as he glanced over to see glaring blue orbs pierce his being. His self-preservation kicked in, stopping mid-sentence he released the CEO, bowed and scurried off quickly.

 

The CEO noticed the exchange and couldn't help the thrill that ran through her body. This version of Kara Danvers inexplicably made Lena hot.

 

Glancing up at the blond with a look of adoration Lena takes Kara's hand "My hero." 

 

"Mmm I'll lead." Pulling in the brunette slowly, Kara gently cups her right palm to Lena's ribs feeling the warmth there and the steady beat her ears are attuned to, making the blond smile softly.

 

"Okay" Lena says with a charmed smile while moving her left hand to Kara's shoulder.

 

Guiding the brunette smoothly through several steps the Kryptonian enjoys how right this feels and gets a small tightness in her chest she can't explain. The blond takes a deep breath which catches hints of the CEO's perfume and it makes the reporter's head swim. Kara leads her through a series of a few more steps as the blond's confidence grows.

 

Lena is enjoying herself and is quite pleasantly surprised. "I didn't know you could dance." Pulling in the reporter's warmth with a sweet smile. Taking in hints of jasmine and lemons the brunette feels a bit of intoxicated with the fair-haired woman so close.

 

A chagrin half-smile covered the blond's features "Aside from pop choreography or break dancing this is about as sophisticated as I get in this category. It is a result of a failed attempt at a high school social." 

 

The CEO raises an eyebrow "Mmm What happened?"

 

Kara responds nonchalantly "I broke the guy's foot in 3 places."

 

Lena stifles a laugh then gets wide-eyed "I'm so sorry that's not funny."

 

"Yes it is. At the time not so much but now it's hilarious." The reporter chuckles still making smooth steps pressing the brunette closer feeling the heat exchange from where their bodies are making contact through the clothing making them both tingle.

 

"You seem to be doing fine now. My feet are still intact." Lena's heart is picking up a bit as this moment feels somewhat magical.

 

"Mmmm maybe it's the company." Kara feels the intensity of the moment and the woman in her arms. She has to come clean now.

 

Lena felt something flash in the azure orbs she couldn't define. Kara pulls in the brunette's hand to lay over her chest and feeling the blond's heartbeat it was almost too much for Lena.

 

'Is she? If she's..I'm gonna cry' The brunette's heart was wishing and hoping with every fiber of her being.

 

Kara takes a deep trembling breath "Lena's there's...there's something I want to tell you. For awhile now actually... you know I care about you... alot and I trust you. I trust you with my life and I never saw you for the Luthor name. Lena I...I'm..."

 

Whatever Kara was going to say was cut off by an explosion causing the ground to shake and sounds of gunfire. She had grabbed Lena and covered the brunette's body with her own.

 

Hearing a small whimper "Kara!"

 

Pressing them both further into the ground "Lena stay down" The blond ground out with a commanding tone.

 

Lena's hearing reports from her men there's multiple assailants and within a few minutes they were neutralized.

 

Lena also hears a small hiss coming from the blond and she notices a few blood drops on the ground. "Oh My God Kara are you hit?!"

 

"I'm fine" The blond grunted out while listening and scanning for anymore attackers. It seems to have calmed down. Sounds like Supergirl won't have to make an appearance. It would've been difficult given the situation. Lena was her first priority.

 

Clearly upset at the blond being injured "No No you're not. Get off and let me see." Lena demands as fear and adrenaline kick in.

 

The blond stubbornly replies "It's just a flesh wound." Takes a shuddering breath. It really wasn't the wound that got to her. She's a bit shaken up that Lena's life was in danger.

 

Trying to hide the urgency in her voice "Kara so help me Do not fight me on this." Lena growls out.

 

Kara allows the brunette to move her up and sits on the floor. It hurts alot. 'What the Rao was in those things?!' A bullet grazed her outer thigh and it isn't healing which is seriously puzzling the Kryptonian. 

 

Lena inspects the wound. "Ow" Kara says in a slightly indignant tone. Poking around until she's satisfied Lena comments with a small frown "Well it is a flesh wound and won't need stitches."

 

"See I'm fine." The blond adds with a huff.

 

"I can't believe you did that!" The brunette got out in a small fit of outrage still high on adrenaline.

 

Confusion at why the brunette would be so mad "What?"

 

Lena throws herself into a hard hug of the blond "Don't ever do that again!" She states fiercely.

 

Hugging the brunette back "I'm gonna do what's right Lena even if it's to protect you. I made you a promise remember?" Kara reminds her with a small smile.

 

"Yes I do and that's what scares me." Lena whispers as her body shakes slightly.

 

"We're fine. I'm fine. Go check on your guests." Kara says while trying to deflect attention from herself and attempts to stand.

 

"Right" Releasing the blond Lena taps her comm "Status"  
and stands up helping the blond up.

 

The agent supplies "All clear and bagged ma'am no injuries reported."

 

Glad to hear that bit of information she nods "Job well done. What was the explosion?" 

 

"Percussion grenade ma'am. No other damage except for a concrete wall." He chirps back.

 

The CEO makes a pinched face "That's odd. See if you can gather more intel."

 

"Copy that"

 

Kara tries to play it cool pretending not to have heard the full conversation. "So what now boss?"

 

Lena scans the crowd "Well I got to make sure everyone gets home safely and make sure that this wasn't a complete diseaster where the charity is concerned. But seriously are you sure you're ok?" Then glances back at the blond.

 

"Yes fine I'm just gonna sit over here and watch you do your thing." Kara states while attempting not to limp in front of the dark-haired woman. It still burns and hurts like crazy. Usually by now she would've already healed so the blond's trying not to be a wuss about it and keep it to herself.

 

"Okay" Lena gives the reporter a small pat on her side and goes to attend to the guests.

 

It was much later when Kara told Lena she was taking a cab home and ducked out. Lena was a bit disappointed but understood. The CEO was still stuck with doing statements with the NCPD with her security teams after the guests had left. Fortunately the event overall was a success and covered more than enough to keep the charities going for another year.


	54. 54

DEO

 

Sunroom 3 

 

"It was a magic bullet." Alex supplies with a frown after pulling off her purple gloves and tossing them into the waste receptacle.

 

Kara is sitting in the sunbed and is a bit shocked by that information "A what?"

 

"Magic bullet? Isn't that a vibrator?" Winn inquires while grinning.

 

The women both look in horror at the IT as Alex promptly smacks Winn in the back of the head hard enough that he almost falls out of the chair "OW"

 

Pointing "Never again in my presence." Alex says with a force 10 glare.

 

Holding his hands up "Geez I'm sorry"

 

Shaking her head Kara then asks "I thought that Magic Bullet was a blender." 

 

"Would you two stop?!" Alex gesticulates in annoyance.

 

Glaring at both of them "So ANYWAYS yea those were magic infused bullets or what some like to call caster shells. You should be fine it'll scab over like normal human standards because magic works different on you than Kryptonite does." The redhead informs her.

 

"Where did they get those and why did they target Lena?" Kara asks clearly upset at this development.

 

"Good question. Bullets still kill regardless if they're laced with something or not. We can only speculate at this point however, if my hunch is right I think they were targeting you actually. It's not the first time someone tried to get you out of the picture that is magic inclined." Alex explained matter-of-factly while moving to sit in the other chair and glances down at the clipboard in her hands.

 

Kara scrunches her face in distaste.

 

Glancing over at the IT the redhead gets out "Hey Winn go run some scans for anything out of the ordinary." 

 

"Yes boss" He jumps up and heads out to his station.

 

Watching him go the blond takes a deep breath then exhales a sigh "So hey... there's something I want to talk to you about."

 

"What's up? You ok?" Alex knew something was up with the Kryptonian's body language.

 

"Yea ummm I have feelings..." The Kryptonian stutters a bit and then plays with her hands.

 

"Feelings?" Her eyebrows go up and after a moment Alex starts giggling.

 

"Yea... for Lena and... why are you laughing?"

 

"Took you long enough you oblivious idiot." The redheaded sibling gets out while attempting to stifle her laughter.

 

"Hey now! I'm trying to open up here and you're making fun of me." The Kryptonian flails arms up into the air with a look of outrage.

 

"No no I'm sorry. Come here. I'm happy for you kiddo." Gives the blond a hug squeezing her tightly.

 

Kara pouts a bit longer and then let's it go, squeezing back.

 

Releasing the blond and sitting back down "So what exactly are these feelings." The redhead inquires with a soft smile.

 

With a goofy grin and an exhale "It's like...It's like I'm flying.. and my heart is full in a way I've never felt before. This big ball of yellow joy bounces around inside of me when I think of her. I honestly don't know how to describe it but when I'm holding Lena I feel like I'm home."

 

The director gives her a wide-eyed look "Oh wow Kara this is big."

 

"I know." The blond says while puffing out some air and running her hand through her gold locks.

 

"Do you know how she feels?" Alex asks with an inquisitive look wondering if this is going to go well in the blond's favor.

 

Kara replies while rubbing her face "No but I'm attempting to figure that out."

 

"Well I think the club opening tomorrow is the perfect time for that." The redhead says attempting to reassure her sister.

 

Fixing her eyebrows Kara ponders on that a moment "Hmmm Maybe"

 

Gathering up her things from the table Alex adds "Anyways I gotta go Sam is expecting me home anytime now."

 

"Home?" Kara says with an incredulous grin.

 

Sheepishly rubbing her neck the agent corrects herself "I meant her place."

 

Not believing it one bit "Right" The blond nods with a smile.

 

"Whatevs now go get some rest. We'll give you more information later once all the tests are done." The director waves off the blond and stands up.

 

"K fine. See you tomorrow but you need to be at my place early to help me find something to wear." Reminds her sister as the blond makes her way to the door.

 

"Deal"

 

_____________________________________

 

Next day

 

Very early morning

 

Lena's apartment

 

 

The brunette is still in her pj's which currently consists of sweatpants and a hoodie. There's no point in being uncomfortable during this trip so she's also wearing slippers and a blanket with bedhair tossed up into a loose bun. Grabbing her bagel in her teeth and her coffee in her left hand, she pulled out the black card with the blue seal with her right and pressed her thumb. It felt like she passed through a cool liquid membrane for a split second and then she was there. A very large and quiet library with volumes stacked to the ceiling.

 

'Holy shit'

 

She calmly puts the card back in her pocket and goes to put her cup down on the large oak table in the middle of the circular room. Lena glances around in wonder and then sees an envelope appear above the table, floating in midair with her name on it.

 

"Okaaay" Then takes a bite of her veggie cream cheese bagel. 

 

Lena went to reach for the envelope only for it to float to her hand, it tingled for a split second and then stopped. The brunette pulled out a chair and sat down. Finishing her bagel she finally took a sip of coffee to wash it down then began to open the envelope. The brunette glances down at the bold script.

 

~

Dear Lena,

 

Thank you for undertaking this endeavor. It will not be easy. We all have faith in you as you have proven yourself time and time again. Please learn all that you can for it will be of great importance and assistance in the future. However, since I know you are on a time schedule I have provided a few recommendations to get you started.

 

Migden's Regret

 

Fernthol's Apocryphiya

 

Tome of Everlasting

 

Ginrdthol Tenfir Saturyio

 

Pontifex Nacious Grimoire

 

Thanks again,

~Z

 

~

 

Once Lena put the paper down, the books that she just read the names of floated down from the shelves onto the table next to the note. It still gives her the wiggins.

 

'Well I guess I have my work cut out for me.' The brunette thinks to herself as she re-adjusts the blanket. 

 

It was four hours later she went back to her apartment to take a shower and get dressed for work. The brunette is still absorbing the information her brain collected. Yes even though she has a photographic memory it still takes a few moments to take all this metaphysical stuff in and mesh it with what you thought to be true. So it's layers upon layers. Needless to say it's a bit of an adjustment.

 

\-------

 

Later that day

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Lena's been sitting here for 10 minutes trying to figure out how to word this evaluation right. She's been working on Employee evals for the past 2 hours and her eyes are starting to cross. Grateful she doesn't have to do Kara's eval otherwise there was no way she could remain objective. The brunette would wind up putting stuff down such as 'Makes the sun rise' or 'Is the air I breathe'. 

 

She snorts. "Yea right"

 

Thankfully writing Sam's had been a breeze and now she's currently working on Jess' eval. Once the brunette's done she just has to send a number for their raise amounts to HR for processing. 'Honestly I don't think LCorp has enough money to show their true worth.'

 

Lena had already finished 12 other employees directly under her and now she's almost done. The deadline is in a few days so she can't push it back any further.

 

'I'll have Sam do James' evaluation.' The brunette's nose scrunches up and then returns her attention to the last column on Jessica's e-form.

 

"So let's see hmmm Works well under pressure. Effectively communicates upward, downward, and laterally. Hmmm What else...oh Achieves optimal levels of performance and accomplishment with..."  
Then finishes typing in a flourish.

 

"HA done!" The CEO let's out with a fist pump in the air.

 

Then Lena goes for a celebratory snack and pulls the hot Cheetoh fries bag from her desk drawer. Munching happily she thinks about the past few days and how strange Kara's been acting. 

 

It also hasn't slipped her mind that the Superhero has not stopped by in awhile which is somewhat disconcerting except that she has caught several glimpses of the hero all over the news. So that's a relief but now she's slightly conflicted. If both women have feelings for her whom would she choose. Taking another bite of a fry her heart answers quite profoundly 'Kara'. There's that ache again. 'Yup absolutely no contest.'

 

*sigh* The brunette puts the chip-clip onto the bag and places it back into the drawer. Wiping off her fingers on a napkin she scolds herself 'Stop thinking about it and get back to work' scrunching up the napkin into a ball and tosses it into the rubbish bin.

 

Lena got the final approval for a handful of underground hangars and training facilities. So she'll be working on those designs tomorrow. In the meantime the CEO has several more meetings for the day then shall attempt to make it down to R&D to tinker. 

 

Paperwork hasn't been able to keep her distracted enough so she's been looking forward to getting back to the grinding stone with tech prototypes and such. Her next meeting is in 30 minutes which will give her enough time to hit the facilities and get somemore much needed coffee.

 

The CEO pushes her intercom button "Jess' please hold my calls I'll be stepping out for a bit."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor" Jess responds politely.

 

 

_______________________________________

 

DEO

 

Just another typical day at the DEO but nothing is really going on. So Kara is poking around in inventory looking at different things and seeing what little goodies her sister slash director may be hiding down here. 

 

Just the standard stuff extra outfits and gun cache, the blond makes her way over to the alien gear and then goes to the storage lockup. Pokes around a bit more and finds several items that may be useful in the future then heads over to the Alura AI. 

 

As the doors slid closed behind her and the Alura simulation comes online she paced a bit.

 

"What do you wish to know?" The faux Alura asked with a smile.

 

Taking a deep breath Kara states "Bonded pairs, courtship rituals and the bonding ceremony."

 

"Before the book of Rao there were Holy texts and Manuscripts describing....."

 

Kara listens carefully. Most of this information was something Astra instructed her on when she turned 10. Only the women were allowed to access the bond information except for the High Priests of Rao. 

 

When the people of Krypton turned to more scientific and social pursuits the spiritual aspect of bonded pairs was covered up. It was in the last 300 years that Kryptonians started going back to their spiritual roots. Not just talking about faith and beliefs but a tangeable Spirit aspect that had become legend and myth.

 

The bonded pairs who on a soul level had elemental essence characteristics of one another or in other words soulmates.  
In the scrolls spoke that in the last 26000 years on Krypton there was a documented 7 bondships. These paired bonds would start exhibiting telepathic and other abilities once they had the soul bond ceremony. The more powerful bonds the characteristics would emerge even before the ceremony.

 

So when the technologically advanced society wanted to work towards expansion and science this actually posed a small threat to that which they wanted to create. Since it was so rare they could easily say it was a myth to discredit it further. 

 

When a large seismic event unveiled the Hidden Tomb of Ith and more manuscripts were found then the bonding ceremony was added to the archives and is still today a valid form of marriage on Krypton. Well or what would've been if the planet wasn't destroyed.

 

Finally getting the information she wanted Kara shut off the simulation, sat down on the platform and cried. This brought up all those feelings of a lost home, people and culture that she was torn from. 

 

Now with knowing her mother is alive and a small population of Krypton exists it sooths her a bit and after several minutes when she finally calms down Kara heads back out to patrol the city.


	55. 55

Later that evening

 

Night Club

 

They had been planning tonight for some time. They all needed to get out and away from anything work related. This new club was the perfect opportunity for them to have a good time. It's an upscale type place and not one of those generic booty clubs although there are still gogo dancers. 

 

It had different levels and areas for vips and private areas. Apparently tonight was ladies night so drinks were free till 11. Sam of course is the designated driver for the group ever the mom. The CFO only likes to drink at a more homecourt advantage. Tonight would be no different.

 

The beat was pulsing and the atmosphere was pleasant. There were more females than men due to the special. They found a nice section to sit in and chat without having to yell over the music.

 

Kara was wearing a little black dress with hair in a half up do. She switched out her standard glasses with a rectangle clear pink with black overlay. Matching strappy halfheels with a teardrop silver lariat that dropped dangerously low. 

 

Alex had helped her pickout the outfit that would be sure to cause Lena to drop hints if she was interested or remotely thought of the blond that way. It was a Danver sisters power move.

 

Lena on the other hand was wearing a open back blood red dress that showed ample cleavage and barely touched the floor in her dangerously high heels. The brunette's dark locks were down in ringlets. She decided to wear smokey eye shadow and a thin diamond studded choker.

 

Sam wore a sequined sleeved and cross back black dress and Alex wore a trouser suit with a skinny tie and high heels which apparently was driving Sam crazy.

 

Getting everyone into the car let alone to the club had been a difficult undertaking but eventually they all made it in one piece even if the air seemed thinner than before. Blushing stuttering messes the lot of them. Finally Sam and Lena get up to go to the bar for drinks for all of them.

 

Kara waits for the other two to be out of earshot then turns to Alex.

 

Alex seeing the look on the reporter's face asks "What's up? You look nervous? Earlier I thought you were gonna faint." 

 

The blond takes a deep breath in and out "Rao she is absolutely gorgeous."

 

"Is that all?" The redhead gives the blond a smile.

 

She looks around to make sure no one was listening "No...Alex I was going to tell her about the Super thing but we got interrupted twice in the past couple of days. Maybe the universe is saying it's not the best time." The blond supplied with a small frown while adjusting her glasses.

 

The truth is that Kara is physically restraining herself from reaching out and grabbing and touching Lena. Wanting to devour every inch of the woman with hands or her mouth. The blond's palms itch and her blood is fever pitch. 

 

The Kryptonian is getting overwhelmed and afraid she might accidently hurt the CEO if she can't keep her powers in check from the need of the brunette. It's almost too much. Lena really hasn't given any indication or hints of anything more than friendship, well at least to Kara, so the blond is keeping a lid on it as best she can.

 

Alex explains "Well if you want an open and honest relationship with the girl you're going to have to. Secrets destroy them rather quickly and ruthlessly even if it's something small. Just the doubt itself breaks the trust." 

 

The redhead continues while placing a hand on the blond's shoulder "After what you told me yesterday eventually you're gonna have to come clean with her if you want to make it work. I hate to admit it but you two are good for eachother. I have never seen you smile so much as when you're talking about her. You just light up." The director explains with a wide grin with a pat and drops her hand back to the table.

 

About that time the girls come back with their drinks. Lena hands Kara a pink fruity one with a smile as she herself ordered a Cosmo. Electric tingles in the fingertips as they brush one another. It's making Kara dizzy and if Lena keeps looking at the blond like that all night her chest may explode.

 

At first she wanted to fight it but knew it was a losing battle. Kara is irrevocably in love with Lena Luthor and try as she might there is no way she can remove herself out of this magnetic orbit pull it's something imbedded too deep inside herself. With the confirmation from the Alura AI she doesn't think Lena may have a choice either. The blond doesn't want to force this all on the brunette if maybe she's mistaken. 

 

Kara is all about consent. So if this all plays out it's gotta be done slow and right. Courtship ritual demands it. Not just letting her hormones and emotions take off with no consequences. The woman has to be extra careful because she is Kryptonian and on this planet. And the most important thing in all Kara's existence is sitting right in front of her sipping a Cosmo drink and laughing at something Alex said. 

 

Their shoulders kept brushing and the blond kept catching the brunette's perfume and a scent so uniquely Lena. The brunette's fingers slightly graze the reporter's arm causing more butterflies. It's almost like she's doing it on purpose. 

 

Lena has noticed a few things. From the way Kara keeps staring at her when the blond doesn't think Lena's watching her. How the blond's breathing changes whenever the CEO's fingers touch her arm. Lena has started to notice alot of new things tonight from the blond and the brunette is hoping against hope it is what she thinks it is. Wants it more than anything. 'She is absolutely stunning' 

 

Sam and Alex take to the floor to go dance a bit and leave the two alone having noticed the charged atmosphere and chemistry between the two is making the room crackle. 

 

After a moment or two Lena softly takes Kara's hand and gently plays with it. The brunette asks with a soft smile "Are you ok? Is this ok?"

 

"Yea" The blond replies softly while looking at their intertwined hands contemplating what to do next or more importantly what not to do next.

 

They sit quietly just enjoying the moment watching the club scene with the crowd on the dancefloor. Taking a peek at eachother every so often.

 

Lena is starting to feel a buzz and then has the urge to dance with the blond.

 

Trying to pull her to the dancefloor "Come on Kara let's go dance."

 

Taking a deep breath Kara responds with apprehension in her voice "I don't think that's a good idea."

 

Lena looks at Kara with confusion and then asks again "Please"

 

"No" The blond replies neutrally. 'Because if we do I may not stop my hands from wandering around your beautiful curves.'

 

"Why not? We danced last night and it was fine. What could've possibly happened between now and then?" Not understanding why Kara won't dance with her now. It doesn't make sense. Green eyes look into blue for an answer.

 

Kara gently pulls her hand away and looks down at the floor "I just don't feel like it right now." A lie and they both know it. 

 

Eyeing the blond "Okay fine." The CEO knocks back her drink and takes to the floor to find someone else to dance with.

 

'That stung' The Kryptonian's mind supplies having felt that response like a physical blow with disappointment and something else from the brunette. Actually it hurt. Letting Lena down in anyway apparently strongly affects the blond. Sitting there she watches the brunette roam the dancefloor for an open space.

 

Lena closes her eyes feeling a sting of tears she won't allow to fall. Finally taking a deep breath finding a clear space and allows the beat to take her. Her body moves with the motions of the rhythm. Carrying her far far away from the pain and longing she's feeling right now for the fair haired woman who now suddenly won't dance with her. 

 

Someone approaches but she knows it's not Kara. She doesn't care at the moment and continues to let the beat take her. Apparently it's a couple because they both have her between them and pressing closer. The guy whispers something while grabbing her hips. The woman starts to run her hands along Lena's stomache.

 

Kara's been watching this interaction quite closely. It's getting to be too much and driving her crazy. She zeroes in her superhearing to what the guy says in Lena's ear sizing up her willingness and getting bolder about his touching. Then the woman whispers something to the brunette about going back to their place. 

 

The fire that's burning inside Kara drives her to get up and approach the three quickly before they got any further along.

 

Kara walks up to them on the dancefloor and asks "Lena what are you doing?"

 

The brunette supplies "We're just having some fun."

 

Grabs Lena's wrist gently and pulls her away from the couple. "I'm sorry she's not interested"

 

Kara steps in and the couple shrug their shoulders and take off.

 

'Ciara - Dance Like We're Making Love' starts playing over the loud mega speakers.

 

"Kara what are you.."

 

"Shhh. Don't talk. I got you." Pulls Lena in slowly and firmly against her body. Feeling the heat and electricity burning where their bodies are pressed together. Heart pulsing to eachother and the music.

 

"God you smell nice." Kara got out in an achingly soft and low tone causing Lena to shiver. One hand on a hip and another on Lena's back. If Kara thought she was struggling before it was nothing in comparison to now and starts making sweet slow movements with her hips in unison of one another.

 

It was more than Lena imagined. Her emotions and body are in a whirlwind so heavy and intense. Becoming more breathless as the blond continued to move. The brunette could swear if Kara were to give her a little more pressure in one certain place she would cum on the spot and cry in relief. 

 

They continue to dance sensually but still restrained. Soft touches just enough to cause a spark. The lights are reflecting off their eyes. Green gazing into blue. Kara smiles and then leans her chin against the brunette's forehead "You're drunk and I'm taking you home."

 

"I.."

 

Pulling back to look back into a verdant gaze "Not like that. Relax you're safe." As the song ends the blond pulls Lena from the dancefloor to find Sam and Alex ready to go and move to head out of the club to where Sam parked the car.

 

Lena doesn't know what to make of what just happened on that dancefloor but her heart is beating wildly and the only thing keeping her grounded is Kara's hand in hers pulling her along.

 

Kara gets into the backseat and tugs the CEO in with her. Once buckled in the blond grabs Lena's hand and pulls her close just holding her gently not doing anything further but simply feeling their connection.

 

When they finally made it to Lena's apartment first the reporter walked Lena up to her door wanting to make sure she made it alright. They're holding hands all the way up.

 

Kara goes to say goodnight and gives Lena a chaste kiss on the cheek. As the blond pulls back her lips, she hovers for a moment as if trying to decide something till finally Kara steps back kisses their still intertwined hands and explains "I care about you and that situation wasn't safe. That's not you."

 

"Please stay." Lena requests softly as she squeezes the blond's hand. Her emerald gaze imploring the blond. She wants this, wants Kara.

 

Kara wants to say yes but knows if she goes in now she won't be able to hold back anymore and that's not the way the blond wants to handle this. Not when it comes to Lena. She wants to do things right.

 

With a small shake of a blond head "No I better get going. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

 

"Alright." Refusing to cry. 'I love you. Please stay with me.' Lena mind yells.

 

Lena let's go of Kara's hand struggling with her emotions caught in her throat wanting to tell the blond everything but stops herself "I understand."

 

"Goodnight Lena." Kara says softly and heads back to the elevator as Lena stands there with her door open till the elevator doors close.

 

Lena finally closes and locks her door. Leaning her back against the door the brunette lets a few tears fall 'Oh god I can't take it anymore. What am I gonna do?'

 

And as Kara leans her head against the cold metal elevator doors and takes a shuddering breath to steady her heart 'This is it. I shall begin the courtship ritual tomorrow.'

 

_______________________

 

3:33 am

 

Lena's dream 

 

~

 

It's raining. A severe downpour.

 

Supergirl checks on Lena

 

Hovering next to the railing on her balcony. Drenched.

 

Floats up and around

 

Grabbing Lena's hand and placing it on her own chest over the S sensing the beating there.

 

Feeling the swell of emotion

 

Both crying

 

The blond kisses her goodbye

 

and then Supergirl leaves.

 

She's gone

 

~

 

Lena's awoken abruptly with a feeling of dread that won't leave her. Confusion and tears stream down her face. Only hours later she fell back into a fitfull sleep.


	56. 56

Next day 

 

Kara's bedroom

 

The blond had called off of work from both Catco and the DEO stating personal reasons and to not be interrupted for any reason, emergency or otherwise, unless the world was ending. Kara knew she would have to make a stop at the DEO for some belongings from her pod but she made it very clear to Alex on the phone she was off duty due to religious observance. Alex understood knowing how important that is to the blond. 

 

Before the ritual was initiated there was to be no outside interference of familial, social or political aspects of any kind. Merely up to the potential couple who would then take the lifelong step together. Afterwards once an answer was given then the family was brought into the ritual with gifts, meetings and so forth. 

 

This was so extremely important to Kryptonian culture and ingrained into the people from day one and that would also bind households so it was revered as a sacred duty. Kara knew this day was momentus and she had to prepare everything perfectly. The blond did her morning prayer and set about her tasks for the day. 

 

If it went well with how Lena responds then it could be either; the courtship ritual to determine marital compatibility which will allow the brunette the option of changing her mind at any time she feels. Which could take up anywhere from 2 months to 2 years before they consumate their relationship or... the immediate bonding ceremony. 

 

Kara was ready either way but before anything the evening would entail she had to forge the wedding band bracelets and circlet. First she would bath, then meditate, then set a prayer to the metal, commence the metalworking till satisfied and cool it in preparation of the next step. 

 

Kara would reveal her feelings, her intentions, who and what she is to her mate to be. In that moment it could go of any 4 ways. Either Lena would run, remain friends, begin a courtship or bond immediately. It was both the first and the last that truly shook the Kryptonian the most but the blond knew that now is the time.

 

The difference in anatomy will be a difficult one to explain that's if she get's past the Supergirl reveal in one piece. Kara has been going over the speech in her head several times already so she won't be a stuttering mess. The Kryptonian needs to head to her pod soon to verify if all the proper equipment and items are still there otherwise she'll have to make those too.

 

The pod should contain forging tools, a block of special metal, linen cloths of light blue, white and several colors with the House crest, a candle, a small vial of annointing oil, a set of red with gold trim ceremonial scarves, a wedding blanket and a swaddling cloth for the first born. These were all in a hidden compartment underneath the seat that only Kara should be able to open. 

 

The blond remembers the day she helped her mother put them in there. She shakes her head at the raw memories. Today Kara would make new happy memories and should not get caught up in the past. Now the blond had to get going before the day gets later and makes towards her bathroom to run a bath.

 

________________________________

 

Later that day

LCorp 

 

Lena's Office

 

It was almost lunchtime and Lena's sitting in her office working on another budget plan for the departments seeing if she can work some new stuff in. The brunette had been working hard trying to get caught up and her thoughts kept drifting to a certain blue-eyed blond. 

 

Lena is at her limit and just wants to ask her out but she's scared of losing Kara. There's no way she'd reciprocate her feelings. It's a pipedream. Not meant for her.. a Luthor when Kara is all that is precious and good. Seduction may be the way to go but she didn't just want her body she wants her love. That is the ultimate goal not just a few nights of passion. 

 

Lena wanted to wake up every morning with golden locks splayed across the bed. Mornings of playfulness and snuggling. Days of fun filled with love and adventures. Nights filled with sweetness and lovemaking into the wee hours. She wanted a life, a future together with the blond.

 

'But last night was...she was... I could've sworn..I felt it. Why did she pull away?' Her heart ached and she refused to cry anymore. 'Ugh stop torturing yourself. Get back to work.'

 

Lena had just finished accounting's budget plan with a final click of some keys finalized the approval in their system. 'Ok now 11 other departments to go.' Her Jurassic park coffee mug is sitting next to her and as the brunette goes to grab the mug for another sip she is suddenly enveloped by a white-gold light. Lena's comm piece falls to the chair. She had no time to scream for help.

 

A second later she falls unceremoniously onto a cold metal deck of what appears to be some type of space ship. 'Ow' 

 

As Lena takes a look around she sees it's much darker and dank from what she remembers with the Legionnaire or the Daxamite ship. The brunette continues cataloguing anything that would be useful later on. 

 

Finally her eyes land upon what looks like a large humanoid scaly warthog looking guy with a uniform on. The rest of the men look like a ragtag bunch of thugs. Different clothing and different species but all had that particular glint to their eye that meant she's in deepshit.

 

"Who the fuck are you??" Lena demands as she gets to her feet.

 

Standing up from his chair he announces loudly "I am General TaNak of the ship Kr'nTell Va."

 

Anger is spread across her features "What do you want with me?"

 

He raises a fuzzy brow and explains with distain dripping from his voice "You are to be executed for crimes against the Crown of Daxam including many Daxamite lives as restitution."

 

Her eyes widen "You have got to be kidding me."

 

"I assure you huuman I am deadly serious." The General snarled.

 

"Someone will come for me" The brunette supplies with conviction.

 

With disbelief on his gruesome features he adds "Unlikely. We are cloaked and who would ever want to rescue some pathetic lump of flesh as horrid as yours mmm?"

 

Then turning his attention to his men he barks out "Get that vile piece of trash out of my sight while we get the equipment ready."

 

They walk up, grabbed her harshly on her upper arms and is then pulled along down a long corridor to a cold hard cell and thrown in. The brunette lands hard as another guard tromps in and vicously grabs her ankles and chains her to the floor brackets in the room. The CEO tries to fight and kick but gets her clock cleaned by the guard, dazing her slightly.

 

Lena waits for them to exit and when the door is finally closed she scans the room for anything she can tamper with. The brunette knows she's in alot of trouble and has to send a signal of some sort cause nobody knows where she is. The CEO sees a black box semi-hidden within the wall structure blending in. Thankfully she's able to reach it.

 

She finally breaks open the cover and takes a quick survey of the equipment and her brain goes into overdrive. Lena doesn't have any tools on her but gets an idea. She takes off her shoe and rips out the insert checking the material.

 

'That should do'

 

Then she pulls the side of her bra up and using her nail to push the fabric around making a small hole to pull out the underwire.   
She breaks it in-half grabs the sole insert wraps it around the first piece and puts in into the interface to change the signal system to make it external and not internal shoving and locking it in place. Then she releases that wire and goes for the other one. Repeating a similar process she then begins to tap out morse code.

 

SOS  
DEO  
Lena  
Super  
SOS

 

Lena repeats the code until she hears footsteps in the corridor. Then closes up the box swiftly and quietly. It seems they are only chatting in the hallway. She can't understand a word they're saying. The brunette just hopes her message was received and if she doesn't get out of here well then Lena's biggest regret will be not telling Kara how she really felt.

 

_____________________________________________

 

TaNak's Ship

 

Bridge

 

"It looks like the huuman is smart enough to figure it out. Fortunately for you it looks like your plan is working." TeGo responds with a disgusted sneer.

 

"Be patient we need to play the part well or it won't matter. Scan for any of their frequencies if they try to communicate with us and Everyone better keep their fernargi mouths Shut!" TaNak shouts that last part with a growl.

 

_________________________________________

 

DEO

 

Kara comes speeding into the bullpen with a worried expression and a frantic voice "Alex something's wrong. I can't hear Lena's heartbeat."

 

"I thought you were off today? Why would you...Nevermind. Winn!" Alex says in a curious tone.

 

"On it" He's already furiously tapping away at the keys as data goes flying over the screens.

 

The hero is already nervously pacing back and forth. Her heart beating wildly out of control and a pressure on her chest at the same time. Feeling like she's gonna vomit at any moment from worry.

 

"Whoa guys I'm getting something in morse code. It's coming out of the upper atmosphere." The IT supplies quickly.

 

"What does it say??" The blond asks trying to keep her hands off of anything that would break under her grip.

 

Winn is still running through code and data "It's gotta be a ship"

 

"Must be cloaked." Alex says trying to sift through the information as well.

 

"It's an SOS for you Supes. Wait...D E O ...L E N A It's Lena." The IT translates while listening.

 

Kara uses her x-ray vision looking around the atmosphere "Oh Rao! I don't see anything in orbit. Can we isolate the frequency and ping it back?"

 

"Not directly without the main part of the ship hearing it." Winn admits while trying to rack his brain for other options.

 

The director ran her hand through her hair with frustration "Damn ok let's see if we can open a channel" 

 

The ship responds to their hail.

 

"What do you want?" The creature spats with annoyance.

 

"We believe you are holding one of our people hostage." Alex gives the large alien with tusks a serious look.

 

"Hostage? Oh no she is a criminal and is to be executed for her crimes." TaNak explains with first incredulity and then conviction.

 

"What? No! What crimes? Lena hasn't done anything wrong!" Kara steps closer to the table frantically trying to get this guy to change his mind about Lena.

 

"It has been decreed that Lena Luthor is to be executed immediately for her crimes against Daxam and the Murder of the King and Queen of Daxam. " The alien states with an air of authority matter-of-factly.

 

"NO" Kara yelled with ferocity.

 

Alex demands "On who's authority?!"

 

TaNak looked and sounded resolute "That is not your concern huuman and I'm sorry the evidence is quite damning we do not acknowledge your contestation. This communication is finished." Turning his head to gesture a slight wave to his man to cut the feed.

 

Kara knew what she had to do to protect Lena. For now she had to get on that ship and get to her before... The blond couldn't think about it. She barked out desperately "WAIT! I forced her to make the device specifically targeting Daxamites and I pushed the button. It was me. Take me instead."

 

His face changes slightly as if in deep thought and finally giving a small nod. "We acknowledge your request and have made an accord."

 

Horrified by what's transpiring Alex shouts "NO!" Trying to reach out for Kara's arm as her fingers pass through air while a comm device and cell phone drop to the floor.

 

It was too late Kara had already beamed directly to the ship in a flash of white-gold light.

 

With the transmission cut Alex slams her hands on the table. She tries to scramble agents together to come up with a plan.


	57. 57

TaNak's ship 

 

The Super feels it as soon as she's on the ship, the whole place is riddled with Kryptonite. 'It hurts so much.' She falls to the cold hard metal grating trying to get enough air in her lungs. Every cell is burning in agony. The blond tries to focus on the ship around her and she sees the guy from the transmission looking at her with a vicious glare. 

 

With a nod of his cragged and scruffy head some guards grab her harshly and snap a metal collar in place. Lifting her off the ground slightly they drag the Kryptonian down a long corridor with him leading to what appears to be some sort of jail cell possibly. The leader steps to the side as the guards then toss Kara unceremoniously hard into the cell beside the brunette.

 

"Supergirl Oh my god what happened?" The first initial flash of relief was soon overwhelmed by something else as she noticed the condition the Kryptonian was in. The Super looked disoriented and struggling to breath or move. The brunette thinks it may have something to do with the collar the blond has around her neck.

 

Kara is relieved to see the woman is otherwise unharmed and explains "I'm here for you Lena."

 

Walking around with a look of animosity the General spats out "Yes the benevolent Kryptonian decided to take your place huuman."

 

"What?" The horror of that statement shook Lena. She still cared about the hero and considered her a good friend. The CEO was expecting a rescue not a trade.

 

He swiftly grabs Lena's face harshly with his clawed hands.

 

"Don't you touch her!" Anger sparks in the blond as she attempts to get up and advance on the leader.

 

He backhands Kara across the face and she goes flying towards the opposite wall. Blood dripping down from her split lip.

 

When she attempts to rise again he sends her another blow and Kara's head connects with the wall with a sickening crack and collapses to the ground. 

 

Lena had heard the crack and is shocked by this development. 'They must have Kryptonite on board damn.'

 

He points at the closest standing soldier. "Make sure she's alive or I'll mount your intestines to the front of the ship."

 

"And You!" He points to Lena "Do not speak in my presence or you will also forfeit your life."

 

______________

 

The soldier drops the blond woman in front of the medical expert of the ship. "Patch her up fast"

 

The craggy looking alien nods and then runs a oval shaped light device first scanning the body then over the blond's skull making sure nothing's damaged. He pushes a few buttons as the light changes color and gives an indicator beep. Then he's satisfied with that and puts it away. He gives a look to the two guards standing by the door and nods again. The two pick up the Kryptonian prisoner and drag her back to the other cell where the General awaits.

 

It's when she gains consciousness in the hall she sees the guillotine device being adjusted. The blond knows what comes next having seen a similar device in the past. Kara understands there won't be much time to get out what she needs to. This is it.

 

Finally she's tossed back into the cell with Lena. As the guards start to exit the General hits a device on the wall causing the Kryptonian's collar to magnalock to the floor where she fell.

 

"I'll give you a minute for your goodbyes." He sneers and steps out with the two guards. The door autocloses behind them leaving only the two women alone.

 

Kara's breathing hard and looking into mists of green that have been her safe haven. "Lena please look at me. Listen we don't have much time. I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad at me." The blond gets out in a rush.

 

"I don't understand why are you doing this?? Why? When the world needs Supergirl far more than any Luthor. Let me go."

 

The Kryptonian shouts "NO! I won't allow it. You mean too much to me." Kara tries to convey her feelings through her eyes.

 

Confusion is evident on the brunettes face "I don't..How could.."

 

Shakes her head "Listen! Please!" Kara could barely reach Lena's hand with her fingertips. "Lena I love you. I always have. There are things I didn't tell you to keep you safe. I wish we had more time and as your dorky best friend I regret never telling you how I feel the most."

 

A realization hits Lena like a shockwave "Kara" She whispers. Quickly a thousand emotions fly all at once.

 

Remorse shows on the Kryptonian's features "I'm sorry. I made a promise to you and I.."

 

The love of her life was going to be executed. Lena's face contorted with pain "We can get out of this.. I won't let you do this."

 

The blond shakes her head and states resolutely "No time. Please take care of Alex for me." 

 

"Oh My God Kara" Lena grasps firmly at the blonds hand as best she could while trying to choke down her sobs. Trying to gather a lifeline and straining at the chains on her legs as the metal bites into the flesh.

 

Kara's eyes reflect a deep longing and warmth gazing back at her.

 

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You made my life worth living and made me a better person. Since the first moment I laid my eyes on you my heart was yours." Love and conviction burning in the Kryptonian's eyes.

 

>>>"Time's up!" TaNak's voice boomed over the intercom.

 

"NO! PLease just give us more time" The brunette begs frantically.

 

The soldiers ignore them both, disengaging the magnalock, completely set to their task viciously grab and pull the Kryptonian out of the cell to the execution room.

 

Which only makes Lena cry harder as Kara is being dragged away fighting and struggling. 

 

"I am always with you...Remember me!" Kara implores looking at Lena's face trying to sear it into her soul so she won't ever forget.

 

Lena cries out "I love you!" Before the door slams shut. 

 

A few minutes later a panel opens up in the far wall and she sees through a glass-like structure Kara is locked down onto what looks like an alien style guillotine. Lena is screaming and struggling "NOOOO". Blood is now dripping from where the cuffs have dug into her ankle. Lena doesn't feel it as her heart is crying out in pain of what's to come.

 

Kara is blazing fury roaring and within a split second of yelling Lena's name the laser device swiftly descends, removing the blond's head from her body. 

 

Then silence as the horror of it doesn't fully register for a moment. Lena is in shock with tears streaming down. Sobbing "She's gone Oh my god No Kara NO" 

 

It erupted from her inner being...

 

A death wail permeates the inner hull of the metallic ship.

 

The panel closes and the two guards from earlier enter. Unlock her ankle cuffs and drag her back to the main bridge. She wants to kill them. Lena want's to kill them all but first she has to play it cool otherwise Kara's sacrifice would've been in vain. No. Cool heads prevail. They have no idea what they've done. Rage burns through every pore but she hold's herself poised and dangerous.

 

Even as they toss her onto the hardmetal floor grating once more she ignores how it bites into her skin and stands slowly into a ramrod straight posture. 

 

Lena gives a vicious deadly glare at the General and says in a very cold hard voice "You will regret ever being born. You have destroyed my ENTIRE world and I will take great joy in wiping you from existence."

 

The General TaNak merely smiles and beams her down to the surface.

 

_______________

 

Downtown

 

The brunette feels like her heart was ripped from her chest and her soul shattered into a million pieces. All the sunshine her life that had come into being was obliterated.

 

Lena didn't know how to feel. What would one do when they found out not only her best friend for several years who you were hopelessly in love with felt the same way about you. Then to have them reveal they were a Superhero and any future together was shattered by the deathblow of the laser guillotine device. 

 

The image from that made her vomit immediately. Lena had wound up in some back alley from the transport and once she'd finished dry heaving against a wall she got her bearings. The brunette didn't have her phone when she was originally abducted from her office. Where her purse still sits with her phone.

 

She'd have to just book it to the DEO, Lena was closer to there anyways and she needed to tell Alex in person and figured they were gonna go through debrief with her on the events.

 

'Oh God Alex' She barely was holding herself together and the CEO was unsure how she was gonna handle a broken Alex. 

 

'Dammit Luthor get it together' With a fire burning inside she settled her CEO mask and went charging as quickly as she could. Shoes lost long ago which wasn't a concern anymore. She was going to get those bastards, all of them, every last one. The rolling rage burned inside. The brunettte could have her break down later in the privacy of her own apartment suite with a bottle of scotch. Right now she was a woman on a mission.

 

The CEO finally made her way into the DEO and was met by 2 agents at the door. "I need to see Alex immediately. It's about Kara." They understood and sent for Alex. The agents took her to a conference room that was currently empty to give them some privacy.

 

Lena has to force herself to sitdown before she wears a hole into the carpet. Alex finally shows up charging in with an irritated air and stops when she sees the look on Lena's face. The tears... the pain all etched over the brunette's face. 

 

Lena forces herself up awaiting for the explosion or break down if she can gather the courage to speak the words.

 

With a pain riddled voice she forces out "A..Alex" Placing her hand on the director's shoulder for what she was about to reveal next.

 

The redhead sees it and doesn't believe it "No" Not her little sister.

 

"She's gone" Emotions making her voice break the brunette barely got the words out.

 

A scream permeated the corridor outside the conference room. Winn comes rushing up to find Alex on the floor with Lena holding her. The CEO merely made watery eye contact with the IT and shook her head. Did a dismissal nod knowing she needs time to explain what happened to the Agent and she'll come find him later.

 

Alex was broken. There was no coming to do a last minute rescue and save her sister. Kara's just gone...

 

After about 40 minutes of explaining what all happened on the ship Lena saw the glint that reflected in the Agent's eyes. They were both on the same page and they both had an understanding that this is not the end. 

 

"We'll get those fuckers Alex I swear to you." Lena vowed and then helped Alex get to her feet. 

 

Taking another shuddering breath she hugs the redhead once more "I'll be in touch regularly. I also trust you to inform the others." 

 

Alex releases Lena and steps back. Tears still falling "I will and thank you for being there for Kara when I couldn't. I know she cared for you a great deal and she wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened. Call me when you're ready." A final nod and they both part company to prepare for what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the big scene that was in my head that started this whole storyline. 
> 
> FYI: No one died. Don't panic.


	58. 58

Earlier 

 

TaNak's ship 

 

Kara is yelling and struggling against her captors. It was futile due to the Kryptonite and the dampener collar they put on her when she came in to trade herself for Lena. 

 

'Dear sweet beautiful Lena... At least I told her everything. She'll be alive and Oh Rao she loves me too.' That little bit of information she tucked deep into her heart and soul so she'll never forget for what the afterlife brings next. 

 

'Please Rao keep Lena safe.' She sent another prayer for her family and friends but it was the CEO's face and eyes that permeated her mind in the last moments. Kara saw a blinding white and goldlight and she roared "LENA!" 

 

\------

Now

 

Locambren sector of space 

 

Hieras5

 

 

Her mouth ash dry and coughed a bit. Felt like sand in her mouth. Kara cracked her eyes open slowly to what looks like a desert terrain. She attempted to get up but felt incredibly weak and sluggish with a major headache. 

 

The collar was still around her neck. She tries to pull it off only to get a large shock. It stole the breath from her lungs and made her heart stutter. Finally it stopped, she dropping fully to the ground again. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings and strength enough to try getting up again.

 

Kara heard, rather than saw, an alien come up to her side and was talking in a foreign tongue she could barely recognize. Only a few words here and there but from what she could make out they sounded like Locambrens. 

 

They dealt alot with the dominators in the slave trade and as realization hit her, she looking around. There were people covered in rags in a chain gang with mining equipment. Heavily armed guards were everywhere. 

 

The Kryptonian is in big trouble. Death would've been more welcome to this version of hell. The blond's heard stories of the mines from some of the escaped slaves stories of Daxam. Hieras5. 

 

Apokalips had nothin on Hieras. If you didn't starve the first few weeks then you had to fight the other prisoners/slaves for food and roving gangs within the population.

 

Every moment would be a fight to stay alive. Which normally wouldn't pose a problem for the kryptonian however, now without her powers she is just a weak young girl. Which her unique features make her the most coveted because of it's rarity.

 

'I gotta get out of here...but how? Alex will be looking for me...wait oh no Lena! They all will think I'm dead. This is bad so bad. Shit Shit shit.' The horror and fear flashed across her features as she remembered a small but huge detail. 

 

'Holy Rao the temporal flux' She refused to cry because now she was stuck. Only strength and hardness kept you alive here.

 

Kara waits to see if the guards would notice her yet. She didn't have to wait long as a huge scaley guy stomped forward with a bucket in hand and another brute of a alien beside him with his weapon trained on her. 

 

She could have attempted to grab the weapon of mr scaley but she noticed she was too exposed out in the open and there were another 15 guards milling around closely watching the prisoners/slaves entering the mine from the beige vehicle transport. 

 

He thrust the bowl into her hands uttering in a language she understood "drink" then once she was finished he slapped chains on her wrists. Two more guards came close and dragged her off to connect her chains to the others. Then once that was completed they handed her a mining tool. 

 

The purple guard grunted "work to eat Kryptonian" then kicked her hard in the stomach. 'what the hell' She can't say anything aloud knowing the guards would all gladly beat her to death amongst other things if she defies them. The spite burned in her eyes. Then she was being tugged as the rest of the chain gang was being marched further into the mine.

 

Most of the people here looked broken and defeated. Some were extremely agressive and had that predator look in their eye. She knew she was gonna have to make allies if she stood a chance.

 

_____________________________________

 

Lena's Apartment

 

Office

 

It's now late night at her apartment suite. Going over notes in her laptop of the ways to fit things together how she wants. In sweatpants and a pullover Lena tries to fight her feelings back down again. Not wanting to let her grief takeover with what could've been. A memory plays through her head '"Loss does strange things to my family and I have lost alot of people." "Well you're not gonna lose me"'.

 

"LIAR!! YOU PROMISED!!!"

 

She chucks the tumbler across the room of her home office. Feeling some sort of satisfaction at the sound of shattering glass. It was then the CEO let go. It was too much to bear. 

 

"Kara. I'm sorry. I love you." Lena says out into the ethers, tears falling as she remembers what Supergirl had said to her one night.

 

'"If one day something happens to me and I don't make it, I will take comfort that I had the great privilege of knowing you and maybe... just maybe I gave you something to make your life a little bit better."'

 

"You did make it better love I just wished we had more time."

 

The brunette needed to pull herself together if she was going to execute her plans perfectly.

 

"I will honor you as best I know how."

 

With a set jaw, determined and resolute Lena gets back to her work with a renewed vigor.


	59. 59

LCorp

 

Sam's office 

 

The CFO has been incredibly busy all day. Lena had gone missing for a portion of the day and then got a strange cryptic message from Jess stating Lena was taking time off from work. So Sam's here now having to smooth everything out. 

 

This is so out of character for the brunette. She always calls Sam herself or makes arrangements around what's going on but never just drop off like that. Even her security was going crazy up until about an hour ago.

 

So needless to say Sam was surprised her daughter was calling her at work instead of texting. 

 

Sam answers "Hey honey what's up? Hey have you seen Lena? I only got a message from Jess about her talking time off.

 

"No I haven't seen aunt Lena. I just got home from Tara's house and Mom I need you to come home. Something's wrong with Alex." The kid gets out in a worried voice.

 

The CFO freezes "Wait Ruby what do you mean? Is she hurt?" asking very precisely.

 

The teenster states "No but she's crying and has gone through 2 large bottles of alcohol from your special cabinet."

 

Feeling slightly relieved yet still concerned Sam replies "Dang alright just sit tight. I'll be there shortly. You might need to get a bucket handy. A large bucket."

 

"Already covered but seriously what happened?" Ruby supplied.

 

"I don't know sweetie but we're gonna find out. See you when I get there." Sam assures with a soft tone.

 

"Love you."

 

"Love you too squirt. Bye" The CFO then disconnects the call and starts prepping the stuff on her desk for tomorrow. She makes another quick call to Jess to let the assistant know she's leaving the office too but will be back in early tomorrow to finish things up. After that Sam heads towards the elevators.

 

\-------

 

It was about 32 minutes later Sam walks into her house to hear vomit sounds coming from the hallway bathroom. As the CFO closes the door, she tosses her keys and purse on the hall table. 

 

Sam calls out "Rubes" 

 

"Here in the kitchen."

 

The older woman makes her way into the kitchen and asks with a puzzled expression "Hey has she said anything?"

 

"No she was wondering if I called you and I said yes." The kid states while rubbing her eyes.

 

Seeing her kid is sleepy "Ok I'll make some tea. Why don't you get ready for bed ok? I take it you ate while you were at Tara's right?"

 

Ruby affirms with a short nod and then yawns "Yea her mom fed us."

 

"Good alright go on. I'll let you know what I can later." Giving her daughter a smile.

 

Ruby walks over tiredly "Ok G'night mom."

 

"G'night munchkin." The CFO says giving Ruby a big hug and kiss on the head. 

 

The youngster takes to the stairs to her room. Sam get's the tea going, sets some mugs out and then heads towards the bathroom.

 

"Alex? Sweetie hey." Grabbing one of the hair clips Sam adjusts the redhead's short locks. Then takes stock of the woman in front of her sitting in front of the toilet.

 

Sam asks with a soothing tone "Are you feeling any better?"

 

"No such thing." Alex croaked out.

 

"I don't understand but I hope you'll explain it to me once you're done with the toilet." Sam grabs a wash cloth from underneath the sink counter and moistens it. The CFO was about to leave it next to the sink for Alex but then redhead stood up and flushed the toilet.

 

Samantha gently cleans the director's face taking in the red puffy eyes and the lost look that refuses to make eye contact "I'll be in the living room with tea when you're ready ok?"

 

The agent nods as Sam then exits the bathroom.

 

Alex looks in the mirror. She looks like shit. Feels like shit. The one job she had, she failed. 'Nice going Danvers' The redhead knew this was just going to make her go in circles. Now she has to tell Sam and then she has to call her mom. Eliza will be devastated. No sense in putting it off.

 

The redhead cleaned up and used mouthwash then headed towards the living room couch. There Sam sat waiting patiently with a look of warmth and understanding. The CFO pats the cushion next to her and Alex slowly walks over and sits down.

 

Sam waiting patiently for the agent get whatever it is she needed to say out. Handing her a mug of mint tea of which Alex takes a sip and then puts the cup down on the table.

 

Looking at the ceiling and trying to clear the tears that sprang up again the redhead gets out "Supergirl died today."

 

Sam was surprised and shocked by this. She knew the two were close but Sam didn't expect her to take it this hard. For someone or something to take down the legendary Kryptonian was unfathomable. 

 

"Babe I'm sorry.." 

 

Alex whispered "Kara died today."

 

It clicked and everything fell into place. Kara is Supergirl. or was. Kara her friend. Alex's sister. Lena's ...No wonder she left.

 

"Oh God No" Sam lets out a heartwrenching sob and clings to Alex tightly as the redhead holds her.

 

__________________________

 

Next day

 

DEO 

 

Agent Diaz walks up to Alex standing in the bullpen glancing at the data displayed on the wallmounted screens "Director a civilian is at the front asking for you." 

 

Alex looks at him confused "How would any stranger know I'm here?"

 

"I'm not sure Director but the guy looks weird." He says in a curious tone.

 

"Weird how?" She furrows while crossing her arms.

 

He shrugs "Like a fish ma'am or maybe a merman or something I dunno. They say it's important." Diaz says calmly.

 

'hoooboy' The redhead rubs her temple "Ok well check him for weapons and put them in room 3."

 

"Yes ma'am" The agent nods and heads back the way he came.

 

\-----

 

Interrogation room 3 

 

 

"Hello there..." Alex enters the room and walks around the the front of the table and sits across from their guest.

 

"Tariq" He adds with a nod.

 

"Ok Tariq how may I be of service?" She asks gesturing with her palms up and sits back in the other chair.

 

He sits up straighter in the chair "Actually I was sent by my King to give you a message."

 

"Okay what king are we referring to? Where are you from?" She rubs her ear. Willing to listen to the guy but not fully trusting him either.

 

"Atlantis." He states matter-of-factly.

 

Not having expected this at all "I see and what is this message." Alex crosses her arms.

 

"The leyline has been disturbed. Hijacked. The earthquake from a few months ago was a direct result of that and now an ancient underwater monument was uncovered. That would be the reason you're having issues in your local waters." He explained in a flourish with a stern look.

 

Alex frowns a bit "Leyline?" 

 

The Atlantean explains further "The energy lines of the Earth. Key leylines of energy like a grid. It helps with the life force of the planet. It has been disturbed and needs to be repaired." 

 

"Why would your King want to tell me?" The redhead inquires.

 

"You were recommended from a friend by the name of J'onn. They are both apart of the League." He supplies.

 

It settles the agent a bit knowing that J'onn is involved "Ok now that makes sense. So how am I supposed to fix it?

 

He lifts a brow "Find out who's manipulating the power nodes or altering the flow. There may be underground structures underneath your current buildings that may hold great power. Put a stop to it. You have manpower and advance technology to assist you."

 

"I'll see what I can do."

 

Tariq warned "If the balance is not restored it may cause further issues including more natural disasters, magical beings gravitating to this area or thinning of the veils."

 

"Veils?" She looks at him confused.

 

"The dimensional walls. Other worlds will merge with our own."

 

Alex adds with increduality as she sits up a little straighter "You have got to be kidding me."

 

His face reflected his seriousness "I kid not but now that I have relayed the information I must go. I will reset the monument but other than that I will be returning home."

 

"Ok well thank you Tariq." Alex adds politely.

 

"Fare thee well land dweller." The Atlantean gives a wave and exits promptly with an agent escort.


	60. 60

Unkown location

 

Lena is offgrid with only her security teams. She's been visiting some of Lionel and Lex's old stashes and underground facilities plus a few of her own. The brunette had to be very careful not to run in to her mother and took great measures with her teams to avoid such a conflict.

 

The brunette is cataloguing any and all technology stashed away and memorizing everything. Seeing where she wants things or if she wants them moved or destroyed. Even making a few extra visits to the libraries. With Sam running the Executive aspect of LCorp and James being in charge at Catco it's made Lena's job much easier. 

 

The CEO is a burning fury and keeps feeling the need to push harder and faster. It's eating her up inside. She remembers every detail of the crew, the ship, the General. Lena sneers with utter hate. Never has she ever wanted to kill someone so badly. With Edge it was never at this point merely a low to medium rolling boil and now she's bubbling over. Lena needs something to do otherwise she's gonna have a massive meltdown and the world does not need another Luthor like that.

 

She can't eat and can't sleep with constant nightmares but Lena feels something else there. A steady warmth floating in and out of her conciousness. It's somewhat calming. Then she feels compelled to keep pushing again. Almost like she's caught in a loop.

 

So Lena does what she does best and focuses on the work at hand.

 

_______________

 

Kara's apartment

 

When Alex had called her mother, Eliza had been devastated and drove out an hour afterwards to be there for Alex and to help with going through Kara's things the next coming days. They were going to have get this done eventually and setting up funeral arrangements even though they didn't have the body. Eliza was still having a hard time dealing with that. No parent should ever have to bury their child. It's inconceivable but no body? That's even worse.

 

So here they are in Kara's apartment looking around with a bunch of boxes to pack, sell, give or throw away.

 

Eliza eventually makes her way to Kara's bedroom pulling the partition curtain aside and finds the wedding bracelets, circlets, scarves and a box on her bed.

 

'Oh no' Eliza's mind supplies sadly then calls out "Alex honey come here a moment."

 

The redhead puts down a book from the shelf and walks over to where her mother is standing "Yea mom? Hey what are those?" She adds with a confused look.

 

The older woman takes a deep breath "Did Kara ever tell you about Kryptonian wedding customs?"

 

Shaking her head "Not really she didn't mention much to me about that stuff." The director supplied.

 

"It looks like she was preparing for a courtship." The blond explains.

 

"Courtship?" Alex looks puzzled.

 

Eliza continues "Marriage honey. Kara was preparing to get married. Did she mention anything to you?"

 

The agent was surprised. Kara had never mentioned getting married "Oh my God. Mom she never mentioned it to me. Kara only said that...."

 

"That what honey?" Eliza asked with a soft look and rubs Alex's back soothingly.

 

Alex walked over to the items on the bed and took a good look touching one of the scarves "She did. Kara said she had feelings for Lena. I didn't know it was this serious."

 

"Ahhh makes sense. She was always talking about her." The older Danvers added with as mall smile.

 

The redhead didn't stop more tears from falling "Yea she did." 

 

Tilting her ash blond head she inquires "Are you going to tell Lena?"

 

The redhead takes a moment to breath and looks at the ceiling for a second before turning back to her mother "I don't know."

 

"It might bring her comfort." Eliza supplies while her emotions are in her throat.

 

"I'll think about it." Alex added with a nod trying to hold it together.

 

"In the meantime I'll hold onto these in the attic at home." As Eliza started placing the items into the wooden box she couldn't stop the tears.

 

They both broke down again. It would be a long grieving period for the Danvers.

 

________________________________________

 

Hieras5

 

Hours later

 

Kara could barely lift the pickaxe her arms and shoulders burned. Her back hurt. She was covered in rock dust. It was in her eyes, nose, mouth and lungs. No one spoke. They just continue to toil to pull the ore from the walls because if they didn't then they wouldn't eat, be beaten, shot or worse. 

 

The blond fought harder imagining her life back home....home. Green eyes and fair skin. Lena, Alex, Sam, Ruby, Eliza, Winn, J'onn, Kal, Cat. Kara kept hearing Cat's voice to 'suck it up Kyra'. Helping to keep her sane. Kara knew she would have to keep her mind intact for the trials ahead.

 

Her hands were numb. Blisters covering her fingers and palm. Some oozing and some bleeding. Still the blond kept quiet and worked steadily until a large horn sounded. Everyone stopped and then started moving slowly to exit the same way they came in. When outside of the mouth of the mine they proceeded to drop the tools into a large barrel. 

 

Then each of the miners was given a piece of rope around their necks that had a small black stone with a symbol on it. The only exception was 2 people who had stopped working halfway through the day. They looked about ready to collapse from either exhaustion or starvation of which Kara wasn't sure.

 

Finally they were loaded into a very large multiwheeled transport vehicle and stuffed inside. It was so hot they could barely breath inside of it. Some of them then started whispering a bit waiting for the guards to finish their rounds and take them to wherever it was that they were going. 

 

Kara listened carefully to the words around her since now she had no powers. She had to really strain to hear them and decipher what's being said. The Kryptonian heard 4 languages she recognized and 3 others she didn't. 

 

The woman to her right muttered softly to Kara in Kryptonian."Hi I'm Talara. I recognize your house." Which Kara was stunned anyone would know her home planets language. The woman was humanoid in appearance with a slight flare of her nose and ears. Small forhead ridges with purple eyes. 

 

The woman was clearly not Krytonian but now Kara's curiosity is piqued. 

 

"Hello I'm Kara" The blond softly muttered back. 

 

"My husband was JonEr of the House of Thul. Meet me at the yellow zone of the pit after rations are given and whatever you do don't let anyone take your food ration token." She pointed at the stone dangling from her neck. 

 

Before Kara could say anything else the guards loaded into the vehicle and not a single utterance of sound was made during the trip or near the guards.

 

\--------

 

Later that day 

 

The pit

 

It was quite a fight but luckily the combat lessons with Alex paid off as Kara was able to not only able keep her token but also knock unconcious the 3 aliens that tried to jump her coming in from work duty. Although it had been hard and a close one, she kept her cool and remembered the training. Luckily they didn't grab for the collar or she'd be in big trouble. 

 

Kara decided to start wearing the token on her arm rather than her neck to avoid unnecessary attention to her throat device. She was already exhausted and drained by the time they got back. Then having to fight those thugs off she now understood second and third winds. Musta been on an adrenaline high. It was when the Kryptonian saw the shank that the blond let loose more kicks and punches. 

 

'Good Rao is this what it's gonna be like every day?!'

 

She remembers the stories and it's actually worse than she imagined. Kara sends a prayer to Rao and then another to a sweet smile with dark hair and red lips. 

 

________________________

 

National City News Narrative

 

Catco Media

 

~

 

In local news one of our very own junior reporter's that's been missing for 2 weeks has come to a tragic close. We have just received word from NCPD that the body of Kara Danvers was found in the dockyards yesterday evening. 

 

They haven't released any additional information yet to suspect possible foul play. Some fishermen spotted the body floating and called the police. We will keep you posted if anything new develops on this case.

 

We send our condolences to her friends and family. Kara was the heart of the company always bright and cheerful bringing with her a fresh perspective on many of the controversial articles she posted in her time with us. She will be greatly missed and as her former personal assistant of several years we know this is extremely difficult time for our beloved Ms Grant. Cat Grant cannot be reached for comment at this time. 

 

Memorial services will be held in one week from today at the Midvale Bayside Chapel Funeral Home.

 

In other news Supergirl is in Metropolis this week and from our exclusive sources it was mentioned she'll be on an intergalactic mission. We wish our fair heroine the best of luck and a speedy victory.

 

~


	61. 61

Hieras5 

 

1 yr later

 

What's left of the original suit is nothing but bits of cloth. Kara tried to keep the crest but it was too damaged to be the same symbol it was. The blond's been a steady hard worker the entire time defending those she can and being smart about choosing her battles. 

 

The Kryptonian made a few friends inside putting her into a secluded group most nights when they decided sleeping alltogether was safer. They would have hourly watches to make sure none of the gangs got the drop on them. 

 

Kara would sing to calm herself at times, sing for others to grant them a moments respite and sing for those who were lost.  
Her character seemed to endear her to 2 of the larger Aldanians and a PoQua. The Aldanians had bronze thick skin from being a warrior class on their planet. Blue eyes and facial ridges on cheeks and chin. 

 

They had a code very few understood and so respected Kara because she held a similar honor code. They were both male brothers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time and wound up here 2 years ago. They had thick necks and large lumbering shoulders so they also had collars that closely resembled Kara's. Tonk and Sal. They didn't talk alot. Most of their communication was subtle body language and something through the eyes. Little grunts or clicks. 

 

The PoQua was a female. Hunter class amongst a more technologically advanced civilization. Dark skin, brown eyes a natural plating covering the back of her neck and spine. speckles all across her skin. She looked more humanoid than most here and very regal. Very similar to the strong African warrior queens Kara read about when she was in Earth school. 

 

Wasa had a very fiery personality and spoke to very few unless she was hurling insults of anyone stupid enough to challenge her. She is very dangerous and a new arrival who came in a week later than Kara. The blond befriended her immediately and they all formed a rather unique group and command chain within their party. Talara come to find out was a scientist like herself and they developed an interesting sister-like pair. 

 

It was refreshing albeit unusual to have someone to talk to about Krypton. Seems since they were an interspecies marriage they were exiled long before Krypton's destruction. Surprisingly a blessing in disguise.

 

Kara had seeked out anyone who could offer her more information in secret. The Kryptonian developed a skill crafting small pieces of rock into little animals and designs. She would use those for trade or take commissions for non-sexual favors or extra food rations. 

 

The Kryptonian is currently sitting on the floor of one of the cells. Kara is sitting with her back to the wall she's been working this piece of red rock in her hands for 2 days now with a small shard of metal. Hiding it from the guards in her boot everyday when she has to go back to the mines. You can't leave anything around in the pit or it'll get stolen, confiscated or destroyed. 

 

'If I can get this nose just right and the remaining feathers then it'll be done' The blond thinks while inspecting and admiring her work and then blows off a bit of dust.

 

Kara's eyes notice fast movement coming towards her and the blond's body tightens until she recognizes who it is and relaxes a bit "Zor-El what are you working on?"

 

The Kryptonian gives the man a small smile "A pertal bird for Deron. Why did you need something Martu?" She inquires.

 

"Yegda wants a burtoyak. Think you can do that?" He asks while scratching his dark beard and constantly looking around.

 

"Whats he wants to trade for it?" She lifts a blond brow eyeing him warily for a moment. Yegda has been known to do things with the others the blond doesn't like.

 

"Two ration tokens and a legit favor." Martu supplies while bouncing around on his feet skittishly.

 

Kara thinks about it for a moment "Give me 2 days and 1 token upfront." Rubbing her forehead.

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yea." Giving him a nod as Wasa walks up and Martu scuttles around her to go inform Yegda of the agreement.

 

Looking again at the bird doing one last check. 'Hmmm looks good'

 

The PoQua sit's down next to her and eyes the bird curiously. "You're getting betta at that."

 

Kara puts it away and grabs another chunk of rock out of her other boot she gets to work on a burtoyak. "Well practice makes perfect."

 

"Mmmm. We are on watch tonight." The spotted woman mentions while constantly surveying the milling people in the main area from here. 

 

"I figured. Have you checked on the others?" Kara asks while turning the piece over and thinking.

 

Wasa supplies "They are still alive." 

 

The blond nods and then gently tries to re-adust the collar to get the grit out to prevent any more chaffing "Good. Tell me about your home."

 

"My planet has many different climates but where I'm from it is like this. Hot and dry." Wasa says proudly with a smile. "It makes for betta warriors."

 

Kara chuckles. "I imagine it does."

 

They both laugh.

 

"My tribe we hunt and raise cattle. Others in tha big cities tend to rely too much on the technology. I am aware of what it does and how it works but I won't let it run my life." The PoQua admits with a hint of nostalgia.

 

"Mmm most of Krypton was like that. Science and technology. Our native people adapted to the fast pace and lost alot of the old ways. Earth was also having some of those tendencies but still are not that far advanced. I wonder how they'll turn out." The blond expains while carving off small bits from the rock piece.

 

The grinning older woman adds "I like my hut back home because I built it with my own two hands. With my sweat and my blood. It serves my needs jus fine. You ready?"

 

Kara understands and then stands up dusting herself off as best she can under the circumstances. Puts the rock piece away as Wasa also stands to get ready for their turn at watch. They walk over and stand outside of the cell door as their group starts to trickle in a few at a time. Sal and Talara are chatting and make their way in. 

 

Several others and Tonk brings up the rear. No one else was allowed in. It was the only way any of them got any sleep. The Kyrptonian stretched and bounced a bit getting ready for a long 6 hours. Wasa also went through some of her routined movements preparing for the many possible fights to come that night.

 

 

_________________________

 

Unknown location

 

It's been two weeks since Kara's death and Lena is dead inside of a broken heart, soul shattered and now is nothing but an empty shell burning with rage. She's not really fighting it either. This is not how it's supposed to be. 'It should've been me'

 

The universe was playing a cruel joke. Give her what she craved most only to have it ripped away in a violent bloody way. The guilt was cutting her up further inside and the despair? Let's just say currently the rage is keeping that one at bay for now.

 

Lena's in one of her underground secret facilities working on tons of new projects and prototypes for building starships. Since her paramilitary is underway with the training facilities up and running it won't be long now before the ships are built and she'll need crewmen. 

 

Utilizing some of the technology she recalled from the Legion's ship she now has new power sources and new composite materials for inner and outer hull designs. The material she came up with for the Kryptonian razor special also has interesting applications for grappler arm defenses that can cut through other hulls. 

 

Also designs for special deck plating that assisted with environmental conditions and wouldn't warp, mold or corrode. Lena came across of bit of Alien tech recently she was quite excited about. She had been playing around with it in theory for Jumpgates, slingshot slipstreams or for possible shipping lines but haven't put anything to paper on it. 

 

So when this baby landed in her lap she's been working on schematics and designs for the past several hours. Also long range communication devices and data storage using water, gold and special crystals. More ideas have been coming to her but those are more metaphysical in aspect so she's been focusing more on the tangible for the moment.

 

More advanced evironmental sensors and bio sensors to indicate changes in air quality, making adjustments or being able to identify if there's a contaminant present. And she's working on a universal translater. At least integrated into the ship. Lena has designed a failsafe that all ships will have. She will have the ability to override any ships crew directly or remotely with her new scanning system and design measures. They wouldn't be able to mutiny or go rogue. The CEO would be their supreme commander.

 

Non-terrestrial division is just an idea right now but hopefully with the right recruitment angle and background screenings she can take the new workforce and add their ingenuity as well.


	62. 62

A few days later

 

Sam's House 

 

Ruby is currently staying the night over at a friends house. so Alex, Sam, Lena and Eliza are having dinner to discuss funeral arrangements amongst other things. It's been a nice dinner but a somber event. 

 

Eliza made lasagna and garlic bread so when the older Danvers woman plated some food for Lena, she gave the brunette a look to make sure there were no arguments about eating. To which Lena merely nodded and accepted her plate dutifully. 

 

They had finally finished eating and when Eliza got up to grab the funeral homes brochure the girls started to fill Lena in on the everyday stuff. Sam talked about things at work to keep the CEO in the loop. Even Alex dished a little of the crazy stuff the DEO is dealing with at the moment. 

 

Lena keeps looking over to the empty chair next to her. Imagining Kara sitting there who probably would still be eating and it made the brunette smile internally for a moment.

 

Eliza returns with the booklet and they start looking at headstones. It was after a few minutes Lena couldn't do it anymore and blurts out "I'll handle all the arrangements."

 

"Lena are.." The older blond wasn't sure about that.

 

Keeping her emotions in check the brunette supplies "Please I'll take care of everything. You guys just show up ok?"

 

The older woman accepts "I.. alright. Thank you." Then closing it gently hands the CEO the booklet.

 

Taking the booklet "Well thank you for having me over for dinner. It was delicious. I better get going." The brunette says while grabbing her coat.

 

"Wait Hey umm I need to talk to you about something but I'm not exactly sure I should tell you I...Mom could you." Alex couldn't hold her tears in check.

 

Eliza give a sad smile and gets up from the table "I got it honey. You two go clear the dining table."

 

"Thank you." Alex and Sam start grabbing plates and making their way to the sink to rinse them off.

 

"What's going on?" The brunette asks with a worried tone and looking between the two.

 

Laying her hand on the brunette's shoulder "Lena sweetie please come with me. I wish to show you something." Eliza releases the CEO's shoulder and makes towards the stairs.

 

The brunette frowns, putting her coat back on her chair and then follows "Okay"

 

They make their way upstairs to the guest bedroom where Eliza's been staying the past several weeks. The older woman closes the door and then goes to pull out a large flat wooden box from underneath her bed.

 

Lena is confused and just waits.

 

The blond woman lays it carefully on top of the bed and opens the box "Alex and I aren't sure how you felt about our Kara but we thought you should know. We found this on her bed when we were cleaning out her apartment."

 

Lena very carefully inspects the items and noticing the beautiful craftsmanship of the bracelets and circlets "Know about what Eliza? What is all this?" Noticing the crest on the clothing the brunette asks softly.

 

"Kryptonians are very spiritual people and their customs are sacred to them. This box represents the courtship process for her people. The bracelets and circlets are not forged until a mate is chosen." The blond woman explained with a small smile remembering how happy it made Kara to explain this to Eliza when she had come to live with them.

 

Lena couldn't believe it "You mean.."

 

Eliza gave a nod and continued softly "In accordance with their traditions Kara Zor-El was going to initiate a courting ritual with you. Basically propose to you the day you were taken."

 

The brunette was in shock "She.." Lena's legs gave out from under her and fell to the floor. 

 

Harrowing cries of agony then filled the room. The older Danvers woman held the brunette gently as Lena fell apart once again.

 

_______________________

 

Hieras5

 

The pit

 

Kara's in the main area talking to a few folks about their previous professions when she hears a scream and takes off running in the direction of the sound.

 

Most of the people clear out of the way and the blond whips around the corner to take in the scene. The woman is struggling against a very large Meronian. Their species tended to be violent and aggressive. He's trying to drag the girl off to a cell and she's fighting.

 

"Hey leave her alone!" Kara shouted with an angry look.

 

"Thiss isn't your businesss Kryptonian. Leave now." He snarled out.

 

She steps closer to the guy "It is my business when this woman has no interest in whatever it is your planning. She said no and you don't seem to be listening." The blond stares at him defiantly coiled to fight if necessary.

 

"I'm warning you ssstay outta thiss" He reared up on his haunches preparing for a fight.

 

Making eye contact with the woman the blond asks pointedly "Rena you said no right?"

 

"Correct." Rena replied with tears running down her face.

 

Turning back to the Meronian "See she said no." Kara snarled back.

 

At that moment Tonk and Sal show up hearing the earlier scuffle. They take Kara's flanks in case one of this guy's buddies tries to interfere.

 

He backs down "Maybe another time then. Watch your back Kryptonian zesssht." He flings the woman away, spits and then tramps off while glaring daggers.

 

"Hey are you ok?" Kara helps the woman up.

 

Rena nods "Thank you." She says with a watery smile.

 

"You're welcome. Come on over and join our group ok?" The blond adds with a small smile and helps Rena towards their cell section.

 

"Ok"

 

\----

 

Later on

 

Yaled and Feras are on watch tonight so Kara is up with the group. People are telling stories about their lives. Childhoods, homes, professions, loved ones, funny stories, sharing anything to make it a bit easier for another day.

 

It's odd since she's been here the blond hasn't had any panic attacks. Maybe her subconcious knows how dangerous one would be here. It's bizarre. The blond's mind starts to drift to simpler times when figuring out what to order for lunch was the biggest issue. Kara relaxed a few minutes daydreaming of potstickers and snuggling a certain CEO when the Kryptonian heard someone calling her name.

 

"Kara!" Martu calls.

 

"Mmm?"

 

"Could you sing for us tonight?" Talara asks softly.

 

"Alright give me a second." The blond thought about it a minute and something came to her.

 

Clearing her throat, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Kara begins...

 

~

 

Land of bear and land of eagle 

 

Land that gave us birth and blessing 

 

Land that called us ever homewards 

 

We will go home across the mountains 

 

We will go home... 

 

~

 

She continued on lilting and soft in rich dulcet tones.

 

~

 

Land of freedom land of heroes 

 

Land that gave us hope and memories 

 

Hear our singing hear our longing 

 

We will go home across the mountains 

 

We will go home....

 

~

 

By the end of the song everyone was weaping silently. Kara knew they needed this as much as she did. Some of them didn't understand the words but they felt the emotions behind it. Gathering comfort when there was none here in this place. Settling down onto the dirt floor to sleep and thinking of home Kara wipes away the tears as her heart aches.

 

________

 

4 days later

 

Midvale Bayside Chapel burial site

 

It was a large turnout. Cat even showed up. Anyone who meant anything to Kara made an appearance. J'onn, Bruce, Diana and Clark were there. Winn was a blubbering mess. Even Marsdin sent her condolences.

 

The brunette looked amongst the crowd gathered "Never have I ever known a more pure heart and spirit than that of Kara Danvers. Her light spread far and wide touching lives big and small. She...She was the sun of my heart." She took a deep breath to collect herself.

 

Lena continued "Kara was a warm, compassionate and vibrant woman who brought hope to those who needed it. She had a passion for life that gave the people around her strength to fight the goodfight and never give up. Kara inspired so many people, myself included. We miss you more than words can say. Good journey my friend till we meet again." The CEO stepped back from the podium. She held it together enough to deliver the eulogy and now she's a mess. Walking around, the brunette drops a white rose in front of the large headstone.

 

It was much later when most everyone was gone except for the Danvers and Arias clans who had stuck around to make sure Lena was ok. 

 

So now they were waiting on Lena and gave her a few minutes alone at the headstone. Bruce walked up beside her.

 

"I'm sorry." He says solemnly.

 

Lena's emotions were tearing her up inside "Bruce I want to kill the bastards who did this."

 

"It's not easy to live with." The vigilante affirms gently.

 

She replies sardonically "Am I really living now?"

 

He turns to her in a soft and serious manner "Would she want you to?"

 

"No." She deflats a bit knowing the truth of it.

 

"Then I guess you have your answer." Bruce lays his hand on the brunette's shoulder in sympathy and understanding.

 

"Here is the information you requested with the new designs." Lena hands him a thumbdrive.

 

Placing it in his pocket "Thank you." Dropping his hand taking another glance around and questions "Why is there a second plot here that's empty?" 

 

"That's mine." Lena walks up and plants a kiss to the headstone leaving a lip print. Which reminds her of all the times she left one on Kara. The image gives her a small smile.


	63. 63

Lena's apartment 

 

Bedroom

 

 

The brunette is drifting on the edge of sleep but not exactly there.

 

'Why do I feel all floaty'

 

~

I'm in my body but I'm not. My body is asleep but I feel something in the room. Then I feel sharp teeth bite into my solar plexus and then my nonphysical hands reach up, grab something black and furry around it's neck. I squeeze hard till it let's go as I sit up a bit. I choke it harder seeing some disgusting black creature. It makes me mad. "Who sent you? What's your name?"

 

It doesn't say anything just snarls.

 

I growl back even more angry."What is your name?!"

 

"Kurbeh" It ground out.

 

As soon as it said that it flew through the wall.

 

I sat up further looking around the room and saw nothing then dropped back into my body.

 

~

 

Lena sat up real fast sweating and body buzzing.

 

"What the hell was that?!"

 

'That felt too real' She thinks while looking around the room and goes to flip the lights on. 'How was I able to grab it? It felt almost as I was grabbing a wolf around it's neck. It's too much.'

 

It wasn't till later she decided to read into Out Of Body Experiences.

 

_________________

 

Hieras5

 

Kara's stomache is clawing and protests constantly. It's another hot day and another shipment of prisoners came in. An insectoid came in with them and unfortunately Locambrens despised the insectoids of any kind. As soon as he arrived they ripped him to shreds. They hung pieces of it's corpse around their necks as a warning. Seeing that, one of the new prisoners wet himself.

 

The chains were being connected as they added the newbies. She felt sorrow for them as nothing could prepare one for this. One or two would look like they were going to speak and Kara gave them a look and a shake to not talk. One guy just didn't listen and the guards beat him. He was still alive but was dragged off the the surgeon's hut. Several minutes later he was returned with a more somber demeanor and joined the rest of them.

 

Kara tied her now shoulder length hair back and prepared for another extremely long day. At least inside the mines it was cooler than standing out here in the direct sun. What little moisture they'd get each day would be sapped by the burning rays so the longer they were delayed out here the more likely the odds increased for heat stroke on top of everything else. Hopefully everyone kept quiet at least till they get back to the pit.

 

Finally after another 4 minutes or so they started moving towards the mouth of the caverns. Grabbing a tool from the large bin and continued forward as the sound of the chains from each step was chiming an eerie death march. 

 

'Another day'

 

\----

 

Kara's POV 

 

'Everyday. Rocks. Dust. dirt. Shoulders burning. Back ache, hands sore and raw but I continue. Everyday and it's still the same. More ore mining. More digging. It's so hot and dry I can barely breath. Tasting the stale air as I try to get enough spit to swallow without choking on rock dust. They'll come for me soon. They'll find me or I'll find a way out of this. I have to think of something. Constantly having to fight to keep my ration token. Had to break their some of their limbs. 

 

I feel bad because now they won't be able to work and eat but they did attack me and wouldn't stop. I can't let it get to me. Rao my bones ache. I probably look like a racoon right now. They got a few good hits on me and I bet I'm sporting black eyes. I'm just glad my nose isn't broken. At least I can work. The hunger hurts and it gnaws. I hope they hurry I don't know how long much longer I can take this.'

 

Then Kara remembered...

 

'Oh yea they think I'm dead... Lena I'm sorry. I thought I could fix this. I'm hoping you're home safe. I miss you and hope somehow by Rao's light you hear me.'

 

\----

 

Later

 

Kara is sitting down and scooping the grey paste into her mouth with her fingers from the wooden bowl voraciously. It has the consistency of runny mud, the flavor of cardboard, burnt beans and it stinks. She shoves it down without too much preamble. Her whole body hurts and is exhausted beyond anything she's ever experienced and it seems like it's only getting worse as the days progress. The Kryptonian is carefully watching for anyone who gets too close. While she's doing so the blond listens to some of the others instructing the new people.

 

"What's this?" One guy says with disgust.

 

The haggard woman replies "Gruel"

 

He looks at her with increduality "It looks like slime"

 

"It's a precious commodity around here and I suggest you pretend it's a delicacy otherwise you'll slowly starve to death or you'll be too weak to fight off others who would gladly feast on your bones. I would not suggest either. Now eat!" The woman barks out.

 

It's the truth.

 

\-----------

 

 

Seeing the dark haired man approach carefully "Hey Martu. Who's on lookout tonight?" Kara asks as she's sitting in the back of her cell again working on another carving. 

 

This rock piece looks like a turtle. Apparently it's a very common species amongst many star systems. It's helping to distract her from the throbbing pain of where she got hit earlier. The blond has bruises and cuts all over from the fights. It's been another long day.

 

Looking around carefully he supplies "Teruk and Phidian."

 

"And you trust them?" She was wary of them a bit having only been with the group a few weeks.

 

"Yes or I wouldn't be talking to you." Martu said sincerely.

 

That seemed to satisfy the blond for the moment "Alright Wasa and I'll be taking tomorrow's watch then." She continues scraping.

 

Wiping his hands on his tattered pants he inquires "How's Talara doing?"

 

Blowing a bit of dust off the turtle "Better thank you. I think the extra rations helped." She gave him a smile of gratitude.

 

Talara had been sick, so Kara and several others who could make due without, gave the woman their rations hoping to prevent the woman's death. It seemed to have worked. So the Kryptonian was happy about that. 

 

Putting the turtle away "Alright well I better make the rounds to check on everybody. See you in a bit." Kara gets up and stalks towards the main gathering area then the diff sections to do a head count.

 

\-----

 

A few days later Kara took her first beating and torture. Protecting a young women from getting raped by one of the guards. The Herald then intervened two days later stating the Kryptonian would be useful later and issued a health proxy ordering a surgeon to keep her alive. The singing stopped.


	64. 64

Earth

 

2 days later 

 

National City Airport

 

The brunette is getting on her plane to Metropolis to visit some of Lex's old hideouts no one knew about that were off the books from Luthorcorp subsidiaries and contracted parts manufacturing. Lena hears the all clear in her earcomm of the plane checks with bomb sniffing dogs. 

 

The CEO really didn't expect to have a canine unit but they are more reliable than the electronic devices that could easily be tampered, hijacked or knocked out by any random EM pulse. So the brunette found it prudent to do so when she finally thought about it. So now she has several K-9 teams within her paramilitary group.

 

She had been phoning back and forth with Alex. Just basic updates in code over unsecured lines. Lena had helped the director with her leyline project which is still ongoing. The CEO gave the redhead some similar tech she had designed for Bruce. In the meantime the brunette is scouring the libraries for help with restoring, balancing and reharmonising the nodes and leyline connections. 

 

Several religious and government buildings are built on top of these powerpoints. That was not entirely surprising if one knew that the points were there and if the CEO was batting for the other team then she'd do the exact same thing. 

 

Unfortunately trying to explain to these institutions 'you need to move your building somewhere else' was futile. They would scoff and refuse to listen to such nonsense even if one did offer to cover said costs in relocation. So in the interim both Alex and Lena would have to work around that.

 

The flight was uneventful and when she made it out to the first site it was not surprising to find this building was secured by biometric locks for Luthor DNA. Lena gained easy access. The huge blast doors opened up of this massive facility and she motioned for her men to wait outside. The brunette made her way inside, closed the doors and walked down a very large and long corridor. 

 

When the brunette finally got to the main section of the building she froze and then couldn't stop the laughter from erupting. "Lex you dumbass." but if anyone could pull this off it would've been him. Standing in all their glory was 6 Gundam-like suits. Oh no not the small mech suit her mother developed this is full on Voltron Gundam shit he pulled off. Yea there were parts laying off to the side unfinished and the main compartment still needed completion but by God he did it.

 

The CEO's gonna have to switch the locks and make other adjustments to things but damn this she was not expecting. Lena finally stops giggling and looks over to the upper section of the room where there was a main office with a glass window. She imagined that's where the blueprints were and took the small elevator up.

 

Another sensor scan and the brunette got immediate access to the office. Everything turned on as she entered and the pc booted as well. It was a sealed environment so there wasn't any dust on the equipment or chair and she promptly sat down. As she began poking around she noticed they were having issues with the main fuselage and power cells along with a few other things. 

 

Some of which she already has the tech to fix. Now the neural interface part that's a bit tricky but if the brunette can get these babies up and running they will cut down alot of time on her other projects. Lena mind gears are turning and she's getting a little excited. 

 

'This will definitely help' The brunette's mind supplies as Lena's feeling something inside her gut to keep pushing. Something's not right and she still can't put her finger on it but whatever it is hopefully she'll figure it out soon and in the meantime she'll be working on these puppies.

 

 

________________________

 

Hieras5 

 

It was another 4 years later Kara would be thrown into the gauntlet ring.

 

Forced to fight her own friends in gladiatorial games. The Kryptonian knew she had to give it her all and that they would also have to fight for the honor. Kara's body had started to change physically during the first months on this wretched planet. She hurt all time. The Kryptonian's bones slightly changed due to the hard labor and combat she endured. 

 

Kara had begun training her body differently than others. She started designing a more natural style with a mix of what Alex taught her in combination of everything else. Mostly body weight training and lifting as much of the ore as she could when she worked including squats with the lifts without getting caught. 

 

The former reporter was always on hair trigger nonstop which caused her senses to become sharper and increased her intuition. Not exactly the same without her powers but moreso than the average person without.

 

The blond would remember everything she could the first few years knowing that even if her friends or family back home could get to her it may be when she's already old and grey or already dead. Kara wasn't sure how the orange sun would affect her even if she was able to remove the collar. 

 

It was a bleak outlook anyway you dished it. She decided early on an escape plan with which prudence and patience would be her best bet. 

 

She'd have to work her way up the slave ranks to get her into a position the blond would need later on. At night she'd meditate. Every so often Kara would try to reach out with her mind to someone who held a strong connection with her. A bright laughter tickled her senses surrounded by green warmth. 

 

The Kryptonian still thinks about how she should've asked Lena out on a date and admitted her feelings earlier. Kara imagines how it could've gone. If she was able to begin the courtship like she had planned and each new imaginary event playing out in her mind. Keeping her spirit strong and her heart alive. The songs came back slowly.

 

\----

 

Now being a gladiator Kara got her own cell. She worried about her friends back in the pit. Maybe one day if she ever got out she'd come back and stop what's happening here. After everything she went through the blond still detested killing. 

 

Avoided it almost at all costs but after the first few battles and almost losing a leg and arm she decided it would not be wise inside a battle to the death. 

 

They also brought in beasts from every corner of the quadrant. Kara had developed a very deadly fighting style akin to Muay Thai Boran and Shaolin. They wouldn't always be given weapons in the ring nowadays. The crowd was a massive gathering of this sectors nobles as they liked to call themselves. 

 

Again her body was changing. More muscular than before but in a way that was smooth as now gladitorial slaves got fed well because of the money that was made. The surgeons were always brought in to stitch the victor up as best they could under the conditions. 

 

So now she was riddled with battlescars of every shape and size. Her skin was darker than it ever had been. Kara had to chop off her locks chin length to maintain an advantage in the ring. Her hands became rough and callused as the fighters also got specialized training.

 

There was gambling of course and any patrons who favored a particular warrior who caught their eye would give large sums to sleep with them. Kara refused those propositions. She would only offer songs. Her heart belonged to only one. The blond's mind again strayed to a Kryptonian style wedding and soul bond ceremony with the specially crafted Kryptonian bands she made.

 

There was no divorce ever on Krypton so she maintained her self-imposed faithfulness even here and now. So far away from those blessed pools of brilliant green that bathed her in Divine essence and arms that held warmth, smelling of cinnamon and jasmin.

 

\----

 

This is now the madness of her life. Kara was almost broken having to kill her friends. Nothing made sense anymore. The guards and the people in charge reminded them all constantly they were nothing but slaves.


	65. 65

A few days later

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office 

 

Lena's back home and back to work. Spreading herself throughout LCorp, Catco, DEO and other things off the books. She's been forcing herself to eat and sleep. The brunette has also put a stop to any alcohol for awhile till she gets past her grieving stage not wanting to end up inside a bottle every night. So she's been refusing to even touch a drop knowing herself. 

 

There's too much riding on her being sane, sober and strategic and her companies and employees deserve better than a drunk who can't control themselves in a moment of anguish. Many jobs and livelihoods are at stake. It is these moments that test one's true character. So Lena will keep fighting just like Kara would.

 

She's got a meeting in 20 minutes for the new aircraft design managers. Even in her absence she's been communicating with Jess back and forth. Jess now has 2 assistants herself surprisingly and has been making good progress covering for Lena and even Sam here and there. Sam took off a few days for Ruby and Alex which was completely understandable.

 

Lena sent a form into HR backdating Jess' raise 6 months. So it should give her a nice bonus. Jess was also saddened to hear of the reporter's passing and sent flowers to everyone she knew who were close to the blond.

 

In the meantime the CEO has been working on paperwork all morning. Every so often she would lookup and imagine soft blue eyes smiling at her with a large bag of donuts in hand or fast food of some sort or even trying to steal a sip of Lena's drink. Hearing some funny banter about the latest band or singer or just listening to the blond talk about her day dealing with Snapper.

 

Sometimes it's a little easier to think she's still here at least in spirit. It feels like the blond is. It's weird. Lena has been feeling like that more and more lately. Kara's gone but somehow some way the warm feeling is still there. It's confusing yet comforting. 

 

Shaking her head Lena looks at the clock. 12 minutes till. Collecting her papers and locking her desk the CEO heads toward Conference room blue.

 

________________

 

Hieras5 

 

Arena

 

Cut and slash, Kara spun away from the other blade quickly and then brought her own counter blow towards the man's neck which was blocked. He attempted to kick her feet out from under her, the blond rolled to the left, turned back and slammed the pommel into his face. Stunning him for a moment as Kara front kicks his chest and does another slash wth her sword. He sidesteps and parries. the Kryptonian changes her footing and leans in during the parry bending the elbow and slamming her elbow into his face. Grabs his sword arm an attempts to get behind him. He stops her momentum with a shoulder check. The blond releases her grip and jumps back to avoid his sword upswing.

 

Kara runs forward and comes across with the sword thrust, dodge, slash, parry, thrust and finally seeing a opening puts all her might into a kick to his knee. The snap reverberated off the arena's wall and the crowd is worked into a frenzy.

 

As he falls screaming Kara quickly severs his sword arm and plunges the blade into his chest, blood spraying down the blond's arms as she kicks him off her weapon.

 

He was dead before he ever hit the ground.

 

The Kryptonian belts out a mighty roar and the crowd goes wild.

 

Just another day.

 

Kara salutes the crowd and then makes her way back to the barracks when the gate opens.

 

That was the day Sal fell. 

 

Tonk didn't hold it against her. She spared him having to kill his own brother.

 

Still didn't make it hurt any less.

 

\------

 

Night 

 

 

They were outside the barracks under careful supervision from the guards. Kara had gotten permission for a burial and so here they were with torches and shovels. Digging a large hole until they were satisfied the Aldanian would fit. The blond wipes her sweat from her brow and tosses the shovel up over the side. Tonk pulls her up from the hole.

 

Kara wipes her hands off and looks at Tonk for a moment "It is not your custom but it is mine."

 

He nods.

 

Taking a breath and looking to the sky then at the body wrapped in linens "You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your journey home. We will remember you in every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky. Rao's will be done."

 

They buried him together.

 

 

\-------

 

2 weeks later

 

Kara is here having a drink with old man Andar. He is the Gladiatorial stablemaster of these barracks that she had been assigned to. He has bright red hair and beard. Roughly the size of a bear. His wings are missing and probably has been long gone since his days in the arena.

 

It's been a long time but they developed an interesting friendship and over time a trusted colleague. This is the first time he's offered her a drink so it must be something important he has to say. The Kryptonian waits patiently while taking a sip of this clear colored liquor.

 

"You have been brought here for a reason. Otherwise you wouldn't be here and you most certainly would not still be alive if the fates have nothing in store for you. You are a fighter either with your heart or with your fists. Sometimes the world needs a fighter. To do things no mere mortal can do." He limps around the wooden table and looks out the window.

 

The blond quietly listens while sitting back in her chair.

 

Andar continues "On Thanagar we strengthen ourselves in every way. Oh we are far from perfect but we are warriors. We try to leave a legacy of excellence for generations to come. Many have passed through these walls and I have never seen one such as you. I believe you have been touched by the Divine. So I will give you something to carry you along your journey."

 

Walking back over to where she is sitting he pulls back his sleeves "You see these markings?"

 

'Oh that's interesting' Kara's mind supplies while inspecting the odd blue script and symbols on his body that apparently he has had hidden ever since she's known him. The blond gives him a nod.

 

He grabs a bottle of blue liquid and what looks like a kit of some sort from his shelf "These will grant you protection and are badges of honor for our people. So I shall adopt you into my house so that both our Legacies of our people will live on through you."

 

"I am honored." Kara says solemnly as a single tear slides down her face.

 

Andar smiles brightly and proudly "You will now carry my sword as my daughter. No one will contest it. I will not live very much longer. Take pride in being a warrior. By you living your own code, you have honor. So prepare yourself Kara Zor-El for this is a long process and will be very painful. I will teach you our way of meditation to help you. Once completed no one with magic will be able to harm you amongst other things. Come little one we must prepare."

 

Kara chugs the rest of the liquid and follows him to the ante chamber.


	66. 66

LCorp

 

Board meeting 

 

With the new influx of funds from the massive amount of profits due to the tech conference, all the good press and products being released, LCorp stock is at an all-time high pushing the $4k mark and soon Lena will be announcing the stock split a few days after the quarterly earnings report is released. All divisions are doing exceptionally well. 

 

The stockholders meeting went off without a hitch and it was unanimous vote to keep Lena as the CEO. Now she's sitting in conference room red for a board of directors meeting because although they are pleased at the profits they are not exactly thrilled of the direction the corporation is taking. For the moment they are being compliant. 

 

Lena knows better as Jess has been collecting more data on them. So there are a few under scrutiny they must keep further eye on. The plans Lena has in mind for LCorp will make it a Corporate Republic and can't have anyone interfering, even pesky little board members.

 

The CEO already announced LCorp Employees gain corporate citizenship and now she's explaining to the Board members what she's been working on.

 

Lena pushes the remote button for the projector to move to the next slide "It is a partial neural interface. I developed it to help me run things faster. Sam and I are the only ones who can operate it. It also links up with my schematic simulator and I have improved our throughput and testing by over 4000% clearing the backlog on top of that."

 

"It can only be used one at a time and also for a limited amount of interface time. It requires alot of brainpower so you get tired faster. Most people can only last half an hour. Not that I'm bragging or anything but I especially developed it for my brain. At max I can be in there for 3 hours but I'd need to eat and a nap and then handle another 2 if I push it." The brunette explains further with a small grin.

 

Lena continues "I can remotely activate it anywhere within this solar system. Hopefully soon I'll be able to extend that range. So basically this frees up an astounding amount of time for me and as all of you know time is money. I hope this answers all your questions." Looking around to see if there were any more questions and not seeing any she gives a short nod.

 

They are, for the most part surprised at this new development. The board members know they are not gonna be able to get around this by normal means as Lena has proven she is too smart including her ability to outmaneuver which makes her extremely dangerous to their current station. 

 

They just want to sit back and enjoy developing commercial toys and goods people use for play or business not this empire she's attempting to build. 

 

It doesn't sit right with them and they're squirming in their seats and grumbling their understanding. Lena is the majority shareholder of the company which means they can't do anything for now. The board is a mix bag of old money and new greed but there are a few who agree with the CEO. 

 

So there is going to be a scramble for alliances. They can't go to the Feds or SEC because she hasn't done anything wrong. If the board can gain enough votes to overthrow her in an emergency meeting then they can go back to how things were before and coast.

 

'Plus she has the president in her corner. That in and of itself will be quite difficult to maneuver around. Her security is too tight so what to do next.' A board member thinks to himself.

 

A devious pair of eyes glint at the CEO. He has an old score to settle and a former board member he can call about this. Fixing his tie he gets up quietly and excuses himself to the restroom.

 

Lena watches a few of the members file out of the room. She has an uneasy feeling about the whole thing. Getting up and gathering her papers, says goodbye to the rest of the members and then heads towards the elevators with her security detail in tow.

 

__________________________

 

Heiras5 

 

Arena

 

They circle eachother slowly.

 

"At lassst we meet again zeeesht. I ssshall look forward to thissss." The Meronian hisses in malevolent glee.

 

Anger rolls around her gut "Rest assured I intend to collect the debt you still owe." Kara proclaims as she points at him with her sword in her right hand. Holding a shield as sunlight is glinting off her blade, she assesses his stance and posture. She takes a breath and watches where the reflection lands.

 

He had been the one to take down Wasa and Tonk. He had hurt alot of people back in the pit so now it's come full circle for Kara to settle the score. He's moving to her left and changing his foot weight position. He has to compensate for his large lizard-like tail and he's sporting a shield and spear besides his talons on his feet.

 

Kara flicks her wrist and blinds him with sunlight for a moment as she takes the first strike stepping in with a hard swing at his face. He rears back and then slams her with his shield. She gets pushed back a bit but remains upright. The blond then spins out of the way of a spearstrike aimed for her face and comes back from the other side with a back slash and a front kick.

 

He swings his tail as he attempts to dodge the frontkick. Her momentum carries her forward, The Kryptonian sees the tail and goes into a forward roll over the tail and jumping from the crouch, spinning into an upswing blocking the spearstrike aimed at her back. She follows it around in an arc and presses the spear into the dirt with the sword and then smashing it in half with her knee breaking it.

 

He nearly got her thigh with his talon but she jumps up and lifts her leg out of the way and came across with another sword slash. He dodges and now without a weapon he attempts to get a punch in, the blond turns slightly letting him into her close range but brings both arms up into a semi-bar and twists hard putting her hip and shoulder into it with a forceful impact shattering his elbow.

 

Kara turns her hand and hammerfists the pommel into his face. Careful of his feet she's already executed her own front kick as he lands on his back on the ground growling in pain. She backs up as he tries to kick out. The Kryptonian then comes back in and hits one of his feet with her blade he rolls over and up slightly limping. 

 

He kicks up sand into her eyes, she tries to block it and brings up her shield. Too late. 

 

'Shit'

 

He kicks her against the shield and knocks her down. She's having trouble seeing but Kara can hear and sense him a bit. The Meronian uses his shield to nail her in the face. Dazing her slightly. The blond rolls away quickly as a foot comes down and she slices the air as she gets back up. It's a bit blurry but now Kara knows where he is.

 

He picks up the broken piece of the spear with his good arm having dropped his own shield and lunges at her. She parries. He swings his tail again and she lifts her other leg. The Kryptonian was expecting that and brings down the blade severing his tail but misses his upswing with the spear and gets slashed across the shoulder. She jumps back out of range for a moment.

 

The crowd roars and starts chanting.

 

The blond has to drop her shield now. It's too heavy and she needs to move faster to finish this. The Meronian lunges again and she turns her angle slightly and slashes his midsection. He tries to come back with an elbow but she dodges under and severs his right leg. 

 

He falls into a screeching heap. He throws the spearpiece at her head which she knocks out of the way. Descending on him with her wrath the Kryptonian jumps down onto his chest and plunges her blade into his throat. 

 

Thunderous applause and shouts fill the arena.

 

With a growling sneer Kara rocks the blade back and forth for a second, pulls it out and with a triumphant shout she viciously whips the blade in an arc severing his head. Blood spray landing all across the ground.

 

The blond hops off his headless body and roars at the crowd swinging her blade in the air. Once Kara's done catering to the crowd she spits on his body and makes her way to the gate.

 

'I have avenged you my friends. May you be at peace.'


	67. 67

Evening

 

Lena's apartment 

 

 

Lena is working on some mathematical equations and formulas to try and get the Gundam's working. She refuses to call them biomech Lexdroids as it says on the blueprint designs. The problem the brunette keeps running into is the neural interface and the tech surrounding it. It's still too limiting to have someone only be able to operate one for 30 minutes. It's not realistic. So Lena's been sitting here for hours trying to work it out.

 

She let slip "God I wish Superg..." 

 

'Shit' The brunette threw down her pencil. 

 

"Kara why does it feel like you're still here?" Lena runs her hands through her hair. 

 

The CEO couldn't explain it. Can't explain it. Unless she thinks about everything she's learned from the libraries. 'Maybe her gh..' Lena shut off that thought immediately. It hurt too much.

 

About that time she hears knocking and the brunette makes her way out of her office towards the front door. Only a few people on her guest list were able to get to the elevators. So she's got a 1 in 4 chance of getting it right of who's on the other side even without looking through the peephole. 'Ahh'

 

She opens the door to find one Eliza Danvers with the box in hand "Hey sweetie. How are you doing?"

 

"I'm doing ok." Lena replies giving the woman a smile while pulling the door open wider.

 

Eliza nods "I came to check on you."

 

"Come in." Lena smiles and let's Eliza through the door "Have a seat. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

 

Making her way over to one of the kitchen barstools "Coffee would be nice dear." Placing the box on the counter Eliza sits down.

 

"Ok give me a moment." Heading towards the kitchen the brunette starts pulling the coffee filters out of the drawer and sets a new one in the empty basket in the coffee maker.

 

Wondering why the woman would be by so late Lena asks "Are you hungry?" As she adds the filtered water and the Kauai blend to the machine.

 

Shaking her blond head "I'm fine dear. I won't be long." She assured the younger woman.

 

After a minute or two the coffee is done brewing and the brunette pours the woman a cup and herself one also. Eliza takes her black as does the CEO. 

 

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I was just doing some work." Lena offers with a genuine smile.

 

"Mmmm Thank you. Yes I figured you'd be in here or at the office burning the midnight oil." The older woman smiles and takes another drink.

 

"Guilty" Lena chuckles knowing it's the truth. Holding the hot cup between her hands and absorbing some of the heat there while inhaling the scent.

 

The blond takes another sip and tries to put this delicately "Listen I am heading back to Midvale tonight so I was wondering if you'd like to hold onto the box. I mean I understand if you don't..."

 

"Yes" Lena whispers with closely held emotion. Putting the cup down and taking a breath "I'd like that."

 

"Mmm ok I wasn't sure but thought you'd might like to have them." Looking at the brunette to gauge if she really is doing alright and takes another sip. Pleased she's not finding the brunette with dark circles or so gaunt anymore.

 

The CEO adds softly while glancing at it "I appreciate it. Very much."

 

About an hour later, after Eliza has filled her in on what's been going on with her own work and things with Alex and the girls, the blond figures she needs to be going.

 

Finishing the cup the blond gets up. "Ok well I better get going. Thank you for the coffee dear." She says with a gentle smile.

 

Getting up to see her out "Anytime." Lena has been amazed at how supportive the older Danvers woman has been to her. It's almost like having a real mother for a change. The brunette just wishes it was under better circumstances.

 

"And you call me if you need anything or drop by anytime sweetie ok?" The blond gets out with a look and her mom tone.

 

"Thank you Eliza. You don't know how much that means to me." She gave the older woman a hug and with a nod of understanding Eliza made her way out of the apartment. Softly closing the door behind her with a faint *click*.

 

The box was sitting there on her kitchen island staring at Lena. She debated with herself about opening it up again. Making a decision she walks back over and delicately lifts the wooden lid as the scents hit her. Metal, roses, linen and something uniquely Kara. 

 

As she picks up and inspects the items Lena notices the inlay of one of the bracelets. The brunette sees Kryptonian script and her name in English. One word stood out clearly 'Eternity'. She couldn't stop the emotions or tears from rising to the surface.

 

After a few minutes the brunette wipes her eyes as she pulls the band out. Lena then places it on her left wrist with a sad smile "I hope you don't mind me wearing one love. I would've said yes."

 

Closing the box quietly she makes her way to the fridge to force herself to eat something. The brunette smiles seeing Cubanos left on the top shelf in saran wrap. Knowing the reporter would've wolfed them down already if she saw them.

 

And as the CEO goes to reach for it she stops midgrab. There it is again. That odd feeling. Feels like a warm loving pulse in her plexus then it quickly moves into her heartspace. Not exactly a ripple but almost.

 

'That's so weird.' Collecting the plate Lena puts the sandwich over on the counter hearing the fridge shut itself behind her per it's design.

 

This has been happening more and more lately and now Lena is quite curious. Thinking about it for a second as she's seeing a pattern emerge. Ever the scientist she starts doing little experiments.

 

The CEO makes herself think of the same thing she just did when she felt the pulse this time. That's what she's calling it for now.

 

'Hmmm again.' As she feels it once more. This time it's a bit stronger because she's holding the image of Kara in her mind and allowing her own feelings free reign.

 

"You are here aren't you." Something about that actually was comforting versus the earlier thought of Kara being a ghost. There is quite a difference. Ghost denotes being in misery limbo and cut off in a very creepy manner but this..this is a tangeable moving warmth inside with small tingles. Soft and loving. If Lena closes her eyes she could swear she sees pink and yellow colors.

 

"Yup I've lost my mind. I better eat something maybe my body chemistry is off." As she went to heat up the sandwich to melt the cheese Lena couldn't help the smile from spreading across her face.

 

____________________________________

 

A few days later

 

LCorp 

 

R&D Labs

 

Her dreams lately are a toss up between nightmare and some akin to lucid dreaming. It was one dream in particular that spurred her on and a glimmer of hope was blossoming inside her chest. Albeit inside of the dream but upon waking there was that residual feeling emerging she couldn't explain. 

 

It didn't compute with what Lena witnessed on the ship. She was starting to get bits of what looked like Kara in strange unfamiliar settings. The brunette originally chalked it up to her subconscious but then it was becoming too strange to not pay more attention to. 

 

So instead of going home the CEO's been working down in the labs overnight on a new prototype the entire time. Now today is supposed to be her day off and the brunette didn't feel the need to change it in the scheduler.

 

Lena's soldering another piece into the systems array when she hears her phone go off. Placing the iron in the cradle she removes her gloves and seeing it's Jess the brunette answers immediately.

 

"Eleanor and Samuel just shot me a text stating there's an emergency board meeting taking pace in conference room red. Seems a few idiots want to try and vote you out."

 

"What?! Shit! Gimme a second to think." It was't like this wasn't expected she thought for a moment.

 

Then Lena had an idea "Jess send out a fire drill email now."

 

Hearing rapid clicks in the background "On it give me two seconds...annnd done."

 

"Here we go." Lena pulls the fire alarm on the wall. 

 

As the alarms are blaring the CEO says firmly "If those idgets don't move set off the sprinkler system in that room." The brunette whips off her goggles.

 

*alarm*

 

"Yes ma'am. Gladly." Jess says with enthusiasm.

 

*alarm*

 

"And don't let anybody back into the building until I say." Stating in a hurried manner while packing up, locking down her gear and code locking the room.

 

*alarm*

 

"Yes Ms Luthor."

 

\---

 

It was about an hour later everyone was let back into the building. The board members were escorted in by one of Lena's security detail. All but two members were allowed back into the conference room. Luckily for them the group did skidaddle when the alarm went off so the room is still dry and intact. 

 

The two other members were escorted to Lena's office needless to say they were surprised she's here given the looks on their faces.

 

Lena was on her 10th cup of coffee but she looked immaculate and poised with her CEO mask firmly in place. She smirked internally. The brunette has them by the proverbial balls. They just don't know it yet.

 

"What is the meaning of this?" The younger man demands.

 

In an irritated voice the older director supplies "Listen we were in the middle of an important.."

 

Green eyes give them a predatory look "Meeting yes I know. Terrence, William please have a seat." She gestured.

 

Director William Humphries III adjusts his tie with an angry look and flops down into the chair unceremoniously. While Director Terrence Holt eyes the woman warily before finally gliding to his seat and adjusts his glasses.

 

Mr Holt begins "You better have..."

 

She holds a hand up to silence the man.

 

The CEO pushes two large paper stacks in their direction and puts a pen on each stack. "Here is your resignation papers for you to sign. Here are some Non-Disclosure papers as well."

 

"I am not signing anything you bitch." William spats out. His necks is bulging and looks like he's turning red.

 

Giving her a look of increduality the older man laughs "I refuse." 

 

A dangerous smile erupts "Oh you will sign or these get released to the press." The brunette is burning holes into them with her gaze.

 

They give her a puzzled look of confusion and anger.

 

Lena places two manila folders in front of the men on their appropriate stacks. Her security are close by. Their hands are resting on their pistols in the holsters just waiting for an excuse.

 

"Now I know both of you have been in contact with my mother but that's not what this is about." Her nail taps one the folders. Then the brunette leans back in her chair and crosses her legs and hands.

 

They both take their respective folder and rip open the file.

 

Both men turn ghostly white at what they find there.

 

One shows footage snapshots from a video of him with and killing a known male prostitute. William is supposedly a happily married man with 4 kids.

 

The other shows Terrence consorting with a known drug lord & crime boss and a US senator who is currently up for re-election in the background with a case of cash in the photo.

 

"Checkmate"

 

They close the folders and agree to sign the papers.

 

After they sign and exit the building. Lena heads in to the board meeting. The vote to remove her gets immediately shot down.


	68. 68

DEO 

 

Hangar

 

For the past few days since the issue with the board Lena has been going back and forth to the DEO and her own ship building facilities. Today she's helping Alex with the DEO's ships.

 

"Hey can you help me with this circuit panel." The redhead gets out.

 

"Yea hold on a moment." The Lena says as she stands up and wipes her hands off on a shop towel. Making her way over to where Alex was working on the underside of the ship. It was behind the forward blaster and behind a reinforced hullpiece. A bunch of wires and tubes hanging out next to it's bracketmounts. This was it's final piece to get the thing working and just had to finish installing it but Alex needs 4 hands to do it.

 

Lena crouches down and holds the panel firmly while Alex starts soldering the wires.

 

"You know she never wanted to lie to you." The director offers knowing it's something they haven't spoken about.

 

"I know. I'm not mad." Lena says with a sad smile.

 

"She wouldn't want you to be mad at yourself either." Alex states while still connecting more wires.

 

The brunette nodded "Mmm you all did well enough with covering it up even though she was a lousy liar. To tell you the truth I had my growing suspicions. I just refused to see it."

 

"There were a few occasions she did try to tell you but things got interrupted from what she told me." The redhead supplied while locking down a cooling tube.

 

"Yea that happened alot." She chuckles slightly remembering all the times Kara had to ditch or leave in the middle of plans.

 

"With that appetite of hers I guessed she had a glandular issue or she was at least half alien." Lena admits with a chuckle.

 

The redhead questioned while still attempting to focus on her task "Why didn't you say anything?"

 

Taking a deep thoughtful breath Lena supplies "It wasn't mine to tell. If she wanted to talk to me about that stuff then it would be up to her. Kara trusted me and I trusted her. It was as simple as that. I can't really explain it. After a certain point I really didn't care as long as I got to spend time with her you know?"

 

"I understand. There that should do it hang on while I close the housing." Alex states while putting the locking pins into the housing piece and mounting it. It set with a click and then she tightened the screws down till she was satisfied it would hold.

 

Lena stepped back and handed Alex the composite innerhull piece. The redhead got that in place and put the metal outerhull chunk over it. 

 

"Thanks a bunch now you'll need to back up. I'm gonna weld this section on." Alex states while flipping the welding helmet down and putting the gloves on.

 

The CEO goes back to working on her task from earlier allowing the redhead to focus. They had more agents coming in an an hour that can assist with the other turrets. It was still quite early.

 

Once she was done welding Alex came over to where Lena was working on an engineering panel. 

 

"Are you really going through with this?" Pulling the welding hat off and looks at Lena with concern.

 

"I know what you really mean to ask if I'm going to kill him right?" Lena says as she turns to face Alex with a dangerous glint in her eyes and a burning fire that refuses to leave.

 

The redhead lays her hand on the brunettes shoulder in understanding having noticed the brunette wearing the bracelet.

 

"I won't allow him to continue doing this to others when I can stop it. They shouldn't have to go through what I went through and what I have to live with everyday.

 

Alex nods and brings the brunette in for a hug knowing they both need it. Whether the redhead voices it or not Lena has become another little sister for her. Not as a replacement but as an addition. She knows Kara would've wanted it this way.

 

The brunette gets out with a wry tone "You know she told me to take care of you. Not the other way around." 

 

"You're a Danvers. It doesn't matter." Still holding the CEO for a bit.

 

Lena allowed herself to cry for several minutes before pulling herself together again. Knowing the other agents should start trickling in any moment now that the sun is starting to rise.

 

Pulling back and dropping her arms Alex asks "Sam wants to know if you'll join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

 

"I don't know Alex." Lena says with a sigh wiping her eyes.

 

"Lena you need to eat and from where I'm standing you've lost too much weight." The redhead adds with a furrow and a firm tone crossing her arms.

 

Lena gives the agent a look "Don't hold those punches huh Agent Danvers?" 

 

The redhead adds with a grin "Not when it comes to family. Come eat with us. We haven't seen you outside of work since the funeral." 

 

"Ok fine" The brunette relents knowing she's not gonna win this one but somehow that's not such a bad thing.

 

____________________

 

Hieras5

 

Another 3 years later 

 

Kara stopped thinking of Earth it hurt too much. This is home now. Everyones faces started to blur all of them except Lena's.  
Kara had started etching her face on the walls so she wouldn't forget. 

 

The Krytonian looked older now little bits of grey in her hair. Her father Zor-El had used to talk about going grey in his early twenties. 

 

Kara's got a few more wrinkles amongst the newly made scar over her left eye and cheek. She received it from a battle with a Doleran beast that resembled a cross between a dire wolf and a grizzly bear but with stripes and a long tail. 

 

That sucker was blindingly stupid fast. If it wasn't for her newly honed instincts it would've taken the whole eye.

 

Another day she danced with death. Laughing in relief and sadness at the same time. 

 

The Kryptonian finally worked herself up to Master Slave in charge of others and was semi-trusted amongst the higher ups.   
It put her in a position to help more people. Get them more water more rations. Stop the roving gangs. 

 

Working little by little a way to escape. Kara still had battles but more grand scale and further apart now. She tapped into her rage and then tempered it with wisdom to keep herself balanced. It kept her alive and she's making progress.

 

"Though we go forth alone, 

 

our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome rays.

 

We're never lost, 

 

never afraid for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness.

 

Rao binds us to those we love.

 

He gives us strength when we have none.

 

And in the darkest places, he guides us.

 

For Rao sees all, feels all.

 

His love eternal.

 

Rao, protect us, so that we might protect others.

 

And we shall rise, a fire in His hearth, burning and free."


	69. 69

Sam's House 

 

Lena's having dinner at Sam's house. Ruby is staying at her friend Lisa's house overnight so it's just the three of them chatting about anything and everything that's going.

 

So tonight they were having Caesar salad and Cajun Chicken alfredo which apparently Alex cooked this time. The food is pretty delicious much to Lena's surprise. Think maybe Sam's been giving the redhead cooking lessons. The director's almost as bad as Kara when it comes to cooking. 

 

The brunette glances to the empty chair beside her for a moment and then her bracelet. 'Hmmmm there is it again.' The brunette daydreams for a moment just feeling the inner warmth.

 

"Lena!" Alex got out while looking at the CEO with a look of curiosity.

 

Shaking herself internally "Yes?" Raising a brown delicate eyebrow.

 

Sam also gave her a look pointing at her empty glass on the table "I asked did you want some wine?" Wondering where her friend's mind went. She's been doing that alot lately.

 

"No thank you." Lena casually dismisses while playing with her napkin.

 

"Wow ok" There was a touch of wry admiration in Sam's tone as she puts the bottle down on the table.

 

"What?" Lena asks with a confused look.

 

The CFO supplies calmly "You always have something to drink."

 

Looking at both women Lena admits "I stopped." While tapping her water glass with her nail.

 

"You mean completely?!" Alex asked gobsmacked by that bit of info.

 

"Mmmm I need all my faculties. I've been so busy lately and It also makes me sleepy and I don't know I don't like the feeling anymore. It's hard to explain." The brunette explains while fiddling with her bracelet.

 

"No it's ok I was just surprised is all." The redhead was very surprised in all the years that Alex has known her she's always seen the brunette with a drink in hand. It's just bizarre but then again since the director's met Sam she almost doesn't get in to the liquor anymore either. 'Huh'

 

"I know you've been down in the thinktank almost everyday I'm starting to get worried." The chestnut haired woman says with concern.

 

"Nothing to worry about. I'm just trying to get things up and running quickly." The brunette assures them not wanting to produce any worry on her behalf.

 

"Why is that? Is there some sort of magic deadline I don't know about?" Alex questions while leaning back in her chair.

 

Looking at both the women Lena exhales the breath she was holding "I don't know. I just have this inner feeling of urgency getting stronger. I'm just strange I guess."

 

"No it's cool I can totally understand a woman's intuition. It's helped several times especially when it comes to Ruby." Sam admits nonchalantly.

 

"Oh?" Now Lena is curious to see what Sam says.

 

The CFO tilts her head thinking for a second "Yea I get this sense if she's upset or I wouldn't say in danger per se but that something is wrong and 10 times out of 10, I was right."

 

"How interesting and here I thought I was going crazy." Lena says in a self-deprecating laugh.

 

The CFO gives the brunette a mischievous grin "Crazy like a fox."

 

They all chuckle.

 

"Thank you for coming over for dinner but we didn't just ask you to come over for the food. We ummm..." Alex stands up and moves behind Sam's chair and places her hands on the chestnut haired woman's shoulders.

 

"Okay" Lena says with a peculiar expression.

 

Placing her hands on top of Alex's "We're getting married." Sam says excitedly.

 

"Oh my god! Congratulations you guys! Oh wow. I'm so happy for you both!" The brunette couldn't be happier at this news. These to deserved all the joy and happiness in the world and it's great they found it in eachother.

 

Lena was about to get up to hug the pair but was stopped by Sam.

 

"Wait we have one other thing. You wanna tell her?" Sam tilts her head up to see the redhead's face from underneath as Alex gives a short nod.

 

The redhead fidgets for a second, walking to stand beside the CFO while still holding hands, Alex supplies with a shy smile "Mmmm Ok well we ummm we decided to adopt."

 

Now Lena actually squeals and throws herself at the pair "Oh my gosh you guys that's so amazing." Glomping them both.

 

Alex squeaks out happily while trying to get some air "We're going down to City Hall this weekend and hoped you'd be there." 

 

"Nothing could stop me. I'll be there with bells on!" Lena gets out with exuberance and squeezes a little tighter.

 

 

______________________

 

Lena

 

 

The coming days Lena became somewhat isolated because of all the tech she discovered floating around in the hidden labs. She was rapidly attempting to bring it all together then finally Alex called and indicated they'll be sending a cargo truck to haul anything Lena needs moved to a more secure location. 

 

They'll be ready and en route as soon as the brunette gives the word. The CEO's plan is coming along nicely but feels the need to push harder. Their ship production is slow but steady now that she has the general designs completed. She's pulling resources and skilled labor in from everywhere here and abroad to cover all the demand.

 

It was getting people trained on how to efficiently handle and mantain the ships while adhering to a new set of protocols and standards within the new LCorp and DEO fleets that was a bit tricky. 

 

Between her security and paramilitary teams, legal and HR they were finally able to get something written up as an employee handbook, code of conduct and guidelines for planetary and Terran space groups. So they still maintain their corporate citizenship and not be an outside contractor. 

 

If one of the standard engineers or employee wanted to transition into one of the fleet positions they'd also have to undergo extensive training along with basic combat skills for out on the frontier. Including signing off on liability papers in which you take an inherited risk when engaging in such endeavors. But then again that could be said for anyone walking the street or driving a car.

 

The Executives will have a special starship designed with them in mind including extra security and tactical since they will be carrying precious cargo. Being a flagship and maybe at times handling intergalactic delegates or VIP's. Lena still hasn't resolved the Gundam interface issue completely. She got the time up to 5 hours but she's not too happy with that.

 

Marsdin is very pleased with the fleets, that the CEO is sharing and swapping with the agency. If anything it strengthens their friendship all the more. So when Alex approached the president about the new funds required she had no problem giving them the approval. It was in the best interests of Earth and Olivia knew that well.

 

The space ports are now fully functional and are able to handle multiple launches at once. The engineers, maintenance and launch teams have all been trained and ready to go. They've developed colony drop ships with the Biodome colony simulator and terraforming project site's principle block builder equipment. They also have a list of volunteers ready to go. For which the list got larger when they were able to verify it wasn't just a oneway trip. 

 

J'onn is still refusing to give Lena access to his ship which completely doesn't make sense since she's already been on all the other ships including the Legion ship from the future and thinks he's just being stubborn.

 

Lena is ready to go after Kr'nTell Va so they also developed a tugboat ship in case the ship is too far damaged to pilot it back on it's in once it's secured. It's a skeleton ship with massive booster engines that is remotely piloted having no environmental measures in place for breathable air or artificial gravity.

 

Lena also has plans that outline for checkpoints for entering Terran space. Peacekeeping of spaceports. A sort of Alien customs and Space TSA for refugees and travelers.

 

She's also been working with the batsquad under the table. Although she hasn't been to the libraries in awhile. She's currently got her hands full. The other thing is this... With magic... in order for it to work someone has to believe in it in someway. Either for it or against it in their subconscious and conscious mind. 

 

Some people have been known to nullify any affect to themselves because they simply optout. It was in one of the manuals about personal reality and overlapping realities and such. Of which gives Lena a headache so she just stays out of it for the most part.

 

As the days passed she continued to get the pulses inside, the stronger they got the more the urgent anxious feeling came, it's why she's pushing so hard. Something's wrong and she's not sure what it is yet but it's there.


	70. 70

City Hall

 

 

Today is a very joyful and momentous occasion and Lena couldn't stop smiling. They are downtown at the City Hall building and standing in front of a judge is Alex and Sam. They are both wearing simple comfortable outfits with just a bit of makeup. It's a sweet sight. Luckily they're both wearing waterproof eyeliner and mascara so hopefully Olsen is getting some good photos of the occasion for the couple.

 

"I, Alexandra Danvers, take Samantha Arias to be my lawfully wedded wife....."

 

Lena is sitting on the bench next to Ruby and Eliza. Winn, Eve, Jess and J'onn showed up as well. Again Winn is a blubbering mess. It was a very short and sweet ceremony. The absolute love reflected in their eyes you could just feel it. Everyone was a little misty eyed.

 

Ruby is crying too so Lena leans over and hugs the youngster and rubs her shoulder. Once the judge prounounced them hitched they walked over to sign the certificate as well as the official witnesses. 

 

The CEO walks over to sign the witness line and then turns to them "Here." As she hands them travel vouchers and an envelope.

 

Sam's crying as she opens the envelope as Alex opens the vouchers. "Lena what is all of this." The couple is stunned speechless not only has the CEO paid for their honeymoon but has also paid and gifted them the deed to Sam's house. The travel vouchers include hotel, airfare, car rental and all inclusive roundtrip for a week in the Bahamas with open leaving and return dates.

 

"I am paying for your honeymoon amongst other things. No arguments. You both are my family so you're not getting a choice in the matter." The brunette says firmly with a watery smile.

 

They both pull her in for a group hug and squeeze her hard. Sam whispers "Thank you." While Alex just nods dumbly squeezing harder because the words are caught in her throat.

 

_______________

 

Lena's bedroom

 

Lena's dream 

 

~

 

Blue eyes shimmering

 

'Kara'

 

On the opposite bank of a large raging river

 

Yelling across

 

"Lena Help!"

 

The ground she's on, pieces keep erroding into the water

 

Soon the blond will join the water.

 

"Kara Hold on! I'm coming!"

 

"Please Hurry! I don't have much time!"

 

"Don't leave me!"

 

"I'm trying! I'll do my best but please hurry!"

 

The water gets closer to the blond's feet.

 

"Lena!"

 

~

 

Lena wakes up in a cold sweat. 

 

'Holy shit'

 

__________________

 

2 years later

 

Hieras5

 

Kara had escaped with many others they made off with several weapons and rations. They went so far South they made the 17 day journey till the finally made it to the Jungle of Shadows. The guards knew they probably wouldn't survive if they went in after them when they saw them headed in that direction. 

 

There were giant alien beasts that roamed in day and nighttime that were carnivorous. So yes they were free but now they were constantly hunted. They set up perimeter and watches. Hunting and gathering parties. 

 

A few engineers started gathering supplies from around the area to start building tree hovels way above to get them off the ground and away from the predators. It was a long grueling task but eventually they didn't lose very many people and the slaver guards never came looking for them. 

 

It was during a rather horrible fight with some giant black catlike creature that Kara's collar broke shocking her momentarily. She eventually killed the animal earning her teeth marks in her shoulder and neck with claw gashes in her back. She dragged it back to camp for food. 

 

Awaiting any change to her physical form and with disappointment nothing happened. No powers came back. That also meant she wouldn't be able to go back to attack the mine/compounds to release the prisoners and send a distress signal to anyone passing by or hail for a pickup. 

 

If she could get ahold of an exosuit she could just try to fly home but this orange suns frequency isn't doing anything for her. Maybe it's the temporal effect she guesses. 

 

Kara sighs heavily. Weary and saddened again at what her life has become. She skins the beast quickly while the butchers come in to start taking cuts of meat off to grill, dry or smoke. The blond hands off the skin to the people who'll try to make clothing out of it then makes her way to the healer's hut.

 

\---

 

"You're lucky. A little more to the left and it would've hit your spinal column. I guess the collar in this case was a blessing." The older woman states 

 

The blond says sardonically "If you say so." 

 

"Come on don't be like that. Be happy you're alive." The silver skinned woman says with a smile.

 

"To what end Meris?" Kara looks at the woman who had become the community's healer. Meris had two cranial ridges one on each side of her head and no hair. Golden eyes, silverish skin, tall and lanky and a warm disposition.

 

"We're free now. Take comfort in that. We do what we have to but now we get to do as we wish. Without anyone making or telling us what to do and thank Daowen we don't have to mine anymore." She chuckles as she places a salve across the wounds.

 

"Aside from you helping us to escape, we eat better now thanks to you and the hunters. I for one am extremely grateful." Gold eyes gaze at the Kryptonian with a soft teary smile and places her hand on the blond's shoulder.

 

"Yea" The blond pats her hand where it's placed and can't help but get a little misty eyed.

 

Meris backs away and goes to wash up in the basin "There done. You can put your top on now. Try to keep those clean as best you can. I'll take another look at them tomorrow."

 

"Thank you" Kara says while carefully pulling on the leather piece that was a makeshift top and stands up from the woodbranch cot.

 

Then Kara exits and climbs the rickety bridge to the next section to her own hut to go lay down. She's exhausted. When Kara hits the fur covered bed she thinks about how things have turned out and can't help but wait for the other shoe to drop.

 

A little while later the Kryptonian falls into a fitful slumber.


	71. 71

It's been 4 weeks 

 

They started building more ships to help patrol Earth's space within the solar system once their scouting mission and hunt is over. They've also developed defensive orbital platforms and designed a grid covering roughly the area of everything within the asteroid belt and including the sun. Also harnessing excess energy directly from the sun and converting it into other things. 

 

Mining grants for diff space tech corporations to set up an open labor market for miners on the belt providing they can guarantee proper administration, safety and benefits with a sound working business model. Introducing mining colonies on the scene.

 

There now have been talks of venture colony ships for humans wanting to seek a life outside of Earth. Mentions of different priority colonies on the moons and planets inside the belt, then options for possible expansion to Kuiper, the Sol Heliosphere and beyond the Oort cloud. Peaceful expeditions and Terran Embassies included. It's exciting and ground breaking.

 

Her new ship design is ingenius. Lena's calling it a Star Jumper not only does it use solar energy from the sun but also uses a crystal based engine and special ultra capacitors. Which means that any sun is now your refuel station and can maintain long deep space missions.

 

The defensive orbital platform will be in conjunction with the Justice Leagues on their relay system however, Lena and the DEO director will have the master switch that can override at a moments notice. With J'onn now working at the Justice Leagues Watchtower it's making things easier with her plans.

 

Humans surely haven't gotten their shit together but Lena Kieran Luthor definitely has and she's determined to change the world for better and this is one of the first steps for that. Blasting humanity into the future. It's no longer a vision but becoming tangeable reality with every moment a task is completed. People will be in awe and wonder of how this brilliant woman shaped Earth from a Type 0 into a Type II Civilization within a single generation.

 

No one will really know what the true reason was that made Lena so driven.

 

\---

 

LCorp

 

Conference room blue 

 

Lena is listening to the new projections coming for the fiscal year. Sam is leading the meeting today and doing very well. Jess then enters quietly through the door

 

"The Ambassador to Lorca wants to speak with you." Jess whispers next to the CEO's ear.

 

Lena is getting slowly accustomed to these new type of interactions with intergalactic community now that she's been doing more space based works. They've been wanting to speak with her more and more and not any of the squabbling of the UN or any unstable countries. They see what's going on and know this woman is the key to the future of Earth.

 

The CEO gives Sam an apologetic smile to which the CFO just gives a small nod and continues explaining the divisional numbers and overall profit to cost ratio that's been steadily getting better to the group.

 

Lena makes her way back to her office with her security detail while Jess heads back to her own desk. The guards flank her office door as the brunette goes in.

 

Jess' voice comes through the intercom "She's on line 2."

 

Sitting at her desk the CEO presses the comm "Thanks Jess" Lena takes a deep breath and then picks up Line 2 of her phone. 

 

Pulling it from the cradle and pressing it to her ear "Ambassador Shirahn It's good to hear from you. How may I be of service?"

 

"Yes Ms Luthor I was wanting to go over the trade agreement details with you. It seems the delegation from Jeras Prime has a problem with their water supply and are of need of your specialty filters. So I'd like to propose an addendum to our previous arrangement. If you'd be willing to supply them with the schematics for the filters then I could possibly throw in those extras you were wanting the first go around." The other woman explains with enthusiasm.

 

"But wouldn't that give them an unfair advantage over their neighbors in that province?" Lena questions pointedly.

 

The Ambassador slowly admits in a dubious tone "Mmmm yes it would but we feel it may be necessary due to the other resources and funds they provide the local administration."

 

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that." The brunette says with a disatisfied tone knowing the region is still budding in their industrialization and would cause a massive disrupt in the natural progression. Especially since the region only stopped fighting eachother in the past 12 years it's not a good idea.

 

"Ok then what would you propose?" The older woman asks with a questioning tone.

 

Lena thought about it for a minute. "50 filters upfront, a 10 yr contract plus servicing and 20 additional per year. No schematics. If their neighbors also order some from LCorp I won't be biased. That's for all of my requested extras. I will also have a destabilization clause."

 

"You are one tough negotiator Ms Luthor. I'll admit I think they'll agree to your terms but I will relay the new requirements and get back to you in a day or two." The woman admits with a touch of admiration.

 

Lena smiles at this "Sounds good."

 

"I'll be in touch. Have a good day Ms Luthor."

 

The CEO replies "You as well Ambassador." Then hangs up the receiver gently.

 

'Should be interesting'

 

Instead of going back to the meeting still in progress Lena decides to make phone call of her own.

 

"Reginald Hi Yes how's it going with the new recruits?" Lena asks cordially. Excited for the new set of colony volunteers that stepped up for training.

 

The brunette coninues "Great. Listen I wanted to let you know that we're gonna need 50 of the Turin filters. I may have also gotten you a 10-20 contract. Mmmm Yes I thought you'd like that part. So when do you think we can have pickup? Excellent put them on the next truck to Launch station 6. Mmmhmm. Thanks Reg. Alright I'll talk to you later. Bye."

 

The CEO figures even if the Jeras delegates don't agree she can put the filters on one of the other stations she has in the interim till the mining and colony stations are set up. Might take up a bit of space but hey she's got the room for it.

 

Once that was done she checked her clock and as she does Lena notices light reflecting off her bracelet. 

 

She sighs. 'Kara darling I'd like to think you'd be proud of me for what I've accomplished so far. I just wish you were here to see it.'

 

Lena tries not to cry and after a few minutes she checks her makeup and then heads back to the conference room.


	72. 72

Hieras5 

 

Jungle of Shadows

 

 

It's been three days. Three days of nonstop rain. Kara is sitting in her makeshift tree hut with Martu and Rinat. Both of which are very humanoid in appearance. Martu's tan skin with dark hair and beard. Rinat has brown skin with red tones and long reddish brown hair. They were both a contrast to Kara's blond hair and blue eyes. 

 

Martu's cooking and it's not much just a couple of birds on a spit. It's over a torch with special rocks underneath to keep the place semi warm. Rinat is sewing some hides and furs together for a warmer blanket so they don't all freeze at night. 

 

Everyone in the community has had to bunk up 3-4 people to stay warm while they slept. Even Meris who likes her solitude and privacy. It's made the healer a little grumpy but no one speaks of it.

 

The group voted to stay and try to make a living here where they originally settled but the blond wanted to head further South. They're not listening. It's been difficult for them all but she's not about to force them into anything. Even if they were being stubborn about it.

 

The scouts didn't come back again. Kara's watching the rain through the trees and wet foliage. Thankfully they decided on the higher landscape for the huts or the monsoon would've taken it all out. The traps got washed out so they're on the smoked and preserved rations. Kara and the group can't go hunting either the waters are too high. 

 

The Kryptonian's bones hurt but thankful she's not starving today. The blond is listening to the rain and can imagine a gentle humming. It making her feel warm inside for a moment. 'I wonder how Lena's doing and if she can see the stars out here.'

 

"Why do you keep staring at the rain?" Rinat asks with curiosity.

 

"It's soothing." The Kryptonian replies.

 

Martu laughs and adds "Come eat and stay warm with us."

 

The blond confirms with a small nod "In a minute" 'I want to hold onto this warmth inside my heart for a moment longer.'

 

\-----

 

A few weeks later

 

The rains have let up and they all had to scramble for resources before the predators came back in. Their reserves were barren after the long torrential monsoon. The Kryptonian hunted alot while helping Meris find healing herbs for her medicinal poultices and salves. Then they had to start finding dry wood to replace the rotted stuff. It was not easy. 

 

The group was having issues with bugs now so they needed to come up with something to keep them off. A few of them had gotten sick from bites. So Kara had been testing a mix of clay and a plant Meris had found that was similar to lemon balm. 

 

So far it seems to be working alright against the insects. Unfortunately, it made her scent more visible on the ground and the blond got ambushed by a pack of rapid wolacs. Hence why she's now stuck in the hut widdling.

 

Rinat asks while cleaning and organising their hut now that they're sharing "What are you working on?"

 

At first the blond says in English "A flute" Kara adjusts her back to get more comfortable on the furs in a half sitting position. Making a face as she does so. 'Agh that smarts'

 

"A what?" Rinat gives a confused look.

 

Then in Rinat's language "It's a musical instrument. If I can get this piece just right it'll make nice sounds." Kara points at the top section next to the reed piece with a small smile.

 

Understanding now the other woman replied with surprise "Oh ok that'll be nice. To have music again."

 

"Yea I thought so." The blond says with a thoughtful look turning the instrument over again then giving it a few more scrapes. Then blows some of the shavings off gently. The ribs haven't set yet so it still hurts alot.

 

"Fon brought in another tenguark so you don't have to go out today." The reddish brunette says while moving a table out of the way.

 

Kara gives the woman a satisfied nod "That's good. As soon as I can move without having difficulty breathing I'll be out on patrol again."

 

"Don't push yourself so hard. You need to let your ribs heal." Rinat warns while holding the flaps back and sweeps the dust out of the door 

 

"Who else is going to get the big game? Besides I won't be in here bothering you two during the day." The blond says with a cheeky grin.

 

"Stop that. There's nothing going on between me and Martu. He's like a brother. You know he likes Polarna cause she's got those huge.." She gestures around the chest area.

 

They both laugh.

 

Which jostles the blond's ribs a bit "Ouch"

 

"Sorry" Rinat looks at the blond in sympathy.

 

Kara does a small test of the flute and cringes.

 

Putting her hand on her hip Rinat supplies "That doesn't sound nice." 

 

"Give me a minute it's not done yet." Kara widens one of the holes and checks the angle of the lip piece making a few more adustments.

 

Then the Krytponian tries it again.

 

"Better but it still sounds off." The dark haired woman chides.

 

"Shush you! I'll let you know when it's done." Kara gets out shortly.

 

Rinat continues sweeping for a few moments "Fine. Don't be a grouch."

 

The blond narrows her eyes for a moment with faux irritation "You are so lucky I'm stuck on this bed."

 

"Uh huh." Then puts her makeshift broom against the wall and grabs the large metal pitcher they brought with them from the escape. 

 

"I'm going to fetch some more water." The other woman states while making her way through the doorflap.

 

Kara tries to call out "Hey take.."

 

Rinat cuts her off "Yes I know I'll take someone with me. I got it I remember. I'll be back in a bit." Then continues on her way out.

 

It takes the Kryptonian a few more minutes to get the sound and pitch right until finally she's happy with the result. The blond can't play alot right now but hopes she can soon.

 

\-----

 

8 months later 

 

Illness sweeps through the camp taking more than half of their small community. 

 

\---

 

3 months later 

 

A fire started by a lightning plasma storm rips through destroying everything that they built and leaving only a handful of survivors. The songs again stopped.

 

\---

 

1 month later

 

Kara is alone in the wilderness. No one is left.   
They all tried keeping it together but kept getting picked off by predators.

 

'I'm all alone. Please Rao what did I do?!'   
The blond climbs as high as she can in the tree canopy and ties herself to the branch to try and rest.

 

When sleep does come it's filled with nightmares. 

 

\---

 

A few days later 

 

Kara makes a new little creature friend. He seems to like her and is small. Also unusual he seems to be a shapeshifter. She shares her food with him and they are quick friends.

 

So it seems her little creature friend is also telepathic and the blond's been calling him Brophy and he made a reply he likes it. Shocking Kara where she almost falls out of the tree. Sputtering "You can talk?!" 

 

Inside her head the blond hears 'no you idiot'

 

"OOOhhhh" She smacks her forehead. He's a telepath. Laughing He smiles at her.

 

His original form is similar to a lemur but apparently he can grow or shrink and mimic any creature he's seen. The only tell is the small curl symbol on his forehead no matter what form he's in. Come to find out he's from this planet but lost his family due to the larger predators. So he is also alone. 

 

They internally communicate everything they've been through sharing their stories. Brophy finally talks about losing his mate to the recent fire and asks Kara if she had a mate. 

 

'Yea she was beautiful' The blond supplies.

 

'Did she have soft fur?' He asks.

 

'As you can see we don't have fur' Kara throws her hands up into the air. 

 

He replies with a bit of attitude 'You do on your top portion there. so are you gonna answer my question?' 

 

'Fine yes her HAIR was soft and it was that color' Kara pointed to a plant stalk with leaves next to them.

 

'Mm her eyes were this color' She points to a vibrant green plant.

 

'She sounds attactive by at least your standards' He adds dryly.

 

The Kryptonian nods with a smile 'Mmm yes she was very much so. We didn't get much time together and we didn't get to start courting before I was taken but we were very close.'

 

'There's always a reason for everything even though we may not know at the time or beforehand. Makes lifedream more interesting.'

 

______________________

 

The Equilibrium

 

 

Lena is out on patrol with her new fleet which at the moment is only 8 ships but soon should have more. Since she's split her time helping the DEO with their ships it's cut back a bit of time on her own. It's alright though with strengthening ties it's all in the best interests of Earth so she's not upset at all about it.

 

She's put Eve in a higher position at Catco since James has been having to ramp up his Guardian duties. So Tessmacher had to hire a few assistants in the meanwhile. Jess' assistants are also getting steadily better at their jobs so Sam and Jess are covering the basic day-to-day operations of LCorp without Lena having to oversee. 

 

Surprisingly Sam also hired a new assistant named Jeff. He seemed nice and proficient so Lena hopes that works out alright. Of course her security already did background checks on them all. Plus Jess has been keeping an eye on them so the CEO can rest easy.

 

So currently Lena is onboard one of the LCorp ships The Equilibrium. She's standing at the head of the ship in front of the captains chair. The captain is off to the side listening to their Supreme Commander give them their first official set of orders.

 

Giving the crew a nod the CEO states "Open a channel to the other LCorp ships."

 

"It's open ma'am" A man at the communication and sensor station supplied.

 

"Alright everyone, we'll be doing training maneuvers in this sector and recon. Once we establish a regular perimeter then we'll set up standard patrols. Once that's completed then we'll be heading further out once our reinforcements have arrived." Lena explained firmly.

 

The brunette continued "We have a particular ship we're hunting down and we need to make sure the ship itself remains intact. These people we are tracking are a scourge and need to be stopped. Most of them will not make it back alive for trial. I'm not taking any chances with them. Understood?"

 

"Aye" A rounding chorus of agreement. They are all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for their first real assignment in space. The excitement is permeating the air. Most of the people here are of Starwars, Startrek and Battlestar Galactica generations so needless to say they were all ecstatic and proud to be here.

 

"Alright let's move out." Lena commands with a small grin.

 

This moment has been a dream ever since she was a little girl. Commanding your own starship. Lena's almost on cloud 9. 

 

'Only if...no I know she's watching.' Then she feels it.'There you are love'

 

That made the journey a little bit smoother in the days to come.


	73. 73

Weeks go by 

 

Hieras5

 

Jungle of Shadows 

 

Kara is charging down the embankment trying to get away from this razorbeast. Usually she had no problem killing whatever came after her but this one has poison tipped everything. 

 

So the blond had set up a few traps in the area and hoping to lure the creature into one where she can safely dispose of it. It has had her scent for the whole week and she is exhausted. Brophy stays close in what looks like a cross between a impala and a wolf but purple and longer fur. 

 

This beast was too smart and had been walking around the traps for days. The blond would have to lure and trigger it manually.

 

It was at this point Kara slipped before she could trigger the trap. Brophy shrunkdown and clung to her back. Kara jumped up with shield and spear in hand fearing this is it. 

 

'I'm about to be done in by one ugly mother of a beast. After all that...' Her life flashes before her eyes. Then within seconds of being bitten in half Kara's enveloped in a blinding white and gold light.

 

____________________________

 

LCorp fleet

 

The Equilibrium

 

Several days later the reinforcements finally arrived. Lena is currently in the mess hall eating a salad and looking out the window. They were going to go deeper into space but she had a feeling this is where she's supposed to be. 

 

The brunette can't explain it so when the captain came by to reconfirm their heading the brunette had to alter that plan. He seemingly understood. They all trusted the CEO implicitly. So for right now they're in a holding pattern with no other explanation.

 

The urgency is getting stronger it's driving her nuts so this waiting is not helping. Lena feels something is supposed to happen now. It's now. The moment is now. The CEO doesn't know how she knows but she just does 'God you sound like a lunatic Luthor get it together.'

 

The brunette keeps trying to eat but her gut is on fire. Tossing down her fork she takes off running towards the bridge. 'Something's wrong.' 

 

The brunette gets there in no time at all running through the entrance in a rush.

 

"Commodore?" Captain Reed asks with a confused look seeing the brunette enter hurriedly with a few hairs out of place.

 

"Check the sensors for me." Lena gets out as the Captain nods to the ensign.

 

"Aye ma'am." The guy at the sensor and comm station checks his data and extends it a bit with a few taps. Tunes in with the device in his ear for a moment as he tilts his head "We're picking up a few ships on long range and some are DEO. The chatter sounds like they've granted them asylum."

 

"Can you patch us through?" The brunette asks him in a professional tone.

 

He taps away a few more keys "They're not responding."

 

Lena hopped over to the ops station and the woman there moved out of the CEO's way as Lena's fingers flew over the touch keys. The woman noticed her hacking the DEO's systems and didn't say a word.

 

Her eyes got wide at what she found there 'IT'S THEM! Mother fuckers'

 

Lena transfers the coordinates to the navigations console.

 

"Set us on an intercept course with that vessel maxspeed." The brunette orders the pilot at the navigation consol.

 

"Yes Commodore." The woman supplies with a smile as she locks the coords and punches it.

 

 

____________________

 

TaNak's ship 

 

Unfortunately, for the General the Syndicate did get wind of their plans and even though they got the bounty it was a bloodbath in their sector. They barely made it out alive and took heavy damage. They barely made it to Earth and need time to repair their ship.

 

"You better make this good." TaNak warns dangerously.

 

"Aye sir" As he goes to sit in the General's chair for the hail.

 

The second in command sucks in a breath and presses the button "Kr'nTell Va requesting asylum. We took heavy damage and are in severe need of assistance. Please help us."

 

A human female with reddish hair appears on their screen "Pull off to our starboard. Power down your weapons and prepare to be boarded."

 

"Uhh I'm not sure that's a good idea." He tries to backtrack a bit apparently not expecting that.

 

"It was not a request." She cuts the feed.

 

The General walks over and snaps TeGo's neck.


	74. 74

DEO star vessel

 

"Ma'am we have an incoming LCorp vessel coming in hot on the other ships location." An agent stated succintly.

 

"What the hell is she doing?! Get her on screen." Outrage covered the redhead's features and as soon as the brunette came on the screen Alex said seriously "Lena what are you doing? Do you know how this looks?"

 

The CEO states with conviction "I have to get on that ship Alex."

 

The redhead shook her head "I can't let you do that. Especially the way you're going about it all. You hacked the DEO systems and now have a renegade fleet on an intercept course to attack an alien vessel that has asked for asylum." The director got out in disbelief.

 

The brunette was distraught and frantic. "You don't understand that's the same ship that took me and killed Kara. I'm not letting them get away." 

 

The redhead felt the same way but she had to follow protocol "I understand your need for vengence but now we have to follow procedures due to the new laws that you yourself helped put in place. So prepare to be boarded and surrender your vessel."

 

"NO Alex! Listen to me! It's something I just can't explain right now but I feel it and right now I have to get on that ship. I need you to believe in me. Alex I must to do this and I need your help to do it. Please! The urgency is getting stronger and we have to go NOW." Lena was desperate and begged Alex to listen to her. Imploring green drilling into brown. 'Please please don't make me fight you.'

 

Alex looked at the other woman that has become another sister to her and makes a decision "Fine but we do it my way. I'm taking over a few squads to lock down their systems so get over here now."

 

'Thank God!' Slightly relieved at that then feels the inner push hard "Ok Thank you" Closing the transmission. "Ok everyone sit tight and standbye for orders." Lena says as she jumps down from the main chair and runs to her transport shuttle.

 

"Aye Commodore." The crew agrees readily.

 

Lena made it over in a few minutes having run her way to the shuttle leaving her security in the dust. But she tapped out in her comm to meet back up at the hangar. Getting over to Alex's ship quickly the CEO joins the boarding party with her own weapon. 

 

Alex lifts a brow at the unique hand weapon the CEO is holding wrapped around her hand "What's that?" 

 

Looking at the director the brunette raises a precise brow "My insurance policy. Let's go."

 

"Heh ok. Team A and C you're with me and B,D you flush'em out. We don't know how many there are or what they're packing. They came in heavily damaged but that doesn't mean anything from what they could hide from the sensors." The redhead instructs cautiously with a tense expression.

 

"Aye" The agents grunt out.

 

The umbilical attaches and pressurizes. Opening the secondary section door they walk down the ramp and an agent taps hard on the metal door with his rifle three times. Then again... nothing.

 

Alex orders her agents "Ok make an etching and set the charges."

 

The foreign ship refuses to open their hatch so the DEO agents use a alien laser cutter and explosives to bust open the hatch. As soon as it blows open there is laser and gun fire. A few of TaNak's men try to bumrush the opening but get cut down swiftly.

 

"So much for asylum." Taps her comm. "Execute plan delta1. They are hot and hostile. Lock it down people." Alex fires a few more well aimed shots taking down two more guys.

 

"Don't damage any of the equipment!" Lena yells. Everybody got the message and once they got an opening in the volley DEO agents started pouring through the hatch.

 

"Lena stay behind me." The director stated with determination.

 

The brunette shouted "Fine! Let's go!"

 

They make their way down the corridor too slowly for Lena's taste but they make progress even though they got pinned down a few times eventually making their way to the bridge and it was in utter chaos with both TaNak's men and DEO agents battling it out.

 

The brunette knew they were trying not to damage the equipment but at the same time trying to stay alive. The DEO agents were trying to disable and stun not kill. The other ship's crew didn't care. The thugs knew that no matter what happened they didn't want to get stuck with a mad General. Any fate was better than that.

 

Lena was looking around as best she could while maintaining a small space behind Alex. Then dives for one of the consoles as a blast skitters off to their left close to their heads. Alex gets busy dealing with some guy with a blaster. 

 

Lena on the other hand winds up squaring off against a behemoth of a guy with what looks like a bat with spikes on it. He takes a swing at her and she dodges. He comes back with a swing sideways from the other direction which the brunette narrowly avoids and then kicks him what she hopes is his balls hard. Thankfully he goes down in a whimper and she works her way past him towards another consol seeing if that's what she's looking for.

 

'No dammit! What the hell am I looking for?! Guess I'll know it when I see it.' The brunette is feeling the fire in her gut build almost out of control. Fear and coldness creeping into her chest in a way she's never experienced before. It was about that time that Alex was busy with a guy with a mace and didn't see the General come up behind her but Lena did. 

 

"Oh no you don't motherfucker" She takes careful aim "This is for Kara." Without a second thought the brunette blasts a hole in him a foot wide. The shock evident on his face as he collapses into a twitching heap on the grated floor as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

 

The fight stopped almost immediately as the remaining men gave up after seeing their leader decimated. The agents stripped them of their weapons and hauled them off. Winn finally runs through the bridge's entrance. 

 

Alex gets out in a rush "Ok bridge is clear. You figure out what it is you need to do and we'll flush out the rest of the ship." she takes off towards the corridor leaving 4 agents behind.

 

Lena is already in motion to a another side panel and deciphers what it says rather quickly. Winn is at the General's chair consol reading what he can as well. They are both frantically tapping as Lena feels like she's gonna vomit at any minute. 

 

Till finally Winn speaks up "Uhhh Lena come take a look at this and tell me if I'm reading this right orrrr" 

 

She runs over and looks at the panel."Oh My GOD!!! SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!" Tears spring forth in shocked joy.

 

Winn frowns and then taps it a bit more "It looks like her biosignature is in the transporter and can get a lock although there is a temporal differential we'll have to compensate for." 

 

"What?!" Lena says suddenly as her heart drops "Let me take a better look. MOVE!" 

 

Winn yelps and stumbles out of the command chair as Lena dives into the seat and her fingers fly over the mainframe consol embedded there. "Dear God Winn it's been 11 years for her. This can't be right.. hang on you know what I don't care I want her here now. We can't wait another second." 

 

Lena initiates the transport sequence. Blinding white and gold shimmer across the transporter pad and suddenly the room is filled with a wild-eyed blond Kryptonian circling around with what appears to be a shield and a spear. 

 

As couple of the DEO agents circle her, the blond bares her teeth and points her spear at them yelling something in a indecipherable language spitting and fuming. Looking like she'll attack at any minute if anyone gets too close.

 

Lena can barely stand she is in utter and complete shock. Kara looks like dangerous warrior goddess. The CEO finally collects herself and reins her emotions in to assess the situation. 

 

"Everyone move back slowly and no weapons...I'll handle it!!" She moves slowly towards the blond. 

 

Kara finally makes eye contact with the brunette. 

 

Lena says in a soothing voice "Kara...It's ok"

 

"L.. Lena?" 

 

Giving the blond a watery smile "Yes sweetheart it's me. You're home."

 

"Oh Rao Lena" The blond drops her shield and spear to embrace Lena fully. Full sobs rock Kara's body as she falls to the ground. Lena grabs her as she descends and doesn't let go.

 

Her body feels so much different than the Kara she knew only 8 weeks ago. More muscles, darker tan and what looks like blue tattoos. They'll figure all that out later. Eventually she'll have to be debriefed on what happened. They stay like that for a few moments just trying to accept that this isn't a dream. They're both alive, breathing and in one another's arms once more.

 

Alex comes running from the engineering section to see Kara and is shocked the blond is alive. After shaking herself out of a stupor the redhead attempts to run up and hug her sister as well. This triggers Kara's new reflexes in a bad way as the blond pulls Lena behind her and snaps up her spear faster than anyone could blink touching the sharp point directly to Alex's throat. 

 

The Kryptonian shouts in an undistinctive foreign gutteral language and then growls.

 

Everyone freezes. Lena very slowly and gently places her hand on Kara's over the weapon and speaks softly. 

 

"Kara it's fine. It's Alex your sister. Please calm down." Lena feels the coiled tension ready to launch but is held steady by the brunette's hand. Kara keeps growling with a hard glint in her eyes and a set jaw. Clearly not recognizing the other woman.

 

The redhead backs away slowly with fear and hurt in her eyes from her sisters reaction to her including the shape in which the blond is in. Heavy scarring everywhere. 'What the hell happened to you'

 

Lena says very carefully with a worried look "Alex why don't you have the room cleared so I can talk to Kara ok? She seems to not see me as a threat and can at least recognize me." 

 

Kara huffs, bounces and flexes a bit showing her teeth with a look of possessiveness with how she is handling Lena at her side. 

 

Alex ordered her agents to the DEO for regouping and told Lena sadly "Call us when you're ready." then ducked out of the room.

 

Kara growls while sneering as they exit the room. After a few moments and getting her breathing under control the blond turns her attention directly to the woman still holding her hand and finally lowers the weapon. Lena steps back a bit to really try and get a good look at the blond. 

 

"Kara" Lena's heart clenches and stutters finally able to look deep into those blue orbs that's haunted her. She feels the impact of Kara's gaze like a physical force of something Lena can't describe. The brunette touches Kara's cheek with her hand.

 

"Beloved" as the Kryptonian presses forward against Lena's lips into a searing kiss full of hope and longing. Tears falling down both their cheeks. 

 

After several moments the brunette pulls back "I'm sorry Kara. I thought you were gone. They made me believe you were dead. When ..." Lena was shushed by another kiss this one was something else alltogether and something clicked inside. The urgency had completely vanished. This was it.

 

Kara stepped back running her hands through Lena's hair and cheeks looking her over "You are more beautiful than I remember. I..take me home."

 

Lena wipes the tears from both their faces "Okay."

 

Kara smells of dirt, wood, metal, leather, blood and smoke. She has many scars and new cuts still healing. Her body is much thicker than before with larger scale muscles. Not ripped but smooth and symetrical than before. The way she carries herself is almost like a large tiger. Her blond locks are shoulder length with small braids underneath with beads and string.

 

Now sporting a large scar across her left eye and cheek. A reverse tan line and scarring around her neck amongst many other scars and blue tattoing over her body. It was so different than before. 

 

The blond's body seems to be a map of her experiences since she's been gone. Lena is shocked by the sheer number she can see. Attributing it to the planet she'd been to or maybe kryptonite was involved somehow because the blond should've been able to regenerate quickly without any scarring. Lena didn't want to wait getting Kara home afraid she might take off.

 

Kara was barely wearing anything. It looked like a conglomeration of old leather straps, rags and metal pieces sewn in. Some pieces stilled stained with blood and dirt. 

 

Lena also felt conflicted with the situation with Alex but knew in order for Kara to feel more comfortable with all of them again just by how the former reporter responded then it was gonna take alot of soft attention and TLC. At least to a point where she won't stab anyone while the DEO runs their tests. Whatever happened to Kara it would take velvet gloves in the coming months and brunette would do anything and everything for Kara.

 

The Super looked tired and weary with a haunted look but at the same time skittish. Similar to how soldiers on the front line come home after long tours of duty. 

 

Lena was able to recognize the signs having had a few acquaintances going over their experiences with that same haunted look. The CEO would figure everything out later when Kara was ready but atm she figured a nice hot bath would sooth the blond.

 

Luckily they didn't need the tugboat the brunette first verified that the DEO's ship detached and then second having made sure that the deck was sealed off. Once that was complete Lena tries to get over to the ship's pilot controls but the blond keeps Lena practically glued to her side and refuses to let go. Hugging, gently touching, nuzzling and... sniffing? It's kinda cute in a primal way.

 

Lena smiles "Kara sweetheart, not that I don't appreciate your attention but can you give me a little room so I can pilot the ship back into the hangar safely?" The brunette says in a gentle manner.

 

"Oh um ...sorry it's just been uh you know and ummm. Okay sorry"  
'Still after all this time and she still reduces me to a stuttering mess.' Kara thinks as she slowly extracates herself from the brunette with a somber look.

 

"It's ok just give me 2 minutes and I'm all yours again." Lena assures her with a nod.


	75. 75

Lena was safely able to pilot the ship into one of her hangers. She goes through a quick shutdown process and locks it down. Getting up from the chair and allowing the blond to hold her hand.

 

Kara had changed the strap on her shield and is now wearing it on her back and put her sword in a makeshift holder on a ragged looking belt piece. The blond is still holding the spear in her right hand as they walk. The pace is slow along the metal grated floors because she's barefoot with mud all over it's making her slip slightly.

 

The brunette hears some odd chittering as they are walking down the ship's empty corridor towards an exit and Kara doing sporadic "hm's". 

 

"Kara what are yo.. AH!" She yelps in an undignified manner as a creature skitters out of Kara's shoulder flap and drops to the floor in front of her.

 

He peers at the brunette while crossing his arms 'mmm yes she is somewhat appealing for you balding pink skins. I don't understand your lack of fur when it's so functional and aesthetically pleasing. It's a wonder you all haven't frozen to death.'

 

Lena's embarrassed from her yelp but bowls over that due to shock from the creature speaking to her "D Did it just.."

 

'Not you too. She spoke so highly of your intellect' The creature replies in a bored tone inside her head while lifting his furry brow. His lips never moved. 

 

Kara is trying not to laugh from the exchange.

 

Lena suspects his vocals chords aren't as advanced so his brain must've compensated given the intellect. It was very fascinating to the CEO as her brain gears turned quickly.

 

Lena's all wide eyed while still gripping Kara's arm. Then gathers herself to speak "I'm sorry it is ..unusual on our planet to have telepathic interactions and abilities."

 

'Mmm how tedious.' He supplies while scratching his little chin.

 

The CEO laughs "Exactly! ha so Kara are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

 

"Lena this is Brophy. Brophy Lena." Kara supplies with a wave of her hand.

 

A spark of recognition in green eyes of a particular book character "Oh Brophy like from the .."

 

Kara nods with a small grin "Mmmhmmm" 

 

"Oh you kinda look like a lemur" Lena looks at him with a curious look inspecting his little fuzzy cute form. 

 

'That is what the pale hair has mentioned in the past but I assure you I am not.' He morphs into a large razorbeast.

 

Lena freezes as Kara quickly pushes the brunette behind her.

 

"Brophy! ZHA! BE NICE!" The blond warrior shouts.

 

'Fine I was just showing my capabilities.' He retorts and then goes back to his normal form.

 

Once Lena gets her breathing under control 'Shapeshifter huh' "Wow" She's quite impressed despite the little spike of fear that ran through her a moment ago.

 

'Indeed' Golden eyes glancing between the pair.

 

They all eventually made their way out of the the ship and into the hangar where Lena's security was waiting.

 

Kara immediately jumps to take point baring her teeth and pointing her spear at the group of armed guards as Brophy morphs back into the razorbeast. Roaring at the men who then immediately pull their guns aiming at both the creature and at Kara.

 

Lena throws her arms up and shouts "WHOA Everybody stand down!" 

 

"Ma'am?" Tomas eyes his boss to make sure she isn't being coerced.

 

"They're with me. Put those away now!" The brunette commands in a loud yell.

 

"Yes ma'am." They do as ordered and reholster their weapons.

 

"Kara sweetie these are my personal body guards. They're my men. It's ok. Alright?" Gently placing a hand on the blond's shoulder.

 

Calming a bit the lotow merely stays in that form and slowly approaches the men up close and sniffs hard and then blows air at them. If the men weren't veterans they would've been intimidated. Brophy seems satisfied with what he finds and restores his previous form.

 

'They are acceptable for Alpha. They are loyal.' He sends that message to Kara's mind alone.

 

'Good ok then...Hey how did she make Alpha and not me?!' Kara's mind supplies indignantly.

 

'You'll find out soon enough. I'm going on walkabout. I will find you both later.' The lotow explains with a tilt of his fuzzy head.

 

The blond is satisfied with that 'Ok be safe my friend.'

 

'You as well pale head.' He then scampers off.

 

____________

 

LCorp

 

Sam's office 

 

Sam's been working on getting the new fleet standardized meals and not the nutrient paste rations for which the crews are immensely happy about. LFoods has really stepped up in their food preparations for the demand and not just a bunch of bulk goods. 

 

Butter has become a highly prized commodity on board the ships. Some of the crew has been smuggling it in their gear and trading things for it. Most of the operations has been overlooking it because that's normal for the setting. 

 

Always little something's under the table and as long as it didn't interfere or was illegal it was fine. Peanut butter, exotic coffee, butter, anything that was shelf stable. Every so often if someone had a liquor bottle no one mentioned it. 

 

Since the crews are so diverse it's been interesting to get the nutrient contents balanced. Including the variety of spices and until Lena cracks the code on miniaturization they are gonna have to continue using up alot of cargo space for food. 

 

She's glad they're getting the higher quality food without pesticides out of Uttar Pradesh and their biodomes. It really makes a difference not only in the food quality but of the overall happiness of the crew from not having ailments or afflictions. Keeping them in tip top condition for duty. 

 

Everything did so well in the test groups they even been utilizing it in all LCorp cafeterias including Catco. Productivity and moral has gone up 40%. Between that and the thinktank LCorp is having a phenomenal year. Lena stepped up her game and has almost become like a crazed woman on a mission. 

 

It has been worrying Sam that the CEO has been working nonstop but Lena seems like she's handling it so just kinda leaves her alone about it. Lena is looking much better than she did after the funeral so if the brunette stays up longer than everyone else and is up before anyone Sam doesn't say anything.

 

Sam's new assistant Jeff has been a Godsend helping to balance the everyday operations of the company. It's a wonder why she didn't think about hiring an assistant sooner. Yea she's been heavily leaning on Jess' help but that's not really fair to the admin assistant when the woman helps Lena so much. 

 

The CFO knows that if anything happened to the execs that LCorp would be absolutely fine due to one Jessica Huang. 'I wonder if she has any siblings.' The chestnut haired woman chuckles.

 

Sam pushes her intercom button "Jeff could you get me the Anderkon file please?"

 

"Right away Ms Arias." The cheerful man supplied.

 

Sam did not hyphenate but she did take on the Danvers name. The only exception was at work where everyone already knows her as Ms Arias. It makes it easier than having to roll around a mouthful of saying Mrs Arias Danvers. Still sounds funny to her but can't help but make her smile goofily. She glances at the solitaire on her ring finger and the happy emotions bubble up.

 

They haven't taken the honeymoon yet but she is definitely looking forward to indulging in the redhead for a whole week with nowhere to go and nothing to do. Sam figures unless they really have to there won't be a stitch of clothing on them the entire time. She couldn't stop the blush or uncomfortable wiggling in her chair to stop the blood flow from that particular thought. 

 

Shaking her head as her assistant enters and hands her the file she requested with a smile and a nod. He then exits swiftly.  
Pulling open the file was an acquisition document from their legal department that the company has passed due diligence and now is in the final phase. 

 

So Sam has to make a decision if LCorp wants to go through with it or not. Anderkon was a concrete manufacturer based out of Istanbul that provided concrete to more than 110 countries in 6 continents and more than 3000 batching plants worldwide. It's a very strategic move and would cut costs exponentially on their buildings and infrastructure while being extremely lucrative. 

 

It was a strategic move on LCorps part that even though would cost them a pretty penny but would more than makeup for the cost within a year. Anderkon refused to sell until now and decided they only wanted to deal with LCorp knowing it would be in good hands. So here Sam is doing another review to iron out the details.

 

It was several hours later she got a message from Captain Reed keeping her posted on what occured with the fleet and she confirmed to run their standard patrol until they get further orders. 

 

The CFO's concerned she's not gotten a message or phone call from Alex or Lena. Something has happened. She knows it. So now she just has to continue like normal. Sam starts to packup her desk cause she's gotta pick Ruby up from soccer practice and get dinner started. 'Hmmm do I really want to cook or... nah I'll swing by Popeyes. Everybody should be happy with that.' She thinks and then heads out.


	76. 76

Lena and Kara are making their way out of the underground hangar where Lena's driver Kenneth is already waiting along with the rest of her security detail. It's dark out and the blond can smell asphalt and dew from having rained recently. 

 

Seeing the city lights surround her sparks a few tears. Kara has to stop for a few moments. Lena awaits patiently understanding that this is a big thing for the blond.

 

Closing her eyes and inhaling the city air Kara takes it all in. Some people are put off by the scent but for the Kryptonian it was a wonderful smell. National City. Home.

 

Wriggling her toes on the ground to remind her this is all real. The blond looks around at the trees and sees a small baseball field off to the right. There's no one playing but it's enough to make the Kryptonian sit down right there on the pavement.

 

Lena's men keep silent. To a normal person this may seem like odd behavior but for a veteran after a long journey this happens quite often. They stand in quiet sympathy. Finally after a few more minutes Kara gets back up and heads towards the open trunk of the car where Lena's driver is standing to the side and waiting.

 

Kara's equipment is rather large so finding a place to put it in the vehicle is a small feat. Kara is also having difficulty letting go of said weapons. They've become another limb to her and are never more than a foot away.

 

The brunette assesses the problem while putting her hand on Kara's shoulder "I don't think those are gonna fit. Let's them put it in the SUV ok?"

 

Kara looks worried for a second then adds "Alright but not the sword."

 

"Ok whatever you want." The brunette reassures her.

 

After that's done, Kara now is also having trouble getting into the car. It's too small and cramped almost like she's suffocating. Then Kara backs away from the door "I can't."

 

Having watched the scene carefully Lena supplies "We can take the SUV." She gestures with her hand and watches the blond carefully.

 

Shaking her blond head "Not with them. It's too much."

 

Lena understood and walked over to the other vehicle "Ok You men take the car back with Kenneth. The rest of you will have to double up in the others." The men filed out quickly and got into the other vehicles.

 

"Yes ma'am" The team lead confirms.

 

Holding the SUV door open for the blond "Is that better?" Lena looks into blue orbs and past all the scarring. It didn't bother her but then again it did. The beautiful heart that is inside is still there but who could ever do something like this to such a wonderful soul. It makes the brunette want to go after the other ones who did this to Kara. It wasn't Kara's fault and Lena knew that. 

 

Kara hesitantly looks at it "I think so. Let me try." Peering at the seats and extra roominess. Gradually making her way inside the cabin. She didn't buckle in but she laid the cool metal of the sword against her thighs. 

 

When Lena got in it she could see the fresh scratches and cuts along her legs and arms. It hurts the CEO seeing this but ignores it for now. They finally are able to get settled in and be on their way.

 

They are cruising along in silence until eventually some whispered tones of a foreign tongue reach Lena's ears.

 

Lena has been staring at Kara's face the entire time as the Kryptonian is gazing out the car window taking in the scenery. Trying to believe this is still real.

 

The brunette notices tear tracks as Kara turns to return Lena's gaze "What was that Kara?"

 

"I.. I'm sorry. I was speaking in.. Aldanian. There was no English there. I asked how long has it been for you?" Kara asks sadly with a somber look.

 

The CEO breathes out with a pained expression "8 weeks...nearly 2 months. The darkest time of my life."

 

"I'm so s.." The blond tilts her head down as the shorter hairs still curtain her face.

 

"Don't apologise" She wipes the dirt stained tears from the blond's face pulling her face up to see better. Lena then grasps the warrior's hand and intertwines their fingers feeling little jolts pass between the two.

 

"Thank you for.."

 

Lena cuts her off gently "You don't owe me anything."

 

Kara gives the brunette a serious look "I think I do." 

 

Lena supplies regretfully "No. I didn't know you were alive until today. If I'd had only figured it out sooner.." 

 

"How did you.." The blond looks at her in wonder.

 

"I don't know I just had this urgency and was compelled to keep going for something I didn't know." The CEO explains emotionally the feelings that's been pushing her this entire time till now.

 

Looking deep within green eyes "Oh. Well I..I think ...if you hadn't...I.. I wouldn't be here now. I was in a..a bad ...umm I was about to die. My..my life flashed before my eyes and then I ... I was there on the ship with you. So yes thank you Lena." She pulls the brunette's hand up and plants a kiss on the soft delicate skin there.

 

A single tear escapes "I..I really thought you were gone. They showed me you being...beheaded." As the CEO said it her stomach rolled once more as the image lingers with her even now.

 

"I was sent elsewhere and there was...was a time umm differential s..so It's been about 11 years for me." The blond woman forces out.

 

"Kara what happened to you?" She says softly while cupping the scarred face gently.

 

"Something th..that should never ever happen to any living being. It's... It's too much c.. can we not talk about this right now? I just need you t..to hold me please." The blond pleads.

 

"I can do that." Lena holds this beautiful woman gently in her arms trying to comfort the blond in any way she can.

 

It was after a few minutes Kara feels a wave of nausea. "Ugh"

 

"What is it?" Lena raises an eyebrow.

 

"I think I feel carsick." The blond scrunches up her nose in disbelief.

 

Lena asks with concern "Do we need to pull over?" Leaning back a little.

 

Trying to just push through it Kara waves it off and resituates herself in her seat "I...think I should be fine." Rubbing her stomach slightly and grasps the roof grab handle.

 

"It's only a few more minutes." The brunette reaffirms.

 

Kara gives a small nod "Ok" Hoping she'll be fine and hold it. A few seconds later Kara's mouth waters and her stomach rebels. "Nope! Pull over!"

 

The driver does a fast maneuver onto the curb. Kara struggles for a second with the door handle then hops out and promptly empties her stomach's contents onto the grass, of what little there was of it.

 

'Poor thing' Lena gets out and after her dry heaves finally stop, hands the blond a water bottle and rubs the woman's back.

 

Wiping her mouth Kara gets out apologetically "That's never happened before. Sorry."

 

Lena just shakes her head "No apologies necessary. We're not in any hurry either so whenever you feel ready."

 

Kara nods and walks around a bit. Rinses her face off and rinses out her mouth. Then takes a small sip, recaps it and puts the cold bottle on the back of her neck and ears. It's a few minutes later watching several cars go by and listening to the crickets she feels her stomach settle.

 

The brunette warns "Careful don't step over here there's glass. We really need to get you some shoes when we get home."

 

Kara just nods. "I think I'll be ok now... I hope."

 

"Alright."

 

They got back into the black SUV and were back on the road in no time. It wasn't but 6 more minutes before they made it to Lena's apartment.


	77. 77

Lena's apartment 

 

Kara's been quiet the rest of the short trip and up the elevator to the apartment suite. The blond has been constantly looking around, moving slow and touching things. Almost like she's rediscovering everything. She's jumped a few times at loud noises and Lena is concerned greatly. 

 

If the blond's had trauma when she was little that caused the panic attacks then how is this going to play out. Lena thinks to herself she's going to have to do more research about that. The brunette is grateful that Kara welcomes her touch so there's that upside she can work with.

 

Once they got into the apartment it's been interesting to say the least. Kara placed the shield and spear in the living room and then went into looking around the entire place, every nook and cranny, then proceeded back into the living room where she moved the couch against the door. 

 

Lena quietly watched her and just let the blond do as she wished. Observing and then finally making a small conclusion about needing to feel safe when the blond was done. 

 

"Kara sweetie what are you doing?" Lena asks softly.

 

The blond looks away "I just..I need to ummm." Rubs the back of her neck.

 

Lena reassures the blond woman "It's alright I'm not upset."

 

Kara furrows for a second "I'm setting the perimeter."

 

"Alright" It's exactly like she thought. "Why don't you go get in the shower ok?"

 

"Yea umm ok" Kara gives a nod and heads towards the guest bathroom.

 

Lena goes down to the laundry room and picks up some fresh towels for Kara. She sets them on the kitchen counter for a moment while she orders from the little italian place down the road. 4 Large pizzas with everything, 2 meatball subs and a greek salad. She asks if they have spumoni. 

 

It's not on the menu but she has a craving and surprisingly they say they do and will send some along.The brunette gave them her card info so all she has to do is sign when they arrive.

 

Grabbing the towels again and hearing the shower still running the brunette heads down the hall. Lena's thoughts are swirling wondering what's gonna happen next and how this is going to play out for the pair. 'Go with the flow right?'

 

The CEO knocks lightly on the doorjamb "Hey I got you some fresh towels."

 

A hesitant voice comes through the open bathroom door "C..could you help me? I can't reach my back and I've got some fresh cuts there."

 

Lena promptly puts the towels on the sinks countertop next to the sword "Ah. Sure Ok. I'll just.."

 

The blond admits with a small furrow "There's alot so if you may want to change your clothes or.."

 

"Oh" Lena sees blood and dirt pooling in the bottom of the tub as Kara has her head peaking from behind the sliding glass door. She goes quickly into med professional mode and ignores the fact she's gonna see Kara naked.

 

"I'm sorry you don't have to! I.." Kara starts to backtrack seeing Lena's hesitation.

 

"No no it's ok one sec." Lena can do this. She just strips off her shirt and skirt leaving the bra and panties and gets in behind the blond.

 

Kara leans forward with her hands on the cool tiles underneath the water jets. The one on her back had been bothering her. It's been sore, itchy and painful for the past couple of days. With no one around to treat it, it had Kara concerned that she might die of infection, that is if the beasts didn't get to her first. Either way it would've been a losing battle if Lena hadn't have come to her rescue.

 

Lena grabs a small washcloth and dabs some soap on it. Working very slowly. Taking stock of the crisscrossing lines and cuts marring such beautiful skin. A large gash on the shoulder and ribs right in a hard to reach spot. It looks a day old and looks slightly infected. The other ones don't look too bad but this one concerns her the most from this angle.

 

Very gently cleansing the wounds as best she could and scrubbing around them. The rest of the scarring are in varying degrees of shades. Knowing the older ones look more faded and darker. She's wrecked inside the emotion boiling through her. The tears refused to be denied. A choked sob came out as her arms reached around and softly held Kara around the blond's midsection.

 

They just held eachother like that till the water started to turn cold. A pat on her hand signaled her an ok to let go.

 

The brunette gets out first. She wraps herself in a towel then quickly removes her sodden underthings out from underneath. Tossing them into the hamper then hands Kara her towel without looking up and exiting the bathroom. Lena went to the spare wardrobe, throwing a tank top and shorts out for Kara and got dressed herself. As soon as Lena was finished she heard a knock at the front door. 

 

Having to move the couch out of the way wasn't too bad. Lena signed off on the food and brought it to the kitchen island and stuffed the ice cream in the freezer. Then came back and replaced the sofa. Grabbing a medical kit from the hallway closet she went into the bedroom to check on Kara. 

 

Lena sees the woman about to pull on the shirt and stops her "Wait don't put the clothes on yet."

 

Kara has her back to the door and stops midmotion. Muscles flexing and rippling as the blond puts her arms back down removing the tank top from her arms "Okay"

 

Lena notices now the sword is propped up against the bed there. 'She must not have been without it for a long time.' It's the only explanation why she has it constantly with her and refuses to let it out of her sight. "I have a medkit and those need to be treated and patched otherwise you'll just bleed through."

 

"Alright." The Kryptonian agrees.

 

The CEO swiftly lays out the cleansers, ointments and bandages preparing to get to work. Then gives her a sympathetic look "This is gonna sting."

 

"I can handle it. Go ahead." Kara assures the brunette.

 

Lena works gently and efficiently as possible without trying to aggravate the wound further but still trying to get the bit of puss out. Wiping it away and then putting the peroxide on it watching the clear liquid foam up across the wound as she dabs it with a cotton ball.

 

The brunette cringes but Kara seems to be doing ok. Actually Kara seems to be slightly chuckling. "That tickles."

 

Lena's kinda weirded out by that for a second and then contemplates Kara's new pain tolerance level "Do you have any more." The CEO asks while finishing up the large one.

 

"Yes but I can reach those." The blond shakes her head.

 

She see's the blond being stubborn and adds "Kara I don't mind. I want to do this for you. Please let me take care of you."

 

Hearing the pleading tone in the brunette's voice Kara relents to her wishes "If it'll make you feel better."

 

"Thank you. Actually here lay out on the towel." The CEO spreads the towel out on the bed so the blond can lay face down.

 

Kara gets on her stomach on top of the towel "You know this isn't how I pictured the first time you saw me naked." Kara drawls out.

 

Raising an eyebrow "I'd imagine not." Lena says with a slight smirk. She can't help but look down at Kara's backside and gently takes care of the few cuts there too. She really just wants to lean over and give the beautiful rump a kiss. 'Maybe something else.. NoPE! Focus professional mode remember.'

 

Lena's done with the back and legs currently debating internally about having Kara flip over. "Flip please." Takes her a second to get her hormones under control. With a blush and clearing of the throat she continues. 

 

She works the rest of the time in mostly silence inspecting all the other cuts and bruises along torso and thighs. Another gash lay across the top of the blond's right breast within half an inch of the dusky pink nipple.

 

As Kara opens her eyes and sees Lena's line of sight. The brunette's blushing and the blond couldn't stop her own body's reaction as her nipples harden under the other woman's stare. Blue eyes dilate and the blond exhales "Like what you see?"

 

Lena doesn't reply but merely grins "Mmm" Slightly humming her answer. The brunette then works quickly on the stomach "This one might need a few stitches. Okay. Here let me get this other one on your leg and then I'll stitch this up."

 

"S'fine" Kara closes her eyes again trying to ignore her body.

 

Lena still can't help herself as she gets a glimpse of fine curly blond hairs glistening. Her gut clenches, fire spreads throughout her belly and heart rate picks up.

 

The warrior reminds the CEO "Focus. I don't want to be a pin cushion." 

 

"Mmm Yea don't worry we're almost done here."

 

The Kryptonian was able to zone out as the pain of the stitches kicked in, clouding any other sensations. It was a technique she used many times for battlefield situations and unsteady handed surgeons. Acceptance of said pain and using it when needed. Forcing herself to like it to ease the enduring. Which also meant she had an incredibly high pain tolerance now.

 

Passing out from pain only put you in a worse situation and she would never allow anyone to touch her without her permission.  
So staying conscious was of dire importance.

 

"OK we're done here you can get dressed now." Lena wipes her hands on the towel.

 

"Thank you." Kara gets up and starts putting the clothes on. They'll just have to make due till they go shopping. The blond doesn't bother to be modest anymore given the situation.

 

"No problem." Lena turns away still blushing a bit.

 

Taking a deep inhale "Mmm Something smells good." The blond grins.

 

The brunette comments "I ordered Italian." As she puts the medkit and supplies into the bathroom in case they need it later.

 

Kara gives her a full smile "You're wonderful." Grabbing the sword from where she propped it earlier and hefts onto her shoulder.

 

Lena chuckles as they make their way into the kitchen.


	78. 78

Dinner 

 

The CEO is observing the woman in front of her. Kara's crying again, during almost every bite.

 

"Kara why are you crying?" Giving the blond a curious look.

 

"It's so good." The tears keep streaming and dripping down the blond's face and chin.

 

"Okay" Lena gives her a couple of minutes to figure out what she wants to say.

 

Kara puts the food back down on the plate "W..we were..." Wipes her eyes. "They didn't really feed us. We had... we had to work... work in the mines. All day continuously to get a ...a food token. It..." She cries harder.

 

Lena drops her fork and just holds Kara.

 

"When we got back to...to the pit.. w..we had to fight to keep them. It...it was a slime paste. It tasted horrible and we only got a small bowl. We...we were starving." The Kryptonian gets out between choked sobs.

 

Holding the blond tighter but being mindful of the wounds "Oh sweetheart" Lena's heart is hurting for this woman and what trials she had to go through to get here. Rubbing soft small circles across her back and shoulders. It was several minutes until Kara calmed down and she pulls out of the embrace to resettle herself while Lena watches.

 

Kara takes a large drink of water and takes a deep breath "Then..things changed and I got fed better but nothing like this. I almost forgot what real food tastes like."

 

Lena gets worried and starts to ramble "Is it too rich for you? Or you think your stomach can handle it? I can get you something else if you want. Maybe the tomato sauce wasn't a good idea here I can.." Goes to get up and grab the blond's plate.

 

Kara places a hand on the brunette's arm stopping the movement "It's fine so far I'm just having to drink more water with it."

 

That seems to calm the CEO a bit and sits back into her chair "Ok if you're sure." 

 

"Yea" The Kryptonian gives a resolute nod. "It's great really. Thank you."

 

"Anytime."

 

\-----

 

 

When they were finally finished with dinner and desert they made their way over to the living room to get reacquainted. Kara lays the sword on the coffee table and Lena gently pulls Kara over to the couch by the hand. The blond has been relatively quiet so it concerns the brunette especially from everything she's heard and seen so far.

 

Lena gets comfortable laying against the armrest and then tugs the Kryptonian's hand for the blond to sitdown between her thighs. Kara quietly obeys and the CEO pulls Kara's back flush to her front and just embraces her silently. With Lena's arms around the blond's midsection Kara wiggles in tighter and takes a deep breath. Feeling the electricity and tingles under the skin.

 

They just lay there for several minutes soaking up their connection. Kara's hands softly rubbing the brunette's arms and sighing. Leaning back fully and closing her eyes. 'This feels like a dream.' Kara noticed from the first moment she saw the brunette on the ship that she was wearing one of the wedding bracelets. So Kara just did what her heart wanted and kissed the brunette but now thinking back on it if it's really only been a few months does Lena really understand the meaning of it.

 

"So you're not mad at me for the whole Super thing?" Kara gets out with a bit of trepidation.

 

Lena says resolutely "No. I don't think that other stuff matters anymore. You're home. That's all I care about."

 

"Mmmm" Kara hums that with a smile.

 

After a few moments Lena questions "So where's Brophy?"

 

"He went to go explore. This is a new world for him. He'll come and go as he pleases." The blond explains with a small smile.

 

"Oh ok." The brunette accepts that easily "Is he going to be alright?"

 

Chuckling "He'll be fine." Kara assures.

 

The CEO inquires "Mmm was he with you the entire time?" 

 

Kara thinks for a moment "No only recently. Just a few weeks.. I think. I.. I'm not sure the days tended to blend together."

 

"Mmmmm If you'd like I could even this up for you." The brunette suggests while glancing and rolling a few of the shorn blond locks. They are all uneven. 'She has quite a few grey and white hairs mmm looks good on her.'

 

Her scent is slightly different even with the shower soaps. It's not bad it's actually quite nice. Like smoke and musk with little hints of cinnamon. 'Maybe it's from what she's been eating.' The brunette surmises. 

 

"Maybe tomorrow." The blond sounded very noncommittal.

 

"Mmmm okay." Lena softly strokes the blond's stomache in small circles and nuzzling against Kara's hair.

 

'She's home. Kara's alive and she's home. Here with me. I'm just so...' The love blossoms in her chest and she feels the pulse again but it feels internal and external at the moment almost as if it's feeding eachother fluxing back and forth. Lena's hands get hot. 

 

Kara shifts in her arms, leans back and looks at Lena with a curious expression. "You feel that?"

 

Apparently Kara did too "Yes" Lena holds her breath. It's all too overwhelming.

 

Kara turns all the way around and faces Lena. Reaching up to wipe a few of the brunette's tears away. "I want you to tell me how you feel." She says while cupping the CEO's face gently.

 

Lena couldn't help it she just allowed her words to emerge "I..I feel love and.. you. I can't explain it other than this tingling warmth inside."

 

Kara smiles brightly then gives Lena a thoughtful look "I feel it too. Give me a second and tell me if anything changes."

 

Lena is unexplicably happy about that. She then gives Kara a puzzled expression but is willing to try what the blond is suggesting "Okay"

 

The Kryptonian focuses on Lena. Looks into her green eyes feeling the inner warmth and pulls it. Kara feels the fierce powerful love wash over and through her being. Kara couldn't stop the tears but saw Lena flinch back in wonder and something else as if it was a physical force. Lena's choked sob filled the room. "Kara"

 

They didn't question it. It just was. It was them. As if they wanted to merge into one space they both grasped and clung to eachother, desperately holding in a tight embrace. 

 

Laying her head against the brunette's hair and neck, Kara inhaled Lena's scent into herself. "I'm home." Kara felt it with her entire being. 

 

"You're home." No other words could explain it for her. Lena just embraced this making her soul sing with joy.

 

Now that they're here and together everything was going to be ok.


	79. 79

Earlier

 

DEO

 

The director was on a long phone call with Pam from HR having to deal with the repercussions of having to wipe Schotts memories after he returned from the future but he doesn't know that. It's making the paperwork a nightmare.

 

"Pam look I'll sign off on it can we just wrap this up. I have somewhere I need to be right now." Alex comments shortly.

 

"Mmmhmm ok that's fine. Ok Thank you." Alex slams down the phone in a huff. 

 

'Dammit Winn you are so gonna get it.'

 

He never finished or completed any of his paperwork from before he left and now he is even worse. Pam was pissed. Somehow he's been able to expertly maneuver around her surprise visits almost like he has a bot/ping service program to notify when she's at work or moves away from her desk down in HR.

 

At first Alex found it funny, until that is, when Pam would put Alex in her sights because of it. The woman's voice grated on her nerves and the way she would give backhanded insults was irritating to the redhead. 

 

The director had half a mind to replace the woman if she's wasn't so damn good at her job. Especially at this high of clearance was near impossible to find a replacement. So she tolerated the woman in doses.

 

The redhead sat there for a minute to reflect upon the days events.

 

Alex couldn't believe it. Her sister is alive but was that really Kara. The blond was almost a complete stranger and how she responded was not what the redhead was expecting. It hurt alot. To find out your baby sister is alive but that she doesn't know you. It heart and gut wrenching. 

 

Alex hasn't been able to focus on work after that and left Vasquez in charge of the ship detail so now the director's sitting in her office trying to make heads or tails of her emotions and thoughts.

 

It was then one of her agents came in and explained they have an alien situation downtown. The guy is tearing up the one of the stadiums. The redhead jumped up and made her way to the bullpen to organize a team. It was going to be a long day.

 

 

___________________________

 

A little while later 

 

Lena hears crying in the bathroom and she goes to check on Kara.  
The CEO knocks lightly on the door "Hey hun are you ok?"

 

The blond responds quietly "I'm alright I'll be out in a minute." *Sniffle*

 

"Are you sure? Do you need me to come in?" Lena asked softly.

 

*Sniffle* Kara reassures "No No I'm just...I got a bit overwhelmed for a moment. I... You have no idea how wonderful it is to have toilet paper." She gets out with a somewhat wistful tone.

 

Understanding dawned on the brunette "Ohh ok I'll give you a few minutes. Call if you need anything. I'll be in the office."

 

"Ok Thank you." *Sniff*

 

____________________

 

Bedtime

 

Lena was laying down in bed with her laptop in her lap going over some new data for the launch ports and trade agreements. The brunette is wearing a large overnight shirt with a Red Baron Snoopy on it. She hears Kara tinkering around in the kitchen and then it goes quiet for a moment till she pops her blond head into Lena's bedroom door.

 

Lena calls out to her "This is your bed too. That is unless you'd feel more comfortable in one of the guest bedrooms."

 

"Mmm ok. Are there any cookies?" The blond asks somewhat hopeful.

 

Putting her laptop down on the night stand and looking at blue eyes peering at her "Maybe. You stay here and I'll get you a couple as long as you don't drop any crumbs in the bed." Lena is enjoying this bit of domesticity. "I'm guessing your x-ray vision isn't working yet?"

 

'Agh busted' "No" The blond gives a small pout.

 

Lena pats the bed beside her with a smile "Aha. Ok well come lay down and stay here."

 

"Why don't you just tell me where they are?" Kara says with a little whiney inflection at the end.

 

"Because you'll gorge yourself on them and make yourself sick." The brunette gets up and walking up next to the muscular blond she points at the bed.

 

"I...fine." Kara relents and pads over to the bed then carefully lays down, placing the sword against the nightstand for easy access. 'Rao this bed is heaven' She closes her eyes and snuggles down into the pillows. Having had hard dirt grounds, rock or barky treetops for the longest time this truly is heaven for Kara.

 

Lena chuckles and makes her way to the secret stash of cookies. 'She's still my Kara.'

 

_________________________

 

3:02am

 

Kara's Dream/Memory

~

 

Things are not looking good and I couldn't work today. I hurt my ankle in the last fight now I'm huddled with Talara and her two friends for safety. She gave up her daily token to stay and watch me. I am fortunate to have found a friend in this place and I hope soon we can make it out alive and go home.

 

~

 

'I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home. This is not real. This is just a dream. This can't be real. This is not happening. It's only an illusion. Illusion. No more please. No more. Rao help me! What did I do wrong?! I'm sorry! Please just make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop.'

 

Rocking against the cold stone and metal. Kara had seen some people being ripped apart and eaten. She could do absolutely nothing. There was too many of them. The blond was lucky to make it out of that cell before all hell broke loose. The guards finally came in but by then it was already too late. They were gone. 3 people who were too weak to work or fight. Kara was fortunate the Aldanian Tonk grabbed her when he did and pulled her out. They lost Talara that day.

~

\-------

 

Lena awakens to find Kara sweating, whimpering and twiching. She rolls off the opposite side of the bed and stands to turn on the lights and returns maintaining a good distance.

 

"Kara! Kara wake up!" Lena wants to avoids touching her in case she lashes out by accident.

 

Kara wakes up screaming and grabs the sword, flinging herself into a battle stance all wide-eyed and confused. Shouting in a foreign language. Bumping into the nightstand and knocking the lamp over.

 

Lena was kinda expecting something like this but still made her heart rate frantic "Kara baby you're home. It's ok you're ok. Kara calm down. I'm right here. It's Lena sweetie."

 

It takes Kara a few minutes to realize she is home and it's not a dream but her adrenaline is too high and doesn't want to hurt the brunette. The blond was lucky she didn't obliterate the sword but remembered it's Nth metal so it should be fine.

 

"May I touch you?"

 

"No wait give me a minute." Kara really had to focus cause she felt her powers coming back in more and didn't want to burn or crush anything 'Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Focus'

 

"Ok now you can." She nods while dropping the weapon by the nightstand once more.

 

Lena approaches slowly, gently reaching out a little at a time and then carefully holds the blond. It was several minutes later when the muscles stop twitching and relax. With the blond's heart rate slowing Lena brings Kara over and lays back onto the bed. Until the blond calms down further and her breathing evens out.

 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" The brunette asks softly.

 

"They ate her" The blond whispered.

 

Lena couldn't believe her ears. 'Good God what did she go through?!'

 

"My..My friend she...I couldn't fight them. I was hurt. She stayed for me. It's my fault Talara died." Kara starts sobbing all over again.

 

She rocks the blond gently "Baby it's not your fault. It's not."

 

It took them another two hours before they were able to fall back asleep.


	80. 80

Next day

 

Morning

 

Sunlight is filtering in through the window and Lena is starting to stir. Kara is already awake not really able to sleep much and has been watching the brunette for the past hour. The brunette's head is on Kara's chest and the blond is savoring this. Yesterday the Kryptonian thought she was a goner and now..it's a little bit of heaven tucked into this woman next to her. 

 

She hasn't had a moment to really think but in this quiet moment watching the little puffs of air moving brown tresses that this is exactly where she's meant to be. Feeling the emotion swirling around she notices green eyes pop open and glance up at her.

 

"Hi" Lena stretches a bit and the relaxes back into her nice comfy spot on the blond underneath the blankets. 'She looks different but still so beautiful' The brunette thinks to herself.

 

"Hey" Kara whispers.

 

They simply smiled and nestled further into one another.

 

Staring up into blue eyes with wonder Lena asks "Am I dreaming?" 

 

"If we are I don't want to wake up." The blond husks out while playing with the dark strands.

 

The CEO can't stop smiling "How are you feeling?"

 

Kara frowns a bit "I'm doing ok and I don't know. I feel my powers starting to trickle in slow which is weird but also strange is that it feels different. Almost like my vessel is.... larger?? I'm not sure."

 

A delicate brown brow raises "Mmmm do we need to make some adjustments to the apartment? I'm guessing we should from the sound of it."

 

"Might be a good idea." Kara nods at that and gently strokes Lena's shoulder where the oversized night shirt has fallen open to show a small sliver of skin.

 

'Mmmm that's nice' The brunette gives a gently nod on Kara's sternum "Ok we can do that."

 

"I...I'm starting to remember things and... I think I owe Alex an apology."The Kryptonian furrows as she speaks hesitantly.

 

"It's ok sweetie she'll understand once we get you to the DEO for your checkups and debrief." Lena supplies while trying to kick the blankets off as she's getting too hot now and lays on the blond's shoulder more.

 

Shaking a blond head "I...don't think I'm ready for that. I want to stay here awhile with you if that's alright. This is still a bit.. overwhelming."

 

"That's fine. I'd prefer you'd stay here. Your apartment is gone anyways. We umm we had cleaned it out when we.." The brunette begins to get out with anguish laced in her voice.

 

Kara gently cuts her off sensing the woman's distress. "I understand." Rubs her back softly.

 

"There have been alot of changes." Lena supplies in a quiet voice with a furrow.

 

Kara really doesn't want to move but doesn't have much of as choice "Could you roll over a little my arm is numb."

 

"Oh sorry here I need to get up anyways." The CEO apologizes and begins to get up.

 

Kara stops her and pulls the brunette back down "Wait not yet. I just need a better position. I'm enjoying holding you like this." Scoots up a little on the pillows. "Ok much better."

 

"Alright... Yes I've missed this. Missed you." Lena gets a little misty-eyed her emotions just under the surface.

 

The blond gives a genuine smile "I've missed you too. So very much. I ummm.. see you're wearing a bracelet." Broaching the subject that's been at the forefront in her mind.

 

Lena explains delicately "Yes Eliza and Alex found them and I wanted to keep them. To keep you close."

 

"I'm not exactly sure if you know their meaning." Kara looks at her questioningly still playing with the brown locks.

 

The CEO nods with a smile that reaches her eyes "Yes sweetheart Eliza explained it to me."

 

"Ahh ok so you..." Feeling a bit of relief and joy at the same time she wants to confirm. If Lena is serious about this Kara needs to get everything set up. The bracelet cuffs weren't supposed to be worn until the vows are taken after the courtship or during and completion of the ceremony. Since it's only one and Krypton is long gone Kara kinda rolled with it for the moment. Her heart swelled.

 

"Yes." Lena says with conviction.

 

"Yea?" Feeling the pulling of emotion and love the blond senses the pulse.

 

"MmmHmm" The brunette reconfirms as she also feels the warmth from their connection.

 

Kara pulls the brunette in closer.

 

Lena hesitates and tries to pull back but Kara holds her steady "Wait I have morning breath."

 

'Silly woman' Kara is compelled and nothing will stop her from embracing Lena "I don't care. C'mere."

 

Lena let's go. It started softly, a gentle pressing of lips. With sleepy smiles and delicate kisses they both started becoming more awake and a little bit of something else. As Lena began to move up onto her elbows to press a bit further she felt Kara tense and the brunette pulls back.

 

Searching the blond's face and a bit confused "Too much too soon?"

 

"You're pressing on the stitches." Kara ground out with a stuttered laugh.

 

"Oh baby I'm so sorry." The brunette gets off carefully.

 

"It's ok. Quite a way to wake up." Kara chuckles which then causes Lena to laugh a bit as well.

 

Insisting firmly "Let me take a look make sure I didn't mess them up." The CEO goes into medical professional mode.

 

"Okay"

 

The brunette pulls the tank top up and glances at the stitched wound and checks the surrounding area's temperature. Feels slightly warm but not hot. Also looks cleaner than it did yesterday so not bad "Wait let me see your back real quick before I forget.

 

Kara dutifully flips over. Lena inspects that one as well and is happy with the results. Kara is feeling tingling everywhere Lena touches and it's becoming bothersome in a good way but ignores it for now.

 

"Well I need to get up and make a few phone calls. I kinda left everything up in the air. So give me a few minutes and I'll get coffee and food started. Your toothbrush is still in the bathroom. I ummm didn't throw it out..I" The brunette explains in a rush.

 

Kara supplies with a sweet smile while flipping back and rolling to sitting position "It's fine and thank you." 

 

"Is there anything you prefer for breakfast?" Lena questions while standing up and heading towards her wardrobe to throw some clothes on.

 

Thinking for a second as she runs her fingers through the blond strands "Meat something not too much spice...maybe a sandwich?"

 

"Ok I'll see what I can dig up." The brunette calls from the closet.

 

Lena had wound up making some ham sandwiches for Kara and just a bagel with cream cheese for herself.


	81. 81

After breakfast Lena's been watching Kara putter around and looking at stuff again. Right now the blond's going through Lena's bookshelf while Lena is working at her laptop at the kitchen island.

 

It's been very distracting for Lena because Kara still hasn't changed out of the thin tank top and skimpy shorts. Lena is not really sure if she regrets that decision. The brunette forgot how see through that top was which brings back the image from yesterday she's been struggling with of one naked and muscular blond. 

 

Almost as if sensing the brunette is watching her blue eyes connect with green. Putting the book down and walking over "What are you working on?"

 

"I'm gonna dial in remotely into the ship now that we have control of it and I'm gonna pick apart the data and see why this whole elaborate setup." Lena explains efficiently while clicking furiously at the keys.

 

The brunette continues "Why did they need you out of the way or who wanted you out of the picture?"

 

The blond gives a perplexed look as she walks around the kitchen island "I don't know. Have you found anything so far?"

 

Lena types a few more clicks in a flourish "Well on one of the data crystal's it shows a bounty on you. Hang on let me pull it up."

 

"Oh ew that guy looks..." The CEO cringes at the image displayed on the monitor.

 

"That's a dominator. I've fought them before. Hold on a sec I'll translate. ~We require your special services at this time. You will be compensated in accordance with the information provided below. The package is to be transfered to Heiras5. You have 2 hours to respond and confirm. If you accept and are unsuccessful your license will be revoked and you will be banned from the League indefinitely.~ It sounds like they were a bunch of bounty hunters." Kara translated and supplied "I can't read that thought."

 

Listening carefully to what the blond translated the brunette adds "S'ok I have to also decrypt it so this might take awhile." 

 

Kara added with a frown leaning her hip against the counter "So what happened to.."

 

The brunette knew what Kara was getting at and peered at her with a curious expression "TaNak?" 

 

"Yea"

 

Lena decided to be completely honest and not hold anything back in this instance "Well I had intended to kill him very slowly. It was actually a conversation I had with Alex that stopped me. Then when we got to his ship he was going to hurt Alex so I blew a hole through him a foot wide and avenged you in one stroke. I didn't know you were alive yet till Winn and I checked the systems."

 

With a small furrow Kara merely nodded "Ahh ok then."

 

"That doesn't surprise you?" Lena thought she was going to get something along of the lines of what happened the last time she brought something like this up which was when she almost killed Edge. It was a completely different reaction from the blond which surprised the CEO. 'She really is different.'

 

"I have mixed feelings about it but you saved Alex and me so I'm grateful either way." Leaning forward Kara dips her head gives the brunette a soft press of lips for which the woman readily returns.

 

"Mmmm." Reaching a hand behind the blond's neck she pulls Kara a bit deeper.

 

Kara goes to step into Lena's space a bit more and about knocks her off the barstool.

 

"Whoa!" Lips detach quickly as Lena luckily grabs the counter top and steadies herself while Kara jumps back in shock.

 

To avoid grabbing Lena, Kara grasps at the countertop corner which comes away easily in her hand. "I am so sorry! Are you ok?" Crumbled pieces falling to the ground.

 

Lena assures "I'm fine." As she eyes the now destroyed countertop. "Are you?"

 

Kara gave the brunette a sad and worried look "Yea Lena I.."

 

The CEO waves her hands "It's ok. Do you think you can control it yet?" The brunette asks softly.

 

Kara was scared that she might've hurt Lena accidently and that's something she'll never ever accept "I'm trying... this feels new. I feel like I keep having to recalibrate every few seconds but I'm fine. I won't hurt you I promise." The blond says with remorse while wiping her hands off on the shorts.

 

"Okay" Watching the blond for a moment then hears a ding. "Oh it's done... I don't know but that sounds like alot of credits. They really wanted you badly."

 

"Oh?" Kara leans forward with her hands firmly behind her back. 

 

Lena fingernail taps the number on the screen "Yea look here it says~ 3 Trillian credits and free weapons upgrade including docking fee waivers for the next 3 years at all League stations.~ Must've been big stuff from the sound of it but it doesn't say who provided the bounty. Let me see if I can check his financials to maybe get an account number or something."

 

She makes several more clicks while also carefully watching Kara's body language. "Crap I gotta go plug this in. Let's move this to the office."

 

"Okay"

 

They make their way to the office desk where Lena plugs in the power supply to the battery and sits down. "Ok well apparently he has a few accounts at some planet called Draelik 3?" Then puts her pencil sideways in her lips as she types a bit more.

 

Kara taps her chin and thinks for a moment "I've heard of that. That planet is well known. Sorta like the Swiss or Cayman accounts of the Rondari Sector. Everything possibly illegal or questionable runs through there for that area of space. Nobody can touch them because of the laws. The planetary government is extremely wealthy and powerful because of it so they don't have a problem with it."

 

Pulling the pencil back out and twirling it around her fingers "Oh wow ok. Well even if I attempt to hack their systems it may be a longshot at this distance. I may have to setup a expedition mission."

 

Now Kara is confused and tilts back a bit "A what?"

 

"I'll tell you about it later. I'll try using the DEO setup but I would rather use an isolated system."

 

Something tickled Kara's memory "I might know someone who could help you with that."

 

"Oh and how many genius' do you know that can do this kinda work?" Lena smirked for a second "Well besides Winn and I."

 

"Fe...Felicity can" There's the name. The Kryptonian's memory is coming back in chunks and having to sift through things.

 

Raising a dark brow "Felicity Smoak... of Palmer tech?" 

 

"You know her?" Kara was surprised raising blond brows.

 

"She's a CEO of a tech company in Star city why wouldn't I?" The brunette reasoned.

 

"Ahh ok" The blond rubs her ear to keep her hands busy while looking a little chagrinned.

 

"We've been working on some prototypes together. I have a contract with Palmer tech." Lena easily supplies.

 

"You should reach out to her about this" The blond shifts back and forth on her feet.

 

Lena leaned back in her chair "And expose her to all of this?"

 

"She helped fight against the dominators when they tried to invade..well not physically but yea.." The Kryptonian explained while fiddling with her nails.

 

"You're kidding" Now the brunette is quite surprised at that.

 

Not really caring anymore because it's Lena "Nope she's team Arrow but you can't tell her I told you."

 

"Ugh I shoulda figured that out and when did you fight them exactly?" The brunette tosses the pencil on the desktop.

 

Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly Kara admits "Ummm that week I was quote unquote was visiting Eliza that spring for two weeks you know right after.."

 

"You mean you could've died and I not known about it. Losing two people I care about not realizing they're the same person!" Lena's slightly raised voice surprised them both.

 

Kara just looks at her with a hurt expression. 'Well I did have that coming I suppose' The blond's mind supplied.

 

With an exasparated sigh more at herself than at Kara she didn't mean to yell. Apparently it was some bottled up emotions she's kept the lid on for awhile. 'It's still no excuse Lena' She scolds herself "And what else have you been keeping from me exactly?"

 

Kara straightened her spine "Maybe the same as you've been keeping from me. I don't know. Can we not argue."

 

Lena agrees "Fine." Taking a deep breath, deflates a little "I'm so.."

 

The Kryptonian turns away for a minute biting her thumb "It's alright no apologies."

 

"Mmm okay." Lena frowns a bit hoping she didn't screw anything up. She felt like crap all of a sudden.

 

Turning back towards the brunette Kara all of a sudden says "Stand up for a second." 

 

Lena looks at her for a moment then stands up and off to the side. Watching as the blond sits down in the chair.

 

"Ok now sit" The blond pats her lap.

 

Lena raises her brow.

 

"I'm just gonna hold you while you work ok?"

 

Lena smiles and then sits down onto Kara's lap "You're surprisingly comfortable." Lena kinda wiggles a bit not being used to this high in the chair she adjusts it to reach the desk better. As the chair descends in a *kachunk* sound. "There much better"

 

"Mmmm" The blond smiles with a small nod. This was more for comfort. Having not really argued with the CEO before it actually hurt and made Kara a little antsy. So the Kryptonian thought this would be a nice idea to sooth them both.

 

Lena works a bit as Kara keeps running her hands over her sides softly in a comforting way. Laying her head against the brunettes back. Inhaling and rubbing her cheek where it connected over her shirt and skin.

 

Lena's body was buzzing and alight. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea afterall.

 

"Hon if you don't stop you're gonna get me worked up." The brunette warns softly.

 

The blond pulls her hands back "Oh sorry."

 

The CEO supplies hesitantly "Unless that's something you'd like to.."

 

The blond thinks for a minute "No not yet. It's just I can't stop touching you. I can't help it. It feels like a dream but I don't wanna rush it. I know for you it's only been a few months and I just..." She starts to ramble.

 

Lena reassures her "It's alright. We don't have to do anything but I'm not opposed to.."

 

"Really?" Lifts a blond brow really high while her heart rate increases.

 

"Yes really. It's kinda hard keeping my hormones in check when it comes to you." Lena admits with a light blush.

 

"Ahh Ok then. Umm if you don't mind me asking ummm when did that start?" The blond questions with a small grin.

 

"Hmmm? Oh well if I'm being honest it was when we met. Sex was one thing but feelings is a whole 'nother thing entirely for me. I constantly had to restrain myself around you. I didn't want to lose you or our friendship. You meant too much to me." Lena said sincerely. She meant it. Never did she ever have to fight herself so hard except when it came to a certain blue-eyed blond reporter that the struggle was certainly real. 

 

The blond understood that "I didn't know you liked women." 

 

The CEO shrugged "I don't really talk about my sexuality but it's not like I hide it either. I have no preference. It really depends on the person."

 

"I see" Kara adds with an ambiguous tone.

 

"You have nothing to be jealous about though." Lena turns around smiling and kisses the blond's nose.

 

Kara is satisfied with that "Okay." Gives the brunette a small grin.

 

The CEO turns back to her computer and gets back to work clicking away.

 

It was 45 minutes later that Kara finally asked Lena to let her up. Lena didn't have any problems with her being the chair. Actually she really enjoyed it. It was sweet and comforting.

 

Lena inquires with a gentle tone "Are you ok?"

 

"Yea I'll be ok I just need to be by myself for awhile." The Kryptonian assures her delicately.

 

"Oh ok well let me know when you're hungry ok?" Lena's wondering what's going on in Kara's head that brought about that decision.

 

Giving Lena a quiet nod and Kara then pads down the hallway to the sunroom and closes the door behind her.

 

 

_______________________

 

 

Kara is struggling with the two different versions of reality inside her head.

 

Kara can never be who she was and now she can't be who she's become. The blond's struggling to combine the two as two distinct personalities are now being forced together and it's causing a slight conflict in Kara's brain. 

 

If she's honest with herself it started even before then. The child from Krypton, Kara Danvers, Supergirl and now this...warrior? It's too much. 'Who am I? How am I supposed to act? What do I do now?' These are the questions constantly rotating in the blond's mind.

 

Kara's sitting in a recliner chair and staring out the window. The sun pouring through as she looks at the horizon and the city below. 

 

It was several hours later when she still hadn't emerged from the room that Lena knocks and pokes her head in.

 

"Baby did you want me to order pizza?" Lena questions with a tilt of her head.

 

Something then struck Kara funny as everything merged. Looking at the brunette with the beautiful green eyes Kara smiles. 

 

"With potstickers?" The blond asks with a grin.

 

The brunette accepts the request "You bet."

 

The blond breaths out "Thank you."

 

Lena nods and then exits to go make two phone calls.

 

What Kara didn't say was 'Thank you for saving me again'


	82. 82

Later that evening

 

It was now evening and Kara's been keeping to herself which has Lena again concerned. After lunch the blond went back to the sunroom and hasn't made a peep. Lena's been catching up at work and remotely linked up with the thinktank since she has a new headset she developed especially for it. So even though she's been at home with Kara she's been getting tons of stuff done with LCorp.

 

"Hey Marta. Who's your friend?" Lena smiles bending down to pet and scratch the golden furred animal.

 

"Jefa this is Digger. He is Javier's service dog. Javier is doing much better so I asked if he would let me borrow him por tu amiga." Marta explained with a small smile. 

 

Marta's brother Javier was previously in the US army. Infantry division. Who had a tour in Iraq but was honorably discharged. On a normal patrol an IED went off and took out one of his legs. He is doing well with his prosthetic but the mental scars are still there.

 

"That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you. Well hello there Digger. I know someone will be happy to see you." Gives him a few more scratches as his tongue lolls out. Happy from all the attention he's getting. He's wearing a little vest with the signage clearly displaying that he's a working dog.

 

"I'll start dinner." Marta gives the dog two taps to get his attention and then gestures at Lena with a hand signal that apparently Digger recognizes. Lena's quite curious but files it away for later.

 

"Thank you so much for coming over and doing this for us." The brunette adds sincerely.

 

Marta supplies "Es no hay problem Jefa. Eduardo is off for the week. I also brought mango, strawberry and lime bars for Kara. I better go put these in the freezer." 

 

As Marta moves towards the kitchen, Lena stands up and heads to the sunroom to introduce the dog to Kara. He has no leash or handle but he dutifully follows Lena and sits next to her when she stops at the sunroom door.

 

Kara's been in there for several hours just staring out the window. It seems like the sunroom has become like a foxhole for the blond warrior. The brunette waits a second to knock and before Lena does she hears a *shhhring* sound. That's an unusual sound. Then knocks gently in a four knock pattern signaling it's her.

 

"Enter" The blond calls out calmly.

 

Opening the door "Hey sweetie I have a new guest for you to meet." Lena looks over at the blond sitting in the lounger but appears like she's sharpening her spearblade. The blond puts it down and looks at the two and smiles "Hey there."

 

The dog looks up at Lena not moving from his spot. Lena then repeats the signals process from what she witnessed Marta give and gestures to the blond. Digger understands and moves to the blond ahead of the CEO.

 

"His name is Digger and he's gonna be here for a little bit while Marta's here." The brunette follows him in and then gives the blond a kiss to the temple.

 

Kara nods and pets the dog as Digger lays his paw in her lap. "Hiya Digger" Giving him a few scratches.

 

"I'm gonna let you two get acquainted while I help Marta out in the kitchen." Lena supplies with a grin and then exits quietly.

 

\---

 

Kitchen 

 

Lena washes her hands and gets to work on making a blueberry loaf while Marta is making what Lena thinks will be paella from all the ingredients sitting out. Marta already seasoned and set the chicken aside to marinate as they both bustle around in the kitchen.

 

Washing her hands "You know this is a big surprise." Marta says then setting up and chopping the garlic, parsley and onions.

 

Lena nods "I know it was for me too but I'm glad." Smiling while getting out a bowl and whisk.

 

Chops the chorizo, then sets that aside, starts peeling and de-veining the shrimp "Is good. I know you were hurting like a part of you was missing." The Cuban woman comments with a small smile.

 

"Yea" Lena rinses the blueberries off and sets them aside to the side to drain.

 

Humming "So what now?" Marta washes her hands again and gets out the Arborio rice.

 

*Sigh* "I don't know." Lena puts the flour, sugar and the dry ingredients into the large plastic bowl.

 

Raising a brow "Why not?" The rotund woman asks while sauteeing the meats and getting the sofrito going.

 

Cracking two eggs into the mix along with the wet ingredients Lena supplies "That's a good question."

 

Marta explains while getting the rice going "When Javier came back from the war June was there for him 100%. Even though he was mean in the beginning, lashing out because he was hurt. The war changed him but he came back to himself mostly. Now they are married and have 5 kids. That woman is a rock. I don't know how June did it but she did. You need to be Kara's rock comprende?" The hispanic woman puts all the meat and seafood in except the lobster.

 

"Yes I understand." The brunette accepts the information and whips in the eggs into the blueberry batter.

 

Marta adds matter-of-factly "As long as she doesn't put you in danger or hit you then you two should be able to make it work." Then tosses in the saffron.

 

The brunette frowns and shakes her head at such a thing "No she'd never do that. Kara's protective of me. It's everyone else she's having issues with." Lena gently folds in the blueberries into the mix.

 

"Ok good then you are her home base." Giving the CEO a grin while giving the pot a good shake and setting it to simmer.

 

"Hmmm" Lena contemplates that for a second and puts the batter into the greased pan.

 

Then Marta adds the lobster tails. "It's about done."

 

_______________

 

 

Dinner was wonderful and Kara didn't cry this time although she did get a bit misty-eyed every so often while she ate. Digger had left his head in her lap as she ate. So he was a welcome addition. Kara seemed to brighten up a little after the dog visit. It wasn't too much later Marta and Digger left and it was just Lena and Kara again in the apartment suite.

 

"Hey sweetie I want to try something out for your wounds. Is that ok?" Lena questions while walking back from the front door and towards the hallway closet.

 

Kara was still sitting at the kitchen table observing the brunette "Umm what do you have in mind."

 

Opening the closet grabbing what she needed including a towel and then heads towards a plant by the balcony window "I have some natural stuff and rapid healing gel I'd like to try on you."

 

"Umm ok sure." Kara adds with a small furrow.

 

Lena puts large towel on the couch for Kara to sit. Walking back over to the kitchen the brunette gets out a mortar and pestle, then what looks like a piece of aloe with a tube of something else Kara can't see.

 

The CEO makes a quick paste mixing both together and instructs Kara "No touching. It might itch but do not scratch it ok?"

 

The blond jumps a little "Ok agh that's cold."

 

Lena smiles at that and continues to slather the paste along the blond's legs to her upper thighs, arms and then to her neck and face. Kara is enjoying the attention. The cold slimy paste not so much but Lena touching and preening her it's comforting. That is until it starts to itch. At first Kara ignores it but then it gets stronger.

 

Wide-eyed "Oh Rao! What is in that stuff? It itches so bad!" Kara gets out while wanting to scratch so so much.

 

"Fresh aloe and some other things. Don't touch it that means it's healing." Lena was trying hard not to giggle.

 

"But.." Kara is squirming and wriggling fighting herself not to scratch.

 

The brunette says in a firm tone "No I said don't touch it. This will help reduce some of the scarring and heal the fresh ones faster."

 

Kara says in a pained expression "Lena this is... I'm not sure AGH. Please just let me scratch."

 

"No. This will help before the rest of your powers come in. If you're good and don't scratch I'll give you a mango bar."

 

"Wait you didn't tell me we had any." The blond is still wiggling but focused on the conversation now.

 

"I know." Lena says with a smirk.

 

"Please please can I have it now it'll help distract me." Kara begs with her puppy eyes.

 

The CEO hums a bit "I don't know. How bout I give you a lime first."

 

"Ooo we have lime?" Now Kara is focused and sweating. Trying to zone out the itchiness.

 

Lena chuckles, gets up to wash her hands and then to collect the cold fruity treat from the freezer.

 

After about an hour and 4 ice cream bars later the itching has subsided. Kara inspects the results thus far as does the brunette.

 

"This one here is not red anymore and these other ones have lightened a little." The brunette pokes around the blond's body.

 

"Yea this one doesn't feel so tight anymore." Kara points at the one over her eye. "That stuff is crazy."

 

Giving the blond a slight nod "Mmmm eventually we can do several more treatments to lighten these up a bit and make it more comfortable for you. I wouldn't think you'd mind."

 

"No I don't mind them really. It's you who has to look at me." Kara states in a monotone voice that has Lena's instincts flag a warning.

 

Lena gently cups her face and reassures the blond "Kara you are perfect just the way you are. I didn't intend for this to make you feel like you aren't. I was just trying to help. You are beautiful inside and out alright? I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." 

 

"Mmmm" The blond hums thoughtfully.

 

Lena conveys her emotion with her eyes "It doesn't bother me ok?"

 

Kara grins at that "Ok"

 

The brunette gives Kara a small peck on the lips "Now why don't you go jump in the shower and get ready for bed."

 

"Yes boss." Kara gets up awkwardly feeling sticky.

 

Now Lena grins as the blond woman semi waddles her way to their bathroom.


	83. 83

Next day

 

Morning

 

They've been laying awake for a few minutes and enjoying the closeness when Lena felt a small change in the blond.

 

*sigh*

 

Lena husks out in her sleep ridden voice "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want darling."

 

"Mmmm" Kara kisses the top of the CEO's head and rests her chin against the brunette's temple. Breathing slowly gathering her words "It's alot and ... it may take me awhile but I feel okay with you knowing. Getting used to speaking in English again is throwin me a bit. Please don't think I'm hesitant with you because that's not the case. I'm... trying."

 

Feeling little undercurrents of anxiety coming from the other woman "And that's absolutely fine love. I'm good with anything you do want to share." The brunette reassures her while softly rubbing the blond's stomach to sooth her. 

 

The Kryptonian starts playing with dark locks gathering courage.

 

"You know you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. When I had trouble dealing with things sometimes I would write it down. I would later burn them because I didn't dare leave evidence of anything around my family." The CEO admits in a soft tone.

 

Kara gently squeezes Lena then releases. She takes a deep breath to collect her thoughts "It was a slaver's planet. The worst of them all. It was used to instill nightmares for children and even grown men wet themselves. I..." She takes another breath.

 

Lena just waits patiently.

 

"Anyone condemned there would find a way to commit suicide before they could be transfered." She laughs mirthlessly. "I now understand why." As several tears escaped.

 

The CEO felt the pain in Kara's words.

 

The blond whispered "I had to be strong for so long I lost my mind and myself."

 

Lena softly rolls on top of Kara's lap straddling her. She gently lays her hands on Kara's cheeks. Thumbs swiping at the tears that escaped the blue orbs "You stayed alive for me Kara. I'm so sorry you had to go through that hell. You don't know how much it means that you fought hard to come home to me."

 

Kara pulls her down into an achingly gentle kiss "It was you that drove me on when I forgot everything else." She whispered against the soft lips and continued with a few more to ground themselves.

 

Lena pulls back and explains "When I thought you were dead I fell into an abyss and became exactly what I feared. I wanted revenge Kara. To hurt them more than they hurt me. They took you away from me. I had to stop and keep reminding myself of the hope and faith I'd see whenever you used to look at me."

 

Caresssing the brunette's outer thighs and holding her in place "No matter what you thought you are still good and wonderful. You did what you thought was right and you are nothing like your family. Your ancestors and future descendants will be proud because you validated their whole existence. You brought nothing but honor to your house." Conveying every word and emotion to Lena either through her eyes or through her heart. Feeling the pulse, Kara pulls the dark haired woman back down into a tight embrace.

 

The words were beautiful and strange but Lena understood and couldn't stop the overwhelming sensations, letting the tears go. They held one another for several long moments "I'm so sorry" Wiping away the tears for the both of them, the brunette rolls off and settles back into a comfortable position against the blond's side, tucked against a shoulder.

 

When their breathing evened out, the blond acknowledged "No I'm sorry for putting you through that"

 

Lena's tracing the blue script along the blond's bicep. The script here was inside of a band of smaller script and symbols. It was beautiful but looked familiar. The brunette breaths out "Let's not go down that road ok? No more apologies or sorries. We both did what we had to do and we're here now. Together." 

 

Kara hums "You're right. Let's just lay here for a little while longer." Rubbing the brunette's back.

 

The CEO is really loving this attention and feels like a cat for a moment "Mmmm that feels nice. I'll get breakfast going in a little while and maybe finally get this evened out." She flicks an unruly blond lock.

 

"Is it really bothering you?" Kara asks incredulously.

 

"I'm a perfectionist. It's cute but yes I Must fix it." The brunette emphatically replies putting the emphasis on the 'Must'.

 

Kara chuckles and pulls the brunette in closer "Okay." Kissing her forehead.

 

\----

 

 

They had spent the morning talking, snuggling and snoozing since Kara was still having night terrors. It's weird because now Lena is not having any nightmares. It's an odd switch that has to be more than mere coincidence the brunette thinks. Lena files that away for later. 

 

When they finally got up the brunette evened out Kara's locks before sending her for a shower while Lena got breakfast going. The blond's wounds are completely healed now so it's only a matter of days before the rest of Kara's powers kick in.

 

Lena's been thinking about something and wanted to make sure Kara felt comfortable in their home. Where the blond could retreat if she needs to. Even though it's been a silent agreement thus far. The brunette feels the need to verbalize it and make it official for the blond. The brunette has been doing research online and wants to do things right. 

 

It's after breakfast so Kara should be happily stuffed and ready to discuss more difficult things...well Lena hopes. They are sitting on the couch just relaxing. Kara is now wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a light blue tshirt. Lena is currently wearing a pair of black jeans and an old AC/DC tshirt.

 

Lena says delicately "I'm going to bring something up and I don't want you to be upset with me."

 

"I don't think that's possible but ok what do you want to talk about?" Kara leans further into Lena's side and plays with the brunette's hand. Inspecting the lines on the palm.

 

The brunette explains hesitantly "I believe it would be beneficial for you to designate a safe room or aka a foxhole."

 

"For what?" The blond asks curiously with a small furrow.

 

The CEO continues "In case you get upset, it will help you to calm yourself or work through whatever your going through, enough to be able to handle things without...reacting."

 

Kara listens carefully with a tilt "Oh I understand. That makes sense."

 

"So the sunroom is your official foxhole is that ok?" Green peers at blue trying to read the emotions there.

 

Giving a half grin "Yea that's fine so I just go in there to calm down alone like I have been sorta already?" The blond asks to confirm.

 

Relieved the blond was agreeable with the idea "Yes that's the general idea with soldiers with PTSD or any kind of trauma or grief they need a safe zone to retreat to. So this might help you." The brunette adds softly while gently rubbing the Kryptonian's arm. 

 

The warrior acquiesced to Lena's suggestion "Okay."

 

The brunette happily states multiple options "Whatever you find soothing or calming can go into that room. You can have books, paint, stuffed animals whatever you need I'll have brought in." 

 

"Ok that sounds alright maybe a stereo and some candy." The blond tried to imagine it for a second.

 

The CEO warns with a smile "Please keep it in a sealed container I don't want ants."

 

Kara chuckles and brings the brunettes hand up to her lips giving it a small kiss on the inside of the palm "Ok"

 

The sweet gesture makes Lena light up "Actually I have an idea" Leaning forward as Kara releases the hand. The CEO opens up her laptop and shows the blond a picture of a little trickling waterfall with colored lights, a oil diffuser and then another picture of a sound machine that included singing bowls at 432hz or 528hz.

 

The blond scratches her neck where the collar used to sit "I think those are great ideas."

 

The brunette assured her with a smile "You can decorate the room how you like." Laying her hand on the blond's knee.

 

Kara leans back concern lacing her voice "What if and when my powers fully return? I'm not sure I'd be able to handle it."

 

Closing the laptop Lena scoots back and puts her arms around the blond's midsection. Putting a chin on her shoulder while looking up at azure orbs "Well then we can have the whole place set up with the lamps. I can install a new protocol I can activate from anywhere within the apartment.. We'll think of something but for now let's get this setup."

 

Thinking for a moment Kara also supplies "Ok we could also put some plants in there."

 

The brunette agrees "Actually that's a good idea and you could use it as a meditation room." 

 

"Yea I could." Nodding in agreement.

 

The pair goes through multiple options, decorations and ideas for the room.

 

______________________

 

They had a pretty relaxing day and every so often Kara would have to go to the sunroom and Lena would work or be on phone calls. Kara didn't mind, knowing the CEO had always been a busy woman. Lena was so amazing and that's one of the things Kara loves about her, is the brunette's tenacity. 

 

To keep pushing in the face of adversity. It's just awesome what Lena accomplishes by sheer will. Kara is in the kitchen munching on a strawberry bar and again the feeling hits her. Lena looks up at the blond from the living room and smiles having felt it too.

 

They stay like that for a moment just observing the other and the connection. Until Lena hears another ding from her computer.

 

The brunette turns to look at the screen and frowns "Apparently Rhea's Brother Vinri is the one that placed the bounty on you."

 

"So it was revenge?" The blond throws the popsicle stick away and then grabs another out of the freezer. 'This time mango!'

 

"Seems that way but I don't know. Something seems off about it." The brunette types a bit more.

 

The blond removes the wrapper and bites into the delicious and creamy treat 'Mmmmmmm' "How so?"

 

Smacking her mouse on the coffee table clicking a bit more "I don't know yet. I just know that's not the whole picture. Why make us believe you were dead?" Running her fingers through the dark locks.

 

"I don't know." Kara shrugs as she leans against the kitchen sink.

 

"That's not the first time someone's tried to get you out of the way. Ugh I don't have enough information yet." Frustration clearly evident in the brunette's tone.

 

The Kryptonian assures after taking another large bite "If it's there you'll figure it out." She gets through the mouthful.

 

"Mmm thanks for the vote of confidence." The CEO adds with a grin.

 

"I wouldn't be here otherwise." Finishing the last bite in a flourish the blond then tosses away this stick too. Having eaten 3 in the past 10 minutes.

 

Finally had enough Lena flips her mouse and opens it up "Damnit could you toss me the AA's from the junk drawer please. My mouse is dying."

 

The blond steps over to the drawer and rummages for a second "Yea hang on. How many you need?"

 

"Two please."

 

"Okay" Kara grabs the first two she found and does an underhand throw. They never made it across the room. There imbedded in the ceiling above the kitchen island was the pair of batteries.

 

The brunette gets out with a bit of levity "I'm glad you didn't throw those at me." 

 

Kara says in a self-admonishing tone "I better just hand these last two to you." Picking up the other two gently and walked them across the room. Letting them roll off her hand into Lena's awaiting palm.

 

Grabbing the batteries and putting them into the mouse, locking the backcover in place "It's ok sweetie. Have you tested for your other powers yet? See if you can retrieve those." Lena says in a soft and understanding tone.

 

Kara concentrates and right now is only hovering about a foot off the ground. Then flops back down with a frustrated look.

 

The CEO reassures her "Ok well it's progress. How do you feel?"

 

Pinched the bridge of her nose "Like I'm in standbye safe mode and I'm kinda pissed about it. Why is it taking so long? Why does it feel weird? What's going on with me?" Then flails her arms in exasperation.

 

"If I had to guess I would speculate that your original cells coming from Krypton had and maintained a certain capacitance since I'm guessing you didn't really work out being in a science based community especially the way you whined about exercise in the Valley." Lena explains while looking at the ceiling in thought.

 

"True..."

 

The CEO continues "So if that's the case then what would happen if one were to say had increased that capacitance exponentially with rigorous activity and hardship, building extra cells including muscle and bone. Endurance, resiliency, strength, muscle mass etc... if your mitochondria now act differently based upon the radiation type from the yellow sun my guess is it will take longer for you to recharge and you will have more staying power."

 

Kara looks at the brunette in complete adoration "You beautiful genius."

 

Lena hums in agreement with a smug grin "Mmmm" 

 

"I'm more into the math and quantum side of things or I would've figured that out." Kara walks back over to the kitchen and pokes her head into the fridge.

 

"Mmmhmmm"

 

Pulling the fair head back out and closing the door she asks "So what's for dinner?"

 

"You just ate." The CEO points out incredulously.

 

Kara waves off "Ice cream doesn't count and lunch was hours ago."

 

The brunette good-naturedly glares at the other woman and supplies "There's plenty of groceries. Find something." Closing her laptop carefully.

 

"Fine but if you catch me eating dry noodles from a box don't say I didn't warn you." The blond gets out while heading towards the pantry.

 

"Out!" Lena jumps up and heads towards the kitchen shooing out the blond "Get out of the kitchen. I'll make you something you big baby."

 

Kara internally snickers and moves out of the way quickly.


	84. 84

Late night

 

It was much later when Lena and Kara were snuggling in bed. Light kisses and soft touches. Not pushing but merely enjoying their connection. Savoring the soft moments with eachother. Lena knows Kara isn't ready for that yet but still wants her to know she's loved, appreciated and desired.

 

Lena pulls away slightly and just stares down into Kara's bright blue eyes. Dark hair curtaining the pair. "Mmm I love you." The brunette husks.

 

One arm cradling her back and the other on the CEO's hip. The blond breathes out "And I love you Lena Luthor." Placing gentle kisses along the brunette's jaw.

 

The brunette's body is tingling with the energy that keeps bouncing back and forth between the two through their connection. It's so new, strange and wonderful Lena is enjoying it. Not in a rush at all just letting it ebb and flow "How did you get the one over your eye love?"

 

"I wasn't fast enough and it was a very large beast. I was very fortunate I sensed it rather than saw the attack coming or I'd only have one eye now." Kara's heart is overflowing she's having trouble breathing but in a good way.

 

Lena gently lifts herself up on her arms and leaves little kisses over the long scar.

 

Kara shivers.

 

"Mm it's kinda sensitive." The brunette acknowledges with a smile and then rubs their noses which causes Kara to smile wider.

 

"Hmm" 'She is so beautiful' Kara's mind supplies.

 

The CEO was curious and kisses the side of the blond's mouth. For which the blond chases but Lena pulls out of reach slightly "What did the beast look like?"

 

"Well it was kinda across between a.." Kara is trying to concentrate when Lena starts planting kisses on her chin and down her neck. Then sucking lightly on the blond's pulsepoint.

 

The blond moans "It's a.. Oh Rao you're good at that."

 

The brunette's hands lightly skimming under the blue tanktop Kara decided to wear to bed. Still lavishing on her neck.

 

Lena smirks "Continue." Then the brunette moves down to the collarbone and gives it some precious attention.

 

The blond is having difficulty concentrating when the brunette keeps doing that thing with her tongue "Oh yea umm it was a Doleran. A cross between a grizzly and a Dire wolf but with umm.. Oh yea.. it had stripes and so so fast."

 

All of a sudden for less than a second an image sears inside of Lena's mind. She flinches, rockets herself backwards and almost falls off the bed "What the fuck!"

 

"Lena Oh Rao! Are you alright?? I didn't hurt you did I? Oh God I'm so sorry baby." Kara had real fear in her eyes afaid she hurt Lena.

 

"No No. It's ok. I'm ok. Give me a second. I saw something." The brunette rubs her face vigorously.

 

"Wait what?" Props herself up further on her elbows and peers at the brunette carefully.

 

The brunette holds a hand up 'What the hell was that?! Did I just really see that?' Not really sure what's going on she takes an educated guess "I.. I think I just had an ummm Oh God this is gonna sound weird but I think I had a vision." Lena cringed.

 

"Oh really? umm what did you see?" Kara is still eyeing the brunette and curious about what happened.

 

"This doesn't freak you out?" The CEO says with a confused look.

 

Shake of a blond head "No not really."

 

Remembering all the details Kara supplied and then gave her the one she didn't Lena admits "Ok umm I think it was that creature you were describing. Did umm did it have a bladed tail?"

 

"You... Holy Rao You saw it!" Kara says excitedly.

 

Disbelief coloring her features Lena blurts "You're kidding"

 

Kara assures "No it did. That's how he got me it was with his tail." 'uh oh' Kara realizes what's going on and now she's going to have to come clean with everything. Not holding back anything when it comes to the brunette because she'll know anyways, one way or another.

 

Wide-eyed "Holy shit."

 

Kara's brow furrows a bit "You sure you're not hurt?"

 

A dark locks bounce slightly in a shake while giving the blond a soft look "No baby"

 

Kara knew this conversation was coming and sits up. When she had sneaking suspicions before she visited the Alura AI all those years ago "You've been having bonded essence events. Has anything like this happened before? Even in dreams? or other feelings? More than our you know our connection thing."

 

This is all incredible to the CEO but she's curious and wants to know more "I..I think so. My dreams they've felt so real for the past several months. I thought I was going crazy from grief until you came home and this pulse or whatever it is I don't know."

 

Kara goes to slowly grasp Lena's hands and caress them gently "You're not crazy. Bondmates or what they say here on Earth soulmates have these kind of experiences. It's nothing to be scared of but yes sometimes it will be a bit overwhelming. Don't worry it supposedly get's better."

 

Lena slowly grins "I never believed in soulmates but this thing between us this connection it's uhh been getting stronger and now I'm starting to think anything is possible."

 

A big smile plastered the Kryptonians face.

 

"That was so unreal." Lena says in wonder.

 

The blond hesitates for a moment playing with Lena's fingers in her lap 'Here goes..' "There's alot of things I'll have to tell you about all this and I'm not sure if you want to follow through with... you know being with me fully. I mean yes I know you wear the bracelet and stated you understand but I'm not sure if it's enough."

 

"I don't understand. Eliza explained that you wanted to propose and I..." Lena was a bit perplexed at this.

 

Kara explains with a pained expression "Aside from additional abilities you may gain from our spiritual connection Lena I'm not human..."

 

The CEO gives a confused expression "Abilities? Kara.."

 

The blond is clearly embarrassed struggling with what she's going to say next and sits back a moment releasing the brunette's hands. Kara holds herself and rubbing her left arm. "Wait... I ummm...well my anatomy is different. I ummmm.." The Kryptonian is trying not to imagine the CEO running away from her. It hurts.

 

The brunette sensed Kara's distress and scoots forward on her knees while reaching out to tuck the blond hair behind the woman's ears. "Sweetie it's ok. Your parts don't make you who you are. When and if you're ever ready I will accept and love all of you."

 

That seemed to calm down the Kryptonian as the blond drops her arms. "Ok I just wasn't sure and I haven't told anyone about..." Gesturing towards her lower section.

 

The CEO reassures softly "Baby it's fine. We don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. Not until you're ready."

 

Kara frowns "I want you to know what you're getting into..."

 

Lena puts her finger over the blond's lips and looks into the cerulean pools. Lena feels the warmth inside and lets it grow then pulls with an inhale and pushes with an exhale.

 

All of Kara's worries evaporate in the wake of this. It's amazing and wonderful. Everything between them is going to be alright. She knows it. She feels it.

 

Their teary smiles reflected in one another's eyes as they held onto this. Nothing could take this away from them. Lena then hugs the blond tight.

 

Kara slowly lays back while holding the brunette being careful not to hurt the other woman. The warrior's still a little gun shy after earlier. It really did scare her. She carefully holds Lena in her arms. 

 

The brunette lays her head on the blond's chest and listens to the heartbeat there as Kara makes soft stroking motions along Lena's back with fingertips.

 

After several minutes Lena speaks first "You mentioned abilities so I'm guessing this is not a one time thing."

 

"Mmmm no. There are several things that may occur so be prepared and try not to freak out too much. Some examples would be enhanced perceptions, precognitive, clairs, psychic abilities and powers. It's unique per pairbond and person. From what I recall it was only Kryptonians but if Kryptonians are very similar to humans under Rao's red sun then I don't see why humans can't. It might get weird." Kara yawns. The emotional rollercoaster finally catching up with her.

 

Lena can't help but copy the blond *yawn* "I can handle weird."

 

"So tell me about your dreams." Kara asks with a small grin.

 

_____________________

 

Meanwhile in Egypt

 

Dendera

 

Temple of Hathor 

 

 

"I can't see anything!"

 

"Would you be quiet. Use your flashlight you moron."

 

"Don't call me a moron and why are we here again?"

 

"Master said we had to."

 

"Oh right something about a...."

 

"A harp."

 

"Yea! What's up with that?! Why can't we just get one from the music store?"

 

"Apparently this one is special now shut up I'm trying to concentrate."

 

As the minion found the symbol he was looking for he pushed on it. A section of the floor dropped into a set of stairs leading underneath the temple.

 

"Ok you keep watch and I'll head down."

 

"Why do you get to go?" The other underling asks indignantly.

 

"Cause I know what we're looking for." He says matter-of-factly.

 

"You already said it was a harp how hard can it be?"

 

"No this shit is booby trapped you idiot. I know what I'm doing. I don't need you getting us both killed or arrested."

 

"Fine whatever. Why can't we just use magic?"

 

The minion looks at the other guy like he's an idiot of epic proportions "That's what I'm talking about you're not using your brain. This shit is Godstuff anything lower realm magic will set off the other types of traps."

 

"Uh.. oh ok then you go but when we get back you're going to owe me a meal."

 

"Says who?"

 

"Says me!"

 

"I'm not going to argue with you right now. Shut up and keep watch."


	85. 85

Middle of the night

 

Lena wakes up to an empty cold spot beside her.

 

She gets up to go find where Kara went as this was becoming the norm for them at night. If it wasn't the nightmares it was constantly waking up from every little sound. Lena hasn't got much sleep because of it but figures it'll get better in time.

 

Still wrapped in the comforter slightly dragging it, she makes her way to the living room and finds Kara is sitting on the couch, in the living room in the dark. There was only a trickle of moon and citylights coming in so she didn't bump into anything.

 

"Why are you up?" Lena asks softly as she makes her way around the couch to sit next to the blond.

 

The warrior admits "Didn't mean to wake you. I can't sleep."

 

"You didn't. I just missed you." The brunette assures while semi wrapping her in the blanket and nestling into the blond's side.

 

Kara doesn't want to have to tell Lena what's going on in her mind. She's been sitting here trying to work herself up to it but is deathly afraid of what Lena may think of her if she does. "Go back to sleep love."

 

The CEO shakes her head "It's alright I'm up now." Her voice still scratchy from sleep.

 

The Kryptonian accepts that this might be it. Sucking in a deep breath "Do you remember when I talked about the slime paste?"

 

The brunette confirms, laying her head on the blond's shoulder "Yes I remember"

 

Kara hesitates for a moment "Well it.. it wasn't always like that..."

 

"Okay" Lena waits patiently.

 

Her voice thick and heavy with the burden she bears Kara explains "Eventually they.. they transfered me to..to the arena that I started getting more and better food."

 

"Arena?" The brunette gets out slightly confused, hoping it's not what's she's thinking as the CEO's mind always has a tendency to jump to worst case scenarios. 'No. There's no way.' She sits up and back, trying to look at Kara's expression in the limited light.

 

"Please don't.. don't hate me..I.." Kara got out with stuttering breath.

 

Cupping the blond's face "I could never hate you Kara. Never. I swear it. I love you."

 

Kara takes another deep breath and finally pushes out what she's been trying to get out "The..the arena was...they...they forced us to fight eachother Lena. I...I was a gladiator."

 

Lena was in shock. Horrored by what she now knew. Her Kara, her precious innocent Kara had been forced to kill people for sport.

 

The Kryptonian sees the look on the brunette's face and can't handle that coming from her "I can't" Pulling away Kara gets up and goes to the sunroom. Closes and locks the door behind her.

 

Lena wanted so much to sooth Kara but can't. Not right now. She needed to give her time. She had to wait till Kara came out of the sunroom on her own. Those were the rules now. Lena also needed time to acclimate to this new information.

 

\------

 

There was no way Lena was going back to sleep without the blond. So Lena waited and decided to do some work on her laptop in the meantime in bed. Lena had time to digest the information fully now. It's not Kara's fault. She was the victim in all of this and Lena will continue to be her future wife's rock. 

 

With everything that's going on between them it's not really like they have a choice. Not that they would want to stop. Just that Lena feels things escalating again but in a different way. The brunette can't explain it but no matter what version or form this beautiful soul that is Kara takes Lena's spirit is compelled to keep the blond in her orbit and her arms.

 

Lena's been forced to do things and been put through situations as befitting a Luthor. So she cannot fault the blond woman from becomming the warrior she is now. In fact Lena is quite proud of her. If anyone could possibly survive that it would be Supergirl wouldn't it? The heart of a hero. The CEO muses a bit further.

 

It was almost two hours later when the brunette hears the sunroom door unlock and familiar foot steps echoes down the hall. The CEO observes the blond quietly as she slowly walks into the room. The brunette closes the laptop and puts it on the nightstand. 

 

The blond's body language is hesitant as she looks at the brunette. Kara sees nothing but love looking back at her as she gets closer to the bed "May I?"

 

Giving a smile the brunette very softly adds "It's your bed too but yes."

 

Kara sits down, rubs her hands together, leans back against the pillows and headboard with a sigh.

 

Noticing the wheels turning in the blond's head, Lena asks "What are you thinking?"

 

Taking a breath and then another "That you wouldn't want me anymore and... just that I'm a very violent person now and I'm scared of when I get my powers back fully. I feel it's trickle inside my cells but nothing exceptionally strong yet. I'm afraid I'm a monster and it may not be a good idea if I stayed here on Earth anymore." The blond finally gets out with sorrow lacing her voice.

 

Lena jumped up out of the bed and starts pacing slightly and raises her voice "YOU are Not a Monster and don't you ever say something like that Ever again. Do you hear Me Kara?!"

 

"I.."

 

Turning around fast, points and then gesticulates her arms with outrage "NO! and Don't even think about leaving after everything! I am not letting you out of my sight. You are stuck with me and I REFUSE to let you go!"

 

At first it surprised the Kryptonian at the conviction in the brunette's voice and body language yet Kara doesn't have it in her to fight the dark haired woman. 'She's even beautiful when she's angry.' So Kara just let's it go "Yes Dear." She says with a slight twinkle on her solemn face.

 

Frowning "I'm serious." The brunette puts her hands on her hips.

 

"I didn't say anything about leaving you behind." Kara supplies with a steady voice in all seriousness.

 

Crossing her arms in confusion Lena starts to cool off a bit "Huh?"

 

The blond suggests softly "We could explore the galaxy together."

 

The anger leaves her immediately as she contemplates the blond's words "As interesting as that idea is. Now is not a good time for thinking about that. Let's just put that thought on hold at least for a few years ok?"

 

"Mmm ok." Kara gives a small nod.

 

Taking a settling breath she sits back down onto the bed, Lena calmly adds "As for your warrior mindset it's something we can work on together. You're still you at your core and I know you would never willingly hurt innocents for your enjoyment so I know you're gonna be fine."

 

Blue eyes reflect warmth "You're right..as usual. Rao I missed you."

 

Feeling a bit out of sorts for reacting like that "I didn't mean to yell. It just made me angry all of a sudden." Lena admits in an emotion filled voice "You have my heart so whenever you talk like that it.."

 

"I understand." The Kryptonian smiles and opens her arms.

 

Lena gratefully accepts the invitation and tucks herself against the blond's right side, wrapping arms around her middle "Are you ok now?"

 

Placing a kiss against Lena's temple, Kara replies "Are you?"

 

Heartbeat settling the brunette concludes "I think we'll be alright."

 

They re-arrange themselves and get comfortable on the bed. Pulling the covers up. Lena's head on the blond's chest, an arm thrown over a waist and legs entangled. As Kara reaches over and turns off the lamplight she can't help but think of what tomorrow may bring.


	86. 86

Morning

 

Lena is in a rush to get out the door because they refused to get out of bed early since they had a rough night and now she's trying to make it in time for the Satcall.

 

The brunette is in her wardrobe closet having already done her hair and makeup "If you decide to get out and about today then here's some cash. I also have some emergency cash stashed in a false bottom in the cookie jar and a secret side panel in back of the spice cabinet. And here's my backup card if you want to order anything from online. Here's the spare key for the apartment." Tossing the stuff at the blond she shimmies quickly into a dress, grabs a set of matching heels and her phone off the bedstand.

 

Trying not to blush the blond grabs the wad of bills, the black card and the keys "Wow really? Are there cookies in there?" Kara asks with a smile. Following the dark haired woman scuttle about and down the hallway.

 

Walking towards the kitchen quickly while carrying her heels "Yes but please don't make yourself sick by trying to eat them all."

 

"Ok" The blond continues following her through the apartment.

 

"I've got 2 board of directors meetings today. The overseas one this morning hence why I have to go in so early. Then I should be home around 7. Are you gonna be ok?" Lena grabs a yogurt from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. Places them on the counter for a moment.

 

"I'll be fine." The Kryptonian assures her.

 

The CEO points at Kara with a look "And absolutely no superheroing today. Call if you need anything. My number is on the fridge. The house phone is in the office."

 

The blond nods "Fine."

 

"Try shopping for things you might be interested in." The brunette puts on her heels.

 

Kara goes to open her mouth.

 

"Not food" Lena says firmly as she pulls on her coat.

 

The Kryptonian's mouth clicks shut.

 

The brunette explains quickly "I'm talking interests as in hobbies. Maybe some new paints or you can go check out some new manga. I know how much you used to love that stuff." The brunette wiggles her phone case with the Hello Kitty sticker still proudly displayed then tosses it into her purse.

 

Kara smiles "OK" Remembering the day she put it there.

 

Lena grabs her yogurt stuff and keys from the counter "We'll do major clothes shopping another day ok?" 

 

The blond follows Lena to the door as she opens it "Sounds good."

 

"I gotta go." Leaning up the brunette gives the Kryptonian a quick smooch on the lips.

 

Returning the kiss happily Kara then gives the CEO a warm hug "Have a good day." 

 

Kara releases the brunette as she exits through the door.

 

Lena calls over her shoulder "You too." 

 

As the brunette is heading towards the elevator she's thinking about the lipstick smudge on Kara's lips 'She looks good in that shade.'

 

Not long after Lena leaves Kara cleans up. She throws on a dark long sleeve hoodie, sweatpants, and flipflops then heads out of the apartment.

 

_______________

 

5th Street Diner

 

Kara decided to stop in for breakfast since they skipped with Lena having to leave so early. So here she was at the little diner to get waffles and a mega omelete with the works. The tiny bell above the door rings as she enters. 

 

Noticing she has several tails. For her, they're a bit obvious but ignores them for the moment knowing it's the same guys from Lena's security detail the other day. Continuing on Kara makes her way to the formica counter as she sits down on one of the empty barstools. Hood still in place covering most of her features. 

 

The waitress goes to hand her a menu out of courtesy but the blond just waves her off. "I know what I'd like."

 

The waitress pops her chewing gum "So what'll ya have hon?" Retrieving her pencil from her hair and the small notepad from her apron.

 

The blond orders "A super stack and a bomberfield special please."

 

Scribbling real quick she asks "You want coffee?"

 

"Sure. Thank you." Kara nods as the waitress goes to put the paper slip on the turnabout wheel and then heads to the carafe station.

 

The blond hears a familiar voice to her left. She turns her head and Lo and behold there's Bob.

 

He smacks the table in excitement "My Lands it is you! I knew it I knew it! I saw that hokum on the news. I did not believe one word of it and I knew matter-of-factly no one could take you out that easy."

 

"Hey Bob" The blond says with a small grin. It's good to see him.

 

He nods "It's good ta see ya my friend." Bob peers at her cautiously "So I take it you had it pretty hard huh?"

 

"Yea" She accepts the coffee cup from the waitress. "Thank you."

 

"Don't worry none. Seems God's got plans fer you." He takes a sip of his pended coffee.

 

She acknowledges that softly not really sure that's the case or not 'Rao's will' "Mmmm"

 

He noticed the scarring and haunted look but he never forgets a voice "You know I was in 'Nam fer a bit in my early years. So I seen some stuff. Some folks come back like how you be now missy."

 

Kara just sits and listens quietly.

 

He checks her over noticing the sweatpants and hood ensemble "You got somewhere to sleep?"

 

"Yes I do." The blond nods solemnly.

 

Bob gives a small grin "That's good. I f'gurin if ya didn't you can come hang out with me an' the boys at the shelter. I bet you got some good war stories now huh. Sumptin outta this world I f'gure."

 

"You'd be surprised. So what made you decide not to .." She waves her hand gesturing the city life walking about outside the window.

 

"The whole rat race thang? Naw I do fine by myself. That was never fer me anyways. Plus if I had I'da think I'd not have met you now huh." He laughs.

 

She chuckles "Probably not"

 

The waitress brings her the food she ordered. "Thank you."

 

Kara stops for a second before picking up her utensils "Have you eaten?"

 

"Not today no" He shrugs.

 

She tries to hand him her fork "Here have some."

 

"I can't take yer food" He refuses her offer gracefully.

 

The blond gets out firmly "Bob don't be stubborn. Here Miss? Put him on my tab."

 

"Sure thang suga" The waitress nods and hands the older man a menu.

 

Kara points at him with a look "Now order yourself something." Then the blond pours a ton of cream and sugar in her coffee.

 

"Alright then." He muses for a minute the difference in her personality shift. It's very familiar to him.

 

Taking a deep breath "Now all that stuff ya got bottled up yer gunna need an outlet. A pos'tive one so ya won't accidently hurt nobody ya hear?" He warns seriously in a low burr so now one else could hear them.

 

"Yea I understand." Kara nods in acknowledgement because he's right. The warrior ponders that awhile as she digs into her omelette with gusto.


	87. 87

Kara had stopped by the shoe store. She needed something more secure than flipflops. Well really the blond feels more comfortable barefoot but she can't do that in the city with broken glass and such.

 

The shoe attendants looked at her strange. At first they thought she was a homeless bum but then when the manager started to walk up he stopped. Seeing her face behind the hood scared him and he changed his tune quickly. He politely asked if she would like assistance with finding the right size. The attendants seeing his change in attitude also altered theirs to match.

 

Kara noticed it "It's ok I'm just looking for some tennis shoes."

 

"Well let us know if you need any help." He says in a respectful tone.

 

"Thank you." She walks towards one of the isles with a 8 indicator on it.

 

Her tails are still lurking about outside the windows except for one who is pretending he's looking at the men's running shoes across from the women's 8's.

 

"Do you need help sir?" One of the attendants ask the guy.

 

"No thanks Just lookin."

 

The blond overhears them and ignores it. Kara found a few shoes she likes but not sure about the fit. 'Kinda bright' She sits down to try some on but first the blond grabs a pack of socks off the wall and rips the bag open, pulling out a pair. She's gonna buy them anyways so why not? 'I might have to get a few pairs in case I destroy them by accident...'

 

The blond furrows for a moment "Uh excuse me sir?"

 

He approaches slowly but maintains a decent distance "Yes ma'am? How can I help?"

 

The Kryptonian questions "How many of this particular pair in 8's do you have in stock?"

 

"Um well I'd have to go check. I'll be just one minute." The manager goes and comes back a few minutes later.

 

"We have 12 of those in the 8's ma'am." He supplies happily but curiously. No one's ever asked that.

 

"Ok well I'm going to try these 4 sets on. If they fit I'll want all of them." Kara advises him.

 

"Oh sure yes ma'am." He's utterly shocked but doesn't show it.

 

She inquires "Do you have delivery service?"

 

"We do." Smiling he confirms with a nod.

 

"Alright give me a few minutes and I'll make my decision." 

 

"Very good ma'am." He bows and then backs away.

 

Kara starts trying stuff on. Feels weird strapping her foot into it and stepping around almost like she's prancing. Bouncing around a bit and then walking the isle. The blond works herself through the pairs. Only 2 she liked the fit. It's been weird trying to getting used to being around people again. 

 

So the blond's been working herself a little at a time. First the diner and then the shoe store. Maybe later the DEO and then maybe some more shopping. Kara really took Bob's advice to heart and has been running through things in her head while still staying alert for people who get too close to her position. 

 

Kara has noticed if anyone does get within 30 feet the security tails usually will set up positions to avoid a pinch point for her. It's been kinda nice but she's getting annoyed by their constant presence without talking. Like flies or buzzards. If she can get used to them then she might be alright later on, she reasons.

 

So the positive outlets Bob mentioned is what's been running through her mind the last hour. Also the conversation earlier she had with Lena about the sunroom. What does she want to do now? Kara doesn't know and figures if she looks around, something might strike her fancy.

 

"Ok sir?" The blond gets his attention again.

 

"Yes ma'am?"

 

"I'll take all of the stock on these two sets for delivery today. I'm going to wear this pair out." Kara states in a polite tone.

 

"Oh good good. Where would you like to have these delivered?" He asks with a notepad in hand.

 

Kara recites the address and then walks with him to the register. He enters in the purchases and she runs the card through the machine. The man holds his breath and smiles as it says approved.

 

As the attendants watch the strange woman leave they turn to the manager for an explanation. "My grandfather was a Navy Seal. I recognized that same look. Treat everyone with respect who walks through that door." He said solemnly. 

 

Being remorseful for their previous behaviors. They nodded their heads and understood.

 

\-----

 

DEO 

 

Kara tried to psych herself up in the shoe store but that didn't seem to work. The blond wandered around the block a few times before she finally decided to go in. Knowing how this was going to go she wasn't looking forward to it. Her information was still in the system for the biometric locks so she got in quite easily.

 

"Hey Winn."

 

Winn hears the familiar voice and turns around quickly "Kara!" He jumps up from his desk and tries to go for a hug.

 

The blond stops him, holding a hand up fast, really restraining her instincts to break bone, Kara barked "Stop! Back up! I can't yet. I don't like being touched." She said warning him. Kara's been working through it with people walking around her but really it's when someone charges directly at her that causes the training born reaction.

 

He flinched and froze seeing the dangerous glint in her eyes. Her body almost seemed crackling with energy and he couldn't explain the fear he felt. The IT tried to ignore it cause it's Kara right? 

 

"Oh I'm sorry." He looks at her with a hurt and confused look.

 

The blond slowed down her breathing, stepped back and remarked "It's alright just... give me time ok?"

 

"But with Lena I saw.."

 

With a hard edge Kara states "Lena's The exception."

 

"Yea sure anything you need I'm just so happy you're alive. Everyone thinks you're you know... dead. We had a funeral and everything." He chirped trying to sound upbeat to get her to relax.

 

"Sounds fitting." She states morosely while crossing her arms.

 

That was not the reaction he was expecting. Taking quick inventory of the blond in front of him with the hood covering most of her features.

 

"It was beautiful. I was crying. Here I have a recording.." He goes to pull out his phone.

 

The blond says shortly "Could you not. Let the past stay buried." 

 

Kara stalks off leaving a stupified and saddened IT behind.

 

'What happened to you?' Winn's mind supplied feeling a little heartbroken at the exchange. He slowly walked back to his chair and sat down to steady himself.

 

The security detail couldn't get inside which was fine with Kara this was probably going to be quick stop anyways. Kara wandered down the hallway slowly avoiding most of the agents. Most left her alone, some just gave her a nod and eventually she made her way to Alex's office. 

 

The blond goes to open the door and accidently rips it out of the wall. "Crap sorry"

 

"Kara!"

 

Kara lays the door against the side wall where it won't fall over. "Alex. No don't get up." Stopping the woman from moving from her desk chair.

 

"Okay. Well umm It's good to see you." Alex gets out still hurting from the reaction Kara gave her on the ship.

 

Wiping the dust from her hands and walking a bit further into the room, Kara looks at her sister. "I'm sorry about before. I... I'm not...Alot has changed for me. I apologise for not recognizing you. I just.. I'm adjusting."

 

Taking a few breaths to steady herself, Kara supplies with a frown "The memories are coming back slowly. I.. Alex I'm sorry but for me this was all lifetimes ago."

 

"Kara what happened to you? What do you mean?" Alex gets up and gets a bit too close to the blond.

 

Kara backs up to which looking hurt and confused Alex stops.  
"I don't like to be touched. At least for now I don't. That's kinda what I'm talking about it's going to be an adjustment for me. Please don't be upset."

 

"I'm here for you no matter what. I'm your sister. I'll try not to be upset about it but I want to know what happened Kara." Alex pleads. The redhead is trying not to let it show how much her heart is hurting.

 

The Kryptonian shakes her head "I'm not sure I can tell you everything. It's still too fresh for me. In the meantime I need some equipment set up in Lena's apartment."

 

"What do you mean equipment?" The director questions with a peculiar expression.

 

The blond explains while semi-bouncing on her feet then shifts her weight "My powers are coming back in but they're different. So I need something like red lamps or something set up."

 

"But why? You did fine when we worked with you getting used to your powers before I don't see..."

 

The blond firmly states "I'm extremely dangerous." 

 

Alex starts to object "Kara I don't think.."

 

Kara raises her voice a bit with a hard edge to drive the point home for the redhead "No I'm telling you I am violent, dangerous and trained in killing efficiently. I don't want to have an issue in the middle of the night and accidently hurt Lena!"

 

"My God Kara. I..I'll get them set up quickly. Hang on." Alex walks over to her phone, picks up the receiver, keys something in the number pad and waits a second "Mendoza I need a full red sun setup in Luthor's apartment. Call her to confirm building access. K thanks."

 

"Ok done. What else do you need? Can you control yourself?" The redhead asks worriedly. This is not a Kara she remembers.

 

Giving a small nod "Yes for the most part. However, my powers are something I need to get used to again but it feels different." Kara pulls her hood back.

 

Alex gets a better look at Kara's face and can't help the few tears that spring forth "Why do you look older?"

 

"Because I am. I guess Winn or Lena didn't tell you." *Sigh* 'Great thanks guys.' The blond's mind supplies.

 

"You might need to sit down." The blond points to the desk chair and not the one in the set in front.

 

The director just nods and complies while wiping her face.

 

Kara then sits down herself, running her fingers through her short blond locks.

 

Rubbing her face Kara gets out in a gruff "This is all off the record." 

 

Alex nods and leans forward on her desk. Holding a breath and waiting for her sister to explain things.

 

With a hollow voice Kara supplies "I was sent to a prison planet."

 

"Okay" Alex just waits patiently.

 

"It was..." She takes a breath to steady herself "I should've been dead a thousand times over. Alex it's been 11 years for me."

 

The shock was evident on the redhead's face as the air is knocked from her lungs leaning back in her chair.

 

"I did...things..." The blond rubs the bridge of her nose to kinda distract her from the information she has to provide next. To make it a bit easier to get out.

 

Alex gets her breath back "Things?"

 

Kara states matter-of-factly like reading a manual "Alex I killed people." 

 

The director can handle that "It's not your fault Kara if you had to protect yourself a couple of times I understand. From what you're telling me..."

 

Shaking her head with a serious tone "No Alex. It was alot."

 

"I don't understand." The confusion evident on the redhead's face.

 

The Kryptonian explains hesitantly "At first I didn't but then later on I was forced to, then it became easier, then it was my profession and something I do quite well. I don't enjoy it if that's what you're thinking. Well...maybe not exactly what you think. There was a few I did enjoy." Then smiles with a dangerous glint at that last part.

 

Disbelief coloring the agents features "I am not hearing this."

 

Kara says calmly "I'm sorry"

 

"My little sister? Is a what? A murderer? Assassin? What? What are you not telling me?" Leaning forward again and running her fingers through her red locks.

 

Looking straight into the brown eyes with an intense burning beneath the blue "I was a mining slave then I became a gladiator."

 

Rubbing her face "You.." Looking at Kara with increduality then seeing nothing but seriousness on the blond's face. She knows that look "You're not kidding"

 

"No" Kara says with a straight face.

 

"But your powers.." Alex furrows in confusion.

 

"I had none there. Their sun was different and you see this?" She points to the reverse tan and scarring from what appeared to be in a ring around her neck. "They had me in a collar. A dampening shock collar. I had no powers at all."

 

Alex gets up and paces the room away from Kara. "11 years...A gladiator? I'm sorry but this is a little hard to believe."

 

Lifting a blond brow "Believe what you want. I was there."

 

The redhead crosses her arms "So that's the reason for the scarring."

 

The blond is starting to get angry "Some of it."

 

The director stops pacing with a look of horror "What.."

 

It's forcing her to remember too many things "You don't want to know." It's getting too much for the blond. She's done here.

 

"Kara.."

 

"I can't right now. I'll check in when I can." She gets up to go.

 

"Wait Kara" Alex moves to step closer.

 

Kara rapidly turns and gives her a dangerous look as her body tenses and coils "Don't! I don't want to hurt you. Give me time." Kara then promptly exits the room.

 

Alex is utterly devastated. Dropping down back into her chair she cries for the sister she lost on that planet.


	88. 88

Kara had been walking about a mile and a half when finally she gets out "Are you guys gonna keep following me?" Kara gets out in an annoyed tone.

 

"We're your security detail ma'am." The man supplies efficiently.

 

"Well I hope you don't mind going underwear shopping cause that's where I'm headed." The blond gets out hoping they'll back off a bit.

 

"Just go about your business ma'am. We'll try to blend into the background." He states in an efficient manner.

 

"You know I can see you stiffs a mile away. You need to loosen up or something." She grumbles out.

 

Giving her a curt nod "I'll take that into advisement ma'am but your protection is our top priority."

 

She stops, crosses her arms and glances around at the people milling about on the streets. Thankfully it wasn't too crowded in this section "You do know I am quite efficient at protecting myself."

 

He moves off to the other side and hangs back "We understand. It's an honor. Let us do our job." He scans the perimeter again for the umpteenth time.

 

Kara thinks they're being way too obvious. Furrowing a bit "Let me guess you guys know too."

 

He admits "We figured it out."

 

The blond throws her hands up in disgust "Ugh fine whatever. Do I at least get a name?"

 

"Paul"

 

"Paulie?" She asks with a halfgrin messing with him.

 

"No just Paul ma'am. You're not really supposed to talk to us anyways." He supplies succintly.

 

"And who are they?" Shifting her weight the blond wiggles her toes getting used to the new shoes.

 

"Tom, Casey, Bobby and Lou. Hold on." He taps his comm and listens. Then replies "We left the nest awhile ago, made a few stops and right now are currently headed to a store. For ummm unmentionables ma'am.... No ma'am it's all clear."

 

Kara chuckles knowing who's on the other side of his comm and takes off walking.

 

He catches the movement and follows as discretely as possible since they are wearing civilian clothing.

 

____________________

 

LCorp

 

Conference room blue

 

'Good god that ass... and how in the hell did her breasts get bigger? Not that I'm complaining. God I am such a mess'

 

Lena's thoughts keep rollin down the gutter.

 

The brunette almost hasn't been able to get her mind off anything else since Kara came home. The shower and having to treat all her wounds. Seeing her in all her naked glory was permanently seared into her mind. Along with all the cuddling, kissing and snuggling they've been doing it's driving Lena's hormones crazy. 

 

Including the intrigue of the anatomy thing. Kara's physiology looks like a human female so Lena figures there's not an additional appendage but of course appearances may be deceiving. There is nothing in any of the databases about Kryptonian genitals or mating practices so she guesses it'll be one big surprise. The genius' mind goes off into a thousand different directions when she really should be focusing on the emergency staff meeting between the board meetings.

 

'Now is not the time for that. Kara needs understanding, patience and support. Focus on the meeting. Control yourself.' The brunette's mind scolds.

 

The CEO is in the middle of a Operations staff meeting with her customer service, HR, accounting, marketing and sales going over day-to-day ops, drilldowns, bonuses and quarterly budgets. They were also assigning new fire marshalls for the upcoming fire drill.

 

They've been at it for 2 hours trying to make everything fit and still come out ahead but Sales is being greedy again. She needs a break.

 

"Why don't we all take 20." The CEO supplies in a flourish.

 

Agreements all around.

 

The brunette's got another one of these tomorrow at Catco 'Ugh' That's an unappealing thought as she walks out to the hallway. She pulls out her cellphone and dials the housephone wanting to check in on Kara.

 

After several rings and no answer, Lena taps her comm for an update. "Team bluebird status?"

 

The squad lead chimes in "We left the nest awhile ago, made a few stops and right now are currently headed to a store. For ummm unmentionables ma'am." 

 

The brunette chuckles internally at that and then inquires "Any issues?"

 

He supplies "No ma'am it's all clear."

 

After this meeting is done then Lena will have the regular board meeting and she still needs to check the fleet status and the upgrades to the waterworks facilities. There are going to be additional facilities set up to cover a larger area now that she's supplying her own power to most of LCorp sites and certain charity organisations. 

 

The LCorp grid almost covers all of North American, Europe, and Australia. She's working on the other continents but has to consider economic and political stability per the region if she decides to invest time, money and energy. Lena refuses to put any of her employees in harms way if she can help it.

 

The CEO hits the restroom and then back to the conference room to wrap this up quick. There is so much work to do. The brunette wonders how she's gonna get it all done.

 

___________

 

Kara was in the middle of one of the stores when a woman who was having issues managing her difficult children and holding the baby she's carrying. So suddenly the woman turns to Kara either not seeing what she looks like or not caring and asks Kara "Scuse me miss? Could you hold her a second?"

 

The blond eyes widen "I don't.." 

 

"Oh she's no trouble at all here. It'll just be a second while I get these two wrangled."

 

"Um ok" Kara was very afraid at the moment. Here she is holding the most precious thing in the world. So the blond doesn't move a muscle. Watching the other women grab the two boys who were pulling stuff off the racks and smacking eachother. Kara then looks down at the bundle in her arms.

 

"Hi there little one." The blond can't help but smile. The little baby girl has dark hair, green eyes with little ducks on her feet and giving Kara the biggest smile. 'Huh lookit that.' 

 

It sooths her heart and gives the blond a glimpse of something she recalls from a long forgotten dream. 'Must be the green'

 

The Kryptonian felt a small shift inside her. It made her feel lighter, happier and a little emotional.

 

The baby gurgles, drools and kicks happily. The blond doesn't mind the drool.

 

Finally the woman is done getting the boys inline and then comes back over "Looks like she likes you. Thank you so much."

 

Retrieving the little one, the woman sets off to the checkout counter with the boys in tow. Kara can't help but get misty-eyed.


	89. 89

Later that day

 

LCorp 

 

The CEO finally gets out of the last Board meeting of the day and she's exhausted. It's almost 7 now and she still has a phone call to make and then head home. Lena's been worried all day about Kara and she doesn't think that feeling is going to go away anytime soon.

 

The brunette gets settled at her desk again and about to call over to Catco when another call comes through her cellphone. She glances down 'Wonder what he wants.'

 

Lena answers quickly "Hello Bruce... Mmm No I can't go. Hmmm? Send me the data and I'll do research on it. I can't guarantee any timeline. Believe it or not Kara came home. They had some sort of image overlay and she was abducted. Yea I got him. Mmmhmm He went after Alex too and I stopped him. Simple as that. No I can't Kara she's... It changed her Bruce. I'm not leaving her side right now. I'll see what I can find and get back to you ok? Alright Thanks you too Bye."

 

'Well that was interesting.' Bruce wants Lena to head to ShaanXi China to do some reconnaissance at the mausoleums. Mainly the Shih Huang-ti tomb. He also wanted her to do more research because Zatanna and Fate are halfway across the galaxy on a mission elsewhere and he currently has his hands full. 'Hmmmm'

 

She gives herself a minute to file away the information and then picks up her desk phone's receiver and starts dialing her original planned call. The brunette taps her fingernail on the desktop waiting for them to pick up. 

 

Finally hearing the cheerful voice on the other end "Hello Eve. It's Lena. Yes sorry for interrupting anything but I would like to propose you moving over to LCorp science division. Mainly energy technologies. Yes I'd like you to head it. Mhmmm so if you can find a replacement I need you to get back to me quickly. Oh he is? Ohhh ouch. Okay well that works then. I'd like to see you Monday first thing. If that's alright? Perfect. Thank you so much. See you Monday. Uh huh buh bye."

 

Apparently James has stopped his Guardian time due to his Achilles tendon being torn and a rotator cuff shoulder injury. So Guardian has been forcebly retired for the unforeseeable future. Eve on the other hand became very enthusiastic on the phone for the new assignment.

 

That made Lena smile a bit because with her Yale degree with nuclear physics under her belt, Lena didn't feel comfortable allowing Eve to squander her full potential stuck running a fashion and media company. This seems like a much better fit. So now that James is back it will make this easy.

 

So not only did Lena need a new head of Science but she needed another project manager for construction concepts for more room-saving space-friendly storage and compartments. Including designs for basic crew quarters, stabilized generators for space application. Engines, shields, environmental systems, operations, medical and food production but on a miniaturized scale. This will help the new colony projects become more sustainable and space efficient along with the rest of the fleet and LCorp operations.

 

The CEO's got more long-term plans in the works so it's gonna take some skillfull and strategic maneuvering going forward.

 

Jess chimes through her intercom "Ms Luthor, I know you said you were leaving but The Chancellor of Auritia Kolam is on line 1." 

 

'Urf' These guys from Auritia are long winded and have weird long drawn out conversation customs. Lena wasn't exactly surprised to get their call but was not looking forward to it. She doesn't want to inadvertantly offend them. 

 

Lena presses the intercom button to respond "It's alright. Thank you Jess."

 

Takes a deep breath, steadies herself, pulls the receiver and then presses line 1. 'Here we go.'

 

"Of all that is well and good, great Chancellor Ro, blessings and mana from the Supreme. It is a deep and sincere pleasure to hear from you and be in your verbal presence. How may I be of great and humble assistance?"

 

This was going to be a long call. It's already five past 7 but she can't refuse the call with their deal precariously hanging in the balance. The Auritians have special and rare materials their planet naturally produces and Lena wants them.

 

'Guess I'm getting home late. I hope Kara's ok.' Her minds supplies while the man on the otherside of the line drones out his long and elaborate introduction.

 

______________________

 

Arias Danvers Residence 

 

It's after dinner, Alex and Sam are cuddling on the couch. Ruby has long since went to bed and the entire night Sam sensed something was off with the agent.

 

Sam is laying back against the director with Alex's arms wrapped around her middle. Angled sideways all stretched out on the couch watching tv "Alex hon what's wrong you've been quiet and distant all night."

 

Breathing softly into her ear while the redhead's chin sits on a delicate shoulder "Something happened at work and I'm having trouble dealing with it." Alex supplied uneasily while gently tracing along Sam's abdomen. 

 

She could always tell when something was bothering the redhead. It comes in handy. "I know you can't tell me everything but if it's really bothering you you need to talk to someone." Sam says gently.

 

Breathing out a puff of frustrated air which shifted around the chestnut locks next to her face "I can tell you it's just that I'm not sure I should yet."

 

"Okay" The CFO just waits patiently for her wife to work up to whatever she wants to say intertwining their fingers in soft and steady support.

 

Alex tenses, considering what to say next and stumbles over her words. Emotion getting caught in her throat "We...actually Lena found Kara...She's alive but..." She pauses.

 

Sam went through an emotional rollercoaster at that but refrained from saying anything until Alex finishes.

 

The director continues in a stuttering exhale "She's not the same person. She's changed and apparently is dangerous."

 

Sam sits for a few moments quietly contemplating her words "Alex sweetie we all go through changes throughout our life. The me in high school would have trouble dealing with the me from today but over time that's what I've become thus far. I'm still me and Kara is still your sister. I am so happy to hear she's alive. I wonder what happened." Sam really tries to reassure her spouse everything will be ok and gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

"It's dark, really bad and I couldn't do anything to protect her. Kara didn't recognise me at first and when she finally did she's barely tolerating my presence." Alex is crying now unable to holdback the torrent of emotions.

 

Sam sits up and turns to face her other half. Softly taking her face and wiping away the tears. Hazel sunflower peered into sugar brown "It'll be ok just give it time. She's still in there." Giving the other womana small peck to comfort her. She then asks softly "Is she taking visitors?"

 

Alex believes her but replies "No the only person who can get near her is Lena. Sam, Kara is so different. Don't be shocked when you see her if you get to. I don't think Ruby should see her yet either."

 

"Well at least she's alive and we can do baby steps from there right?" Sam gives the woman a hesitant smile and grabs her hands again lifting them both up and off the couch to a standing position.

 

"Alright." A slow nod.

 

Releasing one hand the CFO grabs the remote and turns the tv off "You ok now?" Dropping it back down starts to pull the redhead towards upstairs and to their soft awaiting bed.

 

The agent breathed a sigh of relief and allowed herself to be pulled along. Willingly submitting herself to this beautiful and wise woman "A little bit thank you."

 

____________________

 

Luthor Zor-El apartment 

 

It was two hours later she finally hung up with the Chancellor. Something that could've been resolved in 20 minutes dragged out over the 2 hours. She about pulled her hair out in frustration. 

 

The brunette finally made it home to find their apartment was completely setup with the red sun lamps. Lena noticed them immediately upon entry but not just that. The brunette also noticed tools, plants, new appliances and several other items. Alot. Strewn about everywhere. 

 

"Why do we need 7 rice cookers?" The brunette says outloud to no one in particular.

 

There were air filters, fans, water filters, 2 tea makers, 2 waffles makers, rice makers, a second refrigerator, a toaster oven, a new set of pots and pans, various appliances, hammers, saws, pliers, chisels, drill, a sander, screwdriver and wrench sets, a bonsai tree, 4 ficus trees, house ivy, peace lily, 4 bamboo palms, Azalea, weeping fig, 2 rubber trees, and a whole bunch of others including air plants.

 

Rubbing her temple 'I should go check the other rooms.'

 

There were more plants in the other rooms. It looked as the tools and appliances stayed mostly in the front section of the apartment. However, the sunroom did get a tons of painting supplies, a table, sketch pads, metal forming tools, easels, yarn, also clay tools and stuff to make mosaics. Which was more of what Lena had suggested earlier. One of the other bedrooms has a mountain of shoe boxes.

 

Eventually Lena made her way to the master bedroom. She took a breath and then opened the door. Everything looked the same except the redlamp and metal blinds set up. The little yellow bear with glasses and pink bunny were sitting proudly on the bed giving the brunette a quick smile as she remembers when she received them from the blond. Kara must have found them in the closet and brought them out. She then went and checked the bathroom. Not bad just a couple of sea shells and one airplant on the back of the toilet.

 

'Phew'

 

The brunette eventually made her way to one of the other guest bedrooms. Weapons of every kind hung from the walls and in a rack off to the side. Staves, swords, pike weapons, chain whip, chobos, daggers and a multitude of variations of bladed and unbladed. The bed had been removed. There was only a rolled up futon against the corner. The furniture had also been removed including the carpeting. It's hardwood polished to a super shine.

 

'Oh my god'

 

Lena heard someone at the front door and makes her way back to the living room. It's the doorman with the spare key and her security to let in another delivery. Kara was nowhere in sight.

 

"Where is she?" Lena questions firmly.

 

"She's still at the hardware store ma'am." The agent supplied dutifully trying not to smirk.

 

Flailing an arm she spouts "Great at this rate we'll buy the place out." She taps her comm piece. "Someone put Kara on please"

 

Lena waits a second and then hears a familiar voice through the comm "Hello?"

 

"Kara that's enough for today. Come home."

 

"Ahh ok. I'll be there in a bit." The blond woman responded.

 

"Straight home. Now please." The brunette gets out in a firm tone. It wasn't really a request but didn't want to leave any room for argument.

 

"Alright."

 

'If she's using this as a coping mechanism we may have to get a bigger place. Or I could just buy out two more floors...hmmm. No No. It is better than her turning to other behaviors I suppose so I guess I'll just deal. Well come on Luthor you did buy her a 750mil dollar company what's the harm now.'

 

It was exactly 15 minutes later Kara shows up with a lathe on her shoulder and a bag full of wood glue, nails, screws, bolts and washers. Walks over and plants a kiss on the dark haired woman's cheek.

 

"What did you bring home? Why do we need all these?" The CEO first gestures to the lathe and then to the rest of the apartment.

 

Kara walks over to her pile of tools and equipment putting everything down in that spot for now "I need to keep myself occupied and as for the appliances well remember when I mentioned my vessel feels bigger. I'm not kidding if I had to explain it when before I was a canoe now I feel like a mega aircraft carrier. I need to eat."

 

Lena peers at her cautiously taking in that bit of information "Why don't you try some of our aerospace nutrient supplements. You may able to eat less but still maintain the higher level of nutrition."

 

"Where's the fun in that?" Kara does a small grin while crossing her arms.

 

Lena gives her a look.

 

Holds up her hands the blond relents "Ok fine I will try them but I still require real food."

 

"Ok we can work with that. What about what's in the guest bedroom?" The CEO inquires with concern.

 

Kara adds with a bit of pride, chest puffing up a bit "I'm a weapons master. I like them and I train with them."

 

It makes Lena nervous "Should I be worried?" One hand on her hip and one rubbing her temple she turns and looks around again at all the stuff. 

 

"No I'm alright Lena. I.. I'm feeling a bit better. It was rough today but I'm working on it. You don't have to worry about the weapons." The blond tries to reassure her calmly.

 

"I kinda don't want to leave you alone tomorrow afternoon but I've got the Catco meeting to deal with."

 

Kara walks up behind Lena, pulling her flush, wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulders. The blond kisses the back of the CEO's neck and breathes out against a delicate ear. "It's ok I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me but don't make yourself sick over it alright? I can feel it when you're upset."

 

Sinking into their warmth, really needing this after the long day she's had, Lena replies "Hard not to."

 

"I know." The blond starts to nibble on the ear.

 

The brunette is enjoying this waaaay too much "Come on I'll order Chinese." Lena pats her arm.

 

"Ooo ok." Letting go of the brunette and then bouncing on her feet a bit still getting used to the shoes.

 

Lena turns towards the blond "Not that I care really but how much did you spend today?"

 

Kara just shrugs.

 

Looks at the warrior incredulously while placing hands on hips "Guess I'll see when the credit card bill comes in. You are so lucky I love you."

 

Takes a step forward "Mmmm the feeling is mutual." The Kryptonian grabs the brunette by the waist and pulls her in for a searing kiss.

 

'What we were talking about oh' Lena's mind skittered and was drowned out by the sensations.

 

After a few seconds the blond pulls away and walks off towards the kitchen, she starts naming off different Chinese menu items leaving a stunned and flustered CEO standing in the middle of the living room wondering 'What the hell just happened?'

 

'Oh that little shit.'


	90. 90

Evening

 

They're snuggling on the couch after the large meal of Chinese food. The meal was bigger than normal and Kara still finished all of it. No wonder she got all the appliances. It looks as though her food intake had quadrupled. It makes more sense now to the brunette. 

 

It was a good idea then the blond got all the kitchen stuff. Otherwise Lena would probably have to get into the restaurant business. 'Hmmmmm' That's an interesting thought since she already has LFoods. 'Although spices is more lucrative. An idea to roll around later.' The CEO mused.

 

"Oh hey check this out." Kara states and then proceeds to blow a lightly cold freezebreath out across Lena's exposed legs since she was wearing shorts.

 

The brunette slightly jumps "AHH! Nooo. I was comfortable." saying with a slight whine.

 

Chuckling, Kara apologizes "Sorry sorry here" Pulls a blanket over the brunette's legs and tucks in her toes, rubbing her feet a little to warm them.

 

Lena resettles herself and asks "Oh so freeze breath is in? Full or no?"

 

The blond sucked on her bottom lip in contemplation "Mmmm not full but not restricted either I feel kinda.. inbetween. I did run a few tests while I was out."

 

"You need to be careful sweetie." The CEO remarked softly.

 

"I know. I was. No one saw me." The blond reassures the brunette and fiddles with the edge of the blanket.

 

The brunette queried hesitantly "Anything else?" 

 

Pink lips curved "Mmmhmmm all except the flying and xray. I'm not sure but it also feels like I may have a couple more... I don't know yet till I guess I'm fully charged."

 

"You know we still haven't set up activation verbal codes for the lamps yet." The brunette supplied offhandedly.

 

"I guess we can do that now." Kara supersped off to the office and back with the paper and remote device in hand.

 

"Kya!" Lena's eyes got wide as she flops down onto the couch minus one blond Kryptonian from underneath her "Geez warn me next time."

 

"Heh sorry. Here it says we can program it with different settings aside from the remote itself. Here let me try first. I'll do a whole house setting." Kara pushes two buttons waits for the red indicator light to turn on steady and then says melodically "Chadhrahzh voi zyv vorrahdhrrosh." 

 

Kara then notices the indicator light on the remote turn steady green then the blond continues "Fahtul voi zyv vorrahdhrrosh." Then the light flashes twice and then off.

 

Lena looks at her with a curious expression to which Kara replies "Power on secure ordinance sanctuary and release secure ordinance sanctuary."

 

The brunette gives a knowing smile "Oh ok then I guess it's my turn. Let me see." 

 

Kara hands her the remote and Lena repeats the same process except the CEO uses English. "Activate RedLamp All","Deactivate RedLamp All" White teeth flashed in a grin "Yours sounds prettier but mine is faster."

 

They both chuckle.

 

"You want to try it out zrhueiao?" A tiny smile playing around the blond's lips.

 

Lena sits there for a second pondering if she should really let Kara know about this and then adds "Zhi veun."

 

"You..." Kara stared wide-eyed for a moment. She couldn't believe her ears. This beautiful woman knows her native language. It wasn't perfect but that doesn't matter. 

 

"Chadhrahzh voi zyv vorrahdhrrosh!" Kara gets out quickly. 

 

The whole system activates and Kara feels the energy ebb away within a second. She can't help the megawatt smile that takes over her features. Taking ahold of the brunette off the couch and gives the woman a bear hug. Blanket falling to the ground. It made the blond's heart sing. Kara couldn't help but pulse and state with conviction "Khap zhao rrip Lena."

 

Lena is pleasantly surprised because she's never experienced a hug like this from Kara before and it's amazing. Kara's hugs were always gentle and timid not human strong like this. It's as if she was always been afraid of applying too much pressure. The blond could let go now. Lena felt inexplicably happy at that along with a bubbling effervescent tingling inside from their connection.

 

"Zhindif chao uldif." Pulling back, suddenly serious green eyes captured hers.

 

"You are so amazing and wonderful."

 

They just stood there like that, holding eachother and feeling the back and forth, pushing and pulling. The warmth in the chest was swirling and fluxing. Nuzzling and a few languid kisses later Kara leans back a little.

 

Finally taking a deep breath Lena asks "What is this on your shirt?"

 

The blond furrows "What?" 

 

"This spot here." The CEO points out.

 

"Huh? Oh that's baby drool. Heh I forgot to change." Gives a halfgrin and gives Lena's hip a small pat as she steps back.

 

"Baby drool?" Raising a delicate dark brow.

 

The Kryptonian admits incredulously "Yea some lady passed her kid off to me in one of the stores."

 

Leaning down to pick the blanket off the floor and shook it out Lena quirks a brow "Some random woman just stuck you with her baby?"

 

"Yea it freaked me out too." The blond grinned, her nose wrinkling up cheerfully.

 

Folding the blanket "That's odd but ok why?" The CEO was puzzled by that.

 

Kara explained "Her other kids were beating eachother up in the aisles."

 

Lena laughs a bit. "Ahh I see" Laying the red blanket back on the couch.

 

"The baby had little ducks on her feet it was cute." Blue eyes twinkled.

 

"I bet. Were you ok?" Lena grasps the other woman's hand and lightly plays with her digits.

 

The blond hummed "Mmmm yea I think so."

 

Lena seems satisfied with that response from the blond and gives her a knowing smile. Imagining the Kryptonian holding a baby did things to the CEO's heart. 'Stop that'

 

"I'm going to the sunroom for a little bit." Kara admits softly.

 

The dark haired woman responded "Ok. I'm gonna go lay down and read then."

 

"Alright"

 

"You gonna leave the system on?" She releases the blond's hand.

 

"Yes I want to work on a few things." The Kryptonian stated vaguely while walking towards the hallway.

 

Giving a small smile, Lena nods as she follows the warrior on the way to the bedroom "Okay"

 

About an hour later the brunette hears sawing. That went on for a good 40 minutes. It was quiet for about a minute or two and then suddenly there's hammering.

 

Lena puts her book down and heads towards the sunroom. She knocks and waits for a response. Hearing the hammering stop, it was a second later a sweaty Kryptonian opens the door wearing safety goggles, gloves and covered in sawdust. With her arms, neck and shoulders glistening. Having taken off the pullover and is merely in a tight white tank top now which contrasts nicely with her darker skin.

 

Lena's hormones do the watoosie 'Oh my God' She backs away from the door a bit trying to control herself.

 

"Hey"

 

"Sweetie it's almost midnight. I don't think the neighbors appreciate the noise. Why don't you go get in the shower ok?"

 

"Alright" Kara puts the goggles and gloves on the table. The blond steps out the door and into Lena's personal space. Making the brunette's head swim and body swoon. Kara's scent is wow just wow. That's all the CEO's mind can come up with at the moment as the Kryptonian leans down to place a soft kiss upon her lips.

 

It was too quick for Lena's liking but knew if she didn't stop the brunette was going to devour the woman.

 

Kara ambles down the hallway with a little swagger that Lena swears she's doing it on purpose just to torture her. Honestly the CEO doesn't know how she's going to survive the coming weeks if Kara keeps this up.

 

______________________

 

Next day

 

Clothes shopping

 

"Here try this on and these." Lena says while tossing the articles of clothing over the top of the door.

 

"Ok" Kara accepts from inside the stall.

 

They were only able to find decent bras at Victoria's Secret and now they're working through some of the other clothing stores with little to no success.

 

A few minutes later "Lena this shirt is too tight. Come in here and help me or I'm gonna rip it trying to get it off."

 

*sigh* The brunette had been avoiding going into any of the stalls with the Kryptonian. Letting most of the attendants handle the crucials. 

 

"Alright give me a second." 'Suck it up Luthor. You can do this. Just pretend it's a complete unattractive stranger. Yea right who am I kidding.'

 

Lena enters into the stall and yup Kara is stuck. If she were so as to move in any direction those stitches are gonna blow. It was a miracle that didn't occur when she put it on.

 

"Don't move." The brunette grabs the bottom of the shirt and pulls up and finally gets it over the blonds bust and shoulders with the shirt still in one piece.

 

She tosses it over the top of the door and grabs one of the articles she brought in. "Here this is a Large. I even brought an extra-large just in case."

 

"I'll just throw on the extra first." The blond pulls it on while Lena tries to avoid looking at the body in front of her until Kara got the shirt on.

 

The brunette scrunches her nose "It's too baggy"

 

"It's comfortable... Ok fine I'll try on the other one." Removing the XL and tossing it to the bench seat and then grabs the other one pulling it on.

 

"Mmmm that one looks better. Fits better here." Lifting one of Kara's arms and pointing to the lats.

 

"Oh you mean my wings." Kara says with a grin and pulls off this shirt too and puts it on the save pile.

 

'Oh My God this woman is trying to kill me' The CEO gets out "Stop flexing."

 

"Why? Does that bother you?" Kara smirks.

 

"We are not having this conversation with you half naked and definitely not in some fitting room at a clothing store." The CEO can feel the body heat radiating off the Kryptonian.

 

Kara's smirk gets wider "It does doesn't it?" 

 

"Kara please." Lena turns around when the blond's chest muscles ripple. The brunette rubs her temple, takes a steadying breath and closes her eyes to gain control.

 

"Sorry." Kara apologizes.

 

"It's alright just try these other ones on and no more mediums. I'll be back in a few minutes."

 

"Ok"

 

Well shopping didn't go as great as they planned. There was almost absolutely nothing that would fit her arms, chest and shoulders in womens shirts. Same goes for the blond's buttocks, thighs and calves for her length. 

 

They had to get a few Large Tshirts, mostly tank tops, semi baggy jeans, cargo pants and stretchy athletic wear. Not that Lena was complaining no because Kara looked damn good. It was causing Lena to lose focus especially after the blond's little flex show. Imagining being tossed over a shoulder and... 'Good Lord Luthor cool down.'

 

She took a large gulp of her bottled iced tea. The CEO was mighty thirsty.

 

They were just going to have to go out shopping again when Lena had time. 'Actually I should call a tailor to come in to get her measurements'

 

Because she had a feeling absolutely nothing from the rack is going to work. Judging from what they went through this morning.

 

So after the clothing fiasco they hit Noonans with enough time for Kara to decide if she wants to check in to the DEO and Lena to get to Catco for her 1 o'clock board meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a online Kryptonian dictionary. Sorry if it isn't exactly correct. 
> 
>  
> 
> zrhueiao- adj- beautiful/lovely/goodlooking/cute/handsome/alluring/appealing/pretty
> 
>  
> 
> zhindif-adverb-always/habitually/invariably
> 
> chao-and
> 
> uldif-adverb-forever
> 
>  
> 
> veun-adj-sure/certain
> 
> zhi-yes
> 
> khap-I/me-pronoun-fem
> 
> rrip-you-pronoun-fem
> 
> zhao-love romantic.


	91. 91

LCorp

 

Lena had finally finished up the Catco board meeting and headed over to Sam's office to give her the shortened summarized version of what took place. It was afterwards that Sam made a comment "You've seemed a bit edgy lately what's up with you?"

 

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is going well." Lena purses her lips in thought.

 

"I sense a but there"

 

"I...We..." Crossing her arms, Lena exhales harshly. "We haven't.."

 

Sam gained clarity of the matter "Ohhhh you're frustrated."

 

"Yea" The brunette's nose scrunches.

 

The CFO rubs the back of her neck "And since she's living with you, you can't... handle things."

 

Blushing a bit the CEO confirms "Exactly."

 

"Oh wow"

 

The brunette paces a bit "I've gone years without but just being around her gets me worked up and she's not ready yet so we're waiting."

 

"You might have to plan around when she's out and about." The chestnut haired woman supplies succintly trying to get over being slightly embarrassed.

 

Lena admitted honestly "I know but it doesn't sit right with me if I do that and she's not.."

 

"Well other than a cold shower I honestly don't know what to tell you. Maybe chocolate? I don't know." Sam answered dryly.

 

"I'll figure something out. So you have anything for me?" Lena efficiently changes the subject.

 

The CFO bounced in her seat a little "Yes I got the finalization for the LFoods Quality Certification program. Soon we'll have our own specialists and inspectors so we won't have to deal with the FDA."

 

"Ooo yes." Lena executes an excited fist pump.

 

Sam chuckled "I thought you'd be excited about that."

 

"I'll send this over in a week when the building is up and running and you can do your walkthrough." The slightly older woman taps on the folder.

 

"Awesome. That'll make things so much easier." The brunette pulls an errant hair off her blouse.

 

Leaning back with a barely contained smile, Sam supplies "In other news.. we got approved." 

 

Lena was confused for a second tilting her head "Hmmm?"

 

"A little girl named Caitlyn. She's 6." The chestnut headed woman gets out with glee.

 

"Oh my God Sam!" Lena squealed, ran around the desk and glomped her CFO almost knocking them both backwards and out of the rolly chair.

 

"Whoa!" Sam is laughing and smiling, hugging the other woman.

 

After a moment they let go as Lena gets out excitedly "So when is she coming home officially? We have to throw her a party. You said she's 6 so what is she into?"

 

"I'm hoping before Thanksgiving so we can give Eliza 2 surprises. Ok on the party. She likes Perry the Platypus, Star Versus the Forces of Evil, Rio, Handy Manny and Pocoyo."

 

"Okay what's Pocoyo?" The brunette questions with a small furrow.

 

"It's a Spanish cartoon. She's bilingual." Sam couldn't stop grinning.

 

Lena sits on the edge of the desk "Oh how cool!"

 

Pulls out her billfold from her purse and retrieves the little precious photo "Here's a pic." Handing it to dark haired woman.

 

The girl almost looked like a cross between Sam and Alex. Chestnut hair but with brown eyes. 'What are the odds of that' The brunette muses.

 

"She's beautiful" The CEO hands the photo back.

 

Placing it back into her billfold "Yea I know and Ruby is beyond excited. She's taken over decorating Caitlyn's room for her and won't let us come near it until she's done. Alex and I we're just...so happy." Sam starts crying tears of joy.

 

Lena hugs her friend again and can't help but cry along with her. They've both got alot to be thankful for this year. 

 

\---------

 

Later that day

 

Lena's office

 

 

Lena has another 2 hours till her next meeting before she's able to go home. Bruce had already sent her the data this morning so now is as good a time as any.

 

Pressing her intercom button "Jess hold all calls and no visitors for the next 2 hours. No exceptions."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor."

 

Taking a breath and standing up Lena makes her way around her desk, pulls out one of the black cards and presses a thumb to the seal. Again it felt like she passed through a cool liquid membrane for a split second and then she was there. 'Still feels weird.'

 

There's too many volumes for the brunette to go through physically and she's short on time so she chants something under her breath including the word's "Hathor's Harp". 7 books float down to the wooden table in the middle of the library.

 

'Fuck okay let's try this.'

 

Chanting again she then adds Huang-Di.

 

1 book from the 7 was selected and moved itself to the right.

 

'Much better'

 

Lena sits down and gets to work.

 

_________________

 

Meanwhile in Chile

 

A boy of the age of 12 runs for his life.

 

Running through some scrub brush, moving further out away from the city and towards the mountains. Three men he didn't recognize, tried had to grab him and he took off. He has no idea who would want him. He's nothing but an average kid on the streets who likes to play music.

 

No one will follow him to the mountains. He's got a secret little hiding place and figures no one would ever find him out there. He keeps pushing as his lungs burn.

 

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case and some other men were camped out by his supposedly secret cave entrance. Disbelief colors his features as he's grabbed and knocked out.


	92. 92

Luthor Zor-El apartment

 

Kara had walked back uneventfully to Lena's apartment to drop off their bags and change. Looks like Brophy came home to sleep while they were out. He found the little bed the blond left him.

 

Throwing on the beige cargo pants and the flourescent pink T-shirt, she stuffs the super suit into a backpack. She looks at herself in the mirror.

 

'Never thought I'd like or wear this color. Hmmm. Maybe I'll grow this out.' Runs her fingers through her unruly locks moving it back out of her eyes.

 

The blond wearily takes in all her scars. 'Didn't have mirrors out there so this is gonna take some getting used to.'

 

Kara zones out for a second. The memories come hard and fast. She pulls away a chunk of sink in her hand and drops to the bathroom floor.

 

Brophy skitters into the room and stops in the doorway.

 

'Easy. Look where you are. Earth. Calm. Calm. Breathe. May I approach?' He inquires calmly.

 

'Yes'

 

The lotow slowly approaches the Kryptonian as he knows how to ease her. His fur gently touching her hand. She lifts it to start petting him.

 

A few minutes later Kara gets her heart and breathing under control as she takes in the details of the bathroom.

 

'I'm fine now. Thank you'

 

'You are most welcome.' He responds.

 

Kara pats him on the head, stands, grabs the backpack and straps the sword to her back with the new baldric she got from the weapons shop. The blond also takes one of the plants with her. The blond then makes her way back out of the apartment deciding to just use leg power to get to the DEO. The lotow follows her.

 

____________

 

DEO 

 

Conversations with Alex 2.0 

 

 

"You brought me a ficus?" 

 

"I'm trying to apologize for my reaction last time. If you don't like it I'll just take it back." The blond gets out in a gruff manner.

 

The redhead remarked softly "It's fine. I just didn't expect you back so soon."

 

Plopping the potted plant into the corner of the office then crossing her arms, Kara hesitantly adds "I'm working things out. Anyways, it's a friendship sister ficus."

 

"Aha ok." Alex muses 'Guess Sam was right.' "So are we ok?"

 

"I'm here with the mini-tree. Should be self explanatory." The blond gestures to the large plant.

 

The director gives a soft look "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted as I did either but you are my sister that I grew up with and the image you presented was so unbelievable it took me awhile to finally accept it. You are my sister and I love you. That won't change no matter what happened."

 

Kara gave her a smile and nodded while eyeing the desk "Mmmm sooo what's been going on?"

 

Alex looks at her sister with a hint of amusement "You're not ready for duty as of yet so there's no point in trying to needle me for information. Besides I thought you're having power issues." She leans back in her chair and clasps her hands together.

 

Starting to pace a bit "I.. am but I'm getting better. I want to be kept in the loop." Kara admitted.

 

Taking a deep breath, the agent admits with a small wince "Not until you get control of your...urges. We can't have you going off and killing anyone."

 

Kara stops and meets brown eyes with an intense glare "Are we really having this conversation?"

 

"Should we not? I'm the Director and regardless of being your big sister I have to maintain this." She gestures to the room/DEO. "Otherwise they're gonna bring the military back in and I seriously don't want General Lane in charge of this place again. He'd just as soon put you in a cell for the rest of your days or worse. Lucy and Lois are cool and all but their dad sucks."

 

The blond does know and that is not a pretty picture no matter which way you slice it "Ugh I know. I just need something to do." She gets out in exasperation and starts pacing again.

 

"Before you step inside this building with the suit on you'll have to undergo a psych evaluation." Alex states matter-of-factly.

 

Raising a blond brow "You're kidding."

 

"No"

 

Blond brows knit and the Kryptonian hazarded a guess "I probably won't pass." Picking a piece of lint off her shirt and flicking it to the side.

 

Alex thinks about that for a second "It is what it is." 

 

Letting it go for now Kara stops pacing and queries "So how are.. things?"

 

"Good very good. Sam and I...We got married." Alex's chest felt like it was going to burst from joy and was grinning like an idiot.

 

The blond woman grinned "That's awesome. Congratulations."

 

"Thanks Yea we're going to adopt." The redhead breathed out happily.

 

The warrior was excited for her sister and bounced a little "That's fantastic Alex."

 

A goofy expression is plastered all over the agent's face "So eventually you're gonna be an auntie again." 

 

"I think I can handle that." The blond gives a smiling nod.

 

"So who's your friend." Alex turns the laptop around showing Brophy on one of the cameras outside.

 

Blue eyes peered at the screen "Ahh He's a lotow from Hieras5. Last of his kind. He's my friend."

 

Noticing the creature shifting as she gets up from the desk slowly the director states "Mmmm he needs to come in for testing." 

 

A half shake of the blond head "No. He does what he wants. I'll vouch for him."

 

Alex stops and looks at the blond for a moment as the very serious expression Kara wore allowed no arguments. "Fine."

 

"I'm going to go."

 

"Hey please stop by anytime alright?" The redhead internally sighs 'Baby steps' She reminds herself as she watches the blond go.

 

"Mmm"

 

________________

 

Island adventure 

 

After leaving the DEO, Kara had zipped off and lost her security detail. She imagined they were going bonkers at the moment and hopefully they haven't told Lena yet. The blond doesn't want the CEO worrying.

 

'So speed is one of your new things?' He inquires with a neutral expression.

 

She adds internally with a small lopsided grin 'Yes and several others.'

 

He scratches his ear 'Alright'

 

She offers 'Hey I'm heading out to an island. Want to tag along?'

 

'I don't see why not.' The lotow shrugs.

 

'You'll need to hold on tight.' The warrior warns.

 

'I understand.' He shrinks down and hops on as Kara takes off quickly and heads towards a large uninhabitated tropical island she remembered seeing once. Once they got to the island she speed changes into her supersuit and tosses the bag to the side.

 

'You look ridiculous in that.' Brophy snickered internally.

 

She responds indignantly 'Hey. I used to wear this all the time! Well with a cape usually but still..'

 

'Your enemies must have quivered in fear or been petrified with laughter.' He supplied easily with amusement.

 

'Ha ha ha very funny.' The blond narrows her eyes as she responds.

 

'I have found alot of new and exciting things here on your planet. I like it here.' The lotow states with a fuzzy grin as his ears wiggle.

 

She claps her hands together and rubs them 'Great! well first on the agenda is food. Hope you like fish.'

 

'I'm not sure but I suppose we shall see pale head.' A furry dark brow raises.

 

Kara scans the water on the horizon for large tuna and sees several. 'Ooo'

 

'I take it you found what you are looking for? The fish you call it?'

 

'Mmm yes be right back' It was a few seconds later she hauled the mega fish up onto the beach, she shook her head and flung the water droplets everywhere. Then removed a piece of seaweed that was stuck to her chest. 

 

"Glad I brought the seasoning packs" The blond states outloud.

 

Pulling the sword from her back she then gets to work degutting the sucker. When that is finished she then superspeed cuts and filets it in a specific way then throws the seasoning around until finally it was ready to cook. A few heat vision zaps later and it's lunch time.

 

His gold eyes crinkle into what looks like a smile 'Amazing. This is quite good.' Stuffing his furry face happily.

 

Kara is also powering through her large portion 'Cause it's ultra fresh. Mmmmm'

 

'I would like to know when you are having this again.' Brophy queries seriously.

 

'Well we have plenty of tuna in the can at home but it's better fresh.' The Kryptonian supplies happily.

 

He nods appreciatively 'I see. Well I like the tuna fish'

 

They finished relatively quickly and Kara just laid out on the sand for a few minutes just soaking up the rads.

 

'So are you ready to train?' He quips.

 

'Ok ok fine I was just enjoying the quiet.' Kara dusts off her hands as she stands. Since the island is mostly sand there won't be much damage. Now it's time to run the gamut. The blond feels filled to the brim and overflowing.

 

"Well here goes. You might want to take to the air."

 

'Ok I will observe from over there.' He morphs into a hawk and takes to the skies.

 

The lotow pulled to a safe and elevated distance to monitor pale head. With a sonic boom the whole area shook as sand, water, lasers, winds and harsh sounds erupted from the island. Even the air rippled in shockwaves as the Kryptonian pounded and moved faster than the lotow could see. 

 

During some of the movements he could catch she started to glow yellow. He heard a roar and it hurt his ears and made his gut feel like a jumbled mess. 'Hmmm what an unpleasant feeling. I guess this planets sun affects her differently.' He thought to himself. It was all new to him seeing her in this form.

 

Sand and water was being rocketed out to sea for miles in all directions. More booms and shudders. She was starting to glow brighter. The lotow decided to back further away to another island in the distance. It looks as though she's getting more powerful as she goes.

 

He heard a high pitched sound that made his head hurt so he landed and observed from his new position. Then heard a humming which was soothing. Afterwards he saw her launch skyward and create what looked as though it was a wind tunnel of sorts. More concussive blasts erupted. 

 

This continued on for almost 3 and a half hours with no end in sight. She just kept going like an unstoppable force getting stronger as she went. At this rate if pale head doesn't stop she's going to destroy the whole island chain.

 

'Cease'

 

Kara immediately stopped, flew to where he was and then sat down. Not breathing heaving, not sweating, not tired. Just jazzed and excited. There were apparently more powers and abilities she had now. 

 

'I'll have to be more careful.' She admits while picking sand from beneath her fingernails.

 

'Yes you will.' He splays out his toes in the sand and kicks it a bit.

 

'I wonder what my limits are.'

 

'From what I witnessed I don't think you have any and let's not test that. I like this planet.' The lotow warns seriously.

 

'Me too.' She rubs his furry head.

 

'Let me guess.. you're hungry again?'

 

'Good guess' The warrior grins.

 

He muses 'You may have scared all the tuna fish away.'

 

She chuckles 'Probably'


	93. 93

Evening 

 

When Lena got home from work. She had found Kara preparing food and had all the rice cookers going. The house smelled like fish, rice and was humid. Eventually it aired out and Kara had made some sushi for the brunette. Lena was pleasantly surprised. It tasted really good. It's actually quite nice Kara has been doing more cooking lately. Lena's started to see that sunshine again and it's coming more and more lately.

 

So now they were nicely stuffed and relaxing on the couch. Lena is laying back against the armrest and Kara is attempting to sit in her lap in a sideways snuggle.

 

"Am I too heavy?" Kara asks with a tiny bounce.

 

The CEO reassured "No you're fine. Just don't wiggle and would you stop flexing." Feeling Kara's lower half flexing is not really helping her situation and gives her knee a small slap.

 

"Haa oops sorry." Looking a bit chagrined.

 

Pulling something from the end table next to the tablelamp "Look at what I found today."

 

"Oh my glasses!" The blond puts them on. "Ahhhh"

 

Raises a dark brow "Do they really do anything for you?"

 

Kara explains while tucking into Lena's shoulder "Helps me focus." 

 

Wrapping her arms around the blond "Mmmm Hello beautiful." Then rubs her back.

 

Kara blushes a bit and adjusts the glasses.

 

'That's my girl' Remembering the nerdy stuttering junior reporter that she fell in love with and the warrior woman she is now. 'Urf calm down.'

 

The blond inhales "I think me and Alex are going to be ok."

 

"Yea she called me. Something about a friendship ficus. She seemed happy about that. Good job sweetie I know how hard that was for you. Could you hand me my purse please." Drops her arms for a moment with a small pat.

 

"Ok" Kara leans over and retrieves Lena's purse from the coffee table for her.

 

The brunette pulls out a package of Aussie style licorice from the purse. Then grabs a piece out and pops it in her mouth. 'If the natural ingredients don't kick this in the bud then the taste itself should be an effective enough turnoff.'

 

Scrunching her face up in disgust Kara asks "Ugh Why are you eating black licorice?"

 

"I'm trying something new." The brunette gets out between chews and lays the purse behind her on the side table as she leans back.

 

"Any particular reason? That stuff is gross."

 

The brunette doesn't want to lie to Kara so Lena goes with something else she read about it and not that it reduces libido.

 

Reciting the information regarding the health benefits "It helps with kidney, joint and lung health."

 

"Oh that's good then." The Kryptonian lays her head against Lena's chest. Quietly listening to the beautiful heatbeat under her ear.

 

Kara senses something off about the whole exchange but let's it go. Then remembered "Oh ummm I ordered a new sink for the bathroom. It should be here early in the morning. I'll install it myself." Lightly drawing circles on the brunette's collarbone

 

"What happened to the sink?" The CEO questions.

 

"I uhh It had an issue..."

 

The brunette is curious "An issue? Did you make the sink angry?"

 

"No... I uhh had a flashback. Nothing else got messed up. Brophy was here and I was fine afterwards. We went and hung out today."

 

Lena rubs the back of the blond's neck "It was good he was here then. Is he going to be around more?" Kissing the top of the fair head and gives her a good squeeze.

 

"I think so. Apparently he really enjoys tuna." The warrior giggled at that.

 

"Huh ok good to know. So what else did you do today?" The brunette inquires lightly already knowing where this conversation was going.

 

"Not much." The blond dodges the question or at least attempts to.

 

"Hmmmm So for the 4 hours you went missing nothing happened?" Lena stated knowingly.

 

Tugging on her ear Kara chuckles lightly "Eheh so they told you huh."

 

"Darling they're my men. Of course they'd report it."

 

The blond thinks for a second "Well I figured I needed to get out and test a few things."

 

"Okay"

 

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I just went to a large deserted island to do some tests and training." Kara sits up and puts the glasses on the coffee table.

 

"Which island where?" Lena sat back further and had a wary expression as she peered carefully at the blond.

 

Rubs the back of her neck looking sheepish "Ummm it's not there anymore." 

 

When the brunette looked like she was going to flip out, Kara supplied quickly tossing her hands up "There was only 3 trees and the rest was sand.. So no little critters got hurt ok? Although I scared the fish and birds away for several thousand miles but I didn't hurt anything! I swear!" She got out in a quick ramble.

 

Lena just sat there doing her impression of a fish. Processing took a few seconds. Then she took a breath and slowly asked "So what were your results? Is that what you did the entire time?"

 

Relieved the CEO let it go then the blond admits "I think I lost my cap but I'm not entirely sure. I didn't want to mess up the region any further after that. I'm not exactly sure the planet would like me testing that theory either. Brophy told me to stop after awhile so I did. I wasn't tired or anything."

 

The most powerful being on the planet is sitting on her lap. If she wasn't frustrated before well she definitely is now. Lena was about to push the blond woman off her so she could go take a cold shower "Wow."

 

"Yea" Kara gets this weird smile and says "Hey check this out." Then she begins this low humming sound. It was so soothing and calming that Lena's hormones settled easily.

 

'Holy shit you have got to be kidding.' The brunette's mind supplies and then states curiously "That's amazing. I take it that's new?"

 

"Mmmhmmm"

 

"Anything else?"

 

Kara explained all that happened out on the island and didn't leave anything out. All throughout their discussion Lena would ask Kara to do the humming thing along with munching on the licorice pieces. Things are lookin up.

 

 

________________________

Next day

DEO 

 

Lena's at the DEO with Sam, Alex and Winn. She had come over to work on new ship schematics and upgrades for the DEO ships. Sam was visiting Alex for breakfast since Alex had to pull an all-nighter with the leyline project amongst their normal alien issues. 

 

Vasquez and Diaz are handling the DEO fleet at the moment and are currently in hangar 12 of LCorp's orbital ship station Regina Caelorum working on minor adjustments and repairs. 

 

They are all conferenced in together in one of the rooms as Diaz gives Lena the rundown over the line of the issues they're running into. The brunette gives him a few ideas to keep the ships operational and a couple to improve functions.

 

After another 20 minutes the conference call ends and Lena takes a large drink of her DrPepper after shaking it up a little at a time to make it a little flat. Everyone in the room and on the call kept wondering what that noise was.

 

The brunette has been remembering the past few days and the incident from this morning and her system goes back into high gear and Lena can't help but blurt out "Oh dear gawd is she trying to kill me?!"

 

"Who's tryin to what now?" Sam looks over at the CEO with a puzzled expression.

 

Lena goes on a tangent "I mean come on! I know it's fucking cliche but What The Hell!"

 

"Lena just tell us what happened" Alex adds with irritation hoping the other woman would just get to the point.

 

"A TOOLBELT" The brunette gets out throwing a hand up in the air as if that explains it all for the small group.

 

"Wha huh?" Winn is just as confused.

 

The CEO rants further "Kara has a Tool belt. I caught her in it when she was fixing the bathroom this morning. I about not made here on time or at all. I had to restrain myself and evade quickly."

 

Sam busts out laughing hard cluching her sides "Oh OHHHHH GOod lord BUAHAHAHAHA"

 

Alex, Winn and Sam all were laughing.

 

Giggles, guffaws and snickering.

 

Sam was grinning ear to ear. "Dang You do need something to drink there Luthor."

 

Winn snickers as he picks up his notepad "Mmm Get it" 

 

"OH my god." The brunette rubs her face without smearing her lipstick.

 

Alex cringes "Please don't tell me anything else."

 

The IT grins "Guess she found the Home Depot." Spinning in his chair.

 

More uncontrollable snickering.

 

"I have no idea what's going on with me it's almost like I'm having symptoms of going into a full blown heat and as far as I know that's not possible for humans. Lust yes. Desire yes. Passion yes but not this whatever This is. It's never ever happened before and it's driving me nuts." The brunette explains all red and embarrassed.

 

A wave of mild disgust runs through the redhead and then her medical knowledge kicks in "This sounds like something else. I should do some bloodwork."

 

Lena groans exasperatedly.

 

Puts tabasco on her omelette Sam brought her Alex supplies "It's all I got or you're just gonna have to deal."

 

"Alot of cold showers and forcing yourself to think of disgusting or dead things." The IT states with a serious look.

 

Everyone's heads turn towards Winn giving him strange looks.

 

His voice gets high pitched "What?! It really works. Or baseball can always think of baseball." 

 

"I think I know the cure you need" The CFO says with an evil smirk.

 

More laughing.

 

"No really I think Alex is right we should do the hormone tests while you're here." The chestnut hair woman agrees.

 

Looks between the women the CEO relents "Ok fine"

 

Sam asks curiously "So what happened to your bathroom?"

 

"Well it seems her powers are back and she had an incident yesterday while I was at work." Lena remarks delicately.

 

"Incident? She alright?" The director puts her fork down for a second and eyes the brunette.

 

"Yea she's fine." The brunette omitted some of the details as to why. Knowing that if Kara wanted them to know about the flashbacks she'd tell them herself.

 

Lena explains "It was the sink that took the brunt of it. Seems she also took care of the loose anchor bolt on the toilet and cleaned the hair from the drain."

 

"Well that's good then."The redhead gets out between chews.

 

The CFO adds "That's nice having a personal handywoman around huh." 

 

"Did her shirt ride up in the back?" Winn is having trouble breathing with how hard he's laughing.

 

"Gonna have her check your plumbing." Sam flashes white teeth.

 

The brunette grounds out "I swear if you all don't stop I will have her fling you into space." 

 

"That won't work Luthor she loves us too much." Alex says while munching on her omelette waving a fork at the CEO.

 

Lena put her CEO mask in place "Ok then you can all pay her foodcosts and I will never bring you guys the good booze."

 

They shut up real fast.


	94. 94

Later that day

 

LCorp Fleet

 

The Ignis

 

Lena was onboard the Ignis for a special promotion ceremony for the ship. The ship's crew had saved a bunch of their comrades lives during a pirate incursion and handled the situation brilliantly. They only lost two people but managed to save hundreds of others in the process.

 

So this was a medal of valor and awards ceremony that included a sending off of two souls. Lena was taking it the hardest, she couldn't save everyone but it still hurt all the same. Lena was in her new Fleet dress uniform. Blue and white with gold trim. The brunette will be pinning some medals on several crew members which includes two promotions.

 

Now that mining operations have commenced in the belt they've noticed an influx of pirates. Their operations, smuggling and incursions on the frontier. It's been touch and go for the fleet trying to get adjusted to the new state of things and how fast they're accelerating given the new nature of the Sol Terran system advances.

 

Meanwhile Lena's completed her schematics, simulations and prototypes for the new grid system. Instead of just a standard weapons platform that makes a huge single target for anyone entering the system, it is now a large millions of inexpensive to create pods that will create a unique and hardy defense system that will cover out to the heliosphere with specific designed security checkpoint access.

 

Lena would have the master switch so it was of utmost importance she stay alive if the human race had any chance of getting out of the dark ages and into the space age without destroying themselves or eachother in the process. Also the Dyson swarm with Lena's new upgrades are almost completed as well. She disposed of the idea of using the Dyson sphere. 

 

It blocks the rest of the system from solar access in an attempt to harness all the energy from the Sol star. The antiquated equipment wouldn't be able to harness it all and wind up restricting too much harming other life across the system. 

 

The ultra penetrating gamma would go through sure but most animal and plant life throughout the system wouldn't have access to the full spectrum it needs to survive. Photosynthesis would not occur which means no food. It's ok the brunette had other ideas that are much more conducive to life. Plus she had to think about one beautiful Kryptonian's need for sunlight.

 

It's too dangerous right now to be playing around with creating an artificial sun in the labs but she's working on something big. Most of the proprietary technology Palmertech has they are relunctant to give access to anyone even their supposed partners. So Lena thinks she's figured out something similar to dwarfstar alloy and merely needs time and space to run some simulations.

 

Lena steps up to the small podium in the hangar bay.

 

Taking a deep breath the brunette commences "Today I stand here with a heavy heart as we honor our fellow crewmates who are no longer with us. We honor their lives and their legacy of joining a great endeavor on it's first steps into the unknown. No adventure or voyage of exploration is without it's challenges. These brave few who decide to take that step, make that leap and inspire others we shall remember them and aspire to do the same. To strive for a better future and a better tomorrow. So we say thank you Donaldson and Shepherd. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. These two will forever be a shining stars upon those hearts they touched."

 

She continues "Also we have gathered to recognize the bravery, leadership and ingenuity in the face of adversity, with quick thinking and the selflessness of risk to their own lives, these four men and women of the LCorp fleet have proven themselves warriors of honor and courage saving the lives of their entire crew. Their dedication and commitment to the greater good makes me proud and continues to inspire me to be better. So with gratitude I hereby bestow upon Adams, Gibbs, Ramirez and Thompson medals of valor."

 

She pins a medal on each of them and then states" I am also bestowing upon Ramirez and Gibbs a field commission. Thank you both for your service." Lena shakes their hands.

 

"Thank you Commodore." They both express.

 

They watched the burial detail finish the send off and the CEO walked calmly towards the Captain to discuss their new orders and rotations. She can only hope there's not many more of these in the years to come but that wouldn't be really realistic now would it? It's all apart of what has to be done. 

 

Lena wonders what Kara is doing right now.

 

 

_________________

 

Luthor Zor-El apartment

 

Kara feels like she needs something. Something is missing. She just doesn't know what it is yet so Kara's been staying at home for the most part trying to figure out what she wants to do and has been working on multiple small projects to keep herself busy. 

 

She's had the lamps on almost the entire time. It doesn't really bother her because now with the changes the more she does in the powerless form, the more she can do in her powered form. 

 

So between building, researching, and training she's added more weights into her exercise. Also eating more in both forms to try and pack on more. She wants to run some more tests but a different kind.

 

Today she's making a dining room set. That's really what the lathe was for. For making chair legs and backing pieces. This should come out nice when it's done. Kara still needs to stain and glaze it out on the balcony later. 'Don't need to stink up the place with fumes. Hopefully it doesn't rain for the next few days.'

 

The blond is also doing some wood etching and it's starting to come out nice. Hopefully Lena will like it or maybe they can sell it? In the meantime Kara's been watching some sumo since she missed the last basho and is excited to see some of her favorite rikishis are doing better this season. Hopefully one of them will get the Emperor's cup. 

 

Now with that completed the warrior needs to jump in the shower and then dinner started. They haven't had Marta come over so Kara's just been here by herself except for when Brophy decides to pop in which is completely random. Kara and Lena both have been leaving him tuna sandwiches in the fridge in case he drops by.

 

'What to cook... Oh wait chanko sounds good but in the meantime...' Kara grabs a lime bar from the freezer.

 

Kara wonders what Lena is doing right now.

 

_________________

 

Santiago Chile

 

 

The 12 yr old boy slowly starts to gain consciousness and hears some talking. He sees he's in the back of a car with his hands ziptied.

 

One of the men asks the other "Is this the half-fairy kid?"

 

'What are they talking about?' The kid sits up finally.

 

"So you think he should be able to play the harp and make it work?" The other man inquires with a rough look. Then turns and looks at the boy "Hey kid you speak English?"

 

"Yes"

 

"What's your name?" The man with long hair asks.

 

The boy supplies hesitantly "Emilio"

 

The other guy queries "Can you read music?"

 

"No. I never went to school."

 

"Damnit the boss is gonna be mad." The one with short hair smacks his own forehead.

 

The kid interjects. "Sounds I can memorize so if I hear the tune once I can repeat it."

 

"Ohhhh ok"

 

"Why have you kidnapped me? To play a harp? What is this business about a fairy? Are you guys crazy or something?"

 

"You're the fairy kid or at least half." The long haired one states.

 

Emilio leans back "Man you guys are loco. There's no such things as fairies."

 

The short haired one blurts out "Hey Todalis, check this shit out, the halfling doesn't believe in his own kind!" 

 

The two goons laugh uncontrollably.

 

The kid figures they must be mad. So maybe in order to stay alive he'll have to play along and then they'll let him go.

 

"Well kid regardless if you believe or not something inside of your blood will make this thing work like we want so play nice, do as we tell you and we'll feed you whatever you want." Todalis states while fixing his ponytail.

 

"Oh really?" 

 

"Ya that's what I said." The man gives a nod.

 

"Well I'm starving right now. Could I have something to eat now?" The boy remarks hoping they will give him some food.

 

"I guess we can run through a drive through somewhere around here if there is one. You eat burgers right?" Todalis scratches his chin in thought.

 

"Yes"

 

The short haired Nefrim shrugs "Ok next stop burger shop."

 

Emilio didn't mind if they were going to feed him. He hadn't eaten in days and figured hey if they were gonna wind up killing him anyways he'd rather not go out hungry. So the boy just chilled in the back of the car.


	95. 95

Two days later

 

Arias Danvers Residence 

 

Caitlyn's Coming home party

 

Ruby did a fantastic job on Caitlyn's room. It had Perry, it had Pato, it had warnicorns and Star with her wand. All the characters she likes from the cartoon tv shows.

 

Lena and Kara had just arrived a few minutes ago so now Kara and Alex are in the living room trying to get past the last hurdle.

 

Kara bounces a little "Give me a second" then nods.

 

Alex moves slowly and finally is able to touch Kara's arm even though she flinches and tenses. They stand there for about a minute as the blond starts to relax a bit and then gives the agent an awkward hug.

 

Alex was relieved to be able to finally hug her little sister again even if it's in this stilted version.

 

Sam and Lena watched the exchange from the kitchen and smiled to themselves. Everything is going to be fine with the Danvers sisters.

 

The lady from the adoption agency hasn't shown up yet so they were doing last minute preparations on the streamers, decorations and somehow cupcakes kept disappearing.

 

The redhead shouts "Kara! Stop eating the cupcakes! We're gonna run out."

 

"You also have ice cream cake. I saw it." The blond remarked with a small triumphant grin.

 

Alex wasn't playing when it came to the cupcakes that took her all morning to bake "Lena!"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Do something about this." The director puts her hands on her hips and then gestures to Kara with one hand.

 

"Kara how many have you had?" The brunette softly inquires while putting out Perry the Platypus cups on the table.

 

Now Kara squirms because Lena will know if she fibs even a little. "Ummm a few.."

 

Lena raises a delicate brow aimed at the blond.

 

The blond woman responds as she puts up the final balloon "Five. I ate five."

 

"That's enough." Lena said with an air of finality.

 

"Okay" The warrior whines a bit at that.

 

Slight narrowing of green eyes "No whining or no ice cream. Go bring in the presents from the car. Carefully."

 

"Alright."

 

Sam gives Lena a knowing look. To which the brunette merely shrugs and smiles. The IT and the Major are snickering in the background while they get the game stations hooked up.

 

Winn and Lucy showed up. Winn apparently brought his Xbox and PS2 cause who doesn't love video games? J'onn couldn't come but sent his present ahead of time. James couldn't make it either but promised to come by when he could.

 

Lena patted Sam on the shoulder cause the woman kept looking out the window and door every five seconds. Trying to get her to calm down the brunette remarks softly. "Don't be nervous. Just relax okay?"

 

The CFO starts to mildly panic "I can't help it. What if she doesn't like us? What if something was wrong with the paperwork? What if they changed their minds?"

 

"Stop. Breath in. Count to 4 then breath out slow. Breath in slow on a 4 count and repeat." Lena advises gently but firmly accustomed to handling these types of situations. "All is well. The sun is shining. Things are fine. Breath and relax. She will be here soon." Lucy comes over quickly and rubs Sam's back.

 

Sam eventually calms down. Alex walks down the stairs and sees something off.

 

The brunette peers over at the redhead and gives a certain look as Alex walks over to where the three of them were standing. 

 

"I'm fine now thank you." Samantha smiles while the agent hugs her and kisses her head.

 

The CEO gives them a minute and goes to find where Kara went off to. She already brought the presents in but then went back outside and hasn't come back yet.

 

Stepping out the door she peers around and doesn't see the blond. Allowing herself to feel for a moment with her eyes closed. 'There you are.' Opening her eyes and then heads off towards the trees.

 

It was about two minutes later she made her way into the forest past tons of trees to a area where there was a quiet little spot. Kara was sitting on a stump under the large canopy of trees with small beams of sunlight twinkling down with her eyes closed. The leaves were already turning so it gave a flamelight quality with yellows, orange and reds surrounding the warrior.

 

The blond turns her head directly at the brunette's position and opens her eyes. Blue met green and the world shined a little bit brighter. Kara holding out an arm and Lena joins the blond on the stump, snuggling into her side. "You ok?" The brunette inquires.

 

"Yea" Giving the CEO a slight squeeze and then rubs her shoulder. Tucking a dark head beneath her chin. "It was a bit much. Felt like I couldn't breath so I came out to get some air."

 

"You're getting better at that though. I know crowds are still difficult for you."

 

The blond inhales the woman's scent amongst the foliage and wood smell "Mmmm. Thank you for checking on me."

 

"I love you."

 

Leaning back, bringing her hands up and holding the brunette's face delicately "And I love you Lena..with all that I am." Laying a gentle kiss upon soft red lips. They moved slowly, enjoying the moment, fingers running through blond locks. Lena was about to deepen it further but the blond pulls away abruptly and tilts her head.

 

"Come on they're here." Kara goes to get up quickly.

 

"Wait! Let me clean you up." She wipes her lipstick off the blond's mouth.

 

"Oh yea."

 

Giggling with a sparkling green gaze "It's not really your shade."

 

The Kryptonian offers her hand with a smile and they make their way back to where the SUV was starting to pull up.

 

The Arias Danvers pack was already waiting in front of the house waiting patiently and breathing a sigh of relief as the white SUV pulls up. Winn and Lucy were hanging back but watching the event unfold.

 

The agency lady parks it and gets out first, making her way around to the back where she pulls out the girls pink suitcase. Wheeling it around and then opens the backseat door, helping the girl step down.

 

Alex and Sam were trying so hard not to cry. It took a minute but finally the agency woman makes the introductions. Caitlyn was more beautiful than her picture and the family's hearts were bursting with joy.

 

Apparently little Caitlyn is a very shy girl and didn't talk much but she had to make a nice impresion so taking a deep breath she said a simple "Hello". 

 

Ruby stepped forward and introduced herself. "I'm your new big sister Ruby. Don't worry about anything ok? It's great here. Mommy Sam and Mom Alex are the best parents ever. We also have awesome aunts and uncles. Would you like to see your new room?"

 

The little girl gave a small nod and timidly followed Ruby upstairs while the the agency woman did her final walkthrough.

 

They weren't going to push the girl for a hug until she was ready to. Being in a new place with new people takes getting used to and they had nothing but time.

 

It was a little while later when Kara crouches down to Caitlyn's height and whispers "You know I was adopted too."

 

The girls eyes got wide "Really?"

 

"Mmhmmm. Your mom Alex there.. she's my big sister. When I came to live with them they gave me a safe loving home. Now that she's your mom you should know you're in good hands. Your other mom Sam was adopted too and is awesome, she had and raised Ruby so there ya go. I'll tell you another secret... Aunt Lena over there was also adopted. So we're one big family really. So if you have any questions or need anything just let us know. Oh and by the way if you don't tell anyone I'll sneak you tons of candy and snacks ok?"

 

The little girl lights up at the whole exchange finding out she wasn't the only one that's gone through this makes her feel alot better. Then at the mention of candy she nods quickly and makes the zipped lips sign.

 

"Ok. umm please call me Caity."

 

"Ok Caity you got it. The blond says with a genuine smile.

 

Brown eyes peer into blue ones "Ummm what happened to your face."

 

Kara flinched for a moment, takes a breath and then decided on a simplified version "Some bad men hurt me but I'm here now."

 

"I'm sorry." Caity leans over and hugs the surprised blond. Kara froze and then gently returned the hug.

 

"Thank you." Kara really didn't know what to say to that. This kid must be a Danvers already judging by how she's already managed to worm her way into the Kryptonian's heart in one afternoon "Ok what do you say we go get some pizza. You like pizza right?" Giving her a small pat.

 

The little cherub face with dimples lights up again "Yes"

 

Standing up the blond gives a chuckle "Ok well then let's go."

 

Lena watched the whole exchange from the corner and pretends she didn't notice. Giving the two a moment.

 

By the end of the day Caity had a great time, loved her room and started speaking more. Everyone also noticed that Aunt Kara had picked up a little shadow with chestnut hair and brown eyes.


	96. 96

Next day

 

Sunroom 

 

Kara's in the middle of cutting through a piece of metal with her heatvision and doesn't like how the metal is turning out. So for some weird reason she's compelled to try something new. Taking a deep a breath she closes her eyes for a moment and thinks of a specific tone key and then opens her eyes zooms in and whistles in a tight line at the metal piece. Surprisingly it cuts through the piece like she wants however now she's cut through the floor.

 

"Crap!" Using her Xray vision she checks to make sure she didn't hit anyone.

 

'Phew that was close' Luckily no one was injured or had noticed other than a loud split second whistle noise. There was a perfect tiny hole through the anvil and the floor less than a millimeter across going down 20 floors and into the foundation. 'Thank goodness I didn't angle that.'

 

"Rao"

 

She zapped their little hole in the floor with the heat vision to seal the metal piece below separating the floors but sets the floorboard above it on fire. "Super Crap!" Then blows it out with the freeze breath.

 

"Maybe I better leave the lamps on."

 

___________

 

Asteroid belt

 

Mining Colony facility

 

Lena is currently offworld today and vising one of the mining colonies. Doing an inspection with a full tactical entourage. The first one she was visiting today was for the Cascadia mining corporation who was awarded the mining grant for this section of the belt. 

 

The brunette wants to check to make sure they have everything up to code standards and won't leave until she's satisfied. Lena has to report back to Marsdin with the updates and anything she had to alter or upgrade. If there were too many issues she could immediately shut them down or take over completely since they had a very specific contract.

 

The CEO is also in tactical gear for this including a new special vest she designed. She's also armed to the teeth not knowing what to expect since the pirate incursions are happening too frequently lately and she's not taking any chances. The brunette's hearing alot of chatter in her comms as they secure the main facility.

 

Something's bothering her. The brunette hasn't yet seen a quarantine section for decontamination and that's not gonna fly if there isn't one. Lena's also here to check their cargo or containers for anything they may possibly be smuggling which will null and void the contract completely, awarding all property and equipment to LCorp immediately.

 

Lena finally gets to the main office where she is to meet with the Cascadia project administrator Dr Coleman who has a doctorate in mechanical engineering hence why he was awarded the position for the Cascadia corporation.

 

They do the normal meet and greet which he seemed very cordial and proceeds to give her the standard tour. So far so good. Everything looks clean and in order but she is still not seeing what she wants. "Dr Coleman I haven't see a decon tank setup anywhere in the facility could you please explain."

 

"Ahh I have something to show you." He brings Lena back to the door in which she entered the facility and pulls the side panel open. She noticed the extra frames around the doors but didn't see anything out ofthe ordinary about them. 

 

He manually switched it on so she could see the light frequency variation was an orange gold color. Then he shuts it off and explains "It's a Danagrian doorway. As soon as you pass through the decontamination is complete. There is no need for quarantine thereafter. If someone has something unidentifiable or undesireable it merely blocks the person from entering."

 

"That's remarkable for which I'd like to see the design specs for but what if someone is already exposed and they are now a carrier." She questions further while eyeing the piece of alien technology closer.

 

He supplies with a smile "The door will block them and they have to go to the Sendan sector station for quarantine. We found it more efficient to do it this way. I will send you the information you require Ms Luthor."

 

Satisfied at that at the moment, she listens to the comm chatter and then queries "Is there anyone currently in the quarantine unit there?"

 

"Actually there are 14 units and none currently have occupants. Dr Fisher is in charge there. She has a degree in microbiology." He explains dutifully.

 

"Ah very good. We'll head there next after we wrap this visit up." She says to the fleet assistant assigned to her who is putting things into his notepad.

 

"Yes ma'am" The assistant nods typing away furiously.

 

CEO mask in place "Thank you so much for the tour Dr. Coleman. However, I'm going to need to take a look in your cargo containers and storage compartments."

 

"Pardon?"

 

All of a sudden he looked nervous.

 

'Ooo Got you sucker.'


	97. 97

Late evening

 

Party in the 'burbs 

 

Ruby is having a pretty good time. The teen didn't think anything of it when she fibbed about where she was going and told her mother she was staying at Tara's house tonight. One of Ruby's classmates was having a party and the boy she liked was going to be there. 

 

Ruby talked to several classmates and friends. The music was good. Some kids were playing in the pool. It was a huge multilevel house. Apparently someone's older brother brought in some beer. So when someone handed her a red plastic cup with beer in it she really didn't care. 

 

So two beers in she's feeling good and cutting loose. Dancing and hanging out until finally the boy she likes starts talking to her to which of course she gets all flustered. The teen wants him to think she's cool. Ruby is feeling a little buzzed and disoriented so when he asks to go upstairs to talk, again she doesn't think anything of it.

 

\------

 

A little while later...

 

Luthor Zor-El apartment

 

 

It's 2:30 am in the morning and Lena is awoken by her phone ringing. Kara mumbles 'Who in Rao's name is it?'

 

Picking up her phone Lena sees it's Ruby. Ruby has never called her this late. "Hello Ruby?"

 

"Aunt Lena.."

 

"Honey what's wrong?" The CEO sits up straight and Kara's eyes pop open and watches the brunette with concern.

 

"I'm at a party and I need you to come get me."

 

Lena hears yelling, banging and music in the background. Lena also noticed Ruby slurring a bit and trying not to freak out "Are you drunk? What's going on? Are you hurt?"

 

"I'm ok I think I'm just scared. I'm locked in the bathroom. Scott tried to do somethin and I punched him."

 

Lena jumps out of the bed and flips on the bedside lamp so she doesn't trip "Deactivate Redlamp Bedroom."

 

Looking at blue eyes "Kara sweetie I need you to go pickup Ruby real fast. She's in a situation."

 

With the lamps off Kara now hears the sounds in the background on the phone and is not liking what she hears "Is she.." The blond gets up out of the bed.

 

"She fine. She punched him but now she's trapped in the bathroom."

 

Kara superspeeds into a black hoodie, jeans and the mask. Then speeds to the balcony and exits swiftly.

 

Lena turns back to her phone "Ruby sweetie sit tight and don't make Kara angry more than she already is please. She'll be there in a second ok?"

 

"Ok thank you aunt Lena. I was so scared and I lied to moms."

 

"It's ok at least you called me. We'll figure it out. You keep talking to me so she can zero in on your location. What did he try to do?"

 

"Ummm he tried to put his hand down my pants but I told him no and when he grabbed me I punched him in the nose and ran into the bathroom. Oh I think she's here." The teen supplies.

 

Lena heard the crash in the background "Ok hang up I'll see you in a bit."

 

"Ok Thank you." Ruby hangs up.

 

\----

 

'Burb house

 

The window shatters and Kara lifts him off the ground with one hand by the scruff of his shirt and scares the ever loving shit out of the boy. Glowing eyes of fury.

 

Flames erupted from Kara's mouth as she spoke "You will never.. Ever try to force anyone into something they don't want to do. No Means NO. IS THAT CLEAR?!"

 

Scott quivered in fear and wet himself at this demon woman in front of him.

 

"SPEAK YOUR UNDERSTANDING BOY OR I WILL..."

 

He cries out finding his voice "I understand! I Promise. I'm sorry!! It won't ever happen again. Please I don't wanna die!" She releases him and he drops to the ground.

 

"Go before I change my mind" The Kryptonian growled.

 

He runs like hell.

 

It was quiet for a few moments as Kara tries to get ahold of her breathing.

 

"Aunt Kara?"

 

The blond ground out "Don't talk. I need to calm down. I'll take you to Lena in a minute." 

 

Ruby sees the flames still dripping from Kara's mouth burning little holes in the hoodie shirt and eyes white hot. The teenster didn't let on that she was a little scared because she knew that would hurt her aunt. Also she felt extremely protected it's not everyday your auntie is a superhero and kicks butt on your behalf.

 

Ruby knew she messed up. Too late now to change that but she's going to accept whatever consequences are dished out by her parents and aunts. Hopefully they go easy on her till she gets past the hangover stage when it comes.

 

The Kryptonian closes her eyes and then settles as the blond breathes slowly and then smiles, returning to normal.

 

Blue eyes pop open and peer at the teen through the mask. "Aunt Lena just saved your behind. You need to be extremely grateful to her when we get there."

 

Ruby just nods and waits for Kara to pick her up and take her through the window.

 

\------

 

Luthor Zor-El abode

 

Finally they had arrived back at the apartment and Kara releases Ruby in the living room, setting her down gently where Lena was waiting with a robe on.

 

"Activate RedLamp All" Lena engages the setting and watches as Kara heads to the sunroom where she slams the door shut that made the walls rattle and locks the door.

 

Ruby is standing there watching aunt Lena rub her temple. She's never seen aunt Kara mad before.

 

"Sit"

 

The girl promptly sits on the couch.

 

"I'm going to explain something to you." Lena states as she goes to sit on the other side of the couch.

 

Running her hand through her dark locks "But first I need you to understand. You do realize who aunt Kara is right?"

 

"Yes"

 

Peering at Ruby while monitoring her responses "You also understand what she went through recently a little right?"

 

The girl gives another nod "Somewhat yes."

 

"You also understand how much she loves you correct?" Lena's face was serious.

 

"Yes." Of that she had no doubt.

 

The brunette furrows and asks in a pleading tone "Ok so why would you put yourself into that kind of situation?"

 

Ruby's never seen aunt Lena this scared about something "I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

 

Lena whispers "She could've killed that boy Ruby."

 

"Naw she..."

 

Holding up a hand "Think about that for a second before you speak."

 

The reality of it starts to finally sink in for the teen and she exhales slowly "Is she mad at me?"

 

Thinking about this for a second Lena explains "She's mad at the situation and herself but not you. Maybe disappointed. Not at you but at the decision you made. Kara is trying to control herself so you need to understand how important you are to her and how dangerous that it. Not dangerous to you but to others."

 

Ruby catches a big clue "I...I understand now and I won't make that mistake again I promise."

 

Now seeing Ruby is finally understanding the gravity of the situation Lena adds with a small smile "I am glad you called me though and don't ever hesitate to do so."

 

"Thank you aunt Lena again I am sooo sorry." The girl wipes away a few tears.

 

"S'alright come here." Giving the teen a hug and holding her. "So you're ok right? He didn't.."

 

Ruby reassures the brunette "No I'm fine now. I stopped him and called you."

 

Lena is quite relieved at that. If he... the brunette probably wouldn't have stopped Kara "Ok good. I'm not going to punish you for lying or getting drunk. I'll leave that up to your parents once you tell them tomorrow. You can sleep here tonight.You need to be more responsible for the decisions you make. You have to set a good example for your sister now."

 

Hanging her head in remorse "You're right."

 

Gives the girl's back a rub "However in the future I will advocate to Sam to have Alex give you more self-defense training.. when you're out of trouble. Anyways, are you hungry?" Releases the teen. 

 

"Yea"

 

With a nod Lena gets up and heads towards the kitchen "Ok let me see what I can find."

 

"Is aunt.."

 

"She'll be fine just leave her alone in her foxhole. Kara will come out when she's ready."

 

The girl understands "Oh okay."

 

"Here drink this. You need to flush your system." Lena hands her a glass of water.

 

\------

 

It was about 2 hours later that Lena felt the Kryptonian slip into bed beside her. She goes to roll over but Kara stops her. "Let me hold you this time." The blond wrapped her arm around Lena's midsection, pulls the brunette flush and kisses a perfect porcelain shoulder.

 

"Mmmkay"

 

"Thank you." For stopping her today she doesn't say aloud. Lena was constantly pulsing to calm the Kryptonian. They both know what almost happened.

 

The brunette's voice was gravely from sleep "She told me you were breathing fire."

 

"Yea that was new too but I don't think it's a regular thing unless I'm mad I guess." The blond moves her hand over Lena's heart.

 

"Mmm you ok now zhao?" The CEO wanted to reconfirm.

 

"Yes sweetheart now go back to sleep."

 

"Kay"

 

Wasn't long after that Lena was snoring and soon Kara followed.


	98. 98

Four days later

 

Midvale

 

Danvers House Thanksgiving 

 

 

Making the few hour car trip to Midvale was fun for the girls and the closer they got the more quiet Kara got. They did have to stop a few times because Kara got carsick but all-in-all the trip was pleasant. Ruby didn't get into much trouble with her parents because Ruby came down harder and officially grounded herself for 2 months including all the chores and anything extra that needed to be done around the house. 

 

So Alex and Sam really couldn't say anything other than they are quite proud of the teen that she's being a responsible example for Caitlyn for taking ownership of her actions and choosing to grow from that experience. The parents were also very very relieved and happy nothing bad happened to the teenster. Alex was about to go after Scott but after what Ruby explained how aunt Kara took care of it, Alex decided to let it drop.

 

Ruby also has stepped up her big sister game and is constantly looking out for Caity. Those two become super attached in a short time which helped the little one to open up more and started giving hugs much to everyone's delight.

 

It was going to be a double surprise for Eliza and everyone has their waterproof makeup or tissues ready to go. Little Caity brought her large stuffed Perry she's been dragging everywhere since she came home. It was too cute. They were all crammed into Sam's big suburban and Perry even got his own seatbelt.

 

So as Sam, Alex, Lena, Kara, Ruby and Caitlyn finally arrive to the Danver's house, Kara is a bit emotional. Kara is wearing a dark blue hoodie this time and trying to get ahold of herself. She hasn't seen Eliza in forever and it's gonna be an emotional rollercoaster for the both of them. 

 

"You all go ahead and give me a few minutes alright?" The Kryptonian states with a wave.

 

Lena eyes her for a moment "Ok sweetie you sure you don't.."

 

The blond shakes her head "No no just go in and I'll follow in a few minutes."

 

"Ok" The brunette accepts that with a pat to the knee.

 

The rest of them file out of the car and head towards the house where Eliza is waiting, having seen them from the windows coming up the driveway

 

It's taking the Kryptonian a bit to steady herself. The blond knows her mom is going to want a hug. Eliza's always been a hugger. Kara is doing better but is needing a minute to prepare herself as she watches Ruby introduce her new sister to Eliza who then lifts the little girl up into a huge hug. Then everybody group hugs on the deck patio. 

 

Who'd have thought that what started with just a little Danvers group grew into such a large pack of Danvers/Arias/Luthor/Zor-El mix. Although really they're all one big family and at this rate of trend maybe it'll just keep growing. 'It's an interesting thought.' Imagining more munchkins running around with green... 'Nope stop that right there. Come on buck up Zor-El stop daydreaming in the car and get moving.'

 

"Hey who's your friend in the SUV? They're more than welcome. We have plenty of food and space." Eliza said with a curious expression.

 

The CEO takes a deep breath to steady herself "Eliza we have someone else special we want you to meet." Lena states while watching Kara finally exit the vehicle. The blond is still wearing a large dark hoodie that's been her preferred cover but today she's wearing a pair of pale jeans and blue tennis shoes.

 

Eliza is having trouble seeing who it is and senses something is off. The older woman remains perfectly still waiting for the stranger to make their way up the steps onto the porch. Alex, Lena and the young girls stand off to the side to watch.

 

"Hi Eliza." The blond voiced softly.

 

The older woman almost collapsed as Sam grabbed her before she could. Kara stood there for a moment, taking a breath, pulled her hood back and waited.

 

"Kara" Eliza threw herself at her daughter and squeezed with all her might, sobbing into the sweatshirt.

 

The warrior breathed out slowly until her muscles relaxed and then gently held the older woman. After a few moments the older woman steps back and cups the Kryptonian's face gently. Tears pouring down both their faces. "You're alive."

 

Kara nods.

 

Hugging her again just as fiercely "Oh My God" Eliza is in shock and elation.

 

\----

 

Eliza really outdid herself this time. Even though she wasn't expecting any of the additional guests she still made Alot of food. It's just something she's been accustomed to over the years and didn't feel a need to change that. Thankfully everything worked out beyond her wildest dreams and now she has her daughter back and gained another grandchild. Having considered Ruby one since entering the older woman's life. Eliza now has a full house once again and can't explain the joy she feels at the moment.

 

Caity tugs on Sam's pants and asks in a shy voice "May I sit with aunt Kara please?"

 

"Sure you can sweetie I think aunt Kara would love that. Why don't you go ask her"

 

The girl gets a smile shy and nods, heading off in the direction of the blond.

 

Kara was talking to Alex while Ruby was helping Eliza in the kitchen and Lena was setting the table. The warrior then felt a little arm wrap around her leg. The blond stood stock still and waited and then looking down with a smile. "Hey you."

 

Little dimples and puppy eyes "I want to sit with you today. Please."

 

Kara grins widely "I think we can arrange that. You want a piggyback ride?"

 

The little girl's face lit up and nodded releasing the blond's leg.

 

Kara crouched down and let her get on. Then did a little hop which made Caity giggle. "Hold on tight ok?"

 

"Hey how come I never got a ride?" Ruby remarks from the kitchen.

 

"Wait how old are you?" Alex states with a hand on a hip.

 

"She can handle it." The teen gives a smirk.

 

Eliza chimes up "She could probably give us all a piggyback ride considering."

 

"I'll pass this time." Sam adds with a smirk.

 

"She's all yours Caity." Lena chimes in.

 

The girl gives a little squeal as Kara takes off into the backyard and runs through the leaf piles. Hopping and bouncing around, kicking up the piles everywhere. It looked like they were having tons of fun.

 

It was about 20 minutes later they were called in to wash up to eat.

 

"You ready to go stuff our faces?" The blond whispers conspiratorily.

 

"Mmmhmm the food looked good. I'm so hungry." Caity added with a smile.

 

"Oh me too I bet I could eat all of it by myself." Kara supplies with another bounce.

 

"No way!"

 

"Yes way but I want you all to get plenty and seconds and thirds."

 

Caity is giggling.

 

"Let's go feast!" Throwing a fist in the air as the munchkin mimics the action.

 

They charged back into the house with fists pumping in the air chanting 'feast!'

 

The group just thought it was the cutest thing. There's the sunshine peaking through again. Lena couldn't help but smile.

 

They got washed up and as everyone sat down Kara eyed all the counter tops and tables full of mouth watering things. 

 

Hickory smoked ham and turkey, candied yams, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, broccoli cheese casserole, salmon loaf with and without nuts just in case, stuffing, sweet rolls, cream cheese mashed potatoes, glazed carrots, scalloped cheese potatoes, salad, veggies with ranch dip, pumpkin pies, sour cream cake, Mexican hot chocolate and cookies. That wasn't even including the food the girls brought either.

 

Everyone got very quiet as Kara stood up first remembering the tradition and begins "I am very thankful to be here with all of you. I have never been more blessed in my entire life than I am right now. You are all my family and I love you all very much. So thank you."

 

As Kara sits back down, Alex is up next and by the time they each stand up and name off things they're also thankful for everyone is crying again. Lena is holding the blond's hand. Kara whispers something into the brunette's ear and gives her a kiss on the cheek. To which the CEO has the biggest dopey grin across her features. 

 

Eliza notices the pair and can't help but feel proud of her two girls picking the best women on the planet, entire universe really. Now that Alex and Sam adopted, she was wondering when she could expect some grandchildren from the other pair. It made her smile. 'If only Jeremiah was here..' 

 

So far Eliza hasn't asked any questions about the scars or how different Kara looks because to the older Danvers woman it didn't matter. Her daughter is home and alive that's it. She's also noticed a bit of grey and it does make her curious to what happened but not if Kara doesn't want to bring it up.

 

Kara then leads the prayer first with a purifying triple clap declaring the space sacred and the food now holy. Embued by their love and joy. Caity thought that was cool, she's never seen a prayer like that before and mimics auntie Kara. To which Sam thought was awesome and nudged Alex to look. The redhead gave her a knowing grin.

 

"Diiff is soooooo good. I miffed dif soo mush you juff don't know." Kara exclaims with a mouth full of food as a few tears escape.

 

The CEO is soothing the Kryptonian by rubbing her back because she can feel the blond starting to get emotional again.

 

Kara decides not to get too greedy and left a bunch of leftovers for everyone else but come Christmas it's no holds barred.

 

So after dinner and everyone is sitting or playing in the living room. Eliza is sitting next to Kara on the couch while Ruby and Caitlyn are playing with some of Kara and Alex's old toys on the floor. One's got an etch a sketch and the other has a large Carebear and Carecousins plush sets. Lena stops and thinks about that for a moment. 

 

A memory came to her.. and she knew who's toys were whom's. It made her chuckle as she carefully selects two from the pile to take home. Sam and Alex had disappeared upstairs for a bit. Figuring they wanted a few minutes alone, Lena kept everyone else downstairs in the living room.

 

Kara turns to Eliza and asks "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

 

"I figured you'd tell me when you're ready. Whatever it was.. the only thing that's important is you are here now and no matter what you're still my daughter." Eliza supplies matter-of-factly.

 

"Thanks mom."

 

That made the older woman cry because Kara has always called her Eliza. 

 

It was a little while later when the little ones were tuckered that they hit the road home. Even Kara passed out against the brunette's shoulder. 'It doesn't get any better than this.' The CEO thought with a silly grin.


	99. 99

Two days later

 

DEO

 

Alex is in the lab and just ran another basic bloodwork test. Bilirubin, tcells, red cells, protein markers, progesterone, estradiol, testosterone, dhea-s, several others and other than a hypothalamus issue this stuff is looking off.

 

It's not looking like a typical human bloodwork either and it's confusing the redhead. She doesn't want to speculate anything just yet and doesn't want to worry the young Luthor so she's going to have to bring in her mother about this. So Alex is on the phone with Lena with a partial update.

 

"If it's hormone related isn't there some kind of surpressant we can develop? Or something to put me back into balance of some sort? I'm too busy or I'd do it myself. Which by the way thank you for doing this."

 

The director plays with her pen while looking at the papers "You're welcome. We still need to figure out what's going on before prescribing anything. I'm not entirely sure yet but I'll let you know what when we have more conclusive results."

 

That seems to worry the brunette "Alex what's going on what did you find? You have to give me something."

 

The redhead kinda dances around the subject "I'm not sure what we're looking at but I think I need to call in my mom."

 

"Oh dear god you're kidding." 'This is embarrassing' Having to bring in Kara's mother on her...issues around said daughter this is not an ideal situation. It makes her shudder.

 

"No she's the expert when it comes to this stuff in particular. So right now it's inconclusive till further notice so you're just gonna have to deal and please spare me the details." Alex explains and then tries not to gag.

 

Lena let's out a frustrated groan "I don't think I can take this very much longer."

 

"Buck up Luthor you're gonna be fine."

 

"I doubt that."

 

______________________

 

National City

 

Downtown

 

Kara goes on walkabout around town trying to work some things out in her head and happens upon a familiar part of town she used to frequent regularly.

 

Kara winds up sitting at an empty chess bench. Sitting there for several minutes just enjoying the view of everyone in the park. All the other people avoided her and gave her weird looks as they pass by. The blond sighed and decided to relax a few more moments before heading out. Then a Rabbi sits opposite of her. One she remembers.

 

"Hey Rabbi Levine"

 

The old man didn't recognize the scarred woman but most people knew who he was in the area so he kinda rolled over that.

 

"You wish to play?" The old man asks politely.

 

Giving a small nod the blond confirms "Mmmm I'm a bit rusty but please have a seat."

 

He gives a little grin "I could go easy on you."

 

Giving a slight chuckle Kara adds "Please don't. Bring your 'A' game."

 

"Alright"

 

The timer was set for 6 minutes on each side. He has the white pieces so he goes first. The pieces are moved swiftly and efficiently as the clicks of the timer buttons punctuate the air. Move after move until finally the rabbi gets nervous. This person is very good maybe even better than him. It's hard to believe and quite a bit of a blow to his ego. 

 

Kara wins. She offers to play again and he accepts. So they continue on till finally it's 6 games later and she's won every one. He looks up and finally recognizes her. A tear starts to roll down his face and goes to open his mouth. The blond merely holds a finger up to her lips. Silencing the old man.

 

He gives her a small nod.

 

"Thank you for the games Rabbi. I'll be seeing you around." She gets up and exits the table and heads towards further downtown.

 

He sits back for a second and takes a deep breath. It's not everyday someone comes back from the dead. He settles himself as another opponent sits down opposite him. 

 

A little while later Kara feels something is off and walks to LCorp. Nothing is wrong per se and Lena's heartbeart sounds alright but feels the need to see her.


	100. 100

LCorp 

 

 

Lena is in the middle of trying to fix some very frustrating design flaws of a F-22 and YF-22 from a recently acquired company and it's pissing her off. Oxygen system issues at the higher altitudes and pressure valves failures during high-G maneuvers. 

 

The CEO may have to scrap that system and install her own. She also didn't understand why they cost so bloody much when the main components and materials were cheap. So where did all that money go? It certainly didn't go back to the taxpayers. 'Hmmmmm'

 

Her thoughts are interrupted as Jess' voice comes through the intercom "Ms Luthor sorry to bother you but there are some lawyer's here to see you."

 

The CEO presses the button on her phone "Send them down to legal. I'm kinda busy at the moment."

 

Jess supplies further "They're Lex's and they said they wish to speak with you only."

 

The CEO taps her ear comm "Are they clean?"

 

"Yes ma'am." The security agent responds.

 

Lena had new scanners installed in the building. Absolutely nothing dangerous got inside her building.

 

"Tony I want Gamma2 standard and run them through another search if you can." She adds then releases the ear comm.

 

"Aye ma'am"

 

A few seconds later a more tactical group entered her office and took up positions. The lead gave her a nod.

 

Everyone is in position now, so pressing the button Lena replies "Ok Jess you can send them in now."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor."

 

It was a few minutes later that the two most disgusting and vile creatures to walk the Earth just waltzed into her office. These two men were ranked right there with Edge on her shit list.

 

"Ms Luthor thank you so much for the warm welcome." Jerry's smarmy and slimy demeanor always gave her the creeps.

 

"Hello Jerry, Ronald, what made you snakes decide to crawl out of your pit?"

 

"Come now Lena. Don't be like that. We're here at your brother's goodwill and behest." Ronald says with a sugary sweet tone that makes Lena want to puke.

 

"Lex's goodwill? Ha" She laughs at the absurdity of it.

 

Now Jerry's tries a different tactic "I see how this is going to go so Ms Luthor I'll make this real quick. Your brother wishes to see you. He wants to talk to you face to face and I think you might want to hear him out."

 

The brunette leans back in her chair and glares at the lawyers "It'll be a cold day in hell before I'd ever go to cellblock X."

 

Both men got incredibly angry because Lex is going to come down hard on them about this.

 

"I don't think you really have a choice now that Supergirl is dead. You can't hide behind your Kryptonian. Lex demands you see him now." Ronald snaps out.

 

That shocked her a minute but she didn't let her facial expression change.

 

In a hard edge she responds "Get the fuck out of my office. Escort these bastards out and ban them from the building."

 

"You're making a grave error Lena." Jerry shouts over his shoulder as her security shoves them out.

 

The rest of the world believes Supergirl is on a long intergalactic away mission. That means that Lex knew about Kara and may have had something to do with her disappearance. Which would tie him in possibly with Rhea's brother Vikri. He tried to take her Kara away from her. Anger and rage bubbled up inside of the brunette. 

 

After Lena had gotten confirmation that the men are out of the building, Jess comes running in to check on the CEO.

 

"Ms Luthor are you ok?" She was honestly expecting Lena to turn them away so it surprised the assistant that the brunette allowed them entrance.

 

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. Could you please bring me the Tertia Volar file?" The brunette asks calmly.

 

"Sure right away." Jess turns and heads towards the doors.

 

They see the door open as Kara comes in quickly.

 

Outraged by another intruder the assistant jumps into action to block them "How did you get up here? and past security? Ma'am you can't be in here." 

 

"It's ok Jess it's me." The blond responded. 

 

The assistant promptly faints.

 

The two women kneel down next to the assistant and check her vitals.

 

Lena asks "Did anyone see you?"

 

A small shake of a blond head "No not really. Do you have any smelling salts?"

 

"Actually I do. One sec." The CEO gives a quick nod, gets up and retrieved the item from a medkit integrated into a wall panel next to a defib box and a fire extinguisher.

 

She returns next to the blond and her assistant on the floor "I hope no one saw you because we have a big problem."

 

"What do you mean?" Kara gave a puzzled look.

 

Lena explains quickly "I think Lex had something to do with your kidnapping. He thinks you're dead and I believe he's planning something big. His lawyer's showed up here a few minutes ago and tried to force me to go see him. Anyways, not that I'm not glad to see you, why are you here?"

 

"I felt you needed me." Kara shrugged.

 

"Mmmm thank you." The brunette leans over and gives the warrior a chaste kiss.

 

A blond brow raises "Think we should wake her up?" 

 

"If we don't the company will suffer." Lena adds with a smile.

 

"You think she'll faint again?" 

 

The CEO supplies "It's a 50/50 chance."

 

"Ok so no bets then."

 

Lena breaks open the smelling salts "Step back sweetie." Kara stands up and takes a few steps back out of visual range for a moment.

 

Then the brunette wafts the vial back and forth under the assistant's tilted head to wake her "Jessica."

 

"Mmmm."

 

"Jess come on wake up." The CEO says softly.

 

"Zàiguò wu fenzhong ba" Jess gets out thinking she's still in bed.

 

"Shì shíhòu gai qichuángle." Lena remarks with a smile.

 

That apparently got the woman's adled brain's attention and she popped up. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! That's never happened before I...you speak Chinese?"

 

"Mmmhmm"

 

Jessica continued her apology "Again I'm so sorry I could've sworn I saw a ghost."

 

"Uhh she's not a ghost."

 

"I don't understand." Jess gives the CEO a look of confusion.

 

"Kara is alive...sorta. Honey you want to explain?" Lena looks over at blue eyes.

 

The assistant turns her head now noticing the blond in the room. 

 

"Hi Jess."

 

"You're... but how?"

 

Giving the assistant a serious look the blond supplies "It's a very long story but I need to stay dead for Lena's safety ok?"

 

Jess is having a hard time with wrapping her head around this but still attempts to go with the flow. It's already quite embarrassing to pass out in your boss' office "Ummm alright because you're.."

 

"Mmmhmm. Did you tell her?" Kara turns and asks the CEO with a furrow.

 

Jess remarks "No no I figured it out myself."

 

The executive assistant gets up and dusts herself off, straightens her skirt, then steps forward slowly and taking inventory of this new Kara.

 

"May I?"

 

Giving a nod the blond warns softly "Yes just move slowly please."

 

Lena just watches them with a halfgrin as Jess her assistant who never touches anyone proceeds to hug the Kryptonian.

 

After a minute Jess steps back and collects herself once more.

 

Jess' eyes widened glancing back and forth between the pair "What a second you said honey..are you two?"

 

"Betrothed." Kara says with a knowing smile.

 

And to the surprise of both women Jessica Huang actually squee'd and tackled Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the Chinese translation is off... I blame Google translator.
> 
> Zàiguò wu fenzhong ba= 5 more minutes please.
> 
> Shì shíhòu gai qichuángle=Time to wake up.


	101. 101

DEO

 

Alex's office

 

Alex is on the phone with her mother and talking about the test results.

 

"Hey sweetie you said this sample was Lena's blood right?" Eliza's voice comes through crystal clear.

 

"Yes she's experiencing hormone issues and having trouble controlling herself." The agent supplies in a hurry.

 

"How so?"

 

Hesitating for several moments the uncomfortable redhead finally got out "Hyper... umm libidinous."

 

"Ohhh I see."

 

"Let's pretend we're not having this conversation."

 

Eliza chuckles. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Well from what I'm showing her cells are showing emulation patterns. They're not changing per se but they are mimicking another type of being's genetic structure and behaviors."

 

"Mimicking??" Alex leans back in her chair and brows knit.

 

Eliza explains further "Mmmhmmm. They look like they're trying to match Kryptonian patterns. It's not there yet but it's almost like they're thinking, trying and testing. It's really quite fascinating to watch."

 

"So genius Luthor has genius cells? Why am I not surprised? Ok so why would they be behaving this way?" The redhead leans back in her chair digesting what her mother has said so far.

 

"Good question sweetheart. I'm going to be running further tests but I do have a question."

 

Alex hums "Yes?"

 

"Have they had sex?"

 

Totally not expecting that the redhead chokes out "Oh EW MOM!"

 

"It's a valid question Alexandra now calm down."

 

"Hold on while I vomit in my mouth."

 

Eliza's not amused "Oh stop."

 

The director grabs the nearest trash can just in case "Sam told me they have not but Lena is extremely frustrated. BLERGH."

 

"You know you're gonna have to give the birds and the bees talk eventually down the line so you need to get over yourself."

 

And with resounding finality of the conversation Alex supplies "And that day is not today!"

 

 

____________________

 

 

Luthor Zor-El Apartment 

 

Kara thought about making Lena dinner herself today. After the whole fiasco with Lex's lawyer's and Jess passing out that the brunette should have a nice relaxing dinner.

 

The food network running in the background and many different scents mingled throughout the apartment. A timer goes off signaling her pies are done. With nothing but freetime now Kara has taken to cooking and found she really enjoys it. 

 

So she's been whipping up a frenzy in the kitchen while wearing the skimpiest shorts ever, a sports bra and barefoot. Completing the ensemble was a small yellow apron with a happy buddha on it.

 

The blond's got the balcony door blinds open wide letting in plenty of sunlight. She would've also had the doors stay open to let in some fresh air but since she fired up the grill she didn't want to set off the smoke alarms. 

 

The blond then pads back out to the grill and sets down the two trays she was carrying onto the sidetable. One had a whitefish with dry seasoning sprinkled all over and the other tray held chili, lime and garlic marinated chicken thighs and breasts. 

 

She starts laying them on the grill carefully. Luckily there were two sides with a flat-top to the grill so the Kryptonian wouldn't loose her fish through the slots. There was also a upper rack she could put veggies on which she'll bring out in a second.

 

'This is such a nice grill wonder why she's never used it.'

 

She already finished the salsa, rice and black beans. Kara pads back in and washes her hands before grabbing the corn and the bowl of sliced vegetables including zucchini, squash, green peppers and onions. She had put sugar water on underneath the husks earlier and only slapped some salt, garlic and olive oil on the others.

 

'This is alot of fun pending I don't burn anything.'

 

She returns to the grill to place the veggies and flip the meats.

 

\--

 

 

Lena gets home early having canceled the last two meetings in favor of checking in at home. Any additional stuff she can just as easily work from the apartment. As soon as she opened the door mouth watering scents permeated her nostrils. There was mess all over the counter and the kitchen island but the dining room table was set and looked nice. She was stunned for a moment.

 

"Okaaaaay... Kara!" She calls out.

 

No reply.

 

"Kara!" The brunette says a little bit louder and she turns to place her keys and purse off to the side of the front door. Lena sets her coat on the couch that was now against the wall. She scans resisting the urge to pulse and sees smoke and a mop of blond locks on the balcony.

 

"Oh my." As she notices the short shorts and leans against the island as she very deliberately enjoys the irresistable view of hot cheeks as the blond seems to dance around a bit to some imaginary beat.

 

The bounce and jiggle was getting to the brunette so she went to the cupboard to get a bottle of wine and a glass. It was then the balcony door opened and in came the blond with plates full of food.

 

Spotting the dark haired woman Kara brightens "Lena!"

 

"Hi"

 

"You're home early"

 

"I decided to make a short day of it. So what's all this."  
Stating with a sweeping arm motion hoping Kara doesn't see the blush.

 

Kara deposits the food on the counter and walks into Lena's space. Very gently leaning forward and brushing their lips together. 

 

"I decided to cook you dinner." The blond whispers against lips as she leans back for a second.

 

"How very sweet of you. Thank you darling." She breathes and dives back in for another kiss. 

 

They enjoy themselves for minute letting a slow passion burn till Kara pulls back. 

 

"Make yourself comfortable while I go change."

 

"Why.. You look cute like that." Raises a dark brow.

 

"If I don't you'll devour me instead of the food." Kara quickly pulls away and doesn't dodge the slap against her rear as she goes.

 

\-----

 

 

They have an amazing evening. The food was delicious. The company was wonderful and Lena's got a nice buzz goin from the red wine and giggling at something Kara said. The blond pulls off the CEO's shoes and starts massaging her calves and feet.

 

Lena hums "You are amazing at that."

 

"Mmmm.

 

"I have no idea what Lex is planning now. Ugh." The CEO states with concern and frustration.

 

Kara really wants Lena to just relax "Don't worry yourself sick alright? We'll be just fine. Right now just enjoy the massage."

 

"That feels so good. If you keep going like that I'll either be turned on or fall asleep." The wine is apparently doin a bit more talking.

 

That struck Kara for a moment but then kept going. "Didn't know this was a thing for you."

 

"Oops did I say that outloud? Crap. Damn alcohol." Mad at herself for the slip up.

 

Shakes a fair head "Too late now."

 

"Sorry"

 

"It's alright. Good to know." Kara gives her a small grin.

 

"Hmmm."

 

The Kryptonian works between the toes and then back down for reflexology.

 

A few minutes later Lena is passed out.

 

The blond internally giggles and then lifts the slumbering woman and carries her to bed.


	102. 102

LCorp

 

Next to the cafeteria 

 

Townhall Meeting 

 

 

"Alright boss you're on" Sam says with a grin.

 

With raised brow Lena states "I swear you get the next two quarters."

 

The loud music was playing signaling her cue to enter the stage setup so they could get a spotlight on her. First shift employees filled the seating in the townhall area which also was the normal dining area for the cafe when the folding ceiling track walls weren't in place. It was a very large area good for many company events and at the moment it was a packed house. 

 

Lena has to do another one of these later for Second shift. It's not like she doesn't love her employees, she does, it's just public speaking is not really something she enjoys. Yes she's good at it but still makes her feel uneasy.

 

This is the normal song and dance for the executives of any corporation. Senior leadership explaining company performance and responses to competition, sharing milestones, discuss new plans, clarify topics of concern, all the volunteer and charity work contributed to by the employees, achievements, Awards of Excellence and a company video showing the seasonal events such as balls, movies, bashes and parties for the employees and their families to have a good time.

 

The main coordinator from Customer Service did the introduction and even giving everyone one of those annoying clappers. 'Thanks Julie. God those are annoying.' She ignored it and made her way to the podium mini mic already in place over her ear. She ressed the button and the spotlight operator locked the blinding light down on her position. The CEO couldn't see anyone but had to make it look like she did.

 

"Good morning everyone and thank you so much for coming out to Townhall today we've got some really great things to share..."  
The CEO continues on with a genuine smile and works through all the highlights and key points for the company. Keeping everyone engaged and excited. When they finally got to the video she could take a small breather. 

 

It was a good video with alot of funny stuff. Managers getting hit with water balloons at one of the charity events, trike races in costumes, employees getting awards and dancing along with some fun background music. Even the mascot for National City football team showed up, was dancing around and surprising people. It was a cute piece and everyone enjoyed it. 

 

Finally Lena was up again then went through explaining progress with the LCorp Fleet and if anyone would be interested in joining to please make their way to the two setups in the back. There where already a few people there standing and filling out paperwork to transfer and join the fleet. "Thank you all for coming out and we'll see you for next quarter's Townhall."

 

Lena recieved a standing ovation. LCorp employees were very happy and proud to be were they are today. Wanting to continue to grow with the company that is making leaps and bounds above the rest and charging into the future with bells on. It's exciting times to be alive and take part in. Feeling appreciated and cared about they'll push even harder for their beloved CEO and the company. For them the future is now.

 

The brunette turns off her mic as she exits the stage. 'Wooooo time to hit the facilities and get some lunch.'

 

The brunette has 2 client meetings and a phone call from the Yittri Prime minister about a shared space station in their space. Lena is excited because they have ample amount of a certain resource that will help with power crystals.

 

Once those are done then Lena has to do the second Townhall and she's done for the day. The brunette can't wait to go home and snuggle with a particular blond.

 

__________________

 

Luthor Zor-El apartment 

 

The Kryptonian's been getting used to having the same security guys around for awhile and decided to be nice and invite them in for some grub.

 

Kara pops her little blond head outside of the front door "Hey why don't you guys come in for a minute."

 

The agent supplies "We can't ma'am we're on duty." 

 

She smiled "Can't you just rotate. I made plenty of food."

 

He gives a shake "I don't think the boss would appreciate that."

 

The blond rebuttles "Come on Paul. I made steak and Lena's still at work."

 

At that moment his stomach made itself known

 

The Kryptonian senses the coming victory "See come on. I'll take the heat so you won't get in trouble."

 

He didn't think this was really a good idea. However, there were several of them in the surrounding buildings and floors so it was pretty secure his mind reasoned 'Maybe just a bite.'

 

\------

 

 

It was a little while later after they were all sufficiently fed and had been talking about all kinds of things when someone suggested maybe a poker night to which Kara replied 'Why not right now?'

 

"So how did you get into the security business?" She asks while looking at her hand. She's only got 2 pairs and not much else. Kara might have to fold this one seeing as how big the pot has gotten.

 

Paul supplies while playing with his chin "Well I did 3 tours."

 

"I did 2." Casey added then throws another bill in the middle.

 

Bobby takes a puff of his cigar and shrugs "I was a CIA field operative who wanted a career change."

 

Lou eyes them for a moment and then drawled "My dad was in the business so I kinda fell into it." 

 

Paul further supplies for their buddy "Tom out there was a helicopter pilot and did 1 tour then got out but did some wetwork."

 

She nodded "Ahh well I don't care for guns myself but if you guys wanna check it out later I have a weapons room."

 

"Sweet" Casey gets excited about that.

 

"No shit" Lou gets out.

 

Kara looks over at Lou narrowing her eyes "Language" 

 

"Sorry ma'am" He apologizes promptly.

 

Casey is apparently a KungFu nut "That's so cool do you practice any Wushu?"

 

With a smirk she gets out "A bit." Drawing a junk card 'Agh'

 

"Maybe you could show us sometime?" He adds throwing another bill into the pot.

 

"Maybe. Anyways, I fold." Tossing her cards down.

 

\----

 

Later on Lena comes home to find 3 agents and Kara sitting at a poker table in the living room, playing cards and eating chips. There was cash all over the table and the place smelled like cigars.

 

'You have got to be fucking kidding me.'

 

"Kara"

 

The men stood up real fast.

 

The brunette holds a hand up and then addresses the blond "It's fine you guys sit. You come here." 

 

Kara gets up from the table and walks over to Lena towards the dining room.

 

"Not that I don't think it's great making friends sweetie but why were you all smoking in the house? It's gonna take a month to get the smell out." Lena inquires while crossing her arms.

 

"Apparently it's a thing with cigars and poker." Kara rubs her neck sheepishly.

 

Lena gives her The Look "House Rule #1 No smoking inside."

 

"Ahhh ok"

 

Lifting a dark brow "My Rule #1 I will not kiss an ashtray."

 

"Huh...OH. Ok no smoking." Kara decided not to bring up the firebreath which probably wouldn't be a smart idea at the moment. 'I better go brush my teeth heh.'

 

"Mmmm"


	103. 103

Later that evening

 

Bedroom

 

After the guys went back to the posts and Kara made sure Lena ate, hours later they are now laying in bed just soaking in their connection. Lena is laying on the blond's chest as Kara's arms are wrapped around her and rubbing light circles on the brunette's back. Lena's wearing another oversized sleepshirt this time with some random anime character Kara got her and the blond is wearing a white tank top and bluish plaid sleep pants.

 

It was several minutes later when Kara brings up tomorrow's plans with a sigh "Alex wants me to come in for testing and I would really like it if you are there. I'm not sure I can handle how I'll react to anything sharp. Even a syringe needle."

 

"Ok well I'll have Jess clear tomorrow then. Here I'll text her right now." Lena says rolling over to reach her phone and shooting off a quick message.

 

The blond has noticed something off all night "Are you ok?"

 

"It's nothing really." Lena tries to get the warrior to dismiss it. She puts her phone down on the night stand and rolls back over to her recently vacated warm spot.

 

"Come on sweetie what's wrong?"

 

The brunette makes a pinched face "I'm... cramping." She's been so good at hiding it around the blond but this time for some reason it's exceptionally heinous.

 

'Poor baby' "Awwww you want me to get you something?" The Kryptonian doesn't like it when Lena is hurting and feels like she needs to do something to fix it. Gently starts rubbing the brunette's lower back and sides.

 

Kissing the blond's sternum with a smile, Lena responds "No I'll be alright with your body heat as long as I'm the big spoon." 

 

"Huh wondered about that..." Kara said with a lopsided grin while staring into verdant plains.

 

"Hmmmm?" Dark brows knit slightly.

 

Continuing to rub the tight lower back "Why I always get stuck as the little spoon. Not that I'm complaining."

 

Lena blushes a little and lays her face on the blond's chest "Yes dear you are more effective than a hot water bottle or a heating pad. Plus I like holding you like that, otherwise I get too hot, my little radiator."

 

"Hehe good to know." Kara taps her side so they can get repositioned. Allowing the brunette to have her favorite position since her cute little tummy hurts. 

 

Kara is so happy Lena's been eating properly even with the blond pushing more food on her plates, Lena isn't fighting it anymore. Well.. not as vehemently. Kara appreciates the woman's curves, they're sexy. Although she finds Lena sexy all the time this just amplifies it.

 

'Ahhhh much better' Very happy, Lena gets snuggled in "Do you..."

 

Kara scrunches her face "Well normally on Krypton that would've been the case but I hadn't hit puberty yet when I left. When I was on Hieras5 we were so starved and the conditions were so harsh most women there didn't menstruate either. I've never experienced it and forgot about it until Alex and Eliza had to explain all the harsh details after I accidently walked in on Alex in the bathroom once, I freaked out and thought she was dying. I screamed and Eliza came running. Think I shattered all of the glass in the house at the time."

 

Lena chuckles and pats Kara's stomach "Lucky you, not having to deal with this."

 

"I mean I could try it. If I were under the lamps for a whole month or maybe you could develop something so I'd go through the process at least once in my life." Kara supplies with a yawn.

 

"The fact that you're willing to try it out for me is so sweet." The brunette kissed the back of a perfect ear and lightly across the neck. Then down across the blond's left shoulder where blue script markings and a large circular symbol was. It had an interesting design inside it. It was different that the rest almost pictoral than actual writing.

 

The brunette asks curiously "What's this one here? It's different than the others."

 

"Oh that's a House crest." The blond supplies offhandedly.

 

"It's not Kryptonian."

 

The blond adds in a sleepy voice "Mmmmm no it's not." 'A discussion for another time perhaps.' She muses.

 

Lena doesn't push the subject. She pulls and presses the warrior in closer against her stomach. "Please don't wriggle."

 

"Heh sorry." The blond pulls the blankets over them and is enjoying being held by Lena. Soothing her heart and spirit like nothing else.

 

Shortly thereafter they doze off.

 

_______________________

 

Kara's dream/memory

 

~

 

Hieras5

 

She was about to be loaded up for mining detail. The guards come and separate her from the rest of the group. She didn't have time to say goodbye or speak to the others. Kara was loaded into a different vehicle, taken to the outskirts of the desert where there was a massive arena and barracks with different buildings spotting the horizon. She's only heard rumors but now sees the evidence of truth. 

 

The vehicle stops and they motion for her to exit and head towards the entrance. It was large and open area with seats. It was all empty save for one section where the Herald stood with his entourage. The guards aim their rifles on her as one steps up, removes her chains and then backs away.

 

"Congratulations Kryptonian you have advanced to the next level and ascended from the pit." The man laughs.

 

One of the guards not holding a rifle tosses her a sword.

 

"You are going to fight Tesur right now so I can see your capabilities and set up your training." The Herald states with a wave of his hand.

 

"I will not fight or kill for sport." She says defiantly.

 

His eyes narrow "You will do as your told slave or you will not get fed."

 

The blond shouts "I don't care."

 

"I take it death doesn't frighten you either and you don't seem like the greedy sort hmmm." An amused but dangerous glint enters his eyes.

 

He turns to the man beside him "Iker open the gate."

 

"Yes Herald."

 

20 men/aliens stepped out with no weapons. They had an unsavory look about them. Kara knew that look, it did not bode well.

 

The Herald continued "You must fight and you must kill or they will take something most precious to you Kryptonian. If you manage to survive this and you still refuse I don't think you could handle a second or third round of this. I will keep you alive as long as it is my will. We can always patch you back together and throw you back in. So prepare to fight or suffer."

 

"You.."

 

The Herald looked bored and gave a hand signal as the men charged at her.

 

Grabbing the sword the blond knew she really didn't have a choice.

 

As Kara fought them off, she got more and more angry. How dare they. 

 

They all tried and they all failed. Till only one blond Kryptonian covered in blood stood amongst the bodies. Bruised, cut and exhausted. Never had she felt the guilt, horror or shame of what's she's done... but at the same time relieved. She stopped them and as she finished emptying her stomach's contents onto the ground the man spoke with glee.

 

"Now I believe we can begin your training. If you do well you will be rewarded." The Herald says with a pleased look.

 

~

 

\------

 

Bedroom 

 

Kara woke up screaming.

 

Lena awoke quickly to see the blond running to the bathroom and proceeded to heave into the toilet.

 

This was becoming the norm for them at night. What little sleep they did get it was restless for the Kryptonian with night terrors and memories. Every so often Lena would get an image from the blond of what she'd seen or went through and even when Kara wanted to hide such things from the brunette they really didn't have a choice. 

 

They were to share the experience in one way or another. Kara just decided to be honest because trying to ignore or lie about it wouldn't make the situation any better. Lena decided to follow the blond into the bathroom. If it caused the blond to vomit, more than likely what the brunette will see will cause the same reaction.

 

"Wait give me a minute." She flushes the toilet and then washes up.

 

"Ok"

 

With a blond headed nod Lena takes Kara into her arms and holds her, trying to sooth and comfort as best she could for the moment.

 

It was a few seconds later the images came and Kara had to hold the brunette upright. Lena cried out as Kara held her. Tears down her own face. 

 

The CEO sees through her beloved's eyes the events she had experienced and Lena would also get the feelings and thoughts of the moment. Each time this happened it got longer and longer. At first it was a single picture image and then movement then came feelings and thoughts it was vivid and intense. Always knocking the air from her lungs and affecting her for awhile as if she's integrating it into herself as well. Seeing it is one thing but feeling it is a whole 'nother matter.

 

Once it was done Kara released her. The brunette then hung over the porcelain bowl and expunged their previous meal.

 

Kara felt lighter after these but hated that Lena had to take that on.

 

Lena got cleaned up and eventually they went to the kitchen. The brunette made some mint tea for the both of them and sat down at the island to discuss what just happened. This has become a little ritual for them needing closure before attempting to go back to bed otherwise more would occur they noticed. It's almost like they're being forced to work through, process and gain something from the memories.

 

Tapping a fingernail against the teacup the brunette says thoughtfully "You didn't have a choice."

 

Taking a long sip and then another to settle her stomach Kara responds "I know. I wish you didn't have to experience that."

 

The CEO delicately states "I think... if it helps you and if I can do that for you I'd willingly pay that price."

 

"Lena.." The warrior runs her fingers through her short locks.

 

Taking a deep breath Lena explains gently "Kara it is what it is. It happened. It's going to keep on happening and I don't see a change in that anytime soon so let's make the best of it. Besides, I like sharing things with you, even this. Makes me feel more connected to you in a way I can't explain and I cherish it." 

 

The blond smiles "Thank you zhao. You always know what to say to make me feel better." 

 

"You do as well for me love." Shining green eyes reflect warmth and understanding.

 

Kara was curious "So what did you see?" 

 

Taking a sip of the tea Lena then responds with a wave "All of it. The transfer, the asshat Herald, the fight everything. Is that also one of the reasons..."

 

The napkin on the countertop became very interesting to Kara "Yes I.. I'm still not ready yet. It.. It's not you I.."

 

Looking softly into blue eyes "I understand sweetheart. Now more than ever. The trauma you experienced in the pit and arena I would have issues being touched or intimate too. Kara it doesn't matter if we don't make love and I'm ok with that. As long as I get to be with you then I'm good." Reaching out and grasping a hand.

 

The blond blushes "I want to.. it's just taking me a little time to adjust. Is it ok if we wait till.."

 

Giving a small kiss on the hand and then releases it "Baby there's no pressure. I'm fine with whatever you decide. I really am." Lena assures the blond. She'd go to the ends of the Earth and beyond for this woman. Of that there is no doubt.

 

Kara felt bad not wanting to disappoint the brunette if she has needs. Rubs a blond brow "I don't want you to neglect your own needs for me. I know with us being.. tactile it must be difficult for you." The blond knows the need to get past it and Kara's been steadily working up to that. Kara wants to. Rao does she want to but she just doesn't want to get overwhelmed and have a reaction or flashback during. Kara doesn't want to accidently hurt Lena at all, ever. Especially not during..that.

 

Giving the Kryptonian's arm a small pat and a smile "I'll be fine. It is a bit of a struggle but I'm a big girl I can handle it."

 

"Alright" That seemed to ease the warrior for now as she takes another drink.

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"I'm.. I feel I dunno lighter somehow? How about you?"

 

Lena tilts her head to the ceiling in thought "I'm.. I feel... heavier? stronger? but angry you had to go through that. I think it'll wear off in a few days..the heavy feeling I mean." 

 

Kara hasn't had any visions and Lena is wondering if this is a oneway thing or just her. Well regardless Lena thinks this is a good thing for the blond if she won't go to see anyone about this then it's safer to confide in the CEO anyways. It was also a relief that Kara befriended the security guards. They're a very loyal group with solid records and tight NDA's so if the blond confides something to them Lena can rest easy there won't be any issues.

 

Everything's been working well with the foxhole set up and they haven't had any further incidents except for a burnt floorboard recently. So slowly but surely things are getting better.

 

Lena yawns unexpectedly so Kara downs the rest of the drink, stands up and holds her hand out to the brunette.

 

The CEO finishes her tea and takes the offered hand as they make their way back to the bedroom. Since they don't have anything to do tomorrow until Kara's appointment they can sleep in. Hopefully that was all for now otherwise it's gonna be another long night. Feeling the pulse again Lena smiles. 'We'll be ok'


	104. 104

Next day

 

DEO 

 

They both go to the DEO the next day for Kara's tests.

 

Lena looks at Alex with a question in her eye to which Alex just gives a small shake informing without words she hasn't completed the CEO's test results.

 

Alex finishes getting the equipment setup in the tray and rolls a little closer. Lena sits next to the Kryptonian while holding her hand as the redhead slowly goes to touch Kara's arm. A small tense and ripple but not bad. Then the director brings over the cotton swab with alcohol and cleans the area. 

 

"Ready?"

 

Lena grabs hold of Kara's other hand to steady her as the warrior supplies "I think so."

 

Alex grabs the Kryptonite tipped needle and gets ready. As she goes to insert it she meets slight resistance and has to really press hard to hit the vein. Her brows knit in confusion but is still able to drawblood "That's odd."

 

The blond gives a nod of agreement "Yea it is."

 

Looking between both women seeing the puzzlement there the CEO inquires "What do you mean?" 

 

"I had to exert Alot of force to push this in." Alex states with surprise in her voice.

 

"Oh" Lena understands. "Sweetie why don't we tell Alex about your powers."

 

Watching the vial fill the redhead asks "Why what's going on?" Then glances back at the blond.

 

"Lena.." Kara gets out in a bit of a whine and then relents when she sees The Look "Fine. Alex my powers have changed a bit."

 

"I don't understand." The agent finishes drawing enough blood to run the normal amount of tests for the Kryptonian and pulls the needle out and swabs, puts pressure on it then releases. No hole or anything now.

 

Lena's phone rings. "Dang I have to take this. You tell your sister everything." Points at the warrior and then steps out of the room.

 

Kara rolls her eyes.

 

"Kara what is she talking about? What's going on with your powers?" The director is looking concerned and wants her sister to hurry up and spit it out.

 

"Ok so I may or may not be able to solar flare anymore.." When Alex didn't say anything Kara continued "I am running tests but I have improved overall and I have several new abilities and keep gaining new ones every other day or so. Sometimes I get a feeling or an idea and I wind up creating something. It's weird but cool." Giving a small shrug.

 

Alex is wide eyed and trying to comprehend the enormity of it "That's wow just wow. Show me."

 

The blond squints and inhales "Alex I don't think that's a good idea.."

 

"Come on"

 

Kara thinks for a second and then begins to make a weird disharmonic sound that was a mixture of grated nails and gravel.

 

Alex was perplexed until she felt severe headache come on and then the urge to vomit. She almost had to reach for the wastebasket.

 

Then Kara stopped and started to hum a low vibration that settled the redheads stomach and head.

 

Feeling unsettled Alex remarks "Ugh what kind of power is that?" 

 

"I don't know but what do you think?" Kara lifts a hand and drops it.

 

Finally getting her bearings again and thankful the urge has passed the redhead replies "I think you have one of the best nonlethal weapons in your arsenal now."

 

"So yea there's that and alot more. Don't worry you'll probably see them when I'm back to work." The warrior gives a half smile while scratching her nape.

 

"Hey I'm gonna run this down to the lab real quick why don't you head to the training room and do a little run through." The agent suggests.

 

"Uh I really don't think that's a good idea but I'll head down there now."

 

\-----

 

Lena's phone call

 

She had been on the phone with Bruce for about ten minutes until he finally gets to the point, needing more of her assistance and then drops something on her.

 

"What do you mean they got the harp and the tablet?? How is that possible? I thought you said it was SAFE!?" Lena was mad there would have been no way she'd let them have the tablet if this was the result. 

 

Lena's pacing back and forth in the conference room "Of all the incompetant, idiotic..."

 

"Hey it's not our fault." Bruce sounded slightly offended.

 

"I hope you know what you're doing Bruce because I feel sorry for Gotham if this is what they can expect from you. Holy fuck." She gets out not really knowing where this is coming from.

 

"Come on that's not fair Lena."

 

"I'm sorry I'm just..You know what fuck it I am upset.." She felt the rolling anger and rage come up but wait a minute that's not her that's.. 'Oh my God Kara!'

 

"Shit Bruce I gotta go. I'll handle this later bye!" Lena hangs up quickly and runs to where she senses the blond.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Alex walks down the stairs of the training room to find Kara just sitting on a workout bench kicking her legs idly and is puzzled at the scene.

 

Semi-crossing her arms with a clipboard, brown eyes peer over at the hero "You didn't do any training?"

 

"About that... I did my own tests and the building wouldn't survive it if I tried." Picking an errant black hair from her shirt and rolls it in her fingers. 'Mmmm' Apparently Lena's the only one that sheds around the apartment. It's kinda cute.

 

"You've got to be kidding." Alex is in shock not really knowing what to say. What kind of training did she do and where?

 

Drops the single strand onto the ground "Nope"

 

The redhead kinda rolls over that for a moment "Okay well in other news you passed the psych eval."

 

"Really?" Now it's Kara's turn to be surprised and lifts a blond brow.

 

Alex hands her the clipboard showing the results "Yea the only reservation I have is about your ability to restrain yourself from using deadly force."

 

Kara glances down for a moment and then straightens her spine as she senses an argument coming. "If the situation presents itself and it's necessary I will take it Alex. A warrior cannot hesitate in battle." Her energy is intense as it rattles around inside and she feels something else...

 

The agent crosses her arms and gives her sister a look "Kara you need to work on putting this behind you. You can't kill anyone. We can't accept it if you work with us. You know what'll happen. They'll bring in the army and they'll take over the DEO again. We need you to put a lid on it. Be the Kara we know." Alex was worried that that's exactly what was going to happen.

 

As Alex continued to speak it just made the Kryptonian more and more angry till she spits out "That Kara is long dead."

 

"You can't mean that." The redhead gets out incredulously.

 

Kara exploded "Look, out there I WAS human and I had to kill people almost everyday. Slaughtered THOUSANDS of THEM! Do you have any idea what THAT DOES to a person?! I was forced to do things no creature, human or not, should ever have to witness!! I can't go back to the way I was! I CAN'T JUST SWITCH IT OFF!!"

 

Pacing around like a growling lion as the blond got louder and louder. "But now with my powers I'm not really getting a choice am I?? Or they'll hunt down every Kryptonian and finish the job of wiping out our entire species!! I WON'T ALLOW IT."

 

She's furious. All her pent up emotions from the arena and everything erupted. Her eyes turn white hot as Kara roars with fire blazing from her mouth and punches the concrete blocks into powder, bellowing hard and loud to human standards, making the whole building shake furiously, causing pieces of ceiling to fall. Even in this form she's still restraining herself significantly.

 

Lena came running down the stairs having shed her heels "Kara sweetheart calm down please." Lena sends a pulse to further calm down the Kryptonian and shouts "Zha Zhao Jahghah!"

 

It takes a few moments but the fight finally leaves the blond at her beloved's words and essence. Kara breaks down crying. Lena finally able to approach holds the blond while she wails and sobs, grieving her lost innocence. Lena wasn't expecting this fast escalation with how well the blond had been doing overall. Wondering what triggered it again she whispers "It's ok. I've got you". No images come and that's left the brunette slightly confused.

 

Alex is having a hard time dealing with what's happening but can't do anything about it. Marsdin knows Supergirl is alive and wants her activated quickly. There have been rumors of her death and criminal and alien activity have escalated to a all new high. 

 

Olivia wants Kara back in the field and is willing to go over the director's head to make it happen in whatever capacity the blond is in. The president made an executive decision and Director Danvers has no choice but to follow orders no matter how much she disagrees with it at the moment especially with this. She will however, delay it if she can.

 

When finally Kara's tears start to slow...

 

"You might need to see someone." The redhead provides in a sad voice.

 

Wiping her eyes "I am that I am. Even 11 years of therapy will not remove what's already inside. Holy Rao What am I going to do?" Kara's scared of herself and doesn't know what her next steps are. 

 

The director said the only thing she could at the moment which was advice the redhead always gave herself "You try, suck it up and keep going. We'll be here for you."

 

Kara pulls away and gets up, dusting her hands off "I have to go."

 

"Where?" Lena's scared of what the answer might be.

 

"The sunroom"

 

The CEO was relieved at that. She got worried Kara would run until the blond said the sunroom "Ok go on I'll follow in a bit. Khap zhao rrip."

 

Kara leans over, kisses the brunette's temple and then speeds off.

 

_____________

 

Luthor Zor-El apartment

 

Kara goes to the sunroom and sits in the recliner there for about 20 minutes until finally she can't stand it anymore. The urge to move, to go, the blond's being compelled and doesn't understand it but she has to. Then moves throughout the apartment wondering what is it exactly she's looking for.

 

'I need to go' She thinks to herself and then turns to the lotow in the kitchen who apparently is raiding the refrigerator. 'Ahh there' She walks over and smiles.

 

'Brophy you stay with Lena ok?'

 

'Of course.' He grabs a sandwich and closes the door.

 

She rubs his little furry head and gives him a few scratches.

 

'Thank you'

 

Pulling the cellophane from the tuna sandwich he polishes it off quickly then goes to lay on his little bed and take a nap.

 

Kara makes her way to the bedroom, grabs a bag and starts putting a couple of clothes in it including her supersuit and mask just in case.

 

Lena comes home a few minutes later to find the blond packing a bag.

 

The brunette is getting worried "Where are you going?"

 

Running fingers through blond locks "I need to get away for awhile." Stuffing more clothing into the bag and an extra pair of shoes.

 

Now the CEO is scared "Sweetie I'm not sure that's a good idea."

 

"Lena I have to. I need to do this." The blond lifts her arm and then drops it. Not really able to explain what's going on inside. It's frustrating she can't tell Lena anything.

 

The brunette gets out as a desperate plea "Kara" It's making her heart hurt.

 

"Don't worry I'm coming back."

 

Lena grabs onto the other woman like her life depended on it because it does. Lena's heart depends on this blond in her arms and is afraid if she let's go Kara will never return.

 

"Please don't cry zhao. It'll just be a few days I promise." The Kryptonian rubs her back and inhales her scent. Committing it again to memory.

 

She does cry and holds the blond tighter "I'll hold you to that Kara Zor-El."

 

It makes Kara feel torn. Causing the dark haired woman emotional turmoil because of her own actions "I'm sorry." Then pulls away.

 

The CEO wipes her eyes and hugs herself "Where are you going?"

 

"I don't know yet."

 

Lena goes to open her mouth when Kara plants a steadying kiss upon her lips and then says "Love you. Trust me." The brunette nods.

 

Stepping back further the blond closes the bag and slings it over her shoulder. "See you later beloved." Then she zips off through the balcony.

 

"I love you too. Please be safe." The CEO says aloud knowing the blond would hear it. It made her ache inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian translations=
> 
> Zha means stop
> 
>  
> 
> jahghah/self-control/control/discretion/prudence/restraint.


	105. 105

Mongolia

 

"Kara, I never expected you to come visit me at my yurt. Yes it's not the Himalayan mountains this time but hey who's counting." Cat Grant says with her usual flare. 

 

The blond notices the slight surprise and hurt behind those eyes even though the older woman refuses to show it "I never expected to be here either yet here I am. Some things have happened." Closing the door to keep the heat in, then walks over and sits on the floor, tossing her bag to the side.

 

"I can tell." Cat said noticing how different Kara looks and remembering the news. Hence why she's out here. Even though she's reluctant to admit it she cares about Kara Alot. Friend, confidant, almost like a daughter. Cat doesn't let many people in but one little Kara Danvers got around her carefully constructed walls as easily as breathing. 

 

So it hurt like hell when Cat got the call of her death. She was outraged and then finally when it sunk in, the despair and grief hit hard. Which led her here on another spiritual quest and to try and recover. So finding out said like-daughter is alive is a bit of an unexpected surprise. The older woman didn't know how to respond yet to that and just rolled with it.

 

"I needed to talk and to tell you I'm alive... well sorta." The blond had a lost look in her eyes.

 

Not accustomed to that and trying not to cry, Cat asks "Mmmm How long are you staying?"

 

Kara got out in a whisper "I don't know."

 

"You're welcome as long as you need or like." And she meant that.

 

"Thank you."

 

"We're gonna be making bortz milktea in a bit. All we have right now is fermented mares milk at the moment unless you wanna help me milk the yaks." The media queen adds with a half smile.

 

"Sounds interesting." The warrior responds with a small scrunch of her nose.

 

Looking down at the floor and then back at blue eyes "You know I mourned you."

 

Emotion thick, the Kryptonian strains to get out "I'm sorry Cat I..I would've been here sooner but some things happened." 

 

Wiping a single tear that escaped "Okay explain"

 

Running her hands through the short blond locks Kara finally pushes out "I'm having a hard time with...myself."

 

Accepting that, Cat remarks softly "If you want to tell me what happened that's entirely up to you. I won't push for information. I'll hold what you tell me here in confidence." She's not going to hold it against the young woman if something did happen. Cat cared and gave the hero a chance to explain without judgement or hurt.

 

So in this new and strange land as old as time, Kara told Cat everything that had happened. The young blond stayed to help out and learn about the culture here. Hoping to find herself and whatever it is she's looking for.

 

Every so often the Kryptonian would get and send pulses to Lena letting her know she's ok.

 

___________

Next day

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Lena is trying to hold it together. She's playing with her bracelet and then scolds herself for acting this way. 'It's not like she's leaving forever or breaking up with you. Shit woman pull yourself together.' 

 

The CEO refocuses on the client. It's a tool manufacturing company that needs financial help. They've been in the business for well over 45 years but since the recession had a problem keeping afloat. So he's offering a 50/50 partnership. 

 

The brunette knows he didn't pass due diligence. He's too spread out with too much overhead costs. She would need to take over and do a serious overhaul. He was a nice older gentleman so she felt bad for the guy. Even if she can't keep some of the workers on under the tool company's name she can still integrate them into the LCorp work force as skilled labor.

 

"Mr Stuart you can't promise me the return on investment would be sufficient to the standards stated here." She taps the page with her fingernail tip.

 

"I'm not in the business of tossing things into a money pit." 'Excluding one Kryptonian stomach' Her mind supplies with an internal snicker.

 

"I have a counter-proposal." Lena hands him her folder.

 

"But this would give you 80% and make me a silent partner." He looked at her with surprise.

 

She peered at him expectantly "If you want me to save your company these are my terms."

 

"I'm not sure I like that idea." Mr Stuart gets out hesitantly.

 

Taking a deep breath the brunette explains gently "You don't really have an alternative. You either go under and have the bank seize everything anyways or you have to deal with other unsavory investors wanting to cannibalize it. At least with me you retain that long standing legacy you've worked hard for and I will add to it's success. So that way you don't have to lay off your workers. Mr Stuart your company didn't even pass our due diligence. I'm doing you a favor."

 

He sits for a long sad moment. He knew she was right but needed to run it by someone first "I...May I make a phone call?"

 

Surprised at that Lena nods "Sure would you like to use my phone?" She goes to turn her phone towards him and stops when he interjects.

 

"It's ok I have my mobile. Pardon me a moment." The older gentleman bows slightly.

 

He steps out of the chair and then outside her door. Lena can still hear him talking but he doesn't know that. He explains the situation to the person on the other end of the line. Then she hears him say "Yes dear. OK" then he comes back into the room. Lena keeps her face expressionless as he walks back around the chairs sitting back down.

 

"I agree to your proposal. Thank you for your assistance in this matter Ms Luthor. We are truly grateful." He pulls the paper she handed him earlier and signs the documents dutifully as his wife instructed. "Alright I leave it in your capable hands." He stands up to shake her hand and the CEO accepts it cordially.

 

After he leaves she can't help but internally giggle. 'The things you do for love.' The brunette muses on that a bit. Maybe it's good Kara gets out and about instead of being cooped up in the apartment all day. The blond needs to go out and find her own path. So when she does come home it'll just make them stronger together.

 

Jess comes in and gives her an update on operations. The assistant explains two client meetings had to cancel due to a snowstorm in Vancouver and got rescheduled for next week pending good weather.

 

It's good it'll give her time to do some research in the library before her flight tomorrow afternoon.

 

_________________

 

Luthor Zor-El apartment

 

Since Kara was God knows where, and Ruby is staying at a friends house and Alex was pulling another all nighter at the DEO, Lena had invited Sam over for dinner so they could work on a few projects. The brunette wanted to get everything squared and settled before jetsetting around.

 

Lena was unlocking her door when she adds with a slight giggle "Kara's been shopping so there's alot of new stuff. Like an extra fridge."

 

"I can understand that." The CFO chuckles.

 

As Lena opens her door nonchalantly, Sam freaks the fuck out at what she sees "OH MY GOD!"

 

Lena hangs her coat on the rack "Ignore him come on in."

 

The chestnut haired woman brain is fried "What do I... Lena that's a tiger!"

 

Laying her purse on the kitchen island the CEO supplies "No that's just Brophy."

 

Sam is frozen at the door "I.. I"

 

Lena drags Sam into the apartment and closes the door. Dragging the shocked woman to a barstool to sit down.

 

Noticing the CFO about to get up and inspect the furry creature the brunette provides quickly "Leave him alone he's taking a nap."

 

Sam does a whisper yell, eyes wide "You have a pet tiger?!"

 

Lena goes to pull some ingredients out of the fridge to get dinner started "No he's a shapeshifting alien called a lotow. See the little curly Q on his forehead. He can't change that no matter what form he's in." She points at his head and then pulls out a thing of lettuce.

 

"And you live with him?" The hazel eyed woman tries to comprehend and process that.

 

"He's apart of the family." Lena shrugs and then begins cutting up some tomatoes.

 

Trying to calm her heartbeat the CFO finally accepts it "Oh okay."

 

Lifting her knife in a wave with a subtle warning "He's a bit of a grouch so don't provoke him."

 

Chestnut brows knit "I wouldn't want to."


	106. 106

Somewhere over the Pacific

 

It is a rough flight. Lena hated flying and still had to have ginger ale to settle her nerves and her stomach. Thankfully she has her own jet and crew. The brunette couldn't justify using a fleetship or utilizing the transporter equipment because technically it's not an emergency. 

 

Lena needed to maintain good relations with the nation's government and they wouldn't appreciate an incursion into their airspace or country unregulated. Especially where LCorp is concerned she needs to maintain their cooperative and working relationship. 

 

China is a huge part of LCorp Asia. It would also cause a international incident and didn't want to have to explain that one to Olivia either. The US and China's relations are still touchy at best.

 

So here she is stuck going through normal flying procedures and the turbulence that comes along with it. Her security are having a rough time as well so at least she's not alone in her nausea misery or at least until they bypass the 36,000 feet mark, above the troposphere.

 

The CEO had called Bruce back and apologized for snapping at him. He understood cause usually Lena doesn't act like that unless it's necessary or something else is going on. In his experience she's usually right and just let's it go. So he explained what happened that Nobody/Ducard showed up with a mage and they barely made it out alive. Helena, Zatanna and Bruce all got hurt and they need Lena to go make the rounds. 

 

It couldn't wait anymore. Diana was offworld with Kal and J'onn. So now Batman is stuck doing comm and organization duty at the Justice League watchtower since he's injured. It's not doing much to improve his broody grumbling mood.

 

Lena tried so hard not to giggle during his phone call. He's acting like a moody grouchy boy and it shows. Well at least to her. The brunette had to refrain mentioning getting him a Linus security blanket and teddy batbear. 'Although that is a good idea to send him.' 

 

The image strikes her funny again as the CEO laughs out loud and startles her security guards. They kinda look at her and then go back to what they were doing, hoping their mistress hasn't lost her marbles, randomly laughing out loud like that.

 

'I wish Kara were here' Although she's been missing the blond dearly the CEO has been getting alot of work done and is starting to get an idea about how this was maybe a good thing for them to get a little space 'Even though it sucks!' Then scolds herself for the same thing she was roasting the bat for. Security blankets and all.

 

After this Lena has to head to Dendera, then two more stops and that's not even including the libraries but since she has the cards that'll make things relatively easy for that. 

 

The CEO really's been thinking of a way to have the card system altered slightly so she can also use it as a backup for the transporter. If she did that though, Lena wouldn't have any security or backup of any kind. At the moment that's not quite ideal but it is another idea to tinker with later.

 

So first stop ShaanXi.

 

__________

 

Mongolia

 

The Kryptonian is riding up into the mountains on horseback wearing basic furs and attire for the region to not look suspicious. She also has her blue scarves ready to go for where she's headed. A glass bottle of snuff in case anyone else is visiting to greet them as is the local culture courtesy with showing of goodwill and friendship. 

 

It is early morning before the sunrise so the blond has also brought a bottle of yak milk to give as offerings. It's been quite interesting learning the spiritual customs and culture of the nomadic herdsmen. It helps to settle and calm in a new way. So here she is heading to a special prayer and holy spot to meditate and give thanks to things at the Ovoo shrine. 

 

Finally cresting the last stretch, Kara smiles as she reaches the spot and no one is around or at least as of yet today. She'll be up here for a few hours to sit in the stillness. Later on the warrior has to make her way to the next village to help build a yurt for a newly married couple and maybe play a game of knuckles with the children.

 

She ties the horse to a local tree branch and the blond walks to the single Ovoo sitting on the rockpiece pile that's covered in mostly blue and yellow prayer scarves. Placing her own scarf there and then makes her way to the edge and sits facing towards the East. Closing her eyes and then focuses on her breath.

 

It was an hour in when she first felt it. Her body was buzzing and fluxing almost like she was bouncing between two different wavelengths or frequencies. She felt very light and flowy. Peaceful and blissful. This was...otherworldly. She refuses to get scared and just follows the feeling. 

 

After a few moments gets a flash of something in her mind's eye something familiar... almost like she's remembering something that hasn't happened yet and it makes her smile. It makes sense now. Calming the raging spirit and infuses with inner stillness and... love. Then a familiar verdant gaze appears. 'Mmmm Home' and with another flash she goes into the unknown.

 

Another hour passes as she drops back into her body abruptly and sits up "Holy Rao! That was wow." Looking around the only thing around is the horse munching on some grass and as the sun hits her face the memories start to fade. "No! I don't want to forget!" Try as she might to hold onto them they fade into her subconscious.

 

A little frustrated at that but still has a feeling of peace about it just accepts it for now. Knowing greater things are at play and the blond still retains what she originally came here for..whatever that is. It's there now. Kara feels refreshed and anew. Not so heavy anymore or ashamed. That guilt left. The Kryptonian feels... mellow? happier? she's not sure the word she's looking for and just rolls with it.

 

So with the sun up Kara goes over to the pack on the horse and pulls the little scoop with a mini blue scarf piece tied to it and starts to pour milk into the spoon and then flings it towards the sun with thanks and gratitude. Continuing until the bottle is empty. Returning it to the pack and scratches the muzzle of the horse. Unties him, hops on and then makes her way down the mountain and to the next village when everyone should start arriving for the construction plans.

 

_________

 

ShaanXi China

 

Qin Shi Huang's Tomb

 

Lena had no idea Brophy snuck himself into her luggage. She had been talking to the manager of the tomb and the local museum for the past 30 minutes trying to get anything, clues, hints and nada. The curator then wandered off to talk to one of the archeologists who specialized in cleaning, escavating the rest of the ruins and the terracotta army pieces, trying to put it all back together. The brunette was getting nowhere and then she felt a little shuffle in her coat pocket. Looking down and seeing a familiar pair of gold eyes and a curly Q. She didn't panic. 

 

'What are you doing here?!' Looking down wide-eyed at the miniature version of her fuzzy friend.

 

'I was told to keep an eye on you.' He supplies succintly.

 

Rolling her green eyes 'I can't believe she did that.'

 

Folding his arms he waved off 'I would've done so anyways.'

 

'Guess I don't have a choice then.' If she could throw her hands up in the air without drawing attention she would.

 

Scratching his chin he remarks 'Not really no. You know I am a much better form of protection than all your men combined.'

 

Lena is scanning the area and committing everything to memory 'Mmmm you do have a point. How long can you retain form?'

 

'The longest I retained was a week. I would suggest a canine for this excursion. Any preference?'

 

She starts walking a little closer to the escavation area still scanning 'Maybe later. You need to stay small for now. I may have to design you something that shifts with you like a collar.'

 

'Mmmm. So we're looking for clues?'

 

'Do you always eavesdrop on people's thoughts.' She inquires with a bit of faux annoyance.

 

The lotow looks over the edge of her pocket and glances around then pops back down as someone walks by 'Yes it serves me well. The curator is lying. He gave the sheet music to some Warlord named Shen. Apparently he is quite scared of this Shen person...something to do with sorcery.'

 

'You, my dear friend, are very useful.' She hums in appreciation.

 

'I know. Perhaps we can get some fish soon?' He bounces a little.

 

'Anything you want. Give me a second while I check these readings.' The CEO pushes a few buttons on the wristband.

 

Lena had designed a special type of device that looks exactly like a digital watch. It indicates if magic is either active, dormant or residual. If residual it gives a corresponding rate of decay. It also shows what type was used whether it's positive, neutral or negative. 

 

The CEO uploaded many types onto it's hard drive to give a more specific designation but due to limited time the brunette had designed it to take samples and sensor readings to extrapolate more information later. It's very useful. It's a more upgraded version than the schematics she gave Bruce.

 

As the brunette's pulling the readings she's seeing a blue - which indicates a residual negative. Giving it a decay rate of about 3 days ago. 

 

The lotow is impressed 'Well that's handy.'

 

'Knowing is half the battle' Lena internally chuckles and he gathers the reference from her brain about a children's cartoon. 

 

A fuzzy brow raised 'G.I.Joe?'

 

'Yeaaa ok let's move over here and take a few more sensor readings then we'll head out and do reconnaissance about this Shen person.'

 

'Then fish?' Gold eyes look hopeful.

 

'Yes Brophy then fish.' She reaches down and gives him a small scratch behind the tiny ear.


	107. 107

Meanwhile in Bahrain

 

Underneath the Dilmun Ruins

 

 

"Do they have the boy yet?" The master growled out.

 

The underling explained "They haven't checked in yet would you like me to go see?"

 

"Mmmm please do I need everything in place and those two idiots better not mess this up." The older man snarled out.

 

"Master what about Ducard?"

 

The warlord mused for a moment "Well for him no news is good news. I'd imagine we shall see him in a few days. We have a bit of time before the solstice and eclipse. So I'm not worried about him. It's those two morons Nefrim and Todalis I'm concerned about. So how is the hunt for the other staff going Warren?"

 

"It's not at the moment sire but I assure you if it's here on Earth it's only a matter of time." Warren supplied dutifully.

 

Shen tapped his chin with his long fingernail "Mmm that will be icing on the cake. Even though it's not entirely necessary for the ritual, it would sure piss off Wukong won't it? Oh how I hate that damn monkey." He spat out.

 

Sun Wu Kong was the reason he got kicked out of the Celestial realms in the first place and now Shen's looking to reclaim what is his and to get revenge against the gods who caused his downfall even the Jade Emperor. Including all the ones who refused to grant him any assistance. He will make them all pay dearly. Of that he has no doubt.

 

___________

 

Arias Danvers Home

 

Caitlyn has been bounced around into different households not knowing who her real parents are. Apparently they didn't want her. It's ok she surmises because Caity believes she was meant to be here with this family. Never has she felt so much love and acceptance it makes her heart burst with joy. Maybe she doesn't have to hide anymore. She knew what happened to people they labeled as crazy and she didn't want to end up like that. 

 

Only normal kids got adopted into a nice family. She tried to hide that part of herself. So now she's kind of scared to admit she sees things that other kids don't. Caitlyn has always had this ability as long as she can remember. She never told anyone and thought that maybe it'd just go away. It didn't. It got stronger the older she got. 

 

The little dimpled cheek girl sees ... energy fields around people, animals and things in many different colors. Sometimes she sees bubbles. It's her own word for them. Large, medium and small circles or sphere-like shapes or globs of colored energy popping in and out. Sometimes they moved, sometimes they didn't. Every so often a face or being would appear in the bubble or the bubble would change colors.

 

There were nice ones and then there were the other things. The bright happy colors she liked. They looked and felt nice. The other ones were bad, mean or lost. They were grey or dark colors. The energy from those were heavy and made her tummy ache or made her scared. Sometimes Caity had to sleep with the light on. Sometimes she saw these dark beings stuck to people, sucking off their lights in the body. She didn't see those with her family and that made her happy.

 

There are many more things she sees and Caitlyn is kinda afraid of telling her big sister Ruby about it but she really really wants to. She wants to share the pretty things she sees. Like the blue lions with wings, the dancing beetles, the unicorns, the multi colored dragons and many more beings and creatures she sees giving off some sort of spirit energy. Alot of them play in the grassy fields with lots of plants and trees who also give off colors.

 

She was happy her family gives off happy colors. Mommy Sam was pink, Mom Alex was blue and Ruby was green and sometimes changed to pink. Aunt Lena was light purple and aunt Kara was a fluxing white and rainbow color. It was so amazing she hadn't seen that before and it was soo cool to watch. Aunt Kara's energy felt so nice.

 

Little Caitlyn comes to a decision 'I'm gonna tell sissy today.'

 

Ruby is in the kitchen making them some sandwiches for their afterschool snack. "Do you want pbj, tuna or ham?"

 

Caity supplies happily while bouncing in her chair "Ham please. Can I have two with mustard and tapatio?"

 

Going to grab some stuff from the spice cabinet Ruby asks "Sure you want onion powder on them too?"

 

"Sí por favor. Thank you sissy." She fixes Perry's hat re-velcro-ing it to his head.

 

"I wish you would just call me by name." Ruby pulls the plates and the bread out having already pulled out the hellmans, mustard and spice.

 

Giving her older sibling a confused look "What's wrong with sissy? You are my sister."

 

Ruby cringed slightly while slathering the mayo then slaps the ham on it "Yea but sissy has another meaning that means a wimp."

 

"Oh I didn't know that. Lo siento. That's not what I mean by that."

 

Sprinkling the spices then flips the other bread top, then puts the plate in front of Caity, Ruby reasons "I know. It's fine I suppose or you can give me a different nickname."

 

Caity looks up thoughtfully and gives a dimpled smile "Mmmm ok I'll think about that. Gracias for the sandwiches. You make the best ones ever!"

 

Ruby gives the little munchkin a hug and ruffles her hair.

 

"Hey!"

 

\----

 

Hours later

 

Caity was already in bed asleep and Ruby has an interesting conversation ahead of her to say the least. When her sister pointed at something in the room Ruby didn't see it threw her off but when Caity explained what she saw that was a shock. Ruby figured the child's imaginations were running rampant but when Caity explained what she was seeing and told Ruby how to not look directly at it Ruby saw it too in her peripheral and she freaked out. 

 

A blue and white bubble about the size of a dime bounced around, floated and then zipped out of the room. Caitlyn explained those were the nice ones. Ruby was speechless and needed time to process this. Then little Caity told Ruby a whole lot more. It was... Ruby wasn't sure what to make of it yet but no matter what she's her sister and gonna protect her no matter what. So now Ruby is sitting at the dining room table waiting for her mothers to get home to have a discussion.

 

She heard the keys turn in the door and looks to the door to see her parents..

 

"OH EW!! You guys!"

 

The pair stop making out abruptly and look embarrassed. Alex pulls her kiss swollen lips away from Sam's and has an 'oh shit' look.

 

Sam is blushing bright red and drops off her coat and keys by the door while Alex fixes her hair and shirt "Ruby what are you still doing up?" The CFO gets out surprised Ruby's still awake on a school night. 

 

Scrunching her face in disgust Ruby supplies "I waited up for you two because we need to talk."

 

Alex got worried "Did something happen? Is everything ok?"

 

Shaking her head quickly the teen assures "We're fine. Sit please."

 

Alex and Sam look at eachother with looks of concern and made their way to sit at the table.

 

"Ruby what's..." Sam wants to know what's going on and it's scaring her a little.

 

"It's about Caity...she's special."

 

"Special how? Like me or aunt Kara?" Sam supplies with a furrowed brow trying to understand.

 

"No. She sees things." Ruby is fiddling with the tablecloth.

 

Deflating slightly having thought the worst, Alex kinda rolls over that "That's still normal for kids her age she'll grow out of it."

 

Ruby shook her head, taking a deep breath, she adds "No cause I saw it too."

 

"Uh What?" Alex is gobsmacked.

 

Sam tilts her head "Ok what did you see?"

 

The teenster gave a worried look and crossed her arms "I need to know you guys won't send her off just because she's different." 

 

Sam and Alex are shocked Ruby would think that but also proud of her for being a protective big sister.

 

"Honey we would never do that to Caitlyn. She's family and we'll do everything we can to protect her and you. Don't ever think that ok?" The CFO gets out very seriously. The director also nods with a serious look.

 

"Alright" That seems to alleviate the teens distress.

 

Ruby explains everything. Alex is a bit surprised and perplexed but Sam seems to be taking all this in stride.

 

"Mom you're not surprised?" Ruby raises a brow in question.

 

"No you were the same when you were younger and then after you started going to school you seemed to.. not exactly grow out of it.. you just I dunno forgot? or ommitted it. I'm guessing with school pressures or the curriculum. I wasn't sure so I just left it alone. I see it too sometimes I just don't say anything. I mean not as intense or vivid as Caitlyn's but I'll catch movement or flowy stuff in my peripherals. I just kinda ignore it." Sam explains like it's no big deal.

 

Both Alex and Ruby stare at the hazel eyed woman.

 

Samantha gets out with incredulity "What? Oh come on Alex everything you've been through you can't tell me you haven't seen something you can't explain." 

 

When no response was forthcoming the CFO continued "Anyways, you two, it's great she has gifts. We just keep it inside the family ok?"

 

"Yes" The teen says resolutely.

 

"I understand." Alex nods trying to take all this in. She's never had those experiences except for the Kryptonian demon from the valley but then... That got her thinking about stuff she didn't want to think about. Plus with the magic and leyline stuff Alex's not sure she wants the kids exposed to that but not sure she really has a choice in the matter. The redhead will just put that at the bottom of her list for now.

 

Then chestnut haired woman gives them another serious look "Don't let her feel ashamed about it either. If we encourage her maybe it'll get more advanced and be an asset to her in the future."

 

They both nod.

 

Turning back to her oldest daughter Samantha remarks "Ok it's late. Ruby you need to get some sleep for school tomorrow. I don't want any whining when I have to get you up at 6."

 

"Yes mom."

 

Ruby feeling relieved and somewhat oddly comforted by the exchange, gives her parents hugs and then heads to bed. Then starts to wonder what other abilities she herself has and starts to think about possibilities.

 

Sam and Alex sit up for a little while longer before Sam shrugs her shoulders.

 

"It is what it is." Then quickly changes the subject "Now I remember you saying something about..." Then whispers in the redhead's ear. Alex blushes hard and leers at her wife. Trying to be as quiet as possible they finally make it to their bed. They are so happy they put in sound proofing in the walls.


	108. 108

Chile

 

Streets of Santiago

 

 

Lena's looking at her wristband's digital display 'I'm getting similar readings from what we got back in China, Alexandria and Dendera.'

 

'I will fly around for awhile and see if I can pick up anything about the child that was taken. I will meet you back at the hotel room. I remember the way.' Brophy makes a little circle hand motion around his head.

 

The brunette gives him a small smile 'Okay please be careful.'

 

'You too Alpha.' He changes to hawk form and takes to the skies.

 

Lena really doesn't know why he calls her that but the brunette doesn't really mind it. She's almost done with her little adventure. This is the last stretch for now as the CEO needs to get back to work. Still no word from Kara but she is getting pulses every so often so that's been soothing the brunette's anxieties.

 

They've been scouring the streets here for hours looking for any clues or hints. Lena's tired, hungry and her feet hurt, so her and her men will now head back to the hotel. Brophy was a Godsend this trip, he made it seem seamless. Otherwise this would've lasted alot longer with a bunch of dead ends. She is definitely going to treat him when they get home.

 

The CEO got a message from Sam about the Fleet having a few more firefights with some larger ships coming in from the Buldaron sector saying Earth is not allowed to be militarized in this area of space. Trying to claim the territory. So it looks like LCorp and DEO are gonna have a big fight on their hands and Lena has to get back to prepare a larger strategy based on their species type of preferred craft and have counter measures in place.

 

That was also not one of her well known skills. Lena has battlefield stategy ingrained in her from Lionel's influence. Everything in reference to any type of battle or war was fed to her specifically to outmaneuver all so that the Luthor Legacy was longstanding. 

 

Roman Empire and tactics, Gallic, Punic wars, Hannibal, Attila, Surena, Philip and Alexander, Trojan war, Sun Tzu's Art of War, Ghengis Khan, Qin, Uesugi Kenshin and the Feudal lords, Spartans, Persians, Saracens, Thutmose the III, Egyptian Naval battles and etc... Ancient warfare to Napoleanic wars to Modern day. Land, water, air and even space. This is all off the record of course. 

 

The brunette would also utilize certain strategy wargames as simulations. From Rome Total war to Command and Conquer: Generals to Galactic Civilization: Dread Lords. If it's a strategy game more than likely she's played it.

 

So if they are preparing for a large scale space battle Lena's place is there with the Fleet and she can't do that while galavanting after mystical artifacts that have already been taken. Yes both are important but the first priority is the safety of the planet. Magic won't matter if a technologically advanced race comes in blasting. 

 

Lena motions to Lou. "Let's head back to the hotel."

 

"Yes ma'am. What about..." The agent gestures towards the lotow in flight.

 

"He'll be fine. He knows the way." The CEO supplies with a half grin.

 

He accepts that information with a quick nod and has the armored cars pull up swiftly.

 

____________

 

Next few days

 

Mongolia

 

Kara goes horseback riding with the menfolk of the small community. Driving the herds and working on archery. Some have trained eagles and watch them hunt fox and other creatures. It's really peaceful out here. 

 

Kara had to sneak off several times so she didn't decimate their food supply. She also discovered between the high concentration of fats the Mongolians eat and the fish she got from the streams she was able to cut back her intake by about three fourths. 

 

So about where she was prior to the change in power levels. Being in such cold and harsh conditions for the people here, it made sense to pack on the extra pounds for survival. Now Kara has a better understanding and will run a few tests at home.

 

The blond wanted to spend a little more time here before moving on. She feels a connection to this place the warrior can't explain but she has to get back to Lena.

 

The Kryptonian had just come in from the early morning cold. Then Kara sits across from her mentor and looks into wise hazel eyes who had just woken up "I wanted to thank you for having me."

 

The older woman replied in her melodic tone while sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her "You are welcome anytime Kara and in anyway that I can help." She had nothing but respect for this warrior sitting here in front of her. No one on this planet would've had the courage or ability to survive what the hero went through. No one will know Kara's true story except the select few who have the honor of being in her life and for that Cat is grateful. Never has Cat been as inspired as she is at this moment.

 

"I.."

 

Cat already knew what the blond was going to say. If she did, then the media queen wouldn't be able to hold back the tears, so she cut her off "Don't say it."

 

Kara smiles cause she already knows "Can I at least hug you?"

 

"Maybe just this once." The older woman allows the blond to give her a hug which she returns with warmth. It was nice having the kid around again.

 

As they part the media queen asks softly fixing the blanket "Where you headed next?"

 

Running her fingers through her blond locks Kara replies with a thoughtful look "I think I'll be heading home" 

 

With that trademark grin "You'll be ok. Give my regards to the Missus."

 

Kara gives a quick nod "You bet."

 

And as the Kryptonian exits the yurt, another piece to Cat's life puzzle has fallen into place. 'Time to go home I suppose. Keep those kids on their toes. Hmmm guess I coulda just asked for a ride.' She chuckles.

 

After a moment the older woman yawns and then decides to stay here for another week or so then head back to National City. 'Oh well. Time to boil some snow to get breakfast started.'

 

_________________

 

Afternoon

 

LCorp

 

It's been 4 days...

 

 

Lena is nose deep into some folder as she enters her office and doesn't notice the new addition. Until she feels the push pull inside. The brunette stops and let's it wash over her a minute with her eyes closed. It feels stronger this time and it's continuing. She opens her eyes and looks up. Kara is standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a white bag. 

 

The Kryptonian has a lopsided grin "Hi gorgeous."

 

"Kara!" Lena drops the folder and runs at the Kryptonian.

 

'Oh crap she's not stopping.' Kara superspeeds the flowers and bag down on the desk and swiftly catches the brunette midair in her arms, swings her around once as the brunette grabs and pulls Kara down into a heated liplock.

 

It was a few moments later Kara coming up for air and gets out "I take it you missed me."

 

Lena just nods dumbly and kisses the woman again.

 

'Wow what a homecoming'

 

Gently placing the CEO back down, she looks down into emerald pools and rubs the brunette's shoulders. "I missed you too. You ummm think you can get off early?"

 

Lena walks over and punches her intercom button. "Jess reschedule everything for the day I'm leaving early."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor I'll take care of it. Have a nice rest of your day." Jess replies.

 

"I'm all yours dear." Lena gets out in an excited flourish.

 

"Well first here are some beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." The blond presents them to the CEO.

 

'She's just too sweet.' Lena is squee'ing on the inside "Thank you darling." Accepts the amazing bouquet with a blush and inhales the scent taking it and going to the shelf to find a vase to put it in.

 

Picking the white bag up, Kara bounces it a bit and walks towards the couch "And I brought you some sugary goodness for us to enjoy on this familiar couch I haven't seen in forever."

 

Putting water in the vase and then setting it on her desk Lena then makes her way to where the blond was now perched "Okay."

 

Grinning from ear to ear, Kara adds "Then I've got a surprise for you."

 

"Mmmm alright." Lena raises a brow at that.

 

_________________

 

Grasse, France

 

 

Having visited a patisserie earlier and eaten on the French Riviera, Lena and Kara are now relaxing in the Lavender fields, kissing and giggling on a blanket while nibbling the pastries they bought. Well.. Kara is feeding them to the brunette by hand.

 

"This is amazing." Lena bites into a cream filled pastry with a look of pure delight.

 

Kara pulls the treat back and awaits for the brunette to finish chewing before offering more "Mmmm it was pretty as I was passing over so I thought you'd like it."

 

They got lavender sticking out of their hair having rolled around in it, running, playing and throwing it at eachother. Hopefully they won't get kicked out. So far no one has noticed them.

 

"The perks of having Supergirl as your fiancé I suppose." The brunette playfully waves in the air with a giggle.

 

The blond gives her a huge grin and goes to give her another bite of the sweet treat "One of many I assure you." and gives a small kiss on the brunette's chin.

 

The CEO gets between chews "Oh you don't say. Mmmm this is so good."

 

"Here try this one." She dips her finger into the chocolate mousse and offers it to the CEO. 

 

Lena happily consumes it from the finger, sucking the digit clean. To which Kara leans over to get a taste from Lena's mouth. Then continues to slowly and languidly explore the depths of the brunette's warm mouth. Then kisses down her chin and across to the side of her neck.

 

Lena lets out a moan as the Kryptonian sucks on the pulsepoint. Pulling the blond tighter against her neck and wraps a leg around Kara's hip, rolling to shift the blond's weight to be fully on top. Lena really wants to get some friction. Kara's hips are just right there and it's taking all the brunette's might not to move as Lena feels the heat radiating there, making her ready to go. Her skirt is already rucked up from their motions and Kara's jean's seam is pressing lightly.

 

Then Kara moves away and lays on the brunette's chest after adjusting the woman's skirt for her. Lena knew her pupils are dilated and her face is hot. Looking into azure orbs and seeing the same, was wondering what's going on in Kara's head.

 

As if reading Lena's mind, Kara supplies in an emotional voice "I hope you know how precious you are to me."

 

It made Lena's heart ache. She carded her fingers through the blond locks. "As you are to me love. I do. I feel it." Then picks a piece of lavender from the fair head and tosses it to the side.

 

At that moment, one of the field farmers was running and yelling in the background, cussing in French. 

 

Kara's head pops up. "Crap"

 

Lena laughs as they both get up quickly and Kara superspeeds their stuff in a nice neat little pack "Here hold this. Ready to go?"

 

"Yes darling." 

 

Kara grabs Lena bridal style and takes off into the sky headed for a nice little downtown apartment suite in National City. Much to the shock and surprise of the farmer.

 

"Sacré bleu!" The guy shouts as he falls backwards.


	109. 109

Evening 

 

They finally touchdown at home a few minutes later on the balcony.

 

"Hopefully you didn't lock it." Kara gets out with a grin and softly puts the CEO down.

 

Straightening her skirt, Lena replies "Actually I put in a biometric scanner for you and I. I also added a special doggy door for Brophy."

 

The blond chuckled "Nice! Yea I didn't think to unlock it when I came back for a shower. I used the guest bedroom and bathroom so ours didn't smell like yak."

 

Lena raises a brow at that and then remarks "Did you know he snuck into my luggage?"

 

"No really? That's cute. Where did you go?"

 

"Oh a few places on business." Lena dodges the question easily, looking around the plants and patio set, seeing what needs to be watered or cleaned.

 

Kara feels something off again but as the blond pressed her hand to the scanner, she let's it go for now. The indicator turns green and they hear the *shinkdt* of the lock bar being retracted. The warrior pulls the sliding glass door to the right letting the brunette in first with their satchel of treats.

 

"I got a load in the wash. If you want could you check on it while I get dinner started?"

 

Surprised at this Lena hums "Mmmm sure what are you making?" puts her purse on the side table next to the living room couch, tossing her shoes underneath it for now.

 

"For you whatever you'd like and me maybe some bortz milk tea, khuushuur, buuz and a few other things." The Kryptonian gets out excitedly while waving her hands in the air.

 

The brunette looks at blue with confusion "Uhhh okay not sure what those are..."

 

The warrior rubs the back of her neck with a chagrined look and then heads towards the kitchen "They're very good but I don't think it'll fit into your idea of a meal. So you want me to make you some chicken alfredo and a kale salad?" Starting to pull out ingredients and something from a linen bag left on top of the kitchen counter.

 

"That sounds good but I wouldn't object to trying yours dear." The brunette tosses over her shoulder as Lena makes her way to the laundry room.

 

"Mmmm ok."

 

Kara makes dinner and her cooking has improved significantly. Lena was surprised the blond wanted to cook tonight but didn't mind one bit. It was all delicious even the super intense and heavy food Kara made for herself. Superspeed sure comes in handy for cooking except for the frying process. Lena doesn't like to fry she always winds up getting burned a little by the splattering, not to mention clean up is a pain.

 

Kara's giggling thinking if only Lena saw half of the stuff she ate this past week she'd run screaming from the apartment. It took Kara a little while to get reaccustomed to so much noise from the city especially with it being stronger now. Trying not to jump every two seconds still rattles her a bit and the blond has to refocus on the heartbeat sitting across from her alot more to center herself. 

 

The brunette is smiling at her and Kara can't help the feeling... like her whole world is in green eyes and a heart that beats for only her. The pulse quickens and she can't help a tear from escaping.

 

"You ok?" Lena says while clearing the table then sets down the plate in her hand and walks over to the blond.

 

Still sitting in the dining room chair "I'm ok" The Kryptonian reassures her.

 

Lena looks down into warm blue and wipes the tear there. Cupping the blond's face tenderly, the CEO leans down and gives a gentle kiss upon velvet soft pink lips. Warm and reassuring but as it continued more electric tingles and shocks occured.

 

Kara pulls back suddenly with a strange look "Turn on the tv."

 

Lena was stunned and confused for a moment but went to the living room and complied. She clicks on the television.

 

~

 

Media News Narrative

 

In other news the notorious Lex Luthor has escaped from prison. There have been no sightings. Reports indicate no one came in or out for visits and the guards didn't see anything but felt a small vicious rumbling of the ground and when they came to check the inmates, he was missing. We have a shot of the cell where he was being held and there was weird damage but no entrance or exit to indicate any leads or clues to his escape. If you see this man please call crimebusters at 555-9724.

 

~

 

The world spun for a moment "Oh My God." Lena feels the breath leave her lungs and knees go weak. 

 

The blond speeds over and grabs ahold of Lena, holding her close. The brunette's body is shaking slightly. Kara can feel her distress and pulls it into herself to calm the other woman. That seemed to work as the tremors faded. Kara continued to rub the CEO's back and hold the brunette as long as she needed.

 

After a moment or two, Lena leans back "I'm ok now thank you love." her heart starts to calm from the blond's comforting presence.

 

Kara notices a minute later the image on the tv shows an ice cream scoop looking hole underneath his cell and furrows, something tickling her memory "Wait.. I've seen something like that before." Stepping back and releasing Lena's shoulders.

 

"What do you mean?" Dark brows knit.

 

Kara bites her thumb and starts to pace "Hold on I'm trying to remember......Jerkface!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"This guy who was a real jerk. I wanted to punch him in the face so hard. He had this... safety deposit box that had oh what was it....." Running her fingers through her hair Kara continuing to pace.

 

Lena just waited for Kara to explain even though the brunette was having difficulty now that her brother had escaped.

 

The Kryptonian points at the ceiling suddenly "A very large diamond! Something about a flower." Then flails her hands.

 

'Why does that sound familiar?' Lena's gears start turning and reiterates "Flower? A diamond called a flower?"

 

"Yes Jinto was his name and ummm he said it was a... Creation flower?"

 

Lena stood stock still. She knows exactly what Kara's talking about. She's seen it in the library. "The star tetrahedron Flower of Creation?" If he gets his hands on all the artifacts including the Flower the whole universe is doomed. 

 

"Yes! Wait how do..."

 

"It's a long story sweetheart but if that truly is what you say then we're all going to be in alot of trouble. That diamond is of unimaginable power." Lena now remembers that Lex's men also tried to get ahold of the tablet and hurt Sam in the process. It made her growl. Not only has he tried to kill her, her friends but he also went after Kara. She's done. Her real brother is long dead and the person wearing his face needs to be stopped. 

 

Kara noticed and felt Lena's anger but didn't let it cascade through their connection, imagining breathing it out, kinda like a pressure valve then stated "Some guys who call themselves The Council told us to stay out of it."

 

"Which Council?" The brunette sits down on the couch needing to breath for a minute.

 

Kara goes to the refridgerator and grabs the brunette a bottled water "There's more than one?" Walking back over and hands it to the other woman.

 

Opening the bottle and taking a long drink "Thank you. Quite a few actually."

 

Kara searched her mind for any details and after a moment supplied "They maintain neutrality."

 

"Ok that gives me something to work with." Recapping the bottle Lena puts it on the other side table away from the laptop.

 

"Alex should have the mission report for that. Besides that why are you dealing with this stuff?" Kara was concerned that Lena was getting into something dangerous and it scared her. Raising a hand in concern and then dropping it.

 

Lena eyes the blond warily "As I said long story." Pulling out her laptop from it's bag next to the couch.

 

"So you're not going to tell me." Crossing her arms and looks at the brunette with a serious look.

 

"Not unless I have to no." Lena states matter-of-factly.

 

Kara felt a little hurt by that and tries not to let show or be felt "I see." rubs the bridge of her nose with her thumb trying to ignore the feelings from the exchange.

 

The brunette holds up her hands with a soft look "No it's not what you think. If I talk about it it'll reinforce your belief of it which in fact gives it more power."

 

Kara's confused by that "I don't understand." Shifting her weight to her other foot

 

The CEO leans back and takes a deep breath, then explains "If ones personal reality and their perception is of magic it will reinforce the magic making it law. If one's own belief, conscious or subconscious, is either for or against something, it creates a certain law fabric in which your beliefs reside. It's kinda like the doubleslit experiment in Quantum physics. The particle placement is random and doesn't adhere to any physics or law until someone observes it then it corresponds with that persons belief while being observed."

 

The genius continues "So being the incredibly powerful beings that we are I'd just prefer you aren't exposed to any of it. I have a strong enough foundational science comprehension and methodology to bypass most of it but even I still run into it. Since you're incredibly susceptable to magic I'd prefer you stay away from it altogether if I can help it love."

 

The Kryptonian understands and starts to feel a little better "I think I get it. About that last part ummm..."

 

Relieved the blond wasn't upset anymore. 'Ugh' That feeling sucked. Now she's interested in what the former reporter has to say "What what is it?"

 

Kara cards her fingers through fair hair 'Might as well just tell her now' Shuffles her feet a bit "The blue markings. They're Thanagarian."

 

With a look of surprise "So let me guess... You're impervious now?" Lena said putting two and two together.

 

"So the old man told me when he gave them to me. I'm not exactly sure though." Kara plops down on the couch next to the brunette.

 

Trying not to bounce off of the cushion, Lena gives the warrior a look, scrunching her nose "I wouldn't want to test that theory but I can memorize them if you let me take a closer look and then I could cross reference it. Anyways Lex is gonna be so pissed I took his toys."

 

Now the blond leans back and turns sideways, one arm on the back of the couch facing Lena "What toys?"

 

"Mmmm" The CEO is rapidly typing into her laptop and slightly ignoring the question.

 

"Oh Come On Lena!" Prods the woman in the thigh.

 

The brunette finishes a line of code and then sighs turning to the blond "If you promise not to touch anything I will take you to see them tomorrow."

 

Now intrigued Kara starts to bounce slightly "I promise. What is it?"

 

"I'm not saying. You just have to wait." The CEO shakes her head.

 

Not happy with that but can be patient, the warrior turns her mind back to the important topic "Ok so what are we going to do about Lex?"

 

Lena fires off more rapid keystrokes to get this bot up and running "I'm gonna have to contact a few people and figure some things out. If I know him he'll probably have some sort of biosignature blocker to prevent me from beaming his ass right back to jail."

 

The Kryptonian narrows her eyes "I'm not sure if I feel comfortable about you being out of my sight."

 

Lena remarks with a small smile "Don't worry I have my security team and I have you. Even if you're not right next to me I'd like to think I'm pretty secure. I could say the same for you. If he is out what about him goes after Clark again or you?"

 

"We'll figure it out." Watching the brunette work through what looks like gibberish on the screen, the blond nods.

 

"Mmm Together. 

 

"You bet" Kara leans forward and plants a kiss on the brunette's temple.

 

\------

 

It was much later the two headed to bed after Lena was done sending several bots into the ethers to try and track her brother. As they found themselves at the master bedroom Kara can't help but ask "What is all this?"

 

"What?" 'Crap I should've put those away.'

 

Covering the bed was the little yellow teddy bear with glasses, a pink floppy bunny, Sunshine Bear and Brave Heart Lion.

 

"The stuffed animals all over the bed? Oh hey I remember these two all of them actually. Have you been sleeping with them all?" Kara asks while flashing white teeth.

 

"Maybe"

 

"Awwwww come here." Kara makes grabby hands with an endeared smile.

 

Lena slightly shuffled and leaned into the blond "You don't think I'm a big baby?"

 

Giving Lena a squeeze "No I think you're sentimental and sweet."

 

"Mmmm if you say so. It's kinda embarrassing."

 

"It's fine love." Rubbing her shoulders and arms as Kara leans back, gazing at the beautiful face she's come to love above all others.

 

"Don't tell anyone." Lena squirms and pouts.

 

"I won't I promise." The blond whispers as she kisses the little sexy pout. Taking the lip into her mouth delicately then deepening the kiss.

 

"Mmmm" Lena is really enjoying this side of the blond. The blond's been more confident in their soft moments and even though Lena is reeeeallly liking it, the CEO knows they're going to have to slow down or the brunette won't want to stop. Especially earlier in the lavender fields she was ready. Oh boy was she ready but nope Kara stopped. Lena had to clamp down on her body's response real fast.

 

The brunette then pulls back for air and whispers "I'm glad you're home."

 

Kara looks into emerald in all seriousness "You are my home Lena. I'll always come back to you."

 

Lena couldn't help but cry. Overwhelmed by their combined emotions. 

 

They eventually made it to bed and snuggled in tight. Lena felt her heart swell in happiness, ready for whatever the future brings.


	110. 110

Next day

 

Gundam Alley 

 

Kara has been bouncing around excited all morning but was being patient and didn't keep asking about it like Lena was originally expecting from the ball of sunshine. So here they were at one of the newly redesigned underground facilities that Lena had the Gundams moved to so Lex wouldn't know their location. 

 

Although she followed a similar pattern of the structure including the blast doors. They are now down 112 floors underground. Not even a thermobearic, nuclear, hypervelocity, nor kinetic energy penetrator bunkerbuster could get through or cause any destruction to the Gundams. Lena's made sure of it. However, one super charged evolved energetic Kryptonian on the inside might.

 

"Remember I said no touching." Lena warned with a small smile.

 

The blond gives a firm nod "Yes I understand."

 

The brunette eyes the blond suspiciously "You promised so please control yourself."

 

"Ok ok Lena come on!" Kara flails her arms in exasperation.

 

Lena places a palm on the bioscanner and then the mega blast doors opened up.

 

"You men stay here. Kara, my dear, follow me." Lena smirked as she entered through the doors. The blond followed without hesitation.

 

They walk inside and as soon as they got 20 feet in, the huge concrete and metal slabs for doors close behind them. The pair made their way down the long corridor to another set of doors this one needing a different type of passcode including retinal and something Lena recites in 15 languages then sings the last 4 words in opera style. While Kara looks on stunned and thrilled, the secondary blast doors open as it recognizes the correct code.

 

"I.. I wow."

 

"I've been practicing." Lena gives her hair a shoulder flip, teasing the blond and struts through the doors.

 

'Zrhueiao' The warrior clamps down on that feeling. 'Jaghah' Then gets moving after the brunette.

 

Then Kara sees them.

 

"Oh Holy Rao! NO way! OH MY GOSH THIS IS SOOOO COOOOL!!!" Kara starts zipping around and getting a better look but as she promised she hasn't touched anything.

 

There is that beautiful puppy Danvers. Lena felt her inner warmth renewed again as she saw the exuberant reporter the CEO fell in love once upon a time shining through. She never died, the blond just evolved into something greater. Lena feels this is still only the beginning.

 

"Lena Oh My GlorpNorp LENA YOU HAVE GUNDAMS!!" Zipping back down next the to CEO she's bouncing up and down. Which starts to make the ground shake very faintly.

 

"Mmmmhmmm" The brunette purses her lips bemusedly watching the spunky Kryptonian barely contain herself.

 

"Can I test drive it?"

 

"No" The CEO adds succintly.

 

"BUT PLEeeeeaseee!!" Kara whines out in her sad puppy face.

 

The brunette gets out with a sigh "No and unfortunately they're not finished."

 

"Oh MAAAAAN. Oh OH If I get it working for you then can I test drive them??" Changing tactics, the Kryptonian rebuttles.

 

Lena grins and then gestures with a wave "No but you're welcome to see if you can crack the code."

 

Flailing her arms in exasperation, the blond complains "Where's the fun in that if I can't even pilot one!"

 

"I might think about it later once you calm down." The brunette supplies while crossing her arms.

 

"OKAY! Ha I mean ok. It's cool. I'm cool like a cucumber." Trying to act all suave and cards her fingers through blond locks.

 

Lena wasn't buying it. She could feel the excitment radiating from their connection and was internally giggling at the blond's antics.

 

Eventually they make their way up to the office and pulls out the design schematics and starts up the computer. Then as Lena goes to sit down she explains the issues.

 

"I'm still having issues with these three things.. the neural interface being one of them. See this here? and this? Yea I've been stuck on those since I've found these which was right after...your funeral."

 

Putting a hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder to sooth and comfort. Kara knew how hard it was for Lena and just stayed like that until she was able to calm herself and then continued "So I'm still not able to extend it because the normal human brain can only tolerate sitting connected for so long without burning out needing sleep and food. I pulled this design and altered it a bit for my thinktank. Which is also how I've been able to accomplish all I have so far. So I've been stuck at the 5 hour mark and that's simply not realistic."

 

Kara superspeed reads the whole schematic, formulas, math, blueprints everything in a few seconds "Oh here that's easy."

 

Kara proceeds to write out several formulas and designs taking her about 3 minutes to write it all down at her superspeed. It took up about 15 pages. Lena gave a puzzled expression and carefully reads over what Kara wrote which took her about 7 minutes but when she was done the brunette had no words. 

 

Dear God Lena loved this woman with every fiber of her being and proceeds to pull the blond down into a hot and passionate kiss. Pushing her against the desk amongst the papers as they scatter. The brunette deepens it further, tongue slipping into a hot and welcoming mouth until finally a need for air compelled them to part lips.

 

The brunette leaned her forehead against the blond's. Calming down her heart rate "Apparently I'm not the only genius."

 

"I didn't know that was a thing for you." Kara's breathing is slightly ragged.

 

"Mmmm. Not that I'm complaining but what happened to your noninterference clause?" The CEO inquires trying to restrain herself as her heartbeat doubletimes and blood flows to very interesting places, maintaining a small throb and tingles.

 

Kara hums "I had a long time to rethink things. You would eventually figure it out anyways I know it. You always do."

 

Lena is internally struggling and wants more "Mmmm"

 

"Baby?" The blond asks in a strained voice.

 

"Yes?"

 

The blond breathes out "Could you remove your knee please." Now wasn't the time.

 

"Huh? Oh woops. Sorry sweetie. Guess I got carried away." The brunette backs away and allows the Kryptonian to get up off the desk. The brunette hadn't even known that she did that. 'Damn. That's kinda dangerous.' Lena's actions were always controlled this was not acceptable. If she can't control herself around Kara this could pose a very real problem. The CEO will have to be more careful.

 

Feeling composure returning, Kara supplies "Mmmm. I'm glad I was able to help." The Kryptonian zips around and picks up the papers and replaces them on the desk in order.

 

"Thank you." Lena said sincerely with a warm smile. It still concerns her that she lost control and is thinking of other ways to prevent that in the future.

 

Looking around at the other diagrams and paperwork on the tabletop, Kara asks "So what else are you working on?" As she leans against the desk corner with her hip.

 

"Well there's this..." Lena goes on to explain some other minor issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian
> 
> Zrhueiao- adj- beautiful/lovely/goodlooking/cute/handsome/alluring/appealing/pretty
> 
> Jahghah/self-control/control/discretion/prudence/restraint.
> 
> Tamaranean
> 
> Glorpnorp -A loosely translated expletive that has no definition as of now.


	111. 111

Evening

 

Luthor Zor-El Apartment

 

Bedroom

 

After a long day of helping Lena with a vast array of different schematics, to the delight of the CEO, they eventually had to come home. So now after a very large meal they are currently laying in bed with Lena lying on top of the Kryptonian. Kara is playing with the dark locks and drawing circles on a soft pale shoulder peeking through another oversized sleepshirt. 

 

The blond really enjoys these moments giving her a sense of peace and contentment. The warrior was super excited today to see the spectacular gundams and the fact she could help was awesome. So here they are enjoying their connection and thinking about things..

 

"I wanted to talk to you about something.."

 

"Mmmm?" Peering into a warm verdant gaze.

 

Hesitating for a moment, Lena delicately adds "We can figure this out as we go but we need to figure out how you want to proceed. The world believes Kara Danvers is dead."

 

The blond admits quietly "She is."

 

"Kara"

 

The blond didn't want to have this conversation yet and had been avoiding it "I'm Kara Zor-El. Kara Danvers was a fiction. I'm not that person I only played her. Now I'm something else..."

 

The brunette takes a breath and explains gently "I am with you Kara whoever you are. A name doesn't change that. I just want to know what you want to do. I'll support your decisions. So depending on what you want, we may have to consider a new identity since you don't want to revive your old one. The problem with that is even like this people may recognize you. So if you stay here in National City and also decide to take back up the mantle of Supergirl sweetie someone may see the similarities."

 

Lena continues further "Especially with paparazzi sniffing around me constantly, people are going to wonder who you are. The facial recognition software may or may not pick up on your subtle changes and may connect you back to your old identity. We need to figure out something."

 

"You're right. I'm sorry." Flexing up to kiss the brunette's forehead then flops back against the pillows.

 

"It's alright I understand."

 

Seemingly thoughtful for a moment, the blond responds "I'l have to think about it. I feel like if I continue with the black mask theme I'm gonna wind up looking like Zorro."

 

Lena smiled. "More like Queen of Swords."

 

"Hmmm"

 

"We can get you the hat if you like..." The brunette gets out with a bit of amusement in her tone.

 

Kara didn't know if she was joking or not and just gave her a look.

 

Lena starts chuckling.

 

"Oh you little.." Kara starts tickling the dark haired woman.

 

"Noooo AHAAAA" Lena's squirming and trying to get away. "Kara!"

 

"Ok I'll stop c'mere." Pulls Lena back down to her chest.

 

It's a few minutes later when their heartbeats starts to settle that Kara looks like she's stuck on a very deep thought.

 

"What are you thinking?" The brunette studied the blond's features while trailing her fingers along Kara's ribs through the tank top.

 

"Mmmm stuff" Gnawing on her lip thinking.

 

Lena lifts a brow

 

The blond finally breathes out "Wedding stuff"

 

"Oh"

 

Yea they hadn't really talked about it and since Lena knew this was important for the Kryptonian she wasn't sure when would be a good time to bring it up. Yes they're together and yes they have this connection but with the recent events the brunette just left the ball in Kara's court. With everything that's going on right now they definitely don't have time for an Earth style wedding. 

 

Although, yes they could go down to city hall like Sam and Alex did but to Lena that just didn't feel right. The CEO felt for her and Kara it wouldn't be enough. So the brunette's waiting for the blond to explain Kryptonian wedding customs whenever she was ready. To which Lena is looking very forward to hearing.

 

Especially since Lena found absolutely no information in any of the databases she's accessed. Even Lex's archives had limited information. The language, their abilties and attempting to get around their abilities is what Lex's data was mainly focused upon. Nothing to do with courting and romance.

 

Surprisingly Felicity had no success in allocating any additional information about Kryptonians either. So Lena just sits here quietly and waiting patiently, hoping Kara elaborates further.

 

The blond hesitates and then takes a breath "If we were on Krypton I would initiate the courting ritual and if we are proven a good match then we would be wed under Rao's Light or if we did a soul bonding ceremony then it would bypass the standard practice and be immediate no matter where we are. Those two are the only valid and recognized unions on Krypton. I'll need to make preparations depending on how you wish to proceed with this."

 

With a bright sparkling smile, Lena remarks "You said there's an immediate option cause I don't know about you darling but you're it for me. After everything we've been through I'm not going anywhere and there's really no time like the present."

 

Kara actually blushes bright red.

 

Warm green eyes glance down with a bit of mirth "Are you ok?"

 

Kara squirms a bit "I'm gonna need a few days before we ummm initiate the ceremony."

 

Lena's a bit puzzled "I don't understand I thought you said..."

 

"Yes but it's..." The blond is trying not to stutter and plucking the details from the depths of her mind.

 

Now curiousity prods her "What does this ceremony entail?" A dark brow lifts as she gazes into cerulean waters.

 

Kara runs her fingers through her short locks taking another steadying breath to explain further "The soul bonding ceremony is a private 4 day event without interruption. Four representing stability and establishing solid foundations. There is a ritual bath and a prayer of blessing."

 

"Ok sounds good so far" 'Four straight days?!' The brunette's mind couldn't fathom a ceremony that long without falling asleep halfway through.

 

Kara continues with a few pauses trying to remember it all. It's been so long "Then a recitation of the Oath and meditation with incense and oils together to open the power points on the body. During that time the two souls of the participants will spiritually bond almost umm like what they call Tantra. Then a closure prayer at the end of the 4 days." 

 

The blond is trying to recall everything "It's ummm a very ancient ceremony and wasn't put into practice much in the last three hundred years. It's very intense and draining so any food, water, equipment and environment needs to be prepared ahead of time. It also has to be completed in absolute isolation from any outside interference. Most of the ancients would do this in caves to avoid contact during. It's very sacred and holy."

 

"Ummm ok go on." The keyword Tantra caught the CEO's attention real quick. 'Ohhhh OH My God FOUR DAYS!!!' She kept watching the blond as the woman explained. CEO mask in place wanting to see how this plays out. Her little hormone feet were tap dancing.

 

"If the participants didn't already exhibit soul essence characteristics before then they do shortly thereafter. We were able to document a handful of telepathic connection and psychic inner knowings for bonded pairs. However, I will warn you it is.. extremely energetically and sexually rigorous and taxing. So you will need to eat Alot. I wouldn't suggest trying it without the lamps." The blond was blushing hard and turned away to finally get that last bit out without stuttering. Still beet red.

 

*blushing* Lena is a bit stunned, trying to take this all in but intrigued at the same time and actually very turned on "Oh wow ok and uh.. you know how to set all this up?"

 

Kara rubs her face cause it feels hot "Yes I brushed up on it. I was quite intrigued to find how Earth was able to figure out a form of the bonding. It almost seems they also connected to Rao."

 

"It's not that far fetched the possibility of a omni-universal being of light connected to all things. Quantum entanglement and all."

 

"Hmmm"

 

Trying to get ahold of herself, Lena is trying to imagine boring mundane things like golf to stop herself from jumping the other woman "I'll umm let you handle it. Just let me know and I'll clear my schedule."

 

Kara was worried Lena might've changed her mind and the blond still has of yet to explain certain things "So you're sure you..."

 

Lena gave a resolute nod and kisses the sternum under her chin "Yes sweetheart."

 

Humming "Mmmm" Kara couldn't help smiling, the joy swelling inside with a bit of nervousness thrown into the mix. So far so good. This beautiful dark haired green-eyed goddess wants to be her bondmate and the Kryptonian felt like she was floating.


	112. 112

Early morning

 

Lena is getting ready for work and currently in the shower on 2nd shampoo phase when she hears rustling in the bathroom.

 

"It's just me."

 

The brunette hears from the other side of the shower curtain. That calms her a bit but then makes her nervous in a whole different way.

 

It took them awhile to get used to comingling in the bathroom but with every relationship this is just one of those things. Yea they have several bathrooms throughout the apartment but technically it is their shared bedroom and bathroom so anywho...

 

Lena does her rinse, then goes into the conditioner phase, then body scrub and then she hears the toilet lid *thunk* down.

 

"Good Lord don't.."

 

Too late Kara already flushed.

 

"Sorry! Gosh I forgot."

 

"SHIT KARA! Lena tries to jump back from the burning water and nearly slips. Thankfully Kara steadies her through the curtain by the waist. Then after a few seconds the water returns to normal.

 

"I'm so sorry Lena. You ok?" Releasing the curtain wrapped figure. the blond didn't see anything but was concerned the CEO had been burnt.

 

Exhaling "I'm fine just Please Pleeaase don't forget next time."

 

Kara washes her hands and then starts to brush her teeth. "Sorry sweetie."

 

"Mmmm"

 

"Hey I made you breakfast but I'm heading out."

 

Pulling the curtain back where only her head was sticking out, Lena eyes the blond "Why? Where are you going?" Trying so much not to sound like a paranoid control freak. The blond can go wherever she wants, Lena just wants to know. A little concerned she might take off and disappear again.

 

Kara mumbles out "I got some stuff to take care of in Metropolis."

 

Wet brown brows knit "You want some company?"

 

"Nah s'ok I know you got those big things today besides it'll only take me about an hour or so. We can have lunch later if you want?" Kara spits out the homemade toothpaste and rinses, plunking the toothbrush back in it's holder and then wiping her face on the towel.

 

Lena goes back to finishing her shower routine now that her heart has calmed down.

 

The blond starts brushing her hair. "I was wondering if I should let this grow out."

 

"I like it either way so whatever you want dear." The CEO gets out nonchalantly.

 

"Come on.. be honest." The blond chuckles.

 

"Ok fine I do like your hair long."

 

Fiddling with the blond strands "See that wasn't so hard. Yea I think I'll let it out. Plus I like being able to put it up and out of my face."

 

"Mmmm" 'Yes and in those damn sexy glasses meow' The brunette's rebellious mind supplies easily. 'Hoooo calm down'

 

"Any particular requests for lunch?"

 

"Dunno yet and when are you getting a cellphone? I can go get you one later or have one delivered."

 

"No I'm getting one from the DEO later because I tend to break them."

 

"Alright and no I don't have any preferences." Then grabs the shaving foam and works a lather.

 

"Ok I'm heading out."

 

"Already?" Lena sticks her head back out of the curtain and pouts a little.

 

"Yea I have to catch Kal before he goes to work too." Puts the brush down on the counter and then walks over to Lena's waiting lips. Giving her a firm but chaste kiss.

 

"Mmm sloppy. I like it." Licking the water particles off her own lips.

 

Lena chuckles "Be safe ok? Love you."

 

"Love you too." Kara gives a wink and leaves the bathroom.

 

The brunette sighs and then thinks to herself 'Maybe I could just.... NO bad Lena BAD bad. Control yourself.' She smacks her head on the tiles. She is clearly frustrated but this is getting out of hand. Everything leading up to yesterday and just now. Never in all her life had she ever felt like this. 

 

Puberty, High school, college, Jack. Nothing had ever made her feel ravenous and sexually out of control on the precipice of madness. That's an extremely scary thought for the CEO. Maybe something like this caused Lex to snap. Maybe it's happening to her now. Maybe they're all in danger of Lena becoming a monster. 

 

'No no everything is ok it's only a phase and only when Kara is around. It doesn't happen any other time or with anyone else just...her. I'm fine. It's fine.' Once Lena was done with her little inner monologue, she calmed down quite a bit enough to finish before all the hot water ran out and she had to get going as well.

 

____________________

 

Metropolis

 

Lane Kent residence

 

Kara takes off to Metropolis in her hoodie and jeans. Deciding not to scare Lois if she hasn't left for work yet and knocks super gently on the front door of the apartment. She waits a split second then the door opens and sees her cousin in his own logo sleep pants.

 

It makes her smile "Hey Kal"

 

Clark hears a voice he hadn't thought he'd ever hear again "Kara? How is..? You? KARA!" He goes to grab her for a bear hug.

 

The blond holds up her hand "Stop! Freeze!"

 

He freezes midmotion and waits with a look of hurt and confusion.

 

"Don't move please. Give me a second." Kara slowly moves over to her cousin touches his shoulder lightly and then slowly hugs the man.

 

"Sorry some things happened and it's taking me a bit to get used to contact again." Then she gently squeezes him.

 

Clark was overwhelmed with emotion "Kara you don't know how wonderful this is. You're alive Thank God. Come on hug me like you mean it cuz."

 

The blond gives him a double pat and steps back "I'm afraid I can't or I'll break you Kal. You gonna let me in?"

 

"Gosh of course here come in. Wait til I tell Lois and Ma." He lets her in and closes the door behind her.

 

She tilts her head up.

 

He sees the damage and it made him angry "What happened?"

 

"I'll tell you about it in a moment but first.." She pulls her hood down and looks at him seriously "I want to join the Justice League."


	113. 113

A little while later..

 

DEO

 

Alex's office

 

"So here's your new phone." The director hands over the device while walking through the door. Kara is right behind her. Luckily the redhead has several backups in storage given the Kryptonian's record.

 

Having been soooo long since she last held one, glee was evident on the blond's face "Ahh thanks." Takes the device gently and starts altering it's settings to suit her tastes.

 

"We're still working on your suit alterations. I take it you're still going to use the mask?" The director asks while making her way around the desk to sit in the leather chair. She needed to get off her sore feet even if it was only for a few minutes.

 

"Yea for the foreseeable future." The warrior looks up at her sister and gives her a nod.

 

Expecting a small fight from the blond, Alex takes a deep breath and explains "Ok so I want you to lay low. There's some stuff going on that I'm trying to draw some people out. Just wait till I call you ok? "

 

Kara rubs her face "Ugh fine." She didn't like it but she understood it. The blond then puts the phone in her cargo pants pocket and buttons it.

 

Seeing Kara back off on that, the redhead relaxed a bit "So I had a discussion the other night with Ruby and Sam...it seems our little Caity has an ability." She explained with a small smile.

 

The blond looks at her sister with disbelief "What??"

 

Alex supplies with a grin "Mmmhmmm. Apparently she can see things we can't."

 

"You're kidding." The Kryptonian was shocked by this. She'd never guess the little munchkin had powers.

 

"No and apparently it runs in the family." The agent said with a bit of incredulity.

 

Now Kara was confused and sits in one of the chairs opposite the agent "I'm not following."

 

The redhead picks up her pen and flips it around "Sam, Ruby and especially Caity can see things."

 

The blond wished that Alex would just hurry up and get to the point and not drag out a long conversation. It was like pulling teeth sometimes with her "Ok I'm going to need you to elaborate more."

 

The redhead explains quite excitedly "Apparently they can see through some of the dimensions and can pick up higher and lower frequency beings bouncing through our dimension. I didn't want to admit it was real but we've been doing alot more work on the 5th dimension particle devices and one of the viewscreen gadgets shows exactly what they are describing and I have to tell you Kara my mind is blown. Some of the junky astral dark creatures gives me the creeps but that stuff is real. 

 

Barely taking a breath, Alex continues "So Lena had been playing around with the tech for the DEO. Now anything out of phase alignment with our human visual receptors we can detect using a wider broad range and bands on the hybrid display Luthor created. So apparently there's alot of lower 4th dimensional creatures running around and wreaking havoc on people's energy systems and gravitating towards the highjacked leylines and emf smog. Not only that but we can see auras and chakras and omg Kara it's flerping crazy!"

 

Kara crosses her arms kinda proud of her betrothed and also impressed with the squirt's abilities. The other stuff really doesn't surprise her "Heh calm down. It's gonna be ok. So how are you taking this?"

 

The director got quiet all of a sudden and then admitted "I don't know I'm kinda scared actually. Not of them but for them. My family are all psychic."

 

Taking that in for a moment then the blond queried "Are you sure this doesn't fall under the meta category?"

 

The director already thought of that and shakes her head "No these seem more passive than anything almost like recessive in nature biologically speaking. Their checkups came back normal. I'll have to do some blood work later."

 

Scratching her chin with a look of chagrin, Kara adds "Well I think you can add two more to that list."

 

The redhead slams down her pen in frustration "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me."

 

The Kryptonian cringes and scolds her sister "Alex Language"

 

Rubs the side of her nose "Sorry anyways what the hell Kara! what do you guys have??" 

 

The blond runs her fingers through her hair "We umm we have a bond connection inside that's ummm we communicate via emotions and she can see stuff I experience."

 

"Holy crap! And what am I? I'm like the oddman out here." Alex flails her arms into the air and then pulls out a pack of gum from her drawer.

 

Leaning back Kara stares at the ceiling for a moment "You might get something who knows. Anyways don't be jealous it's not all glamorous as it seems. I can't hide anything from Lena including things I'd never want anyone to ever see."

 

Pulling out a piece and then popping it into her mouth, the redhead asks thoughtfully "How is she holding up?"

 

"We've had multiple mutual porcelain bowl visits but overall we're working through it." Kara adds solemnly.

 

"I think that's a good thing as morbid as that sounds. How are you feeling and how was your little excursion adventure trip?"

 

The blond gives a half grin "Actually quite productive. I feel much lighter and not so angry."

 

"Well that's good then." Alex smiles with a short nod.

 

Kara thinks for a moment and then her eyes narrow at the agent "And what's this I hear about Lena's test results? What test?"

 

Grabbing the papers on her desk, Alex attempts to organize the pile "Oh umm oops you heard that earlier huh It's nothing bad but due to doctor patient confidentiality I can't give you any details."

 

"Oh Rao Alex come on really??"

 

"Mmmmhmm talk to your fiancé." The director tries to dismiss the topic.

 

Kara gives her sister a pointed look "You know I can just listen in to your conversations all day and you wouldn't know."

 

Tugging on her collar, Sam would not be a happy woman if anyone heard their particular conversations, Alex relents "Gah fine but don't you tell her I told you. Put yourself on the chopping block for this Kara or I swear.."

 

"Deal now spill."

 

This makes the agent squirm a bit "Lena is.. ugh this makes me sick just thinking about it.."

 

Kara is getting extremely worried "Alex please is something wrong with her?" 

 

"Not exactly per se but she is having issues around you..." The redhead dances around the subject.

 

"Me? What? I don't understand." That kinda hurt almost to the point of the blond getting teary eyed and emotional. If she did something to hurt Lena she'd never forgive herself. "Alex!"

 

"Okay! Sheesh the woman is having hormone control issues around you to the extreme level of beyond horniness. Blegh I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." The redhead grabs a trashcan.

 

Kara was shocked "Bu..I thought.. She said she was ok with not... did she say anything?"

 

"God we're still continuing this conversation??"

 

Kara jumps out of the chair upset "Alex be serious for a second please." Smacks the desk hard.

 

Hearing the distress in her sister's voice finally Alex straightens up and went into doctor mode taking a deep breath "Lena wants to wait for you but her body keeps fighting her at a cellular level. She asked me to runs tests and see if we could provide some sort of suppressant but Kara I haven't even told her what I found yet. I had to call mom and we've found Lena's cells are altering their structure to try and match yours and that's causing hypersexuality and libidinous."

 

The Kryptonian takes this all in and it starts to become clear "Matching?"

 

"Mimicking, matching, emulating behaviors for frack's sake the woman's got smart cells trying to change themselves for you. Ok I'm done with this conversation. You two need figure it out yourselves and leave me out of it." The redhead remarks with a tone of finality.

 

"Rao I understand." The Kryptonian starts pacing and biting her thumb.

 

The director is surprised "You do??"

 

Waves an arm and not really looking at her sister, the blond supplies while contemplating "Mmmm I suspected this might've been a possibility but she didn't really tell me specifically that she was having this difficult of time. Damn. Guess that moves up my timetable." Then continues to pace.

 

"Ew don't discuss that here." Still feeling incredibly nauseous about the conversation, Alex was so happy she hadn't had lunch yet.

 

Kara stops pacing and turns around to look at her sister "I need your help."

 

"The Hell you do!"

 

Disgust covered her features "Ew Not like that Geez Alex. Sheesh No. I need to borrow one of the DEO underground bases for an ultra private ceremony for 4 days. No interuptions. Not even if the world was ending." Kara supplies with a hard and serious look.

 

The director feels the intensity radiating off the warrior "I'm almost afraid to ask...for what now?"

 

The blond starts pacing once more "My marriage and joining with Lena. You weren't supposed to know until afterwards but anyways I'm going to need alot of equipment brought in and I need it pretty quickly. Otherwise it's going to get worse for her and may even drive her to madness or make her really sick. And Rao I feel like such an idiot for..anyways that's not important now but Alex I need that facility." It looks like she's going to wear a hole in the floor.

 

The redhead wasn't believing what she was hearing "Madness? Make her sick?"

 

Gesticulating her hands in the air, Kara then stops and turns with deep concern across her features "It's our bond. It's accelerating and if we don't...consumate our relationship then she's going to have ALOT more problems."

 

The agent raises a hand in incredulity "Hold up. Are you telling me that this is straight up Star Trek Pon Far shit?"

 

Kara goes to open and shut her mouth a few times thinking about it, tilts her head to the side "Actually now that you mention it.. ehhh kinda, sorta...yes yes it is. Anyways watch your mouth." Then points at her sister.

 

"Why can't you just use one of her underground facilities?"

 

Kara then begins to float and sits Indian style in the air, explaining firmly "I'm the asking party and in accordance with our customs with the El bloodline it has to be our side and you're the closest thing I have to a sister so I need your help Alex."

 

Raising a reddish brow "I'll see what I can do. You need to email me... or crap you're gonna need a new email address they shut off your old ones after you were declared deceased which by the way what are we going to do about that?"

 

The Kryptonian starts to rotate upside down thinking "I don't know yet.. I'll text you everything we'll need for the ceremony. Like food, water, blankets and such."

 

"Ok. Would you stop doing that." The redhead got dizzy just looking at her.

 

The former reporter rights herself and then steps back to the ground "Sorry. You look like crap by the way. What's going on?"

 

"Nothing I can't handle. You'll be back to work soon enough." Alex supplies while propping her feet on top of the desk.

 

The Kryptonian accepts that for the moment having more urgent matters on her mind. After a minute inquires "Mmmm where's Winn?" Having noticed the little hobbit was missing.

 

The redhead said with a straight face "He went back to the future."

 

The blond rolls her eyes in exasperation "Again? Can't those idiots figure stuff out on their own? His brain can only take so many wipes before I'm afraid it's going to be permanently damaged." 

 

"The Legends do it all the time so I don't see why not." Alex shrugged.

 

Picking a piece of lint from her sleeve, Kara drops it to the floor "That's not really reassuring."


	114. 114

Earlier..

 

A small town between Midvale and National city 

 

Underground

 

LCorp Main control substation and tram system

 

 

Lena is on site with Sam doing a final runthrough. They've been doing alot of underground work with tunnels since a majority of LCorp Employees tend to commute back and forth between the two by their address in the system. Lena decided this was the next big step into securing her workforce.

 

Her engineers, architects and technicians are all on site and even Lena and Sam had to wear hard hats. The huge subterranean pipeline was massive and gave them room to work. They were looking at some of the blueprints on top of the hood of the foreman's black truck going over last minute details for the seismic resiliency aspects.

 

They were also finishing up the cooling system of the magnarails to make the trips much faster than a standard subway system. What would normally be a 2 hour trip is now 21 minutes. The security checkpoints now have the added scanners and no one except for LCorp employee's is allowed or can make it through. Not even their family members at the moment. Lena is still working on something for that but doesn't have top priority as of now.

 

The CEO is having some other underground facilities being converted to emergency living quarters that would take their family members as well in certain conditions. With their own medical teams, food storage and PPE strictly for that site in case of some sort of disaster scenario. 

 

They also set up multiple level walkways and road paths along the walls in case the system somehow got shutdown. So the tunnels are still functional even if the tram isn't running. The upper levels had restrooms and showers. They also had strategic food stations ready for easy activation. The lower levels had bikes and scooters. The middle levels had sleeping quarters and security checkpoints throughout. It was about 80% completed.

 

They had an almost completely enclosed system for the tunnels except for the air until the final touches are completed and any fumes are vented off first then it will lockdown and be producing and filtering it's own with specialized exhaust vents in place. Also on the upper levels are a few of the biodome nurseries which will assist with the air filtration and provide produce for the food stations.

 

It's a magnificient piece of architecture and design that Lena hopes to get more up and running or extend what is already in place. This wouldn't have been possibly without the materials she developed from surprisingly the Super razor. Then Lena starts thinking about being married to Kara and their ceremony. The brunette can't help but be a giddy happy mess. 'Damnit Luthor focus. You can daydream about your soon-to-be-wife later.' Wife. It made her heart burst as another pulse comes through. The brunette can't help it, she's happy.

 

"Ms Luthor?"

 

Mentally shaking herself out of her internal musings, Lena responds "I'm sorry Alan could you repeat that."

 

"So the Southwing I think could do from having extra supports here and here."

 

"I agree. I would also want a few extra on the Eastside as well since it's underneath National city's subway system."

 

The man nods apologetically "You're right. I'm sorry I missed that."

 

Looking once again over the blueprints "It's alright. We just need to be extra careful and consider all possible contigencies before completion. Get whoever else you need on this." The brunette supplies with a resolute nod as she taps the prints with her nail.

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

It looks like it's gonna be done in roughly three weeks if all goes smoothly. Even with the added struts and supports it shouldn't add more than two days with her engineering workforce in the mix that are assigned this task. This same structure system is also being coordinated for the Mercury, Earth Moonbase and Mars.

 

The asteroids in the belt are too unstable and are too dense to get past a certain depth level for this type of structure. Only planetoids of a certain size could handle this amount of underground construction. 

 

The was something niggling in the back of her mind about Jupiter. If a large enough type of explosion took place with just the right components. It could ignite Jupiter into a second sun. That poses a very significant problem. 

 

This solar system would be completely changed and Earth may not fair that well inside a Binary star system. It is something for her to contemplate a little bit later. Maybe a special type of protection grid or some sort of shielding. 'Hmmmm'

 

Lena's also thinking about the hanging issue with Lex and still hasn't gotten any hits from her bots but is still contemplating his possible next steps since he's shown he knows about Kara and may know the whole situation with the Flower. She'll have to make a stop at the library after lunch. This time she's going to poke around in Dr Fate's set up. 

 

Alan walks off to go talk to the crew of the new instructions from the boss.

 

Sam looks at the brunette with concern "You alright? You've been zoning out."

 

"Mmmm just have alot on my mind." Lena worries her bottom lip.

 

"I'm here if you wanna offload or soundboard." The CFO supplies easily as she catches the blueprint from sliding off the hood and resituates them.

 

It takes her a moment to think about it and then the brunette admits "Last night Kara talked about wedding plans."

 

The Chestnut haired woman slightly teases "Wow she is making you wait huh. Sorry please continue."

 

The brunette gives the CFO a serious look "So yes but it's a very private ceremony for four days."

 

Samantha didn't think she heard that right "Pardon?"

 

Lena whispers in freakout mode "Yes God Sam she mentioned Tantra and I about exploded and jumped her bones right there."

 

Sam couldn't stop laughing and grabbed onto the truck bumper for support.

 

Getting out between breaths "Hold onto that woman she's a keeper." As the CFO wipes tears away and stands up.

 

"How the hell am I gonna keep it up for Four Fucking days!" She whisper yelled to Sam.

 

"Literally." And starts laughing again. "Oh she'll probably let you sleep Luthor! Geez would you calm down but then again I don't think that will help you in That situation." Starts snickering again. 

 

The CFO waves her hands and relents in her teasing "OK Ok Ok I'm sorry. Ok listen she'll probably listen to you if you need a break. Kara's been very agreeable with you and I don't think that'll change anytime soon alright? Be happy she wants to. You were all afraid earlier about her being asexual. Not that there's anything wrong with that but you need more. You can work out all your frustration during those four days."

 

Lena rubs her temple "Oh dear God please let this not be a one time thing. I don't think I can physically stand it. Sam the urges are getting worse and Alex hasn't gotten back to me about the tests. She had to bring in Eliza. I feel like I'm going crazy. The licorice and humming isn't working anymore it's like I've developed an immunity to them already."

 

"Licorice?" Raises a chestnut brow.

 

Flings an arm "Yea anyways it's not working!" Then Lena pulls a mint from her pocket, opens the small wrapper then pops it in her mouth quickly.

 

Sam's never seen Lena like this and it's disconcerting "Vallium?"

 

"No pharmacon. It'll affect my brain chemistry in a way I don't like. I can't allow that." The brunette shakes her head while mouthing her response around the mint piece.

 

"You might have to separate if you don't think you can control it. Well at least until the ceremony." The chestnut haired woman scratches her neck thoughtfully.

 

Bites into the candy and starts chewing "I can't accept that either." Runs fingers through dark locks finally starting to calm a bit.

 

Sam got out quickly, hearing the foreman approach "You might not get a choice in the matter. Heads up."

 

Alan returns and then the trio go over another set of blue prints for the afternoon schedule.


	115. 115

Late lunch

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Standing near the tv screens monitoring the news feeds, Lena felt her before she saw her and was a very happy woman. As the brunette turned around, she takes in the hooded Kryptonian holding bags of food and chocolate. 

 

Kara comes in from the balcony and walks over to the couch depositing her bounty on the coffee table next to the chess set. Kara purposefully ignores the set knowing Lena is waaay too competitive and would be upset if the Kryptonian beat her. So the blond chose to not challenge the young Luthor. Lena makes her way over.

 

"Hey you." Kara says while pulling out the food containers. "Here I got you a French Dip." Handing over her mealbox.

 

Grabbing it happily, Lena sits down trying not to bounce "Ooo thank you. How was your trip?" Popping it open and taking a deep inhale.

 

The blond pulls out her containers and pops open the first one "It was good." Grabbing a fry and munching on it.

 

The genius pulls open the Au jus container "Oh?"

 

Pulling back her hood, the blond supplies "Yea Kal was shocked but happy and he said he was going to forward my petition. So we'll see what they say in a few days." Then grabs her quadruple decker bacon jalapeno cheeseburger, unwraps it and takes a large bite. Then hands the brunette some napkins from the bag.

 

Lena wasn't sure where this was going and put her sandwich down very deliberately "Petition? What petition darling?" Plucking one of the napkins and placing the rest on the table.

 

"I requested to become a member of the Justice League."

 

It took Lena a few moments to process what she just heard. She didn't want to sound upset or displeased by the decision itself only that Kara should have talked to her first about important things like this as a couple.

 

She turns and looks into a blue gaze "Sweetheart... why didn't you discuss it with me beforehand? You know I'll support your decisions but for something like this we're supposed to communicate things that will affect the both of us." The brunette supplies delicately.

 

"I wasn't even sure they'd say yes plus I didn't want to worry you." The blond takes another bite.

 

"Baby worrying comes with the territory. We're in this together right?" She points back and forth between the two of them.

 

Kara gets between chews "Yes"

 

"So then?"

 

Kara thinks about it for a moment and then swallows "You're right. I'm sorry. I should've discussed it with you first. Sometimes I just got to go with my gut and there may be moments when I don't have enough time to sit and explain something before doing so."

 

The CEO explains with a look "I can understand that but we aren't in a dangerous situation to warrant such quick actions. If we're in the middle of a battle I don't expect you to explain to me first what you're going to do."

 

The blond goes to open her mouth and then stops. Finally the Kryptonian gets out "You're right again. I have a feeling I'm never going to win an argument with you."

 

Raising a dark brow with a knowing smirk "It's what you get for wanting to marry a Luthor dear."

 

Kara laughs "You stubborn woman c'mere." Puts down her burger, wipes her mouth and then reaches for the brunette.

 

Leaning to where the blond is sittin off to her right, Lena allows the woman to pull her in "Pot calling the kettle."

 

"OOf really?? Just.." Kara gives her a searing kiss to shut her up. After a few more moments the blond pulls back "You're not mad are you?"

 

It takes the brunette a moment to get ahold of her faculties after that kiss 'Wha...huh? Oh' "Nooo. I expected you needed something more. I didn't think going back to the DEO would be as fulfilling anymore."

 

'She understands me all too well' Kara gives a short nod "Yea" Then gives her side a pat and resituates on the couch. Picking up the burger to resume eating.

 

Lena picks up her French dip and dips it in the delicious juice "On the topic of things to be discussed I was wondering if you would be interested in going house shopping with me?" Then leans over to take a bite. "Mmmmmm" 'So good.'

 

"Really?" The blond stuffs a few more fries into her face then offers one to the CEO.

 

Taking it happily in her teeth, Lena munches "Yes why not? You change your mind on the whole marrying a Luthor thing?" Then takes another bite of her dipped sandwich.

 

Kara speeds through her burger and into the second one "Don't be ridiculous. What's wrong with the apartment?"

 

'How to put this delicately...' Lena dabs her mouth "All your extra stuff is making me feel...cluttered and I believe we need more room anyways."

 

"Uhhh ok sure well I guess it would be safer for the neighbors and I could have a larger work studio and shop area." Finishing her fries Kara ponders that for a moment.

 

Lena was relieved the blond didn't take that the wrong way and smiles "Yes exactly. Extra guest rooms and maybe a garden perhaps?"

 

Kara opens her second food container "Sounds like a plan!" She says excitedly.

 

"Perfect I'll have Jess do research and then setup a schedule for us. Mmmmmm where did you get this?" Taking another dipped bite, Lena hums appreciatively.

 

"It's a little hole in the wall on 24th." The blond happily stuffs her face.

 

"It's fantastic."

 

___________________

 

A little while later..

 

LCorp Fleet

 

Ad Gloriam

 

Aboard the Ad Gloriam, Lena is monitoring ship and fleet movements along the eastern rim of the belt on a scouting mission to see if any additional Buldaron ships are arriving and are attempting to hide amongst the asteroid field. The Buldarons are trying to use the additional heavy metals in the rocks to mask their signatures.

 

Once they're finished with their scans and monitoring they'll relay the information back with the team assigned for this particular task. Once the field is completely cleared then they can push further out to secure the Kuiper belt. 

 

Thankfully Lena's manufacturing facilities have ramped up production or they wouldn't have the ships available to cover it all. So at the moment they also have DEO ships partnering up with belt fleet teams in a joint task force.

 

The brunette is not currently in the captain's chair, right now she is working the sensors and communications station while the crewman assigned to that station is standing quietly in the background until needed to take backover their post. 

 

Lena is happy she decided to design these consoles the grey blue color as the white she originally wanted to go with makes her eyes tired after awhile like in the Legion ship. She didn't want to go with black or straight metallic cause it would then look like TaNak's ship. 'Ugh' It still gives her shivers just thinking about it. Purple was too festive and expensive so they got greyish blue. Plus it matches the carpeting. She didn't want that grated floor plating either.

 

The CEO has been scanning this section and not getting any pings, squirts, reflections, refractions or phantoms or any kind here but her gut is telling her something different. So they've been here waiting and haven't finished clearing this section yet. She's been thinking about their ships makeup and tech. There was little in the database on Buldarons and they only had the bits they got from the fleet's previous interaction with them and sensor readings. 

 

The Buldaron's didn't have cloaking technology as far as they were aware of but that's not guaranteed at this point. So Lena has to think on a strategy based upon the information she does have and how she herself would proceed if she was one of them. Which gives her an idea. 

 

She taps the consoles comm system "I want 4 more DEO ships to surround this area's coordinates. I believe they're hiding near the larger chunks with nickle iron. I'm gonna vent some plasma and see if it sticks." 

 

They understand what she means. The reactive plasma will help to basically send a flare once it attaches to the opposing ships particular metal composite and structure. She wasn't sure how many ships where in there but Lena wasn't taking any chances once she smokes them out. The brunette walks over to the the engineering console as the communications crewman steps back into place. 

 

Everyone let's the Commodore do her thing unhindered. She keys the vent leak for a specific plasma particle mix and then vents it for wide dispersal.

 

It took about 14 minutes when they got three ships lit up like a Christmas tree. "Captain there's your missing ships. Now let's hope they don't fight or we're all in for a rough day."

 

"Thank you Commodore. Helmsman take us in slowly. Tactical monitor them closely."

 

"Aye Captain."

 

One tried to fight while the other's ran. It was an overwhelming victory for the joint task force. The Buldaron's clearly underestimated their opponent and got their asses handed to them. Lena couldn't be happier at the moment. She needed to get down to engineering to check on a few things and then bounce over to Catco and then home.


	116. 116

DEO

 

Bullpen 

 

Rumors of Supergirls death have permeated the underground scene and has been causing havoc in National City. It's becoming a mad house trying to keep things together. The NCPD is run ragged and the DEO is not that far behind. 

 

Alex bought herself some time with Kara's disappearance to get Marsdin to back off a bit but at this rate it's going to come to a head one way or another. Supergirl needs to be back in action. 

 

The Director is trying to draw someone out in particular that has been causing the most damage to many of the city's leylines and not sure how that's going to play out if Supergirl is officially back. 

 

She's got some new equipment Lena's been working on for them and want's to get a feel for it in the field to see if she can snag the guy and maybe spring a trap. They cannot handle another earthquake like last time. The city may not survive one that large. Heroes or not.

 

The redhead is overworked at the moment, handling things here on the ground and in space is really taking it's toll. She's not been able to have a day off and had to sleep here at work several nights. Alex hasn't been able to get home and spend time with her family and she's at her wits end. At the moment she doesn't have the luxury like a normal agent to clock out and go home. 

 

Hopefully soon the director can call in Supergirl then maybe finally she can have a good nights rest at home and have one day off for a family night. In the meantime Alex keeps pushing, chugs another coffee and gets back to work with determination.

 

___________________

 

Luthor Zor-El apartment 

 

Kara gets home and decides to make a phone call. She had gotten the number out of Lena's phone earlier in the day. She still wanted to work through some things and had one particular person in mind to talk to. Now the blond has to speak with an old friend to get that information so let's see how this goes. She sits on one of the barstools at the kitchen island and dials the number.

 

After a ring or two..

 

The line picks up "Hello Felicity speaking."

 

Taking a deep breath "Hey Felicity it's Kara."

 

"HOLY SHITBALLS" The superhacker blurts out over the line.

 

Kara cringes and pulls the phone away from her ear "Don't tell anyone yet ok?

 

The other blond rambles out quickly "I mean Oh My God!! Does Lena know? You are going to be in big trouble with all of us if you don't.."

 

The Kryptonian smiles at how protective they've all been with the CEO. It makes Kara feel a little better that the brunette wasn't all alone when the warrior was gone "Easy. Yes she knows. She's the one who found me or I would've been long gone before this conversation. Anyways I actually have a favor to ask."

 

"Anything" Felicity's response was immediate.

 

Clearing her throat, Kara supplies "I need to get in touch with Sara."

 

The hacker starts rattling off "Yea Uh sure but umm you better be specific of what time you want her to show up and where..."

 

"Like now. I'm at our apartment in National City."

 

"Okay. You don't know how glad I am you're alive. Why didn't Lena say..." The other blond at first felt relieved and then concerned.

 

The former reporter cuts off the rambling gently "I told her not to. I need to stay dead for her safety. At least for a little while longer." The Kryptonian is scratching something small into the island counter's side with her nail.

 

"I understand. I heard about her brother. How is she? How are you?" The hacker asks softly.

 

Waiting a moment, Kara sighs "Well she's shaken up a bit but doing ok. I'm..different but getting there."

 

"Mmmm if you want to talk you know I'm always here." Felicity understood that having dealt with Team Arrow's rather large amount of baggage. It wasn't easy coming back from things.

 

"Thank you. Same goes for you. Especially now that you have my new number." Kara blows the bit of dust off the tiny engraving.

 

Overwatch sounded exceptionally happy about that "Heh ya like total texting buddies right."

 

Kara rechecks her work and unconsciously nods even though the other blond couldn't see "You bet."

 

The IT gets outs nervously "Uh I hope you're ready to go cause I'll send her a message in like two seconds."

 

"I'm ready." 

 

\------------

 

A few minutes later 

 

Kara had needed someone to talk to that would understand the things that happened without giving her that look of pity. Lena didn't do that but there was only so much she'd want to worry the brunette and still spare her additional nightmares if she could. So Kara had several reasons to reach out to Canary. 

 

Her phone rings startling out of her thoughts "Hello?"

 

"Miss Zor-El This is Gideon of the Waverider. I've been informed that you wish to speak with Captain Lance. She should be back momentarily."

 

"Oh OH Hi Gideon Yea Thank you so much"

 

"I was also authorized to bring you aboard." A Time bureau portal opens up in their living room. It's not Gideon's fault Ava misplaced another bracelet in the Captain's room.

 

"Thanks a bunch Gideon oh yea you're the AI. So cool." Kara shuts off the phone and walks through the portal.

 

"You are more then welcome to visit the mess hall for food while we await the the Captain. However, I'd advise you Mr Rory is currently working on his 4th sandwich." The AI supplies knowingly.

 

"Oh my Rao!" The Super speeds off to the messhall quickly.

 

"Hey blondie. Help yourself. Haircut made sandwiches." Mick gravels out. 

 

"Do not worry about your large appetite Ms Zor-El we also have a unlimited food replicator. I can assure you we can handle it." Gideon states sensing Kara's unease at demolishing their food supply.

 

Well she doesn't have to be told twice. Speeds through the dining area and sits down with a mountain of food in front of her.

 

"Now I'm impressed." Mick says with a mouthful.

 

"Prepare to be amazed." Kara gets out with a large smirk.

 

________________

 

Bahrain

 

Underneath the Dilmun ruins 

 

Main chamber

 

 

The mage popped into the inner chamber suddenly in a black mist.

 

The warlord had already sensed his approach and allowed the entrance.

 

Warren supplied readily "They are on their way sire. They needed to make a few stops."

 

"Good Good" He leans over to Warren "Is our visitor cozy?"

 

"Hmmm he is for the moment." The mage was not too happy with the bald man but he seemed useful for his master.

 

The warlord played with his dark beard "I don't care how valuable he is if he seems like he'll double cross us kill him. No one will miss him anyways. In fact I believe that would be of service to everyone. You could even count it as my one good deed."

 

"Yes master Shen."


	117. 117

Waverider

 

 

"I don't know where you put it all but I wish I had that power." Mick grins after watching the Kryptonian devour the mountain of food in an inhuman speed.

 

Kara fist pumps in the air excitedly "Now time for ice cream!"

 

At this point Mick's eyes bug out as the blond then proceeds to devour 4 tubs of ice cream.

 

Kara walks back over to the food replicator. She wanted to inspect such a wonderous device and lo and behold did her eyes fall upon a very tiny symbol the blond recognized.

 

'Holy Rao'

 

\----------

 

Finally Sara gets back and she passes by Mick in the corridor mumbling about a crazy food alien. Stops and just shakes her head before entering the mess hall. Seeing Kara she makes a beeline.

 

"Kara Hey. You sure look.. different from when I last saw you." The assassin gets out with her usual half grin.

 

"Sara Hi Yea it's a long story." The former reporter gets out with a wave.

 

The assassin puts her hand out and Kara awkwardly shakes the hand presented. After a second the Kryptonian releases it.

 

Putting her hands in her pockets, Kara asks hesitantly "Is there somewhere we could umm talk?"

 

"Yea this way." Canary tilts her head gesturing the way.

 

Once they get make way to Sara's office. Lance gestures to a chair "Have a seat."

 

"I went through some ... things recently and I need to talk to someone. I ummm."

 

"Yea it's cool. You can talk to me about anything." Sara pours herself two fingers of scotch into a tumbler then offers "Drink?"

 

"No thanks" Short blond locks give a small shake.

 

Sara sits in her chair and takes a large swig "So what's on your mind?"

 

"Well it's... I've ummm.. I need some perspective. If you don't want to discuss stuff of your background that's fine cause I know it's more than what's in your file but I'd like to get your take on some things. I can't really go to anyone else who won't..."

 

The captain understood where this was going and had traveled down that road many times "Either run screaming or give a pitying look right?"

 

"Yea"

 

"I have a feeling we're gonna be here awhile. So start from the beginning." Sara rubs her temple.

 

\---

 

Several hours later... 

 

Kara finally gets to telling Sara all that happened for the years she was gone. All the heinous and gory details.

 

Sara confides in Kara her past as well. They swap stories back and forth and bond over it

 

It takes alot to impress the assassin but damn "Holy shit! You're all fucking badass now. Not that you weren't a badass before but you know what I mean."

 

Kara cringes a bit at the language but shrugs "Yea I guess you can say that"

 

Sara downs another drink and explains "Look for people like us, things start making sense later down the road, like a larger big plan kinda picture, even though we got hit the hardest it just means we can do the bigger stuff for our friends, family and for people who need us whether we know them now or not. It all happens for a reason. Sucks balls but everytime we survive or come back we're even stronger than before. We couldn't be sunshine and rainbows all the time without knowing the grit and shadows. Some sort of balance is what was needed. I know it sounds shitty but hey I celebrate where I am now and I think you do too. It's not something you'll ever move past because it's apart of you now but we can use it to OUR advantage. Our experiences shape us to be who we are today. Honor that and yourself. You'll be ok. And when you're truly ready to let go of certain things it will just happen naturally maybe slowly but things will start to come together as you need them to."

 

That made total sense to Kara and it made her feel alot better about things. Not so alone in a way.

 

Nate pops in "Hey Cap'n we got another anachronism. Oh hey Kara you look.. different."

 

"Yea I'm getting that alot lately." The Kryptonian gives a small half smile.

 

"No offense"

 

Kara stands from the chair and stretches "None taken. I guess I'll see you later. Thank you so much Sara. Please call me if you ever need my help."

 

The assassin gives the other blond a knowing look "Mmmm I just might take you up on that offer."

 

"You're already a Legend" Nathanial adds with a smile.

 

"Awww thanks Nate."

 

Gideon's voice cuts in "Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but the anachronism just went to a level 8."

 

Sara grins and grabs a bottle of water "Duty calls. You want us to drop you off where and when we picked you up?" 

 

"Ahh yes please. Otherwise I think Lena's freaking out about now." The Kryptonian rubs the back of her neck.

 

"Oh and tell your sister I said hey!" Lance tosses over her shoulder as Gideon opens a portal for the Kryptonian.

 

"Thank you Gideon." 'That is so cool' Kara's mind supplies as she walks through and back into her living room.

 

"Anytime Ms Zor-El." The AI internally laughs at her own joke.


	118. 118

Luthor Zor-El Apartment

 

Lena opens the door to their apartment suite, drops her purse and kicks off her shoes. Shucking her coat on the couch as she goes and dropping her keys on the marble counter. Something felt off in the room but couldn't put her finger on it.

 

She didn't want to make too much noise if Kara was resting.  
The brunette gently made her way further towards the sunroom as she started hearing a gentle lilting of what sounds like a small flute. She had no idea the blond played and decided to listen further. The CEO stood quiet in the doorway watching as Kara was sitting there in the window with her eyes closed. Playing some sad melodic tune that got a little happier towards the middle. Brophy was laying at her feet asleep in his preferred lemur-like form.

 

Lena stood there unobserved for a few more moments until she felt a strong warm pulse in her chest and the Kryptonian suddenly stopped and opened her eyes smiling "There you are."

 

The CEO says warmly "That was beautiful."

 

"I'm glad you liked it." With a smile the Kryptonian puts the tiny flute down on her workstation.

 

Humming "I didn't know you played." It was incredibly beautiful and the dark haired woman wished Kara would sing again too at some point. She misses it dearly.

 

Looking over and observing the hairs out of place on the CEO "I didn't used to...and I didn't feel like it till now. How was work?"

 

Lena didn't want to push so she let the subject change go.

 

"It was insanely busy and my feet hurt." The brunette didn't want to sound like she was whining. Luthors do not whine like children but here she knew it would help Kara if she allowed the blond to spoil her a bit. If she were being honest with herself Lena's been enjoying the blond's pampering.

 

Her reply caused Kara to chuckle slightly.

 

"Mmm maybe you could order Chinese after you get changed and I'll take care of you." The blond said with a grin.

 

Kara got up slowly and padded towards the brunette. She was only wearing short shorts and a tank top. Her dark tan had a high contrast with the scarring. 

 

Kara felt compelled as she gazed down into those Kryptonite colored eyes ingrained in her being. Leaning forward gently and gives a chaste kiss held with promise.

 

Everytime the blond touched her in any way it was like lightning. When they kissed... roaring thunder through the blood. The pulse hit harder and Lena couldn't resist drawing Kara back down to her lips again. Carefully grabbing the back of the blond's neck as Kara slipped her arms around the brunette's waist. Delicately setting a slow pace while they melded their bodies closer.

 

Finally needing air they part slightly. 

 

"Wow"

 

"Mmmm" It was then the Kryptonian's stomach made itself known.

 

"Guess we better get you fed." The CEO said with a giggle.

 

\----

 

After dinner they were lounging around after Kara gave her a small foot rub. When the blond was finished, Lena wiggled her toes and brought something up "So I found a way to write off most of your food costs. Running it through LCorp's partnership with the DEO and LFoods. You are covered. It's kinda like a feed Supergirl fund. It falls under charity and philanthropy. So technically it's not costing anyone a thing since I'm merely moving around resources."

 

The CEO continues "The only exception is if you order fast food or go to restaurants. For those I'd have to prove your identity to send the receipts in for. I'm not doing that. So we have free groceries basically."

 

"You are a genius." Kara gets up off the couch.

 

Agreeing with a self-satisfied smirk, the CEO agrees "Mmmm Yes I am."

 

"And humble as well as wise." The Kryptonian lifts the brunette into the air.

 

Lena squealed a bit "Eeep! Put me down. Ahh Kara!"

 

Putting the woman over her shoulder in a fireman's carry, Kara giggled "You eeped that is so cute."

 

The blond carries her to the bedroom for them to get ready for bed. Putting down the CEO gently the Kryptonian then just plops herself on the bed fine with what she's currently wearing. Not that Lena mind's at all. The brunette goes to the closet to look for a different sleep shirt to wear and picks out a Tweety bird.

 

Propping and fixing the pillow how she wants it, Kara supplies "On the topic from earlier... I've been running a few tests."

 

Calling out from the closet "Please tell me you didn't take out another island."

 

Kara looked sheepish for a moment and then added "No no not that kind of test. Food tests." Blowing a bit of hair out of her face.

 

"Oh?" Lena makes her way to the bathroom to wash her face and get all the makeup off.

 

"Mmmmm. I'm on a Mongolian diet."

 

Turning on the warm water, getting her sponge, puts some cleanser on it and the brunette starts making little scrubbing circles against her face "A what now?"

 

"When I was over there I found that I was able to decrease my intake when I joined in their meals which tended to be heavy. I ate lots of fat, meat, dairy and fish. I did have to step out several times to makeup a small difference but Lena I think I'm on to something." Kara explains with a smile.

 

"Mmm so that's where you went." Rinsing her face off, pats dry and then adds toner to reset the ph.

 

The blond continues "Yea It's nice although I don't think you'd like it during the cold season. It's hard work for them but Lena it's beautiful there and clean air. Cat says hi by the way."

 

Lena then does the final stage of moisturizer "Ahhh I see. I'm glad you had a good time darling. I did miss you terribly." Then goes to brush her teeth.

 

"I know. I missed you too." She really did and knew the brunette did too but Kara knew the trip was necessary.

 

After having finished in the bathroom, walks back over, takes her ponytail out, running her hands through her hair a few times "So this diet?" Then sits on her side of the bed.

 

The Kryptonian supplies with a grin "Yup I'm satisfied longer and have to eat less."

 

"That makes perfect sense now that I think about it. The phospholipid layer of each cell requires it. So to compensate for the extra light going through your system the fats help balance it all better and act as a more efficient fuel. Wow Kara that's awesome. I'm wondering though if you'd be ok with packing on a few pounds then but then again you'd probably just burn it right off again."

 

"I don't mind it. Actually look." Kara lifts up her shirt to show her stomach.

 

Lena can't help but touch the softness. It's different from the rockhard abs her hormones have been accustomed to but the brunette likes it all the same "Oh how cute. You're getting a little tummy sweetie."

 

Blond brows knit "Does that bother you?" Kara was worried for a moment.

 

"Nope. Muscles or softness. Skinny or full figured. You are absolutely beautiful to me." The CEO said sincerely and snuggles under the comforter and then into the blond's side.

 

Feeling relieved at that, Kara remarks "How did I get so lucky?" Then turns off the side lamp.

 

"C'mere and give me a kiss goodnight."

 

"Yes ma'am."


	119. 119

Bahrain 

 

Underneath the Dilmun Ruins

 

The bald man walks over to the scud without a launching platform and rants to one of the underlings "My precious sister will soon be of no consequence and I will take everything back." 

 

Lex contemplates internally 'There is something else this sorceror is not telling us and it's bothering me. Why just give us the treasure and why are these artifacts so important to him. Baubles and trinkets of a time forgotten. They must do something. hmmm.' "Hand me that tool there."

 

Warren is merely tolerating this arrogant pricks presence and listening to see if he spews on about anything of importance. Walks over and hands Lex the tool he specified.

 

"In the meantime I think I'll enjoy making this exceptionally heinous now that her pet Kryptonian is out of the way. Thankfully the Kasnian rebels were happy enough to supply me with what I needed. Then I'll go after Superman next and who knows maybe I'll even run for president." The Luthor tilts his head in thought and then returns his attention to his work.

 

'Ugh do I have to listen to this dribble.' The mage's mind supplied in agony for having to be here for this. Shen told him to, so here he is. Didn't mean he had to like it.

 

Lex continues on with his tirade while working on the missile "So once I'm finished all you need to do is pop in. Set this little 10 second timer and pop out. Don't screw it up. I had to pull in a favor just to get that amount. Now that the bitch has cut off all my supply lines I'm reduced to pulling old strings. What I wouldn't love to see her and those puppet representatives fry."

 

"Yes I got it. I'm not an idiot. Are you done yet?" Warren paces a bit.

 

"Patience for perfection friend. It will be done when I tell you it's done."

 

The dark mage wanted to strangle the man but sneered internally. 'All in due time huh just you wait.'

 

 

___________________

 

Morning 

 

Luthor Zor-El apartment

 

Kara had another rough night but tried not to wake the brunette. That didn't work well Lena usually wakes up a few minutes later. So they've been here in bed snuggling and intermittent talking still trying to relax until they have to get all the way up.

 

Lena was laying across the blond's back tracing the lines there across the shoulder "Something's been bugging me for awhile now. How do you know Koriand'r?"

 

That wasn't a question the blond had expected "Oh wow umm let me think." Kara tries to think back and remember while shifting the pillow under her head "I was about I think 6 years old and I met her during a science expedition with my father to Tamaran to study the planet's flora and fauna. We became good friends until I left after about a month or so later. Ummm Then I ran into her during my highschool years here on Earth at a gas station in Jump city. I didn't see her again until we ran into her at the alien bar you know.."

 

The brunette supplies "When she kissed us." She was still conflicted over that. Yes it was another cultures customs but it still drove her crazy seeing someone else kiss Kara.

 

"Yea" The blond breathes into the pillow and stretches a bit.

 

Lena softly admits "You know I reacted to that."

 

"Oh?

 

"I admit I was a bit jealous."

 

"You don't say." The blond attempts to roll over to which the brunette lets her. "I admit I was several times and I couldn't explain it. You remember when you broke it off with James?"

 

Laying on Kara's stomach now, Lena remembers "Ahh the glass incident. Now it makes sense. You remember the way I reacted? I didn't mean to call you an idiot you just scared me because I already had strong feelings for you then."

 

Running fingers through dark locks, Kara remarks softly "I think we were both a couple of idiots."

 

"Probably so."

 

"Alright well I guess we better get up and moving. You want eggs benedict?"

 

The brunette is loving how the blond is spoiling her lately with the specialty cooking, backrubs and foot rubs. It makes her smile. Eggs benedict is her favorite. Kara had pried that bit of information out of her the other night "Ooo yes please." 

 

They both had long days scheduled for today and needed to get moving. Kara's back at the DEO until they hear back from the Justice League but Lena thinks it's really a no brainer. Supergirl can always bounce back and forth between the two since she's not doing the reporter thing anymore. 

 

In a way that kinda saddens the CEO because Kara was really good at it and wanted to see her get some recognition for that. The window is fast closing to be able to revive the reporter identity as a body misidentification and Lena knows she can't push Kara into that if she doesn't want it anymore. 

 

Once Supergirl appears today Lex will already know or find out shortly of her being alive. So it wouldn't really matter if Kara did revive the Danvers name. It is ultimately Kara's decision.

 

They head to the kitchen together hand in hand.

 

______________

 

Later...

 

DEO

 

"First day back on the job. How do you feel?" Alex inquires with a grin.

 

The Kryptonian is bouncing with excitement "Ready to go!" 

 

The blond decided on her basic costume with a blue mask to match her suit. Kara did have it altered now that she's a bit larger and didn't want it to rip. Including the boots that had trouble fitting over her calves had to alter those to basic shoe style. It has a collar now to cover her neck. She decided to keep the skirt. Technically she could fight naked at this point and it wouldn't matter. Not that Kara would, just that she could if she had too.

 

When the blond was trying on the new pants it didn't look right and kept giving her a cameltoe so that got discarded until further notice. Although she could've put the skirt over the pants but she'll figure that out later. Plus Kara liked getting more sunlight and keeping it airy. Since the arena she was more comfortable in battleskirts anyways. So minus the cape and add one Nth metal sword on the back she was all set.

 

"Remember you have to be extra careful now." The redhead states while handing over a comm piece.

 

Kara rolls her eyes and puts the piece in her ear "I understand completely. I got it Alex."

 

"Alright people look alive! Ok what do we got?" The Director inquires loudly.

 

Agent Torres supplies "We got a bank robbery on 27th and Dowel in progress."

 

Supergirl nods "On it!"

 

\----

 

27th and Dowel

 

The men with masks were attempting to flee the bank with their van waiting outside with two other men with assault rifles.

 

Kara touches down quickly and assesses the situation. Making sure innocent bystanders are clear of the area.

 

Taking a Super hero pose, the blond says loudly "Alright put your weapons down and no one gets hurt."

 

"HOLY Shit Man the bitch is alive!" One of the guys in the mask yells.

 

They turn and start firing at her. Unloading their clips until they were out of ammo.

 

Luckily the bullets don't ricochet this time and merely pile up at her feet "Not very smart of you."

 

Two of the men chuck their guns at her and start running.

 

"Really?!" Kara scans them and then superspeed rounds them up for the local cops to handle.

 

The Kryptonian was dusting off her hands when she hears screaming further down the way and then heads towards that.

 

Some sort of domestic disturbance. The blond scans the house and there are kids and a couple fighting. Well no a woman getting beaten and judging by her bones this is not the first time. Kara gets angry and speeds in grabbing the man by the neck and lifts him up.'It would be so easy'

 

Apparently the woman read the situation correctly "No! Don't kill him. He's just drunk."

 

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OK!" The blond roars.

 

"Please he's their father. He's never touched them only me. He doesn't mean to. It's just the liquor." The woman pleads.

 

Kara struggles for several Kryptonian minutes until she hears the children whimper.

 

The blond growls "Fine but I have conditions. One is jail and then when you get out you go straight to rehab or so help me..."

 

"I promise! I'm sorry I'll do what you say! I never meant to hurt anyone." He shouts out while struggling and crying.

 

She taps her comm "I need a NCPD group on site at a domestic disturbance at... What's the address ma'am?"

 

The woman relays it to the hero who repeats it into her comm. After the cops show up the blond takes off and heads towards where she hears gunfire.

 

 

\----

 

Several hours later Kara's been knocking out crimes left and right, aliens and humans and dropping the crime rate significantly now that the rumors have been proven untrue. The prisons are fit to burst and the DEO is now out of room as well even in the bordering cities. So for the past 20 minutes or so nothing's come in. Kara's been having this weird foreboding feeling gnawing in her gut like something is coming. She doesn't know what it is yet so she continues to listen to anything coming through on the scanners. 

 

Then Torres comes through her comm "We got a large multi-car pile up on the interstate with 2 tractor trailers."

 

"Got it!" And Kara takes off again.

 

\----

 

Supergirl is pulling a older woman from the last car and got her to a paramedic when the blond feels it.

 

Tapping her comm "Something's wrong. I'm leaving the interstate. No casualties and the paramedics are on scene. I got to go."

 

"Supergirl what is it?" Alex's voice comes through this time.

 

"No time!" Taps the comm off and rockets skyward toward where she feels the need to go. A nudge. 'There' The hero follows the feeling. First it's hazy and heavy. Then Kara feels dread picking up the heartbeart she's come to recognize anywhere. Then the urgency of the connection kicks in and she knows something is horribly wrong. 'Lena!' 

 

_______________

 

Desert

 

LCorp Secondary Grid launch site

 

Today Lena is meeting with the some US government agents, representatives and aerospace engineers. She's getting the shipyard stardock pod groupings set and ready for launch for in a few weeks before the grid can be placed and stabilized. The brunette wants to make sure all the supplies are set and ready to go because they'll also be sending supplies to the new colonies and LCorp offworld science/hydroponic stations.

 

They've got several million of these pods ready to go but still haven't met the required amount for the full net. They have to be coordinated and set up like land mines for the placements to stay within their proper zones. With the planetary magnetics and orbits it would throw them and alter the pod setting coordinates. It has to be perfect.

 

Lena's already done her first stage walk through and everything looks good for the meeting. It's supposed to be held in 15 minutes but due to some logistical issues the US agents and visitors are running a bit late.

 

The CEO is standing at the entrance to the gate with some of her security agents when the brunette gets something on her comm.

 

"Ma'am we've spotted movement on the Northside of the compound. My men are enroute." The agent on the line supplies quickly.

 

It was not even five minutes later "We have a problem ma'am that's a bioweapon you all need to evacuate."

 

"Fuck" 'This is not happening.' Fear ripples through her frame.

 

She taps her comm "It won't matter if it detonates. It'll affect a 30 mile radius in seconds. We won't have time."

 

Lena heard an explosion and screaming on the comms.

 

'I guess this is it. Maybe next time.' Lena's life flashes before her eyes. She has Kara's image in her mind and hold's onto it firmly. 'I'll never forget you.'

 

As the gas cloud rapidly approaches, there's nothing she can do, so Lena stands there proudly and poised, chin held high. Lena swears she could hear Kara's voice and sends a pulse one last time.


	120. 120

Kara pushes harder and faster than she ever has before and breaks the sound barrier and closely approaches the speed of light. She doesn't care she has to get to Lena NOW. The blond scans ahead to see what's going on. Sees the explosion and the particles in the air.

 

'OH MY RAO'

 

"LENA!!!"

 

Pushing all the air out of her lungs she takes quick position in front of the CEO and does an epic inhale, sucking and pulling all the deadly particles from the air. She scans and almost there, she pulls in more air through her mouth until Kara gets every last one. Holding her breath and drops to her knees. Shuddering a bit.

 

Lena looks on in shock "KARA!"

 

'Oh that tastes so disgusting.' It also is making the Kryptonian's throat and lungs itch for a minute or two. Then the feeling passes. 'Rao can I breath out now?' The blond sees Lena trying to approach and Kara holds up a hand and shakes her head. Still trying to... transmute? absorb? something to the biochem gas.

 

Whatever it was her body was doing, the blond is still fighting to hold it in until finally she can't hold it anymore.

 

Kara then proceeds to upchuck what she had for lunch all over the ground.

 

Lena looks on for a moment then slowly approaches.

 

The blond sounded hoarse with tears streaming "I thought I told you to stay back." Then continues heaving.

 

"Whatever you did neutralized the toxin otherwise we'd all be dead now. So I'm gonna comfort you while you finish." The brunette gently rubs her shoulder and attempts to hold the hero's hair back. Amazed at this wonderful woman in front of her.

 

Kara doesn't want to argue with that. This feels shitty. Gives a small nod and continues emptying her stomach's contents.

 

With the final expunging of her guts, Lena hands the Kryptonian a handkerchief and rubs her arm.

 

"My hero." Pats the blond's side. "How did..."

 

Wiping her mouth, still slightly cringing and holding her belly, Kara responds "I felt it. Felt you. I was.. compelled. I just knew something was wrong with you and I had to be here. I have no other explanation."

 

With a nod Lena taps her comm "Report anyone?"

 

"Foxtrot and Charlie are ok but I'm sad to report Tango didn't make it ma'am." The agent stated remorsefully.

 

'Oh no' The brunette takes in that information and then orders "Alright secure the perimeter and get hazmat team to bring them to the quarantine center. Once they're cleared we'll do burial detail."

 

"Aye ma'am"

 

The CEO takes a deep breath "Sweetie I'm sorry but Casey's group didn't make it."

 

Pulling herself to her full height "I want to know who did this." Kara snarled

 

The brunette could feel the anger radiating from the blond and envelops the woman into a hug to soothe her.

 

"We'll find out and when we do we'll take care of it like we always do ok?" Lena assures the former reporter.

 

The fight left the Kryptonian for the moment.

 

It was after just a few minutes while they held eachother that Kara gives her a small pat to release and then pipes up "Do you have a mint? That stuff was disgusting."

 

"How did you know that would work? or that you could do that?" Lena asks while handing the blond a wintogreen mint from her pocket.

 

Opens the wrapper and pops it in her mouth "I didn't. It just kinda happened." The blond words around the mint candy.

 

Lifting a dark brow "You look good in the mask."

 

"Oh yea?" Says with a grin and goes to lean in.

 

Lena saw it coming and effectively stopped the woman with her fingernail.

 

"Not in costume and definitely not until you've brushed your teeth. Well... not in costume in public." The CEO adds with a small cheeky grin.

 

"Ohhhh eheh fair enough. Alright Ms Luthor." Kara does her classic superhero pose "You stay out of trouble please. I'll do a secondary check around the perimeter and I'll be off. Have a good day."

 

"You are such a goob. God I love you." She whispers under her breath and then feels a pulse response watching the warrior take to the skies.

 

__________________

 

 

Kara was flying over a section of Earth and something caught her eye and went down to go inspect it.

 

Touching down she scans. Mines. Alot of land mines. Why would their be some out here in the middle of nowhere. She scans further down. 'Hmmmm'

 

She gets a comm beep and taps it "Yes"

 

The director's voice comes through slightly panicked "Where are you?!"

 

"Oh I had to stop a bioweapon. Don't worry I took care of it."

 

"Damn ok can you report back yet?" Alex didn't expect that but took it in stride.

 

Pondering that for a moment Kara responds "Ummm I think I found something. I'll check back in a little while. I'm going to be doing some cleaning."

 

"Uh ok but if we need you.."

 

"Yea got it." She clicks the thing off.

 

Kara scans and zooms in and out checking the area long range. Making sure there's no one who could get hurt.

 

Taking a breath, she stomps the ground hard, the whole section quakes and all the mines within a 5 mile radius go off.

 

The blond rescans and sees a few duds. Gathering them up quickly she forms a pile and then hits them with heatvision which causes a massive explosion. Luckily she was far away enough from any trees or buildings to not cause any other problems. 

 

Dusting off her hands she appraises the cleared area "Not bad if I do say so myself."

 

"I think maybe it's time for a world tour. Wonder if I can get all this done before dinner." With a mission in mind the Kryptonian sets off to clear the mine fields.

 

_____________________

 

Desert

 

LCorp Secondary Grid launch site

 

 

The CEO steps into the lab "So did we figure out who sent the attack?"

 

"The fragments show it's origin was from Kasnia but look at this.. the way this was mixed and the detonator look at this. I've never seen anything like it." The technician shows her the video the hazmat team took of all the debris from the blast site.

 

"I have..." 'Well done Dear brother you almost won this round but I assure you I will win the war.' The CEO contemplates for a moment 

 

"Prepare me a suit I'm heading out to the site to review some things." She also wanted to take some special readings to see how they got past her systems.

 

"Ma'am that's not a good idea." The security agent next to her states.

 

She gives him The Look.

 

"Sorry ma'am." He ducks his head down.

 

The meeting had went better than expected. Their visitors were none the wiser than an incident had occured and came into the meeting with no issues. They were all excited at the grid system and praised the young Luthor for her ingenius design. Olivia will be a very happy woman once the reps get back to Washington. The grid will be up right about a year before re-election time which should secure Marsdin another term. 

 

It will also put Lena in a very interesting position. The UN has been making noise about the Luthor gaining too much power and influence over the globe not just in the corporate world but now she has a large military. Even though she has no nation or flag she is now a force to be reckoned with. It's really no surprise that the Kasnian rebels had assisted her brother. What better way to topple an empire before it begins. Thanks to one wonderful Kryptonian that plot had failed. 

 

Lena has to tread very carefully the next few months because she believes there is not only one nation that wants to stop her. Global poverty is down by 6% and with her new programs and advancements it's only dropping further. The nations who want to control the wealth are getting squeezed and it makes them very uncomfortable. 

 

The brunette has no need for fossil fuels or gold. Electric power is not an issue nor clean water. She has the loyalty of her employees...mostly. Money is starting to become a second thought and dwindles the more advanced her tech is. That terrifies the other nations especially with their populations being so large. What will the people do if they aren't having to work hard to scratch a living? It would destabilize them. 

 

Free food. Free water. Free Air. Free Living. Contributionism. No wars to fight over resources. No bodies to send off to fight to reduce population. Oh yeaa they're running scared and so Lena has to evolve her mindset a bit to include something that will secure the situation before it gets worse. One bioweapon wake up later she gets geared up.


	121. 121

Late evening

 

Olsen apartment

 

James Olsen was watching a news report on his television at home and had just finished his dinner which consisted of a frozen hungry man meal. He had to hobble with his cane to dispose the empty container in the trash. Guardian is now a long lost distant dream since his achilles was torn. He's stuck in a rut only being able to manage Catco. 

 

He even had to hang up his camera.. well partially. He can't be in the field as a photojournalist either. He could only do photography in a studio. Being in charge of a fashion magazine makes that part a little easier but it's still been rough on the man. His mother is gone, Kara is gone, Winn is who knows when, Alex is director now and married with children, Lucy kicked him out a third time, Lena barely talks to him except to get updates on the business, Clarks been away on missions. 

 

No one is around. He's tried to go on a few dates and no one wants to deal with a guy who needs a cane everywhere he goes. He'd always get the "You're nice and sweet but I don't think we're a match" spiel. James doesn't know what he wants.

 

'Well time to get some rest I suppose.'

 

About the time he got himself changed and into bed his phone rang. Lucy's name showed on the ID. He almost didn't answer it until he had this little inner nudge like he had to and sighed.

 

He connects the call "Hey"

 

"James we need to talk." Lucy supplies with her usual directness.

 

He takes a deep breath and switches hands "I don't think that's a good idea we've already tried to make this work how many times now?"

 

She remarks softly "Something important has come up and I would like to speak with you in person and not over the phone."

 

"Listen we certaintly have feelings that we keep hashing out everytime we're in the same place so let's just keep it cool. Whatever important thing it is you can just tell me now." He gets out while sounding tired.

 

Now Lucy sighs in exasperationg because he's being difficult again and she really needs to get this important aspect handled "I really didn't want to do this over the phone James."

 

"Well whatever it is I still care about you and want you to be happy even if that isn't.. you know with me cause I don't know what I want yet and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

 

She was very quiet for a few moments and sighed "James I'm pregnant. I've not been with anyone else. I'm keeping it. I'm giving you an opportunity. If you don't want to that's fine but I thought you should know."

 

"Oh. I'm...I'm a father."

 

"Mmm"

 

He sat up real fast now that it dawned on him "OH MY GOD I'M A FATHER!"

 

"Yes that's exactly right." Lucy confirms again.

 

"I'm an idiot!" And the final piece of what James Olsen was missing finally clicked into place.

 

"Yes you are." She admits with a half chuckle.

 

"I'll be over in a day or two so we can talk ok? I'm sorry I should've been there. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He fumbles with the phone for a second trying to switch hands again.

 

"I was afraid of how you were going to handle it. I was not expecting the best results." She answers honestly.

 

He blurts out "This is great!"

 

This was totally not what Lucy was expecting but she'll take the little miracle of the moment "It is?"

 

"Don't worry about anything. I'll be there shortly ok?"

 

Lucy smiles for the first time since the pregnancy test "Ok see you soon."

 

As the call disconnects He couldn't stop smiling. 'This is it.' Things are looking up. He just laid there for a few moments letting it soak in. Then he felt another nudge 'Oh tickets! I gotta buy tickets. Crap I gotta call the boss agh!'

 

He turned on the lamp and pulled over his laptop while he dialed Lena's mobile. 'Wow this is wow.'

 

 

____________

 

Luthor Zor-El apartment

 

It's midnight and Lena's phone rings. Kara's already awake again having had another nightmare and didn't want to wake the CEO. So seeing who it was calling decided to answer it for her.

 

As Kara walks into the hallway she answers "Please don't panic. Hey James."

 

"Ka..Kara!?"

 

"Yes I'm alive. Long story. What's up? Lena's sleeping. We had a rough day. Is there an emergency? Why are you calling so late?"

 

Finally when James brain restarted "I'm so happy you're alive! Why are you answering her phone? At midnight? Whatever it's like super miracle day for me."

 

Between the two of them rambling off they seem to have an understanding.

 

Kara smiles a bit "Good to hear from you too James. Off the record and Later. Now come on spill it."

 

"I'M A FATHER!" He gets out excitedly.

 

'Wow that's a surprise. Good for him.' She muses to herself "Congratulations. Who's the lucky woman?"

 

"It's Lucy. Man I'm such an idiot well besides that I was calling to take a week off if not from today but from tomorrow cause I know Lena needs to have coverage for Catco and this is kinda an emergency."

 

Kara gets concerned for a moment "Is Lucy and the baby alright?"

 

James reassures "Yes they're fine I just need to go out there and take care of things."

 

Kara smiles "Ahh very good then. Just go ahead and book it for today. You need to type up a quick rundown of what you were working on and I'll let Lena know in the morning. "

 

"Thank you soo much Kara."

 

"You're welcome and good luck."

 

"Yea thanks."

 

She hangs up and starts thinking about things...

 

'I guess Danvers isn't dead afterall.' Kara ponders that and maybe she could do a little freelance writing in her spare time. With DEO and JL duty it'll be interesting but could be fun. Now she's going to have to figure out what story she can come up with about the scarring. The tattoos are easy enough to cover unless she wears short sleeves or skirts but it won't matter if she doesn't go back to Catco. Maybe a wig? Lots of foundation 'Urf'


	122. 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is quite confusing but I always see Flash as the one from Justice League Animated series and Unlimited. Not the Arrowverse version. Even though I utilized Barry in the beginning as a Flash for Karaoke night, I will always see the JL Wally West sitting in the Watchtower. 
> 
> Secondary:
> 
> The Arrowverse tries to make it different Earth Numbers. In DC all these were in one version of reality... well mostly...timelines and such. It's all convoluted anyways. So on that note I supercede any prior designations and converge/add/remove as I feel best fits.

6:15 am

 

Luthor Zor-El apartment 

 

Kara is in the kitchen doing the finishing touches on breakfast for the CEO when she hears the heartbeat pick up in the other room then zips in "Good morning sunshine."

 

Popping a green eye open and then smiling "Hey sweetie." Lena husks out with a sleepridden voice.

 

Gently sitting on the edge of the bed, the blond gets out "Mmm I had to get someone to cover Catco for the next week."

 

Lena's head popped up with a alarmed and puzzled expression "Why what's going on??"

 

"It seems James and Lucy are going to be parents."

 

"Holy shit!"

 

Kara slightly cringed a bit but let it go "Mmmm I told him to send us a mockup of his schedule work stuff and to go ahead and take off."

 

The sleepy CEO started to slightly panic "Why didn't you wake me oh my god I need to.." Flips her hair out of her face and attempts to get up from the bedding cocoon she's trapped in.

 

"No no I texted Jess already. It's handled. Just rest." The Kryptonian tries to reassure the brunette.

 

Lena flops back down onto the mattress to try and get her bunny heart under control, stretches like a cat and then rolls over with another flop. "I can't now after that."

 

Kara chuckles, zips out and zips back with a tray of food, coffee, juice and a little hershey kiss "Mmmm here I made eggs with tortilla chips, ham, green beans and garlic salt."

 

Life saved, multiple disasters averted, companies covered, footrubs, a goodnights rest and delicious breakfast in bed, Lena couldn't contain herself "I love you."

 

Kara's heart beats wildly and breathes out "Khap zhao rrip"

 

It warmed her from the inside out "Thank you darling. Are you gunning for Marta's job?" Lena gets out with a chuckle.

 

White teeth flashed in a grin "No I just wanted to make you something nice because you work so hard. Anyways I want to tell you I've made a decision."

 

Dark brows knit "Didn't we have this conversation a few days ago?"

 

"But I think you'll like this one." Pink lips curved.

 

Lena takes a sip of the coffee and hums "Mmmm ok I'm listening."

 

The blond paused as blue connected with green for a brief moment "I'm reviving Danvers."

 

Lena absorbed that for a second, then carefully puts her coffee down on the tray and stood up far enough away to not knock it over for this. Pulling the Kryptonian along with her a few feet away from the bed and asks "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes I'm sure."

 

Lena lifts her up and squeezes, much to the surprise of the blond. Kara gives a little squeak. "Oh my God Kara that's fantastic!" and then spins her...well tries to and they wind up in a giggling pile on the floor. Luckily Kara took the brunt of the fall. The brunette landed on top and gives the blond some very delicious coffee-flavored kisses.

 

Lena then stops herself from going further with that but starts giving sweet pecks all over the blond's face which makes Kara laugh more.

 

Arms wrapped around the smaller woman, the blond admits "I figured you'd like that."

 

"Whether you want to admit it or not it's apart of you and I am very happy" Lena says exuberantly.

 

The warrior tilts her head in thought "So what do you want to do about the name stuff. It's gonna be a mouthful if we go with the Luthor Zor-El Danvers bit."

 

"I...I don't know. Well we can't use Zor-El officially and technically I am a Luthor whether I want to admit it or not. Mmmmm Maybe Luthor Danvers and no hyphen. I never liked hyphens."

 

"Okay." The blond gives a nod and then drops her head back against the floor.

 

"Okay?"

 

Peering into sparkling green "Kara Luthor Danvers has a nice ring to it."

 

Lena was compelled into another liplock with the blond beneath her. Suddenly she gets flipped and pulled into a standing position which makes the brunette slightly dizzy for a moment.

 

The blond steadies the dark haired woman with concern "You ok?"

 

"Yea we stood up too fast." The brunette waves off.

 

Peering intently, Kara files that away for later "Ok woman now eat. I have to go get ready."

 

Lena sits down to her breakfast in bed and then looks back at blue orbs. "Wait.. this early?"

 

"Yea I got a call from J'onn. I have a meeting at the watchtower in 30 minutes." Then Kara sees the clock. "Crap in 15 minutes." 

 

Kara zips around quickly, super shower, hair, teeth, costume, sword and zips back before Lena has time to finish her third bite.

 

Lena admires the hero in all her glory and has to physically restrain herself, forcing herself to grab the juice instead and take a long drink. The brunette notices Kara is slightly twitching.

 

Putting the juice down, the brunette tries to soothe the Kryptonian "Honey calm down it's gonna be ok. Don't be nervous."

 

"It's the Justice League how can I not be nervous?" Says while flailing an arm then runs fingers through straw colored locks.

 

"Because you're a hero sweetheart and they'll recognize that. Not to mention your cousin is one of the founders. I know J'onn will vouch for you too and maybe Bruce....well.. if he's in a good mood."

 

That worked. Kara can't help but laugh.

 

"Now come here and give me a kiss before you go." The CEO says with a knowing grin.

 

The blond leans down with a smile, gently cupping a cheek, barely brushing soft lips together and then deepens it a bit more 'Mmmm tastes like orange juice' Kara hums to herself while giving the brunette her goodbye kiss 'It's sooo difficult to pull away' Pulls back and gives another with a giggling brunette under her lips "Ok I'll see you later." Gives another chaste peck "Bye" and zips out of the apartment and launches skyward towards the JLTower.

 

Kara has noticed she's having problems too. Alex still hasn't called back about a facility and it's making Kara extremely antsy. Between her own body's responses and Lena's it won't be very long now where they won't have a choice in the matter. Kara's just very good at meditation now and that's the only thing keeping herself in check. 'I don't know how Lena's doing it. Iron will and fortitude I suppose. Rao I love that woman.'

 

The blond's thoughts distract her enough until she makes it to the tower to check in. Where apparently they're going to make her sit in a waiting room while they deliberate. The Kryptonian sits for all of two seconds before she's up and pacing the floor.

 

_____________________

 

Justice League Watchtower

 

Main meeting room

 

Jon speaks up "How do we know she's mentally and emotionally stable enough to be apart of the League?"

 

"Mmmm from what the data here states she went through alot of trauma and even though I like her personally, would she be a good fit for JL?" Diana remarks thoughtfully.

 

Wally chimes in "Well from what I saw on the satellite a few weeks ago I want her on our side. Man I think she's out of our League honestly. Her record here has been good except for the RedK incidents."

 

"But what's to say it doesn't happen again? Can we handle her if she gets affected again or worse? After we grant her access to our systems. It's quite a dangerous situation if you think about it." Green Lantern supplies in his usual gruff manner.

 

"Not any more so than the rest of us." Bats speaks up.

 

Clark states with conviction "She's my cousin and I believe in her. Besides Kara is the Champion of Earth after she whooped my behind."

 

Stewart laughs at that "I would have paid to have been there for that." 

 

Batman nods and then adds "I got it on video. I'll send it to you."

 

Wally laughs "Oh man I forgot about that."

 

"Hey now." Clark raises a brow.

 

"Alright children let's get back to business." The Amazon princess chides them.

 

Kal nods and stands "I've brought you all here to do a founder vote. As you know my cousin and I have done nothing but fought for the greater good and for this planet since we were sent here. I don't think anyone deserves more of a chance to be here and counted amongst one of us more than Kara Zor-El does. So I'd like your vote to add her to this esteemed organization. So all in favor of having Kara join the League please raise your hands."

 

The first hand to go up was Bruce's, then Kal and J'onn and the rest popped up thereafter. It was a unanimous decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian
> 
> Khap zhao rrip
> 
> I(f) love(romantic) you(f)


	123. 123

JL Watchtower 

 

Main meeting room

 

Kara's been waiting and pacing outside of the chambers for the past hour and she can't eavesdrop cause of how Kal and Bats have the room setup. 

 

She gets a text from Lena ~

 

Lena: Calm down you've got my stomach in knots.

 

Kara: Sorry hon :(

 

Lena: It's gonna be fine. I love you <3

 

The blond feels the pulse and immediately feels better. The doors start to open

 

Kara: <3 Love you too <3 :* Thanks babe :D Gotta go! TTYL

 

~

 

"Kara please come in and have a seat." J'onn calls out.

 

Hawkgirl supplies "We have a few questions."

 

Kara makes her way into the single chair inside a large crescent shaped table where the main League members are sitting. All of them carefully watching her. The room was semidark in color scheme and lighting but she could see them all clearly.

 

J'onn's eyes are twinkling but still maintaining his usual gruff look and she knows something's up. Keeping a neutral expression she glances around at all the faces.

 

Standing from her chair, the Amazon began "So Kara of Krypton.." 

 

Holding up a hand, the blond interrupts Diana "No. Kara of Earth." She states matter-of-factly warily eyeing the group.

 

Taking the correction with ease, the princess continues "My apologies. Kara of Earth why do you wish to join the League?"

 

"I feel I'm needed here." The blond admits honestly, hoping they understand.

 

"How so?" Wonder Woman inquires further while crossing her arms leaning her hip ontop of the table.

 

"Here" She points to her heart.

 

Kal smiles, as does J'onn.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes at the sappiness.

 

Green Lantern then speaks up "Okay. Why do you think you'd be a good fit for the League?"

 

Taking a deep breath, Kara speaks from her heart "I'm not sure I am but I'd like to try. So why not? I respect the work you all do here and I want to be as much help as possible."

 

Bruce nods and then Kal stands once more.

 

"Congratulations Kara Zor-El and welcome to the Justice League." Clark floats over and shakes her hand.

 

Everyone gets up and walks over to congratulate the blond. Kara stands up with a smile and fights her instincts. She allows everyone to shake her hand.

 

"So I saw the island event you did. That was amazing!" Wally gets out as Bruce barks. "Flash!"

 

Kara eyes got as big as saucers "You all saw that?!"

 

Green Lantern chuckles "Uh huh. We all saw that nonsense and since we're all one huge disfunctional family welcome to the club." He pats her on the shoulder. "Just don't go destroying anymore. We have a special training facility here if you want to get a good workout." Jon eyes her with a smirk then crosses his arms.

 

As a few of the others start to walk off to have their own conversations the Amazon princess walks up "Kara may I speak to you for a moment?" In a very melodic tone.

 

It made Kara suspicious "Uh yea sure"

 

Gesturing the Kryptonian off to the side, the princess offers "I was wondering if you'd like to spar sometime?"

 

"Sounds interesting. With or without powers?" The blond tilts her head and thinks about it for a moment.

 

"Without."

 

"Ok I think I can arrange that."

 

Pressing a hand gently to the blond's arm, Diana suggests further "How about now?" 

 

The former reporter was surprised by that "Now?"

 

"Mmmm why not?" A strange twinkle entered the baby blues.

 

It made Kara nervous "Uhhh ok sure but I'm not sure how this is gonna work if..."

 

"Don't worry Kal installed redlamps in the training room too."

 

Kara wasn't expecting that but has an odd feeling about their exchange "Okay then but how about you?"

 

"I can restrain myself." The darkhaired demigod supplied with a chuckle.

 

The blond thought about it for a few seconds 'It would be nice to get a good workout hmmmm.' then makes a decision "Alright let's go."

 

"Woohooo catfight!" Flash yells out excitedly fist pumping the air.

 

Diana responds firmly "No boys allowed."

 

He deflates immediately with a whine "Awww maaaaaaaan no fair!"

 

"Better luck next time Flash." Hawkgirl says with mirth while fiddling with her mace.

 

The women all make their way to the training room to what is to be an interesting match. Thankfully no one took bets. It was going to be a long afternoon.

 

__________________

 

JL Training room 

 

 

They'd been going at it for 2 hours. Kara fought Wonder Woman to an almost stand still because she's not using any breaking, specialty or kill moves. Kara's slipped in several hits the Amazon wasn't expecting but the blond didn't want to show her special moves in case she ever had to fight the woman for real. 

 

Diana understand what's going on but is excited she's getting a good workout. No one's been able to keep up with her like this, Amazons or otherwise, and is pondering how it would be to fight this Kryptonian with powers.

 

They brought out the swords and still it was pretty evenly matched. Then they switched to staves. Then changed it up. No one was getting ahead. Kara and Diana were both breathing heavily.They eventually wound up both knocking the other down when they were too tired to continue and just laid there laughing trying to catch their breaths. Shayera was also laughing along with a few other women who joined the audience.

 

"Well you definitely passed the Amazon nations tests." The princess gets out with a bright smile still trying to catch her breath.

 

"Oh cool."

 

Kara finally gets up and makes her way over to shut the redlamp system off and feels the infux of her powers return in a huge rush. 'Woooo feels different again. Feels nice.' Then bounces a few times.

 

"Do you want to go again?" A dark brow lifts as she gets up from the floor.

 

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kara gets out sheepishly "I better not or I'll probably destroy the tower."

 

The other women start to leave the training room who weren't doing training themselves.

 

Steps closer to where the blond is now standing and reaches out a hand "Ah yea maybe not. Thank you for a great match." Diana shakes her hand and after a moment doesn't let go. 

 

Kara furrows slightly. 'She can't possibly want to go again that's ridiculous.'

 

The Amazon whispers something under her breath and then retracts her hand and leaves the stunned Kryptonian standing there like a gaping fish. Watching till finally the princess exits the room.

 

'Holy crap! I should call Lena.' and the blond does just that.

 

Grabs her phone and dials Lena quickly.

 

The line picks up with Lena whispering "I'm in the middle of an important meeting can this..."

 

The blond blurts out all panicky "No! I need to let you know nothing happened!"

 

Lena mumbles excusing herself from the meeting and steps outside the conference room. "Kara sweetie what are you talking about? Are you alright?" The brunette asks with concern.

 

"Yes No Yes I'm fine and no the situation is not alright. I did nothing but Lena oh my Rao Wonder Woman just asked me back to her quarters for..." The Kryptonian was a stuttering mess.

 

The CEO wasn't sure what she was hearing "For??"

 

"I got accepted to the League and then we sparred in the training room with this huge audience and then.." Kara whispers this next part."She asked me to come to her quarters for sex. I'm still in the training room and I wanted to call you immediately. I'm totally freaking out."

 

Lena is gobsmacked for a moment and then a very large and nasty green streak ran it's course. "You didn't want.."

 

The blond immediately responds "No of course not! I want you only you. I just don't know what to say or do at the moment to not make it weird now that I have to work with her." Scratching the back of her neck nervously.

 

The brunette manages to calm herself down a bit to advise her fiancé "Ok well just don't show up and she'll get the message. It's shouldn't be too awkward after that. If you show up to talk to her about it you'll give her the wrong impression. Amazonian customs are different. Just stay away and she'll back off for the most part. If she approaches you again just explain that you and I are in preparations to be joined ok? No Amazon will touch you with a ten-foot pole to not incur the Goddess' wrath and all." Explaining in a flourish quite relieved. Others may enjoy polyamory but Lena doesn't want anyone touching Her Kara. 'Cause that doesn't sound creepy stalkerish at all. Get a grip Luthor.'

 

Kara was flummoxed "How do you know all this stuff??"

 

"Mmmm I read alot. Did she push you into sparring with her?"

 

"Yeaa"

 

The brunette is grateful Kara called her because knowing the blond she would've went to talk to the amazon and caused a whole lot of damage at the tower if Kara didn't outright kill her "Yes I figured from the sound of it. Anyways I gotta get back to the meeting. Are you ok now sweetheart?"

 

The Kryptonian feels extremely relieved now "Mmmm Thank you zhao."

 

Surprisingly Lena growls out "Mine."

 

Kara stares at the phone for a second, suddenly excited at Lena's possessiveness and breaths out "Yours." 'Oh Rao this woman'

 

Feeling another pulse, Lena responds "See you for dinner."

 

"Yes dear."


	124. 124

LCorp's orbital ship station Regina Caelorum

 

Lena gets off the phone with Kara and tries to compose herself. It's not everyday your fiancé turns down sex with Wonder Woman for you and though the CEO is extremely happy and relieved Kara called her about that, it doesn't sit well that the Amazon tried to get their mitts into Her woman. 

 

So here the brunette is trying to calm herself down enough not to punch someone in the meeting if they say the wrong thing. 'Calm down! You'd think you were a bloody soap opera by the way your acting Luthor.'

 

Currently Lena is mediating a solution to a trade embargo issue between the Delians and the Kularens. They are neighboring planets in their system and in order for her supplies to not be bounced around through their customs and pay astronomical fees she's decided to fix their issues herself. Hopefully in this meeting they can reach an agreement. 

 

So she is currently frustrated to no end that they are both acting like a bunch of self-righteous jackasses on a playground. If she were to try and go around them it would add weeks onto their shipping line travel and that wasn't gonna fly for the CEO not when she could do something about it. 

 

So Lena needs to get her game face on 'She's marrying you and she called you before there was a problem. It's good. Kara's communicating. Saved your life and brought you breakfast in bed. All is well.'

 

CEO mask firmly in place she heads back into the conference room.  
Re-taking her seat she smoothly supplies "Pardon the interruption. Please continue where you left off about air space rights Emissary Sudo."

 

______________________

 

JL Watchtower

 

 

Jogging slightly to catch up in the corridor, Hawkgirl pipes up "Hey Supergirl can I talk to you for a minute?"

 

"Yea Hawkgirl what's up?" Kara slows her pace having heard the birdwoman's attempt to keep up.

 

Glancing around, the redhead remarks with admiration "You fight pretty well"

 

"Thanks" 'Rao let this not be a repeat of earlier.' The blond sends a pulse and holds it for a few moments. 'Ahhh better.'

 

The redhead squirms a bit and fiddles with her mace as her feathers slightly ripple "So umm I've been meaning to ask you about your markings"

 

'Fascinating' Kara thinks as she observes the woman's wings then responds "Someone dear bestowed them to me with his crest combining our houses. It is a long difficult story." The blond stops and scratches her neck clearly uncomfortable bringing up the topic.

 

"I'm sorry it's just that I recognize them."

 

The Kryptonian furrows "What do you mean?"

 

Hefting the mace onto her shoulder, Shayera asks "Can we talk somewhere private?"

 

"Umm Sure"

 

They decided to take one of the empty conference rooms.

 

The blond crosses her arms and then leans against the table "You said you recognized them how?"

 

"They are quite familiar to me since I was little. They are Thanagarian as am I." Hawkgirl explains while shifting her weight between her feet monitoring the other hero's mannerisms. Trying to gauge if to trust or not. No one understands. She's all alone out here.

 

"I see."

 

"So Supergirl.."

 

"Kara"

 

"Ahh Kara. I'm Shayera Hol. Where did you.."

 

Uncrossing her arms and standing up in surprise "Wait! Your old man Anders kid?"

 

Hol was gobsmacked "You know my father?! I always wondered what happened to him. When he disappeared I left Thanagar to try and find him. I wound up here. So where is he? How is he? Take me to him please." She pleaded while slightly bouncing.

 

"I can't."

 

Peering at the Kryptonian she got cautious and borderline angry "You can't or you won't?"

 

Kara would rub her face if she wasn't wearing the mask "Give me a moment and I will explain. I think we should both sit down for this." Gesturing to the chairs.

 

"Wait you said he gave you our crest?" The redhead eyes the blond suspiciously.

 

"Yes"

 

Leaving no room for argument, Hawkgirl demands "Show me"

 

Kara sighs and pulls down the left shoulder of her suit and reveals the blue crest showing the Hol House.

 

Pulling the suit back up turning around "I guess that makes us.." 

 

"Sisters." Shayera hugged the surprised blond in a bone crushing hug well it would be if she wasn't Kryptonian. "Tell me everything!" Her wings extended and then tried to wrap around them both.

 

It took all Kara's might not to smash the woman. "Well for one don't touch me without permission. I almost broke your collar bone amongst other things."

 

Hawkgirl released her immediately "I'm so sorry. It's just you don't know how happy this makes me." She didn't want to give this one sass having seen the island footage.

 

The blond notices how the woman's wings are very expressive and now look like they're dancing or rolling? It's strange but unique. Shaking her head Kara inquires "So do you have plans for Christmas?"

 

They exit the conference room and get to talking while Kara heads towards her new quarters.

 

 

_____________________

 

~

 

Media news coverage Narrative

 

"Supergirl is back Ladies and gentlemen from her long intergalactic mission to the stars! Seems she has a slight wardrobe change. Currently wearing a mask and sporting a new do. She's back to cleaning up and helping NCPD in it's time of need. It also looks like our hero is making global headlines. Knocking out bioweapons and cleaning up old mine fields. She is revved up and ready to go."

 

"Well she's doing a wonderful job look at everything she's accomplished in the few days she's been back."

 

"That's our hero and Thank you National City for coming together and celebrating Supergirl's return home and Thank you Supergirl."

 

"Now we turn to Angela for sports."

 

~

 

_______________

 

DEO

 

Techlab 

 

After negotiations with the Delians and Kularens was a success it freed up the rest of her schedule so now the brunette is at the DEO working on several projects. Lena's been working on a Quasi-shield. It's a combination hybrid design. Semi-permeable membrane that allow organic living material through but alchemically changes anything non-living matter into clean water. 

 

Rebalancing the Elemental spacial harmonics. So Anti-life into life. The only setback with that is when someone walks through they wind up naked or missing tooth fillings but all-in-all it's a great nonlethal device.

 

"I'll have to make sure no one has a pacemaker or hip replacement walks through that sucker." She giggles to herself.

 

So all clothing would have to be provided within before the shield is activated or an alternate doorway. The brunette goes back over to the other devices she's working on and starts tinkering.

 

The CEO's also been designing several nonlethal devices for the DEO including the 5th harmonic field scanner. That helped to calm the director about her family's newly discovered abilities and opened up a whole new world of possibilities for the brunette.

 

Lena's been fighting herself about the usage of magic and still doesn't like using it but when she does she utilizes the neutral or lighter aspect of it. Otherwise messing with the lower realm funk causes alot of problems and that's not worth the trouble.

 

She is also currently working on a sticky bomb which is not really a bomb it's more of a burst of EM/Theta brainwave simulations to cause the person in it's 10 foot vicinity to basically take a quick nap. Making it sticky makes them unable to remove it or kick it back.

 

The Luthor has also made a flying magnalock foambuster. That's basically how it works. You throw it sideways at an angle and it curveballs around to lock onto the gun or weapon and explodes antiballistic foam all around it making it useless. 

 

The brunette has also developed a smaller and lighter version of the Guardian shield that's nonmagnetic until you add a particular frequency current and then it becomes magnetic.

 

The wrist guard will contain smaller versions of all these devices including a little parachute sticky net drop that will stun the person it falls on for the larger aliens.

 

Just about that moment Alex walks in and Lena smirks.

 

"Oooo whatcha workin on?"

 

"This." Lena fires the sticky bomb at the unsuspecting redhead.

 

"Luthor What the F.." *Thunk*

 

It stays and then within a second Alex drops unconscious to the ground.

 

Lena walks over and checks the woman's vitals 

 

"Yay it works. Better than a field test. Maybe I can try it on Kara later."

 

Pulling out a little spritzer from her lab pocket, she sprays the goopy device which easily dissolves into a slightly oily substance. She picks up the little metallic piece and resets it for reuse.

 

The only thing about these is you have to go back through and retrieve the pieces but hey it's better than killing the person and having to drag the body off anyways.

 

'Hmmm I'll give it a 92% chance she's gonna be pissed when she wakes up. Refreshed but pissed.' Lena muses as the snoring gets louder and cringes 'Poor Sam.'


	125. 125

Next day

 

DEO

 

Agent Torres pops her head into the director's office "Kara your ummm lemur? is here to see you. I don't think he likes me." Scrunching her nose.

 

Blond brows furrowed as she explains "Brophy's not a lemur. He's a lotow. Don't worry he's like that with everybody." Waves off.

 

That seemed to appease the agent "Ah ok Well he communicated it's urgent." Giving a short nod to the pair and heads back.

 

Kara heads to the pulpit with the redhead in tow and finds Winn trying to explain how the system works to the lotow. Who now looks like an otter.

 

Alex almost trips seeing him in a diff form and whispers to Kara.  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

 

Kara chuckles slightly.

 

Brophy turns quite suddenly and makes eye contact with the Kryptonian. Few seconds of complete focused silence. 

 

'There seems to be a gathering of locambrens developing in the South.' Brophy supplies with a sneer.

 

'Why are THEY here?' Distain dripping from the inner words.

 

'They are looking for an artifact. I have reason to believe it is a ancient form of a boomtube. It's more metaphysical from what I gathered.'

 

'Rao I need to talk to Kal'

 

The lotow is radiating anger with this 'Seems they also reached out to Alpha's brother and are planning another capture for her. This organization may have a spy in it's ranks.'

 

'What?!' She mentally runs through several different Kryptonian curses then adds 'Do as you do.'

 

'As usual.'

 

While Winn and Alex exchange confused glances they start to hear growling emanating from Kara. Her expression shifts to hard steel and then nods.

 

The lotow then shifts quickly into a falcon, takes off and exits through balcony.

 

"Holy shnarf! That is Sooo cool." Winn exclaims and the other agents agreed in sentiment.

 

Still radiating with anger. Kara has to stop herself and thinks of Lena earlier this morning with the sunlight drifting in across her face and neck, laying on Kara's chest. Dark hair splayed out everywhere with highlights of red and chestnut. Inhaling her scent of cinnamon and honeysuckle. She makes the pulse connection.

 

Alex was about to place her hand on the blond's shoulder to help calm her but then pulled back as Kara's eyes slid closed and the expression changed to a smile.

 

Waiting a few moments to not interrupt. 

 

"What's she.."

 

The director shushed him quickly.

 

Kara opened her eyes and was in higher spirits than just a few moments ago.

 

"Are you ok?" Winn observes the Super.

 

Giving a nod, Kara turns to her sister "I'm fine now. Alex I need to speak with you in private."

 

"Sure ok." The director barks a few orders to the surrounding agents and Winn then hastily makes a detour to the small meeting room.

 

Kara does a quick x-ray scan to secure the room ensuring what she was gonna say was not overhead.

 

With a furrow, the blond crosses her arms, shifting her weight "You have a mole." 

 

"What the frak!" The director whisper yells in disbelief.

 

The Kryptonian supplies quickly "I'm not sure who yet. Brophy and I are working to resolve it quickly because we have bigger problems on our hands."

 

"What's going on?"

 

Kara was pensive for a second.

 

Trying to calm her raging heart "The primary race who runs Hieras5 has been seen doing movements in the southside of the city. It's bad. They've been in contact with Lex and he's planning to go after Lena." The blond gets out while baring her teeth.

 

"Oh my god and I can't do much on my end cause he'll know." Alex ran her fingers through reddish brown locks and slighly begins to pace.

 

"Right"

 

"Ok That's gonna be tricky but you can't be the one to rescue her. He's just gonna draw you in and use anything he has hidden against Kryptonian physiology."

 

"Yea I know. Since the DEO is compromised I'm gonna call in a few favors and probably owe a few more. Kal is not gonna be pleased." The hero rubs her face vigorously.

 

"Oh you're talking about.."

 

"MmHmm Mr tall, dark and broody." The blond supplies as she shifts her weight again trying not to pace.

 

Putting her hands on her hips, Alex remarks "Well good luck with that. Check in with me if and when you have more information. I'm gonna throw some stuff in the works and see what floats up. Maybe some training exercises in the field we've kept putting off should mask movements in the area. I'll check in with you later. Are you gonna tell Lena?"

 

Kara flails her arms upward "I won't really get a choice in that. She'll know something's wrong with me and with our bond I won't be able to hide it from her."

 

"Kara this is really dangerous. We may need to get her to a safe house maybe outside the city." The redhead rubs her temple thoughtfully trying to come up with more options or ideas. Luthor is stubborn when it comes to these things.

 

The Kryptonian pinches the bridge of her nose "I can't guarantee anything but I'll try talking to her. That also means he'll know about you so watch your back ok?"

 

"I can handle myself."

 

"So did you get what I asked for?"

 

The director pulls out the little card stack from her pocket and hands it over "Here you go Danvers here's your driver's license and your Social security card. We sent out a NCPD retraction for the body misidentification. That it was another woman who matched your description and they really didn't do an autopsy. It fits in with your 'on assignment' theme and you were being held in a Kasnian rebel prison camp suspected of being a US spy. So congratulations Danvers you're a journalism hero." She said with a grin.

 

"Gee thanks." The Kryptonian replied sardonically.

 

The redhead gave her a reproachful look "Hey it was the fastest thing we could come up with on the fly."

 

"Do I have to stage footage of me coming home?"

 

"Nah we had a look-alike do it with makeup." Alex said with a half grin.

 

"You have a look-alike? of Me?"

 

"Yea why not? I have one too. We couldn't borrow J'onn anymore since he's been busy."

 

"I shouldn't be surprised anymore. How do I know you're not a look-alike?" Giving her sister a glare, the blond folds her arms.

 

Looking up at the ceiling, Alex taps her chin as an idea comes to her "Hmmm good question.... So this one night in junior high when I had some friends over you were wearing red overalls and you laughed sooo hard.."

 

"ALEX!" She swiftly covers her sister's mouth. "You promised!" The blond whispered frantically.

 

Alex crosses her heart and holds up a hand as the Kryptonian slowly removes her hand. "Hey now you know it's me."

 

"Yes please Rao never again." Giving her sister a stern glare in warning "Alright I'm heading out. I'll check in later."


	126. 126

Later on that evening

 

Luthor Danvers Apartment

 

 

When Kara got home the brunette was already there putting away the groceries from another delivery and reorganizing the kitchen. It apparently drives the CEO nuts if things aren't exactly how she likes them. 

 

It's one of the brunette's pet peeves that Kara had found out since moving in. Don't move the shorter woman's spices or put items out of place or she'll know and then she will let you know. Every so often the brunette gets a wild hair to reorganize things. Kara finds it very endearing.

 

The blond hasn't said much of anything since she came home. Just watching the brunette scurry about the kitchen still in her skirt and blouse but with a messy bun. 

 

After going to the restroom and back, the Kryptonian really hasn't said a proper hello yet and it's bugging Lena.

 

Putting the last of the cans away, Lena asks "Ok what's wrong?"

 

"What makes you think anything's wrong?"

 

Lena looks over at the blond and lifts a dark brow.

 

"You're not gonna like it." Kara cringes slightly and rubs the back of her neck.

 

"I'll be the judge of that so.." The CEO stands up and backs away from the pantry, closing the door and heads to the kitchen counter where she hasn't finished putting away the fresh produce.

 

Hesitating for a moment "Do you remember the guards?"

 

It took Lena a second as she got an image. "Mmmhmmm" Hanging the bananas on the rack.

 

"They're here in the city."

 

Lena stops what she's doing, tension coiled in her body. "Where?" She said menacingly.

 

The Kryptonian supplies quickly "Brophy is taking care of it at the moment. He'll report back soon. The other thing is that they've been talking with Lex about coming after you." The blond monitors the brunette for a moment and then starts to pace expecting this next part to be difficult.

 

It takes the dark haired woman a few minutes to regain her composure and walks around to the front of the kitchen island.

 

The blond stops pacing, biting her thumb "We want you to get to a safe house and not a DEO one. We believe there might be a mole."

 

The CEO crosses her arms "Kara I'm not going. His recent attempt failed and I am not going to hide."

 

"What are you... the bioweapon that was him.." She turns around and runs her fingers through pale hair and stares at the ceiling for a moment, trying to get herself calmed down from hearing that and then rubs her face hard. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara tries not to sound frustrated that Lena withheld information.

 

"Because you would've been doing the same thing you are now which is asking me to run and hide. I refuse." The CEO was resolute in her posture.

 

"You don't understand."

 

"I do."

 

"If something were to ever happen to you I...I don't want to even think about it. It hurts too much. I'd just as soon rip my heart from my chest...." Kara starts pacing "I will follow you in death otherwise.. I'm afraid of what I'll become and that's a fact."

 

Emotions cloying at the brunette's chest and throat "No.. you will be the hero you've always been even if something happens to me. Promise me." Lena pleads.

 

Kara whips around hard and shouts "NO! You don't know what you're asking. I can't live in a world without you in it."

 

"Kara I....Let's take a step back from this conversation. It's making me dizzy." The room starts to spin as Lena reaches for something to grab onto.

 

Kara stops all arguments immediately and takes Lena's arm and escorts her to the closest chair "Here. I'm sorry. Sit down.

 

Then the blond watches her for a few moments. "You want some water?" This is very disconcerting.

 

The CEO was trying not to have her stomach rebel or pass out "No just give me a minute."

 

"Okay." Kara looks on with a very worried expression. Waiting quietly.

 

It was after several minutes the blond asks "Has..Has this happened before?"

 

"Mmmm"

 

"Blood sugar?"

 

Lena feels like she's having trouble breathing for a moment "I don't know. Just happens sometimes. Circulatory..maybe stress."

 

Tilting the woman's head up by her chin to check green eyes and scan her, the blond superhums softly. After a few minutes "Any better?" Kara moves a few dark hairs behind a ear.

 

"A little. Thank you." Now the room wasn't spinning and she could breath normally even though the brunette still felt a bit disoriented, overall the humming did help.

 

The blond addresses the CEO with a firm but soft tone "If you won't listen about the other things could you Please take a few days off?"

 

"Kara I'm incredibly busy and I..."

 

Kara has never used The Look before against Lena but she does so now.

 

*sigh* The brunette folds under that "Fine. I'll take tomorrow off."

 

"Well it's a start. No working at home either on anything. I want you to laze about."

 

"Alright."

 

"Marta should be here in a little while so don't worry about cooking. I have to take care of some things so I'll be in and out. You know what.." Kara zips off and grabs Lena's phone and texts something to Jess. "There you are officially locked out of everything pending an emergency so you can't do diddly."

 

"You didn't"

 

"Baby I trust you but your brain doesn't shut off. So now you have nothing to do or think about that will tempt you. Here get caught up on sleep or a good book or tv show. No strategy games."

 

"You know me too well."

 

"Who else could keep up with you?" Kara smiles.

 

Lena smirks "True"

 

"You need some help?"

 

The brunette goes to stand up, looking steady now "No I'm fine now. I'm gonna go change."

 

"Ok I'll be back in a little bit." Kara kisses the brunette's forehead. Slings a bag over her shoulder and then takes off through the balcony doors.

 

_______________________

 

Downtown Southside

 

Brophy really likes this part as he rips into a Locambren nest he found. He dodges a few energy blasts and weapons fire, roars and then bites off the head of one who got too close. He charges the next group who didn't flee. 

 

Razorbeast form was interesting to the lotow and overwhelming for the group. Slashing, biting, he then shrinks down to fly form avoiding several more blasts as they wind up hitting eachother by accident. Brophy moves down and then changes again to a Doleran and slices the remaining ones in half, clean through. 

 

His fur vibrates as he shakes off the blood and flesh fragments. Then tilts his head for anymore local chatter. 'All clear. 1 down 7 to go.' He takes to the air the same way he came in through a busted window in the hovel.

 

He meets up with the pale head at the 5th location which was the largest gathering. The battle only lasted a few seconds but there wasn't a scrap of matter left but a patch of scorched Earth where a rundown warehouse once was. They efficiently wiped out the Locambren infestation throughout the city. The scourge never saw it coming.

 

____________

 

Luthor Danvers apartment

 

Kara enters through the balcony covered in blood with a wild and predatory look emanating from her eyes.

 

Lena looks over her shoulder across the room as the blond opens the balcony's glass sliding doors, dressed in dark jeans and a hoodie "Kara!" The brunette launches herself over the back of the couch in panic towards the blond.

 

"It's not mine."

 

"You.." Lena goes to grab the blond's arm to get a better look wanting to make sure she wasn't injured.

 

She avoids the brunette's touch "Please give me a few minutes."

 

Kara goes under the kitchen sink and grabs a black trash bag. She's still floating and hasn't stepping down yet. Lena continues to watch her until she zips off to the guest bathroom. Hearing the shower running for a few minutes and then a changed and showered Kryptonian steps out with a tied trashbag.

 

"I'll dispose of that tomorrow but first I need to calm down."

 

"Kara"

 

"Chadhrahzh voi zyv vorrahdhrrosh." Giving the woman a conflicted look, Kara heads to the sunroom.

 

Lena had no idea what to make of just happened and not until Kara's ready. The brunette will attempt not to jump to conclusions although that may be slightly difficult given the circumstances. The CEO has a feeling that this is something they are going to have to keep to themselves. It wouldn't be the first time. Nor does she believe that it will be the last considering their professions.

 

There's plenty of cooked food in the house ready to go so all she can do is sit and wait. Worrying won't help she reminds herself.

 

When Kara finally exits the sunroom it was getting late almost 2:30am. The blond walks over to where Lena is laying on the couch she's still awake watching an old rerun of Remington Steele. The Kryptonian carefully approaches. Lena looks up at the blond from her position under the red blanket.

 

Remorse fills the blond's voice because she knows what's coming "I'm sorry"

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

 

"Do you..."

 

"We'll have to eventually. Might as well." Lena goes to slightly sit up to allow Kara to sit herself underneath the brunette's head. 

 

Laying her head back down in Kara's lap, the blond starts to slowly stroke the dark locks and give light scratches against the scalp. The images come hard and fast as Lena emits a choking sob.

 

"I'm so sorry. I had to." Kara is crying having caused the brunette pain and carefully wipes the CEO's tears.

 

They stayed like that for awhile till Lena calmed.

 

It took a few more moments for the brunette to speak "It's alright. I'll be fine it's just a hard shock seeing and feeling it so fast. I do understand your reasoning behind it. We keep this to ourselves." This shouldn't surprise CEO in the least bit given what the blond has been through but it still rattles her a bit. 

 

"I know"

 

"It gives me a very vital piece of information that will hopefully help us in tracking him."

 

"Mmmm. I wouldn't have otherwise." The blond felt conflicted about having to extract information like that. The other parts of the battle didn't phase her. Her only regret is that Lena had to experience it. All the bloody gory details of it.

 

"I don't understand why he would help them just to get at me. With all my family's anti-alien rhetoric it's quite a shock unless he's desperate. A boomtube is like my transmatter portal right?"

 

"Yes something that can travel much farther than the portal system in a blink of an eye. It's extremely dangerous. Here sit up. I want to hold you for awhile." Pulling the CEO into a resting position against her chest the Kryptonian cradles her softly. They don't say very much after that. Needing that gentleness and comfort from the long rough day.

 

Kara eventually carries the sleeping woman to bed. Then heads to the kitchen for some much needed sustenance. It was around 5am when the blond finally crawls into bed beside a warm body that had subtle hints of coconut and honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian
> 
> Chadhrahzh voi zyv vorrahdhrrosh
> 
> Power on secure ordinance sanctuary


	127. 127

Next day

 

After school

 

 

"Hey aunt Kara!" Little Caity comes running up on the sidewalk next to a woman wearing blue jeans and a grey hooded sweatshirt obscuring her features.

 

Turning and looking down into brown eyes and dimples, Kara inquires "How did you know it was me?" Mirth twinkling in baby blues.

 

"You look like a lion" The 6yr old explains happily then grabs her auntie's hand and swings it.

 

The blond chuckles "I do huh?"

 

They wait for Ruby to catch up and they continue walking.

 

Bouncing up and down with her little Hello Kitty backpack and swinging her Perry lunchbag "Uh huh a white rainbow oscilotting lion. Sometimes you're a black jaguar with spots but those always overlay eachother it's so cool. It's like you change whenever you want."

 

"Very cool munchkin. How about your sister here?" The blond points a thumb at the teenster in question.

 

"Sissy looks like a bunny rabbit."

 

"I figured you girls would like it if I walked you home. I know how boring Bobby is back there and I have a couple of surprises for you." Kara says with a smile on her face while watching and monitoring the surrounding area and cars passing by.

 

"Oh yay!" The munchkin starts bouncing again.

 

Ruby leans over and hugs the blond then sneakily inquires "What is it?" 

 

Shaking a head knowingly "You'll have to wait."

 

"Oh hey Caity what does aunt Lena look like?" They get to a crosswalk and wait for the light.

 

"She's a lion too."

 

Kara seems satisfied with that and gives the munchkins a smile. The crosswalk light turns green, watching the cars stop then they cross the street.

 

Curious, the Kryptonian asks "What does Bobby look like back there?"

 

"He looks like a pink and blue wolf." Caity giggles and then that makes Kara giggle as well. The big softie. He loves kids having had 4 of his own. One wouldn't guess just by looking at the gruff man but his were all grown up and out of the house. Lena could tell he was having empty nest syndrome when the baby finally went off to college and so that's why he got this detail.

 

A kid on bike goes whizzing by on the opposite side of the sidewalk.

 

Ruby chimes in while grinning "Apparently mom looks like a bird and momma Alex also looks like a wolf."

 

Avoiding stepping on a frog, Kara tugs gently on the little hand and asks "And what are you?"

 

"I'm a kitty cat!"

 

The blond chuckles.

 

All three of them make it to the Arias Danvers house to find a orange tabby cat running around the house excitedly.

 

Kara calls out "Brophy come here and let me introduce you to the girls."

 

"You got us a cat? Moms are gonna freak. You're gonna be in so much trouble." Ruby gets out wide eyed.

 

"No no he's my friend." The blond attempts to reassure the teenster.

 

"Oh oh he's talking in my head!" Caity says bursting with joy.

 

Ruby gives her sister a look and then turns to the cat.

 

'She is not kidding. Nice to meet you both.' Brophy supplies with a double swish of a tail and sits back on his haunches.

 

Ruby just stood there wide-eyed.

 

"You want to come to my room to play?" Caity is petting the lotow's fur, giving him head scratches and he is absolutely loving it.

 

He changes back to his preferred form much to the girls delight.

 

Kara pulls her phone from her pocket and grabs the takeout menus from the kitchen drawer "You all go ahead I'm gonna order pizza and potstickers."

 

Ruby asks with a grin "Can you also get beef and broccoli?"

 

A little cherubic face lights up "May I have a supreme pan pizza with jalapenos?"

 

'Order 4 salmon and eel rolls.' The lotow is now sitting on the little one's shoulder and scratching her head while she giggles.

 

"Yes. Yes and Yes. I also brought ice cream."

 

"YAY!!!" The girls squeal while Bropy and the Kryptonian cover their sensitive ears.

 

It was about halfway through their meal that Kara gets a phone call. The warrior listens for a few moments and then gives a short response and sighs as she hangs up.

 

Running fingers through blond locks "Alright Brophy are you gonna hang out here for awhile?" She gets up from the dining room table.

 

'Yes I will watch the younglings.' He communicates while chewing a rather large bite that makes his cheeks all poofy.

 

It makes Kara internally giggle "Ok everyone be good! I might be back later." 

 

Dropping her slice of pizza, Caity yells out "Wait! Hugs!" Then hopsup and grabs the lotow.

 

"Awww how could I forget come here." Kara opens up her arms wide as Ruby also gets up for a hug.

 

They give the Kryptonian a large group hug. Golden eyes bug out as the lotow is getting squished by Caity's arm around his neck into the bunch. He just rolls with it as best he can under the circumstances. 'I'm not a toy!' Thankfully a few seconds later he can breath again. Kara zipped off hoping that this is a quick trip.

 

_____________________

 

Somewhere in Metropolis

 

So Supergirl was called out to do some bigtime cleanup since Kal is offworld again. So here she is battling Gargantua, Cinderblock, 8 white martians and a warlock named Caleb, things were getting interesting for warrior. She's refraining from using deadly force and tries to make it at least somewhat entertaining.

 

The blond superhero is pounding away and dodging fists, cars, concrete blocks and energy blasts. There were no civilians in the area which was was kinda odd.

 

Landing on top of a destroyed vehicle. Kara does another quick assessment.

 

Wonder Woman quickly joins and lands hard on the pavement beside the blond causing a small crater.

 

Dodging another chunk of concrete being thrown her way, the Kryptonian smirks "Bout time you showed up."

 

"Sorry there was traffic." The princess throws back one of the other cars at Gargantua.

 

"Where's Flash?" The blond dodges a blow from a white martian.

 

"Couldn't make it. J'onn redispatched him elsewhere." Diana supplies as she kicks another white martian in the kneecap crippling him.

 

"Oh well. More for us then." Supergirl nails cinderblock in the face.

 

Dodges an energy blast, the Amazon adds "Indeed."

 

"You owe me 2 favors. I had to skip out on my nieces " The blond does a handclap concussive blast. The villains all get briefly knocked down.

 

"I think I can manage that. Shall we?"

 

"Alright Let's get to work. HEYAA!" Shouting a mighty yell, Kara dives back into the fray.

 

Wonder Woman dodges Cinderblocks attack, getting behind him and dealing a knock out blow to his neck.

 

Supergirl launches into the air and does an uppercut to Gargantua with a loud snap, breaking the villains jaw and knocking her back.

 

The giantess falls over as Kara pummels two more Martians while dodging magic energy blasts from Caleb. 

 

Diana is preoccupied with the other white martians and Supergirl takes the Warlock head on.

 

As another blast grazes her arm her blue markings start to luminate. Unfazed by the blast something deep and ancient rumbles inside of her spirit. Kara's eyes now a blazing white she pulls her sword the glyphs on it are alight in a bluish white hue.

 

"Oh you are so done son." Supergirls lips curved.

 

The mage sneers and taunts. Throwing more blasts he summons several golems and wyverns.

 

The blond lines up and swings. Batting a blast back at him as he dodges and it hits one of the golems. To the warlock's shock and dismay, the golem violently combusts in green and black energy flames. 

 

Kara slices through a wyvern as it seems to explode the same way.  
The sorceror looks worried now and starts doing multiple incantations.

 

"Oh no you don't" The blond superspeeds dispatching several more creatures with punches and slices then finally knocking Caleb out effectly silencing him.

 

'Well that's a first. So that's what old man Andar was talkin about.' The Kryptonian finishes off the last of the golems and returns quickly to check on Diana "You finished?"

 

"Yes. Are you ok?"

 

"I think so. I feel great actually. Kinda sparkly." All her glowing fades out to normal "Just really hungry." Kara says with a grin.

 

They both laugh.

 

Wonder Woman taps her earpiece "J'onn can we get a containment crew down here asap."

 

J'onn chirps back "On the way Diana."


	128. 128

Luthor Danvers Apartment

 

Surprise! Babysitting night

 

 

Lena is sitting watching an old movie 'McLintok!' for a Yvonne De Carlo movie marathon and playing with her bracelet when hears keys rustling in the lock of the front door. 'It's about time she got home. I was getting worried.'

 

The blond pops her head in, sees the brunette watching tv on the couch and gives a puzzled expression "Look who I found out in the hallway!"

 

"Kara what are you..."

 

Two munchkins come running into the apartment with pillows and backpacks squealing. Kara closes the door behind them.

 

The brunette lights up at that. "Hi girls" She sits up more comfortably as the kids run over to give the CEO hugs. Which she gladly accepts with a smile as it warms her heart having these two balls of joyous energy bouncing around.

 

After the pair move towards the dining room table, Ruby shows Caity something on her phone. Kara walks over to the brunette and plants a kiss on the woman's head. "Sorry I took so long."

 

"Mmm s'alright."

 

The girls start laughing and squealing about some video or another as Caity starts jumping and stomping while laughing.

 

Looking up with a incredulous expression, the blond chatises "Hey you two calm down and no squealing or screaming please. It hurts my ears. Once your homework is done we can have popcorn and ice cream and maybe watch a movie." 

 

"YAY! I wanna watch Wall-E!" Caity squeals again.

 

The blond cringes "Hey!"

 

"Sorry aunt Kara." Caitlyn goes into her Hello Kitty back back and grabs her papers.

 

Ruby slings off her backpack on the dining room table, pulls a book and heads towards the brunette holding up a piece of paper "Aunt Lena can you help me with integers."

 

"No she's helping me!" Caity shoves her papers into the brunette's face 

 

"Ok what are you working on?" Lena states with a grin while trying to pull the papers away from her face so she can read them.

 

"Hey I asked first!" Ruby whined with outrage.

 

Kara grabs both sets of the children papers away from Lena's hands "Oh no you don't. I will help them with their homework you stay on the couch."

 

"But.." 

 

The warrior cuts off the brunette's response "Sorry girls aunt Lena's not feeling well and needs to rest. Kitchen island please."

 

"Oh I'm sorry." The 6yr old looks saddened by that.

 

Pulling a ponytail holder from her wrist, the blond tugs the front locks back into a halfup do. So happy its getting longer so it's not always in her face. Kara questions the munchies "You two hungry?"

 

Walking back over to her bookbag to grab some scratch paper, Ruby adds "Nope we already ate remember."

 

Moving towards the refrigerator, Kara pulls the door open and looks around "Lena?"

 

'Mmmm she looks cute like that.' The CEO's mind supplies about the blond and then she shakes her head "I already ate one you go ahead."

 

Both young girls get situated at the kitchen island, pencils, erasers, books and papers strewn all over the counter top.

 

"Ok well these are all mine then." The Kryptonian grabs the Cubanos from the fridge takes the plastic off and then zaps them with heat vision.

 

Caity squeals again. "I'm sorry it's just exciting"

 

 

\-------

 

So Lena's watching tv while listening to Kara explain Algebra to the teenster and then helping Caity with her basic math while decimating the pile of sandwiches for past 30 minutes. It was a very serene and domestic sight that had Lena's heart aching a little. When a pulse came through she noticed Kara looking at her with a small look of confusion.

 

The blond gives another set of instructions and then walks over and sits next to the brunette. Pulling the woman into her arms Kara squeezes gently "What's wrong?" Tucking the dark head beneath a chin.

 

"Nothing's wrong I think I'm just a little emotional." The brunette admits softly.

 

"Should I be worried?" The Kryptonian glances over at the screen while Maureen O'Hara is falling over the 2nd story railing into the hay truck as John Wayne goes chasing after her.

 

"No everything's fine." The CEO tried to assure her and gave the blond's arm a pat, chuckling at the scene.

 

"Are you on.."

 

"No. Not for another 2 weeks."

 

"Ok"

 

"Happens sometimes."

 

Kara rubs the brunette's arm "Let me know if I can do anything to make you feel better."

 

"You already are." Lena smiles warmly.

 

"Mmmm" Gives the brunette another squeeze "I said we can take them for the night. I'll drop them off at school in the morning so don't worry." The blond lifts Lena's hand as she places a soft kiss to it's back.

 

"It's fine I'm happy they're here. It's nice."

 

The girls get too quiet for a second as Kara's ears tune in and then lots of chuckling and giggling occur "What are you two giggling about over there? You're supposed to be finishing your homework."

 

The dimple brigade speaks up "Tita Lena ben aqui por favor." 

 

"Wha.." Kara just sits on the couch with a bewildered expression as Lena gets up and walks towards what apparently the girls are giggling about.

 

There scratched in the marble countertop's side is an etching of a large heart with 'Kara loves Lena' and an infinity symbol in the middle. Lena can't help but blush and feel delighted but at the same time this countertop was expensive to replace from the last time Kara destroyed it.

 

Lena peers over at the Kryptonian and raises a brow while crossing her arms "Mmmm you know you have an art studio for a reason."

 

"Oh Rao I forgot about that. I'm sorry." The blond shrank back from the glare.

 

The girls start snickering about "Oooo aunt Kara's in trouble."

 

\----

 

A few hours later, the homework was completed, they had watched Wall-E, changed into their pj's and had just finished up brushing their teeth.

 

Kara smiles down at the midget "So hey squirt you want your own guest bedroom?"

 

"No I want to sleep in the big bed with you two!" She gets out excitedly.

 

"Uhhh I don't think that's a good idea." Kara got scared for a moment not sure how she'll react at night.

 

"I won't make noise and I don't snore I promise!"

 

Seeing the worry in pale blue, Lena supples "I'm fine with it if you are darling." Kara needs to trust herself more and this is one of those things. Lena sees no issues with having the children there and trusts the Kryptonian even if she does have a nightmare to quietly slip out to the sunroom when she needs to.

 

"What about me?" Ruby replies indignantly with a hand on her hip.

 

"Ok I guess it's a slumber party." The CEO says with a quirky grin.

 

"Yay!" The girls take off running towards their bedroom.

 

Lena bumps her shoulder into the blond's.

 

Kara rubs her face "No makeovers. They got school in the morning."

 

"Come on where's the fun in that. What? Are you like in your 60's old woman?" Poking fun at the blond.

 

Looking sheepish for a second the blond supplies "Heh technically I'm 64 this year according to Earth's rotational cycle." 

 

Shock registered on the brunette's face "You're serious? How?"

 

"Umm yea well 1 Kryptonian amzet is approx 1.37 Earth years."

 

"Oh crud puppies I forgot about that. Including the Phantom Zone and Hie... Well come on grandma let your nieces have a bit of fun for a change. Plus I have a shade of lipstick I've been dying to try on you." The brunette adds cheekily.

 

"Hey!" Mock outrage appears across the blond's features.

 

"Well minus this bit of silver here and here, thankfully you don't look a day over 28 dear." Lena gives her a kiss on the cheek and drags the Kryptonian into their bedroom where the girls are jumping on the bed and smacking eachother with pillows.

 

Kara swiftly catches a errant flying pillow midair before it nails Lena in the face "Oh it is ON!" She tosses the pillow back as the brunette dodges another and Kara starts scrambling to their extra pillow stash Lena has in the closet. The great winter pillow battle of 2018 has begun.

 

______________________

 

Next day

 

House shopping 

 

 

Lena called out again, much to Kara's delight, when Jess sent the brunette data about the house shopping project. After dropping the girls off at school here the pair was going from house to house and so far nada. Today's adventure so far has been a bust. Most of their conversations went like this:

 

"I don't like the spiral staircase."

 

"I think I want one with a pool."

 

"Needs a larger backyard."

 

"I like the vaulted ceilings."

 

"We don't need a basketball or tennis court."

 

"That one had a bowling alley!"

 

"No."

 

"Fine."

 

"This one has a gokart track."

 

"No."

 

"We don't need 3 swimming pools and we certainly don't need parking for 50 cars."

 

"I don't like the color scheme."

 

"Someone went a little too crazy on the indoor decorating."

 

"I like how the 2nd floor wraps around like an atrium."

 

"I don't like the teak paneling."

 

"We could live on the yacht."

 

"No we're not. I have no way of knowing if your motion sickness issue won't be a problem."

 

"Ahh good point."

 

"Look a castle."

 

"No."

 

"That one had a Jelly belly station!"

 

"No And we are not hosting a night club."

 

"Ugh that's pretentious."

 

"This looks like we're stuck in Paris 1800's."

 

"Baby what are we going to do with 20 rooms? We're barely here as it is. 8 bedrooms is fine."

 

"That one had a giant chess set."

 

"No dear."

 

So several hours later they didn't really agree on the first 11 places and now it's the 12th one on the list and Kara thinks they finally might have a winner. It's right outside the outskirts of the city. It will be a commute for Lena but an extra 30 minutes is not a big deal given the beautiful estate home they found. It looks like a modest Tuscan villa.

 

The blond rubs the side of her neck "I'm not really sure I like the way the kitchen is set up although I could fix that. Hmmmm the rest of it is awesome and I like this one better than the others. What do you think?"

 

Lena smiles. It is nice more suited to her tastes. She wasn't sure the blond would go for this one. "I like it and yes you can add or fix up what you want dear. There's plenty of land here so we can expand as we see fit."

 

Kara takes another look around and inhales the fresh air "Oh yea this place looks great."

 

They are standing near the pool in the backyard when Kara gets a phone call. Lena looks over concerned as the blond listens for a moment, gives a quick response and then hangs up. The blond walks over to where Lena was standing talking to the realtor about some details and price points.

 

"That was Alex."

 

Sounding concerned "Oh? Is everything ok? Do you have to go?" Lena had hoped they would get the rest of the day off to relax. 

 

The agent steps back for a moment so they can discuss.

 

Kara shakes her head and smiles brightly. 'It's time.' "No but I need you to clear your schedule immediately starting today and for the remainder of the week." Grabs the brunette's hand gently.

 

'Does she mean...' Sure they've talked about it, they kinda fell into it but to have the blond go through Earth customs and say the words aloud is something else entirely to the brunette's heart. 

 

"I know this is kinda late in coming but..." Kara drops to one knee and looks up into emerald pools "I have never, nor will ever love anyone as much as I love you. Lena Luthor, star of my sky, essence of my soul, will you do me the honors of being my wife and marry me? To bond with me tomorrow at sunrise forevermore?"

 

Lena couldn't breath, her heart was beating out of her chest, tears streaming down, pulse and emotions hitting her strongly she could only nod dumbly for a moment. 'Speak you idiot.' "YES!" and launches herself at the jubilent Kryptonian.

 

The real estate agent just stayed in the background quietly observing the happy couple with a smile. Giggling internally 'Sold.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age thing
> 
> 13 Kryptonian amzets(K.A.)=17.81 Earth years(E.Y.)
> 
> 24 K.A.=32.88 E.Y. (Phantom Zone)
> 
> +2 E.Y. Catco/meeting Lena
> 
> +11 E.Y. (Hieras5)
> 
>  
> 
> Grand total= 64 E.Y.
> 
>  
> 
> (2003)13+ (2018)15 which according to the show makes her 28 now.
> 
>  
> 
> Kara appeared to be age 13 in 2003. Was she 13 amzets or 13 EY? No telling how accurate the Phantom Zone visit was. So again was it 24years in amzets or years?
> 
>  
> 
> So I've taken some liberties with the age guestimate. Since it changed and was vague in the comics as well. Leaving it open to artistic license and all that.
> 
>  
> 
> \-----
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish Translation
> 
> Tita Lena ben aqui por favor  
> Aunt Lena come here please


	129. 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3xExtra Bonus Chapter. You can bypass this chapter entirely if you do not wish to read about sex. It will not impact the storyline if you skip it.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> NSFW- Alien Biology, Alien Rituals, Alien Culture, Sex, Tantric practices, female love.
> 
> ~
> 
> Warning: If you or your partner are not at a certain level then Tantra may not be a good idea. It opens up a whole new world and may force one to face things they've been refusing to work through. *Inner work* Which also may cause a spiritual evolutionary process/shedding/purging/purification/initiation. 
> 
>  
> 
> I mean not to cause a fear reaction but merely to inform. If this is something you'd be willing to consider then you both need to sit down and read/research together before engaging in Tantric practices. Forcing one, when one is not ready, may cause a shift in your relationship, whereby you may no longer resonate together and drift apart. It happens. There is no judgement for that. Just merely something to contemplate before taking the next big step.
> 
>  
> 
> Unconditional love with no strings attached. Balance.
> 
> ~
> 
> Side notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Clapping is an effective purifying and clearing practice. Along with bells/chimes/salt/sage/Frankincense. One's belief makes it true. 
> 
>  
> 
> I bring this up because before going into Tantric practices it is imperative that you clear the sacred space first and then close/fill the power points afterwards with white light to avoid unwanted hitchhikers. Others may visualize shields and that works too. If you are empathic that is highly effective. Nothing of the lower realms gets through the White light shield.
> 
>  
> 
> ~
> 
>  
> 
> Ok now that all that's covered I will reiterate this is 18+ material which I attempted to write in good taste.

Next day

 

Bonding Ceremony

 

Lena's nervous. Today is the day. Her wedding day. They had signed for the house, came to the apartment, packed anything they'd need and then flew straight to the facility. It was set up for Kara's biometric print. The Kryptonian reviewed everything and was satisfied with the results. So right now they are both nervous. Merely cuddling and holding eachother on the bed hoping for a light snooze before they get up in a few hours right before sunrise for the ritual baths.

 

Kara's voice broke the silence with a hint of trepidation "I know people in my line of work don't live long... but I...I want you to know that no matter if it's an hour, ten days or a hundred years this is where I'd want to be, with you in my arms, looking into your eyes. If something..."

 

The brunette says resolutely "No we're not having this conversation again. If and when it comes we will each deal with it. There are no guarantees only that I love you Kara. I carry you with me always." wipes a single tear that escaped the blond's eye. 

 

"Okay" That eased the Kryptonian worries a bit.

 

Snuggling further into the blond's side "Now try and get some sleep alright?"

 

"I'm nervous and excited. I'm not sure I can sleep."

 

"Here I'll rub your tummy."

 

After a few minutes the blond yawns and not much after that they lightly doze.

 

\-----

 

 

Everything has been prepared and what they need is laid out on the table and bed. The redlamps are set. It's approaching sunrise.

 

They finished the separate baths, they're wearing the robes and are currently sitting on the bed. Kara is about to reach for a sash but hesitates for a moment noticing Lena's been looking at the box.

 

Pointing to the linens in the wedding box on the other table, Lena asks "What are those for?"

 

"Those linens will be for our firstborn if we were to have any." The blond adds solemnly.

 

"Oh" Lena adds with a nod while feeling like she's closing that chapter of her life but she never really thought it'd be a good idea anyways. Their lives are hectic and crazy. Not to mention it'd be impossible for them unless they went for alternate means and Lena is not interested in that. 

 

It didn't matter what Kara is, male/female/alien, she never dared to dream. Maybe another life Lena would have Kara's children. She shook herself internally. 'Get it together Luthor it's your wedding day to the most beautiful woman in the universe.' That makes her smile.

 

Kara lays the ceremonial sash around Lena's neck and then her own. The blond's heart is bursting in her chest "You look beautiful."

 

"Mmmm as do you."

 

"Before we continue I need to tell you something. It's umm why I didn't.. nevermind anyways that's not relevant now but I need to explain some things...Well you know I'm Kryptonian and well umm.."

 

"Sweetie whatever it is I love you. Nothing can change that." The brunette tried to reassure her. It really didn't matter to her what anatomy Kara has, as long as whatever it is isn't sharp then they were good to go. You'd be surprised what you find out on the internet. Seeing as the blond looks mostly humanoid, Lena doesn't suspect that's the case.

 

"Right well It's about my anatomy ummm some, not all and depends on the bloodlines but some Kryptonian females... have extra ridges, skin and umm I have two..." The blond starts to slightly squeak.

 

"Two?"

 

Clears her throat "Two clitori." The blond couldn't help blushing.

 

That was not something the CEO was expecting "Oh? Ohh wow "

 

Kara attempts to continue "And.." Looking down at her hands and wringing them together.

 

"And?"

 

"Well during certain times it changes."

 

Lena prompts her further in a gentle manner "Go on"

 

"Ok during certain... mating practices I...I'll have tendrils or umm a special fluid."

 

'Fascinating' Lena just sat there patiently waiting for the blond to explain herself with nothing but love and warmth radiating in green eyes.

 

Kara closes her eyes to explain the next part "When I'm... aroused and after two... orgasms my silk will extend."

 

Raises a dark brow "Silk?" The brunette is getting excited but this is new, interesting and of course the Luthor wants to know more.

 

"The tendrils are clear but are bioluminescent. They transfer information through electric impulses and into the brain. We'll form a bond on a physical and mental level. During a silk transfer we'll be forming a emotional and mental feedback loop. An... orgasm during transfer could last up to a minute." The warrior rubs the back of her neck trying to not squirm while explaining.

 

Lena's brain exploded with that information. 'Holy fuck a full minute?? DAMN' She calmed herself down a bit figuring there may be more information the blond has yet to reveal. The brunette fiddles with the edge on her robe sleeve.

 

Kara couldn't help but blush hard. Taking another deep breath explains "During a bond ceremony it engages the spiritual aspect kinda like Tantra. I may glow in other places such as energy centers of the body and I'll excrete a special fluid that acts like an aphrodisiac-like affect that makes the partner more... sensitive from ingestion and direct genital contact. It affects anything it comes in contact with. That may or may not then result in other things but those are extremely rare cases and generally classified as myth."

 

Lena gives a quizzical look at the blond "What is it?"

 

Kara takes a moment to collect her thoughts "There are legends in the manuscripts about double female bonded pairs. This is all very illogical however, it states that on 7 different occasions in the last 27,000 years those female bondships had produced offspring. Without the matrix and without outside interference. These children were revered wisdom teachers when they came of age of adulthood. This is how the texts leading up to the book of Rao came about. They talked about grand celebrations surrounding these Holy Sages being born. Anyways I won't bore you on the details."

 

"Y You mean I..we could get pregnant!??" Lena was shocked but somewhat delighted by that prospect.

 

"Yes but only if it was our mutual intention and heart's desire during umm intercourse while bonding supposedly according to the scrolls but who knows how accurate that is." Kara supplies with a wave of her hand nervously.

 

"How is that even possible?!"

 

The blond shrugs "I don't know. It's a kind of magic spiritual thing." 

 

"You don't want children yet do you?"

 

Giving the brunette a halfgrin, Kara explains delicately "I choose not to think about it or I will absolutely want some. You know how I am around children and puppies. So for now no. Do you?" Wondering if that's something Lena wants because they really haven't discussed that possibility or aspect of their relationship. Which looking back on things now they really haven't had time to, considering all the events leading up to where they are now.

 

Lena waited a moment and sighed "I never thought it was in the cards for me. I also wasn't sure how I felt bringing in a child into this world to endure the Luthor name."

 

A small sad smile on Kara's face as she pulled the CEO into her lap.

 

"It's ok beloved. A conversation for another time hmm?" The Kryptonian tenderly cups Lena's cheek as she gazes into emerald pools.

 

"Yea"

 

"Are you ok? I know that's alot of information to take in. Are you weirded out?"

 

Looking down into cornflower blue "No I'm fine really. It's different but not unpleasant."

 

"Oh?"

 

The brunette admits with a smirk "Actually it's kinda a turn on."

 

"Oh yea?" Kara's eyes twinkle at that.

 

"Mmmm so how long between orgasms till the silk extend. You said two but is there some sort of time reference and are they sensitive."

 

Smiling at the scientist's bluntness "These are all very good questions to which I don't have an answer."

 

The brunette was slightly confused by that "You don't know? but I thought you and M..."

 

Kara drops her head as her face seems to cloud over "No. My silk never extended."

 

"Oh honey.." The CEO rubs her back gently through the soft robe material.

 

"It's ok. It works out better this way anyways. You'll be my first...I mean that is.. if you still want to and you know all of this." Then gestures to the room and hoping Lena still feels the same.

 

Lena pulls the blond in for a deep searing kiss and after several moments when they come up for air the brunette husks out "Does that answer your question?"

 

The blond's spirits increased "Alright then I guess I'll get started. You stand there please while I get ready to light the candle and begin the prayer." Pointing to the spot.

 

Lena moves to the other side of the table which was several feet away from the bed so once it was lit would be safe enough distance to not get knocked over while it burned throughout the night.

 

Kara grasps Lena's hand with hers as they light the candle together with a smile then she releases the brunette's hand. The blond steps back and then focuses, claps three times to clear and purify the energy in the room. Holding her palms up to the sky she gestures with her head for Lena to do the same. 

 

"In Rao's everlasting light we are loved and so to are we who are bonded together for all eternity. I declare this entire space as Holy sacred ground and is completely protected till the final sealing prayer is uttered in four days."

 

Kara places a circlet first on herself and then the other one onto the brunette's head. Finally come the bracelets, she places Lena's other one on her right wrist. Lena mimics the Kryptonian and places Kara's bracelets on the blond as well.

 

Kara then smiles because Lena looks beautiful. Taking a deep steadying breath, she opens the annointing oil, takes a drop on her thumb, rubs it on the brunette's forehead and along the top of her head. Then motions the other woman to do the same which Lena reciprocates.

 

"Under Rao's Grace, I, Kara Zor-El, pledge my undying love and bond myself to this soul, Lena Luthor, for all eternity in this life and the next. Wherever thouest go I shall follow. Not even in death shall we part."

 

Lena can't help but cry, she's a bit overwhelmed with emotion and their connection. Then recites the word's herself.

 

"Under Rao's Grace, I, Lena Luthor, pledge my undying love and bond myself to this soul, Kara Zor-El, for all eternity in this life and the next. Wherever thouest go I shall follow. Not even in death shall we part."

 

Now Kara is crying, overtaken by emotion as well as she gently kisses her wife and bondmate. They're smiling, kissing and laughing with tears of joy mixed in.

 

After a few moments the kisses become more languid and exploratory. It was then the blond starts moving the other woman backwards towards the bed. Kara releases the clasps on her wrists and the shoulders to her own robe as it falls away easily. Stepping back for a second so Lena can get a good look and so the blond can place the circlet down on the side table. 

 

The brunette eyes roam over the blond's body hungrily as Kara's pupils dilate and nipples harden under the intense look. 

 

"You are so beautiful." Lena gets out in awe. Yes she's seen Kara naked before but not like this. Free to look, touch and taste. Lena's body is on fire and hormones are going wild. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

 

"As much as I you beloved. May I?" She gestures to Lena's clasps.

 

"Yes please"

 

The blond then releases the brunette's wrist clasps and is having trouble breathing for what comes next. Lena places her circlet on the sidetable with it's mate. Standing up she forces Kara to switch places with her then pushes the blond back against the pillows. Lena pulls the robe up slightly and then straddles the blond's hips.

 

"Oh Rao" Kara can feel how slick the brunette is as she sits fully against the blond. Sitting up abruptly the blond runs her hands along the shorter woman's hips. "Please I want to see you."

 

Lena leans down into another passionate kiss pulling and pushing deeply taking Kara's hot tongue into her mouth and sucking on it.

 

Making little noises of approval, Kara's fingers trail up her sides and then pulls the woman tighter against where the brunette's pressed and starts moving her gently giving her some nice warm friction.

 

The brunette moans into the Kryptonian's mouth then moves to unclasp the the rest of her robe and sits back for a second. As it slips off her shoulders the silky material falls easily off the bed and onto the floor leaving them both bare as they continue the small grinding movements.

 

The air leaves Kara's lungs. When she can finally speak again "You are absolutely perfect." The blond's eyes glittering darkly as she smoothly glides her hands over the brunette's stomach then her sides, up to perfect pale shoulders and then back down around soft mounds.

 

"God Kara please touch me."

 

Feeling the weight of the dark haired woman's heavy breasts it was amazing, they fit perfectly in the warrior's hands. The blond took her time in worshipping the woman in front of her. Lena pulls the Kryptonian into another deep kiss, languidly exploring those depths as Kara's hands continued loving the perfect curves and pert nubs pressing into palms.

 

As the brunette comes back up for air, a blond head dipped down to take one of those plum peaks into her mouth. Kara's hand slipped down to moist dark curls pressing against her, gently rubbing tiny circles with her thumb there.

 

The sensations were driving Lena mad into a lustfilled haze and causing her to whimper in need. They had to slow down or she was going to blow too soon. So she pushed Kara back onto the mattress by her shoulders to which the Kryptonian whined a little but allowed it.

 

Lena shifts her weight to one knee to reposition herself then hears a little growling coming from the blond. That made the brunette smirk because she gave the Kryptonian an eye full with that and was elated by the blond's response.

 

She taps Kara's outer thigh, the blond moves slightly to accomodate the CEO's request. Lena places a thigh gently between and lays her front flush against the other woman's. Legs now entertwined. She moves her dark locks to the other side, out of the way, then Lena looks down into cerulean dilated orbs and sees them turn a darker shade in the candlelight.

 

Kara reaches up and pulls the brunette down into another soulful pressing of lips with nibbles and pecks. Slowing it down. They have plenty of time no need to rush. After a few moments of indulging and caressing of tongues, feeling the pulling essence into one another, Lena's compelled to continue. She then places kisses along the Kryptonian's chin and neck, licking and biting the pulsepoint causing Kara to moan loudly.

 

'The things this woman can do with her mouth was heavenly', the warriors mind rambled as she kept losing thought. Running her hands across bare back and attempting to pull the brunette tighter against her, Kara wraps her other leg around the CEO's hip.

 

When Lena felt the moisture against her thigh, her heart stuttered for a moment and then the brunette started to work her own way down the blond's body. Down a perfect collarbone, across muscles, kissing the little scars she runs across with gentle loving attention, lavishing them all with her tongue.

 

The blond is having trouble breathing again and feels like she's gonna explode at any minute. The brunette spends a few minutes around dusky rose buds loving them and then continues her gentle exploration down the warrior's body. Kara drops her leg down as the shorter woman works further down, gently parts the Kryptonian's thighs and gets comfortable.

 

Kara knew her wife is a curious creature and obliges her. 

 

The brunette adjusts to get a better look "May I?"

 

The hero merely nods.

 

"Use your words sweetie."

 

"Yes please"

 

Lena navigates the blond curls delicately and very gently opens the blond's flower. 'Wow what a sexy little pattern.' There's extra ridges almost like little tiger-striped wavylines along the inner and outer lips. 'I wonder if the ridges are inside as well' She also finds the two clitori are separated by the vaginal opening with additional hoods to cover them completely. Instead of where a normal human clitoris would be sitting is a little skin flap closure in a crescent moon shape. Her color is very dark pink. Definitely alien but oh so beautiful.

 

"Oh wow you are beautiful." She gently blows on it. Kara shudders. 'Mmm very sensitive too.' Lena was about to lean down to take the blond into her mouth when Kara stops her.

 

Sitting up quickly "Wait. I want us to both at the same time. I want to look into your eyes." The blond says sincerely.

 

Pleased with that, Lena hums "Mmmm ok. Do you umm enjoy penetration?" 

 

"Maybe later. C'mere." Kara pulls Lena back up her body to hold the brunette on her lap while gently placing soft kisses along the CEO's jawline. Running her hand through the brunette's dark locks.

 

Kara moves them further back on the bed once more, situating one thigh between as Lena does the same. Pressing against eachother's overheated cores, feeling the slickness there. The blond kisses her deep and thoroughly as they begin to rock slowly. So very slowly. Bodies flush. Front to front. Their connection intensified. It's exquisite. 'Rao Lena feels so good.' They start to move a bit faster.

 

Lena feels the pressure building inside and has never felt it like this before nor this fast. They begin to speed up as Kara leans back to watch the dark haired beauty lose herself.

 

An urgent rocking against thighs, holding eachother and finding a rhythm. They bring each other up fast. As a powerful climax rips through the both of them simultaneously, they see stars exploding while drowning in green and blue pools. It's so intense it takes them a while to catch their breath. Holding eachother gently. 

 

As they are coming down, Lena gets out "Wow"

 

The blond nods "Rao" Kara pulls the brunette into another set of languid kisses and gets excited again.

 

Lena inquires, green eyes sparkling "May I go inside?"

 

"Yes may I as well?" The blond gets out breathlessly.

 

"Oh God Kara please."

 

They try to get a good angle in their current position and delicately slide in easily amongst copious amount of moisture on slick folds. They manage to get in deep and takes them both a moment to adjust to the new sensation. Beginning to move, stroking softly and purposefully at first and then combined thrusts working them into a gradual frenzy. Until finally Kara is chanting Lena's name and the sound makes Lena crying out in needy little whimpers which then triggers a second orgasm for them both.

 

A few breaths later they withdrawl their hands slowly and just hold one another for a minute giving soft gentle sweet kisses.

 

Heartbeat pounding through her whole system "You are so amazing." Kara gets out between kisses and feels herself getting aroused again.

 

After a moment Lena feels tickling on her backside.

 

Lena's breathing is ragged but manageable. She moves back a bit, looks down and sees the thin soft tendrils glowing and fluxing beautiful colors. Pinks, blues, purple, white and greens. It was remarkable. "There you are."

 

Still panting heavily Kara asks "Are you ready?"

 

The brunette gives a quick nod "Yes love."

 

Kara then slightly repositions their lower torsos and laying on their sides so they won't fall over or disconnect. Kara kisses her gently as the tendrils find their mark without assistance and an explosion of light floods inside Lena's brain causing massive shudders throughout both of their bodies as the transfer initiates and syncs.

 

'Open your eyes.'

 

'I can hear you.'

 

'We're connected my love.' Kara smiles somewhat teary-eyed.

 

'God it feels so good. You feel so good.'

 

'I know I feel it too. It's alright. I've got you. You're safe and loved.'

 

'Kara'

 

'Lena'

 

'I'm gonna..'

 

'Yes'

 

With the pulse and connection it was the most amazing thing they'd ever experienced. For almost a minute and twenty seconds they lasted until their bodies gave out due to sheer exhaustion. 

 

They couldn't move, couldn't budge, not even a finger or an eyelid just lain there for several minutes. Finally the silks retracted as Kara made a shuddering exhale.

 

Just laying in the tender embrace. They didn't need words for what they experienced together because they already knew eachother's heart. So the pair just continued to lay there in quiet bliss. Until soft snores filled the air.

 

_______________________

Next morning 

 

They must have changed positions during the night because now Lena wakes up first to find yes she is the big spoon again. Last night was beyond amazing, beyond anything she's ever thought of, there simply are no words. It's making Lena's head swim. There is no way this could possibly get any better. It was wow just wow. She still feels the connection to the blond even now.

 

The brunette doesn't want to wake Kara knowing this is one of a few times the blond slept all the way through the night without any night terrors. So Lena is content to lay there for awhile and take all this in. Plus Lena's not exactly sure she can move, her body feels like jelly, sore and slightly achy like after running a marathon. 'Talk about a major workout.'

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Sleep"

 

"Mmmkay"

 

\---------

 

They already had a round of rest and food, now it's up time.

 

"I don't think I've ever told you but you have the most beautiful and delicious ass I've ever laid eyes on." Kara says while moving up and laying kisses along said cheek.

 

"No you haven't or I would've jumped you."

 

Giving small licks then bites, moving towards the brunette's lower back and continuing to rub the wonderful globes. Then up farther along her spine leaving kisses along it's path until she presses her body fully, molding them against one another. Moving the dark locks away from the CEO's neck, giving open mouthed kisses and leaving a hot trail with her tongue until she begins to suck on the brunett's pulsepoint. Kara starts grinding against the woman's backside.

 

Lena moans "I think you like that a bit too much."

 

"It's comforting and hot. You don't like it?" Flexing her abs a bit and continuing the pressing movements.

 

"I do, very much so but that's merely foreplay love." It is comforting and makes Lena smirk into the pillows.

 

"I know. I don't want you getting too sensitive or sore yet. Well at least until my fluid kicks in." Kara reasons as her excitement builds.

 

"Mmmm I remember something about energy centers with that right?"

 

Kara continues moving her hips as the brunette presses back gently to meet the blond's rhythm and it's driving Kara crazy she can't think straight. "Oh Rao Lena you are so hot..I think I just might.."

 

The CEO partially turns to see Kara's eyes closed "Baby are you going to cum from just this?" 

 

"It's... you I can't.. shit!" The Kryptonian shudders and shakes through an intense orgasm. Then after a few seconds slowly descends back as she comes down from her high. "Sorry" She mumbles into a shoulder.

 

Now Lena is incredibly turned on by the events. "It's perfectly fine love. Actually that's amazing but if you'd like we can work on your stamina." She gets out in a sultry tone.

 

Breathing heavily "Yes ok what do you have in mind?"

 

"Here." The brunette moves her right knee slightly forward giving the Kryptonian access "Don't cum until I do. Can you try and do that for me?"

 

Kara nods dumbly into the brunette's shoulder. Moving her right hand down and feeling the slickness there on fingertips "Oh Rao"

 

"No. Hold it. Think of something else."

 

"Like what? I can't help thinking of you when we're doing this. God you're so hot."

 

Trying to think, Lena instructs delicately "Think of a guitar and slow down the strumming. Now I want you inside please and start small and slow."

 

Kara is really trying to focus but it's still overwhelming as she enters slowly "I can't think straight if you clench so tight."

 

"God that makes me hot hearing you talk like that. Just keep going we'll work through it." Lena is bursting at the seams already it might not be that much longer for her either. The brunette might have to work on her stamina as well the way Kara is playing her body's tune.

 

Anchoring her hand against her pelvis, Kara rocks forth into the brunette "Lena please."

 

"Not yet. A little harder..damn that's good. You are so good." Now it's the brunette's turn to not be able to think. "Faster"

 

Sitting up and speeds up the rhythm, the blond moans "Oh Rao Oh Rao Oh" she grabs the brunette's hip tight with her left hand.

 

"No Hold it"

 

"I'm gonna die."

 

"No you're not. I'm almost there baby."

 

"Okay Okay." The blond feels the energy swirling between them and has to focus on her breathing to refrain "Rao Lena I need you so much."

 

"More. Holy shit. Yes Kara just like that"

 

"Please please"

 

"Wait."

 

"I feel like my blood is on fire." The blond gets out between breaths.

 

"Oh fuck yes" Lena silently mouths 'yes' feeling it right there and presses herself back into Kara's meeting thrusts. Then it hits as the brunette screams her orgasm into the pillow.

 

Kara topples right over with her as Lena bears down on the Kryptonian's fingers. They both see blazing stars of white and blue in their mind's eye, exploding at blinding speeds.

 

After a few moments and several aftershocks the pair can finally breath again and flop down together in a sweaty heap onto the mattress. Kara kisses a perfect shoulder and lays her face against it. "I love you."

 

"And I love you Kara. God that was amazing. You're amazing."

 

"So I was alright?

 

"More than alright sweetie. I can't move." Lena chuckles.

 

"I'm going to pullout ok?"

 

"Wait give me a second.. Alright Easy." The brunette takes a deep breath and then flexes inside a little, then relaxes and gives a nod.

 

The blond slides her fingers out slowly and gently trying not to hurt or make it such a shock. At that moment they both feel a tickling on their thighs.

 

"Yes or no?"

 

Starting to get control of her breathing, Lena supplies "It's up to you but I'd like to observe for a bit if that's alright?"

 

"I can wait. Here I'll roll over just be careful I don't know if it works through all parts of skin or not. I guess thighs don't count." Kara rolls over to let the curious genius examine her.

 

"Absolutely beautiful. Kinda like rainbow cornsilk. Or a sea cucumber."

 

"Gosh please don't say that." The blond covers her face not wanting to think about that.

 

"Sorry sweetie. They're not exactly tubules, nor tentacles more like cilia, hairs or filaments. May I?"

 

Kara warns gently "Uh get comfortable just in case."

 

"Ok" Lena gets comfy and then places a finger near the silk that are of varying lengths but not more than three inches long. They are moving like they're flowy in a soft breeze and colors are fluxing in some sort of tandem beat Lena guesses with Kara's heartbeat the way it looks. One of the filaments softly touches her finger 'This is so cool'

 

"I'm glad you find this amusing."

 

The brunette looks at Kara and then gets an idea. 'What is your favorite color?'

 

"Red"

 

"Ha so it does work!"

 

"Seems that way but not as strong. Anyways what's the point of telepathy if you have to keep your hand down my pants to use it? That seems counterproductive."

 

Lena chuckles "Fine point dear. Are you aroused right now?"

 

"Yeesss."

 

"Try not being for a second and then try reinitiating it before it retracts if you can." The brunette explains with a thoughtful look.

 

"I feel like a science experiment."

 

"You don't have to sweetie I'm just curious."

 

"No it's fine I'm just messing with you. Hang on let me try and think of something." The filaments start to retract and then she thinks of Lena again.

 

"Ouch" Kara winces as the tendrils get caught on the flap tugging them at the base inside.

 

"I'm sorry baby. Ok let's not do that again."

 

The blond rolls over and squeezes her thighs together "I think I'm done owowoww"

 

The CEO gets up, panicking a bit and starts rubbing the other woman's back and side "I am sooo sorry sweetheart." Clearly worried the blond's seriously hurt.

 

It takes the Kryptonian a minute to breath in and then have the tendrils fully retract with a shuddering exhale. "Crap that smarts." Her eyes watering.

 

Lena gently spoons the blond feeling bad for what happened. Feeling like it was her fault.

 

"It's not your fault. Don't feel bad. I'll be ok in a little while. Unless you want to shut off the lamps for a few minutes."

 

Lena ponders that for a second 'Are you a mind reader now?'

 

"Possibly?"

 

"HEY!"

 

"Go ahead and flip the lights for a minute please this is starting to hurt more. Outside pain I have no problem with but inside pain I have no tolerance for."

 

"Alright darling. Why can't I hear your thoughts if you can hear mine?" The brunette flips off the lamps and opens the window shielding panel.

 

"Oh that's better." Kara undoes the fetal position and stretches out, floating a bit. "Not sure but it'll happen. I don't think I'm as brain chatty as you though so that might be it."

 

"Fine ok think of something." The CEO supplies with wave.

 

'You have fantastic breasts.'

 

Lena's nipples suddenly harden under the Kryptonian's gaze.

 

Kara ponders 'Well could've been a coincidence since I was staring at them.'

 

"That was no coincidence. Holy shit! This is so awesome." Lena slightly bounces in excitement.

 

"Are you done playing cause I believe we're not done yet Mrs Danvers." Raising a blond brow, slightly turning and gives the woman a leering smirk.

 

"Oooo can we just..."

 

Kara shakes her head "No I don't trust myself in this form to restrain myself. We can always try that later down the line when I feel more comfortable ok?"

 

"Ok" Lena agrees and closes the panel and re-engages the lamps.

 

Kara forgot to stop floating and drops suddenly onto the mattress with a *fump*.

 

Lena reads something particularly naughty in the blond's mind and agrees wholeheartedly "We can try that. Now lay back."

 

"Alright!"

 

\--------

 

"Baby you're glowing." Lena says in wonder looking at the area in the middle of Kara's chest. It's emanating a soft white below the skin with pinkish ripples. A circular area roughly about the size of a lemon with a continuously fluxing sync'd heartbeat pattern.

 

"First time but Yea cool huh?"

 

"Very"

 

Once Kara had opened up all their energy points, she then gently sat the brunette onto her lap, Indian style with Lena's legs wrapped around the blond's waist with the CEO's arms around the blond's shoulders, while Kara hold's her middle and back "Is this comfortable?"

 

"Yes."

 

"OK I'm gonna focus and move the energy up ok. Tell me what you feel so I can adjust if I can."

 

"Oh wow alright." This was way different than their pulse connection this feels like electricity is flowing through the both of them. It didn't hurt but it was extremely powerful energy. Lena had no words. In fact the brunette felt like the air in her lungs was pulsating and she felt lighter but hot. It made her tingle all throughout her cells.

 

"Lena sweetie talk to me. I'm not sure if I'm doing it right."

 

"Oh you're doing it right Kara. I can't even come up with words of how this feels. Just keep doing that."

 

"Ok"

 

"What and how are you doing that?"

 

Taking a deep breath, Kara explains "I'm visualizing my energy going into you as white light pulses, into your body starting at where our lowest energy points are connected and rolling it up to your crown. I'm having to slightly meditate as I'm doing so and breath control while I push."

 

"Ohhh damn ok don't stop." Lena was starting to feel a little lightheaded but good. It was starting to feel like every cell was floating and orgasming.

 

It was several minutes later finally Kara said "OK I'm gonna try something different. Hang on."

 

The blond feels her love for Lena take over her body and then pushes a huge pulse. They connected in a whole new way and their world explodes.

 

Several minutes later they drift back down into their bodies.

 

'I have no words.' 

 

'I think my fluid started.'

 

'This should be interesting and fun.' The brunette internally giggles.

 

'Want to eat first?' Kara wanted to make sure the CEO was taken care of first because what's coming next is going to be intense. The fluid is already seeping and absorbing into the Kryptonian and she's restraining herself by focusing on her breathing.

 

'No I'm good but my hips are sore. I need to stretch first.'

 

'Kay'

 

Lena slowly gets off the Kryptonian and stands away from the bed to do some light stretching "Damn I am sore all over."

 

"You probably won't be in a few minutes."

 

"Really?"

 

'Mmmm it has rejuvenating effects too.' The blond's mind supplies.

 

Lena's back pops while slightly bending backwards "Well aren't you just a miracle cure."

 

'Only for you.' Kara stretches out her legs. 

 

"Ready?"

 

"More than."

 

Lena gets back onto the bed and crawls up her partner, straddling her waist. Taking the blond's face into her hands and kisses her deeply and lovingly. Trying to pour all the love in her heart into this beautiful being. Kara slowly falls back while running her hands along the brunette's thighs and up along her sides. One hand into her dark locks pulling her closer. 

 

Kara's gut clenches and is feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the sensations. Feeling energy shudders up and down her spine and can't help a tear from falling. Their connection growing stronger. The blond unconsciously pushes her hips up and Lena starts to roll hers gently. 

 

Lena then kisses a trail down Kara's neck and then starts to give delicious attention to soft pert mounds. Lavishing them with her tongue and worshipping them with her hands. The blond is thoroughly enjoying the attention there and presses upwards slightly and moaning. 

 

After a few minutes then the CEO starts to move down, planting kisses along a beautiful stomach dipping into a cute navel and then moving lower. 

 

Getting into a comfortable position between the blond's thighs. This isn't the first time they've done this these past few days but it will be the first time with the unique fluid. Lena slowly takes an experimental lick causing the blond's hips buck slightly. 'Mmmm' The brunette rolls the liquid around in her mouth and tastes kinda like a cross between passionfruit and coconut water. 

 

About a second later it feels like her senses come alive and heighten, starting a roaring fire inside. Another few seconds later she feels refreshed and no longer sore. Now Lena's hormones are starting to ramp up to a fever pitch. She has to sit back for a second trying to breath.

 

"Wow this stuff is strong. Kara I don't think I'm going to be able to hold back anymore." Lena is breathing really hard now and sweating.

 

"You don't have to. I can stop you if I need to." The Kryptonian feels it too and is having difficulty concentrating.

 

Starting to writhe, grabbing the sheets and gripping down tightly "Oh God it feels like it's burning and crawling inside my skin. I'm having trouble thinking. Are...are you sure?" The brunette is struggling as it gets more overwhelming in almost an aggressive and pressing heat. She feels alot stronger all of a sudden too.

 

"I'm sure. I want all of you."

 

"Kara I don't know if I..."

 

'I trust you'

 

That was the key word she needed and Lena launches herself at her bondmate with renewed vigor and ferocity she's never experienced before. Kara matched it with equal measure.

 

They made love constantly and rigorously. With and without touch. Working through the physical, mental, emotional, energetic and spiritual ways one could love another so deeply.

 

Every so often they stopped for rest, food and facilities but only when they were satiated for the moment.

 

When the 4 days were complete Kara sings to Lena in Kryptonian as they walk out hand in hand. Loving smiles upon their faces. They exit the facility as the sun beams down upon them in their wedding attire, the blond gives the final sealing prayer "Now we take our first steps into the future as One. Our bond eternal."


	130. 130

Next day

 

Early Morning

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

 

Sam walks into the CEO's office and can't help but smile. The CFO sees her friend just beaming as Lena sits down at her desk with her coffee. Getting ready for the day.

 

The chestnut haired woman muses aloud "You're glowing." Seeing the Luthor woman float in with warmth radiating from her inner being. Sam felt it in the air rather than saw in a literal sense but it seemed the CEO's lifeforce is much stronger than before.

 

"Mmmm." White teeth flashed in a grin.

 

Sam gently teases "That good huh?" Walking over and pulling up a chair.

 

Feeling the continuous pulsing even now, Lena slowly nods "I saw eternity and it was beautiful."

 

"Wow sounds like a religious experience." The CFO's impressed by that.

 

Taking a deep breath, she leans back in her chair "It was beyond. She's my other half." The brunette said with awe and affection, trying not to get too emotional at work.

 

"Awwwww you two are too sweet. Congratulations."

 

A smile was permanently affixed to the brunette's features "Thank you."

 

"So here is everything you missed while you were out." The CFO supplies while grinning, dropping the folders on the desktop.

 

"I take it no emergencies."

 

"Nothing we couldn't handle. Are you going to be able to work without that goofy smile all day? You have several meetings and I don't think that's gonna cut it for your Miss big bad boss lady CEO face." Samantha teases in good humor.

 

Lena adds with a touch of incredulity "I'll be fine. Are you here to give me updates or harrass me?"

 

Giving the other woman a nod, Sam leans over and taps her fingertip on a point at a star chart "Ok so we've had to ramp up patrols in this area. We had a few more pirates slip through using cloak tech but we were able to nail them down. There was an explosion at the Tulane mining facility. That's currently under investigation. 

 

The CFO continues "Bruce wants you to call him. The investors from Germany are here this week and we need to start planning for the Christmas ball and charity fundraiser. Well Jess has that mostly handled but wants your input on some things. In other news, Lucy is moving in with James here in National City and Eliza will be be staying with us for the holidays. I figured you two need some quality time christening the new crib." She explained cheekily. 

 

Slightly embarrassed, the CEO attempts not to rub her face and mess up her makeup. Which technically they haven't done anything in the apartment but there's still some nice memories there. It was nice of Kara to move all their stuff in. Lena decided to keep the other apartment because it was a great strategic location a few minutes walk from work plus she kinda owns the building anyways. 

 

Sam raises a brow "Besides I figured you guys can babysit throughout January."

 

Lena chuckles at that "I was hoping Eliza takes the girls for Valentines."

 

"You have a very interesting suggestion that I whole heartedly agree."

 

They both giggle.

 

The CFO continues the overall rundown and then agrees to have lunch later with the CEO.

 

Another super crazy busy day at LCorp and at the moment Lena feels like she can take on the world.

 

___________________

 

Justice League Watchtower

 

Kara had spent the entire evening moving them in as quickly as possible so they can relax leisurely this morning in the new house. Kara was on cloud nine. They had nice sleepy cuddles till about the time they had to get up and get moving. Since now Lena has a longer commute they have to wake up earlier than usual. They were almost late because of a long and enjoyable combined shower.

 

The Kryptonian would've missed breakfast too if she didn't superspeed eat and fly which was also delayed because of several goodbye kisses. Eventually Kara made it to the DEO with 2 minutes to spare for a quick meeting and then had to show up at the watchtower for her shift today. The blond was in jubilent spirits... that is until she heard a particular voice though her comm.

 

"Supergirl we need you to head out to Serlat 2. There is some kind of monster wreaking havoc they need you to take care of." J'onn's bass-baritone rumbles through Kara's comm piece making her eardrum rattle.

 

'Agh so loud and warble-y.' Supergirl wishes she can turn down the volume even lower but unfortunately that's the lowest setting available "But that'll take 2 days journey both ways." The blond whines a bit as she turns the corner towards the mess hall.

 

"Are you complaining?"

 

"Nooo but J'onn can't you find somebody else for this one? I'll take the next one maybe next week."

 

"This isn't a schedule thing you're the only one who can handle something this size with your special skills." He supplies frankly in his gruff tone.

 

Kara grumbles under her breath while crossing her arms.

 

"What was that?"

 

Flings her hands up into the air. Not that he could see it but she felt like doing so anyways "I just got married for Rao's sake!"

 

J'onn was surprised. "Ohhh. So that's where you've been. Congratulations." He starts chuckling. "Well the honeymoon can wait this is urgent."

 

"Ribble Nibbitz. Am I going solo?"

 

"No Green Lantern will be here shortly with a trainee. Serlat system has a yellow sun so it should be relatively easy for you. Please don't destroy the planet."

 

Kara scoffed indignantly "I can restrain myself thank you. Who's the trainee?"

 

"She calls herself Crimson Fox."

 

"Okaaaay. I have to make a phone call." She taps her foot slightly which makes the entire hallway rattle. 'Oops'

 

In a curt tone he spouts "Why? You need to head down to the hangar immediately to take the cruiser."

 

"Because I said I was going to make dinner tonight. Do you mind?"

 

He chuckles as Kara makes her way further down the hallway away from the messhall for a bit more privacy.

 

Kara then gets an idea 'Sweetie?' aaaannd nothing. 'Dang must be too far away.. yet.' Then the blond gets out her cell.

 

Waiting for the call to connect Kara slightly paces. When the CEO finally picks up the brunette already knew something was off by their connection "Hey darling I was about to go into a meeting. Is everything ok?"

 

"No. Yes Sorry. I'm fine but I'm getting sent on a long mission offworld." The blond regretfully gets out, somewhat frustrated while blowing a bit of hair out of her face.

 

This was not what Lena was expecting the day after their wedding and it's kinda upsetting "How long is long?"

 

"Maybe 5 or 6 days at the most hopefully if nothing goes wrong. So I won't be home for dinner." The blond looks glumly at her feet.

 

"Urf." 

 

"I know. Something to do with a large monster well anyways I wanted to call and let you know. Sorry hon."

 

Clearly displeased by this, it took the brunette a few seconds to respond "It is what it is. You be safe ok? I love you."

 

"Mmmm I love you too. Alright I gotta go and please don't forget to eat k bye." Kara hangs up with a sigh and then zips down to the hangar bay where the crew was doing last minute ship checks as GL and Fox were boarding.

 

'Here we go'

 

Lantern piloted the craft smoothly up and out of the hangar bay through the special forcefield and then kept it slow till they got past the belts then opened her up full throttle.

 

"Yea punch it. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back."

 

"Mmmm yup. Nice to see you eager."

 

"I'm going to go eat you two have fun." Fox lady Vivianne said and then sauntered to the back of the ship out of sight.

 

"That's weird." Blond brows knit.

 

He glances over for a moment "Mmm what?"

 

Kara pulls off the half blue mask and stores it in a hidden pocket "I don't feel queasy."

 

"Those are the internal gyro sensors and inertial dampeners J'onn and Diana put in. Bats doesn't care about that stuff but we sure do. We also got dramamine and candied ginger in the back just in case it gets rough." Green Lantern explained with a half grin.

 

"Oh thank Rao." Taking a hair tie the Kryptonian puts the upper part of her hair in a small ponytail. So very happy it's getting longer.

 

"You get motion sickness?" He noticed the scarring but didn't know it was this bad. Jon takes it in stride.

 

The blond sighed as a few memories reared their ugly heads "It didn't start until I came back it's the weirdest thing."

 

"You don't have to tell me a damn thing. I'm a marine... well was. The mentality thing doesn't leave."

 

"Mmmm." Kara can sense the man understands and just lets it go.

 

He merely nods "So if all goes well we'll get to Serlat in 2 days."

 

"I don't need to sleep. Rest if you need to."

 

"I'm fine for awhile. Might as well keep you company. Besides I'm not sure I trust you driving the family car yet." He chuckles.

 

"Ha ha." The blond chuckles as well. "If you've driven one you've driven them all."

 

"This girl may have some tricks even you didn't see coming. She's not touchy but has certain quirks you need to familiarize yourself with before running doughnuts in the parking lot."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Kara remarks with a half grin.


	131. 131

Next day

 

LCorp 

 

Lena's office

 

Lena's been working on finishing up some plans to terraform Ceres. Since the small planetoid slash former asteroid has it's own gravity and maintains it's round shape, she's been looking into how to integrate geothermal aspects to make it livable. 

 

It mostly consists of ice, rock and minerals and makes it a perfect target to colonize. Well.. once her new shield emitters are completed. Not the quasi. This new one will prevent other asteroids or debris from the belt pummeling the surface. She's got some soil samples down in the lab to look at later to attempt to determine what type of plants would thrive in it's conditions.

 

NASA scientists are speculating there's salt, carbonates, magnesium sulfate hexahydrite and ammonia rich clays amongst other things and Lena wants to take a closer look for herself. If this goes well then one of Saturn's moons Tethys is next on her list.

 

The brunette is not really a happy camper right now having spent the night restless. Kara is halfway across the galaxy battling some sort of intergalactic monster. No nothing to be worried about at all. Lena still feels their strong connection but it doesn't stop the longing ache in her heart that the Kryptonian wasn't lying in her arms last night or this morning as the sunlight started to trickle in against empty cold sheets. 

 

'Ugh get it together Luthor you sound like your pining over a lost love. Kara is not a bed warmer or a teddy bear! She'll be home soon you sap.' She internally scolds herself.

 

A few minutes later a particularly erotic image comes to mind which gets Lena's motor running in an instant. It's all still so fresh in her mind from the past few days that she couldn't help dipping into the memories. The tastes, the scents, the touches, the sounds and feelings all blended together beautifully. The blond was so sweet, soft and attentive to all Lena's needs. When the CEO needed more, Kara gave her more. If the brunette continues along this line of thought she may need to do something about it. 

 

'Stop! Come on focus.' She dove right back into her work. She's got an important meeting on Regina Caelorum about a new allied starbase for the region. It should prove interesting once the 12 delegates, emissaries and ambassadors arrive to start a collaborative design process with Lena being the final say on everything. 

 

It will be a shining star for this part of the galaxy as an example of brotherhood and cooperation. A beacon of hope that we can all live together peacefully as an integrated society of the intergalactic community. Lena is more than ready and thankfully Jess has everything prepared ahead of time and pulled together a list of cultural faux pas to avoid with their interactions. A simple scratch of the nose could be considered a great insult if one is not careful. 

 

Thankfully the meeting is for later in the evening, giving Lena ample time to go over the information and to get the rest of her project plans and holoprojection slides ready. Security will be a nightmare as the envoys and security details have already started arriving on the orbital ship station.

 

It was a little while later when a lockdown alarm goes off in the building. She gets a pop up on her monitor having to do with a possible contaminant in the water systems. So nothing can come through or go out the pipes. That includes water fountains, toilets, cafeteria kitchens and sprinkler systems are out. 

 

That also means no one can get in or out of the building unless she does an override however people are running around in a mild panic. It was in the middle of a workday so the alarm had people cramped the hallways at least until they got to their designated safe zones.

 

Lena sensed it before she saw it and deftly side steps out of the way by instinct. She sees the attacker had used the diversion to get inside her security. 

 

He attempts to nail her under her left arm. The brunette gets mad, grabs his wrist with her right rotates over her head and back down to her opposite side, putting her hip into it, she turns viciously and efficiently breaks his elbow with her left. Steps in across his fractured limb and back elbows the man in the face, spins back and then gives a hard kick to the groin. 

 

Letting go of the knife, he falls to his knees into a blubbering mess holding his privates with his good arm.

 

The brunette flips the blade midair and then turns around rapidly, launching it into another assailant's chest. She returns to face the first man 

 

"My dear Kryptonian taught me that move mother fucker." Lena said viciously as she grabs his head and knees him in the face, knocking him out. 

 

The other guy with the knife sticking out of his chest is already lying in a puddle on the floor, eyes glazed over.

 

When her men finally get past the running people they see their mistress is ok.

 

"Honestly what do I pay you guys for?" The CEO let her irritation show.

 

"Sorry ma'am"

 

The brunette points with a sneer "Take him to holding. Call NCPD and the morgue. I don't recognize them how did they get in? And figure out how they got weapons in my building. If there's a hole plug it."

 

"Aye ma'am."

 

'Ow I'm definintely going to have a bruise there. Crap shit bitch.' Even though her spouse has been through body conditioning to toughen up, the brunette evidently has not. So now Lena has resigned herself to a date with an icepack, rapid healing gel, topical analgesic and maybe even a glass of scotch but first she needs to reset the system. Do a test to determine if there was really was a contaminant and if so, get it purged quickly. 

 

Luckily she's added Jess to her security comm system, tapping the piece "Jess bring in the hazmat team. We may need to purge the system and check to see if anyone was affected. Effective immediately LCorp is in quarantine." The brunette got out in a mad flourish.

 

"Yes Ms Luthor." The assistant confirms quickly.

 

\---------

 

Later on that day...

 

Regina Caelorum

 

Thankfully the system was clear. It was only a red dye which the hormones inside the dye caused the trigger and that it was a complete diversion setup as an attempt to eliminate the CEO. So much to everyone's relief, quite literally, the toilets and water lines were turned back on and business resumed normal operations. She's going to have to alter the settings for the sensors.

 

Lena needed to figure out by whom so here she was now that the quarantine has been lifted with two hours to spare before her big meeting. She's talking with her security crew and one of the delegates that arrived early who has been one of her biggest supporters in this region. Tendall of Linga. 

 

His species looked mostly humanoid but had a feline-like quality to their features with golden toned skin. They didn't have tails but were extremely graceful with their movements and soft spoken. Their race believed in more artistic pursuits after having survived a catastrophic war almost a millenia ago from their more warlike ancestors.

 

"I thought they were my brother's men but apparently they were just some hired mercenaries to stop this meeting from happening." Lena remarks not completely surprised by this and attempts to adjust the collar on her newly acquired ambassador robes. 

 

It seems all the 12 will be wearing something similar as is apparently customary for these types of occasions. So Jess had spared no expense in getting Lena's dressmaker and seamstress duo Nadia and Sherice to fashion this up in 2 days. They really did an excellent job. 

 

It was similar to her Fleet dress uniform except more robey flowy dignified. White and blue with gold trim in a over the shoulder bit similar to Roman or Greek style. Her hair was down in ringlets and her wedding bracelets that complimented the ensemble. She had Jess take a few pictures for when Kara got home.

 

"Seems they were beamed in ma'am." Agent Tomas supplied.

 

Raises a dark brow "Well no wonder."

 

Tendall's soft melodic tones came through as he spoke "The Yrdran faction and a few others wish to stop this meeting. It would be seen as an alliance and tip the scales of power in this quadrant." He was wearing a green and yellow robe also with gold trim.

 

"There are several important key figures showing up today so we need to keep a tight lid on any possible security issues." She states matter-of-factly.

 

She's going to have to develop something to block that. It's been in the works for months after her abduction however, because of multiple types of tech involved it's been slow in coming well unless she uses her quasi-shield.... 

 

'Hmmmm it would be one ugly naked defeat.' She internally chuckles. but no it would have to filter the particle stream and that's too complicated without destroying the organism midstream. Quasi would be utilized only for standard movement protection. So now she's almost back a square one. 

 

If her or a family member needed an emergency beam in or out a shield could cause a block. In that type of event a few seconds could mean the difference between life or death. Especially with Kara offworld at the moment that is not something she really wants to think about.

 

Tendall inquired "If you have time later I would like to propose a student exchange program Ms Luthor or maybe a joint schooling initiative here on the station for our two cultures and maybe even on the base once it's completed. Your translators have been amazing but I also would want them to learn the language naturally. What if the system went down? No one would be able to understand a thing."

 

"That's actually a really good idea. I was thinking about something along those lines. We could push this out to the others later like a multicultural exchange with team building exercises. Maybe even a team sports facility to encourage that."

 

"I was also thinking music and dancing." He purred out with a grin.

 

"I think we have another 45 minutes till the others arrive please step into my waiting room and I'd be happy to run through a few ideas with you." The brunette gestured politely as they head into the room to talk. Their security tight on their heels.

 

\------

 

The meeting was a great success and Lena was able to pick up on subtle hints of who would be willing to give her more tech or some sort of exchange but overall everyone was excited. They were figuratively speaking breaking ground. It was going to be a very large starbase to accomodate all the multicultural exchanges and commerce. They also have designs for living quarters on the base and food growing operations. They all however, banned cheese making on the base, the spores from it would cause too many issues.

 

They almost came to a stalemate at one point but with some fancy finagling and ingenuity, Lena bypassed it smoothly. It was about who's security would be maintaining the station and they finally decided to have a LCorp peacekeeper force only once Lena brought up the cost of operating, maintaining, training and the cost of holding possible prisoners, adjudication and equipment on the station. 

 

Then the delegates, emissaries and ambassadors were quick to relinquish that over the the young Luthor. Lena internally rolled her eyes as seeing how predictable they were. Even on other planets the motivations are still similar. It's kinda sad and somewhat disappointing. She's trying to get the human race elevated but at the same time these other races are still falling into the same type of traps.

 

'I guess it's going to be a group effort to bring our star siblings and ourselves up to a higher level. It starts here I hope.'

 

It was several hours later when Lena finally got home her feet and back hurt, she didn't even get a chance to eat dinner, she was exhausted and she crashed out on her bed. The brunette was desperately missing a particular blue-eyed blond and fell into another restless fitful sleep.


	132. 132

Long voyage to Serlat 2 

 

Jon makes his way to the back to take a nap and leaves the two women alone in the cockpit.

 

Kara's been getting this gnawing feeling in her gut again and is worried about Lena. This one doesn't seem as bad though. It still bothers her nonetheless and the blond sends a quick pulse. 'Mmm everything's alright.' She allows the loving warmth to seep through her body and a smile to take over her face thinking of the brunette. Her bondmate. 

 

The blond thinks about the incredible days during their wedding and felt the shift in their relationship. It continues to get stronger, moreso than before and in many many ways. It's beyond a fairytale. A very particular image comes to mind and it causes Kara's libido to spike. 'Cool it Zor-El you're on mission and can't get distracted.'

 

Taking a deep meditative breath she pulls the energy up into her heart space and let's it swirl there. 'Ahh much better.'

 

The Fox woman sat down in the other seat and was looking around at the console controls "How are the sensor readings?" She asks a bit of a French accent.

 

"So far so good. See here? Yea that's the..." Kara goes into explaining sensor scans and the navigational controls. The girl is nice enough and figures since she's a trainee she might as well learn the ropes.

 

All throughout their conversation, Kara keeps smelling something and it's making her disgusted and angry. At first she tried to ignore it but it kept getting stronger and stronger. The blond starts bristling angrily and not understanding why. Even meditation is not doing anything at the moment.

 

"Hmmm why is it my pheromones don't work on you?"

 

Kara starts growling and sneers "Why would you use them on me?"

 

Putting up her hands "No need to get angry. I mean you no harm. I am merely testing my abilities." Vivianne says with a seductive smirk or so she thinks.

 

Scrunching her nose, the blond remarks "I was wondering why you were selected for this mission you seem out of place."

 

"I assure you I am a very formidable warrior."

 

Kara internally rolled her eyes at that and gives the woman a hard stare "Then why attempt to use seduction methods against your allies."

 

"I am a creature of certain indulgences and tastes. I enjoy it and I find you quite attractive." Fox leans back while crossing her legs.

 

Kara was trying so hard not to fling the woman into space "Try it on me again and I'll have you on lockdown for the rest of the trip. However, that won't help you when my wife gets ahold of you." The last part she ground out.

 

"Excusez-moi madam! I meant no disrespect."

 

 

_________

 

Next day

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office 

 

Nothing really surprises Lena much these days but this was an interesting one to say the least. Now she knew the likelihood of a spy amongst her ranks and the brunette has a few suspicions about certain individuals but this one came as a shock. However, now that CEO looks back on it she should've guessed something was off about the woman's background.

 

So now Eve Tessmacher is sitting in Lena's office crying because she loves her job, the company and thinks Lena is God's gift to mankind so now the woman is spilling her guts of every little thing she's been reporting back to Lex about. How it was only bits and pieces and not everything. It was out a misplaced sense of loyalty originally and then when Eve wanted to stop he threatened her family. So now if Eve doesn't help with an assassination attempt he's going to have her sister killed.

 

The woman has done phenomenal work for the company and been crucial in several keypoint operations for both Catco and LCorp so Lena has a decision to make. Jess has been in the room the entire time and is furious. Lena has also been catching movements out of the corner of her eye out on the balcony of a certain pigeon who's been pluckering about. Lena has her CEO mask in place and hasn't spoken a word yet. Her security are getting itchy trigger fingers and waiting.

 

Lena shoves over a box of tissues to the sobbing woman and stands up.

 

"Would you both excuse me for a few minutes." Lena then heads out to the balcony to get some fresh air and to get some intel.

 

Leaning against the railing and looking at the skyline and traffic below she takes a deep breath.

 

'She's telling the truth and the other one's loyalty rivals mine and pale head's.' Brophy the pigeon supplies while pecking at something on the railing.

 

'I need you around more often.'

 

Flapping his little off-white colored wings and then resettles 'As you wish Alpha.'

 

She takes a deep sigh 'What do you think?'

 

He ponders for a moment then preens some of his feathers 'Maintain her and she will fly the true path. If you disown her she will fall back to the pit she's trying to escape from.'

 

'I figured as much. Can you secure her sister till I can send in reinforcements?'

 

'It is as you command.' Then he takes off.

 

Lena walks back into the office and paces a bit.

 

"I believe you.."

 

"Ms Luthor!" Jess attempts to interject.

 

Lena holds up a hand. Jess shuts her mouth quickly.

 

The brunette rubs her temple "How have you two been communicating, has he threatened anyone else close to you besides your sister and when is this assassination supposed to take place?"

 

"Just Cassie and through the phone he sent me at my apartment. I'm supposed to have it completed by the end of the week." Eve gets out quickly and then blows her runny nose.

 

The CEO ponders that for a moment and then replies "Well that gives me some time. He may have someone following you or watching your house. I'm glad you came to me about this. We'll protect Cassie. I have someone enroute as we speak till my men can arrive."

 

That made Jess' eyebrows rise in confusion. 'The pigeon??' The assistant didn't think her boss turned into Doctor Doolittle anytime recently and will have to ask her about that later.

 

Lena's security guards start speaking into their comms and she can hear it on the line giving her a slight echo.

 

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU!" Eve jumps up and hugs the CEO. Sobbing into her shoulder. "I promise I'll do anything you want. I'm so sorry."

 

"It's ok I understand your motivations. I just wish you came to me sooner." Giving the woman a slight pat.

 

"Cassie should be at school. Forrestor High. She might be in band practice right now."

 

"Give her a full entourage and bring her in. We need to set up a safe house for both of them." The brunette ordered efficiently.

 

"Aye ma'am on it." The men start issuing more instructions.

 

The CEO gives the blond a hard look "Ok Eve start from the beginning and tell me everything. Every detail big and small."


	133. 133

Serlat 2

 

The planet Serlat 2 was eight times the size of Earth with similar characteristics. Their system was a binary star system and it was doing funny things to Kara's powers because yes they had a yellow sun that was closest however, their neighboring secondary star was a Hypergiant with a mix of white and blue. 

 

There was a whole new influx of waves of energy Kara couldn't describe. She felt like she was rippling and her cells were hyperactive. The blond felt like if she would focus on it she'd increase her frequency to the next band competely. She wasn't sure that was a good idea but was getting small tugs to try.

 

"Uh Zor-El you're glowing and I'm not sure what the hell you're doing." Green Lantern watched on with a confused look as the Kryptonian lit up a soft white almost transparent and what appeared to be phasing in and out in lines. It was blissful and exhilarating, very close to what she felt and saw when her and Lena would simultaneously climax. It put her in a state of Grace.

 

Kara then got an abrupt, almost panicked large pulse and she stopped. "Whoa"

 

He thought she was about to phase out completely there for a second "Yea don't do that again. Anyways we're coming in for aproach."

 

As they were coming down below the clouds she saw the massive creature. It looked like a cross between a water buffalo and a humanoid man but gigantic.

 

Peering over the man's shoulder out the viewscreen the blond is shocked by what she sees "Holy Rao GL that thing is as big as a city." 

 

"And that's why you were called out."

 

"Well I guess it's time to get to work." Kara stretches a bit and bounces.

 

"Don't do that you're making the navigational controls glitch." He barked out quickly.

 

"Heh Sorry. I'm just excited." The Kryptonian straps on the blue mask and starts x-raying the large creature. 

 

"I can tell."

 

\------

 

An hour later... 

 

Kara's been pounding at this creature and using everything in her new book and this thing is still not stopping. Thankfully she's too fast for it to land a hit but she needs to stop him before he gets to the next heavily populated city. He already devoured everyone in the last one. She can tell from human blood smell all over him and his breath. Whatever this thing is has been hopping from planet to planet and can survive space travel unassisted. It was no surprise J'onn was adamant she hurry.

 

The Kryptonian plunges into it's mouth attempting to use an old but effective move. Trying so hard not to vomit as the half-eaten bodies are still moaning in a state of semi-decomposition from the stomach acid pool. She can't save these people but she will fight to prevent anymore deaths by this monster. The smells were horrendous. Kara moves quickly and finally punctures through the stomach lining, past the ribcage and gets to where she wanted.

 

"Well no wonder no ones been able to kill this thing. I don't think it's exactly a monster." Kara supplies through her comm.

 

"What do you mean?" Jon gets out with a curious tone as he moves people back away from the larger buildings.

 

The stench is getting to her, still looking around and seeing if there is anything she can hit with her heat vision or sonic cutter "I think it's a demon." Bouncing, kicking and punching. She tries to grab some veins to pull and rip but they are too hard and keep regenerating at superspeeds.

 

"You've got to be kidding."

 

"No"

 

"How do you know?"

 

Whipping out her sword she slices and hits whereit vibrates and shakes in her hands but little to no damage at all. 'Urf' It makes her teeth rattle "Well for one it's not dead yet, two my Nth sword is barely hurting it and three there is a black heart in here. I can't get through it. It's regenerating too fast. GL I need you to do crowd control and get everyone to a safe distance."

 

"What do you consider a safe distance Zor-El??" He's looking around as people are running and screaming.

 

"Ohh maybe two continents away."

 

Green Lantern shook his head "There's too many people to evacuate I'll have to set up a barracade."

 

"Alright I hope it holds." Looking around again she gets an idea "I'm going to tap into the other sun." She already tried to hit the brain stem but it was too protected to get into.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea." After what he saw earlier onboard the craft he was hesitant for her to do that again.

 

Kara yelled "I don't believe we have any other choice!"

 

Lantern shouted "Fox! Get these people underground now!"

 

"Right away!" Fox starts yelling at the alien population to get underground quickly and into shelters. Helping the ones who can't move quickly. Getting the small children to safety as pieces of debris keeps falling.

 

Green Lantern erected a mega thick and tall barricade that was slightly curved and went down into the soil 50 feet or so just in case. Hopefully this will hold if not they'll know in a few minutes anyways.

 

Kara sends a large pulse and then taps into the Hypergiant's energy she breaths it in and accepts it her eyes and body start to glow white. She let's go.

 

In the blink of an eye she is pulled right out of her body. Looking around everything is frozen. She sees a silver cord attached to her body and her spirit body? that's phasing in and out of her field of vision wherever this is.

 

'Hmm ok' 

 

The blond observes the scene of herself and the demon. Then observes everyone else on the ground. An inner nudge and she has the idea to duplicate? multiply? herself in this space and creates several. Her consciousness is still in all of them. 'This is so cool.' 

 

Then warrior taps into her own inner spark spirit as it fills her... them?. Kara figures out what to do next. She recombines her selves and then drops back into her body as everything resumes as it was before she pulled herself out of time. Vibrating her hand to where the the atoms speed up and she passes easily through the demon's black heart. 

 

The Kryptonian is still glowing and with one word the light permeates the darkness.

 

"Love"

 

Everything explodes outward in a white flash and the creature completely disintegrates as it floats up in dissipating sparkles into the atmosphere.

 

The concussive blast and shock that Jon was waiting for didn't occur and he was left dumbfounded at the scene. Zor-El looked like an Angel straight out of his grandmother's Bible. White wings and everything, flowing and bright. He didn't know what to do or say.

 

It took a few minutes but she floated down to the ground. She stopped glowing and fell backwards into the dirt and grass, Kara giggled for a moment "Everything's fine"

 

"Zor-El are you alive over there?!"

 

The blond taps her comm "I'm fine Jon. Everything's fine. It's all gonna be fine." Then the memory begins to fade into the background of her subconscious. 

 

Then Kara passes out.

 

\------

 

Sometime later... 

 

"Good morning there sunshine."

 

"Did you get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?" Kara attempts to sit up.

 

"No but you can add demon-slayer to your list of abilities." Jon says with a grin.

 

"Ow my head" It felt like a thousand Terakian Fen'ars where tap dancing on her brain.

 

Green Lantern said firmly "Lay back down"

 

The blond slowly lays back on the cot "So what happened?"

 

"You mean you don't remember?" He gets out incredulously.

 

Scrunching her nose, Kara tries to remember it all "No it's all kinda fuzzy." Only getting partial fragments, she rubs her head.

 

"Well you went all glowy warrior Angel and blasted that thing into a bunch of sparkles."

 

Kara giggles "Ouch"

 

He chuckled "Yea it was the damndest thing I ever saw. It was like you did a super glitter Whammie party trick. You had wings."

 

The blond looks at him with a bit of disbelief but then again she's been surprising herself alot lately "That's kinda cool."

 

"Get some rest I'll be back in a little bit to check on you." Standing up he heads back to the front of the ship.

 

As Kara laid back on the cot and closed her eyes the memories faded into the recesses of her mind.

 

__________

 

LCorp

 

Conference Room Red

 

 

Lena has been stuck in a 4 hour meeting with her legal team and certain government and international government agents. They've been going over an outline of land, mineral, state, commercial, legal, property, diplomatic and sovereignty rights of her properties throughout the globe. 

 

Trying to come up with an agreement that bypasses most of the other agreements like the ISDS, TTIP, NAFTA, TRIPS, CETA and etc... Now being in space bypasses most of that while in space since she's been expanding there and has first claim and nullifying any claimants or any thereafter aside from utilizing any alien technology to do so but she needs a lockdown on Earth.

 

It is an ongoing struggle for dominion but even more so on Terran soil because of all the prior legislations and laws in regards to corporate entities and soverign rights regarding property or future intangeable assets that provides a way for other governments etc... to attempt to circumvent such measures. People vying for power and control over property and potential property rears it's ugly head. 

 

So once the CEO is able to get what she wants, all her properties will no longer be taxed after January. No outside interference on how she runs things on said properties. No Imminent domain. Attempting to secure soverignty not only from a legal standpoint but a comprehensive and complete lockdown of it without circumvision. If they are to reach an agreement today then she has to monitor if they comply with said agreement. 

 

Lena wants lasting stability not subject to a coup of any sort. The brunette has 3 presidents and 2 Prime ministers on the conference satcall the entire time. Lena needs this immunity for the LCorp Embassies plan once she has advanced the Corporate Citizenship plan. Once again to secure her workforce and grant her complete autonomy.

 

"I honestly don't have a problem with it. My legislators do. They feel you're gaining too much control." The British Prime Minister speaks up.

 

Poised and collected, Lena takes a deep breath then explains "I'm attempting to put us in a more favorable position against outside influences and I can't do that if we're all down here squabbling about who's piece of the sandbox is bigger or better. We're not playing Risk, we're talking about the survival of the human race people. I'm not taking about isolationism or hate mongering. I'm talking about pushing us onto a launching platform and rocketing us onto the galactic scene and to do that I need to know and have more control over things. I am not my family and I believe I've proven that to you all over and over again I'm not here for global domination. Things will get endlessly better if humans are respected and admired across this part of the universe. The way you all are acting doesn't reflect that."

 

The brunette continued "So I'm going to ask you all again. Are you onboard with my requests so I can get the job done or not? I wanted Earth to be a part of something great. I can just as easily move offworld and do this elsewhere. But don't come crying to me when no one comes to help because of your idiocy." The brunette was quite serious.

 

There was quiet in the room until finally Marsdin pipes up "I agree. You have my full backing as an executive order."

 

'Thank you Olivia!'

 

President Song of China agrees, then the British Prime minister, followed by the rest of the group.

 

Lena lets out an internal sigh of relief and maybe an inner fist pump. 'Mother Fucking yes!' Next hurdle... the UN.


	134. 134

The Void 

 

"Is this one of those quirks you were talking about?" The blond gets out with a bit of levity.

 

On their way back they were passing through a sunless void of space and just so happened at that moment the engine went out. So here Kara and Green Lantern are in the bowels of the ship trying to fix it. Kara is covered in grease lying flat on her back while Jon is on his stomach holding a flashlight for her. Fox is at the main console monitoring environmental controls so they don't suffocate or freeze. Since this area of space has no sun Kara is human again and trying to turn this large stubborn bolt that got rusted to access the engine panel. 

 

Jon wasn't sure how to fix this part and his powers were mostly drained from the fight and the people they had to rescue on the planet. Once they got home he could recharge the ring.

 

"Yea she has her moments."

 

Kara irritatedly got out "I thought the maintenance crew checked this out before we left." 

 

"They were supposed to." He was also not happy about the circumstances

 

"I need more torque, hand me that wrench over there."

 

He passes the requested tool.

 

Connecting the two tools together she then plants her feet and gives a mighty yell as she gets the leverage and pulls hard counter clockwise. With a whine and a clang the bolt comes loose.

 

The blond tries to be optimistic "Alright progress."

 

She pulls off the panel and looks at the burnt out and corroded circuit board.

 

"Well that doesn't look good." Green Lantern winces.

 

"Crap. Do you happen to have a replacement on board?" Kara knew it was a longshot considering this part wasn't well maintained anyways. Lena would've had several backups and a better engine. 'Ugh' She misses the dark haired woman and her particular quirks. It made things so much easier. 

 

"I've not seen one of those so I'm guessing no."

 

"Urf if we weren't so far away from a star I'd give us a push home." Kara taps her comm "Crimson how much oxygen do we have left?"

 

The other woman's voice came through with hesitance "About a days worth as long as those stay operational." 

 

"Well what about the emergency suits?"

 

Jon thinks for a moment then supplies "Those have 8 hours each."

 

The blond takes initiative "Ok You two go get some sleep, it'll conserve our supplies. In the meantime, I will attempt to gury rig something for the engines. I may need to scrap some other parts."

 

"It's better than dying out here." Lantern stated morosely.

 

"Agreed"

 

\--------

 

Several hours later Kara is freezing, tired, hungry, with her hands covered with cuts, burns and many ship liquids trying to put together something that will get them home. Then the flashlight runs out.

 

"Mother fuzzer!"

 

The blond drops her head against a panel. 

 

If she can fashion something to give them a long enough burst to get them to a sun then they could make it but at this rate nothing is working.

 

'Lena would've figure this out by now.' Kara stops for a moment and focuses on their connection. It calms and warms her from the inside. Then she gets an idea. 'Oh you beautiful genius you.'

 

Kara moves forward wiggling through the wires and metal structural supports inside the belly of the craft and then back up into the main cabin. The other two are still asleep so she heads towards the suits and the top hatch. Grabbing the tools she'll need, the blond then puts the emergency suit on. 

 

Locking down the helmet and hooking the embilical, she shuts the inner pressure door and locks it. Opening the outward hatch, the tiny room depressurizes and she starts floating outward. Once she's out, Kara turns on the magnaboots, her helmet-light and starts walking towards the external weapons compartment.

 

'Ugh' A wave of nausea hits her. If she has a problem now it could mean not only her life but the other two she's now responsible for. Lena would never forgive her for dying again. It's mission crunch time 'No time for that Zor-El come on focus.' Her mind selects a certain spot on the hull to focus on and that seems to be working.

 

The blond makes her way slowly but surely to the compartment she needs. Opening the outside manual override with a quick keycode the panels pop outward. 'Ok first we check the missiles then the blasters.'

 

Another two hours later Kara has the parts she needs and is trying to get back to the hatch as she attempts to do so, some space debris comes through at that moment. Mostly it's just sediment and dust but a few micrometeor fragments rip through her suit causing a rapid decompression.

 

'Shit!' Kara holds her breath and tries to run without losing the circuit board pieces they so desperately need. The urge to breath in is becoming overwhelming as her lungs burn in protest. A few more steps, a few more seconds. The blond sees the hatch come into view now that she's cleared the underside. It hurts and the cold is biting her fingers and skin. Kara clutches the parts to her even if she can't feel her hands now. The warrior feels like she's going to pass out at any minute.

 

'GO GO GO!'

 

The cold is making the warrior sleepy and as she finally clears the outer hatch her arms feel like nubs and keep slipping as she attempts to close and lock the hatchdoor. It hurts and she fights to get it shut.

 

With a satisfying click the tiny room repressurizes and floods the room with heat and oxygen. Kara drops to the ground in a heap, ripping her helmet off she inhales loudly.

 

The circuit boards are still in one piece beside her as she cries her hands hurt so bad. She manages to smack the comm piece with her wrist.

 

"HELP!"

 

She hears boots hitting the metal floor loudly come running up and open the inner hatch.

 

\------

 

A little while later...

 

"Don't move. Of all the stupid stunts.."

 

"I had to." She still couldn't stop the tears from falling.

 

He gives her a look while gently bandaging the appendages and says softly "Yea I know. Once we get to where we're goin, your physiology should fix you right up but until then you lay there and don't move. I'm not sure it'll regrow if it's broken off."

 

Kara's hands and fingers were completely black and frostbitten. Even though this happened, she would've done it again in a heartbeat. So she had saved them and now they were once again on their way home.

 

The Kryptonian gave Green Lantern instructions over the comm on how to install and connect the pieces and even though they were at half power the engines are now running fine.

 

"Alright hero you rest. You need some water?"

 

"Yes please."

 

He grabs the cup next to the cot and puts the straw close to her lips. Kara takes a long draw of the liquid and then lays back. GL heads back to the cockpit where Vivianne is currently piloting.

 

The blond had foregone any painkillers, not sure how they would affect her healing process once she's in star range. So Kara lays there and thinks about things while trying to zone out the pain.

 

\-----

 

Eventually they made it to an area with a yellow star and after several excruciating minutes her hands were now normal color. She slowly did a test flex, seemingly back to normal and pulls the bandages off.

 

Kara was scared for awhile she was going to lose her hands permanently. It brought back memories of being stuck in the wheelchair. For something that was supposed to be a quick easy mission it turned out a whole lot more treacherous than she had originally expected. The blond now has a new respect for the League including a hint of pride now that she's a part of it.

 

Breathing a deep sigh of relief she gets happy again. Now that her appetite has returned it's chow time. 'Damn rations.' When she gets home she will never think about a protein bar ever again. Luckily they had a few tubes of the LFoods dorito paste and that appeased Kara's tastebuds for awhile. There's not enough for her to really eat her fill but she maintains a moderately human portion for her human crewmates. 

 

She's felt the gnawing hunger before in the past and now it's not so bad. They just need to get home...


	135. 135

Meanwhile back in National City...

 

DEO Medlab 

 

Lena had gotten a call from Eliza to come in for some follow-ups and has been nervous. So the brunette had cleared her schedule hoping for some answers but not sure what to expect. The brunette had been itching to take the matters into her own hands for awhile but now it's more in the back of her mind since Kara has been taking very verrrry good care of her. Well excluding this past week but all-in-all Lena's feeling great. If she's truly honest with herself, better than she has in a very long time.

 

The CEO is currently sitting on a biobed and watching the older Danvers woman bustle around the room.

 

"I feel fine now. Better than before. Amazing actually." Lena supplies honestly with a smile.

 

Eliza hums "That's good to hear. When Kara gets back I want to get some blood samples from her as well." Glancing at her notes on the clipboard.

 

"Okay yea. Hopefully she'll be back by this weekend." 

 

"I know that's rough considering. Which by the way, congratulations and it's about time." The blond chuckles goodnaturedly while putting on the purple medical gloves.

 

Green orbs widened in outrage and embarrasment "Oh my God Alex told you."

 

Wise blue eyes peer at the young CEO "Alex has been worried about you honey and pulling out her hair about this blood test thing. We've all been worried. That's what family does."

 

"No wonder she's been elusive and vague about it." Lena gestures with her hands and then drops her arms with frustration.

 

"Also why I'm here. We know how busy you are." Taking an alcohol wipe she cleans Lena's inner elbow.

 

"So what's your results analysis?" The brunette's curiosity getting the better of her.

 

"It's still inconclusive because it keeps changing. Hence why I'm here today for another set." The Danvers woman gets out cryptically as she preps a few vials for extraction.

 

The way the older blond is talking is making Lena anxious "Crud puppies. I should just take a look..."

 

As Eliza finds the vein, she says in a motherly tone "No you've got other things to take care of. Let us do this for you. I know we don't have immediate results but please be patient." Then slides the needle piece in easily.

 

"I'm not so sure patience is one of my best qualities."

 

Eliza chuckles "True for the majority of us dear." she clicks in the tube as it quickly fills with blood.

 

"Mmmm"

 

The blond pops the first tube off and then pops in a new one "Well you look healthier than I've seen you in a long time. A little rosy in the cheeks and you carry yourself stronger. Have you been eating more and working out?" Putting the second vial down on the tray the woman then extracts the needle while pressing a cotton ball down on the wound. Drops the needle in the red biohazard container.

 

Lena holds the cotton ball until the blond takes a piece of medical tape and straps it down for her "Not exactly.. ok well maybe a little. The food that is. As for working out, no except for when I take the stairs at work or do some light sparring with Kara."

 

With a hint of mirth in blue eyes "Light sparring? Oh so that's what the kids are calling it these days." Eliza teases gently as she disposes of the first set of purple gloves and then grabs a new pair from the box. Ready to take this tray down to the lab for further testing.

 

Lena can't help the huge blush that overtakes her features 'Oh God.'

 

Eliza stands up with the tray and heads towards the door "Well whatever it is keep doing it. You look great." The older Danvers woman slightly refrained from winking which would make the young Luthor even more uncomfortable.

 

The brunette slightly rubs her face from slight embarrassment.

 

________

 

Late evening

 

Watchtower 

 

"I'm surprised to see you here." The man states with a gravely voice.

 

Lena smirked "Is it not customary for family to welcome home sailors or soldiers from long away missions."

 

Batman gruffs out "Point taken."

 

"Here's the schematics for the new device you wanted." She hands over a thumbdrive.

 

The vigilante takes the drive and puts it in one of his belt cases "I appreciate it. You've done phenomenal work."

 

"Mmm. Here they come now." Seeing the approach through the special forcefield. Lena feels the firm push pull she's been missing the past week. It makes her feel all warm inside and relieved. This aspect of being a hero's wife. Always going off to battle. Never really knowing if they were going to come home or not. So there was nowhere else the CEO would rather be than here welcoming her warrior home.

 

Bruce leans towards her and then asks softly "Alfred wants to know when you'll be over for dinner."

 

Lena smiles at that. "I'm not sure yet but I'll try to work something out. Oh and Thank you for the wedding present." She says sincerely and pats him on the arm. 

 

Bruce had somehow gotten ahold of a Da Vinci in his private collection and had it delivered to their new house with a simple note in his handwriting saying 'Congratulations'. The last Lena heard about this particular piece it went for $450.3 million at auction.

 

"Mmm"

 

\---------

 

The craft was coming in slowly in it's approach. Kara was so happy to see the giant floating tin can. She's incredibly hungry it's driving her a little bonkers as she struggles not to bounce before they land inside the hangar bay. Kara just needs a very big hug and snuggle from a particular dark haired CEO.

 

Squeezing and wringing her hands together, Kara refrains from touching anything afraid she'll break it "I am so glad we're home. Yay! Uh oh." Then she notices two interesting people inside the hangar waiting for them.

 

"What? What's wrong?" Green Lantern looks at the Kryptonian and then back to the viewscreen, gently landing the vehicle with a soft bump and hiss.

 

Kara is excited but at the same time has an inkling of a feeling something was about to happen "Lena's here." 'Rao she is so beautiful.' Starting to feel the stronger pulse now the other woman's thoughts starting to tickle the back of her senses. It's great to be home.

 

Jon finishes the shutdown procedures "On the station?" 

 

The blond nods dumbly with a huge smile "Yes. This is going to be interesting."

 

Green Lantern smiles, raises a brow and whispers "Should I record this?" He unbuckles and stands up. Crimson Fox having just woken up from the landing, heads towards the ship's door. Hits the button for the gangway to drop. The Kryptonian exits first as the other two follow close behind.

 

"You better not." The blond walks down the gang plank onto the hangar deck and towards the entrance to where Bruce is waiting with Lena. Kara makes her way over to the brunette. "Hey sweetie!"

 

Lena walks up and pulls the Kryptonian down for a searing kiss that made the blond cross-eyed. It took alot of focus to remain standing on the warrior's part.

 

The brunette knew something was off as she gets very interesting images and details that now makes sense why the brunette was getting the feeling she was from their bond. There was one in particular Lena was going to do something about right this minute.

 

As she pulls away abruptly, Kara tries to follow lips for a moment, lipstick smeared all over with a dumbstruck love look. Kara then shakes her head as the CEO stalks over to the plane with a dangerous glint.

 

Jon is standing next to the gangplank talking to Crimson Fox and as they turn to look at the brunette approach, Lena decks the Fox woman. Knocking her out cold.

 

"Damn!" Green Lantern backs up away from the two women.

 

Bats just stands there. Kara leans towards him and whispers. "She tried using her pheromones on me.. twice."

 

Bruce noticed they didn't have to utter a single word to eachother for the young Luthor to figure out what happened. He reasoned some sort of connection "I see."

 

"You might want to do something about that." Kara's chest puffs out with a bit of spousal pride.

 

"I'll take care of it." Bruce gives a curt nod.

 

The warrior hears her beloved through their inner communique 'Alright Kara please go debrief so we can go home.'

 

'Yes dear.'


	136. 136

Luthor Danvers Villa 

 

They finally made it home. Kara had decided to shower at the tower and speed eat before the debrief so they could lounge once the got to the house. Lena seemed irritable so the blond just let her drive in silence for most of the trip.

 

Once they get in the door Lena tosses her purse at the couch and flings her shoes off to the side.

 

"Effective immediately we are off tomorrow. Let's have at least one full day off together alright?" The CEO is exhausted, grouchy and her elbow, knee and fist are hurting. She just wants some bloody quality time with her spouse 'Is that too much to ask?' Not that she's being needy. Oh no not at all. 'Yea right' The brunette internally snorts at that.

 

"Sounds good to me but just one?" Kara gives a charming grin.

 

"Mmmm for now."

 

"Oh You might want to put ice on that hand."

 

"Okay"

 

Peering at the dark haired beauty something catches the blond's eye and freaks the fuck out "Lena! What happened to your elbow!?" It was a myriad of colors she didn't see on the way home which means the CEO was attempting to hide it.

 

Rubbing the back of her neck, the brunette supplies hesitantly "Ummmm there was an incident at LCorp."

 

"What do you mean? Explain." Kara started growling and radiated anger that someone would dare attack her beloved bondmate. Gently tracing the outline of the purple, blue and mottled yellow spot it was as big as her fist.

 

Lena was surprised how fast the blond got angry "Calm down baby I already broke the guys elbow. That's how I got this."

 

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose "Ok please from the top."

 

The CEO decided complete honesty is what is warranted. She really doesn't like hiding things from Kara. It makes her feel..for lack of a better word icky, so the brunette explains "Someone caused a diversion in the LCorp's main water system coming into the building. The sensor went off for a contaminant and put the whole building on lockdown. In the meantime, the employees were running around, 2 guys tried to knife me. Security was pushed back by the crowded hallways. I sensed it and attacked using the moves you taught me. Broke the guys elbow, nose, jaw and he might not be able to have children anymore and I killed the other one using the first guys blade. Satisfied?" The brunette started rubbing the Kryptonian's back in a soothing manner. It seemed to work as most of the anger left the blond.

 

Now having explained all that, the brunette stares deep into blue with a very serious and concerned expression "Now what were the other things that gave me a scare? I didn't see anything but I felt you start to slip away. What happened?"

 

Feeling a little more relief at that, Kara then thinks back for a moment "Oh that... I'm not sure. The second sun was doing weird things to me and I tapped into that for a moment because I felt compelled to. It was very...alluring and almost hypnotic but you pulled me back. Umm the second time I kinda had to otherwise we wouldn't have been able to beat the creature who come to find out was a demon. The details are still kinda fuzzy." The blond rubs her temple. Everytime she tries to force herself to think about it Kara gets this massive headache like she's not supposed to remember. It's driving her crazy.

 

The CEO was shocked at that and filed the information away for later "Come over here."

 

Kara dutifully walks to where Lena was pointing and lays down on the couch. The cushions slightly creaking under the new weight.

 

"I missed you" Lena gets out while straddling the hero.

 

Bright blue twinkled with warmth as she gently rubbed the brunette's thighs and lower back "I missed you too very much."

 

Lena leans down and starts a slow soft exploration of Kara's lips. She stops for a moment as more memories come through and makes a soft cry against the blond's mouth. The tears come easy as they hold onto one another for a few minutes.

 

Lena holds the blond tighter "I almost lost you again."

 

"I'm here." The Kryptonian gently nuzzles the CEO's face and neck just breathing in her scent and warmth. Their connection bouncing back and forth. The blond softly rubs the brunette's back and neck feeling the previous days tension there. Working out a few knots. Kara knows she contributed to that and is going to make sure the CEO has a good day off tomorrow if she can help it. 

 

Lena then pulls the blonds hands up and reverently kisses every finger on both hands and palms. Kara then runs her fingers gently over the brunette's face trying to memorize her face by touch. Forehead, eyelids, brows, ears, cheeks, nose, chin and lips. Worshipping the CEO's face. 

 

The brunette then pulls a digit into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it she sucks gently. Kara enjoys it for a few minutes until she's pulling Lena to her own lips and they indulge in one another. Not really pushing or building merely savoring and loving. It was another few minutes before they stopped and just held eachother.

 

It was very late and the daily emotional toll would prevent them from really going further than some soft snuggles and snoozing tonight. 

 

\-------------

 

Middle of the night

 

Bedroom 

 

Lena wakes up to a cold empty bed and as her foot meanders off the mattress something cold, wet and slimy hits her foot causing the woman to give a little shriek.

 

'It's only my nose and it's not slimy.'

 

'Brophy holy crap you gave me a start.' The brunette flops back down onto the pillow with her hand over her heart.

 

He chuckles internally.

 

'Where's Kara?'

 

'Pale head could not sleep and went on patrol. I am here to watch you.'

 

'Well come here then. I don't care if you get fur on the bedding.'

 

The lotow was very happy at that as he would end up on the receiving end of some extra cuddles. When pale head was away Alpha would get restless and not sleep at all. Although sometimes she would softly snore it was still much appreciated. He still gets lonely sometimes, missing ones of his own kind but this makes him feel better being apart of this family unit. As interesting and diverse as it is, that just adds to the charm or so he thinks. Luckily the lotow knows how to bath himself so he wouldn't impede on Alpha's delicate senses.

 

He gets comfortable on the bed. 

 

Lena then grabs and snuggles him like a teddy bear 'Could you..'

 

He morphs into a Jaguar and starts purring.

 

It wasn't much longer the brunette dozed back off to sleep.

 

Later on when pale head came home Brophy decided to go hunt.


	137. 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex and sexy scenes...

Saturday

 

Luthor Danvers Villa 

 

They had a slow easy morning and then a large lunch. Now Lena's been wanting to have quality time with Kara. It's been a whole week back at work and Kara's been gone superheroing somewhere in the galaxy. They've barely had any time to be intimate since their wedding and Lena is at her limits.

 

"Kara I swear if your naked ass isn't in this shower in two seconds you are going to be in deep trouble."

 

It wasn't even one second later and Lena is pinned against the shower wall. "What was that?" Kara whispered in her ear with their bodies pressed flush as she starts to grind against the brunette's backside. One hand sliding between Lena and the wall tiles, palming and squeezing a lovely breast.

 

Lena can't move and can only take what the blond gives her.

 

Kisses the back of the brunette's neck amidst water droplets "What would you like hmmm?"

 

The CEO tries to push back but still can't move "God Kara I need you to touch me."

 

The blond smirks "I think I can make you cum without even touching you. What do you think?"

 

The brunette whimpers "Please I need..."

 

Feeling that inner pull and build. 'God this woman' Lena feels it coming just by what Kara's doing with her energy but she really wants the blond inside physically.

 

Kara stops and pulls back. Lena gives a small whining cry.

 

"Tell me. If you don't I'll push you over without touching you."

 

The brunette is having a hard time concentrating or forming coherent words as the building heat and coiling inside is getting larger and stronger.

 

"Color?"

 

"Green"

 

Kara only has one hand on the brunette's back keeping her firmly in place and is still waiting for Lena to say what she wants. The blond won't touch her till she does and is playing with the chi energy from their combined arousal and their connection simultaneously. Their bond is so strong this actually may be only a few more seconds for the both of them.

 

The Kryptonian feels it they are almost at the edge. She releases Lena and tries to hold back. Trying to make the energy cold and soften it. Lena turns around and stares into the blond's blown wide pupils. 

 

"You alright?"

 

"Yes I'm... withholding. I want you to tell me what you want." The blond focuses on her breath work and the inner visualization to try and keep calm to slow down the overwhelming need.

 

"You don't have to but ok. Now that I can think..." She adds with a smirk "I want you inside." The brunette takes Kara's hand, slides it where she wants it and pulls the blond's head down by the neck into a firm and passionate kiss.

 

With the left arm around the brunette's hip holding her steady, the warrior delicately presses in exactly where Lena needs her and works her in a very slow and deliberate rhythm, curling just right. Pulling back from the kiss for air and looking into green orbs, Kara can't hold it back anymore and releases the energy flow. It immediately pushes them both over the edge as they cling to one another under the hot cascading waters. 

 

A few seconds later Lena's ability to speak returns once more "Wow you are getting good at that."

 

Kara is still holding them upright and gently pulls out her fingers from their soft warm haven "It's still too fast." Then licks the digits clean.

 

Lena's already ready for round two after seeing that "Well I'm not complaining. How 'bout we take this to the bedroom? She husks out."

 

"Good idea"

 

\----

 

...Hours later

 

 

"Let's make this a thing."

 

"Yay naked Saturdays!" Kara says face down into the mattress with a fist pump in the air. Her body is pleasantly tingling and buzzing all over from their...24th round? 

 

Then the blond mumbles "I think I'm gonna have to carbo and fat load for this."

 

"Awww baby did I wear you out?" Lena's hair is a mess and she's laying on her back still sweaty from their last round and under the sheet to stave off any chill.

 

"No no give me a few minutes."

 

The brunette purrs out "I could give you a quick recharge."

 

A fair head shakes "No I want us to be on the same level."

 

"Okay but I don't mind."

 

"You wanton woman. What did I get myself into?"

 

Lena questions playfully "Are you complaining?" 

 

"Never! Ok I need some water hang on." Now able to move again, Kara stands up, pulls the water bottle from the nightstand and chugs it. Tossing the empty container into the small rubbish bin and wiping the droplets that escaped down her chin and chest.

 

Taking a few breaths and a little stretching the blond turns back and gets out "Ok what round were we on?"

 

"27"

 

"Huh ok then. C'mere you." Kara then flings herself under the sheet with a laughing and giggling CEO.

 

________________

 

Next day 

 

 

Today is Kara's first day back at Catco. She's put enough concealer on to cover most of the marks and she's wearing a long sleeve blouse and dress pants. 'Soooo not used to high heels in a while.' The blond did a few practice runs through the hallway and kept the stumbling to a minimum. Her hair is in a half ponytail and she put her rectangle frames on. Then looks at herself in the full length mirror in their closet. 'Not bad. You always did clean up nice.' She muses to herself. 

 

Kara had Lena call in her dressmaker and seamstress to come up with some executive and nice outfits for work and functions. The blond started to bust seams on her new stuff and it was aggravating. The warrior did not want to go shopping again so they came by for a few minutes on Saturday to get some measurements and then came up with several outfits on the fly with the materials they brought. 

 

Several other outfit options they would have to work on in their own studio and just deliver them or ship them when they can. Lena chose that time to catch up on a few projects. Once the women were finished and had vacated the premises then the Luthor Danver Naked Saturday rule went back into effect. 

 

It makes Kara smile just thinking about it. Even though her lower back and neck was hurting for a little while it was soooo worth it. Honestly Kara doesn't know how the brunette does it. Almost effortlessly keeping up with her, it's amazing and new and exciting and so much fun. 'Guess that's what happens when you're in love.'

 

"One last touch." She puts on a basic silver necklace as it matches her bracelets.

 

Lena walks in at that moment "Oh my"

 

The blond sees her wife's reflection in nothing but a towel, hunger dancing in green waves. A split second later the towel drops.......

 

Kara was late for her first day back at Catco.


	138. 138

Catco 

 

The blond manages to get out with a straight face "I'm sorry James something important came up I had to handle."

 

"It's fine I got this spread I need your eye on and see which would be a better cover for this weeks issue." An hour later they had this weeks issue under their belt completed. Kara is now looking for next week's possible ideas and article lineup she's currently plucking through in her office.

 

Kara will be taking over more duties from James now that he's going to be raising a family. She had flat out refused to work for Snapper again citing for health reasons. When James and Lena asked her about that, Kara stated with a raised brow "You still need him alive right?"

 

They both let that one drop. They hadn't let anyone so much as touch her office except for the cleaning crew to dust and vacuum. So everything was exactly as she left it. Down to her pencil holder, stapler and the old mint wrappers she left in her drawer. Which she should probably throw away now. 

 

Lena had fresh flowers brought in for her arrival with a simple card with a cursive L. It gave Kara butterflies. Even with the almost constant pulsing and their bond. The Krytonian believes she would've fallen for the dark haired beauty even without that. 'Come on who wouldn't?! It's Lena freakin Luthor!' But again the blond may be a wee bit partial having loved and dreamed of the green-eyed goddess for well over a decade. It's beyond whatever the Kryptonian fantasized.

 

Kara wants to do something special for the brunette and not sure at the moment on how to do that. 'Something romantic... Let Operation Love Lena commence!' The warrior would have to be very sneaky about it and be somewhat indifferent about it. Kara knew if there was a strong enough emotional trigger Lena would find out through their connection. So Kara had to play it cool. Really cool. A song from Westside story comes through her mind.

 

In the meantime, she's gotta get her head back into the media game. There's really not any pressure to be a reporter again only just helping out with the day-to-day operations of the media corporation. Now that Kara looks back on things it was quite the romantic gesture on the brunette's half, buying her the company. Lena hasn't outright admitted it but Kara can take the hint now.

 

Eventually Kara is able to focus on a few fashion articles for a few hours. It was a little while later when she picked up some sirens in the background and had to make a stealthy escape. 

 

 

_________________

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

 

Lena was pleasantly sore from yesterday and this morning's impromptu activities and is glad she gets to sit down for most of the day. Kara looked damn good and the brunette just couldn't help herself. The CEO is not complaining one bit. However, picking up some exercise and stretching may come in handy later. If Lena thought she was insatiable with the urges before damn... Kara's giving her a run for her money now that they've opened the floodgates. Energizer Kryptonian even with the lamps.

 

The brunette has never been this sexually active in the past. She had little bouts during puberty but those were always kept in check and dealt with quietly and in private. When she had a partner it would always be organized and controlled. Bring in one Kara Danvers and Lena feels like she's become a hedonist. Now that Kara is unrestrained the brunette is having ALOT of fun and feeling completely spoiled in the process.

 

They have a whole week to make up for and the blond was fit to do so in just two days. It might be a bit of a struggle to stay awake throughout the day but Lena surmises with a few extra cups of coffee she'll manage. It was an amazing feat that Lena was able to survive their wedding after the Super Kryptonian rejuvenating Booster juice fluid Kara produced. That stuff was on a whole 'nother level. If they ever got a chance to do that again... Lena is definitely gonna have to get fit. Of that she has no doubt.

 

The CEO has to get ready for another client meeting in 30 minutes and really shouldn't be stuck here daydreaming. She has several more throughout the day for project ideas with venture capitalists are looking to invest and jump onto the LCorp bandwagon. 

 

She's also got an interview with a FSU student who wants to be hired at LCorp before he decides to move. So if it goes well he is willing to relocate. Lena has no problem with covering his moving expenses if she hires him but he will be under a 4 year contract and a tight NDA.

 

"Lena you have a call on line one. It's General Forrester. Something about your agreement." Her assistant's voice comes through the intercom.

 

Pressing the comm button on her phone, the brunette confirms "Thank you Jess."

 

Picking up the receiver and taking a deep breath the CEO pushed line one. "Good morning General."

 

"Luthor! What the hell are you doing?!"

 

Lena had to pull the ear piece away from her head he was yelling so loudly, that pissed her off "Hank don't come in barking at me." She states succintly then adds "You failed in the agreement."

 

"I never guaranteed I'd back off about the border dispute."

 

Tapping her pen on the stack of papers that covered her desk "It's my airspace Hank. It's not my fault your men crossed. They are having a good time I assure you."

 

"You bitch. Just because you're fucking Marsdin doesn't mean you have the right to take over..."

 

Hard cut emeralds burned "Speaking of fucking how is Miranda?" Lena knew exactly what the General had been up to for several years. He happens to be up for another star promotion and a scandal with a very pregnant Vegas show girl would not help with his illustrious career. Nor his wife and two kids with a baby on the way also. Considering his wife is a judge it would not end well for the man.

 

The General stopped his tirade immediately.

 

"Let me assure you dear General this is going to go precisely my way. Are we clear?" The brunette said in clipped tones.

 

"I apologise. My temper got the best of me. I understand the men are well taken care of then and should be dropped off soon?" Hank sounded scared and backtracked quickly.

 

The CEO remarked coldly "As long as we have an understanding and you stay clear of my airspace Hank." 

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

"Second I have never touched the President..."

 

"I'm sorry ma'am. I know it's not true. I'll never mention it again." He was remorseful in his tone. 

 

Lena can sense he knows he fucked up and nods "Good. Give my best to Karen and the kids. Congratulations on the baby." The CEO wasn't specific which one but he knew what she was not saying.

 

"Thank you ma'am. I will. Have a good day." Properly chastised the man now sounds sincere.

 

"Mmmm" Placing the receiver back into the cradle she contemplates for a moment.

 

The CEO wasn't lying when she stated the General's men were having a good time. They all had been hanging out with her men and surprisingly all decided to have a bit of fun in Vegas at coincidently one of her hotels. She didn't know Hank was going to be a jackass about it but hey it happens with his type. The I'm the boss card. Usually it works for him but not in the Luthor's presence. He was merely a little fish in a really big pond.

 

The brunette taps her earcomm "Lou"

 

"Ma'am?"

 

"Clean the boys up and send'em home. Their pappy is lookin for them."

 

"Aye. May need a few rounds of java." The agent supplies efficiently.

 

"Mmmm. I'll give one more day for sleep but the bar is cutoff."

 

"Copy that."


	139. 139

A few days later

 

Early morning 

 

Watchtower

 

Kara is doing well balancing all her duties, Earth, Justice League, DEO, Catco..finished three articles and still has enough time to spend at home. The couple have been trying to synchronize their schedules as best they can. Right now it's working but Kara has a feeling that may not always be the case. 

 

Most everyone at Catco is happy she's back and kinda rolled over how different she looks. For that she is grateful. With the change in her powers and abilities it's making things alot easier and faster for the blond. Crime is at an all time low around the globe and the solar system.

 

Casualties and deaths from accidents, fires and crimes have also gone down. Unfortunately the downside is that local city police departments have taken a hit to their budget since they aren't meeting their quotas for income. People are behaving themselves and that included not speeding. 

 

Kara got a slight earfull earlier from Alex because she got a call from the Commissioner's office about doing too much. Alex wasn't pissed she was actually laughing about the whole thing till the Commissioner got mouthy. To which of course the director backed up Supergirl and then referred the Commissioner to the Governor then he finally shut up. You can't blame Supergirl for doing her job. They need to come up with some other way of fixing their financial situation like having a fund raiser of some sort. 

 

Now Kara is at the watchtower in her quarters doin a bit of decorating. She just put up a picture frame of Lena on the wall and can't help smiling, taking a few minutes to soak it all in. She's shaken from her momentary daze by someone knocking. Makes a final adjustment to frame and then heads over to open the door. Apparently it was Batman's idea to lead-line the quarters up here too.

 

Surprisingly it's Batgirl at the door "Hey Zor-El"

 

"Hi"

 

The vigilante hooked a thumb over her shoulder at Hawkgirl "We just got called out to a farm. J'onn said something about a monster you wanna join us?"

 

Smiling "Sure why not." Re-adjusting her baldric, Kara exits closing the door.

 

\------

 

A farm somewhere near Midvale

 

Shayera sees something big and brown munching through the crops "It doesn't really seem like it's rampaging does it?"

 

As the flying women get closer, the redhead states "It looks familiar" They finally land and walk around for a second, seeing the farmer several feet away from the creature.

 

Getting a better look at the beast, it looks like a cross between a triceratops and an elephant "Well it should. It's a basic farming animal from the Nurundi sector." Kara walks over to the man wearing a straw hat as he waves them over.

 

"Sir this creature is not a monster but a heavy duty farming animal. Since he apparently has no home at the moment maybe you could take ownership and utilize his services with a few tubers thrown his way." The Kryptonian gives the man a smile. Batgirl finally shows up with the batplane and watches the group.

 

"Ah so it's not dangerous?" He gets out hesitantly looking back and forth between the women.

 

A blond head shakes "No sir it's domesticated and an herbivore. Here do you have any bison reins, ropes or leather straps I can fashion you something for him?"

 

"Sure there's some stuff hanging in the barn you could..."

 

"I see it" Supergirl zips off and zips back. "Ok so these creatures are pulruws. They're very rugged and have a nice disposition but they have a huge sweet tooth. If you give them too much they get spoiled. So stick to apples or carrots like horses. No candy or sugar cubes." Ties something quickly for the pulruw. 'That should do it' and hands over the new contraption.

 

The man's face became delighted because they desperately needed the help with hauling the crops this year and had to hire a few extra hands. So now they can look forward for an easier next planting and harvest seasons "Ahh I understand thank you so much Supergirl. Please take these tokens of my gratitude. It would dishonor me if you were to refuse."

 

He lugs over a crate full of cabbage and then takes off for a minute or two while the others are just snickering to themselves.

 

As soon as Kara saw what the man was carrying she had to use all her will to keep her mouth shut from refusal as her eyes bugged out behind the mask.

 

"Ahh thank you sir." Kara dutifully takes the squirming and squeaking gift. 

 

Then watches the man walk off towards the pulruw with the new reins and an apple. Trying to talk to it in soft soothing tones. It seems to like him.

 

"Here you take it." The blond tries to hand over the squirming little bundle.

 

Barbara immediately refused "Oh no. Don't look at me. I have a dinky little apartment in Gotham and they don't accept animals."

 

"No way. J'onn doesn't allow pets on the station and if this guy gets any bigger he might become lunch."

 

"Hey. He can hear you." Kara attempts to cover the little things ears.

 

"You sure it's a he?" The redhead chuckles.

 

"I don't know."

 

"Well it looks like the farmer's not taking no for an answer so I guess she's all yours." Babs says with finality.

 

"I can't bring it home. Lena will have a fit!" Kara starts to panic as the little guy or girl keeps squirming.

 

"Good luck" Hawkgirl chuckles and flies off.

 

Batgirl climbs into the batplane and takes off without a word.

 

Holding the small pink thing up "Oh come on you guys!" 'Crap! What am I gonna do with a pig?!'

 

_________________

 

Schott Station of Coolness aka Winn's apartment

 

Winn is just meandering about in his Superman pajama pants and eating a bowl of fruitloops when he hears a tapping on his window. At first he ignores it thinking it's just his imagination until he hears it again.

 

"Okaaaaay" He gets up and makes his way over to the window. Pulling back the blinds, he sees one red and blue hero floating by his 16th floor window. He opens it up as wide as the sticky paint sealed thing will go which was only about a foot tall.

 

"Supergirl what are you doing here?" He notices something moving inside of a small blanket the blond was carrying.

 

Looking around the blond whispers "Winn I need your help." 

 

"Sure"

 

The Kryptonian questions "Does your apartment have a rule against pets?"

 

"No why?" He furrows a bit wondering where she's going with this line of questioning.

 

"I have a little friend I need you to watch for a few days till I can find him a home."

 

"Uh ok sure. Come on let's see the little guy." The IT puts his bowl down on the side table.

 

Kara moves the blanket out of the way so the IT can see.

 

Seeing the cute pink snout sticking up, Winn almost squealed "Oh how cute!" 

 

Watching the man warily "You mean you don't want to eat him?"

 

"No I mean his cousins are or were delicious but..."

 

Kara covers the piglet's ears again "Shhhh He can hear you."

 

He sticks his hands out to take the little bundle "I'll take him. Hey there little guy. Let's go get you a collar. Oh wait is it a boy? I'm guessing pigs eat anything so that should work out fine and I won't have any leftovers. How would he feel eating chicken?"

 

Kara hands the piglet over carefully and replies with a confused look "I'm not sure."

 

Tilting his head thoughtfully then shrugs "I'll look it up."

 

"Great! Awesome Winn you're a lifesaver. I was so afraid Lena was gonna wig out if I brought him home." The blond gets out with relief.

 

"I'm gonna call him Wentworth."

 

Kara starts laughing.

 

He raised a brow "What? I like the name."

 

"Thank you again. I gotta get going I'm still on duty."

 

"Alright later Supes." He waves as she zips off.

 

"Hello Wentworth. I sure hope you're potty trained or we may need to take you for a walk. Dang I shoulda got a picture of you two together." He snickers at that. 

 

"Guess we're headed to Petsmart next. You want a fruitloop?" Pulling a blue one from his bowl towards the pig's snout. The piglet sniffs it first and then starts to nibble.

 

"Guess you do."

 

____________

 

Watchtower 

 

Main operations

 

 

"Thanks so much for ditching me you guys." Supergirl had zipped in and was looking at the monitors.

 

"We figured you could handle it." Batgirl stated with a smirk.

 

Kara crosses her arms "So what's going on?"

 

The redhead explains "There's a dispute between some Russian subs and an Atlantean delegation. We're trying to avoid an all out war. This is unfortunately out of my element." 

 

"Where is the delegation headed?" The blond questions thoughtfully.

 

"To the Kremlin for a peace treaty but there are a few Nationalistic generals that are being stubborn and ignoring their own presidents orders because he also happened to be former KGB. They still hold alot of power on their own so it's been a stalement for a few hours." Batgirl explained with concern in her voice.

 

Putting her hands on her hips "How large is the delegation? I could just fly them in." The blond supplies with a palm raised then drops it.

 

Barbara shook her head "No it's got to be by the international accords with a Russian escort. You bring them in and you'll create an international incident that may escalate."

 

Kara rubs her chin "Oh Rao this is a mess."

 

"Even more so.. those are Nuclear subs." Hawkgirl states while propping her mace against a shoulder.

 

Running fingers through blond locks "I'll go down and talk to them."

 

Shayera takes off her helmet and holds it on her hip then lifts an eyebrow in surprise "You speak Russian?" 

 

"A little and hopefully there'll be someone on the ship who at least speaks English." Kara hopes she'll be able to fix this peacefully and swiftly otherwise she may need to call her wife on this one.

 

It was a few hours later Supergirl got through to the generals and the delegation was received peacefully without a hitch. 'Thank Rao' She was off JL duty now so this might make a good Catco article so Kara went home to write and maybe start dinner inbetween other things.


	140. 140

LCorp Fleetship Tenax Propositi 

 

Lena had finished up her morning meetings and was working on upgrading the medical sick bays on the fleet ships and their equipment. Some of the equipment she's been excited about because now she can start using them in practical applications. Once she has enough data, proof and consistency then she can start rolling them out to the childrens and other hospitals. 

 

The brunette wasn't able to get permission to use any of these with the kids and she feels they could cure most of the children and it absolutely breaks her heart the red tape was blocking her. She understood why it's there for others and it is effective in keeping the kids safe but Lena in her heart of hearts never wants to see another sick child unable to run or go out and play.

 

She is very aware of the dark underside of the capitalist medical and pharmaceutical sector and it makes her very angry. Yes one can make a profit but not at the expense of prolonging ones suffering to have a steady income stream. The brunette also understands certain things are unfortunately necessary but she doesn't have to condone nor participate.

 

So here Lena is aboard the Tenax Propositi in the medical bay, working with one of her Fleet staff physicians and a few nurses for this particular ship, explaining this new chair device combo she and her techs brought aboard and had just finished installing.

 

The CEO hands over the manual and e-data stick which is a different shape to the usual usb thumbdrives. The brunette wanted to make sure it was proprietary and LCorp data only coming into the craft's systems so no one could plug in a silly cat video along with a virus and the whole ship system come crashing down.

 

"As you can all see this is not just a diagnostic tool but also a treatment system. However, it can extend out to bedform flat if need be but preferably if any surgeries have to take place then the patient should be on the stationary beds where they can be sedated or restrained if necessary. It also has a pullout feature for small infants." The brunette explains while tapping the panel as it smoothly slides out.

 

The brunette further continues her explanation "I've also included a triple backup energy system separate from the ship systems in case of an emergency. So if the ship is severly damaged and needs to redirect power they can do so without it affecting those in critical status. It'll kick on automatically and seamlessly. If the ship cannot get safely to a docking station for repairs you can still effectively treat many more patients throughout that period. At least 3 weeks worth or about 4000 patients. Given there's only a crew complement of 480 per ship this is also in case one takes passengers from other crafts or rescue missions. The vitals miniboard you can detach and take with you throughout the medical bay. It's a rechargable battery so as you lock it back in, it recharges automatically. It will give you a warning sound if it's the wrong patient's dock or if it's getting low. It's sturdy enough to handle a large human or alien but nothing sumo size. Those will have to be on the stationary beds."

 

There were a few chuckles.

 

"Any questions?" Lena asks with a grin.

 

"What about brain injuries?"

 

Nodding "Good question Henderson. This system can scan and help to reduce brain inflammation along with several other key functions..." The brunette continues giving the rundown of the system and had the whole thing recorded for a training video for when it get's installed into the rest of the ships.

 

_________________

 

News Media Narrative

 

~

 

"Hey Roger what do you think of the new Supergirl?"

 

"Well Bill I am really digging the buff retro warrior style although what kind of message is she sending with the sword? Is she really a girl anymore. We should start calling her Superwoman if she's gonna go for the Amazon look."

 

"I don't know Roger let's send it to the online polls to see what you guys think of Supergirl's new look."

 

"Does this woman ever sleep?"

 

"Well when she helped out during the great National City Earthquake did she even get any sleep then? Does she even sleep now? Do Kryptonian's even need that?"

 

"We see Supergirl cleaning up the streets and taking names. She's been doing a phenomenal job and ushuring a new era of peace around the globe. Hopefully it can stay that way. I don't think any superhero right now can top what she's been doing. In terms of volume maybe Flash is a runner up." The man chuckles at his own joke.

 

The other man tries not to roll his eyes while on camera and shuffles his papers with a half chuckle "In other news National City's own Lena Luthor may be out of the dating pool. She's been spotted around the city and different restaurants with a certain Catco blond who's made headlines recently." 

 

"Yea Bill the recently released Kasnian rebel prison camp survivor and Catco sweetheart Ms Kara Danvers who was originally presumed dead months ago. I know how heartbreaking that was for everyone. Wasn't it Ms Luthor who gave the eulogy?"

 

"I believe so Roger such a tragic story but I think it's going to be a happy ending for these two. Just see the way they look at each other during one of their recent lunch dates. Awww Yea well I for one wish them all the best."

 

"Yes a journalism hero in her own right so we have the Catco Danvers and the LCorp Luthor. I dunno but I think they make an excellent powercouple. Wonder how much longer it'll be till we see a ring?"

 

"Mmmm good question. What about you National City? Let's also send this one to the online polls as well and tell us what you think."

 

"And now we have Tristan with the weather forecast for the week."

 

~

 

___________________________

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Several hours later Lena finally makes it home to one disgusting stench emanating from inside the house. 

 

Tossing her keys and purse onto the hallway table and makes her way into the living room 'Good lord' The brunette covers her nose "Kara what is that smell?"

 

The blond was lounging on the couch watching an anime "What smell?"

 

Lena's face is pinched "It smells rank and a little sour."

 

"Oh well see today I helped a farmer out and he wound up giving me tons of cabbage..." Then Kara mumbles something under her breath.

 

Raises a perfect dark brow "I'm sorry what was that?"

 

Rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, Kara reiterates "and a piglet."

 

"Kara!"

 

Jumping up, the blond also throws her hands up "No wait I dropped the pig off at Winn's till I can find him a home but the smell is from the kimchi I'm making." Then gestures to the ceramic jug she got special just for that.

 

"Take that outside." The brunette quickly heads to the windows to open them and turn on the fan for a few minutes in their living room and kitchen area.

 

"But it needs to ferment."

 

"Not inside this house it doesn't. Use the pool shed." Lena gets out kind of snappishly as she goes for the air freshener in the hallway closet. Then heads upstairs to check the rooms.

 

Lifting a blond brow at that, she relents "Ok fine."

 

Kara takes the large ceramic jug out to the pool shed and then hears something in the distance. Changing quickly, takes off, she comes back a few minutes later having stopped 3 muggings and a building fire then decides to take a dip in the pool in the nude. No one was around for miles so Kara has no problem with it. Thankfully the guards are in the outer perimeter and out of visual range for the moment.

 

Lena sees movement outside the upstairs window then pokes her head out and speaks in moderate tones since technically she doesn't have to yell for the Kryptonian to hear her "Kara what are you doing? It's in the middle of December." Disbelief marring her features.

 

Shouting "I'm taking a dip you should come down and join me." Kara fiddles with her bracelets and then leans back with a few kicks in the water giving the brunette a very interesting eye full.

 

'Damn' "Oh I don't think so."

 

"Pleeeaaaasse"

 

"The water is probably freezing so no."

 

Yells in response "I can fix that" Kara giggles and then zaps the water till Lena sees steam coming off the pool.

 

Raising a brow and trying not to smirk at the naked blond "Alllriiight.. I'll be down in a minute." The brunette closes the upstairs bedroom window. 

 

Eventually Lena made her way down wearing a fluffy robe and before she takes it off, the brunette checks the water's thermostat for the Goldilocks range. 'Mmmmm' Satisfied with what she finds, the CEO drops the robe on a lounge chair and slips in quickly.

 

"Oh this is nice." Takes a few strokes around. The brunette really does love the water and may have an indoor one installed that is heated all year around but having one blond Kryptonian does come in quite handy. Speaking of...

 

Kara is very happy to see the brunette is also in the buff and really not too pissed about the cabbage "See I told you." Coming in closer and paddles a bit.

 

"It was freezing before you nuked it sparky now shush."

 

Kara laughs, splashes the brunette and then takes off at human speed to the other side of the pool evading the other woman's splash range.

 

"Can't get me Luthor."

 

"Just you wait Danvers."

 

 

\------

 

They had a nice wonderful romp in the pool until Kara had to take off again for some emergency. It was about an hour later Kara had finished. Something about a mine cave in that she had trouble with and it took longer than usual. Then had to wrap up a car boosting operation and an alien busting up some part of downtown. 

 

Finally the warrior had came home. Thankfully the stench is gone so now Lena is in a much happier disposition. They had finished eating dinner and the blond had just loaded the dishwasher or so she thought.

 

Opening the dishwasher Lena then sees the disarray half-hazardly thrown in dishes "Kara come here"

 

The blond walks over to where Lena is standing in the kitchen "Mmmm What's up sweetie?"

 

"Look at this" The CEO indicates the dishwasher as she pulls out the racks.

 

Kara just has a confused look "What?"

 

"This is not how you load a dishwasher."

 

"It's fine"

 

Lena then patiently explains to her spouse "No it's not. Plasticware goes on top so it doesn't melt. You don't add multiple spoons to one basket square unless you alternate them with other utensils or they don't come clean. If you don't put the bowls on their sides on the bottom rack nothing gets clean on the top rack. You have to maximize efficiency with the shapes or otherwise you have to run a second load. If they don't get clean you'll have to run it again anyways and thats a waste of water, soap and electricity. Make sure nothing blocks the water jet propellers."

 

The blond was just staring at the CEO "You're kidding."

 

The brunette's face was serious "No I'm not. Do it right please."

 

"Is this because I moved your onion powder?" Kara says incredulously as she puts a hand on her hip.

 

"No don't change the subject or try to deflect."

 

"I..."

 

"No don't argue or I'll just have you wash everything by hand."

 

"Bu.."

 

Lena knew all the blond's tricks of how to get out of stuff and holds a palm up "Stop. Marta and the cleaning crew do enough work around here. You make the most dishes so it's your responsibility to clean them correctly the first time."

 

"Okay fine"

 

"I'll monitor while you practice."

 

The blond gets out calmly "I heard you just fine. You don't have to stand there and watch me."

 

"Hearing and understanding mean nothing unless it's put into mindful practice."

 

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times and then came to the conclusion that the brunette is once again absolutely correct. *sigh* "Alright.. You said separate the spoons.."

 

"Mmmhmmm"

 

Finally the Kryptonian got the dishwasher to the brunette's liking. As for a bit of silent principle protest, Kara went to the freezer and got herself a lime bar. Popping the icy treat in her mouth 'Damn woman got to be right all the time.'

 

The brunette was halfway into her office when she replied "I heard that!"

 

It made Kara smile and then got her thinking of many other ways to work out her frustration from the shorter woman's endearing qualities. There were no more complaints or protests the rest of the night. There was however, quite Alot of begging.


	141. 141

Next day 

 

Supergirl went by the Luthor's Childrens Hospital early that morning to check in with the kids.

 

The blond was shocked to find Lena in a pair of scrubs in the infant room cradling and feeding a 4 month old. The sight caused something to stir inside the Kryptonian. The brunette hasn't noticed anyone watching her and is merely smiling and talking to the baby.

 

'What a lovely image' The blond thinks quietly. Thankfully the brunette didn't pick that up and was still talking to the infant happily. Kara carefully pulls out her phone and takes a couple of pictures.

 

A nurse comes up next to the hero "She's always made time to come in once or twice a week since we opened. I know how busy she is."

 

"You don't know the half of it."

 

They both chuckle.

 

After a moment a strong pulse hits and Lena turns around to look straight at the blond. Kara gives her a 1000 watt smile and waves.

 

Lena then gently places the infant down in it's little bed and heads towards the door. 

 

Once outside of the room the nurse asks "Oh I'm going to get some coffee. You ladies want any?"

 

"No thanks I'm good." The blond shakes her head with a grin.

 

"Yes please."

 

Nurse Patty smiled and then headed to the break room.

 

Once the nurse was out of ear shot the brunette spoke up "Kara what are you doing here?"

 

"I check in from time to time. Usually not this early. What about you? You never told me about this."

 

The CEO shrugs "It's just something I like to do."

 

The Kryptonian looks around quickly, seeing it's clear, grabs the shorter woman and pulls in for a heartfelt kiss. After a few moments the blond leans back with a smile and breaths out "You have the most beautiful heart."

 

Lena was about to reply when Kara hears someone coming up the hallway and makes a hand gesture. The brunette quickly hands the Kryptonian a napkin from her pocket as she adjusts her own with her other hand.

 

'Oh' Then the warrior speed cleans the lipstick from her face and just barely gets it all off before the nurse returns with a cup of coffee for the Luthor.

 

Doing her classic pose, the blond says in a confident flourish "Well duty calls. You ladies have a good day ok?"

 

"Thank you so much for stopping by Supergirl. The kids always love when you drop by." The older woman said sincerely.

 

"It's a privilege ma'am." Kara gives them both a wink and zips off.

 

"Oh heavens if I was a few years younger..." Patty chuckles and shakes her head. "You think she's taken?"

 

"I believe she is." The brunette gets out cryptically trying not to sound possessive.

 

"Shame oh well." Patty then heads towards the nurses station and leaves the Luthor alone with her thoughts.

 

"Mmmm" 

 

____________________

 

LCorp

 

Conference room blue

 

Lena had back-to-back meetings today and she hasn't even made it out to some of the sites she needs to do final walk-throughs for. She can't send Sam or anyone else. She wanted to make these meetings quick but everyone wanted to argue today.

 

"Mr Wasserbaum find me where it says Lexcorp or Luthorcorp on anything? Did you forget we changed our directives? I am not selling weapons to anyone. Yes I understand how profitable it is but at what expense? We lose our humanity in the process?!"

 

"Ms Luthor I don't believe you're thinking realistically. The new quarter is coming up and if we want it to skyrocket this may be the thing we need to boost more revenue."

 

"You don't understand. If I create weapons dear Larry.. it would destroy the planet in months if not days." The CEO states with a hard edge to her voice.

 

"You're not serious."

 

"I'm dead serious."

 

Everyone in the meeting got eerily quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then they all saw something behind her floating by the windows.

 

The brunette turns her head and sees what everyone is looking at.

 

Supergirl in full regalia looking very serious at the room 'Are you ok?'

 

'I'm frustrated but fine. I think you just saved me a further argument. Thank you dear. You?'

 

'I'm good'

 

At that moment they felt a shock wave from an explosion coming from somewhere else downtown.

 

'You be careful.'

 

'I will' The blond gives a nod and super speed flies off.

 

Turning back around to meeting the full room's stares of awe "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

 

A young man stands up and offers his new idea for a program app.

 

"Mr Chiu we are not a gaming company... but run with it a bit and I'll take a look at what you come up with. Anyone else?"

 

It went on like this for another two hours right through her supposed lunch time. They managed to come up with a couple of interesting ideas and now Lena had to make a quick restroom run and back to her office for her 1 O'Clock.

 

'Ugh what a day.' She rechecks her makeup in the mirror then heads back upstairs.

 

_______________________

 

Later on

 

DEO Training room 

 

Kara wants to run a few tests so she moves the weight sets from the other training room into the Kryptonite emitter room.

 

There is no pain involved in the redlamps but there is with these.  
18% is enough to keep her at a moderate level but it makes her itchy and slow compared to the red sun lamps. So Kara had this idea today and wanted a run through. She felt the inner nudge to do so and so here she is putting it up to 20% first and doing a small stretch and low-weight multiple-repetition trial.

 

'Holy crap'

 

The sweat is pouring off her and she feels like this is the suckiest workout ever. She barely did anything. Just a bunch of flerpin 2.5's, some shoulder and curls with a couple of squats and calf raises thrown in. Kara is mad and frustrated at herself for such sloppy results. Not even 20 reps and she had to switch out exercises cause she was getting muscle exhaustion already. With her level of pain tolerance she expected much better results than this.

 

It takes her a second to realize why and what she has to do. Duh. Ok back to basics. She might have to pull in the treadmill and rower too. Maybe even those stupid resistance bands. 'Body weight and calisthenics time yay fantastic.' Her mind supplies sarcastically.

 

It was several hours later she hears knocking. Kara tosses a sweat towel around her neck and heads to the door. As she opens it her favorite person comes into view.

 

"Darling what are you doing?"

 

"Lena hey what are you doing here?"

 

The brunette explained with a chagrined look trying not to sound needy "I was looking for you. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner. I barely got to see you at all today and I miss you."

 

"Oh I'm sorry. I've been busy all morning and then I've been cooped up in here having the suckiest time with my workout."

 

"Oh yea your scent is ummm quite potent."

 

"Oh gee thanks."

 

"What have you got in here?" Lena bypasses the Kryptonian at the door and walks in, looking around at the equipment setup.

 

While Kara starts explaining the workout plan, Lena starts to get dizzy and sits on the bench for a minute. Kara notices this and stops immediately "Are you ok?"

 

Breathing hard for a moment "Yes I..I skipped lunch. I'll be ok in a minute." The CEO supplied.

 

The blond holds her tongue about that till later. Lena was supposedly eating better. Kara's made sure of it. However, today she was away and had no way to guarantee what exactly the woman was eating during her meals. The brunette's been complaining about her waistline and Kara really wishes the CEO can eventually get past all that nonsense Lillian drilled into her about body image.

 

The Kryptonian knows this will probably be an ongoing thing and she will be there for the brunette every step of the way. She also knows Lena still hasn't opened up about alot of stuff in her past and Kara is being patient. When the brunette is ready she will talk about it. Kara kinda wished the vision thing went both ways even though she feels it would be a invasion of privacy. It still concerns her.

 

Kara shuts off the emitters, feeling refreshed she zips off and back with a powerade and a straw.

 

Crouching down the blond offers the straw "Here sip"

 

Oddly enough Lena feels fine now but dutifully takes a drink of the purple sports drink.

 

"Thank you."

 

Kara furrows with concern "Lena sweetie I'm worried about these dizzy spells."

 

"I know but I'm fine. This is normal for me." The genius tries to reassure her bondmate.

 

"It shouldn't be. Has anything come back from your blood tests?"

 

Lena explained "Alex and your mother said everything else is fine but the rest is still inconclusive and told me they'd handle it."

 

"You wait here a second while I take a quick shower and then we'll head down to the lab together."

 

"I'm fine really let's just go to dinner and go home. I had a rough day." The brunette gets out while loosening her tight ponytail.

 

Kara slightly paces "I'm not sure I should let this go."

 

"Please"

 

The blond hesitates for a moment then remarks "Then cut back your work schedule."

 

Lena shakes her head "You know I can't do that."

 

"Otherwise we go for more tests now. Maybe I can force some answers out of them." The blond starts pacing some more.

 

"Kara.."

 

The warrior stops and again the Kryptonian is forced to use The Look. Lena's health is where Kara draws the line and is of the utmost and highest priority.

 

*sigh* "Alright fine."

 

"Ok give me two seconds. Just stay right there and don't move." Kara zips off and returns freshly showered and changed into DEO sweats, holding a bag that smells like fried chicken. The blond then hands the woman a chicken tender and a napkin then leads the way to the labs.


	142. 142

DEO MedLabs

 

They've been poked, prodded, scanned by the on duty doctor for HOURS. Alex was off today and Eliza was probably spending time with the girls. Winn was on duty to help out thankfully. Kara and the CEO were nervous and anxious to get this over with, to start getting some answers to what is exactly happening to the brunette.

 

It wasn't until the late evening hour that Winn finally came squirreling back into the medbay.

 

"Ok I know what's going on. We just finished up the last of the tests on both of you and I also ran simulations on the progressions and wow it's like WOW Super Green." Winn gets out excitedly with his notepad in hand.

 

Kara giggles internally at the Fifth Element movie reference.

 

Lena's about to smack someone and rolls her eyes at both of them. 'Nerds!!!'

 

"Winn just spit it out!" The CEO spouts anxiously.

 

He looks uncomfortable for a second until he just blurts "Apparently swapping bodily fluids in tandem with the psychic connection and your ceremony has initiated a cascade effect altering Lena on both the microscopic and subatomic levels. Amongst other... um things." He waves in the air clearly embarrassed. Kara looks away kinda shuffling in her seat.

 

Lena blushes deeply looking away for a second to reset her CEO mask with focus then back to Mr Schott.

 

The IT continues "Seems you two have triggered some sort of evolution event. Lena now has Kryptonian DNA/RNA sequences that are still changing almost as rapidly as yours are Kara. They are surprisingly synchronizing. We never expected nor speculated this would ever happen at least not for the next four to five hundred years and on a smaller scale. Lena you are still a carrier of the human genetics and maintain the pre-codings of immunity for many things but the Kryptonian aspect is dominant and is beginning to exert itself.

 

Disbelief still on her features, the brunette iterates "So if I understand this correctly I'm now Kryptonian."

 

"Yes"

 

"So why don't I have any powers?"

 

"We believe you might gain some later on. We just don't know if and when or what type. As you recall the Kryptonians with Non had different variations. The only three constants were strength, healing and flight for the entire majority. I can only speculate at this point they haven't developed because of your human codings were still mostly in control." He reasons while looking down at his notes.

 

"Well that may explain the recent bout of dizziness because of the Kryptonite emitters but the one before that we were at home."

 

Winn questions "Was there anything out of the ordinary."

 

"No not really."

 

Kara sighed and shook her head "We were arguing and I yelled."

 

Tilting his head he accepted the information and then inquired "Before that?"

 

"Every so often. I didn't see any direct correlation with anything but I'm starting to get an idea now." Lena rubs her temple.

 

Winn hands the brunette all the data from the results on a thumb drive "I know Director big pants and Mama Danvers doesn't want you to have this but I know it was driving you guys nuts."

 

Giving the man a half grin, the blond replies sincerely "Thank you Winn. I'll take the hit for you."

 

"Awww thanks buddy. Which by the way when are you two going to officially tie the knot Earth style? I ummm I could be your best man maybe.. sorta... maybe not."

 

"We'll see." Kara's eye twinkled which was enough to give the poor IT a bit of hope.

 

Winn then remembers "So the big thing is this...Lena needs to eat more and as time passes eventually it may even rival your appetite." He points to the blond.

 

"You've got to be kidding."

 

"You heard the man and now you have the evidence. So there you go. Now maybe you'll listen to me going forward." The blond folds her arms with a raised brow.

 

Lena just glares at both of them. "Can we go home now?"

 

He continues "I'd also recommend having a few days off like a three-day weekend."

 

The brunette partially snarls while Kara just gets a big grin.

 

"We'll handle it from here Winn thank you for all your help." Kara says sincerely. "Come on dear. We'll stop by the Thai place if they're still open."

 

Lena shifts gears quickly "Oooo ok Yea I think they close at 11:30 so we got another 40 minutes if you you know..."

 

"Anything you want sweetie." Kara pats the brunette's arm gently.

 

 

\--------

 

Later...

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Tub time

 

 

They had enjoyed the Thai food with gusto and are now relaxing in the massive bathtub still partially wound up from the day. With the news and everything it's not surprising they both need a good soak and some TLC.

 

Taking the sponge from the warm water to gently scrub the blond's neck, Lena inquires "You want to watch a movie after this?"

 

The warrior hums out "Sure like what?" Kara softly traces a knee and then drizzles some water across it with her fingertips watching the rivulets descend down the brunette's fair skin then back down to recombine into the water.

 

"Maybe Cameron's Avatar."

 

Kara flinches "Can we watch something else?"

 

A clue hit Lena in the face "Ohhh honey NO wonder it made you so uncomfortable and why you couldn't watch it without freaking out. I totally get it now."

 

The blond gets out in a pained voice "Please don't mention this to anyone."

 

Lena gives her bondmate a kiss on the shoulder and a squeeze of reassurance "Awwww sweetie you know I won't. That's not for anyone else to know. I do have a question though."

 

"Mmm?"

 

"Why hasn't Alex mentioned anything about Sam's physiology? I mean she is/was Kryptonian. I took scans but I never got close to her lower half." The CEO gets out with a curious tone while scrubbing the blond's arm softly. Still thinking about herself now becoming Kryptonian, it was a bit much to take in and needed a little distraction.

 

"It's not something we like to talk about." Kara sighs heavily "It has to do with the bloodlines and the creation matrix. There are lines very similar to humans. The royal lines are very special. The Great and Noble House of El is a very important house."

 

The dark haired genius hums "Ok I can understand that. So what you're telling me is that you're some sort of Kryptonian royalty. Got it."

 

Kara takes another deep hesitant sigh contemplating her next words carefully "Not exactly.... Zor-El had no sons and Jor-El had Kal who was naturally born so the mantle of heir and champion falls to me and not my mother."

 

Lena drops the sponge and twines her fingers with Kara's "I'm listening"

 

"Well unless I have a son technically speaking." The blond clears her throat and stares off into space.

 

"Okay"

 

The reporter tries to gather herself "Ummmm"

 

"Darling what is it?" The brunette trickles the warm water over the Kryptonian's arm with her other hand.

 

Kara whispers "Empress" Taking a deep breath and repeats a little louder this time "I am Empress of Krypton... Well if there was Krypton left. Argos is no longer what it was. I tried to go back and it wasn't the same. Alura is my chief Regent in my stead with the council but they aren't adhering to the way things were. If they did I'd have to start rebuilding. I wouldn't want to do it the way Non, Astra or Zod wanted. Anyways that's neither here nor there." She gets out in a distant and pained voice.

 

"I see."

 

Kara goes on to further explain "The responsibility of the House Line falls to me. It's also why I tried so hard to make it work with Mon-El. Even though that was a huge mistake on my part. He was physiologically speaking the closest thing to our makeup and unless I wanted Non or Kal as a partner BlERGH otherwise our genetic map will be extinguished. When I found Argos I knew that was no longer relevant for me. Males do not have silk and if Lois and Kal decide to have offspring the girls may or may not have it. As for Sam and her line I have no idea but I suspect they are the basic humanlike makeup of the standard lines."

 

The blond continues "In a much darker time during Krypton's early years before Daxam was created there was much distress, war and strife. Civil wars erupted inside and between the Houses. Ours barely survived if it wasn't geneered with this specific adaptation. Even though it was forbidden to divorce it didn't prevent them from killing their spouse and taking another for gain. Yes it did serve with transference of memories and information but it also helped to maintain loyalty of the spouses. I..."

 

All throughout the information and inbetween the warrior's words, Lena would get random images of a very strange looking room that appeared to have been her young beloved watching a video documentary on a holoprojection which described what the blond was talking about. Then it looked like a hologram reader with little hands pushing the button to go to the next page. Lena just kept quiet and let the images come. The blond didn't know what the CEO saw unless she specifically told her or had an emotional reaction to indicate a bonded memory transfer.

 

Calmly the CEO inquires "I think I understand. You haven't asked to see or transfer anything by silk why is that?"

 

"Can we talk about something else?" The blond gets out in a tired voice.

 

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

 

Kara lays her head back against the brunette's shoulder.

 

"You're fine. It just brings back unpleasant memories and ummm I never told the Danvers that stuff either."

 

"I understand." She kisses the side of the blond's neck and holds her a bit tighter. Then attempts to distract her spouse "What's on your agenda for tomorrow?"

 

"I have an interview set up for a new arts director of one of the local colleges for another puff piece while I chase down some leads for a few other article ideas. Then I gotta check in with J'onn and run the gauntlet. I wanted to get back into the emitter training room and see if I made any progress."

 

"You be careful with that. Don't turn it up too high too soon. I..."

 

"I know. I'm not suicidal dear. Well.. at least not now when I have so much to look forward to."

 

They are quiet for several minutes as some images fill Lena's mind once again. It hurt Lena knowing there were times Kara wished for death but given the warrior's circumstances she can understand why. 

 

Kara tried to get her mind to focus on something else and inspects the brunette's hand and elbow. "The bruising is gone."

 

"Mmmm"

 

It was another several minutes later when Kara asks "Do you hear that?"

 

Lena tilts her head and listens but doesn't hear anything "Hear what love?"

 

"Some butter pecan ice cream calling our names."

 

"I think you're right. I'm starting to get pruny." The brunette chuckles.

 

"We can't have that now can we?" Kara flips and lifts the woman out of the water into a fireman's carry as the water sloshes down.

 

The brunette gives a bit of a shriek "KARA! Put me down."

 

Slightly bouncing "I don't know...I think you've been skipping meals again." The blond then gets a devious smirk and gives the beautiful ass a couple of light smacks.

 

"What are you..?! KARA!"

 

The Kryptonian steps out and puts the brunette down gently outside of the tub onto the bath rug, towel drying her gently. Pretty proud of the lightly pink handprints she can see in the mirrors reflection. At first Kara was expecting Lena to be upset about that but then sees the flushed face and the eye dilation.

 

"Oh that's a thing for you too huh? How interesting..." Then gets a few more ideas.

 

Several messy hours later they both had to take another shower and this time Lena's wonderous globes were an artistic masterpiece. Well at least to Kara they are.


	143. 143

Next day

 

Somewhere over the Arabian desert

 

Lena has memorized every inch of Kara's skin and all the glyphs which included those on her sword. The brunette had a interesting time looking up all the information in the library because unfortunately the information is also spell protected. So she had to go physically looking for the books that contained Thanagarian history, culture, writing and etc... Although she could've just asked Shayera but Lena still feels like something is off and the redhead would not be too willing to share that information with an outsider even if she were to send Kara.

 

Lena has figured out exactly where Lex is hiding and is on mission go time. So far they hadn't been able to beam in directly and something is preventing anything from coming in magically. She had made some modifications into a special suit including adding protection glyphs inside of it just in case. 

 

Lena is taking in her new stealth craft prototype with some of her men. She designed the thing with cloaking aspects on 4 different harmonic frequencies including standard radar, infrared, analog and digital visual. It didn't make a sound but it wasn't too fast because of that. It could also project it's surroundings to easily blend in. 

 

The brunette was ok with it not looking fancy so the seed shape was born because it had less refraction. The new materials she's been working with have taken care of attenuation and absorption. So far she's pretty happy with the results and has been itching to use it in the field. This would be the perfect test run.

 

The Rhododendron could hold up to 120 men and is a basic simple design not meant for long journeys but merely an initial drop and infiltration or safe silent extraction. Not anything under heavy fire. So right now she has two of these suckers coming in close to a certain location. Her men geared up in the new resilient Chimera suits.

 

Thankfully she can run this operation quickly and seamlessly because of the timezones. It's 4pm in National City but it's midnight in Bahrain. She should be able to get this done and get home before Kara finished making dinner. She's making roast and her special mashed potatoes. Lena can't wait she's practically drooling thinking about it. Then the brunette starts to think about dessert and has to stop right there. 'Focus. Mission first.'

 

"Paul bring us in slowly."

 

"Aye ma'am"

 

A sergeant speaks up while monitoring things at his station "All clear. Not a peep."

 

The brunette nods "Excellent. Keep running scans. Anything out of the ordinary alert me immediately."

 

"Understood."

 

She runs through a few scenarios and simulations in her head quickly "What is our ETA now?"

 

"Fourteen minutes ma'am."

 

Paul speaks up "I'm glad we're not being parachute dropped in from a higher elevation."

 

Lena chuckles "Me too. I still don't like freefalling. Hurts my ears."

 

He and several other men nod.

 

Everyone keeps checking and rechecking their gear. Even Lena rechecks hers for the umpteenth time. Readjusting the gun straps and then puts an extra ponytail holder on her tight bun just in case.

 

"You got an extra one?" Crewman Alvarado asks.

 

"Yes actually. Here." She hands the man another black hair tie.

 

"Thanks boss" He takes it and redoes his own ponytail with the double tie making it feel alot more secure. Then checks again the safety on his weapon. He seems a little nervous.

 

"Alright everyone we're coming in two minutes hot. I would prefer if we brought my brother in alive but do what you must. I do believe he might have further information we may need. I'd also prefer is we all make it back alive." She explains in a flourish and checks her weapon and unclips the knife button strap at her hip.

 

A mumbled chorus of affirmative responses filled the inner hull.

 

"Ma'am" Paul is holding some camo paint.

 

Lena turns and nods as he helps her out.

 

"One minute" The sergeant chimes in.

 

"Done" He wipes it off on his pants and then resets his gloves.

 

"Thank you."

 

It was a few seconds later they reach the target drop zone and as the crafts silently hover on two sides of the area the main groups drop in quickly and efficiently while the others stay to man the ship. As soon as the last man drops down in the dry grass and sand the craft enters back into stealth mode and goes to a safe distance for a later rendevouz point upon mission completion.

 

They work their way closer to the old temple ruins. The brunette can feel the energy emitting from the area. She halts her men and makes a hand gesture. They squat down in their positions waiting for their mistress. She listens quietly and then pulls out her thin flexible viewscreen extending it from it's pen-sized tube case and is picking up tons of magic and interdimensional energy from this spot. She tunes it up and down into different frequency bands attempting to see inside. She was unable to see inside but was able to determine where the entrance is.

 

Lena collapses the viewscreen and puts it away in her vest then resituates her weapon. Signals four men to enter first once she opens the door and bypasses any possible boobytraps. Lena does a small chanting and the doorway appears while shifting the sand off to the side.

 

The door comes open and she tosses a small device inside. As they all take cover off to the sides against the small sand dunes and eaten away ruins the device triggers off the traps quickly. Then the CEO chants again and it clears the air. She doesn't see or sense anything else then signals the first four to enter and secure the entrance and corridor. They nod and move efficiently.

 

After a 30 second count she sends in another group. Then the third group follow. The others will maintain lockdown on this area till they come back out. She then heads in with Paul extremely close behind her.

 

The further they went inside the colder it got even with the torchlight currently on the walls. They finally make it to the main chamber it looks recently vacated. Like someone was here mere moments ago. There is a steaming cup of tea on the table next to the main chair. 

 

She gets some whispered tones on her earpiece.

 

"All clear ma'am. We found a room you might want to look at."

 

'Son of a bitch!' Tapping her comm "Understood" The brunette walks down further into an area where there were several small rooms and one in particular caught her eye it was the one the men were referring to.

 

Sitting next to a bed was a chess set and several devices in disrepair strewn about. One of the men went to move one of the chess pieces.

 

"NO don't touch anything!" It was too late the crewmen already triggered something as a video projection of Lex appears on the wall.

 

"My Dear and inadequate sister how you have disappointed me and sullied the great Luthor name. You failed again. You brought your slut back from the dead how sickening. I did you a favor and this is how you repay me?" 

 

That enfuriated the brunette.

 

"To once think that I loved poor little precious sister who father brought home. What a fool I was to think you'd be anything worthy. Oh and just so I know I have your attention. This is not over. Just for kicks why don't I tell you a little secret. Hmmm? I was the one who got rid of Snowball and told mom and dad."

 

Lena flinched. 

 

"So too your filthy Kryptonian will meet a similar fate soon. You betrayed your family and disgraced the legacy..." Lex continued on his rant while Lena noticed characters appear in the corner and then start changing almost like a countdown.

 

Tapping her comm and yelling "EVERYBODY OUT. IT'S GONNA BLOW." They all started to scramble to get out quickly.

 

It was a few seconds later after they evacuated that the whole underground chambers exploded. She landed hard on the sand with Paul covering her. They both had their ears covered and jaws slightly open to disspate the concussive blast to not bust their eardrums. 

 

After a few seconds he backs away to give the brunette some breathing room, seeing she doesn't have any injuries, he scans around. Doesn't look like anyone was hurt except for maybe a few scratches.

 

"God what an asshole."

 

Now the CEO has no leads of his whereabouts and it's damn frustrating. She almost had him. Someone tipped him off Lena was sure of it.

 

"Damnit alright everyone proceed to the rendevouz point for extraction." The brunette gets out while dusting the sand off as they all reorganize and head towards their extraction point.


	144. 144

Somewhere above the Arabian desert 

 

The Rhododendron

 

 

It was when they were on their way back home that something flies beyond fast on their sensors.

 

The sergeant pipes up "Ma'am something stupid fast just blipped by." 

 

"I'll take a guess at what that was but I know they can't see or hear us." Lena sightly chuckles.

 

The man's eyes get wide "Uhh ma'am it stopped and it's coming back."

 

"That's not possible." She walks towards the sensor console.

 

"It's headed right for us." He manages to get out.

 

"Shit"

 

A second later as they are sitting at 1,000 feet and cruising at 367 mph they hear a knock on the outside of the craft.

 

A hesitant little inner dialogue came through 'Lena?'

 

The brunette smiles 'Hi darling'

 

The Kryptonian gets out worried 'Rao what are you doing out here?! I thought you were at work.' The blond never expected her wife to be all the way out in the middle of nowhere, invisible and flying at a moderate speed. It was interesting to say the least.

 

'I am working. This is a field test.' The CEO assures her bondmate.

 

That seems to satisfy the blond for now 'Oh Okay' It still confused her and was still a bit disconcerting she couldn't pick up the other woman's heartbeat or anything for that matter. All except a slight tinny smell in the air with a minute air displacement.

 

'And you?'

 

'Oil rig fire. I'm might not smell nice for awhile.' Kara's mind supplies sheepishly.

 

Lena adds soothingly 'It's alright. How were you able to see us?' then inquires as to how the blond bypassed everything. It's making the genius' brain go into overdrive like she missed something.

 

The men are just staring at the boss who hasn't uttered a peep but does some hand gestures and facial responses. It's very odd to them but roll with it standing quietly as they continue their flight path.

 

'I didn't. I felt you.' Kara seems pretty happy about that, then pushes and pulls internally.

 

'Ahhh makes sense.'

 

'Did you need a lift?'

 

Lena smiles brightly at the wall even though the Kryptonian doesn't see it, she'll still feel it 'No but I'll see you at home ok?'

 

'Alright. Love you.'

 

'Love you too baby.'

 

The men stare at their boss in awe as the blip once again zips off in a blink.

 

The brunette turns back around with a smile "Everything's fine let's continue on home."

 

_________________

 

Catco

 

Kara's office

 

The Kryptonian zips back in undetected and makes it before the drilldown meeting she is presenting in five minutes. Still smelling a bit of burning oil, Kara adjusts her glasses and checks herself in her pocket mirror in her drawer. She grabs the new piece of equipment and hooks it on her ear. Gives it a tap and her scarring disappears and looks like she's wearing makeup. 'So much easier. I hate putting on that much coverup.' 

 

Lena never made the blond feel any less than beautiful whenever the brunette looks at her but Kara doesn't know why she feels it's a big deal now being back at Catco. Yes she knows she's hiding it to avoid the identity issue but deep down inside a small part of her insecurity is floating back up from the past that she never really made peace with.

 

Maybe because in the pit beauty and rare features made you a target and in the arena or the forest it really didn't matter but when Kara brings up her memories from before she now understands better that she had a self-image and esteem issue. 'Maybe it's the fashion environment?' The blond doesn't know what to make of it yet. 

 

'I'm not vain but why do I now suddenly feel so aesthetically inadequate? I can't be comparing myself to Lena am I? No that's not it. This is so odd. I normally don't feel like this. Or maybe I'm starting to...wait a minute.' Kara thinks she may have figured it out. It's coming through their bond. It's Lena's insecurity coming through and merging with the blond's old stuff.

 

Kara gets an idea and does a bit of breathwork focusing on pulling it all out of the other woman with a visual representation in her mind. With a large inhale, she sees it like a muddy brown color inside the brunette's body and pulls every last bit into herself. Then exhales it into the sun. Taking another inhale, the blond now visualizes joy as a yellow color from inside herself and with an exhale pushes it into the CEO. It makes her dizzy for a moment.

 

It takes a few seconds to steady herself and finish the process. Kara then pulls more joy from inside herself making it larger, now that she gave Lena almost everything and keeps expanding it for about a minute. Now it feels like she sweating. 'Phew. I think that'll do for now.' Then takes a drink of water from the water bottle on her desk. Thankfully she didn't sweat much and it's stopped already. The Kryptonian checks the underarms of her blouse to make sure and it's dry, thank goodness.

 

'Rao I might need to eat again.'

 

Someone knocks on her door and as she peers over her glasses, Kara sees it's James.

 

"Come in!"

 

He pops his head in "Hey you ready?"

 

"I'm not sure." Not feeling ready to stand up yet, Kara just gives a slightly puzzled look at the man.

 

James gives her a worried expression "You alright?" With his cane he then steps further into the office and closes the door so no one could overhear them.

 

"I think I need a recharge."

 

He was shocked by that "Wow that hasn't happened in awhile. You want me to take over the meeting?"

 

The blond shakes her head "No I just think I need to eat something now."

 

"Here" James tosses her a candy bar and some starbursts from his pocket.

 

She catches them easily "You always keep candy on you now?"

 

"Since I now have a pregnant girlfriend absolutely yes it's an essential life saving tool."

 

"I'll take you word for it. Thanks." Kara munches it relatively quickly for human speed and starts feeling a bit better "Okay I think I'm ready now."

 

Kara fixes her glasses one more time, grabs the portfolio from her desk and heads towards the door as the photojournalist hold's it open for her.

 

"Ok it's your floor."

 

They quickly make their way to the conference room where Kara takes the only chair at the head of the table and sits. "Okay everyone have a seat. Let's get down to business..."

 

It was a very heavy duty meeting with the drilldown reports to explain which departments are making their numbers and which ones aren't. This wasn't the nice kind of meetings. Catco is doing well overall yes but some departments are having to cover for the other ones and that's not acceptable. 

 

If they can get everyone under budget and on time then they'll be doing phenomenally better and show better numbers their CEO loves to see. So far Lena has been slightly appeased by their mediochre results because she's been so busy in other sectors of the business. 

 

Kara promised to fix it and that's exactly what she's doing now. With everything going to digital and online it's been a struggle to keep it out of the red. There is only so much tax right off's for charitable donations they can do. 

 

People are exceeding their hours without approval, taking longer on their breaks than they should, so much excessive unaccounted time that's getting written off as paid, tons of paper waste, people going over budget, etc... Kara has to bring Catco up to ship shape and fast. 

 

All that stuff started happening after Cat left. Ms Grant was a stickler for even the little stuff. Since James came in since he had no real administrative experience under his belt and he really didn't want to be the bad guy so he just kinda let all that stuff go. At this rate if he continues then Catco will no longer be viable or profitable. Ms Grant would be furious if it was lead to ruin. Kara feels this is something she needs to do.

 

About forty-five minutes in Kara partially finished up most of the departments dressdowns and now she's going to have a keep-it-real session with someone who clearly isn't grasping the severity of the situation.

 

Kara taps the paper sitting in front of her with her fingernail tip and states with vexation and displeasure "Three hundred twenty-seven hours of unaccounted paid time including fifty-nine hours of unapproved overtime in one month. Greg you oversee Sales AND Marketing...why am I seeing this nonsense? From what I understand wining and dining prospective investors or clients does not constitute a 4 hour lunch. You're also the highest petty cash spender in the building and I'm not really seeing that much return. Less than 1%. Seems from this you guys are taking advantage and riding the clock."

 

Mr Greg Simmons straightens his tie with a bit of indignation "Ms Danvers I know you've only been back for a little while and we are grateful for that but aside from being Ms Grant's former assistant, you've been a small jr reporter and then went missing. We know what we're doing and we are continuing to see results by our efforts."

 

She really doesn't want to throw this man out of the window with his patronizing tone, the warrior rubs her temple and leans back in her chair. "Can you all excuse us for a minute?"

 

As the blond gets up from her chair and adjusts her glasses, the other department heads filed out quickly except for James who sat off to the side.

 

Kara prowls around the table, glaring at the man and gets out in a very tight controlled tone "I am going to be very direct. You have been abusing the system with your shenanigans and it stops now."

 

Greg gives a half laugh with a bit of incredulity "We haven't been abusing anything and who gives you the right to come in here and tell us how to do our job. We've been here longer..."

 

She cuts him off "Which means you know all the tricks. You have 48 hours to fix this."

 

"Impossible." He crosses his arms defiantly.

 

"Or I downsize your department by half including you."

 

He sputters in outrage "You don't have the authority.." 

 

James chimes in "Oh she does Mr Simmons. You're looking at the new Vice President of Operations."

 

"You can't be serious..There was no announcement.."

 

The photojournalist holds up a folder "It's going out at 8 o'clock tonight. Was going to be a lovely surprise for the morning markets."

 

Regaining control of the room, Kara reiterates "As I said You have 48 hours starting now. I suggest you hurry and if I'm not satisfied with your results there are no extensions."

 

Mr Simmons stands up abruptly knocking his chair back "I'll go to Ms Luthor about this..."

 

They both start laughing at the man.

 

"What's so funny this is no laughing matter?!"

 

The blond stops immediately, placing three fingers on the hardwood table and her right hand on her hip "I am aware of what's going on. You don't realize the trouble you're in. I'm giving you a chance to fix it and as far as Ms Luthor is concerned, she wants to have you arrested for stealing from the company." She warns with a hard tone.

 

"I..." He starts to twitch with fear.

 

Kara glances at her watch "Times ticking Greg."

 

After giving a brief nod, the scared man flings open the door and takes off running towards his office. The others merely keep their mouth shut worrying about who's next on the proverbial chopping block when they noted the fear in the man's eyes. 

 

The blond sticks her head back out of the room door with a eerie smile and waves everyone else back in to finish up.

 

Once everyone is seated again Kara picks up where she left off and looks at the Customer Service head "Phil think you guys can make this number by Friday?"

 

"Yes Ms Danvers." Phillip assures her with a nod.

 

"Snapper?"

 

The man in question glances up with a bored look.

 

Surprisingly it was his department that carried the rest of the floor "Good work."

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

The rest of the meeting went a little better now that no one is really arguing with her. It's going to be a long day regardless.

 

____________

 

DEO

 

The director has been so happy her sister is back in action. Now Alex doesn't feel so worn out and is able to spend quality time at home. Not missing meals with her family. The redhead had to admit she was burnt out. Now everything is starting to smooth out and her sanity remains fully intact.

 

The leyline has been restored. Alien and human crimes are down. Things have been slow. However, they still have yet to find the mole and Alex is itching to lock down the bastard. So that's why Bropy stopped by for a bit. He's been a regular with the kids making sure they get home safely from school and making sure they behave themselves. 

 

It's really nice. It was quite funny finding out he loves fish so much that they have made it a ritual to keep tuna sandwiches readily available in the fridge. He does spend the night every few nights a week and the redhead finds it really sweet. So here the lotow is sitting in her office dishing out and everything he's picked up thus far in the past hour. 

 

Sitting on her desk gold eyes regard her thoughtfully 'It's Barrett and he's been trying to convert Thompson. She is not there yet but in a month or so she may cave. She has a gambling problem.'

 

'Reynold's has anger issues but isn't a spy. Also you may want to do something about Holden he's been stealing weapons and selling them on the blackmarket.' Brophy's ears twitch slightly like he's tuning in.

 

He continues as he rubs his fuzzy chin 'Terrell's uncle is a senator and was planted here to keep tabs on you specifically. Lin and several others have quite a interesting attraction for you. I don't think your mate would appreciate that.'

 

"Anyone tell you how awesome you are?" Alex says with a smile. Ecstatic to finally put a lid on this situation. However, she is quite surprised at all the other information he supplied.

 

The lotow inquires hopefully 'Think we can have salmon tomorrow?'

 

"I'll take the hint yes. C'mere you." She pulls the furball into a hug. 'Thanks again for watchin the girls.'

 

'They are like my littermates.'

 

'Awww you big softie.' The redhead grins and scratches his neck.

 

'I assure you I am quite ferocious.'

 

'I know. It makes me feel better knowing that.'

 

'You want me to turn Barrett into a snack?'

 

Alex is appaled for a moment not really knowing if he was kidding or not 'Uh no I'll handle it thank you.'

 

'Then I must be off.'

 

"Where you headed?"

 

'To see Alpha.' Then he scampers off through the door and hallway.

 

Alex ponders for a moment as he's never really explained to anyone why he calls Lena that. Just more strange stuff to deal with.

 

She leans back in her chair contemplating her next move while glancing at the tiles in the ceiling. So now the director has to get enough evidence to lock both Barrett and Holden away then figure out the rest of it.

 

The Senator thing was quite a surprise. Technically the kid hasn't done anything wrong so she's going to recheck his background to see if she missed anything. Maybe she can bump him out on a technicality or she can get to know the man better and win him over... depends on his personality. As for Reynolds and Thompson if they don't fix their issues they are going to wind up a liability.

 

The redhead kept thinking on how to resolve all this when she notices something flashing on her laptop screen. It's a message from one of the DEO ships out past Neptune. Making a few clicks and reads the message with the live streaming data. 'Mmmm'


	145. 145

Earlier that day

 

LCorp 

 

Sam marched across the atrium making her way towards the new hires training rooms. They have 2 new classes onsite that have made it past their first initial 4 out of 8 weeks training and background checks at one of their sister sites. So today she is going to be sitting in on the classes to see if there needs to be any improvements. Lena was supposed to cover this but passed it off to Sam at the last second. The CFO said ok but required a few extra nights of babysitting. 

 

She'll get to skip out for two hours around 5 because of a meeting wth legal but then have to come right back. Jess can't because she's handling the Christmas gala fundraiser for the Luthor's Childrens Hospital and a few other charities that really need the boost. She couldn't have sent Jeff or the other assistants either. So Sam's stuck. 'Might as well make the most of it.'

 

The CFO opens training room G and heads in to one of the seats as the rest of group gets settled in while the trainer turns on the projector and synchs it with her computer. Not only does the room have tables in a half square shape facing the front of the room but also wall computer stations for simulations. There's already booklets on the desks in front of each chair and Sam makes her way to an empty seat by a girl with several ear piercings and a no nonsense attitude with long black hair. To her left was an older gentleman in a business suit with a crewcut looking like he's jumping back into the workforce. Maybe a former layoff? 

 

The trainer then gets started. "Ok thank you everyone for coming in today. This will be week 5 and thankfully you all passed your critical exams. We'll be running through several systems trainings but first please write your first name on the white card in front of you and introduce yourself to your neighbors."

 

Sam writes out her first name in nice purple script. The girl writes out what looks like COBOL next to her name Delia with little fancy doodles next to it. Maybe a programming geek? Computer Graphics? The man next to her writes in Andy. His hands look rough former construction?

 

They are both very amicable with their introductions. They have no idea who she is and that's great. Sam doesn't want people to be scared of her so this will hopefully be an interesting next several hours.

 

Hours later...

 

Come to find out the CFO was almost right. Andy was a former merchant marine and Delia is a eccentric computer programmer and Sam thinks she might be able to give Lena a run for her money in the brains and attitude department. They had just got back from a 15 minute break and then got paired up into groups of three To do a computer simulation and verbal runthrough troubleshooting. No surprise who the CFO got grouped with but she participated just like all the trainees.

 

Andy turns to the other guy next to him and starts talking for a moment.

 

The girl wearin jeans and tennis shoes turns to Sam and leans over "Hey so what are you doing later? A few of us are going out for drinks you wanna come?" Delia says with a grin.

 

"I'd like to but I gotta get home and make dinner tonight. Raincheck maybe?"

 

The girl figures it's probably a brush off but smiles anyways "Yea sure. No prob."

 

Humming slightly. She has a hunch "Actually I want you to meet someone. How bout I bring you by their office later first before you head out?"

 

That came as a surprise "Yea ok"

 

The rest of the training day went about what Sam expected but trying to stay awake with the flourescent lighting on white background. The constant rhythmic sounds of the instructors voice was lulling the CFO into a semi-sleepy state she can't afford to have right now. However, if she chugs anymore coffee without food she's going to have a stomach ache. Her phone buzzes. 'Thank God!'

 

"Pardon me I have to take this." She gently excuses herself from the classroom. The trainer merely gives her a nod and continues with the next slide.

 

The chestnut haired woman quietly exits the training room for a moment and then answers her phone trying not to make too much noise in the hallway cause there were several other training rooms currently in session and testing.

 

Sam sees it Alex and answers "Hey babe."

 

"Hey we picked up some long range sensor data you might want to reverify with the fleets."

 

"Alright I'll take a look at it during lunch."

 

Alex says in a confused tone "Why? Where are you?"

 

"I'm in a training class because Lena had to leave but she'll be back in a little while. In the meantime I got stiffed with this gig."

 

The director sounded worried for a moment "She ok?" 

 

"Yea everything seemed fine."

 

That seemed to satisfy the redhead "Mmmm so what's for dinner beautiful?"

 

Sam was giggling "Oh I dunno I was thinking carbonara."

 

"Oooo okay that sounds good."

 

"I was also thinking of doin a little yoga later."

 

This was their codeword.

 

"Understood." Inside Alex was doing little happy dances.

 

Sam could sense her wife's inner gears were already turning just by that "Alright I gotta go. See you for dinner." Then hangs up.

 

Sam's joy was bouncing all around her ribcage and had to get control of herself before she went back in. She runs her fingers through her hair and checks her sleeves for lint or any errant hairs. Taking a deep breath and now focused she heads back into room G.

 

A few hours later training was over for the day and there Delia was waiting by the coffee station in the breakroom as they had agreed. 

 

"So follow me." Sam had texted Lena earlier once the CEO was back in the building and checked in if she was available for an impromptu visit. The CEO was good for another hour till her next meeting.

 

Delia was at first surprised that the woman was being so nice to her and then as the day had progressed something was different about the chestnut haired woman who wore designer outfits and a fat rock on her finger. Now she's guessing this is no mere ordinary trainee like she was originally made to believe. Now to figure out who it is Sam wants her to see. It's making the girl nervous. 

 

'Did they find out? It's not possible. No way they would've been able to figure it out.' As they finally made their way to the executive floor Delia had a really bad feeling about this. This Sam woman still had a smile on her face so the girl was just kinda rolling with it. She wasn't paying attention to the door signage but just looking around at all the lack of decorations. Till they both enter some rather large fancy doors and she comes face-to-face with her secret idol. Lena Luthor. 'Holy shit'

 

Lena looks up from the paperwork on her desk and finishes typing something with her right hand "Hello"

 

"Ms Luthor, this is Delia Jones, the trainee I mentioned."

 

Giving a polite smile "Ahh thank you Sam. It's very nice to meet you Delia." The brunette stands up and leans over to give a handshake.

 

The girl is somewhat having an inner fangirl moment and is frozen dumb. That is until Sam bumps her shoulder with her own. Knocking the girl out of her stupor long enough to shake the other woman's hand.

 

"L L Lena Luthor." Delia tries not to scream. 'Breath 1 2 3 I can do this.' "Nice to meet me uh I mean you ahh yes meet you."

 

Lena chuckles internally "I hear you're a programmer and apparently a very good one." The brunette sits back in her chair as her bot finishes it's search. She saw a big red flag but looked more amused than anything as she glanced off to the side where her laptop screen was sitting.

 

"Yes ma'am I uhh dabble."

 

Raising a dark brow "Dabble?" 

 

Delia nods like an over excited bobblehead.

 

It reminds the CEO of an even younger version of Kara, with more hints of Lena's attitude but with a darker complexion. It's bizarre and interesting at the same time.

 

The brunette muses "I was just looking at your background and it says you were homeschooled, got your GED and then went to Polytech college. Finishing two degrees in under two years. That's amazing."

 

'Uh oh'

 

"It also says here according to my information that you just turned 18 yesterday."

 

"Uhhh about that.."

 

"You were supposed to turn 18 before the hiring process began including all trainings. How did you make it past our security background checks and HR?"

 

"I am just excited to get to work for LCorp. I wanted to come here since I saw your speech on tv. It inspired me to clean up and want more out of life. I mean geez louise your practically a kid yourself and you're the head of the biggest company in the world and I wanted to be here so bad that I kinda hacked my data in the government systems. I'm so sorry. I know I won't get hired now but please don't have me arrested. Please Please." The girl rambled out quickly in a panic and pleaded.

 

The brunette had her CEO mask still firmly in place even though she was impressed "Is Delia Jones your real name?"

 

"Yes! That's my real name it's just my age I tampered with." She holds her hands up and finally notices two men in suits on either side of the executive.

 

'What do you think?' Lena internally communicates with the orange furry lump on the couch.

 

'Keeper' The lotow supplies easily.

 

'Mmmm k'

 

"I want to try something." The brunette gets out a backup laptop from her drawer that was purchased 2 days ago. She hasn't put anything or altered any of the settings on it yet because she's been quite busy. 

 

"Pull up a chair." Then places the laptop down in front of the girl and boots it up first.

 

The girl grabs one of the chairs from off to the side and pulls close to the edge of the CEO's desk.

 

"Ok Delia I want you to do a test run for me. Show me what you can do. You have four minutes to hack LCorp systems without a trace. Don't do any permanent damage just stick in a cat video or a picture will be fine."

 

"You're shittin me. Four minutes?!"

 

"Three minutes and fifty-two seconds."

 

"Damn!" Dropping her bag on the floor, the girl yanks out two thumb drives from her pockets, popping in the blue one first and starts bringing stuff up fast. Her fingers flying over the keys.

 

Lena gets up and walks around to see the girl's work. Sam is just sitting back on the couch in amusement while scratching the lotow's ears.

 

"Sam how was the training class?"

 

"It went well and overall I don't see a need to change what we have so far except for making it a bit more exciting. I almost fell asleep twice." The chestnut haired woman gets out while trying not to yawn again.

 

Delia is still frantically keying and clicking then swaps out the blue thumbdrive with a red one. "Damn whoever designed this shit is a beast!"

 

Lena chuckles internally once more having designed the said system herself and can hack it in 3 minutes and 20 seconds. So if this girl has got the touch she might even beat her record.

 

Sam provides "She came in at a basic package. Want me to upgrade it?"

 

"Mmmm triple platinum from what I'm seeing so far."

 

"You sure not exec basic?"

 

"No she isn't even finished with her test yet. Let's see how it goes."

 

The girl is trying so hard to concentrate and not get distracted by the outside conversation. 'Fuck fuck fuck come on!' Furiously typing.

 

"Two minutes"

 

'Shit' Delia is starting to sweat now. Heartbeat somewhat erratic but this is her element. She can do this. 'Almost got it come on....' "Done! Here!"

 

"Mmmm you had twenty seconds left but let me check this." The CEO gets out with a small smirk.

 

Yup the girl has the touch but Lena is still the best. 

 

Right in Lena Luthor's business desktop is a dancing monkey screensaver that wasn't there before. Lena checks the systems and it's untraceable and she didn't damage anything or leave anything open.

 

Jess comes flying through the doors "Ma'am we have a cyber security breach in our systems level 4."

 

"Don't worry Jess. I was doing a security test."

 

At that the assistant deflates with relief. "I wish you would warn me next time."

 

"Sorry"

 

The girl is just sitting there somewhat confused and still afraid she's going to federal prison. "Am I in trouble?"

 

Now sporting a toothy grin, Lena replies "Nope. In fact you have just been promoted. Good work. You almost beat my record by about 20 seconds."

 

Delia just stares with wide heart-eyes at the CEO.

 

'I don't think pale head would appreciate this girls thoughts right now.'

 

The CEO's features took on a dangerous glint "You are not to speak of this to anyone nor about your history or the raise and promotion. Is that understood?" Lena gets out with a hard edge to her voice. 

 

This caused the girl to stop her inappropriate thoughts with something more akin to fear and respect to which Brophy approves.

 

"Sam have her also sign a NDA and then take her to IT. Very nice meeting you Delia I look forward to seeing how you blossom in your new role here with LCorp."

 

Grabbing her jump drives and bag, the girl can finally breathe a sigh of relief as they exit the executive's office.

 

"Wow she is intense." Delia gets out while adjusting her bag strap over her shoulder.

 

Sam said with genuine sincerity "Yes but she's loyal. Do your best, make her proud and she will go beyond the extra mile for you."

 

"I I understand."

 

"If you ever need anything my office is always open."

 

Following next to the tall woman, Delia asks "Where's your office?"

 

"Right down the hallway there."

 

The girl sees the signage. "Chief Financial Officer?!"

 

"Yea come on. I know you planned on going out so we'll try and make this quick alright?"

 

"Lead the way boss!"

 

Sam chuckles as they head towards the elevators.

 

 

_______________

 

Later on...

 

Congo, Africa

 

Virunga National Park 

 

It was extremely and uncomfortably humid. The warlord's temper is at it's limits. Not really appreciating having to move so close to Solstice. He takes another look outside around at the high forest canopy through his hut door. A huge mosquito buzzes around the man's face and then lands on his arm. As soon as it touches it bursts into a green flame. 

 

He then looks around again then retreats behind the curtain. They had it so much better at the ruins. Stupid bald miscreant fucked it up. It's alright, the warlord won't have to scrape by very much longer in the mud and muck. They will all pay for their insolence. He may even use their skulls as cups. Not that he'll actually need cups anymore but anywho...

 

He feels the space change, senses it and allows the passage. Turning back around and closing the curtain, Nefrim and Todalis arrive with a 12 yr old boy.

 

He glares daggers at them "Is this the boy?"

 

"Yes master Shen." Nefrim confirms while holding Emilio still after already having warned him not to say anything until spoken to.

 

Raising a dark brow while tapping a sharp fingernail against his lip, Shen remarks "Excellent. You made sure he can play?"

 

Todalis stumbles out "That's the thing sire he can't read music but he can play anything he hears by memory." So afraid his master would be displeased the man flinches.

 

"Mmmm ok put him in one of the huts, you nutballs watch him and put two additional guards on him. Ducard! Bring me a music teacher."

 

The relieved men with the kid in tow exit quickly and quietly through the curtain to avoid any issues with the boss.

 

"Yes sire" The automaton Nobody hastily and abruptly exits the hut with his new directive behind the other two.

 

The mage enters the hut "Lord?"

 

"Yes Warren?" The former celestial adjusts his robes and then sits at his desk.

 

Scratching his chin "I think we may have a bit of a problem with Lex."

 

"Explain" Shen snaps out.

 

"He's too smart and starting to ask too many questions."

 

His eyes narrow "He's still somewhat useful for the moment even though that little prick's sister almost interrupted our plans. I wanted him to keep her busy not give her the keys to the fucking front door." The warlord snarled.

 

"But I really want to kill him now."

 

"I want you to but we have to wait. All in due time. However, if he fucks up again or tries to screw us over..."

 

Warren smiles at that "Yes sire."

 

"It's almost time. I can feel it." The sorceror got out with fanatical glee.

 

"Mmm"

 

"Now leave I must prepare myself."

 

"Yes milord." The mage bows out quickly.

 

The Warlord then begins chanting as his eyes glow blackish green attempting to suck up more of this regions leyline energy or current bloodshed or fear in the surrounding areas to feed himself the energy he needs. He doesn't want to deal with any demons those bastards get too greedy. Them and those blasted Draconians always thinking they're superior to everything else. Shen would rather do this himself.

 

The hard part would be finding willing bodies to be sacrificed is too much of a hassle and leaves too large of a trail. So this was much more efficient drawing it from Gaia as a spiritual celestial being herself. There is a slight conversion process with his runes and talismans all in place around the room. It's why he has to go through a multistep process. It's annoying but workable as long as he can do so in quiet. 

 

He can't get any energy from the sun directly because the frequency is way too high for him. It would be too many steps to break it down to a lower frequency band. If he were still a celestial, the sun would easily be a mana fountain for him, boundless and infinitely sustaining but now he's been tossed back down to the 3rd dimension he had to make due. Although not for very much longer....


	146. 146

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex and sexy scenes.

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

 

After she finished the meeting and wrote 7 articles ahead of time,  
Kara had to break up a fight at the alien bar, 114 muggings all over North America, 1,247 for the rest of the globe and other miscellaneous crimes, 722 fires including one oil rig, rescue 12 capsized boats, 1 sinking cruiseship and 117 tiny refugee rafts. Stopped 2 civil conflicts in Africa and all kinds of different disturbances across the planet. 

 

Kara is done. It's wifey time now. Dropping her clothes off in the bedroom she takes several showers and then does a quick change. She's been missing the brunette all day. Maybe she could come on mission with Kara sometime. That'd be nice. Hopefully Lena will get some powers soon. The blond is kinda looking forward to it. Having her bondmate with invulnerability would ease Kara's mind significantly. Yea she knows the brunette can mostly take care of herself but that's not the point. Any advantage to keep the CEO alive is a welcome thing in the Kryptonian's book. 

 

The blond thinks about that a minute. Before all this Kara was going to outlive her wife by eons and now a small pipe dream has come true. They can travel the cosmos for who knows how long but doing so together makes it amazingly beautiful. It warms Kara's heart. 

 

It was not something she cared to admit but the blond was scared and saddened at the prospect of not being able to wake up to or hold Lena. Not to see her beautiful face or touch her skin. Kara shook off those imaginings in light of the new gift presented to them. 'Our love fixed all that. Wow. Well as long as we stay in range of a yellow star and stay out of trouble' she mused. 

 

'Mmmmm' Then Kara remembers back to a few days spent floating on the Mediterranean. That starts her thinking about the last time they had a vacation. Yea it's nice having Naked Saturday's but Kara also wants to have several fun days of relaxing adventures with the dark haired woman. 'Hmmm something to ponder I suppose.'

 

It was a few minutes later the Kryptonian goes to do some workouts in the new weapons room to clear her head. She didn't want to do the training at the Watchtower, just in case on the off chance they'd have to send her on another mission and that wasn't going to work for her tonight.

 

Turning the lamps on, she walks around the room and thinks about which weapon to start off with. 'Bo staff then maybe some spear work afterwards.' Armed only in a sports bra, shorts and barefoot, Kara works through several staff drills. Blocking and attacking an invisible foe. First doing wide arcs and then tightening them into shorter moves. Expand territory and contract domain, back and forth. The Master's Wheel.

 

The Kryptonian starts to get warmed up then moves into several more other drills designed to disable and break. Kara then speeds up into multiple imaginary attackers. The staff was moving faster than the eye could see. The blond stance changed frequently and with purpose. Jumping, flipping, kicking, gliding, twirling, bending and moving including vicious short ranged thrusts of the stick towards the invisible attacker's throat and other devastating moves.

 

Sweat dripping , she was moving faster and faster and faster till *Crack* the staff broke and splintered. Once piece ended up lodged into the wall and the other piece had cut her left hand.

 

"Crap." She first inspected the wound for wood pieces. Then gets a cloth to cover it. Kara needs to get her adrenaline down first before shutting the lamps off. Going to the bathroom to clean up, she wraps the appendage and taking a deep breath then heads to the sunroom. Walking into the room she sees her sketchpad on the work table. Grabbing it she sits in one of the other chairs. She doesn't want to get the recliner all sweaty.

 

Pulling a charcoal stick, she then begins making lines on the paper. Twenty minutes later she has a picture of Lena laying on the couch reading a book. Brophy laying on her lap asleep. Kara had the biggest smile on her face. Satisfied with her work, she puts the pad down and finally turns the lamps back on. Then zips off to remove the bandages, take a shower, change and head to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

 

The blond already had the slow cooker going for most of the time she was gone so now she's doing some marinade prep for other meals for the week. Lemon chicken, Char siu pork, Japanese steak and a few other things. Timing has to be perfect. Marinate it too long it becomes too powerful to eat by itself. Too short and then it has to be doctored afterwards. 

 

The blond's also drying out the fresh herbs she didn't get a chance to use this week. They've got another shipment in two days and doesn't think she'll be able to use all that mint and basil by that time. Kara is not really a pesto fan so there goes that idea. 'I could take those in tomorrow too. Hmmm better get started on the potatoes.'

 

\----

 

It was several hours later when Lena comes home and goes to open her front door. It's getting colder since the sun went down and she forgot her gloves so her hands are kinda stiff so it's difficult trying to get the key into the lock. Her breath making the air fog in the freezing temperatures. She really needs to remember to put her gloves in her purse. 

 

'I could always make Paul carry an extra pair. No they are not your pack mules they're your protection guards woman.' She scolds herself internally. 'You can run an empire but can't remember ya damn gloves sheesh.' Finally getting the right key in and turning it, she gets the door open. Maybe it's also time for a bigger coat she thinks as she closes the door and then makes her way into the house.

 

When she clears the entrance way she gets hits with wonderful smells that she's been looking forward to allll day. Kara is already serving up a plate at the dining room table for the CEO as the brunette enters the living room then heads towards the dining room

 

The Kryptonian walks over and takes Lena's coat and purse for her "Hey sweetheart. As promised slow cooked roast, cream cheese garlic mashed potatoes, jasmin rice, a side spinach salad with bacon and your favorite wine."

 

Lena kicks off her shoes "You are my favorite." Then gives the taller woman a sweet chaste peck on the lips because if they start now she'll never get dinner while it's warm.

 

"I sure hope so." The blond chuckles as she hangs up the shorter woman's coat and purse on the coatrack on the wall.

 

"You don't smell too bad just like a little bit of new car smell with a hint of burnt rubber tires."

 

"Gosh darnit I took like 7 showers including one workout!" The blond throws her hands in the air with exasperation worried now she's not gonna get any cuddles tonight because of the stench.

 

"It's alright sweetie it'll wear off. I can tolerate it."

 

Relief floods the blonds frame as she chuckles "Alright well come, sit, eat."

 

As Kara holds out the CEO's chair for her, the pair sit down to dinner. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the blond does her food ritual clap and then they dig in with gusto. 

 

"Mmmmmmmm fhank you honey thiff if wonderful." The brunette mouths out in tastebud paradise trying not to dance in her seat.

 

The smile reaches blue eyes "I'm happy you like it. So anything on your mind?" 

 

Finally finishing her bite and swallowing "I'm glad you decided to set up a foothold in Catco." The CEO is impressed by the amount of workload Kara has been accomplishing lately and is excited she's kicking butts all around. 

 

Swallowing the blond explains "When I looked at the books and numbers Lena I know Cat would've had a mega ultra conniption of the highest order. When you said something about it I knew I had to do something."

 

"Well I'm proud of you sweetie and you're doing me a favor in the process because I know I can trust you." 

 

That made Kara's insides melt. Genuine praise from The Lena Luthor was a beautiful thing. Kara bent her head down for a minute and bit her lip. Then taking a deep breath looks back up at that twinkling verdant gaze that always seems to make her heart stop. Even though they're married it still feels new and amazing. A whirlwind of emotions run through the blond's frame.

 

Then she notices what the dark haired woman has been doing this entire time and laughs "Stop pushing the fat over to my plate you need to eat some." Tries to put some back but the CEO blocks it.

 

"But it's fat." The brunette gets out in a slight whine.

 

"It's necessary adipose tissue your body needs. Here try this..." Kara selects a bit of fat with meat, rice and broth on her spoon and puts it next to the brunette's lips. "Come on. Open up."

 

Lena begrudgingly opened her mouth with a slight cringe. It was two seconds into her chewing that her face changed it's expression to one of surprise and delight. "Wow this tastes soo good and the texture is silky."

 

"Mmmm see and this is why hamburgers taste so delicious." Giving the short woman a small chaste kiss while she finishes chewing, the blond says genuinely "Good girl."

 

That made the CEO blush.

 

They continue eating till the plates are relatively cleared. Kara had thirds but was pretty satisfied.

 

Something came to Kara's mind and she pulls a piece of paper from her pocket, unfolds it and places it on the table "So hey I wanted to go over this list Patty gave me with you on what the kids wanted for Christmas. I can't just swoop in and jack stuff. I mean yea I could buy them myself but I think that would leave a too big transaction trail with Supergirl showing up with all these." The blond gestures at the list for Santa and then scoots it across the table.

 

"I'll take care of it. Wonder why she didn't give it to me directly." Then the brunette notices a phone number on the paper. 'Ahh I see.'

 

"Huh?"

 

"Good thinking sweetheart. Yes we have a special fund just for this stuff. It's a corporate account. So I take it SuperElf is going to make a visit?"

 

Blond brows knit "I don't know yet. I'll have to get back to you on that." 

 

That confused the CEO for a moment but continued "In the meantime I'll go with the usual Santa Claus guy." 

 

"I was thinking... I've been working on this small prototype..."

 

That came as a shock to the brunette as she tosses down the cloth napkin on the table "What? When? Where?" Her girl working on prototypes is sending the CEO's little hormones tap dancing and Lena is more than jazzed to see what the Kryptonian has come up with. Lena has a thing for super buff nerdy sweet cute blond genius' with a penchant for potstickers. Kara does things to Lena's insides she can't describe.

 

"It's nothing big just a holoprojector that simulates riding around and looking at Christmas lights in neighborhoods. I thought the kids might like that...." The blond was cutoff by a sweet and tasty liplock. "Mmmmm"

 

Pulling back with a *pop*, Lena says with wonder "Kara Zor-El you have the biggest heart and you're a bloody genius."

 

"I'll show it to you later if you want... actually wait here a second." Kara gets up from the table and heads towards the new sunroom still semidazed from the kiss. The blond works her way past the hall trying not to trip on her own feet.

 

Coming back a minute later with a small green box. Putting it on the dining room table, the blond goes to the hallway light switch panel. "When I turn this off you hit that yellow button there."

 

"Ok" Lena says excitedly with a toothy grin.

 

The Kryptonian shuts everything off. It's almost pitch black except for the illuminated number display on the refrigerator,the stove clock and the microwave.

 

Lena counts under her breath. Generally it takes about 20 seconds for eyes to readjust to lighting.

 

The blond waits patiently with a smile knowing this is one of the CEO's quirks.

 

Then the brunette pushes the button and the whole room comes to life in amazing brilliant colors without additional connective streams. It looks entirely realistic. Except for the stuffy car and cold temperature. Each house passing by had it's own unique set of lighting almost like Kara went around all the lighted neighborhoods and took video.

 

"Wow"

 

"You can slow it down, pause, speed up or interact with it slightly. It holds a long charge."

 

"This is wow."

 

Feeling a bit awkward, the blond bashfully says "I know it's kinda silly..." 

 

Looking at the taller woman with incredulity for being embarrassed, Lena expresses with heartfelt sincerity "Baby it's not silly this is wonderful thank you so much. The children will be thrilled." 

 

"Good good." Feeling satisfied with that, the warrior nods and turns off the device. Turning the lights back on, Kara then puts the box away for later.

 

Lena wonders where that bout of shyness came from. Little bits of the old reporter peaking through from time-to-time has been throwing the CEO slightly off her game when it comes to her wife. With the new sense of confidence the blond has been exuding since returning it throws Lena a curveball when she reverts. It takes a few milliseconds for the brunette to adjust midstride.

 

Maybe she can do something to fix that "Kara come here."

 

The blond comes back towards the dining room to get started on taking care of the dishes. "Mmmm?"

 

Lena gets up from the table very deliberately in a very cat-like manner "Leave those for later."

 

"Ummm okay." Raises a blond brow.

 

Taking the last gulp of her wine in a flourish, the brunette husks out "I had a rough day today."

 

Giving a very sultry smile "So you're telling me you need some special attention Mrs Danvers?" Kara gets out with a smokey tone moving closer to the shorter woman.

 

"Shut up and kiss me."

 

"Yes Ma'am" Kara leans over and plants a feather light kiss on soft lips letting it grow more firm, hands start to roam, allowing the passion to build. The blond can't contain herself. This woman sets her blood on fire and pulls the brunette in deeper. Kara's heart is rapidly beating causing the pulsing to get faster. She wants to devour the shorter woman.

 

Taking a second for some air, Lena breaths out "You're off tonight right?" Starts planting kisses down the side of the blond's neck.

 

"Yes" The Kryptonian leans back for a moment to pull her shirt off and flings it to the side.

 

Lena is grabbing at the blond's belt and undoing the buckle quickly while attempting to move Kara towards the closest free surface "Thank God. Off." She presses lips against the blond's with a mission and Lena pushes her hands down under the Kryptonian's panties grabbing hot muscular cheeks that only had a small bit of softness and squeezing hard. 'So hot' The brunette felt like she was going to overheat.

 

Kara moans into her mouth and rips off the brunette's blouse, buttons flying everywhere. Something hits the back of her knees as Kara falls over backwards onto the couch. The brunette falling on top with her hands still stuck under the fabric.

 

Shifting to the side "Lift" As the blond lifts her hips Lena pulls off the blond's pants, panties, shoes and socks in one determined go. More clothes get ripped and flung everywhere as the pair feel the passion mounting until they are completely bare. Lena's now on the floor on her knees and grabs the Kryptonian's thighs and pulls her slightly forward giving a better angle and hooks them over her shoulders.

 

"Oh Rao Lena God you're..." Kara's brain shutoff as the brunette's mouth got to work. 

 

The CEO has never loved a sound more than the ones Kara makes like this. Her moans and whimpers, the little cries of pleasure, deep groans or high pitch breathlessness, chanting Lena's name and sometimes when Kara get's emotional she cries while repeating 'I love you'. They were the most wonderful things the brunette's ever heard in her entire life and Lena continues to enjoy pulling them from the blond any chance she gets.

 

It wasn't long before Lena's working the blond into a mind blowing orgasm, quickly followed by a fast second. Gently putting down her legs, she pushes Kara's hips back further on the couch and then straddles her. Kissing the blond deeply as Kara holds on desperately. A few seconds later a gentle tickling, the silk sync initiates and their world explodes into color.

 

Kara gave the brunette her entire childhood in the minute and thirty seconds in orgasmic bliss. Lena was on overload and couldn't think or move. Just laying there on top of the blond processing. It was almost like a compressed zipped data file and now as they come down from the silk transfer high, Lena's brain is decompressing the information, feelings, sounds and images. Her body won't let her fall asleep yet until she's finished. The brunette can hear and feel the blond breathing and knows she's alright.

 

After the silk had retracted safely, it was twenty-two minutes later when the 'un-zip' and processing finally completes. The brunette is a blubbering mess. The blond barely has enough strength to lay them gently on their sides, holding her tightly and move the blanket over the both of them.

 

It was Lena's voice that finally broke the silence several minutes later "That was intense."

 

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I didn't want to talk myself out of it."

 

"It's alright. I'm surprised you gave me so much at one time though. I love you."

 

The blond hummed "Mmmm I love you too. I didn't know you liked playing with legos."

 

"You..."

 

"Yes you only give me tiny bits from time to time. The secret is to figure out before hand your intention and make a mental flag on it. It'll transfer more over but only if you want to. I won't force you. It's yours to share but I'll take anything you wish to send or give me." Giving a gentle kiss against her temple, Kara then pulls the brunette in tighter beneath the blanket.

 

"Ahhh makes sense. Thank you sweetheart. This is a very precious gift. I can't begin to tell you what it means to me." The brunette begins to yawn.

 

Closing her eyes and tucking the dark head beneath her chin, the blond gets out softly "Sleep zhao." 

 

'Mmmmkay'


	147. 147

Eventually they had made it to the bedroom late last night and just snuggled till they feel asleep. It was much later memories would haunt Kara's dreams.

 

\----

 

Much later....

 

 

~

 

Hieras5

 

The Pit

 

It was another evening in the pit but something felt different about tonight. Kara was again working on another small carving. This time it looked like a duck. Well sorta... it's supposed to be a duck but she's trying to get the bill just right and it still isn't coming together yet. It's gonna be her and Phidian's watch tonight. Something's odd. The guards haven't left the inner areas yet, in fact there's more of them than usual.

 

It was about time to start getting the group together. Some were already starting to trickle in to find a nice spot against the wall. Kara heard something far off a muffled sound. If she wasn't paying attention she would've missed it. It made her anger flare and dropping the figurine, the blond takes off running in the direction she heard the sound.

 

Yaled tried to stop her saying to 'leave it alone and ignore it.'

 

She can't, not this. 

 

Kara makes it past several more groups of people and some other guards who try to stop her. She dodged a couple of blasts and fists aimed her direction but she evaded and kept moving in the direction of the sound. It was getting louder.

 

A woman's muffled cry.

 

Finally the blond gets past the main area and down to the cell where she comes charging in. One of the guards was trying to force himself on a woman there against her will. Her clothing torn and she's weeping. Kara saw red.

 

Coming up from behind him quickly she kicked hard between his legs. Grabbing his throat, she whipped his skull down hard into the cavern floor. Hearing it crack. She starts pummeling him in the face with her fists.

 

All the guards in the area swarm in quickly. Kara was overwhelmed by their number as the locambrens retaliated viciously. There was too many to dodge. Everywhere their fists or boots could find purchase on this mere slave who dared to interfere and attacked one of their own. Five guards had entered the cell to drag her out where all the men outside can take a turn beating her senseless.

 

She eventually passed out from the pain.

 

The guards then lugged the blond to the red zone where they had a special area just for people like her. Her blood smearing the ground as they dragged her. Her face unrecognizable. Eyes swollen shut. Lips split. Cuts. Deep bruising. Her face was a myriad of colors as was the rest of her body. Several broken bones and ribs.

 

They hooked her to some equipment on a table. Resetting some of the damage just enough to keep her alive for what they were going to do to her next.

 

Each grabbing their preferred piece. About 30 guards fit in the room. Some had very special designed pain sticks, some had shock sticks, some had blades, others had whips. They all had an assortment of either a weapon or tool.

 

They just wanted to keep her alive for several rounds enough for them to have their revenge and fun.

 

When the table indicator showed green. Someone pushed her off the table onto the ground which jolted her awake. She could barely see anything but felt like every inch of her was tenderized. She hurt So much.

 

"You shouldn't have interfered slave. Now you will pay the price."

 

Kara manages to get a small glimpse of the room through her swollen eyes. 'Please Rao..'

 

They began.

 

Her screams echoed the pit for two whole days.

 

~

 

3am

 

Kara woke up screaming.

 

The blond scrambled to get off the bed, knocking everything over in the process getting herself into a corner of the room.

 

Lena was in the bathroom just finishing up washing her hands when she heard the scream and crashing sounds.

 

"Kara!"

 

Brophy comes running in.

 

'Don't touch her right now. She needs time to process.'

 

"It hurts. It hurts so much. Make it stop. Please Rao make it stop." The blond is holding her eyes shut and pressing herself further into the wall on the floor. "I just wanna go home. Please please please." she cried.

 

It broke Lena's heart to see Kara like this.

 

"It hurts. Please no more. I can't take anymore. Stop." The memories still clung to her vividly as does the residual phantom pain her body still feels. Kara cries harder then her body shakes violently as if she was being electrocuted.

 

"KARA!"

 

'No you must wait. It's almost finished.'

 

"NO!"

 

Brophy grows and blocks Lena's path 'I will not allow you to endanger yourself.'

 

"Dammit Brophy move!"

 

He just continues to block her silently.

 

This comes as a shock to the brunette. "You..."

 

Kara passes out on the floor.

 

Feeling the neural pathways returning to normal Brophy finally states 'Now you may go to her. I warn you it will involve alot of pain for you.' and allows the shorter woman to pass.

 

The brunette was outraged "I don't care. I can't believe you did that."

 

'If I hadn't it would've damaged your cerebral cortex. It was something she blocked out and had to relive again. It would've directly affected you. We won't allow that.'

 

"Kara sweetie?" Slowly Lena gathers the unconscious woman's body from the floor. It was another second later the images come fast and hard. "Shit"

 

Lena screams.

 

\---------

 

Brophy now has two unconscious women he has to take care of. He morphs into a large gorilla, gently lifts each woman back onto the bed and covers them with the blanket. Then gets to cleaning up the furniture, busted lamp and such quickly and efficiently. He puts a bucket next to each side of the bed and then goes to the kitchen to make mint tea for the pair when they awake. He also grabbed the brunette's phone from her bedside stand and sent a text to Jess that the pair may be late coming in to work.

 

He ponders what would've happened if he was not here for this. The outcome would not be a pleasant one. Fate keeps playing with them it seems. Something on the horizon perhaps...

 

\-----

 

It was a little while later Lena wakes up first. 'Oh Kara...My dear sweet Kara. I can't believe that happened. You never deserve anything even remotely such as that." It saddens the CEO and makes her incredibly angry at those who did this to her precious bondmate.

 

The brunette's fingers play in soft blond strands watching the tension in the sleeping warrior's face. Alot happened to the blond during those two days and Lena was able to feel every excrutiating minute of it. Everytime Kara was on the verge of death or going into shock the guards would revive her with their equipment just enough to start it all over again. It gives her chills and then Lena's stomach tries to rebel. 'Calm calm'

 

A sleepy voice comes through "You ok?"

 

Dark brows knit "You're asking if I'm ok? What about you??"

 

"I'm fine just frazzled."

 

"Fine? but baby.."

 

The blond gets out in a hollow voice "It happened a long time ago. I'll be fine. I'm worried about you."

 

"You are Not fine. What happened is not FINE!" Lena's voice kept getting louder.

 

"I just woke up. Let's not do this right now."

 

Lena bit her tongue. The CEO knew there was about an hours time after the blond woke up it took for her to get adjusted. It was never a time for charged discussions. Kara would just wind up in her foxhole for several extra hours to try and calm down.

 

Kara kisses the brunette's forehead, gets up and heads to the kitchen.

 

Lena wasn't sure what to make of that.

 

The blond turns off the lamps, zips around gathering their extra perishables and dried goods for the local food bank then changes her clothes real quick.

 

"I'm off."

 

Lena walks down the hallway "Hey wait! Where are you going? It's 5 am. Zhao we haven't even discussed that happened?"

 

"I can't talk about it right now but I got some stuff to do today. I'll see you for lunch."

 

"Kara.."

 

Too late the Super already took off with the box she was carrying. 

 

Standing there for a moment in a bit of shock the brunette takes a deep breath and moves her hair from out of her face. Slowly and calmly Lena sits at the table to drink the tea Brophy was nice enough to prepare for them, sipping it thoughtfully. It did affect the blond she's just not dealing with it. It kinda hurt for a moment, the brunette didn't even get a goodbye kiss.

 

'She just may need a little space right now and that's fine. Whoever went through something like that can do whatever they damn well please. Can't be all butthurt just because you didn't get morning cuddles or a goodbye kiss.' Lena mentally scolds herself.

 

The nights had been getting progressively better as time went by. Not filled with so many nightmares or memories like when the warrior first came home. Psychologically speaking Kara was getting better... but repressed and blocked memories of trauma sure pack a whollop out of nowhere.

 

Lena was secretly afraid Kara would run again and it worried her leaving things up in the air and unresolved or unaddressed without some plan or talking it out a bit.

 

The CEO knew this would be a longtime thing if not ongoing. Tapping her nail on the ceramic Lena decided to let it go for now. Trying not to let it make her crazy because she can't do anything about it right now anyways. The blond will talk about it when and if she's ready, not before. Yes Lena was able to access the memories and feelings but it's still dull muted replay as opposed to the one who actually lived through it with the scars to prove it.

 

It did comfort the dark haired woman a bit the first thing Kara said was asking if she was alright. 'You did get a kiss on the forehead this morning and you had a really wonderful evening prior. She went out of her way to cook for you and everything. So chill your jets and suck it up Luthor.'

 

The main thing is Lena wants to make sure she's doing everything she can. The brunette feels like she's not doing enough for the warrior. If anything Kara's been doting and pampering her beyond belief. Not in a smothering way. Just loving, attentive and affectionate. 'Am I smothering her? Letting her do too much?'

 

Her brain was going around in circles now. She better get ready for the day. She'll text Kara on a place for lunch in two hours or so. Having a plan in mind Lena drinks the rest of her tea and then heads towards the bathroom to get the shower going. When she sees Kara's side of the room, Lena sees on top of the dresser drawer the blond's phone, ear comm pieces and wallet.

 

'Fuck'


	148. 148

Somewhere in the Pacific

 

Kara couldn't deal with it right now so after she made the stop at the food bank she headed for the middle of the ocean.

 

The blond wanted to be far away from everyone and everything for awhile. Laying in the middle of the ocean for hours helped to drown out the noise and the old feelings coming up. Every so often a whale pod or dolphins would show up. Almost like they were checking on her and giving her bits of sound comfort. It was odd but helpful.

 

She just floated mindlessly in the water on her back. Eyes closed. Focusing on her breathing she starts to slow down her heartbeat. 'Why me?'

 

Her mother's words float into her mind "You have the heart of a hero."

 

'Why not somebody else?'

 

Old man Andar's voice comes through "You have been brought here for a reason. Otherwise you wouldn't be here and you most certainly would not still be alive if the fates have nothing in store for you. You are a fighter either with your heart or with your fists. Sometimes the world needs a fighter. To do things no mere mortal can do."

 

'Then why torture me?'

 

Sara's voice came through "Look for people like us, things start making sense later down the road, like a larger big plan kinda picture, even though we got hit the hardest it just means we can do the bigger stuff for our friends, family and for people who need us whether we know them now or not. It all happens for a reason. Sucks balls but everytime we survive or come back we're even stronger than before."

 

'I want to understand better. I want to know.'

 

Then Bob's voice came through "Don't worry none. Seems God's got plans fer you."

 

'What could I possibly do?'

 

Remembering the video Winn sent Kara of her funeral, finally Lena's voice rings through loud and clear with strong emotion "Never have I ever known a more pure heart and spirit than that of Kara Danvers. Her light spread far and wide touching lives big and small. She...She was the sun of my heart."

 

'Gosh I feel like an idiot.'

 

It sounded like the dolphins were laughing at her.

 

"Yea thanks alot guys!"

 

Gaining a bit of clarity and understanding she needs to apologize to Lena.

 

By the time Kara got back to the house Lena was already at work but had left her a note on the dresser.

 

~

Note:

 

Call me please. 

I love you.

 

~ L

 

~

 

'Awww I'm sorry baby.' This made Kara feel like crap for making her bondmate hurt in anyway.

 

Kara tries to call Lena but it goes straight to voicemail. 'Well that's odd.' Checking her watch it's almost noon now.

 

The blond tries to zero-in on Lena's heartbeat...'Okay' Kara can still feel her but can't hear the heartbeat anywhere within normal range. The Kryptonian closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then expands her range. Listening further and then pushing. 

 

Kara has to sit on the floor for a minute. Then slows down her heartbeat again. Taking another breath pushes her hearing range further and further until the whole globe and everything within is in her hearing range. Waiting a moment still no Lena. 'Don't panic keep pushing.'

 

Going into a semi-meditative state the blond keeps pushing outward in an omnidirectional sphere. She's hearing so much but still not what she's looking for. Pushing further outward she doesn't follow the inner feeling. This is going to be hearing exercise first. Pushing past Mars... then the belt area encompassing it all...and 'There!'

 

Listening to that familiar rhythm helped to calm her. Kara then opened her eyes and turned her head in that direction. 'Now a vision exercise.' The blond pushed her sight farther until... 'Dang lead lining.' There was an inner nudge to keep trying to work around this problem.

 

Then an idea came to her and she zoomed in further between the molecules then slightly changed the view. 'Oh that's cool.'

 

Kara could see through lead now but not the way she used to see. Pushing a bit further through some bulkheads she sees and hears Lena talking to some men about air filters. Then the blond hears Lena's stomach grumble slightly.

 

'I better get moving.'

 

It's takes about a minute for Kara to pull back in her expanded sensor range to not get overwhelmed. Pulling it in and focusing on her own heartbeat and hands in front of her face. 'Pheew much better.'

 

Standing up, she zips off to get a quick shower, put on some nice clothes and head out with a mission in mind.

 

_________________

 

The Asteroid Belt

 

Neylar-Martinez Mining facility

 

 

Even with the amount of pirates and smugglers they're dealing with, LCorp made excellent progress with expanding the belt colonies and mining facilities. More grants and requests are coming in which is amazing but it's also takes a bit of footwork to make sure these companies have the means to bring up and maintain certain standards in accordance with those grant contracts. 

 

Always got to have oversight and most of these guys know after the Cascadia incident they all have to have their i's dotted and t's crossed because Momma Luthor don't play. Nobody says that to her face but it's a small nickname she's gotten in the region.

 

Today Lena is at the Neylar-Martinez Mining facility with a full tactical contigent doing inspections again. The two business partners who had developed the company was an oddpair but a cute couple nonethless. A human and alien couple who decided to go into business together. So far they've been successful with the technology integration into the facility.

 

As Lena speaks to them now she internally giggles because of such a difference in size and height. The very large and fearsome looking orange alien was very gruff except when it came to his partner who happened to be a very short charismatic macho Cuban male. 

 

It was an interesting dynamic and it took all of Lena's self control not to bust out laughing when her mind supplied different scenarios on who's the boss in that relationship. It was very cute though, the way they interacted when the pair thought no one was looking. 'Love comes in all shapes and sizes.' Lena giggles internally.

 

She got right down to business "So Juan I'd like to take a look at your air filtration systems. You guys are originally setup with a 50-70 but it shows here you've had massive growth and have now around 145 including expanded family living quarters. I want to make sure everyone is getting enough air without any particulate matter or unwanted buildup of gas pockets affecting them. I know those older version filters are pretty heavy duty but they can still burn out when under alot of stress."

 

"Aye No hay problema Senora Luthor come with me. As you can see this facility is still top notch and we've been monitoring the systems. We did see some of the output slowly decrease by about 1% each month but right now it's acceptable till we can get another one installed which one should be arriving in another 2 months."

 

"I'll do you one better. I've got an upgraded model that can work up to 2 years with a bearing load of 300-400 people and equipment comfortably. I'd be willing to part with two of them."

 

"Aie do tell...what's is the catch eh?"

 

With a smile she responds "I wanted to see about you reducing rent and utilities for LCorp employees who wish to stay with you. I know some spouses work for both companies and I believe this is a great thing we need to nurture. You have employee discounts and I think it would benefit us both to grant them this. It would increase loyalty and reduce the chance of smuggling. Which smuggling of any kind could put your operation at risk besides the possibly dangerous and unregulated material, weapons or goods that could put your people in harms way." 

 

"Mmmm you have a point maybe we can discuss this further over lunch?"

 

"Is it lunch already?" The brunette looks down at her watch next to her bracelet.

 

"Sí"

 

'Crap' Lena was supposed to have lunch with Kara. She was about to decline when the brunette heard something come through her security comms "Bluebird sighting. Requesting entry to facility."

 

"Pardon me a moment." Stepping off to the side she taps her comms. "Crested?"

 

"No ma'am. Civilian attire."

 

"Permission granted." The brunette turns back to the other men "Is it alright if my partner attends?" She asks politely.

 

"That would be wonderful senora." The man was excited "We could do the business double date! haha"

 

"Thank you so much."

 

He patted his partner on the shoulder "I know how it is. If me and Yulis didn't work together we'd almost never see eachother."

 

\------

 

One of the security guards was carrying 6 boxes of pizza and a large bag of potstickers. Kara was leading the way with a purposeful stride down the corridor. The blond waited until she was upon the woman before sending a pulse. The security detail already spoiled the surprise but Kara wants her entrance to make an impact on the dark haired woman.

 

"Kara darling I'd like you to meet..."

 

Whatever Lena was about to say was cutoff by the Kryptonian grabbing the woman, dipping her and planting smouldering kiss that made the woman's toes curl and shoot lightning through her body.

 

The brunette was in a daze. It took several seconds to see, not only was she standing upright again but there is a bouquet of daisies in her hands and Kara is introducing herself to the gentlemen. Thankfully today the CEO wore smudge-proof makeup.

 

"Hi I'm Kara Luthor Danvers, Lena's wife." She reaches out and shakes both their hands then adjusts her glasses.

 

Wooo they hadn't discussed that bit yet because it's not officially on the books yet according to Earth's systems. She figured partner would cover it but... oh well. It sounded amazing coming from the reporter directly. Lena's heart soared in absolute giddiness it put her back on her dazed cloud float.

 

"I hope pizza is alright?" The blond looks around at the men.

 

"Aie! What a catch Senora Luthor. You go girl." Juan nods with a bright smile and rubs his mustache

 

Yulis broke his usual gruff manner to smile goofily and give a double thumbs up.

 

The dark haired woman was blushing hard then pulled herself back together.

 

"Ah yes thank you for joining us dear we had some business to discuss and you have excellent timing." Lena tucks her hand into the blond's arm.

 

Dipping down next to the CEO's ear Kara murmurs "Always at Your service."

 

The security man is just standing there with the boxes, internally rolling his eyes as he reshifts his load while trying to balance it precariously. His nose itches and can't do anything at the moment.

 

"Yes our office is this way. Follow me."

 

As they followed the pair down the corridor Kara began their inner communique 'I'm sorry for running away. I shouldn't have but now I understand why I did it. If I have more of these events again I will stick it out with you. I promise.'

 

'Thank you. I was so worried.'

 

'I know I apologize. Are you..you know alright?'

 

'Yes now I am.' The brunette gets out softly as she is relieved Kara is working through it and came back quickly instead of disappearing for days.

 

'Did you eat breakfast?'

 

No answer.

 

'Lenaaaaa'

 

She replied honestly 'My stomach was in knots so no.'

 

'Ok I'll take that one as my fault. Don't worry I brought plenty of food.' Kara pats the woman's arm.

 

'How did you get out here?'

 

'J'onn let me borrow his ride.'

 

'Ooo I wanna take a look at it.'

 

'I won't say a word.' The blond supplied as they entered the office.


	149. 149

Catco

 

Kara's office

 

When Kara left both women were in much better spirits. They'll talk the rest out later when they get home. Now Kara is at work sitting at her desk trying to figure out a replacement for the manager of accounting who is retiring next month. She's got 7 candidates to sift through who are all qualified. All have shown great work ethic, steady, hard working, not exceeding their unplanned/sick time, get along great with others... So she's having to setup interviews for the position. Kara takes a look at her schedule in her planner. 'Ew no that's not gonna work.' 

 

The blond sees someone only works the weekend except for today. Picking up the phone she dials an extension "Hi Christopher this is Kara Danvers. I'm calling about your application for the Managers position. Yes would it be alright if you came in today for an interview? Yea? How would now sound? Excellent. You know where my office is right? Great! See you in a bit. Thank you."

 

Hanging up she gets out her questionnaire sheet and gets herself ready. She hears an alarm going off in the background. 'Crap' Hearing the elevator ding she knows she has to make a decision quickly. Listening further out she picks up a close ranged squad car and hears the guys radio about the alarm. 'K phew' She settled back in her chair just as Chris makes it to her office door and slightly taps it in courtesy.

 

"Hi Christopher if you'd please close the door behind you, take a seat and we'll begin."

 

He does as requested, shakes the woman's hand and then sits down while adjusting his festive tie.

 

\----

 

An hour and a half later she has one interview down and all the others scheduled for the rest of the week. So that parts done. The drilldown day-to-day reports came in 10 minutes ago and she's looked over the massively improved numbers. The blond is very happy so far and hopes this continues to improve overall for the month across the departments.

 

Now she's got someone from their subscription customer service phones department that needs to be let go and Kara's not sure about it. The man has repeatedly gone massively over his unplanned/sick time every year with warnings, action plans and it still keeps happening and the blond wants to know why. His direct manager says he has valid reasons but is not being too specific about it. The guy is a hard worker when he's here, nice guy, even has several awards for his customer service skills and retention. So what's going on?

 

The blond calls his manager's extension "Hi Candace is Robert working today? Yes? Good ok once he's off his call could you escort Mr Hayes to my office and please bring his permanent folder with you. Thank you." 

 

The inter-office phone system shows who's dialing whom by the assigned extentions in the system. So it reflects on the managers phones. Basic associates don't have those phones unless they are a phone agent. So when Kara dialed through, Candy Schultz knew exactly who was calling. Plus it's been something they've been emailing back and forth about this topic so it was not really a surprise.

 

Kara meets them at her door as Candy hands over the large binder. Gives a nod and then leaves the pair.

 

"Mr Hayes please come in and have a seat. I have some things I wish to discuss with you." The blond gestures to the chairs in front of her desk.

 

"Yes thank you Ms Danvers." He says politely with a slight bow.

 

"Okay so I understand you know why you're here?"

 

With slight trepidation in his voice, he easily guesses "My Unplanned sick time."

 

"Mmmhmmm." Kara attempts to look through his file at a human's pace. Well... at least the page flipping part. Eidetic memory is working better these days. There are alot of pages since the man's been here for seven years. He had been integrated from a local cable company acquisition as a Customer Service agent. So his files before that were also put into his permanent folder. Which is a giant binder almost a foot thick. He's an older gentlemen so he's been in this business a long time. He still had the same issue going over his sick days by astronomical proportions.

 

"So from what I also understand is that you are rarely if ever sick."

 

"That's correct ma'am."

 

"Please explain this to me I wish to understand better."

 

Robert looks at her cautiously "Ms Danvers this is a very private matter and I'm not sure if I wish to discuss this. I went over my sick time and I'm very sorry but I need this job." Then he starts crying.

 

'Oh crap!' She gets up and brings over the tissue box. Sitting opposite of the man in the chairs. "I'm here to help Robert please give me a chance. I would like to know so we can see if there is anything we can do. I don't want to let you go but I need something to stop this from happening in the future and I have no guarantee of that based upon your previous record and history." Kara implored looking into the man's brown eyes trying to convey she meant every word.

 

He sees and hears the sincerity in the woman's words and takes a deep breath "It's my niece. She's hospitalized. I'm taking care of her."

 

Blond brows furrowed "Where are her parents?"

 

"That's the issue...her father is my brother who is a fugitive and left the country. He abandoned them before she was born. Her mother cannot get a divorce because he cannot be found and she is not a full citizen here. Nesa was born here as was I so we are citizens. I have raised Nesa since she was a baby and her mother Tula became my girlfriend but we cannot get married because of my brother so Nesa can't be on my benefits. I don't know what to do. I need this job to pay for her bills but I also have to be there for her. Tula is only here on temporary visa but it's not enough for her to be here long term. They denied her work visa and green card. So Nesa is like a daughter to me you see." He explained as best he could through his tears.

 

'And that's why the family medical benefits didn't kick in because they won't cover her hence the overage. Ok now what to do...'

 

"Which hospital is she at?" She inquired as her mental gears started turning.

 

"Luthor Children's"

 

"Mmmm ok well first off I'm not firing you."

 

"Oh thank you Ms Danvers so much." He gets out in relief as he squeezes his hands together.

 

"But I have a few things in mind we need to do. Give me a moment." Picking up her cell she dialed Lena's phone.

 

The brunette's voice comes through the line "Hey sweetie what's up?"

 

"Are you busy?"

 

"No I'm in-between meetings."

 

"Lee I need a favor."

 

"Sure anything what's going on? Are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine but I have something I want you to look into with your connections." She turns her head and directs her attention to the gentleman "I have a very trusted and dear friend who can help us. Is Nesa also under Hayes?" 

 

The man nods.

 

Kara turns back to her phone "Nesa Hayes she's..."

 

"She's at my hospital."

 

"Yes.." The blond explains the situation to Lena further and fills her in on the details. While they were talking Lena sent a few things by email and a few bots. Kara hears superfast key clicks on the other end of the line.

 

"Give me a minute....Ok tell Mr Hayes actually put me on speakerphone."

 

"Alright one sec." The blond dutifully does as her wife instructs and holds her phone out.

 

"Mr Hayes?"

 

"Yes ma'am?"

 

"Nesa's bills are completely covered. Tula's visa application is being re-reviewed and we'll have an answer in a few minutes. We've also found your appeal to the Seattle Courthouse for desertion and having a judge review it again. However, if your brother contacts either of you.. you have to call Mr Jordan at US Marshals office to report it immediately. As for your Sick/Unplanned time I'm expunging it from your record. Wait a second I'm getting a call hang on."

 

They hear the woman pick up the other phone and speak efficiently and after a few more seconds she hangs up the other line and returns through Kara's phone. "Ok the marriage was actually annuled and has been wiped from the system. Oh wait...there okay they approved Tula for a 4 year visa. She's skilled in programming right?"

 

"Yes she is bu.. but How...How is this all possible?!" The man is shaking in disbelief but hoping this is all real beyond all reason. "Who are you?"

 

"Oops sorry about that I'm Lena Luthor Mr Hayes. I've known Nesa since she first came in. She loves planes and wants to be an engineer."

 

"Oh my God Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you." The man falls down on the floor and grabbing the blond's legs an sobs into her pants.

 

Lena supplies further "In the meantime I'm pulling you back to part-time so you can spend more time with Nesa. She misses you."

 

The man just continues to cry.

 

"Lena I think you broke him."

 

The brunette chuckles on the line.

 

"Thank you for dishing out a Christmas miracle Miss Elf. I'll see you later."

 

"I'm glad I could help. Mmmhmm bye."

 

Kara hangs up and pats the man on the back.

 

"Why? Why would she do this?"

 

Kara smiles "She takes care of her own. Ok so anyways you heard the woman. You're on part-time. So go on. I'll take care of this and we'll see you next Monday.

 

It took another 20 minutes for the man to stop crying and get off the floor. The blond couldn't stop smiling as he left her office. Ecstatic their teamwork was able to resolve something and really Kara is proud of her spouse for kicking major ass and working her magic to correct the situation all around for the family. Hopefully Nesa will get better soon. 

 

Things are starting to look up.

 

'Ok! next on the agenda... next weeks Catco magazine cover.' The warrior dives back into her workload.

 

______________

 

Later on....

 

Justice League Watchtower

 

Main Training Room

 

 

Most of the training room was empty except maybe a handful of new recruits Bats is working through some basic self defense forms with as the Kryptonian and the speedster enter the room.

 

The blond finishes tying her hair back "Hey Wally thanks for meeting I am wanting to test something out but I need your help."

 

"Yea sure Supes what's up? Want to have an eating contest?" Always happy to please especially when it comes to food...or women.

 

"That's an awesome idea but no I brought you here for training." The warrior supplies while taking off her shirt leaving her only in a sports bra and shorts. She is once again barefoot.

 

"Uhh ok we do that like everyday." He gets out a bit puzzled.

 

The blond explains "Yea but today I want you to spar with me while I'm blindfolded and powerless. I will use this staff here and I, at least, either have to stop you or tap you three times. Understand the rules?" Kara heads over to the wall's side panel and initiates the redlamps.

 

"Uhhhh yea but that's not really fair."

 

The Kryptonian finishes tying the blindfold tightly "It's not supposed to be."

 

"Okaaaaay but don't say I didn't warn ya!" He gets out cheekily.

 

"Don't go easy. Give me everything you got." Kara rolls her shoulders a bit and hops.

 

"Alright wait when do we stop? When I drop you to the floor or knock you out or what?"

 

The blond gives a short nod "Either of those is fine."

 

Bruce becomes very interested in watching this and sets the training room cameras to record. Holding up a hand he pauses the training group.

 

Taking a standard battlestance, tilting her head down slightly and listening intently, Kara says "Begin."

 

Flash speeds in for a punch to the midsection. Kara feels a slight pressure change in front of her and turns with a side step, spinning back the staff with her right she scoops it clockwise along the floor and then upwards nearly hitting the speedster within an inch. He was surprised but moved quickly out of range and then back in to kick out her right leg which she lifts and blocks with the pole. 

 

Using the floor as a wedge she presses down and then flings it overhead towards her left where she feels he might attack and then swings it around in an arc. Wally had attempted the left but backed off again and then had to move out of range of the round-the-world swing. 

 

She alters her stance a bit feeling the vibrations in the floor and feeling another pressure change she hops and pitches herself into a forward roll as Flash attempts a leg sweep and brings up the staff for an overhead block when he tries a punch.

 

Kara moves faster because he was holding back. She goes on attack as the bo moves faster in expanded formations she practiced in her drills. She feels out where she senses him and where his next position would be as if he were multiple attackers simultaneously.

 

She does a thrust, dodge, jump, swing. Twirl, change positions, evade, step in, around behind. She feels one incoming and partially allows it in.

 

Flash barely landed a hit that brushed off her shoulder but gets nailed hard in the process across his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

 

"OOF!"

 

"One!"

 

That irked him and before he was playing. So now he gets serious and speeds up.

 

At this point Kara is having a hardtime hearing and feeling his vibrations in the floor because it's all over the place so she tunes that out and just allows herself to feel. Going back into defense mode she pulls in tight swirling circles. At this speed not even the wind will tell her. It's up to her little cell buddies and her sixth sense to give indicators. 

 

She alters her breathing and goes into a slight meditative state. Allowing her body to react without thinking. 'There' She blocks a punch to her face. Stepping around in a circle then rocks back blocking a front kick with a downward swing. Then blocks a back strike, twirls it and jumps high avoiding another leg sweep, side steps the other direction and tilts the bottom edge of the staff out as Wally trips and lands on his face.

 

"Ouch!"

 

"Two!"

 

Something changed suddenly as not only she felt him get faster yet again but something foreign entered into play and she brings the bo up in time for something metal to embed itself into the wood where her face once was and with a maneuver she flings the thing back in the direction it came from. Then blocks an arm grab, pulls out of range and then does another spin. Lifting her other leg avoiding another sweep, she flips her body sideways midair then comes sweeping up with another upwards arc Flash has to dodge. 

 

When he attempts to throw a combo punch she easily steps off center and blocks. She senses this is a three set combo and before he could finish she slams his foot with the staff end, then using the momentum against his body, using her two hands as a lever as her left hand pushes down, her right hand pushes up. She presses the staff end upwards flinging it into his chin and knocking him out.

 

*CRACK* *Thunk*

 

"Three!"

 

He doesn't move, his form unconscious on the ground and Kara doesn't feel anymore interference either. She stops and takes off the blindfold.

 

The whole training room was now filled with Justice League members all in shock. Bruce was slightly grinning while holding a batarang. Seeing Flash out cold kinda made the blond giggle.

 

"I guess I win."

 

The entire room erupted in cheers and Bruce sends Lena the video.


	150. 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex scenes.
> 
> Tantra Energy play. Yes it's real. It is quite fun and enjoyable. Remember Tantra is something to be considered carefully with a trusted partner. If you are not ready for a spiritual awakening then this may not be your thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ;)

Next day 

 

Saturday

 

Luthor Danver Villa 

 

 

'C'mon Lee just a little more..'

 

'I can't'

 

'You can. Come on one more baby.'

 

'If I do I'm not gonna have any energy to reciprocate.'

 

'Don't worry about that come on focus.'

 

Lena is attempting to focus her energy and push it into Kara. They've been at this several times today and Lena's had so many orgasms she's nearly exhausted. Kara is teaching her to get up to a certain point and stop right before climax to play with the energy back and forth and Lena hasn't gotten the hang of stopping when it comes to the energy itself. Physically she's a master of orgasm denial but energetically she's still a novice. Kara thinks this is also a gift because Lena is very confident in the bedroom and this is something only the Kryptonian can teach her. So it's exciting in a new way.

 

So right now the blond is working Lena slowly with her mouth. Kara had worked her through a sensual massage and didn't want to overstimulate the shorter woman so after awhile she switched to using her tongue against the soft velvet folds. Keeping the brunette at a certain level of excitement but not pressing over either. Very slow paced and loving. Every so often the blond would roll up and hit the little bundle of nerves causing small shocks and shudders to ripple throughout the brunette's frame.

 

So needless to say Kara's very excited. 

 

'I'm close'

 

'Good. Khap zhao rrip.'

 

'I love you too. God please Kara..'

 

Kara waits a few more seconds then thrusts her tongue inside.

 

'Yes'

 

Giving her a little more attention and speeding up and slowing down the blond starts to feel the brunette's inner walls start to clench and flutter. This is either going to work or be a really big one for the CEO. Kara can feel it. Another few seconds, Kara moves away and pushes the dark haired woman back further on the matress, straddling her hips.

 

'Ok just like before.. visualize your energy with form. Light, color, shape, emotion. When you have it then give it movement and push it into me when you're ready. I'm open to receiving you.' Kara explained patiently.

 

'Let me move on top it'll help me concentrate better.'

 

'Ok'

 

They flip over. Kara holds the brunette gently, not attempting to distract her but making sure she's secure since the smaller woman is tired. 

 

Lena is trying to concentrate and hold this swirling heat inside of herself. She really wants to orgasm again but knows she needs to use this to push. The brunette makes an image of a fountain. No other colors really come to mind except gold and white. Golden light it is. Leaning down on her arms above the blond as her hair drapes down as a curtain around them she rolls her hips a little and Lena kisses the blond soundly. Love filling up her entire heart and being and then when she couldn't hold it anymore she pushes.

 

This feeling is incredible it's similar to when Kara does this but in a different direction kinda it's hard to describe in words. She's inside Kara. Her cells, her essence they are mixing and bonding. Both of their bodies are fluxing and vibrating intense bliss in their cells almost like floating 'Oh wow'

 

'You're doing it. Rao you feel so good.'

 

'Oh My God I never knew..'

 

'Uhhh I think my fluid came in again.'

 

It's hard to concentrate on discussion when their bodies are both rippling in euphoria 'What?! We didn't work the other energy centers for that."

 

'I'm sorry'

 

'Baby nothing's wrong let's just wing it.'

 

'K. Somehow we're gonna need to keep our wits about us.'

 

"Stop worrying."

 

"Okay. It's affecting me already." Kara is having a hard time breathing because she wants to pounce and bite down on the woman hard even though she's getting a bit light-headed.

 

Lena sits up and back slightly, reaches behind herself and starts playing with the blond's soft curly hairs while playing with the energy.

 

Kara growls out "Don't tease." Fingers digging into the brunette's hips. Thankfully the lamps have been on all day and with the house on lockdown they can engage without being concerned of anyone showing up or getting too close to the house.

 

Lena is still bouncing the energy back and forth. She knows this is something new to work on but right now with the fluid Kara is going to get very aggressive. So Lena is going to need a boost to keep up because she's tired from the day's sexscapades. Dipping her fingers down smoothly into not only Kara's normal slickness but also the light slightly oily substance that's the special fluid. Even touching it Lena's heartbeat starts to increase as she swirls and plunges in. Then she pulls them out and draws them up to her mouth, sucking on the essence from her digits. It's quicksilver fast through her system and they're still floating on their energy high. Not even a second later Lena pushes them both over into ecstacy.

 

'Holy Rao'

 

'Oh my God' 

 

It takes them a minute to get their bearings coming down from another high that's for the record books.

 

"You are so good" The blond palms and squeezes the precious heavy breasts sending tingles throughout Lena's body.

 

"MMmmm so are you." The brunette is feeling re-energized an refreshed and ready to ravish this woman beneath her. Rolling her hips more and pressing against Kara's abs harder. Lena purrs as the blond growls.

 

It feels like wildfire through her veins, Lena is starting to sweat, her skin is ablaze as she fights to maintain control just a little bit longer.

 

Kara sits up, moving blond locks out of the way, she takes a wine colored nipple into her mouth and sucks hard, making the brunette moan loudly. The blond then gently lavishes it with her tongue to soothe a bit then bites down gently and slaps a thigh.

 

'I thought I told you not to tease me.'

 

'I'm sorry zhao.'

 

"Off"

 

Lena gets off the other woman quickly. The small amount of fluid she consumed and absorbed through her skin is still coursing through her veins, she's heating up and it's getting overwhelming.

 

Kara wants to give the brunette a bigger dose now that the fluid is affecting her, she wants them both to let go completely "Down"

 

The brunette drops to the floor on her knees and waits. Eyes dilated almost black, heavy breathing, nails clawing her own skin on her thighs, it's getting unbearable.

 

"Color?"

 

"Green"

 

Kara sits on the edge of the bed and grabs a fistful of hair yanking slightly as she kisses the other woman hard. Teeth clacking and tongues dueling for dominance. They generally don't engage into this during their normal lovemaking, it's too rough and animalistic but this fluid just makes them feel like they have to mate or die and that brings out the more aggressive nature. It tends to get satiated whenever it appears so it's never an issue. Just different and at the same time dangerous and exciting for the two lovers. They feel safe in eachother and that's the only way they'd ever engage in.. this.

 

Lena then nips the Kryptonian's lip knowing exactly what she's doing. She doesn't feel like submitting right now like a few seconds prior.

 

Kara pulls back suddenly. Putting her hand to her mouth, wiping the small trickle and then looks at it. Narrowing her eyes at the sight of blood, Kara licks it from her fingers.

 

The brunette is about to pounce but wants to check in again 'Color?'

 

'Green. I want all of you. Give it to me.'

 

That was all she needed as Lena drops down, pushing the blond's thighs apart she runs the flat of her tongue across silken flesh and swallows all the moisture she can there. 

 

Hands digging into the brunette's scalp and pressing her there more. Kara grinds against the woman's mouth trying to work some much needed relief. "Yes"

 

The blond let's go of the dark hair as the brunette takes a deep inhale trying to get control of her raging heartbeat. She leans back onto her feet. The fire quickens. Lena let's go. The dark haired woman tackles the Kryptonian hard. "MINE!"

 

"Yours!"

 

Neither of them made it into work the next day.

 

When they finally were able to calm down and the fluid affects wore off they were sapped and beyond satiated. All kinda floaty and blissful. Thankfully they had enough food in the house and no one came by. Some furniture did get destroyed and they had many bites, bumps, scratches, bruises and were extremely sore all over but they were a very very happy pair. 

 

When the lamps got turned off it didn't take long at all for all those things to disappear. The rest of the time since they called out for Sunday was spent lounging, snuggling and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian-Doyle's version.
> 
> Khap (f) I, zhao (romantic) Love, rrip (f) You.


	151. 151

Next day

 

LCorp

 

R&D Labs

 

Lena is down in the labs working on several items. The first thing is something for Kara. Specifically she's working on harnessing yellow sun power to allow Kara to have a reserve in case she's out of range while doing JL missions. The CEO doesn't want what happened last time to ever get that close again. 

 

The brunette is tinkering with a belt and underwear. She giggles internally. The CEO never thought in a million years she'd design bras and panties but here she is doing just that. Albeit special ones but still. 

 

This is going to be a gamechanger because Lena cracked the code. The blond didn't help her with this. She did it on her own and the brunette is effervescently bubbling. Not only did she figure out the dwarfstar tech but also the key to miniaturization. So between her weekend love high and the technology breakthrough Lena's on cloud 9. 

 

The bra, panties, socks and belt will be one large system. The belt will help to recharge the system gathering and(or) converting energy into yellow sun lamps that will be directly integrated and interwoven into the fine mesh fiber of the clothing. So even under the Super suit she will still get the full benefit. 

 

It has a large capacity and battery system miniaturized can be recharged constantly for up to 10 years without having to be replaced. It's encased in with Nth and the new material she developed from the Super Razor combined. Once set it's nearly indestructable. The new metal composite alloy she's calling Zoranium. Lena cringes about the alternative 'It's better than Lenanium.' Not wanting to have some sort of God complex like her brother.

 

So once it's completed it should be comfortable, supportive, waterproof, sweatproof, sandproof, coldproof, shockproof, EM proof, bulletproof, fire proof, compression proof, flexible, breathable, adjustable, washer safe and provide lift. Lena pulled some of Star Labs data for Flash's suit in case Kara has to speed up and made sure it will work with that. So unless Supergirl jumps into a volcano or the sun the stuff should be nearly indestructable. The brunette hopes for a good test run later once this is complete. Working it in segments is very time consuming.

 

It should last several days off off one charge but since it's able to absorb and convert, it will be an indefinitely renewing power supply and emitter. Kara has two options of activating it either by pressing a hidden button inside the belt or saying the words 'Excaliber's sheath'. For if there was ever another time where Kara couldn't use her hands... Lena shivered at that remembering the images and feelings. So she factored in many possible contingencies to make sure the blond would always come home safe or at least she hoped so.

 

The brunette is considering a few sets in her size if her powers ever come in. 'What the hell is taking so long?! But then again it took Kara's awhile to come back in after her upgrades and if my hunch is correct it's going to take a little longer because hers are still changing and I keep trying to match. So this will be like good old fashioned dial-up slow load. It's cool. It's fine. I'm not even sure I want powers....Pfft yea right who am I kidding.' She giggles again.

 

Winn had even stopped by and helped with his 'mad sewing skillz'. Little Wentworth made an appearance with a little bowtie and matching vest. It was too cute. She took a picture and sent it to Kara, who still continues to laugh at the piglet's name. Looks like the porkster is going to be a permanent member of the Schott household because everytime Kara found a place for him to go, Winn would come up with some lame excuse to keep him for a few extra days till finally Kara just stopped looking.

 

With the dwarfstar and the micro-miniaturization it's beyond nano and pico this will resolve her food issue on the Fleet ships. The inventory was taking up waaaay too much space and now that's fixed she's ecstatic. This could also provide new materials made into a lattice and ohh the possibilities are endless. The CEO is fit to burst.

 

Lena's also been tinkering with the quasi-shield and now she's found new benefits and applications for it. So now that she can alchemically change non-organic things into clean drinking water, Lena's found a way to use that to get rid of excess trash and waste. Your old plastic bottles or stuff sitting in a landfill can be changed into clean drinking water for struggling communities. She's been developing a small prototype that includes a repurposed Danagrian shield that will block people from recycling things unnecessarily, specifically metals that can be melted down and reused or special materials such as rare Earth minerals, gems, gold etc...

 

The quasi-shield also cleans air and water pollution. The big thing is oil spills. She can use it to clean it all up quickly and efficiently without hurting any wildlife. This is spectacular. However, it must be used properly. Don't want someone wiping out a boat, car, house and so on by accident. She's still trying to work out the details and kinks. 

 

Lena also looks at the other possibility for medical purposes and how she can apply it to an excessive amount of heavy metals in the body or hard to get shrapnel pieces or even certain virus' in the blood. She'll have to alter it so instead of water it just gives more plasma. The genius' brain in going in a thousand different directions with this and has been down here nearly all day.

 

The other issue is moderation...or maybe a reversal system. Don't want anyone dumping sand or dirt into the thing just to get water. Or wipe out your opponents entire weapons arsenal in one blow. 'Mmmm.' The brunette is still keeping it to herself till she can figure all that out. Maybe she can design something like a... she smacks herself at the irony. 'Damn Star Trek replicators bloody hell."

 

"Ms Luthor, Ms Danvers is here. She says Food Now and I must agree."

 

That makes the CEO smile as she gets up and walks over to the walls intercomm. Punching the button "Fine you two I'll be up in a minute." She tries to sound irritated but she's really not.

 

Taking off the PPE, she locks everything up and heads towards the elevators. 'Wonder what Kara brought for lunch today.'

 

'Hehe I heard you. I brought you carnitas.' The blond responds.

 

Pressing the elevator button, Lena gets happy 'Oooo thank you baby. I'm just waiting on the elevator.'

 

'What are you working on?'

 

'Stuff' The brunette supplies cryptically.

 

'Ahhh ok I see how it is. Guess I'll just eat these by myself...'

 

'Noooo please don't.'

 

'K fine. I have to make this a quick drop though I'm going on mission.'

 

Finally exiting the elevators, Lena walks quickly beyond her office doors.

 

"What's going on?" Walking with a fast pace and heads over to where the blond is sitting on the couch. Gives a quick hug too brief for her liking but they're currently short on time.

 

Kara hugs the woman gently and then explains what's going on "I've been requested out to Themiscyra. Something about Hades minions or monsters or something. They can't figure out how these things are getting in. Anyways yea so that's where I'm going." Kara supplies and then plows through 20 tacos in seconds. The blond left the CEO plenty just in case she gets hungry again later. Lena would never let carnita tacos ever go to waste. They were too delicious.

 

The CEO pulls something out of her pocket and hands it over to the blond "Hmmm ok here I want you to take this with you. It's synched with mine like a two-way radio and it will work within the Earth's atmosphere up till a bit past the satellites in orbit."

 

Wiping her mouth and hands off on a napkin, Kara then polishes off her mega sweet iced tea in a blink "Ok so what is it for and how do I use it?" Grabbing the device, holding the item up she inspects it. It looks like a normal fancy ink pen.

 

They get up as Lena motions out to the balcony. The Super follows her out "This is similar to the device I made for the DEO but mine's a little more advanced because I had you and I in mind when making this particular model." Pressing and clicking the end a silver bar pops out.

 

"Cool cool I'm listening."

 

"We can use it as a communications device but also check this out." Grabbing the bar, the brunette pulls out the thin flexible viewscreen over the balcony to the city below and turns it on.

 

What Kara sees through the transparent viewscreen is bonkers. All kinds of creatures not visible to the human eye walking and flying about. Either minding their own business or latching onto people. It also looks like phantom-looking people wandering around.

 

The blond looks over the top of it not seeing any of that but the normal hustle and bustle of the cars, regular business folk and vendors. Then she looks back down and through it to see the things again.

 

"What..."

 

"That's the lower 4D astral plane. Here watch as I tune it up into the higher bands slowly."

 

As Lena used the barscale on the side of the touchscreen. The view changed to more lighter stuff not so much black, grey, muddied colors. Then as she moved it higher it changed again and then again until it just looked like everything was fluxing variations of light colors, white, rainbow, clear and bubbles or globs of shifting energies moving around. It was amazing.

 

"Wait go back one level." "Yes there! Is that a Lion with wings?? That one looks like a sphinxy kinda guy with a beard what the hey! Is that a flying Dolphin?! Ooo Is that an Arcturian? Oh Oh That one looks like a mantis, he has a mustache and Bermuda shorts?? Ha!" Some of them wave at the blond and she waves back "What the hey! Oh Rao!" The brunette smiles at the babbling blond's excitement.

 

The CEO explains "So as you can see, this is what Caity sees and it's very real. Just in different dimensions in different frequency bands/harmonics. Okay so this will help you find your leak and plug it. Alot of the magic will bounce through the 3rd-4th bands, above that has to do with natural powers and higher level beings. Most of these will not take physical form so you need to be careful as they can pass right through you if you're not paying attention. You don't want any hitchhikers."

 

The Kryptonian gets an idea "Wait wait I want to try something." Kara takes the device and holds it in front of Lena. "Oh" As the blond runs it through the bands Lena still looks like Lena at first but with energy surrounding her then as Kara tunes it up the brunette starts emanating a bright white light but looks like she's wearing white robes. Kara takes a deep breath trying not to cry for the woman looks like an angelic goddess. Then tunes it up a bit more and sees the CEO's piercing green eyes stay the same but her features morph into a lioness with some sort of golden crown. Random unknown symbols appearing on her forehead and hands "Holy MOther of Rao!"

 

"What?? What did you see?" Lena looks almost afraid of what it could possibly be. If she was some sort of horrible disfigured creature.

 

"You're Beautiful!"

 

Kara turned it up as far as it would go and Lena was just a morphing ball of purple and white light energy with gold swirls. Her outer edge would flux a royal blue. It all felt very familiar to the blond and that felt odd but cool at the same time. So strange. So awesome.

 

Lena blushes.

 

Luckily the Kryptonian had recorded it and then turns the device around and shows Lena the playback.

 

"I...I don't know what to say..." The brunette was truly as a loss for words. All the pain she's been through she never expected something like this. 

 

"I always knew you were good. This is just showing you what I already knew and felt zhao."

 

The brunette lets a few tears escape as she hears the words and watches the video in awe of it all.

 

"Ms Luthor your 2 O'clock is here."

 

Lena felt time gipped "Dammit. I'm sorry darling but I have to get back to work. I'll be out of this meeting in hopefully 45 minutes. You can activate the call feature. It also has a sync share function so if you need anything you can reach me and we can observe the data together. So this should help you. Don't lose it or break it please. And no it's not connected to the internet. There are too many agencies who don't want people getting ahold of this type of information so it stays offline got it?"

 

The warrior gives a small nod "Yes dear. It's alright I gotta go anyways. You eat those later as soon as you get a moment alright? Thanks again."

 

"I will. Have fun and be safe. Oh wait C'mere." The brunette pulls the blond into a quick liplock full of promise for later. It turns Kara's knees to jelly.

 

Pulling back the CEO husks out "To tide you over."

 

Licking her lips "Mmmm." Stepping back with a wink the Kryptonian takes flight.

 

'Thank you for lunch. Love you.'

 

'Love you too beautiful.'

 

It made Lena's insides melt. The smile never left her face the rest of the day.


	152. 152

On the way to Themiscyra

 

Kara's being requested for assistance with the Amazon nation by Hippolyta herself. Apparently the Queen has been following Supergirls career along with the information Diana has provided and had wanted to extend an invitation sooner under better circumstances but now they don't have a choice. It was quite a surprise for the Kryptonian when she got the call. J'onn had to patch it through to her quarters since it was a private message. That meant Booster Gold had to fill in for Supergirl for the remainder of the afternoon at the watchtower. Not that Kara was complaining one bit.

 

There have been incursions from Hades minions on the island and it's where the Amazons aren't able to rest. They need to figure out how the beasts are getting onto the island or getting past Doom's Doorway and plug it. 

 

Kara is currently piloting the JL cruiser and is joined by Koriand'r who surprisingly was a recent addition to the Justice League much to the warrior's delight. Originally Kal wanted to send WonderGirl Cassandra along with Kara but the blond explained the strained relations between her and Diana. Thankfully Starfire spoke up and volunteered.

 

"I'm so happy you're here!" The blond said with exuberance.

 

"I did not know what to expect when I joined. I am glad we can do the missions together. It reminds me of when we were younglings. You remember when we went hunting for the glarbneklar plorick yes?"

 

"You fell into the burrow of warblartomigs. I had to pull you out and you couldn't sit for a week!" The Kryptonian chuckles.

 

The flame-haired woman squirmed in her seat with a scrunched nose "Yes my Gnorfka was not happy about that.

 

"Good times."

 

Kori got quiet for a moment.

 

Blond brows furrowed "What's wrong?"

 

"I do not wish to pry." 

 

Noticing that the girl had become uneasy, Kara knew what she was referring to "I believe we both went through something similar."

 

"I am the sorry." The girl says solemnly.

 

"It's ok but never again."

 

"I agree."

 

The blond said with heartfelt sincerity "You can call me anytime. You're still my friend." It took a second for Kara to realize what the orange girl was doing but just let it go. 

 

Getting out of the co-pilot seat, the Tamaranean leaned over and hugged as hard as she could "My dear old friend thank you."

 

Giving a squeeze and a quick pat, the blond supplied "We'll be landing in a few minutes." 

 

Starfire sat back in her seat and continued to monitor the systems.

 

It wasn't very long before the blond spoke up again.

 

"Well looks like we have a welcome party." Kara notices Wonder Woman standing near the landing site.

 

"Excellent!"

 

"Alright remember Amazons have different traditions. They may proposition you after a sparring match so be careful. Be clear if you're not interested alright?" The warrior sternly warned.

 

Kori giggles "I understand. It sounds like fun maybe we could all..."

 

Knowing where she's going with that line of thought, the blond cuts her off "Oh no you don't. I have a bondmate."

 

Starfire jumps up and gives her another hug "How wonderful! Praise X'Hal!" 

 

"Hey! Stop that I'm trying to land this thing."

 

"Sorry!" Kori backs away quickly while the blond rights the plane.

 

Remembering the Tamaraneans lack of modesty. "And keep your clothes on while we're here. We're on mission." 

 

"I understand the rules oh miss the stick in the mud."

 

___________

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Kara hasn't called yet and it's already been an hour. Well she can't clear her schedule all day just because she's waiting for her woman to give her a call. Gosh she feels like a teenager. 'This is ridiculous Luthor get it together.' 

 

Looking at her schedule she's got another site visit and then the brunette's got to head up to Regina Caelorum for a class she's giving on advanced physics. She'll be doing this regularly off and on the next couple of weeks. When she was approached about it at first she was hesitant but slowly Lena kinda liked the idea of teaching and it grew on her till she finally agreed. Right now she's nervous and also worried about Kara at the same time. What if she calls during class? Whatever. She'll wing it if she has to. 

 

There were going to be not only LCorp employees but also current LCorp science grant and scholarship holders for the class. Several young Lingans and a few other young aliens were attending class as well. This is only temporary until the Starbase is completed. Then the classes will be moved over there. These will also be recorded for video online and long distance training for those who want a at-your-own-pace learning. It's exciting and nerve wracking. Public speaking still isn't her thing but with the source material being what it is, Lena's excitement is outshining the butterflies for the moment.

 

The site visit that she needs to head to first is a non-commercial cargo starport launchpad the LCorp is sharing with Wayne Tech. They combined the name for LWay Starport1. Until they get to a certain point and then it will start to allow privateers or commercial travel as time progresses. This will help stabilize the shipping cargo lines and provide a steady stream of goods and income. However, the security checks and decontamination measures are what have been holding up this project. Constant inspections, human, alien, animal and electronic have to be all synchronized perfectly to maintain the integrity of the shipments and keep Earth safe.

 

This project was the first step before Lena could initialize the jumpgate lines project for deep space cargo along slipstreams which is like a slingshot inside subspace. With incoming and outgoing lines and gates. With additional entry points for travelers looking to shave time off their trip. That is extremely dangerous in terms of security. She's got to make sure that everything is in order. So baby steps.

 

'Fuck! I better get going.'

 

If she wants to get all this done and get home at a reasonable hour she has to head out now.

 

Punching the button on her intercomm she throws her coat on "Jess I'm heading to the LWay site now please hold my calls till I get back."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor remember you have class at.."

 

"Yes I know at 4:15. I got it. Is my ..."

 

The assistant confirms quickly "They just arrived. You want them at your balcony?"

 

"Yes please thank you."

 

Seeing her new slimlined superdefense personal transport carrier hover outside her balcony window as the stairs descend made Lena smirk as she admires the new paintjob. It looks like her ambassador robes. 'Nice'

 

Lena grabs her purse, locks up everything "Paul, Samuel you're with me. Lou you stay here."

 

The men nod and obey her commands. Paul enters the ship first, checks it out and then waves her in as Samuel follows right behind her.

 

The Alere Flammam is designed specifically for her with a small crew contingent and luxury in mind. It's one of a kind in defense, attack, speed, comfort, maneuvering capabilties and so forth. It's kinda like a military executive coach. She's pretty happy with it so far. Even the interior. As the CEO goes to sit down on the white leather recliner, the stairs are raised and the stewardess offers her a drink.

 

"We'll be underway shortly Ms Luthor. Would you like champagne or scotch?"

 

"A water with lemon will be fine Stephanie. Thank you. What's our ETA?"

 

"In another moment it should be 9 minutes till we reach the site." The woman supplies with a smile as she hands over the requested beverage from the side bar.

 

"Perfect thank you."


	153. 153

Paradise Island, Themiscyra

 

After making a quick landing and securing the plane. The two exit and head towards where Diana is standing. Looking around Kara takes it all in with a deep breath "It's beautiful here and smells clean. It smells awesome."

 

The Tamaranean giggles "It smells soft and sweet. Nothing like Tamaran fire air."

 

"Yes I remember that takes getting used to. This is nice."

 

"Mmmm"

 

"In thousands of years I've never heard anyone describe it as such. Beautiful yes. clean smells? That's a new one." The princess gets out with a bemused expression.

 

"Trust me with a nose like mine that stuff is important." Kara assured her with a smile.

 

"I'll take your word for it. Come. We have much to discuss."They start to move alongside the grass where it starts to get higher then towards the treeline away from the coast.

 

A large tall and muscular redheaded woman with a huge axe strapped to her back approaches them quickly.

 

Standing in front of them while dubiously inspecting the newcomers, the wall of a woman questions "Princess are these the ones you spoke of?"

 

"Yes. Supergirl, Starfire this is Artemis. One of our generals and Polemarch."

 

Kara takes off her mask and puts it away. "I'm Kara." The Kryptonian goes to shake the other woman's hand.

 

Artemis shirks back a bit and crosses her arms, completely ignoring the outstretched palm. "A good warrior doesn't barely have any scars. You must really be lousy fighter. How did you manage to survive so long?"

 

Pulling her hand back, the blond bristled with a low simmer just below the surface. Koriand'r just watches the exchange with a confused look.

 

Diana warns "Artemis. Be respectful. She's our guest." 

 

Completely ignoring the orange alien and zeros in on the blond "Pah she's not an Amazon."

 

"She passed the test."

 

Outraged by that "What?!"

 

"Mmmm"

 

"This girl seems scrawny." The redheaded general gets out in distaste.

 

Kara as outraged by this blatantly rude behavior "Hey what is your problem?"

 

Koriand'r was getting upset "Can't you be the nice?"

 

"We don't need your help here foreigners. Leave." The Polemarch ground out.

 

Holding her hand up to keep Kori behind her, the blond starts to remark indignantly "Listen you.."

 

Diana tries to stop this from escalating "Don't let Artemis get to you. She's always like that to everyone. Amazon or not."

 

The blond shakes her head "What a grouch."

 

Artemis...being Artemis tries to take a swing at the Kryptonian for the insult.

 

Kara plants her feet and takes the blow with a smile.

 

The redhead broke her hand on the blond's face "FUCKING HERA'S TIT!" As she cradles the limb and steps back.

 

A smirk crosses the orange-skinned girls face.

 

The Kryptonian snidely remarks "And that's what you get." 

 

Diana raises a brow "You could've dodged that."

 

"Yes but then she wouldn't have learned her lesson. She's being a bully. Not cool." Kara replied while glaring daggers at the general.

 

"Artemis go see Epione."

 

Looking back and forth between the three of them, the redhead's pride obviously being blown to bits "But princess..."

 

"Now!"

 

The Amazon bows and then takes off running at the command.

 

Diana sighs "Sorry about that she tends to be a bit overzealous. Let me show you around."

 

Starfire whispers "That was unexpected."

 

The blond shrugs. "Some people are just naturally grouchy." Remembering Snapper clearly. Thankfully she no longer has to work under the man. Pretty happy she's the boss now. Feels good. He still acts like an ass though but at least he runs a tight ship. Which reminds the blond she's got another interview tomorrow.

 

They are walking past the training grounds while the warrior women practiced with weapons of many kinds, there was also hand-to-hand combat, wrestling, archery and horseback training. They all looked like hardened veterans from the looks of it. It is an island of immortals but you never knew what they liked to do even if their reputation proceeds them.

 

The trio finally made it past the practice grounds and headed towards the library and temples. Seeing those women scurrying about with scrolls and books they looked softer and carried themselves differently.

 

Diana explains thoughtfully "So these attacks happen randomly. Different times, different areas and recently they've been escalating. The creatures and their numbers vary. Like they're testing our defenses. At first we didn't think too much about it and were able to deal with them pretty easily. Then they started getting more difficult and we actually lost two warriors. That was a shake up. It was my mother's idea to bring you here. That is where we are headed now."

 

"I see." Star keeps looking around like a very over-excited puppy and trying to take in all the beautiful architecture. It was very different than what she's seen before the only exception was some of the Temples back home on Tamaran. They are very similar. So strange.

 

It makes Kara smile remembering when they were little. It's almost like Kori never lost her joy. It makes the blond think of when times were much simpler. Exploring the sanax fields with her father and documenting the halorian yernglortz beasts during that trip. Listening to Zor-El explain and catalogue them. Sometimes she would fall asleep to him drone on about it. It was soothing. They had to cut their trip short because the Gordanians attacked Tamaran again.

 

They almost didn't make it out alive and Kara was worried about her little friend Kori. The blond didn't hear anything from her even though she promised to stay in touch. When Kara found her at a gas station in Jump city they shared a grape soda and the Tamaranean briefly explained what happened. Leaving out alot of details. Looking back now the Kryptonian knew why. It wasn't till now Kara understood perfectly. 

 

"Have there been any attacks today yet?" Kara questions while looking, scanning and listening carefully.

 

"Not as of yet."

 

"We shall do the scouting mission then?!" Bouncing joyfully Koriand'r is ready to go. 

 

Diana laughs at the girls antics "Yes but we must adhere to protocol. You must meet the Queen first." Wonder Woman gestures to the Great Hall.

 

Seeing newcomers, automatically the women start to gather in the Great Royal hall. The three proceed up towards the processional steps and past the crowd gathering.

 

A few minutes later, all the Amazon women in the room bow as the Queen enters the main chamber even the princess.

 

Kara stands tall and smiles "Hippolyta it is an honor."

 

"Great to meet you!" The Tamaranean waves happily.

 

The other women get mad at the foreigner's behavior.

 

Phillipus commands while pointing a spear at them "Bow before the Queen of the Amazons!" 

 

Clearly offended, a blond brow raises "I bow to no one."

 

"I will not." Starfire follows suit.

 

Diana internally rolls her eyes at the battle of pride in this room but it is custom.

 

"My Queen they disrespect you!" One of the Amazons shout and pulls her weapon as do the rest of the hall.

 

"I do not disrespect your Queen but I am not subject to her rule." The blond explains succintly.

 

Starfire stepped forward slightly then gestures to herself and to Kara "There is a misunderstanding here. I am Koriand'r, Queen of Tamaran and Kara Zor-El is Empress of Krypton and Champion of Earth. We are here in fellowship of a common good. It is you who are disrespecting us if you continue this." Straightening her spine, she says with a firm tone.

 

Kara didn't expect an escalation like this but she monitors the room carefully. Her body coiled and ready by instinct as her hands move up slightly.

 

Hippolyta smiles in amusement while her subjects are either gobsmacked or offended.

 

The Amazonian Queen holds up a hand. "It is alright." The other women sheath their weapons and bow once more. "I did not expect a royal affair but it is not unwelcome. Let's correct this with a banquet and my apologies for the misunderstanding."

 

Diana leans towards the blond's ear "I didn't know that part."

 

"You didn't ask." Kara whispers as she relaxes a bit "I generally don't talk about it either."

 

"I see."


	154. 154

Themiscyra

 

Royal Dining Hall

 

The banquet went off without a hitch. Large amounts of food were brought in as it filled the dining hall. Once the food was blessed. Phillipus started explaining the types of creatures who have been attacking and each ones abilities. Some music started playing in the background.

 

"Woot Woot party!" Starfire starts to shake her booty.

 

The blond pulls her friend into a seat before she can get carried away "Would you calm down. Come on let's eat and then get to work."

 

"You are the no fun."

 

"I'll make it up to you later. Besides food is fun then we might get to beat up some baddies."

 

"Ahh yes! Glorious!" The flame haired girl shouts and then loads up a mountain on her plate. Kara mimics the actions and also piling high a massive plate of food.

 

The Archon stopped mid sentence as the Tamaranean and the Kryptonian devoured the massive amounts of food very viciously and faster than the eye could see. 

 

It was...shocking to the rest of the group. Some sat there staring with their mouths hanging open with a collective gasp. Even bits of half-chewed food falling from their lips.

 

It was a few minutes later Kara and Kori were done and hopped up. "Thank you for the food. We're gonna look around to see where the creatures are emanating from. I wish we could stay longer but we have other duties to attend to."

 

"You are welcome to search the island." Hippolyta supplies easily.

 

With that the duo take flight and speed off.

 

Again everyone in the hall is in shock.

 

After a few moments the Amazons went back to eating and drinking with a shrug. Like an Amazon ever needs a reason to have a party...

 

\----

 

Kara scans the horizon and doesn't turn up anything then she pulls out the pen viewscreen device and opens it up. It flares to life and then she sees a syncing icon blinking and taps it. A small window appears and a live image of Lena comes on in the upper right corner.

 

"Hi. Oh You took your mask off?" Lena's faced showed concern.

 

"No ones going to say anything here. The only one who leaves is Diana."

 

"Hello!" The Tamaranean gets out cheerfully as she looks at the brunette.

 

Lena is surprised by that "Oh hi Kori."

 

The orange girl's smile is contagious "Is she?" Turning to the blond and points.

 

"Mmmhmmm" Kara gives a toothy grin with a happy tiny quick nods.

 

"Glorious! You have excellent taste. A very worthy mate indeed." Starfire hugs the blond again.

 

"Stop that."

 

Dark brows knit "Uh what's going on?'

 

"Nothing yet just started searching and was about to scroll through the settings and I thought you might want to see this too. I wanted to make this quick so I can get home early. Hopefully you can too." The warrior explains in a rush.

 

"I'll try and clear my schedule after class but we'll see."

 

Nodding "Ok fair enough let's take a look around." Kara lifts the device and starts moving it along the coastline and then the surrounding areas. It took a good while before they got a hit.

 

"Wait! go back a little. Zoom in there. Ok now adjust the frequency ...no the other way ya goof. There. Can you get closer to that?" Lena advises with a slight giggle.

 

"Sure hang on." The blond readjusts it as the CEO instructed.

 

Green eyes with flecks of blue sparkle with recognition "See that outflow there? That's your opening. Well unless there's more than one. You need to set up a guardian talisman of some sort preferably something from one of the temples there. Or better yet a priestess to seal it. So now you know what to look for ok?"

 

"Thanks zhao."

 

"Mmmm be safe"

 

"You bet." The VP disconnected the sync feature.

 

Starfire was in awe "She is magnificient."

 

"Don't get any ideas."

 

"But we..."

 

A dangerous glint enters Aquamarine "Mine."

 

Feeling the intensity rolling off the Kryptonian, Starfire agrees quickly "I will not speak of it again. I promise."

 

"Good. Alright let's get moving the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get home.

 

The two kept looking around for any additional openings. It took them awhile but they found 8. Some small and some large. Then they got the priestess from the temple to help seal the fissures. They were almost done when a very large giant came out of the last one yet to be sealed.

 

'Here we go' Kara takes flight and speeds at the behemoth. He grabs her by the neck, shakes her and tosses her down against the rocks.

 

The rocks smash into dust as the Kryptonian is surprised "What the crap!"

 

Starfire throws several starbolts then tries to punch him. They land but doesn't affect him. Taking a fast swing, the giant nails her too.

 

The blond takes flight again to catch the orange girl and land her safely away. "He's too strong for you just stay back." Putting her down gently.

 

"I can still help!"

 

"Kori just wait and stay back. I'll take point and pull his attention." Kara shouts and then takes off again.

 

The Kryptonian lets go a bit as her eyes start to glow yellow.

 

Hearing the commotion Diana runs to where Koriand'r is nursing a hurt shoulder and watching.

 

"Are you alright?" Touching her arm Wonder Woman asks with concern.

 

"I'll be fine." The flame-haired girl assures her.

 

"Holy Hera!"

 

"What?"

 

The Amazon princess couldn't believe her eyes. "That's a Titan." 

 

The priestess from the temple of Athena shouts "Here then we must seal the last fissure before any others escape. It's over there. Hurry!"

 

Diana, Star and the priestess head towards it while Kara is pounding away and getting faster as she goes.

 

This thing is taking what Supergirl is dishing out and knocking her back. By her backing up in the opposite direction the blond allowed the group to start working on the crack.

 

Once Kara and the Titan were far enough away from the group her whole body starts to glow as she allows her full powers free reign. In a blazing fury she let's go as she is a blinding white now. Lining it up just right. One punch lands and obliterates the middle section of the Titan's body. Bits of flesh and bone go splattering across the island and miles into the ocean. She whips around and comes down smashing his skull in the other direction as more sprays the countryside. The leftovers of his husked corpse falls into a thunderous heap causing the entire island to rumble and shake for a moment. 

 

Kara is floating and the light emanating from her body keeps changing. From yellow to white and back like she can't decide what to do next. Looking around wild-eyed for anything else while the priestess finalizes the sealing prayer.

 

"Old friend calm down! The battle is won. Jaghagh!" Starfire implores.

 

It takes a human second before Kara starts to float back down. Closes her eyes and thinks of dark locks in a early morning sun with hints of cinnamon. Receiving a pulse, Kara regains control. She stops glowing and when the warrior opens her eyes again they are back to their normal blue hue. Looking around "Is everyone alright?"

 

"I am fine. Just a bruise."

 

Diana is in shock along with a few of the others that showed up "That is not possible."

 

The green-eyed girl is confused as she cradles her arm trying not to move her shoulder too much. "I do not understand what you mean. Clearly she has won."

 

"I.. he was one of the ancient gods. Hyperion. It took all the gods on Olympus to lock him away. They don't die."

 

Kara walks up now confused "I admit that guy was tough but clearly he's dead."

 

"You.. you have the power of a god and are a god-slayer." The princess gets out in awe.

 

The Amazons started whispering.

 

Knowing where this is leading, the Kryptonian leans towards Koriand'r's ear "Hurry get to the ship and start the engines."

 

The girl merely nods and moves quickly.

 

The blond starts slowly backing away, giving the orange-skinned girl time to fly back quickly "Uh yea alright if you say so but umm we better go. Sorry for the mess but I got a schedule to keep."

 

As soon as she heard the engines fire up she gets out sheepishly "I had a great time." Finally hearing the JL cruiser get to a certain altitude the warrior supplies "Thanks for your hospitality." 

 

"Wait!"

 

"Nope gotta go bye!" The Kryptonian zips off quickly. 

 

Once she gets a good distance away from the island, Kara hears Starfire through her comm piece "Why did we leave in a hurry?"

 

The blond taps it and replies "Either I was going to become one of their new gods or we were gonna have to fight our way out as a threat to the ones they already have. I know where both those roads lead and it's not good news either way."

 

"I see."

 

The orange skinned girl opens the back hatch midflight letting in the Kryptonian so they could return to the watchtower peacefully.

 

"Wooo what a trip." The blond leans back and props her feet on the dash while Kori pilots the ship easily.

 

"You mentioned something of the making up."

 

"How about karaoke later this week?"

 

"OH JOY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian(Doyles):
> 
> jahghah/self-control/control/discretion/prudence/restraint.


	155. 155

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Kara had thankfully wrapped that up very quickly due to Lena's help. Koriand'r wasn't hurt bad just a bruise like she said and still was on duty for the next several hours so she couldn't hang out but that's alright. The blond wanted to relax a bit before Lena got home or she hoped the brunette decided to come home early like she suggested. 

 

The blond decides to play around with a few things after she moves some of the furniture she built out of the sunroom and into the garage to stain and gloss. She has to open the garage door about a foot and turn on a vent fan so the fumes don't seep into the house. Cause if Lena's not happy...nobody's happy. 

 

'Hehe she's so cute.' Remembering again the dark haired woman getting upset because Kara moved the coffee pot that morning to the other side of the counter. It made the blond start giggling again at the name the brunette came up for it while griping about it. 

 

~

 

"Kara don't touch or move the coffee action station."

 

"Coffee action station?"

 

"Yes and don't put anything between it and the sugar jar. No obstacles in the designated action zone." She gets out in a huff while moving the appliance back. "Oh and if you touch my butterdish one more time I'm gonna beat your buns!!"

 

~

 

The blond has a tendency to get butter on the outside of the dish so technically she was banned from using it. The brunette at home has so many endearing quirks. It was so domestic and sweet. Kara takes a deep breath to steady her rapidly beating heart. Rao she loved that woman.

 

After finishing up the last coat on the table and chair set she was working on, the blond heads back inside. Quickly showers and changes into something comfortable as she starts tinkering with the image inducer on the couch.

 

\----

 

When Lena gets home someone is in their living room and watching tv. A russet haired woman. Lena entered her home cautiously. Maybe Kara invited over some guests. Her security comms have been relatively quiet around homebase. Once getting her coat off quietly Lena gently reaches into her purse and wraps her palm around a familiar weight taking the safety off and cautiously observes the stranger.

 

Approaching slowly the brunette gets out a tentative "Hello?"

 

Turning her head she looks at the CEO "Hey babe!"

 

Re-engaging the safety, she releases the weapon and drops the purse on the countertop, Lena freaks out in a different way "Oh MY God Kara What did you do?!"

 

"You don't like it?"

 

"Y..Your hair."

 

"Yea I thought about trying something new." The warrior supplied with a smile as she leans over the back of the couch.

 

Stepping towards the blue-eyed woman, Lena whines slightly "But your precious golden fleece..."

 

"You don't like it." 

 

Lena sucks it up and then gets out in a neutral tone "Baby it's... I'm a bit surprised. It may take me awhile to get used to it but if You like it then I'm sure I can learn to love it." Kara looks beautiful regardless of the color of her hair. Lena reaffirms to herself. Beautiful inside and out. Yes.

 

Kara taps something to the side of her face and the image of reddish brown hair disappears to reveal her blond hair.

 

Lena pieced two-and-two together. Her new image inducer "Oh Thank Rao"

 

"I'm sorry zhao I'm just testing some things out. I can look like my old self with this thing and I thought about playing around with it."

 

"I like the way you look now sweetheart."

 

"I know... but hey check this out." Kara taps it again and it gives her black hair, green eyes, a familiar jawline and the trademark red lipstick.

 

"You look like me." The brunette was surprised for a moment.

 

"Precisely my dear. I can be your body double in an emergency."

 

Raising a dark brow it's odd talking to her mirror image "That's interesting but I wonder how you bypassed my security protocols for that."

 

"Mmmm." Kara turns off the inducer and puts it on the side table.

 

"So I take it everything went well?" Walking over to the entryway where she dropped her coat, picks it up and then moves back into the living room to hang it on the wall and kick off her shoes.

 

"Oh yea got all that squared away quickly thanks to you. Even kicked a Titan's butt. How was work? "

 

Raising a dark brow at that "It was good. Got a bunch of stuff done I'm pretty happy about. Class went better than I expected and the starbase is almost done." She supplies with a smile

 

The warrior gets off the couch "Baby that's awesome! I am so proud of you. C'mere." Kara goes to hug the shorter woman and noticed she flinches as the blond reached around.

 

The Kryptonian immediately froze "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What's wrong with your back?"

 

"No. I'm fine..."

 

"But?"

 

"It's just a zit"

 

Understanding hits the blond "Ohhhh Let me see" and goes to lift the back of the brunette's blouse.

 

"No Kara it's not ready yet just leave it alone." Lena moves away from the inquisitive Kryptonian.

 

"Baby you don't have to be uncomfortable. Let me get it for you."

 

"N.."

 

Kara supersped and looked. "Yes it is."

 

"Oh my god Kara stop it. Leave it alone or I'm gonna yak."

 

"It's gonna keep bumping your bra strap for the next 2-3 days. So I might as well. I'll get the alcohol swab and a Hello Kitty circle bandaid." The blond states matter-of-factly and then turns on the lamps.

 

Lena knew there was no point in arguing with the blond now. It always made her nauseous, if the brunette actually feels or hear the damn thing pop she's gonna toss her cookies. Taking a really deep sigh she walks to the bathroom just in case.

 

"You know it might be the synthetic material you're having a reaction to or it could be the laundry soap. Maybe the dryer sheets." The blond says thoughtfully while setting everything out ready to go.

 

"Maybe." Lena gets out while taking off her blouse and bra. 

 

"I'll get the natural free and clear stuff next time and see if that makes a difference." Kara gets out while swabbing the area. "Ready?"

 

"I guess." Lena ignores the whole thing as best she can and trying to focus on the bathroom decor. Thinking about changing it up with something in light blue. It was not even a few seconds later Kara is finished and putting the bandaid on. Still slightly stinging from the alcohol and such.

 

"See all better." Finished washing her hands quickly. "I was thinking about taking a walk. Would you like to join me?"

 

The brunette puts her clothes back on carefully. "Sounds like a plan."

 

\-----

 

A few minutes later the Kryptonian turns off the lamps and speeds around grabbing their coats with some ear muffs and gloves for the brunette. Kara heard it might snow today and wanted to be outside when it started. The blond also decides to put her glasses on.

 

They head outside and start walking up their local trail. The brunette hasn't been out here to explore yet so it's as good of time as any. Holding hands the pair leisurely strolls past the leafless trees and frozen ground. Taking in the scenery and the loving warmth bouncing back and forth. Further into the wooded area it looked like it was cut off from the rest of the world.

 

They are taking their time and watched a few squirrels running around and jumping from branch to branch. It made Kara smile the blue jay kept trying to hide his little score underneath some shubs and a leaf. The blond points it out to Lena making the brunette giggle.

 

They walk a little while longer just enjoying eachother's company. They go up past some evergreens and pine. Kara finally spots a nice large tree trunk and pulls the CEO off the trail for a moment. 

 

'Kara what...'

 

'Shhh just wait.'

 

They get around the huge Sycamore that completely blocks them from the trails view. Kara pushes the brunette against the tree and proceed to devour her lips and neck.

 

'Oh'

 

'Mmmm'

 

It was a few seconds later the front of Lena's pants, fly was open and Kara was on her knees before the shorter woman.

 

'Try to be quiet' The blond internally smirks.

 

'Be qui..Gods'

 

Whatever the brunette was thinking was quickly shut off by the hot mouth on her. She bites on her glove to keep from crying out. The contrast of the freezing cold air around them and the blazing Kryptonian tongue was doing things to Lena's insides. It was then the CEO noticed it started snowing. The brunette's hips bucked. The the blond humed against her as Kara continued her onslaught. Lavishing the sweet and soft perfection causing massive ripples throughout the shorter woman's body.

 

Locking Lena's hips in place, Kara speeds up at an inhuman pace. The brunette's free hand pulling hard on the blond locks against her. She's not going to last much longer.

 

'Shit Kara I'm gonna..'

 

'Go ahead'

 

There was something incredibly beautiful in the way the brunette came undone with the snowflakes falling gently across her face causing small sparkles on her skin while Kara drinks in her essence. Continuing to watch as the green-eyed goddess spasms with ecstacy above her. It was ethereal.

 

The blond's heart was bursting in her chest uncontrollably 'I love you.'

 

Kara begins to cry as she softly finishes and pulls up the brunette's pants, rebuttoning them then lays her head against the shorter woman's stomach for a moment.

 

Lena feels so much love emanating from this precious soul that is kneeling before her, taking her glove off, she gently runs her fingers through golden strands reverently. 'And I love you. You ok?'

 

'Yea give me a minute. I got a little overwhelmed.'

 

Lena just smiles and hums.

 

It still tickles Kara's insides whenever the emerald-eyed woman does that. Something about the tone vibrates inside the blond's plexus almost like it's matching or trying to.

 

Smiling Kara stands up, leans over and gives the brunette a soft reverent kiss. "You ready princess?"

 

Then pulls the brunette along the trail till they get to an old wood and metal bridge over a small creek. For a moment Kara pulls her glasses down and scans the area. Lena tenses for a moment hoping everything is ok.

 

'It's ok. I'm just looking for something'

 

'Oh?'

 

'Yea wait here a second.'

 

The Kryptonian floats over the side of the bridge railing and zips off and back with what looks to be a medium-sized metal box with a lock. It looks about a foot in length and very old style. It still had bits of mud caked to it from having been buried in the stream bed.

 

Now Lena's curiosity is piqued.

 

The blond quickly lands next to the woman and still had mud all over her hands.

 

'Let's go home and get this and me cleaned up. Don't worry there's nothing dangerous in it if that's what you're wondering.'

 

'Ok. Here I'll carry it then.' Lena offers.

 

'No no it's heavy.'

 

'What's in there??'

 

'You'll just have to wait and see.' Kara leans over and gives the woman another kiss.

 

They head back to the house at a slow easy pace again enjoying the moment. With the snow falling all around them it makes it incredibly magical. They both can't stop smiling and stealing glances.

 

Finally making it to the villa, they hang up their coats and gear. Kara gets the box and herself all cleaned up with superspeed and puts it on the table with some towels for Lena to inspect as the blond goes to make some hot cocoa and dinner.

 

Lena picks the lock easily and come to find out it was a chest full of old 1787 and older gold doubloons. Both Brasher and Spanish.

 

"Holy shit Kara this is wow! The box alone is at least worth five grand. Each piece could be worth anywhere from 4 thousand to 35k to 8 million a piece. There's several hundred here. I think this one here is about 65 thousand. Fuck Kara have you seen any of this stuff before?" The CEO is beyond excited.

 

The blond keeps cringing at her wife's language but let's it slide again "Yea all the time. You want me to pick it up if I see it?" Hands her a cup of cocoa with marshmallows. Then speeds through chopping onions and veggies to get everything going.

 

"Uh yes please anything that might be considered precious. Metal, gem or otherwise." The brunette nods and then gently takes out another piece and cleans it.

 

"Okay will do. Where do you want me to put it? The garage? or the basement?"

 

"Basement is fine for now. Wow this is wow."

 

After dinner and snuggling, towards the end of the night when Lena's curiosity got the better of her, she looked up all the individual prices of the booty they found. The total tally of the discovery, once she's auctioned off these babies, would knock her right out of the Billionaire bracket. Yea she was already pushing that but now she's a Trillionaire. 

 

So Lena sat down with Kara at a late hour in front of her computer and started making donations to charities and organizations they both knew properly managed their funds correctly and did the most good with it. They also scheduled an auction event that also benefitted several additional charities. 

 

They both even scrolled through the different crowdfunding projects online for people who were looking for help in their everyday lives. People who needed help. Everything from helping people pay for a home after an alien attack caused it's destruction, to a small fire department in Croatia who needed rubber boots and knives to combat the sudden mudslides, to a local homeless shelter who needed to cover the extra expenses the donations and federal aid wouldn't cover.

 

Then Lena and Kara bounced around a few ideas. Some to help fix infrastructure and provide access to clean water and sanitation globally. Another idea in the works means Lena has to make a phone call to Tamil Nadu in the morning. They're both excited. With all the stuff they worked on tonight it still didn't knock her down in the brackets but Lena knew she was making a difference. They both felt really good about that. About 2 am they head to bed.

 

Later in the week a news report covers an anonymous donor had given a substantial amount from an untraceable phantom account had deposited funds into every personal checking account across the globe. No one ever found out who it was and when some people tried to give back the money it was simply stated it's a freebie. Use it or pay it forward.


	156. 156

Next day

 

Mid afternoon

 

Somewhere in the Bering Sea

 

 

Kara was in the middle of a rescue mission in the Bering Sea. Some fisherman had gotten flushed out to sea and it was violently thunderstorming. The blond had just gotten the last of the men on the boat when she felt it more than saw it. The warrior pushed everyone towards the main cabin and in a split second decision she threw her right arm up as a huge lightning bolt struck her. 

 

Kara's life flashed inside her mind as she whispered a name.

 

As the boat was rocking to-and-fro, the men just stood watching in shock as Supergirl was being electrocuted for all of about 4 seconds. Her eyes went white and her whole body stiffened. When the lightning arc finished the blond fell over flat on her back, hard against the deck.

 

The men waited a second and then started moving hoping another bolt would not soon follow and that most of what went through her disappated enough for them to check her. The others that stayed back were going through their hypothermia protocols for the men who were swept overboard into the freezing artic waters.

 

"Gerald get on the comm and send out a mayday to the coast guard." The Captain shouts, then runs down from the helm of the fishing vessel and runs to the hero first. 

 

When he grabbed her and the other men saw he was fine they helped pull the Super towards the cabin so they would not get washed out to sea while the rain battered down on them hard and waves coming up over the sides of the ship.

 

"Dammit she's not breathing." He didn't feel a pulse and started CPR as best he could for a Kryptonian.

 

_____________

 

LCorp Fleet ship Freedom

 

Lena was onboard the Freedom giving a small science lecture in one of the seminar stations for advanced and cooperative learning when her heart stopped for a moment and her legs gave out. The students in the front row rushed down to her aid to see if she was alright.

 

She heard a whisper. It was so faint. 

 

"Ma'am?" One guy asked.

 

A female questioned worriedly "Commodore? Are you ok?"

 

"I'm fine. Class dismissed for today."

 

The brunette finally getting her legs under control, rushes to the wall viewscreen and patches herself through to communications.

 

"Status report!"

 

"Commodore we just picked up a mayday in the Bering sea. I'll patch it through." The comm station crewmen gets out urgently.

 

They heard the static and crackling of the signal as a man's frantic voice pushes through the wooshing and thunder in the background "Mayday Mayday this is the Charlotte Rose currently located at coordinates 58 Longitude, -178 Latitude. Supergirl was struck by lightning and there's no respiration or heart beat. We're attempting CPR we need Coast Guard or anyone who can help immediately. We have others with possible hypothermia. MAyday Mayday this is the..."

 

"Oh my God." Lena is frantic and running through a thousand different thoughts and emotions. Trying to keep it together and not panic even though their connection has been severed. It's so cold, hollow and empty. Missing a huge piece of herself. 'This is time for action not crying!'

 

One of her engineering students who's a crewman speaks up "Can we beam her up?" 

 

The comm station crewman adds "Not in that storm. It might cut the data stream and I wouldn't recommend it if her electrical systems have been compromised. You might bring her back braindead."

 

The CEO pulls herself together with a plan in mind. "We'll send down an evac rescue team in a shuttle and I'll lead it." 

 

"Ma'am if the shuttle is hit by lightning too.."

 

"I am aware of the risks." She smashes a comm button "Medical team to the shuttle bay." Then turns and points quickly "You men with me." Lena ran as fast as her feet could take her. The security tight on her heels.

 

Both the rescue and medical crews were already loading aboard the medium sized evac shuttle by the time she entered the hangar. Jumping onboard quickly. "Let's move!"

 

The shuttle exited the hangar swiftly it wasn't but a few seconds they quickly got down into the atmosphere and made towards the fishing boat. In the few minutes it took to get to the boat the teams geared their artic gear with tandem straps to the equipment and to each other. They didn't want to risk losing anyone.

 

As soon as they hit the deck the cold water and rain pounded down on them it took a few seconds to get used to the heavy rocking of the ship

 

Lena runs over "I got her! Thank you!" pushes the captain back and then continues CPR as the teams lift them both to the stretcher. 

 

"I'm still not getting anything. Ma'am I need you to move." The doctor got out in a rush.

 

Finally the CEO gets off and assists the rest of the medivac crew getting Supergirl onto the shuttle. 

 

They unstrapped the baldric and removed her extra gear as they worked frantically.

 

As the shuttle takes off a second one comes down for the hypothermic men to take them to the Ignis. Apparently they had the same idea and made sure the hero got out. Seeing the Freedom's shuttle first they covered the other men in need of medical atttention.

 

Lena and the Freedom Medvac team kept trying everything they could think of and they still didn't get a response from the blond in the few seconds it took to get back to the ship. There was assistance waiting for them. Another minute later they were strapping the Kryptonian into one of Lena's biochairs getting her hooked up swiftly and efficiently like they practiced. 

 

They kept working diligently as they had to remove the rest of her costume out of the way. They prayed for a miracle.

 

Burns covered most of her body.

 

Synaptic stimulator not working.

 

Defib not working.

 

Lena turned on the yellow lamps when nothing was happening she switched on her experimental blue/white sun lamps. 

 

The monitors were showing no brain, heart or cellular activity of any kind. 

 

The teams finally stopped and stepped back. All except for Lena who was fighting through the tears.

 

"Nothing's working... God please tell me what to do. Don't you dare give up!" 

 

No answer. No response. It was eerily quiet as the others looked on solemnly at the fallen hero who died in the line of duty. They started to exit the room with heavy hearts. Another good one gone.

 

The doctor speaks up "I'm calling it. Death occured at the scene. 2:51 pm Pacific time." 

 

"NO!"

 

Sympathy in her eyes, the doctor reaffirms gently "Commodore it's been 34 minutes. I'm sorry. We tried. She's gone."


	157. 157

Freedom's Medical Bay

 

Looking around at the room not wanting to make direct eye contact with the others. Lena wanted time alone to say goodbye. 

 

"Leave us." She whispered.

 

Feeling her broken and shattered heart still forcing her body to move. Another breath. 'This isn't real. It's not..' She carefully walks over and pulls a chair close. Slowly sitting down and glancing at her own hands Lena wonders why she can't fix this. She should be able to. It's not right. This can't be the end. They just started. Her foot scuffs the floor as she attempts to either gather herself or allow herself to fall apart. 

 

Once the doors closed behind the last person, Lena looks at the hero's ashen lifeless face "I...I don't know what to do. I feel like this is't the end but you're... Kara please.. I can't...DAMMIT WHY DO you keep running away. You promised you'd stick it out with me... You promised." Lena continued to sob uncontrollably. "You promised!"

 

Several hours later being so exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster the brunette dozed off in the chair holding the blond's hand.

 

No one dared to bother the Commodore. They all continued doing their jobs and hoped she would come out eventually.

 

~

 

She awakens to find herself in a white room laying on the floor. Picking herself up Lena takes in her surroundings and sees off to the left her body asleep next to Kara's body in the biochair. 

 

"Am I dead?"

 

A lilting and familiar voice rings through her consciousness "I assure you you are not."

 

The brunette turns her head quickly to see... Kara or another Kara? standing before her in front of a beautiful tree wearing white robes and her hair is long. Her skin is flawless and her eyes are sparkling blue.

 

"Hello beloved."

 

Lena runs at the blond and grabs onto her dearly. Tears pouring down "Zhao my love why?" 

 

When no answer came Lena looked up into wise twinkling azure orbs peering at her.

 

"Is this a dream?"

 

Gently smiling in compassion "Yes and no. It is alright." She holds the brunette softly while rubbing her back.

 

"Kara where are we? What going on? Why won't you come home?"

 

Releasing the brunette, Kara supplies with a knowing smile "Mmmm we both have decisions to make. I am here to talk to you. Walk with me." She gestures and the brunette can see more shimmering light crystalline trees flowing. 

 

Lena looks down at herself and sees she's not in her outfit she put on for the day but a white robe as well. It reminds her of their wedding. She notices they both have on wooden sandals. They seem to be standing on a river of electric blue flowing lights with flecks of white and gold, twinkling in and out, fluxing and moving almost like it's breathing.

 

As the brunette tries to look farther past the white room it keeps expanding into different areas of color wherever her attention is drawn. It's absolutely breathtaking and beautiful. Even the grass, that she didn't notice before, is so vivid and bright. It sounds like each blade of grass is singing softly. 

 

The further they walk, the more the corners of the room that isn't a room shows space, stars and galaxies. Lena couldn't describe it as some of the colors don't exist on Earth.

 

"What do you mean decisions? Kara I'm trying all I can but you haven't responded. I don't know what else to do."

 

"Ahh one of the things I love about you is your brilliant mind but the extra special part that makes my heart sing is yours." Pointing to the shorter woman's chest.

 

Taking that information in, Lena replies in a sad voice "I'm not sure what to do."

 

Putting her arms behind her back, the blond explains "Your heart gives you strength, courage, passion and compassion. It is the fire that gives life. Listen to it and you'll figure it out. You and I are at a crossroads. Once you make that decision then I will make mine."

 

"I don't understand."

 

"You will."

 

"Kara I can't do this without you." The brunette implored with her being.

 

The blond kisses the brunette's forehead and places her hand over Lena's heart. "I am never too far behind or far ahead to reach you. We'll see eachother again no matter what you decide this time."

 

"Why are you talking so cryptically?" 

 

The blond steps back and gestures with her palms up "Mmmm we don't have much time here. Would you like me to answer any other questions? This timespace holds all the answers."

 

Lena's brows furrowed at that "What like what's the meaning of life?" She said somewhat sarcastically.

 

Nodding "Mmmm to Be, to exist, to observe, to create, to know thyself, to learn, to grow, We are One, yet we are different, the fabric of the All is Love, we are everything and nothing at the same time." Kara gives a bright pearly smile.

 

"I...I don't understand." The brunette doesn't like not getting specific answers especially under the circumstances. Even with her knowledge of magic this is all too vague for the CEO's tastes.

 

"You will. You have the power inside yourself the entire time. You just need to believe it. We must go." Kara gestures back to where their bodies are still in the medbay. One asleep and one not...

 

The brunette becomes frantic "No I have so many questions and I need you to come back with me."

 

The hero adoringly smiles into a beautiful verdant gaze "My love for you will never cease. Not even in death."

 

Lena throws out her hands to try to stop herself "Kara NO Don't go! WAIT!" She feels like she is being pulled back rapidly.

 

~

 

Lena abruptly awakes once again back in her body and is completely distraught and perplexed. "Was that even real?"

 

The brunette looks at the monitor. Nothing. Her heart hurts so much. It was a dream playing tricks on her. This is the cold harsh truth of her reality. No one she loved would ever stick around not for someone like her. Lena then feels something shift inside her self. Not their connection but something inside her spirit. Like it rejects that version of reality for what her heart truly desires.

 

In that moment the monitors flared to life, Kara took a deep inhale. Color coming back into the hero's cheeks as she croaks out "Don't cry Lee. I don't like to see you cry."

 

Feeling their bond relink, Lena's adrenaline kicks in "You idiot!"

 

The CEO hops up, punches her in the shoulder *ow* and then pulls the Kryptonian into a desperate liplock before she could reply. Then proceeds to kiss all over the blond's face. Shouting at her between them. "If you ever do that again I will never forgive you." She says knowing it's a lie. "I love you so much."

 

Kara chuckles "I Love you too. I'm sorry baby."

 

After several minutes under the experimental lamps, the burns were gone. Kara was back to her old self and in good spirits. The doors and everyone was locked out of the medbay for another hour or so after that as the pair got intimately reacquainted with eachother.

 

Later on it was said that Momma Luthor was a miracle worker and not one of her people ever doubted it as they observed Supergirl leave the medbay very much alive and even with a bit of a swagger.


	158. 158

2 days later...

 

Downtown National City 

 

Green Energy Conference and Expo 

 

LCorp Tent

 

 

Lena and Kara had taken the next two days off after the incident just for themselves. They would've taken another several off but the CEO had this event planned she couldn't get out of so Kara volunteered. It was a nice. After the horrifying and emotional turmoil thrown at her, Lena needed a break. She needed Kara. 

 

There was just no way the brunette could've gone back to work so soon. So mostly they just stay snuggled in bed or lain on the couch watching tv eating junk food for a change. Not bothering to change out of their pjs the entire time either. Lena didn't complain not once. A very lazy two days of merely being with one another. 

 

In the back of her mind Lena was also contemplating how to get past lightning. Maybe something she can integrate into the blond's suit. It was something odd about the lightning in the first place normally people respond to the treatments she gave. So something was bugging Lena about this. Kara should have been invulnerable to it. So what happened? The dream thing was freaky enough but...crossroads? What did that mean? It gave the CEO a headache thinking about it all. 'No time for that right now. Focus.'

 

Over the past year Lena has been installing LCorp Electric Car charging stations around the globe. At first in secret under a different subsidiary name called ZL Electric. At first it matched the current Kilowatt prices comparative to all the other charging stations currently available. 

 

That will change in the next few months. Dropping it to an absurdly low amount of 2 cents per/Kw and utterly destroying the competition. She has enough power stations that now the infrastructure is already paid for and now it's overproducing. There is no going broke now by almost practically giving it away. 

 

When Kara suggested giving away electric cars, Lena wasn't that far behind with that idea. Other electric car dealers are price gouging their people for access to a more green friendly automobile. That's just not gonna fly.

 

So today, Lena's at the National City Green Energy Conference and Expo event. She's not doing any speeches or presentations today. The CEO has a massive tent set up on the outskirts of the conference taking in people's old gasoline cars as a trade-in for one of her electric cars fresh in from Tamil Nadu. Surprisingly it's a warm 82 degrees today and the sun is shining with a slight breeze. It was odd because just last week it was snowing. 

 

As long as the person had the title, even if it wasn't paid off, the people merely filled out a LCorp Green energy grant application at a side terminal station and as little as 20 minutes with approval the grant would pay off their previous loans, give them a charger voucher and they'd drive off with a free Incitatio.

 

The brunette wasn't worried about anyone being declined. Her and Kara already took care of that. So Lena has an entire stadium lot filled with the Inci's. Anyone with a classic car will be saved and retrofitted with an electric motor. Those people are in another line Kara is working. 

 

Security is super tight and the lines are super long. Finally Lena needs a break as Anthony, another LCorp employee takes over her booth. A few minutes later someone comes to relieve the blond as well and they both head over to the refreshment stand.

 

Taking a large chug of lemonade, the VP gets out happily "This is amazing! I'm having so much fun working with you and helping people in this way. So awesome!"

 

"Mmmm I want to kiss you now but the press is here already."

 

"You know I don't care about that. C'mere."

 

"Kara..." 

 

Lena just melts into the woman's embrace as the blond plants a soft and chilly lemonade flavored kiss to her overheated lips. The brunette forgets the world exists as the only thing she can concentrate on is the feeling of Kara's lips and hands. Pulse pounding her from within. It made her dizzy for a moment at it's intensity. 

 

Kara then turns and blocks a few cameras clicking while she giggles. Smiling into more sweet kisses against the bright red lips of the CEO.

 

Pulling back the VP has lipstick smeared all over her face and Lena giggles.

 

Most of the people in line are 'Awwwwwing', clapping and whistling enthusiastically. 

 

The blond helps the CEO to fix her makeup. "There you're fixed." Then proceeds to wipe her own face with a napkin and just keeps smearing it more.

 

Laughing "Stop stop you're just making it worse. Come here." Lena dabs a napkin on her tongue and then cleans the blond's face carefully.

 

The crowd 'Awwwws' again as more snapshots are taken.

 

"There you go."

 

Kara takes a deep breath and enjoys the moment. Looking into the emerald fields, she feels it in her heart. Falling a little bit more in love each time. Amazing.

 

Another moment later the warrior hears something in the background and tilts her head slightly.

 

The brunette already knows "Go ahead we got things handled here. Be safe please."

 

The Kryptonian nods, gives her a pat on her hip and then walks away quickly from the tent and looks for somewhere to change. She had to make it a bit further down to shake off some paparazzi and press and eventually dips into an abandoned warehouse. Changes then zips and takes off heading towards a large building fire.

 

Lena checks the signatures on the papers for the gas cars on the shipping trailers and confirming the VIN's. Thankfully everyone was a good sport and cleaned out their cars before hand. There was even a cleaning station setup with neuplastic bags. There were a few technicians floating around helping to remove license plates and hand them back to the car owner with a certificate and new temporary plate that allows them 30 days to get new tags and registration for the Incitatio's. 

 

Another set of trailers just arrived so everything is going smoothly. These cars will be broken down and smelted. The metal will be repurposed for more electric cars and LFleet ships. Eventually Lena hopes to maybe roll out hovercars in the next 5 years. She knows it takes gradual steps for people to get accustomed to new things and ideas so this is important to work them in small waves.

 

There will be several more events like these going on for the swaps. Word is spreading like wildfire especially with the press already there. Samantha being a good sport and is doing the song and dance with the news agencies. Kara already sent off her article and posted it on the Catco Online Website and tweeted the flerp out of it. Which of course LCorp retweeted under the header 'LCorp force for good. The change we need now.'

 

_____________________

 

Meanwhile back on Themiscyra...

 

Queen's Royal chambers

 

 

"Diana I wish to speak with you."

 

"What is it mother?"

 

The Amazonian Queen gestures for her daughter to enter and sit near her desk. Closing the door carefully Hippolyta avoids pacing and moves to pour herself a drink.

 

The older woman takes a thoughtful sip "There is an unexpected problem. I just spoke with Hera. Many of the Olympians and other factions have gotten word of Kara. They are angered but also afraid. Did you know she slayed the planet killer buffalo demon? When Zeus got news of her slaying Hyperion he tried to remove her forcefully. Which ultimately failed but we need to be careful now." The Queen explained in a hushed manner.

 

"I understand."

 

Hippolyta continued "Any fraternization with her must be away from the island you understand? Try to limit your contact with her at all possible. Or people she deals with. Athena and Aphrodite have been relatively quiet about the whole thing until Zeus mentioned Kara's mate. Then they both stated she's under their protection. They refused to explain why to Zeus and he's furious. Hera was nice enough to give me tidbits of information but I'm not sure how this is going to impact things. I speculate the Egyptians will make a move next but we'll have to see. You're only half so you need to stay out of the crossfire you understand?" 

 

"I do. This is not going to easy for any of us is it?"

 

"It remains to be seen how this will play out child.. I do not know."


	159. 159

Next day

 

Magnus Fortuna Starbase

 

Lena has devised a way of rectifying the Earth Helium problem. Instead of going through a uranium and thorium decay process to create and extract Helium she developed a device to be used outside of the Earth's electromagnetic field that would attract Helium atoms from space into a collector. 

 

Helium has an uncanny ability to escape the planet and through the upper atmosphere. To avoid recombining or splitting atoms in a laboratory to create it she'd rather just pull it in from the galaxy. It was far much safer. She's already dropped two of the collector devices into orbit this morning.

 

Currently she's on one of her newer model ships. This is a grappler model that can help with large scale ship building because of the grappler arms and equipment the brunette developed specifically for that. She didn't want to reveal the Gundams to the world yet until it was necessary so this was what she came up with. So they are doing an outside inspection of the hull.

 

The allied starbase is in it's final phase of completion. Most of the vendors and workforce is already in place and people are starting to trickle in however, there is still some minor details and paint jobs to finish. She's already assigned certain individuals as the peacekeeping force for the base.

 

Several restaurants had pitched for renting out space at the new station but she was very reluctant to do so because of quality control. The other issue is scheduling on top of who lives offbase who'd have to commute planetside back and forth. Alot of those requests were turned down because of the logistics of it. Commercial and private space commuting was not available yet. 

 

They'd have to live on base alot with the rest of the staff and be able to work with LFood's goods and produce. So at the moment those are slow in coming. She's got basic stores who have prepackaged foods and drinks. The personal living quarters have mini kitchenettes unless you went for the luxury options or expanded family quarters. 

 

With different alien families they had to put a limit on the number of occupants per room. Certain insectoid types would attempt to have several hundred younglings in one room. So the housing section had strict protocols in place with three managers to oversee it. 

 

They had a no pets policy except for working animals. There was a special section in the biodome where the working dogs could be walked and it would actually help with the balance of the ph in the soil. The new contaminant scanners helped to eliminate parasites and such. So it actually helped the compost fertilization process.

 

After she's done making certain adjustments then she'l head back over to the Starbase to talk with the director of the new gym facility for a walkthrough before they are officially opened. Indoor track, ball courts, swimming pool, weights, machines, showers, locker rooms, child care, certified trainers and nutritionists who are ever expanding their knowledge with visitors coming in from all over the quadrant. 

 

The medical bay here on the base is comprehensive including the medical knowledge from the 12. It was also has sports medicine and family practice doctors on board. Medical personel are trickling in slowly. So far they have 3 doctors who passed all LCorps prerequisites and agreed to live on base. So far they don't have a large population so it's not a big deal at the moment. If there was some sort of emergency some of the Fleet ships in the area could cover what's needed.

 

So the base itself it's max capacity is about 8000 with a crew of anywhere from 300-1600. 500 Large residentials, 300 smaller ones and 100 micro apartments, 400 additional quarters to deal with overflow. Lots of storage areas and cargo. Plenty of weapons and defense systems, hangar bays and docking stations, engineering sections, science stations, classrooms, biodome, stores and other amenities. This place had practically everything.

 

It is a massive base that is heavily fortified. Lena was excited to get ahold of the technology from most of the others. The exception was the Vosh, Cax, Lingan and Teurillians who did not give anything in regards to military but they did give plenty of medical, art, entertainment and other science goodies that were helpful in other ways.

 

Thankfully Lena didn't have to give up much as human technologies are very limited. The exception are things she developed which was off the table since she was footing the bill for about 60% of the bases building and 80% of it's daily operations. Even though it's supposed to be a joint venture. But with the technology exchange and partnership this will help garner, Lena thought it's a fair trade overall.

 

"Can we get this section redone. I don't like the way the panel sticks out here... and no I am not putting another gun turret here."

 

"It's still think it's a good idea." Paul suggests.

 

"Then I'd have to rewire that whole compartment. Unless you want to do it?" The brunette got out incredulously with raised brows.

 

"Looks fine as it is then."

 

"That's what I thought."

 

Lena gets a call on her new LKComm mobile device that works within this whole sector of space. 

 

Stepping down from the helm platform "Here you take over."

 

"Yes ma'am" A crewman nods and takes over the controls as Lena steps away to take the call.

 

Seeing who's calling, the brunette answers quickly "Hey"

 

"Your hunch was correct." The low voice draws out.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Zor-El is banned from the island now indefinitely till this blows over. You two have to be extremely careful. I'd like for you to come out for a few days."

 

"Mmmm alright. I'll see what I can do. This is..."

 

He hums "Yes I understand. Something of this magnitude puts everyone in danger. I was hoping for some help for a cleanup that should free alot of our time up over on our end."

 

Lena contemplates this for a moment "We'll have Ruby and Caity with us but how's Thursday sound?"

 

"That will work. Alfred will be thrilled."

 

She can hear the smile in his voice "Perfect ok. Thanks for the update." The brunette says sincerely.

 

"Be safe." He gruffs out then the call disconnects.

 

The young Luthor wasn't planning on getting into the phone business but with how fast things are progressing, this new communication device would be a necessity. It's going to be released in the next 2 months. Very basic, compact and functional.

 

So the call was mainly confirming Lena's suspicions. After Kara had mentioned a Titan and with how everything went down recently, she knew, she just knew that something was off and sent a quick message to Bruce to dig around for her. 

 

'So they want to play that game do they...how dare they...' Anger ripples through her frame for about a minute until she gets a strong pulse. That seems to calm her a little but the issue still is at hand and Lena needs to figure out some options and contingency plans. The interlopers are not going to get another chance if Lena has anything to do or say about it. 

 

____________

 

Justice League Watchtower

 

Training room F

 

 

Today Kara and Clark are in one of the smaller training rooms to work on their hand-eye coordination and timing. So today it's RedLamp racquetball.

 

"Sweet! You ready to get your butt kicked Kal?" She adjusts the goggles and restraps her glove.

 

He waves her off "Yea right!"

 

It was about an hour later and into their final game Kara spoke up and did a return swing. She's winning by a large margin and they both have sweat dripping "So hey I need to talk to you about something."

 

He watches the ball bounce and hits the ball back "What's up?"

 

"I got married." She slams the ball hard.

 

Clark is stunned and misses the swing. "What?!"

 

Thank goodness no one had mentioned it to Kal. She needed to do this on her own. The ones who did know knew of the delicate situation with the Luthors and Supers didn't want to get anywhere near that powder keg.

 

Kara catches the ball midair stopping the game for a moment "Yes a few weeks ago by Kryptonian tradition."

 

Clark was still sometimes oblivious when it came to these things so Kara is just going to have to come out with it.

 

"Oh wow congratulations. Who..."

 

Bouncing the ball a few time the blond supplies with a very proud grin "Lena"

 

There was such a small minute shift in his face if Kara hadn't been paying attention she would've missed it. 

 

The man got out neutrally in a strained voice "I'm happy for you both."

 

She noticed that loud and clear "Kal..Clark she's my soulmate. You need to treat her with respect." 

 

"But she's.."

 

Kara's anger spiked and points at him "Don't finish that sentence. Remember who you're talking to. Do not set up a divide for old things she has nothing to do with. That woman has saved me more times than I can count and in ways you can't possibly understand. Remember if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here now."

 

"I don't understand Kara. I'm not sure I will. Surely you can understand where I'm coming from." He taps his racquet thoughtfully and fumbles with the threads.

 

"I can understand but it's not going to be allowed."

 

"You can't change the way I feel about this. I'm happy you're happy and as long as she doesn't do anything..."

 

Her posture coiled "Kal-El you will not dare touch her or undermine her or disrepect Lena in any way. You will pledge your support regardless of your feelings in this matter. Nor will you speak them in public. It is non-negotiable." 

 

"Who are you to dictate terms to me? Kara I think you need to go cool off."

 

Glints of hard chipped Sapphire pierce his being "You were not raised in our ways but you will adhere to this. She is my bondmate. My wife and Chosen. We are one. If you attack her in any way you attack me and let me inform you dear cousin if you start a war with me you will lose."

 

This made Clark uneasy. The pressure from her intensity he could feel pounding on his chest, it was suffocating "Who are you? Why are you acting like this? I don't want to fight anybody and certaintly not with you Kara. I wasn't planning anything against Lena. I just feel the way I feel."

 

"I will not warn you again." Kara got out with devastating finality.

 

"You know what this game is finished. Why don't you take the rest of the week off."

 

It looked like he was having a temper tantrum and Kara looked at him incredulously "You don't really know who I am do you? Do you really know who you are? You should trust me by now. I used to change your diapers for Rao's sake! I used to work alongside your parents. We had dinners together. We're family. We are the Great and Noble House of El. We are Krypton Kal. You need to do more research about our people Kansas boy. Lena is now family. She is to be immediately exempt from your hate and fear. To be protected above all others." She just prayed to Rao he'd get his act together.

 

Clark was stunned.

 

"I mean what I say. My words have meaning and value. Heed them carefully. I'm done with this conversation." Putting the goggles and racquet back on the wall, Kara grabs a towel and exits the room.

 

It was a few seconds later after she showered that Kara left the Tower.

 

____________

 

Later on...

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

 

Lena was reorganizing the kitchen...again when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye "Don't do it."

 

"Do what?" Kara asks innocently as the blond's hand got closer to the forbidden item.

 

"Kara..." The CEO said in warning as she put the cereal boxes in the top of the pantry.

 

The warrior merely smiled and then swiftly taps the butterdish.

 

"That's it come here!" Lena starts to chase after the blond who evades nimble fingers swiping at her. Kara runs to the living room and gets on the other side of the couch to stay out of reach. Running back and forth watching where the brunette steps and heads in the opposite direction. All the while giggling.

 

"You get back here OOOO"

 

"Nope can't catch me Luthor!" Kara yells excitedly as she jumps over the back of the couch and runs down the hallway.

 

Lena scrambles after the Kryptonian with a determined look on her face. A little evil grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, the brunette swipes the hand towel from the back of one of the chairs as she runs after the blond, following her into their bedroom while spinning the towel.

 

*SNAP* *OW!* *SNAP* *OuCH!* 

 

Lena got some good ninja snaps onto Kryptonian buns.

 

"I'm sorry! I give up!" Kara says while rubbing her left butt cheek.

 

Lena tackled the blond onto the matress. "Why must you purposefully aggravate me?"

 

"Because you're so cute I just can't help myself."

 

"URGH you're so frustrating." The CEO proceeds to smash her lips against the blond's and then starts giggling.

 

"You're not really mad at me right?" Kara asks between kisses.

 

"No I'm not."

 

"K good." Then the VP starts tickling the brunette's ribs.

 

Lena laughs and swats away the offending hands while straddling the taller woman "However, you need to listen to me when I tell you things."

 

"I do listen."

 

"Well don't purposefully ignore them just to get my attention. You don't need to do that for that love." The brunette taps her on the nose.

 

Intense cerulean peers into jade "I like teasing you sometimes. It shows me another side of you I rarely get to see." Kara admits as hands gently stroke soft creamy thighs underneath skimpy shorts.

 

A dark brow raised "Oh?"

 

"Carefree and uninhibited." Kara tilts up for another deep kiss and runs her hands up the brunette's back.

 

"Mmmm"

 

After another few minutes of indulging in one another, Lena speaks up "Don't touch my butterdish."

 

They both laugh.

 

"Yes dear"


	160. 160

3:02am

 

The blond once again couldn't sleep and had bounced out to do some patrols. Finally Kara had gotten home around 3 am and since Lena moved to the middle of the bed, Kara snuggled in on the opposite side to be the big spoon for a change. It was a few minutes later the blond dozed off to Lena's rhythmic breathing and heartbeat.

 

\----

 

4ish?

 

Lena had awoken because she was hot. Which was frustrating because she was in the middle of a rather enjoyable dream with the blond. Then she felt some gentle rocking against her backside and moaning. Slightly turning her head the blond is still asleep but apparently having a good dream as well. Then the brunette feels it burning low in her gut. It seems the Kryptonian is playing with their energy even while sleeping. That's new and exciting. Even after their little romp last night the blond still seems to be needing some more special attention off in dreamworld. 'How interesting.'

 

Should she wake her up? Or allow something really nice. It feels really good already and in the CEO's still half sleepy state in the early dawn might be a great way to start the day. But then again it may be a good idea to check for Kara's consent and give the blond her own. Oh this is so confusing. They never talked about this.

 

Whatever decision she's gonna make she needs to do so quickly because Lena's about to lose coherent thought.

 

"Zrhueiao zhao" The blond whispers then moans loadly and continues talking in her sleep state "Khap zhao rrip Lena."

 

That was it. Kara pushed them both over the edge with a gentle climax. It was incredibly loving and satisfying.

 

It was a few seconds later with a contented smile on her face, forgetting all about her overheated back, the brunette nods back off to dreamland.

 

\-----

 

6:15 am

 

Lena awoke again when the alarm went off and she discovered she's alone in bed. The brunette feels a hint of disappointment at that. Something then catches her nose that makes her smile and then she remembers earlier that morning. 'Just because she spoils you rotten doesn't mean you can turn into a royal brat.' She scolds herself.

 

Kara walks in with a breakfast tray. "Good morning princess."

 

The tray is loaded with food.

 

"Good morning love what is all this?"

 

"Oh well what we have here ma'am is a Danvers special. Steak and eggs. Steak ribeye is medium, the eggs are scrambled with pepper jack cheese. We also have 2 sausage patties and 2 links. 2 pieces of pepper bacon and 2 of hickory smoked. Seasoned red potatoes. Toast with strawberry jam sans butter. Coffee and white grape juice." The blond supplies exuberantly while pointing to each said item.

 

Lena giggles and sits up with a huge smile plastered across her features seeing that the toast is cut into hearts and sitting next to it all is cup with a purple carnation in it. "This is wonderful darling but I'm not sure I can eat all this."

 

"You need to try." Kara gently places the tray down in front of the brunette and then leans over to give her a kiss.

 

Accepting the kiss eagerly, the CEO tries not to knock anything over "Mmmm thank you. What about you?" Running fingers through dark locks trying to attain some order.

 

"I already ate. I'm also boxing up some extra appliances we don't need now. I'm taking them down to some soup kitchens which Supergirl be volunteering for so I'll be heading out soon."

 

"Awwww ok. Mmmm this is so good." The brunette tucks into the cheese eggs happily. "Thank you baby."

 

Kara went back to the kitchen to finish up packing and then started moving stuff to the back patio. The whole area was covered in snow once again. 'Such odd weather lately.' 

 

Another twenty minutes Lena finshes and brings the tray back into the kitchen area thoroughly stuffed. She was surprised she was able to eat it all but everything was soo good. The brunette stood there for a moment just watching the blond pack things into a very large crate. Everytime Kara opened the patio doors freezing air would drift in along the floor. 'Brrrrr'

 

"Sorry"

 

'S'alright I'm going to go jump in the shower.' The dark haired woman supplied and then heads towards their bedroom's bathroom.

 

'K I'm gonna head out now.'

 

After stripping down and tossing her clothes into the hamper something catches Lena's eye in the mirror.

 

"Kara Linda Luthor Danvers! You get back here right this instant!"

 

Hearing the shorter woman yelling across the house, Kara grabs the crate while trying not to laugh and shouts back "Sorry I gotta go! Love you bye!"

 

"Oh you little Shit!"

 

Kara snickered as she made a hasty exit with the crate. How was she supposed to know the purple and blue food dye in the frosting would stain the woman's skin. 

 

They were nice beautiful patterns, swirls with a few hickey's tossed in for good measure. It looked good on the brunette last night. 'Gosh darn it I shoulda got a picture.'

 

Long sleeve turtle neck and a pair of slacks later Lena heads into work.

 

____________

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Lena's been stuck in meetings all morning until one was interrupted by a summons. A summons for a hearing that's supposed to take place in less than an hour in the Netherlands. One that if she doesn't attend will default to her being royally screwed over. She's pissed. The brunette did not need this today. She needed to be in the library doing research and figuring some things out after these meetings. Not fighting against... "FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

 

"Jess have Jeff please see Mr Stevenson out and reschedule for next week. Get legal and the Alere Flammam here now we have got to go."

 

It was seconds later the team arrives and her ship's stairs descend onto her balcony. 

 

Lena grabs her laptop and charger quickly "Jess do you have your press pass?"

 

"Yes and camera too."

 

"Good you're coming too. I need this uplinked and live."

 

"Got it."

 

"Alright move it move it!" The CEO yells and it's less than a minute later they are enroute.

 

They get to Hague in 9 and a half minutes. Thank you hyperspeed transport.

 

They move quickly down the stairs of her ship and into the International Court of Justice interestingly named The Peace Palace.

 

Lena and her entourage come rushing in and heads towards the main chambers where 15 people reside wearing black robes with white frilly laced cravats who were sitting at the head of the room at a very long table. The room was full including court reporters and men wearing wigs. The brunette steps to the small podium on the floor with Jess right behind her recording and transmitting through the Catco Media website. 

 

The judges were all in a state of shock as the main judge president from Somalia spoke "Miss Luthor we're surprised you could make it." 

 

"I bet. How nice of you to make sure I only had the window of an hour from your summons delivered to National City 10 minutes ago to be here in Hague, Netherlands to attend or automatically default to the proceedings."

 

The main judge gave a puzzled look and then picked up a paper in front of him "Well now that you're here Miss Luthor...27 countries have brought up declarations that your military in their respective countries has been encroaching upon their jurisdiction and that your paramilitary is larger than their own militaries. It smells of a hostile takeover and they wish to circumvent any threat to their soverignty."

 

He continues "The security council is giving an advisory opinion that it wants you to remove, reduce and set restrictions on the amount of military or paramilitary in each of these countries. Depending on the country. You also have businesses in almost every country some of which are currently sanctioned against. There is also talk of sanctions and embargoes against LCorp if you do not comply."

 

"This is obsurd. With all due respect. We haven't violated any human rights."

 

"You will adhere to this courts proceedings."

 

A dangerous glint enters emerald gems "You overstep your boundaries. You are an international court of law after all."

 

He is clearly offended by her behavior "The majority of these respected governments wish for you to remove your business from their land altogether."

 

"I have adhered to their local laws and have done good honest dealings with them. Purchased the land, went through all the bureacratic nonsense. I played by their rules and now my company and it's people are going to be punished? Explain to me how that works?"

 

"It's not up to us to explain to you international law but it is our duty to have you adhere to it. They have included documents stating several incidents which are questionable. There is also an issue with your space expansion 89 other nations wish to address with you next month at the General Assembly."

 

The CEO said in a very firm tone "My business in space has no place being discussed here and as for questionable? Right. LCorp has a right to protect it's people even inside other countries. We have a right to self-defense and a right to development under Article 10 and 22 in accordance with the 1993 Vienna Declaration and Programme of Action even as a corporation." 

 

The brunette continues "I have not impeded upon any nations soverignty nor interfered with their own development. In fact LCorp has improved conditions in each country including clean water and basic sanitation along with food, medicine and skilled worker initiatives. So why am I here?" Lifting her palm and then dropping it onto the podium stand.

 

He decided to be blunt after getting frustrated this woman dared to speak out like this "They believe you have overreached and it's affecting the local government. Destabilizing it due to attrition."

 

Lena's decided to let go of her filter "Ohhhh so you're saying I'm actually effective in helping people and you are all butthurt because you can't or won't fix yourselves including helping your own people? And you're all worried and pissed off because I'm making you all look bad?" She smirked.

 

"Ms Luthor please adhere to protocol for this esteemed establishment with respect or I'll find you in contempt."

 

The CEO is done with this nonsense "Are you finished blowing smoke and rattling chains? I am a very busy woman who's got better things to do than sitting here arguing with a bunch of self-righteous pompous windbags with their heads so far up their own a..."

 

Two aids ran up and whispered in the main judges ear, his eyes get wide and then he cuts her off midtirade "That's quite enough Miss Luthor. Cases dismissed."

 

Half the people in the courtroom became hushed and the others became upset. Lena looked at all of them with her CEO mask. "This had better not happen again. This court should be in the habit of making wise decisions. You all have a good day." Turning on her heel with a curt flourish, her entourage quickly followed. Her security tight as she exited the building. 

 

Apparently France, China, US and UK all vetoed the charges across the board immediately once the footage hit the airwaves and the leaders made phone calls into the UN directly.

 

The media butchered the original footage of the hearing from the court reporters. Painting the Luther in a totalitarian and dictatorial light with a rhetoric spin on it. Evil Luthor. Evil corporation eats your children's lives and dreams. Attempting to vilify her and the company.

 

Luckily Lena having her own footage by streaming it live shows the truth. LCorp a force for good. Helping the little people globally. It ran under a basic header 'UN Court Shenanigans.' It got posted to Youtube and it went viral within seconds.

 

It was on her flight back that Delia sent her a encrypted packet that included the names of those who initiated the charges and time delay directly to her laptop. Then asked for further instruction. Lena tapped her lip with her nail. Pondering that for a few moments then shoots back a message 'Stand down for now. Regroup in 20.'

 

The CEO is going to need a few reps to sit in on UN meetings and proceedings from now on. Things are starting to move quicker than expected. They had attempted to block her before all her stuff goes into effect in January. What better way than to do that right before the holidays when everyone goes on break. She forsaw something like this but not such a small time constraint. Luckily she had the instinct to do the article research and have Jess setup for press credentials a month ago. 'Thank God.' 

 

Lena turns on the news midflight to watch the trends and sees not her courtroom antics but a familiar Superhero peeling potatoes and smiles. She turns up the volume and hits record as Paul rolls his eyes at the mushdom. Jess smacks him in the arm silently.

 

______________

 

Winter Season Goodwill

 

Supergirl is peeling potatoes. Lots and lots of potatoes. Chopping onions, carrots, cucumbers and veggies. Helping to knead and bake tons of bread, rolls and cookies. Making millions of ham, turkey and veggie sandwiches. She's bounced around to many soup kitchens all the while working in her normal patrols. She's been taking all the food scraps and dropping them back onto farmland to reapply the nutrients back into the soil. It takes a bit of finagling but with her super speeds it's getting easier to manage.

 

The only thing is that she's had to stop and eat more fat & sugars to compensate. But everyone is in good spirits seeing her. Especially the children coming through the lines for food. It makes her think about things. Things her and Lena have been talking about. Not just feeding the hungry but how to stop this from happening in the first place. They are still boucing around ideas for the future. It just saddens Kara seeing children come through the food lines.

 

There's a press crew setup with a camera doing live footage, the news reporter coiffs her hair and then waits for her cue "Goodmorning folks as we gear up for another cold holiday next week that doesn't mean you shouldn't come down and volunteer at your local soup kitchens this season. Every day homeless, unemployed, families and even college students hitting hard times comes here for a nice warm meal so please donate a bit of your time even if just washing a couple of dishes, dropping off some produce, serving food or even peeling potatoes like apparently Supergirl is doing today."

 

The hero waves at the camera but continues peeling at super speeds. 

 

"Well I guess she's a bit too busy to comment right now but wowzers that's fast. So please find a local community kitchen in your area to see if you can do any good today. If you can't volunteer then please donate... and for those of you who are in need but can't come out today the food bank is open from 9 to 3."

 

It was a few seconds later Supergirl walked over to the reporter.

 

"Oh Hi Supergirl. Would you like to say something?" She moves the microphone towards the hero.

 

Giving a short nod "Yes hi. Everyone can make a difference. Big or small. You don't need a fancy cape or powers or lots of money. If you need some direction in your life volunteering is a great way to gain insight and perspective. Meet your neighbors...maybe someone on your own street needs a few extra cans of food this month. Don't be afraid to ask for help. It's an honor that works both ways." Supergirl explains with sincerity.

 

Kara waves over a little girl who's wearing an apron. "Suzie here has been volunteering every weekend, passing out fruit and making sandwiches with the kind hearted people here. She's my hero." 

 

The curly haired girl giggles, waves at the camera and then hugs the blond.

 

The news reporter gets out with a smile "Awwww well there you have it folks. You, no matter who you are, can make a difference."

 

Supergirl pats Suzie and then gets back to peeling mountains more of potatoes.

 

It was a little while later when someone interesting shows up for food "Hey there lil missy!"

 

The blond's head pops up with a smile "Bob!"

 

He grabs the tray the servers hand him and makes through the line "I hear you be international now. That's sumptin." 

 

Putting down her peeler, she stands up and wipes her hands on the apron she's wearing "Yea hey I wanted to talk to you."

 

He nods with a smile "Well let's go siddown while I stuff my mug."

 

"Alright."

 

They get to one of the tables in the back as Bob takes his coat off and hangs it up on his chair then slowly sits down "So what'sit yer havin issues with now? Don't tell me ya fumbled with the purdy lady friend?"

 

"Oh no ehehe" She leans over and whispers "We got married."

 

"That's fantastic kiddo! Didn't reckon that'd take too long once ya figured thangs out." He starts to eat and then looks up between bites. "So what is it you wanna talk about?"

 

"You actually. How'd you like a job?"

 

He slightly choked. She whips around and pats him on the back.

 

"I'm fine jus my ears playin tricks on me fer a moment I thought you were offerin me a job."

 

"I am" Kara nods as she sits back down.

 

He looks at her curiously "Like doin what?"

 

"What do you like to do?"

 

"That's an assbackwards way of doin things."

 

"Come on answer the question. I mean you have skills right? You mentioned military so..." 

 

"I was an infantryman who got shot in the thigh. 'Fore that I was a scrappy lil kid helpin my pop out in the corn field and in the car shop." He waved his fork after taking another bite.

 

"Did you like any of those?" She questions curiously.

 

He shakes his head "Not particularly no. Although..." Something tickles the back of his mind.

 

"Yea?"

 

Bob admits "I like to paint."

 

"That's great!" Kara remarks enthusiastically.

 

"Don't be gettin no ideas I don't do that sellout commercial stuff. I mean like abstracts and such." He drawled out.

 

"I'd like to see some of your work. If you have any."

 

"I don't have any. I jus dabble and toss fer fun."

 

The blond tilts her head in thought for a moment "How about I rent you an art studio for a few days and you can create whatever you want?"

 

"How'sit you sayin you offerin me a job but yet yer payin for a damn artsy fartsy studio jus so I can play finger paints?"

 

"Oh come on. Please?!"

 

Bob finally relents because she's never pulled the 'Please' card on him "I am no Picasso missy don't be gettin yer hopes up or nuttin."

 

She assured him "Oh I won't but give me a few minutes and I'm gonna have something setup for you."

 

He continued to munch away thinking his friend lost a few marbles.

 

When she was finished zipping off and making a few calls. Bob wound up with a studio apartment with a fully stocked refrigerator and tons of art supplies. A starcard for busfare and a prepaid debit card on the kitchen counter with a sticky note attached. 'For clothes and whatever.'

 

Hours later as Bob stood in his new studio he bawled his eyes out. "Damn kid."


	161. 161

Next day

 

Thursday Evening

 

Luthor Danvers Villa 

 

Kara yells across the house "Lena the girls are already here with Brophy. Hurry up or we're gonna be late."

 

"Sorry zhao I didn't know the last meeting was going to run so late. Give me a minute to touch up my makeup." The brunette is in their bathroom redoing her makeup and says it in a normal voice.

 

"It's just Bruce why do you need makeup?" 

 

"You know why."

 

The Kryptonian calls out again "Fine but I think you look beautiful without it."

 

That warms the CEO's insides "Thank you sweetie."

 

Kara opens the door before Alex could knock. "Hey!"

 

Ruby and Caity come scrambling in followed by Brophy in Husky form his tongue lolling in happiness. Good to see him in such high spirits. The Kryptonian leans over and gives her sister a hug.

 

The redhead smiles "Thank you so much for taking the girls tonight."

 

"Yea no problem." Observes that the girls are nicely dressed and have their overnight bags and pillows with them, they drop them by the couch and go charging through the hallway.

 

"Think you could cover next Saturday?"

 

A giant red X pops in Kara's mind "That is a negativo. Saturdays are offlimits."

 

Red brows furrowed "Dang ok. We really need a sitter because we're both working."

 

The warrior shakes her head as she fiddles with her bracelet "I'm sorry Alex no can do. No one is allowed near the house or on the property. Brophy and Bobby can watch the girls or you two can fix your schedules. Maybe call Eliza to come up if she's not busy." The blond crosses her arms not giving her sister any further explanation.

 

The director gives a confused and puzzled look.

 

"You don't want to know. Anyways.." The girls come running back in. "Ok you midgets you have to be on your bestest behavior for dinner ok? No fighting. No arguing. No squeeling or shrieking. No touching anything without permission and try to not ask a thousand questions. No matter what Alfred serves please eat it all with a smile. If you're good I'll sneak you in something later."

 

Kara yells across the house again "Lena hurry up!

 

Rubbing her hands "I better get going Sam's waiting in the car."

 

"Alright see you later. Love you."

 

"Love ya too."

 

The girls say their goodbyes to their mom and then continue running around.

 

Kara closes the door and remarks "You two put your coats back on we'll be leaving in a moment if this woman would hurry up with her makeup."

 

Ruby laughs "She been in there for hours getting ready?"

 

"Shhhhh. Usually that's the case but today she was stuck at work. So it's touchups." The blond does air quotes with her fingers.

 

"Ahh ok."

 

Kara declared in mock outrage "And what the hey! I still didn't get my hugs yet." 

 

Ruby gives a side hug and Caity practically throws herself at the Kryptonian with glee.

 

"Awww I missed you guys."

 

"We missed you too Aunt Kara. Are we gonna have to eat asparagus? I hate asparagus." Little Caity makes a cringy stinkface.

 

The blond admits with a small chuckle "I'm not sure yet but please try and be courteous ok? Alright give me your stuff and I'll put it in the car with the rest of our overnight luggage."

 

The blond zips quickly in less than a second and then looks at her watch. With a 2 hour drive they were already going to be late now.

 

So Kara just shrugs her shoulders."Ok just sit and watch tv since we're already late."

 

It was another 20 minutes Lena finally comes out of the bedroom ready to go. "Look I'm sorry I took so long...."

 

"S'alright just sit and relax a few minutes."

 

"But we have to go."

 

"Relax first and I'll take care of the rest." The warrior tates firmly.

 

Lena looks at the blond with a confused expression as she sits at one of the barstools.

 

Kara knows it may take the brunette a few moments after rushing that she might have forgotten something.

 

'Oh! I forgot the glyph suits.'

 

And there it is 'I'll get them. Get the girls and I'll meet you in the car.'

 

'I didn't mean to make us so late. Alfred is gonna have a fit.'The brunette worriedly gets out while adjusting her sleeve

 

'Don't worry about it.' Kara then ushers them out of the house and towards the Lexus.

 

When everybody was in the car and Kara had finished up putting the last things in the trunk. She pulled the coat hood forward to cover her blond hair and opened the side door. It's dark enough out no one should see them.

 

"You guys buckle in and hold on."

 

"Kara what..."

 

"Shhh trust me." The blond winks and closes the door 

 

The Kryptonian gently lifts the car and slowly floats up. She can hear the squealing inside the cabin and smiles. Then she gets high up enough and moves at a safe speed with the precious cargo.

 

After about 17 minutes they touch down in front of Wayne Manor.

 

Pretty smug at herself the blond merely grins and wipes her hands off on her coat. Opening the door Lena looked a little green while holding the 'oh shit' handle. The girls and Brophy were grinning ear-to-ear.

 

"You know I don't like flying like that." The brunette's innards were a bit in turmoil.

 

"And I don't like driving. We would've had to make like 4 stops with me coughing my guts out. Besides we're early now so there ya go. Come on girls."

 

They scramble excitedly. "That was soooo cool!"

 

"Let's go again!"

 

"Let's not." Lena gripes out.

 

Blue eyes twinkle mirthfully down at the midgets. Maybe if they were good she'd take them flying sometime this week.

 

"You're both getting so tall. Iwonder who's gonna be taller huh? Alright go ring the doorbell."

 

They take off running up the driveway grass and onto the steps before double ringing it.

 

Alfred Pennyworth cordially opens the door "How delightful. You're early."

 

Kara internally chuckles as the brunette grabs ahold of her arm. Not wanting her having an issue with her heels with how green she looks.

 

'I got candied ginger in my pocket here.' She puts the piece in the other woman's pocket till they get past the introductions.

 

As they reach the stairs Lena smiles "Alfred I'd like you to meet my wife Kara and these are our two nieces Ruby and Caity. And this one over here is Brophy." As she points to the lotow in husky form still and wags his tail while sitting next to Caity.

 

Kara leans over and gives the butler a handshake. "Nice to finally meet you Alfred and I assure you he's house trained."

 

"Master Bruce will be up in a moment. Would you girls follow me and I'll show you to your rooms. "

 

Thankfully the girls were being well behaved and followed the older gentleman.

 

Lena bites into the ginger piece. 'Ugh'

 

'You alright?'

 

'I will be in a few minutes.'

 

"Here give me your hand." The blond holds out her palm.

 

Lena lays her hand and then pinches two pressure points. One on her hand and one of her wrist.

 

'Ow'

 

'Sorry'

 

'What...Oh..'

 

'Better?'

 

'Yes thank you. Let me show you around a bit.'


	162. 162

Wayne Manor

 

It was a little bit later that Barbara and Dick finally show up right as they were getting seated at the large dining table. Food already plated and served. Lena runs through another set of introductions for the newly arrived pair.

 

Boy wonder gets out with resentment "What's chessmaster doin here?"

 

"Again acrobat?"

 

Kara bristled at his tone. That the little toad would disrespect her bondmate and right in front of the kids. It made the blond incredibly angry.

 

Brophy turned sharp eyes at the man 'I don't like his tone.' He transmits to the warrior.

 

'Neither do I. I'll handle it if it continues.' The blond supplies.

 

Bruce attempts to calm the air "This is a Family dinner. Let's all settle down and enjoy it."

 

They all started eating.

 

Things were a bit tense for several minutes till Lena and Bruce started talking tech and Barbara was talking animatedly with the girls.

 

"So I figured we can clear them out of Gothham in the next two days but I'm not sure where they'll head after this or if they'll return in the next six months." Lena explains with a bit of trepidation.

 

Grayson remarks with disbelief "So this super whammie will supposedly disable them and why are we to believe you? In fact why are you even here. We don't need your help."

 

"Dick I invited Lena and her family over for dinner and to help out. We need her invaluable assistance." Bruce explains in warning.

 

The former Robin snorts "Yea right."

 

"Dick let's be civil please." It wasn't Lena's fault when one of his girlfriend's dumped him to go out with Lena. That was a long time ago and she only saw the girl a few times. It didn't work out but Grayson's pride had been hurt and he was still upset about it apparently.

 

"Yea right when were you ever civil? Come waltzing in here again and everybody just drops everything to bendover backwards for the Great Lena Luthor. You know what I'm not hungry." He tosses down his silverware in disgust.

 

A dangerous glint entered blue and Kara gently places her fork down "I don't like the way you're speaking to my wife... especially in front of our nieces." The blond also notices Caitlyn getting upset.

 

"Yea well too bad."

 

"Kara.." Lena tries to calm the Kryptonian.

 

The young vigilante gets out with a smug grin "And what are you gonna do about it?"

 

Bruce knew it was going to come to a head one way or another but Dick just had to open his big mouth. There was only so many times one could warn the guy, Grayson was just too stubborn and arrogant. Bruce kept his mouth shut.

 

In a blink, both Kara and Dick were gone from the dinner table while everyone sat in silence for a moment then continued eating. Kara's glasses were left on the dinner table next to her plate.

 

Caity gets out "Someone's in trouble."

 

Ruby tries to shush her but can't help giggling herself.

 

Barbara continues to munch on her steak like nothing happened.

 

\----

 

Clearly no one told the man that this was Supergirl but he definitely knows now.

 

The blond had taken him high into the atmosphere where the air was so thin he was having trouble breathing. He was attempting to struggle and then stopped as she clamped down on his throat. 

 

She growled out "You dare speak to my bondmate like that again and you will not like the results. If you ever raise a hand against her I will end you."

 

"She started it." He gasped out as his eyes bulge and face turning red.

 

"Explain yourself carefully."

 

"She stole my girlfriend."

 

This made Kara even more furious and snarled in the man's face as her eyes glowed red with flames dripping from her mouth. He felt the intensity pressing into his chest just from the woman's energy and it was choking him further.

 

He explained quickly "It was my first love."

 

"It does not excuse your actions today."

 

Then she drops him. Letting him fall for a while, screaming on his way down. Kara tries to calm herself down not to kill the man. It took her another few minutes then she swoops down, grabs him and then skyrockets across the globe. 

 

"Hold your breath." Kara moves up out of the atmosphere and towards the sun till she was floating with him close to where he can feel the intense heat pounding on him. It was so blinding he couldn't look at the thing but fear clearly displayed on his features as boy wonder pisses all over himself. He's still holding his breath but his lungs are now burning. Kara is listening to his heartbeat and lungs to see how much longer he can take it.

 

Another few seconds later she grabs him and speeds back to the manor's front lawn, slowing down before impact she gently tosses him onto the grass. Dick rolls a few times and exhales and inhales rapidly with tears streaming from his face.

 

"I will not warn you again."

 

"I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again." He cries out blubbering.

 

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Lena." Kara boots him in the ass towards the front door. He scrambles to get the door open and goes tumbling inside as the blond follows quickly behind him. They finally make it back to the dining room and he quickly runs over to where Lena is sitting and drops to the floor and grovels, touching his head to the ground.

 

"I regret my previous actions and words. I sincerely apologize and hope you will forgive me. Lena I am so sorry. Please Please Please I'm sorry! It won't happen again I swear it!" The man kept crying.

 

Everyone is in shock. Well maybe except Bruce who just lifts a brow.

 

Lena had never seen the man like this. Dick looked broken. It was almost surreal. In a soft voice the brunette replies "I forgive you."

 

"Now go clean yourself up and get back down here quickly so we can finish eating." The blond states succintly with a glare.

 

"Yes ma'am." Nightwing gets out as he runs up the stairs.

 

The blond fixes her hair and puts her glasses back on then sits back in her chair. "So we were talking about the new devices?"

 

Bruce couldn't help the small twitch of a smile as he started explaining what Mr Fox had developed with Lena's new ideas.

 

The girls started giggling again as Caity kept secretly feeding Brophy her asparagus.

 

'What did you do to him?' Lena's mind inquires.

 

The blond replies internally 'I'll tell you later. How did Caity know we were having asparagus?'

 

'I'm guessing her gift.'

 

They stop the inner communique so that they could focus on the conversation.


	163. 163

The BatCave 

 

Several hours later when the girls were asleep in bed it was patrol time. Lena had passed out the thin glyph suits to be worn underneath their costumes, with the exception of Kara, to help prevent against magic damage.

 

"You have your own outfit?" The blond raises an eyebrow and takes a good look at the CEO.

 

Lena shrugs as she pulls on her boots "Mmm it's just a temp one whenever I'm here."

 

Watching for a few more seconds, Kara supplies with an Azure twinkle "You look good."

 

Bruce cuts them off "If you two lovebirds would relax for a minute we have 4 alarms that went off simultaneously. Zor-El I think you should take the Manchester platform. That's the Ophiucus Lords main stomping grounds. Luthor you take the Aquarium. I'll be on standard patrol because I have a feeling those are just a distraction. Nightwing you take the Science Center. Batgirl you head for the DA's office."

 

"Ok but I want the car." Lena says with a smirk.

 

He hops up and starts handing out equipment "Fine. Here are your comms. Try not to kill anyone Supergirl."

 

Kara was about to say something snarky but Lena pulses her. So the blond gets out "Alright."

 

"Let's move." Batman gruffs out.

 

____________

 

Gotham streets 

 

The local mafia is in a bloody war against the dark mage guilds and also going after the light guilds as well. They didn't care so long as it killed any magic wielders. That was a bad choice on their part as now they are fighting a war on several fronts including other mob bosses and gangs looking to be top dog in the city. The Gotham PD is sitting back and hoping they all wipe eachother out.

 

Even the Joker, Harvey and several others who escaped Arkham Asylum during a recent attack that blew out half the building have become silent during these times and disappeared into a large dark hole somewhere till the dust settles. If they're still alive that is.

 

Gotham was a mess. So Supergirl is making a very strategic showing to help clean up the streets for all the innocent citizens of the city. The other Justice Leaguers are staying away from this as they are very suceptable to magic. Diana can't make it either saying she has other responsibilities to attend to. Which surprisingly Shayera offered to help Wonder Woman on that. Those two were like oil and water at first but now it seems they are getting along.

 

Zatanna is in another dimension for the meantime with Green Lantern and Raven something about another intergalactic demon causing problems. The whole universe is busy with something going on and at the moment Kara's got her hands full. It makes her nervous Lena is out here too but she's keeping them all under a protective eye. Helena shows up about an hour in their mission and helps watch Lena's back at the Aquarium. Which calms the Kryptonian's heart a bit but the blond listens to her inner feelings just in case.

 

The Kryptonian is easily dodging blasts, summoned demons and all kinds of nasty creatures. Slicing through them and sending them back almost as fast as this punk group can summon them. They're getting scared because no one's been able to get a one up on'em. Supergirl tosses them left and right. Speeds around and wraps them up. 

 

Kara taps her comms as she hears BeeGee's Night Fever playing in the background "Supergirl to Chessmaster"

 

"Here"

 

Kara hears a grunt and crunch through the comm piece.

 

"Are you listening to music while you're fighting?!" The blond gets out with disbelief and concern.

 

"And your point?" The brunette gets out with a bit of exertion while dodging a blow.

 

"It's not safe, you need to hear around you!"

 

The blond hears another couple of smacks and a grunt.

 

Lena slightly chuckles "Don't worry about me Supes. I can handle it. Go give Batgirl a hand."

 

Oooo that woman is frustrating the Kryptonian.

 

'Calm your jets love I'm fine. I've done this before.'

 

'Agh fine'

 

Barbara's strained voice comes through "If you two are done comm fucking, I need some backup."

 

The blond cringes "Copy that. Platform has been debugged. Heading to DA's office now."

 

"Bird's eye shows movement at the docks. Proceeding with caution." Bruce's voice gruffs out.

 

The young Luthor confirms "Roger that. Aquarium's been scrubbed. Huntress and I are enroute."

 

Batman inquires "Nightwing what's your status?"

 

"Come in Nightwing." Batgirl tries to reach him.

 

"Give me two seconds." Kara finished helping Barbara through most of that exchange. "Ok DA's Office organized. I'm headed to Science Center."

 

Finding Nightwing struggling against a larger opponent. An ugly beetle creature wearing a business suit. Grayson's windpipe cutoff much like he had been earlier but this time he's starting to lose consciousness. Kara cracks the creature in the back of it's head and it falls to the ground, releasing Dick who also falls to the floor, gasping for air.

 

"You ok?"

 

He wheezes out "Yea thanks. I almost had him."

 

"Yea right he almost had you dippy. Another few seconds and you woulda been out. I'm going do a quick scan for any stragglers."

 

Supergirl speeds off.

 

Another hour later Supergirl has everybody rounded up and sitting at the GCPD station. Eeeverybody. Even the Arkham escapees. A few of them had left the city but with her new enhanced hearing she easily picked them up.

 

"Wooo that was fun!" Kara hops a little causing small little foot sized craters to appear in the asphalt. "Ooops sorry"

 

"Bats I don't understand why you didn't call them sooner this was a cakewalk. Now maybe we can get a small vacation." Barbara says while wiping off her hands on her suit.

 

"I'll meet you all back at home base I'm hungry!" The blond gets out excitedly.

 

Nightwing gets out incredulously "Dude we just ate like two hours ago and you ate a freakin horse."

 

Huntress just stands off to the side with Batgirl smirking.

 

"You'd be surprised what it takes to feed a Kryptonian. Especially a supercharged one." Lena supplies easily with a grin.

 

Batgirl laughs "Glad she's not my wife shiiiit." 

 

"How rude!" Kara bites back in slight outrage.

 

Lena just laughs.


	164. 164

Next day

 

National City Park (Completed)

 

It's been oddly quiet today. After breakfast and saying goodbye to uncle Alfred, uncle Bruce and the squad, the girls get dropped off at school. Their security detail received them without a word. Brophy took off again no telling where. 

 

Both Lena and Kara didn't have to be at work till later that afternoon so now they're taking a stroll in the park. They really didn't talk about what happened too much. Just preferring to live in the Now moment. Even the dream vision fragments were a bit fuzzy anyways and if they keep hashing into the hard details of what their life is they'd never come out for some much needed sunshine. So at this moment they're holding hands and quietly strolling. 

 

Taking in the scenery. Pretending they are merely two regular normal everyday women who just happen to be hopelessly in love with one another. Kara keeps ducking her head and blushing because Lena keeps biting her lip distractingly. As they walk further down the hill around the edge of the clearing near the park trees they watch some ducks swimming back and forth on the cold water.

 

When the blond sees the web-footed mallards, in an attempt to get Lena to laugh, pipes up "I wonder why ducks have their own tape... that's just quackers!"

 

Lena snorted and then with wide-eyes, quickly covers her nose and mouth. "That's horrible!"

 

The warrior turns and faces the shorter woman with a bright smile "But you laughed! I heard the cute little snort miss priss. So I must be funny."

 

"It's an uncle joke."

 

"Was not."

 

Putting her hands into the blond's back jean pockets to keep them warm because again she forgot her gloves but at the moment the brunette couldn't care less. Just gives her an excuse to grab the blond's luscious hot ass. Lena purrs a little as her fingers beg to just sink into the taught flesh beneath the fabric.

 

Kara's hands move to grab the brunette's hips and pulls her closer. "I am funny."

 

"So you say." Playing indifferent.

 

"Is there anything you'd like to do before we Haaaaave to go off to work?" The VP gets out dramatically and then rubs their noses together.

 

"There is...but we don't have enough time for that. I'm sorry I'm a little grouchy today. I didn't get my sufficient cuddle time and you know..."

 

"I'm sorry princess." 

 

Kara's lips got dangerously close to her own, they were sharing the same air. The blond husks out in a tone that makes the brunette's loins quiver "I promise I'll make it up to you."

 

"O.."

 

Lena's words were cut off as the blond tilted her chin forward to firmly press their lips together and the brunette heard Kara's voice in her head and heart as the pulse nearly knocks her over.

 

'I love you.'

 

The only thing keeping the CEO upright was her hands and the blond's arms. The kissing continued effortlessly and passionately. It just always feels right kissing Kara it was hard to explain... like perfect joy or kissing the sun. She wasn't sure the words to call it but it felt right...they just fit.

 

The moment was so intense she was getting light headed, Lena knew what that meant 'Not here love.'

 

'Ok fine but once we get home...'

 

'I know.'

 

The blond pulled back and looked into green with a deep flicker full of promise. The bright sea of eternity that bathes them flows through their connection more and more these days. It keeps getting harder to pull away but alas...

 

The Kryptonian hears something in the distance. Lena knows as the telltale signs as either a head tilt, ear twitch or a zoned out look.

 

'Go on hero.'

 

Releasing the brunette with a small nod, the warrior gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. Kara walks quickly to the trees hoping for a good spot where no one can see her. Once out of sight Lena hears the unmistakable whoosh. 'She's gotten faster.' She muses to herself.

 

The brunette just looks around for a moment and then taps her comm "Red Rider escort please."

 

Taking a deep breath with an extended sigh, Lena heads toward LCorp. Her security not that far behind her as Tomas shows up with the bike and tosses her a helmet and jacket. Several more show up on motorcycles for the team switch off.

 

_____________

 

Tower of Fate

 

Library-South Wing

 

After a very boring staff meeting and a science class later, Lena still doesn't have a lead on Shen or Lex and now with this looming 'war against the gods' thing it just seems to be a major cluster.

 

So she has to have everything precariously balanced. Keeping the UN and other nations off her back, work and everything else. Lena is a woman on a mission but she needs help. Deep ever reaching penetrating help so she called up a few friends for a very special LAN party tonight amongst other things.

 

But for now Lena is in the library looking over material to help them in the next upcoming days. The CEO really hopes she can find something..anything to help them because this is another thing besides mother nature that scares her.. Yes she's thought about it ever since she speculated Lex going after possible godhood, it's old ancient ones that there may be no defense for that have her worried. 

 

Lena has to keep reminding herself she's the one who can control things. It's a good affirmation she's testing out that the brunette came across in one of the books about Personal Realities and how that crosses over the realms in context to powerful beings "I have the power to change my world. You have no power here. I do not consent. Everything keeps getting better and better. Magic and miracles in every moment. Thank you."

 

It's alot and Lena feels silly saying it but trying it out won't hurt anything. She also knows her hang up is the belief in, not just reciting the words, that holds the true power of it that she needs to work on.

 

She scrunches her nose "Urf that's weird."

 

It was 40 minutes later that the CEO was done for all the metaphysics and esoterica that she can possibly handle in one day. She heads back to the main room to come up with some sort of battle and (or) contigency plans with Zatanna, Inza and Fate. It should be interesting to see what they all come up with.

 

 

___________

 

On the way to Catco...

 

After putting out multiple fires and stopping a suicide bomber in Nigeria, the Kryptonian was headed to Catco. Surprisingly there wasn't alot of regular crime going on since she's been so active. Especially since they got word of her hand in Gotham. It's like they're giving up before they start or finding something else to occupy their time. She still feels something coming and not sure what it is yet. In the meantime Kara's bouncing around on patrol before her meeting she has to oversee.

 

Kara had stopped by outside Lena's office just to you know... check up on the greatest woman to ever live...not that she was stalking her own wife or anything cause that's just creepy and well.. the weirdest thing happened. The hero didn't feel like anything was wrong but as the blond approached she stopped and floated while Kara observed with her xray vision her wife opening a portal and disappearing into it.

 

Nothing felt wrong or out of place but it still made Kara nervous. She hovered there a few more minutes. Now that Lena's heartbeat is missing the blond tries not to freak the flerp out. This happens every so often and it's unnerving every time. Kara wants to figure this out. She trusts the brunette with her life but the Kryptonian is curious.

 

Ultimately Lena has her secrets and technically they are hers to share or keep but....

 

Kara follows her intuition on this and tries to tune in. There's too much traffic noise here so the blond shoots up further into the atmosphere and rescan tunes. 

 

'There! What the hey!' 

 

Lena is right outside Salem which is completely on the other half of the US. In less than a few seconds the woman has teleported across the continent. That's unsettling.

 

Kara listens in carefully as the brunette is talking to someone. A male? and another voice... a female they're talking about...

 

The blond felt a little guilty for ease dropping but Lena is gonna find out later anyways so might as well...

 

The male stated in a slight accent "As far as I know Zeus and the other immortals are angry with her because she has the power to slay everything. It scares them now that their supposed infinite existence can be abruptly cut short."

 

He continued "We may be able to buy some time by causing an inner conflict between the factions or inside their own little cliques. I believe this is only the beginning. If they can't get to either of you directly then they may try indirectly. However, I can assure you that if anything happens to you they will enrage a Godkiller and then we're all doomed."

 

Lena tried to deny it "Kara would never..."

 

Then heard the female voice cut in "She can. Imagine what you would do if you had her powers and she was taken from you?"

 

There was a few seconds of silence except for the accelerated heartbeart of her beloved.

 

"We..Kara and I would never purposefully harm innocents no matter what happens to us. Either of us."

 

The man explained softly "I am not here to debate merely point out the very real threat that has already attempted to remove one of you. We must hurry. I will take the East wing, Zatanna will take the North, Inza the West and you Lena the South. We will meet back here in one hour."

 

The blond was not really concerned about this conversation merely....uneasy. Kara trusted her bondmate without question and if she is working on a solution to their... immortal problem then the blond has to have faith. At the same time it alleviates some of the pressure for the Super to come up with a plan all alone. Yes she has these abilities but the warrior doesn't want to just run around killing beings just because they pose a threat to her. 

 

That was a shock hearing though. Lena didn't mention any of this. The dealing with magic and stuff wasn't new but she didn't know the brunette went to the Tower of Fate for research or she had the ability to portal or bilocate or whatever it was. Nor has she mentioned anything about Mr Lightning Bolts. Now it makes sense.

 

Kara doesn't know how to feel right now. 'Lena has her reasons..She's usually always right...' The warrior just wishes her mate would share the burden a bit and not keep so many secrets.

 

'She trusts me and I trust her... there's no reason to have doubts or uncertainty about it. There will always be an us... I don't doubt that but maybe she deserves a much better life that I can't.... No she chose You you idiot. So woman up and get back to work.'

 

With that Kara heads to Catco once more as she's got to sit in on an advertising and marketing meeting.


	165. 165

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Impromptu Unorthodox LAN Party

 

 

Lena takes a look at the faces joining her on this mission and is actually surprised by an 'unknown' brought into the fold. Although one of her trusted members did vouch for the person it did make her a little uneasy at first but as they sat and got situated the brunette decided to trust in the nerdy blond she's known for years on and off the books as Overwatch brings in another dark haired woman with her. 

 

One Lena's never seen or heard of... So when Felicity introduced the mysterious woman, the CEO merely raised a brow at them and the blond just winked. Well then... the more the merrier with what she needs to do tonight. This Zari may in fact become a valuable asset to the team if everything pans out.

 

When Lena showed up with several others in tow, Kara just took it in stride. She was minutely confused but went with the flow. Just meant their original plans will be slightly delayed. No worries and when asked if they are staying for dinner it was then agreed upon that the Kryptonian would cook.

 

Refocusing on the task at hand after waiting for everyone to finish setting up their equipment, the CEO speaks up "Thank you all for coming. I apologize that this is all last minute but I sincerely appreciate your assistance in this. So here we've got less than 1 hour to hack the entire planet. In and out. Surgical clean. No trace. No residue. I have it hooked to my special servers so don't worry we have plenty of space for all the data."

 

"To what end?" Zari asks just for kicks. Knowing brown eyes twinkle. It was a surprise she got a call on the Waverider because no one from this time should know of her existence. So when Felicity contacted her about a hack job for Luthor she jumped at the chance. She had to keep her mouth shut but Praise Allah she was beyond ecstatic to work with the woman of Legend 'The Lena Luthor'. However, she put her foot down about not fangirling in front of the woman or these others. She's already done that once before and maaan that was awkward.

 

Delia pipes up with a puzzled look "Oh is this about the UN? Yea that was fucked up."

 

Lena explains "Yes I need everything on everybody and I need to know what they know. This is us doing mankind a huge favor. I trust this will be kept in confidence and in the family."

 

They all nod.

 

"Yes you know I used to be apart of a group like this but larger but then technically that group went apeshit and followed some nut but besides that this is nice! We should do it more often. Not 'It' it but this yea cause ummm Computer stuff together yes! Just us girls with the exception of Winn. No offense Winn. So ya Hack the planet!" Felicity rambles out with her usual manner.

 

"Wow you got all that out in one breath. I'm impressed." Zari comments with a raised brow.

 

The young Luthor internally giggled at that. Felicity tends to remind her so much of cub-reporter Kara when the Super first entered her office that one beautiful sunny afternoon. Also observing Zari's quick wit cleared the last vestiges of unease for the moment. This is no regular task they are undertaking and is quite serious all around.

 

Winn gets out "Oooo we should come up with a nickname for the group!"

 

"Yea of course...cause we're all 6 years old." Zari rolls her eyes.

 

Delia snickers "It might be fun." She cracks her knuckles and finishes setting up her laptop on the table setup that Kara crafted up for them. "These are nice table and chair sets."

 

"You like them? Yea Kara made them. If you'd like I can have her drop some off at all your places. She makes tons of these and gives them away."

 

"Kara made them?? Wow. She got some mad carpenter skillz now. She still have that toolbelt?" Winn grinned mischeviously.

 

Lena blushed.

 

Felicity caught a clue "Wow ok then!"

 

As they all finish booting and connected, Kara comes with Jolt soda and tons of Zebra cakes as per her wife's instructions. The blond smiles and chuckles as everyone is putting in their earbuds or headphones getting their tunes ready for whatever it is they're up to.

 

"Honey can you get the light on the way out please?" Lena remarks softly.

 

"Sweetie typing in the dark is bad for you eyesight.." Kara pushes up her glasses as if she's trying to make a valid point.

 

"I am aware darling we got this."

 

The blond relents "Alright fine. I'm gonna start on dinner now."

 

"Thank you love." Green eyes sparkle.

 

"Mmmm have fun you guys." Kara turns off the lights and exits the room while closing the door.

 

"You two are so adorable!" Felicity gets out with a grin while plugging in her jump drive 6way hub.

 

"Absolute tooth rotting fluff. Speaking of which Zebra cakes are my jam!" Winn says while collecting a whole box of the goodies all to himself.

 

"Damn she cooks too?" Delia gets out.

 

Lena attempts not to blush too bad. Hopefully...not that anyone can really see that well except their respective screens "Mmmhmm Ok so who wants what continent?"

 

"Well does anyone else speak Arabic or Farsi?...Yea I thought not. I'll take those countries including Africa then." Zari questions and then supplies when no one spoke up.

 

Lena then asks "Good anyone speak Russian? No? Alright I'll take them and I might as well take Asia too."

 

Delia chimes in "I'll take all the Spanish speaking countries."

 

"I'll take Canada, Australia and Europe." Felicity supplies.

 

"So Winn you get the leftovers and dark web...think you can handle that?"

 

"Yea sure no doubt." The IT mumbles through a face full of mini cake.

 

Felicity asks with a smirk as she reaches for some cakes herself "So is this going to be a race?"

 

Delia reaches for the soda "Why? Wow I've never heard of Jolt grape soda where'd you guys pick this up from? Brazil or something?" 

 

"You are such a noob. It's ol'skool comparable to Bawls and Why not? We can make bets." Winn adds.

 

"Hmmm"

 

"There's absolutely nothing I could possibly want. So there's no point for me to bet." Zari adds while glancing around.

 

Lena raises a brow. "Ok well let's not do bets. I will give you each a gift of some sort for your participation but how bout the victor wins 2 favors from the other participants. Unconditional no question drop everything favors."

 

"Sounds good to me." Felicity nods like a bobblehead.

 

Everyone else agrees.

 

"Alright everyone let's get to work." The young Luthor gets out with a flourish as she pops in her earbuds.

 

It wasn't even 20 minutes Lena has hacked every single Asian and Russian facility, agency and most important people list military, government, business and civilian in those respective regions. All their satellite data too. Luckily she had enough storage space cause China was huuuuuuge compared to the rest of them and with their own sets of hackers too. It was not as fast as she would've liked but hey she still won cleanly and clearly.

 

"In your face bitches!" Lena fist pumps in the air.

 

"Yea cause that's really a mature attitude." Zari rolls her eyes once again that night.

 

"Damn" Delia gets out and continues clicking.

 

"What the hell Lena!" Winn is fighting to catch up but still stuffing his face.

 

"Not bad" Felicity kicks back and then finishes her work.

 

So as it went Lena finished first, followed by Zari, Felicity, Delia and then finally in last place is Winn. Totally untraceable.

 

"Maybe we should make the last place loser do something as punishment." 

 

He whines "Oh hey come on no after the fact stuff." 

 

They hear a slight knocking on the door.

 

Kara pops her head in "Dinners ready everyone." When it looked like no one was moving "I'm not reheating it so move those buns let's go."

 

"Please tell me it's not pork." Zari gets out.

 

"It's not. I made lamb. Halal and Kosher. For anyone else who doesn't eat meat I made tons of veggies sides." She says with a scrunch of her nose.

 

"YES!" Zari jumps up and heads out first. Followed by a very happy Felicity.

 

"Wait a minute you can't cook lamb to feed 6 people in an hour and there was nothing going when we got here. So what's up with that?" Delia asks clearly confused.

 

"Don't worry about it Del." Lena states clearly intending for the kid to drop it with her CEO mask.

 

"Ahh ok yes boss." Delia dutifully drops the subject like a hot pan.

 

Winn inquires "Hey who wants to play Diablo II later?"

 

"Oooo"

 

"No. As much I enjoy all of your company I'm going need you to go home at a decent hour." Lena neeeeeeeds some Kara time alone. Especially after nothing last night and today when the Kryptonian promised to make it up to her. If it wasn't for the urgency of this group hack then that's what they would have been doing right now. 

 

Walking around the table Lena gestures for the rest of the group to head towards the dining room. Kara does not like to reheat foods if she prepares it for other people. It's an interesting quirk that they really haven't discussed but hey if she can put up with the brunette's kitchen ocd then the blond can have a few of her own. Lena smiles at that and then exits the office towards where everyone was lining up at the food trough.


	166. 166

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex, Implied Sex and sexy scenes. Nothing really descriptive though. Maybe next time ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Note: The Kryptonese is loosely translated using the Doyle version dictionary. I decided to put the translations underneath this time instead of having to scroll down for it. It made the conversation flow easier to read. so Cheers!

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Later on... 

 

Dinner was wonderful. The coversations were enlightening and hilarious and overall it was a great night. Once their visitors had left for the evening Kara jumped Lena. Well... it started as small kisses to the back of her neck and then before Lena knew it she was naked, on her back on the mattress and hanging onto dear life while gripping the headboard as Kara devoured her. It was amazing and then Kara flipped her just as quickly with Lena riding the blond's face, somehow surprisingly still gripping the headboard. 

 

It was exciting. Kara for the first time used her powers in bed and the brunette couldn't be happier. It just took some quick reaction time on Lena's part when she realized what was happening.

 

When Kara started to float while gripping her hips Lena just lost it. The brunette also lost it on the wall and the ceiling and just in the air in general. The blond was just nonstop relentless. With the energy and the speed Kara was working her with it was multiples compounded. Finally Lena had to tap out.

 

So they are now just laying in bed and soaking up their connection and snuggling. Lena wanted to reciprocate but she figures once she gets a quick nap maybe...but then again it might have to wait till tomorrow because then the Kryptonian will want to go again. 

 

Energizer Kryptonian has a tendency to forego her own pleasure for that of the brunette's and enjoys making her feel good. Not that Lena's complaining. Not one bit however, every so often the CEO wants it to be a mutual simultaneous experience. Well...she can always make up for the gap tomorrow since it's Saturday. A devious smirk pulls at her lips.

 

Hearing the heartbeat change Kara inquires excitedly "You ready to go again?"

 

Patting the blond's hip "No sweetie I'm just thinking about you...I'm just too sensitive and exhausted at the moment."

 

"Sorry zhao."

 

"Oh no don't be sorry that was out of this world. You are so amazing."

 

"It took alot of concentration for me but I hope I didn't hurt you."

 

"No no everything was perfect. You are perfect. I am a Very happy woman." The brunette says lovingly as she kisses the blond's collar bone. Still a lump of blissful jelly splayed atop the warrior.

 

Kara was relieved at that and continues to softly trace her fingertips along the dark haired woman's back in a comforting manner. The blond wasn't sure she should bring this up right now or if Lena already saw but feels compelled to tell her anyways. "So I ummmm had a moment today when I lost sign of your heartbeart and kinda overheard a conversation once I found it again..."

 

"I know."

 

"Bu..but how? when?"

 

"Not during the conversation but when you were talking to yourself. I heard you very faintly. So thank you for trusting me. It means alot to me."

 

Kara felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry.."

 

"It's fine zhao you were so cute about it too but always remember I chose You and will always choose You... even if you do idiotic things from time to time to time...to time.

 

"Alright! I understand! Sheeeesh woman."

 

"Rrip nahvruht khap nahn zhindif dhugh."  
(You understand I am always right.)

 

"Nim kryp rosh vo rriv voiehd vah Kryptahniuo?!" The blond looks at her with humored disbelief.  
(Are we going to do this in Kryptonian?)

 

"Urvish zhao."  
(Harmony love.)

 

Looking at her for a moment, Kara says with soft sincerity "Zhi kehlish chao khehth zrhemin."   
(Yes exalted and esteemed wife.)

 

That made Lena's heart just melt "Mmmmm you spoil me."

 

"You deserve it."

 

A few tears slip from green pools as the blond holds her close. It was a little while later Kara pulls the blanket over them and they drift off into contented sleep.

 

 

_______________

 

A few days later...

 

Kara knows Christmas is coming up and she is having a tough time of trying to find Lena the perfect gift. Yea she's gotten her favorite perfume, some bath oils and scented candles, some cute socks but really Kara is trying to find something that will wow the woman who has literally everything.

 

The blond has been hitting several stores and not really seeing what she wants. So she has an idea to make a few stops at some of the orbital merchants wares and goods.

 

It was one store she passed by that she at first ignored but then it intrigued her. Maybe not for the primary present but maybe a secondary. It was an alien sex shop. Kara still couldn't help the blush that covered her features. She just decided to suck it up and go in. They didn't need anything in their sex lives, it was beyond amazing but Kara thought maybe the brunette would like a little more variety.

 

Oils, powders, feathers and huge assortment of different things, devices and outfits for their alien population and clientel. It was astounding the amount of stuff there was in here. It wasn't cluttered. It was clean, inviting and professional. A Tyresian woman was organizing some of the shelves when she noticed the newcomer. 

 

Tyresians were well known pleasure specialists and it's not a surprise to the Kryptonian to find one in a shop like this. They are a very respected race even though they appreciate the more exotic pursuits. Light purple opalescent skin with a soft hue of blue. It was very calming and aesthetically pleasing. Putting the clientel at ease around them. Tall and lanky. They are also an empathic species who can also project emotions outward which makes them suited for this and many other jobs.

 

"Greetings. How may I serve thee?" She lilted out in her native language.

 

Thankfully Kara understood her. Trying not to stutter as she spoke Kara scratches her neck "Greetings. I am not exactly sure what I am looking for."

 

"You are nervous. It is fine. Will this be for you or for a partner." The woman asked with open palms showing the species only has four digits per hand.

 

"My bondmate." Kara supplies while still looking around.

 

She taps her chin "I see. Very good then. If I may inquire the nature of both your species?"

 

Kara looks at the attendent carefully "I'm Kryptonian and she's human."

 

The purple skinned alien hums with a smile "May I suggest you start with the lower level items for humans. The more rugged species will be towards the upper shelves."

 

"That makes sense." Then glances at the bottom shelf areas.

 

"I have a few specialty items in the back. Also we have a catalogue if you desire to special order certain items or wish to design something."

 

"Okay Thank you."

 

"If I may also inquire which bloodline are you?"

 

Kara understands where this line of questioning is going and she is not interested. Certain slave traders in the past got ahold of Kryptonian noble females and forced them into activating their energy points just to get the fluid to sell on the black market. They usually wound up dying quickly because their hearts gave out from the continuous stress without being able to mate properly. It made her angry.

 

Immediately the Tyresian retracted her statement. "I apologize for offending you. I sincerely meant no harm." She bowed her head low.

 

It appeased the blond for the moment but sent her inner warning flags haywire. Not sure if it was her own feelings about it or the Tyresian projecting and filed it away. 

 

"Please allow me to show you some of our specialty items for bondmates." The attendent said in a soothing tone.

 

If the woman tried anything she was in for a rude awakening. Kara merely nodded and was shown into the back area behind a red curtain.

 

It was a large room with items in transparent cases. 

 

"Here we have Sendar rings which will heighten the ecstacy and over here we have what I think you and your female partner may enjoy it's a Tyresian adapter."

 

"Please explain I haven't heard of these."

 

"It's a semi-universal adapter with multiple settings and it's human friendly. It can simulate a different anatomy for copulation and feel completely realistic for both partners without altering brain chemistry or becoming addictive. It also self cleans because of the material's properties."

 

Kara sees it at first looks like a block of metal but as the Tyresian waves over and then speaks a few words it changes like quicksilver into a very large male looking appendage. As the woman spoke it kept changing into different things and textures per the instruction set. Several caused the Kryptonian to blush. Then the double settings.

 

'Wooo okay' This is very interesting technology and the blond knows this species takes great pride in any product they develop so Kara knows it's extremely high quality. Which probably costs a small fortune or enough to buy a moon out in Rondari. Most people wouldn't buy it and would rather spend the money on other things such a sex slaves.

 

"It is very interesting. What are you asking for it?"

 

"I am open to negotiation." The woman offers with a soft smile.

 

"Hmmm" As long as the woman doesn't want to trade her fluid for it then this might be something Lena will appreciate.

 

Although this might be a very long negotiation process and Kara thinks for a bit. How to do this without blowing her cover... "I recently came into an acquisition of Red Beryl and Beryllium. Would that interest you?"

 

"Mmm yes it would. My homeworld is in desperate need of those. How much are we talking?"

 

"How much do you think this is worth?"

 

"How much can you spare?"

 

Kara ponders that for a moment "As much that a average human male can carry unassisted."

 

"Agreed. Do we have a deal?" The woman holds her right palm up and makes a circular motion in the air with it.

 

"Throw in the megapack of water-based flavored lubricants and you've got a deal."

 

The Tyresian nods in acceptance and awaits. As per their custom, Kara puts her left palm within a few inches of the shop owners and mimics the circular motion completing the deal.

 

"Excellent."


	167. 167

LCorp Fleetship Spark

 

Kuiper Belt

 

 

They've been monitoring the furthest area of the Kuiper belt working through steadily to clear some old space debris they discovered in the second asteroid belt. Looks like from battles of long ago and Lena is looking to escavate, scan and catalogue everything. Just from one of the test samples so far some of this stuff shows just shy of 2 million years. Other fragments have shown the last 5 thousand years so it's very interesting to say the least. Xenoarcheologists and xenoanthropologists would have a conniption to get ahold of some of this. 

 

The CEO is excited. When faced with the sharing of a common ancestor or the possibility that some religious text were actually fact but in a different context. It very well could blow everyone's minds. Firey chariots rose up into the sky or people ascending into heaven as viewed from a primitively evolved species still working with simple machines or basic agriculture coming out of the hunter gatherer mentality. 

 

Does one really want to test their faith by knowing the real truth of it... maybe now it might be time to get the blinders off and step out of the restricted view box. That will be a hard pill to swallow. Many will reject it outright and it could turn to violence. 

 

If one is not ready for a larger truth then....it's their right to maintain that. Maybe in time the species will continue to evolve. Who knows...but Lena knows this is dangerous. So once again she's keeping it to herself. Anyone on these missions are a select group. Hardcore security and sciences people loyal to her approved by Brophy. He sure comes in handy.

 

'Wonder where he is right now. He's been absent since Gotham. So no telling.' The brunette's inner musings were interrupted as Lou chirped through the comms.

 

"Ma'am we've found something you might want to look at. I'd also suggest quarantine."

 

"Alright have a team suit up I'll be there momentarily." Lena orders while putting down the little piece she's been tinkering within the cargo bay. 

 

"Phillip you're on watch here till I get back. Paul you're with me. Grab a SpHazmat suit." Lena told the man. She had developed these awhile back at the beginning of the mining grants. Even with a Danagrian Doorway she needed something that won't kill the thing she wishes to study. So a biologically and chemically sealed environment that is basically a biosuit just with a bit fancier equipment and not so bulky. Using incredibly resilient material so as to not get punctured just like Kara's... She shakes off that shared memory because Lena needs to concentrate. 

 

When she found out how outdated the JL's biosuits were and equipment altogether she came down hard on J'onn, Bruce and Kal for letting it get this bad. There was no excuse for it. It could've been anyone out there. Oh they made her so mad. At this rate the DEO has better tech and safe guard's honestly even before the CEO started helping them. Bruce knew better than to leave it to other people. Anyways that's already resolved once Lena had stepped foot back at the watchtower a few days later to give them new schematics, protocol outlines and a good swift kick in the ass figuratively speaking. Although if this happens again it won't be.

 

"Aye"

 

When they entered the decon hatch geared up, Lena observed the side panels readings for the embilical connection to check for anything first. It read normal so she gave them the 'Go ahead'. As the outer door hatch opened they walked briskly down the small corridor to the half piece of another ship they had found. There was still a good large portion that was preserved so this was quite a find. The designed docking ring made it that much easier to get aboard without tether ties and flopping around in zero gravity.

 

Her men still had their weapons. So as they got further into the piece of ship the saw it used to be quite advanced, Lionel's voice rang strong in her head "Always be prepared. Expect the unexpected. When you become complacent that's when things go wrong and you're done for. Don't ever let that happen. Maintain vigilance!" 

 

When Paul moved a bit too fast in the corner of her eye she flinched. He paused for a moment.

 

"Ma'am?" He eyed her questioningly. That's never happened before. Mistress has always been calm, cool and collected. So it threw the personal guard for a brief loop.

 

Shaking off her old memories, the brunette merely nods "I'm fine."

 

Lou opened the next hatch door for them as they enter. There were two other of her men also wearing the special suits, poking around a humanoid shaped creature wearing something somewhat similar to their own attire and very well preserved by the conditions. They had wiped the dust from the helmet screen so they could get a good look inside.

 

Lena was a little surprised "They look human."

 

"It could also be Kryptonian." Paul supplied.

 

"How would it be dead so close to Sol?" Dark brows furrowed.

 

"Maybe it got pulled here from somewhere else after the fact. Locked into the belt's magnetic field." One of the crewmen adds.

 

That's plausible, the brunette hums "Mmmm. How old is this?"

 

The crewman looked at them both for a second "Uhhh the scanner shows 57 million years ma'am."

 

She almost choked, disbelief covering her features "That's not possible."

 

He shrugs.

 

Lena's brain went into turbo mode "Ok this is beyond top secret. Keep it under quarantine and I want it moved to a private location offplanet until we know what we're dealing with. You know what... put it on the Fidelis with Trenton's crew. No one has clearance until I state otherwise. Understand?"

 

They all agreed quickly "Aye ma'am."

 

"If this isn't our first rodeo then I sure as hell am not going to give up now. Can you imagine?? How many times humans tried to leave Earth? Did anyone make it? Did the species survive out in space? Did we colonize other worlds? Is Earth just one big colony planet? Oh my gosh the possibilities!" She got excited.

 

"That's above my paygrade ma'am." Lou drawls out with a smirk.

 

"Uh huh."


	168. 168

Downtown National City

 

Well that shopping trip wasn't a complete bust. Kara is now carrying a special box although she still doesn't have any idea what to get Lena for her main present yet and decides that it would be better to think on a full stomach and heads to a local Chinese all-you-can-eat buffet. The blond knows she should pay for a family of 12 out of courtesy plus tip.

 

She hands the nice lady two one hundred dollar bills and tells her to keep the change. The woman is confused for a moment until she recognizes who it is under the hood. Then politely accepts the legal tender. Happy to see the blond who was always such a joy.

 

Smiling warmly "Your favorite just came out."

 

"Thank you Mei."

 

"I'm happy you ok." Mei said sincerely."I tell Hong you stopped in he will be very happy."

 

After that the woman heads towards the back to let the cooks know to start making extra to compensate for the blond's visit. The people in the back sound in good spirits because Kara probably single-handedly put several of them through college and kept the business running. Food that would've otherwise been thrown out at the end of the night, the Kryptonian always took care of and because of that it kept their doors open throughout and after the earthquake crisis.

 

Kara fills up several plates and gets to work at a human pace. She really enjoys the jasmin tea here too. Taking a sip she ponders present ideas. 'Hmmmm maybe I could make her something? or grant her access to the Alura AI? She's be ecstatic with both of those. I dunno doesn't seem personal enough.' 

 

An idea comes to mind and after she's done stuffing her face Kara heads for the nearest jewelry store on a hunt. Kara knew she had to do this all in one shot now and give it to the brunette early because Lena would probably find out anyways by their connection. So now it's mission time countdown before Lena got home tonight.

 

_______

 

Jakarta, Indonesia (Completed)

 

Soft bootsteps land inside the room as a familiar voice cuts through the noise from outside her third story window

 

"I will pretend I never saw you but I need your help."

 

"Why would Supergirl need my help?" Cold eyes peer at the unexpected visitor

 

"I need baby pictures of Lena." 

 

The older woman scoffs "You came all the way out here for baby pictures?" Lillian chortles. The older woman couldn't believe how absurd and insane that was unless....

 

Realization dawned loud and clear for the Luthor "You're in love with her."

 

Kara wore the biggest, proudest smile imaginable and puffs her chest out "Yes or I wouldn't have married her." If the Kryptonian had been wearing suspenders she would've been thumbing and plucking them.

 

Lillian flinched at that. "You can't possibly.. I would've heard."

 

"Mmm Kryptonian. It's valid across 300,000 Gigaparsecs and several billion sectors. I'm not here to invite you to Christmas dinner or anything. However, I need those pictures if you please." The blond says firmly.

 

"How quite sentimental of you. A Kryptonian as an in-law. Now that is strange. How were you able to find me and why not bring me in sooner?"

 

"I'm hoping you have a change of heart..for her sake if not for yours."

 

"You have too much faith in people."

 

"No I just know this is something she needs even if she doesn't admit it and I think maybe somehow inside that heart of yours maybe you do too.

 

Lillian is thoughtful for a moment and takes a deep breath "My summer home 1421 Weetamo Rd. Nantucket. There's shoeboxes full of Lena and Lex and some in scrap books in the library there. Help yourself. The property is still maintained so there shouldn't be any mold damage to the pictures. If anyone tries to stop you just give them the password Sainthood. They'll leave you alone."

 

Kara offered "Do you want me to bring you anything while I'm there?"

 

The woman's eyebrows furrowed "No I have their photos in my purse but thank you for asking. So now that the pleasantries are over are you going to turn me in?"

 

"No but thank you. You know I wouldn't be against you coming over for dinner if you do decide you want to change your ways."

 

The tactician understands an olive branch when she hears one "I'll think about it."

 

Kara nods and then zips off.

 

'What an odd development.' Lillian ponders as the Super takes off through the window. Even if her and Lena were ever to reconcile where would one begin? Especially given their particular Luthor history. It seems like a huge chasm. The older woman didn't want to think about it so she walks to her bar and makes herself a scotch neat.


	169. 169

Christmas Eve

 

JL Watchtower 

 

 

Kara walks into the main console room with an armful of bags and containers "Of course I'd find you here pulling double duty."

 

"And what's your reason?" Bruce gruffs out.

 

Putting the bags and containers down near her side of the console, Kara replies "I got wrangled into it so everyone else can have tonight and tomorrow off. It's alright. I figured maybe next year I'll celebrate. I did get Thanksgiving so I'm good."

 

"Mmmm I didn't think the Missus would've approved." Bats remarked knowingly.

 

"She didn't but it is what it is. I promised to make it up to her later."

 

"I bet"

 

"Shush you." Kara sits in one of the chairs at the monitoring station. "You eat yet?"

 

"No"

 

"Ok well I brought some extra stuff so help yourself."

 

"Thanks. Did..."

 

"Yes mom sent you her recipe here." The blond hands over the card with a smile.

 

The blond thought she saw a ghost of a smirk on the man's face.

 

"Alfred will be ecstatic."

 

"Mmmm so let's see what we got." The Kryptonian then looks over the available roster. 'Skeleton crew. Hopefully it's quiet.' Shayera should be back in a hour unless she needs backup. Then the blond reviews the information coming in through the station's console and monitors.

 

 

__________________

 

Arias Danvers house

 

Everybody was at the Arias Danvers house to celebrate Christmas. Sam, Alex and the girls. Vasquez. Diaz and Maldonado who apparently just started dating. James and Lucy. Eliza. Winn, Lyra and Wentworth. J'onn and M'Gann. Eve and Cassie. Jess even showed up with two very attractive dates much to everyone's surprise. A man and a woman who apparently didn't seem to mind sharing.

 

Lena is watching everyone from her spot next to the booze. Sitting next to her is Brophy munching happily on the salmon loaf she brought. 

 

'This is so good'

 

'I'll let Kara know you like it.'

 

The CEO is trying not to sulk. She is really happy almost everyone is here and having a good time. The only thing missing is one beautiful blond. This was supposed to be their first Christmas together as a couple. 

 

When Kara told her, Oooo she was mad. Oh for all of maybe two minutes until the blond explained she was covering for J'onn and several other Leaguers who hadn't had a holiday off in 3 years. Technically Kara does cover the job of at least 14+ people but still. 

 

It's a very important job too so here Lena is on her 2nd drink of the night and pondering some things.

 

When the blond gave her the presents ahead of time she knew exactly why. There was no way the warrior would be able to hide those. Lena was quite surprised the blond #1 found her mother #2 didn't arrest her #3 her mother had baby pictures of her given she's not her birth mother and #4 Lillian even had some in her own wallet. That was a shock. So maybe the woman does care after all. It's very sweet of Kara to think that her mother can be redeemed. Highly unlikely but sweet nonetheless. It would be nice. The brunette doesn't want to think about that right now. 

 

The CEO cried like a baby when Kara gave her the expandable heart shaped locket with their baby pictures, their high school pictures and a more recent one from a year ago that apparently James had taken during one game night when they were unawares. There is a few more spaces in there for the future but Lena was blown away at the care and thoughtfulness the blond had taken with this gift.

 

So Lena now ponders the other present Kara gave her and was shocked. Even though the brunette already knows what it is, Kara said specifically to not open it till she gets home which unfortunately for the brunette is in two days. The way Kara said it though gave Lena chills. With a commanding authority the blond has never used before with her. Not ever. Not even during.... It just...wow. The CEO's brain kept going into circles about what the possibilities were.

 

Brophy cuts in her inner musings 'You need to tone down your thoughts. The martian's can hear you. You are making them uncomfortable.'

 

'Damn ok. Can they read yours?'

 

'No but I can speak with them if I wish.'

 

'Hmmmm' The brunette starts to think about other things such as picking out new silverware for the dining room.

 

'You must eat.'

 

'I will'

 

'Now'

 

'When did you get so pushy?' She raises a dark brow while watching his gold eyes.

 

'I am aware of many things. Eat Alpha. We all depend on you.'

 

He had a very good point, Lena finally relented 'Alright' Picking up the Ritz cracker, she spreads some of the salmon loaf on the cracker with the butter knife, then takes a bite. 'Mmmmm'

 

'See I told you.'

 

Lena would've been at work or on one of the fleet ships if Sam, Jess and Admiral Lewis didn't ban her from working till tomorrow. 'How the fuck did I get locked out of my own damn company?!' Her mind gets out while stuffing another cracker into her mouth.

 

'It's because everyone loves you. Well... the ones that count anyways.'

 

Lena gave him several head scratches. The brunette did wind up having a good time even though she was dearly missing her wife but figured whatever the blond has planned should be...interesting.

 

It was several hours later, Santa had to come visit the girls so everyone else had to skidaddle. They all had a great time. James had suggested a new years party at his place which the group seemed amicable to it and they all filed out peacefully followed by very tight security. Lena had decided to spend the night and the lotow slept in the girls room which was across the hall from the brunette.

 

It was a very good night for the Arias Luthor Danvers clan and as the brunette lain in the small single bed with Perry the Platypus all over the bedspread, she was hoping to dream of oceans of blue and sandlewood smelling sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salmon Loaf
> 
>  
> 
> 1 1lb can (2cups) red salmon  
> 1 8oz pkg cream cheese, softened  
> 1 Tbsp lemon juice*  
> 2 Tbsp chopped onion dried  
> 2 Tsp prepared horseradish*  
> 1/4 Tsp salt*  
> 1 Tsp liquid smoke  
> 1 Cup chopped pecans  
> 1/2 Cup parsley flakes dried
> 
> Foil  
> Ritz crackers
> 
> Drain and flake salmon, removing skin & hard bones.  
> Combine salmon with the next 6 ingredients well.  
> Combine pecans & parsley in separate bowl.  
> Lay out foil.  
> Lay down layer of pecans and parsley.  
> Drop and shape salmon mixture into a 8x2" log  
> Rolling in the nut mixture.  
> Wrap well.  
> Chill Well.
> 
>  
> 
> * can add more lemon and salt to taste.  
> * if allergic to horseradish or nuts just omit.
> 
>  
> 
> Serve with Ritz crackers.  
> Expect the log to disappear quickly at parties.  
> You may have to make more than 1 ;)


	170. 170

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X2 Chapter/episode
> 
>  
> 
> The Future Spoilers.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: When I hear Dr Fate talk it's that guy from the Mummy who also did the voice in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited Oded Fehr.

????

 

When Lena came to she was in a white room wearing a white robe with her hair down. Which if she remembers correctly she went to bed in her penguin pjs Kara had got her. She felt like she was awake which is so bizarre because she just went to bed.

 

"Well this looks familiar."

 

"Lena?!" Kara walks over and grabs ahold of the brunette's hand. Also with her hair down and wearing a matching ensemble.

 

"Kara what's going on?"

 

"I don't know. Where are we?"

 

"I believe I can answer that." A man's exotic voice comes through.

 

A tall man with a metal helmet completely covering his face and wearing blue and gold robes.

 

The brunette recognized him immediately "Dr Fate what's going on?"

 

"I was instructed to give you both glimpses into other timelines. Specifically your other reality timelines to alleviate your minds and to assist for the future." He explains while floating.

 

"Instructed by whom?" Dark brow lifts in question.

 

"That is not of your concern. Don't worry you are both safe here and asleep where you were before. You will wake up refreshed."

 

Kara started snickering for a moment. "No way. Ghost of Christmas past."

 

Lena just looks at them like they're both crazy and then rolls her eyes.

 

"Not entirely. We are in the space in-between. You will remember pieces of what I show you all with the exception of the future. Whatever Spirit deems necessary you will retain or remember later but the doubt and second guessing at the soul level will be gone."

 

"So you can show us the future too?" The blond asks while contemplating this.

 

He walks over to a small stand that suddenly appeared out of nowhere "See this wheel and how it holds the fibers here. Some are light and some are dark. These are this universe's possible realities. Specifically the ones where you both exist. You both been having doubts and in order to prevent any tampering I must reveal some things." 

 

The warrior shrugs "Alright I'm game."

 

Glancing at her spouse with incredulity "Kara.."

 

"Come on what better opportunity than to see what could've been."

 

"I...you're right. Ok fine."

 

"Good. I shall begin with this." He pulls the darkest fiber and puts it into a pearlescent sphere floating to his right. Suddenly they are in the Luthor Mansion watching a very young Lena come home with Lionel. Holding a little suitcase.

 

Lena's heart starts pounding rapidly, she didn't want Kara to see any of this.

 

"It's not your timeline. You cannot interact with it. Merely observe. Calm yourself." Fate states with his accent.

 

Kara holds the brunette having felt and noticed her mates distress immediately.

 

Breathing in slowly and counting, the brunette starts to relax a bit. "Ok"

 

This concerns the Kryptonian. What could Lena possibly be afraid of? and what is she hiding in her past?

 

They all observe the goings on in a snapshot kinda of way as Fate explains pointing to the thread sphere player "In this particular reality Lena was given everything she wanted as a child. Love, comfort, support, encouragement, everything a normal childhood should have. However, the Luthor name never became anything than just a standard construction and real estate business. Lena had a nice, safe and boring life. She was softspoken, sweet but lacked drive. Her brains computational potential went to waste as she became a librarian. A typical wallflower."

 

Both women were watching and listening intently.

 

He continued "Nothing became of a Luthor legacy it merely fizzled out. The people that Lena had affected in that reality was merely a handful. She never met a Kara Danvers because Kara Zor-El never came to Earth. It was into her 27th year that Lena was murdered by a stalker. The people who, in your reality, she affected directly or inspired never went on to become the world's leading scientists, engineers, peacemakers and healers the Earth so desperately needed. The planet stayed stuck in it's consumerism and warmongering divisional ways. Earth did not pull through when the Thanagarian and Citadel which became known as the Starlight Wars came knocking and Earth was destroyed in it's aftermath."

 

As the pair watched the images, they couldn't believe it and just held eachother.

 

"It was necessary for Lena to go through everything she has. From the cold harsh punishment to abandonment. It was all to be. Here is this reality." Then he began to pull the other fiber which was brightly shining and puts it in the left pearlescent sphere.

 

"NO! I don't want to see it again. I don't want her to see it.." The brunette cries out and presses her face into the blond's shoulder.

 

He admits "You don't have a choice. It must be shared."

 

The brunnette silently cries as the images from this reality come next. The beatings, the emotional trauma, the starvation and everything. "Forcing her to become smarter. Forcing her to get beyond normal human brain capabilities. She was pushed to the absolute breaking point of one so small. Unfortunately it was necessary. All the other Earth outcomes met a similar fate without this."

 

Lena sobbed while the blond held her and rubbed her back. Finally understanding why. It all made sense now. Kara was upset for Lena but conflicted just as surely as the young Luthor now has a different perspective on what she went through.

 

"Earth, Gaia, Terra, Tara is an integral part of this Universe. It must remain and also advance the next step for the planet to go through her evolution and continue to bring up humanity. Lena is the key. You both share your soul essence but you already knew that. Kara you are the protector of the key. At least this time around. Others have interfered with your previous paths. Source Spirit will not allow it any longer."

 

He taps the right sphere again "Now Kara Zor-El. You never left Krypton and had the planet not been destroyed you would've went on to be, not only the youngest ever to enter to the Science guild but you would be coronated about a year later. However, you never became Supergirl and your heart became corrupted with power. You became a vicious tyrant. You had your own father assassinated for conspiring against you. Until your own people and family turned against you. Before Kara turned 30 she would be poisoned. The empire went to Kal-El who also not having been Superman also fell to the same things. By the end of his short reign Krypton became like Daxam. Eventually it was also destroyed and since you had your father murdered Argo never survived. Any remaining colonies rebelled and fell into ruin."

 

Kara fell to her knees and sobbed. Lena followed her to the ground and held the blond tightly. Both trying to comfort eachother as best they could under the circumstances.

 

He pulled that black strand out and put it back into the wheel. Looking around for a moment he pulls another one out still kinda lighter than the black strand but still very dark. Then plugs it into the right sphere player.

 

"I will show you another one. Here you both make it past your childhoods but never meet. Lena never came to National City and Kara never became a reporter. You both fell into Lex and Clark's war and became bitter enemies. The Earth was destroyed early long before the Starlight wars."

 

Kara protested "We didn't let that happen. We won't.."

 

"Yes we are aware. We needed to keep this reality timeline because it's so imperative. Now.." He removed the 2nd dark string and pulls a medium one from the middle.

 

Dr Fate continues "This is an alternate version of same childhood but Lena settles for James. They get married. Unable to have children James seeks comfort in other women. Eventually he takes over the company and has her committed. Her mother rescues her and joins forces with Cadmus. Lena wipes out aliens from this world. Kara never survived." 

 

Then plucks that one and swaps it out with another "Here's another reality. Kara and Mon-El didn't separate but after years of emotional and mental abuse, Kara commits suicide. Lena later realizing she was in love with Kara falls into depression and overdoses on alcohol and antidepressants."

 

He repeats the process "Here this one.. Lena refuses to acknowledge her feelings for Kara and doesn't push to find Kara after she was sent to Hieras5. Kara perished in the Jungle of Shadows. Lena did push for a technological breakthrough for Earth but winds up embroiled in a long fight with the Gordanians that lasts for 4 years till Earth's forces finally fall and the planet is enslaved and later destroyed."

 

The couple just watch on in horror at these outcomes.

 

"There are very many realities where Gaia perishes." Fate watches the two women for a moment as they begin to stand. Understanding it all. Now he can show them. He again touches the left sphere still holding the bright strand. "Here is a glimpse into your possible future."

 

They see the Villa but it's got tons of people inside. Some they recognize and some they don't but yet seem familiar. It was an odd feeling.

 

"Just watch."

 

~

 

*They see the view change slightly to one of their guest bedrooms but it's decorated in pinks. Kara is sitting in a rocking chair holding a tiny newborn. Feeding her from her breast and humming softly. Kara looks different. Her hair long. No gray hairs. No markings. Not so muscular with only one scar across her left eye faintly remaining. Other then that she looks exactly the same as she did before Hieras5. It was weird for the pair to witness.*

 

Lena comes to the door and knocks gently, whispering "Honey Jul is on the LDIG Communicator. He says he can't make it but wants to talk to you."

 

*The brunette also looks the same as she does now. The pair aptly observe and smile at the baby. Content to let this scene play out. Both have a warm feeling stirring in their chests.*

 

Kara stands up "Alright give me a second. Our youngest was hungry again."

 

"Mmmm takes after you. Here I'll take her. Hurry up he's got to get back to his meeting." Gently taking the little fussy girl, Lena gives her a binky to appease her then sits in the rocking chair.

 

Giving Lena a quick kiss, the blond fixes her shirt and heads towards the office where she sits behind the desk and looks at a screen with a large man about in his early 30's with short medium brown hair, greenish blue eyes and dimples. He smiles brightly when the blond comes into view.

 

"Hi Mom!"

 

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

 

"I'm great but I'm sorry I can't make it out tonight. I have to finish this negotiation in the Zula province for you and I'll be home in a few days ok?"

 

"Your mother and I miss you dearly as do your siblings who are wondering were their favorite older brother is. Even Caity and Michael have arrived with the twins about an hour ago."

 

"Awww man ok well I'll do what I can but no guarantees. You know how it is."

 

"Yes I do. Anyways I love you."

 

"Love you too mom. Alright I gotta go."

 

"See you later squirt."

 

He laughs "Bye!"

 

The screen goes black as it disconnects and Kara makes her way to the living room where the massive clan was gathered. They had decided to have Christmas on Earth this year. Since it would have been long drawn out celebration at the Empress' return on New Krypton after such a large and arduous battle in the Pelor sector against the Citadel who had recently absorbed the Psions, Branx, Dominators, the Warlords of Okaara and Apokalips into their ranks. 

 

Even with the Terran Alliance and Kryptonian's tactical advantage it took a bit longer than expected since the blond was banned from being in the field directly by her wife because of Kara's delicate condition. With the way Nari was developing Kara couldn't be under yellow sunlight all the time. Nari was accelerating too quickly and would put the blond's life at risk. That was a surprise because Lena didn't have to go through that. The only exception was during the triplets births.

 

They had won a hard fought victory with their Tamaranean allies and going home right now would be a very large procession and pomp Kara really didn't want to deal with right now. Not right after having Nari. She needed to be here at their original home where it all started. Maybe in a few weeks they'll head back... well if Lena doesn't have any pressing matters to attend to as Chancellor.

 

So everyone was here... well almost everyone. Eliza had passed six years ago. Brophy is no longer with them but his offspring are still apart of the family and constantly watch the kids. James died eight years ago from a heart attack. General Lucy Lane along with their kids, who aren't kids anymore, Christine and Robert had shown up with their respective spouses and children had all been adopted into the Luthor Danvers Zor-El Clan. 

 

When Lyra broke things off with Winn he eventually moved on and now he's settled down with a husband of ten years Ted. Jess was there as well. When the new marriage laws went into effect she wound up with both Julio and Laura. They've been together since that first Christmas where they both showed up as dates. All of them completely inseparable. 

 

There are many new friends and family as well as Kara takes full stock of it all. Her house and her heart is full. It makes the blond smile as she sends a pulse to Lena. 'We made this.'

 

'Yes we did.' 

 

Sam and Alex are old women now and currently in the kitchen where they're softly bickering about the stuffing and how much celery to add. It's cute. Ruby had followed in Alex's footsteps and has been Director of the DEO for some time now. Sam just retired a few weeks ago. Cassie followed in Sam's footsteps at LCorp. Raya also went to become CEO for LCorp. So the former CFO and former Director have been getting accustomed to being together all the time now and it's hilarious for anyone watching.

 

Making her way into the dining room the blond sees one of her eldest daughters who is a spitting image of Lena sitting at the table drinking a beer with another woman Kara recognized.

 

"Hey sweetie"

 

"I take it Juls called out." Thara's green eyes sparkled knowingly.

 

"Yes your brother is on an important mission so cut him some slack ok?" Gives her daughter a hug.

 

"Whatever anyways mom I want you to meet my girlfriend Orithyia."

 

"I know who this is." Kara grasps the woman's forearm in a warrior shake. "It's been awhile."

 

"Yes the Queen, Shayera and Princesses Deianira and Melpomene send their regards."

 

"Thank you and send them mine as well. You know Thara I've never seen anyone work a bow like this one can." Smiling amicably Kara then inquires "Have you seen your sister?"

 

"Not yet. I thought she was in London?"

 

"They supposedly finished early. Well anyways Nari just finished eating so you can go see her. She's with your mother in the...oh there she is. Hey!"

 

"Here take your sister. I have to help Alex and Sam in the kitchen. I just changed her so you're good for awhile." Lena hands over the little bundle carefully with her blond tuft and duck feet onesie.

 

Thara beamed holding her baby sister. Orithyia seemed excited to play with the baby. That causes Kara's brow to raise.

 

At that moment two dark haired boys come running through playing tag almost knocking over a vase.

 

"Van! Ral! Stop running in the house!" Lena yells out.

 

"Awwww man." He whispers "Look you got us in trouble again."

 

"You both got yourselves in trouble now where's Ama?" Kara asked suddenly noticing they're one munchkin short.

 

"Outside"

 

Lena carefully tries not to freak out and not drop the pie she's pulling out of the oven "By herself?!" 

 

"No. Cousin Ruby is out there with her."

 

Kara looks at the ceiling for a moment "Thank Rao. Ok you two go sit in the living room" Then back to the two boys while pointing towards the couch where there was a spot with everyone milling about and chatting happily.

 

"Mommy is aunt Kori or uncle Kal coming?"

 

"I'm not sure yet squirt and find something to watch from the approved list please. I'm serious. Unless you want to lose your privileges again for a month amongst other things." Somehow Van got his mothers intellect and hacked the parental settings in the tv. Lena was not happy to find they watched a bunch of R rated horror flicks. In fact she was quite livid. Of that Kara remembers very clearly.

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

Kara heads outside and sees her niece Ruby who is now in her mid 40's playing with a 8 year old girl who has black hair and blue eyes. "Hey you two dinner's almost ready. It's getting colder why don't you both go inside."

 

"Okay"

 

Ama runs inside while Ruby hangs back.

 

Kara asks hesitantly "You alright?" 

 

Ruby sighs "Yea I'm just having a hard time with the divorce."

 

Placing a hand on the woman's shoulder "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and George."

 

Ruby sighs "It's alright. We tried and that was the important thing. Thankfully Sara's in college so it's not as big of a deal for her but you know."

 

"Yea I understand." The blond gives her niece a brief hug. "It's gonna be alright. Speaking of I don't see her anywhere. She not coming?"

 

"She wanted to use the time to study. Nobody will be on campus so..."

 

The blond assures her "Once she's done with her degree it should get easier. You can always come stay with us if you need to ok?"

 

"I know. Thank you. How are you feeling?"

 

"I'm great actually. It was a little touch and go for the first couple of hours. So yea 39 hours later..." Kara laughed "I was wore out. Honestly I don't know how Lena did triplets twice without killing me."

 

~

 

Lena's eyes got wide and Kara's jaw was on the floor.

 

"Kara what the fuck!" 

 

"HAaaaaa sorry honey"

 

~

 

A red SUV pulls up.

 

"Oh I think I know who that is." Kara smiles brightly.

 

A woman in her thirties with blond hair and blue eyes, another spitting image but of Kara this time, steps out of the passengers seat and goes to open the rear door as three midgets of varying age come scrambling out of the car towards Kara.

 

"Grandma!"

 

"Hey kiddos!"

 

"Hey no flying you three." Raya scolds her children as they start to lift off.

 

"Sorry mommy!" They shout and drop back down as they squeeze Kara in a group hug.

 

"Oof you are all getting so big! I missed you and I know Grandma Lena missed you too. Why don't you all go in and say hi then you can see the baby."

 

"Yay!" They all run inside as Ruby leads them in. Vor is still pulling presents and suitcases out of the back of the SUV by himself.

 

"Sorry we're late mom. Vor had to check in first after I finished the conference and then these rugrats got into my makeup but we're here!" Raya gets out in a flourish and gives her mother a big hug.

 

"It's perfectly fine sweetie. Dinner's almost ready. Your mother just pulled the pies out."

 

"Oooo yay!" Raya heads inside.

 

Kara turns to the man pulling stuff out of the back "Vor how's the front looking?"

 

"Excellent your majesty. I have a few things to discuss with you if it is permitted."

 

She waves him off "Maybe in a little while. Let me help you with those."

 

His eyes got wide "Empress I must protest. I can carry these.."

 

"We are on Earth. Relax. You don't need to adhere to protocol so strictly here General. Besides we're family." The blond grins.

 

Kara helps the man carry in the luggage, presents and food they brought with them.

 

~

 

Kara was in shock "Grandma?! We have grandchildren! Oh RAO!" They are both in awe and smiling with softer joyful tears this time.

 

Fate pauses the player. "So as you can see things turn out for the better not only in your lives but those around you and those you have helped in some way directly or indirectly by your actions, decisions and abilities. You build a lasting legacy that goes beyond eons for many generations and solidify a Terran/Kryptonian alliance. Earth becomes advanced and peaceful. The Kryptonian Empire expands with your mutual guidance and your children, grandchildren and descendants will be the wisdom-givers and architects of a very bright future for all in this universe."

 

"Wait a minute Kryptonian Empire?" The warrior's blond brows knit in confusion.

 

"Not all had perished. That will be revealed to you soon enough. In the meantime you must do as you do Champion. It is imperative you follow your intuition. Both of you." He nodded to them both.

 

Wiping her face dry, Lena's a bit overwhelmed "I..this is alot. I hope we remember it all."

 

"I'm not sure we do. If knowing beforehand might affect the outcome as I think it does..."

 

"It's almost time." Fate states gently.

 

Kara's hand is on Lena's shoulder as she turns to the mage "Can you give us a minute."

 

"A minute you have." He bows as the wheel and sphere's disappear. He hovers off a bit giving the women a semblance of privacy.

 

Pulling Lena off to the side,the blond takes a deep breath "This is the kind of future I dream about when I look into your eyes and I'd never want to share it with anyone else." Kara says sincerely holding the brunette's hands against her heart.

 

"I..." The brunette was overwhelmed with emotion.

 

"It's alright if we don't remember it all. Just know it's already in my heart ok?"

 

"I love you Kara."

 

"And I love you Lena. Always." The Kryptonian leans in for a kiss of longing and hope.

 

~

 

A few seconds later both women wake up. The memories semi-fade out as lips still retain a tingling sensation.

 

Lena stares at the bedroom ceiling with a smile as the morning light starts to trickle in.

 

\----

 

Meanwhile at the Watchtower Kara falls out of her chair and wakes abruptly as she hits the floor. 

 

Bruce sitting next to her tries so hard not to laugh "You have a good nap sleeping beauty?"

 

"Ugh How are you still awake?" Standing quickly and fixes blond hair.

 

"I'm used to it."

 

Kara gets back into her chair and checks the systems. All clear. Remembering bits and pieces of her dream. It's kinda fuzzy but makes her feel joy in a very peceful and serene way. 'That was interesting.' Lips still tingling. Kara grins as she continues to review the monitors.


	171. 171

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex, descriptive, toys/strap-on like alien device.
> 
> X2 chapter/episode
> 
> I originally had no intention of writing sex scenes in the beginning but as time went by that changed. I also had no intention of writing anything with kinky sex. Welp that changed as the story evolved. So I apologise ahead of time for the use of a phallic device. If it is not your cup of tea you can skip this chapter. I attempted to write this in good taste.
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who do enjoy this stuff please drop a comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Hope you all have an awesome day!

Luthor Danvers Villa 

 

Kara walks out of the bedroom, towel wrapped around her head, wearing the rectangle glasses and only wearing a pair of rather small shorts. Her body proudly on display for the brunette who now heads to the kitchen after entering the door. 

 

Lena's wearing a set of sweatpants, a sweatshirt with tennis shoes and a coat all the while carrying several boxes and bags. Trying not to trip as she observes the blond sauntering about in all her delicious glory.

 

"Hey sweetie. I was surprised when you weren't here when I got home." Rubbing the last remnants of water droplets from her fair locks with the towel quickly.

 

The CEO finally deposits the goodies on the dining room table without a misstep "I decided to bring you home something special." She then heads over to the coat rack to hand up her coat and purse.

 

Taking a large whiff in the air, the warrior smirks "Let me guess...pizza, potstickers and doughnuts?"

 

Lena smiles "Right as usual miss super sniffer."

 

Stepping closer into the brunette's personal space, Kara hums "Mmm You look cute."

 

Lifting a perfect dark brow "In bum clothes?" 

 

"With clothes... without clothes...just cute, beautiful and gorgeous all around. How do I keep my sanity when you keep bombarding my senses with all of this?" The blond gestures to the woman's overwhelming voluptuousness. Then Kara's hands start to roam the brunette's curves and knows it's only a matter of time before she's working the woman like a sculptor with clay. Creating a beautiful and passionate masterpiece of moans, whimpers and delicious screams of her name upon those ripe sweet lips.

 

"Shocking." Lena smirks and grabs Kara's nape and draws her in for a deep welcoming kiss while her other hand palms and tweaks a stiff coral peak.

 

It sends hard jolts through the warrior's body and with a small hiss, the blond's hands dip dangerously low in Lena's pant's waistband "So I take it you missed me?" Lightly tickling hips and lower back.

 

"I did."

 

Pulling the brunette's hips flush with her own it made them both slightly dizzy "Mmmm are you tired?" Nuzzling the dark haired woman's ear teasingly, knowing what it does to her.

 

The CEO whole body shivers "Not particularly. I've been lounging most of the previous days since I've been locked out by you little scamps."

 

"Good. You'll need your energy." Kara husks out seductively.

 

Lena plays coy "For..?"

 

"Rao you are so sexy." Kara whispers into her neck while planting kisses along a tantalizing jaw with little nips. Then pulls back suddenly and shouts "Chadhrahzh voi zyv vorrahdhrrosh!"

 

Lena looks at the blond with hunger and anticipation. Green eyes dilated as her body is straining with excitement.

 

"I'll give you time for a quick shower. Go prepare yourself princess. No clothing. Position two." The blond steps back and gives a good hard swat to a perfect backside.

 

The brunette doesn't argue but puts a little more swing in her hips as she heads towards their bathroom and pulls out her ponytail with a flick.

 

Once Lena's out of sight, Kara sits down in one of the dining room chairs and rubs her face. She's incredibly nervous about this...not that she's letting on. They've never done this before. The blond has never done this before and is worried about being...inadequate, mediochre or just plain bad at it. She's pretty confident with everything else now that they've been with eachother awhile and Lena took the time to explain what she likes during those first times but Holy Rao Kara wants to get this right.

 

Looking at the ceiling, Kara takes a deep breath. She's just going to go with the flow, follow her feelings and hope for the best.

 

Hearing the shower start up, she gets back up and goes to set up the bedroom for what's to come.

 

\-------

 

A little while later... 

 

Lena was pleasantly surprised. She was expecting a more dominating Kryptonian in the bedroom but this.... this is wonderful.

 

Candles are lit around the room and there's not a stitch of clothing between the two of them. Kara is slowly massaging every single body part lovingly with her hands with both firm and soft sensual pressure. Then she'd kiss every millimeter and then use her tongue in languid and erotic strokes afterwards. This was so agonizing and deliciously slow even for Lena's tastes but the way the blond is going about it is intensely soulful. So as the brunette is laying on her stomach and enjoying the amazing attention it's working her up in a very deliberate and heartfelt manner.

 

As the blond dipped dangerously low along Lena's spine the brunette lost all coherent thought at where Kara's tongue dared to go. 'Oh...' She moaned loudly...if Lena could float she would. It was only mere moments later the blond continued down to work on her legs and feet. The brunette let out a little frustrated whine.

 

'Patience love'

 

Kara is a master when it comes to the CEO's calves and feet. Every sore spot, every knot, every cramp... they wouldn't be so bad if the brunette didn't always wear high heels but alas it's the hazard that comes with the job. Plus Lena knows she looks damn good in a nice set of red pumps. It's a strategic thing and Kara knows that. Absolutely nothing for the blond to be jealous about.

 

As soon as the blond's fingers dig in just in the right spot in her arch Lena turns to putty. Literal mush. The warrior chuckles lightly and then kisses her little dainty painted toes. 

 

'Flip please'

 

'I dunno if I can move..'

 

'Don't start drooling I'm not done yet.'

 

'I do not drool.' The CEO retorted internally in an undignified manner.

 

The blond chuckles 'Oh yes you do.'

 

'You know I thought by the sound of your voice that you were going manhandle and ravish me.'

 

'I changed my mind' That was originally what Kara had in mind but her intuition kicked in this time especially for...this 'maybe later.' Kara's gut clenched at the sight of her naked and beautiful bondmate. Absolute perfection.

 

'Okay'

 

'Right now I want you to feel like you're the most wonderful woman in all of creation who is loved and appreciated.'

 

'You're too sweet.'

 

'Mmmmm'

 

They've both watched enough rom-coms between the both of them to learn to identity the signs of hopeless romantics. They are both card carrying members of that club and wouldn't want it any other way. Lena wonders what else the blond has planned at the moment as another moan escapes pink lips. 

 

Kara's heart rate skyrocketed. After a second she focuses on her own breathing to slow it down.

 

As Kara works her way back up the brunette's thighs she merely ghosts over where Lena wants her most and then pays attention to the brunette's hips and stomach with great reverance. Gentle pressure of fingertips massaging along with her lips and tongue. Electric tingles of wherever the women touch. Sliding against soft skin then carefully working slowly up along the sides of the ribs and sternum, almost completely avoiding the brunette's breasts. Lena can play this game she's done it many times before but the way Kara is going about it is making her ache with a dizzying effect.

 

'Oooo' Love those scalp massages. For this the blond uses pressure points to relief tension throughout the body. Lena's in heaven. The Kryptonian then eventually workes her way back down and after a nice unhurried firm press of lips. Lena wants to deepen it but the blond retreats yet again. Now Kara works the brunette's delicate hands and presses into the flesh there. An old memory floods Lena's vision and remembers that thankfully this time Kara is not going to run off. 

 

By the time the Kryptonian moved to her chest, moisture was already sliding down her inner thighs but Kara would not be denied and she continued to gently massage around the perfect globes then followed with more kisses and her tongue. The blond ignored her own inner ache and stayed focused on the CEO. Giving both of the mounds equal attention and then finally around the areola until she had sucked the entire nipple into her mouth. Taut plum peaks that begged for her attention the blond couldn't deny it anymore.

 

The blond was pulling all kinds of delicious sounds from the woman beneath her and was enjoying every second of it.

 

After a good minute on each of the nubs, Kara reluctantly pulled herself away and started moving down.

 

Lena's mind was chanting 'Yes yes yes yes'

 

Fingertips dip slowly and lovingly right where Lena want's it most.

 

Kara feels like she's going to explode from the sensations 'Rao you are so wet.'

 

'For you...only you.'

 

"You are so beautiful. May I?" The warrior gestures to the item on the nightstand.

 

They had talked about this. They didn't need it but Kara did get it with the intention of possibly using it. Lena only agreed because it's something they would both mutually want to share together. If Kara only did it because she thought Lena wanted it then the CEO would've stopped her right there and told Kara no. 

 

But once Kara brought the item home they discussed it. The brunette doesn't want her wife to feel inadequate without an appendage tool. She's just as soon give it away or get rid of it, than for Kara to ever feel that way in the bedroom with her. Never ever. Lena made sure her precious Kara would feel beautiful in her own skin when they made love. Tools are fun but not necessary. 

 

Also they discussed the topic of penetration again and they both agreed as long as it was with eachother they both enjoyed it even in that way. So as Lena glances over at the device in question, the brunette gives a little smirk. "Yes please..you choose." 

 

Kara nodded knowing what the brunette was referring to. Length, shape, texture and girth. "Standard ok?" They had come up with basic humanoid options for them after reading the manual thoroughly.

 

Lena can tell the blond's a bit nervous and replies "That's fine dear."

 

"Are you sure you want to..."

 

"As long as you want to then yes I do." Lena assured her once again.

 

"O...okay" Lifting her hips backwards slightly in the air, Kara then makes a double click sound then a three-note whistle. The metal block turns to quicksilver and flows midair to cover her pelvis with the device, then it fully recombines exactly to the correct settings. Looking completely realistic with no straps or seams as if it was completely natural, skin tone and everything. It feels light and not cumbersome. As it engages Kara's brain and physiology it takes her a second to get used to it, the feeling of having it and the sensitivity level.

 

Lena moves slightly and her inner thigh brushes against it

 

Kara clenches her eyes shut and tries to breath "Whoa wait...wait a minute."

 

"You alright? You want to stop?" The brunette observes her wife's reaction and expression.

 

"I'm fine it's... I'm trying to get used to how sensitive it is... give me a second."

 

"We can stop anytime sweetie. No pressure."

 

"Thank you." Kara goes to touch it herself and it makes her shake for a moment as it senses her overstimulation and recalibrates itself. After a few more strokes she opens her eyes "Heh Okay I think I'm good now." 

 

The blond shifts and lines up, moving ever so slowly, barely tracing the dark haired woman's beautiful entrance "Oh wow that's wow."

 

Lena internally chuckles at the blond's exuberance with this. "Don't worry it gets better." She sits up and softly rubs the blond's sides and shoulders to help sooth the warrior's nervousness and looks into warm azure orbs "I love you."

 

"And I love you." Kara leans forward and connects their lips with loving gentleness as she slowly moves her hips in gradual tiny increments.

 

'Oh My Rao Oh My Rao you're so hot literally hot hot and soft.'

 

Lena giggles again at her wife's internal rambling. 'You feel really good. Try not to cum too soon I'm not sure if blocking your silk will hurt or not.'

 

'Ahh yea good point. Rao I love kissing you.'

 

'Mmmmm the feeling is mutual.'

 

Pressing abit further Kara lays the brunette back against the mattress once more while holding her and enjoying their bond while continuing to indulge in one another. Tongues caressing and bit by bit their bodies are finally pressed flush together. It takes them both a minute to adjust to the feeling.

 

'This is...nice. Very...comforting.'

 

'As nice a thought that it is, eventually you're going to have to move Kara.'

 

'I am aware silly. I'm getting there.'

 

Lena chuckles internally 'Honestly I don't know why you bought all that lube. I never need any when I'm with you.'

 

The blond was a little proud at that and hums "I thought it was a smart investment. Plus with how much stuff I gave the woman she would've thrown in the store had I asked."

 

A dark brow lifts "I missed that part. What did you give her?"

 

"Alot of Red Beryl and Beryllium."

 

That was a shock "Oh wow." Where did the blond get it and does she really know how much that stuff is worth? The brunette muses for a split second before refocusing on the very intimate moment and hums.

 

"Yea so...ok I think I'm ready to move." Kara kisses across a flawless jawline and down to suck on a pulsepoint.

 

The brunette moans 'I am so ready when you are.' She couldn't help but clench inside.

 

'Fuck.' The blond's hips stutter for a second.

 

Green eyes look at the blond with shock.

 

"I'm sorry it just felt really good.... Ok let's try this again." Getting up on her hands, Kara slowly pulls her hips back and starts to gently pump...

 

The brunette digs her fingernails into the blond's back and they find a beautifully slow rhythm.

 

Kara's heartrate kicked up quickly and breaths out while trying to keep steady "You ok?" 

 

"Yes keep going." The brunette nods quickly as she opens herself further and hooks a leg around the blond's hip. It feels so good. Kara feels so good. Apparently the blond has a knack for this kinda thing which is a very pleasant surprise.

 

Their moans permeate the air as their passion builds further. The blond speeds up a little hearing Lena's heavy breathing change slightly. There are tell signs her wife gives unconsciously during their love-making. Increased pitch, throatyness, less vocal, more vocal, whimpers, breathing changes, shivers, clenching, heart rate change, dirty talk, cussing, even biting, certain things told Kara exactly when to speed up, slow down, go harder or go softer all without the brunette having to say it aloud. 

 

After their wedding they got intimately aware of every little tiny thing about the other during their couplings. It was an incredible symphony they brought out in eachother. Kara is grateful in every moment for these chances with this green-eyed goddess. Today is something different and she remembers her task at hand.

 

"You are so wonderful. Sweet, caring, angelic. I can't believe you're here and you're mine. I am so blessed." The warrior maintained her pace wanting to give the brunette the most pleasure. "I've never met anyone like you. In all this world, this galaxy, this universe... Lena there is no one who could ever match the magnificence and beauty you truly are."

 

"Kara I'm not..."

 

The blond cuts off her self-deprecating manner while still continuing their rhythm "You are beloved. You are special and wonderful. You inspire me and fill me with awe everyday. I need your sunlight and I need your love like I need air to breath. I don't exist without you." Her eyes start to water. "Please believe that you're wonderful. Not just your incredible brain but also your beautiful heart and spirit. You are worthy."

 

"Oh God Yes" Lena's heart is beating through her chest. Kara's words are healing balm and sending her soaring through the atmosphere as she claws at the blond's back for more.

 

"You are beautiful and amazing. You take my breath away in every moment. I need you Lena. Only you. Rao I love you." Kara's thrusts got faster with a bit more firmess. She tries to hold back and the blond is gonna lose it any second but wants to watch the brunette's expression, her sounds and every tiny detail committed to memory as if it's their last. 

 

Lena feels the blond pouring her love into her like there's no tomorrow. She feels full in every way and Kara is beautiful and her words are doing things to Lena's heart and insides no one's been able to reach. The brunette's words come forth from her inner being "I need you. I need you. I love you Oh My God Kara I love you so much." She's starting to tear up.

 

They both pulse hard and Lena's pulls Kara down to swallow her scream as they both come undone. The love burst in their chests with the force of a thousand suns in it's intensity. It was so much..they saw stars as they clung to one another tightly and desperately as they both shake and tremble in the aftermath of something so special, so powerful. They're both crying and they don't care.

 

Several moments later as they come down, Kara slows down and stops then gently holds the brunette's face with both palms "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" She asks while looking into deep permeating green pools.

 

"No baby. I'm just so in love with you I can't see straight and I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment. It's good. I'm good. You are so amazing." Lena is still trembling at the emotional release. It was incredible and made her feel lighter, safe and joyful inside. Somehow Kara again knew instinctually what Lena truly needed.

 

It was another few minutes later that slowly..so very slowly, Kara moves her hips back, gently slipping out of the brunette. With a whistle and a double clicking sound the adapter liquified and returned back to it's docking station in square form. The blond then returned to her previous position and held Lena while soothing and wiping away her tears.

 

"I love you. Love yourself too okay?"

 

Lena smiles wetly, nods and again pulls the blond for another sweet kiss.

 

They lay there for a goodwhile just soaking up their connection. Completely blissing out and tracing fingers across skin reverantly when Kara's stomach finally protested.

 

The brunette giggles at the indignant face Kara makes at their cuddle time being interrupted. 

 

"Let's go feed the pit boo bear." The brunette pats the blond's rump as they both grin and start to get up.

 

 

\------

 

After they reheated dinner and stuffed themselves silly, they headed back to the bedroom for several more rounds. Both getting to share in the fun. Finally when the pair had worn themselves out they got more of the cuddle time they so desired. It was then that the subject of what occured on Christmas eve came up and they shared as much as they could remember. Lena was lying on top of the Kryptonian as per their usual preferred cuddling position. Kara enjoyed the brunette's weight atop her, it was comforting. Every so often Lena would have to shift because it did a number on her lower back after awhile.

 

"So what do you think?" The blond inquired after she finished retelling what she remembers from the experience.

 

Nodding acknowledging that their stories matched for the most part, the brunette adds "I'm not sure but I feel like we're just beginning."

 

"Mmm me too. How are you feeling...inside?" Kara holds her palm over the brunette's heart.

 

Lena sighs while tracing the script lines on the warrior's torso "Yes. Actually it...I feel a bit lighter. I just wish you didn't see that."

 

Blue eyes peer into her soul "I know and I wish you'd share your burdens with me more. Nothing will change how I feel about you. I hope you know that."

 

"I know and I do. It's incredibly hard for me...but I guess now I will...try."

 

"Ok That's all I ask." Kara kisses her forehead and snuggles in tight.

 

"Oh no you don't. I'm the big spoon remember."

 

Kara scrunches her nose with a fake whine, relents and moves over. "Fine"

 

The brunette giggles "Thank you dear." Kisses a strong shoulder above blue script on delicious skin and another then starts to lick.

 

'Don't start we have to work early.'

 

'Alriiiight fine.'

 

'Unleeeeess you wanna call out?'

 

'Ugh I wish. Alright I'll be good.' Pulling the blond in nice and tight "Goodnight sweetheart. Love you."

 

Kara wriggles a bit getting comfortable "Love you too. Night zhao."

 

It was several minutes later, once they drifted off that Lena was in fact drooling on the Kryptonian's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian-Doyle's version
> 
> Loose translation:
> 
>  
> 
> Chadhrahzh voi zyv vorrahdhrrosh.  
> Activate secure ordinance sanctuary.
> 
>  
> 
> Zhao-(f)Love(Romantic) ie: My Love, Beloved, etc...


	172. 172

Next day, approx 11:27am

 

LCorp Fleetship Fidelis

 

Hangar Bay 2

 

Lena is working on the Fidelis working carefully in hanger bay 2 which is currently quarantined from the rest of the ship. She's wearing the SpHazmat suits while tinkering and experimenting trying to figure things out when there's a call on the overhead.

 

"Ma'am there's a communication coming through from the DEO."

 

"Go ahead and patch them through here." She places her tools down on the tray and the item she was inspecting down on the table.

 

Once she heard the double beep, the brunette answered "Luthor here."

 

"Lena hi..."

 

As soon as the CEO heard the redheads tone knew something was off. "What happened?!"

 

"Everything is fine... no one is...hurt but we'd like for you to come down to ummm find a solution."

 

"Solution? What the fuck is going on Alex?"

 

"It's uhhh better if we show you. I don't want you to freak out."

 

Irritation laced her voice "You totally suck at giving news over the phone you know that?"

 

"No rush though."

 

"God you're just as bad as your sister. I'll be there in a few minutes. End call." 

 

Lena goes through the decon setup and protocols. Trying not to let her mind run away with all the possible scenarios Kara or whoever is involved has gotten themselves into. By God if Kara is really hurt Lena's going to rip Alex a new one. Unless it was Kara's fault then after some TLC then Kara's going to get her punishment and an earful and ... 'Cut it out Luthor just move your ass!' 

 

\-----

 

DEO

 

When Lena finally got to the DEO nothing could've prepared her for this....potential outcome.

 

The brunette is pinching the bridge of her nose "Ok tell me one more time what happened."

 

Brophy spoke up "This is humiliating such an archaic way of communicating."

 

"Brophy just please cooperate." Lena gives him The Look.

 

"Yes Alpha." He ducks his head now covered in blond hair.

 

Kara is merely flinging her tiny black and white furry arms in the air back and forth rapidly.

 

"Kara calm down."

 

The warrior now stuck in the lotow's body just rubs a fuzzy temple in frustration and stamps a foot.

 

"You must be an idiot. Even younglings of a few hours can communicate telepathically and start shifting immediately." The lotow gesticulates in the blond's body.

 

"Be nice. Ok start talking."

 

He explains "Pale head and I were hunting and we came across a.. she called the being an Imp. We went to grab this Imp and some orb was thrown at us and he disappeared. The orb exploded and here we are."

 

Alex chimes in "Let me guess... Mxyzptlk?"

 

Kara starts hopping up and down, pointing and nodding at Alex.

 

"Ok so that rules out standard alien tech and basic magic. So we're working with 5th dimensional energy." The brunette's mind goes into overdrive.

 

The moment Lena had a thought on how to fix it a flyer appeared midair and drifted down into her hands. She read it aloud "This is only temporary. Any attempt to break the switch will result in 2 months being added per infraction. Have a nice day!~ M"

 

Little furry Kara just fell over backwards onto the medical bed in a flop and kicked her legs in a small lotow sized temper tantrum.

 

Brophy scoffs "Incredible... you can't even control your emotions in my form. How primitive. No wonder you can't shift or project your thoughts."

 

Kara hops back up and takes a mini swing at blond Brophy's Kryptonian arm. She immediately regretted it and starts cradling her little black hand with tears in golden eyes while making a low whining sound.

 

The redhead and brunette refrained from laughing even though the scene presented was so absurdly hilarious. 

 

Lena just calmly picked up Kara gently and inspected her fingers "Nothing's broken. Sweetie you need to calm down ok?"

 

The little furry head nodded and then tucked against the brunette's neck.

 

Brophy spoke up "She is not able to handle animal spirit energy if she can't master her emotions and thoughts. It will overwhelm her. Pale head you will need to meditate and tone or you may very well hurt everyone without realizing it."

 

The fuzzy warrior calmed down a bit but still had tears falling. Lena pats her back and wipes a few tears for her.

 

The redhead added "Ok so I guess we're just going to have to deal with this. At least it's going to reverse itself that's hopefully if he wasn't lying." Then she looks at the lotow in the Kryptonian's body "Brophy how are you able to deal with Kara's powers?"

 

Looking up thoughtfully while tapping his chin "They are there but I'm avoiding them. I do not wish to bond with it. It seems the higher level of her abilities are attached to her soul signature. So if anyone does get ahold of her physical vessel it is merely a significantly muted version." He supplies with an air of indifference.

 

"Well that's good to know...I think." The director remarks with a furrowed brow.

 

He circles his hand in the air at the wrist "Unfortunately I did acquire her appetite and I suggest very adamantly we eat now."

 

The redhead nods "Alright let's go."

 

Lena can still feel Kara and their bond. The brunette can also feel how extremely distressed her mate is. It's odd not being able to use their inner communique but with the switch it may be a matter of time before Kara has the ability to do so again.

 

Thank God this isn't permanent. Could she have dealt with the prospect of her wife stuck in the lotow's body indefinitely. No. It's not supposed to happen that way she knows in her gut. Lena remembers a faint echo in the back of her mind 'Interference will no longer be tolerated.' 

 

'So what is this then? a test? or challenge? For Kara? For us both?'

 

\--------

 

So the small group headed down to the cafeteria. Lena was whispering to Kara about cancelling her upcoming meetings and interviews until this is resolved. Also putting her on a leave of absence from work. Grabbing a small plastic bag and putting an ice cube in it, Lena wrapped it in a paper towel square and held it to Kara's little lotow hand. For some reason she can feel Kara's hand hurting.

 

Brophy looked interestingly happy with a tray full of food in front of him. As the group looked on he tucked into the food with his hands with gusto as he messily ate. Food was everywhere and the rest of the cafeteria glanced with semishocked expressions and then just went back to their own meals after another few seconds. 

 

"Do you want to eat anything?" The brunette asked her bondmate.

 

Kara shook her head no but Lena persisted "Come on have some fruit. You need to eat something you might be stuck like this awhile you can't refuse to eat the entire time."

 

Golden eyes started to cry more, covering her eyes with her little hands as her tail swishes back and forth sadly.

 

"Awww baby don't cry it's only temporary." Rubbing her small head in attempt to sooth her.

 

"If you keep coddling her she will not progress fast enough." Brophy got out with potatoes all over his/her face and hands.

 

Alex walked over and tied up Brophy's hair out of the way.

 

"Ahh this is more efficient. My gratitude berry crown."

 

Lena semichoked a giggle. "Berry?"

 

"Her hair is the color of a berry I used to eat back home."

 

"I see"

 

Kara wiggles out of her spot on Lena's chest and flexes her hand a little.

 

"Better?"

 

The fuzzy head nods.

 

Kara is extremely frustrated, pissed off and emotional. Unfortunately Brophy is right she can feel the inner animal characteristics are incredibly strong and overpowering her senses. No wonder he is the way he is. He'd have to be to handle all of this. She can't communicate or speak and it's upsetting. Lena's being amazingly understanding and supportive but Brophy may also be right she's coddling her. Kara likes it, always has. It's Lena! Who wouldn't want to be? But....maybe he's got a point. So Kara grabs the mini ice pack's paper towel, wipes her eyes and blows her nose then wriggles out of Lena's hold and scampers off.

 

"Kara! Hey wait a minute! Where are you going?" The CEO calls after her furry form bounding out of the cafe and down the hall.

 

The cafeteria personel partially lift their heads and then went back to their eating with a shrug.

 

Alex comments "Just give her some time Lena she know's where we are."

 

"I'm just worried."

 

"She's become too emotionally dependent on you Alpha. Give her some time to balance herself out. She will return... well if she doesn't start eating people." He says succintly with a shrug and then continues to stuff his now blond Kryptonian face.

 

The brunette's eyes widened in horror "Eating.." Lena jumps up and takes off after her furry spouse and makes a quick stop picking up a tranq gun on the way.

 

When Lena finally caught up with the warrior she was in one of the training rooms by herself, sitting Indian style with a lit candle in front of her. It looked funny with her fuzzy self with the little hand mudras and everything while her tail swishes back and forth.

 

Looks like she's irritated but at least she's trying.

 

After stopping by the tranquilizer gun locker Lena also picked up a pencil and a small note pad for Kara to write on.

 

Lena kept watching as furry shoulders slumped in defeat and heard that low whining sound. It was then the brunette made her way further into the room and sat down next to Kara. Putting the notepad and pencil next to her and just waited.

 

The furball pops open gold eyes and then wipes away more tears. Looking around she sees Lena just observing her and then the writing utensils. Picking them up Kara attempts to scribble something out.

 

~ I'm sorry I can't fix this.

 

"It's not your fault love besides it's only temporary."

 

Kara scribbles some more ~ I don't know what to do. In my body it was so easy to find solutions but now I'm stuck and I'm scared.

 

"I can understand that. I am always with you Kara."

 

~I know. Thank you zhao. It's getting harder for me to stay in control. I guess that's why you're here.

 

"I'm here for you. Come on let's meditate."

 

More scribbling ~I tried. I can't calm the animal spirits within. There's too many of them. 

 

"Give me your hand."

 

Kara puts down the writing tools and looks at green eyes.

 

Lena wiggles her fingers "Come on I won't bite."

 

That made the warrior smile. She then takes ahold of the brunette's hand.

 

"Alright deep breaths and focus on our bond ok?"

 

The little fuzzy head nods.

 

"Focus on that when you feel your sense of self slipping."

 

Kara feels it and starts adjusting accordingly. As they sat there in silence the warrior went through each new wave of strong animal characteristic. Surprisingly Lena felt it too, not as strong as her mate's experience but attempted to help offset some of the stronger wild and killing urges. They worked through each one patiently. It took almost two hours and they were both exhausted but Kara felt so much more in control that she was before. Lena felt like she contributed and that alone was enough.

 

"I'm proud of you."

 

'I'm not sure why.'

 

They looked at eachother and Lena smiled.

 

"You know why ya goof."

 

'You helped. I would've been lost again without you.'

 

"Do you think I coddle or smother you?" Lena leans over and puts out the candle.

 

'What? No! I enjoy the attention you give me. Ignore him he's just his grouchy self. Although now I can understand why he acts that way. It's like being a hybrid of Klingon and Vulcan with Betazoid properties.'

 

Lena giggles. "Think you can try and shift?"

 

'I'm not sure. Why don't you stand over there with the gun just in case.'

 

"Alright" Lena releases Kara's little tiny hand, stands up while grabbing the tranq gun and then goes to the corner of the room behind the concrete blocks and takes careful aim. 'Whenever you're ready love.'

 

'Alright here goes nothing.' Kara feels one particularly strong presence come forth immediately and she changes into a razorbeast. Snarling and stomping, baring sharp teeth, she starts pacing then roars as spittle goes flying. The loud sound goes reverberating off the walls and makes Lena's insides shake.

 

The warrior closes her eyes to get control once again and then shifts into a Doleran. Very strong personality right behind the first one. She starts to ram herself into the side wall.

 

"Kara! Jaghagh!" Lena shouts and pulses her. It doesn't work.

 

'Dammit!' "Baby I don't want to have to shoot you. Come on calm down!"

 

Kara's tail whips out at the concrete block. Lena ducks quickly, avoids getting hit and the flying debris. 

 

The warrior then again attempts to ram the wall.

 

'Out I need out! Let me out!'

 

"Kara you're safe here! Shift to something smaller!"

 

'I can't breath!'

 

"Kara focus!"

 

Kara's clawing at the walls her claustrophobia magnified by this own beasts. The fear just snowballed and compounded as the warrior continued to get more and more frantic.

 

'OUT! NOW! LET ME OUT!'

 

'Fuck' Lena fires the gun as a dart lands into thick hide of Kara's striped rump. A few seconds later the tranquilizer takes effect as Kara finally slumps to the ground. The unconscious form reshifts back to the lotow's natural state.

 

"We almost had it too." 

 

They forgot to work through fear as it didn't really present itself during the meditation session. Lena walks over and picks up her mate in the furry little body and gently pulls the dart out.

 

"Sorry sweetie."

 

Alex and Brophy finally enter the training room.

 

"What happened?" Alex asked as she looked at the debris and wreckage around the room.

 

"Good news is we worked through most of the more dangerous urges, she can communicate telepathically and she can now shift. Bad news is we didn't account for the fear the Doleran has of inclosed spaces."

 

The director understood "And that magnified Kara's."

 

"Exactly"

 

"You're lucky to be alive Alpha that was extremely dangerous. You should have asked me before attempting alone."

 

The redhead adds regretfully "I agree Lena. We may have to put Kara in one of the cells..."

 

Brophy crosses his arms and disagrees "No that will just exacerbate it more. She needs a large open space outside in the wild. Eventually she'll calm herself. Hopefully what you've done hasn't impeded her progress and caused further dependency." He looks at Alpha with a serious expression.

 

The brunette stands by her decision "I did what I felt was right."

 

"For you or for her? I suggest dropping her off in the national forest. You assign a food dropoff point and she'll find it when there's no one around." He supplies.

 

"I.." Lena's conflicted.

 

Brophy continues "It's not for you to take this on. It was given to her to deal with. You are our first priority."

 

The CEO shook her head trying not to cry "I'm not just going to abandon Kara in the forest. I will not."

 

A little black and white fuzzy head slowly tilts up 'Ugh I feel like I got hit by a bus.'

 

"It was elephant tranquilizer dear."

 

Alex observes and then comments "That was fast. That was supposed to knock you out for 16 hours. That means it might not work again Lena. I don't think we're gonna get a choice. Ask her."

 

'Ask me what?' The slightly drowsy warrior glances around the group.

 

Brophy speaks up "We need to release you into the wild to rebalance yourself. It may take several days. You almost hurt Alpha and you've adapted to the sleeping agent."

 

Wide scared gold eyes look back and forth between them all as the memories came back of just exactly what almost happened.

 

'Let me go.' The warrior wriggles out of Lena's arms.

 

"Kara!"

 

Kara then looks at Alex. 'Drop me off somewhere, anywhere away from the city.'

 

The director nods "We'll set up a food point for you."

 

The brunette knew it's a losing battle. It doesn't mean she has to like it. She'll monitor things from space then. Knowing her scent will probably pull Kara back into the city if her lower instincts kick in.

 

"What about you?" Alex turns to Brophy.

 

"I will sit and read."

 

They all turned and looked at him in surprise.

 

"Now that I'm larger and calmer I wish to read alot. Intellectual pursuits. Is that so strange to you all? In the mean time I think it's best if I stay with berry crown and the younglings."

 

All Lena could do was shake her head 'It must be a test for us both.'

 

'I'll be alright zhao. Be strong okay?'


	173. 173

Several days later... 

 

Eventually Kara was able to finally work through most everything on her own and actually felt much better without having to rely on Lena or their connection. She eventually was able to maintain control of her thoughts and then eventually her emotions. Where the beasts personalities didn't overwhelm her anymore. It was interesting. She has to give the lotow credit this was alot more difficult than she thought. 

 

Although he did get the benefit of acclimating to them one at a time over long periods, Kara unfortunately got them all at once. However, Lena did help tremendously. The warrior admits if it wasn't for her mate she'd be a lost cause right now and no telling how many people she'd hurt. It was a humbling experience.

 

\----

 

Magnus Fortuna Starbase

 

Lena was getting better as well. Apparently she had a codependency on her spouse too. Almost like an addiction and it was strange having withdrawl symptoms. Now that Kara's and Brophy's bodies were switched it probably has to do with the Kryptonian's physiology itself making it that way. 

 

Lena remembers Kara mentioning how the El bloodline had survived... 'Helped to maintain loyalty of the spouses.' Echoed in her mind. It makes sense now. This was another test and challenge for them both separately. It sucks! but feels like it was necessary.

 

The CEO's been on the Flagship Freedom and at Starbase Magnus Fortuna back and forth working with visiting diplomats and delegates who've been excited about the progress of things between their species here in this quadrant but also to discuss some tactical information about Yrdran movements and possible spy infiltration among the 12. They also have notified Lena of more possible assassination plots against her. 

 

So Tendall was here wearing his usual robes speaking with Lena while walking along the upper walkway. It overlooked the atrium of the Starbase as they observed people bustling about in the lower sections. Lena was also wearing her robes while her security group trailed close by.

 

Tendall kept his lyrical voice low "It's not just the Yrdrans but the Lorfians, Ktafnans and Kern who also wish to remove you from power or destabilize the region entirely. I would not be surprised if they are already here on the planet or the station."

 

"They wouldn't have gotten past my scanners and security if that was the case." She remarked softly.

 

He supplied further "Actually the Ktafnans have a highly developed gene therapy system and can emulate another species at the cellular level. The others do not wish to advise you as it is blasphemy for them to speak of such things that are unnatural. We Lingans had banned that type of genetic modification a long time ago but we don't judge other species for it."

 

Lena filed that information away. If the other members of the 12 were to find out her wife is Kryptonian that may prove to be....problematic with further relations and agreements. The brunette's not ashamed of who she married and she's doesn't want to hide it if it wasn't for the fact that her spouse has an secret identity, Lena'd be shouting it from the rooftops. Interestingly enough most people believe her wedding bracelets are just regular jewelry "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will have to re-modify the scanners and alert security."

 

Lena notices a familiar head tilt on the Lingan, nostrils flaring with a few sniffs.

 

"Actually......I can smell one as we speak. You see that Mogwan in the purple jumpsuit? He is either Ktafnan or have been dealing with them within the past two weeks. They have quite a unique scent and they try to mask it but Lingan noses are very sensitive to biochemicals, phermones and such. We can also tell when people are lying by the scent they produce." He adds while hopping from one foot to the other like a dance but in a slightly irritated way. It was odd to watch.

 

"How interesting. One moment." She taps her comm "Sierra and Yankee teams we got a possible infiltrator in the atrium near the Pink Diamond Bar and Grill. He's wearing a purple jumpsuit.."

 

She turns back to the Lingan "Does he have any abilities?"

 

He nods "They are extremely agile and can leap very high but if it's only a Mogwan then they can only eject a horrid stink smell as protection." then shivers minutely.

 

Lena repeats the information to the teams and tells them to approach with caution since there's so many people here today. Apparently it's a Teurillian holiday. The celebrated Day of Friendship. Nearly everyone is drinking, feasting and comingling in a very tactile way. Thankfully no one's gotten rowdy or inappropriate. 

 

Which also meant any classes that were scheduled for today got moved to another clear day. Apparently the calendar is full of holidays between the 13 of them and the influx of other species who didn't participate in the original agreement but are still allied with them, have been flooding the region since it's alot safer than where they originate from.

 

No one would get anything done if they celebrated them all. So in accordance with maintaining Starbase operations, Lena had to narrow down the list to only the most sacred of days to be optional for workers as long as they had other people on the rosters to fill in and cover those shifts when needed. Otherwise they needed to hire a more diverse workforce.

 

They both watched as a security team in civilian clothing approached the man in purple carefully. The team leader walked up and bowed gesturing for the man to follow him complying with Mogwan customs. He couldn't refuse.

 

'Nice. I think Steve-O needs a raise. Expertly done.'

 

The other team was still blended in just in case something went wrong. Nothing to worry about it was perfect execution. 

 

"Brilliant tactics. Oh! I have a performance coming up in a few days and my family will be there. I would like to invite you and your mate to join if you can."

 

"I'd be honored. I'll be there. What time?" The brunette nods with a genuine smile.

 

"Oh well it's on our Observance day of Peace so your Friday at 2? I think that's right." He taps his golden toned chin.

 

She clasped her hands together "Excellent. However, my mate may not be able to attend and for that I apologize."

 

"It is all well. I will be dancing and singing. I sure hope you enjoy it."

 

"I'm sure I will. I look forward to it."

 

As they continued on speaking of other important topics, Lena's mind keeps drifting back to her bondmate. Luckily the brunette got Kara to sit still long enough to put a tracer on her. They assured Brophy once they swapped back it would be removed. He was very adamant about that. Invasion of privacy and an affront to his species and such.

 

Right now Kara is somewhere in the Amazonian Rainforest. When they dropped her off here at the local forest reserve they didn't expect her to take off. She had ignored the food drop off points and just up and left. Apparently she didn't want to be a burden or too close to humans from what Lena gathered.

 

Lena had a set of satellites trained on her along with a few fleet ships just in case. The brunette watched footage of Kara flying along air currents as a hawk and eating fish. Shifting constantly into many, many creatures. Then later Kara had gotten adopted by a Dolphin pod for several hours as they jumped and played in the sun. Apparently her mate likes warmer climates. Later while the warrior was in the forest they had to switch to infrared and saw her rip into other animals and devour them raw.

 

That made Lena's stomach turn but knew it was better than the alternative. So she merely recorded most of it while the ships monitored it in realtime. The would coordinate with eachother just in case they had to beam Kara aboard. They had special containment units if that were to happen. Lena wasn't taking any chances.

 

As for Brophy he's been living at the library then walks the girls home as per his usual routine. Not using any powers whatsoever. He merely states their not his to wield. However, he's not above utilizing them in case of an emergency when it pertains to their clan. Alex has been monitoring him and he's been great. Still likes fish and Lena's had to send over bulk cooked fish shipments to save Sam and Alex's pocketbooks.

 

Lena misses Kara deeply. Four days and nights with barely any sleep. Cold sweats, headaches, chills, insomnia, irritability, restlessness and moodswings. At first she wasn't sure what was going on but once the 48th hour had passed she deduced what it was. Damn withdrawal symptoms. They were a bitch. It's going to be something they are going to have to watch and monitor so it doesn't get this bad in the future. 

 

Once Kara is back to normal and Lena spends time with her in close proximity it will most assuredly happen again. Just Lena needs to be able to catch the underpinings ahead of time and decide how she wants to deal with them individually. Maybe once Lena's Kryptonian physiology exerts itself further then that may go by the wayside. Or it might not.

 

It may get progressively worse. That's a weird thought. 'How would I get worse? Would it cause problems in our relationship? Is there anything we can do about it? Physically addicted to your spouse...that's one for the record books but honestly who wouldn't get addicted to Kara? I was fine during Christmas and before that when she was on mission so what happened between now and then? I am handling it well overall...I haven't lost control or focus and the symptoms are not as bad as they could've been. Speaking of focus Luthor...you need to answer the man.'

 

"Yes we have similar customs on Earth with holidays but nothing this...tactile. Maybe an exception would be our Relationship day where one would recourt their mate."

 

"Ahh and what is that called? It sounds really nice." Tendall smiles at that.

 

"Valentine's day. Even children make little Valentine card's being cute and giving away candy to possible potential future mates or friends they wish to retain."

 

He hops around with a little dance "How interesting and wonderful! It is a day of Love then"

 

That makes Lena smile a well "Yes it is."

 

"When is it if I may ask?"

 

"February 14th. So in about two months from now."

 

"How delightful please send me the information on that."

 

"I will." Lena nods with a smile and they continue walking. The CEO had no way of knowing how long Kara and Brophy were stuck like this. The brunette hopes it resolves itself sometime soon. How many more Saturdays are they going to miss, how many more nights will they spend separated, how many meals are they going eat alone, the long conversations, touches, the warmth, movie nights, foot rubs, hearing that beautiful voice as she says the brunette's name...It makes Lena's heart ache. 'God I am spoiled. I need to do something nice for her when she gets back. Mmmm but what?'

 

It's something to ponder for later as her and Tendall enter another conference room with a sports festival group who want to start something similar to Earth's Olympics but less political or bureaucratic. Go back to the spirit of the original games. It was a novel idea that had merit. It's just that several alien species had advantages over humans so they would have to separate some groups as to avoid injury especially the group sports. 

 

Leaping a tall building in a single bound may not go so well in the high jump. So they are here to discuss and possibly plan around that. Winter, Summer and Zero G events. No killing or maiming sports will be permitted. They need to come up with an overhead committee to handle everything. They also have to plan out a specilized adaptive stadium for that. The foot races for example.. not everyone breathes oxygen, not everyone is accustomed to Earth's gravity. Kryptonian's and Daxamites would be banned from competing if it's near a yellow or higher frequency sun.

 

So this is merely a meet and greet to toss some ideas out there and see if they fly. The brunette sits down in one of the chairs as more people and her security file in. She fiddles with her wedding bracelets. The smoothness of the metal is very calming. The band bracelets Kara had forged with her own hands. Lena runs her finger along the inlay script and traced the word 'Eternity'.

 

'We'll be ok.'


	174. 174

A few days ago... 

 

Kara ran. She ran as far away as she possibly could. Never. She never wanted to hurt Lena. Ever. When she thought back to how she almost hurt Lena it resulted in physical pain in her chest and abdomen. It was unfathomable. Even in the lotow form.

 

That blow that had hit the concrete block would've sliced someone in half. If the brunette had not been behind it no telling what would've happened. Kara was not in her right mind and had no control over herself in anyway as the fear was all consuming and blurred out everything else. Thank Rao Lena had the sense to get behind something. 

 

'I almost killed Lena.' She cried as the guilt and pain from that threatened to consume her.

 

She's been fighting with this and the animal instinct since the switch. There's so many of them. The first thought was not to kill but to protect her/itself and escape. Kara is having a hard time reconciling that. With everything that's going on in their lives right now it's all turned upside down and a mess but until Kara regains control she's not going near any people. She'll just be out in the wild for as long as it takes.

 

It takes alot of concentration to keep any focus whatsover as more personalities keep presenting themselves from moment to moment.

 

She shifts again...her hunger it's insatiable. She needs to feed now. Kara catches something on the wind...a scent. It's the hunger that drives her to hunt. She can smell her prey just waiting for her to sink her teeth into it's neck. It gives her chills. Drinking in the hot sweet and metallic liquid. She needs it....She needs it now.

 

She stalks her prey for a few minutes. Kara hears the creature move now that it senses her as it takes off running. She launches herself after it. The chase. 'YES!'

 

Her own blood pumping faster with adrenaline. The excitement. It was a few seconds she caught up with the creature and pounces. Bounding hard into the deer and clamping down, her teeth piercing into the soft furry flesh. It attempts to struggle and whine. Kara can hear it's thoughts and pleading. When she thinks about letting go the urge comes back stronger and bites clean through. After she swallows, her roar makes the entire ground shake for miles. 

 

Claiming the kill and clearing any other predators in the area. Her kill. 'MINE!' 

 

Not sensing anything else in the general proximity now she feasts. Not even the scavengers, buzzards or even the flies would get near her. She would eat them too.

 

Afterwards when the hunger was satiated and Kara was able to think again she broke down and cried for that deer. Hoping that it knew she didn't want to. She just...just couldn't control herself.

 

'I'm sorry. I honor your sacrifice.'

 

Before when the warrior hunted she did so in the most humane way possible at the time for survival in the Jungle of Shadows. She had people to feed. This is completely different. She can see through the other animals eyes and feel what it's feeling. Being a telepathic shifter is...it's not easy. She has a whole new respect for the lotow. Kara also has no way of knowing how long she's going to be like this. 

 

First she needs to make peace with her circumstances before she can progress. She knows....she knows her and Lena are not done. That whatever this is..is meant to make her stronger..make them stronger. From what Kara remembers of The Christmas vision their paths have not been easy nor are supposed to be. It's for the greater good of...something that's bigger than both of them alone. Some of it's still fuzzy and there are chunks missing. It makes Kara sneer for a moment. Kinda pissed off about the whole thing and this too. She's going to wring Mxy's neck if she ever get's ahold of him.

 

'No stop that. You can't regress you have to progress.'

 

She flops down on the moist dark soil and licks her paws. 'I miss my wife, I miss my body, I miss our house, I miss our bed, I miss my family, I wanna go home.'

 

'Hey look on the brightside at least your not on Hieras5.'

 

That made her growl. She still has unresolved feelings about that. Eventually she's going to go out there and shut them down. Kill them all. She uncontrollably shifts again then fights herself and the beast she's turned into. 'NO!' 

 

Kara forces herself to shift into a hawk and takes to the skies to play on the air currents. Apparently birds love to fly. It was strong enough to overpower that other creature she had changed into momentarily. However, had she not sated the hunger it would of turned easily into a killing urge instead of just the need to feed. She wouldn't been able to force a shift and that scares her. So when the hunger comes she kinda has to let go for awhile. It's safer for everyone that way.

 

\------

 

The following day... 

 

Kara is determined to master this. It's only been two days but she's fighting back the urges and getting stronger. The forced transformations have been getting manageable and longer in-between. It's still not perfect but she feels like she's making good progress so far. 

 

It reminds her of when she had to fight to get her body, hands and legs moving when she lost her mobility but just in a different sense. That was more physical, motor function and nervous system connections. This is emotions, deep instincts, mental focusing and will of spirit. Similar in a way but still difficult. It's quite a fight.

 

She found some wild horses and felt the joy of running as they ran, played and frolicked. The connection linked and the imprint was made. She transformed immediately and ran with them for miles. They had eventually stopped to get some water and then nibble on sweetgrass. It was a very different perspective.

 

Alot of the other alien creatures that imprinted on Brophy from his homeworld were more viscious in nature. These horses are majestic and proud. Wild and free. Loving, joyful and stubborn. It's a nice change of pace Kara is enjoying immensely. She always liked horses. Even before her time in Mongolia since coming to Earth it was an animal that fascinated her and every so often she would draw them. This is a whole new experience.

 

After awhile she decided to move along knowing the hunger would strike her soon. Again she took to the air and left towards the closest body of water to find maybe some fish to appease her appetite.

 

\--------

 

Two days later...

 

Kara has been running wild and embracing a new sense of freedom now that she's learned to identify her own will and not that of the animals. The urges are severly dulled and the emotions that were once crippling are now very much easy to manage. As long as she stays well fed, prefereably fish, then she's a happy camper.

 

The coolest thing was that she's able to communicate with everything. Animals, rocks, the air, trees, plants, everything. That was a tremendous shock. They all had very different and unique personalities. Sometimes they'd show her images or feelings. 

 

They don't speak English it's a different form of communication. The consciousness inside of it told a story of it's experiences...well when it wants to share. She didn't have to link with them or make the imprint now that she has control but when they were in the mood to communicate oh boy did they and with eachother too. It was interesting to listen to...almost like a song.

 

Even that one beast creature has settled in the back and just feels itchy now. Old emotions these things would try to latch onto to stay alive forced her to work through them. It was a very unique experience. Kara hopes she can go home soon. If this was a test most assuredly she's passed. Thinking about that a moment the warrior ponders how her powers will be. Everytime she changes they change along with her. 

 

So on second thought maybe it's not a good idea to go immediately running home. At least not for a few hours. She feels extremely powerful in this lotow form now so we shall see how this turns out. What's the point of going through all this if nothing transfers over? It's got to more than just for experience sake. Kara feels that is the case but who knows. It remains to be seen. 'Guess we'll take it day by day.'

 

As she sharpens her claws on a tree, Kara thinks 'This has got to be some kind of record. It probably took Brophy what? Several years to do this? It took me what? Less than a week? Wonder what he'll say when I get back.' She snickers at that because of how he was behaving before being an insensitive jerk. She sinks her claws in and starts climbing to get a better vantage point maybe even catch a cat nap.

 

She's been having really nice conversations with some of the other Jaguars in this area. They are actually quite intelligent. Dangerous but intelligent. Same for the Dolphins she bonded with before. Their harmonic conversations were extremely beneficial to the warrior in helping to sooth her anxieties and such. Now she can mimic those sounds. 'It was so cool! Lena's never gonna believe any of this...or maybe she will. Will any of this transfer through the bond? Oh that'll be interesting. Scary but interesting. Does that also mean I can read her now?'

 

Kara can't wait. She's excited.


	175. 175

Now...

 

LCorp Fleet Flagship Freedom 

 

Commodore's Quarters 2 am

 

 

Lena is abruptly awakened as her computer station's alarm in her quarters goes off and and she promptly falls off the bed with a loud *Thump*.

 

Jumping back up in a slight daze, she rushes over to the live feed of Kara and sees the change in monitoring status. All the rest were cut off except one. Hers.

 

"What the fuck is going on?!" The brunette's fingers start to fly over the keyboard when there was an unexpected knock on her door.

 

The knocking got louder as a voice came from the other side "Commodore?"

 

Lena tosses on a robe quickly and heads for the door. Ripping the door open quickly "Yes? What is it crewmen? I have a bit of a situation here..."

 

"Exactly ma'am I cut the feeds.."

 

Running her hands quickly through unruly dark locks with confusion "Why on Earth would you.."

 

"There was a change in status of the subject..it's no longer a creature ma'am. It looks human and well it's ummm..." The young woman in uniform shifted nervously.

 

The brunette was struggling to remain patient till finally "Spit it out crewman."

 

"She's in the buff ma'am. I didn't think she or you'd want anyone else to see that so I locked everyone else out as resolved till you say otherwise."

 

Relief floods the CEO "Oh thank God." Lena rubs the bridge of her nose then looks up. "Crewman Mills right?"

 

That was a pleasant surprise for the girl as she salutes "Yes Commodore."

 

"If anyone asks you were following my orders alright?"

 

"Ahhh yes I understand."

 

"And crewman...good work."

 

"Thank you." At that the crewman left to go back to her station.

 

Closing the door, Lena half sleep-fogged mind still hasn't registered everything yet and she leans her back against the door, taking a deep breath to steady herself first.

 

"Shit!" The brunette runs back over to her live feed and observes as zooming in she sees Kara is running through some brush in the dark "Yup naked as a jay bird."

 

"Why isn't she using her powers? Why aren't you coming home?" The brunette says aloud to an empty room.

 

Lena watches a bit longer. The blond is now putting mud on her hair and body. 

 

"Okaaaaay" The brunette contemplates this a moment 'Maybe it's taking her a little bit to adjust?' 

 

The brunette notices Kara's heat signature is getting muted by the cold mud "Dammit"

 

Lena was about to beam the woman directly to one of the special containment units until the warrior's voice rattles her from inside her head. 

 

'No. I'm not ready yet.'

 

Lena grabs her skull 'Agh so loud.'

 

Much softer this time 'Sorry zhao.'

 

This was remarkable Kara is communicating across great distances of space and knew immediately what Lena was doing. The brunette also feels the huge change in their connection as well. The strength of it but more controlled? She doesn't know the words to express how it feels it's just different. Still warm, fluxing, tingling, loving and deep but more..just more. 

 

A better way to explain it would be for example where as before it felt like 4 guitar strings you could only strum together now it feels like 16 strings with chords and optional strumming or plucking of individual strings. It's so weird but it feels amazing.

 

'Baby when are you coming home??'

 

'Soon'

 

That was not what the CEO wanted to hear but she knows if Kara needs time to work through this then it may be necessary. The readjustment of switching from the animal thing back to Kryptonian, the blond may need to recalibrate herself with her restored powers. When Lena thought about that then it made sense Kara would need time..

 

Lena sits and has a few tears in her eyes.

 

'Don't cry Lee.' 

 

It was a split second later the feed went out.

 

'Kara!'

 

No response. 

 

"Damnit!" The CEO attempts to bring other feeds up from the satellites and they've all been knocked out too. When she attempted to redirect, that one that went out too.

 

"No way."

 

Apparently Kara doesn't want to be watched anymore. The brunette pulls up the tracers coordinates... shows National City.

 

"Fuck" 

 

The transmitter went with the switch. Lena then tries to access the Watchtower's systems and it's being blocked as well. She accesses the ship's scanning systems and her console blacks out with the battery completely drained.

 

Slamming her hands on the desk. "Dammit Kara! YOU better come home in one piece or I swear.."

 

Kara's voice rings through 'Jaghagh. Urvish.'  
(Self-control. Harmony.)


	176. 176

Flagship Freedom

 

Several hours later... 

 

Lena couldn't go back to sleep after that and was working with the Gamma shift to increase efficiency power output on the evironmental systems and running through some other engineering diagnostics. They had ran the gamut and increased it by 12%. The brunette was pretty satisfied with that.

 

It was about time for the Alpha shift to switch over so Lena just told the four crewman she'll hold down the fort for the next 10 minutes. They happily took off to go get some food and sleep.

 

The brunette was just finishing up some last minute details in the console in front of the power core when she heard the door open and close again. She didn't hear any chatter from her security so it must be approved personnel.

 

Lena spoke into the air as she continued to work "Thought I said you guys could all go for the night."

 

A second later warm hands cover her eyes...now usually Lena would sense someone in close proximity but whoever this was completely caught her offguard. Then before she could duck down and throw an uppercut she smelled a familiar shampoo and felt a tingling sensation on her skin where the hands touched, her heart stuttered and her whole being lit up with joy. It was weird why couldn't she sense her? Whatever they'll figure that out later. She's home.

 

The brunette spun around taking in the beautiful person in front of her. Freshly showered, wearing jeans and a tshirt, her blond hair in a ponytail.

 

Kara gave her a 1000 watt smile 'Ehrosh mbem zrhueiao.'  
(Hello beautiful.)

 

Emerald reflected into blue 'Ehrosh mbem zygai.'  
(Hello champion.)

 

After a few moments Kara pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. It was so warm.

 

'Oh my God Kara I missed you so much you have no idea.'

 

'I think I do. I missed you too love.'

 

'Baby are you ok? You feel different?'

 

'I am.' The blond pulled back and gently cupped her face. 'I'm good. I've just learned a few things.' Then dips down and firmly presses their lips together ever so sweetly.

 

Lena's brain overloaded as her lips felt like they were vibrating. The rest of her body shook with gentle electric currents passing through her. It felt minty and soft. 'Oh....that's new.'

 

The blond's tongue begged for entrance and it was granted wholeheartedly as they deepened the kiss further. The currents changed to something citrusy and warm. Lena couldn't explain what was going on but it felt damn good. She gripped Kara's back forgetting where she was, the brunette wanted to drown in this.

 

It was about that moment the Alpha shift crew showed up for work. The warrior released her and stepped back. Lena's lips chased slightly and then suddenly remembering where she was, adjusted her shirt that had somehow ridden up when the blond's hands had started exploring.

 

'Wow'

 

'I'm glad you approve.' She nodded with a smirk "Care to join me for breakfast?" Kara offered an arm.

 

"I would love to."

 

They made their way to the messhall and when the two made it past the entryway, Lena noticed there was a handful of people strewn about getting their morning meal. However, there was one seat in particular that caught her eye. A single table in the back corner with two chairs by the window overlooking Earth. A single rose on the table along with very large platters of what looked like the Danvers special. There was a small blue fuzzy box next to one of the plates.

 

A dark brow raised. 'What are you up to? and why didn't I read anything off of you?'

 

'Mmmm you'll see.'

 

'I'm not going to get any answers am I?'

 

'Patience love.'

 

Kara releases her arm as they get close to the table. The blond then pulls out a chair for the shorter woman, indicating where she wants her to sit. Which is apparently is right next to the box.

 

The brunette dutifully walks over and sits as the Kryptonian scoots in the CEO's chair for her then walks over to the other seat and sits down facing away from the window. So Lena gets the perfect view.

 

"First let's eat. I haven't had a decent meal in days as you've probably seen."

 

"Mmmm. Yes that was... interesting." Lena lifts her fork and knife starts to cut into her steak.

 

"I know you haven't been eating either." Kara points her fork at the brunette.

 

The CEO merely lifts a brow, not giving anything away "Oh?"

 

"MmmHmmm I am now aware of many things. In four days you only had some hot fries, a half bagel, a chicken wrap Jess forced you to eat and a half pint of salted caramel gelato of which I'm not too happy you neglected your health again. That was very dangerous especially with the withdrawl symptoms you dislayed. Now eat."

 

'How the fu..'

 

Kara takes a bite of the eggs with pepperjack and hums 'No one told me if that's what you're thinking.'

 

'Alright I'm listening.' Intrigued the brunette picks up her glass to take a sip.

 

'Your cells told me.'

 

Lena half choked on her water. Clearing her throat she puts the glass down quickly "What?!"

 

'Mmm yes they are not happy with you starving yourself again and apparently they love me.'

 

Dark brows furrowed while gazing into azure 'Kara I don't understand what are you going on about?'

 

'These past few days have been a fast learning experience. I can communicate with things. I'm not sure how long this is going to last but your cells have consciousness and I've been talking with them.' The blond explained while taking another bite.

 

She was gobsmacked 'That's....that's remarkable. I...that explains so many things.' Lena didn't know how to respond to that.

 

Kara adjusts her glasses 'Which by the way did you know you were slightly anemic?'

 

'I suspected..what do you mean were?'

 

'Well they fixed themselves with my chromosome and RNA codings apparently. That is what attributed to the dizzy spells from before, not including your bouts with bulimia which exacerbated it. They were very sad about those.'

 

Lena reacted to that and dropped her fork with a hurt expression.

 

The blond stopped what she was doing and grabbed the CEO's hand 'I'm sorry zhao. I'm not judging nor am I forcefully prying. They are merely giving me a record of their existence and won't stop talking because they're happy to see me and my cells and they're communicating for more transfers. I apologize for being insensitive.'

 

The brunette took a deep breath and threaded their hands 'I...it's alright...you must've hit a nerve. I just wasn't expecting that but.. I'm fine. You've seen things now and it's just disconcerting I can't box anything up and hide it anymore. Is..is there anything else?'

 

'Are you sure you're ok with me talking about this?' The blond peered closely at her bondmate waiting to sense any more discomfort.

 

'Yes you just surprised me is all really. Please continue.' Lena gives a final squeeze and returns to eating their meal.

 

With a satisfied nod, the warrior continues 'Alright well I noticed your heart beat slightly changed. Not exactly a murmur but it was barely noticeable. That's fixed now too.' Then gets to work on her own steak.

 

'Oh well that's great then. I'm curious... so when exactly are my powers going to come in?'

 

'Mmmm you're always curious...but they say you're almost ready. They're still calibrating mitochondrial issues and some other things but overall they're proud of you at your progress as am I.' Kara internally stated with a smile and a nod then gestured at the brunette's plate "We can shop talk later. Come on eat."

 

Kara watched Lena carefully to make sure she ate every bite. This is something she can't fault her spouse it was intrained in her at such an early age in the Luthor household and will be hard to get past it if she ever does. Kara hopes so. It's just something the blond feels strongly about and wishes she could do more to help her bondmate. Now that they are done with their meal there is something else that Kara feels strongly about...

 

Gesturing to the box "Before you open that I wanted to apologize to you. I inadvertantly caused you to forgo your own traditions for mine and I'm here to correct that error on my part. I want to share everything with you and that includes your culture and Earth customs. For that I am sorry." The warrior said sincerely.

 

Lena was confused but allows the blond to continue as she wipes her mouth and takes another drink of her water.

 

"Also I don't want there to be any confusion on things... I am a very possessive and jealous mate. You know alot of my traditions and culture. I am not entirely sure you'd want this however, I want there to be no question for others to know that you are not available. So I want to make this official in accordance with Earth customs if it is also what you wish. I want to claim you in anyway possible. You are in no way nor have ever been property. I have never nor will ever see you that way. I'm just hoping this doesn't sound weird but with what I've been through it's....this is necessary so I don't wind up..."

 

The brunette interrupts her nervous spouse "I understand more than you think darling. The animal spirits you bonded with and territory lines. I don't feel like property. You've never made me feel that way." Giving her a gentle smile, Lena continues internally 'So in order to not kill anyone inadvertantly for trying to flirt with me thinking I'm single you wish to 'claim' me correct?' Lifting a dark brow with a hint of amusement but knowing this is quite a serious conversation they're having.

 

"That's the idea. I'm sorry this is strange.." 

 

Lena lays her hand atop of the blond's to allay her bondmate's concerns "It's alright darling. I choose you in all ways and I feel the same way so hopefully you have something in mind for the both of us I presume. I could take a guess but I don't want to spoil the surprise." She grins as her heart beats faster.

 

"Thank you and yes..." Kara opens the little box facing the brunette. It shows matching titanium bands with sapphire, blue diamond and white diamonds centered with a platinum engagement ring was a 3.25 Ct. solitaire. It was the closest number to Pi she could find so the blond hopes the genius catches that.

 

The CEO looks at the set and can't help but get misty-eyed as the Kryptonian gently grasps both hands across the table.

 

"So Lena, my love, will you marry me again?" Then kisses both palms. "So I can shout it from the rooftops?"

 

Lena gave the biggest watery smile she could muster with her emotions running away with her "Yes Kara, A million times yes." 

 

When they both couldn't hold back the tears any longer, Kara simply got up, walked around the table, held and kissed the woman of her dreams, not caring who else was in the room with them.

 

There was cheering, whistling and clapping. They hadn't realized more people had entered and it was nearly bustling with activity now. Not that it would have mattered, their whole world encompassed only the two of them.

 

\------

 

A little bit later... 

 

"Did you want the whole white wedding thing?" Kara asks while they were leisurely strolling down the corridors while holding hands with the rings on.

 

"Honestly I never thought about it but really I don't care at this point. Our first wedding meant so much to me I don't really think anything could top that." Lena said truthfully. It meant the entire world to her. It was perfect and reflected the true depth of their feelings for eachother. Anything else at this point is merely icing on the cake.

 

Kara happily swings their hands back and forth as if they were kids "Mmmm so if you ever did in the future you'd tell me right?"

 

"Yes darling."

 

Lena noticed they weren't headed back to her quarters and just assumed they were merely taking a walk.

 

"Good I was hoping you'd say that." The blond stops just outside the chapel's door.

 

A perfect dark brow lifts "Why can't I read you and what are you up to?"

 

Kara merely smiles, shakes her head and then does a particular rhythm knock to the door.

 

The two doors open to reveal a modest setup with a Minister and a table with documents on them. The most interesting things in the room were the people who somehow appeared on the ship without the CEO knowing about it.

 

Jess, Eliza, Sam, Alex and the girls, Brophy and amazingly Cat Grant. Lena is shocked because it's 5:30 am. The girls look sleepy but happy. Everyone is in casual wear except the girls who are in pjs and hugging a big pillow between the two of them.

 

Tilting her pale head towards the others "So how about now?" The blond gets out with barely restrained glee as she starts to pull Lena inside towards the others.

 

A brilliant flash of white teeth "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Lena's heart was rocketing into the atmosphere once again for this beautiful spirit holding her hand. The past several days have been an emotional rollercoaster but if this is was what's been waiting for her, she'd do it again in a heartbeat. The warrior continues to surprise her in the most remarkable and romantic ways. She feels like a princess in a fairy tale.

 

"Yes but I never tire of hearing it. So?"

 

"Dumb question." Lena tugs the blond further towards the front where they are to stand.

 

They both joyously laughed.

 

It was short, it was sweet and just how everything played out was perfect. Afterwards, when everyone left after congratulating the happy couple, Lena realized she still never got an answer from earlier.

 

The pair are holding hands again and walking towards the Commodore's quarters. Taking their time when the brunette asked again 'So why do you feel different and why can't I read you?'

 

Kara chuckled at the brunette's persistence and began to explain 'I learned how to control it. I have gained new insight and perspective with thoughts, emotions and energy and I realized I automatically anchored onto you. I guess it was needed at the time but now that I understand it a little better I was putting you in a bad position with your own development. Hence why you had withdrawals. With the new changes I didn't want to overwhelm you and I knew it would be a problem now. Even with how you helped me dealing with the animal spirit's personalities with the mediation it was so much stronger after I shifted that had you tried to use our link/bond to access it during, that it could've irreparably harmed you. Somehow unconsciously I was able to identify that and put a ....not a block but more like a restricter...resistor yea that's about right. So eventually when you are able to...handle it I'll allow small doses so you can build a ...tolerance/immunity and not a dependance or...addiction. I'm sorry if this sounds strange or confusing...'

 

'No no I actually understand. It makes sense to me.' Lena assured her.

 

The blond then continued 'Also with the increases I have to be careful with what I pulse. It's like relearning my powers when I came back from Heiras..'

 

'It's alright love you don't have to talk about it but let me make it clear...I trust you. We don't have to do anything. You're still off duty and Jess cleared my schedule for the next 2 days. So no pressure. We can just lounge around and watch silly movies. Whatever you'd like and I'll be happy.'

 

'Mmmm but what do you want to do? The truth now or your cells will snitch.' Kara stopped walking and turned towards the brunette while holding the shorter woman's hand against her chest. Lena feels the Kryptonian's heartbeat like a siren's song.

 

'Ooof damnit little fuckers.'

 

'Be nice now. They're apart of you and I love them too.'

 

'Okay fine! I want some special attention, TLC and maybe a neckrub.'

 

Sparkling blue waters peered intensely 'Special attention hmmm?'

 

'Mmmmhmmm'

 

Kara suddenly lifts the brunette bridal style. The shorter woman gives a small squeak at the quick movement.

 

"Well Mrs Luthor Danvers you wanton woman. I think I can remedy that real quick."

 

Lena joyfully kicked and laughed.

 

The inseparable happy couple made their way back to the Commodore's private quarters. Lena's security detail made sure that whole section of the ship stayed clear as well as maintained their own distance. Even with the sound proofing you could never be too careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering.. here's the general look of the wedding bands:
> 
> https://www.tirings.com/products/titanium-diamond-ring-s4


	177. 177

The Following Evening...

 

Starbase Magnus Fortuna

 

On the Great Auditorium center stage, He lept high into the air with smoothness and grace. Tendall spun in his traditional dance outfit with ribbons and fake furs. It was very contemporary in it's style but very feline-like. It reminded Kara of something. 

 

'He's very good.'

 

'Mmmm I agree. I'm sorry to drag you out to this. I wasn't sure if you like stuff like this.' The brunette gives the blond's hand a squeeze.

 

'Are you kidding? I think this is fantastic. Sometimes the ballet gets a little dry but I do like more than just musical theater dear.'

 

Kara and Lena are sitting together in the audience along with several hundred visitors watching the performance from the boisterous Lingan. Thankfully Lena, Jess and her seamstress' had the forethought to make Kara robes that matched Lena's. It was a prudent course of action considering all the functions they would have to attend together and since they already had the blond's measurements on file it was a no brainer. 

 

Kara couldn't get over how beautiful the brunette was in the robes. Wearing her bracelets, the rings and her lovely dark locks all naural and down in ringlets, it's taking all of Kara's self-restraint not to ravish the woman when they were getting ready back in their quarters. Kara really loves Lena's naturally curly hair and wishes the brunette would appreciate it more and leave it down more often although they really wouldn't get any work done at all. Looking all wild and untamed like that does things to the blond's insides. Really just anything of Lena does that. Kara smiles at that with a small sigh.

 

Lena is having a similar situation and has been constantly crossing her legs attempting not to think about how gorgeous the blond looks. The warrior's hair is in a half-up do once again and their ensembles are complimentary if not almost exactly matching. They are merely reversed in color. Where as Lena's is blue and white, Kara's is white and blue. The primary going over the left shoulder. Both with gold trim it's a perfect fit. Just like them. Lena makes little circles on the blond's hand with her thumb.

 

The warrior lifts their hands and places a kiss on the back of the brunette's in adoration.

 

'Good to know. If you'd like the Opera is doing Miss Saigon in two weeks.'

 

'Actually I haven't seen that one.'

 

'Oh it's a must.'

 

Biting a soft pink lip 'Mmmm a date then.' 

 

Dark brows raise 'You are so cute. Mrs Luthor Danvers you asking me out on a date?'

 

'Brat. I've been dating you since we met.. are you kidding?!'

 

'Yea but we didn't know that at the time.'

 

The blond had on a smug expression 'Well I was subconsciously dating you because yea you know.. it knows what's best and you my dear are The Best.'

 

'God you are such a dork.' Lena giggled.

 

'Oh Wow look at that jump!'

 

'Very nice.'

 

'You don't have to be so reserved in our inner communications dear. You can use words such as cool, awesome and tubular without losing your poised Luthor points. It's just me and you.'

 

'Okay fine! It was pretty cool wasn't it?'

 

'Yuppers. Look at him go!'

 

He jumped and dove, rolled and spun with beautiful hand movements and choreography. It was very acrobatic in nature. Every couple of movements his feet would flutter or make swift to stomp and then light sweeps and points. It reminds Kara of a babbling brook...

 

'Flowing water.'

 

'What?'

 

'The movements he's making reminds me of flowing water like in a brook or stream.'

 

The CEO tilted her head for a moment 'Huh now that you mention it yes..yes it does. I wouldn't have guessed that.'

 

The blond thinks for a minute 'Thank you for being there for me when I needed it.' She states softly.

 

Lena raises a brow and glances at the blond's beautiful face 'You switched gears fast. You ok? Is there anything important on your mind? and you should know better by now that I will always be by your side.'

 

'Thank you nonetheless. I'm still adapting and there was alot I went through...still going through but I'm fine. Give me time and I'll show you more when I'm ready.' The VP pats Lena's arm knowing this is an adjustment for the shorter woman too.

 

The brunette reassures her 'I know love. We're in no rush.'

 

'This guy is awesome.'

 

'His name is Tendall and he's been one of my strongest supporters in the alliance.'

 

'Smart man and excellent dancer WOW lookit that!' The blond's face lit up.

 

They both clap enthusiastically as does the crowd.

 

'Apparently he's supposed to sing next.' The brunette supplied.

 

'No way!'

 

'Way!'

 

'SWEET!'

 

\--------

 

It was another hour later his routines were finished and it was a standing ovation for the man. Many people did the normal meet and greet, eventually once most of the crowd left, Kara escorts Lena over to the stage arm-in-arm. A few more minutes after some of his people rushed the stage, he happily embraces them with nuzzles and then he notices Lena.

 

"Lena! Over here!" He waves them over.

 

Gesturing to the blond "Tendall I want you to meet my mate Kara."

 

His lyrical soft voice makes their ears hum gently "It is a great honor! Whenever you are mentioned her entire being lights up so it is very nice to finally meet you." Tendall says happily as three of his people remain while the others leave the stage area.

 

Smiling, Kara merely lifts a blond brow at that introduction and just went with the flow. "You're Lingan correct?"

 

All their faces lit up. Being a very proud species they appreciate being recognized "Yes very good!"

 

The blond put her right fist to her heart and spoke proudly with soft consonents in his language "Great honor and bright sun to your clan for as long as your walls stand. Laughter and joy all your days."

 

Lena was impressed.

 

He mimics the fist to the chest "To you as well honored friend! Glorious! Come.. this is my mate Sorah and these are our offspring Fareen and Tendesh."

 

"Nice to meet you all. Tendall you were amazing! It was so beautiful. It looked like flowing water and your singing sounded like nectar."

 

"I am glad you enjoyed it! You are the only one to get what I was trying to portray how fascinating! Lena your mate is truly spectacular! She understands our ways! This.." Tendall sniffed for a moment and looked around. Most of the crowd had dispersed. He leans towards the brunette "Do not let the others know of her origins." He whispered. Then he started bouncing on his feet once again "Maybe we could discuss more possible performances later at dinner possibly?" The Lingan's exuberance returned quickly to cover up what he just spoke of. His family was just as excited and happy.

 

Lena understood and caught the hint "Darling we don't have any plans for dinner do we?"

 

They most definitely did but the blond catches on quickly too "Nope we're completely free."

 

"Excellent! Sorah's family has planned a huge family banquet for the Day of Peace we wish for you both to attend."

 

"Perfect!" The brunette pats the warrior on the arm.

 

Sorah finally spoke up, her voice also melodic and soft "We are headed there now if you wish to follow."

 

"Lead the way."


	178. 178

Starbase Magnus Fortuna

 

Large Banquet Hall

 

The massive banquet hall was packed. It was mostly Lingans all over the place. Huge amounts of roasted large wild game was brought in, tons of raw vegetation, nuts, berries, a type of honey cakes and large quantities in jars and gourds of some fermented berry juice. It was quite boisterous and loud. Bright colors and woodland tones dotted their traditional outfits again with fake furs and ribbons. Drums, flutes and stringed instruments were scattered amongst those who played. Some were singing and some were dancing while eating and drinking. It was a very happy affair. There was alot of purring and nuzzling for some of the others who were not so rowdy sitting in the back.

 

Tendall's primary family unit went off to meet and greet with the other extended members of their clan when Tendall pulled the pair off to the side. "There are many things we need to discuss. I believe there is a spy in the Teurillian delegation who's feeding information. The Mogwan that was taken into custody here when he was released had suddenly disappeared. However, I have it on good authority he fell into their particular hands and he wound up commiting suicide. The only ones that knew of his release was your security team and the Teurillian delegate Choran. They are a peaceful species but their interrogation techniques are rather aggressive." His face became pinched.

 

"Also I believe Yrdran and Ktafnans are going to send several Kern assassins after you." He points to the brunette.

 

Kara starts to growl.

 

Tendall's soft ears shifted back into his hair as he cowered slightly at the intensity and power emanating from the Kryptonian. He had never felt as strong instinct to run or submit before as he is feeling right now. Being such a proud race it makes him feel inferior and disrespected in his family's presence especially during a large celebration.

 

The blond stopped and placed both her hands in front of her, lined up, stacked, palm side down, brought them up and down in typical Lingan custom for forgiveness "I apologize I meant no disrespect. I am as you are. Very protective of my mate. Please forgive my rudeness."

 

He perked right back at that and let's it go. The ancient ways would've demanded an honor combat to exert dominance over the other houses and clans but that's long past. Now they attempt to resolve things as peacefully as possible. Also why he went into diplomacy versus his brother who went military. The Lingan can tell the Kryptonian is being sincere and replies with a grin "It is understandable and yes you keep surprising me how you know our ways. If I may inquire what house are you? I will not speak of this to anyone I swear."

 

Kara felt from his cells she could trust the man and leaned very close to his ear. Uttering subvocally "El".

 

His eyes got wide in shock and almost tripped over his feet "I apologize for not giving you a proper table had I of known...." He started to initiate the forgiveness hand gesture but Kara stopped him and a small shake of her head.

 

"Whoa it's fine. Better this way okay?" She adjusted her glasses and smiled.

 

'Disguise yes!' "Ahh yes I'm sorry I get easily excited. Please come I will explain all I know." He gestures them over and then points at the berry juice "Unfortunately humans cannot drink that. The clear liquid is plain water sorry we don't have a larger drink list."

 

"I assure you it's fine thank you so much for having us." The brunette replies with gratitude.

 

They filled up their plates and sat down. Kara even got some berry juice. Finally digging into the huge meat shank, the blond inquired "What made you decide to tell us? I appreciate you befriending Lena and helping with her negotiations so what motivated you exactly? I know it's not easy making allies."

 

"Honestly...she glows as do you. I can't help but trust you both. It may sound strange..." He got out nervously.

 

"We've been going through alot of strange and weird things lately so it really doesn't surprise us anymore." Lena chuckled.

 

Tendall explains thoughtfully "I have not sensed deceit. A very shrewd negotiator. She is very open and caring but courageous. I found her quite refreshing."

 

"As do I."

 

Lena's ears turn an interesting shade of pink at the praise and understanding the double entendre her wife means.

 

Picking up on the brunette's thoughts leans over and whispers "Patience love." Just in that right tone as Kara's lips brush gently against the pink ear giving the brunette electric shocks. 

 

The CEO had to close her eyes for a moment and then once refocused reached for her water glass for a long drink. As she was suddenly so very thirsty.

 

As the night went on they discussed many things, security upgrades and changes to some of the protocols for the entry point hubs in this sector. Since the grid is still not up and running it's imperative to keep a watchful eye on as much as possible till they have it set in place. Who to watch, what to look for, what the Kern assassins work with, their tactics, technology, certain poisons, combat skills, and abilities. 

 

Everything was discussed that needed to be. Every so often a young Lingan would want to sit in the CEO's lap. It was so cute. Kara and Tendall both thought it was endearing. Younglings tend to know who has a beautiful spirit as they always gravitate towards them. It was also adorable because Lena would speak in Lingan and it made the children giggle and they'd bring her a special purple flower. Little did she know what that truly meant.

 

After a 6th berry juice Kara is lit but still maintaining her composure. She's giggling internally because she can't fault these youngsters to feel what she feels for the brunette. 

 

"It seems you have collected the most out of everyone here. You are the Queen of ceremony." Tendall explained with an awed smile.

 

"Okay...what does that mean?"

 

Kara spoke up finally again "Those are sacred courtship flowers. For when they come of age they will begin the process of courtship if you had accepted. You are the most coveted woman in the room. It puts you as Queen for the month for the Lingan people... well for this particular tribe. Luckily you didn't kiss any of their cheeks or I would have to fight them for your hand your highness."

 

The brunette's cheeks feel hot "I...Oh. I wish you had told me that sooner."

 

"I would've stopped you had it become an issue. You're incredibly beautiful so I can't fault them. Thankfully all the adults know better and have kept their distance. Although they wanted to, they ultimately backed off when they saw your bracelets and rings." The warrior explained with a glint in azure plains having had watched every little thing and detail in the room amongst other things.

 

"That's interesting but I'm not Lingan." Lena supplied with puzzlement.

 

His golden features radiated "That doesn't matter to us. Beauty is beauty. Your brightness sings to many. Human, Lingan, other humanoid species it matters not. If there is compatibility then it is a goodmatch. Unfortunately for the rest of them they are far too late."

 

Kara puffs up her chest "Luckily I won the cosmic lottery. Hehe."

 

'Are you drunk?!'

 

'A bit. How can you tell?'

 

'I know you and you're getting handsy in public.'

 

The blond pulls her hand off the CEO's inner thigh which was dangerously close to something damn near indecent 'Oh Woops sorry zhao.' Quickly pulling her hand away and reaches for a napkin to wipe her mouth.

 

'Maybe it's not a good idea so close after..'

 

'I'm fine. I can behave now. I'm a good girl and depending on what you'd like later My Queen I can be good or bad.' Kara gives a wink.

 

'Ooooo'

 

"Here." Tendall gestures a pin with a shield and crest on it he wishes to put on them excitedly. "It would honor me further if you both wear these. I adopt and officially recognize you of my house Voresh and clan Zurrah of Linga." 

 

They both immediately stood. This was a tremendous honor plus it grants the Voresh house more power. When the Queen of the Day of Peace is accepted into another high ranking house it boosts their standings including other things. Kara recognizes the honor and the political move but also the token of friendship and family with all the benefits that come with it. Including immunity, loyalty, protection and military aid in times of need. 

 

If the blond guesses correctly, judging by how Lena immediately stood with her, the brunette has done her homework. Of course she has...It's Lena. A bit of pride at that as they both accept getting bestowed the pins. Kara knew she can't get all skittish with this next part where alot of people will be touching her. She's getting better but this is going to be Alot of people. Thank her lucky stars Lena is standing right next to her.

 

A hush fell over the hall. Once the process was completed, Tendall embraced the pair and then the rest of the crowd followed. Quietly lining up to each get their turn to welcome their new clansmen and when the last member embraced them everyone cheered and sang as the party resumed with even more enthusiasm and gusto.

 

Lena had not expected this at all and it was so cute the children made the brunette a crown and a scepter. They were all laughing and singing as the music picked up, they joined hands in a big circle and began the ritual dance in the middle of the floor. 

 

Kara giggled internally. It reminded her of My Big Fat Greek Wedding. She couldn't help it and sent Lena the image in her mind.

 

'You are such a goof.'

 

'Yes but I'm your goof My Queen.'

 

'Stop that.'

 

'Not gonna happen.'

 

Lena can't believe that and disagrees 'I'm not a Queen.'

 

'Oh yes you are. Twice over now.' Kara assures her. 

 

'How do you figure?'

 

Kara transfered the information while trying not to trip on her feet from having that 7th drink.

 

'Oh...OHhhhh Holy shit!'

 

'Mmmmmhmmm'

 

'Kara!'

 

With a soft reverance 'Yes My Queen.'

 

'I love you.'

 

'Zhindif chao uldif zhao.'  
(Always and forever love)

 

They continued to dance well into the late hours till Lena couldn't stand on her sore feet anymore. So Kara just carried her to the Commodore's quarters, bridal style again and made good on her earlier promise. However, after a decent foot rub, Kara became a very bad girl and the poor security team was traumatised once more.


	179. 179

3:26am

 

Magnus Fortuna (Completed)

 

It's early morning, Kara couldn't sleep again. Not nightmares per se more like uneasy themes that are somewhat haunting. After a moment or two of just watching the brunette sleep, she slipped out of bed. The blond left Lena a note on the bedside nightstand in their quarters then headed out on patrol. 

 

It was a little while later that the Super needed to clear her head and refocus. It's very quiet and cold this morning in National City but there are still a few morning workout groups in the park. She floats down to join one in particular. At first the group is startled.

 

The blond holds a hand up "All is well. May I join you?"

 

The instructor is relieved and pleasantly surprised. "Yes please. We were just moving through Yang style."

 

"Okay thank you."

 

The blond really didn't know the steps yet but from watching them on her approach she's picking them up very quickly.

 

It's very calming and helps to bring her focus inside until she can handle her powers again. It's been back and forth since changing back. Meditation alone is not as effective for her she needs the chigong movements to help balance back out. This will be excellent practice and training. They start slow and continue very slow. It's mostly older women in the group and it's nice.

 

Dynamically slow flow movements while using breath control, Kara continues to work through several sets with the group. She starts to feel much better. It was another hour later when she hears a siren. 

 

Feeling much more peaceful, she states "Thank you." Then Supergirl launches skyward.

 

"Anytime" The Tai Chi instructor smiled as the group giggled.

 

____________

 

LCorp Cafeteria 

 

In the partitioned off section of the cafeteria, Lena is doing a open house business finance seminar. Where people can eat their meal while learning about stocks, bonds and their 401k. For those who get time off just for the class they are in there taking notes. Thankfully the rest of the cafe is being relatively quiet with the proper signage. However, there is alot of people with notepads and listening carefully to anything the CEO has to say.

 

Lena is nervous enough as it is. Her public speaking jitters are very common with her classes now not just with special events. Kara is going to be a bit miffed when she finds out the brunette skipped breakfast to do this but hopefully once Lena's nerves and stomach calm down after the seminar, she can then get a proper meal.

 

The CEO clicks to the next image on the projector "So for 401k matching contributions you only want to put what you would be willing to gamble or throw away because once you start diversifying outside of our own company stock I have no way to guarantee that all of you will get a return on your investment. We do have a investment management team who can help you however, I would recommend if and when you start moving your funds around that you know exactly where you're putting it and what it's true value is. If you are not willing to do your own research and due diligence then the market may not be your thing. Especially if you don't have time to watch them."

 

The brunette talks a bit with her hands "So what is an acceptable amount? Hmmm? Generally the default amount of 2% of your paycheck goes in tax-free into your 401k unless you opt out. If you wish to increase that to 8 or 10% that is a large risk and you see a larger chunk removed from your biweekly paycheck that you may have needed for groceries that week. If you do smaller than 2% you'll hardly see any return or growth. Since LCorp matches your contributions it's a very smart move to walk the middle ground with this which is 3-4%."

 

Walking around the table she takes a sip of her water and continues "Now for those of you who not wish to dump all your funds into LCorp stock, I would recommend the smart plan. A three pronged attack. 1/3 into LCorp stock, 1/3 into the 2024 Lifepath funds which are based in Life Insurance policies who have guaranteed returns and then 1/3 into an untouched portion. Yes it will be a month by month incremental growth but yearly you do see a consistent positive return without loss. For those of you who do have 100% of your 401k in LCorp stock I just want to say Thank You. We sincerely love your dedication and belief in the company." With a knowing smile, she puts her hands together in front of her in grattitude and good humor.

 

The group chuckled.

 

Then moving onto the next slide image, the CEO continued "If you wish to venture into other stocks then this is where we get into massive research projects. For instance an example would be recently there has been alot of market hype of Rare Earth Minerals and the stocks for those are projecting incredible numbers for the next 2 years. Yes this may be the case however, anyone who knows a thing or two about these Rare Earth Minerals knows #1 they are 86-92% recyclable materials, #2 What these materials are used for like Microwaves and doping glass lens for high resolution cameras and telescopes and etc.. #3 The company that is helping to push the hype knows there is a pending issue with China contesting the island in which these materials are mined. #4 Factory workers in the area may or may not go union or riot in the next 4 months due to instability in the region and safety conditions of the workers."

 

With a flourish Lena explains. "So as you can see after about two to four months the stock has a 96% probability rate that it will tank. Those people who bought into the hype now have lost all their money. The original investors pitched it enough to get a large return on their investment and got out." Then walks to the other side of the room drawing the groups attention to keep them engaged.

 

"So yes the stock market is a gamble but with knowing how the game works you will not fall victim to it and you will gain a nice return on your three-pronged attack investment. If you have done your homework and can watch the stocks then you still take that inherited risk when you expand your diversification." The brunette has a triumphant smile because everyone seems to understand and gives a small nod. No one asked questions so far but knows the next section will probably be alot.

 

Going over to her laptop, the CEO selects the next slide file. It quickly changes and projects onto the screen behind her "Next I will cover penny stocks, insurance bonds and then on to Full Life insurance policies and how to make them work for you."


	180. 180

Somewhere above National City... 

 

 

Kara was flying past a flock of geese when her comms went off after coming back from a forest fire that was threatening the local villages in Guatamala.

 

Alex and J'onns voices come through simultaneously "Supergirl!"

 

"Ok Hold on a minute." Then clicks the DEO signal "What Alex?"

 

"There's a gang riot at the docks and a huge fire." The director states with urgency.

 

'What's with the fires today?' The blond thinks to herself. That was the 32nd one today so far. Which was unusual so Kara files that away in the back of her mind for later. The higher number stuff is usually earthquakes, car accidents and muggings. It just struck her as strange and then refocuses to give a reply.

 

"K hold on" then taps the other comm "What is it J'onn?"

 

The Martian's voice burred out "There's a huge seamonster approaching the docks in National City."

 

'Guess I'm headed to the docks.'

 

Tapping both on simultaneously. "I'm on it!"

 

________________

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Lena is sitting down at her desk and is about to push back her meal again when a very loud Kryptonian voice rattles inside her head.

 

'Eat now!'

 

It about knocked her out of her chair.

 

'Ow!'

 

'Sorry! I'm in the middle of something. Just Eat woman!'

 

'Sheeesh yes dear.'

 

Lena turns on the news and Lo and behold Supergirl is at the dockyards trying to put out a major fire that also hit one of the docked oil tankers and fight a magic/meta/alien gang riot with a sea monster approaching in the background. So needless to say Kara's got her hands full at the moment.

 

The brunette watches on as her wife dodges the energy blasts from the hoodlums. Lena feels a small bit of pride inside her chest as the blond defeats one after another powered gangmember. She can't help it. When you're married to the most powerful being in this universe you can't help but feel proud. 'Just as long as she stays out of trouble...' She muses to herself and then remembers 'Oh yea I've got to get that Solarwear finished soon.' 

 

If they hadn't been so busy with other things that would've been done already along with several other prototypes the brunette has been working on. She's got several more events planned that hopefully everything goes smoothly. With the Incitatios, the Grid, the stock split, with the new laws going to effect she's going to have an easier way through the nonsense. Which means she's going to be having several important meetings that cannot be interrupted. That's going to be tricky considering how unpredictable their lives are. 

 

Thankfully they have 6 more new Waterworks power facilities for redundancy in case the others have to go down for maintenance. Her ZL Electric has expanded and more charging stations are popping all over North and Central America. Lena's got several new shipping Space freighters that don't use standard fuel so she's almost completely stopped using standard shipping tradelines that utilize fossil fuels to bring in goods. As long as they maintain the Fleet protocols they can bypass air restrictions. So those E-cars from Tamil Nadu can be drop shipped in less than 2 hours once she makes the call. It's a beautiful thing. 

 

'Erf I need to scribble in an event date for next month. The 17th looks good.' She picks up the day planner Kara got her. It still makes her warm and fuzzy inside. She likes using a three pronged attack on that too. Her own e-schedular, Jess and the traditional planner that still gives the nice tactile feel of writing stuff down. 

 

'It's always a good back up plan in case the systems go down. No reason why I shouldn't use a paper one...' She reminds herself. As if every little silly trinket and thing Kara gives her isn't incredibly special. 'You've become mush Luthor.. pure unadulterated corny sappy lost cause mush. You're losing your touch.' Then she reasons with herself 'It's not a crime to be in love with your spouse you nitwit!'

 

The Luthor household was one of strategy and power moves. It was ingrained as a hard truth. It's all calculated moves even with marriage. When the ambitions align then it is a goodmatch. Even sex is to be used as a tool. Nothing should be just given away freely without receiving some benefit even if you were married. 

 

The dynamic that was explained and shown by Lionel and Lillian wanted to make Lena vomit. It was more like a prison sentence than an actual marriage. Like two battling houses fighting for dominance. Cold, hard, empty, bitter, callous, greedy, violent. Lex even showed that in his relationships that he brought home to the family. Not including the flings he had hidden away as did Lionel apparently. It was always about dominance, power, assets, property, control and strategy like on a battlefield even to what was considered 'family' in the Luthor house.

 

She never wanted any of that with Kara and it's been fighting that side of her. Wanting to control every little thing...however, the brunette has been giving Kara the space she needs and tries so hard not to smother or be too overbearing. Lena's always second guessing herself when it comes to their marriage. 

 

She want's it to be open, trusting and loving but at times old habits die hard so when the link between the CEO and the Kryptonian changed after the Mxy swap escapade it left Lena with a unknown factor she didn't like again. With the strong constant connection and visions the brunette can easily navigate Kara's emotional and mental waters but now.... Lena feels like she's in a fog of uncertainty and it's wreaking havoc on her insecurities.

 

About that time Sam walks into the CEO's office holding a large bag from the cafeteria. "Everything ok?" 

 

A perfect brow raised "Yes. You have interesting timing."

 

"I know. Kara bout blew my head off about you eating."

 

"UGH you too? Well anyways as you can see she's busy."

 

Sam sees the news feeds on the large screen. "Aha makes sense."

 

Setting the bag down on the coffee table Sam starts to pull everything out. "She's right you know. Babe you can't keep neglecting yourself. We all need you to be strong and healthy so you can do more stuff. Becoming Kryptonian or not you still need to eat as you've noticed by your spouse's super appetite. Imagine if she stopped eating. Think about that for a moment. How would it affect her? You? Everyone else?"

 

The CEO has thought about that several times and the possible outcomes of those probabilities. It's been discombobulating when she tries to put herself into that scenario it just doesn't compute. She gets mad at Kara everytime for not eating in the scenario and putting others in danger including herself but when Lena pulls the blond from the scenario and plugs herself there it...She can't be mad at her own behalf and honestly Lena feels like she deserves it.....almost like she enjoys torturing herself because it's what she's used to. 

 

It's what she was taught. It was how she was made to feel about herself. Now the brunette feels like she owes them all an apology..Kara, Sam, Alex, Eliza and even Brophy. That she needs to try harder to get past....this eating problem and see herself in a different light. 

 

'Kara's been pushing that lately...loving myself...Can I? Do I? Can I forgive myself? For what?? I didn't do anything wrong! Ugh Why?! Why do I allow myself to feel this way?' It kinda gives the brunette a headache and she stuffs it back into her carefully constructed boxes inside the walls. 

 

"This isn't fair you all ganging up on me." Lena pouted in an attempt to deflect.

 

"Your pout power is significantly less than that of little miss dimple's and I'm immune to that already now." 

 

Accepting the truth, the brunette sighs "I'm trying."

 

The CFO looked at her with The Mom Look.

 

"Ok Ok I'll try harder. Can't believe you pulled the mom card on me."

 

"It's for your own good now here. I brought you an omelette with everything, cream cheese bagel, oatmeal, sauage and bacon. It should cover you till lunch. If Kara doesn't stop by, Jess is in charge of that meal."

 

"She assigned you all meal times?" Lena's brows were raised incredulously.

 

"Yea well...we agreed with her so..."

 

"And how many people are involved in this??"

 

Chewing and smiling, waves a fork at the CEO "You don't want to know."

 

Lena flops back against the couch cushions. She really wants to be mad at her wife for the principle of the matter but can't help feeling endeared by the whole thing. A small smile crept up her face.

 

Sam gave her a knowing look then continued "It's interesting how her new abilities are progressing. How are you feeling? and how do you think she's doing? Brophy hasn't mentioned anything. He's still his normal self. Athough he has expressed an interest in geology and crystals which I thought was interesting."

 

The brunette finally sits forward, grabs some utensils and begins opening containers, starting with the omelette first "Geology? Nice. As for Kara she's..able to hide more things from me now. She says it's a good thing for now. It still makes me feel uneasy. However, she seems in good spirits going back and forth between mellow and energetic. Umm let me think... she's not as quick to get angry unless it has to do with my protection but she's able to calm down faster and maintain control longer. More mature with handling herself in that way. Confident. More sure of herself. Her reasoning skills are becoming more logical. Kara seems more well balanced I suppose. She hasn't had any night terrors or had to use the sunroom so far. It's almost like she's made peace with herself if that makes any sense." She explains contemplatively between bites.

 

Sam considers all that for a moment and swallows "Hmmm ok what about you?"

 

"I feel fine. Good actually. Stronger. I'm able to maintain focus longer and computational things are getting easier for me."

 

"I meant your feelings and about all of this." The CFO only knew bits and pieces of what Lena went through with her family. The brunette's always been closed off about that. It took awhile for the Arias to get past that huge wall. If Sam is honest it wasn't until Sunny Danvers showed up that the chestnut haired woman ever really seen the young Luthor really smile without the lurking hints of sadness and pain that prevented it from fully reaching her eyes. 

 

Now it's full blown brightness. The CFO knows that's incredibly hard for the brunette. Sometimes the CEO keeps wanting to retreat back to old ways and into her hard shell so Sam keeps checking in to make sure Lena is doing alright. With the things that's been happening to Kara, both Sam and Alex are afraid Lena might try to close herself off again. Samantha feels kinda like the brunette's big sister which they kinda are now but they were friends first and that was the important thing that helped get them to this point.

 

"I'm incredibly happy and as for her abilities she's never made me feel inferior in fact she makes me feel cherished and appreciated constantly." 

 

"Does that bother you?"

 

The brunette thoughtfully looks at the ceiling for a moment with a sigh and then back to hazel eyes of her friend "I...no. It feels like a dream and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." Lena adds quietly with a half smile.

 

Sam accepts that "Mmmm. Nothing good is every easy but you will both be fine. I know it so enjoy every moment. You both deserve the best and you have that with eachother."

 

"Thank you Dr Freud."

 

"It's the power of the couch now come on stuff your face so I can go finish my reports before I push the Langley deal through. They really want an ongoing contract for upgrades and maintenance."

 

While continuing to eat, the genius added with a nod "Those F-22's had I not stepped in and bought them would've been a lost cause anyways. With my small improvements it will be basically what their original design was meant to be. So I don't feel upgrades are viable at the moment. As for maintenance their usual crews will do just fine we just need to bring them in for some additional class trainings to bring them up to speed on the new components. Maybe some hands on stuff but really they can do that themselves. With me selling them the basic versions in sets of 4 it's not really tipping the balance of power. Since they were already going to build them originally. I just saved the taxpayers trillions of dollars on research and gross funds mismanagement."

 

"Mama Luthor the miracle worker."

 

Lena partially choked at that, dropping her fork, covering her mouth and coughed.

 

Sam pats her back until the woman is no longer red.

 

Finally getting her throat clear "What??" Looked at the CFO in outrage.

 

"You didn't know that's your nickname?"

 

"Who the fuck.."

 

"It's been going around for months now all across this sector."

 

"You've got to be kidding."

 

"Nope" The chestnut haired woman popped her P on the end of that.

 

"Oh God." Lena rubs her face.

 

"It's fine.. it uhh suits you."

 

The brunette just stares at her CFO like she's grown an extra head.

 

"I got another call from your lawyer. She's having an utter spitting nails conniption fit you didn't sign a prenup. She's threatened flying here from New York to have you force Kara to sign an ironclad post nuptial contract to wave alimony and so on."

 

"Not gonna happen." Moves on to another container with the oatmeal. Her appetite has been increasing substantially and now it can't really be ignored she admits begrudgingly. It makes her recall a small incident of when Supergirl ran into her balcony wall due to missing lunch and thankfully Jess having a Snickers on her at the time. The image and those ridiculous commercials makes Lena chuckle internally for a moment.

 

"Well you need to call her back she keeps hounding me because you won't answer her."

 

"I'll handle it."

 

Sam chuckles "Come on let's finish up before a crazy Kryptonian comes barreling down your balcony to hand feed you."

 

The brunette smirks "Mmmm"


	181. 181

Catco

 

Kara's office

 

Kara had stopped the fire, the gang and the sea monster in relatively good time. It was kinda fun and not too easy. She couldn't use the full might of her powers or the blond would've wound up destroying everything so she had to use more of her ingenuity instead of just fists-a-blazing. After a quick Super-sized snack she's at Catco in her office working on a new winter layout for the next issue. She's going to head down to Tennebaums office in an hour to go over some fashion pieces and seeing what would best fit and be ahead of the trend curve. Kara was excited that Cat will be back in increments. Once or twice a week but she will be bringing in some help with her. 

 

With Eve gone over to sciences at LCorp, James is busy with Lucy and their preparations, Kara's been taking on as much as possible but there still is that degree of uncertainty due to her alter ego's profession so Ms Grant was kind enough to pack up her yurt and move back to National City to oversee things. There was something in the back of the warrior's mind almost like she can feel something coming so this works out best for the moment. Thankfully Lena wasn't mad when Kara told her about Cat coming back. Lena likes Cat.. she's almost like an unpredictable eccentric crazy aunt...sorta.

 

So Cat has a few old former assistants she's brought with her to smooth things out. Yes Kara is still VP and handles those duties just fine however, they need proper coverage if something were to happen... 

 

Kara understood why she was sent to Earth, she understands why she was given powers and she also understands that puts her on a very short lifespan list. Little pieces of the Christmas vision still pop in and out but it's still overall fuzzy. 'I have no guarantee of that do I?' In the interim the blond has to make sure Catco is covered along with a few other things. Including a Will that was completed and filed earlier this morning. 

 

Not that Lena will ever need or lack for anything but Kara knew this was also important. Even if it's just a bunch of knick knacks, paintings or old photos. She wanted Lena to have a right to all of it. Kara also uploaded herself into the Alura AI system and into the Fortress of Solitude along with the naming of her successor and granted Lena access to both. The Kryptonian has not told the CEO any of this and now would not be a good time. However, Alex along with a select few will receive paperwork shortly thereafter to get things rolling if... Even though they are young, this is still the reality they face everyday.

 

So now to tackle the important stuff....'What to make for dinner tonight hmmm stroganoff maybe? Or we could go out to that new Italian place down the road.' She ponders to herself while looking through some winter fashions for women. Being in Southern California with the crazy weather they have to consider a layered option for changing conditions that still looks good, form fitting and complementary. Of course Tennenbaum is going to push the more crazy colors but Kara is used to that. Thankfully she just doesn't have to look at it all day. Although the blond wouldn't mind seeing Lena in a brightly colored t-shirt with tight faded jeans 'Oo la la.'

 

A lady with a mail cart comes rolling up to her office "Here you've got alot of mail."

 

"What is all of this?"

 

"Fan mail? I don't know but they've all got your name on it."

 

Since the marriage annoucement, the news and social media feeds have all gone crazy. All the agencies and publications want an exclusive interview with the two of them. E!News Daily, Newsweek, Entertainment Tonight everybody wants a piece of the action ignoring the fact that Danvers is VP and Luthor is the CEO of Catco. The tabloids and paparrazzi are throwing all kinds of spins on them. From 'Torrid love affair' to 'Sex addicts' with photoshopped nonsense to 'Tyrant Luthor seducing more innocent pawns for her evil empire' to 'Danvers credibility of reporting is compromised due to rose-tinted glasses and busty Luthor's in knee highs'. When Kara walked past the newstands she saw her and Lena's face everywhere and some of them made her boiling mad. 

 

Most of the people she walked past just smiled and congratulated her. That seemed to calm her a bit. Just sensationalist media spins to pull in dollars even if it was fake or manipulated news. It still made her want to punch something. Her relation to Clark Kent also hit the airways. Which technically wasn't supposed to be public knowledge however, some old footage of an interview came to light where she verbally admitted to it unwittingly. It sent the media world into a further tizzy. 'Bloody vultures!'

 

Kara didn't expect this much mail but it's not anything her and Lena haven't discussed. The CEO had warned her on several occasions about associating with a Luthor and continuously Kara said she didn't care. She doesn't care what anyone says, the blond is still going to shout it from the rooftops. Come what may.

 

The mail lady drops the deliveries off in a medium-sized white postal box. It's several hundred assorted letters and packages. The woman then pushes her cart on to the next office. "Have a great day Mrs Luthor Danvers and congratulations!" The woman said with a bright smile.

 

"Thanks!"

 

That was one of the first things Kara did was change her name plates and her data in the systems. Next on her list is her drivers license although really they should just have Winn do all that when he gets back. Patience has never been her strong suit and sitting for 4 hours at the DMV is not her idea of fun or very productive. The IT was summoned to the future again and Kara rolls her eyes this is getting utterly ridiculous. Isn't the future supposed to have figured most of their stuff out? Like come on! So the Olsen household is pigsitting and taking care of Lucy's crazy cravings already. Otherwise they'd have been at the official wedding too.

 

The blond suddenly feels a little lightheaded. 'Huh'

 

Kara then smells something... it's minute but it's there but oh boy does she feel it. A wave of pain and extreme dizzyness hit all at once. She dips her glasses down and scans the envelopes and packages. One in particular catches her eye. Luckily she didn't open it yet.

 

Bracing herself on her desktop 'Crap' The blond presses the emergency button under her desk. Alarms blaring overhead, it now put Catco under lockdown.

 

She flops back into her chair and hears Lena come through her intercom "Kara! What's going on? Are you ok?"

 

The blond barely manages to reach over and hit the button "I got some hate mail. I'm having trouble breathing. It's also laced with Anthrax and Ricin. We need a hazmat team. We're under quarantine until further notice." She then supplies 'Powdered Kryptonite intermixed with it.'

 

"Fuck! Baby don't move or touch anything you hear me?"

 

"I haven't yet. I'm just sitting in my office."

 

James pops his head into her office "Did you set off the lockdown."

 

The blond feels her energy fading but calmly states "Yes you need to stay out there's Anthrax and Ricin. Close my door on your way out. Lena?"

 

"I'm here! I'm getting a crew assembled now. No one touch anything and stay at your desks."

 

James nods "Yes boss." Then backs away while closing the blond's door.

 

"How the fuck did it get past my scanners. Someone's head is going to roll I swear."

 

Kara falls onto the floor and passes out. *Thump*

 

Hearing the hard sound, Lena responds "Kara??"

 

No response.

 

"KARA!!"


	182. 182

Catco

 

Quarantine Zone

 

All of Catco was practically in a hazmat tent with clear plastic and bright yellow sectionings all over the place. Security and decon checkpoints everywhere. The quarantine was blocking off several sections of the city streets so some CDOT and NCPD had to come out and redirect traffic. So far only 6 people have come in contact with the mysterious package and they're doing ok so far but have been separated from the rest of the employees. Only three are showing symptoms of the Anthrax and Ricin. 

 

The DEO came in as well and had to have a unique partitioned section set up for Kara with a special van lab that Lena had designed in case something like this had ever happened. Hooked to a long massive decon tent and section on the ground. The van lab had included her new biochair integrations into a rollaway stretcher and all the latest upgrades for a Kryptonian. Her Kryptonian. Lena is beyond mad.

 

They're watching Kara's erratic vitals finally start to stabilize with the tri-sun system wavelengths. Thankfully they made it in quick time since the brunette, having a vested interest in Kara's wellbeing, had installed a direct line to the VP's office along with the emergency systems. Just because Catco isn't the technology company that LCorp is, doesn't mean it can't also be targeted. Anything having to do with the Luthor name... Sometimes Lena hates being proven right because that's usually when the shit has hit the fan. Their current situation is a prime example of that.

 

Lena, Alex and their specialized teams were all in the SpHazmat suits. The others were scurrying about having already been assigned to different tasks by the director and the CEO.

 

An agent hands the redhead the datapad from their mobile lab unit after they got the stuff locked down and shielded "Damn. Along with the other two there was a synthesized and concentrated form of Kryptonite in a powder that's absorbable through the skin. Just a pinhead amount if she opened the box would've killed her. Even with her improvements and if that didn't get her the other two would. I've never seen anything like it."

 

"I have.. on paper that is and only in theory. I'm going to kill him." Lena painfully swears with a vengence. 'How could he endanger hundreds of innocents...this is..' He's simply writing them off as collateral damage. The Luthor mindset... mere pawns to throw away at the king's whim. The brunette understands that a true master knows every pawn counts. This is just unthinkable. People who have families who could have infected them further and who knows of the contangion devastation. When Kara set off the lockdown she helped to stop Catco from becoming ground zero. Now the blond just needs to be fine and wake up. 'Come on baby. Wake up.' 

 

Alex asks hesitantly "You believe..."

 

"It was Lex. Of that I have no doubt." Lena was beyond. Come after her...business as usual but go after Kara... That is something entirely different and she's not above sending a specialized hit squad on him now. If Kara found out she may not forgive her. When Lena killed TaNak, she was ultimately protecting Alex but this... is cold and calculated. 

 

The brunette thinks about things. Although since Kara has changed maybe it won't be such a divide on that. Something they can accept and move on from if they are to share their lives together and they're supposedly meant to be... can they move past something like that together? Knowing Kara, if she knew ahead of time, the hero would want to spare Lena that additional pain of having to stop her own brother because that's just the kind of person Kara is. The warrior has done something like that before on her behalf with the Locambrens. Would she do it again? Absolutely and that is why Lena is hesitant to show Kara more of what goes on behind the scenes. Beautiful self-sacrificing idiot and all. The R&D department is practically littered with all kinds of possible contigency devices to assist her Superhero spouse because of that fact.

 

"So on how it got in my building, our internal security cameras apparently show the guy suddenly appeared out of a storage closet, dressed as a UPS man with the package." Lena shows the video to the redhead.

 

A reddish-brown brow lifts "Portals are neutral and that's why he made it past your magic sensors. Thought you had something for that." 

 

"Ugh I'm still working on that." With neutrality, it was harder to detect unless you're right on top the spot. Something with an intention either good or bad causes direction with vector and then would've set off her other sensors and triggered other protective measures the brunette has in place. However, the biocontaminant and radiation sensors should've gone off but they didn't and Lena wants to know why. It seems like one the Yrdran assassination group may have somehow reported back the data without ever making it back home, two Lex has been working with them and the dark mages and three there must be someone on the inside to disable the sensor network.

 

Tapping her comm "I need investigation on roster and access to the security systems including tails. Bring in Charlie and Denver teams if you have to." The brunette glances over to the blond still unmoving on the stretcher but her vitals look tremendously better with her normal color returning.

 

"Copy that ma'am" 

 

Reviewing the vid again, Alex comments "It's the Jedi wannabe from awhile ago. Kara's fought him on several occasions and had an issue till she found a certain shield. Well this was before... you know."

 

"I am aware. She shared it with me."

 

"Oh Oh ok. Well we still haven't got anything on facial recognition. It's like the guy just doesn't exist." That still takes some getting used to. To share ones experiences is a very unique ability and can be either a blessing or a curse depending on the persons involved. However, with these two it looks like it's helping them both in a positive manner. It is still an adjustment any way you look at it. Sam says it's been good for Lena and Alex has to agree. At least so far it has. 

 

It reminds the director to have them scheduled for more bloodwork. She wants to take another looks at what's going on with their cells to add to their file as they continue to evolve in case there is ever another event like this they'll have something to reference in the future.

 

"There's got to be some way to trace this guy. I'm going to go with a team to run some scans on the storage closet where he portaled out." The CEO was about to hand over the datapad when a certain voice cut through.

 

"Oh no you are not." The blond states with groggy finality.

 

Relief and excitement filled the brunette's frame "Kara!"

 

"Hey sweetheart." The Kryptonian sits up and stretches "Thank you both for saving me...again."

 

Lena smiles brightly as her anger drops into the background and waves. Even in the blue and black suit, Kara can still recognize them through the clear visors.

 

"Just try to rest kiddo." Alex says with a knowing smile.

 

Shaking blond locks, she taps the clear plastic sheet wall "Nope I'm fine now. Can I come out now? I feel like bubble boy." 

 

"Not until you go through decon sweetie you are still a biohazard for us." 

 

"Crap...can you.." Kara rubs the back of her neck.

 

"Yes I'll help you. Don't want anyone else seeing those cute cheeks."

 

"Oh gag. Would you stop." The redhead tried not to upchuck in her suit.

 

"What? She has an amazing ass."

 

"That's it! My work here is done. I'll see you guys later." Alex grabs her datapad and heads out to get everything else in order and scrubbed for clearance. 

 

Once the director left, green meets blue and no words need be said. More was communicated in that one look. The heat and electricity was there and on the inside too as it flowed softly back and forth.

 

"We've already scrubbed your office and moved the box and anything it came in contact with to a secure location. Most everyone is safe thanks to you."

 

"Most?" Kara gave a sad look of concern.

 

"Six we're watching who came in contact with it and three have already shown symptoms and we're doing what we can for them. You still saved alot of people."

 

The blond crossed her arms "I only pushed a button. It was your forethought to put the system in or thousands others could've been hurt or affected."

 

"I know we're not going to get anywhere with this conversation are we?" Lena replied with a smirk.

 

The blond grinned with mirth "Mmmm probably not.

 

The CEO then points "Ok well see the red striped plastic? Head in there and strip. Then we'll get you washed and scrubbed with the robo arm and then you can move on to the yellow zone chamber where the UV lamps for sanitation rads, after that put the clothes that are in the green room on. Then once you pass through the Temp Danagrian Door you'll be cleared. I'm the only one who can see you so don't worry. Once done I'll go through the other decon room and see you a few minutes thereafter"

 

"You know if you really wanted to see me naked Mrs Danvers all you have to do is ask."

 

Lena lifts a chiseled brow "Jokes aside get moving so I can properly kiss you and then we can go eat."

 

"Yes dear."


	183. 183

Two days later.....

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Catco resumed normal operations. Thankfully the sister sites took over with Cat's assistance. Their subscription numbers are up now that Cat herself got an exclusive interview with the newlyweds. Catco's stock didn't take any hit after the bio-attack but in fact skyrocketed a 6% increase of viewership including online access and digital subscriptions.

 

In the meantime, Lena has developed neutral magic snare traps. In lieu of recent events, the brunette has decided to engage a anti-transporter system which utilizes an isolated and shielded power supply that cannot be knocked out by an EMP. No one would be able to establish a lock to transport either in or out. 

 

Lena's found a way around that in case of an emergency she can just bounce them into a pocket dimension kinda like the library card system that Zatanna and Dr Fate set up for her but a neutral ground zone one that she can change coordinates for and allow others through. As long as she is there then no device is necessary. However, the brunette is working on one for a select few important persons. The merging of magic and science is a tricky one. 

 

Thankfully all of the upcoming UN meetings with the security council were also dismissed. Song, Marsdin and a few others were not very happy their underlings tried to circumvent them had them fired or in the case of Song... some conveniently disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

 

The brunette is also attempting to get her hands on some 5th dimension tech and that's proving a little more difficult. Seems Mon-El fucked that all up to hell when he took it upon himself to jack the tech and go after Mxy himself. So along with the snares, pocket safe zone and the 5th dimensional tech, Lena's been quite busy in the library. However, the nice thing is she's sharing that with Kara.

 

The brunette knows what she said before in trying to protect Kara from magic but with everything that's been happening she's kinda getting tired of keeping secrets from the blond. In the days that followed the forced sharing of her past, the CEO's been feeling lighter and when Kara's link had changed it's forced Lena to reconcile her own inner issues. 

 

Slowly and surely working through those small boxes and mental hangups. Everytime Lena talks to Kara about.. anything really, the brunette starts feeling lighter and lighter. It's...nice. Not feeling as heavy and weary or weighing her down. It's strange. It was almost like the brunette was addicted to her misery.

 

So like now, they are sitting at home curled up on the couch. Snuggled under the red blanket, watching a Lord Of The Rings Marathon. Kara is reclined back against the armrest and holding the brunette. Lena's head laying against the warrior's collarbone, while the blond's chin rests against raven locks. They're both in soft fuzzy pjs and the CEO is absently playing with their rings with their hands intertwined.

 

'You want to talk?' The warrior inquires gently having felt the tension in the brunette's body build gradually over the past hour.

 

"I don't know."

 

'No pressure.'

 

A few minutes later Lena takes a deep sigh. 'Alright the new tech is proving more difficult than I originally anticipated and would like your input on it'

 

'No problem. Is that the only thing that's bothering you?'

 

"No...I."

 

Kara pauses the tv, puts the remote down and starts to rub Lena's forearm with her other hand, just waiting patiently.

 

"I'm conflicted."

 

"About what love?"

 

Playing with the edge of the blanket strings for a moment, the brunette admits darkly "About Lex."

 

"Mmmm" Kara just waits because this has always been a subject that brings up incredible amounts of pain for the CEO. Everytime Lena's faced with his atrocities, when someone sees her as merely the Luthor name, it becomes her own and begins to blur the lines. Lena fights so hard against that and it's sad that people have continued to believe she's no good and not worthy of anything but the hate and punishment her whole family deserves. Some part of her believes it too and that is something the blond cannot allow.

 

"I can't reconcile in my head the young boy who was at first was nice to me, the teenager he was and the person he is now. They are completely different." This was very hard talking about this but Lena feels she needs to. 'I need to have him terminated before he hurts anyone else.'

 

'I can...'

 

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you in the first place." The brunette breathes out painfully.

 

Kara lays her chin on a shoulder, inhales the brunette's scent and places her left hand over the CEO's heart. Imagining trying to take the pain from Lena's heart as if it was a physical thing and draw it into herself. "So why tell me now?"

 

"I'm trying...to let you in." Lena feels the warrior drawing out the heaviness. She's always amazed at Kara's capabilities.

 

The warrior hums "So this is a one of many things, thing."

 

"Yes" The CEO glances at the ceiling in contemplation and then snuggles deeper into the blond's embrace.

 

'And not that you want me to do something about it right? Because I can....well if I can find him.'

 

"Right."

 

"So you want another perspective on what you should do or that maybe he can be redeemed." Kara then switches hands putting her right hand over Lena's heart and pushes peace as a blue fountain to fill, protect and seal the CEO's energy center there.

 

Lena feels it like a soothing balm. Whatever the blond is doing makes the brunette's chest feel cool, tingly and light. The pressure she didn't know she had eases significantly "That too but..."

 

Kara supplies thoughtfully 'But he's far too dangerous to leave alive. I understand. I don't have the answers on if. I just know right now, he's following a pattern of destruction and everything in his path is in harm's way. I don't know if he can ever be redeemed at this point. Maybe when he was younger but not at this late stage in the game. Unfortunately, my gut on this agrees with your first assessment. He's the polar opposite of you with your training and brains. He's dealing with powers of beyond which puts the rest of the Universe at risk of destruction. However, if you kill him, you will forever carry that guilt and if you know me, which I think you do, I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. I love you. I trust you and will stand by your decisions but please let me handle it or it will eat you alive. I won't act unless you allow it this time. Let me take this burden from you.' She implores softly.

 

"Thank you zhao."

 

'So that's a yes?'

 

Lena sits up a little 'Okay yes. I just feel like he's my responsibility.'

 

'I am one with you. We both will carry eachother. I will handle this for you. Rest easy my Queen.' Pulling back the dark strands from the porcelain neck and starts planting gentle kisses on the CEO's nape.

 

A soft moan escapes Lena's lips. 'You put me at ease like nothing else.'

 

"It's my job and I take it very seriously." The blond then starts to latch on to the brunette's pulsepoint and sucks hard.

 

Lena reaches back into blond hair and pulls her tighter.

 

"I thought you wanted to watch the movie?"

 

'What movie?' Kara then trades places with the brunette and proceeds to give Lena some much needed affection and tension relief.


	184. 184

New Years

 

Night Club 2.0

 

It's been several days of nonstop work for everyone. Trying to catch up and get ahead. Even during the holidays the ones who fall behind have a hard time catching up after the New year. They need January clear and ready to go. However, between LCorp, it's subsidiaries, Fleets, Starbase, Belt mining, new tech and research, underground facilities, starship docks and building, military operations, DEO, Catco, paperwork and Superheroing the Arias Luthor Danvers Clan, at least the adults, are in great need of some fun and relaxation.

 

The club is jumping. The bass you could feel throughout the body. Dark interior flooded with bright colored laserlights in synch with the beat, it's making everyone giddy and tingly.

 

When the subject was brought up again about New Years, everyone outvoted James and decided to go to the club instead. The girls and Brophy are staying with Eliza. So with the exception of Lucy everyone is sloshed. 

 

Alex is wearing a Navy sequin half shoulder with a pair of semi loose trousers. Sam is wearing shiny tight black jeans, white satin tank with black blazer and heels. The pair seem to complement eacother well and are smiling, talking and flirting with one another while working on their second drinks

 

Lucy is wearing a silver draping backless shirt with black stretchy pants and James is wearing a plum collared shirt with black slacks and a silver tie. James is being extremely protective and doting even to the amused faux annoyance of one Lucy Lane. Which from before when he was indifferent and now he's changed his tune completely. 

 

However, when Lena approached Lucy about the possibility of fixing Olsen's tendon and rotator cuff, Lucy was very specific to 'leave it alone for now' because knowing James, if he gets another shot at being Guardian, he'll be too tempted to get back into the field. With a baby on the way, Lucy doesn't want to be alone in raising their child. Lena seemed satisfied with that in giving Lucy the reins on that decision. James has a tendency to make very poor long-term decisions and is quick to rush into things without thinking. With him only being human and a former vigilante puts him into a dangerously precarious situation and very probable early grave.

 

With Lucy being pregnant she's been sidelined as head of the DEO but still doing consultations between the JAG office and helping Alex on limited duty. Only part-time now, she's beginning to show and Lucy is having a rough time with the morning sickness and moodiness. Director Danvers is taking it in stride and knows not to give her too much info unless it's dire. That's a little tricky because now Kara and Lucy text regularly since the blond offered to help go baby clothes shopping with the young Lane. Lena was nice enough to foot the bill for the kid's lifetime supply of diapers. Of which when Kara suggested cloth diapers, everyone else spoke up loudly with a resounding 'NO' on that. The blond merely shrugged and replied indignantly 'Sheesh No big deal. Kal and I both wore cloth and we turned out fine.'

 

Jess also decided to show up and is in a white lace embroidered plunge V back gown with both Laura, who is in a flirty pink halter dress and Julio in a light grey suit with a white shirt. They are a mix of personalities that seem both to fit Jess' quiet reserve... that is unless she's been drinking then the assistant cusses like a sailor.

 

Lena had decided to go with the off-the-shoulder dark green lace gown with her hair down and straightened. The CEO decided on a slightly darker shade of lipstick tonight more like a nice merlot. Thankfully it's not too cold in here and figures the alcohol will warm her up. The gown has a deep V neck that is driving the Kryptonian crazy. Right on the border of arousal and jealousy of anyone who dares to look at Lena's cleavage. The brunette did it on purpose to fire up her spouse and judging from the dilated pupils and flaring nostrils of the blond, Lena is right on target for a fun filled and long late night.

 

Kara is wearing an elegant black suit and skinny tie, thin purple rectangle frames. Hair halfup with dangly earrings. The tie matches Lena's dress. Kara is also wearing dark eye shadow and liner with red lipstick and it's doing things to Lena's insides especially the tie. She just wants to grab that tie and force the Kryptonian down onto her knees and...

 

That thought was cutoff quickly as the brunette was brought back to the tables conversation.

 

"I'm not allowed but that also means I'm your designated driver. However, I'm not carrying anyone. If you crash up it's up to you to get your own ass home. That is unless Ms buffness wants to help." Lucy chirps up with a smirk.

 

"Uh no. I've got plans later. Most of you have work tomorrow anyways. Pace yourselves and don't forget to hydrate with water." The blond woman responded in all seriousness.

 

"It's New Years Eve what do you mean plans later? We're all supposed to get plastered." James adds with a furrow.

 

"I have plans." She replies in a dry tone. Kara's hands are itching to do just that right now. It's taking all of her willpower not to shred Lena's dress from her glorious body and drag her off somewhere to ravish her. The things the Kryptonian has planned is still a delicious secret from the brunette. Going to take her apart bit by everlovin bit until she screams Kara's name to the heavens repeatedly til Lena passes out. It makes the blond's head swim and gut clench.

 

It's been awhile...but Kara is getting antsy which probably means she needs another bonding session. They did alright the last time although it was a complete surprise. No one got killed and nothing of consequence got destroyed. It would be extremely dangerous if someone showed up during....'Well it's something to think about later.' She muses internally to herself.

 

'You do?' That was a surprise to the CEO as she merely raises a brow.

 

'Yeeeessss'

 

"Fine whatever. Ok So..." Alex turns to Laura to talk about medicine shop talk. Apparently Laura is a Nurse Practitioner and at Christmas they started talking about different medical stories. Laura has hazel eyes and is currently blond. Julio is surprisingly a real estate agent who likes to collect watches and coins. He has black hair, brown eyes and is clean shaven. They are both latinos and it's apparent Jess has a particular taste. Funny thing is that they all met at Jessica's mother's church during an after dinner Mass one evening.

 

That whole threeway thing was a complete surprise. The fact that #1 Jess hadn't mentioned them before, #2 She invited them to private family events #3 that there's two of them and they all don't mind their arrangement. It took all of a few seconds before most of everyone got over it at Christmas. What was interesting was that Eliza didn't seem bothered by it at all. So when James had a slight mental hangup about it, Eliza pulled him off to the side and talked to him. He wasn't being rude but it was the tryin to compute part because of how he was raised.

 

Thankfully Lena had prepared Kara ahead of time. Given Kryptonian laws and customs, that was a conversation she wanted to have with the blond alone and asap.

 

The brunette remembers yesterday afternoon. They were having lunch in Lena's office.

 

~~

 

Lena took a bite of her cheeseburger. Chewing thoughtfully for a moment, she ponders on how to broach the subject with the Kryptonian "So.. Jess is coming tomorrow with us to the club."

 

The blond chirps gleefully with a mouth full of her spicy quad-stacker burger with extra pickles and bacon "Oh that's great! It's about time she got out with us."

 

"Mmmm she's bringing her partners."

 

Kara finishes plowing through and swallows "Oh she's bringing a date?"

 

Apparently no one filled in Kara to what went down on Christmas. It's really not surprising.

 

"Two"

 

Kara's brows furrowed. "Two?

 

"I think it's great. They both seem to care about her very much. Apparently she's been seeing them for about a year." The CEO explains with a smile and a wave of her napkin.

 

"Them? At the same time?" The blond's head tilts looking like a confused yellow meerkat.

 

Taking a drink of the peach tea Kara brewed and brought her, the brunette asks apprehensively "Yes. Are you ok with that?"

 

Trying seem like it's no big deal, the blond shrugs it off with a laugh "If you say they care about her and she cares about them and they all know about eachother then that's great right?"

 

"Yes but?"

 

Looking down at the floor, Kara squirms unconfortably "I know everyone has different cultures, beliefs and lifestyles but I could never imagine sharing you."

 

"Ahhh. I want you to think about something. Be open minded okay?"

 

"Okay. But me and you are not really having this conversation right?" Kara asks with an almost panicked concern.

 

Lena shook her head, gently grasps at the blond's hand and gives a squeeze while making eye contact "No Never. We're doing a hypothetical scenario ok?"

 

Kara breathes out a sigh of relief "Ok. I'm listening."

 

"What if...With what we have, someone showed up sharing that same bond with the both of us together?"

 

"I...that's...I...that's impossible.."

 

"I said hypothetical. Let's pretend that there is and the more time we spend with this person the stronger we feel."

 

Kara is having difficulty processing and actually starts to tear up. "It'd be beautiful but I would feel insanely jealous and I would be extremely conflicted."

 

Lena pulls the blond into a hug to comfort her "I'm sorry sweetie here let's try something else."

 

The warrior nods while wiping a few tears.

 

"What if there were two me's?"

 

"Oh...Huh?"

 

"Some freak accident and I was duplicated with everything exactly the same. My thoughts, my experiences, my feelings, our bond. I would be still be your Lena but now there are two of us. How would you feel? Or what if there were two of you? How do you think I would feel?"

 

"I made a commitment to you and even if you were split I'd still try to make it all work. I would love you both equally. I don't know how I'd manage to keep up with you both in the bedroom although that thought is rather.... interesting."

 

Lena smirks at that for a moment and then resumes her line of reasoning "Ok so following the original thought...If that essence was split into three and complimented eachother perfectly?"

 

"It's still a wonderful thing."

 

"Right"

 

"Thank you."

 

The brunette observes her Kryptonian carefully "Mmmm So are you ok now?"

 

"Yea"

 

They both smile in happy understanding.

 

"Awesome so when you meet Laura and Julio please greet them with your usual gusto."

 

"No problem."

 

They sit for a few moments finishing up eating in contemplative silence until Kara speaks up again with curiosity. "What would you do with two of me?"

 

Lena smirks evilly. "What wouldn't I do."

 

"Oh Rao!"

 

~~

 

It was quite an interesting lunch that got extended an extra two hours. But anywhoo... The brunette turns to her spouse 'You feelin good?'

 

'Eyeaaa.' Kara takes another pull of the alien alcohol from the silver container.

 

'What is in that flask?' The CEO gives her spouse a questioning glance.

 

'Aldaraban rum. Deadly to humans. But woooo two sips bout knock me on my ass. Iz fast too.'

 

'Hehe you cussed you must be sloshed.'

 

Showing pearly whites 'Shhhhhh. I metab it fast. I have to slowly sip it over a time period to get a similar affect effect affect whatever to ya'll. Or in bout 30 minutes I'll be sober again.'

 

'Makes sense. Heh you said ya'll.' Lena's all giggly and playing with Kara's muscles.

 

'Are you going to keep working me up Hmmmm?' The warrior nuzzles the side of the brunette's face and sniffs in appreciation. 'You smell so damn good.'

 

'Mmmmm I love your muscles. I'm sorry I just wanna keep touching them right now for some odd reason.'

 

The VP adjusts her glasses 'Odd reason my ass, you're drunk too.'

 

'No I'm pleasantly tipsy. Big difference.'

 

The blond flexes a bit.

 

'Oooo speaking of working up..' Lena pulls the blond into a semi-sloppy snog considering their states but they really don't care as Kara pulls the brunette's hips closer. Thankfully they both decided to go with smudgeproof lipstick tonight.

 

"OH would you two stop! We're in public." The redhead blurts out with exasperative disgust.

 

"The honeymoon is over. Goodness." James laughs.

 

Pulling back with a *pop* "No such thing. It's always honeymoon time or wooing time. It's in the love guide hand book." Kara states in all seriousness.

 

"Lucky me" The CEO adds with a self-satisfied smirk.

 

Lucy gives them a smirk "Well I think it's cute."

 

"As do I." Sam adds while taking a sip from her martini.

 

"Well whatever just no necking or fucking in the club. You'll get us kicked out." Jess states casually and then supplies "Unless you're interested in buying this place." Julio hands her his cherry from his fruity drink which she takes in her teeth with a smile. Every so often Laura whispers something into Jess' ear which then further elicits appreciative hums from the admin.

 

The club business is not really something Lena had considered but it is an interesting thought.

 

The rum is really kicking in as Kara starts to get cheeky "I don't even have to touch her to make her RRMMPRRFFFF."

 

The brunette slapped her hands over the blond's mouth. "Kara No."

 

'I am kinda proud of that. Sorry zhao.'

 

"What is wrong with you two? And what is she talking about?" Alex eyeballs the two.

 

"Trust me you don't want to know. Now how bout we take a few shots and make a toast." The brunette gets out in a quick flourish.

 

Alex still continues to glare at the pair with a puzzled expression as the brunette has not yet removed her hand from her sister's mouth.

 

"I'll go get them." The CFO supplies and then heads towards the bar.

 

After a nod from Jess, Julio follows Sam to go help.

 

The director just shakes her head and turns to talk with Lucy and Laura.

 

Lena had no idea that crazy alien liquor made the Kryptonian loose-lipped. No telling if she'd even blow her own secret identity in a drunken state and that's a dangerous thought. She'd have to make sure Kara didn't drink alone or ever without Lena being there to safeguard the blond's secrets or as tonight had almost evidenced, their very private love life. 'Are you going to behave?'

 

'I don't know yet. I haven't decided.'

 

'Kara I am not covering your mouth all night with my hand.'

 

'You could cover it with something else...'

 

'You need to stoooop or we won't even last another two minutes. We're supposed to be having a girls night out with the others. Please?'....."Please?" She said softly in a pleading tone.

 

Finally Kara nods knowing she'd give this woman the universe if she could. She could hold out for a few hours till they get home and the real fun starts. 'Okay beloved.'

 

Satisfied with that response and a bit relieved, Lena removes her hands from the blond's mouth and gives a tiny kiss upon a perfect nose. "Thank you."

 

"Mmmm"

 

Sam and Julio arrive with the shots for the table and one chocolate milk with a large order of bacon cheese fries.

 

Seeing food, puppy Danvers lights up "Oooo Thank you!"

 

Carefully avoiding the Kryptonian's arm range "Oh no you don't you bottomless pit, these are for Lucy." Sam says with finality.

 

"Oh come on." The blond whines.

 

"Nope these are mine." The youngest Lane says with evil maniacal glee as she mixes everything together with her fork.

 

"Urfff"

 

'Don't worry sweetie we'll get you something in a little bit.'

 

'Yay ok'

 

Grabbing her flask and holding it up, Kara raises her voice "Ok Well I'd like to propose a toast."

 

Everyone holds up their respective drinks.

 

With heartfelt sincerity, the warrior looks at everyone's eyes in the group, even the newcomers who may prove to be so in the future "To family. We may not be family by blood but our hearts make us one and that is more precious to me than you all could possibly know. So I say thank you for being My family."

 

The group got a little misty-eyed at that. "CHEERS" "Here here" and a few 'awwws' went around as they clinked and downed the beverages with gusto.

 

The blond took a long drawl from the flask and "Woooooooo! Come on Luthor let's dance!"

 

Lena laughs as the drunk warrior pulls her to the dancefloor.

 

Everyone had a wonderful time and as the clock ticked down to the last few seconds, the world fell away to blue skies in an emerald gaze, tender kisses and gentle loving waves pulsing back and forth upon their eternal shores.


	185. 185

A few days later...

 

Justice League Watchtower

 

 

Bruce is at the Justice League tower keeping an eye on things and sees a few blips entering the system. Tapping a few buttons, he zooms in and scans. Then more blips, a swarm. As they began flooding in from seemingly out of nowhere the systems count at least 400+.

 

Bruce yells out as he hits the alarm. "J'onn! We've got a massive problem!"

 

The siren and red light alarm goes off annoying all throughout the Watchtower. People started pouring out of the training rooms and the messhall. Half-asleep heros fall out of their beds and scramble to get dressed and out of their quarters.

 

J'onn floats up through the floor sensing something was off "What is it Batman?"

 

"There's a Gordanian Armada on a trajectory to Earth. We need to assemble everyone and anyone!"

 

The Martian takes over the consols for a few moments as Batman makes a few calls. 

 

________________________

 

National City Downtown

 

The Park

 

Supergirl was downtown to make a showing for the Red Cross blood drive and how they are in desperate need of O+. She is currently on camera talking about it. "Everyone who is healthy and strong who has Type O blood should make an effort to come down and donate. All Types are welcome. Or you can donate plasma or platlets for just a little extra time in the chair. Bring a book. Save a life while reading. It's so easy."

 

Her comms are off for the moment during the interview. Kara paused mid-sentence when she felt a ripple through her bond.

 

"Everyone come down to the park and make a difference. Thank you. Pardon me I must go." Supergirl zips off in a movement faster than the reporter could track visually.

 

"Well I guess that was it. You heard it here. Even Supergirl says that everyone can make a difference in their community even if it's just to donate some much needed blood to save lives. If you can't make it down to the Drive today please contact the mobile unit that may be making a stop at your local office sometime in the near future or walk in to your local blood bank. We need all types but O is the most universal." The Newscaster reports with a toothy smile.

 

____________________________

 

DEO 

 

Alarms are blaring overhead as agents are running and bustling in a hasty manner. The loading bays are a flurry of activity. People are pouring out of the locker rooms throwing on their gear and vests as quickly as humanly possible. Several DEO ships are already in space on their regular patrol but now every ship needs to be in the air. They are deploying as quickly as possible. The non-air/space agents are assembling quickly in support teams to guard and protect important vital people and buildings, including certain hospitals.

 

Alex is in her office, strapping the rest of her gear on while talking to the president on speakerphone.

 

"Director Danvers, J'onn just called me. We have a Defcon 1 situation. The Citadel have arrived in an overwhelming show of force. We're gonna let them know we won't go down without a fight. We need Supergirl immediately. I authorize deadly force. But DEO forces need to be behind the Justice League's defenses. I'm going to call Lena in a moment. She'll probably back you all up."

 

"Yes Madam President. I understand. I'll try and get Supergirl on the line now."

 

As soon as the red phone disconnected, Alex tries to get through to Kara.

 

No response.

 

"Damnit where are you?!"

 

Resituating her fire arm, the director heads out quickly as Torres comes running up and hands her a datapad. 

 

"Everyone is locked and loaded sir."

 

"Good. Let's move."

 

_____________________________

 

LCorp 

 

Conference room Blue

 

Lena's in the middle of a numbers drill-down meeting when her phone vibrates. Glancing down she sees it's Marsdin. The CEO holds up her hand and stands up quickly. "Pardon me a moment. I have to take this." 

 

She heads out quickly into the hallway and answers "Yes Madam President"

 

Olivia's voice comes through with urgency "Lena we have a Blue Baker situation.."

 

'Fuck!' The brunette's mind goes into overdrive.

 

At that moment Jess and Sam come running up.

 

The brunette holds up a finger effectively silencing them "Yes I understand."

 

"If you see Supergirl inform her I authorize deadly force. Our survival is at stake." The President says in all seriousness.

 

"Yes ma'am. Understood."

 

Then the call disconnects.

 

The brunette then looks at both frantic women "Okay what do we got?"

 

Jess hands the CEO her datapad "The fleet is showing live streaming data of the sensors and it doesn't look good. At this number we have a less than 2% chance of survival."

 

Lena takes it and scans the information rapidly "With our numbers alone against that then yes but throw in one Supercharged Kryptonian and we may have a chance." If Kara had been her old self, they would make a small dent into the invasion fleet but hardly enough to withstand such massive numbers. The blond would've solarflared and been out for the count but now...they stand a really good chance of making it out of this alive.

 

'KARA!' Lena pulses hard with urgency as they get to the elevator and do an emergency bypass for no stops.

 

"I'll take the think tank." Sam says in a rush.

 

The brunette shakes her head "No I'll do it. You head up the squadron and get the rest of the teams in the air. If they do make it past the lines then we may have stragglers inside the atmosphere or shock troops on the ground. Get everything ready. Damnit if only I had the grid up then it would increase our chances of about 60%. Initiate order Phoenix. I want as many non-military or essential support teams personnel underground. Primary buildings go on lockdown."

 

"Got it. I'll take land and sea deployments." Jess supplies quickly.

 

Sam nods "Alright I'll do air and Admiral Lewis will handle fleet maneuvers. The detached mission contingents are too far out to call back and won't make it in time even if we did.

 

The elevator doors open up "Alright go!" The CEO shouts.

 

All three take off running to their appropriate stations.


	186. 186

LCorp

 

Lena's office 

 

 

Not more than a few seconds later after the brunette had entered her office that a frantic blond comes barreling through her balcony doors "LENA!" The Kryptonian's footsteps made the whole floor shake as she scans her bondmate for any damage or issues. 

 

The CEO holds up a palm "I'm fine but we have a situation. Marsdin authorized you to use deadly force."

 

The Kryptonian is wild-eyed sensing her mate's distress "Lena why?! What's going on?"

 

The CEO's phone rings again, answering it quickly "Damnit hold on. Yes?! Here you talk to her."

 

"Who..."

 

Lena shoves the phone into Kara's hand as she puts on the neuralink to the Gundams on and starts setting things up quickly. Thankfully with Kara's help the suits now all work in tandem with eachother and where Lena can operate all of them remotely and without burnout. 

 

Kara furrows and then answers "Hello? Oh Hi! What's... 

 

"Zor-El we need you on the frontlines NOW! There's an invasion fleet enroute." Bruce's grovely voice came through loud with urgency.

 

The blond watches the brunette and can see the worried look there. "OH My Rao! On my way!" Kara disconnects the call and puts down Lena's phone on her desk gently then turns back.

 

The CEO takes the headset off for a moment as they looked at eachother. The future is unknown and their hearts beat as one. Lena pulls the warrior in for a kiss of hope, longing and love. The brunette pours her soul into Kara as she deepens it further. Holding the blond's face gently she pulls away looking into the beautiful blue eyes that are her entire world.

 

"Come home to me." The brunette breathes out while removing the lipstick from the Kryptonian's face with a handkerchief from her pocket.

 

"Always zhao"

 

Kara stepped back and pointed at her heart. 

 

Lena nodded as Supergirl took to the sky then wipes off her own face quickly. Putting the headset back on and sitting down, the brunette gets comfortable in her new wall emergency chair station "Kick some ass baby." 

 

_______________

 

LCorp Fleet 

 

Flagship Freedom

 

The crewman at the sensor and communication station pipes up "Captain we got a horde of bogies on long range sensors coming in hot. We also got chatter it's a Citadel assault fleet. Primarily Gordanian ships. Now I'm hearing the Justice League is gearing up as well sir." She states with haste and an alert expression.

 

Captain Russell jumps to his feet "Alert the Fleet. Red alert! Battle stations! Shields up and arm weapons. We'll be the last line of defense. Let the DEO and Justice League do their jobs. Notify the Commodore."

 

The red alert sounds started blaring and flashing. The crew on the bridge became intense with readiness.

 

The crewman nods and taps a few buttons on her panel then sees a blinking indicator "Aye Captain. Uhh.. I believe she already knows sir. She just sent me a message about...Gundams?"

 

"What?"

 

"She's controlling them sir"

 

"That woman is a bloody genius."

 

A round of cheers from the bridge crew at that.

 

___________________

 

Kara holds her breath as she superspeed flies to the watchtower. As soon as she touches down in the 2nd hangar and it closes behind her, she suckes in a huge breath. "Holy crap."

 

"Here you'll need this and try not to breath through your mouth." Bats gruffs out as he hands her the special breathing device he made specifically for her set of skills.

 

"Thanks." She takes the tiny respirator nosepiece.

 

"It'll give you 36 hours of breathable air."

 

"36 got it. How many ships are there and what kind?" The blond fiddles with the nostril pieces for a moment. Thankfully her nose doesn't ever run or this would be troublesome. Finally she gets the pieces in tight and takes a test breath. Then a larger one. 'Not bad. Weird but not bad.'

 

Batman explains "468, mostly Gordanian battlecruisers. Not including what they might have hidden inside."

 

"Rao how did they get out here?!"

 

"I don't know and I'm not about to ask. We're gonna be the front line. Then the DEO Fleet, then LCorps. So if they get past us I don't think it looks good."

 

The Kryptonian taps her JLcomm for everyone on the line to hear "You guys stay waaay behind me. I'll take point." Then hears several grunts and surprised responses.

 

He puts his hand on her shoulder "You know I don't think Lena can survive losing you again so you better stay alive or I'll kick your ass." Bruce adds seriously with a sense of finality.

 

"Deal. I don't think you've seen all my upgrades. Prepare to be amazed." The Kryptonian can't help grinning.

 

The Amazon princess swaggers in "Don't get cocky."

 

"Diana hey!"

 

"Here" Bruce hands Diana a different respirator device that covers her mouth as well. Knowing the Amazon likes to talk during battle.

 

"Where's J'onn?" WonderWoman asks.

 

He walks towards the batplane as he explains quickly "He's coordinating our second and third lines with Hawkgirl and Booster Gold. Flash, Huntress and several others who can't fly will be boots on the ground if they get past our lines. Superman is still in the Noridian sector and can't be reached so it's just us. Green Lantern is already at the front so we gotta get moving now."

 

Batman hops into his plane and waits for the women to leave first out of the hanger bay before departing.

 

Kara remembers to put back in her DEO comm for a moment "I'm going to the Justice League's front line."

 

"Copy that and Good luck Supergirl." The Director gets out sincerely.

 

Kara speeds off faster than Diana and Bruce could keep up.


	187. 187

School Campus 

 

The lotow having sensed something wrong, pops his mouse head out of Caity's shirt pocket.

 

'There is an emergency we have to go pick up your sister now.'

 

'Oh ok' Caity says with a little confusion but grabs her bag from the floor and stuffs her work inside, zipping it up quickly.

 

Brophy transmits to Bobby standing outside the classroom door 'I am taking both girls to Alpha's location now. Inform her.'

 

'Understood'

 

The lotow hears the security guard do just that. Then a alarm in the school goes off for a tornado drill, the kids and the teacher go to get up and head to their designated areas. The munchkin stands up, gets her backpack on and locks the clips tight. "Ok!"

 

'Please don't squeal and hold on tight!' Brophy morphs into gorilla as Caity hops up and grabs fists full of fur around his neck. He gets moving right out the window holding carefully his precious cargo and as soon as they hit the ground, he heads towards Ruby's class on the other side of the shared campus.

 

It was a few seconds later that Ruby was startled as a gorilla and her sister pop up next to the window and open it. 'Emergency Let's go' He morphs into another creature with four arms and holds one out towards the teenster.

 

Ruby quickly grabs her bag while everyone is running around because of the alarm and some screamed from seeing the strange and dangerous looking creature.

 

"Don't worry he's with us!" She yells at the teacher and then hops on as well.

 

It was as the shapeshifter was climbing down from the second story that he morphs again into a large bizarre winged thing with a large inner pouch. He looked like a cross between a flying squirrel, a kangaroo and a large bird 'Get in the pouch now.'

 

The girls both get in quickly and with two bounding jumps he's in the air and headed to LCorp.

 

It was less than 4 minutes later after dodging a few toy drones and pigeons that he lands safely on Lena's office balcony.

 

'Exit now and get inside.'

 

The two try not to trip on getting their feet outside of the furry pouch. As they get down and open the door, the biometric lock identifies them all with a quick scan when they got within range.

 

"TITA LENA! That was so fun!" Caitlyn goes running in.

 

Ruby shakes her head "That was crazy. What's going on?"

 

Taking off the headset,the brunette rushes over and hugs the girls "Alright you two go into my safe room and don't let anyone in. Only authorized people can get in ok? There's food, video games, beds and a bathroom so hurry up. I'll come get you when it's safe to come out."

 

The girls notice the urgency in how their aunt is acting, nod and do eactly as she says quickly. As the outer door closes and locks up, Lena drops back into her chair at her wall station once more, putting back on the headset and gets to work.

 

Brophy morphs into a large tiger and lays at her feet.

 

She pats his head.

 

'Good boy'

 

________________________

 

The Front Line

 

Out past Neptune

 

Green Lantern sees the blond trying to move ahead of the line and taps his comm "Zor-El what are you.."

 

Kara taps her earbud and cuts him off "I said you all stay waaaaay behind me. I wasn't kidding." Contemplating the battle at hand this should prove an interesting test of her powers. She hopes it's enough. Pulling that spark and her more aggressive instincts start rippling to the forefront of her mind. The warrior growls thinking of her time in the arena. The intensity starts rolling off her in waves as she sneers in anger and rage.

 

"Be careful" Diana warns as she senses the Kryptonian's incredible power. It's almost suffocating. So the Amazon hopes once the battle is done that the blond's mind is still intact. That's if they make it out alive. It remains to be seen and merely observes the moment committing it to memory to write down in their chronicles later.

 

"Mmmm" Seeing the massive ships coming in quickly and Kara can hear them powering up weapons preparing to fire 'Here we go.' 

 

Feeling the power swirling within her, Kara sends a pulse to the one she hold's most dear, she roars and plunges herself into battle. 

 

Carving a path down the middle the blond unleashes her fury. The other battle cruisers that weren't affected in the Kryptonian's first barrage released their smaller vessels that were sitting within.

 

All the Earth ships were monitoring and recording from a long distance out but still was able to witness the utter destruction Supergirl dished out upon those who would dare to attack her planet. Explosions erupted even before the smaller Citadel ships got within firing range of the Justice League lines. 

 

She punctured and battered the ships. Grabbing and throwing them into one another. Heat vision and sonic cutter carving swaths of ships in half like a tin can as the lizard-like men, debris and body parts floated out into space. Kara started glowing yellow then got brighter and faster. Before 30 minutes passed a third of the Citadel Armada was obliterated. The blond was relentless in her constant assault.

 

Everyone not currently engaged in the battle was in awe. Lena was monitoring the battle through the Gundams and she had felt the pulse Kara sent right as she entered the fray. The brunette sent a prayer to any higher deity who would listen and then watched as her wife ran circles around them as if they were standing still. 

 

Then the CEO turned her attention to the little ships that plunged into the League's secondary and third lines. The brunette put four Gundams on standbye behind the DEO line and moved two up to assist the heroes. Lena wasn't gonna stand idly by and joins the battle with the latest weapon's upgrades she had installed a week ago, it should prove an interesting test run.

 

Batman was working in tandem with Diana to help take out the larger ships behind Zor-El and GL. What he was witnessing coming from the Kryptonian he had no words. It was beyond. However, he took it all in stride and kept pounding away at the enemy ships.

 

A concussion wave rippled and knocked the ships still in formation into one another. Then multiple concussion waves succeeded by more laser heat vision and sonic cutter blasts sear and lop off ship pieces as her yellow color now started to turn white. Kara's rage filled her up. She kept pushing harder and faster circling around and then puncturing and battering more. 

 

The blond wasn't tired or even breaking a sweat. Feeling more driven and focused Kara found the lead ship, came downwards through the center of it and ripping out the engine core. Coming backup through it and destroying their weapons systems. It was dead in the water as she left it for DEO or whoever to pick up later. To gather all the data or interrogate whomever they needed.

 

The blond continued to fight until the remaining ships stopped firing and surrendered. Which was at about the hour mark and what was left was only a handful of crafts. 22 cruisers and 97 smaller vessels. She calmed herself down and stopped glowing. The Kryptonian felt... fine. Mad yes. Hungry yes. Still jazzed and energized. Ready to go again. 'Huh' She turned back towards the lines, smiled and waved as multiple cheers resounded through all the Earth allied ships.

 

"Zor-El did you have to be such a showoff?" 

 

It struck the blond funny. "Ehe don't be sore Jon." 

 

"We're glad you're on our side." Batman says as he's towing some of the injured ships back to a repair station as the DEO ships surround and start boarding the enemy vessels. Wonder Woman on the other hand is bringing in League members who are hurt to the Watchtower. Nothing severe. Looks like an overwhelming victory with no casualties on their side. It was unfathomable but they are all grateful nonetheless. Everyone is doing their part.

 

The blond scouts further ahead trying to determine how they got this close into the system so quickly. She doesn't find anything although it feels off. The Kryptonian files it away later and then heads back to where the clean up is taking place.

 

The blond's eyes scan in all directions checking on scene and taps her comm "Think you guys can clean all this up? I have to be somewhere."

 

"What you got a hot date or something?" Lantern gets out in his usual gruff manner.

 

"Or something."

 

"Well go on. We can handle the rest. Good job today. We'll be seeing you." J'onn comes through the comm with his usual deep warble.

 

"Alright bye guys." Then she turned off the JL comm and heads in the direction of raven hair and emerald eyes.


	188. 188

National City

 

Once inside the breathable atmosphere, Kara pops out the breathing device, drops it in her secret pocket then flies straight to LCorp in need of something she doesn't have a name for.

 

Sensing someone coming, Brophy pops his head up then lays it back down having recognized the blond. He also attuned to feeling of the inner conflict coming from the warrior. After battle struggles. Hopefully Alpha will know what to do.

 

Lena is just finishing up docking the Gundams and sees her wife enter quickly. So tossing off her headset on the station console, Lena hurls herself at the hero in relief, happiness and excitement. "You did it!"

 

Embracing the shorter woman "We. We did it." Kara squeezes the brunette a little too tight.

 

Both women hear Lena's back pop in several places as the brunette barely squawks out "Sweetie...can't...breathe."

 

"Ooops sorry" Releasing her quickly, Kara felt...she wasn't sure what.

 

"Although my back feels much better thank you."The brunette admits while soothingly running her fingers through the straw colored hair.

 

The blond nuzzles Lena's neck, inhales her scent and asks in a low tone "Can we go home early and cuddle. I need some I dunno... grounding?" She whispers with hesitation as Kara continues to rub Lena's back and shoulders almost needfully. She destroyed so many in seconds and the mental and emotional repercussions from that are compounding right now. 

 

The blond doesn't want to ever become cold and detached to a point where killing is as easy as breathing. An image comes to her where she had her father murdered and she merely laughed and shouted with glee at his death. It made her stomach roll. Then another image where she was protecting innocents. Her heart and mind were in turmoil. Several personalities vying for control and different realities merging. 

 

Taking a deep breath and focusing on breath control, Kara then exerts her will and refrains from letting it affect or transfer over their connection. After a few more seconds the water in the pond starts to settle to once again reach a balance point. She is both. The Kryptonian has to be both. 

 

Lena senses it. The warrior has returned from battle and the godling needs extra care and attention. It might be a long and emotional night "Ahhh I think I can arrange that but hang on a minute. I have to pass off the munchkins." She steps back looking into stormy blue.

 

Kara nods, then releases the CEO stepping back "Okay."

 

Lena walks over to the biometric and puts her hand on the pad. It registers her and opens immediately.

 

"Alright you two coast is clear and I have someone who wants to say hi."

 

Ruby and Caitlyn come waltzing out of the safe room. "Is everything ok now? Can you tell us what's going on?" Ruby says with hands on her hips.

 

"Supergirl here saved the planet."

 

"Aunt Kara!

 

The youngest goes running at the hero.

 

Getting down on a knee, the blond opens her arms with grabby hands "Hey kiddos! C'mere. I need some hugs please."

 

As the girls began to hug the Kryptonian, the blond then waved in the CEO for a group hug. "You too furball."

 

Brophy finally gets up from his spot on the floor and saunters over. Kara gives them all a tiny squeeze with her eyes closed.

 

"I love you all so much."

 

She did it for them. Kara let go to save her family and all the families on the planet but now she needs the comfort from her loved ones. That killing itch had been released, satisfied and now needs to go back in the bottle. The Gordanians she killed, she was also able to see through their eyes and she understood it was necessary. Given their current evolution they would continue to destroy and enslave, she reminds herself. The warrior wouldn't allow that here. Especially not her family. It made her so incredibly angry and at the moment she's trying to calm herself the best way she can think of....with lots of hugs.

 

"Aunt Kara you ok?" Ruby speaks up after about 20 seconds of hugging.

 

"I'm fine. I just miss you guys and hope we can have a movie night soon."

 

The Arias Danvers girls accepted that easily but Lena knew better and just kept quiet for now.

 

After Lena took the girls to Sam's office, she explained the need to go home early. Sam merely nodded as the brunette left with the now quiet blond who quickly changed in the safe room. After they gathered their stuff and headed to the elevators, Kara grabbed Lena's hand and refused to let go. It was more of the same on the way home. Kara barely spoke and just allowed the brunette to hold her.

 

Once they finally got home the CEO turned on the lamps and ran the Kryptonian a hot bath and set about ordering some food.

 

Lena gathered some towels from the closet and headed towards the bathroom.

 

The blond was lying back with her eyes closed, deepthly breathing the oils and lavender in the hot water as the brunette walks around and places the towels on the counter. Kara opens her eyes and looks into an emerald gaze.

 

The CEO inquires with sincerity "What do you need?"

 

"I don't know." The blond admits softly.

 

Waiting a moment "Let's start with a foot rub hmmm?" The brunette suggests while folding a towel for under her knees on the floor.

 

Kara starts to pull her foot back "You don't have to.."

 

Placing a hand on a thigh to stop the movement "No but I want to."

 

"Okay." The blond relents, allowing the touch.

 

"I know there are certain things you need and I'm willing to do whatever it is you need. Even touch your feet silly."

 

That made the blond give a half-grin. "Alright. Although I'm not exactly sure what it is I want or need at the moment. I feel like I'm stuck in a I dunno...a box?"

 

Lena continued rubbing and pressing her thumbs into a particularly sensitive arch. "You're tense."

 

"Mmmm I guess I'm having a hard time accepting who and what I am now. I keep fighting it which I think makes more inner conflict within myself."

 

The brunette hums "That's a very astute self-analysis. So what do you think you need to do to get outside the box?"

 

"This sounds very familiar."

 

Raising a dark brow with a knowing smile "What is it you've been telling me for how long now?"

 

"Acceptance and love of myself for who am I. I can change if I want to but I need to be balanced and taking that into every challenge I face, whether it's deciding what to make for dinner or battling a giant armada of mal-intent lizard folks."

 

"You also need to let me take care of you sometimes. Don't take on so much at one time."

 

"Says the pot." Flicks water at the brunette.

 

Easily blocked "Haa. Here give me the sponge."

 

Passing it to the brunette, Kara merely enjoys the massage. 

 

Dipping the sponge into the hot water, puts a dab a soap on it, she then lathers and begins scrubbing the blond's feet, toes, ankles and calves.

 

A giggle permeates the air.

 

"Oh?" Lena tickles the same spot she just went over.

 

Kara squeals and retracts her foot quickly.

 

"AHA! Another ticklish spot C'mere!"

 

"Noooo LENA NO AGH" 

 

Unfortunately for the blond, the brunette got ahold of the other slippery foot and went to town. It was then Kara grabbed the other woman and hauled her into the tub with her, clothes and all, as the water sloshed over the sides and onto the floor.

 

"Oh the indignation!"

 

"GOsh! Who says stuff like that?!"

 

They are both laughing hysterically.

 

After a few seconds more "Thank you." Kara pulls the other woman up so she can give her a proper 'thank you' kiss.

 

The brunette allows herself to be dragged up, enjoying the wet sweet kisses. 'Anytime'

 

About that time they hear the doorbell.

 

"Oh crap. I forgot I ordered food."

 

"I'll get it so you don't track water all over the house." Kara flips, dumps the short woman back into the tub and hops out quickly.

 

"OHF" She splutters and then pops her head up. "YOu are in so much trouble."

 

A smiling blond hops out stealthily from the bathroom, grabs a robe and her glasses from the bedroom then heads towards the front door with the bills Lena left on the counter.

 

Kara is grateful because the brunette really knows how to put her at ease and put everything into perspective. The blond feels a whole lot better.

 

As Kara opens the door a silencer thudded multiple shots into her abdomen underneath the 4 boxes of pizza. Kara links with the attacker Lena is his target. Refusing to pass out she grabs the assailant by his neck and squeezes hard as her blood soaks through the robe and drips onto the floor. Rage flared as she crushes his throat and a surge of anger pulsed with another hard squeeze and slight jerking motion, she snaps the man's neck with one hand. Everything falls to the ground as security comes running. 

 

Blood is seeping from her mouth but Kara is still standing, fighting the dizzyness threatening to consume her. Wanting to feel this just a little bit longer till finally she has almost no energy to stand. 

 

"Fahtul voi zyv vorrahdhrrosh." Within seconds of turning off the lamps and unlocking the system, the Kryptonian's body started pushing out the bullets. As she felt them fall and hearing the *tink* *tink tink* Lena runs into the room now in shorts and a t-shirt, wet haired and wild-eyed.

 

The CEO was about to freak out but Kara holds up a hand. "I'm fine. You" She points at Tom "You have a blind spot in sector 12. I'll dispose of the body and clean up. Ugh the real pizza delivery girl should be here in two minutes. I can hear her busted jalopy coming down the road."

 

"Kara??"

 

"I really am fine." Another *tink tink* on the ground. "See there all done." The blond superspeeds off and faster than the eye could see, the mess and the body had been cleaned up. She then returns a few seconds later dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. 

 

"Kara what the fuck happened in the two seconds I left you alone?"

 

Tom and his crew then leave as the blond closes the door, locks it and turns around facing the shorter woman.

 

Pulling down her hood with her eyes closed, compiling the information she wants Lena to know, Kara then opens her eyes releasing it into the brunette along their connection.

 

"Holy shit" She grabs onto the wall to steady herself. 

 

The blond zips next to her and holds her for a moment. "You ok?"

 

"Yea I just wasn't expecting that."

 

Kara growls a bit 'He was expecting me to be busy so they could collect the bounty on you. I got all the information. Thankfully that is the only one so far who knows where we live and he hadn't told anyone else yet. I'm just mad at myself for not catching it because I was all mixed up in the head about what happened.' She runs her fingers through her blond locks

 

'Please don't be mad at yourself baby.'

 

"I'll try."

 

'What did you do with the body?' Lena raises a brow in question.

 

'The Sun.'

 

'Are you ok?'

 

'I'm actually fine now. I'm just pissed. I don't think it's a good idea for me to be offline for more than necessary.' The blond rubs her chin.

 

"We tried that and you never sleep. You need down time and I get lonely at night without you. I feel you next to me when I'm sleeping. I.."

 

Stepping forward and holding the brunette's face gently between her palms "I know. We'll make it work." Kara then gives her a soft chaste kiss to supple lips.

 

This time they heard a knock and Tom through the door "All clear!"

 

"I'll get that." Lena says after another small kiss then heads towards the door.

 

That evening, after dinner, Kara didn't let go of the brunette the entire night and even though the blond couldn't sleep, the Kryptonian merely watched Lena snooze atop her chest, making sure her mate was safe and secure in her arms.


	189. 189

Next day

 

Catco

 

Conference room

 

 

"Ok so I am seeing much better results so far this quarter. We barely managed to squeak by on the last one. So just because I'm not here all the time doesn't mean you can slack off." She gets out with a glare at Greg.

 

The uncomfortable man shifts in his seat and straightens his tie.

 

Then Kara looks all around the table making sure everyone knew she meant it for them too. She's wearing her hair up in a tight ponytail and a women's navy business suit with green frames and dangerously high heels.

 

"In the meantime these are our new projections for the year thus far. We show a large profit here but we've had to rearrange some workforce. There has been little turnover which is good. By the way if any of you have science degrees and wish to participate in this years STEM roundtable please forward an email to me with the information on your degrees and I'll forward it to Ms Luthor."

 

"Oh you mean Mrs Luthor Danvers?" Rebecca from HR asked with a smirk.

 

That made the blond inexplicably warm. "I used her maiden name so you all wouldn't get confused."

 

"Understood." Tracey from Accounting nods. 

 

Phil from customer service raises his hand "Hold up you've just handed us this new budget and it's tighter than last years." 

 

"Yes and until we show subtantial growth it's going to continue. I understand operating budgets and for ours, we've had to cut the fat. I make a modest salary. I chose not to take commission so you all maintain your positions."

 

They all looked worried at that.

 

"So basically what you're telling us is that you, the Vice President of Catco, is not making bank so we all keep our jobs?" Greg remarks with a look of disbelief.

 

"Yes" Kara declares with a solemn look.

 

They now understood the severity of the situation and that the departments needed to tighten their belts. A few of them she read their thoughts and caught a few things such as 'I wish I married a billionaire.' and 'That doesn't make sense unless the company was going under.'

 

The blond sighed internally. In order to get Catco's stock prices up and bring in new investors they needed to show they run it ship shape. Even with the new subscriptions it doesn't guarantee annual automatic renewel. They have to keep their current readers and gather more, not gain 10, lose 10 as was the prior pattern. They needed a gain 30, lose 2 metric. Some of those lost readers are merely people who have moved out of National City. So it's hard to get a good number tally of what's really happening in the demographic because people aren't filling out the exit questionnaire. Kara might have an idea on how to fix that.

 

Adjusting her glasses and then organizing her papers the VP probes "If there are no more questions I have to get to the newsroom."

 

Everyone remained silent.

 

"Alright see you all next week and have a good afternoon." Giving them a smile, Kara stands quickly.

 

With the meeting concluded, the blond exits the conference room and heads towards the newsroom which is two floors down. Kara was about to get on the elevator when her new merged earcomm chimes a low sound identifying it as Lena's security line. Taps it and listens in.

 

"Possible sniper on the Bank Of Selinica building." An agent burs in a professional tone.

 

Pulling her glasses down with no one looking, Kara x-rays from there and responds quietly "Confirmed. I see him." It takes her a few seconds to get away from the group.

 

Changing and taking to the air from another balcony, Kara comes up in front of the sniper and zaps the gun melting it. As the sniper starts to scramble away she grabs him by the neck.

 

Now Lena's voice breaks through on the line "Bring him in alive bluebird."

 

Tapping her comm "I am." Releasing it she looks at the masked person "You are so lucky. I could just.."

 

'KARA!'

 

'I got it'

 

A few minutes later the security shows up and she tosses the guy over. Another sound comes through her upgraded comm and this time it was a medium tone. The blond taps the second button for the DEO line "Here"

 

Agent Torres voice comes in "We got a situation on Main with 3 large blue guys on some pretty impressive creatures and hardware tearing up City Hall and the road. NCPD is inept to handle them."

 

"On it" Supergirl zips off quickly.

 

_________________

 

School Campus

 

Principal's office

 

Sam and Alex are sitting in the Principal's office because there was a message left on both their voicemail from the school. At the time they were both too busy during the emergency situation to do anything about it. Not that they could really tell anyone what happened so here they are trying to reason with the woman in charge.

 

Looking a bit apprehensive "We are concerned and would like you to withdraw their enrollment with this school." Principle Meyers says succintly.

 

Sam says with a serious look "Ms Meyers, I understand but we can assure you this won't happen again."

 

"I'm not sure that you can. National City itself is already unpredictable."

 

"But that could be said for life in general." Alex replies with incredulity.

 

The older woman crossed her hands atop of her desk "During the incident yesterday we were concerned not only that your children disappeared during a tornado drill which could've been a real alarm but also they took off with a strange creature. I'm not sure you are a good fit for this school. The security guards even in civilian clothing make the other students uncomfortable."

 

"We have very important jobs so the security is there to help if a situation were to arise. Our children are good smart kids and they just want to go to school and have semi-normal lives." The redhead implores.

 

The Principal shook her head with finality "Well I'm sorry but we've decided to no longer allow them access to the buildings. However, we'll transfer over any credits for their GPA to wherever you need us too. Free of charge. You may want to try a private school or tutors in a safe and secure environment. I will not endanger the rest of my students."

 

"You can't just kick them out...."

 

Sam stopped Alex from continuing with a hand on the director's shoulder. "It's fine we understand. Please send their information to this fax number please. Thank you for your time." The CFO hands over her card.

 

Ms Meyers nods then glances down at the card seeing the woman's title and gulps.

 

They exit the office and Alex looks like she wants to fight but Sam's hazel gaze communicates silently. The redhead just slumps her shoulders and runs her hands through her hair.

 

Seeing the pair of munchkins sitting in the chairs, kicking their feet and holding their backpacks, Alex uses her best chipper tone "Come on girls. Let's go home."

 

"But.."

 

The redhead continues with a smile "We'll talk about it at home over pizza ok?"

 

"Alright!" Ruby was just happy with the day off and of course who doesn't love pizza?

 

Exiting the building, Caity tugs on Sam's hand "Mamá you ok?"

 

"Yes sweetie. I'm disappointed in the school but it's fine. We're going to find you both a better one alright?" The CFO gives the tiny hand a squeeze as they head towards where they parked.

 

Caity seems happy about that."Ok!"


	190. 190

Catco

 

Outside the Executive Boardroom

 

Due to some quick thinking on Lena's part she's bought them some time. Looking at her watch again, Lena finally inquires 'Kara where are you?'

 

A few seconds later the blond responds 'Uhhhhh you don't want to know.'

 

'Tell me.'

 

'The park.'

 

'I see. For what exactly?' The CEO probes while playing with her rings.

 

'A charity bake-off.'

 

Lena raises a brow while looking down the hallway 'A bake-off?'

 

'A fund raising event yup.'

 

'Are you reporting?'

 

'Not exactly.' The warrior supplies nervously.

 

'Let me guess...'

 

Kara cuts her off 'Alright! Cookies I stopped for cookies! Are you happy?!'

 

The brunette hums 'What charity is it for?'

 

A grumbling sound rumbled in the brunette's head.

 

'I'm sorry what was that?'

 

'For the ASPCA.' The warrior relunctantly admitted.

 

'So let me guess you got distracted by the puppies and kittens and found out they were serving baked goods.. Am I correct so far?' The CEO couldn't help but smile at that.

 

It was no use 'Yes dear.'

 

Glancing over at the men sitting in the boardroom through the window 'You do realize you're 10 minutes late for our board meeting.'

 

'Oh schnarf!'

 

'I covered and delayed for you just get here quick please.'

 

'Ok be there in a sec.'

 

'How much did you donate?'

 

'Again you don't want to know.'

 

Lena just rolls her eyes. Two seconds later a very dapper looking Kryptonian rushes up at human pace.

 

"I am So sorry."

 

"It's fine. You look good in that suit." Then hands the blond one of the portfolios she was carrying.

 

"Alright..."

 

"You didn't bring me any cookies?"

 

"ERK I.. They're in my office."

 

"Aha" Lena smirked "Ok well you're up first Miss Catco. Let's get this show on the road." 'Good cop bad cop?'

 

'Why do we have to do that?'

 

'It's more fun this way.'

 

'Alright I'll be good cop.'

 

'I wasn't sure you'd be able to pull off bad cop miss puppy Danvers.'

 

'Hey! I'll have you know I can be bad cop allll scary and stuff. Anyways I think of myself more as a cat.'

 

'Uh huh whatever you say tiger.' The brunette pats her bicep through the sleeve.

 

A twinkle enters in cornflower blue 'Hmmm'

 

'Focus. Let's go.'

 

As soon as they enter the room, Kara started passing out packets from the portfolio Lena had given her "Good afternoon gentlemen. Today we'll be going through last years numbers, this quarter, our yearly projections and what that means for us and our stockholders." Then goes to stand at the right of where Lena was sitting showing a united front.

 

Unfortunately when Cat left so did alot of female board members to Banks and computer companies. One had transfered over to LCorp so now Catco have a bunch of old and middle-aged men. Hopefully that will change soon once the quarterly earnings report is released to the public and a new flood of investors come in. Even with the initial uptick in stock price they've had a mixed reception about Ms Danvers being VP and how she supposedly got her position. 

 

There is talk of an investigation. There were more qualified candidates for the position. However, there was not even a post for the opening in the system and somehow the CEO's spouse got the VP position which is a big red flag. Unless there was some sort of emergency for a temporary placement but then a more qualified candidate would then have to be considered for the position.

 

So Kara is here to show them she's got the mettle and know-how the position requires. They have a meeting with legal in a little while to try and circumvent a problem. They were notified about a pending legal action and investigation as soon as Lena had made the decision. Which was based on quick thinking with the blond's capabilities and California having no anti-nepotism laws so they'll see what they come up with. Hopefully this will only be a small bump that's easily overcome by her horrendously overpaid and vicious corporate legal team. 

 

Which reminds the brunette that her personal lawyer is flying out tonight as well and that just gives Lena a headache. 

 

_____________________

 

Arias Danvers House

 

Samantha had called Lena to inform her of what happened and to ask for some suggestions. She was still upset about it but felt this was just something they needed to address anyways. The girls, with their special superfamily, the intellect is off the charts and the regular school curriculum is getting too easy and boring for the children. Honestly, both Sam and Alex have been putting this off and now it's the universe's way of forcing the situation. Alex wanted to fight because of the principle of the matter but the CFO knew what was truly happening. 

 

The chestnut haired woman pulls out a shoebox of her collection of education flyers she's been saving for just this moment. Albeit wishing it was one of their choosing but it is what it is so they are going to make the best of it. Jeff was able to cancel and reschedule the rest of her meetings for the day. He's become quite an asset almost of Jess' calibre. Not as devious but he makes up for that with his upbeat attitude and fierce loyalty. 

 

Alex had to leave things in Torres and Maldonado's hands for the day and she's a nervous wreck about that but seeing the somber expression on her wife's face, the redhead stuffs those feelings away for later. "What about this one?"

 

"No they don't have soccer."

 

"This one?"

 

"I'm not sure I like their curriculum." Sam replied honestly.

 

"We could have home school tutors" Alex suggests while taking another bite of the meatlovers thin crust.

 

"I don't think that's going to work for us at the moment. Plus I want them to get out and make friends." The CFO shakes her head and then calls over to where Ruby is sitting in the living room playing video games "Rubes come here and look at these with us."

 

"I like this one!" Ms Dimples holds up one with rockets on the flyer while leaving greasy fingerprints all over it.

 

Sam first wipes off her hands on a napkin then pulls the laptop closer and starts typing in the web address "Here let me pull up their website."

 

"Engineering?" The director was surprised at that. Caity has been really into dancing lately but it's a nice surprise nonetheless.

 

Caity bounces in her seat and nods "That looks cool!"

 

"No don't touch the screen."

 

"Sorry"

 

"S'ok sticky hands McGee." Alex replied which made the girl giggle.

 

An exasperated sigh and a game paused, finally Ruby walks over to the table and sits down. With the change from Metropolis and now having to switch again is going to be difficult. New school anxiety. Trying to make new friends and not be the awkward new kid. She remembers the first time she stood up to introduce herself she said everything backwards and the class laughed. 

 

It wasn't until she got pretty good on the soccer team before Ruby got a bit more respect so she's anxious and dreading the fight uphill once they find where she wants to go. Staying home doesn't seem like a bad idea. She's gonna miss Tara. Although she does live two streets down... maybe this won't be an issue.

 

The director inquires with an encouraging smile "Have you two thought about what you want to be and is engineering apart of that? What about a business school? Biomedical? The arts? Law? Electronics and Computers? Music maybe?"

 

"What about what you do?"

 

Shaking reddish brown locks "Ummm sweetie I'm not sure that's a good idea."

 

"Why not?" The teenster tilts her head.

 

"It's a government agency with alot of combat training." The redhead admits with knitted brows.

 

Unaffected by that, Ruby crosses her arms "And your point?"

 

Alex glances at her spouse with a worried look.

 

The chestnut haired woman then firmly states "Maybe something to consider later but you need a base major to work with for your basic education. Alex was in the medical field first."

 

Ruby huffs "Fine" then digs into another slice.

 

"I like this one too!" Caitlyn holds up another one with art on the front.

 

The adults both smiled at that "An artist and an engineer huh"

 

"Mix and match!" Little brown eyes sparkle with glee. The little one's exuberance was so infectious that even Ruby stopped being frumpy and got excited about the prospect of a new start with new possibilities.

 

They all chuckle.

 

It was much later Sam and Alex had interviews setup for several private schools for the next two weeks. In the meantime the girls will be at home with trusted and background-checked tutors coming in. Including extra security and hopefully one lotow. Strangely enough Brophy has been missing since the thwarted invasion attempt. Not that it's uncommon for him to go off radar just he has very odd timing with things. It's almost like he shows up right when something is about to happen like he senses it somehow. Sam just shakes her head and tries to relax after a very long day snuggled in the redhead's arms on the couch while the girls play video games. Alex kisses her forehead.

 

Looking over her family the CFO feels the warmth in her chest. 'Hmmm everything's going to be fine.'


	191. 191

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

 

It was two hours later when they finally got back to Lena's office. Kara had successfully kicked major ass in the board meeting and Lena's assistance was not needed. Most of the members were impressed. It made the CEO a little smug. 

 

Afterwards they headed down to legal and that was a little rough but they got it cleared away since #1 Lena checked the state law first and #2 the Board Members are happy little greedy ducks that think the VP is a nice good infusion of fresh blood to help line their pockets further so ultimately it's an Executive Decision. 

 

However, if Danvers fails to produce results and bring the next several quarters profit then that falls on Luthor's shoulders. If that were to happen then the board could try and do another emergency vote but that's neither here nor there at the moment as they are excited with Kara's exuberance, drive and passion for the company. 

 

So now the duo are here waiting on a supposed visit from Lena's personal lawyer and it's making Lena jittery.

 

"You men can wait outside." The CEO dismisses them.

 

"Aye ma'am" They exit out efficiently and quietly out into the hallway.

 

Jess' voice comes through the intercom. "Lena your lawyer is here." 

 

The brunette presses the button with a sigh "Give us a minute then send her in."

 

The assistant confirms "Yes ma'am"

 

The blond can feel the anxiety from her spouse and walks closer behind the executive's chair "You alright?"

 

"Yea I just know this is going to be a fight." The brunette rubs her temple.

 

Kara rubs her shoulders "Yes but she is looking out for you."

 

Lena drops her head back in her chair "I know."

 

The blond leans over and gives an upside down chaste kiss upon red lips.

 

Stepping back "It's gonna be fine."

 

"Thank you." Lena sits up straight and steels herself ready for what's to come.

 

Kara moves over to the second chair in front of Lena's desk and sits while wiping off the bit of lipstick that came off the CEO. That made Lena smile.

 

Janet Mays walks through the doors on a mission and eyes the two woman in the room with a neutral expression.

 

"Please have a seat." The CEO gestures to the other open seat across from Kara.

 

As Janet sits she pulls the paperwork from her briefcase and places it on the white desk in front of her.

 

"I told you not to fly out here." The brunette says pointedly.

 

"This is extremely important and since you kept avoiding my calls and not listening to me it was necessary." Ms Mays says tersely.

 

The CEO picks up the documents and looks at them then drops them in a disgusted manner.

 

Kara chimes in "Money doesn't mean anything to me."

 

The sandy blond hopefully inquires "So you're willing to sign the agreement?"

 

Lena shakes her head "No I don't want you to sign it."

 

Looking at the brunette and watching her body language, Kara supplies "It's Lena's decision." 

 

"You are your own person and if money doesn't mean anything then this is not a big deal." The older woman reasons while trying to gauge the two women's interaction.

 

"I forbid it." The CEO says in a sharp voice.

 

"Sorry she's the boss." The warrior smiles and hooks a thumb in the CEO's direction.

 

The older woman's brows knit "Money means a whole lot to alot of people and I don't think you are both thinking clearly."

 

"I love Lena with everything that I am. Everything that is mine is hers." The blond glances once again over at the brunette with a soft expression.

 

Janet scoffed "Oh believe me her assets outweigh yours by a substantial margin and.."

 

Cutting the other woman off, The Super admittingly replies "Well I don't believe in divorce and in all likelyhood I'll be the one to die first so it's really a moot point." 

 

"Kara.."

 

Taking on a somber expression, Kara continues "No I'm very serious. In my profession it's not common for us to live past 12 years of service in the field. I've already exceeded that."

 

Janet furrowed in confusion looking back and forth between the two "I don't understand unless you've been hiding the fact you're a member of some special ops military unit or a stunt car driver, I don't see how being a reporter or Vice President of Catco is that dangerous. I must be missing something. What is it you two aren't telling me?"

 

Kara pulls some paperwork from her own briefcase she brought "It doesn't matter. I've already squared away my business so here's a copy of that. I wasn't planning on you receiving it until after the fact but since you're here.." Kara passes the documents.

 

The lawyer takes the documents and begins to skim through "I, Kara Luthor Danvers, of sound mind and body, willingly and voluntarily, do hereby bequeath all of my assets, property and belongings to my beloved wife Lena Luthor Danvers. The only exception is a scrapbook for one Alex Arias Danvers..." The woman continued to read it aloud as Lena was sitting there with tears in her eyes.

 

Kara leaned forward. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought it was for the best."

 

"This other document also states Lena has Medical, Durable and financial power of attorney over you already notarized and filed. Do you have some sort of illness or are a secret agent? You can't be witness protection at this high level of visibility. So I need some answers."

 

'Do you trust her?'

 

'Yes' Lena attempts to make sure her eye make-up isn't running. She hadn't predicted this kind of day today.

 

The Kryptonian hums for a moment does a link with the woman and then nods. That was a whole lot of legal mishmash she'd never thought she'd ever learn. The blond gets up and walks over to the balcony, touches a button on the side panel of the balcony door, the entire glass turns frosted instead of translucent. Kara speeds off and zips back then hands the attorney a scroll with a wax seal in both English and Kryptonian.

 

Then shows the symbol beneath her shirt "I know you'll keep this in confidence." The blond takes a deep breath "I am Kara Zor-El. Empress of Krypton. Last Heir to the Great and Noble House of El. Also known as Supergirl. We had both a Kryptonian and a Terran wedding ceremony. She is now Queen of Krypton and at my death she also receives my title."

 

The woman was shocked and turns to Lena "You never settle for less than the best huh?"

 

Then turns back to the blond "I apologize. I just wanted to make sure Lena is always taken care of."

 

"I understand and for that I'm grateful."

 

The lawyer smirked "She does pay me Alot of money for that so don't know if I deserve your gratitude."

 

Lena is still emotional about the subject and about finding out what her wife has been doing without her knowledge. This came out of left field and is absorbing it quietly for a moment.

 

"She trusts you enough to say so now you have our trust."

 

"Ok so if I understand correctly only Argo remains, are you sure there is no other contention for your position? Or some ancient law that could cause you to be usurped?"

 

"Always on the clock huh?"

 

"I'm just doin my job and I'm a pragmatist. What can I say?"

 

"No. No other Noble Houses remain who'd want to take over. Even if there was, my line has survived and held the position for the past several hundred years. My mother is Queen Regent in my stead for the moment. Although we did have a council but they died on Krypton. Argo has tried to revive a little form of the council for little disputes and such but it's not the same. No ancient laws or decrees exist. Only another noble house could take it by force if they wipe out our line or force us to abdicate but that'll never happen." Kara explains with a pained face. 

 

That was a hard one to learn. During the blood wars, whole entire lines were wiped out and it still gave the blond shivers. When she learned about that part of Krypton's dark past, the warrior remembers feeling horrible and could only read small sections of the very detailed and grisly accounts without vomiting. Kara turns back to the conversation at hand.

 

"Hmmm. What about illegitimate offspring?" Janet asks wanting to make sure she's covered all possible bases of contention. This is a great thing for the young Luthor. Honestly the only good one. She dodged that bullet when young Lena sought her out before her brother and mother tried to recruit her. Getting to know the young genius in increments took getting used to because she's so closed off and really no one could blame her judging the home she came from but the attorney felt a soft spot for the young woman. So she's incredibly happy at this revelation. 

 

At first she thought the billionaire was a hopeless romantic being taken advantage of but honestly when the lawyer looks at these two it's like being stuck between two orbiting planets wanting to occupy the same space. The heavy magnetic force in the air was palpable. Still doesn't hurt to be prudent. Thankfully somehow Lena hit the cosmic lottery with this one and Janet is satisfied at this development.

 

Shaking a fair head "Not possible. With the exception of Kal being nature born which is blasphemous to our people, we were all created in the birthing matrix. Hence is also why he was passed over for heir."

 

The lawyer is pretty happy now "I see. Alright well I retract my former request and as far as I'm concerned this is a perfect union." Then rips up the agreement contract. "But Kara brings up something important about the medical power of attorney..."

 

"Yes go ahead." The brunette finally speaks up with an unreadable espression.

 

"Alright done and I'll have that to you to sign in three days but for now I have to get back to New York. You want this scroll back?"

 

"It's actually Lena's for her records. I know she'll keep them safe."

 

Placing the scroll on the desk "Ahhh understood. Mmm It's nice meeting you. I'm a fan really." Janet stands and presents her hand.

 

Kara gets up and shakes the woman's hand and suddenly the lawyer felt a strange loyalty to the blond. Yea it's Supergirl but wow this is an interesting development and knows that Lena is in good hands.

 

After the older woman leaves, Kara looks over at the stormy green gaze looking at her most intently.

 

"Are you mad?"

 

The brunette says slowly "No. I...you just surprised me. Upset I was left out of the loop?..maybe a little. Emotional about the fact you continue to talk about your death? ...that hurts. Still reeling at the fact you left me your title upon your supposed death is a little frightening and a complete waste. As far as I'm concerned I'll be coming after you no matter where you go."

 

The blond shakes her head distressed by that last statement "From what I remember from what Fate said is that you are the key so if somehow I don't make it, you have to keep going and if I give you my title that will give you all the tools you need to make it happen. Even though Krypton is gone and even though you weren't born Kryptonian you can still unite the cosmos. You have that ability. You command that type of loyalty. Many planets still recognize El's authority so it's safe to say you will be given a chance to fix things if I fail. Now with House of Voresh of Linga and House of Hol of Thanagar. It's almost a sure bet."

 

"Can we not continue this discussion."

 

Kara continues softly "We have to talk about it sooner or later. You tell me not to run and I promised I wouldn't. You can't retreat from this subject everytime it comes up." 

 

"I understand why you did the paperwork without me knowing because this is exactly how I would act or.. react."

 

"So you are mad."

 

"Yes because you talk about it like it's set in stone."

 

"I'm being realistic."

 

"You're being hard headed."

 

Kara walks around and gets down on both knees in front of Lena's desk chair and grabs the shorter woman's hands, kissing them "Mmmm. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm sorry for making you sad. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please forgive me my love."

 

"I thought you bow to no one."

 

"You have and always will be The Exception, My Queen."

 

It was a moment later Lena let's out a frustrated sigh "You know it's hard to stay mad at you when you do such sappy romantic gestures like this."

 

With a small hesitant smile "I will always fight to stay alive and come home. I won't ever give up."

 

"I know and I will make an effort not to run when faced with emotional discussions."

 

"It's a good start. So you forgive me?"

 

"I'll think about it but I also think I'm going to need some incentives."

 

A blond brow raises "What exactly do you have in mind?"

 

"Lock the doors and you'll find out."

 

Pressing the intercom on her phone while Kara zips around, Lena states firmly "I am currently out-of-office till further notice."

 

"Understood." The admin replies. 

 

Eventually once Kara apologized vigorously to Lena on every possible inch of surface of the office, the CEO finally grants her forgiveness while in a sweaty spent heap on the couch, curled around one quite proud Kryptonian.

 

"That was fun. Maybe I should get in trouble more often." Pulling the brunette in tighter to her chest.

 

Lena smacks her hip "Don't you dare."

 

The blond chuckles.


	192. 192

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex

A week later....

 

Hong Kong, China

 

The Peninsula Hotel 

 

 

Lena's in Hong Kong for a business conference. She's actually one of the presenters so including her own speech everything will be spoken in Mandarin Chinese. Thankfully the brunette's kept up with practice so she doesn't make any horrible mistakes in the pronunciation. That could be catastrophic but the CEO is pretty confident she'll be fine. After the conference, she has a meeting with President Song in Beijing, a tech expo in Shanghai and visit a few LCorp Asia sites. This is going to take up at least a week.

 

Unfortunately both her and Kara have been incredibly busy so they haven't been able to spend much time together. It's making them both kinda frustrated and irritable. With the different timezones it's going to be a pain to try and coordinate. When Lena forgot to pack her favorite pjs there was a few surprises waiting for her in the hotel room when she checked in.

 

On the bed was actually Kara's Pikachu pj's she wore the night before. Which amazingly still had her scent including the little yellow teddy bear with glasses. There was fresh plumerias and tons of chocolate in the room and the fridge was stocked with her favorite snacks and treats. It made Lena warm inside and love blossomed in her chest, threatening to explode. Wiping a few tears she grabs the bear and inhales deeply. It's incredibly thoughtful and sweet.

 

Thankfully Song agreed to allow Lena the airspace access for her personal transport with a small security contingent as long as she maintained normal speeds and also agreed to several Chinese J-11 escorts. Who had met her enroute over the Pacific, they easily slipped into formation with the rest. Otherwise it was going to be a much longer trip and Lena does not want to be stuck flying in anything longer than necessary. 

 

15 hours in the air is not an option anymore for the CEO. Not only does she still hate flying but Lena's time is incredibly precious so if she can get all this done before Saturday she'll be sittin pretty and be a very satiated and happy wife.

 

Just thinking about it she's already getting turned on.

 

'Stooooop I'm at work.'

 

'Sorry zhao. I made it to my hotel room fine and thank you so much.'

 

What they've recently discovered is if one gets turned on they both do regardless of distance, hence the frustration. Lena is a bit concerned that if Kara does decide to sleep that if the blond has a wet dream right in the middle of Lena trying to give her speech it's gonna be an epic fail and humiliation on camera. This is an international conference so it's being live broadcasted to 37 diff countries so needless to say the CEO is a little nervous.

 

'You sure you can't...'

 

'I'm in the middle of something sweetie I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you later.'

 

Blowing her hair out of her face and falling back onto the mattress with a huff, Lena supplies 'It's fine...I just need..'

 

'I know baby. I have to go. I love you.'

 

Lena whispers into the empty hotel room "I love you too."

 

_______

 

 

Kara is not happy. The Catco Board was so impressed with her they started inviting her to other meetings and then lunch and dinner meetings since they found the Danvers woman more approachable than their own CEO, the blond's been constantly booked for the past several days. 

 

When the discussion of acquisitions and mergers that Kara had pitched, they wanted to know more and any additional ideas she had to turn a larger profit. Her exuberance caused a small fire underneath some of the boardmembers to take a more active role much to her chagrin. Long term it would be a good thing for the company...short term it's wreaking havoc on her love life.

 

Alien activity and criminals are on the rise again almost like somebody put something in the water. Everyone is starting to act crazy and the weather too. Kal is offworld again unfortunately he took Booster and Diana with him and since Batman is having to stay at the Watchtower, Kara's been having to cover both Metropolis and Gotham. 

 

So Supergirl is being overworked and with her refusal to turn the lamps on she's been on high alert the entire time and trying to juggle the Catco Board and her regular duties with barely any home time. 

 

Thankfully Lena's security is doing a better job but the blond keeps tabs on her bondmate regardless. Kara is also upset she had to postpone movie night with the girls again and postpone the joint family dinner with Eliza. Lena managed to go to lunch with Eliza but Kara was too busy yet again. 

 

The blond had only managed to make evening dinners for the brunette but had to leave notes. Only getting maybe an hour or two of snuggle time at night before Kara had to take off again. Much to their horror they even had to cancel last Saturday. 

 

The blond has had to cancel on her spouse too many times and it's upsetting. Lena has been nothing but understanding and patient. So it's pissing Kara off that this has been happening more and more lately. She takes a deep breath and tries to meditate while midflight to another bankrobbery in progress.

 

Now with Lena being in China for the week with all the stuff the brunette has going on, being on opposite schedules due to the time zone difference is extremely difficult and frankly the Kryptonian is frustrated and grouchy and missing her wife already.

 

They both have important jobs so it technically comes with the territory. Doesn't mean they have to like it though. 

 

Supergirl barges through the Gotham National bank ceiling and catches the spray of bullets coming at her and the hostages, disables their weapons, two men tried taking a swing at her with baseball bats, another tried to knife her. She speeds around knocks them out and frees the hostages. It was 5 minutes later the GCPD show up to take the men into custody. Kara didn't even get to breathe before she hears another alarm go off at a credit union down the road.

 

'You have Got to be kidding me!' She takes off in the direction.

 

After she rounds those guys up too a jewelry store in the opposite direction goes off in Metropolis. "Ribble Nibbitz!!"

 

___________________

 

2:11 am

 

Hong Kong

 

The Peninsula Hotel

 

Unable to sleep, Lena is up late watching the news. Supergirl is on almost every channel international and local even here in Asia.

 

Stopping robberies, monsters, mages, rampant aliens, criminals, volcanoes, mudslides, wildfires, tornadoes, car accidents. Helping injured and getting people to safety or hospitals. There's riots and gang wars she's intervened in. Attempted muggings, murders, assaults and bullying. 

 

Fireworks factory, sugar factory, chemical factory explosions. Domestic disturbances. Capsized boats. Cadmus breaking into biomedical labs. Attempted break-ins at some of the LCorp subsidiaries. Jails are at almost max capacity. Anything and everything globally and within the solar system Supergirl is on scene.

 

"Baby you look tired." Again the brunette said out into the empty room. Lena is in Kara's Pikachu pj's holding the bear and just snuggled against a mountain of pillows pretending they're her favorite Kryptonian. She's worried for Kara cause it's not even lunch time yet and is concerned because Lena has no way of knowing if the blond actually ate or not. She's barely even been home or been able to stop by at work for visits so now that the shoe is on the other foot it's an odd feeling. Yea Kara's made sure Lena's had food ready when the CEO got home but no way to confirm if the Kryptonian was taking care of herself.

 

Even their inner communique keeps getting cut off because if Kara isn't busy then Lena's the one who's busy. The brunette reasons this will pass and she just needs to be patient and not act like a spoiled brat. So they've been switching back and forth with text messages and notes as to not interrupt any delicate situations...well for the most part.

 

Speaking of which, Kara still hasn't answered her last text from 6 hours ago but the brunette can forgive her spouse since technically the blond did fix up the room for her and brought goodies.

 

'Stop it. She's busting her ass and you're pining and whining over not getting snuggles or sexy time. Geez Luthor get the fuck over yourself.' She mentally berates herself. 'Well hey look on the brightside.. no withdrawls so far.'

 

Lena was about to head to the minifridge to get some ice cream when she hears a light thud on the balcony and then a small tapping. A thrill of excitement ran through the brunette but then apprehension. She had no way of knowing for sure if...

 

'Baby it's me. Can you let me in?'

 

Throwing the blanket off, Lena runs to the door and opens the privacy shades and lo and behold, Kara was standing there in her Supersuit looking a bit worse for wear. Throwing the bolt and practically ripping the glass door open, the brunette throws herself at the Kryptonian. 

 

As they embrace they cling to one another tightly while Kara tries to navigate them into the room as to not be seen. "I missed you"

 

"And I missed you. How much time do you have?" Lena kisses her soundly.

 

Pulling back "Not long." The blond supplies and then dives back in.

 

"Did you eat?" The CEO mumbles against lips.

 

Dipping her tongue into a hot mouth, Kara then nibbles the shorter woman's lower lip "Yea did you?" then sucks on it and continues further exploring the CEO's mouth.

 

"Mmmhmmm"

 

Kara steps back a little, closes and locks the door putting the privacy curtains back then resumes where she left off.

 

"Are you tired?" One hand in dark locks and the other is squeezing a perfect ass cheek, the blond begins kissing her jaw and neck. 'Mmmmm you smell so good.' The fire inside is spiraling out of control.

 

Lena claws at the blond's scalp "Nope."

 

"So quickie?"

 

Pupils dilated "Fuck yes get this off now." The brunette commands as she rips off the mask and tosses it over her shoulder.

 

It was mere seconds both of them are stripped bare and ontop of the mattress. Clothes strewn in every direction. The pillows, blankets and bear knocked all half-hazardly onto the floor. A tangle of limbs and lips. 

 

They both played with the energy back and forth as Kara devoured the beautiful woman in front of her at a frenzied pace. Lena was more than ready for her. 'Oh Rao!'

 

Not even a few minutes later Kara was already three knuckles deep into her wife when she heard several sirens. Lena noticed the signs immediately. 'Don't you fuckin stop.'

 

'Yes dear' The blond continued to pump, maintaining a steady rhythm then speeds up.

 

The brunette dug her nails into the warrior's back as Lena's hips gyrated in tandem with her mate's thrusts. They needed this so incredibly badly they were at fever pitch in seconds.

 

"Yes yes yes yes oh God right there!" Breathless high pitch panting the brunette closed her eyes. It was Lena who pushed them both over this time as she came so hard and pushed the energy with the force of an atom bomb.

 

"Fuck! Lena!" Kara saw stars explode in her vision as her body was wracked with incredible ripples of pleasure. The blond snapped the bedpost she didn't even realize she was holding in her other hand.

 

It rolled into a harder second orgasm for them both and Kara didn't even have to ask between breaths as Lena flips them and lined their hips up perfectly as the soft colorful luminescent silks extended. Laying across her partner, the brunette dove in for a deep searing kiss as the additional connection was made and once again made their worlds explode into color.

 

'I love you I love you oh my RAO!'

 

Again Lena is in control this time as she continues to push and pull throughout the experience. The blond has no time to even breathe as compounded multiples continue to hit and slam into her mercilessly.

 

It was about three minutes later Kara passes out completely.

 

Lena is a very satisfied and sated woman. Pretty damn proud of herself for causing her Kryptonian wife to cuss and pass out during sex. Hopefully Kara can get some rest before she heads back out into the field but right now Lena is going to savor this and pulls the sheets up around them. 

 

Forcing her spouse to rest by wearing her out is something the Luthor is not above doing. Otherwise the Kryptonian may have a problem later and make a mistake. This was safer for both of them and much more satisfying. Honestly, the CEO believes they both, in fact, needed it desperately. Just the right prescription.

 

A few minutes later Lena dozes off with a cheshire grin on her face.


	193. 193

3:30am HK time = 11:30am NatC time

 

The Peninsula Hotel

 

An hour later Kara slips out and heads back to Metropolis to a multiple car pileup and then out into the Gulf of Mexico to clean up an oil spill. The world feels like it's in chaos and Kara gets a inner nudge to do something about it. So after her lunch meeting with Board Member Ellis, Kara takes a detour and stealthily slips in, to not only Paradise island but also into the Queen's private bedchamber.

 

Hippolyta is reading a book on a divan and doesn't look surprised at the intrusion.

 

"How may I be of assistance?" The older woman raises a brow but suspects she already knows what the girl is here for.

 

Finally red boots touch down on the marble flooring "How do I get an audience with the Olympians?"

 

Putting a bookmark in to mark her spot, Hippolyta lays down the book with a knowing glint "If you do this you'll be walking into a probable trap."

 

A blond nod "I am aware but I need to get this resolved quickly before anything progresses further. Especially anything in which my precocious and industrius wife may be involved." The blond semi-paces with a half-grin.

 

Placing an elbow on the armrest, the older woman places her head in her hand and smiles "Ahhh I see. I will speak with Hera but you need to prepare yourself. We as Amazons cannot stand by you in this as you know."

 

Kara stops pacing and turns with a serious look at the Amazon Queen "Yes I know and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

 

"Mmmm you also know that it may not just be Olympian involvement correct?"

 

"I had guessed where my luck is concerned but I have to believe I can talk to them and find some common ground." 

 

"I wish you best of luck Zor-El in your endeavors. May they be fruitful. I will send your request. However, I cannot guarantee it will be heard."

 

"It's all I ask Hippolyta. Thank you."

 

Once the warrior got back to National City some of the crime had slowed down enough to get back to Catco without a hitch. Now thanks to her wonderful, beautiful and amazing wife, Kara has a bounce in her step and a joy that won't go away. Apparently Dr Luthor had the perfect cure for the Kryptonian's needs. Not surprising really the woman is a genius after all. 

 

So everything Lena did, helped to clear the blond's head so Kara's intuition could be felt easily and judging how everything is already immediately calming down, it was right on target.

 

'Absolute genius'

 

'Hmmm?'

 

'Sleep'

 

'mmkay'

 

Even after stopping an attempted mugging, a quick change and writing a few articles in her office, Kara was actually five minutes early for the news meeting. 

 

James, Snapper, several reporters and anchors were in the room sitting at the very large table. 

 

Kara starts at the top of her folder pile as they begin "Alright I've got a interview with Mayor Altomari but I want it balanced. So who wants it?"

 

Dan piped up while raising his hand "I'll take it." 

 

"Ok. I got a piece about the recent..." The blond goes on to name several items continuing to divvy them out. The network anchors having a seniority structure and generally get to pick what they want but Kara has been overseeing it a bit and making her own recommendations on who gets what reporting piece on air. 

 

That kind of stirred up a hornet's nest and the blond has a feeling a few anchors are going to bring in their lawyers for a contract renegotiation. Two of the seniors are up for one this year anyways so it shall be really interesting on who breaks first. Other than the usual whiney loudmouthed subjects. You'd be surprised what people tell their hair and makeup specialists. Who all conveniently happen to really like Kara as a boss and as a person. So needless to say the VP has been getting earfuls of everybody's business even if she didn't already have super hearing.

 

It's going to be a long day.

 

_____________

 

Several hours later...

 

Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Center

 

3rd Floor Grand Hall

 

The conference went off without a hitch. There was private security everywhere. Lena's presentation is up next and she's running through her speech in her head. Since she has eidetic memory, the CEO doesn't need the typical flash cards but her nervousness is making her lips twitch and she really doesn't want to get the pronunciation wrong.

 

Her stomach is in knots and is trying hard not to sweat. There was ten more minutes before the brunette has to get up on stage. Someone taps her shoulder. No one but security should've been able to get this close but you never knew so Lena takes a hard swing. 

 

Knowing with so many people watching she wouldn't be able to move fast enough without giving herself away. Kara just stands there and accepts the punch to the nose. She bends back with the impact to look realistic and stumbles. "OW!"

 

Lena is in shock and horror as she sees it's her spouse but wait a minute...

 

Glasses crooked, the blond is holding her nose and squawks out in a nasally voice "Nice to see you too dear."

 

The brunette grabs the woman's face by the cheeks and inspects her carefully. 'You let me hit you!?'

 

'Couldn't avoid it with all the other security here.'

 

"Are you ok?" She asks while fixing the warrior's frames.

 

*Sniff* "I'll be fine. Thankfully it's not broken. You got a mean swing sweetheart." *Sniff*

 

"You're here." The CEO is happily surprised by these turn of events sans one nose bash. She thought Kara would be too busy given the past few days pattern and how quickly she took off this morning. Well morning for her anyways. The warrior does look to be in better spirits so maybe it was needed after all.

 

"Of course! I'm here for my favorite girl. Don't worry you're going to knock their socks off." The blond gives her nose one last rub with a final sniff and then remembers she's holding something behind her back. "Oh! These are for you."

 

Lena's already blushing and when she sees the pink peony bouquet as the blond hands it to her with a kiss on the cheek, Lena grabs ahold of Kara before she has a chance to retreat and plants a big wet one right on the smacker. 

 

Stepping back to check her work, it makes the brunette smirk as the Kryptonian chases lips with a dazed and dopey expression. Lena gives the taller woman a dazzling smile of pearly whites. Thankfully she wore the smudge proof lipstick today.

 

"Ms Luthor You're on." Her travel assistant says with a knowing smile, relieving the CEO of the bouquet first and then gesturing towards the stage.

 

Kara is a very effective treatment as the brunette's stomach relaxes. Her CEO swagger is back in place while Lena ascends the steps towards the podium as the spotlight follows her. The crowd's applause makes that smile grow bigger as she waves to the audience.

 

"Xiè xie..." The brunette thanks the audience and dives right into the speech and presentation about positive business, leadership and global impact. About how companies that have a 'purpose beyond profit' stay true to a 'core ideology' while stimulating progress, out-perform the market by 15 times over 50 years. That true leadership is driven by higher purpose and innovation. Putting people first, frugality and efficient use of natural resources is the best way to do business.

 

About 16 minutes later she finishes up, still speaking in Mandarin "Industries represented here are energy, health care, financial services, the non-profit sector, education, government, manufacturing, retail, technology, consulting and more so an incredibly diverse group. I hope you all look forward to making connections across the various sectors, industries and companies and making the most out of the next couple of days. Thank you and I look forward to seeing you at the LCorp Halls-BC & E meetings on the fifth floor."

 

The crowd was happy and excited. She really fired them up as another presenter gets ready to go on while running through their own set of flashcards. Lena internally giggles and makes her way to where Kara is beaming at her.

 

"You were amazing. Perfect." The blond hops a little. Thankfully she didn't cause the floor to shake this time.

 

"How would you know?" The CEO says with a cheeky grin.

 

A heat filled cerulean gaze presses against her in waves "Because you are perfect, beautiful, wonderful and amazing. I'm so lucky and so in love with you I can't see straight." 

 

Lena's heart is fluttering around inside her chest "There you go with all the corny rom-com cheesy lines. You don't have to try so hard love." The brunette pulls her in for another kiss this one is slow, soft, warm and intense. A few camera flashbulbs go off pointed in their direction but the pair really don't care and ignore them.

 

Pulling back and looking into emerald pools "I think I do. Truly." Kara beams brightly.

 

"Mmmm take a walk with me Cassanova. I have to help with checking the the other halls including a run through real quick."

 

"Oh ok sure."

 

It was another forty minutes when finally Lena can break away from the booths and other smaller presentations which thankfully were in English. She heads over to where the blond was sitting waiting for her patiently and offers her spouse a hand. "Sorry it took so long."

 

"S'ok you look good up there."

 

The warrior gladly accepts the limb and is pulled into a standing position. Lena's hands are so soft and the electric tingles from where their skin touches causes the blond's heart to stutter. The brunette has done such an amazing job of putting this all together that Kara can't help but continue to smile goofily at her as they exit and head towards the dining areas and restaurants. 

 

"Can you stay for lunch? Please?... Please?" The CEO gets out with a little pout and an ounce of trepidation.

 

Thinking about it for a second, Kara grins as there is really no contest when Lena uses the P word "Actually I can. It's dinner time for me anyways and I would really love and enjoy your company Big Boss lady. However, I think you're going to have to order for me because all that stuff the waiters have been bringing out look small and odd."

 

Lena threads her arm into Kara's and pulls her towards a different restaurant "Don't worry I'll take care of you baby. Come on."

 

The brunette found a nice little buffet that had unlimited antipasto, sushi and pastries Kara recognized instantly and lit up. They found a nice seat away from most of the crowd that was somewhat quiet and had a nice view of the water. The blond carried both their trays to the table and even held out the CEO's chair for her. The brunette was utterly charmed by Kara's behavior. Like she was the most precious thing in the unviverse. 

 

It made Lena's heart sing and the brunette could swear she actually has heart-eyes across her features like a dork in love. Which she is but no one else needs to know that.. well except Kara. The pulse keeps bouncing back and forth through their connection. If anyone noticed that they were both lost in eachother's gaze no one said anything. 

 

Every so often Kara would reach down to pluck something from her plate to merely lean over and offer it to ruby-red lips. A pink tongue would caress the proffering digits while accepting the food item in a very enticing manner. It was making the Kryptonian's heart beat erratically and body heat up. The brunette knew what she was doing as she noticed the flare of the blond's nostriles, gently held breath and blown-wide pupils.

 

Kara smirks mischievously 'If you keep that up Mrs Danvers you are going to miss the rest of your conference.' 

 

A perfect brow arches 'You're the one who insists on hand feeding me. I'm merely giving you a dose of your own medicine.'

 

'I can recite poetry next time if you wish if that is a thing for you too.'

 

'Well that's an idea but you'd have to do it naked.'

 

'Hmmmmm.' A thousand-watt smile is plastered over the Kryptonian's face.

 

They were midway through their meal when Kara's earpiece sets off a medium tone and a high tone. The blond looks at Lena with an apologetic look.

 

'Go ahead and answer it.'

 

Tapping her comm on the third button first, the blond answers "Hmmm?"

 

Batman's voice grumbles out "Supergirl we've got a problem."

 

He explains the situation quickly as Kara glances at the ceiling with a hard look. "Alright I'll be there in a minute." Then she taps the second button "Here."

 

Alex gives her the rundown in her ear as well.

 

"Yea I am aware. Be there shortly. Out." Wiping her hands on the cloth napkin and stands up as her chair scoots back."I'm sorry love I have to get going." Kara gets out solemnly.

 

Lena has an odd feeling. "Wait!" She gets up and walks over to hug the woman who smells of sunshine and sandalwood. 'There's a box at home I want you to get before you go wherever. Read the instructions ok? The box is in the basement. It's underneath the bicycle kits and has a yellow paper wrapping. Put them on please.'

 

'Uhhh ok' 

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too." Kissing the brunette's forehead with one final squeeze Kara dashes off at human speed out of the restaurant. A few seconds later Lena sees a blue and red blur through the glass overlooking the bay.


	194. 194

A little earlier...

 

DEO 

 

Alex has been watching Agent Nathan Terrell's actions, logs, reports and his hiring process and there is absolutely nothing she can find to boot him out on technicality. He seems like he actually enjoys his job. He's a good agent...but he still seems a bit off. His uncle is Senator Helmsly of Virginia who's a former local track star who's father was also 'no surprise' in politics. Guess Helmsly wants his nephew to get into the family business. 

 

Nathan's father is a retired Army Ranger and his mother is a lobbyist. Although that may be false information entirely that was placed into his personal file to make him a more viable candidate. Someone with political and military ties kinda makes him a sure shot and who knows which better potential agent got passed over because of him if that was the case.

 

The director spots a familiar face walking quickly down the hallway "Winn it's about time you showed up."

 

He stops suddenly and looks around like he wasn't sure she was talking to him "What? What do you mean? I was here yesterday. Did I miss something?"

 

"No but please step into my office a moment." She gestures with a nod.

 

Moving quickly into the office he gets nervous as she closes the door behind him "Mmmm okay. This isn't about me about taking an extra pair of sweats home. I just find them comfortable. Or was this because I made Wentworth a Supersuit? Look those were scraps anyways and were going to be incinerated." He slowly sits down in one of the chairs and looks around skittishly.

 

Alex stopped walking towards her desk and turns around, expression unreadable as she continued to make the IT quake in his shoes under her inescapable eye. Now he knows what Frodo felt like.

 

Many thoughts ran through the directors head but one came to the forefront. In the meantime, she wanted the hobbit to sweat a little.

 

"Do you have pictures?"

 

"Of me in sweats? Well I mean I can scroll through my selfie list.."

 

The redhead rolls her eyes "No you idiot I meant the pig."

 

"Ohhh Yes of course!" He whips out his phone like one proud papa "Here!"

 

A ninja fast hand blocks his 30k picture collection "Wait! Just send a few to me later so I can show the girls. Actually why don't you come over to dinner tonight and show them yourself."

 

"Uhhh sure is it ok if I bring Wentworth over?" He inquired while scratching his chin.

 

"Brophy will be there."

 

The piglet gets scared near the lotow. That was an interesting turn of events but then again from watching some of the episodes of 'Kara the lotow', it's really not surprising. The pig's instinct to run is just too strong.

 

He shrugs "Oh well maybe next time then."

 

"Ok so I need you to run a background on Terrell." Alex props her hip against her desk.

 

"Why? I thought we already got rid of the mole."

 

"We did...but this is different." She supplied cryptically.

 

The IT's brow furrowed in confusion "Well he passed the basic background and screening so I'm not sure..."

 

"He has political ties and was sent here to watch me. I need to know more about him and that his background is not mere cut and paste."

 

"Ohhhh got it boss. Yea no probs. I'll get right on it. He's seems like a nice guy. Poor taste in singers."

 

Raising a reddish brown brow.

 

The IT rubs his earlobe "He and I may have went out for drinks a few weeks back and I kept catching him humming to some questionable pop music."

 

Pressing her lips together refraining from saying anything specific and keeping her face in check, the redhead then questions "You two? Went out for drinks?" Although internally she's smiling remembering what happened with Kal. Lois' Winn ban is still in place for the next foreseeable future.

 

"Yea why not?"

 

She pressed her fingertips together and stepped closer "Tell me what you know."

 

"Uhhh He...I can't."

 

"Tell me Winn or so help me.." She loomed over him darkly.

 

Winn leans back as far as his chair would go without falling over until finally he blurts "Dancing! He's a dancer!"

 

"Oh" Clearly Alex wasn't expecting that and steps back a bit.

 

"His whole family doesn't approve of it so they threatened to cut him off if he didn't join the agency."

 

The director tilted her head thoughtfully while nibbling at her inner cheek "And now it makes sense. He has this weird odd sort of balance in his everyday movements."

 

"You noticed it too! Yea I asked him about it and that's how he asked me out."

 

A shocked look reflected in brown eyes.

 

"Not like that! I'm dating Lyra remember."

 

"Uh huh." The director noticed the hobbit had a slight blush on the tips of his ears. "So if I had to guess... contemporary?"

 

"Nope ballet and ballroom." He said matter-of-factly.

 

"Damn"

 

At that moment the alarm goes off. They rush out of the Director's office and bookit to the bullpen to see several red indicators pop up on the large main screen as agents are scrambling about. Winn falls into his desk seat and fires away at the keys pulling the data rapidly.

 

"Holy...Ok what do we got?!" The redhead says loudly.


	195. 195

Evening

 

Downtown National City

 

When Bruce and Alex gave her the updates, Kara wasn't expecting this large of a contigent on the ground already but the soldiers and creatures continue to pour through, much to the screams and dismay of the people on the streets, bar patrons and any late shop attendants running in all directions trying to flee as scattered weapon blasts fly about. 

 

Gordanian soldiers were grabbing people, some beasts have cannons on their backs as they begin artillery fire against several buildings. Green Lantern is already on scene and puts a huge forcefield wall to block the volley's. Some of the men from the 24 hour gym were fighting back. Some others were even holding their own with metal bats and brass knuckles. Shayera was trying to take out the cannons quickly with her mace. The redhead was dipping, weaving and dodging shots aimed at her as she continued to pummel the large energy weapons.

 

NCPD and DEO agents were scattered trying to wrangle people and get them out. While several had set up a temporary concrete barricade and were already firing back at the invaders. Some of the Gordanians on the faster beasts were merely running through and decapitating anyone in their way. It was pandamonium as Kara hits the scene in a furious cry.

 

Right as she leapt in a pink and purple ball goes flying into the concrete making a small crater. Kara gets a better look. It's Starfire and ....Blackfire?! 'Crap!'

 

More agents arrive and even firemen show up with axes. Then a few DEO and LCorp ships overhead start beaming people off the ground and out of harms way while simultaneously using rail weapons against the lizardmen. The numbers were getting larger as they kept pouring through the gigantic portal quickly replacing what was lost in seconds. DEO agents were launching RPG's into the hole to plug it or at least destabilize it. The larger troop units were intercepting the weapons easily.

 

Even some of the gangs from further south came up fully armed, faces covered by their colors to not be caught on camera and sprayed their AK's and tech9's into the Citadel force.

 

Kara yelled at them after she had to catch some errant bullets that almost hit a couple running from the bar "HEY Watch where you're firing!!"

 

The blond then rips through several more cannons and then does a concussive clap knocking their front lines back causing them to stumble and fall back on eachother as some are stomped underfoot of the larger beasts. They begin to slip on the bodies beneath their feet. It was a mess as it continued to pile up. The mouth of the boomtube was only so big so some of the cannons in the back blasted through their own men to get through. The stench of scorched flesh and copper permeated the air. 

 

NCPD was helping to get some of the people out of the closest buildings and evacuate them quickly. No telling how much longer Green Lantern can block the laser cannon volley.

 

Finally LCorp Paramilitary made it to the scene and was cutting swaths into their numbers with some very interesting tech and equipment. Everyone except for Kara was surprised.

 

The Kryptonian was going incredibly fast and was dodging bullets so they wouldn't ricochet in the wrong direction. The energy cutters, blasters and grenades she was also avoiding. Punching, smashing, cutting and blasting as quickly as the warrior can. With most of the people now evacuated, Kara is keeping one eye on the fight between the two Tamaraneans and it keeps going back and forth. It's concerning to the Kryptonian greatly.

 

Supergirl lifts up the large anklyosaurus-looking creature and rolls him like a bowling ball into the tube plugging the gap for another moment until more blasts push through. They really didn't care about their fellow comrades. It was sickening.

 

As the blond smashes a few more creatures she then sees Blackfire get a good hit on Kori as Starfire slumps over and is hefted over the shoulder, Kara takes off after Komand'r as the other woman flees into the boomtube's opening.

 

"NO!!!" Kara goes charging into the tube after Blackfire.

 

As soon as she ejected from the other side, the blond felt her powers drain almost immediately and a hard fist connects with her face. Kara nearly blacks out but stays coherent as the guy who looked like an oversized fuzzy dwarf makes to kick her legs out from under her. She attempts to dodge only to find several men and soldiers grabbing at her and some having Kryptonite staffs. As the kick connects with her kneecap and shatters it, Kara's scream permeates the field and the mega encampment. The blond tries to fight them and manages to crack a few skulls before she is somewhat subdued.

 

'Shit!'

 

Oh she's in big trouble. Lena's going to be so mad if and when Kara ever gets out of this. 'Rao it hurts. It hurts so much.'

 

A few seonds later a horrifying feeling overtakes Kara as a collar is slapped on her.

 

"NOOO!! NOT AGAIN!" She struggles harder "GET IT OFF!!"

 

A few pain sticks were pressed into her sides and shoulder. Kara screams as the electricity courses through her body sending her into wracking spasms. She can't breath or think. The pain is too great. After a few more seconds they pulled back hoping the Kryptonian to be more compliant and she was.

 

"You didn't honestly think I'd come here without a backup plan for the Kryptonian protector of Earth did you? Oh how amusing. Well you're not my problem anyways. Now your his. Bon voyage."

 

Trying not to puke Kara ground out "Komand'r when I get out of here I'll find you and when I do you're done."

 

"Oh I'm done with this boring conversation. She's all yours Kalibak. I figured your pops is salivating to get his teeth into her."

 

Komand'r begins to drag Kori in the other direction as another contingent of Gordians goes into the tube towards Earth.

 

"Very good. This is going better than originally planned." Kalibak's low growl reverberated menacingly.

 

"Oh wait my payment."

 

"Earth isn't conquered yet."

 

"That wasn't part of the deal. Give it to me." Blackfire said belligerently.

 

"Fine. Here's the mother box." The large man snarled and tosses it to her.

 

Fear took hold of the blond even with the amount of pain she was in 'Oh no. Crap.. Lena I need your help.' There was no response. 'Guess it's not strong enough to pass through the vortex and make it all the way out here... whever here is. Apokolips? No too many trees. Maybe some other planet inbetween to host a large enough army with a red sun? Did they ally themselves? This is not good. A motherbox is seriously bad news.'

 

The motherbox has the ability to warp reality and protect it's wearer, open up boomtubes all over the universe you name it. It's beyond advanced tech and giving Blackfire one is a disaster waiting of epic proportions.

 

The blond's not sure the Solarwear would work with the dampener collar and the Kryptonite. She was originally going to wait to try later at a better opportunity to escape but now the warrior really doesn't have a choice. Kara has to stop the invasion, stop Blackfire and get ahold of the motherbox or destroy it if she can. Hopefully the improvements Lena made will help.

 

Her arms are being restricted and many weapons are still pointed at her. The pain radiating in her knee and up her leg is making her brain feel fuzzy and her stomach nauseous. She grits her teeth trying to stay conscious 'If this doesn't work just know I tried zhao and that I'm always with you.'

 

The Kryptonian takes a deep breath and exhales "Excalibur's sheath."

 

The belt and suit activated.

 

"What was that?" Kalibak asked one of his lieutenants.

 

"I have no idea. Maybe it's gibberish?" Was the man's reply.

 

In the few seconds as they spoke, Kara was absorbing yellow and white rays. She felt her powers returning with some extra oompf. It was another moment her knee was repaired and the pain ebbed off almost completely where she can form coherent thoughts now.

 

'I love my wife.'

 

Flexing her neck and humming a certain tone it caused the dampener to spark outward shocking the men holding her arms. Reaching up and grabbing the collar she shatters it in her grasp. Zipping around collecting the staffs, the hero chucks them with all her might. They fly well over several hundred miles.

 

Komand'r's eyes get wide with fear as the Kryptonian starts glowing, roars and obliterates everyone in the area including one former immortal within seconds. Blackfire didnt have time to breathe before everything went black.

 

Kara retrieved Kori and the box and fled back through the tube. She speeds the unconcious Tamaranean to a local rooftop and then heads back to the portal opening and using the box, shuts the boomtube down. In accordance with it's name, the thing seals itself with a large *BOOM*. The thousands of lizard-men still attacking civilians stopped and looked back in disbelief.

 

Supergirl floats above them and yells "GIVE UP NOW AND I WILL BE MERCIFUL."

 

A handful gave up and dropped their weapons. Sitting down right in the middle of the street. Others continued to fight and attack innocent people.

 

"You were warned." 

 

In a matter of seconds the ones who refused to give up were either smears on the pavement or scorchmarks indicating the space in which they once occupied, even the battlebeasts.

 

A few moments later as she floated down to where Green Lantern was hovering.

 

Jon saw the wild look in her eye. "Hey are you ok?"

 

Finally taking a deep breath and the glowing stopped "Yea I'm fine."

 

"Thought we lost you there for a minute." Hawkgirl says with concern as she flies over to them.

 

"Yes but as usual the missus thought ahead and saved my ass." Kara closed her eyes for a moment as her body rippled and fluxed with the energy her underwear is giving her. Finally tapping the side button on the belt it shuts off.

 

They both stare at her for a second.

 

"Damn" Jon exclaims with a raised brow.

 

While the DEO, LCorp and NCPD forces were rounding up the men who gave up, Kara, GL and Shayera then were busy getting the injured to hospitals. Building engineers were called out to do inspections all around the area along with many building managers for the companies involved before the authorities would allow the office workers back into the buildings. 

 

Everyone's participation was paramount in the defeat of the enemy and the safety of civilians on the ground. There was cheering in the streets and the news reporters finally came out to the scene. The blond didn't stick around for interviews. Picking up the unconcious Tamaranean, Supergirl took to the skies.

 

___________

 

Meanwhile back in Hong Kong... 

 

Shortly after Kara had left, Jess called Lena informing her of what was happening on the homefront. Jess was left in charge till Lena got back stateside that is unless it was a dire emergency of epic proportions. Jess seemed to handle things fine but just wanted to keep the CEO in the loop.

 

So as Lena watched the newsfeed before heading into another meeting the brunette held her breath during the minutes Supergirl was on the other side of the portal till when she finally came back through. Lena felt something was wrong. She couldn't hear Kara's thoughts and when the CEO tried to pulse, it just stirred inside not going anywhere. The connection was still there but it made Lena a nervous wreck. It wasn't till she saw the signature blue and red suit that the brunette gave a huge sigh of relief.

 

Lena has a meeting now with a Real Estate firm here for possible land purchase for strategic reasons along with the companies who operate on the land including COSCO*China Ocean Shipping group Company. She's got another meeting after this with the TVB and Asia Pacific Vision for a possible Catco partnership. Then another with a few hotel owners wanting to pitch her some partnerships of their own. 

 

Everyone here is practically begging to be a part of LCorp. Investment companies, retail services, textiles, airlines, construction, industrials you name it. She was hoping some of them would want to push into off-planet services but alot of them are still hesitant due to the uncertainty of space.

 

Now that her heart is not in her throat and the unease has passed, the Lena straightens her skirt and walks into the room with a polite and confident CEO smile on her face.

 

She easily transitions back into Mandarin "Mr Lo, Mr Chen, everyone thank you so much for meeting me. I look forward to seeing if we can reach an agreement about the Kwai Tsing and Tsing Yi ports. If you all have a seat we can get started." She sits at the head of the long table in one of the many meeting rooms the convention center has. 

 

These ports account for about 80% of containerized cargo in Hong Kong and landing this deal will fall in nicely with her big picture. They are currently having congestion issues and the young Luthor has a plan in mind to fix it.

 

Lena then begins passing out packets outlining the main terms she wishes to cover. The brunette's assistant hands her a bottled water while her security maintain a few feet behind her. Hopefully she can wrap this up relatively quickly. The brunette doesn't want it to get too late or have to reschedule anything because the CEO's got another strategic meeting in the morning she cannot miss.


	196. 196

Justice League Watchtower

 

Medical Bay

 

 

Supergirl had brought Koriand'r to the Watchtower where the blond knew the orange-skinned girl would be safe for now. She made sure the Tamaranean didn't have any severe injuries and wanted to check for a concussion so she had to wake her up. Tamaraneans are physiologically a pretty hearty species with several redundancy systems and multiple organs in case some were lost in battle. 

 

Surprisingly the original species from several millenia ago that the Tamaraneans descended from also share genetic map and codings with several other evolved feline species throughout the universe including Lingan, Lyran, and Sirian species.

 

That makes Kara think about alot of things but at the moment her heart is heavy with further bad news the warrior has to give the usually joyous flame-haired girl. The blond is also saddened the Tamaranean will not get the resolution she truly seeks. Kara sought vengeance on the girl's behalf if she was not willing to do so herself. Any more post-poning of the inevitable conclusion would only cause more pain, potential ongoing danger or worse for the Princess. The Kryptonian refused to allow that.

 

When King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r gave birth to Komand'r, The Citadel forces attacked Tamaran and killed over three thousand of their people which then further caused the dark path the child would walk and eventually she would be denied rulership. Later when Koriand'r was born, she was proclaimed Crowned Princess of Tamaran and next in line for the throne. Komand'r betrayed Tamaran to the Citadel forces as to be given command of the planet once they enslaved her own people.

 

Their father and brother died in that battle. However, Queen Luand'r gathered her remaining forces and rallied them to victory. Unfortunately, before the Queen's victory was complete, Blackfire had already taken Koriand'r prisoner and fled the planet. Tamaran has been at war ever since and their numbers continue to dwindle. If Starfire doesn't go home soon then there is a good chance Tamaran will no longer be there.

 

The last time Kara spoke with Kori, the girl explained her mother had fallen ill and passed soon thereafter. Which then left Starfire's K'Norfka Galfore as her General and Regent till her return. The Kryptonian is concerned that even if Star goes home it will still be a losing battle at such a late stage of events. 

 

It's a binary star system with two suns, thankfully yellow but that may not be enough if the Kryptonian were to go at it alone with her friend. That whole sector is riddled with Citadel forces and planets. Since the Green Lantern corp is not allowed there the blond would be gone for months in the Vega system and that's not something Kara really wants to think about.

 

Pulling off her mask and tossing it to the side for the moment "Hey kiddo" Kara smacks the orange girls face lightly. "Wake up"

 

Green glowing eyes opened "Wha? Komand'r?"

 

"No it's me silly."

 

"What happened?"

 

With regret and sadness in her eyes, Kara breathes out "I stopped her. You're safe now ok?"

 

Kori sat up and hugged her friend with all her might. Weeping into the blond's shoulder, whispering painfully "Thank you my old friend. I would not have survived that a second time." She hiccuped.

 

"I know. I've got you. I'm sorry." A few tears slipped from azure pools in sympathy for her friend while rubbing her back.

 

"I have no family now."

 

"Yes you do. You've got me." The blond squeezes the orange-skinned girl.

 

Koriand'r lets out her emotional release in loud harrowing wails. For the torture, experiments and rape she went through because of her sister. When she thought she could save Komand'r and help change her, Blackfire manipulated her yet again and again. This time was too close and now that Kara stopped her, the last remnants of her family line are gone. Starfire just wanted to feel love and protection from her sister but she got the complete opposite and feels like it's her fault she couldn't change Blackfire.

 

The Kryptonian knows more than most of what Kori went through. This is going to be tough on her yet again. Kara stays strong for her friend and hasn't processed really the fact she was almost taken again too. The warrior really really really needs to show Lena her appreciation, of that the blond has no doubt.

 

After the sobbing petered out about an hour later, Kara pulls back and inquires "Do you have anyone you can stay with? I'm not sure I feel comfortable with you being alone right now."

 

"Friend Raven will be back later tonight from a mission." The Tamaranean supplies while wiping her eyes.

 

"Ok and does she know...." Kara left the question hanging.

 

"A little. She's half-demon and I fear she'll have a problem if I tell her too much at once."

 

A blond brow raises "I see. So she cares about you too. That's good. Anyone else you can talk to?" 

 

"No. I don't want anyone else to know."

 

The blond gets an idea and feels compelled yet again to do something "Look I ummm I have a newer ability I would like to share with you but I need your permission first."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Give me some of your burden."

 

"I don't understand sister Kara."

 

That made the Kryptonian smile then she explained further "I can form a telepathic connection with you and help alleviate some of your emotional trauma."

 

"No! You've had enough on your own I will not contribute to your suffering anymore than..."

 

"I care about you and want to give you this as a gift of family ok?"

 

"I..."

 

"Trust me it will help. I can take it. So Please Kori?" Kara begs.

 

Starfire looks at her with a wary expression "Your bondmate will not be the happy."

 

"I'll handle it. So yes?"

 

With a nod "I trust you. Yes."

 

Kara pulled one of the other beds closer to Kori's and laid down. "You should get comfortable. I figured this is going to take awhile do you need to use the facilities first?"

 

"Nope I am the ready."

 

"Alright." Kara lays back and lifts her hand for the Tameranean to take it.

 

Seeing the gesture made Starfire smile and she grabs the proffered limb with a warm squeeze.

 

The blond takes a deep breath and closes her eyes to get herself ready. With a small hum Kara initiates the link.

 

Kara sees, feels and experiences it all from Koriand'r's childhood to the experiments and everything. It was alot for the blond to take it and it hurt so much but with every breath she pushed the pain out into the ethers and then opened another space for more. Another hour later Kara is sweating but the hard stuff was done. They are still linked but this time Kara pushes peace, love, joy, courage, hope and compassion over in colored sections. The energy work is rough and she's feeling hot flashes now with a bit of exhaustion settling in her bones. 'Better?'

 

'Yes. Thank you dear sister. I feel so much lighter. I am in your debt.'

 

'No you are not. Be free because you are free.'

 

'Are you the alright?'

 

'Actually I'm hungry.'

 

Kara breaks the link as Starfire is laughing. It was a glorious sound.

 

"Let us go feast!" The Tamaranean says while jumping up from the bed with a smile.

 

The blond's legs are a little wobbly and the orange-skinned girl helps get under an arm and leads them both to the messhall.

 

Shayera sees them and runs up to help "Are you two ok?" She gets under Kara's other arm.

 

"Yea just peachy." The blond's stomach protests loudly.

 

Red brows knit "What were you two doing?"

 

"Energy work. It takes alot out of me apparently."

 

"I see. You must replenish your fluids soon." Hawkgirl states with understanding. She remembers their priests and priestess' who did the same always needed assistance and plenty of rest after session work.

 

"Sister Kara is the best."

 

"Well welcome to the family." Shayera says with a smirk.

 

That made Kori's smile even bigger.


	197. 197

Justice League Messhall 

 

Four respectable large mountain-sized trays of food covered the large table they were all sitting at.

 

Flash smirked "So is this a contest?"

 

"Why? You want to make a bet?" Kara chugs her purple powerade.

 

"Why not? Let's say.. you all have to wear my logo shirt for a week when in civ attire." He says good-naturedly.

 

Kara's nose scrunches "That's not going to work for me. My company has a dress code."

 

He waves off knowingly "You can wear it over a collared shirt and get away with it."

 

Blond brows furrow "Urf...ok and if I win you all have to karaoke and owe me two favors each."

 

"Oh dang mafia boss here... You will owe me two favors and here on the day of my daughter's wedding.." Wally gruffs out in his best Don Corleone voice.

 

Kara giggles uncontrollably. The other two just stare oddly at both of them. The blond turns to them "Please tell me you've seen the Godfather movie?"

 

"No." Hawkgirl says with a straight face as the other just shakes her firey head.

 

The blond rubs her temple "Ok Karaoke, two favors and a movie list of my choosing I can alter at my whim."

 

"Oh come on that's not fair." Wally gets out with a small whine.

 

"I do not the mind." Starfire said with glee.

 

"Wait are we doing this for time or volume?" Shayera asks with a raised brow.

 

"Why not both?" Kara shrugs as she puts her napkin in her lap.

 

Green eyes glance around warily "You know what I'm out."

 

"No Shayera you can't back out now. Come on." Wally protested.

 

"Volume wise I say Supes, speed wise Flash, unless there is no time limit to volume then I have to give it to miss nine stomachs here. So yes I'm out." The redhead states with a gruff.

 

'Kara are you ok?'

 

'I'm fine. I was helping a friend and I need to eat again. I promise I'll fill you in.'

 

'Baby I was so worried.'

 

Kara cringed at how inconsiderate she was being towards her bondmate when their lunch/dinner was interrupted by a crisis and the woman did save her behind again. Speaking of buttocks The blond is going to be doing a large amount of ass kissing both figurative and literal in the ongoing forseeable future and needs to come up with some really sweet and romantic ideas. 'I should've contacted you sooner. Sweetheart I'm sorry. I'm fine really.' The blond communicates with remorse.

 

'Alright please check in later even if it's a quick text.'

 

'You got it.'

 

"Hey you zoned out there for a second you alright?" Flash said with concern.

 

"Yea. Just got alot on my mind."

 

"If I win you all have to come to dinner next Friday!" The Tamaranean said exuberantly.

 

The other three looked all uneasy at the prospect of eating at Starfire's place especially if she's the one cooking.

 

After the group settled the bets and the word 'Go' was uttered a microsecond later Kara shouts "DONE!" The other people in the messhall were in shock, awe and disgust. That was an official record for any JL member. They even put up a little plaque on the wall. It was the little things that kept the League running smoothly even silly things like a food eating contest plaque.

 

The Kryptonian felt physically better after that but shortly left the messhall. Kara said goodnight to everyone and signed off. Pending any emergency she needed to sit quietly in her quarters and meditate for awhile. There's no way the blond can head back into the field right now until she gets herself settled. If it's not one thing it's another. 

 

The god's, magic, Lex, assassins, Gordanians, the world going crazy... Kara needs a break, an honest to Rao break vacation. She's getting worn out and the threat the Kryptonian was almost enslaved once more scared her. She has more to lose now. 

 

The blond cried for her friend who went through more than she did. When all was said and done Kara was happy she was able to remove the shame, guilt and uselessness Kori felt. The Tamaranean spoke the truth...not being to go through that again. She would've taken her own life at that point. That's why Kara felt so compelled to do something for the orange-skinned girl she remembers playing with in the Mignog forests looking for Plingot berries.

 

From the link she knows Koriand'r will have to head back to Tamaran soon and she's going to need help but Kara's got her hands full here at the moment so she doesn't know what to do.

 

Once again the blond wipes her eyes, tries to clear her mind and focuses on her breathing while sitting on the floor.


	198. 198

Hong Kong

 

Hong Kong traffic is a pain. Thankfully it's not Golden Week or the gridlocks would be insane. Unfortunately she's going to get more of this in Beijing and Shanghai. Not all the places she'll be visiting has a helipad or will fit her ship. The only bright spot is that Kara is sitting here holding her hand while they try to get out and do some souvenir shopping. First they are heading to the Ladies Market and then a few more stops before hopefully heading back to the hotel without any interruptions. 

 

What has the brunette concerned is how quiet the blond has been since she came back and said she needed quality time. It's incredibly nice that Kara is trying to fit in quality time during a business trip. Again something is tingling in the back of the CEO's mind that the Kryptonian is being exceptionally clingy and tactile so something must've happened and doesn't want to talk about it yet. It's still driving Lena nuts she can't access the information directly anymore.

 

Honestly she wasn't expecting the blond stopping by so soon but the brunette is not going to complain, not one bit. If Lena got her way she'd have Kara with her the whole time. In fact that's exactly what's going to happen the next time. Clear Kara's whole... well at least Catco schedule and do nothing but spend time with her spouse... but then again they wouldn't get any work done and probably be holed up in the hotel room the entire time. It makes Lena smile and think it might be time for a vacation. Heaven knows they sure both need it.

 

'You alright?'

 

'Yes and no.' The blond watches the scenery pass through the window. Kara had decided she needed several hours off to decompress and not just rely alone on meditation. So the warrior messaged James, Bruce and Alex that she's off-duty until further notice.

 

'Baby we could've went back to the room.'

 

'I wanted to spend time sightseeing and shopping with you. You know just play around like we used to.' 

 

The brunette is worried 'Sweetheart what's going on? What happened?'

 

'Later. I promise.' Kara kisses their intertwined hands.

 

'Alright.' 

 

Lena's security contigent didn't say anything until they got close to their destination. 

 

This driver is making smooth stop and go transitions with the redlights to make it easier on the blond's stomach. For which she is extremely grateful. The movements still cause her tummy to feel like it's rocking no matter what they do so the blond nibbles on a piece of crystallized ginger "I was thinking..."

 

The CEO stops looking out her own window with the neon lights whirring by and returns her attention to a beautiful jawline with cute little peach fuzz all over. "Mmmm?" 

 

"I know we're super busy all the time.."

 

Lena caught the pun easily and smiled "But?"

 

Azure penetrates with seriousness "I think..we need...you and I...a ummm vacation."

 

"Great minds think alike."

 

Kara gives her a confused look.

 

"I was just thinking that a few minutes ago.

 

"Oh?"

 

Looking at the VP with a soft expression "Mmmhmmm. I wanted to go back out on the yacht but given your new motion sickness affliction I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore."

 

"Ok well we're not doing a homecation because they'll know we're at home." Kara scrunches her nose.

 

Lena chuckles "Well given our schedules how about we plan for a whole week ummm how does Fiji sound?"

 

"Eh" The blond shrugs her shoulder. "I was thinking something more intimate."

 

"Oh??" The CEO got an evil glint "How intimate are we talking?" She purred.

 

"Like maybe a log cabin." The reporter states while playing with the seatbelt strap.

 

"Ohhh you mean rustic snuggly. I may have one or two ideas for that then." 

 

"You do?"

 

The shorter woman hummed "I have this huge cabin way out in the countryside that I think would be perfect for a getaway. It's built super strong reinforced but more warm and homey. It's got plenty of light and nothing would bother us. Nothing but forest, mountains in the background and a lake."

 

"Oh wow."

 

"Actually it's quite large.. think Norse Log Homes."

 

"Oh Gosh really??"

 

The CEO explains with a quirk of her lip "Yea but with modern conveniences, Satellite, T1, Cappucino maker, Hurricane 5 resistant, bulletproof glass, waffle iron, anti-ballistic shutters, composite layered walls, Xbox, you know.. the works and a massive multilevel basement. I even have medical equipment down there just in case." She chuckles. "I think you might enjoy the game room."

 

Kara lit up "GAMEROOM?"

 

"Yea billards table, arcade machines, air hockey and pinball."

 

Practically bouncing in her seat "Why haven't you mentioned this befoooooorrrrrrrre?"

 

The dark haired woman scrunches her nose in embarassment and then answers honestly "It never came up before... but I knew that.. if I was to ever plan a getaway weekend to confess my feelings then you would have been introduced to The Cabin." 

 

"Awwwww. That's so sweet." Electric blue twinkled warmly.

 

"Stop." She says flustered. Feeling the car come to a stop she clears her throat "We're here."

 

The warrior kissed the brunette's cheek and then pulls her out of the SUV, all the while never letting go of the other woman's hand. The security tried to blend in the best that they could as the pair stopped at every little stand and shop. Thank God Lena wore tennis shoes.

 

They looked at all kinds of stuff and every chance Kara could get she would try to make Lena laugh. It made the blond's heart sing whenever the CEO would whole heartedly laugh, snicker, chortle, giggle, snort or otherwise chuckle in some form or fashion. They even hit the food stall vendors and Kara warily tried the fried scorpion.

 

Lena couldn't "OH that is so Disgusting!" She squealed and closed her eyes as the warrior bit into the thing with gusto.

 

"It's crunchy and kinda nutty almost like a potato chip. Well if it stops moving."

 

"YAK!"

 

"Come on it's not moving just try it."

 

"Get that shit out of my face and so help me you better fucking brush your teeth and use alot of mouthwash before you even THINK about kissing me again or any part of my body for that matter. GROSS BLERGH"

 

Taking another bite, the blond ponders aloud midchew "I wonder what the tarantula tastes like."

 

"NO You will traumatise me for life if I see that and I will never let you come near me again. I swear it!"

 

Finishing the last of the critter on a stick "Well shoot. What about the seahorses?"

 

"Urf" Lena holds her stomach as it rebels.

 

Thinking quickly Kara grabs one of her motion sickness bags from her pocket and opening it, hands it to her spouse. Then holds the shorter woman's hair back as Lena empties her stomachs contents into the bag. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to push it that far." The blond rubs her back apologetically.

 

A few passerbys and tourists chuckle but keep moving. The vendor hands the brunette a paper towel. Kara pays the man then they walk further down away from the 'exotic' foods and sit at one of the benches. 

 

Lena pulls something out of he purse. Well two things.. disposable tooth scrubbers with paste and a travel size mouthwash.

 

"That's...convenient."

 

"Don't."

 

"I really am sorry."

 

"Just for that.. next amusement park you get on the zipper by yourself." Lena says snappishly.

 

"Oh come on I suffer enough on the car rides."

 

"Don't ever do that to me again."

 

"I promise."

 

"Good now here let's clean ourselves up."

 

They scrub, swish and discard all the trash. Both minty refreshed and clean. It was another 20 minutes before Lena's stomach finally fully settled. Kara was very affectionate, practically hugging and holding with soothing touches the entire time feeling remorseful and the brunette had to admit she had already forgiven the blond when she apologized the first time but when Lena's nauseous she's grouchy and spiteful. It was when Kara put on a fake oversized nose and mustache and crossed her eyes that Lena finally let it go, genuinely belly laughed and then kissed the taller woman, mustache and all.

 

They headed to the purses stall. Lena wanted to see which knockoffs compared to the original. Maybe pick up a few for some friends. These are real just didn't get the taxes and uptick in suggested retail price so the media spouts they are fake knockoffs when in reality they are the real deal and sometimes even if it is fake they are made better than the original. 

 

The factories that make the goods are on the mainland, it's just all the middlemen got cutout. Lena's discerning eye and instinct she can tell what's what. However, with electronics that is always touch and go. She watches her spouse head over to the goofy keychain stall and smiles.

 

"Look!" Kara says while spotting one of her action figures on the table next to the keychains.

 

'You look yoked.'

 

'Haaaa I'm not that big.' The pale-headed warrior gives a toothy grin and dismisses with a wave.

 

'Says you. It's very close.'

 

Kara picks up the figurine and inspects it with a incredulous look 'When did I ever use an axe and a whip?'

 

"Interchangeable action figure parts, it helps keeps the imagination going. Plus it's more lucrative when newer versions and more parts become available. Like this one."

 

'I don't ever remember getting a sidekick.'

 

"It's interesting. They paired Supergirl with a dark-haired female Green Lantern. Wonder why that is?" The brunette's eyes glittered with mirth. It sorta looked like her which was actually kinda funny.

 

"And the horse?!" The VP gesticulates wildly.

 

"Well why not? Xena had Gabrielle and Argo. Now come to think of it didn't Xena also have a whip?"

 

Putting the figures back with exasperation "Oh this is ridiculous."

 

"I'm buying them."

 

"Lena noooo."

 

"Lena yeeeesssss. Hands off. These are going in my home office so you don't have to see them." Lena then switches to Mandarin "Please I'd like to take all the Supergirl stuff you have."

 

The stall vendor lady was excited and got to tallying and packing everything up.

 

"Oh this is embarrassing." The blond's cheeks were bright red.

 

The CEO switches back to English "Move it blondie you have to help haul this stuff back to the car so you're on the clock for the stunt you pulled earlier."

 

"Yes dear." She pushes up her glasses.

 

"And don't jostle them they're one of a kind."

 

"Yes dear."

 

"And Kara?"

 

The warrior gets frustrated for a moment and crosses her arms "Now what?"

 

"I love you."

 

The blond melted immediately into the dopiest smile. "I love you too." She ducks her head with a blush and adjusts her glasses again.


	199. 199

The Peninsula Hotel

 

They had a great time even though the place was crowded and when the two finally did made it back to the hotel, Kara got paged for an emergency which surprisingly she told them 'No. Find someone else.'

 

After scanning the room, the blond kicks off her shoes and puts them next to the closet "So..." Kara takes off her jeans and tosses them onto the nearest chair.

 

"Mmmmm?" The brunette follows suit and tosses on the Pikachu pants. Stripping off her shirt and bra, Lena breathes a sigh of relief as the girls are finally released from their prison after the long day then tosses on her soft Styx tshirt.

 

"Something happened...." The warrior takes off her glasses, folds and lays them on the nightstand then rubs her eyes for a moment.

 

Loosening her ponytail and flipping on the bathroom light, Lena heads in to use the facilities and wash her face "I suspected as much." The brunette listens intently but allows the blond to continue at her own pace as she finished, flushed and washed her hands. Opening her sundries bag, the brunette pulls out what she needs to go through her normal night-time routine. 

 

"Yea. Do you want to.."

 

Working the little moistened scrubby sponge in small circles across her forehead, nose and chin with cleanser, the dark-haired woman supplies softly "We can....unless you don't want to." Rinses quickly and spritzes the toner on a clean cotton square then rubs all over to reset the ph.

 

Kara throws on a pair of soft shorts "I also have two decisions to make and I'm not sure what to do." The Kryptonian pulls off her shirt leaving only a sports bra and throws it towards her jeans. The blond didn't bring an overnight bag. She could always zip back and forth if she really wanted to but didn't really care at the moment. The warrior needed to work some stuff out and much preferred to have one beautiful green-eyed goddess in her arms as soon as possible.

 

Finally finishing up with moisturizer, the CEO rinses and wipes off her hands on the towel from the rack "I see. Would you rather we'd talk about it instead?"

 

After pulling the sheets off, Kara grunts as she flops onto the bed "I think it's better if you see because more than one thing occurred and I don't want you overreacting."

 

Lena turns off the bathroom light and gets into bed "Ahhh. That would explain why I felt uneasy several times today. Which I have a question... are you going to stay with me for a few more days or...?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

 

"I don't know yet."

 

"Fair enough. Come here." Lena pulls the Kryptonian closer towards her side of the bed. The left side. That was also one of her quirks. The left side of the bed had to be the closest to the bathroom and the CEO went through great lengths to make sure any hotel room she stayed in had it set up that way. Thank heavens to betsy Kara favored the right side or they'd have serious problems. 

 

"Mmmm you always smell good. Even if you're a little potent sometimes, your scent is incredible. Almost like you give off some special phermones that are designed especially for me. I think your happy little cells know what they're doing." She nips the brunette's neck.

 

"Potent? When Have I ever...Don't start that yet."

 

"Mmmm certain times your body produces more of it. Like when you get sweaty sometimes at night especially when we're.."

 

"Ok sweetheart you need to hold that thought and continue with what we were talking about a few minutes ago or I won't last another two seconds. Plus I have an early morning meeting with the LCorp HK Plant manager and can't reschedule."

 

"Okay here scoot up a bit. Mmmm ready?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Alright here goes..." Kara concentrates for a moment to select and buffer slowly then pushes.

 

Lena is already gripping the blond's arm hard as she relives the entire event from leaving the restaurant, to dodging bullets, to the blond's knee getting shattered, to the collar snapping on and so on. How Kara internally screamed out to Lena for help and then obliterated the Citadelian forces.

 

Then Kara shows her the rest but now sees it through a different set of eyes and feelings. Lena screams. A minute later they're done with the transfer and Lena is in the bathroom heaving her guts once again this day. 

 

Having heard the scream, her security comes barreling through the door and point their weapons at the blond who is still laying on the bed "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!" 

 

Kara rolls her eyes and raises her arms playing along. "Are these guys new or something?"

 

"Shut the fuck up! Mistress are you alright??"

 

"She's fine.. or will be shortly." The blond gets out as they charge into the bathroom to see the CEO tossin her cookies.

 

"Yes I'm fine Stand down." Lena croaks out as she wipes her mouth and goes to wash up. "This is normal for us."

 

The men and women looked confused.

 

After a beat "I Said STAND DOWN." The CEO says with a hard tone.

 

They holster their weapons quickly.

 

Washing her hands and brushing her teeth, the brunette supplies in a curt manner "You all out. Except for you captain I'd like a word."

 

"Yes ma'am"

 

"Sit"

 

"Uhh Yes ma'am." He promptly drops into the closest seat.

 

"I need a minute." The dark-haired woman rubs her temple while trying to collect herself.

 

Kara just sits quietly with a sympathetic gaze at her bondmate.

 

The brunette then walks over and pours herself a ginger ale then takes a sip thoughtfully. 

 

Captain Mullens is sitting perfectly still in one of the arm chairs hoping he isn't fired already.

 

"I believe this is my fault you were not properly informed. However, this is strictly on a need to know basis. Kara and I share a bond, a connection where we can transfer memories including emotions. We share and sometimes that sharing may produce crying, screaming and in some cases puking. There will be several occasions either of us will scream or cry and you must stay away from us but guard the perimeter do you understand?" Lena explains carefully.

 

"I... Yes but what if she attacks you? How will we know if..."

 

"Never and if it is the case, it's wanted. I prefer not to speak about my love life either but we are sometimes aggressive with one another. It would be dangerous for anyone to interfere if that is the case do you understand?"

 

He looks back and forth between the two "Dangerous? Ma'am your wellbeing.."

 

Lena cuts him off with a steely gaze "Is in the hands of my wife whom I trust implicitly. If you cannot handle this I'll have you reassigned elsewhere Captain is that clear?"

 

"Yes ma'am I apologize for the intrusion. It won't happen again."

 

"Good now go back to your post." She knocks back the rest of the drink and puts the glass down on the bar.

 

"Aye." The man nods and hustles quickly out while shutting the door behind him.

 

A few quiet moments pass...

 

Lena rubs her temple then starts to pace "First off, You need to destroy that motherbox. I'll be too tempted to see how it works. Or hide it for a save the universe factor but don't ever tell me about it other than you destroyed it or it'll drive me nuts. Second, I am so so very glad you did as I asked. Third, I am beyond happy you made it back to me in one piece. Fourth, it was a very nice and noble gesture you did for your friend. Fifth, I underestimated your friend and for that I apologize which I will rectify shortly." This next part she takes a deep breath. "Sixthly, I can't even begin... you saved her life twice and you are still a selfless self-sacrificing idiot but I'm still proud of you. Seventhly, you may have to go to Tamaran to help her fight but if you do I want you to go with a large group and not by yourself whether I'm there or not."

 

Lena finally slumps onto the mattress. "How could she do that to her? Her own sister? I just... and I thought my family was bad. I mean I don't understand how she let those men do that to poor little Kori I feel..." She shivered.

 

Kara gathers the brunette close, squeezing softly "I know."

 

"I'm not mad at you."

 

"You're not?"

 

Lena reluctantly admits "No I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"No are you?"

 

Rubbing the brunette's arms and kissing a dark head "No but we will be. That was..." Kara gets out in a pained voice.

 

"Yea now I understand why you needed time off with TLC. I need it now too and I don't want to go do work stuff tomorrow."

 

"Yea"

 

They sat quietly just holding eachother, with soft soothing touches and humming, they comfort one another as best they can. The pair have a whole new respect for the Tamaranean Princess and can't believe the strength she carries. Sometimes the brightest smiles covers the deepest of pain.

 

Kara then sings till the brunette fell sleep and held her through the night.


	200. 200

4:30am HK

 

The Peninsula Hotel

 

Hearing a chime, the blond reaches over to the nightstand and grabs her phone. 

 

Looking at who's calling, Kara then answers "Hey. Oh. Are you sure? Who's going? Alright yes. K Bye." Then hangs up and puts it back on the nightstand with a heavy sigh.

 

The brunette stirs a bit but remains sleeping. Kara slips out of bed without waking the beautiful goddess. Zips in for a cold shower and in less than a few seconds was done and dried. Threw her clothes on from yesterday and then walks over to one of the chairs to sit and just stare at her bondmate, taking the time to memorize every tiny detail in the mix of moonlight and neon signs coming through the window.

 

They had both agreed last night but did they really expect it this soon? No of course not. If Lena changes her mind Kara won't fault her. However, deep in the warriors gut she needs to do this and it's the right thing to do. If they can hit'em hard in the Vega system so close to home maybe they won't keep knocking on Earth's door by having to withdraw their fleets. Since Green Lanterns aren't allowed there, this is going to make things a bit more difficult. Maybe a direct assault on their home planet should be the way to go but who knows how this is going to turn out. 

 

Going against the sheer amount of ranks the Citadel Empire has is a daunting task to fathom. Including all the enslaved races who are now turncoats, serving their former conquerors for power, wealth and glory. This might take months or even years...but the main thing she needs to do is help Koriand'r ascend her throne, secure the Tamaranean homeworld, clear the scourge out of the immediate vicinity and send a warning while returning home in one piece. It'll be up to Starfire and the remaining Tamaranean people to build sufficient defenses and rebuild since Kara will be clearing the field so-to-speak. 

 

The other thing is this might change her again that's if.. if Kara comes home at all. This just may be a one-way ticket.

 

Only Booster and Raven are going so Lena may have a conniption or just all out forbid the blond from going. There's no way to tell unless she talks to her.. but the Kryptonian is taking several of her last precious moments with her wife, watching the brunette peacefully sleep before they start churning their guts with angst, pain and other emotions they don't want to get into. So in the quiet before the storm the blond contemplates her life... Kara Zor-El is going to war.

 

Sending a silent prayer to Rao, glasses sitting in her shirt pocket while tears stream down silently, Kara glances at the clock. Red 4:47am stares back at her.

 

"Lena.... sweetheart..."

 

"Mmm?" The CEO unconciously reaches around the bed automatically wanting to pull in her snuggle partner and a small unpleased look crosses the woman's face at the empty cold spot next to her.

 

The blond's voice cracked "Baby I have to go."

 

Hearing the distress in her wife's voice, the brunette's head pops up and scans the room. "Kara? What's wrong?" 

 

"I might be gone for awhile.."

 

Now Lena was wide awake and getting up quickly from the bed towards where her partner is...crying?

 

"Honey what's wrong? Where are you going? Talk to me Kara." The brunette grasps the warriors face gently and wipes the tears with her thumbs. Looking deep into the darkened blue orbs for answers.

 

Trembling hands up come up to hold the brunette's sides as Kara forces out the information with great sadness "Kori called. She's leaving in an hour... We're leaving in a hour."

 

The brunette feels like the floor was pulled out from under her "No"

 

"Lena..."

 

"I'm going with you."

 

"You can't baby."

 

Stepping back Lena crosses her arms "I don't accept that..any of it. Who's going with you?"

 

"Booster, Star, Raven and Supergirl makes four."

 

She can't believe what's she's hearing, Lena flings an arm in the air and gesticulates her displeasure and outrage "That's a suicide mission or could takes months or years.. you can't honestly believe I'd just sit back and let you go."

 

"No I didn't think so but we both know I have to go and you have to stay."

 

The brunette spins around and shouts into the room "MOther FUCKER!" She starts semi-pacing trying to quickly rack her brain for ideas and solutions.

 

Kara cringes at that.

 

"Can't you ask her to postpone the trip a few days? I just need more time with.."

 

The blond shakes her head and then puts her hands together while leaning her elbows on her knees "Zhao no matter how much time we get we'll keep having this same conversation. If we push it out any further Tamaran will probably be gone. I need to land a crippling blow so they'll retreat from our space as well. This unfortunately...is necessary."

 

The CEO spins around again "The trip itself could take you months. How do you know it will still be there when you arrive?" 

 

Kara stares back with regret.

 

"Oh my God you're going to use the motherbox aren't you?"

 

"They'll never know what hit'em."

 

Holding her hand out hoping her bondmate will see reason "Or this was a part of their plan all along to make you think that!! You can't go fists-a-flying Kara you need a real strategy."

 

"I need to handle it." The Kryptonian gets out stubbornly.

 

"And what if I say no?"

 

"Then I'll hope you forgive me when I get back." She runs fingers through her blond locks.

 

"If you come back."

 

Kara flinched at that "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence."

 

"Don't you dare. I have the utmost confidence in you and your abilities but you need to have confidence in mine. I almost lost you AGAIN! My abilities are here for you if you just let me help and ask Star for a few more days so I can send you with something more than just a smattering of heroes to be tossed into the WIND!"

 

"I.." The brunette was right and Kara didn't have anything to say to that but still tries to protest.

 

"You know what NO give me your phone."

 

"Lena I.."

 

The brunette holds up a hand with The Look.

 

Kara just sits back and hands Lena her phone.

 

The CEO hits redial and when the line connects "Kori? It's Lena I need to speak with you."

 

The girls warble was heard easily.

 

"Yes I need you all to postpone this a few days while I get together some tech and gear for you all. Yes. I understand. I have a few ideas but I need you all to stay put...Galfore what? Shit. Can you go ahead then and I'll have Kara follow in two days? Yes? Good Thank you Star. I'll see you in an hour." Hanging up she tosses the phone on the bed then runs her hands through dark locks.

 

Blond brows knit "What about your meeting?"

 

"Fuck the meeting give me the box." She puts her hand out with an expectant green glare.

 

"But I thought..

 

"Now" Wiggling her fingers, The brunette is mad and on a mission "Get us some food now and coffee, lots of coffee."

 

Pulling the device from her pocket, the blond dutifully hands it over. It doesn't sit right if Kara is going to be a burden to the shorter woman, thinking the CEO will drop everything she's doing to help the warrior, the Kryptonian tries to protest again "Lena sweetie you can't.." 

 

Spinning around with a burning gaze "Yes I Can. Just Watch me. I'm calling Jess and bringing her in to take my place." Then looks around for her phone.

 

Kara just shut up and smiled.

 

"What's so damn funny?"

 

"Just that I love you."

 

"You better fucking love me for all the stupid shit you put me through. Now Kara I need coffee Now or I'm going to be the biggest bitch all day." Lena is already pulling up her laptop onto the desk.

 

"Yes dear."

 

"Trying to pull a fucking Leonides on me, of all the idiotic...you should bloody well know better! We're supposed to be a team!" She shouts clearly pissed off. "COFFEE WOMAN MOVE IT!"

 

"On it!" The Super zips off quickly.

 

"Bring me a cherry cheese danish while you're at it!" Lena barks into the room knowing full well her mate heard every word. "And some sausage, egg and cheese McGriddles!" She types furiously while holding the phone with her shoulder waiting for Jess to pick up.

 

"Jess hi we need to do a swap. How soon can you be ready? Ok well grab your overnight bag. Hold on a sec." Popping in her comm and tapping it "Ignore any loud or strange sounds."

 

Lena inspects the box a few seconds and then thinks for a moment. She presses a button, a loud *BOOM* permeates the room as a small portal opens up. "Alright come on through." The brunette chirps through the phone with a self-satified smirk.

 

Jess walks in bewildered with a rollaway suitcase, laptop bag, a garment bag and her lunch.

 

"Oh this is so mine." The CEO gets out and then closes the boomtube with another *BOOM* rattling the windows.

 

"Welcome to Hong Kong Jessica."

 

"This is some crazy shit." Jess tosses the luggage onto the couch.

 

"I know right?"

 

"Cute pajamas. So what did Kara do now?"

 

"Here pull up a chair and I'll fill you in."


	201. 201

2 days later....

 

Tamaran

 

Imperial palace, Queens chambers

 

Koriand'r and Raven arrived quickly thanks to the boomtube, much to her people's surprise and delight the Queen has returned. The pair had helped fight back the advances of the enemy and pushed them back into a retreat. The Tamaranean people are still in mourning at the loss of the Great Galfore. He was barely hanging on when Koriand'r and Raven had managed to make it in time to speak with him before he passed. They lit the torches and did the ritual funeral pyre. The weight of this responsibility was pressing upon Starfire and with more impending battles and now the death of her Gnorfka, Koriand'r is having a difficult time. 

 

Thankfully friend Raven is here or the Tamaranean Queen would be in pieces right now. Seeing her friend's strength in the face of her father and adversity, it pushes Kori on with a renewed sense of courage and vigor. She understands the half-demon more than she could possibly know. Starfire pays attention even if she seems naive and airheaded. Friend Raven was one of her first friends here on Earth and she's always felt protective of her. They both inexplicably have. Something she feels is there but doesn't know what 'it' is yet. So Kori has been content to just see how things progress. 

 

Her breakup with Dick was necessary. He was controlling, insensitive and arrogant. Always bowled over everything because she was just a beautiful alien to him. Grayson just wasn't there in how it counts in a relationship. She cared for him but he was not a good mate. Maybe for someone else but not for Kori and she understood this. Finally cutting ties was for the best. It left her feeling somewhat inadequate which was not a nice feeling for the Tamaranean. So now she's here with one of her dearest friends and thinking of the next days to come.

 

Koriand'r is brushing her flame hair "Thank you for standing by me."

 

"Where else would I be? You said you needed me so here I am." The shorter girl reasoned in a neutral tone.

 

That made the Tamaranean smile genuinely "How was your mission friend Raven?"

 

A shrug then readjusts her cloak "It was alright. Took longer than I thought. It's weird being back here again."

 

"A good weird I hope."

 

"Yea" The emotions she's kept in check for awhile now try to push themselves to the surface. Something that makes her chest ache with a faint echo. It causes a ripple of dark energy to lash out and break a statue. Quickly putting a lid on it and stuffing it down once more. "I'm sorry."

 

Since Kori has become a roommate it's been getting harder and harder not to become...attached. So Raven has been taking more and more missions away. When Koriand'r' broke up with Dick she wasn't her usual cheery self hanging around the apartment. Rachel's never been good with emotions she can't. It's dangerous. Then lately something has been different with the Tamaranean even before this latest fight with her sister she's been..., even with Raven's empathic ability, Kori's become kind of harder to read but every so often something comes through strong enough for Raven to have a reaction. It's unsettling.

 

Even Gar left because he wasn't being fulfilled emotionally with the always aloof and cold Raven. Everyone she's ever had tried to have a relationship with just doesn't work out.. because they all want something she can't give because it could very well kill them.

 

This bit of something from the Tamaranean has been pushing harder and harder when it does peek through and the dark energy always lashes out at things in the room. Destroying and smashing leaving a wake of broken rubble. Kori just ignores it and smiles at Raven with those bright green permeating eyes. Rachel always apologizes and Starfire always grins like it's no big deal. Thinking about it again causes another spike of energy which cracks the mirror. "Sorry".

 

"It is the alright."

 

Raven changes the subject "Do you think she'll show?"

 

"Sister Kara does not make promises lightly." The green-eyed girl says with utter conviction.

 

"How did you two meet?"

 

"Her father was a scientist and came here to study our plants and animals when she was young. I was playing and I came upon her sitting quietly along a rock wall near the brind'r trees and I said Hi. We were inseparable until she had to leave when we were attacked again. I thought she had died. I..." Starfire's lip trembled.

 

Raven hesitantly lays a hand on the Queen's shoulder.

 

"I was so happy to find her alive."

 

"I'm glad too. She sounds like a good friend."

 

The orange-skinned girl jumps up and hugs Raven.

 

"Agh hugging." Another bolt of dark energy hits the chair and the ceiling leaving bits and scorchmarks in it's wake. A moment later the Tamaranean releases her with a smirk.

 

"Sorry"

 

"It's fine" Koriand'r reassures her friend and steps back towards the dresser.

 

Backing away and the opening a portal, the purple-haired girl supplies "I'm uhh going to go meditate."

 

"Alright I must attend to Royal business anyways."

 

 

______________

 

Justice League Watchtower

 

Hangar bay 2

 

Lena had not wasted any time in getting things together and thinking of every possible contingency. Plan A, Plan B's, C's, D's and the 'Oh Shit' plans. Going over them again and again with the Kryptonian. There are a number of variables and factors that could possibly happen that cannot be accounted for and Lena prefers to be in the thick of it because she can come up with something on the fly very easily. The CEO wants so badly to go with the warrior but the brunette has had an odd feeling she has to stay here. Needs to be here and it's driving her crazy. Heavens does she want to fight it. It's frustrating. 

 

They had went to the DEO containment center to see the Gordanian Commander in charge of the primary assault fleet and also one of the captains who gave up in the infantry. Kara linked with them and shared the information with Lena. So come to find out there is a specialized system that not only controls the protective shielding of the Citadel planets but also running of the fleet ships themselves. Assisting in coordination and running simulations of possible odds and outcomes hence why they've practically dominated the entire quadrant along with their ruthlessness, cunning and brute strength.

 

If they can somehow land a crushing blow to this AI system, it may cripple the entire empire's legions. Hopefully long enough to do some serious damage. She's not only counting on her wife's destructive capabilities but also her ability to think in the field and do a mission. Not just swinging a sword but also wielding a scalpel.

 

So here Lena is at the Watchtower trying not to be nervous. "You just remember what I told you."

 

"Yes sweetheart."

 

"This suit looks good on you."

 

"Should. You made it."

 

"I don't want you to go." Giving the taller woman a crushing hug if she wasn't Kryptonian would've been bone poppin.

 

Kara gently hugs her back, rubbing her warm palms against a perfect back through the silk shirt feeling every beautiful muscle and sinew she's come to memorize over the past four months and even before that "I know."

 

"You come back to me in one piece you understand?" Lena says seriously into the blond's ear. Inhaling sunlight and sandalwood. She doesn't want to let go.

 

"I understand."

 

Pulling back and looking deep into azure skies as several tears escape "I'm serious Kara don't make me have to come get you."

 

"Don't cry Lee."

 

"Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

 

"Yes ma'am"

 

It was soft and loving, a reminder of their connection which flared stronger and was ever burning brightly. Then one kiss turned into two and then three as the tears intermingled making it a little salty and bittersweet.

 

"See you soon."

 

The emotions stuck in her throat and she was too afraid to say goodbye so Lena could only smile and nod.

 

They had made love all night long, hoping, wishing and praying that it wouldn't be the last time. It was very intense and the thought of not seeing Kara for awhile is already making Lena's heart ache.

 

The CEO watches as Kara walks up the ramp and into the modified battlecruiser as the brunette wipes away a few more tears. In seconds the warrior starts it up and hits the cloaking system. Another moment later a large boomtube opens outside of the hanger.

 

Feeling a large pulse almost knocking the brunette over, she hears in her head. 'Always and forever zhao.'

 

'I love you too. Go get'em tiger.'

 

A minute later the portal was gone.

 

"Godspeed my love."


	202. 202

Tamaran

 

The Kryptonian's approach came in behind one of the moons on the opposite side of the planet. Hoping to avoid detection and not be seen coming through a portal. Parked it in a lunar crater with the cloak tech on making it look like a piece of the moon itself. Thankfully Lena did some minor adjustments to the cruiser something Kara could easily remove and hide inside her suit in case she has to jump onto another ship. The suit is a little on the big side with all the new tech but the Kryptonian can handle the weight flawlessly. 

 

It made her smirk a bit cause the new Zoranium suit reminds her of armor straight out of World of Warcraft just a little less shiny and with pants. Kara feels like a paladin. It has her house crest emblazoned proudly across the chest with a unique utility belt incorporating the Solarbelt across her waist. There was even device additions to her bracelets. Opening up a pocket dimension for other tech and weapons just for Kara to access and use. It would open up with an intention and a thought to pull out whatever she needed in the moment. It was an ingenius design.

 

Lena is wearing Kara's wedding ring on her other hand till the blond comes home so it won't get damaged or lost. Remembering the look on the brunette's face as she left the hangar and the past few days makes the Kryptonian's heart ache. The blond is lost in thought as she flies to the roof of the Imperial palace and caught sight of Raven meditating.

 

The Kryptonian's presence and energy was so overwhelming and intense it bumped the dark woman out of her trance without a sound.

 

"Holy Azarath you're powerful."

 

The large blue boot touches down softly then the other "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

 

"I'm just trying to relax and meditate a bit."

 

Kara scans the planet "Where's Michael?" She doesn't see the guy anywhere.

 

Closing her eyes to resume meditation while floating, Raven calmly states "He backed out."

 

Whipping her head around in outrage "What do you mean Booster backed out??"

 

"Yea he said something about a more important mission and took off at the last second."

 

"Gosh Lena was right." The blond rubs her temple. This was upsetting. 'Next time I see that jerk...'

 

Popping an eye back open "Who?" 

 

Looking at the stars, Kara smiles for a moment calming herself "My Bondmate. We umm it's not..my identity is.." Then glances at the Azarathian with a sheepish expression.

 

"I get it. Secret identities are not unusual in our line of work."

 

"Yea thanks. She mentioned he tends to flake on stuff. He used to be sponsored by her brother back when the company was Lexcorp."

 

"Ohhh that Lena."

 

"Does that bother you?"

 

"Nah she's cool. She's the one that sent us through the tube right? Yea she's kinda hot."

 

The blond growls unconsciously.

 

Feeling the shift of the energy immediately pressing intensely against her chest. It was getting harder for the dark woman to breath "Whoa! She's not my type." Holding her hands up.

 

Calming immediately "Sorry..." Kara rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

 

'That was interesting. Never felt that before... even with Trigon.' She shrugs "It's fine."

 

"So just us three huh."

 

"Unless you have an army hidden in that new fancy suit of yours Supergirl."

 

"No but we have a few ideas that may be better than an army." Kara smirks remembering how Lena kept drilling the information into her and then ran her through scenario tests. Then as the night got later it heated up quite a bit for the lovers. Shaking her head, the blond returns back to the conversation at hand. "Alright I'm going to go check in."

 

Feet finally touching the rooftop, Rachel supplied "I'll go with you. Should be easier. I've been here before. The guards recognize me. Don't want you misidentified as an enemy combatant. Now remember don't touch.."

 

"Yes hands to oneself. I am aware. I've been here before too but I was a child at the time."

 

Raising a dark brow. "And not a masked warrior with a sword." She quipped.

 

"Right. Good point. After you."

 

____________

 

Imperial Palace

 

The Grand Hall

 

After a swift meet and greet including several hugs later, Kara was dragged to the main meeting hall for a quick ceremony of introduction and announcement. 

 

The halls was packed and the doors were open for everyone who couldn't fit inside. Torches burned along the walls. Men, women and children all carrying a wide assortment of weapons tried to get a better spot to view Queen Koriand'r and her warrior friends. It was exciting. Galfore was admitted into the Hall of Heroes where his statue now stands alongside Myand'r, Luand'r, Ryand'r and countless other warriors of legend throughout Tamaran's history.

 

Starfire walks up and places her hand on the blond's shoulder and speaks loudly "People of Tamaran. We are now allies with the last daughter of Krypton. Krypton and Tamaran never saw eye-to-eye in the past but now she and I are sisters. She has agreed to be our Champion in our time of need. Supergirl is a fearsome warrior of many victories over the Gordanian scourge. Her battles are reknowned throughout the Galaxy. Recently destroying a whole Armada in mere moments. I tell you now this will change the tide of this war and Tamaran will be victorious once again." She proclaimed proudly.

 

Shouts and cheers erupted throughout the gathering hall.

 

When the rowdy crowd calmed down Koriand'r continued. "I have also received word that Blackfire was extinguished."

 

Another round of cheers went up. 

 

Starfire gestured for the blond to speak and steps back to stand next to friend Raven who already gave her introduction speech two days ago after the battle. Both the Tamaranean and the half-demon tore through the ships like they were butter and easily changed the outcome in moments of their arrival. Luckily they had made it in time otherwise Star feared her people wouldn't been enslaved to the four corners of the galaxy. So the chants of 'Praise X'Hal!' had went on throughout the past two days along with more torches, candles, bonfires in conjunction with the funeral pyre had lit up the nightsky when the two suns were no longer blazing overhead. Hope was not lost but in fact restored, stronger now more than ever. The people needed this.

 

Kara steps forward and only offers a few words per protocol since she's not here in a royal capacity. "I am honored to be your Champion. I hope to make you all proud. I fully back Queen Koriand'r's rule and know she will usher in a new golden age of peace and prosperity for Tamaran. Everyone will know it was Tamaran's Fearless warriors, Tenacity and Strength that kept your people alive and will be a bright shining beacon for All in this sector."

 

With a renewed vigor, again the halls filled with cheers, stomping and roaring.

 

"Prepare the banquet hall! Tonight we feast!" Starfire shouts with exuberance.


	203. 203

Imperial palace

 

Queen's Chambers

 

While her subjects were getting the food and music prepared for the festivities, Starfire had to get ready with her special robes and vestiments along with the other two who were going to have to wear Champion sashes at least to the feast. So they are here just doing some last minute preparations. Kara's having a little trouble trying to get her sash over the top of her shoulder armor. Kori stops and helps to fix it where it got snagged.

 

Seeing the little furrow, the blond asks the new Queen "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

 

"I'm tired but I'm happy you're here sister Kara." Then frees some blond tresses that were also caught between the shoulder plates.

 

The Kryptonian gives the orange-skinned girl another hug to which the Tamaranean returned enthusiastically. "Me too." It seemed to brighten her up a bit. With a pat Kara releases her. "Thank you."

 

Raven pulls back her hood "We've gotten word another attack is imminent probably within the next four days."

 

Kara starts pacing the stone floor "Dang ok then I need to head out tonight."

 

"But you just got here I don't understand." Puttting on her crown, Green eyes then swing over to look at the blond in puzzlement.

 

Still pacing "My bondmate and I have a plan to cripple them and not just cut off one attack but hopefully cease any battles at least for a few years." The warrior explains with a serious expression while nervously playing with her bracelets.

 

"Glorious! That would be amazing. It would allow us to rebuild our resources and give us a chance to heal and train."

 

"Exactly but I have to go in alone."

 

"Go where?"

 

"Gordanian's home planet Karna and maybe the Citadel if all goes well. I'll take point before they get here that should give you some time to rally for a stronger defense if another one is on the way. Here I brought you something. It's a temporary planetary shield. A quasi-shield. Lena is still working on a permanent one but this'll have to do for now." The warrior hands the Tamaranean the spherical device.

 

Rachel is shocked and protests "That's suicide you can't go out there by yourself."

 

"I won't be going as myself just trust me ok?"

 

"Alright." Raven lays a hand on Star's arm for a moment. Helping to settle the woman having noticed Kori was minutely shaking again.

 

"How does the shield work?"

 

The Kryptonian explains "When activated, only living tissue can pass through. Anything inorganic such as weapons or metals gets turned into clean drinking water. Nothing can get in and out that is robotic or has cybernetic enhancements. So your friend Victor for example couldn't pass through you understand? You may have to place a warning audio beacon to passing ships. This can last up to three weeks and should give me enough time to do what I need to do and get back before you need a recharge." Kara rubs her ear with a lopsided grin when she remembers something important. "Unfortunately that also includes clothing and teeth fillings. Here are the instructions." Popping open another belt compartment and hands the paper to the orange-skinned girl.

 

There was a knock on the door, General Ph'yzzon enters and announces "Your majesty, pardon the interruption but you are needed in the war room."

 

"I'm sorry I must attend. I apologise but no outsiders are allowed. However, please stay here and rest till the feast is ready."

 

Koriand'r leaves quickly. It was after the doors closed that Kara spoke up. "Mmm I'm glad you came with us. I was worried Starfire wouldn't have the emotional suport needed especially after..."

 

"I'm guessing you know more than I do and I bet there's a very good reason for that." Raven supplied cryptically.

 

The blond goes to sit on the floor steps leading up to the bed section and offers "If you need help.."

 

Raven walks over and sits down on the step next to the blond "I'm half-demon. No one can help me." She admits softly.

 

"I think I can." Kara smiles and then re-adjusts her armor chestpiece again now that she's in a tight sitting position it pushed up a little into her chin.

 

"Unlikely. I have to control myself at all times. My emotions are dangerous."

 

"You need to balance and that means you have to tap into those emotions from time-to-time even if it's out in the middle of nowhere. If you maintain the rocking between neutral and darkness the temptation will eventually too great. As I said you need balance." The Kryptonian claps three times clearing the space energetically.

 

"And how do you know this?" Raven looks at her with curiosity, awe and confusion. The blond talks about it so nonchalantly like it's an everyday thing and Rachels only seen some stuff like this in her tomes. Then notices the claps emit white energy ripples throughout the room in an outward spherical motion as she feels it rush through her. It feels nice. Peaceful and cleansing.

 

"I'm not like anyone else either. I can show you. Then if you feel comfortable I can help you." The Kryptonian offers with a halfgrin while adjusting her mask.

 

"I just met you. I'm not sure I trust you enough for that."

 

"Kori trusts me. I'm here aren't I?"

 

Picking at a hangnail nervously "What is it she's not telling me?" Not really sure she wants to know the answer to that or not especially the way the Princess..no.. Queen now avoids the subject or how she shakes minutely in internal distress from time to time.

 

After fixing her bracer, Kara looks up with a sober expression "I can't tell you until we fix your imbalance or it'll drive you to kill indiscriminately and open you up to possible further corruption, seepage or bleedthrough."

 

"How...?"

 

"I've been through a great many things. You'd be surprised... and I'd imagine it won't be the last." Kara opens up her hand. "May I?" 

 

Raven nods as the blond gently grasps the woman's delicate hand. 

 

"I will link with you psychically with not only a mental connection but also emotional. Since you are an empath this should be a bit easier for me. I'll give you a small bit and then I will ask if you wish to offload a bit. Is this acceptable?"

 

"I.. I've never done this before with someone like this. No one should see what I am inside but I don't want to hurt or endanger Star."

 

"We have time and there's no pressure. Please I want to help. I feel compelled to."

 

Raven wants to put a stop to this right now but another part of her is....curious and a bit...hopeful? Taking another breath she relents "Alright."

 

With a bright smile Kara opens the session with a traditional prayer...

 

"Though we go forth alone, 

our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome rays.

We're never lost, 

never afraid for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness.

Rao binds us to those we love.

He gives us strength when we have none.

And in the darkest places, he guides us.

For Rao sees all, feels all.

His love eternal.

Rao, protect us, so that we might protect others.

And we shall rise, a fire in His hearth, burning and free."

 

Going into a slightly meditative state Kara connects the link. Then the warrior shows her the inner spark with a mirror image and how to make it grow. 'Do you understand?'

 

'I think so. Please show me more.'

 

'May I enter?'

 

'Yes'

 

Kara enters into Raven's mind and spirit. It's extremely dark...but...looking around after a few moments..there it is. 'There. You have the darkness but you also have the light. It is in all things. Tap into that. Do you see it?'

 

She's never noticed that before. It looks like a white fractal energy light shard with hints of pinks and blues, very diamond and opalescent. It's very tiny and... interdimensional? 'Yes. What is it?'

 

'Your GodSpark. Make it grow.'

 

'How?'

 

'Feel it and make an intention. Then command it by your will and visualization because it is you. Love also helps.' The Kryptonian supplies while trying to focus.

 

'But I don't...'

 

'Don't you? Admit the truth to yourself. I will not speak of it.' The blond smirks internally having seen and felt snippits of what the other woman has been hiding and denying from herself for awhile now.

 

Seeing the Azarathian needs a little help in this area, Kara tries something 'Here' The blond makes a yellow joy bubble with an inhale and then pushes it over with an exhale.

 

Raven observes the blond making a bright yellow fluxing light ball about the size of a basketball and Kara carefully makes it float over. Then the half-demon asks 'What do I do with this?' As she gently takes it. It seems to maintain cohesion and it tickles.

 

'Put in in your heartspace and absorb it.'

 

That makes sense 'I...oh wow.' After pulling it in, it surprisingly made her so much happier than before then was able to recognize the inner spark. 'I got it.' The purple-haired girl then increases it to encompass herself completely. 'Whoa.'

 

'I'll take what you don't want.'

 

'No! It's not safe.'

 

'Trust me I can handle it.' The Super reassures gently.

 

'O..Ok'

 

The Kryptonian pulled and was hit with a massive burst of dark energy. Her heart stuttered for a moment at the weight of it and starts sweating. Then accessing her core imagines herself a purple flame absorbing and transmuting the dark energy into something else. The more Raven pushes over, the more Kara had to transmute. It's hard keeping her physical body upright.

 

They kept going until almost 40 minutes have passed and Rachel reaches the balancing point. It was then the blond disconnects the link and falls backwards. "Holy Rao!"

 

Glancing down at the blond with concern "Are you ok?"

 

Blue eyes stare at the ceiling while trying to get control of her breathing "Yea I just need a minute." The energy is bouncing around hard trying to escape but Kara forces the containment and then finishes the transmutation process and settles. 'Pheeeeeeeew Holy crapbits that was tough.' It felt like the energy from the buffalo demon but slightly different. A forgotten memory comes back for a moment. 'Ohhhhh huh' The images flash from when she pulled herself out of time. 'Nifty.'

 

"That was amazing."

 

"Yea I know. How are you feeling?"

 

A slow smile crept onto the Azarathian's features "Happy. Thank you."

 

"It's good. I am so incredibly hungry but I don't want to even consider eating what they're serving in the main hall."

 

That made Raven laugh. "Didn't your wife pack you a lunch?"

 

"Errrr maybe..yes yes she did but I don't think you understand how much I eat."

 

"You forget I live with a being with nine stomachs. Nothing would surprise me much these days. Well except for that neat little trick you just pulled." She admits and pulls her cloak back up.

 

"Hopefully I can move." The warrior attempts to situp and flops back down "Nope not yet."

 

"Are you sure you're ok??"

 

"Yea Kryptonian remember. I'll be good in a few minutes then we can go scrounge up something edible...hopefully."

 

Raven scratches her chin not really knowing what to say. That was..phenomenal and completely out of left field. "Thanks again for what you did. I don't know how to repay you."

 

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?"

 

"Friends?"

 

Kara smiles brightly "Yea why not? By the way I think the kugdak tastes like chicken. That might be our safest bet." She admits with a snort.

 

They both chuckle.


	204. 204

LCorp

 

Lena's Office

 

 

The CEO is working on a prototype before her next meeting coming up in an hour and is trying to keep her mind off of what Kara is doing. Her office is blaring music to help drown out the 'What if's' plaguing her mind since the blond's departure. It's somewhat working except that her mega playlist is on shuffle and every other song makes her think of Kara.

 

The brunette believes the universe is messing with her on purpose as Freddie Mercury's voice comes through with 'I Was Born To Love You.' plays and before that is was John Denver's 'I'm Leaving On A Jetplane.'

 

"This is so not funny!" Lena shouts out into the ethers.

 

"Ma'am?" One of her security asks with confusion.

 

"Not you."

 

The man grunts an affirmation.

 

The CEO mumbles some selective colorful words under her breath in several languages. Hits the remote's button to skip to the next song and then Whitney Houston's 'I Have Nothing.' comes on.

 

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

 

Finally she just gives up and continues to focus on the part she's working on, going back and forth with the diagram and then making small adjustments. Thinking that if brunette ever gets her hands on the person whoever created this particular universe that she's going to royally kick their ass into next Tuesday and back again.

 

"Ah got it!" 

 

The brunette has been working on a long range communications device that will hopefully be strong enough to transmit video and audio back and forth to Argo in realtime. It was a concept she had earlier and was hoping it would be a good Christmas present for the blond but that didn't work out. So hopefully it'll be a nice birthday present... 'When is Kara's birthday? Crap.'

 

Pausing the playlist, the CEO was about to pick up her phone to dial Alex when Ashley's voice comes through the intercom on her phone "Ms Luthor someone is here to see you. She says her name is Shayera Hol and doesn't have an appointment. Uhhh she has a mace and helmet ma'am. I'm not sure why security let her in the building with a weapon." 

 

Lena giggled 'And not to mention wings.' It's probably sending the new assistant for a loop.

 

Since Jess is still in Shanghai, her assistant Ashley has really picked up easily where she left off. It's been interesting interacting with the woman. Slightly different methods but still effective in her approach. Well if the girl passed all of Jess' rigorous tests and standards for an assistant then she's probably one of the best. So far so good.

 

Lena opens her desk drawer to put the device away and finds... a bag of Hot Cheetoh Fries 'I don't remember..' with a look of confusion for a moment then clarity hits. 'Sweet! My baby loooves me.' The CEO refrains from twirling around in her chair and then remembers she has to respond.

 

Clearing her throat she hits the intercom button "Go ahead and send her in." and closes her drawer hiding the device to play around with later.

 

"Yes ma'am"

 

A few minutes later the Thanagarian strides into the office with a pensive look. Mace in hand but over the shoulder in a relaxed grip. "I need to speak with you."

 

The security monitors closely and having hands placed firmly on their weapons.

 

"What is it Shayera?"

 

The redhead supplies nervously "There's going to be another invasion soon."

 

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

 

"Because I was supposed to be a scout for my people."

 

Lena gently grasps the weapon under her desk as her own men draw theirs "Explain"

 

The woman pulls off her helmet, drops her mace onto the floor and flops into a chair with a huff. "I had no idea I would fall in love with this planet... well the people."

 

The dark-haired woman gives a short understanding nod, hand still gripping her weapon "Mmm that seems to be the case for many these days."

 

Running fingers through red locks with a large sigh "And when I found out Kara met my father and was adopted into our house I was thrown for an even bigger loop. My life here became a big part of who I am now and I can't fathom a future without it. I know that sounds strange. I mean I love Thanagar but I know what's coming and what I was supposed to do. I can't do that anymore. I came here wanting to ask for your help." 

 

"Why should I believe you?"

 

"I don't know if you should."

 

"Okay but why now?"

 

"Thanagar has been embroiled on a battle of many fronts. The Lizarkons, Manhawks, Rann, Gordanians and the Citadel, but in order for Thanagar to survive we agreed to a deal with the Dominators to invade Earth. They gave us more technology and supplies to fight and survive if we agreed. Since the Gordanians have attacked twice now I think it's only a matter of weeks if not days. I don't want to be labeled a traitor by my own people but I can't go against what I feel is right. Supergirl and the Justice League taught me that. If I go to the Justice League about this they'll kick me out and lose their faith. Lena please I.. I don't know what to do. Kara trusts you and I don't know what else to do." Hawkgirl implores genuinely and drops her helmet onto the floor next to the mace.

 

'She's telling the truth.'

 

'Oh thank God you showed up. Where've you been?' The brunette relaxes, lets go of the blaster and leans back in her chair.

 

'Busy. I sensed you needed me here.'

 

"One moment." Lena pushes a button and the balcony door pops open. Brophy comes flying through in hawkform. Clearly putting on a small display to the redhead. He perches on the CEO's chair arm and bows his head waiting for the brunette to scratch his head. "Good boy"

 

Shayera is shocked by this and sees the way in which the hawk submits to the woman easily.

 

Luckily Lena's done research on Thanagarian customs and has an idea. 'This will be a first.' The brunette thinks with an internal smirk then makes a small hand gesture. Her men reholster their weapons and step back a little. "What about a third party?"

 

Shayera feels the hawk peering into her soul and then glances back to the CEO with a confused look "I don't understand."

 

"Kara is Kryptonian."

 

"Yes and what's your point?"

 

Lena rubs her temple for a moment. She really didn't want to have to spell it out and let the woman come to her own conclusion however... "You have an Earth/Thanagar situation. If you don't want to be labeled a traitor by either side you'd need to have a pre-established third-party loyalty prior to the conflict."

 

"I'm not following..what are you suggesting?"

 

'Guess I just have to spit it out' The CEO internally rolls her eyes and then says with a straight face "Swear fealty to me."

 

The redhead sputters indignantly "You have got to be kidding!"

 

The brunette stands up from her desk while straightening out her skirt. "You obviously on a subconscious level have some sort of faith that I know what I'm doing otherwise you wouldn't be here asking for my help." 

 

"You're not even Thanagarian or nobility for that matter. That won't work in the eyes of my people."

 

"You haven't been paying attention or Kara hasn't really explained things." Lena walks over and unlocks the safe pulling out a scroll then strolls back to where the redhead is sitting and hands it to Shayera to read. "I Am on both counts where it counts. Your oath law only requires nobility and citizenship. The citizen laws allow me full rights as a Thanagarian spouse recognizing many religious wedding ceremonies including Kryptonian. Your adoption laws allow non-native species even though it's extremely rare. I only suggest this because Kara is not here at the moment but strategically I would be the better choice overall since I am a master tactician." Then sits on the edge of her desk while crossing her arms.

 

The redhead is just sitting absorbing that with something akin to wonder and hands the scroll back "You're... a genius."

 

"Precisely." Now the executive gives a self-satisfied smirk while placing the scroll on her desk for the moment.

 

"If you weren't already married to my sister I'd kiss you."

 

A dark brow raises.

 

An awestruck verdant gaze looks up into emerald fire stones "Where did you learn about our laws and customs?"

 

"I have my ways." The brunette says cryptically with a knowing grin.

 

'She has alot of pride but I think you won her over.'

 

The redheaded woman drops to her knees in front of the CEO and holding a fist over her chest begins the oath "I, Shayera of the House of Hol, swear fealty to Lena Luthor. My mace and life is yours and in my Fathers name Ander Hol, I pledge to serve you loyally until my death or till you release me as is your will." A tear slowly escapes one eye.

 

It took alot to get past her pride, being told what to do and submit to someone but this woman has given her a solution to the problem that's been torturing here since she got here. The way the brunette so expertly maneuvered the Thanagarian way made Shayera's chest burn with a renewed sense of pride and purpose. She's felt so lost for awhile now and then when Jon came along she thought she found a small sense of belonging but that was a fleeting fantasy. This is something tangeable and lasting. In this submission she feels free. Even if things don't work out in the Justice League she'll always be taken of. "May I hug you mistress?"

 

"Urf don't call me that." Lena scrunches her nose in obvious distaste.

 

"My Queen?" Shayera stands and dusts off her hands.

 

Getting up off the desk edge the brunette places a hand on the Thanagarian's shoulder in acceptance "No. Just Lena."

 

"Thank you thank you thank you." The Thanagarian gets out while squeezing the shorter woman.

 

"Too tight."

 

"My apologies milady." The winged woman steps back and returns to her seat with a smile. 'This is..wow.. just wow.'

 

"That just sounds weirds but anyways here is a key to my and Kara's old apartment. It's yours until you find some place you like better. I have alot of antique and expensive things there so no large parties. If you want it to stay off radar then that's even better. Marta will stop in to cook whatever you'd like. She prepares alot of food ahead because she has two small children. So she won't bother you... unless you have special needs then I can have someone brought in who specializes in Thanagarian cuisine if you prefer. Russell comes to clean every Thursday. I have security there 24/7 so it's still secure. Do you have a prefence to the gender of your security detail? Here make a list and I will see to it personally." Lena explains while trying to think of everything necessary on such short notice. 

 

She's never had someone swear their allegiance to her so this is a new experience altogether for the young Luthor. Even though there was a recent update to Zatanna's library about Thanagarian customs, it didn't exactly cover all the in's and out's of what the Oath consists of. She'll just have to wing it from what she remembers from her medieval and feudal lessons. 

 

Accepting the key, paper and pen with a slight frown "No I've grown accustomed to human food. I...I don't know what to say but I thought I'd be living uhh closer?"

 

Lena tilts her head "I figured you enjoy your privacy."

 

"Well I do but not anymore especially where your safety is a concern. I take this very seriously." The redhead's mind already working on protecting her mistress the best way she can.

 

"I have my guards and usually Kara. I mean you're welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms."

 

"Is that acceptable for you?"

 

The lotow starts preening his feathers in the background satisfied with this outcome.

 

Giving a short nod, something else comes to the CEO's mind "Mmmhmm until Kara comes home. Then we'll have to sit down and have a family discussion. Do you receive a salary from the Justice League? Kara's never mentioned it. Do you have a side job?"

 

"No and No. I just stay in my quarters at the Watchtower and eat in the messhall since it's free."

 

Lena goes to sit in the chair opposite of the redhead 'This is just sad.' "Do you have a bank account? How have you paid for clothes and other goods since you got here?"

 

"No. I work odd jobs for cash here and there when I need it." Shayera admits hesitantly while fiddling with her mace's handle strap.

 

"Like what?"

 

Hawkgirl wiggles uncomfortably in her seat "Bartending off the books."

 

"Do you have a social security number?"

 

"Umm no."

 

"Thankfully the Alien Amnesty act is our friend in this case but I'm going to get you situated this is just ridiculous no one helped you. Did you ask for help?" The brunette rubs her temple.

 

The redhead goes to open her mouth and then closes it.

 

"Of course not. Well effective immediately I'm giving you a salary that will be paid out bi-weekly. Here's some petty cash for the moment until I can get you squared away. You are obligated to attend a family dinner at least twice a month but you have to stay with us during any holidays ok?"

 

Now the Thanagarian woman starts crying.


	205. 205

Tamaran

 

It was shortly after the dinner feast that Kara took off before most of the other participants went back to their own homes for further celebrations. The Queen was escorted back to her chambers followed by a contemplative Raven.

 

The dark girl scans the room then relaxes "Tonight was...nice." As she finds a few new chairs have been added to the room to replace the last one she broke and sits down.

 

"It was..is. I hope sister Kara succeeds. I trust her." Hoping against hope that the Kryptonian stays alive and gloriously vanquishes the enemy without mercy. Too long her people have suffered. 'Too long I have suffered. No. Respect the past. Appreciate but don't live there. Live in the here and now.' The Tamaranean looks over at the purple-headed girl with a smile. Wishing she'd put her cloak down so Starfire can look into those beautiful..

 

Raven surprisingly admits aloud "I do too."

 

Opens the balcony to look at the city then stops and turns around "Oh?" Koriand'r head tilts with curiosity. Friend Raven does not trust easily nor does she admit feelings aloud other than boredom or displeasure. This is rather a unique and interesting development.

 

Unclipping her cloak lays it on the back of the chair "Yea she gave me something and now I feel more in control of my powers."

 

"Really?" Starfire slowly aproaches the shorter woman.

 

"Yes I actually feel and...it's nice."

 

"Glorious! Tell me what you feel friend Raven."

 

That look... the Tamaranean gives her. The heat it brings is making the half-demon squirm in her seat "Oh I don't know.. you know stuff." She gets up to move around because the orange girl is getting too close. Personal space was always an issue with Koriand'r along with several other things like clothes for example. 'Ugh don't think about that. What the hell Rae?'

 

"Stuff?"

 

"Yea" Raven unconsciously puts her hand on her stomach when she notices fluttering.

 

"In your stomach?"

 

"Uhh maybe." 'Evade' Her mind clammors.

 

"Mmmm Are you sure it is not the indigestion?"

 

It struck her as hilarious and Raven actually laughed without breaking anything. It was liberating. 

 

Seeing and hearing that made the Tamaranean get mist-eyed.

 

Turning suddenly serious "Why are you crying?"

 

"I've never had the pleasure of an unrestricted smile or laughter from you and it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my lifetime."

 

Rachel felt that hidden emotion come up fast and once again nothing broke. It bounced around inside her chest and then flared hotter. She had to sit back down. "Whoa"

 

"Are you the okay friend Raven? Did I say something wrong?"

 

The purple haired girl is confused as she holds a hand over her chest "No no it... my heart it..."

 

"Does it hurt? Do we need to take you to see the healer?? I told you not to eat the waqnorts!"

 

"No I'm fine. Just stop for a minute."

 

The orange woman stopped and eyed her friend carefully.

 

Running her fingers through purple locks. Maybe it's not a good idea to let this play around too much....it makes her want to do things...stupid things. Crazy stupid things around the Tamaranean woman who's heart far surpasses her physical beauty and makes Raven sweat. "I just need some fresh air."

 

Koriand'r holds out her hand "Then take a walk with me."

 

The half-demon wants to retreat and go meditate but is surprised as her own voice betrays her. "Sure." The hand beneath her palm feels electric and hauls her to her feet.

 

They made it past the doors and walked down the hall still holding eachother's hand.

 

"So have you thought about how long you will be staying?" Kori inquires with a bit of sad trepidation as they headed towards the gardens.

 

"As long as it takes I'd imagine...are you going to kick me off your planet your highness?" Rachel inquires with a halfgrin.

 

Star giggles "Never."

 

"Hmmm good to know."

 

_________

 

Three days later...

 

Vega system, Planet Karna

 

The Gordane continent

 

Kara made it in little time. She had decimated the incoming incursion of ships in a matter of seconds. No one was left alive to report back. Hopefully this gives Starfire, Raven and the Tamaranean people enough time to get things in order all without compromising the mission.

 

After making sure her hair is in a tight bun, the blond places the voice collar around her neck. Kara hates collars, detests them with a vengence and it's making her feel incredibly angry but unfortunately it's necessary. They can't guarantee the suit helmet will always be on while the image is up. Nor can they rely on the link to alter her voicebox.

 

Gearing up for the mission, Kara has to play the part convincingly. In order to do that she has to tap into the link imprint she made and it doesn't feel nice at all. It almost makes her stomach rebel. 'This is for the greater good so...' She slips into it easier than expected and feels the hate, violence and disgust ripple throughout. If the warrior didn't already have the inducer in place one would see her eyes morph to Gordanian eyes. It makes her want to smash the control panel and several other things. After a few minutes to settle herself a hail comes through.

 

The command center comes into view of the monitor. Several Gordanians in seats scattered throughout the complex "I thought you failed in your mission."

 

Kara growls "It was not of my doing. They had brought in outside assistance. Someone with the power on par with Darkseid. I had managed to make it back to relay vital information to Supreme Commander."

 

"Why are you alone on the ship?"

 

"The pytrah vesoon wanted to surrender to the enemy so I scraped them from my boot when they tried to mutiny."

 

"Why don't you go to the FinYa docking station?"

 

Spitting off to the side "Beshtar open the gate you insolent toad before I use your entrails as a jump rope." She snapped viciously.

 

The toad in question sneers "Yes lord."

 

The feed was cut abruptly as the gate was opened allowing Kara's battlecruiser to enter without a problem. She engages the helmet until she verifies if the atmosphere is free from Kryptonite and breathable. The blond then went to the large hangar and parked it. Exiting the docking ramp she was barking orders. "Get this thing ready for another assault as quickly as possible. I need a larger contingent to smash through their newly acquired defense fleet. Upgrade the weapons to the new prototype particle cannons. Where's Flernar and Regpar?? I hope you idiots didn't touch my quarters or someone's head will look nice on my wall!"

 

The pit crews and technicians move quickly with equipment and tools.

 

"Lord we left everythin as is. However, your commission was withdrawn at news of the failed attempt."

 

"WHAT??" She lands a staggering blow to the underling's face knocking him back several feet. "Fix it now!"

 

"Yes Lord!" Regpar goes scrambling.

 

Spinning around and glaring at the work crew "You three make sure you refit level's 3 and 4. There was hull damage." Seeing the inner system show all green, Kara taps a button retracting her helmet making it look as though she was scratching. Thankfully there was no glitch in the inducer image.

 

Flernar comes running up "Your drink Lord."

 

"About damn time you waste of flesh." She chugs it with disgust. It burned going down but luckily this doesn't affect Kryptonian physiology and tosses the empty cup back into the guy's scaley chest.

 

"I'll be in my quarters for the next hour. I don't want to be bothered." Kara growls out in warning.

 

"Yes Lord."

 

She made her way back to her disgusting quarters. Well Treshgar's quarters..the lines are starting to blur a bit.

 

Entering in quickly the door closes and as she looks around it takes a few moments not to vomit. There were heads and skulls currently in varying states of decay and bones all throughout the room. The stench was a bit overwhelming. She couldn't get rid of them because they are trophies of battles hard fought. Kara remembers each battle as if it was her own...she was.. proud of them.

 

'The body of a dead enemy always smells sweet. ~Titus. Strange...Treshgar has no knowledge of the Romans. Where...ahhh Lena.' The bond swept through her, renewing it's strength once more. Even out here. It made her smile as her eyes shifted back to her normal blue.

 

Her wife was sneaky enough to transfer a bit of her knowledge during their recent romps because Lena was afraid for Kara and wanted the warrior to have as much knowledge at her disposal to not only be successful in the mission but to make it back home in one piece.

 

Kara's eyes flash green for a moment. 'Wooooo thank you sweetheart.' She's got to go before the Supreme Commander in two hours so that means she has to use the facilities and get done in the food station quickly before there's no food left. Kara is not looking forward to that. It's all raw or still alive.

 

'I've had worse.'

 

If anyone else contests or fights her during her meal Kara will just as easily eat them too. If the warrior shows any weakness they'll jump on her all the same. She's got to get close to the Supreme Commander affirming Treshgar's alive and well and then demand a new detail to get into the Citadel homeworld. If that doesn't work she's going to upload something into the backup Complex-Complex and blowup the ship while it's still inside the hangar. So until then she has to play the part to a T.

 

Kara slips back into it as her eyes flash back to yellow and black then sneers. Hitting the wall communications device "Regpar what's your status." She shouts.

 

The underling's voice comes through. "The Supreme Commander wishes to see you first before reinstating your commission sir."

 

She roars in anger "I'll be down there shortly and I better not see you for several hours you Karnafian sludge worm."

 

Kara marches out of her quarters and barrels over several soldiers in her way. Hissing and growling at anyone who dares to look directly in her eyes. Some do and the warrior smashes them into the bulk heads without batting an eye. Typical Gordanian behavior especially this heinous one in particular. You don't make Commander of a fleet without being this vile and ruthless.


	206. 206

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Lena has been in the thinktank for hours. Jess did exceptionally well schmoozing the Chinese president and kicked ass at the rest of the conference and expo. Jess' assistants have been competant and helpful at almost her own level and Lena is impressed. So when they did the swap it actually worked out better for both of them and the company. Jess even got to spend time with her grandparents. It was nice. 

 

Lena on the other hand has been plowing quickly and deliberately through all her tech projects and prototypes. The grid is in process now and she's helping to maintain the balance in the spacial activation linking process. It's a bit difficult but necessary with everything that Shayera had spilled about the incoming Thanagarian invasion force they need the grid now. Especially since Kara is off on another important mission to save the galaxy.

 

The thinktank is connected remotely to the installation constructs that are already in orbit. They finally got all the pieces they needed and some extras just in case but there are millions of these pieces and it's taking all of the CEO's energy to stay awake to continue the process. She and Sam have been trading off for naps, bathroom and food breaks but it's been ongoing since Hawkgirl stepped into her office.

 

The DEO and LCorp Fleet manufacturing have all been ramping up production of new ships. The electric car factories are all temporarily closed as the resources are being redirected for the moment. Training is at an all-time high because now they need more manpower. So not only are they pumping out planes, spacecraft, assault vehicles but also people who have the know-how to work the machinery with confidence and competancy.

 

More LCorp employees have preferred to stay in the underground LCorp cities because they feel safer and to Lena that's kinda a plus so anyone who's petitioned to move-in has been approved. Lena has ordered any perishable food has to be preserved and stored in strategic locations including with nonperishable. Tomatoes into canned or dried tomatoes. Smoked, salted and dried meats. Dried, canned or jarred fruits. Pickled everything. You name it. LFoods now has no waste that includes the cafeterias in the buildings. Unless it already went bad then it gets disposed of properly or repurposed for compost. 

 

Hopefully it won't get anywhere near as bad as the long drawn out process like in WWII. Spam, A1 and a ban on stockings and rubber. With everything on rations and ration stampbooks. Everything controlled. That was a bleak thought. Lena remembers her grandmother talking about it when she was little. Her biological mother would take her to see her grandmother twice a week and she could vividly recall everything the old woman spoke of. The depression and World War II. From the hard process in which to get sugar, to having to eat multiple boxes of Kraft mac'n cheese and having to make the meat stretch. Sometimes they'd only get dumplings cooked in tomato sauce, even having to make a victory garden to have fresh vegetables. Most of the time the kids played outside barefoot and wore old flour sacks for clothing.

 

That they'd always come inside to listen to the Shirley Temple radio program along with The Shadow and The Lone Ranger. How Grandma Kieran would get a shining new penny every month and she would walk to get a piece of penny candy from the drugstore. The stories about grandma's mother and father coming over from Ireland with a few pieces of silver to try and make a better life for themselves. It's not something Lena would ever forget. When grandma passed it felt like Lena lost a piece of herself and remembers every story as if it was her own.

 

'It's not going to get that bad. I won't let it.' Lena reminds herself remembering parts of what Dr Fate explained in the shared dream or whatever that was. '"It is imperative you follow your intuition. Both of you."'

 

'I am the key.....' She takes a deep sigh. 'No wonder I got stuck here.'

 

They needed to be in two places at once so separation was necessary. It's just one of those things but if Kara can pull this off it should help alleviate the threat. So now to figure out how to set up a larger defense perimeter without compromising cohesion integrity. 'Oh that's weird..' She notices a folder that wasn't there before in the system. The CEO runs it through virus, trojan and bot scan first then notices the name a bit better when she zooms in. 'Lucky Potstickers'

 

'Oh you have got to be kidding me...how did you get into my system Kara? and what did you put here love?.... and when did you get the time you little sneak.'

 

She goes to open it but it requires a password. "Shit. What would you....." Then something comes to her and types in 'Urvish'. The folder opens.

 

Trillions of data flies at her all at once in the neural interface. "HOLY SHIT!"

 

Seeing what was on some of the digital papers already 'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I LOVE MY WIFE!'

 

It was not only everything Lena has been working on but also several extras and beyond enhancements for well... practically everything. "YES!" Pulling up one document in particular it's exactly what she was looking for. This will expand the defense perimeter a hundred fold without losing cohesion. "I am SO going to reward you when you get home booboo."

 

"Uhhh just ignore that last statement." She comments to her security who just roll their eyes.

 

The slight embarrassment passed quickly as her excitement was through the roof. In feeding the Kryptonian her information, she had passed alot of important projects, tech, stategies, you name it, anything that could possibly help the blond out in the field. Almost downloading everything into the taller woman's brain while coupling in the hopes of a safe homecoming. The brunette wasn't expecting anything in return. This was....fuckin spectacular.

 

Kara even supplied new schematics for an upgraded more efficient weapons platform that cut costs by almost 90%. So now instead of taking weeks to make one, it'll take mere hours and even enhanced it's targeting system and increased it's blaster power. 'Bloody genius.'

 

The more she looked through the documents, files and schematics in the folder the more she couldn't contain her excitement till finally had to jump up out of the chair and do a happy dance. 

 

"Yes ooowoohooo yeaaaaa fuck yea!" and throws in a few fist pumps in the air.

 

When the urge to dance had passed she sat back down at her desk and took off the headset for a moment. "Whooo" 

 

The security were the perfect picture of professionalism ignoring the woman's antics until finally Paul looks at his watch and pipes up "Ma'am?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"It's time for you to take a break and eat."

 

"Wait what?"

 

Another security guard comes in with bags of food and places them on her coffee table.

 

"What is going on here?" 

 

"We were left with specific instructions. Oh and this is for you." Paul hands over an envelope from his jacket pocket.

 

The CEO gives them an incredulous look "You're fucking kidding me."

 

"No ma'am."

 

Lena carefully accepts the letter while glaring at these co-conspirators. They just go back to their posts ignoring the glare with a sense of mirth.

 

The brunette *Hrumpfs* and opens the envelope.

 

~~

 

As I sit here   
I think of you   
Beauty inhaled  
Dancing senses  
Electrified  
Ecstasy enthralled  
Pulsing through my being  
Starbursts  
Chiming  
Ringing  
Harmonic chords  
Beating through my heart  
I want to drink you in  
Ride the ethers  
Blazing through cosmic dust  
Throbbing love  
Envelope you  
Blanket softness around you  
As we fly together  
Beyond the skies.

 

All my love,

~K

 

 

P.S. Rest and Eat woman.

 

~~

 

 

'This woman....' The brunette sighs aloud with a dopey smile. Leave it to one Kara Danvers to explain their orgasmic experiences and translate it into a loving nonsexual and spiritual way. The brunette's body is stuck between her heart exploding and being incredibly turned on.

 

Taking a deep breath to settle herself the CEO walks over to the couch and inspects the food bags. All her favorites were there. Lasagna and a side salad from the little Italian eatery down the road, A double bacon cheese big belly burger, Chicken panang from the Thai place across town with a small pint of Chunky Monkey and a pack of cherry hershey kisses.

 

Lena closed her eyes to stop any tears from falling 'I am hopelessly and ridiculously in love with my wife.'

 

Her heart stuttered in her chest and their connection is still warm with fluxes even halfway across the galaxy this is amazing.

 

'Come home safe baby. Please.'

 

Tapping her comm "Sam you're up. I'm taking a small break. Kara left us a few surprises. Good luck."

 

The CFO's voice comes through the piece "Alright Luthor hopefully you take a longer break this time."

 

"Yea yea Arias. Eyes on the prize. Out."

 

The CEO then grabs the Chicken panang with jasmin rice first. Opens it with a deep inhale supressing the urge to squeal like a lovesick teenager. Then flips on the tv to see what's going on in the news while she eats.


	207. 207

Starfire's battlements

 

"We need more men on the South continent. Bring in any reserves. Arm anyone who can swing a weapon or fire a blaster." Queen Koriand'r commands while picking up a weapon herself.

 

"There's another incoming contingent of light fighters looks like more skirmishers. They're trying to widdle us down bit by bit." General Ph'yzzon states while shoving weapons into orange hands outside of the main barracks."

 

"I'll go and when I get back initialize the shield."

 

"Wait! Friend Raven you can't go alone." Starfire said with a worried look.

 

"Trust me. You stay here your majesty." The Azarathian replies with a serious expression.

 

The orange-skinned woman smiled and laid a hand on Rachel's arm. "Come back alive friend Raven. You are very important to me." Kori said with a small squeeze then steps back.

 

With a nod Raven envelopes herself in the dark swirling energy sphere and teleports out.

 

Raven pops up near the front of the advancing war party. She smirks and then eyes swirl black and then to red as her other set open.

 

Whatever Kara did gave Raven a super boost and this now just feels like child's play. She feels so much more in control and it's amazing. The half-demon was concerned the Kryptonian took on some of her more darker aspects into herself and hopes that won't be a problem in the future. Now this scum is threatening another planet. Her friend's planet and refuses to allow more pain and misery to be apart of Kori's future. She's been through enough already although she hasn't said...Raven can feel it from time to time. No more.

 

So now Raven let's go and surrounds the entire small fleet with her energy and starts crushing, cutting, slicing and transporting them to other hellish dimensions where they'll never survive. She pounds them with the energy until only one ship remained. Rachel allowed this one to escape to tell the tale. Hopefully this should serve as a warning to the Citadel, Tamaran will not allow any more incursions into their territory without swift and deadly justice. Should give the next raiding party hesitance...psychological warfare and all. Giving them a glimpse into her mind. It'll be a miracle if they ever make it back. She snickers with an evil glint in the four red glowing eyes.

 

After the ship limped off in the opposite direction, Raven smirks as she shifted back to her normal look while wiping her hands off.

 

"Nice work if I do say so myself."

 

She floated there a little while longer merely contemplating things..

 

Thinking about new possibilities that were never allowed her before and are now right in front of her grasp if she just reach out and..

 

Taking a deep breath Raven heads back to go check on Star.

 

The purple-haired woman couldn't help the goofy smile from crossing her features for a brief moment before hiding it again with her signature aloof expression and heads back. Once the shield is up should be smooth sailing for awhile from what Kara said. Hopefully Supergirl is making progress in her mission otherwise in about a few weeks time they're going to be up to their eyeball's in Citadelian bodies. Raven will see to it personally.

 

___________

 

Planet Karna

 

Gordane Continent

 

Main City Military complex and barracks

 

The food station was packed and overrun with lizardmen fighting over who gets the largest piece of prey that is until Kara/Treshgar comes barreling in quickly and knocking and throwing men everywhere. Smashing them out of the way. After a few more get battered around the rest back off and wait for her to get her share. She snarls and grabs the largest torokbeast by the neck and a phergrin from the water tank both still very much alive. Apparently Treshgar's favorite. Then she hauls the things off while the panicking creatures are kicking and screeching. 

 

Flopping down onto a bench she uses her fingers to snap the torok's neck before she bites down clean through it's head. It's so vile and disgusting but the Treshgar imprint is thoroughly enjoying this as does many other animal imprints from before. She gave the torok a merciful death otherwise it'd be fighting and crying out the entire time.

 

The others ignored her for the most part, thinking the creature had either passed out from shock or it's heart gave out. Which is not uncommon but she has to be careful not to do that everytime. It will make her look weak and then they'll gang up and attack her directly as a challenge for position.

 

'Rao I hope there's not anymore of this. Ugh.' Kara contemplates as she continues to chew.

 

The phergrin is already struggling to breath out of water as it's not fighting that hard. There's no way to get around that one.

 

'Sorry little guy.'

 

An old advisary with his group comes strolling up and sneers. "Treshgar you hasbeen, word of your defeat has spread. How dare you come crawling back here."

 

"Are you challenging me Morlgnar? I am quite hungry."

 

"You going to talk your way out of this and crawl back to your hovel you coward?" Morlgnar spits on her food.

 

It was a split second later she rips into him with her hands as his entrails ooze onto the floor and his men back away quickly. She cuts off the head with the bladed blaster she's been carrying and tosses the rest of the body to the others where they also rip into the guys carcass. A dangerous glint dares anyone else to speak out, the rest go back to their own business and now she has a new trophy for her wall.

 

It was then Flernar comes skulking up "Lord, the Supreme Commander will see you now."

 

Nodding, Kara finishes her meal in relative quickness and hauls the severed head down the halls towards the Supreme commander's office leaving a bloody trail and bangs loudly.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

She then kicks open the door and tosses the head at the commander's chest. It bounces off with a squish and a thud as his guards merely snarl.

 

"Give me back my commission!" Kara vehemently shouts

 

"Fine anything else?"

 

"I want a larger legion."

 

The Commander snarls "You'll have to go to the Citadel homeworld for that. Tell me what happened you nargleb trash. You failed and come crawling back here after losing nearly 500 cruisers. As far as I'm concerned your career is over."

 

"The Earthlings brought in outside assistance. A Krptonian who's been enhanced. It is not of my doing. The Kryptonian cur then killed Kalibak and wiped out the ground forces in seconds. I need a larger Armada and weapons to immobilize her. "

 

"Likely excuse and story. Request denied. Now get the srill out of my office you piece of excrement."

 

"Then I challenge you for your position and add your skull to my collection you moron."

 

The larger Gordanian rose up and launched himself over the desk at Kara/Treshgar with a fury.

 

The guards couldn't interfere with a position challenge and merely observed.

 

Kara linked with him to gather his information then grabbed him by the neck and savagely broke it. She couldn't afford any damage to the suit to keep this ruse going if she was going to succeed in the mission. Now she has higher level details and information. This is going to be interesting if she can pull this off.

 

"I, Treshgar, am now your Supreme Commander!" She bellowed.

 

"All hail Lord Treshgar!"

 

She points at them with her blade blaster "You two seal the doors and send my promotion through Now!"

 

"Yes Lord."

 

Kara swiftly decapitates the former commander's head and places the two skulls side-by-side on her new desk.

 

'Next stop Citadel Homeworld.'


	208. 208

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Lena's dream

 

~~

 

Observing from an outside perspective she watches the blond woman in armor as she savagely rips through the stomach of a reptilian and then swiftly decapitates him before his body hits the floor. Then she sees an image of the blond's woman's eyes shifting back and forth from blue to yellow with the iris' changing.

 

~

 

The brunette is writhing and sweating as more images come in fast.

 

~

 

Everywhere she sees looks like a cesspool. Putrid, stinking, humid, swampy and as the blond fights through several crowds, blood is flying everywhere with a vicious glee. The blond is covered in it and then she drinks it.

 

~~

 

Lena abruptly wakes up with a silent scream. Body shaking.

 

"Fuck"

 

'Haven't had one of those in awhile. The last time was... before Kara was taken.' Her mind supplied. Lena forces her body from the bed, pulling the sheets away. After stretching her ankles, her feet hit the cold floor. Then pulling herself upright, the brunette gets up to splash some cold water on her face and change her clothes and she is clearly worried now. 

 

She finally made her way to the kitchen. Pulling open the cabinet, the CEO gets out the teakettle to make some ginger mint tea hoping it would settle her stomach.

 

After filling and putting the kettle on to boil, Lena disseminates the information and then analyzes the images. Which ones were clear. Which ones were fuzzy. Is this merely a metaphor, a representation or did it really happen..is happening? That is a very distinct and real possibility. She pulls down the teabox and out of habit grabs two mugs.

 

The brunette feels their connection, it's softer and more faint than usual but it's still there. Lena pulses a few times and waits as she sits on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. This countertop is a lighter shade than the one in their old apartment. Kara had installed this one by hand after they got moved in. 

 

Lena remembers the toolbelt and how the Kryptonian was barely wearing anything else at all. After the installation was complete they wound up Christening the counter several times that day. It made the CEO smile for a moment before she took a deep sigh as the images from the dream come flooding back in.

 

Hearing rustling in the house, a sleepy disheveled Thanagarian trounces out of the guest bedroom at the ready. The redhead is in pajamas and has feathers sticking everywhere. Mace crackling. "Are you ok?"

 

"I'm fine. Just..a bad dream I suppose. Would you like some tea?"

 

Body relaxing and rubbing her face as a few feathers fall to the floor. "Sure"

 

Watching the amount of feathers Hawkgirl is losing Lena raises a brow "Does that happen often?"

 

"The malting? During certain times yea." The taller woman gets out with embarrassment as she cautiously maneuvers the barstool. Placing the mace on the floor against the island.

 

"Do you need anything for it?"

 

"No. It's just itchy cause I have new ones coming in."

 

"Would you like for me to.." Lena gestures to the woman's wings.

 

Hawkgirl turns an interesting shade of red "NO! um No I'm good."

 

The way the other woman reacted, a clarity pan smacks Lena in the face "Ohhhh I'm sorry. Mate's privilege right?"

 

"Right." Shayera blushes then tries to change the subject. "So if you want to talk about the dream I'm all ears.

 

Running her fingers through dark locks "I'm worried about Kara. The last time I had a nightmare was before she gained all those scars and it scares me."

 

"Is that a pattern?"

 

Contemplating that for a moment, the brunette agrees "I believe it is."

 

"You have a gift."

 

"No it's just our connection." The brunette gives a half-hearted dismissal, not really believing it as it comes out of her mouth.

 

"Don't downplay it. I know several people who have visions and 'the gift of prophecy!' as they like to call it." Hawkgirl says the last part with a dramatic fashion.

 

Lena chuckles lightly "Sounds like you've been hanging around Zee."

 

"Well yea Zatanna is at the Watchtower regularly when she's not battling some intergalactic demon with Constantine."

 

"Oh?"

 

Shayera rubs the back of her neck sheepishly "Yeaaaa apparently there was a big one they couldn't handle at all. You might remember that because Kara..well Supergirl was called out to deal with it. The planet killer... but since then all the smaller ones vying for power came out of the woodwork and trying to claim territory and souls. From what I heard it's a big mess all over the quadrant. Anyways.." 

 

The teakettle whistles interrupting the conversation. That's news to Lena. Not that Kara had fought the creature but everything else. There really isn't a magic news network for this kinda stuff. 'Although that's an interesting idea.' The brunette gets up and walks to the stove. Shutting off the burner and then pours the hot water into each mug, teabag already in place.

 

Turning back she puts the kettle back then hands Shayera a cup as she leans across the island. "Here"

 

Grasping the warming blue ceramic "Thanks."

 

"So what else should I know that I don't?"

 

"I'm not sure I should say anything..."

 

A dark brow lifts.

 

Shayera gave in easily. It's really hard to say no to this woman. She rubs her nose and then admits "Alright. I didn't realize how protective Bats was of you until Kara and Supes had a fight. Now I see why."

 

Lena's eyes got wide "Wait what??"

 

"Not fight fight. Just an argument."

 

Calming a bit "Go on." The CEO inhales the steam and then takes a sip wondering what happened.

 

"Flash and a few of us were watching on the monitor while the two were playing racquetball because honestly we had nothing better to do and technically it was Flash's idea. So that's when she dropped the marriage bomb on him and he had an issue then she threatened him. If you want the footage I think Batman has it. Well after that Superman and Bats got into it too. That's when Supes took off for a bit. Needed time to figure things out I suppose." Then takes a long drink. "Mmm this is nice." 

 

It was quite a revelation that so many legends respect this short dark-haired woman sitting across from her, that it makes Shayera's chest fill with pride. Lena's treated her with more care, consideration and respect than....well honestly since her mother. It's...nice. The Luthor's strength, tenacity and courage also give the Thanagarian something to look up to even if she doesn't admit it aloud....ever. It gives her a sense of belonging and for some odd reason makes the redhead feel...stronger.

 

Lena takes another sip "I see." That felt interesting. It's not everyday your wife threatens Superman, even if the guy is her cousin. A small smile creeps onto the brunette's face. It's flattering and a little more than a turn on. The blond has beaten him before and now with her enhancements Kara'd wipe the floor with him. It's a heady feeling.

 

Clark was a nice kid and was always polite to Lena. Then when things for him and Lex went south, it turned into barely veiled contempt even though she did nothing to the teen. She respected Clark and even sorta thought of him as another older brother for a small time there. Then he became an asshat when Lex became a psycho. 'Our crazy dysfunctional family.' 

 

When she got ahold of Lex's files and found out Clark was Superman that was a shock. Later on when little Kara Danvers wannabe reporter strolled into her office with Clark it was like the sun peaking through in a first glimmer after a torrential downpour. It wasn't until later she found out they were cousins. She tried not to speculate. It could've beeen adoptive cousins. 

 

There were alot of coincidences but honestly Lena didn't want to see any obstruction when it came to Kara. So unless the blond reporter walked into her office and declared herself Supergirl, it really wouldn't have mattered. The CEO subconsciously put blinders on because she started to feel again and it was a wonderous thing. So on TaNak's ship it really was a surprise. She'll never forget that day. Kara reciprocating her feelings and then to be taken away 'Never again.' Then she sends another pulse.

 

Then a double pulse comes through. 'Oh Thank Rao.' The brunette breathes out a sigh of relief.

 

The redhead eyes the shorter woman curiously "You alright?"

 

"I will be once Kara comes home."

 

"I understand."

 

Seeing Shayera wiggle her wings a bit, Lena takes pity on her and walks over to the junk drawer. "Here" Handing the woman a long handled metal back scratcher.

 

"Thank youuuu."

 

"Just make sure to put it back when you're done. Kara's gone through 22 wooden and plastic scratchers. This is the only one that's lasted for more than a week. It's become her favorite."

 

They both chuckle and a little while later, after a nice chat, they both head back to their respective beds to try and get some sleep before the big day ahead.


	209. 209

Planet Karna

 

Nehek Continent

 

Tragg city

 

The whole planet is hot and humid. Thankfully the heat doesn't bother the Kryptonian. Mostly it's the smell that is troublesome. It's worse than living in the big cities when the sewers get backed up. After awhile as long as you don't focus on it you get used to it...somewhat. The non swamp areas are mostly industrial compounds and training facilities. The desert areas here are for ship manufacturing and electronics. 

 

Practically all of Karna is one giant processing plant for space faring predators and slavers. No art, history, music, dancing...nothing to balance themselves with peace and creativity. Just more chaos and destruction. It's a sad thing for the next several generations of Gordanian and Karnaien offspring. 

 

There was a small population on the western continent who wanted something better and they were sold off as slaves and food. From Kara's guess it'll probably take them another thousand years of evolution to get past it or destroy themselves in the process. The Kryptonian knows a few reptilian species who are more evolved and peaceful who moved past this.... and then there were those who didn't but every species have their spectrum. It's not really her place to judge but when they come knocking on her door she will not hesitate to stop them. It's their own fault. It's what they get.

 

Kara refuses to allow another planet be ravaged by this mindless plague. Hopefully once she's done here it will give the younglings who haven't been indoctrinated a chance to forge a new path. Free of their forefathers hate, bloodthirst and contempt for life. However, the blond knows that is a hard instinct to break after the genetic memory has been entrained for so long. They'll have to really embrace a higher form of themselves to bypass the challenges ahead. Maybe one day there will be proper schools here and embassies. 

 

Maybe little ones playing and singing in the streets. It makes the warrior smile internally for a moment. Then a memory comes through from the imprint as Treshgar and the others fighting to live even from an early age practically from when they hatched and devoured their siblings. It gave her the shakes a bit wanting to puke. 'Ugh I'll be so happy when this mission is over.' 

 

She's currently reviewing some data on her consol. Kara's got one visit to a neighboring manufacturing facility as a surprise inspection. The other places she's stopped at so far she had to plant the special high powered explosives Lena designed. It was meant to be a double combo bomb with cloaking tech with a remote transmitter. It will not just explode destroying the facilities within a certain range but also give off a large EMpulse throughout a massive radius. So Kara needs to be out of range when she triggers it. Preferably off planet because the way the brunette designed the suckers it's gonna knock them back into a stone age.

 

"We're coming in for approach Supreme Commander."

 

"Bout damn time. Hurry up and get this thing on the ground." The blond growled out.

 

"Aye Lord."

 

They had taken the Former Supreme Commander Suraknar's personal vehicle which is a small armored transport. She already loaded the main complex with the explosive devices just in case she has to make a hasty exit. Kara's got several more ready to go. Thank Rao Lena's pocket dimension is working. It still makes the warrior nervous because it's utilizing magic aspects and Kara is worried she might start glowing. However, the brunette had thought of that and made the suit armor the way she did covering almost the entirety of the Kryptonian's body.

 

Kara is thinking about her next steps. The Citadel homeworld is too heavily fortified already taking into account Kryptonian physiology. Now once she's inside and takes out the shield, the AI, and the main facilities there too it should be...easier...to blast and fight her way out if she has to. Any Citadel ships after that is fair game. All of them and any of their allies too. Tear through them all and toss the remains into the nearest sun. So other species can't collect the technology. 'Wonder how long this is gonna take.'

 

The thought that this was going to take months or years just felt like a stone in her stomach. So in order to make this a bit quicker she may just have to tap into her rage... that energy she had pulled from Raven is still bouncing around maybe she can dispel some of that out. Since then Kara's felt like a a volcano fit to burst but if she let's go it may well just destroy the whole planet if she's not careful. 

 

Kara wants to give the species a chance to evolve further and not just pass a death sentence to future unborn generations. That and the blond's not sure the suit will make it if she does. It's her emergency ticket home if all else fails.

 

A few seconds later they touch down at the manufacturing facilities platform. This one in particular designs blasters and other hand weapons including pain sticks. This makes the blond sneer and spit. 

 

"Alright let's move and see if these srill kaks have fixed their production problems. If we don't get this corrected we'll lose our planet ranking. Move it!" Apparently all the worlds that the Citadel control have a ranking system and the ones with the highest ranks get the most resources, drugs, food and technology. 

 

Which includes many of the delicacies the Gordanian's prefer. Even drugs were being dumped into their water supply to make them more aggressive. The technology they use had been acquired from other species and not something they developed on their own. With the materials the Citadel provides the Gordanians have become the top producing weapons manufacturer and ready vicious labor force.

 

A full contingent and personal guards filed out of the transport and secured the platform.

 

The facility leader comes running up "Supreme Commander Treshgar we were not expecting a visit. Surely you should eat and rest before..."

 

"That's precisely why I'm here you toad. You're production rates are down and labor is high. I'm here for a surprise inspection and if I don't like what I find I will enjoy taking your head along with wiping out your entire offspring line. Suraknar was an idiot and I don't tolerate idiots." 

 

About an hour later she had another head. The explosives were placed and no one was the wiser. Now she's returning to the main compound to get her cruiser and head offplanet before some very interesting fireworks take place.

 

___________

 

Regina Caelorum

 

The grid is up. Since the brunette already had the next two weeks off from classes, her schedule has been relatively free so Lena and Sam having been pounding the grid spheres up like hot potatoes. Now it's done and Lena is out at the space station helping to modify the weapons platforms using the grappler ships to pull them inside to work on the ones that were already in place before Kara supplied the new schematics. 

 

The CEO is not wearing her robes today. It's all technician gear as she's up to her elbows in lithium grease and circuit panels, replacing the inductor coils amongst other things.

 

Hawkgirl, Paul and Tomas are keeping watch as several technicians and mechanics assist the young Luthor. The brunette is not trusting anyone else to do this. This is too important.

 

She's got another 9 of these puppies that need to be retrofit with the new specs before Lena has to do initialization tests for the ring gates for the new security checkpoints. Then more mass driver installations for the bases. Since Thanagarians use mostly light based energy weapons and shields, the mass drivers will clear the shielding and rip through their hulls but it needs to have the right type of mass and speed to clear it. 

 

Basic machine guns and missiles won't work. So specially enhanced railguns are being installed just in case they head towards the space station or the starbase and not just Earth alone. The install on the Fleet ships is actually not that hard. It's the stations that need the extra power rerouted from other systems to compensate. 

 

Lena has also been upgrading her own ships with Zoranium composite plating for additional armament. That production time has been cut down by 30% with the new information Kara supplied as well. So it's all hands on deck for upgrades all around. Hopefully the shipping lines don't get cut off because there are alot of people relying on her equipment and supplies to get through. Even with the grid expansion there are still some outside colonies that are going to have to rough it for awhile till the dust settles. 

 

Lena is praying this is not going to be a long siege and that there will be quick resolution in their favor. If there is another Gordanian raiding party that comes through at the same time the Thanagarians do it's going to be a free for all. The CEO's already sent messages to her allies of the 12 who wish to withdraw from the Starbase in the interim. Alot of people who aren't living on the stations have taken her advice and either went planetside or left the region altogether until further notice.

 

"Break time ma'am."

 

"Damnit!" She drops the piece she was working on. "Paul you asshat that was an important..."

 

"I may be an ass but you're more important than that little techy doodad. Your wife left specific instructions. Now eat."

 

"Fuckers!

 

Shayera's sides are bouncing with silent laughter as she hands the woman a shop towel. "They're right you know."

 

"Ugh not you too."

 

"Well what do you expect?" Shayera places her hand on her hip with a smirk.

 

"Fine!"

 

Another one of her men comes running up with a large bag of food.

 

Carding fingers through dark tresses then pulls them into a tight ponytail "You all might as well eat with me."

 

"Nope those are all yours ma'am." The security guard says with a gruff.

 

"I swear when she gets back I'm gonna be three hundred pounds." Flinging an arm in the arm with exasperation, Lena grabs the bag with a bit of sass.

 

Hawkgirl leans against the wall "You humans are weird."

 

"Says the alien who eats half her bodyweight in ice cream."

 

"That was good ice cream." Shayera daydreams about the moosetracks buckets she bought with the cash Lena gave her.

 

Shaking her head, Lena looks into the bag "Oooo mine!" Eyeing the Gargantuan sub with extra cappicola grabs it quickly then sees another small bag in with the others. She peeks and find doughnuts. 'Yay'

 

Last night was a bit easier to sleep than the previous night. Little pieces and images coming and going throughout. She's been writing them down for later analyzation and is praying for Kara and her safe return. Lena had wracked her brain with an additional option to the motherbox, poking around the libraries looking for something more long distance portal wise. It apparently takes a shit ton of magical energy to portal around and not something Lena would be able to pull off at the moment. That is unless she decides to really tap into that side of her. 

 

As she's been studying more and more, Lena's been feeling more energy drawing unto herself. The brunette has an inkling this may be why her Kryptonian abilities haven't sprung forth as of yet because her latent magic ones are coming in. The CEO's been trying to deny magic for so long and now with everything she's read and seen, it's pushing to the forefront past her scientist mentality.

 

After she was done with her sandwiches and doughnuts, Tomas steps forward and hands her an envelope.

 

A small grin appears "Aha okaaay"

 

~~

 

Dearest Lena,

 

I know you miss me. I miss you too already. I haven't even left yet. I watched you this morning... well I do every morning that I get a chance and just observe you. The way your chest rises and falls while you sleep. Every once and awhile you make this cute little whine and snore. If it's a special occasion you talk in your sleep. The way the sunlight drifts across your skin. You absolutely glow. Your dark hair splayed out all over my chest or across the pillows. I love these small stolen moments that no else gets to see but me. 

 

These I treasure along with many other moments with you. The way you smile when you look at me and think I'm not looking. The way your nose wrinkles in disgust at some off smell. It's adorable. The way you run your fingers through my hair and all the little things you do to make me feel special. The heat I feel in your eyes when you say you love me. I love it all and I want many more moments with you. I love you.

 

Everytime I have to go somewhere I take you with me. You are the very air I breath. My whole world is in your arms and I will do everything within my power to come home to you. I promise.

 

All My Love,

 

~Kara

 

~~

 

 

'Kara...' Lena is already in tears and when Shayera tries to take a peek at the paper, the brunette just pulls it close to her chest. "No no. It's fine. I'm fine."

 

"If you say so but your mascara is running." The redhead supplied with a knowing smile.

 

"Shit" The CEO quickly folds the paper and puts it in her pocket for later then grabs a napkin to wipe gently. After grabbing a mirror and fixing it quickly, the brunette feels a sense of urgency kick in. 'We need to pull this off or Kara's mission is for naught if she has no one left to come home to and I'm not going to let that happen.'

 

"Alright let's hurry up and get this shit done. We've got alot of work ahead of us." The CEO heads back over to the panel and picks up the parts.

 

Red brows knit.

 

Paul supplies "That wasn't a very long break ma'am."

 

"Kara's not getting a break. I've had enough for the both of us. Come on now move it!" Lena shouts to the people around her as the crew double their efforts.

 

They all saw the hard look of determination on the CEO's face and just kept their mouths shut.


	210. 210

A few days later...

 

Citadel Homeworld

 

The Capital

 

Everything so far has gone according to plan. Kara is now on the massive Citadel homeworld and it's huge with megacities far above the cloud lines. It's denizens are separated into classes. Fascism is the flavor of the day with various dictators every few years. They don't live very long. Mostly it's the Branx-Okaaran Hybrids. Stonelike grey giants with more brawns than brains. Come to find out from what Kara gathered from her link with the prior Supreme Commander Suraknar, was one Citadelian in particular had merged himself with the AI that controls everything here. 

 

Lord Tormyn in now Dictator so this should prove interesting. If she can get close enough maybe she can link with him. This is proving to be more and more interesting the longer she's out here. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she stayed out here longer. 'Wait what are you thinking?! Stop that.' Her eyes flash green as she feels multiple pulses bringing her true self forward once again. 'Crap I better watch that. Thank you zhao.'

 

Kara hasn't had time to meditate being on nonstop go the entire time since the mission began, the warrior hasn't had an opportunity to exert her own will still sitting within the Treshgar imprint, along with picking up the other two. This is probably why Brophy was so adamant about control. It's still new and fresh. Taking a deep breath, she focuses on her will and the bond then feels herself balance again. Then kicks back a double pulse. 

 

The Kryptonian has to be careful. Some of the species here don't see through the usual visual spectrum. Like some of the insectoid species who'll be able to see through her disguise or the lycanthians who have a very unique sense of smell so she's staying away from the lower classes on the ground and streets. 

 

The Citadel control 21 worlds in the Vega system but they are an intergalactic hub of trade. The slave markets bring in tons of rare commodities and goods. Credits and other forms of currency are accepted and exchanged here. The biggest thieves are the money changers. Any slaves bought here could go on to possibly a thousand different worlds, the biggest one being Okaara for this sectors gladiatorial arenas. It's on par with Maaldoria, Locambren and several other planets who wish to control the slave trade in their individual sectors.

 

That brings up some memories and makes her eyes flash yellow once more. "I want an audience with Lord Tormyn as of now! Make it happen you worms." She barked.

 

"Yes Lord!"

 

An attendant comes rushing up "Lord Treshgar allow me to see you to where you'll be staying. We apologise for not having something bigger available but a large delegation from Okaara, Aello and Euphorix are here to celebrate Lord Tormyns recent engagement."

 

"Pshhhhftttt grrrrr" She hissed.

 

"If you'd like I can get you prime seating in the Main Arena for tonight's combat."

 

Kara was about to decline when one of her men comes running back "Lord Tormyn will be unavailable to see you officially until three days from now."

 

The attendant speaks up quickly "But Lord Tormyn will be at the games tonight... so yes?"

 

The furry rat-looking attendant continually bows to show subservience as to not get disemboweled by the Gordanian delegation. Sniveling slime.

 

The universe is fit to torture her further "Fine! These better be damn good seats."

 

Then happy with the result the attendant continues escorting Kara/Treshgar and her guards to where she's staying till tonight's festivities. 'Great just friggen great.'

 

This is a problem. A big problem. Kara doesn't know how she'll react to seeing the fighting again. Possibly having a flashback or go on a rampage is exactly what she doesn't need to do right now. There's other things at play here she needs the intel before the Kryptonian goes poppin off. Dominators, The Spider Guild and intergalactic demons... she's been catching hints of in the minds and words she's been picking up since they got within he Kryptonian's earshot. Hopefully Lena is doing better on her end. It's about to get real hairy here, real fast.

 

_____________

 

Starbase Magnus Fortuna 

 

Lena had gotten most of everything prepared. Long range scanners have shown an inbound fleet. It's not large considering the overall number but the ships size themselves are. Forty Thanagarian warships about a forth of the size of the moon. Almost like traveling cities. The brunette would love to get her hands on that technology considering of course they aren't shooting at her at the time.

 

The fleet is fast approaching so now she's at Starbase Magnus Fortuna helping get people transported down to the surface who want to go. The crowd and last minute stragglers are in a mild panic as people are hurrying to gather their families and a few belongings to take with them. Her base security is trying to calm everyone and have them avoid running while organizing where everyone is to go, to which transporters, docking bays or hangars for ships leaving. 

 

The announcement from a few days prior some people didn't take seriously. Now with the new announcement it's a different story and they only have an hour window before she puts the secondary quasi-shield up in tandem with the grid. She's not taking any chances. 

 

A little girl about 10 or so had come out of her quarters by herself with a doll looking for her parents. Lena stops and picks her up. "Come on sweetie. I got you. What are your parents names?"

 

The sleepy alien girl speaks in a foreign dialect the brunette has picked up in recent months.

 

"Zrfn y Tled."

 

Lena recognizes the names. Zrfn is one of the Base security leads and Tled is a cook. She probably is shutting down the power units at the restaurant since Lena made the announcement over the bases intercom. The cooking systems could cause secondary explosions if hit so the shutdown is a necessary protocol. The warning alarms woke the child before her parents could get back. The brunette switches into the child's native language. "Did you pack a suitcase?"

 

The red-skinned girl then nods and hugs her doll. They head back into the family's quarters and sure enough there was three cases ready to go. "Shayera could.."

 

"Got it. Come on let's go." The redhead gets out as she tosses one at Paul then quickly follow behind the CEO.

 

They head down the corridor while Lena calls through the security channels on her communication device for the base. "Zrfn. I got Nla and I'm heading over to the docking bay 5 now with your luggage. Meet us there after you get Tled."

 

His harried and relieved voice comes through in English "Confirmed. Yes thank you ma'am. Be there shortly."

 

"Such a brave girl hmm? We're going to meet up with you parents ok?"

 

The girl nods again and just tucks herself into the brunette's shoulder.

 

A few minutes later Lena and Shayera get to the docking bay and see the girls parents enter a few seconds later from the opposite entrance. The concerned parents ran up and thanked the young Luthor as they passed off and started boarding the small carrier craft with several others. Taking a deep breath, Lena smiles while waving to Nla as the craft's door closes.

 

"You're good with kids." Hawkgirl comments seeming impressed by that.

 

The CEO starts to walk back the way they just came from "Mmmm. Come on I have to do a security sweep.. hang on" Tapping her communications device "Status report!"

 

"Most hangars and bays are empty except for 5, 12, and 23 ma'am. We still got people in the transporter room getting offloaded to the combined fleetships. Only about 130 more give or take. Everyone else is staying." The bases security captain explains quickly in a breathless manner.

 

Thinking about that for a second then Lena replies "We need to do a security sweep. I don't want any nasty surprises right now."

 

He confirms "Got it. Will do."

 

Immediately the genius calls Sam with the information as the two walk down several more corridors with Paul and Tomas in tow. Shayera is more and more impressed the longer she hangs around the shorter woman. If the woman wasn't already a Queen then she damn well better should be. Dad would be proud. 'Damn straight.' 

 

After hanging up, Lena starts to run to the main bridge. There wasn't much time left. "Let's move."

 

"Yes Milady."


	211. 211

Citadel Homeworld

 

The Capital

 

Kara is sitting in a chair in her designated room having already dismissed her men to their security posts outside of the room and the perimeter. She opens the helmet to finally get some fresh air well not exactly fresh but not stuffy from being stuck inside the suit. The blond doesn't exactly mention it all the time but she still gets claustrophobic. This isn't the longest she's been without a shower but it is the longest being stuck inside something without a bath. It's not bad just she's getting potent and a little sweaty. 

 

If she was just in the standard loincloth and barefoot it wouldn't be a problem. Gordanian's don't bathe and rarely use the bathroom. So the Kryptonian has had to adjust. Not eating too much and not too often. Very smart creatures instinctually. It helps with their survival. Kara really wants to lay on the bed and take a nap but she can't. If she's too quiet her men will get suspicious and she has to get to the games tonight which is in a few hours and the blond's mind is reeling. So she relegated herself to the chair in hopes of calming herself down just enough to make it past this and the events tonight.

 

If it doesn't work out and she blows her cover, the Kryptonian deterrents will be activated. In the offchance they don't then she can puncture her way through and destroy the core Complex-Complex but the probability of that is 32%. That's one of the many scenarios her and Lena went over. Since the bounty, the Daxamites and joining the Justice League, Supergirl has really made a name for herself and any civilization with half a brain has made preparations against the reknowned Kryptonian and her abilities given what she went through with the Blackfire-Kalibak situation.

 

Well Supergirl and Superman. Globe-trotting around the universe it's not that really far-fetched. Word does spread quickly even in the expanse of space. So here Kara's wondering if there is any other way to get in without having to witness the fights. How far can she push out her link? Would it work? Would it accept multiple people in a large range? Would the information be corrupted by multiple parties all at once? 

 

Kara's never tried groups, it was too risky. Trying to maintain control. For her sanity it needs to be individually with proper time acclimation and integration. Just thinking of trying is dangerous enough. She doesn't want to get overwhelmed and wind up in some forest against even if she isn't in the lotow's body, Kara is still a dangerous creature. To pretend otherwise wouldn't be doing anyone any favors and in fact would be downright deadly.

 

Which reminds her, the blond needs to meditate. She doesn't have very much time. She grunts and snarls loudly and then stands up and chucks the chair across the room. Watching and hearing it shatter is somewhat satisfying. Then flopping onto the bed, the warrior begins her stillness and breath control dropping herself quickly into a meditative state. 

 

A few minutes later she feels floaty, buzzy and blissful. Much better than before, so much lighter. Then she feels an inner nudge and says quietly to herself "Increase light quotient." Her crown starts tingling and feels icy cool, her chest feels warm and is buzzing then her lungs begin to fill with... she's not sure but it makes her feel lightheaded for a moment. 

 

The sensation inside her lungs is like liquid fire almost like plasma? and it fills her up. 'Holy Rao' The energy rippling through her gets stronger...'Volcano my ass, that was nothing.' She muses as her body begins to flux. Kara starts to worry if she's glowing or if her fluid might come in and attempts to bring herself up till the blond hears...herself? 'Relax. All is well. Continue. Trust and allow.'

 

'Uh okay' The warrior relaxes again as a larger dose of what was happening occurs and now she feels like she can't breathe. Then she pops out of her body. 

 

'This is so weird.' Kara's looking down at herself. Well her physical self.

 

She floats higher towards the ceiling. 'Whoa wait...' 

 

'Trust and allow.' She hears herself say once more. 'Alright.'

 

Kara pops through the roof and then looks below where all the creatures and their energy bodies are visible. 'Oh cool.'

 

Moving towards the capital building Kara floats through the walls passing through a room Lord Tormyn is in getting ready. She receives information without getting too close and then goes through the floor into the lower levels. Eventually she makes it down to where her original goal is...Complex-Complex. It's... different. It's not supposed to be....

 

The warrior feels being pulled towards the sides where there's Kryptonite surrounding the system. 'Oh I see.' White light fills her spirit more and then she steps into the massive Kryptonite chunks and renders it inert. Merely a pretty green stone no longer radioactive. Quickly she works on the rest confirming all the Kryptonite is no more including several dampener systems.

 

Satisfied with that she senses someone getting closer to her body. 'Crap!' She snaps back suddenly and takes a deep breath as she sits up now inside her own body once more. Then one her guards comes in past the doors with a bipedal locust looking fellow. 

 

"Lord you didn't answer when we knocked. This is Crix. He is supposed to take your food order and dietary requests."

 

The locust Crix flares his wings and clicks out "You are being deceived. She's the Kryptonian!"

 

At first some of the guards looked at eachother then point their weapons at Kara "Lord Treshgar you will come with us." He spat.

 

They weren't sure they could believe the insectoid but wanted to verify the claims by scanner.

 

"Ooops time to go." Quickly turning them all into splatters on the wall so no one would sound an alarm. Kara switches the image and voice off and switches to cloaking feature. Now she has a small window to get in and if that earlier vision wasn't a hallucination then she needs to move quickly to upload the virus and set the explosives. 

 

The blond zips off towards the capital building. Tormyn and his guards already left for the arena but the place was still heavily fortified. She slips past several guards and works her way down the levels until she gets to the main chambers where she just left...

 

Looking around it's exactly as she saw it. Working quickly she pulls out the alien device and hooks it to the consol. Pressing the green button it activates and flashes. Warning systems start triggering. 'Shit come on!' The device turns blue. Then she retracts it from the console and then swiftly splays her hand out and reaches into her inventory of the small pocket dimension and starts planting the cloaked explosives everywhere. She has to hurry and get far away... like Now. 

 

Content with the amount of devices planted. Kara speeds off, right out of the building and up through the atmosphere. Once far enough away she detonates them all. Massive explosions were seen along with a giant EMpulse ripple knocking out the planet's computers and electronics including any ships that were in close orbit or satellites. The virus transmitted before the blast so anything that picks up the signal will be corrupted and dead in the water.

 

"Well" She rips off the damned collar and crushes it. Then puts in the nose respirator. "Time to get to work." 

 

The blond pulls her sword and a new Zoranium axe Lena made, from the pocket and plunges herself into the military barricade surrounding the planet. Kara's roar made the heavens shake.

 

___________

 

DEO starship Intrepid

 

It was after Lena got all the defenses and offense armaments operational with the security lockdown and sweeps completed then that the CEO hopped onto one of the DEO ships to meet up with Alex for a strategy plan just in case.

 

Most of her employees were put in the underground structures with her Phoenix protocol before the announcement came from the government agencies to the general public as to avoid the chaos of people trying to leave the city or trying to force their way into the secured LCorp facilities. 

 

All air travel was halted excluding Air Force One and a few other select groups to get to strategic underground locations. It's not really secret anymore for Lena but for everyone else it was. The space shipping lines have completely ceased and no pirates in sight. The corporate mining colonies continued in their normal everyday operations having their own security they'd give a fight if anyone was looking for one.

 

Sam, Brophy and the girls including Cassie were also secured. Lena didn't take no for an answer from her CFO. She can do just as much good at the underground bunker than she can sitting in the LCorp office building. This way the girls won't be terrified of what's going on. Which was one of the first things she told Alex after she boarded to alleviate the Director's anxieties.

 

Lena left Cat in charge of Catco to try and control the narrative of what's going on. Eve and Jess have combined forces on the ground for LCorp's paramilitary and daily operations. The CEO's got her foldable thinktank/gundam headset in her pocket and she's armed to the teeth. She increased her number of security and military guards who also have a variety of weaponry on them as well. Nobody can get within 30 feet of the Commodore without her permission.

 

She's got her hair in a tight bun and wearing special modified combat suit matching her men's with little pieces here and there that would also match Kara's armor. Lena was a daunting sight. Her own special warcraft ready to go once she's done here. The brunette won't be heading to the Flagship Freedom of the LCorp Fleets no, Lena will be heading to her brand new Military Fighter Class Warship the Leo Corde. It was a behemoth almost as big as the Thanagarian ships but so much more. 

 

The miniaturization has really upped their game and she's got tons of shock troops ready to go. Weapons and defenses of every kind imaginable. It took nine weeks of training to bring everyone up to speed on how to handle the thing. Of course Lena can handle the whole ship by herself, with her eyes closed, with one arm tied behind her back. Not bragging or anything. It is a shining star in her arsenal of starships. Probably one of her favorites thus far.

 

The CEO did some quick thinking on the fly and installed some backup cloaking tech into the the bases and the platforms. Not all the platforms, just some. She wanted to use a handful of them as bait. If the Thanagarian fleet started firing on the weapons platforms near the security entry checkpoints of the grid then that would initiate four additional cloaked platforms systems and they would pound the ever lovin shit outta the interlopers. It was almost...delightfully evil. Her Luthor self tingled.

 

Smart mines. Lena also developed smart mines. That would give feint echoes and images of something else and then draw the ship towards the platforms. Only once Lena would enter a directive into it's system would it gravitate towards those particular ship signatures and if the ship refused to follow, it would then turn into a EMpulse limpet that would only affect a small range. Wreaking havoc on the systems of the ship it attached itself to.

 

The other thing she's quite proud of is reflector panels. The only downfall to energy-based beams/lasers is mirrors. Bloody frickin mirrors. So some of the panels she's installed on the outer hull near some of the main systems, which of course would be the first areas to be targeted, has chameleon skin that can change to reflective once it senses an energy lightblast inbound or within a certain range. It also compensates for the trajectory to make sure it would be an accurate bounce back and not angle out that it may hit other ships in the confusion.

 

The CEO and Shayera already agreed that the redhead would stay unseen and off radar because even though they got Hawkgirl's issue resolved it would then put Kara's identity in a very interesting predicament. Shayera only agreed if Lena would take the larger contingent with her for protection till she returns back to the Leo. Massive hulking thing that it is. 

 

The Leo Corde has been in production for months. It didn't really come together until the potstickers fiend left a wonderful package. Lena really has every intention of rewarding her beautiful bondmate upon her return and is not above tying the blond down to the bed for a week. The brunette smirks internally at that idea. 'Come home soon baby.' She then returns her attention back to Alex who was speaking about some concerns.

 

"Alex I've already taken that into account. Trust me and just stick to the script ok?"

 

"Ugh fine but you owe me. So now what?"

 

"So now we wait..They've been sitting there for the past hour but I have a feeling we should get a message any moment now. "

 

It was not even three minutes later a hail comes though.

 

Lena smirked as the director just rolls her eyes.

 

"On screen."

 

The man that appears on the viewscreen has a similar headgear to the one Hawkgirl wears Golden bird helm. The man is very large and imposing by his posture. "Greetings Earthlings. I am Hro Talak of Thanagar. I am here as an ambassador of peace. I wish to speak to you of some rather urgent business."

 

The redhead steps forward all business "Hello I am Director Danvers. What brings you to our system Hro Talak?"

 

He eyes the woman suspiciously "I surmise I will be speaking with you then?"

 

"Mmmm"

 

Hro explains with urgency "I wish to offer our assistance. There is a horrible enemy coming that will most likely attack and enslave your people. We wish to help you fight them off."

 

Alex tilts her head "Interesting. Mighty kindly of you but what exactly do you wish to gain from this?"

 

"Well it would be nice to have an alliance this far out in your sector and we have similar interests. It would be mutually beneficial don't you think? So if you would please accept our help then we can begin preparations." The hawkman hedges politely.

 

"That's not going to work for us."

 

He's starting to look slightly agitated "It is imperative that you drop your shields and systems and allow us to help you. The Gordanians are coming and we are your only hope of survival against them."

 

The older Danvers sister smiles and crosses her arms "We handled them just fine by ourselves the two times they tried to invade so far and thanks but no thanks. We don't need your help."

 

"You are making a grave mistake. They must've only sent a few scouts and you are making boasts about defeating them like that means something." Hro replies with incredulity.

 

"Try an armada of more than 400 battle cruisers and we're still standing." She supplied with a smirk.

 

Disbelief marred his features even underneath the helmet "That...that's not possible. Your casualties must be catastrophic."

 

"Nope."

 

"We are here to help you truly. We would enjoy a partnership in this sector." The Thanagarian implored with his palms open.

 

"I said I appreciate your offer but we decline at this time."

 

A man with a smaller helmet behind Hro tries to step forward and the commander just holds up a hand to stop him "I wish for you to reconsider or is there someone else above you that I may speak with?"

 

With a small huff Alex sits in the command chair as Lena steps forward.

 

Command mask firmly in place, the brunette states "You need to leave our sector now. Your planet is in dire need of your assistance and you shouldn't be out here dabbling services."

 

"What do you mean? Are you in charge?"

 

"Yes I am. I also have it on good authority something big is going to occur within the Citadel forces and once that happens they are going to be scrambling back into your and their sector of space to pull more territory close to home."

 

The man says incredulously "You can't possibly know of our people human..."

 

Lena says succintly with a hard edge to her voice "Go back to the Polaris sector Hro. KulVa Neh. Ish mar tenka, che."  
(Go Home. When wisdom speaks, listen.)

 

As the visible parts of Hro's face turn red, he sneers "You will regret this." Then cuts the feed.

 

"No but I bet you will soon enough." Spinning around with a dangerous glint, Lena and her men start to move off the bridge.

 

"Where are you going?" A red brow lifts in question.

 

"Back to my ship. He's not going to stand idly by. Their plans where to declare martial law, build a planet buster and knock this planet right out of the sky to build a hyper gateway." The CEO explains in a flourish as her men continue to flood down the corridor towards the docking imbilical hatch that's connecting the two ships at the moment.

 

"FUcking shit Lena when were you going to tell me?!"

 

With a smirk, Lena tosses over her shoulder "I just did. If they advance they can't make it past the grid and they know it. So now we wait to see if they try anything. If they do... well can't say we didn't warn them." Then exits the bridge with a swagger.


	212. 212

Vega star system

 

Above the Citadelian homeworld

 

The military barricade was a mass of different asteroids, chunks and moon pieces all turned into a gigantic blockade of military weapon complexes, stations and platforms in an interlocking mega-ring structure around the planet. Which had millions of other ships interspersed around the ring and planet, mostly massive warships, battle cruisers and carriers. It's never been penetrated but now with one rampaging Ultra Hyper Supergirl has rendered it to ash in the matter of minutes. Anyone else would have been destroyed or would taken years to even make a dent. 

 

The planet was in chaos, the warrior could hear and see it. Taking a nose-dive at the right trajectory to avoid burning up the suit in reentry, she targets the military and weapons outposts, manufacturing plants and barracks. Freed the slaves and left the civilians alone. Smashed massive holes into treasuries, depositories, food surplus and grain silos. When she came back up out of the toposphere something orange was flying at her incredibly fast.

 

"What in the.." Kara noticed it wasn't a ship but a single person in a lantern suit. Rather an orange lantern suit. Ugly looking thing.

 

"MINE!" The ugly creature bellowed as his vector was directly at the Kryptonian. "It's mine it's all mine don't touch it!"

 

The blond was surprised and then tries to avoid the critter. "What's your problem buddy I'm busy."

 

"No! I'll take your soul too! It's all mine!! Give it to me!" He said with a vicious greed in his words while salivating.

 

That made her mad.

 

The creature formed several ....people? from the orange light of his ring and they started to attack her.

 

"Oh no you don't!" Kara flew past the creations and straight for the ugly scrap. 

 

He sealed himself into a protective shield. Kara tries to break through with a punch and gets blocked.'Crap what the heck is this?'

 

Flying back and ziping around she thinks for a second while dodging the creations trying to attack and restrain her. She tries her sonic cutter which doesn't work. Then has a different idea. 

 

Taking her axe which was double-bladed and with a mighty blow, she strikes out at the orange bubble and cleaves it.

 

"AGH! NO"

 

"I said I'm busy! Who are you and why are you attacking me?" Kara shouts as she is trying to rip further into the orange sphere pushing harder as it tries to reseal itself.

 

"Everything belongs to Larfleeze! To ME! MINE!"

 

"Think again you jerk." Kara finally pushes through as she starts to glow yellow and she blasts him with her heatvision. It doesn't seem to affect him as he starts glowing orange himself. Ripping the barrier they begin Trading blows, throwing punches and kicks with a fury. He's alot faster than she suspected.

 

They avoid getting hit by a flock of large birds going by while fighting but his constructs are really trying her patience attempting to grab and pull her into the ring. 

 

Her eyes begin to glow white "I warned you." Kara's rage bubbled up and she used her heatvision once more but this time enhanced. The white beam sliced right through him and his constructs, right down the middle. 

 

The ring powered down, as did the constructs in a fizzle as his lifeless corpse, in two pieces starts to fall towards the planet. Kara swoops down, using her hands, she crushes his blackened hand and ring to dust. Thankfully her suit barely took any damage. The warrior still angry zips back to pick up her weapons and heads offplanet to start wiping out the rest of the Citadelian Fleetships within the sector. Every last stinkin one of them.

 

__________

 

Sol system

 

Out past Neptunes orbit

 

 

The energy blasts from the Thanagarian ships that hit the grid got dispersed and absorbed. As soon as they opened fired, the weapons platforms started pounding on the enemy ships. The mega railguns ripping and tearing through the warships shields causing them to drop altogether and then the secondary systems of the platforms activated and bombarded them with ion cannons and quad missiles.

 

Lena sent the directives for the mines and off the little guys went. They wreaked havoc on the enemy's systems and it was awesome. When some of the hawkmen's ships tried to ram the grid it used the extra power absorbed from their original blasts and then went through the ships like a massive plasma cutter. Made nice bite size chunks as it slide through. Molten pieces everywhere and men falling through into space. 

 

EM pulses won't affect the gridspheres because of the type of housing used for the pieces. Completely seals it so if in the case the limpet smart mines attach and then a ship swings back for another ramming it wouldn't work.

 

A few ships tried to go for the Starbase and got pounded by more cloaked platforms. They couldn't transport across because of a scrambler frequency that was being broadcasted across the expanse. Anyone stupid enough to try and beam anywhere would be lost in the ethers.

 

When the rest of the Thanagarian fleet abandoned their attempts to get past the grid they also flew towards the Starbase. Suddenly hundreds of LCorp Fleet ships decloaked. Seeing this the lead ship also tried ramming the base. However, a monolithic purplish-blue light wheel appeared and inside of it a portal opened directly in front of the Thanagarian ship. The Leo Corde comes barreling out of the portal and bombards the lead ship while freezing it's path trajectory with a greenish beam restricting movement. The portal closes behind the Leo immediately.

 

Several triangular looking ships catapulted off the sides of Leo and pierced into the hull of the other ship. Lena's shock troops got to work taking over the lead ship. In a matter of minutes they had taken over the ship completely. All the remaining enemy ships ceasefired and stilled their movements. A transmission comes in and her men are aboard the bridge with aimed weapons at the battered and bloody survivors.

 

The screen shows another Thanagarian face not wearing a helmet but seems to be the last remaining officer in charge. He has a defeated look "What are your terms?"

 

Lena gets up out of her command chair with a hard expression "Your unconditional surrender."

 

"How will I know you won't just kill us all anyways?"

 

"I give you my word." The brunette swears with conviction.

 

And for a silent moment the man stares into her emerald gaze. Seeing the sincerity there he nods. "I will send my people the message to surrender unconditionally to..?"

 

Straightening her spine, the dark-haired woman declares "Lena of the House of Hol, House of Voresh and the House of El."

 

He sputtered "You lie!"

 

Shayera finally steps forward into view. "Milady speaks the truth."

 

Lena then continues "I will allow you all to maintain your ranks befitting a Thanagarian warrior but I will not tolerate deception or sedition."

 

The men on board get wide-eyed thinking they had just been beaten by a puny inconsequential human but realize now they underestimated their target.

 

Suddenly all the Thanagarians drop to their knees in submission. "You have allowed us to maintain our honor. For that we are greatful and agree to your terms."

 

Thanagarians are warring factions that finally came together to fight the Gordanians. The old tradition of warriors submitting to the conquering warlord or noble and being absorbed into the army is nothing new but the dark haired woman is three houses of nobility, one being another Thanagarian house is allowing them to maintain their rank and that the warriors keep their honor intact for their prestigious houses back home is something beyond imagining this far out in foreign space. Even though that they did not have a victory this day they still have something to hold onto. 

 

The man speaks up once more "Lena of the Three Houses what are we to do about Earth? We need to land a blow to Karna to save Thanagar and we needed this sector to do that."

 

"I sent My Champion to do just that very thing."

 

"Who is your Champion mistress?"

 

The brunette cringed internally at that word but replies seriously "Supergirl. Now send the surrender order and have all ships prepare to be boarded."

 

"Yes mistress."


	213. 213

Several days later... 

 

Justice League Watchtower

 

Lena's at the Watchtower talking with Batman and Huntress about some new upgrades for the tower including improvements on housing and allowances when she sees Booster Gold and Blue Beetle walk in.

 

The brunette zeros in on one man in particular narrowing her eyes "Can you hold on one moment."

 

Booster sees the young Luthor and tries to skulk out quickly.

 

Beetle doesn't know why his friend starts acting funny mid sentence "Dude what's up?"

 

"Booster!"

 

"Shit man gotta hide." The blond man starts to walk faster towards the other entryway.

 

Beetle stops walking at that point "Dude what did you do. Too late she already saw you."

 

"Crap! Lena Heeeeeey..."

 

It was a complete surprise to everyone else in the room except for Batman that Lena decks the man with a hard right cross. *Crack* *Thump* 

 

He falls to the floor holding his jaw and then spits out a tooth. It hits the deck with a *plink*. "I guess I deserved that."

 

"If you ever do something like that again I will have your suit and your balls fucker." Leaning down she grabs him by the collar piece tightly, The brunette then whispers something into his ear for only Booster to hear. His eyes got wide with fear and whimpers then she drops him hard. Dangerous emerald fire reflecting at him. He was honestly scared.

 

Helena just sighs "Dumbass shoulda known better."

 

Then the brunette proceeds to swiftly kick him hard in the nads. 

 

Now everyone else in the room cringes.

 

Flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turns, Lena saunters back over to where she was standing prior to finish her conversation.

 

Booster is still laying on the floor mewling and clutching his family jewels as Jaime tries to haul his friend out of the room.

 

"Dude how'd she get past your suit." Beetle whispers.

 

"I don't know man but it hurts." He whines out.

 

_____________

 

 

Vega sector 

 

 

Billions. She's killed billions...it's disconcerting. Necessary but disconcerting nonetheless. The warrior doesn't have time to think about that still in the thick of battle. Thankfully the suit is still operational and she's still going strong. Kara wants to stop soon it's been nine days of nonstop fighting. No sleep. No rest. No food. Just fighting. She turns on the belt when she starts to get hungry and then after a few minutes shuts it off and she's good for another 12 hours.

 

Kara mercilessly pounds and slices through another set of ships in transit that were orbiting a nearby moon. Blasts and shockwaves rippled through the immediate vicinity. Compressing, burning, shattering the fleetships. She then pushes it all into the nearest star. This one is a fluxing pulsar and it's making her feel funny. She turns on the belt once more and feels more stabilized.

 

Then she feels it. The inner nudge. Time to stop. Time to go home. Tamaran is safe. The Kryptonian destroyed the weapons cache and factories and military installations on Karna and several other Citadel controlled planets, freed trillions of slaves and destroyed Complex-Complex. Carved a bloody path from the Citadel Homeworld back to Tamaran. Mentally Kara's exhausted and needs...she needs Lena.

 

'Time to go home then.'

 

________

 

A few hours later...

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

True to her word Lena made sure the Thanagarians would stay alive and in her care. She offered them the opportunity to join her military and stay on Earth as an LCorp Citizen because it was a long way home. The US General McKinnon and General Lane wanted the prisoners transferred into their care but one call later had both men livid.

 

Right now most of them are getting medical treatment dispersed across several Fleet ships. Still under guard but well treated. Shayera found a couple of old classmates and decided to catch up under the strict orders of 'No roughhousing on my ship.'

 

The winged warriors still had plenty of time to decide because the remaining ships needed to repaired before Lena would send them home. Give them a chance to acclimate. That was the other thing, she also told the generals to 'Get stuffed' when they asked for the ships and technology which the CEO already had prior claim to. The look on their faces was priceless.

 

Lena diligently watched everyones behaviors. The majority seemed amicable. There were a few that had an issue with the surrender order and are still upset at the loss. They have been confined to the brig until they can behave themselves but overall Lena is pretty happy with the outcome.

 

The shield and grid are down, the remaining smart mines went back into their collectors, long range scanners show clear skies, Earth had zero losses, Thanagars fleet was cut in half with a surrender, all of Earth is overjoyed with Mama Luthor and the LCorp Elite Fleet, shipping lines have opened back up, the platforms have been recalibrated, planetside people are requesting to go back to the station and base, things are lookin up.

 

Jess had been promoted...well was.. until she demoted herself to remain as Lena's assistant. Was the damndest thing when she came blazing into Lena's office in a tizzy and flat out refused when she saw the update in the system. Jessica then went back in and changed it back. It was funny and flattering all at the same time and for once the CEO was rendered speechless.

 

LCorp is announcing the stock split tomorrow and now after the LCorp Fleet victory that sucker is going to take off, Lena just knows it. It's making her giddy with excitement. She's got an interview with Cat as an exclusive and release live. So today she's getting some last minute adjustments with her wardrobe. Nadia and Sherice are pretty happy to be called out and had several new designs for the young Luthor. They are also secretly happy the dark-haired woman is approaching a healthier body weight and looks stronger. Not like how the brunette was before, looking like she was going to topple over at the slightest gust of strong wind.

 

However, Lena is worried. She's always worried when it comes to Kara. Even before the brunette knew she was Supergirl, this bubbly blond had a penchant for getting into trouble. There was alot of times when she was deathly afraid for Supergirl and not knowing exactly why. During the Reign fights, she witnessed a God come crashing to the ground and at the time had this odd feeling she couldn't explain. Now she knows and now Kara is taking on an massive Empire. Hopefully Lena gave her spouse enough tools. If something were to happen now, the Luthor would most certainly blame herself. It would probably drive her mad with guilt. 'Ugh stop overthinking.'

 

"It's a little snug when I move my shoulders."

 

"Ok I can fix that." Nadia supplies and then grabs her kit as the Luthor pulls off the blouse and hands it to her.

 

The other woman is working on the trousers and casually mentions "My sister is coming up from Tampa next week."

 

"Sounds like fun. I know you'll be happy to see her."

 

"Yea she always cooks tons of Trini food. You and the missus are welcome to stop by. Although it might get a little loud and rowdy." Sherice offers with a smile.

 

"Sounds like fun. I'll check her schedule and get back to you."

 

Satisfied with that, the mocha-skinned woman hands the blouse back "So how's this? Raise your arms."

 

"Better."

 

"A little more?"

 

"No should be fine. I don't think it'll rip."

 

"I dunno you're lookin kinda buff now I'll take it out just a little more." The short haired woman says with a smirk.

 

Lena laughs "Alright fine." That's an odd sensation. #1 Hearing someone call her buff and #2 the young Luthor not freaking out.

 

Glancing in the mirror a tiny smile creeps up the CEO's face.

 

"Will there be anything else Mrs Luthor Danvers?" Nadia says with a knowing sparkle.

 

It still has an affect on the genius. After pondering for a moment "Actually I want to talk about your safety."

 

"What do you mean? No one knows we work for you well maybe except for your employees in the building on the days we're here. We were very diligent with the dummy account agreement." The taller woman explains with a hint of concern across her features.

 

"I don't know. I just have a feeling and would like it if you both agreed to allow my security to monitor and protect you. In civilian clothing of course."

 

The two women were dumbstruck for a moment. Concerned and touched all at the same time.

 

"May we think about it?"

 

"Yes of course. Thank you."

 

Something is starting to gnaw in the back of the young Luthor's mind and hopes everything is going to be fine on all fronts. Especially where one cute blond Kryptonian is concerned.

 

As the women finish up and leave, Lena now back in her clothes from this morning, sits back in front of her laptop and gets back to work.


	214. 214

Supergirl made a quick stop by Tamaran to offer her goodbyes and was pleased to find Raven was going to stay. That made the blond feel better knowing that Kori wasn't going to be alone in this because even though she'd be torn over it there really is no contest when it comes to her bondmate.

 

Kara wanted to surprise Lena.. well at least be showered and clean before going near the other woman. The blond smells like she crawled out of a pit and is covered with blood and brain matter. Her hair is sweaty, oily and matted. Sniffing inside the suit 'P U' massive B.O. Her breath smells like death warmed over. It's not exactly the ideal conditions for a happy and enthusiastic reunion.

 

However, knowing if the Kryptonian set foot on the planet not even remotely in the same room as the brunette, she was going to be in the doghouse. So sucking it up and hitting the button on the motherbox, Kara opens up a portal to Lena's office at LCorp where she suspects the woman is up working late again. 'That's odd. No sound. Oh well.' She shrugs.

 

Crossing to the other side quickly then the tube closes behind her without a sound. Strangely the device dissolves into powder and Kara panics. "Wha..." Just then, Lena enters her office while scribbling something on her notepad with a hotpocket hanging out of her mouth and her hair is in a messy bun.

 

Kara thought she looked absolutely divine. The blond was still in somewhat shock from the motherbox dissolving. She didn't even squeeze it hard or anything. It's confusing. Thank Rao it was after she got home before it happened.

 

The dark haired woman was too deep in thought and scribbling more. Then stops in the middle of the room and turns around back to the door apparently forgetting something.

 

"Hey beautiful. I'm home."

 

Lena froze and turns back around rapidly almost giving herself whiplash as the hotpocket goes flying from her teeth and bounces off the coffee table.

 

The brunette quickly chucks the notepad and pencil towards the couch and all but runs at the Super.

 

"Baby wait I'm disgusting..."

 

"I DO NOT CARE!"

 

Grabbing the back of her neck, Lena proceeds to plunder the Kryptonian's mouth as Kara sinks into it in a happy daze. 'I love you I love you Kara I love you so much.' 

 

Smiling into the kiss with their pulse bouncing back and forth happily 'I love you too baby.'

 

Till Lena's nose caught wind of something. 'What is that...'

 

'Told you. I stink.'

 

Pulling back finally "Yea get in the shower here. Now. Come on strip let's go move it. Oh wow. That's never happened before." She scrunches her nose.

 

Kara laughs as the shorter woman practically shoves her towards the personal bathroom. "I need help getting this stuff off anyways. Are you going to ask me if I was successful?"

 

The CEO starts the hot water going "You're home, alive and uninjured, that's a success in my book." Unclips the scratched and battered cuirass and then removes the belt and a boot. "Oh pheeew"

 

"If you don't want to help just wait outside till I finish. I can be done in seconds now since you unclipped the main armor piece." Kara gets out while tossing her mask on the growing pile of stuff on the white tiled floor.

 

The smells are so overwhelming but Lena tries to buck up "No it's fine I can do this...." Then her hands touch something sticky on the shoulder and tasset plates. 'Oh that looks like...' The brunette then goes to the sink to wash off the gore quickly before she upchucks. The brunette will send someone to come pick all this up later and clean it.

 

Kara sits on the edge of the tub and pulls off her other boot "Go outside and wait, actually why don't you order us some food. You do not want to know what I ate or didn't eat." Then starts unbuckling the dark blue bracers.

 

The brunette's inner warning sensor goes off at that "Didn't eat?" 

 

Seeing the worried look in a verdant gaze, the blond just waves her off "Yea I'll tell you in a minute. Out please I don't want to offend your sensitive nose any further."

 

"Love you" Giving the woman a quick peck on the lips, Lena then flees the bathroom.

 

It was a full two minutes later Kara comes out thoroughly scrubbed and smelling of the citrus mango shampoo and body wash. Wearing a pair of oversized sweats she found in the closet. Towel still wrapped around her head, the blond pads barefoot over to the couch and moving the notepad and pencil to the table, she flops down unceremoniously onto the cushions while Lena finishes up their food order.

 

"Triple that order please. I haven't eaten in nine days."

 

Shock registered on the brunette's face for a split second before she relays the information to the guy over the phone.

 

After hanging up, Lena walks over to where the blond is sprawled across the couch and gently lifts her shirt just up under the breasts. Kara is too tired to really say anything and is laying back with her eyes closed. The brunette sees indeed the woman has lost Alot of weight and looks like skin and bones including losing muscle mass. It made the CEO start to tear up a bit and sits down next to her "Baby.."

 

"Mmmm?"

 

"You look emaciated."

 

"I'll be fine after a few good meals don't worry."

 

Putting her shirt back down, Lena tries not to be emotional "Tell me what happened." The brunette takes Kara's wedding band off her right hand and puts it back where it rightfully belongs on the blond's left ring finger.

 

Kara smiles softly and kisses the green-eyed goddess' hand "Not yet. I need to unwind. So what's been going on here I felt several shifts."

 

"The Thanagarians attacked..."

 

"Wait? WHAT?!" She tries to sit up but Lena blocks her with a well placed hand on her chest and shoves her back down. The towel on her head falls off behind the couch while panicked blue eyes gaze back.

 

"We're fine thanks to you and Shayera." The brunette tries to reassure the Kryptonian while trying to keep the woman restrained on the couch.

 

"I...I don't understand. Lena let me up I have to.."

 

In a soothing voice "We stopped them. Miss Lucky Potstickers."

 

The fight left the blond immediately. "Oh." Then flops back to the cushions, medium length blond locks flicking droplets everywhere.

 

The brunette ignores the water dripping on the cushions "Yes Oh. Did I mention you're my favorite?"

 

"Worked huh?"

 

"Yes it did. Everyone is singing LCorp praises thanks to you."

 

"I bet."

 

Lena explains with a smirk "After half a day, they lost half their fleet trying to get through the grid shield and the weapons platforms. They surrendered unconditionally with not one casualty on our side."

 

"I'm glad you're ok." A relieved blond nod and a sigh 'Uf' "Do you have a mint?"

 

Pulling a wint-o-green from her pocket, she unwraps it for the warrior and places it into the blond's mouth.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Please tell me how you are feeling."

 

"Tired. Need food. Need water. Need sleep but most of all I need you." Kara makes a hand grabby motion for cuddles.

 

The brunette lays atop of the woman's chest and can feel the bones protuding through the skin and clothing as the warrior gently wraps her arms around the shorter woman. Lena plants little kisses along a perfect jawline, neck, chin and now minty lips while sending little jolts and pulses in loving appreciation.

 

This is the perfect feeling right here 'Home' Then Kara asks "Is it alright if I take the next couple of days off boss?"

 

"Anything you want sweetheart. In fact I insist at least a week if not two."

 

"You got it cute boss lady."

 

The brunette giggles.

 

It was an hour later the food arrives and Kara devours everything but Lena's share of the grub. Kara explained some of what happened not goin into much detail right now since she figured they wanted to keep the food down and just snuggle. 

 

Sleepy waves start hitting Kara speaks up. "You about ready to go home?"

 

"Yes. What happened to the motherbox?"

 

"Uhhh it ummm you see that powder over there on the rug? Yea that's it." The blond scratches the back of her neck sheepishly.

 

Seeing the grey ash pile "You didn't..." Against her better judgement the CEO sooo wanted to hold onto that a little bit longer and really see what made it tick. Unfortunate it got destroyed.

 

"Wasn't me I swear! It just poofed and it didn't even boom this time. I'm just happy I got home before it went kaputsk."

 

Giving her wife an incredulous look "That sounds too coincidental."

 

Kara slowly gets up off the couch. She's on her last legs and they need to get moving before she can't. The lethargy starting to move in quickly "Uhhh I guess it does. Ready?"

 

"Yea let me grab my purse oh and we uhhh have a house guest."

 

That's... surprising. "Oh?" She pulls the dark hood over the damp pale tresses.

 

"She's uhhh been staying since you've been gone."

 

A large dangerous streak flares and made Kara's eyes flash red as she starts to growl.

 

Lena waves her hands in the air to placate the blond. A rampaging Kryptonian is definitely what they don't need right now especially in her condition "Whoa! No baby. Shayera needed a place to stay while I get her situated." The CEO explains quickly.

 

Closing her eyes and placing her hand across her face. "I'm sorry." It took a minute to calm the storm till Kara looks up and they are back to blue once again.

 

Grabbing her purse, phone and coat then gets ready to be lifted "But she did swear fealty to me."

 

Lifting the brunette bridal style "What?"

 

"Long story booboo now come on you're dead tired, my feet hurt and I want to cuddle with you all night."

 

"That sounds wonderful."


	215. 215

Luthor Danvers Villa 

 

Lena already called ahead so her security or the redhead with wings wouldn't freak out. So as soon as they touched down on the bedroom balcony and got through the sliding glass door, Kara completely crashes out on their bed not even bothering to change. It wasn't even a few seconds later the blond was snoring loudly. Much to the CEO's confusion. Kara never snores. 

 

Kicking off her shoes and dropping her stuff on the bedroom desk in the corner for later, the brunette heads downstairs to check in with the crew. As she hits the final steps Lena sees Paul, Lou and Shayera in her living room having a discussion about protection measures for the house. Then the CEO jumps into the conversation "No dogs. Brophy scares them."

 

"The hawk?" Shayera asks with a puzzled look while sitting on the cream colored couch, playing with one of her feathers.

 

"Lotow." Lena supplies as she moves to sit on the loveseat.

 

Lou is standing near the wall and gives a brief explanation "He's a shapeshifter. Comes and goes. Ain't seen anything like'im but he's protective. S'good."

 

Understanding dawns and then she turns back to the brunette "Oh I see. How's Kara doin?" 

 

"She's...tired." The brunette admits with a sigh.

 

The redhead sensed something else "I hear a 'but' in there. Is she alright?" 

 

Shaking her head "I'm not sure yet. She lost alot of weight." Lena says honestly.

 

Lou tilts his head "Give'er time n'food. Few days she'll be good as new." The scruffy agent says with a knowing smirk as he fiddles with his mustache.

 

"Yea I know. Did you guys have anything to eat yet?" The CEO inquires wanting to make sure they're taken care of.

 

"Yea Marta stopped by. So we're set." Paul says with a smile.

 

"Good." 

 

The air became somewhat uneasy and knew the shorter woman needed time to herself, Shayera stands up and stretches "Well I'm gonna to get going. I was going to meet up with Yerna and Glef." 

 

"Mmmm you think they'll stay?" The genius asks with a soft expression.

 

The winged woman shrugs "Don't know yet but I'm trying." 

 

"Well goodluck." Lena says with a smile as she pulls a pillow in front of herself slightly hugging it. 

 

The Thanagarian woman then starts heading to the front door with a nod.

 

The two men also start to move in the same direction "We better head back out to check the perimeter." 

 

"Mmmm thanks guys." 

 

Hearing the door close, Lena just sat there staring off into space. Then she starts to cry tears of relief. Kara is home and in bed. The brunette allows herself this moment to get it all out alone because in the next coming days Kara is going to need her to be strong, be her rock. Can't do that if the young Luthor is a blubbering mess. The 'what if's' being laid to rest, her heart and mind starts to settle. 

 

They both beat the odds and won the day. It is a time for celebration. They both deserve a vacation. That was the plan before the world and galaxy needed saving once again. Lena's got the interview and announcement tomorrow amongst several other things she can't call out this time. 

 

The CEO has to do it for maximum effect or it'll reflect bad on the stock and not give the Luthor the superboost of liquidity she's looking for. They're doing the announcement right before opening bell to pack a large wallop on the markets with the 'End of year earnings report' and the new 'First quarter projections'. This will front load LCorp Futures at least for the first half hour till the bell. 

 

She needs the liquidity for a new housing project, several more technology developments in the health and space sector. The Jumpgates were surprisingly alot more costly than she originally thought due to the ridiculously obscene amount of patents 3M holds and Lena wants to buy the company out. 

 

They are in alot of sectors in the business world and this would only be a benefit across the board. 3M's Third quarterly reports show an increase in profit and a reduction in operating costs so that's a plus however, they are trying to gouge the sell-out and keeps blocking the Luthor for anything less than $87 billion. 

 

Catco is becoming equitable but still hasn't generated enough revenue to recover it's original purchase price. Lena didn't want to overleverage LCorp helping Catco or to her personal finances. She likes to have several strategic baskets. 

 

The doubloons have been going strong on their online auctions that will close at the end of the month but she won't see that money till the closing house concludes business as of Feb 1st. Thus far it's pushing 17 trillion that's if the funds go through. If not they will have the pieces be re-auctioned next month. It should prove interesting for the final tally. 

 

In the meantime she needs the LCorp stock boost to purchase 3M fast before they try to up the price again. Unfortunately their people have been keeping their noses clean or it would be another story altogether and could probably get it for 12 billion. She could pull that out of her personal savings and not bat an eye but 87 is pushing it and leave her in a very precarious situation not being able to cover basic expenses till they make their profits. It was a strategic move they knew it would be hard for her to complete. She doesn't want to overextend so...hopefully all goes well tomorrow.

 

She's got several teams ready to go for the take-over once the cash changes hands they'll be ripping through the facilities and locking things down till she gets a handle on it. Sam will be handling LCorp, Admiral Lewis will handle the space fleet, General Tanner of the LCorp Paramilitary will be in charge there, she's got admin and security people in charge of the Regina and the Magnus, so Lena will be free to move quickly into 3M headquarters in Minnesota, whip it into shape and assimilate them into LCorp. 

 

'Checkmate bitches.' The costs to make the components she needs will be next to nothing and she can further reduce operating costs with her own tech and the profits will come rolling back in and 3M stock will soar as well. Then afterwards she's going to rebrand them as 3L. 

 

She hears the snoring again from the upstairs bedroom. "Damn baby" The brunette says into the empty room. The young Luthor is not sure she's going to get any sleep with that. 'Buck up Luthor and go snuggle your wife.' That made her smile as she wipes the last vestiges of tears away and heads to the upstairs bedroom. It's nice having more than one master bedroom.

 

After changing her clothes and scootching in beside the blond, Lena rolls the Kryptonian over onto her side. Thankfully the snoring stopped and Lena could spoon in peace. She lifts the covers up over the both of them and pulls the warrior in tight. One hand over the Kryptonian's heart and the other hand underneath the hoodie across a soft small stomach. 'Poor baby.' "My hero. My precious love. Thank you for coming home."


	216. 216

Apokolips

 

Main throne room 

 

A servant comes rushing in "We have not received any word back from Pollonius about Kalibak sire." He reports with an apologetic face.

 

"How unusual. I may have to resurrect my poor feeble son. I will visit the Source Wall."

 

The servant rubs his hands together in trepidation "Our men have already checked sire he is not found there." 

 

"Mmmm so he must still be alive somewhere. Send more men to find him"

 

"Yes Lord Darkseid."

 

_________

 

Arias Danvers Residence

 

"Mom!" The teenster shouts out from the living room.

 

"What?" The CFO is in the kitchen pouring a cup of oats and milk into a saucepan and turns on the burner.

 

"Where's my cleats?"

 

"I don't know where did you put them?" Sam walks over and fixes Caitlyn some milk.

 

Alex answers "There's in the garage you forgot to clean them."

 

"Craptacular!" The teen flails her arms in the air in exaggerated exasperation.

 

Putting the glass beside the munchkin "Hey!"

 

Ruby whines while looking at her other mother "I have that practice today. Can you scrub them real quick?"

 

The Director shakes her head "I'm already late for work kiddo you need to do it. Alright hugs, kisses I gotta go."

 

"URG fine" The young adult files down the steps quickly.

 

Ruby, Sam and Caity give the redhead hugs and kisses as she all about runs out the door.

 

Walking back over to the stove "I'll get them, give me a second to get your sister fed. You get the rest of your gear ready." The older woman supplies quickly while stirring the pot of oats and tosses in some butter.

 

"Thank you!" Ruby shouts as she runs back upstairs.

 

Sam and Alex finally found their girls a nice private school that allowed special protection and services for gifted children. Both girls totally fell in love with it as soon as they set foot on the campus grounds. It ranged from K through High school and Undergraduate levels that would transfer over to any accredited college as full credits. The nice thing is they could have lunch together if they wanted.

 

Brophy has been relatively absent recently and it's not a big concern. The furball just says he's been busy after he stuffs his face with a tuna sandwich. Then he takes off again shortly thereafter like once a week What the heck is he up to? and do we really wanna know? The CFO ponders as she gets Caity's oatmeal done. Miss dimples only likes the special strawberries'n cream and not the stuff they serve in the cafeteria so Sam is making it once again today. Ruby likes to get the breakfast pizza once she gets to school.

 

"Ruby hurry up!" The chestnut haired woman shouts as she puts down the oatmeal in front of the munchkin and then heads to the garage to fast clean the cleats.

 

"I know!"

 

It was 2 minutes later the cleats are fixed and Caity is done eating. Sam comes back into the dining room. "Ok go potty before we go."

 

The midget runs off to the bathroom real quick having already gotten her backpack ready by the door. Her older sister is still a mess having been stuck in the bathroom with hair and makeup, then trying on several different outfits.

 

The CFO doesn't nearly spend that amount of time getting ready and wonders why they are almost always late. Well that and a certain Director wants some extra attention that starts getting later and later which causes them to wake up later and later. 'Oh yea heh.'

 

The rugrat seems to be the only one who wakes up on time and is always ready to go on time. It's odd and funny.

 

The security guards are outside waiting as Bobby knocks on the door. Sam sees it's him and opens it quickly. "Hey"

 

"Do you want me to take them?" He tilts his head.

 

"Would you please? I don't want to be late."

 

"It's fine." The guard admits neutrally.

 

"Thank you sooooo much Bobby."

 

Caity comes out of the bathroom with freshly scrubbed hands.

 

Sam grabs her purse and keys. "Alright sweetie I gotta go so you both are going with Bobby this morning ok?"

 

"Sure!" 

 

The 6 year old gives her mom a hug and a kiss quickly as the woman yells up the stairs. "Bobby is taking you!"

 

"COOL!"

 

Bobby explains as the woman puts on her heels "Joe's group is your escort today ma'am."

 

"Thanks so much see you later!"

 

He nods as the CFO goes charging out the door followed quickly by her separate security detail.

 

Now that the girls aren't being rushed they still have time to sit down and watch tv for a few minutes before heading to school 'in style' as Ruby liked to call it. It made her feel important rollin up on Campus with a security crew like nobody's business. Some of the other kids had something similar but not as cool as her peeps who were all baddassery lookin and shabazz.

 

Checking his watch, Bobby supplies "You got twenty minutes till we head out." He stands vigilently by the door.

 

"Yes sir." Caitlyn smiles and then heads over to the recliner to sit in.

 

"Awesome." Ruby drops her backpack and sports bag by the door next to were her cleats were dropped. Then heads over and flops down on the couch. Grabbing the clicker they find Tom and Jerry playing on Boomerang.

 

The guard smiles and wonders when his kids are going to visit as he watches Jerry's cousin with the bowler hat beat up the neighborhood cats that have been up to no good.


	217. 217

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

 

The interview at Catco Media Global Newsroom went well, the LCorp stock skyrocketed, The Board is happy, the stock holders are happy, Lena should be happy but still feels off. Her security at home has been quiet and when she asked for an update they said Kara still hasn't left the house or ordered anything. After the interview, Cat was wondering when they were going to visit off-duty. She'd been babysitting the girls on the weekends and it's been interesting. Everyone is missing Kara. 

 

When the CEO left for work she left a note hoping the blond would see it and give her a call, a text, pulse or communique but nope. Radio silence. So the brunette stayed busy all day back and forth with meetings, dealing with the Thanagarians who are quite a rowdy bunch but are behaving themselves for the most part. She didn't even have time to tinker around in the R&D labs today like she wanted to. 

 

The twelve are drifting back into the starbase and actually a huge influx of people from all over the galaxy, now that not only were they able to handle themselves from attack but without the help of a superhero directly. The faith of safety and security of the Magnus Fortuna and anyone living within a certain range of Earthspace has quadrupled in just a few days. The security checkpoints and interplanetary customs is packed. Lena is trying to juggle her responsibilites and hire more agents to handle the increase in volume.

 

There is a massive influx of requests from alien refugees who wish to come to Earth and even LCorp citizens. This is something Lena's thought about with a huge population boom she's going to have to figure out how to manage everything. The population on the planet is going to become a problem if she doesn't get the other colonies up and running.

 

The UN have been uncharacteristically quiet in regards to LCorp and the CEO but Lena's spies... She cringes at that word...agents? double agents? and her regular LCorp representatives have revealed another story. There is discontent rolling around the ranks against their own leaders. People pocket's not being lined and so forth. Her people have gained more territory legally and it's irking the local governments and warlords to no end. There were more talks of assassins coming after the CEO including bomb threats and so forth.

 

Especially in Africa where there is constant instability. Her people were doing a clean water initiative and women's shelter in the region when she got word of a possible ethnic cleansing/coup, LCorp Paramilitary dropped in and stopped the genocide before it could begin. It's not just Supergirl or the Justice League anymore, it's LCorp elite stabilizing the region and that sends a very large message. 

 

The inept parties within the UN Councils continue to talk, and converse, and suggest but do little to nothing when it comes to actions when it was warranted due to motives, hidden reasons, allegiences, political and financial conflicts. It was...beyond upsetting hearing this from her people's intel. It was merely about looking good in front of the public eye and would lobby for resources and support but then pilfer the funds for their own whims. Lena's had enough.

 

After the 3M buyout is complete and their re-haul is done, Lena will be heading to New York to speak at the General Assembly Conference. She's going to be interrupting the agenda for the seven months in advance scripts b.s. and their lists of provisionary agendas. This is going to be merely a precursor to something bigger but it will send ripples out globally. She's not going to fluff and sugar coat her speech like the others but will be submitting a resolution of her own.

 

In the meantime, the young Luthor will be looking into developing new Hospitals that are privatized in conjunction with the Luthor Children's hospital. Then working into the education sector. She hasn't touched on that yet but is looking forward to it. Ever since Sam called Lena about schools that really sent the Luthor's brain into gear about the deficiency of the curriculum in public schools and the gross gouging of teacher's supplies. A standard shelf that can be made for $40 dollars including materials and labor in a school teacher's supply catalogue is a whopping $2300. 

 

It was astronomical and the fact that the people buy into this nonsense is deplorable. So Lena's been throwing around ideas and come up with some interesting stuff and not just the standard tutors on the bases or the underground facilities but actual schools. The brunette has been so busy with everything else it's kinda been stuffed in a shelf in the back of her mind for awhile and hasn't really gotten aired out until the call about Ruby and Caity's school.

 

Now comes to her next breakthrough....replicators. She really doesn't want to call them that. However, the Quasi-shield has really been an inspiration if she can make it go one way in alchemical transmutation/transmogrification, why can't she have it reversed or changed to something else entirely? Between the minaturization, the dwarfstar tech and the magic applications, she's been fiddling around with schematics in her mind. Nothing on paper nor on any electronic devices. Just merely inside her mind through visualization and shes getting excited. That will solve the food problems not only for storage on the ships but also hunger across the globe. 

 

Recycling will take on a whole new meaning. The way things are recycled today is more toxic to the environment with the additional chemicals and output versus just manufacturing a new plastic bottle. Alot of the population do not know that and will not know unless they work in the industry. 

 

The only downside is the replicator would put alot of people out of business and out of work. She's still thinking of things to get around some of that and wouldn't immediately release it to the public. It would be only on fleetships and so forth with alot of restrictions and safety protocols. Anyways... she checks her watch and her phone again. Still no messages and it's about 8:30 at night.

 

'Guess I'll call it a night.' She punches her intercom. "Jess..."

 

"Go Home Luthor!"

 

The brunette rolls her eyes and stifles a chuckle "Thanks you punk."

 

"Now!"

 

Lena laughs because Jess is still miffed about the promotion and is taking advantage of that fact that she was a partner, albeit briefly, for all of about twenty minutes.

 

The brunette gathers her belongings with Tomas and Ken then heads to the elevators and down to the parking garage where her driver was waiting along with her security escorts. Two matching cars left with SUV escorts. Then the bike squad left shortly thereafter. It was another hour later that Lena arrived home, parking her bike in the Villa's garage as the garage door closes behind her. 

 

'It was a nice ride.' she muses. The CEO whips the helmet off as her dark hair cascades down then pulls her bag from underneath the seat. Walking to the door she places her hand on the biometric reader the door unlocks.

 

Their garage inner door opens into the laundry room. Closing and locking the door behind her, Lena hangs up her motorcycle jacket on the wall coat hanger along with her bag. She pulls the clothes from the bag and tosses it into the washer, along with several items that were all over the floor from the past few days. Throws some soap in, punches a few settings and runs the load. She removes her riding boots and puts them next to the door.

 

The brunette then pulls her purse and keys from the bag and walks in towards the dining room and places them on the table. Looking around the lights are still off and nothing has been moved from what she can see. Going to the kitchen, Lena opens the refrigerator and nope. Nothing's been touched. Now that Kara's home, Shayera's been staying at the Station and at their old apartment. Her men have no reason to enter at this point without permission unless they suspect something. 

 

The lamps are still on though. The brunette flips on the light switch and then starts to pull ingredients out to make a basic spaghetti and salad. There's some tuna sandwiches in the fridge and it looks like Brophy hasn't stopped by either. Marta's been leaving him ceviche and tuna melts. So there will be extra tomorrow if she stops by again. That is unless the blond gets into it.

 

Lena sets the water to boil and sauce to simmer as she heads upstairs to where she last left the Kryptonian. Rounding the door, there she was, blanket and pillows all kicked off and spreadout on her stomach like a starfish. Getting a bit closer, Kara is softly snoring and drooling. Lena turns on the light and there is no movement from the blond. She lifts the hoodie in the back and inspects her carefully. The bones are still protuding and that's troublesome. 

 

Pulling the sweatshirt back down Lena tries to wake the blond. "Honey wake up."

 

Nothing.

 

"Kara. I'm cooking dinner. Come on." Giving her a gentle shake.

 

Still no movement or change in breathing pattern.

 

'Okay' Well maybe the smell will wake her up. Checking the blond's pulse and temperature, everything else seems normal. The brunette sighs and heads back downstairs.

 

The CEO had completed cooking the meal and ate, still no sign of the warrior. She packed away the leftovers and then headed back to the bedroom, uses the facilities and goes into her nightly routine.

 

Washing her face and then changes into her Hello Kitty sleepshirt, Lena puts the pillows back onto the bed along with the sheets and bedspread. Then wiggles her way in while shoving the blond over. Kara unconsciously rolls over then spoons the brunette. 'Urf' 

 

Lena does not prefer being the little spoon but really doesn't want to fight the Kryptonian in her current state for control of the bed. The brunette just knows she's going to get too hot and wake up in the middle of the night. The CEO just rolls with it for now. 'She's home and in bed what more do you want?' The young Luthor chides herself. It's still kinda nice though, as the blond pulls her instinctively in tighter and hums. A few minutes later the brunette drifts off.


	218. 218

Next morning

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

 

"Darling get up." The brunette gently shakes the Kryptonian.

 

It was a few seconds later Kara's foggy mind reached consciousness "Hmmm?"

 

"Come on. You need to eat again."

 

"Later. Mmmsleep."

 

"No you've slept for two days straight now." Lena states as she gets out of the bed.

 

"Haven't slept for two weeks please just.." Kara started to whine pathetically while pulling the blanket over her head.

 

"Ok but let me turn the lamps off so you can regenerate faster."

 

"No. Hear too much." Was muttered from the blanket lump on the bed.

 

*Sigh* "Ok I'm just worried."

 

"Wuv you."

 

Not even another minute later Kara was snoring again.

 

Lena rubbed her temple in concern but she has to get ready for the day she's got too much stuff going on to just call out again. When the brunette was thinking of tying the Kryptonian to the bed this is not exactly what she meant. Whatever happened must've put the hero through a sensory overload and exhausted her mental and physical reserves so her body is going into shutdown mode for repairs.. for lack of a better word. Well the woman was awake and fighting for two weeks straight from what she just mentioned. That was... surprising.

 

Kara still hasn't explained anything just been sleeping this entire time. Well whatever she needs the CEO will make sure she's taken care of. If the warrior is still asleep when she gets home later this afternoon she's going to try another tactic and see how that works.

 

Looking at the clock the CEO sighs again and heads to the bathroom to start the hot water running for a shower.

 

\----------

 

A little while later...

 

LCorp

 

Conference Room Blue

 

Lena made it to work without any issues. She had one meeting before she had to head to the Regina Caelorum station for another important meeting.

 

She was going to be meeting with the Ambassadors Suresia and Derwik of Talum for an ally assistance pact. Word had gotten out about LCorps overwhelming victories and now the not so distant planet wishes to have a mutually beneficial treaty including military and emergency aid. 

 

What's very interesting is that these two ambassadors although they share a planet are completely different in species and appearance. They have lived a peaceful coexistence despite their obvious differences and have now developed an almost symbiotic relationship. 

 

The discussion for an alliance will be ongoing talks including trade agreements in conjunction of military and emergency aid. It should prove interesting as they themselves are not interested in military technology but medical options specifically more nature-based plant remedies that may be beneficial. 

 

They are a society of mostly scientists, healers, entertainment and surprisingly sports fanatics. They are moderately advanced but not to where it overwhelms their everyday life. A nice balance so she'll see how that goes.

 

Before that can take place she has to deal with Mr Rosenberg of SunFun Cruiselines. She also has four underlings with her who have been working their way up in the company, in management and already have MBA's. Lena's workload is over-capacitance so she's in the market for a COO, not that she's mentioned anything yet. 

 

The brunette is taking them to shadow her a bit and then throw some projects at them to see how they float or in some cases flop. The rest of the time they will be split between Sam and Jess for different duties to identify strengths and areas of opportunity.

 

"I apologize for my wardrobe but I have an important meeting after this as well." Lena also decided to go with a halfup do because her hair down made her get a bit overheated with the robes.

 

"It is not a problem Ms Luthor. We know you are a busy woman. It actually suits you." The man says politely and then notices an orange feline sitting on a pet bed in the corner of the room asleep. "I didn't realize you like pets Ms Luthor."

 

"He is a very unique case.. very stubborn and particular." The CEO supplied with a halfgrin. Opening an empty notepad she grasps her fountain pen as the rest of her group follow suit.

 

His assistant finishes connecting his laptop to the projector system while her security looms in the background making the kid nervous. Mr Rosenberg fixes his tie and comments "My wife loves animals."

 

Lena internally rolls her eyes because he's trying to pander to her and she sees right through it. "Excellent. Shall we begin?"

 

"Ahh yes here is our proposal for a joint venture on Starliners. Something very similar to our Majestic Lines currently going from the Caribbean, Asia, Scandanavia, The Greek Isles and Alaska. The ships would be designed with 5 star luxury in mind. More than just a floating hotel but an all-inclusive experience 'Feast for the senses' getaway that can be tailored to the clientel and is kid friendly." The older man explains cheerfully.

 

"Mmmm please continue."

 

He presses a button on the remote as it shows slides of the designs and technical schematics that goes over basic concepts. 

 

He then rolls into the services, events and amenities aboard. "Onboard spa and masseuse, wine and beer tasting, game rooms, discoteqs, swimming pool, hot tubs and sauna and etc... " He continues to prattle on as the CEO listens intently and thoroughly inspects the packets and specs. Not to mention the costs. She's got 8 others in the next three months to meet with and try to get this idea off the ground literally and figuratively.

 

Now that the grid is complete and ship building has slowed back to normal pace there is manpower and availability for additional transports. She's still doing more recon for the new colonies and working steadily for that but in the meantime she's had to ponder public access and doesn't want to use the regular ports she has already established. If there was some sort of interruption it would block necessary trade and/or aid and that's not an option. So Lena has been working on a design for an orbital elevator and docking station.

 

It's principle design is a quad-based pillar structure connected to a docking ring hub for quick entry and exit. Not anything like todays airports just something very simple to make space access easier. However, it will be limited to people who have business with the ships in dock or inbound. Public but not chaotic like the subway systems. Security will be set in three major checkpoints before even touching the structure.

 

When he started talking about casinos she interrupted him "Floating luxury intergalactic casinos is asking for trouble from pirates. Let's omit that option."

 

"But it helps generate additional revenue..."

 

"No. Try something else."

 

"Okaaaay we'll remove that from our design options for you. Moving on..."

 

Lena heard what he didn't say. Sounds like he's been talking to someone else about these plans. She types something on her laptop in the instant messenger to Delia. Then turns back to the man's presentation.

 

A few minutes later a message pops up ~Disney/rejected~

 

"So what did Mr Kincaid say to this proposal?"

 

The man stopped midstream with a gobsmacked look on his face.

 

"Let me guess...they don't have the launching platform or spaceport access for this type of venture right?

 

She got another message ~25billion/no access~

 

"I also suspect he doesn't have the technology for this. Anyways why did you come to me last and why is your asking price 34 billion? Honestly, I can do this on my own for next to nothing. You underestimated me, trying to swindle me and I'm guessing there is a reason for that too?" She gets up and moves around the table as her people try not to smirk listening intently to what the CEO has to say.

 

"You are a year away from filing bankruptcy because your current business model is outdated and since 2008 you lost alot of your original investors during the recession. Now you are looking for a life raft. You only need an injection of 6 billion and a rehaul. So tell me.. why I should listen to you further?"

 

"We offer amazing customer service hands down and unique experiences that cannot be found on any other liner to date." Mr Rosenberg said with conviction.

 

"Now that, I do agree with however we need to look at not only changing your requested agreement price but also a look into a possible retrofit of your existing fleets engines. Preferably my engines for sea vessels."

 

"Oh you have a counter-proposal then?"

 

"I do." She slides over the file folder with a devious smirk.

 

He looks into the folder and reads it over for a few minutes. His forehead pops a vein "This honestly is an insult."

 

"How do you figure?" The brunette crosses her arms and lifts a precision brow.

 

"You only offer 10 billion on a 4 yr contract."

 

"But with my engines for the 150 ships you currently have will remove your reliance on fossil fuels. Basically it will eliminate an ongoing and volatile market problem."

 

"Half the ships would be out of commission till your supposed upgrades are complete. Our revenue will be impacted heavily. We can't run a business like that and keep potential clients coming in. It's not possible." He gruffed in anger.

 

"Yes but it can be done in small groups and it will almost eliminate your fuel costs. I heard your metric ton fuel price is going up within 4 months and you've been hedging to offset your costs by 64%. So instead of refueling everyday and costing you $3 million or more every year per ship, you'll have to recharge every 6 days and it would only cost about ohhh about $400 yearly per ship." Lena explained in a flourish as she dropped back into her seat.

 

Now he stopped being offended and starting listening. "How exactly do your engines work and how soon can they be installed?"


	219. 219

Later that day...

 

Regina Caelorum (Completed)

 

Lena landed the counter-proposal deal with everything she wanted. Knocking an additional 2 billion from the offer price if he would also accept LFoods at half price than the standard competitors with a 10yr contract. The Starliner is a Go which means she can cancel her other 8 meetings. All her underlings were dazzled. So she's sittin pretty. 

 

Now Lena is at the docking bay waiting for the incoming Ambassadors with her security Samuel and Lou. The lotow decided to tag along and is currently hanging out in Lou's pocket keeping quiet.

 

The Talumarians refused a direct transport and opted for a more comfortable ride on the VIP transport with their small entourage and their luggage including their dietary requirements. They both each had a personal assistant and two body guards as allowed by the meeting arrangement. They will be staying a few days. This is a first contact and Lena's nerves are frazzled though she didn't outwardly show it.

 

Finally the hatch door opens as they exit the vehicle. Suresia looks like a tan and white Borzoi standing very tall and flowy on two legs wearing a tunic. Derwik is an aquatic who even though can live on land requires a liquid respirator and a watersuit. His skin is very pearlescent pink and sometimes clear in quality. Honestly he looks like a jellyfish. He makes Lena uncomfortable for three reasons. Two of which are inappropriate and one due to possible neural toxin. 

 

Thankfully they sent their linguistics ahead of their scheduled visit to be entered into the translator database or Lena wouldn't know a thing they were saying. At first before it kicked in, Derwik sounded like he was squishing and blurbing. Suresia sounded like she was chortling and gruffing.

 

Even though the CEO is wearing her Ambassador robes, the other two were wearing necklaces showing their status. Their planet Talum was mostly water with very little land mass in comparison of how large it is. It was twice the size of Earth with an equivalent of South America and Australia of dry land with scattered islands all over. There were other races on the planet but these two were the most prominent populations. It was a moderate climate similar to Earth as well with the warmer weather being near the equator in regards to their orbit and also yellow sun's position.

 

"Greetings and salutations! We are excited to be here. Thank you for hosting us." The borzoi look-alike sing-songed.

 

Lena replied with a genuine smile "Hello and welcome. Thank you Ambassador Suresia, Ambassador Derwik. I'm happy to have you both. My attendant will see to assisting your group for your accomodations. I hope they are to your liking. If not please let us know."

 

"I'm sure they'll be adequate. This is quite a vessel. Remarkable." The aquatic said in awe as he looked around.

 

"Would you like to rest? Or a tour?" The brunette offers amicably.

 

Derwik supplied happily as he waved one of his six tentacles "I'd love to take a look at this station."

 

"So would I."

 

"Excellent! If you both will please follow me." The brunette gestured for the pair to follow.

 

____________

 

Evening

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Lena had wound up back at the office after the treaty talks. Things are going well and progressing nicely. The two are very humorous and easy going. So far so good. There was a minor emergency at work so switching out of her robes and into her backup jeans and tshirt, she got the flooded area contained and shutdown. 

 

Some moron had decided to pull out the refrigerator in the breakroom because he dropped a quarter he needed for the snack machine. Which then caused the copper piping that leads to the ice machine to snap off and didn't notify anyone. Of course it was caught of security cameras and Lena had to handle that whole fiasco. Unfortunately it had caused water and computer damage on three floors and the building manager was off today. Aside from the satisfaction she got from the sea of shocked faces at seeing the brunette in casual wear, it was a very long day for the CEO.

 

After arriving home and checking on the Kryptonian... Kara is still asleep. Lena had thankfully ordered potstickers and pizza on the way home just in case the blond did get up.

 

Security had dropped off the order once it had arrived. Lena poured a large glass of whole milk then pulls out a special package from another bag she bought on the way home. 

 

Walking upstairs and into the bedroom with the glass and package in hand, the genius carefully sets it on the nightstand and then opens the pack. 

 

Lena then retreats back downstairs and heads over to the couch with her laptop. She's turned to where she can keep an eye on the kitchen island. Ten minutes later a sleepy Kryptonian with a milk mustache and oreo cookie crumbs all over comes sniffing for more food down the stairs.

 

'Mmmm guess that worked.' The brunette mused.

 

Kara doesn't say anything but her hair is sticking up in all directions with a line imprint on the side of her face from the pillow and plops down in front of the food on the counter. Opening the pizza box first the blond begins scarfing down the supreme.

 

The poor thing after about the fourth slice, dozes back off. Half slice in-hand and her head on the countertop. Lena quickly gets up and manages to catch the blond before she falls off the barstool. The warrior weighs practically nothing in this state, it has the CEO beyond worried. Lena easily lifts Kara bridal style and hauls her to the other bedroom laying the blond gently onto the fresh clean bed.

 

Tomorrow the brunette promises herself that she's going to turn the lamps off before she leaves for work even if Kara gets mad at her. This can't be allowed to continue. At this rate it'll take a month for recovery. Lena would do anything for Kara but this seems excessive. Almost like the warrior is using sleep to escape reality, avoid dealing or talking so something big may have happened. Or maybe Lena is just being paranoid and over analyzing the situation. Maybe Kara really does need the rest and didn't exaggerate the information. 

 

Well in the meantime, the cookie tactic worked and there is now food and liquid in the Kryptonian's stomach to help her, so that's good. 'May have to try chocolate chip or peanut butter tomorrow.'


	220. 220

Next morning

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

 

Lena wakes up to the smell of waffles, bacon and coffee. The side of her head tingled. 'Interesting.' The bed next to her was empty but carried hints of sunshine and something uniquely Kara. It made the brunette smile. Giving a big ol'cat stretch, the CEO then gets up to brush her teeth and use the facilities before heading to the kitchen to track down the Kryptonian sleeping beauty.

 

The blond looked freshly showered and a new set of oversized sweats, this time dark navy with the LCorp logo emblazoned across both the hoodie and the pant set. Also looks like she put on a brand new pair of sneakers. Her hair is down and not wearing any glasses, sleeves rolled up, cooking at the stove. It's a wonderful sight. 

 

Lena slides up behind the Kryptonian and wraps her arms around the blond's midsection in a firm hold, chin on the shoulder. "Hey zrhueiao." The brunette breathed out next to a coconut scented ear.

 

It always gave Kara chills hearing the brunette speak her native language "Good morning zhao." Leans back and melts into the embrace with a satisfied deep breath.

 

The CEO squeezed tighter and they just stood there absorbing their connection. Lena is absolutely relieved and reverently kisses the bit of shoulder peaking through the pullover. It makes the blond hum as she continued to flip and flatten the bacon strips in the pan with tongs.

 

It was a few minutes later when she was putting the strips onto a plate with a paper towel she sets to work on the sausage links "Sorry sweetie this is all we had left."

 

Confused, dark brows furrowed "What? We just got groceries delivered two days ago..."

 

"I ate it all." Kara supplies with a shrug.

 

"Ahhh ok I take it you're still hungry. How are you feeling?"

 

"Better." The blond pulls back the heat on the burner because it's popping too fast and splattering. She blocks Lena's arm from getting burned with her own.

 

"Really?"

 

"Mmmhmm"

 

"How about in here and here." Lena taps the blond's temple and then lays her palm over the Kryptonian's heart.

 

There was a small pause "Don't know yet but you're helping."

 

"Mmm okay. Good." The brunette observes over the Kryptonian's shoulder and sees her turning the sausage. The blond's body does feel like she's packed on an inch. The bones aren't as harsh through the skin. Hopefully that will smooth out soon and Lena won't be worried anymore. There was sunlight streaming through the windows so Kara's off the lamps, at least for the moment. So far so good. Much better than the past few days. 'Guess she really used up her reserves.'

 

'I did.'

 

'Did you want to share?'

 

'Maybe later. I need Lena time.'

 

"Is that what we're calling it now?"

 

Kara merely hums again with a soft smile. "Go ahead and jump in the shower while I finish this if you want."

 

"Maybe later. I'm enjoying holding you."

 

"Okay"

 

Lena isn't directly sensing that the blond is upset but she's not really getting much since the change to their connection so the brunette is merely holding Kara with soft soothing touches every few minutes along her sides. 

 

A few seconds later she feels a minute shift, feels like Kara opened up a little more. 'Oh.. baby' Kara was distressed. "I'm sorry" The brunette kisses the back of her neck.

 

When the food is done, Kara shuts off the burner and drops the spatula on the counter. The blond shifts around and embraces Lena tightly. After another moment begins sobbing. 

 

The CEO gently guides them to the couch in the living room and just pulls Kara down to the cushions with her. They get situated and laying back, Lena just pulls the blond's head against her chest. It always seems to help the Kryptonian even back when she had panic attacks. The brunette whispers soft words and rubs the hero's back as Kara let's it all out.

 

It was almost an hour later. Food is already cold but Lena couldn't care less. She continues to sooth the warrior and is rocking her gently till finally the tears slow to a stop. 

 

Kara croaks out "Thank you."

 

"I promise to always be here." The brunette whispers truthfully while carding her fingers through straw colored locks.

 

"It just hit me all at once. I didn't really have time to process..."

 

"I understand sweetheart. You feel any better?" Lena asks then kisses a straw-colored head.

 

"Yea." The blond gets out with a watery smile. It did help, almost like a pressure release valve. Kara listens intently to the heartbeat beneath her ear which is a soothing balm along with the love she feels emanating from the shorter woman in waves.

 

"Honestly...you saved us all. Again." Lena knew this was different. Kara isn't defending herself or someone else, she's not being forced in an arena, she's not in a body she can't control or being affected by any outside influence... this she made the choice and went hunting. The blond is having a hard time reconciling that. There is a better choice in other situations to not cross that line but this was where the universe needed her to cross it. It was never something she wanted. Kara never wanted to kill and that's one of the things that made her so special. If they had any way around it, Lena would spare this precious soul that burden. 

 

If they didn't make a stand here then the universe would fall further into chaos, darkness, death and suffering. An interesting image comes to mind whenever she thinks about it and not something she ever speaks of but every so often and especially when she donned the armor, Kara reminded Lena of an image of Archangel Michael with his flaming sword. For those who believe in that sort of thing... but then again... anyways. It's just something from her childhood and when Supergirl came swooping in to save her, the brunette couldn't dissociate the two. A warrior angel coming to her rescue.

 

So now... Kara's heart is hurting. For the loss of life she was responsible for no matter the creature. Little Kara Danvers who wouldn't hurt a fly. Who believes in inherent goodness in all Rao's creations. Lena feels it.

 

"Tell me what you need darlin."

 

"I'm fine now really." Tilting shining blue eyes up with a half smile.

 

The CEO doesn't want to push. "Alright."

 

They just sit there holding onto one another in comfortable silence looking into eachothers eyes with deep understanding.

 

The Kryptonian's stomach protests loudly. Scrunching her nose "Guess I need to reheat everything. Can you.."

 

"I'll call Cheryl at the LFoods warehouse to send another delivery. How much do you think.." Lena asks as she continues stroking the blond's back.

 

"Umm how often can they deliver?"

 

A dark precision brow lifts "I see. Why don't we bring you down to the warehouse. I can drop you off on my way to work. There's a test kitchen there. Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself?"

 

"Yes my love now stop worrying." The blond gives her a soft kiss and a squeeze then gets up to reheat the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian translations (Doyle)
> 
>  
> 
> Zrhueiao=Beautiful
> 
> Zhao=Love (romantic)


	221. 221

A little while later...

 

Outskirts of National City, Industrial sector

 

LFoods Distributer Hub Warehouse #27 

 

Kara is....dealing. Flashes keep coming back in and she's processing. Not crying like she broke down when it slammed in Lena's arms but bit-by-bit she's integrating. 'They're not victims. They were the villians. You stopped them from hurting others...isn't that what a hero does? Who knows how many countless others you saved from a life you've experienced but worse.' 

 

The blond was only a slave for ten years. The people she released and future countless others would be slaves their entire lives. 'You gave them all a fighting chance. It's better this way. You did the right thing Zor-El. Don't sweat the details.' Kara's sitting here in the test kitchen nursing her 18th rootbeer float after nearly clearing out a fourth of the warehouse. At the end of the day Kara Zor-El will do what needs to be done. She nods to herself and continues to slurp the ice cream foam from the bottom of the glass.

 

The supervisor on duty had to double check the inventory and it made her eyes bug out. If Ms Luthor didn't leave specific instructions the Supv would have had a heart attack already. If the strange blond Linda doesn't leave in the next several hours it may be half and they still have orders to fill. Thank goodness she won't get fired for this. It's just flippin crazy. 

 

After another hour it looks like the crazy food girl in the hoodie had passed out in the kitchen. 'Who the hell is this Linda kid?!' Luthor didn't leave any information other than to let the girl eat everything and anything she wanted and that it'd be massive quantities. At first Cheryl didn't believe it but quickly was shown the truth the dark-haired woman spoke. Giving Linda the honorary title of Quality Control Specialist if anyone else starts asking questions.

 

Thank heavens eight more shipment trucks showed up. They had another delivery to the fleet in an hour she wasn't sure was going to get their full supplies checklist.

 

It was seven at night when Linda finally left and the warehouse was almost completely cleared out but thankfully all the orders were filled. They got several more trucks coming tonight and in the morning to hopefully cover for the orders tomorrow. 'That girl is definitely not human.' Rubbing her temple, Cheryl gets back to work.

 

 

____________

 

Geneva, Switzerland

 

The CEO was concerned. She knows the warrior needs time to..adjust again. So far she's not running away or to the sunroom which is good. Kara's not lashing out she's just... mellow. That was not what Lena was expecting. After the cry out, the brunette was hoping they would talk more. She wonders how many more rounds of sleep and eat they'll go through before Kara shares or verbalizes her thoughts and feelings about what happened. So now Lena is stuck in another waiting game.

 

It's another long day. 

 

Unfortunately to Lena and Hawkgirls dismay, the Thanagarians decided to go back to Thanagar. Word had reached exactly what the brunette had predicted. The remaining scraps of Citadel went scrambling back to their original strongholds to try and rally then rebuild. The ships were in moderate condition but they were spaceworthy so Lena bid them all goodbye. Some promised to return but you never knew how life goes and wished them well. 

 

After Hawkgirl's people departed, away from prying eyes, Lena held the redhead as she cried. It was later when she calmed, the brunette informed Shayera that she was dragging her along for the rest of the work day. 

 

The Terran Alliance is now established and they now have a very nice pact with Talum. The Starbase with the 12 was a joint venture but have not solidified any particular ally status or agreements of this magnitude. So hopefully this is a step in the right direction and more will join the ranks of Earth allies officially. 

 

After the ambassadors left and a quick change, Lena had to head to Geneva for some business and International affairs. If she has enough time then head to Ohio to visit P&G Headquarters to work out a deal for some hygiene products for the fleets for an exchange of goods.

 

So here they are now in Geneva for The World Trade Organization's Open Public Forum to do a bunch of meet'n greets, listen to the participants and to see if there is a need where she can fill the gap with LCorp. It was quite a surprise to see the Amazonian Princess at the events.

 

"I am surprised to see you both here." Diana Prince walks up in a business suit.

 

"Yea I bet." The redhead said with annoyance.

 

"Shay be nice." Lena whispers.

 

Hawkgirl said subvocally "She's a stubborn arrogant brat."

 

"So are you. Now relax and play nice."

 

"I'm here for Themiscyra. We're looking to possibly set up trade with man's world. We have fine leathersmiths and metalworkers. We are in the market for spices in cheap bulk honestly."

 

"I can help you with that. Our division of LFoods..."

 

Shayera listened to them chitter on about business and spices and every so often she'd notice the Princess looking at her. 'Ugh so aggravating.' The redhead huffed and turned trying to look inconspicuous keeping an eye out with the security detail for anything amiss. Diana always rubbed her the wrong way. Sometimes Shayera didn't know whether to punch her, slap her or kiss that smug look right off her... 'What the hell!' Rubbing her face 'Stupid Amazon.'

 

That is a completely new feeling that came out of left field. Shayera has never... well not never just rarely. She tends to supress that but every so often she finds a woman attractive. It's odd because the redhead doesn't find women attractive. It's only happened twice before and this last one is a doozy. She kept that one to herself lest her Kryptonian sister would most assuredly flay her skin from her body. So for the past week she's been hanging out at the station's bar with Glef, Yerna, Tannick, Vesta and Po hoping to distract herself and revisit some old memories of Thanagar.

 

Lena pulls Diana off to the side to speak with her privately about something other than business. "You know..."

 

Diana already knew what this is about and it was about time she stepped up and corrected her error "I'd like to apologize for approaching your betrothed. Had I known she was to be joined I would not have offered."

 

*Sigh* "I can't fault you for having eyes and we really didn't declare it yet so.. alls forgiven."

 

"Good. I..."

 

Lena then says in a hard tone "A second time will not be tolerated." A dangerous glint appeared that surprisingly made the Princess step back from it's intensity. 

 

'That's a first.' "I understand." Diana has never felt anything like this from a mortal. There was an energetic pressure pushing against her chest that made her anxious. Not even her Amazon sisters had this... That confused the Princess further. This shorter woman is not a God but has the presence of one.

 

"Now I will begin shipments of variety packs to Themiscrya for you to try out and then you just send a list of which ones you like best and I'll send bulk orders after that. If you'd like we can also do teas."

 

It nearly whiplashed the Amazon at how fast the CEO switched back into business mode. Stumbling over her words a bit "Uhh Yes that would be nice. Thank you. We'll send back any requested items as well. I know there is a market for artistic leatherwork, functional swords for collectors, Renaissance faire enthusiasts and reenactors."

 

"Yes I agree. Pardon me for a moment." The brunette heads off to talk with another business executive from Brazil.

 

Diana having gotten what she came here for, is now observing the rest of the hall quietly. Spotting the redhead then makes her way over. "You alright?"

 

"I'm perfectly fine. Not like you care."

 

"I do. You're a respected teammate and I know this has been hard on you. I also respect your decision to side with...Lena. She is..."

 

"Yea." The redhead scratches her chin.

 

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me?"

 

Shayera felt like she was hit in the face with a fish. When her mouth finally started to work "I..I thought you hated me." 

 

"Our cultures are vastly different but hate was never in my vocabulary concerning you."

 

The Thanagarian took a moment to absorb that "Do you mean dinner dinner?"

 

A sultry grin appeared. "Well eating is involved amongst other things." 

 

Hawkgirl turns red and sputters "I thought you were seeing Bats."

 

"That ship has sailed. So is that a yes?" A charismatic cerulean gaze burned into the other woman.

 

'Damn blue eyes could charm the skin off a snake.' "Fine but I'll forewarn you I've never dated a female before."

 

"I always enjoy a challenge."

 

Looking at the Princess with incredulity "You cocky bitch."

 

The Amazon laughed.


	222. 222

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Lena gets home from work around nine and finds Kara lounged out on the couch...well she thinks it's Kara. Same clothes as this morning but body type is off. The brunette places her keys in the bowl in the hallway and hangs up her coat. Puts her purse on the counter.

 

"Hey sweetie." Having heard the other woman long before she opened the door, Kara gets up from the couch and turns off the tv using the remote. She then tosses it on the couch cushions and walks over to greet her bondmate. Taking the smaller woman in her arms and planting several kisses all over the beautiful woman's face.

 

Lena giggles and pulls back "Uhh wow honey you look cute."

 

"Cute?" Lifting a blond brow.

 

"Let me see you. Come on take these off." The brunette flicks at the sweats.

 

"Fine." Kara pulls off the sweatpants and hoody from earlier.

 

Lena is shocked at how fast Kara packed on weight. ALOT of weight. She looks like a delectable plus-sized model and it's doing weird things to Lena's insides.

 

The brunette gave her spouse an incredulous look "How much did you eat??"

 

Kara taps her chin thoughtfully while looking at the ceiling for a moment "Almost the whole warehouse."

 

Just absorbing that for a moment and appraises the Super "You still look gorgeous. This is interesting."

 

Raises a blond brow "Didn't know you were a chubbie chaser."

 

"Stop that. This is nice. Voluptuous." Lena admired the woman's body. Her breasts, hips, thighs and delicious ass were much bigger and begging to be touched, fondled, kissed and licked. The brunette's mouth was watering.

 

"Thought you had a thing for muscles." Kara teased.

 

"I have a thing for you ya goof now shush and let me get a good look Hmmmmmm May I?" Looking down and walks around inspecting with great care. Lena was showing great restraint as her fingers and hands itched to get ahold of the blond. 'Oh Meow.'

 

"You really don't have to ask but go ahead or did you want to move this to the bedroom?" Kara said with a sultry grin.

 

Sobering for a moment "I...I'm not pushing if you're not ready love. We don.."

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Kara smirks and then walks down the hallway while stripping off the remaining clothing and just ripping and tossing it as she goes.

 

'Holy shit that's hot. Wait a minute! Do you even have the energy for this??'

 

'I do now. At least for the moment. Hurry up Mrs Danvers.'

 

Lena is hopping while grabbing a foot and then flings her heels, trying not to fall as she goes. Stripping incredibly fast on her way to the bedroom. They've missed quality time including several Saturdays and if Kara is willing then By God Lena's going to enjoy this.

 

The brunette nearly trips getting her nylons off by the time she gets to the bedroom door almost headbutting the door jamb "Shit! Activate Redlamps All!" and launches herself into the room with a sexy smirk.

 

"Oh RAo!"

 

_______________

 

A few days later... 

 

Somewhere over National City

 

Kara's feeling good. She as able to sleep without any nightmares. Her body went down to something similar to what she had 14 years ago and has even decided to start working out again. The blond kinda liked having muscles and knew they had a very important function. It was a surprise she lost alot of mass but between the not eating and not stopping to rest, when her body started breaking down the muscles, it really shouldn't of come as that big of a shock. It was pretty cool though that she almost wiped out the warehouse singlehandedly, the Kryptonian admits proudly to herself.

 

What was a big shock is how Lena reacted to her body being on the heavier side. It was a unique experience neither one of them will forget for a long time. Although anytime with Lena is amazing and special. They've honestly never had awkward or bad sex. 'Guess if the passion is there it's not an issue. A little variety tossed in is not bad either. Hmmmm.' She smirks. 'Stop getting distracted and focus.'

 

Kara hasn't felt like going back to Catco as of yet but needs something to do to keep her mind busy and Lena had agreed so.... Supergirl is on patrol. Kara had checked in with the DEO to see if there was anything important going on. Alex was happy to see her sister and they caught up a bit before the blond headed out.

 

A few muggings here, a robbery there, car accidents...nothing really out of the ordinary on a slow day. It's nice.

 

Supergirl tuned into the rest of the planet for a few minutes. 'There' Heard several sirens and took off.


	223. 223

Mars

 

 

The 3M deal went through and Lena flew out in minutes and locked that sucker down tighter than Fort Knox. She passed the torch as of yesterday evening. Kara is in much better spirits and is now down to a moderate size after some very exciting workouts and now back on patrol. It was....very nice. Any version of Kara is exciting, or at least Lena's hormones think so, much to the Kryptonian's delight.

 

Lena has been wanting to test out some new gear and prototypes so here she is on the red planet running...tests. Or so she tells herself as the dune buggy comes flying over a large hill clearing about 4 feet of air and landing easily. She's wearing a pair of goggles and her desert modified space suit. Come to find out the atmosphere is breathable so she doesn't need a bulky helmet. The brunette is smiling ear to ear.

 

The only thing covering her face besides the strange looking spectacles is a green bandana over her mouth to keep the sand out of her mouth and nose. Six other men are strapped in the back next to the gun turret and another in her passenger seat. The brunette is trying not to squeal but everyone's excitement, hoopin and hollering is infectious.

 

"WOOOOOOO" She yells as they clear another dune.

 

16 other buggies are apart of a large landing party and tons of other equipment for more tests and building materials for structures they are getting put up back at base camp.

 

"Alright ready??" She shouts.

 

"YEa Punch IT!"

 

She hits a button as the thrusters engage and they lift up into the air. The buggy shifts slightly as the wheels tilt and lock up into the chassis. The buggy is now airborn with a translucent shield popping up as she hits the accelerator. The other systems engage as well as they easily break the sound barrier in an instant. The view is amazing. 

 

Then suddenly they have a visitor while rocketing through the air. The visitor taps on the composite glass and waves with a warm smile. 'Wanna race?'

 

'Oh you bet your sweet ass.'

 

'Gotta catch me Luthor.'

 

'Do your best.'

 

They do all kinds of maneuvers over the red planets airspace simulating dogfights and when Kara sped up so did the buggycraft. Then with a smirk Kara plunges right up out of the atmosphere. Not surprisingly the buggy follows close behind her. Everyone inside is having fun. Thankfully these men love rollercoasters and passed all the Gforce tests. The Super then careens back towards the planet towards a blue bin that had been offloaded. 

 

Lena smiles and nods seeing it and punches the thing faster. Then the special brakes kick in and the buggy shifts back into a basic buggy and does a hard right sliding to a halt. Then the Luthor jumps out and runs at the bin. 

 

Kara lets her win but feels like she won anyways as the brunette grabs ahold of the hero and plants the happiest sloppy kiss upon her lips. Laughing and giggling.

 

It's her men anyways no outside or general public people on the planet so the CEO doesn't care, removing the goggles, she liplocks the Kryptonian in costume with enthusiasm.

 

The men still in the buggy are laughing and then hop out. They head towards the pop up food stall to get some grub leaving the two women alone.

 

After indulging for several...several moments, Kara leans back and asks "So I take it the test was a success?"

 

"Absolutely." Then dives back in.

 

This is worth everything she's been through to come home to this each day. "I gotta go. I'm still on patrol."

 

"Awwww you can't stay for lunch?"

 

"No but I will cook dinner. How's that sound?"

 

"Heavenly." The brunette really doesn't want to let go but after giving a final chaste kiss, reluctantly releases the blond with a squeeze to her backside.

 

With a wink Supergirl takes off.

 

\---------

 

It was a little while later that Lena found herself and her men in a fire fight with apparently a secret underground slave base. There were humanoids, zetas and reptilians. They kept phasing back and forth into 4th dimension to avoid getting hit and using psychic attacks as well. Lena had their number. It wasn't even an hour later they surrendered and after carting off everyone, she took over the underground facility and cleared the captives. Some were from Earth. It looks as if it was a very old operation but thankfully she shut it down.

 

Some of the humanoids who were partially in-charge were wearing uniforms which was interesting. So Lena, Ken, Phil and Paul all went looking through the offices they found.

 

Wiping her hands off on her pants "Well that was surprising." Then was poking around one of the offices and noticed she was looking at individual water rights contracts. 'Weird.'

 

The place had barracks, a gym, locker rooms and a messhall. It was looking a little worse for wear but still functional. The personal quarters were chiseled into the rockbed. Very barren looking and reddish in color. The air smelled stale and a bit choking but tolerable.

 

"Wonder who these guys were."

 

Phil shrugs "Dunno they're not talking but we'll see what happens when the little fuzzball gets ahold of them."

 

"Yea. Is he still with Lou?" She's riffling through more papers in and on the desk. A mix of languages. Some she recognized and many others she didn't.

 

"Yes ma'am they've been running the gamut on the Magnus." Ken supplies.

 

"Smart"

 

Paul grunted his affirmation.

 

With the whispers of more assassins coming after her, it seems a prudent course of action.

 

Looking through the desk supplies she sees a bunch of brands and logos she recognizes. She sneers. This lines up with some of the stuff and rumors she pulled from the dark web hacks and it's beyond upsetting. 'Soon fuckers.' She was a woman on a mission.

 

"Alright let's lock this down and do a cleanse. It doesn't feel right so let's get the scanners in here pronto."

 

"Aye ma'am."


	224. 224

A little while later...

 

DEO

 

Alex is talking to one of her technicians when she sees a very familiar face arrive with a massive entourage rushing in and taking up positions where her own agents are and started moving them from their seats. The redhead is surprised and looks at the man with a tilt of her head. "General Lane sir? I wasn't expecting a visit."

 

"I bet you weren't. I have orders to make sure you remove Supergirl from DEO roster for the next foreseeable future."

 

"Sir I don't understand. Why would we do that? She just saved the planet and everyone on it twice in less than a month? She's been saving millions of people daily."

 

"The first Citadel situation she had authorization from the president to use deadly force. This recent one she did not and the Joint Chiefs along with Senate and Congress have a problem with a Godlike Superhero making judgement calls of who lives and who dies." He says matter-of-factly with a self-righteous attitude.

 

"Oh you have got to be kidding.."

 

"Nope. Effective immediately Supergirl is no longer working with the DEO on anything is that understood Director? That means no access and anything Kryptonian is being confiscated and relocated to Colorado." He gestures to several of his men as they take off quickly.

 

The redhead took a step forward "Sir you can't do that."

 

The major looked smug "Oh yes I can. Here are my orders as well as yours. Otherwise Director Danvers your office will have my name on the door come tomorrow morning." He hands her the papers.

 

Looking at them and seeing they are official. It's upsetting so she forces out "Yes sir"

 

He peers at her warily "Oh and if you let anything slip about this to your spouse or anyone else, purposefully block access or do anything that isn't befitting an officer of this agency and the United States, you and your family will be charged with treason."

 

Incredulity then anger rippled through her frame "Are....You would threaten my family..."

 

"I can have you forceably removed immediately if you have a problem." 

 

"I'm going to get President Marsdin on the phone is what I'm going to do." She stomps off towards her office and the red phone.

 

The older man followers her "It's a waste of time but go ahead if it'll make you feel better. It's not going to change the outcome." They had madeit to Alex's office as she picks up the phone and waits to be connected.

 

One of the generals men comes running through the door "Uhhh sir?"

 

"What is it Lieutenant? I'm kinda in the middle of somethin."

 

"The pod, the AI and everything else is missing. The databanks have been wiped clean. Even the Kryptonite and some of the nonlethal tech and suits are missing sir."

 

His face was barely contained rage "WHAT?! Director you better have a good explanation..." He turns back to the Director looking for answers.

 

"I don't know what's going on sir. Honestly. Hello Madam President? Yes..." Alex speaks into the red receiver and explains what's going on.

 

Another soldier in combat fatigues runs up. "Sir the DEO ships have all changed call signs and flags. They are now LCorp Fleet sir." He blurted out with a worried look.

 

"You have got to be Fucking kidding me!"

 

"Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am. I understand I.. alright here." Then Alex hands over the receiver.

 

He grasps the phone with the veins bulging in his neck "WHat is going on??"

 

"She wants to talk to you sir. I'd also say watch your mouth." The redhead gets out with a smirk.

 

 

_______________

 

A few minutes earlier...

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

The Kitchen

 

They were in the middle of preparing dinner when Kara froze and dropped the fork she was using to mix the dough with. "Hold on a second something is going on with Alex. Grab my hand and listen." She wiggles her fingers in a make haste motion.

 

Lena puts down the carrots and grabs the blond's hand quickly. Going with the flow because this is new.

 

A very distinctly male voice comes through with a hard tone "I bet you weren't. I have orders to make sure you remove Supergirl from DEO roster for the next foreseeable future."

 

The brunette is surprised but the pair continue to quietly listen to the entire interaction and bristle. Gears already turning.

 

Releasing the brunette, they launch into action "Ok stay here." Kara says and then super zips off.

 

Lena nods and bolts to get on her laptop also pulls her phone to start making calls.

 

In seconds all the Kryptonian technology, Her pod, the AI core, all their documents and paper files along with several other items were removed by one Hyperfast Kryptonian. All their electronic data was removed from the database by Lena in mere seconds. Including their personal and agency phone messages and texts, emails, everything. 

 

Lena then hangs up "Did I mention I have diplomatic immunity. Where did you put the stuff?"

 

Kara pops back in then goes to the sink to wash her hands and get back to making dumplings "In your office."

 

"Which office? That was alot of stuff sweetie."

 

"Ummmm the Magnus Fortuna office."

 

Lena's smirk showed she was impressed and happy about that decision. "Have I ever told you you're my favorite?"

 

"Mmmm a few times."

 

"You know I can make his trip back hell right?"

 

"That's not nice." Grabbing the fully mixed dough from the bowl she pulls it out and begins making more little dumplings on the wooden board with her hands. Sprinkling some flour to keep it from sticking.

 

"He's not being nice. Maybe he should have an issue with fraud blocks on all his credit cards or a little mixup at the hotel he's staying at." Lena closes her laptop and walks over to the kitchen, leaning a hip against the island.

 

"You are quite the devious one aren't you."

 

"It's what happens when you marry a Luthor dear. Honestly I don't know how Lucy or Lois puts up with him."

 

The blond snickers for a moment "Here" Kara gestures to her back jeans pocket for Lena to take.

 

Pulling the crystalline device out of the pocket with a confused look "What is this?"

 

"It's my mother and me."

 

A very confused look on the CEO's face made the blond giggle for a second.

 

"It's the memory maps of one Alura Zor-El and Kara Zor-El. An AI of sorts it's more like a information cache." Kara explains with a smile as she gets a large pile of doughballs going.

 

"Ohhh the Alura AI. Baby I didn't know you made one too. Not that I had access to either but..."

 

Trying to unsuccessfuly scratch her nose with her wrist Kara smears flour across her face "You do or did before I ripped it out. It will work with the pods systems so if you have any questions you can plug it in and it'll recognize you. So...surprise! Happy early birthday!"

 

"What?! No way!" Lena's face lit up. This was beyond. She's going to be bouncing off the walls the rest of the night.

 

"Yes way" Leaning over, the blond softly brushes their lips together

 

She looked so cute with flour smeared across her face and the sweetness of the kiss, Lena couldn't stop her heart from speaking "Khap zhao rrip" She says against pink lips.

 

Smiling into another kiss and pulls back "I love you too." Then sets back to making more dumplings.

 

Washing her hands real quick, the CEO goes back to her chopping station, picks up a carrot and the knife then points it at the blond remembering something "You need to send Alex an internal message so.."

 

"Done. She's very happy we interfered. However, President says I'm suspended for a week."

 

Cutting the carrots lengthwise first then begins to chop into smaller pieces "Alright well then... you need to get started on chopping the onions then." Lena says while trying to hide a smirk.

 

"Why do I always have to chop them?" Sticks her growing pile into a bowl.

 

Tossing the carrots into the giant soup pot and then moves it to the stove "Because it doesn't bother your tear ducts dear."

 

"Fine fine but I expect some sort of reward." Kara says in faux annoyance while blowing some blond hair out of her face.

 

A dark brow lifts "Oh I can think of a few things..."

 

___________

 

Now...

 

DEO

 

Alex's office

 

"Yes ma'am I understand. Alright I'll be clear in an hour. Goodbye." The clearly upset man hangs up the red phone.

 

He takes a deep breath for a moment and then growls out "I have no idea what just happened or what magic God strings you were able to pull but this doesn't sit right with me and it's not over. Not one bit and once there's a new administration in office I will come through that door and take over and that you can take to the bank Danvers."

 

"You have a wonderful day sir." Alex said over dramatically.

 

Putting his hat back on his head General Lane storms out.

 

Dropping into her chair and rubbing her face, Alex thought long an hard about what this means. If it came right down to it she'd choose her family over duty and thats an interesting position to be in for a Director of a top secret government agency.

 

Her body was shaking as her adrenaline left her body.

 

A few seconds later her sister's voice pounds into her brain 'Lena and I took care of everthing. You alright?'

 

'Ow don't you have volume control on that?' That was a welcome surprise and a relief hearing that. Albeit teeth rattling in volume but the information is most welcome.

 

'Sorry.'

 

'Yea but you're suspended for a week.'

 

'Okay. We'll be fine. El Mayarah.'

 

"El Mayarah." That seemed to sooth Alex's nerves. The Danvers clan will be fine. All of them.

 

Another moment later she gets up and goes to see the extent of 'the wipe' and get back to work.


	225. 225

Next evening...

 

Arias Danvers House

 

Movie night

 

 

Sam and Alex neeeded a date night and since Kara was free, Lena offered them a fully paid presidential suite. So they decided to take full advantage of that. So here the Kryptonian has babysitting duty for the evening and through tomorrow afternoonish...? She shudders at the implications. 'Blergh'

 

'Okay totally not thinking about that and getting to the good stuff.' Kara has a serious look on her face "Alright! You both will swear to secrecy right?"

 

"Yes!" Caity says with barely restrained excitement. 

 

Ruby just nods while scanning the battlefield in search of her first victims.

 

Once again the counters are wall-to-wall filled with all kinds of food, baked goods, junk food, snacks, candy and soda. 

 

"GO!"

 

Ruby automatically went for the chocolate bars and Spicy Doritos.

 

Caity went for the twizzlers and pizza.

 

Kara on the other hand sped stuffed potstickers into her face and then chugged the grape soda. Letting out a huge belch that made the girls laugh hysterically.

 

"That was awesome! Here let me try....A....B...C" The teenster starts the gaseous alphabet rendition while the other two just watch on while giggling and stuffing their mugs.

 

A few seconds later miss dimples speaks up "I wanna watch Rapunzel!"

 

"Whoa whoa whoa We watched that about 500 times already I want to watch Moana."

 

A blond brow raised "Actually let's watch Mulan either that or Clash of the Titans or West Side Story."

 

The munchkins looked at eachother and then agreed harmoniously "Mulan"

 

"Ha I knew you'd both see it my way." Kara smirked and then grabbed a hot wing as she expertly pops the whole thing into her mouth and then pulls out the bone without a scrap of anything meat or cartilege in sight. Although technically she could eat the bone, it didn't taste right and made her feel funny. Most bones did especially now with the imprints.

 

Ruby adds "I got dibs next movie night."

 

"Fine. Caity sweetie don't put gummi bears on the pizza. Try putting some cheetohs on there instead. It's easier to bite through."

 

"Where's the jalapenos?"

 

"Oh sorry munchie I forgot but you have Tapatio right?"

 

"Yea" The brown doe-eyes peer up into Kryptonian blue.

 

Seeing the look on the little girl's face, Kara caved almost instantly "I can run and get some if you really want. Pickled or fresh?"

 

"Pickled please."

 

"Ok give me a few seconds." Kara sped off and sped back.

 

"Here you go." The blond sets down a gallon glass jar of sliced pickled jalapenos. "That should last you awhile kiddo."

 

"YAY Thank you Tita!" Caitlyn jumped over and hugged her auntie.

 

The teenager points her pizza crust in the blond's direction "You just made her year."

 

Lifting a blond brow while readily accepting the hug "So you mean I could've got her this for Christmas and she would've been happy?" 

 

The midget then goes to hug the megajar of jalapenos. It was absurd and hilarious.

 

"Probably well except for the Perry socks." The older child supplies knowingly as she dips the crust into the cheese dip cup and scarfs it.

 

"Ahh yes I'm glad she liked those. So let's get this movie started!"

 

It was about halfway through the movie, Kara had an idea. "Where's the sour skittles? Here hand me the Sprite bottles. Check this out."

 

The blond sorts the skittles into colors then drops them into the bottles and recloses the cap quickly. It was seconds later each bottle started turning a different color. It was super colorful. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple and Orange.

 

"Oh Cool!"

 

"Ya!"

 

The warrior explains with glee "They'll even be different flavors when they are done dissolving. Just be careful because it might be extra fizzy. I get the purple one!" 

 

Ruby tosses a pistachio at the blond "Oh man I wanted the grape."

 

To which the Kryptonian easily catches it in her mouth and chews it "Too bad short stack."

 

"I want the lime one."

 

They all stuffed themselves silly and secretly stashed the rest of the unopened candy for later. They had devised a way to alter their dresser's bottom to let it flip for a false bottom. It was super secret unless you moved the dresser. So they knew ahead of time to finish off the stash before redecorating.

 

They also knew not to get into it when any of the adults were home. This was just something that they shared with auntie Kara. All the others would have a utter fit and then try to ban all the goodies if they knew. Luckily Kara polished off the rest of the food and got rid of all the evidence. All the trash went into a special black bag behind the tool shed for the blond to take on her way out.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Auntie Lena already knows about it but chooses not to say anything. It's cute that they are all bonding and let's the kids, even the big one, have some fun.


	226. 226

Friday

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

 

Not alot of people are in the building today for some weird reason. Alot of LCorp employees decided to schedule this day off and that's perfectly fine for the CEO because she can have a quieter day going into the next day of quality time with her spouse. It'll be a nice work wind down besides the tons of paperwork. However, Lena's mind is already working on different things she wants to try and it's completely distracting her from reading her reports. 

 

'Get a grip Luthor.' Even though they've been intimate a few times since Kara came home it's almost like the CEO's hormones have increased, specifically her sex drive is off the charts. 

 

'Damn Kundalini shit.' She already knows what it is. With the spiritual and energy aspect to their relationship it keeps amplifying things. It stirs daily and she has nowhere to direct the energy. Can't be holed up at the house for days on end given both their schedules and professions, it's just not possible. It's already making her squirm in her seat.

 

'Stop that.' Kara responds to the brunette's self-recrimination.

 

'I can't help it.'

 

'Do you need a bootycall Mrs Danvers?'

 

'As appealing as that thought is, I can't.' She whined internally 'I have to get these reports done.' The brunette knows if they start, she's not going to want to stop..... for hours.

 

'Alright well move the energy up and redirect it.'

 

'I don't...'

 

'Just like we practiced but instead of pushing, pull it upwards into your heartspace.'

 

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Lena focused on the hot energy swirling, coiling in her pelvis and tingling lower region and slowly with purpose moved it. Feeling it more than visualization, it slowly inched up. The power points in her body tingled as she kept moving it up. Continuing to use breath control, the brunette kept going even though she felt it pass through her insides. 

 

'Oh wow' Until finally she let it sit in her chest. This was a whole new feeling entirely and made her feel....well frankly it made her feel recharged. Like she put in a brand new battery for the day. Or like she downed a carafe of coffee. Minus the nervous jitters or upset stomach from consuming massive amounts of java. It was...

 

'This is bloody amazing!'

 

'Good job sweetie. Proud of you.'

 

'Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? This is better than any energy drink.' The brunette wants to jump up and run a few laps with this. She felt jazzed.

 

'I didn't know you had an issue with that. You didn't mention anything to me or I would've said something sooner.'

 

"Ms Luthor you have a call on line one. It's Mr Dreyer from Synlop labs."

 

'Got to go.'

 

'K'

 

Leaning forward in her seat and pressing the intercom button on her phone, the CEO responds politely "Ok Ashley thank you." The brunette instantly feels so much more in control now. Much better. Well... not as fuuun but still a booster charge to the rest of the system.

 

Jess is off today surprisingly. The woman almost never takes a sick day or a day off and has racked up more holiday time and sick days than even the CEO has. At the last minute yesterday, as the assistant was leaving, explained it was Laura's birthday today. That stunned the young Luthor. Thinking this Must be serious because the woman doesn't even take her own damn birthday off.

 

Picking up the receiver and punching line one "Hello Johann. How can I be of assistance?"

 

"I've reconsidered your offer and would like to arrange a meeting. Maybe discuss this over lunch tomorrow?"

 

Ew no "I'm sorry Mr Dreyer but I have a prior engagement tomorrow how about... " She goes rifling through her dayplanner and finds a more suitable day for that. No one on God's green Earth is going to stop this Saturday from happening. It needs to happen. It must happen uninterrupted no ands, ifs, or buts about it. Lena's sanity depends on it.

 

"Ok how does Wednesday at noon sound?" The brunette offers with her pen tapping on the desktop.

 

"That sounds excellent! There's a new restaurant on 5th I've been wanting to try."

 

'Pheeew' 

 

 

_____________

 

A little while later...

 

Magnus Fortuna Starbase

 

 

After the phone call, Lena got all her paperwork done for the day so she headed over to the starbase for a surprise inspection. So once again she's in tactical gear doing sweeps with her expanded crew in tow. 

 

They are going through some of the inventory of a Vosh merchant and found some very interesting devices. Namely dampener collars. When the merchant attempted to pull a weapon, Brophy stepped on him in Doleran form. Tail pressing into his neck.

 

The brunette commands efficiently "Confiscate all his equipment. Mr Goren your license has been revoked permanently and you have a one way ticket to the brig where my associate here will get every ounce of information from you one way or another. So you better start talking. I want the names of anyone you've been working with. Contacts etcetera."

 

"I can't.."

 

The bladetail pressed harder.

 

Goren strains to get out. Brown eyes wild with fear "OK ok I'll tell yo.."

 

Something popped in the side of the man's neck and he started convulsing. The lotow steps back. Two seconds later the man was dead with foam from his mouth, eyes ashen grey and blood seeping from the neck wound.

 

Her security was looking around to see if any one had shot anything or was running but it was all clear.

 

'Must've been an implant.'

 

'Likely. From what I could pick up he was scared of whoever he was dealing with. I saw an image but not a name.' The lotow tilts his furry head as gold eyes squint in distaste of the image in his mind.

 

'I can have you search the database for any leads.'

 

The lotow nodded then switched forms, decidingly going with a large husky.

 

'I wonder how it got past the doorway scanner.' Looking around she rubs her temple. "Lou have his body taken to quarantine, shield containment and rescanned. Check for explosives or other possible contaminants." Lena ordered.

 

Pulling a device from his pocket, he types in a few keys and a containment field pops up around the man. Lou then locks the device onto the greenish colored bubblefield then taps a few more keys as it begins to hover off the ground. Hooking a second device on his hand then begins to gently push the bubblefield towards the dynalift, without touching it, to take it down to quarantine and run more scans.

 

"Phil when you check the rest his inventory, double-check to make sure nothing is boobytrapped."

 

"Aye"

 

"Alright Samuel I want you to inspect his quarters and his shuttle."

 

"On it." The younger man nods and takes off.

 

'One down, 15 more alcoves and 30 shops to go. Alright let's move. I'm following your nose for the moment.'

 

'This way Alpha.'


	227. 227

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex

Everning

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Most of the business' were within regulation. All with the exception of one particular restaurant who wasn't putting their mushrooms, mini brewery, yeast breads and cheeses in the proper containment cooling systems and almost infected the bases systems with the spores. It would've been a huge and lengthy cleanup process. Running the risk of becoming toxic at higher levels. They were lucky to catch it when they did. No other transgressions but that one with the collars had Lena concerned. They were the same type used in both of Kara's kidnappings and the fact the man had a suicide implant did not bode well. 

 

Lena finally made an early day of it and decided to head home. Kara had an easy relaxing day mostly napping and eating. So now the pair are in the laundry room doing their weekly laundry routine when Lena goes to check Kara's jean pockets and finds a pair of black lace underwear in one. "What is this?? Are these my..."

 

Blue eyes went wide and tries to swipe them "Give me that."

 

"No these are mine and what are you doing with them in your pocket? I wondered where they went." She avoids the Kryptonian's grasp and inspects the article of clothing. "Oh my God Kara are these dirty?!"

 

Kara snatches them back quickly. "SHUSH Don't judge me. You only wore them that half day we were messing around. I wanted a souvenir."

 

"A souvenir? Honey I could've given you a fresh pair."

 

"Not the same."

 

"Oh my God.. sweetheart do you sniff my underwear?" Mild outrage at the absurdity of it. Who'd a guessed that little stuttering Kara Danvers would do something like ...this!

 

Throwing a sock at the brunette in an attempt to distract her "I SAID DON'T JUDGE!" Then swipes back the panties and stuffs them into her sweatpants pocket.

 

"You weirdo you do!" Lena throws a shirt at the blond.

 

The blond easily dodges it "Not my fault you smell so gosh darn good."

 

"Well gee golly my wife's a pervert."

 

"Really?? We're having That discussion?! C'mere!"

 

"EEP!"

 

Kara lifts the shorter woman and places her on top of the washing machine and starts inhaling deeply, taking nips at the brunette's neck. Then starts to lick and suck as the CEO begins to moan.

 

Lena wraps her legs around the blond's hips, has one hand in blond locks and the other on top of the dryer to balance.

 

"Pervert huh? I don't hear you complaining." The blond husks out near an ear as a daring hand deftly slides up to cup a breast beneath the CEO's silk shirt and displacing the bra.

 

When the Kryptonian tweaks a plum peak, she swallows another moan as she firmly presses their lips together. Soft pink tongue diving in. 

 

All coherent thought left the CEO's mind as the warrior expertly strokes the woman's mouth causing shudders and ripples. Lena's hips buck slightly trying to gain some friction against the warrior's torso but Kara pulls back slightly.

 

"Is there anything in particular you'd like?" She moves her hands back down, caresses porcelain thighs then back up her sides. Kara really wants to just rip the skirt from the woman's body. 

 

A heated lustfilled gaze looks at her with a smirk. The brunette doesn't say anything.

 

"Ohh okay then. Guess it's my treat." Tapping a thigh, Lena releases her vicegrip around Kara's hips. The Kryptonian slowly drops to her knees as she dips her hands underneath the skirtline and grabs...

 

'Oh' Grabbing the thin tiny material gently pulls the red thong down while kissing her way across inner thighs and again deeply inhales. The scent was so uniquely Lena and it only happened around the Kryptonian. Sweet, salty and musky with hints of whatever the woman had been eating throughout the day. It made Kara's mouth water. 

 

Even if they didn't feel eachother through their connection, the warrior could pick up the scent in a second across four football stadiums. Lena's arousal fluids and pheromones had this addictive quality to the Kryptonian she couldn't explain. It beckoned her and compelled the blond to... take. Kara speculates it has something to do with their bond and it continually makes her smile and feel warm inside. Once again the woman tucks away the underwear in her other pocket.

 

'I'll eventually want both of those back you know.'

 

'Mmmm.'

 

The blond nips gently at the inner thigh moving a little higher each time until finally the blond is where she loves it most. "Mine."

 

"Yours." Lena breathes out as her fingers are running through unruly straw-colored tresses. As the warrior leans forward, Lena's breath hitches and heart races. Looking into darkened azure, the brunette's hips nearly jogged her right off the dryer if Kara wasn't holding her thighs steady. Once the Kryptonian takes a long swipe with her tongue, Lena forgot all about her clothing, the chores, which way was up as her senses were assailed with Kara's hot mouth devouring her. It's all she could focus on and let's out a high-pitched whimper. This was what she was looking forward to all day. Kara's mouth was the stuff of myth and legend. 

 

'Hold on Earth girl.'

 

Then suddenly all the brunette's clothes were gone and Kara was everywhere at once. Her mouth, tongue and hands with hyperspeed.

 

"Oh Fuck!"

 

Passionate cries continued throughout the night. Laundry and everything else forgotten by the wayside while the lovers got reacquainted with one another once more.

 

____________

 

Saturday

 

 

Bathtime fun

 

 

"Rooster!"

 

"Mohawk"

 

"Beehive"

 

"Dreadlocks"

 

"Cornrolls"

 

"Are you quite finished? I'm getting pruny and we haven't even hit the conditioner yet." A dark brow lifts at this silliness she's associated with a relaxed sunny Danvers. It's refreshing.

 

They had spent a lazy day in bed all morning and have been playing and enjoying one another. Kara had made breakfast and lunch Kryptonian style so they could relax. It was during lunch that a small food fight broke out between them and now they are cleaning up...sorta.

 

Kara is having fun in their large tub and has been playing with the shampoo in Lena's hair for the past 8 minutes. The brunette can't help but giggle because Kara has a soap beard and hat.

 

There are bubbles everywhere because the blond was adamant about a mega ultra bubble bath. 

 

"Aren't you having fun?" Joyful bright blue eyes ask.

 

"A little."

 

"Little?? I must not be doing my job right. Here now do me."

 

A sultry grin "Okay!"

 

"Not that silly.. well maybe later but I meant give me a funny hairdoooo!"

 

"Alright." As the brunette proceeded to do similar hairdos like the Kryptonian called out a few minutes ago, Lena couldn't help but start laughing.

 

"Mohawk"

 

"Conehead"

 

"Pigtails"

 

"Emo"

 

"Emo is not a hairstyle." The blond corrects.

 

"Yes it is."

 

Some of the soapdrips down into her eyes as Kara squinches "Agh that burns."

 

"Really??"

 

The blond giggles "No not really."

 

"You punk! So you wanna see me in pigtails later?"

 

"Uhhhh sure okay."

 

"With that one skirt."

 

The Kryptonian's labido went from zero to sixty in a thousandth of a second. "Oooo Come on let's hurry up." It's the schoolgirl uniform one she knows is her undoing.

 

"Oh now you're in a hurry. I see how it is. You just want some P.."

 

Lena's mouth was covered by wet dripping hands.

 

"If you continue with that dirty mouth Mrs Danvers I'll have to wash it out with soap."

 

'Pussy'

 

"Lena!"

 

"Technically I didn't say it outloud."

 

"That's it!" The Kryptonian superspeeds their bath to completion, drying quickly and transfers them to the bedroom in a few seconds all the while Lena's laughing and giggling.

 

Tickling the woman mercilessly.

 

"Nooo! Stop! Uncle!"

 

Straddling the brunette's stomach, Kara grabs Lena's wrist and pins them down together with one hand. Then tickles her some more.

 

"KARA! COMe on stop PLease!"

 

"Ok ok no more tickling..."

 

She didn't let go of the CEO's wrists.

 

Lena was flushed and breathless and it was quite a sight for the Kryptonian. With a heaving bosom and a rare vulnerability peaking through the emerald fields, it struck Kara low in her gut.

 

"Naughty girls get punished."

 

The brunette made a small keening sound in her throat and tried to wriggle out of the warrior's strong hold.

 

'Color?'

 

'Yellow'

 

She immediately let go of the wrists. "Are you ok? Was that too tight?"

 

"It was fine I just reacted a little." The brunette takes a deep breath and then another.

 

"I'm sorry. Do you want to stop, continue, try something else or would you like to talk about it?" The blond's gaze softened.

 

"Let's try it again but slower ok? Now that I know it's coming hopefully I won't react."

 

"Okay" Kara takes the wrists once more and gently pins them allowing the brunette to get more comfortable before proceeding.

 

They both found out they both don't like being held down or arms restricted in any way. It causes a panic reaction in both of them. Considering both of their pasts, it's something they've been dealing with and so little by little they've been working to conquer this particular issue together. However, with sharing Kori's memories it re-emerged with an even greater intensity and now they are having to work through it again.

 

So far so good. Then Kara presses a little more. "Breathe"

 

"I'm good now. Green."

 

The blond nods and then starts a slow grind of her hips.

 

"Oh that's nice."

 

"It's supposed to be your punishment." Then the Kryptonian moans as she gets a bit of friction as Lena flexes her stomach.

 

Her voice thick with arousal "You are so hot." The brunette observes intently trying to memorize it all.

 

"And you've been a naughty girl. Whatever will I do with that mouth of yours." The VP said in a sultry tone and made a whimpering noise as the woman beneath her pressed upwards more.

 

Lena already has several ideas, her mouth is watering, her clit is aching and she really wants to make Kara cum as she feels every movement of the blond with every hip jerk. The slick trail across her tummy is causing the brunette's brain to misfire. 

 

"I'm going to let go but keep your hands there ok?"

 

Lena nods dumbly.

 

"If you're good I'll reward you ok?"

 

"I'll be good." She gets out hoarsely.

 

The blond continues to rock back and forth at an easy pace. Closes her eyes and loses herself in the sensations. Her moaning gets louder and Lena is having trouble concentrating or keeping her hands off the blond. If this continues the brunette admits she going to explode or go crazy. This is so incredibly hot. Kara is not doing any energy play today it's just pure physicality aspect but it is still the hottest thing Lena's ever seen.

 

Kara has got one hand in her own hair and one on her breast still riding the brunette's stomach.

 

"Rao Lena you feel so good."

 

The brunette's brain short circuits and gives a throaty desperate plea "Please let me touch you" she doesn't know how much more she can take.

 

"No"

 

The blond is feeling good and speeds up a little then a minute later stops.

 

Lena whimpers in frustration but true to her word doesn't move her hands.

 

Kara then gets up slightly, scoots down and hooks one of Lena's legs over a shoulder as she slowly lowers herself back down.

 

'Yes yes yes yes'

 

"That's a good girl." The Kryptonian drawls out as they make contact in the most intimate way.

 

"God you're so hot. You feel so amazing Kara. Please." She rasps out.

 

The blond nods breathlessly and then starts to grind again.

 

"Oh fuck."

 

Exerting incredible control, Kara stopped moving "What did I say about that mouth?"

 

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry please don't stop I'll be good just for Rao's sake Kara just don't stop." The brunette begged and tried to move her hips but Kara has her hips locked. 'God I'm gonna explode.'

 

Having mercy on her bondmate, Kara starts to grind her hips once more in small tight circles.

 

Lena moaned loudly as she was finally getting the friction she needed. She's white knuckling the sheets and trying hard not to move her hands. The brunette gets louder when Kara speeds up.

 

'Just like that.' She feels the coiling and tightening begin.

 

'Rao I love hearing you.'

 

The feeling of Kryptonian heat was intense, electric and pulsing in a whole different way. The ridges constantly massaged in tandem with the circling movements. It wouldn't be much longer for the both of them. The brunette wanted to grab something because this maddening pace is going to be her undoing if the blond doesn't speed up. Arms reaching for anything takes purchase on the headboard and the other on Kara's arm nails digging in.

 

That little bit of pain with the lamps on drives Kara faster. A few moments later they are both screaming eachothers name as white hot flashes rip through their being. It was otherwordly as stars flew past their vision. The intensity shuddered and quaked their already exhausted muscles from the days activities. 

 

Kara moves the leg back down and flops down atop the brunette as her body continues to shudder with aftershocks. As they gently held eachother and came down from their high, Lena was giving the Kryptonian a watery loving smile.

 

'You ok?' Blue eyes also reflected the same sentiment.

 

'Yea that was intense even without.. you know.'

 

'Mmmmhmmm. Love you.' Kara's eyes begin to droop a bit.

 

'Love you too baby. Nap.'

 

'Okay'

 

A few minutes later both the bondmates dozed happily in their blissfilled state. All is right in the world in this moment. Perfection.


	228. 228

Two days later...

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

It had been a crazy flurry of activity all morning. The coffee machine broke on the customer service floor, there was a small explosion in one of the R&D labs, there was a crazy snowstorm, tons of people called out of work, the credit card machines were down in the cafeteria, the maintenance crew couldn't get in to fix the rest of the ceiling tiles so there's wires hanging everywhere on three floors, there was a partial blackout until her backup systems came online a few seconds later, the food truck that was supposed to deliver supplies early this morning is stuck on an embankment 10 blocks away and there's too much chaos to get him out, 15 employees have been in car accidents, a reporter from Catco has hypothermia, the workman's comp group in legal wants a meeting, one of LCorp's electronic devices shocked a 17 yr old who's currently in the hospital and Lena's phone's been ringing nonstop even with Jess filtering them and the brunette has over 300 emails... the CEO is about ready to scream or pull her hair out. 

 

It's not even pushing 2pm and she still hasn't eaten lunch yet it's making her feel a bit off kilter. Her stomach has been protesting for several hours.

 

Then a heavenly angel appeared in red and blue carrying a massive Hardee's bag "Hey babe I moved your food truck to the loading ramp." Kara's red boots hit the ground softly as she put the bag on the coffee table. "Strange weather we're having." She shook her head.

 

Putting down her pen that has teethmarks in the backend, Lena closes her laptop and turns off the phone's ringer "Oh thank you thank you thank you."

 

Kara was about to walkover and give the woman a much needed hug when blond senses something off in the room and tunes in quickly. 'There's something in the room with us.' Her eyes narrow and scans quickly.

 

Kara watches the brunette get up from her desk and as she starts to turn the blond sees something "Freeze. Don't move."

 

"What??"

 

"Spider. It looks poisonous." It sounds and looks weird.

 

"Oh My God Get it!" Lena gritted out not moving a millimeter. That was another thing this Luthor was scared of.....spiders. She used to have nightmares as a kid with spiders and still has a problem with them to this day. The brunette is freaking out inside and trying not to shake.

 

"Don't move."

 

Kara grabs Lena's empty glass Snapple bottle and superspeed traps the thing before it could bite the brunette. It was moving too fast for a normal arachnid species so the warrior zooms in. 'It looks like alien tech and I think it was sent after you.' Then she sneers, baring teeth as she recognizes the design 'Kern assassin drone.'

 

Lena's body relaxes but can feel the anger rolling off the warrior.

 

'You stay here I'm going to do a sweep.' The blond zips off and a few seconds later she has a jar filled with at least 20 of the little drone arachnids and some fly looking ones.

 

The Super shakes the bottle rapidly, stunning them but not destroying them entirely. 'This was both LCorp and Catco. I think you need to set up the Quasi. This is unacceptable.'

 

'I would but we require clothes to work in and Arnold from accounting has a pacemaker. Let me study them and see if I can come up with something to counter them.'

 

Kara rubs her forehead in frustration 'Alright but first thing I want an antivenom or antidote from whatever possible nonsense this thing has in it. If they allowed the capture then check to see if the antidote has any negative effects. It could go either way or this was merely another distraction.' The warrior gently places the glass on the desk. 

 

"Correct on all counts. I knew I married you for a reason." Lena pulls the blond into a soft kiss, steadying her nerves.

 

Leaning back after a moment for air, the blond runs her hands along the executive's back soothingly "It wasn't my charming personality? Or stuttering clumsiness?" Kara says with a bit of chagrin.

 

The brunette laughs. "Maybe your witty reparte and that hot ass."

 

Kara chuckles "Speaking of attributes are you feeling ok?"

 

"Why do you ask?"

 

"Your breasts seem like they've gotten bigger."

 

"Oh I haven't noticed but now that you mention it..no wonder my bra was a little snug this morning. I thought it just shrunk in the dryer."

 

Kara gently cups and analyzes them with a large smile "Oh no they're 6 grams heavier and I'd say about 2 centimeters larger."

 

Oh this feels too good "Wow ok I feel fine actually. Really good. Not tired or sluggish. No dizzy spells...I" Lena squeaked as the blond picked her off the ground.

 

Feeling the other woman's weight "Mmmm better. You're Kryptonian now woman you can eat whatever you want."

 

"I'll remember that when I'm taking up two chairs. "Lena smacks her as the blond puts her down.

 

Then Kara's hands roamed on hips and a delicious ass, giving the cheeks a little jiggle. The blond gives a toothy grin "Mmmm more of you to love. We had alot of fun with that as I recall."

 

Lena is already feeling a thousand times better "You're absolutely ridiculous and I love you." Pulling the taller woman down for a sweet exploration.

 

For a few minutes they indulge in one another, enjoying the way in which Kara's tongue touches and caresses the brunette's, making her slightly lightheaded and weak-kneed causing that low burning in her gut to grow. Relunctantly they pull back, foreheads touching with small collective sighs.

 

'I'll take these down to the lab.' The brunette supplies relunctantly while gesturing towards the glass bottle of bots.

 

'I've already scanned for possible explosives and they're clean but the next batch they send might not be. So hopefully you get something in place to stop them from getting close to the building.'

 

"I think I have an idea already."

 

'My beautiful genius already at work.. Look I'm not sure about this but you might need to set something up for the girls.'

 

Lena's gaze took on a dangerous edge 'You think they might go after...'

 

"I don't know and I'm not sure. I just..."

 

"I'll take care of it." This is something else they've already talked about and all the girls clothing is literally spell, bullet and knife proof but this is something a little different and Kara would feel much better if Lena helped come up with something for them too about this.

 

Tilting her head, Kara hears cries for help "Crap I gotta go. I don't see anymore drones within 100 miles in all directions so.."

 

"Go kick ass hero. I got things covered here now."

 

"Text me?" Yea they can inner communicate but Lena doesn't know when the blond is in the middle of something important and plus the brunette really enjoys being able to keep looking at messages her spouse sends her. It makes it more tangeable for the CEO and she admitted that to Kara. Like little reminders, snipits and messages. Every so often the blond drops long emails on the brunette and sometimes even poems. It makes her insides tingle and dance.

 

"You bet."

 

With a wink the Kryptonian took to the skies.

 

'You are an utter mess Luthor stop swooning and drooling and get back to work.'

 

Kara heard that and her chest puffed up a bit. Heading in the direction of the cries the blond banks left sharply. Just because Supergirl is offduty with the DEO doesn't mean she can't do emergency duty at her discretion. If she happens to zip in and out without anyone seeing her well then no biggie.

 

_____________

 

Later...

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Sunroom

 

After getting home there was alot of things on the Kryptonian's mind but she needed to work some stuff out internally. What was troublesome is the Kern assassin drones and the Yrdran faction. Who put the bounty on Lena and how can Kara get that reversed? Although she should figure out how to remove both of theirs but it's the one against Lena that makes her the most angry. It just keeps working the warrior up and so now she needs to relax with her mind on something positive.

 

So Kara's been feeling the need to do something constructive with her time because throwing oneself right back into nonstop work is not the greatest idea at the moment. She needs to find center again and focusing on herself is warranted. So here she's at the house and since the blond has technically several days off, she figured to make the most of it with her projects. One of which was learning how to play the guitar. 

 

The lamps were off when it comes to learning new skills and in as little as a Kryptonian minute, Kara had strummed out several chords and was reading sheet music like a pro. The blond decided to go with Spanish guitar and figured this would be something nice for a soft romantic dinner sometime in the future.

 

It was after she got pretty good with a few songs that she needed something else. Heading out to the large shed, she started organizing it quickly. Fashioning it into a mini-forge and relocating all her metalworking tools from the sunroom. She needs to practice using her strength again. With her body changes Kara wants to get a fair assessment of where she's at. 

 

The working out at the DEO stopped since the General's impromptu visit but Lena promised she was going to make Kara a special facility. One that used higher levels of gravitational forces and not just Earth-based magnetic-factored strength. The only thing about that type of facility is the shielding issue. It would have to built in space and away from celestial bodies because how it could affect system orbits. Any humans or electronics in the general vicinity could also be affected.

 

The other thing the brunette has to account for is the stresses on the facility itself. A 50 lb weight on Earth sits in a rack built to hold it up, including the floor. Change the dynamics and the weight now is a 1000 lbs and goes through the floor, the hull and right out into space with enough momentum. So the two have been tossing ideas back and forth to see what they can come up with. The other item is safety protocols for the organism inside said facility. So a health monitoring system will also be installed that will work in tandem with the facility.

 

Should prove interesting once it's complete. In the meantime, Kara's going to be doing her workouts at home and honing her other skills. Maybe even developing some new ones to add to her repertoire. Should come in handy at some point she imagines. So now she's in the shed trying to figure out why it's not getting the right temperature. 'Oh!' zipping into the house and back, Kara jacks Lena's hairdryer.

 

Kara had decided to use a coal forge instead of just her heat vision. The temperature was too variable and caused problems with the steel. Cracks, uneven heating and such. 'Hmmmm what to make..... well I suppose I could start with a basic design. Maybe.. patio furniture? Or a sword? Oooo I could build a smoker.' She thinks as she gets the buckets of water and quench ready. Then works on getting the green coal and getting it into coke form.

 

'Noooo Kara let's try something smaller. No weapons something useful like a spoon.' The blond needs to work on her patience. Just trying to speed through the process is not really working either. Until an hour later the warrior has a nice cutlery set with her special mark along with her house crest on them. Taking a wire brush to the finished product then she uses an edible oil to condition it.

 

"Not bad. Only took 12 tries." She admires her work then puts it aside.

 

The blond then set forth in trying to recreate it with her heat vision this time but a little bit differently. Instead of using a direct beam Kara focused on making a wider beam. Made her cross-eyed for a moment. She had to stop and rethink this. Closing her eyes and rubbing them, the warrior thinks of another way to do it.

 

Plopping down onto her chair "Well if I can't alter it maybe I can use a tool to alter it.... but I should keep trying."

 

The Kryptonian kept trying to alter her beam size, shorter, larger, wider and it's she's still not getting it. The anvil is in pieces now unfortunately.

 

"I know I can get this." The blond got mad and in a burst of anger something unexpected happened.

 

The anvil pieces she had unconsciously targeted, she wound up doing a kind of multishot all at once for a brief moment. The pieces she hit are now illuminated and starting to burn through the floor of the shed. 

 

"Crap!" Using ice breath real quick she stops it from catching fire.

 

Her mind scrambles to remember the number of pieces that were hit. 'How many was that?? Nine?, ten?, For sure twenty and can I do it again??'

 

Kara tries again.

 

Nope straight beam.

 

After several more tries, she resigns herself for the moment to shut down the forge, go clean up and get dinner started "Welp better get started on fixing this first." Rubbing her face and getting up she then attempts to put the anvil back together. Took another hour. She then turns off the fan, spread the coals and gets everything on shut down.

 

Grabbing a rather large piece of coal she compresses it in her hand. It created a rather crude looking diamond but a few zaps had it looking like a little bear. So a cutlery set, a song and a diamond bear... this night is going to be fun. With a dinner plan in mind, Kara heads back into the house.


	229. 229

Next day

 

Bob's Studio

 

 

Last night Lena came home wore out and mentally exhausted so when she found Kara had made dinner she was ecstatic. When she found the gifts she was speechless. When the Kryptonian played guitar and sang Lena cried. So Kara took care of the brunette with some very much needed TLC, foot rubs and snuggles all night. It was a good end to a very rough day. 

 

Now the CEO is bouncing around the solar system, so today Kara Danvers decided to get out and check on a old friend...

 

"So let me see what you got so far?"

 

"It ain't nuttin but a bunch of finger paintin and scribbles I tell ya. I still am frazzled bout this whole thing. You dun made me cry and that aint an easy thing to do missy." The older man bristled for a moment.

 

"Bob.."

 

Holding up a hand to stall the woman's argument "Now let me finish. Even though I am a jackass sometimes don't mean I don't know when to say thank you so... thank you." Then he softened his gaze.

 

"You're welcome." Kara smiled warmly at that.

 

The veteran points a finger at the blond "Don't do it again."

 

"No promises. So let's see what you got."

 

He opens up the partition and reveals tons of bright and amazing paintings. Kara is astounded.

 

"Oh wow!"

 

"Ain't nothing. Maybe you need your eyes checked hmm?" He fixes his plaid button up as best he could, making sure he didn't have any stains on it.

 

"Stop that. These are wonderful! Oh my Gosh I need to call someone."

 

"Fer what?" Bob eyes her warily.

 

"I know someone who'd love to take a look at these and I would like you to acknowledge you do fantastic work."

 

"Well if'n you got some sort of artclub then have at it I don't need'em cept for maybe that one over there." His head tilts in the direction of the painting on the wall.

 

She notices the one he gestures at and gives him a nod. It was a portrait of someone she recognizes. 'No way' Kara thinks in disbelief "Hang on."

 

The blond then reaches out to her bondmate 'Lena'

 

'OW Honey we really need to work on your volume.'

 

'Hehe sorry love. Are you currently free? I need your discerning eye on something.' Still looking around admiring a few more pieces she likes.

 

'Uh hang on.....ok I'm free where are you?' The brunette inquired.

 

'Bob's apartment.' Kara remarks and the supplies the address quickly.

 

'Okaaaay'

 

'Please come take a look at his stuff I wanna know what you think. He doesn't believe a word I say about this.'

 

'Alright I'll be there in a moment.' The genius assured.

 

"You alright there lil'missy? You seemed ta zone out there for a bit."

 

Kara replies "I'm fine but I'm bringing over a guest."

 

"A guest?? I best better then be organizing then sumptin fierce." He tried to clean up his messy studio as fast as possible. Kara zipped around and got rid of the trash and empty food containers. Even hit it with a bit of air freshener.

 

"Ya didn't have ta make the whole place smell like a damn flower store." Bob griped.

 

"Shush. Her nose is sensitive."

 

"Ohhhh will this be that purdy lady then I reckon?"

 

"Maybe" Kara squeaked.

 

"Ahh it'll be nice to meet tha missus now that ya'll are hitched."

 

"Hehe" The blond tugs her blue shirt collar.

 

It wasn't more than a minute later there's a solid knock on the door.

 

"Dear lord ya'll be usin that telepashty stuff now?"

 

"Sorta..."

 

Opening the door "Hi!" The blond greets her better half and admires the nice rich burgundy tones of the blouse and the way the skirt hugs the shorter woman's hips. Kara reeaaally likes this outfit on the CEO.

 

"Kara, Bob hi it's nice to see you again. You're looking well since the last time I saw you." Lena warmly greets the man with a smile and a handshake, clearly remembering the Chik-Fil-A fiasco.

 

"It's been all this one's fault really. She done meddled and now I gotta bunch of dem here finger paintins she said she hired me ta do. Excuse me! Where my manners? Ya'll come in and it's nice to see ya too." He waved them in.

 

Lena raises a brow and then enters while looking around. 

 

Kara notices the brunette minutely scrunching her nose but knows she will be polite. "So take a look at these and tell me what you think."

 

"Oh wow." The CEO is impressed. It's on par with alot of the contemporary abstract artists. Each one had what felt like a main theme and if she glanced at it long enough it'd take on a realism scene. One looked like a fisherman's village near water and forest. Another looked like something out of ancient Egypt but at first glance it was random placements. The brain would then supply what the observer wanted or needed to see. It was intriguing.

 

One very detailed painting off to the side catches Lena's surprised attention and then gestures towards it. "Bob if I may inquire your picture over there."

 

"What about it?" His silvery wired brows furrowed.

 

"Who is that person?"

 

"Is mah kid."

 

"Oh I see." The brunette refrains from saying anything at first and glances over at the Kryptonian while the blond just rubs the back of her neck.

 

He squints his eyes "Ok spill it. I can sense sumptin is up. Ya'll bein elusive and such."

 

"Bob I recognize her. Delia's a friend and employee of mine. Does she know about your situation?"

 

That made the older man agitated. "She don't need no homeless bum for a dad. We decided after Conchita tossed me out it'd be better if she think I'm done did gone. Connie was a drivin woman and I felt I was holdin her back so after our third try I finally left and never went back. We jus couldn't make it work. Don't interfere with this. I don't have any qualms with the art stuff but don't be messin with my old stuff. You have no right."

 

Kara holds up her hands "We don't mean any harm Bob but if she's your daughter doesn't she have a right to know about you?"

 

"No! I ain't gonna drag her down. She's flying fine by herself. I don't want to talk about this again ya hear?" He started to shake.

 

The brunette touches the blond's arm to stop her from continuing "I understand and I apologize if we upset you. We will not interfere right Kara?"

 

The blond's shoulders slump "Right"

 

Lena explains in a soothing tone "So what I originally came here for is I think Kara is right about your painting talent and would like for you to continue. I will set these up in an exhibit and see how they do. Do you have any price points you want to hit with these?"

 

Bob then calmed down "If'n I get a sandwich and a fountain drink outta the deal I'm fine seein as how lil'missy here seems intent on paying fer evr'y damn thing."

 

A dark brow raises "I'll recommend some based on similar pieces and we'll go from there. However, I would like for you to ummm actually I'm going to bring in someone who will help you get ready for the exhibit."

 

"Now what exactly is goin on?"

 

"We're going to put your pieces in an art gallery and see who bids or buys them. The buyer may want to meet you afterwards and ask your motivation for the piece and such. They are a different class of people so you may shock them." Lena says with a smile.

 

"Ohhh them artsy fartsy folks who have more money than sense?"

 

"Pretty much."

 

"I don't care bout money you both know that."

 

Remembering what Kara mentioned about Bob, the brunette counters "I know but we can do it with a charity in mind like Wounded Warrior project or better conditions and oversight for the VA hospital, home-loan grants, education and such or even homeless shelters if you'd like."

 

"Now that is a damn fine idea purdy lady."

 

"Lena. Call me Lena. Any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine."

 

After scheduling special pickups of the art and an appointment at a hair and wardrobe specialist, Lena and Kara exit the small studio apartment. The brunette notices the warrior's somber expression and the way she's fiddling with her glasses.

 

"Come on I'll drop you off at home. I have to head to the Regina station in a little while if you want to get some lunch first."

 

"Okay"

 

"Scenic route please Stephanie."

 

"Yes ma'am would you like a drink?" The platinum blond stewardess asked cheerfully.

 

"Mmmm Scotch neat please."

 

"Right away" The woman notifies the captain and then pours the CEO a two finger count of scotch and hands it dutifully with a smile.

 

'So that's where your salary goes.'

 

'I'm not using it. Might as well.' The blond shrugged and was wringing her hands together 'I don't understand why he doesn't want Delia to know he's alive.'

 

Lena takes a sip enjoying the slow burn to ponder for a moment. Another moment later she responds thoughtfully 'You cannot just charge in to fix this. Supergirl can't solve every family's problems. They have to work them out on their own. Promise me you won't interefere.'

 

'But..'

 

The stewardess also hands the blond her customary lemonade.

 

"Thank you." The warrior says with a small half smile.

 

'Promise.'

 

'Fine I promise. I just want to help them!' Kara chugs the drink with a huff.

 

'I know sweetheart and that's one of the things I love about you but if you do this you'll lose a friend. I know you won't be ok with that.'

 

Kara puts the glass down on the little table 'Yesss but if they make a family again then it won't be for naught.'

 

Taking a long sip 'And what if they don't get the fairy tail ending you're imagining?' The brunette reasons.

 

'It should work if they care about eachother right?'

 

Lena sympathizes with her spouse 'That's not always the case love. If they of their own accord decide to try again or are thrown together by naturally occuring circumstances and not circumstances orchestrated by one determined Krytonian, it is for the best. If there is a fallout of some sort you don't want to be caught in the backlash. You cannot interfere without you sacrificing your friendship with the man.' Then pats the blond's knee.

 

'Why you always got to be right.' The blond sniffs.

 

'Come on we'll go load up on ice cream. That'll make you feel better.'

 

'Cherry Garcia and salted caramel?'

 

'Whatever you want baby.'

 

*Sniff* 'Ok'


	230. 230

Next day

 

Early morning

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

 

Lena is trying not to run late. They had slept through the alarm on her phone. So the brunette is in a hurry. Looking around in a rush and then underneath the bathroom cabinets, not finding it there she slams the doors closed. "Kara where's my hairdryer?"

 

"Ummmm I'm using it?" She calls from the bed, flipping through the channels on the bedroom's widescreen tv.

 

Popping her towel-wrapped head out with a look of vexation, The CEO then narrows her eyes "That sounds like a question and what do you mean you're using it?"

 

"Forrrrrrr...." 

 

The irritated brunette gestures for the stalling Kryptonian to continue with a wave of her hands.

 

"My foooorrrrge."

 

Regarding the blond warily "So ok MacGyver what am I going to use to dry my hair this morning since you didn't replace said hairdryer?" Lena gets out while crossing her arms.

 

Kara tries to use her charismatic smile "Can't you wear it down and curly today. It looks so pretty like that."

 

"I'm going to be all over the place and it gets in the way not to mention I get hot with it down too long and I'm not going to let it drip everywhere while it air dries." The brunette says in exasperation while tapping a foot.

 

"But baby you really look gorgeous with it down and natural."

 

"Kara"

 

"I mean really really beautiful. I love your hair like that."

 

Lena rubs her temple. The blond is trying to be smooth but Lena is going to be running so late at this rate.

 

"Get me a hairdryer now."

 

"You could take the day off and spend it with me. I'll give you a long body massage." Kara purposefully stretches in a very seductive way knowing her barely there shorts and tank top will make her assets more noticeable through the thin material. The blond even had the gall to throw in a low moan.

 

That made the brunette pause. Oh she really really really wants to but she can't just shirk work all the time to play house with a hot beautiful Kryptonian who makes her heart beat and her thighs quake. Thinking of all the things she has to do today, Lena's at war with herself.

 

Mentally slapping herself out of the hypnotic effect her bondmate has over her, Lena then focuses with a hard tone "Hairdryer now."

 

"Yes ma'am!" 

 

The blond zips off and back with a new hairdryer in a box still with the pricetag and receipt in hand now fully dressed.

 

"Here dear. I'm sorry. I'll replace it next time."

 

Lena glares at her.

 

"Uhhhh cause there won't be a next time nope. I'm sorry. This one has multiple settings and is a better quality than the last one." Kara is hoping this will appease the CEO. Pulls it out of the box, styrofoam and plastic bag then undoes the twisty-tie on the cord. "Here my love." Kara hands it over with a look of apology.

 

"Better. Thank you." The brunette takes ahold of the new dryer then swiftly kisses the blond's forehead and retreats back into the bathroom.

 

"Pheeeew"

 

Then not more than a minute later "KARA WHERE ARE MY TWEEZERS?!"

 

"Crap"


	231. 231

Later....

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

"Uhhhh what the..." Lena didn't know what to say. She entered her office like any other day but instead of the normal papers and computer where she left it those things were moved to the couch and she was staring at the largest diamond she'd ever seen in all existence in a heart shape on her desk. 

 

Well she thinks it's a diamond by the prismatic effect it's giving off. The sucker is too large for the desk honestly and overhangs it by a foot in all directions and 3 feet tall. There is a chocolate hershey kiss on top of it. The windows are all frosted glass now and the door is open with a light breeze blowing. Her men were suspiciously gone and there was no chatter on the comms.

 

Thankfully the brunette made her desk to handle Kryptonian antics and can easily holdup the two to three ton diamond sitting on top of it. Although she'd have to check the floor's... Her brain quickly supplied the data 'Wait no that's fine. Pheeeew.'

 

It was five seconds later Supergirl flies back into the room suddenly with what appears to be stargazer flowers and a bag of food. Then shuts and locks the glass door behind her. The food smells like Chinese.

 

"Hi zhao." Th blond had the biggest and softest smile on her face. It was still visible through the mask, the utter love and adoration radiating from her. It almost knocked the CEO over in it's intensity.

 

Lena had a hard time breathing "Kara what is all this?"

 

The warrior hesitated for a moment because her emotions were all over the place and in her throat trying to get out "I don't think I tell you enough but I want you to know that I love and appreciate you."

 

Lena feels extremely charmed and can't help but feel every little ounce the bond is generating across their connection "Baby I love you too. You didn't have to do all this. I enjoy just being with you but I do sincerely appreciate the gestures. They make me feel special." She spoke honestly straight from her heart.

 

"You are special Mrs Luthor Danvers Zor-El." Kara deposits the goodies to Lena's chair for a moment. Zipping faster than the eye, Kara takes ahold of the brunette and dips her into a hot passionate kiss, making the CEO lovestruck and breathless.

 

Standing the dazed shorter woman back up and letting her breathe, Kara adds "If you don't like this one I can find you one that's pink unless you don't like diamonds then I can get you a Ruby or a Sapphire or Aquamarine or Emerald or Opal. I can get you a large Fire Opal..."

 

Lena cut off the rambling Super when she could finally think "Kara sweetie it's ok. If you don't mind me asking where did you get this? and it looks like you cut it down...How big was it before?"

 

"Ummm bigger than a house but I figured that wouldn't be practical because I couldn't fit it through the door. I got them deep from underground. Speaking of impractical I made you a smaller one and put it in a necklace setting for you." Kara pulls a large blue square fuzzy jewelry box out and opened it for the brunette.

 

It took Lena's breath away for the third time tonight. A beautiful diamond necklace with hundreds of tiny diamonds adorning a rather large heart shaped diamond in the middle. "Is that platinum?"

 

"Mmmhmm. I made this myself. I hope you like it."

 

"I never knew you could make things like this. Zhao this is beautiful." Lena starts crying softly.

 

Closing the box and setting it aside "Oh baby I'm sorry."

 

Th brunette shook her head "Joyous tears love. You make me so happy."

 

The blond just held the woman and softly slow dancing to an unknown beat humming a familiar tune. It was a few minutes later Lena realized it was the Kryptonian song Kara sang to her during their first wedding and she started bawling all over again.

 

\------

 

It was a little while later they were laying naked on the couch when Lena mumbles "Where are we going to put that thing? It can't stay in my office."

 

"I could put it in the bedroom."

 

"Mmmm we could. Wonder how much that thing's worth."

 

"Well figuring as I can get an unlimited supply of them not much but according to Earth's controlled market with that carat and clarity I'd say about 68.4 billion if they were all one carats at about 3 tons so since it's single it can be anything from 74 trillion to priceless. However, no one cold afford it. So it'd have to be broken down into smaller ones..."

 

The brunette once again cuts off her wife's ramblings "It's fine. I got it. You brought me a priceless impractical diamond that is a 3 ton paperweight. Cool."

 

Kara laughs. "Well since you put it that way ya."

 

They keep giggling and then get up to start looking for their clothes and organize all the papers they knocked off the couch in their enthusiastic escapades.

 

"Well darling you need to take it out of here cause I can't lift that and I got a meeting in an hour."

 

"Oh okay do you need me to get you a change of clothes?"

 

Looking for her bra behind the couch but unfortunately her shirt is in two pieces "Nope I have extras here."

 

Kara is semi-hopping in the buff with excess energy "Okay good. Dang I better get going too. Don't be here too late ok?" 

 

Slightly distracted by the display "I'll see what I can do." The CEO said cryptically.

 

"Don't do that or I'll kidnap and drop you off at home." The warrior floated up and pulls down underwear she found that was stuck on a light fixture on the ceiling and puts them back on.

 

The brunette starts to head to her private bathroom "Fine yes ok I'll go home before eleven. Are you happy?"

 

"Mmmm much better. I..." Kara tilts her head.

 

"Go on."

 

The blond zips around, throws on her sports bra, her suit and gives Lena a passionate goodbye kiss then takes off in a matter of seconds. Almost giving the young Luthor weak-kneed whiplash. The Super thankfully took the hulk diamond with her.

 

"I hope she doesn't put it in the living room." The executive mused happily then gets ready for her next meeting.


	232. 232

Several days later...

 

Downtown National City

 

Kara is back to her usual duty roster. Things have been going well globally. She's kickin bad guy behind and helping to prevent larger disasters. Working out at home is going well. Starting to show some definition and gains. The blond's been balancing hero work and home life. They've gotten into a groove and it's nice. No more attacks or assassination attempts. The blond is meeting Lena for lunch. The blond feels more like her old self these days and it shows. Older, stronger and wiser but the cheerfulness and exuberance for life is coming in strong. Married life is great. 

 

They've been starting to plan a vacation in May for two weeks at the cabin and they are both getting excited. It is a few months away but it is something that is long overdue for the couple and they are really looking forward to it. Although Kara imagines the brunette will have a bit of trouble letting go and not touching her electronic devices that whole time.. the paranoid busy body that she is... among several other beautiful things. Kara gives it a whole 2 hours before the brunette tries to reach for a phone, the blond snickers internally.

 

Kara's gotten back into her Vice President role at Catco and doin phenomenal. The blond was happy to get back to it and has several articles she's working on along with wrangling and managing the eccentric bunch. Cat has appreciated having the blond around although she hasn't stated outwardly to that affect but it's evident in her demeanor. 

 

The warrior's got two interviews this morning once she's done dealing with one very elusive thief which is quite surprising this is taking alot longer than suspected. It was a Van Gogh piece the guy took off with. Didn't even bother to try very hard it was more charge in with guns blazing. She was chasing him down a back alley.

 

"Oh no you don't." The blond throws herself at the running man but suddenly there was a portal that opened up and because of her momentum, she couldn't stop. As the warrior passed through the portal door, she felt something change and then hit some grassy dirt hard. "Ow"

 

Looking around she sees the guy with the stolen painting and a few guys dressed like him. Kara gets up and attempts to superspeed but nothings working. 'Crap' She tries running after them but they laugh, get into a ship and take off. 

 

"What was that?! What's wrong with me?" The Kryptonian looks around and sees nothing but trees and grassland. 'Where am I?'

 

The warrior walks around for a few minutes attempting to figure out where she is and Kara gets dizzy. Her thoughts are getting fuzzy. 

 

Kara didn't know what was happening but this didn't bode well and the fact that her memories are getting hazy is a really bad sign. Looking at the sun she gauges the time. Early morning. Hearing her stomach rumble, the blond decides to try finding something to eat. 

 

It was several hours later she still hasn't found anything but she keeps looking having covered several miles of terrain the warrior keeps up her fast walking pace.

 

'Oh that's strange.' She notices some banners coming over the hilltop and then sees men in what seem to be samurai armor heading straight towards her location. The blond heads for the trees but sees another contingent pressing through the brush. 'Crap!' 

 

A calvary entourage quickly advances from the ones coming over the hill. 

 

Her heart beats faster "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore."

 

_______

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office 

 

Lena found a way to destabilize any of the Kern drones with a low level em disrupter field. That pulses during power outages on a separate system because apparently that's how they got in. Beamed in-between floors during the blackout. She was able to isolate the signal and why it didn't trigger the alarms. It was on a similar band frequency and lower signal output than a standard cellphone. Since they don't ban cellphones in the buildings, they blended right in. 

 

She also set several devices up around their homes, work buildings, stations, etc. and the base. Lena made sure they were safe for people as the girls got their own special necklaces for protection. Matching dolphins. They were ecstatic. Lena had an anklet with a small El crest much to Kara's delight. 

 

The brunette loves making Kara smile. It's one of her favorite things in the world. Even though the blond has been really spoiling the CEO, Lena tries to also try to balance that and show the warrior her appreciation and do small things. Not just filling her office with flowers or buying her a $750 million dollar company. God what a horrible crush she had.... still does. 'Who am I kidding?'

 

Hawkgirl was offworld on a mission with Diana, J'onn, Bruce, Arthur, Wally and some new guy called Zauriel while Vixen is managing the watchtower. Lena gave Shayera some special armor and a few gadgets. So hopefully whatever the mission entails is an overwhelming success for the team. Lena called Monique who was also a mutual friend of Georgios in the Art business and is having her work on setting up the exhibit for one Mr Bob Jones. 

 

The brunette sympathized for their situation but also knew the consequences of messing with other people's relationships. It didn't always work out and it tends to be a battlefield where everyone gets hit in some form or fashion. Lena also empathized for her bondmate that really wanted to fix things. 'Poor baby' It actually took 6 pints or ice cream for the blond to start feeling better well including several kisses and a back rub.

 

Everything with the fleet is going well. Piracy is to an alltime low. Eight more mining operations opened up, there is now a terraforming project ongoing on Mars and there have been about 40 volunteers to go to the red planet. Deep space exploration has started out past the Oort cloud for studying, charting and making contact with other spacefaring races. 

 

14 ships in all directions. Lena wants to get the stellar cartography updated as soon as possible including the orbits, gravitational effects or spacial anomalies. So she can begin to identify and plot the best areas to place the jumpgates. Two stellar shipyards have now been upgraded for that and already working on them at the moment. So that's going well.

 

The handful of DEO ships that switched over have been fully integrated into her Fleet. The crew was always a mix of both and the DEO agents had been identified as always being contract workers. So when General Lane started poking around in the agents files, Lucy came to talk to Lena. That actually wasn't the only thing she wanted to talk about. Lucy got ahold of some old classified documents Lex and Lane were working on and handed them over to the young Luthor citing it was safer in her hands. 

 

As far as Lucy knew they had no working model of the 'Superwoman' suit. It was all off the books and never touched the net. For some odd reason the younger Lane sister felt compelled to give it to Lena. Although she did entertain the idea of wearing the suit herself a few times if it did exist but with her pregnancy, Lucy doesn't want to take that unnecessary risk. That was a complete surprise but the CEO was greatful.

 

Everything seems to be going well but....

 

It started this morning. Lena had this uneasy feeling. It wasn't nausea. It was a heavy gnawing in her gut she couldn't explain. As the day continued to pass it got progressively worse.

 

Everything went very well this morning. Kara was in a happy mood and gave the brunette an impromptu back and foot massage. She made eggs Benedict. They talked, cuddled and kissed. Nothing to be worried about there. 

 

When Lena got to work there were no emergencies, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing big on the news happening with Supergirl or anything else. Lena's security comms have been quiet so why does she have this foreboding feeling.

 

It was a little while later in the day that Kara hasn't shown up for lunch yet and it's got the CEO worried. Usually she'd text or chime if she was running late. Their connection is there. The last pulse was over five hours ago but that's nothing unusual. Lena has been trying to focus on work but this niggling feeling won't go away.

 

It was about that time that she gets a phone call from James.

 

'Nothing out of the ordinary there...'

 

The CEO picks up her mobile and answers "Hey James."

 

"Hi Lena hey umm have you seen Kara?"

 

"Not since she left home this morning why?"

 

He explained with confusion "She never showed up for work and she hasn't called out. She had interviews setup for 8:30 and 10:30 she missed and her phone keeps going straight to voicemail." 

 

'Don't panic there's got to be a reasonable explanation.'

 

"Have you called Alex?" The brunette inquired calmly.

 

"Not yet I wanted to check with you first." Olsen replied.

 

"Alright I'll call her. I'll inform you if I find anything."

 

She hung up and now Lena knows something is wrong.

 

The brunette punches her comm "Ms Huang clear my schedule for the day. I've got a missing package."

 

That was their code. Jess goes into her set of protocols for the situation.

 

They both rapidly get to work in a whole different way.


	233. 233

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

No one has seen Kara or Supergirl. Lena contacted several people already thinking the blond might be running some leads for a news story or busy heroing about. Absolutely nothing. It also doesn't explain her skipping out on her responsibilities. The more the minutes go by the more the brunette feels the creeping pressure against her throat and coldness seeping in.

 

Lena then accesses her thinktank. Putting on her headset she fires it up. She flies through the DEO, Watchtower, Bruce's and the Fleet's systems. Kara's biosignature is completely missing from the planet and solar system. No one or camera has seen her on the ground for the past several hours.

 

Finally she hacks the government satellite surveillance. It shows the blond's last known location. It appears she was chasing someone down an alley and they disappear. 

 

'Fucker!' 

 

She slows down the video and sees some sort of portal open up. 

 

Lena first calls Star Labs through the device. "Caitlyn? Is Cisco there?"

 

"Mmmmm Yea hang on." Lena hears mumbling in the background and then the latino gets on the phone. "YO wassup."

 

"I need your help." She transfers the video to his systems.

 

"Ohhh OH! Aha one sec" The man looks at the footage and then attempts to locate the Super. "Oh that's odd."

 

Lena askes with concern "What? What is it?"

 

"I either can't sense her or she's being blocked from my vibe."

 

"Shit!" The CEO snaps her pen in half.

 

"I'll keep trying." He reassures her.

 

Taking a deep breath, the brunette replies "Yes please do. This is urgent."

 

"Yea I know. You wouldn't have called if it wasn't."

 

"Alright Thanks I'll check in later." She disconnects abruptly.

 

She shoots off several tracking programs and then removes the headset. Shaking her head to clear her mind from the interface, the brunette grabs her purse and pulls out both black cards and starts with the blue one first. With a determined press of her thumb, Lena slips into the library.

 

'Hold on love'

 

 

_________

 

1560 Nippon/Japan

 

Owari Province

 

 

Too late to make a run for it they already saw the blond and are advancing rapidly.

 

A few minutes later she was completely surrounded. Spearmen pointing in her direction as what looks like a very important guy jumps off his horse.

 

"We had reports that you fell from the sky. Who are you?"

 

The blond tried to search her memory. She only understood a little Japanese so she wasn't exactly sure what he was saying. Then she couldn't remember... much of anything.

 

She stuttered for a moment "I..I don't know."

 

"Don't know?"

 

His words started making sense but now she felt empty and sad. There was a brief flash in her mind of dark locks and green eyes. It felt like she was grabbing at strings, anything to recall or an impression something. It merely evaporated from her conscious mind.

 

"Midori"

 

"Green? Your name is green?" The man questioned her sternly.

 

"Yes"

 

He made ahead gesture and more of his men surrounded her "Where are you from?"

 

The blond tried searching her mind "I don't know"

 

"Take off your mask."

 

The blond does so with a very puzzled expression. 'I must've worn it for a reason right?' Maybe someone will recognize her and tell her who she is.

 

"You have a sword and the marks of a fighter. Stangely dressed you are a foreigner from another land yes? and not from the sky? Are you a witch?"

 

"No I don't know I can't think." Blond brows are furrowed and she's becoming extremely upset. Agitated, confused and a mix of anger and sadness as she rubs her head continuing to look around for anything she might recognize.

 

The man proclaims loudly "Maybe she's an escaped slave from a foreign land. She is pretty enough she'd make an interesting concubine. Take her!"

 

The men attempt to grab her but her honed instincts kick in and goes into attack mode. Even if her mind doesn't remember her body does.

 

She breaks the first ones arm and then snaps a hard front kick breaking another man's ribs. A third man grabs her from behind she grasps his arm and spins, dropping a hard elbow on his collar bone, breaking it. Then violently pierces her hand through his skin, yanks the piece of bone out and stabs him in the side of his neck with it.

 

The guy in charge is amazed at her skills and wants to see what else she can do for a moment. She hasn't even drawn her sword yet and she's pacing around like a fearless tiger.

 

Several more men rush her as she easily dodges spear blows and sword swings. Breaking a man's kneecap and then breaking a spear head, severs another man's tendon in his leg. He flops and screams on the ground. The sound made the other men uneasy. She flings the spearhead into another man's throat as he gurgles. She throws another attacker across the grass over an additional man who dodges his comrade in the air.

 

"Stop!"

 

Everyone freezes excluding the blond who's eyes are wild, she is slightly bouncing on her feet, hands at the ready.

 

"It seems we have clearly underestimated your abilities. It looks like you're alone and are in need of assistance. Join me and help with my armies and you'll never go hungry. I'll give you land, money and status. You being a foreign woman here makes you a very large target." He was very impressed and could use someone like her in his army or even his assassin guard. She is a very efficient killing machine and the man can't let this opportunity pass by. 

 

"I refuse to let anyone touch me without my permission." She yells, still at the ready.

 

"Done. Anything else?"

 

The blond didn't believe him at first and shouts "Who are you?"

 

He laughs "I'm Oda Nobunaga of the Oda Clan. We are making preparations."

 

That seems to calm her slightly but she's going to remain vigilant and not drop her guard. After all the men just attacked her it could be a trick "Where are we?"

 

"Ahh we have much to discuss. Do you ride?"

 

"I'm not sure."

 

"Tochiozan give her your horse."

 

"Yes lord." The subordinate dismounts quickly and hands the reins over to the blond woman with a small nod.

 

Looking at the steed for a moment, the blond rubs the animals neck. With a swift move, grabs the saddle and launches herself up. "I guess I do."

 

"Good alright everyone let's move towards Zensho-Ji we have a meeting to attend." 

 

The men laughed.

 

The blond is still on an adrenaline high and heightened senses but it seems this man is being calm in his demeaner. She really doesn't have any other options till she can start remembering things but he did give her a very nice offer that would put her in a higher status than most. So why not give it a try?

 

Thankfully it's warm because she didn't bring a coat. 'Wait do I even own a coat?'


	234. 234

Downtown National City

 

Deserted back alley

 

Lena is at the spot Kara and the person she was chasing disappeared. The CEO has her interdimensional viewscreen up and checking the bands. A small microtear in the fabric but nothing conclusive. The brunette tries a few things. Chanting nothing happens.

 

'Mother fucker! Come on!'

 

She thinks for a moment and tries something else. Chanting a different type of spell she waits a few seconds. Absolutely nothing.

 

"DAMMIT"

 

'You can't fall apart right now come on Kara needs you. Maybe it's a boomtube like Kara's mentioned before. Buck up Luthor.'

 

Tapping her comm "Alright Lou bring me a shuttle and I need a fleet escort now."

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

______________________

 

Owari Province

 

On the way to Zensho-Ji

 

Midori had been listening to the man explains things and is getting a bit of her bearings or so she hopes "Wait how many men do they have?"

 

"Judging from the reports about 25,000." He smirked with a knowing look.

 

Blond brows knit "But you only have about 2700 men."

 

"Yes but the Kami are on our side."

 

She pulled the horse to a stop for a moment "You can't do a full frontal assault it'd be suicide."

 

Nobunaga also halted as his men continued around their position "A glorious death perhaps if we can at least slow them down then it will be sufficient for Tokugawa's forces to gather before Yoshimoto can reach Edo."

 

The blond gets an idea "What if I can offer a way to not only survive the battle but to defeat Yoshimoto?"

 

"Then I would make you one of my generals." He supplied easily with a devious grin.

 

"I thought your people don't like women." The fair headed woman eyes him warily.

 

He laughed "Oh we like women. We just prefer they keep the homes warm and the children fed."

 

She bristled at that.

 

"Warriors of your talent Midori are an exception. Once they see you on the field no one will doubt your place but I warn you pride runs deep for Samurai." He canted his horse forward once more.

 

After a second she followed "So you're saying there will be challenges."

 

He hums in confirmation.

 

Her mind was already working scenarios and options on how to deliver a victory at such insurmountable odds "That may prove interesting. So where are we headed now?"

 

He adjusts his large helmet to wipe the sweat from his forehead with a small rag cloth "To the Atsuta Shrine to pray for victory."

 

"I guess that would be prudent." 

 

They both laughed.

 

"I wonder how you learned to fight like that?"

 

"I..I don't know. I just react." The blond says with a flip of her hand and she notices the bracelets. She doesn't understand the writing either scripts nor the script on her body. 'It just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I feel like these are important' She plays with them a bit while the canter of the horse eases her into a lull. Midori wonders if she's ridden horses awhile or if she is going to be sore in a few hours.

 

"It's not very artistic but it is extremely effective." He wrings out the cloth over the side and retucks it

 

"Why would combat be artistic?"

 

The older man explains with a smile "Everything in life must be honed and practiced to achieve perfection and artistry in even the smallest things. A certain style of blade cut could remind one of a falling sakura blossom or a tree swaying in the breeze. It is our way. You'll see. That is if you make good on your boast and we stay alive."

 

"I don't boast. I do have a few ideas in mind but I want to take a look at the landscape first."

 

"Another very prudent couse of action."

 

Midori nods "Mmmm tell me about Yoshimoto's forces and their capabilities." Thankfully her strange outfit is breezy and comfortable or she'd be sweating too in this heat with the sun glaring overhead almost angrily. Still the sadness persists and she wonders why.

 

"He is a warlord from the Imagawa clan but has had many internal struggles against his own family for dominance. He's pulling at straws for alliances. His forces are claimed at 40,000 but I've made calculations based upon my intel that it's only 25,000."

 

"I see." Kara's mind is turning gears in how to approach this. 'So he's secure in the amount of troops he has enough to claim victory before the battle.... he may also be the type to celebrate early then.' 

 

"My advisors suggest to stand a siege at Kiyosu."

 

Straw locks shook a negative response "That would only prolong an execution. We need something to cleave the numbers in secret or surprise."

 

The warlord raised a dark brow "Mmmm I said about as much to them."

 

"Can you give me a description of the layout."

 

Surprisingly he explained it in great detail and as the blond continued to ask questions the warlord started to understand where Midori's train of thought was going.

 

"I suggest doing a bait and switch with a flank from the rear."

 

"Pardon?" He wasn't sure of her strange lingo.

 

"We set up a dummy army with tons of banners but then use about 3,000 men to come up through the forest in stealth behind Imagawa's main force camp. Unless you can get ahold of their supplies then you could easily poison them or put something in the water to give them a belly ache."

 

That seemed to put the older man in a bit of awe "You are a genius."

 

Something about that made her extremely sad and made her chest ache. 'Who am I? Why do I feel like this... like a huge piece of myself is missing.' She puts her hand to her chest with a strained expression.

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

"I just wish I could remember who I am. This is upsetting." She swats at a horsefly.

 

"I imagine so. It makes it very hard to trust you without a backstory hmmm?"

 

"I'm surprised you didn't try to get rid of me."

 

"I see potential. It would not have been wise of me to allow you to squander your capabilities. I'm giving you a chance to utilize your full potential and since it seems you are a warrior that would be practical yes? If we have similar goals then we should ally ourselves should we not?" He reasoned.

 

Midori nodded, satisfied with that for now.

 

They continue their way towards the shrine as the blond tries to contemplate in silence.


	235. 235

Owari Province

 

A few miles out from Atsuta Shrine

 

They had stopped by a pond with a small bit of shading to rest the horses and for the men carrying equipment to rehydrate. After the men refilled their water bladders, they dipped rags and dabbed their necks to cool themselves off. 

 

The blond took a drink of the tepid water and made a face but continued. It's not horrible but for some reason she remembers better tasting water. Her stomach slightly protests but she forces it down. She doesn't want to die of heatstroke or dehydration. It'd look bad especially with all these men wearing armor and tons of equipment. 

 

There were a few wagons and horses but still there were a small amount of drafthorses in comparison to the ones for calvary. Although she did like a few of them. The creatures seemed to enjoy her company. 'Apparently I like horses.' That made her smile.

 

while wiping his forehead and neck, Nobunaga says "Here is a bag, some clothing and armor for you. The more you blend in the better. Your fair hair makes you a huge target." A man comes running up and delivers a bag of goods they put together to possibly fit her body shape.

 

Taking the bag she rifles through it "I'll take some gear. I move faster without it and as for the hair...good." It had boots, a standard chest plate and interwoven interlocking pieces to cover her back and thighs. It was not bad,very basic and functional. If she's here long enough she may have some pieces commissioned or maybe make some herself. 'Huh' That was a surprise to the blond. She knows how to work metals and which temperatures they work well at. 'Interesting.'

 

He laughs "You say that now but when the archers come up you may change your mind a moment too late."

 

"So either take the armor or hide the hair. I got it."

 

"No sense in dying too easy."

 

She chuckles at that and then takes off her red boots and socks putting them into the large satchel and dips her feet in the water "So tell me more about you."

 

"I wish to unify all of Nippon. So we'd stop warring with eachother and make our nation strong. We are concerned of foreigners trying to influence our people or subjugating them. Our way of life. It won't be the first time we've fought foreign invaders." He observes quietly her markings and ponders if maybe she's a demon of some sort... but then again she wouldn't have been able to enter the shrine if that was the case.

 

"Mmmm that must be difficult. May I see your sword?" Midori watches the man carefully for any mistep as he unsheaths the weapon and hands it to her smoothly.

 

"Here, it is my grandfathers. It has it's own spirit. I sense it whenever I draw the blade. I cannot sense it in others. How about your sword it is very unique."

 

She inspects the blade "This is fine craftsmanship. As for mine I don't recall but it seems to match my markings so I don't know. Maybe it's where I'm from?" She says with a shrug then hands back his blade and pulls her own from the baldric. Inspecting the sword and markings once more to try and get even a glimmer of some memory. The only thing she gets is it's hers. 'Damnit' Then resheaths it.

 

"I have never seen anything even remotely close to those symbols. If one had to guess since you fell from the sky and coincidently have battle experience you may have fallen from heaven as a gift and not supposed to remember hmmm?" He guessed with a smirk.

 

She gives the man a curious look while drying her feet "That seems logical. Your people seem to embrace the metaphysical side of things." Interesting she feels like going barefoot so she does.

 

"Mmmm yes and that is why we visited the shrine to keep the Gods and spirits happy. To gain their favour and such. Even our ancestors help us."

 

"I see. What's this horse's name?" She then takes a piece of twine and ties her hair into a ponytail although she could just cut it. 'Maybe later.'

 

"Hoshii"

 

"Star?"

 

"Yes that's what I said." Nobunaga confirmed as he started adjusting his saddlebags.

 

She still doesn't comprehend how she understands this language and can repeat it so easily it still feels foreign in her mouth the way her mouth moves. Another weird and strange event to top out the day. The blond flexes her hands and then smacks a tree with her palm. Something else is missing and not just the giant hole inside her heart. Midori knows it yet....doesn't. 'Focus on what's in front of you or you'll make mistakes.' Taking a deep sigh "So how long is it to wherever we're headed?"

 

"Not much longer about half a day."

 

"Good we need to start making preparations."

 

 

________________

 

A few days later...

 

Somewhere near Alpha Centauri C-Proxima

 

The Ignis, Commodore's ready room

 

Kara's been missing for three days. No word. No call. No text. No pulse. Lena keeps sending but the connection has faded further and she's not getting any responses. Lena was at her wit's end. Her everything sits housed inside the heart of one blond girl from Krypton who's smile lights up the world. Lena is getting desperate and was doing everything within her power to find her bondmate. It just isn't working. 

 

Lena is out on a deep space mission to Proxima Centauri the closest red dwarf sun just in case the Kryptonian got stuck out here. The other ships with long range communications have also not reported any sightings of the hero. The facial recognition software didn't register the man that Kara was chasing like he didn't exist. Or maybe his records were wiped she reasoned but that came up empty too. 

 

The data from where the portal opened is not registering on any of her equipment, magic sensors or spells. No one has an explanation and she feels the longer this takes, the more the divide between them gets. 'Kara sweetheart I'm trying but I need some help.'

 

Her security just stood there in quiet sympathy as the Commodore was yelling at herself.

 

"You cannot tell me she just disappeared off the face of the Earth or inside the solar system in the blink of an eye. She must've gone somewhere." The brunette got out as she slammed her fist against the desk almost in tears.

 

A strange portal opens up in the Commodores ready room "We think we may have an answer for that." A woman's voice was heard.

 

"Intruder alert!" Lena shouts as she jumps up with blaster in hand.

 

Her men point their weapons at the intruders.

 

"Whoa no need to get hostile." The blond woman in white leather says with her hands raised.

 

"How did you get on my ship? and what do you mean you know where Supergirl is?" The CEO is giving them a level 10 glare.

 

Looking a bit chagrinned, the blond woman gets out "Well see this isn't the first time we've needed your help."

 

"I don't recognize any of you. Now somebody start explaining quickly before I have you removed by force."

 

The light brown-haired man who entered with the strange woman pipes up "Sara remember we wiped her memory the last time."

 

"Ohhh yeaaa" The blond says remembering just that.

 

The brunette rubs her temple "I don't have time for this. Throw them in the brig." She says with a wave of her hand.

 

"Honestly Lena we think we might've found Kara but the thing is we need your help to fix our ship." Sara tries imploring with a sincere expression.

 

The brunette holds up a few fingers to stall the men for a moment. "Who are you?"

 

"You remember me don't ya?" Another guy with dark hair pops his head around the portal's side.

 

The CEO was shocked as she recognized him almost immediately "Ray?! Oh my God RAY! Everybody thinks you're dead." She again waves at her security. "Stand down." She puts her own weapon away.

 

The men holster their guns and blasters.

 

"Well currently it's by design but it's so good to see you!" Ray with a bright smile walks over and hugs the shorter woman.

 

Lena accepts the hug and then steps back with a perplexed look "What's going on and how do you know Supergirl?"

 

The first guy pipes up again with gusto "I'm Nate and this is Sara. Of course you know Ray hehe. We generally have a larger crew but we're a bit shorthanded at the moment. Anyways long story we've been on several missions and Kara visits/helps occasionally but we need to go." He says with a worried expression.

 

"How do I not know about this?" 

 

Sara tries to explain calmly while bouncing from one foot to the other "I know this is alot to take in but we need your help. Our time ship is busted and we need you to fix it again." 

 

Lena was having a hard time believe anything that she was hearing "What do you mean again?" This is just absurd. This came out of left field...surely the information would've transfered from Kara... but somehow it didn't. None of this did. 'Strange.'

 

"We should hurry and I just made coffee sandwiches." Ray says happily then corrects himself "I mean coffee and sandwiches.. that would be ludicrous making coffee sandwiches ha. Although suppose you can make a reduction sauce with a bit of coffee to give something like a burger more depth..." Everyone looks at him and then internally rolls their eyes at his ramblings.

 

Sara cuts the Atom off "Ray chill and don't worry we'll drop you same time you left." The former assassin assures the CEO.

 

When her men attempt to follow she stops them "Ma'am?"

 

"It's fine." The CEO waves them off to stay. Still a little shell shocked but she trusted Ray from back in her MIT days. The brunette is ecstatic he's alive. He was one of very few who treated her like a human being instead of just a Luthor. He reminded her of Kara in that regard and the boundless amounts of cheery optimism. What he's doing on a time ship when he's supposedly dead is something that piques the brunette's curiosity. 

 

'Time ship?! How is that bloody possible?!' Then starts to get an idea... leave it to Kara to get in trouble again.. but it throws Lena's gears into overdrive at the temporal implications and that just gives her a headache. Now she is berating herself for not thinking about that sooner.

 

Her men nod reluctantly. Not liking she's going by herself, Paul was going to say something but Lena's look made him shut his mouth quickly.

 

Lena enters the time portal onto the waverider. "Well that's nifty."

 

"Should be. You designed it." Nate said matter-of-factly with a smirk.

 

"Wha... what?" That shocked the brunette as she stopped walking and whipped around to look at the man.

 

Sara just rolled her eyes "Nate you're not supposed to tell her." The portal closes behind them.

 

"Like it matters we're gonna just wipe her memory again. So it won't affect the timeline." He supplies easily with his boyish charm.

 

Lena rubs her temple, this is getting convoluted and bizarre. "Ok someone needs to tell me where my wife is now."

 

"Ohhh congratulations!" Rays says happily.

 

"Chill Ray Ray. Nate please explain."

 

"Aye Captain. Follow me." Nate walks to the middle of the table and starts pulling up the data he got. 

 

Nate explains in a flourish. "In 1560 Oda Nobunaga had found a blond-haired woman with strange markings who had fallen from the sky and was going to take the blue-eyed beauty as a concubine. The woman fought off anyone who would dare touch her. Seeing her warrior prowess, Oda told his men to stop and attempted to talk to the woman foreigner. When asked her name she said she didn't know and somehow knew how to speak Japanese. Nobunaga was supposed to be assassinated in 1582 by one of his own generals so Tokugawa could establish himself in 1600 as Shogun and unify Japan. Now according to these new records Nobunaga unified Japan himself and went on to conquer Korea, China, Siam and pushed farther into Asia and Europe. If we don't fix the timeline then we may all be a prefecture of Japan and no longer speak English. We need to get her out soon before the timeline solidifies. Hmmm this also states the straw-haired warrior named Midori was buried in Edo which is now known as Kyoto." 

 

"That is correct Mr Heywood. It's a similar scenario to the Julius Caesar incident with a similar outcome." Gideon chimes in.

 

"Thank you Gideon." Nate comments then remarks as he points at the ceiling "Ship's AI"

 

Lena was having a difficult time with all of this and that last part hit her hard as she gripped the table to keep from stumbling "What do you mean buried??"

 

He continues "It's what it states here. She was buried as Japan's most reknowned patron warrior. Midori died at the Battle of Gyakusatsu which is now Turkmenistan in 1608. Fighting an overwhelming foe, she is said to have defeated 2000 men alone giving her the moniker Golden War God at the ripe old age of 85. Damn no wonder she's Supergirl. Here's a depiction of her on a scroll." Nate pulls up a photo of several old scrolls some showing her as a strong old woman in armor. 

 

Kara still looked magnificent in her old age. Strong, proud but with hints of sadness and from the looks of it she kept her bracelets on. The CEO got a little choked up with her emotions in her throat. 

 

"2000? Dang that's incredibly badass for an old lady." Canary comments clearly impressed.

 

Seeing the golden locks and the recognizable markings, the brunette starts to tear up "Oh my God Kara. How is this possible?"

 

"With time travel she might have temporal displaysia and may not have powers. So when we get her, she may not recognize any of us at all. Judging from this, she is quite dangerous. It also says here she never married and she took the name Midori to remind herself of something she once lost." Ray says with quiet sympathy.

 

Now Lena's a woman on a mission and takes control easily "Okay Gideon please pull up the schematics and give me a clear overlay of the damaged systems."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor"

 

'I'm coming for you baby hold on.' The brunette starts commanding quickly "That's Mrs Luthor Danvers and I want this as a stealth operation. Judging the time period I can also conclude possible use of ninjas so we have to be careful. Nate and Ray, find out more about this period while I get the engines back online."

 

"I apologise, Mrs Luthor Danvers."

 

"You heard the woman everyone gear up and get moving." Sara says with a roguish smile.


	236. 236

June 1560

 

Dengaku-hazama, Owari Province

 

The day is extremely hot hopefully there will be some rain soon or some clouds to cool off. It's making the armor hotter than usual and the sweat is pouring off all the men including one blond warrior.

 

They had already spent the previous day making additional battle standards, banners and fortifications making the enemy think it's going to be a long drawn out siege unless they come out to go head-to-head. 

 

This should prove interesting if she can pull this off. Midori with a few generals and 3000 of the men are going the long way around to hopefully come from behind Imagawa's main force to the North. Once they get into the forest it should be alot cooler. Glad she brought plenty of water with her but she seems to be doing alot better than most of the men. The blond found that odd.

 

It was another hour later she could smell it. 'Yes thank heavens we're going to get some rain.' It made her smirk. Her plan was coming together and the elements seem amicable to it. They might actually win this afterall. "General" It sounded interesting as she rolled her tongue around that. 'I could get used to that.'

 

"Midori our scouts have spotted what you have suspected. They are drunk and celebrating." Shinsuke says with a strange expression. Not believing this foreign....woman has outsmarted a mighty Samurai army. It's making his head spin with the heat.

 

"Excellent. I smell rain approaching. Everyone stay hidden and take a brief rest. We will spring on them soon and I want us rested enough to still be effective. No fires and if anyone has to use the bathroom make sure they bury it. I don't want these guys catching our scent if the winds change."

 

"Understood." He didn't know what to think of it but he sure as hell was going to listen to the woman having proved she is more than capable of battle.

 

When the storm finally passed they poured into the camp from the North. The drunken men having not expected this, half-hazardly started fighting. Midori and the rest began cutting them down easily. A spark filled the blond that seemed familiar. Rage but now is not the time to analyze it in the midst of battle so she pushed that deep down and continued her onslaught until the Imagawa warriors lost all discipline and fled their attackers. Fortunately for Midori and Oda's men, that left the commander's tent undefended.

 

"Would you drunken idiots keep it down and get back to your posts I'm trying to sleep." Yoshimoto blared as he stumbled from his tent not immediately recognizing these are not his samurai.

 

That's when Shinsuke and Koheita, another vassal, started to attack the warlord. 

 

After about a minute it looked like they were losing, Midori stepped in. "MOVE!" 

 

They jumped back and she went to work.

 

Yoshimoto swung at her with his sword, she easily dodged and lops off his shoulder with her own sword. The limb falling lifelessly to the dirt floor. He was in shock.

 

"So much for artistry." She aims at his jaw with hard inside left, knuckles in blade form and shatters his jaw.

 

He screamed through what was left of his mouth. The men behind her backed away slightly in fear as she lunged a foot out and shattered his kneecap. Then plunged her sword into his chest. Eyes glazing over the warlord falls to the ground in a bloody heap.

 

She snarled "That was too easy. What is wrong with you guys?"

 

The men stuttered.

 

"If all of you samurai fight like this I honestly want to see your training so we can fix some things. I will not be fighting alongside a bunch of mewling infants who can't even tie a shoe." She spat in disdain while wiping off the man's blood on his clothes from her blade.

 

"You are all too soft. Come on let's get back to Nobunaga and put this guys head on a pike as we march down through his remaining army. They'll scatter to the winds or join us."

 

They just stood there.

 

"Fine I'll do it but just remember I saved your asses." She points the blade at them and with a mighty swing removes Yoshimoto's head from his body.

 

After the battle, as they went down to rejoin with the rest of the Oda forces, it looked like several enemy officers who they were passing by put their swords away and calmly began walking with them.

 

Midori stated loudly "We don't take prisoners so you might be marching to your deaths."

 

One of the young men nodded, this ones clothing looks a little different. Finer quality perhaps. Then he spoke "So be it but we wish to join the lord who commands you."

 

"Hmmm what's your name?"

 

"Matsudaira Motoyasu."

 

"Well Motoyasu you'll meet him soon enough." She takes off her helmet because the thing really doesn't fit and it's hurting the sides of her head now.

 

"You are a woman?" The young man was astonished, flabbergasted and frankly a bit insulted but kept a neutral expression.

 

"Yes a woman who decimated your army and then defeated your leader in one move."

 

Motoyasu kept himself reserved "I see."

 

Feeling the anger still rippling through her like a caged animal, the blond takes a deep breath "No more talking. I need to calm down."

 

All the men that had been listening to the exchange heeded her words and stayed silent the rest of the trip.

 

__________

 

A month later...

 

Owari province

 

Somewhere in the countryside

 

 

After the Battle of Okehazama, Midori was promoted to General as was promised for pulling off such a victory. Much of Nobunaga's men were clearly offended but instead of allowing personal combats or duels to settle the offense that would lead to a massive amount of deaths of his own army, he allowed them to work out their frustration in a wrestling ring against the woman and still save face. 

 

Since they were away from the main cities it didn't really matter but the warlord felt it necessary for the straw-colored haired warrior to prove herself to the army and not a sorceress bewitching the Lord. In basic clothing they would have an honorable match inside a dohyo ring. Somehow the blond woman knew how to participate. It was strange but the warrior knew she liked this sport and that gave her a slight advantage. Midori kept that part to herself.

 

One idiot tried to grab a breast as a distraction and got himself a broken nose and a hard hatakikomi slap down to the dirt. The rest of the men laughed. Although she was exhausted when they were done, it showed she had what it takes and that gave them a begrudging respect of her. The blond muses 'In time it'll smooth out.' She doesn't want to have to fight several hundred matches a day. Ten or twenty here or there no problem. It'll keep her on her toes. Anything beyond that is not allowing her body to repair itself.

 

As long as it kept a knife out of her back or out of her chest when she sleeps then the blond was fine with the arrangement of sumo matches. The warlord's assassination squad was no joke. At first they outright refused to train with her until Nobunaga stated they were honor bound to him. Two of the ninjas commited seppuku ritual suicide and the rest accepted their Lord's order.

 

It's been quite interesting traveling and training with these men but she has her own tent and starting to build quite a bit of influence and wealth. Soon she'll be able to get a decent set of armor. Maybe a decent house and enough land for a stable with a few horses. Midori's made quite a few friends but still has this emptiness inside she can't explain. It hurts inside. She looks at the stars on clear evenings and when she retires herself to bed, most of the time she quietly cries herself to sleep. 

 

Every so often the blond thinks she sees haunting green eyes in her dreams with the smell of lavender and soft touches. Every morning she wakes to feel the cold emptiness seep in once more. With grief and anger, she throws on her boots and storms out of her tent a few minutes after waking. Desperately wishing to return to that sweet embrace that eludes her but can't like it's some sort of cruel joke. 

 

Eventually she returns to camp just as the rest of the men get up for their morning exercises and joins in. Throughout the day it's several trainings, exercise, meditation, meals, strategizing with the officers and then more training if they aren't headed anywhere. The trainings are reduced when they are on the move, to keep well rested in case of attack or ambush. 

 

On those days however, it's alot of archery practice. Unless it's raining then they practice calligraphy and tea ceremony for when they return home. She's had a few offers and she's rejected them all. It just never feels right. Every so often she looks to the bracelets on her wrists. Then looks through her satchel at her odd clothing hoping for some spark of recognition that never comes.

 

One other thing she found interesting is that her sword can cut through other weapons and armor like butter. It made her an unbeatable warrior in the field. The men began to suspect she was some sort of bodhisattva warrior goddess that was sent to help them because they've never seen her bleed. Midori is starting to get a small reputation and she just shakes her head at that. 

 

Several days ago, for the first time something strange happened and the blond has to figure out a way to find out what's wrong without calling attention to herself around the men. So she called in one of the cooking maidens and asked her a few questions. Come to find out women bleed every month and it's normal. It was such a bizarre concept to Midori but the maiden found it comical that a woman of the blond's age had never experienced it was quite confusing. So the maiden politely explained how to deal with it and then quickly left the warrior's tent. 

 

Midori merely cited stomach illness to Tochiozan who then relayed it for her and then several days later it stopped. During that time she made frequent visits to the woods in the middle of the night to clean up. 'Why does it have to be so messy! This is ridiculous.' The cramps were a new experience as well or so she thinks. If her memory is gone then there was a possibility she's had these before just doesn't remember. 'I am Not looking forward to this each month.' Hopefully this thing doesn't begin in the middle of a battle... she may have to invest in darker colored clothing.

 

Today is another rainy day and she's sitting alone in her tent. Listening to the rain fall, thankfully she put the tent base on a small hill so where as the other men are probably an inch deep in mud, she's staying relatively dry. Plus her tent is a little bit larger now so she's got a desk and a lamp to work on her General's journal. Midori decided to start one when she learned how to write the calligraphy the rest of the men use. She's wrapped in an extra large blanket to keep the chill off since the rain has cooled everything off for the past three days.

 

She writes. 'We're going to be stopping at a nearby village to the west to stock up on supplies and route out local thugs who are terrorizing the farmers. The army will be stationed in six segments around the outer perimeter of the village. It's a small farming village so we shall gather meat, tack and other supplies at a fair price or trade. Any volunteers can assist in rebuilding the irrigation walls that the neighboring warlord's men destroyed two weeks ago but who denied responsibility.' 

 

After a few moments thinking, then continues 'I will also be asking the local blacksmith for a commission...' She stops writing and ponders this next part to herself. 

 

'I'm guessing he will refuse as is the norm here. I've been refused twelve times so I suppose I'll be forced to make my own. I haven't told Nobunaga of the refusals but I can surmise if I do there will be massive repercussions against the person's family and I don't wish that on anyone. These are good hardworking folks and I won't let a small decision impact a family's livelihood or even their lives.'

 

The blond found out not too long after joining, that Nobunaga is quite ruthless to get his way. Other samurai don't agree with his methods and the people are indeed scared of this man. It puts her in a very precarious position. It should prove interesting in the years to come whether the blond has to draw a line in the sand or not. The man would never allow her to leave voluntarily given his attitude and record. Lest she fall into his enemy's hands and change sides would be his reasoning. 

 

The blond has been quietly watching and observing every little detail. Being very careful what she speaks about. Midori has no way of knowing where the men's loyalties lie and even if they would side with her, they are scared for their families and their honor. It is the code to serve their lord. Wandering Ronin is not the best choice either, not only massive shame and disgrace but also association with cutthroats, vagrants and mercenaries.

 

Closing her journal and laying down, she thinks of the future and how empty it seems. Awaiting a dreamland goddess and with the finality of a torturous awakening, the blond resigns herself to sleep.

 

 

_______________

 

Several months later...

 

Evening

 

Echigo Province, Niigata Prefecture

 

Kasugayama Castle

 

A small secret contigent had pushed further north for a quick visitation and secret meeting. Midori was serving as one of Nobunaga's personal body guards. The blond remained in head gear that covered her identity and Midori came across a daimyo who went by the name of Uesugi Kenshin. Nobunaga had an arranged peace meeting to try to attempt an alliance with the man before Uesugi would go up against Takeda Shingen for the fourth time. 

 

They were both evenly matched, so Nobunaga wished to seize this opportunity now that he had a secret weapon... her. Upon passing Uesugi briefly their eyes connected, Midori felt an impact for a moment like she was looking at herself through his eyes. Kenshin paused for a moment in his step and then kept walking. 

 

The blond couldn't explain it but for a split second she was Kenshin or was in a past life but that's so bizarre to think that when the man or.... woman?? is standing right across from her. It was the strangest feeling. She filed that information away for later to analyze and not when she was busy protecting Nobunaga.

 

\-------

 

A few hours later...

 

The two men came out of the meeting with an agreement. They had also decided to share Echizen, Kaga and Noto provinces including a possible marriage between their children to solidify their alliance further. Well if Kenshin were to have any as so far Nobunaga has three sons, ages two and three. So if a daughter is born then that will combine the two houses. Should prove interesting how this all plays out longterm. Midori has an odd feeling about that. Since the earlier bizarre... thing occured, she thinks this wasn't supposed to happen this way. This meeting, this alliance, the next upcoming battles, agreements and province sharing. It felt wrong almost. Just something deep in her gut.

 

It leaves her feeling off in a way she can't understand. What the blond also found interesting is Kenshin's bodyguard wore something similar to what she herself was wearing. Couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman with the face completely covered but something was haunting about the eyes. The blond kept noticing the way the two would glance at eachother. She recognized that feeling. It made Midori's chest and insides ache.

 

However, she keeps quiet and guards Nobunaga as they retreated quickly and silently out of the castle with their secret entourage escorting them back to their main camp several miles away in the forest. They had to hustle tomorrow night under the cover of darkness to make headway back to Oda territory where the main army is camped in secret. After that they'll be setting up more battle campaigns that should prove strategic and interesting in the oncoming months.


	237. 237

Waverider

 

2019 Earth

 

In a geosynchronous orbit

 

"So where's your usual technician or mechanic?"

 

Sara explains sheepishly "Zari and Mick are on the jumpship on a separate mission and we broke down. The kids at the time bureau don't know how to fix these specific systems so.... we decided to pull you back for another mission since we found out Supergirl went missing. It set off our future sensors. The time bureau can't get involved for some ungodly reason. So even though we used one of their devices to come get you it won't allow us to go get her."

 

The brunette recalled that first name very vividly... 'Felicity's friend Zari... now it makes total sense.' Lena has her sleeves rolled up and is reconnecting a conduit to do another recalibration test. "Explain."

 

"I can't without affecting the timeline." The blond was leaning against a bulkhead.

 

The brunette internally rolled her eyes "Cut the crap Sara."

 

"Fine between you and Kara, you both save Earth, the known universe and mankind like a gajillion times."

 

Lena rolls her eyes "Tell me something I don't know. Been there done that. Give me something else."

 

"The Starlight wars."

 

That struck a chord and the brunette paused in what she was doing.

 

Sara noticed a change in the woman's posture and her minute facial ticks "You know?!"

 

"We've been partially informed although it's still quite fuzzy. I believe the Gordanian and Thanagarian assault fleets were merely the tip of the iceberg. We almost didn't have a chance if it wasn't for Kara." The brunette states as she wipes a bit of sweat off her forehead. 

 

As she shifts from one foot to the other, the former assassin admits "She's somethin else."

 

Lena takes a deep breath "Yea she is and personal feelings aside if we don't get her back I fear we're done for."

 

"I agree."

 

The brunette has one hand stuck inside the drive and can't reach the toolbox with the other "Hand me that other spanner."

 

The blond hands Lena the requested tool.

 

After a minute the genius finishes up "I need to check the impedance on this." She wipes her hands off on her pants.

 

"I'm not exactly sure what that is but ok!"

 

"Gideon or Ray do we have an impedance tester for a loop test?"

 

Gideon chimes up "I believe Dr Palmer does have one in his room. He is currently unable to answer due to a facilities visit."

 

"Damn ok" The CEO turns to Sara "Can you show me the way to his quarters we need that device."

 

"This way." After a few moments down the corridor the blond speaks up "So you two tied the knot huh."

 

It still gives her butterflies and an inexplicable joy "Yes. Twice." Lena supplies with a grin.

 

"That's so tooth-rottingly sweet. You know I'd always though it'd be Alex who did the whole ball and chain thing." The vigilante chuckles.

 

Listening to their own footsteps echo as they continue towards their destination, the CEO nods "Mmmm Yea she did."

 

"Oh her and Maggie made up?"

 

A dark brow lifts "Uh No and how do you know about Alex?" 

 

Ray's quarters are open so they just walk in as the canary rubs the back of her neck sheepishly "We...umm hooked up at Barry and Iris' wedding."

 

"Oh. I see."

 

"It was after her breakup so..."

 

"That's surprising but no. My best friend Samantha. They are raising two kids together." The brunette continues to rifle through the drawers which are incredibly organized. 'Ew I did not just see that.' She will never look at the man the same again after finding his underwear drawer. Neither tighty whitey nor boxers nor briefs but superhero logo thongs lined up for each day of the week. 'Is it too late to bleach my eyes?' 

 

The blond looked impressed "Two? Wow. Well good for her. I was hoping things would work out."

 

Hitting the last and final drawer, the CEO finds what she is looking for 'Thank Rao.' "Got it! Alright let's get back and finish this up."

 

"So how did you and Kara meet if you don't mind me asking?" Sara asked with a curious expression as they quickly exited the room towards where they had just come from.

 

Lena answered honestly "She came to my office one day for an interview. A cute bumbling stuttering mess of beautiful sunshine that made my whole dreary painful world explode into color."

 

The vigilante smirked "That bad huh?"

 

"I never stood a chance."

 

"Come on let's go get your girl."

 

____________

 

A month later...

 

Late night 

 

Kofu, Kai Province

 

Near Yogaiyama Castle

 

They've been training in the woods for weeks and now they have a special mission. They had received information on Shingens whereabouts from his own cousin Suwa Shigemasa. So it was only a matter of time. Midori is covered from head to toe in black, sitting in a tree overlooking a small brothel. 

 

She and three others have been waiting for a glimpse of the man they're looking for. Once he steps outside it'll be over in seconds. She is taking slow breaths and listening to the wind, to the sounds around them and to the sounds coming from the brothel for anything out of the ordinary.

 

It's been three hours since they arrived and her legs are starting to cramp slightly from being tucked for so long. Apparently Shingen became smitten with this one prostitute he came across when he came through the village. Lucky for them, otherwise he'd be holed up in the castle the entire time or with his army completed surrounded by his guards. If this plan is to work this needs to be done with perfect timing. The blond attempts to stretch her legs in a way that matches the trees movement pattern in the wind.

 

It was a perfect spot as this particular building was outside the normal bustle of the main village nestled right by a forest. It is however, surrounded by deep treacherous canals that fill up when it floods. It's currently dry so the sharp rocks are protruding underneath a sheer rock dropoff. 

 

There is a patrol to the west and the front of the building. It has an outdoor bath in the center of it. So if the wind doesn't blow too hard they should have one dead daimyo and a load of trouble out of the way. Especially where their next plans are concerned. 

 

None of them speak and thankfully it's not alot of moonlight and partially overcast. It's hiding their positions to the point of invisibility. She's seen the mans face before and knows what she's looking for if only the warlord would step out past the sliding door to the railing or take a bath.

 

'Come on you toad.' The blond would prefer not to be stuck out here all night but this is their only chance and if they fail then no one is going to be able to get close to him. Although if she could get inside there is a chance she could just fight her way out and still have most of her limbs intact...

 

She sees more of his troops show up at the front 'Well maybe not now. Shit.' 

 

It was another two hours later when he was apparently done with his lady friend that he takes a dip in the bath in just the right spot from her position. Midori makes a subvocal purring sound but the others hear her clearly. They all take aim. Two with bows on the guards visible, her and Sora aim their poisoned blowdarts. 

 

Should give them a few more seconds for them to pull their bows if need be and take off unseen before the rest of the troops go into the building or come out to the forest. This was the plan that they came up with. The darts are untraceable but the arrows could make it back to them if they get caught so... darts first, then arrows, then running in the tree tops.

 

Her heart is beating faster as the adrenaline picks up. Taking careful aim and accounting for the wind shifts from the North. His upper half of his body is completely exposed out of the water. 

 

Her vision tightens, heightened senses and takes a deep breath... she feels the moment and blows hard through the tube within a second Shingen's chest has two black darts sticking out of it. He silently looks down and another moment later slumps into the water. His guards don't immediately react obviously not seeing what occured and believe he is merely dunking himself. 

 

That was their cue to leave. She moves with the tree movement and heads deeper into the forest away from the brothel. Her men follow her silently. They continue on for two hours until they run out of forest. Slip into a small building on the edge of another town and change quickly. 

 

Mounting their horses in the stable there, dressed in farmer clothing, they head back to where they are to meet up with Kazaru to deliver the news then double back to meet up with the army to strategize for an attack on the castle in three days.


	238. 238

Two weeks later...

 

Day time

 

Near the outskirts of Kanagawa prefecture

 

It was utter chaos since several of Takeda's men commited seppuku upon his death that included several of his generals so during the mourning period was when they attacked. No one was able to mount a defense and Nobunaga's forces easily overtook Yogaiyama Castle.

 

With that out of the way they then made their way across the land striking down smaller warlords and adding more to Oda territory while leaving some contigents to guard the conquered lands. 

 

So after several battles Midori's armor stood up to the test. She did have to forge and make it all herself as predicted but now that she thinks back, it was the best decision because she noticed her techniques are far superior to what she's seen. 

 

The armor is doing incredibly well. Her men have been asking to be taught how to make it. However, the blond had refused. It just seemed odd that the people didn't know how to make it the same way so she held onto the secrets. No one would see her techniques.

 

On a lighter note she's now incredibly wealthy, has a large regiment under her command, respect and is unparalleled in her battle prowess. Everyone is afraid of her. 'And they should be.' It makes her job easier. 

 

The wrestling bouts have reduced to fun and entertainment. No one is challenging her. It was extremely easy to fall into. Her strategies are winning easy victories left and right. Within a handful of years they may have conquered more than half of the provinces in Nippon.

 

It makes her think...'And then what?' Once all of Nippon is unified what is there left to do? Someone of her particular set of skills. Retire to a small fishing village somewhere to die of crippling old age, toothless and in bed? She snorted 'I think not.' The blond looks at her scars and admits to herself. 'I am a warrior. I'll do what I do best.' 

 

Getting up on her horse for a ride, she takes Hoshii around the countryside for some exercise. The blond forewent the helmet today and just rode around with the wind whipping through her hair. It's getting so long not she merely ties it and keeps her head wrapped. Makes the helmet more comfortable and still allow her to hear easy.

 

The ride was nice, the scenery is beautiful but... something is still missing. Her heart aches again with this deep longing. Midori puts her hand against her chest. Quickly dismounting she lets Hoshii walkaround and nibble the sweet grass while the blond just flops to the ground and lays back looking at the sky. 

 

A couple of white puffy clouds pass, some with a shape and others not. The ground is slightly cooler and the grass is soft. Turning her head to the side she watches a ladybug crawl up a grass stem and then fly off. A few seconds later a yellow butterfly drifts by and then finally a green metallic dragonfly lands on her chest plate.

 

"Hey there little buddy. You're very pretty. Do you have a message for me hmmm?"

 

The little dragonfly tilted it's head slightly.

 

"Yea I know. I feel like I'm meant for something so much more than this. Everything is going well but I'm missing a pieces of myself. I feel it inside my soul and nothing here is filling that need. Do you know what I'm missing?"

 

The dragonfly flew off at that. "Hmmm guess not. Oh well." She sighed deeply and watched the clouds for a little while longer in silence till about an hour later gets up, finds Hoshii and then returns to camp. 

 

They had to help Uesugi's forces take Odawara Castle from the Hojo clan. "Hopefully we don't burn the thing to the ground getting them out." She chuckled. 

 

They would not prefer to be stuck in a long drawn out seige. They have other conquests to attend to so hopefully this should be wrapped up relatively quickly. Midori prayed they would all just unconditionally surrender. 

 

While Hoshiii came up the embankment, the blond was watching the men practice their staff techniques. One man ran up to tend to her horse. So she tied her hair up and grabbed a training staff. 'Time to get back to work.' 

 

"Come on you idiots put your hip into it." 

 

______________

 

A few minutes later...

 

Waverider

 

2019 Earth

 

Geosynchronous orbit

 

 

Nate taps the console "Here we can go in at 1561."

 

That confused Lena "I don't understand why can't we make it sooner?"

 

"There's only so many times we can access points and it looks like the time pirates she was chasing set up a destabilizer flux explosion for that time period so the soonest we can get in will be about a year after she got there." The historian explains with an apologetic look.

 

"I don't find that acceptable." The CEO says with a hard tone.

 

They all look at eachother and shrug "We really don't have a choice." Nate admits.

 

The genius supplies with a reasonably better option "Then we go there beforehand or better yet stop her from leaving."

 

"It's currently in motion and no we already thought of that. Apparently she was supposed to go there." Ray replied while putting on his helmet.

 

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, the brunette gets out exasperatedly "Ugh not this again."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Fate destiny crap keeps putting us through the wringer and quite frankly I'm sick and tired of it." She's tired, exhausted, worn out, dirty and ready to bring Kara home. Lena's done absolutely done.

 

Sara was about to speak up and Lena holds up a hand. "I know I know fate of the universe bullshit ok fine 1561 Let's go." Rubs her temple "I swear if we get another lifetime together I want it to be in ease and comfort for all our days."

 

The canary nodded "Ok then Gideon set a course."

 

"Yes Captain."


	239. 239

Night time

 

1561 Nippon/Japan

 

Mino Provice, Near Sunomata Castle

 

General Midori has been pumping out victory after victory for the Oda clan. Recently they had just finished the Battle of Moribe which was successful. They had managed to take the castle easily once Saito forces were sent out of the castle to fight them head on. The new faction heir Tatsuoki was too young and inexperienced with battle strategy so he made a grave mistake. So here Midori was conversing with the other generals on campaign plans and possible ambushes in her command tent.

 

Her servant comes running through the tent flaps and bows "General there is a woman here asking to see you."

 

"I don't have time for such nonsense don't you see we're in the middle of dealing with countering Saito's forces." Midori said flippantly.

 

The man looked nervous "General she says she knows you."

 

"Knows me? I seriously doubt that." The blond scoffed at such ludicrousness.

 

The trusted man runs up and whispers in her ear "She says she's your wife."

 

Knowing that's forbidden here, Midori is a bit intrigued all the same for someone to declare such a thing just to be executed for it.

 

"I'll see her. You are all dismissed for now till I send Ishiura for you." She supplies with caution.

 

All the others bow and exit the tent quickly. A few minutes later an emerald-eyed goddess with long raven locks enters and the blond can't breath for a moment.

 

Feeling something deep swirling in her chest, the blond asks "Who are you?"

 

Lena tried to communicate nonverbally but the blond wasn't responding, not picking up their inner communique so then the brunette spoke "You don't recognize me?"

 

"I don't have time for your games. If this is an assassination attempt you're wasting your time." She waves off at a half-heartedly to dismiss the crazy woman who's bewitching beauty is filling a cold empty space inside Midori's chest.

 

"Kara it's me." The brunette is hoping her spouse recognizes her even if by the CEO's sheer will alone will do the job.

 

The blond sits her hip against the table as she crosses her arms "I admit you look familiar and are quite beautiful..."

 

"We're married."

 

Lowering her voice significantly, she states with a worried look "Do not speak that here or you'll have us both executed."

 

The CEO lowers her voice as well "I can prove it. You made our matching bracelets. Here see." Lena shows the blond the bracelets she wears.

 

They match the ones Midori is still wearing.

 

The general is shocked and dismayed and turns away for a moment. "Whatever we did or did not do you cannot speak of it again. I beg you." The blond is fighting these overwhelming urges for this strange woman. The familiar green that burns into her soul. She can't help but be affected by it.

 

"Sweetheart look at me."

 

The brunette makes her way around the small table that holds a battle map. Lena sends a pulse and then pulls the blond down for a sweet, aching kiss full of love and longing.

 

The fog clears for a moment and the blond pulls back after a moment. Recognition sparks and flares inside filling her being with that missing piece. "L..Lena?"

 

A bright smile erupts across the brunette's face "Hey baby. I'm your ride home."

 

Hugging her desperately and tightly. Body shaking at the impact of holding her bondmate once more 'Home...you are my home. I missed you so much even though I couldn't remember.' Several tears fall as Kara then whispers next to the shorter woman's ear "We have to be careful. You need to get out of here. There are spies everywhere. I will sneak out later. Hopefully I won't forget this time."

 

Dark tresses shake as the brunette returns the squeeze, feeling their connection flare hard, it took a moment to regain her breath "No we have to go now."

 

The warrior steps back while holding the CEO's shoulders "These are my men. I'm not going to fight through them. Not since I trained them. I'm powerless here so I need to keep you safe. Please understand. I will meet you in the woodlands to the South. By the river. In two hours. How are we leaving?"

 

"The Waverider."

 

"Why couldn't you open a portal here?" Kara inquires.

 

"Funny you mention that, there's a leyline here you somehow managed to sit on." Lena cradles the blond's face gently to wipe the tears.

 

Rubbing her temple as Kara now has one ginormous headache "What took you guys so long?" She dives down for another quick kiss.

 

Another moment later, the brunette leans back "It's a long story."

 

Nodding "Dang ok you must leave now or my men will get suspicious. Just follow my lead." Kara steps back quickly out of reach with an angry look while pointing her dagger at the brunette.

 

"Ishiura!"

 

The trusted man comes running in the tent flaps "Yes general?"

 

"Take this crazy woman out of camp and leave her be. Do not mention any nonsense she's spoken to you. She is possessed and don't let her touch you lest you also be infected." Midori sneers.

 

"Yes General! Out woman. Move!" The man points his spear at the woman trying to usher her out quickly.

 

Lena looked like she's clearly offended and shouts "You arrogant dungbeetle how dare you!" Playing the part perfectly. "I am the Queen of the Fairies and I will wage war against the woodlands against the trolls! You are all mine to command you pompous toad!" Flinging her hands comically in the air while shreaking.

 

The man finally corrals the woman out and away from camp all the while her shouting obscenities.

 

Kara chuckles internally at that. Now to plan her escape once she's done plotting several ambushes for the rest of Saito's forces to the Northeast. Hopefully she remembers... 'Please Rao don't let me forget again. I beg you.' but... there the bond she feels it strong and burning, keeping the fog and confusion away. The Kryptonian isn't sure how long this will last and needs to make sure everything plays out like normal till she can get to the river. Then she's home free.

 

She steps out of the tent and heads to where some of the officers were conversing "What was that about Midori?"

 

"Just some batty old woman talking about trolls and fairies. I sent her off. I didn't know Mino was known for it's bizarre creatures and insane women."

 

They all laughed.

 

"Shinsuke, Mitsuhide, Kozaru... I'm going to be setting up a few calvary trainings in the morning and want to do more horseback archery as well. I theorize we're going to run into more trouble to the Northeast." The blond explained.

 

Kozaru hummed "That seems prudent. In the meantime we've finished another load of special arrows. This is quite an ingenius idea of yours." He said with admiration.

 

Midori nodded "Mmmmm the two items mixed together will choke them and force them out for air. Then we take them out the traditional way. So Shinsuke what news do we have of Joseon?"

 

"There is still a power struggle between the child king and his mother. The kingdom is still divided as the family is not... unified. If in a few years they do then it will be difficult to overcome."

 

She smiled at that "Then we must hurry. How are our ship builders doing?"

 

"Excellent..."

 

They continued to talk and hashed out several details for the oncoming months worth of campaigns. Her head still hurt but Kara knows who she is now. When most of the soldiers not on watch went to sleep, she also retired to her tent.

 

When most of the camp sounds died down and she heard mostly snoring from the surreounding tents, she listened harder. Beyond the obvious sounds and heard several men in the trees on watch. There they are moving west and north. 

 

Another half hour and it was finally clear. Collecting her belongings silently into her satchel. She then quietly opened a hole in the back of her tent and slipped out. The blond made it to the trees without incident. Observing diligently she looked around for anything off. Satisfied for now she silently moved south towards the river, staying alert and watching her steps.

 

Ten minutes later she hit the clearing at the riverbank and once again sees the most beautiful sight. 

 

Crossing the small river the blond's smile gets brighter and brighter. Hope and love filling every empty crevice she's been feeling for over the past year.

 

Lena holds out her hand to the warrior "You look good in armor." then helps her up out of the mud.

 

Grasping it firmly "Mmmm I've missed you."

 

They walked hand in hand across the clearing to get to the waverider.

 

It was a few steps away from where the ship stood camouflaged. The three were waiting for the pair to get into the shuttle. It was a nice moment for them.

 

Kara felt, rather than heard the arrows let loose and steps in back of the brunette blocking them. Taking several in the neck and back between the plates. "I'm sorry." She grits out and then slumps over.

 

Fear overtaking her features as more arrows descend upon them "Kara!" Lena grabs the warriors limp arms to keep her from falling.

 

Sara dodges an arrow, catches a dagger and then returns it to it's owner's throat as he then falls to the dirt. "Shit! Get her inside!" 

 

Nate changes to steel and blocks the remaining arrows aimed at the pair's backs as Ray blasts several ninjas from the trees. The blue blasts light up the mens remaining postions as he flies in and takes out the rest in the immediate area.

 

Helping to drag the Kryptonian up the ramp and once inside the main hatch, Sara yells out "Alright guys let's go." Once they're on board, Gideon lifts off the ground.

 

"Yes Captain Lance. You must hurry to the medbay."

 

"We're trying. She's alot heavier than she looks." Sara grits out as Nate picks up the blond from the other's grasps and carries her quickly.

 

Tossing Kara's satchel to the side, the brunette removes the gear as they go "Why aren't her powers working yet?" Lena says frantically.

 

"I think we need to get her out of this time period. Gideon set a course for home." The canary supplies quickly.

 

The AI replies "I'm not sure it's advisable given her current condition."

 

They finally get the warrior down the corridor into the med bay and put her in one of the chairs.

 

The brunette yelled "NOW!" while strapping in the unconscious form of the blond.

 

"I'll drive" Sara takes off running.

 

A few seconds later there was a slight jilt but it was a matter of minutes before they got to 2019 National City. It made Lena a little nauseous.

 

For a few moments the Kryptonian's vitals were erratic as she began to hemorrhage. Ray looked on with a worried expression while the brunette tried to get the arrows out as efficiently as possible. She just grit her teeth through it. The arrow heads had barbs and 3 way split so you have to push the all the way through. Slicing and shredding more as they went. Gideon compensated as best as she could. Lena could smell a potent scent on them besides the blood and knew they were poisoned.

 

"Do we have an antidote for this?"

 

"I'm afraid we do not have anything in the systems for that."

 

The brunette hands the arrow heads and pieces to Nate. "Here I want you to preserve this for me." 

 

Shifting back, he gave her a questioning look but complied. Grabbing a medical bag as she drops the items inside, the historian then exits the room to give them working space.

 

Once the arrows were out, Kara's vitals began to slowly get better as Gideon began knitting together most of the visceral damage in the soft organ tissue and stops the internal bleeding.

 

Kara had taken a total of 12 arrows and she had somehow blocked them all from hitting the CEO. One severed her spine and several punctured her heart and kidneys from the sides. One in the thigh straight through her fermoral artery. All managed to land between and around her armor as if it was well thought out and planned. 

 

Blood was everywhere as Ray and Lena watched on bated breath as the minutes ticked by. Hoping the Kryptonian's physiology would hurry up and kick in now that they were past the temporal quantum signature or whatever it was blocking the Super's abilities. 'If this doesn't work... if her powers are stripped... there's no way. It doesn't make sense..' Lena's mind runs around in circles. 

 

"Come on baby." She desperately begs her spouse as she wipes the blood off her hands with a towel.

 

The AI supplies in a regretful tone "I've repaired as much as I can but the poison is moving rapidly through her system and she will be paralyzed from the neck down if she does survive."

 

The CEO refused to give up then suddenly it hit her "Gideon I need a sunnyside up!" 

 

"Yes Dr Luthor. Special sunlamps on. Giving a shot of adrenaline."

 

It was a few seconds later Gideon chimes back in happily "Vitals stabilizing and her spinal cord is repairing itself. It will be another minute for total purge of the toxin."

 

"How did you...." The Atom questioned.

 

"Something in the back of my mind. If I designed most of the systems on this ship I would've had a contingency plan for Kryptonian physiology. I would've named it that." Lena said with a teary smile of relief.

 

Ray stared in awe of the dark haired woman. 'Maybe she is even smarter than me.' He admitted to himself and smiled as he gives the shorter woman a small hug while the brunette wipes her eyes.

 

Sara comes running back in "How is she??" 

 

"I think the patient will make a full recovery captain." Palmer steps back and ushers the assassin back out with a look.

 

Relieved at the good news, a brow lifted at the man but the vigilante just shrugged as the two left silently.

 

Several minutes later beautiful sky blue eyes open and peer at the disheveled brunette. It's still the most amazing sight "Hey" Her body is a little sore and sluggish but improves by the second.

 

Emerald gems sparkled "Hi" She grabs the blond's hand, kisses it and presses it to her own face.

 

Ignoring the copper tang in her mouth, Kara breaths out "You saved me... again." The headache then disappears as the pulse reaffirms strong, bouncing back and forth between the two bondmates.

 

Emotion caught in the brunette's throat for a moment "You also saved me." Pulling the hand back down and resting between her own.

 

After a few moments of staring into those gorgeous verdant pools "Sorry I got in trouble again." The warrior admits apologetically then drops her head back.

 

'Mmmm. I should punish you.'

 

Hearing that Kara lifts her head once more with a twinkle in her eye 'Oh yea?'

 

"Would you two not 'get it on' in my medical bay please."

 

Lena scrunches her nose "Sorry Gideon."

 

"I see you met the crew." The blond chuckles.

 

"Apparently it's not my first time."

 

"Oh?"

 

"And don't think I don't know you've been here before as well."

 

Pretending to close her eyes "Oh hehe woops. I'm just going to take a nap now."

 

"Oh no you don't. We're going to eat and then go home where I can keep an eye on you."

 

The blond thinks about that for a moment but speaks up "Wait but think of the opportunity this presents. We could take a vacation now and no one would know. Cause I don't know about you zhao but after a whole year of warring I need more than just two weeks at the cabin." Kara says honestly as she sits up sideways on the chair bed with her legs dangling, feeling a thousand times better physically. She goes to take the cuff off and accidently shatters it. "Oops heh it's been awhile."

 

That made the brunette pause. "You know I think you're right." She agreeably admits. They both deserve this. "But first order of the day is a shower, clean clothes and food."

 

"I can get behind that if you join me." The Kryptonian says with a mischievous grin. She has missed this green-eyed goddess and the fact that she has been forced to forgo the woman's touch for over a year is downright criminal. Just the thought of it sends her body into overdrive.

 

The tempermental AI pipes up "I'd prefer you not take three hours in the shower getting.. reacquainted. We need to conserve water."

 

Unconvinced that is the actual reason, the brunette says with indignation "Fine."

 

Kara pouts but then gets an idea...

 

"Might I also suggest you wait. My ship plating cannot withstand Kryptonian physiology."

 

"What??" Lena says with mild outrage.

 

"I think she's afraid we'll break the bed... amongst other things."

 

Tossing her hands in the air, standing up abruptly, the CEO then points at her spouse "Alright bloody fine! You shower first and I'll go get us some new clothes. Then we'll stuff ourselves silly and get off this hunk of flying junk. I swear I should've made the fucking thing sturdier and not such a damned pu...."

 

Lena continued her barrage of profanities for several minutes as the two exited the medbay and walked down the corridor together.

 

Some of which made Kara cringe, flinch and blush a few times 'It's good to be back.'


	240. 240

Ancient Underground Temple

 

Paphos, Southwest Cyprus

 

The Goddess played with the pools. "Well that was unexpected." She says while swirling her fingers into the bowls of liquid perched atop the small columns. When given this request by her former lover she never expected this result. "He's not going to be happy."

 

About that moment the God in question arrives making the temple shake and rumble with a very angry sneer across his features as he storms in. He blared "Mnemosyne! I thought we had an agreement!"

 

"We did. Seems this mortal well... both of these supposed mortals are more than what they seem." She supplied calmly with a bit of mirth.

 

It infuriated him further "I order you to fix this!"

 

A dark brow lifted "You can't order me dear Zeus but if you ask nicely I might have a few more options or I could suggest maybe the Furies would be a better fit for this situation perhaps?"

 

"You insolent.." He hefted his arm to hurl a bolt at the Goddess.

 

Mnemosyne cuts off his speech as she raises two fingers in the air.

 

Suddenly his memory becomes foggy. He stops his rampage for a moment "I... ugh get out of my head." He shakes his skull as he fights her affects, forcing his own memories to remain but gives him a large headache in the process as they fight the unseen battle of mental wills. "Ok fine just please cease!"

 

Lowering her hand she smiles. "Better. Now let's talk in a civil manner. I'm sure we can come up with something to your liking."

 

 

_______________

 

Two months later...

 

Huahine-nui, French Polynesia

 

They had a wonderful time. Swimming, snorkling, fishing, scuba, walks on the beach and a nice little one bed hut with a small shower. Fresh fruit and seafood everyday. They got alot of sun and stuffed their faces with wonderful food for which Kara did most of the cooking on the outdoor grill while Lena collected herbs. Whatever she couldn't find she got at the local market on shopping days both dressed like locals. 

 

They hiked, did basket weaving, canoe building, visited the vanilla vines, oyster diving, a whole bunch of activities but mostly they were just a couple of rustic beach bums who were simply enjoying eachother's company. It was magical, romantic, so lazy and unrushed it was going to be an adjustment going back. They kinda didn't want to.

 

Kara's scars contrasted with her darker skin making them much lighter in color is was a unique look for the Kryptonian Lena appreciated. Even the CEO got some color but no too much from wearing large flopping hats most of the time. The blond is looking wiser. The silver disappeared again. She still has a babyface and the Kryptonian just holds herself more in a higher regard. Taller... almost regal.

 

Kara learned how to hold her breath for long periods while oyster diving and Lena happily watched from their little boat as the blond continued to pull out a net full of the shellfish. Eventually the brunette got past the stinky fishy smell and just enjoyed the view as the boat bobbed in the emerald waters. 

 

The brunette braided Kara's hair for her as it was getting much longer down past her thighs. Lena didn't have access to alot of hair products so she resigned herself to her curly hair up in a half-do, clipped to the side or also braided. The saltwater however was wreaking havoc on her hair tips but they were having a marvelous time. She has to admit they both really really needed this.

 

No business, no superheroing, no clocks, no electronics, no where to be and they had no place they had to go, it was just two girls playing and relaxing. The best of friends and more. Lena stopped being so nit picky about the home stuff and Kara wasn't so on edge. However, Lena did make a concerted effort not to let the body hair get to her. For the first week it was bothering her like crazy by the third week not so much because it all softened up and lightened. Both women became a little more easy going and it showed in their light-heartedness.

 

Kara had explained alot of what happened during the past year and the brunette was amazed. Then Lena explained if the blond had been left in that timeline and then the warrior was amazed. Ultimately they had to return Supergirl and Mama Luthor to the regular timeline because of some unknown future events the Legends wouldn't say.

 

So here they are packing up just the meager belongings in their little tiny hut and getting teary-eyed. It wasn't much to look at but it was a small home away from home for them. "I guess we could come back here sometime."

 

"I'd like that."

 

Kara snickered for a moment "Hopefully we don't run into eachother..."

 

"Huh? Oh! Yeaa that'd be awkward but surprisingly funny if I ran into myself."

 

"You'd be bursting at the seems to blurt everything you possibly can to your past or future self."

 

Lena laughed "Very true."

 

"You about ready?"

 

"I don't know I guess."

 

The blond steps over and rubs the CEO's shoulders "I know sweetheart. Me too but we have to." Then leans down to give the shorter woman a sweet but chaste kiss.

 

That gave her the little bit of extra oompf she needed and resigned herself for the task at hand "Alright I'm ready to go kick some ass."

 

"That's my girl."

 

The Legends picked them up and were nice enough to drop them off ten seconds after Lena had left the Ignis. Thankfully they had agreed to not wipe their memories as a favor to both Kara and Lena since they both saved their asses so many times.

 

As they came back through the portal loaded with gear and wearing brightly colored Polynesian dresses, Paul opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out.

 

"You'll catch flies like that Pauly." Kara says with a smirk then tosses the large satchels over her shoulder and heads out of the ready room towards where she thinks is their quarters. "Wait which ship is this?"

 

"Ignis sweetie."

 

"Ooops wrong way." She turns around and heads in the opposite direction while Lena snickers internally.

 

'Cut me some slack it's been awhile.' Kara snarked goodnaturedly.

 

Lena hummed 'Mmmm have you thought about a haircut?'

 

'I'll think about it. I enjoy our time when you brush and braid it.'

 

'Sounds good.'


	241. 241

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

 

Star power harnessing is now in abundance and excess surplus being pulled from the grid spheres still in place in the spacial field. Even though the secondary defensive design is switched off, it doesn't inhibit the primary design of the pods which was to harness their local star power. It's being directed to rechargeable hyper-capacitance ZLBattery stations under the ZL Electric subsidiary. These blocks about the size of your fist can power a single home's energy needs for two to three years without energy star and five to seven years with. However, there is a converter box dock you drop the cube into that one does have to purchase at low cost. 

 

Lena is still working out the kinks but should be rolled out to the general public within nine months along with special warnings and liability waivers for people who don't use them correctly. That's still something that worries the brunette, that people will tamper with the box and electrocute themselves so she's working on special transfer casings or something to work around that. There are several requests pending for utility assistance. Libraries, youth centers, Boys N Girls club, families who are feeling the crunch and even 87 year old Mrs Townsend who can't afford her electric bill during the winter and has sent Lena a handwritten letter. 

 

'Hmmmm' Pulling her laptop closer, Lena starts poking around and she's looking at utility bills inside the National City Power internal database. It looks like they've been gouging people again. Another couple of taps later 'Add some credits back to the rightful owners. Buncha assholes.' and with one final click "There you go Mrs Townsend. Should alleviate that for you." The brunette leans back and takes a sip of her hibiscus tea. 

 

Even though that she rested her brain during their impromptu timeoff, the brunette still have ideas just coming to her she had to write down on a little notepad for later. Otherwise her mind would go around for hours about it and she wasn't about to squander their vacation no scratch that.. honeymoon time. That's what it really was truthfully and a time for Kara to unwind. They earned it. So she's been working down the list all this morning along with all the fan or hate mail.

 

Classes start back up in two weeks and Lena will be doing two on Wednesdays. One on the Station and one on the Starbase both Engineering and Mechanics for the new LCorp Engineers coming in to help offset the current teams engineers, technicians and maintenance folks who feel overworked. The brunette completely understands that at having been there every step of the way as the place was being built. 

 

Assisting in the hours of sweat, blood and heart she poured into them. These things were her babies and they need constant looking after. So she got stuck with Wednesdays for the next forseeable future. Other than the basic training in the training facilities there was many ship systems quirks that weren't covered. It's alot of information to take in and is an ongoing process but most of the newbies seem astute and competant so hopefully it goes pretty smoothly.

 

Since their return, Lena hasn't filled her schedule so much and has cut back her working hours. So now she's not in a huge rush in the mornings. She even made breakfast today because she was in a good mood. Made her feel all tingly thinking about it when the happy Kryptonian thanked her very enthusiastically on the kitchen counter. Oof she had to cut that train of thought off quickly. The brunette laughs at how much of a workaholic she was... still is if she let's herself get carried away. 

 

Jess is surprisingly happy with the CEO's decision to have a little more time off and is very curious as to why the woman is acting a little differently, lightened hair, has an equivalent of a medium tan after one day. It was bizarre the woman didn't burn or was the color of a lobster even if the couple had somehow managed to sneak off to the Caribbean for a few hours. Sam had asked too about that and the young Luthor just wordlessly smiles.

 

Kara is reintegrating easily back into her superheroing duties without any issues thus far. Both women have admittedly do not like being separated for too long but both are begrudgingly acclimating. They both have agreed to make time for eachother no matter what's going on. So lunch together then later Lena gets off around six where Kara is picking her up to go eat and then to go play miniature golf. What the brunette doesn't know is that it's a megaplex with batting cages, go-karts, laser tag and etc... Should be fun the blond mused earlier to herself.

 

During their honeymoon, Lena's appetite had increased significantly. It's not anywhere near the Kryptonian's yet but the woman can handle thirds like a pro now and still looks about the same body shape. That was a pretty cool notion to the brunette. She can actually enjoy her food and not count calories. It's kinda a moot point because as soon as the Kryptonian had entered her life that kinda went out the window but anyways now it's even better. Exciting even.

 

The brunette is surprisingly happy to have her modern conveniences back but still remembers fondly the tiny little hut they shared. On rainy days they would just snuggle up and enjoy one another. Whether it was just cuddling, sleepy snuggling or downright making out... it was an incredibly beautiful thing that Lena will forever treasure and keep tucked away safely inside her heart. Surprisingly the bugs and heat didn't really bother the brunette. Not like they used to. Before she was a magnet for mosquitos and abhored sweating. She didn't sweat at all... well unless they were playing around. Then that was absolutely welcomed. 

 

The first thing she did when they got back was shave, use hair gel, put on red lipstick and got a mocha caramel machiatto. Lena felt normal and invigorated after that.

 

"Chairman Nieves is here to see you Ms Luthor." Jess' voice comes through.

 

'That's a surprise... wonder what he's up to.' Lena leans forward and pressed the intercom button "Go ahead and send him in please."

 

The silver haired man was of medium build but darker completion showing his latin roots. He has some specks of dark brown still on the sides of his head and mustache. He looked like a reverse fox and as he made his way into her office his expression was unreadable. "Goodmorning Lena."

 

"Walter. It's good to see you again." She gets up to cordially shake the man's hand then sits back down as he takes his own seat. 

 

He accepts that with a genuine smile "Looks like you got a bit of sun there."

 

She tilts her head with a small hum "Mmmm Yes. So what can I do for you?"

 

Pulling out a dossier from his old fashioned dark maroon briefcase, the older gentleman states "That's good. Alright I'm going to get right to the point Mrs Luthor Danvers. I have here several documents here including an approved Instrument of Transfer and a Share Certificate of all my LCorp shares with your name on them. I'm getting on in age and Tammy is also. So I'm retiring completely from the company and giving you my stake. I have enough money and then some but I think this would be better served in your quite capable hands so I'm gifting it to you." He carefully places it on top of her desk.

 

She just sat there for a moment and trying to absorb the information, Lena is flabbergasted. After another moment, the CEO releases her breath she didn't realise she was holding and spoke "I don't know what to say." Apparently Sam left that small tidbit out of the update from the last board meeting. 'That little shit.' 

 

Looking at the man and then down to the folder, she picks it up and looks through the information rapidly. Glancing back up "Walter why not let me just buy them? That's an awful lot of money.."

 

The now former boardmember says with a knowing grin "Transfers already complete. Use that money for whatever charity you deem fit if you don't want to keep the shares. Heck the dividends alone should give you a pretty penny."

 

She drops the dossier and leans back in her chair. Not knowing really what else to say at that but "Thank you." 

 

He's been a neutral party almost the entire time on the board. He survived through Lionel, Lex, and Lillian. Every so often he'd speak his mind and people listened. This is not something that even the young Luthor would've predicted but is welcomed nonetheless. She was already a majority shareholder but this puts her at about 67% giving her Supermajority power.

 

"Although I do have only one personal request." he says as he adjusts is glasses.

 

"Name it."

 

"You and your spouse come over to dinner sometime. I know Tammy would enjoy the company."

 

"You got it." Lena smiled brightly.

 

 

_____________

 

Catco

 

Cat Grant's office

 

 

Kara had to go back to work... well needed to. With her powers and memory restored, she's getting twitchy and since she can't spend all that time on Lena then the blond has to come up with other things to fill and pass the time while they are separated. It took a bit to get adjusted again. 

 

She can't necessarily raise an army and go conquering the Earth now... The experience gave her a slightly different perspective. Not exactly different more like advanced. It makes her think if she hadn't been lost in the phantom zone how different things would be now and how different she would've been. 

 

Alex and Lena wouldn't have been born yet and that's a scary thought all on it's own. Would she have raised her cousin? Would they have become outlaws on the planet or even conquerors? The blond remembers the conversation with Dr Fate or vision/dream whatever it was and thinks about the images from her taking the throne too early. She needed her heart as a moral compass and that's what both Lena and Alex provide. Keeping it open, not closed off and cold. So soon she needs to schedule sister night again. Get back into that. Maybe even a small roadtrip. 

 

Kara has this constant urge to remain active and vigilant. During her time in Oda's army, she was always on the move. Constantly active, pushing herself harder than the other soldiers. She had more to prove and refused to be caught slipping or letting anyone get the better of her. Kara... well Midori built herself up to a point at almost Godlike strength that is how the men commented it to never having experienced it before. Little did they know it was nothing truly compared to what she is now. Her powers changed again. She's stronger, faster, smarter and more strategic. Her mental abilities have also increased and Kara imagines she could destroy a planet easily. 

 

The blond is grateful to Lena for their time off. It helped to ground her once again and acclimate to her greater powers and abilities without relying on the lamps. Kara was very very so very careful with the brunette when they made love again once returning. Even though they were constantly flirting on the ship Lena didn't push. 

 

Eventually two days into their vacation turned honeymoon, Kara did destroy alot of furniture but Lena was still intact, unharmed and very happy. For Lena it had only been a few days but for Kara... she had a whole year of yearning for her mate so it was like the first time all over again. So precious and beautiful, it soothed her aching soul. It was lots of fun on Huahine. Long walks on the beach and playing in the water. Splashing about and when Lena lost her bikini top to a Kryptonian sized splash ... that was fun too. 'Focus'

 

Kara is at Catco and has finished catching up on her email so now she is making her rounds. The blond notices Cat looking out the balcony window so the warrior silently walks up to right behind the woman. That's hard to do in heels especially on this flooring but she recalls all the squeaky spots of the floor panels that they never got fixed from the previous owners. 

 

Even with all the changes Lena had done with the seismic resilency upgrades. there were still a few aspects of the old building that never changed. Kara believes Cat left them there on purpose to have an advantage and now the blond, knowing ninjitsu, understands perfectly that it is. 

 

Kara tries not to snicker internally at the prospect of a out-of-sorts Cat Grant. Minus her tossing the woman off the building, it is still kinda funny. She didn't even use her abilities to do this and is merely waiting for the other woman to turn around. If it was Lena she'd have to be back a few more feet because the brunette tends to swing first and ask questions later.

 

The older woman turned and gave an indignified shriek. "Oh good lord. Don't DO that!" 

 

Raising a blond brow "What? I was just standing here. Not my fault you didn't see me."

 

"Standing there my ass." The former CEO says with an indignant look while plucking a piece of lint from her sleeve and flicking it at the Kryptonian.

 

"No really. Scouts honor."

 

Peering warily at the woman in front of her recognizing she is no longer a girl "You still suck at lying. So what happened to you. It's been less than a week and the moment I see you you're all mega tan and buff with optimism pouring out of your ears so what gives?"

 

"It's a long story..." The VP shifts her weight from foot to foot but refrains from bouncing or she'd break through the floor.

 

"Oh here we go...Kira did you get in trouble again?" She glares at the Kryptonian while tilting her head.

 

"Have a seat."

 

Cat crosses her arms "I wonder how in the world that woman puts up with your nonsense. I would've figured she would have gotten you a leash by now."

 

Kara narrowed her eyes at that "That's not funny. Now sit." She points at the chair with an air of finality.

 

"Oh fine." Cat said in a huff knowing she was dancing precariously on that fine line but sometimes, honestly, it's what Kara needs. A keep it real session. "Enthrall me with another tale of your heroism. Seems to be where you keep disappearing off to since our illustrious VP is constantly missing." She says with a wave of her hand.

 

The warrior rubbed her temple "Look I'm sorry about that. I'm trying ok? Hopefully everything has been in order and the staff is behaving themselves in the interim."

 

"Well between you and I, I believe they're all too scared to mess up now. You actually did a fine job cleaning up James' mess and creating your own legacy. One could almost call me impressed." The older blond smirked.

 

"Ok then..." Kara wasn't sure where to begin. No one was near Cat's office and the Kryptonian already checked for bugs or anything out of the ordinary. Thankfully it was all clear. "How much do you know about umm..."

 

"Oh for crying out loud Kara. It's me you're talking to just spill it." Ms Grant got out in annoyance.

 

"How much do you know about ancient Japan?"

 

"Some goofy looking samurais running around with swords. Although I have to admit Tom Cruise's performance during the Last Samurai was an unforgettable one. What does that have to do with you?"

 

Kara thought about how to approach this for a moment as she steps a little closer gently sitting a hip on the edge of Cat's desk "How about I just show you."

 

"What are you..."

 

She was cutoff mid sentence as the warrior transferred a few memories. Nothing too bloody.

 

The media mogul gripped the arm rests of her chair with her eyes closed as images bombarded her inside her mind and eyes.

 

"Son of a bitch!" Cat held on as the information assailed her senses. It gave her the feeling as if she was right there in Kara's boots, riding across the plain on horseback at full gallop, looking at the expanse of a massive and fearsome army headed directly her way and being prepared to fight. Right before the clash it then switched to another image of training and many more other events during Kara's time there. Another moment later the transfer was complete, the older woman had a small headache and was unsettled.

 

Cat sat there in silence for a moment after opening her eyes and was watching the younger blond curiously. "Well that's new." She blinks for a few more seconds "Then that would mean time..."

 

"Yes"

 

"Would you stop getting yourself into these predicaments."

 

Kara laughed. 

 

Cat jumped up "I'm serious! You think that Lena is the only one that cares about you?" 

 

"No. It's just stuff that happens. I'm not doing it on purpose." The warrior shrugged.

 

The media queen then stomps herself around her desk, tosses on her glasses to give her some semblance of dignity to cover up her emotional outburst and snarked "Alright well don't go running headfirst into it without consulting us if you're able. I know it's an unpredictable business but caution and wisdom is warranted." Then drops herself into her reclaimed chair. James got the office where their old makeshift spy HQ used to be once it was done being renovated. Thankfully Kara got rid of all that dreary bearcave woodpaneling before Cat returned.

 

"Lena said just as much."

 

"Wise woman." Cat remarks while shuffling through her papers.

 

"Mmmm so we need to hurry up so I can get out of here on time for lunch. I've got to reschedule those interviews that you were able to salvage."

 

The older woman looks up with a self-satisfied smirk "Yes they were not happy. I had to schmooze them using my own brand of ninja tactics."

 

Blue eyes twinkled at their now inside joke.


	242. 242

Lunch 

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Sam comes in to drop a folder off on the CEO's desk while the two lovebirds are on the couch having lunch together. 'They're so sweet.' She muses while watching Kara handfeeding the brunette fried greenbeans dipped in ranch. Getting little kisses every so often. 

 

The CFO ignores them for a few moments till after she turns back around and looks at the blond "I need you to go pick up your sister from Dr Kimlers office."

 

The Kryptonian shoots up to standing position with a panicked look, almost dislodging the brunette fromthe couch in the process "Wait what happened?"

 

The chestnut haired woman holds a hand "Relax. She just had her wisdom teeth taken out. They were bothering her and partially impacted. I have a Sales and Marketing meeting in 20 minutes or I'd go pick her up." Kara sits back down.

 

"I can do it.." Lena supplies while putting the food to the side and wiping her hands off on a napkin.

 

Sam shakes her head and reminds the brunette "No you have to be there for the meeting too."

 

"But Kara can't drive." The CEO remarks with a frown.

 

Kara protests "Hey wait a second yes I can."

 

Lena continues "Why not one of my security do it?"

 

"She doesn't feel comfortable being all drugged up like that especially around someone who isn't family." The CFO explains.

 

"Hold on a minute here I know how to drive. I drive just fine." The blond puts her hands on her hips indignantly.

 

Opening the other gigantic plastic container with her greek salad, the CEO asks "What about Eliza?"

 

The older woman shook her head "No she's in Canada at the moment for another seminar."

 

After several moments of vision tennis between the two executives, the warrior sputters "I'm right here!"

 

"Well I guess we don't really have a choice." Lena says with a sigh.

 

Kara is outraged that the women continue to speak like she's not in the room, dissing her driving abilities and treating her like a child in the process. "I'm clearly offended by this discussion!" The Super rubs her brow. Not really offended just annoyed in the most frustrating way. 

 

"Oh you shush miss 'That racoon came out of nowhere.'" The CFO retorts after having gotten a constant earful of the younger Danvers driving attempts and adventures over the years.

 

"BUT IT DID!!" The Kryptonian threw her hands up in exasperation.

 

Sam just raised her brow knowingly "Speaking of teeth. Can the Super toothfairy please not be all Daddy Warbucks. You weren't here for the recent one but Caity came to me and said and I quote 'Mommy this is for the toothfairy. It seems she's going through a dry spell and needs this more then me.' to which she then hands me a thousand dollars from her piggy bank like it was nothing. Once I collected myself I then told her 'no sweetie that's yours' but then she says 'don't worry I've got plenty!' How am I supposed to respond or compete with that??" and now the chestnut haired woman is throwing her own hands in the air.

 

Lena is laughing. 

 

Crossing her arms, Kara then inquires "Well how much did you give her?"

 

Rubbing her temple "Two dollars. Now I expected Ruby to be jealous but when no words of complaint followed after that then I suspected that little innocent Caitlyn has been giving her sister hush money."

 

That just makes the CEO laugh harder. Then they all join in.

 

After a few more minutes of hysterics, Kara says in a very firm voice "I will pick up Alex. I will take the..."

 

The brunette waved her fork "Not the Lamborghini, GTO or the Bentley."

 

"Damn. Fine I'll take the Lexus."

 

"Actually why don't you drive the Grand Marquis."

 

"That's an old man's car." The blond slightly whined.

 

"It's sturdy, smooth, reliable and you're transporting a patient." Lena raised a brow.

 

"Yes dear." Then returns to grumble into her burger.

 

"Alright I'll leave you two to it." Sam exits the office with a snicker and heads back to her office to get her stuff gathered. 'Totally whipped.'

 

'I HEARD THAT ARIAS!'

 

"Shit!" The CFO grabs her skull.

 

 

____________

 

Dopey Alex

 

As Kara slowly and carefuly pulls up to the curb, she sees her sister in grey sweats sitting in a wheelchair being wheeled down the mini sidewalk ramp. They were a few feet away from the curb waiting for the Kryptonian to park. The blond finally gets it close enough without hitting the curb. It took all her concentration to do so. 'See I'm a good driver! Dunno what they were yammerin on about.' Surprisingly the blond is fine with the motion sickness thing as long as she's the one driving. 'That's good news yay!'

 

Making sure the parking break is on, the hero then exits the vehicle.

 

"Hey Kara! Vhaf's my fifter!" The Director is waving comically in the air. Her cheeks are all poofed out like a chipmunkand it looks like a little swelling.  
(Hey Kara! That's my sister!)

 

A blond brow raises "Are you ok?"

 

"Yea gwreat! Vhey gave me fomefin for vhe pain!" Alex says with over exuberance and almost falls out of the chair.  
(Yea great! They gave me somethin for the pain!)

 

"Yea I can tell." The blond internally chuckles as she stops the woman with a well placed hand the shoulder.

 

The nurse chuckles and hands over a paper pack to the blond "So here's the irrigation kit and she needs to come back in in three days if the holes don't close. If she doesn't like the meds she can use Motrin 800's."

 

The blond grabs the little pack of stuff "Alright Thank you." Then opens the passenger side door.

 

"Hey you know you're my favooorite fifter wight?"  
(Hey you know you're my favooorite sister right?)

 

"I'm your only sister ya goof."

 

"Naw I'm fheriouf, fer.. ferious vhat'f a funny vord. ferioufy... Like Fam ifferioufy Hot." The director giggles with a sultry smirk.  
(Naw I'm sherious, ser.. seriously that's a funny word. Seriously... like Sam is seriously Hot.)

 

The blond hefts the redhead up and guides her to the car "I don't need to hear this. Why don't you take a nap."

 

The redheads eyes got wide "Vhat? Vait are you dwriving??!"  
(What? Wait are you driving??!)

 

Kara gritted her teeth while she carefully tried to load her sister into the passengers side seat "Yes. Now buckle up." Now the warrior understands why Alex only wanted family picking her up. At this rate, her tight-lipped secrets are being spilled right and left as they are driving away from the oral surgeon's office. The blond listened in on the staff's thoughts for a few moments just to double check things. Alex only mentioned something about fairies and how pretty everything was. Thank goodness cause now the woman is spilling her guts.

 

"Hey blondie did you know vat Fupergirl is my fifter! How cool if fhat!"  
(Hey blondie did you know that Supergirl is my sister! How cool is that!)

 

"Alex I'm right here."

 

"Yea fo fhe's the beft but fuch a uber dork it'f amafing. Did you know fhe doesn't know how to dwrive?"  
(Yea so she's the best but such a uber dork it's amazing. Did you know she doesn't know how to drive?)

 

"Oh come on!" She accidently hits the windshield wipers. "Crap" Kara cringes as they screech across the glass then she shuts them off almost running a red light, she hits the brakes with a jolt.

 

"Wow you fuck! Glad I have my featbelt on. So you wanna know fomevin cooooow?? I fight bad people and awiens and creaturef and veird ftuff everyday and keep everybody fafe. Vey let me have the moft awefomiftift gunf!" How the director is able to talk around a mouth full of cotton and is still understandable is anyone's guess.  
(Wow you suck! Glad I have my seatbelt on. So you wanna know somethin coooooool?? I fight bad people and aliens and creatures and weird stuff everyday and keep everybody safe. They let me have the most awesomistist guns!)

 

Turning her head to look at redhead with outrage "This is just ridiculous. What did they give you??"

 

"Here I have a prefription for vhat. We need more!"  
(Here I have a prescription for that. We need more!)

 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." As the light turns green she slowly and softly hits the gas pedal but it still peels out for a moment then the tires get traction as the car jolts forward. 'Flerpin new powers.'

 

"But it hurtf if I don't. Come on blondie let'f go to the pharmafy!"  
(But it hurts if I don't. Come on blondie let's go to the pharmacy!)

 

"Okaaaaaay."

 

"You know you're kinda cute."

 

"Oh EWWWW HELL no! That is Not Okay!" Thoroughly and utterly disgusted, the blond refrains from vomiting in her wife's car even though it is an 'oldman's car.'

 

"Not to me lady but vere'f vif ovher fad lady wif dark bwown hair I fink you'd be perfect for."  
(Not to me lady but there's this other sad lady with dark brown hair I think you'd be perfect for)

 

Kara just tries to avoid hitting a street sign as she carefully tries to get to the next intersection to make a right.

 

"Yea the fad lady if a uber genius and workf miwaclef but fhe'f fad."  
(Yea the sad lady is a uber genius and works miracles but she's sad)

 

Understanding dawning "I know and I'm trying to fix that." Kara said solemnly. There's still a deep part of Lena that even the blond can't reach but she's trying her darndest.

 

The redhead leans against the door, finally pulls out the cotton balls and then turns to look at the blond "Do I know you?"

 

"Of course you do. It's me, Alex and don't put those in the glovebox! Put them in your pocket for now."

 

"Kara! Hi! What are you doing driving??"

 

"Oh Rao. I think you're going to need a few days off from work."

 

"You know I deal with aliens everyday and I'm the big boss but shhhhhhh it's a top secret agency called the DEO. You have a trustable face blondie."

 

Kara manages to park the car in the Walgreens parking lot and not injure anyone. Most of the other drivers gave her plenty of clearance as she was going 15 miles under the speedlimit. When people honked and went around her thinking it was a little old lady they were surprised and flipped her the bird several times.

 

"What is wrong with people?!"

 

"Road rage blondie it changes people. Ok ooo let's go shopping!"

 

"We are not here to shop. We are here to fill a prescription and before we get out of this car I need you to promise to be quiet and not say a word or utter a sound."

 

"Where's the fun in that? You're such an old lady blondie." The redhead retorts.

 

"Hey now."

 

"Did you know I'm married to a gorgeous bombshell and she can cook?!"

 

"Yes I did." Kara smiled.

 

"I was sad at the wedding. I wished my sister was there and she wasn't."

 

That hit Kara in the chest hard. "I... I'm sure she feels horrible about it."

 

"S'not her fault. We thought she was dead and sad lady was empty and hurting alot."

 

Kara left the doors locked for several more moments and let the tears stream down while holding only her hands to not destroy the steering wheel.

 

"I'm so sorry." The blond gets out with sorrowful regret.

 

"Everything is fine now! Come on let's go shopping! I want some Doritos and a rootbeer."

 

Taking a deep breath and stuffing that emotion down, Kara wipes her eyes underneath her glasses and then replies. "No Doritos remember you need soft things. I think it's room temperature soup and pudding for you for the next few days. Now remember keep your mouth shut or no treats."

 

"Awwwwwwwww" then with a huff "Fine but I expect lots of treats."

 

With a nod, Kara unlocks the door and gets out. Walking around and then helps Alex out. The redhead's legs are still a bit wobbly. The Kryptonian then gets the woman into the store and she is being good for the moment. It was only a few minutes later that Alex was trying to grab stuff off the shelves as they made their way back to the pharmacy. Unfortunately, this store doesn't have the drive-through like some of the other ones closer inside the city otherwise they would've done that instead.

 

"If you don't stop grabbing stuff I'm going to put you in the cart."

 

Alex whispers "That'd be fun!" 

 

"Alex behave or I'm going to tell your mother."

 

That shut the older Danvers up and made her stop lightning quick as they get to the counter.

 

Kara smiles at the woman behind the counter politely "Uh yes hi I have a prescription here for Alex Danvers I'd like to fill." She dutifully hands over the 'scrip to the pharmacist.

 

"Do you have an insurance card and ID?" The woman asks with a smile.

 

"Uh Alex let me see your wallet."

 

The sulking woman hands it over.

 

"Is she alright?" The woman says with a head tilt.

 

"Yea she just had her wisdom teeth removed." Kara finds the two requested cards and hands them over.

 

Taking the cards carefully "Ahhh. Thank you. One moment." Then the pharmacist goes to her computer and starts typing.

 

A little while later after they got to Alex's house with tons of soft goodies and Rx in hand, the reddish-brown haired woman immediately crashed out on the couch. Kara just sat and observed silently. Quietly contemplating Alex's words from earlier.

 

Lena's gentle voice reaches her mind 'Are you ok?'

 

That made the Kryptonian smile. 'Not really but I imagine I will be.' She admitted with a sigh.

 

'You need anything?'

 

Kara thought about that for a moment 'Alex and Sam's wedding.'

 

'Ahhh. Give me a moment... Ok here pull.'

 

A minute later Lena gives the blond all her memories of watching the wedding. That made Kara cry again.

 

After a brief pause, the brunette adds 'You were there in spirit love.'

 

'Thank you.'

 

'You need anything else?'

 

'Not for the moment. See you at 6 zhao.' Feeling somewhat better, the blond smiled.

 

'You bet.'


	243. 243

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x2 chapter/episode
> 
> NSFW: Sexy time~ Snipit
> 
> Trigger warnings: Violence against a minor~reference
> 
> Mostly Fluffy chapter.

Date night

 

On the way to Putt-Putt

 

 

Kara felt somewhat better and when Alex woke up crying cause her jaw hurt so bad, the blond gave her some more medication and just held her till it took effect. When it did, Alex was SuperAlex again but the Kryptonian was able to wrangle her and get some food in the redhead's stomach. When the girls got home from school, Kara helped them with their homework while Alex dozed off again. So by the time that Sam got home to take over it had been quite an emotional rollercoaster. 

 

So when the warrior was finally able to go pick up Lena for their date, she was chompin at the bit. The blond was going to have pizza delivered later so they wouldn't have food cut into their fun time and in case she had a tummy issue. When she picked up the CEO, Lena absolutely insisted on driving so Kara's munching away on her strategic supply of crystallized ginger while giving Lena directions. Which was the backway unfortunately 'so yay more turns and stops' The Kryptonian groused to herself. 

 

It's still a rough ride for the Kryptonian till Lena parks the vehicle smoothly. Jumping hurriedly out of the car when it finally came to complete stop, Kara kneels over the grassy curb of the back parking lot. It took the blond a few moments to collect herself. The CEO got out of the car, walked around and rubbed the warrior's back. "You alright?"

 

"Yea. I still don't understand why this happens now. I was fine driving Alex earlier and picking you up. And all growing up I was fine with Eliza and Jeremiah driving."

 

"Might have something to do with your equilibrium in your inner ear. With all the body changes that may be an ongoing issue now."

 

"It sucks!"

 

"Sorry darling." 

 

"I'm fine on your ships and the stations."

 

"That's because of the inertial dampeners and artificial gravity. You don't get sick on the planet while it's spinning so.."

 

"Can you make us a new car then?" The warrior makes those sad puppy dog eyes that are hard to say no to.

 

Lena smiled and kisses the blond's temple "I think I can do that. Are you feeling any better?"

 

Taking several deep breaths and standing back up. "I think so." Then bounces a few times. "Yea much better. Alright let's go!"

 

"Why on Earth would you choose miniature golf?"

 

"It was either that or bowling tonight unless you like roller disco? Come on it's going to be fun!" Kara is super excited and having a hardtime keeping her feet on the ground now that her stomach is back to normal.

 

Lena rolled her eyes at the roller disco option knowing that the blond would drive the dj crazy wanting them to play all the Xanadu songs and bowling with a Kryptonian is never a good idea "Uh huh. Glad I changed first."

 

They are both in jeans and sneakers with medium jackets. Both have their hair up. Lena's is in a half-up do and Kara's in a large bun to stay out of the way. Security is on the outer perimeter and now they are walking arm-in-arm towards the building.

 

"Agreed. Your feet will thank you. I imagine after not wearing heels for awhile your feet are going to be sore." Kara remarked gently knowing from experience how Lena's feet and calves get. It reminds her of the last time the brunette had a charlie horse... the pain emanating from the CEO had made Kara's guts churn. She never uttered a peep but the Kryptonian knew something was wrong immediately. That was an interesting event. Thankfully Kara was there to remedy that quickly.

 

"I think you're right."

 

Kissing the dark headed woman's temple "You ready to have fun Luthor?"

 

"I can hardly contain my enthusiastic and ebullient excitement at the prospect of putt-putt Danvers." The brunette comments sarcastically with an eyeroll.

 

"Give it a chance. It might grow on you."

 

"Like a fungus?"

 

"Oh stop" Kara bumped their shoulders.

 

They had approached from the back of the megaplex but once they got around the corner to the front, Lena saw the rest of the amenities, specifically the go-kart track.

 

"Oh sneaky. Here for just golf huh. What's wrong with putt-putt? You little shit." The brunette pokes the Kryptonian in one of her ticklish spots.

 

"Agh stop that.... but you're pleasantly surprised right?"

 

"Yeessss. Prepare to eat my dust Danvers."

 

"Bring it on!"

 

"That's unlikely. You still suck at driving." The brunette slaps the warriors stomach and takes off running.

 

"Oof! Hey!" Kara allowed the smile to overtake her face as she humanly sprinted after her mischievous spouse.

 

\----

 

Once Kara got them a super unlimited pass for the night and a loaded token card from the admittance station they headed straight to the go-karts first. 

 

Kara got into the number 11 car and Lena hopped into the number 8. They got buckled in and waited for the other kids to finish getting strapped in. The timer started to countdown as the small crowd in karts waited for the light to turn green.

 

As soon as the light changed, they were off like a shot...well except for Kara. She slowly eased on the gas pedal as the thing puttered and then gradually increased in speed otherwise there would be no kart. Kara saw Lena's hair swishing in the wind and started to chase her as the Kryptonian angled her foot gently forward a bit more gas. There. She was starting to catch up because the brunette took the turn slow but Kara took the turn hard and angled fast cutting off the rest of the group and bypassed them finally.

 

There was a small look of surprise in the Luthor's features but then a determined one followed. They kept up being almost neck and neck through several laps and both of them would try to cut the other off till finally Lena rammed Kara right into the railing. She spun out and Lena won. All the karts returned to the starting point. With the exception of Kara who was still stuck because the bumper got snagged under one of the barricades. The track monitor had to come out to get her and unhook it because they wouldn't let her exit the vehicle. Finally Kara putters in to the finish/start lineup. 

 

Kara gets up onto the raised platform to a smirking CEO.

 

"I won."

 

"You cheated."

 

The brunette points at herself with a 'duh' expression "Luthor."

 

Pulling the woman close, she wiped that smirk off that beautiful face with a searing liplock. A few moments later she whispers against lips "Luthor Danvers who still cheated."

 

"Mmmm are you going to punish me?"

 

"Ladies please there's children around." The track monitor guy said in a scolding tone.

 

They both separate quickly as Kara grabs the shorter woman's hand and tugs her towards the putt-putt range. "Come on I wanna see how you cheat your way through this one."

 

\------

 

They went and got the clubs and equipment from the front counter attendant who kept smiling at both of them because of the joy the pair are exuding is infectious.

 

"I get the pink ball." Kara says excitedly.

 

"Like it matters." Then after a look from Kara the brunette relents "Fine I'll take green. Thank you." The CEO thanks the attendant as they head out the door.

 

That made the blond smile. "Alright leeeeet's play! I bet if I win the first 4 holes then you have to sing a N*Sync song with me." The warrior is hopping along down the wooden ramp steps towards the golf course.

 

Lena scrunched her nose at that prospect. "If I win I shall receive an unlimited amount of back and footrubs for the next two months."

 

"Like you don't already get those.."

 

The brunette starts ticking off her fingers "Aaaannnnd you have to do all the dishes, laundry, trash, vacuuming, dusting, clean the drains, sweep and mop the floors, organize the garage, change the sheets daily, build the new deck without my help and help me with seven R&D projects."

 

The blond just should've kept her mouth shut "Holy cow... you don't pull punches do you?"

 

The CEO inspects the club given to her "Nope not when it comes to karaoke or boybands."

 

Kara scratches the back of her neck "How bout if we change that to a Diana Ross song and we'll duet."

 

A dark brow raises "Too late to back out now Danvers. Unless you suck at miniature golf too."

 

"Fine you're on."

 

Three holes in and Kara is already losing by a large margin. "I thought you never played before."

 

"I haven't but I have played regular golf many times as depressing as that sounds. It was a respectable game besides horseback riding or tennis that was on 'the ladylike list' without sweating. Well besides archery." Something flickered in her green eyes then she continued in a softer somewhat detached voice "Reminds me when I begged father to teach me how to shoot and ultimately he did. At times I regret that decision."

 

Kara listening patiently knowing that moments like these don't come often and the brunette rarely talks about what happened. Stopping her stroke on the ball, the blond walks closer and places a hand atop Lena's shoulder. Allowing her to continue so that maybe.. maybe she will heal that part.

 

No one was behind them so they had time. 

 

The brunette continued to explain in a tiny faraway voice "I wanted to prove myself. I wanted him to be proud of me. To have something in common other than just being a Luthor. When he changed I tried harder to reach him. So when I wasn't taking my aim seriously and started to smile because we were sharing an activity together. I was seven and I.. He... "

 

"You don't have to.." 

 

Lena places her own hand atop Kara's, stopping the blond's protest.

 

A hard expression covered the CEO's features as she tried not to shake "Lionel shot me in the leg."

 

The Kryponian dropped the putter and just held the brunette from behind. "I'm so sorry." There was alot of things Lena tried to keep secret. Only a tiny fraction did the blond know about. During the Dr Fate co-vision experience occurence but that was only a small drop in the pond of what really happened in that house.

 

Lena laughed coldly "His words were 'Not so funny now is it. Now shoot with a purpose, not for play or it will be your death.'"

 

Kara just held on tighter.

 

The shorter woman continued angrily "I was forced to continue for another 15 rounds of shooting the targets while my leg was bleeding. It hurt so bad I could barely concentrate or stay conscious. If I missed because of the pain he'd hit me while lecturing me. Disappointment dripping from every word. I focused on the pain until it was my friend and I made sure I never missed again. I refused to pass out. Once I did that. He smiled for almost a second until he had his people drag me to the medical room to get patched up."

 

There's alot Kara feels coming through their bond. The blond is determined to take the darkhaired woman's burdens, help to purge them and to heal them if she can. Kara claimed that energy and drew it inside. 

 

Lena felt the shift.

 

"What would you like me to give you? To fill that space?"

 

"Your love."

 

"You have that always and unconditionally." Then finally after a few more moments of transmutation, Kara turns it into love and sends it back. It takes quite a bit of energy but Kara doesn't care. She'll give Lena every last drop if she has to.

 

The CEO felt lighter... even more so than after she admitted the truth of what happened all those years ago that she's kept locked away. She had refused to cry but now Lena felt she didn't have to. She feels stronger and the warmth pushing through also filling that space with courage. Lena no longer felt resentment although she really wanted to. That she has been bestowed with such a horrible experience growing up but again remembers with a sigh, that another version of herself somewhere in another universe had a wonderful loving family and fulfilling but short life. 

 

Kara really helps to heal the old wounds like no one or thing ever really has. Their bond has come to mean more to the brunette than anything in the world. It's strong and tangeable and Lena wouldn't give it up for anything, not even that. If the CEO had the chance to do it all over again, looking back at everything now, she wouldn't change a thing. All roads led to here, to Her.

 

Turning around in strong arms and returning the embrace, emerald hits azure. "Thank you."

 

Tilting her fair head down, Kara places a soft kiss upon lips. Slowly taking her time to soothe the brunette's spirit in another way she knows how.

 

A minute or an eternity later they both hear a throat clear and pull back quickly.

 

Now there was a small crowd behind them just smiling at the two love birds. Not knowing what exactly transpired only that they were snogging in the middle of the golf course.

 

Lena then bends down to retrieve their clubs and tosses the blond hers "I believe I was winning." She says with a playful smirk.

 

It took a second for Kara to see if the brunette was just putting up a façade but no it... it feels like she's genuinely happy, which makes Kara change her stride quickly even though they were interrupted "Don't count me out just yet we got this and one more hole. I still got a chance to catch up."

 

"In your dreams Danvers."

 

Kara takes aim of the little pink ball and drives it too far as it bounces rapidly off the two-by-fours and rolls back to where she hit it "Crap"

 

\-----

 

It was another thirty minutes later they got through all the holes and were having a great time. Unfortunately, Kara lost the first rounds bet.

 

"I say you cheated."

 

"Nope. Don't be a sore loser Kara."

 

"I'm not." The blond tried not to whine and then changed the subject "Come on let's hit the batting cages while they're still open before the temperature drops." She says as she hands in their clubs to the counter attendant. The woman nods and hands over two metal bats of varying sizes. One long and skinny, the other one more short and fat.

 

"You want to make another bet?" The brunette takes the short one and inspects the rubber handle for snags. The bat has tons of scuff marks but it looks satisfactory and hefts it to her shoulder.

 

"Yea no thanks." Kara says while grabbing the other bat. As the attendant turned away for a moment the Kryptonian accidently bends the aluminum handle 'CRAP!' Then quickly bends it back. Thankfully it was not destroyed, Kara nervously grabs the helmets and shuffles the brunette towards the door.

 

Lena laughs. "Okay what if I say I've never played baseball or softball before and it's my first time at batting."

 

"Hmmmmm what would we bet on... although with my luck you'll have a supernatural knack for it."

 

"True..." The brunette turns in front of the chainlink fencing with green threading as the blond hands her one of the helmets.

 

Kara then readjusts her bun lower so the helmet will fit... not that she needs it "Ok ok what about this. You have to write two articles for Catco."

 

"Oh ew. Honey I'm not sure that's a good idea."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I am biased, don't sugar coat anything and have no qualms of telling someone to shove it up their ass." She punctuated that by raising her bat in the air slightly.

 

The blond actually laughed at that with a tiny cringe "True but I think you'd do well in a small advice column, a technology buff analyst or an editorial on a specific topic plus you've been really diplomatic with your ambassador stuff. I think you'd be great actually." The warrior reasoned honestly.

 

Tapping her chin thoughtfully "You're on and if I win you have to... train LCorp fleet, my security and paramilitary in hand-to-hand combat for three weeks."

 

Now it was the Kryptonian's turn to be offput "Oh ew." 

 

Lena chuckles.

 

The VP rubs her temple then adjusts her glasses "I just got done with..."

 

The brunette softens at that "I know. I'm sorry for suggesting it but it is a good idea and you are getting antsy. I can think of something else if it really truly bothers yo..."

 

The brunette is right. It is a good idea so Kara relents "Fine. It's fine. I'll take that bet." Kara has been getting antsy but didn't want to admit that to the brunette just yet. That warlording is her favorite past time now. Kinda... the blurred lines from the memory thing really packs a wallop in your general everyday life. Not that she would have anything to really compare it to. Nor she thinks anyone else would either. It's just something else to add to long extensive list of skills right up there behind hunter, warrior, gladiator, assassin, butcher. Could she really call herself a hero anymore? Maybe that's something to think about later when they are not in the middle of a date trying to have quality fun time.

 

Lena gets the helmet on finally "Well ok then after you. So have you played before?"

 

Kara goes to open the empty stall's door as she explains "Yea me and Alex used to find any excuse to get some batting time in. Unfortunately, I had to start to pay for them to replace the bats after the 24th one was destroyed." 

 

The brunette giggles then notices Kara's head tilts for a moment.

 

'Go on.'

 

Pulling off her helmet quickly then hands the gear to the CEO to hold 'I'll be quick I promise.' The blond assures her and then heads towards the trees.

 

One of the attendants started towards where Kara was walking "Ma'am you can't be over there.."

 

Lena interrupts him "Scuse me sir I think that kid over there just kicked the machine."

 

"Oh dang." He was distracted by the possible destruction of property to forget all about the blond headed into the trees and foliage.

 

'We make a great team.'

 

'Absolutely.'

 

Almost ten minutes later Kara returns with a scowl, smelling of a combination of bleach, smoke, coconut shampoo and citrus bodywash.

 

Lena's nose scrunches at the harsh chlorine smell. The blond smells like an indoor pool 'What happened?'

 

'Well besides the fire, bank robbery and a car jacking there was some creatures in the sewer. Let's just say I needed a bath.' The warrior says with a grimace.

 

Handing back the batting equipment "I see. Well after you slugger. Show me how it's done."

 

"Ha ha."

 

\------

 

It was a little while later Kara actually had won these couple of rounds. Only because Lena suspects the blond was using her superspeed to hit the balls so now they are at the front counter to get the tag exquipment. After getting a few drinks and a stop at the facilities, they had handed their jackets off to Tomas who was on standby now that they're indoors for this round.

 

The blond helps Lena get her chest sensor on first with a kiss to the back of the neck "This should prove interesting." The CEO says with a note of amusement.

 

"Hmmm?" Kara hums as she's putting on the chest gear for the laser tag. Hoping this wasn't too much after the brunette had revealed what happened earlier.

 

The brunette cryptically replies "I'm obviously at an extreme disadvantage. Two hand guns please." She asks the counter worker as the man hands her two small laser guns.

 

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." The blond says with a half smile while hefting the dual handed rifle as they walk towards the entrance.

 

With a serious look "Please don't. I want you to go full out you understand?"

 

"This your pride talking?"

 

"You could say that." Lena's neutral expression is not giving anything away.

 

"Alright but this may be a rather superfast round." Kara adjusts her glasses with the rifle's nozzle.

 

The brunette enunciated slowly and clearly "Bring it."

 

So both women take off in opposite directions to enter in through different doors. The whole place is covered in black and neon paint. It's dark except for the small little overhead sensors for extra points and the blacklights.

 

Lena is actually having a good time because now she has to outthink her opponent who knows how she thinks, walks, feels, certain behaviors. On top of that her opponent also has Xray vision, super hearing, feel her, has an uncanny ability to know where she is even without the senses, who has actual ninja training and can hear her think. So.... how to beat said opponent.

 

They are the only two inside the maze for this round. Lena gets a few ideas and changes her pattern without having any internal dialogue.

 

Kara has put her glasses in her pocket and is skulking around in the shadows. Slipping in and out but still can see exactly where Lena is through the walls. The brunette's heartbeat is slightly elevated but not by much. Strange.... her foot pattern changed. Then the obvious next step in her path she didn't take and went in a completely different direction. The blond then superspeeds the other direction to come around the other corner to catch Lena in a pinchpoint.

 

Then the darkhaired woman changes her pattern again and goes down a open area towards the middle. That makes Kara have to double back and speed around the outside.

 

It was another two minutes in that Kara starts to feel a hot burning inside. 'Oh shit' She drops her weapon and tries to hold on to the wall as a white hot orgasm rips through her. Completely oblivious to what's going on around her, the blond closes her eyes and rides it out. Meanwhile Lena, breathing heavily, comes around the corner and fires both her weapons into the Kryptonian's chest. Taking pity on her dear spouse, the CEO then drops her own weapons and holds the blond gently as she comes down from her high. Giving kisses and whispered soft endearments in her ear.

 

Kara is still breathing raggedly "That was..." 

 

A huge smile is plastered across the CEO's face "Great?"

 

"Yes wow great so beyond great... but cheating."

 

"Nope. I tipped the overwhelming odds in my favor. That my dear is flawless victory." Giving another kiss and then steps back to retrieve her weapons. Lena bounces a bit because that was exciting in more ways than one. This was a awesome idea.

 

Post bliss face, Kara tries to steady her legs "How did you.. that was fast."

 

Happy at the result and the state she has Kara in "I'm always aroused because of you. I just suppress it most of the time." Lena says matter-of-factly.

 

Blowing the little strands of escaped hairs from her face, The warrior offers "Do you need to.."

 

"I'll be fine till we get home. I think our time is up anyways."

 

"You are So amazing."

 

With a smirk "I know." Lena flips her hair over her shoulder and then heads towards the exit with a little extra sway in those hips.

 

The blond gathers her gun with a goofy lovestruck smile and follows closely behind on semi-wobbily legs.

 

\-----

 

They wound up in the arcade section for hours and had decided to exchange all their e-tickets into glowsticks with the exception of one large Pikachu and a eyeglass, nose and mustache combo Kara is wearing and looks utterly ridiculous in. Both women are  
covered in glowstick necklaces, bracelets, mouth pieces and so on laughing and giggling.

 

"Check these moves." Kara then shows off some interesting glowstick moves with her hands. Going back and forth then around speeding up and slowing down. Then changing directions and doing circles.

 

"Did you go to a rave party I didn't know about?"

 

The blond was still dancing around with the sticks on strings now "Maybe... If only I had a glow staff that would be pretty awesome."

 

Lena gave the blond plenty of clearance to not get smacked "I might have a few of those somewhere."

 

"No way." Kara stops midmotion and the sticks swing around and smacks herself in the mouth. 'Ack'

 

The brunette chuckles "Mmmm. Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time." Knowing this would've probably been what their first date was going to be like had all those other events not occured. Well if either of them gathered up enough courage to. Kara was on the cusp and Lena was trying so hard not to acknowledge her own feelings thinking the blond was not interested. It was a very difficult time walking the line between friends and something more. 

 

Kara pulls the brunette forward gently and rubs her shoulders to help stave off the chill of the crisp night air "Yea was pretty great. It's kinda nice being back to civilization." The blond admires the way the lights reflect across the angles and planes of the CEO's face. It's glow is only enhancing the beauty of her bondmate's features. Especially the green makes her eyes look like emerald fire, like... Kryptonite actually. It makes her heart stop for a moment.

 

They just stand in the parking lot like a bunch of lovestruck goofs taking in the moment slowly.

 

Also enjoying the way the colors dance and play over the blond's skin. Even with the overhead parkinglot stadium lights it still looks angelic. Emotions get caught in Lena's throat "I bet."

 

"And being here with you." The VP breathed out.

 

"Mmmmhmmmm." Then the shorter woman leans forward to kiss Kara's sweet lips. It's semi-awkward because of the fake nose and 'stache and they start giggling into it. "You know I think you'd look good in a mustache."

 

They start walking back to the car while holding hands. "If you say so." Kara replies.

 

"You never thought about it?"

 

"Not really. I just play with the fake ones sometimes. I mean if it's something you'd like to try.."

 

"Not unless you do." Lena gently reminds her.

 

"Ahhh ok then. Well let's get movin I hear pizza calling my name."

 

"You and me both darling."


	244. 244

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Past relationship- mental and emotional abuse

Really early morning quality time

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

 

Lena is extremely observant and always memorizes every detail and what warms her heart every time is how Kara always cleans the brunette's hairbrush without a word. The CEO never mentioned anything to the blond about it nor brought it up in conversation. Just when Kara came home and was officially moved in, it just started happening. 

 

Marta also mysteriously stopped vacuuming and any slow drains in the showers and bathroom sink were miraculously clear. Now the brunette knows she sheds rabbits and always had a battle with her hair but now it's become seamless. There's no evidence of long hair stuck to any carpets or rugs anywhere. It was during a particular connection night that she found out the truth and it was so endearing. Kara took over hair control of the house, takes it to a certain place outside and burns it off. 

 

That is odd but when Lena further thought about any reasons why the Kryptonian would burn any remnants of their hair it made sense in two ways. One, magic, curses and spells and two, their DNA/RNA. That was one thing that Lena did not think ahead on about their strands of codings. However, the blond was very vigilant in her approach and Lena never saw another speck unless she ran her fingers through her hair or an eyelash would fall off. Every so often.. like today, Kara is gently brushing the CEO's dark tresses reverantly. 

 

While observing the blond's reflection in the large dresser mirror, Lena feels the love radiating from her spouse and can't stop the words from falling from her lips "You are so beautiful." 

 

The warrior hums "Mmmm so are you."

 

"Can you take a compliment from me without feeling obligated to give one back?" 

 

"Can you also be aware of your beauty without me having to remind you?" Kara reminds her softly while continuing the brush strokes.

 

"It's not..."

 

"Be honest. I know remember?" She waves the brush to stop the brunette's further self-deprecation tirade. 

 

Lena admits with a sigh "Yea...we both have a hangup on our own looks." 

 

"And?" The warrior continues to brush soothingly.

 

"We find comfort and safety in the fact that we're incredibly in love and we're not superficial freaks but we find eachother very aesthetically pleasing as well so in reasoning with that should find ourselves and our own bodies sexy as hell." The CEO says in a recalcitrant-like flourish while fiddling with the bedsheets.

 

The blond knows her wife is being stubborn "Right. Ok so name part of yourself physically that you do like." and points at the mirror.

 

"I uhhh like my lips."

 

"And?"

 

"My breasts."

 

"Do you play with them when I'm not looking? Should I be jealous?" Kara says cheekily while continuing to brush.

 

"Nooo not really. I love yours more and spend ample more time with them more than my own." The brunette says honestly.

 

Locking eyes in the mirror for a moment, a blond brow lifts "Really?"

 

"Mmmhmm. What about you?"

 

"My elbows."

 

"Elbows?? You can't see your elbows."

 

The blond smirks "No but I like how effective they are in a battle."

 

Lena slaps a thigh. "You're ridiculous. Pick a feature you like that you can see for visually pleasing reasons."

 

It took her a moment to think about it "My hands and.. my hair."

 

Lena notices how the warrior hesitates and sorta knows where this is coming from "Baby.."

 

"I've made peace with the scars."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

She shrugged "I can only accept them and move on. When I came home..." The blond's voice cracked slightly and the brushing slowed "I didn't care about that stuff because I wanted to hide and not stand out... When I came to Earth I had to hide. When I became Cat's assistant I had to take an interest on my looks to fill the role. I adopted it because I didn't address how I felt about myself of which I'm still unsure. When people said I looked pretty I didn't believe them because it was merely a role I was playing. Then.. when I was with Mon-El come to find out his real name is Lar Gand. He used El as a manipulation against me. Anyways... He was very hung up on looks. Comments about where's my makeup? And 'Are you wearing that?' Then making suggestions I should change or be more feminine. He wouldn't listen to what I had to say." 

 

Lena waited patiently.

 

The warrior continues after a breath "So I tried harder thinking there was something wrong with me. I thought with the right direction and training he could be a hero. I didn't see the little things he was doing. I started questioning myself more and more often. He kinda forced himself into my life and tried to take control little by little. I didn't realize what he was doing at the time because I had this idea of him and romanticised expectations that 'oh he just needs time to change'. Now that I look back it felt forced and I dunno. I kept pieces of myself hidden inside once again afraid I would mess things up. So my looks have just been there like a book sitting on a shelf. Knowing it's there but not really opening it up to read into it further." Kara explained with a melancholy tone. 

 

Remembering how fucked up that whole relationship actually was. It took Kara alot to finally talk about it. How mad it made her and how infuriating he was but she kept it inside because the Kryptonian felt the weight of other peoples expectations and wanted to believe the best in people. She also placed expectations upon him and not really listening to her inner voice. The blond cared about him but... it's nothing in comparison to what she has now. In fact it's downright insulting she ever settled for anything less. It makes her queasy thinking about it.

 

"Knowing everything I went through was for a reason...I wear them proudly. Now looking at them.. from time to time, I get flashbacks so I stopped looking. So I've made peace with them as best as I can for now. I do accept that you find me aesthetically pleasing and it makes me feel good. Helps to clear some of the fog and confusion because really I'm all yours and if I can please you in any way I'll do it with a smile." Kara finished then places a kiss to the dark head and puts the brush on the nightstand for the moment.

 

This was a breakthrough in communication for Kara. For her to open up and admit it verbally was a very good sign.

 

"C'mere. Look at me." The brunette turns around and pulls Kara closer and gives her a soft look. "I don't want you to sacrifice anything you like to do for me. You can dress and do whatever you want without judgement from me. I love how you look and I love making you smile. You're beautiful to me in anyway I can have you. So if you want to wear potato sacks, shave your head bald and walk around barefoot all day making furniture, I don't care as long as you are happy. Lar or whatever his stupid name is was gaslighting, controlling and manipulating you and I swear Kara if I ever see that overgrown manchild I'm not sure what I'll do." Lena finishes with a low growl then pulls Kara's face in close. 

 

Looking deeply into azure pools and states with utter heartfelt conviction "You are so very beautiful to me inside and out and I would never want anyone else to share my life or lives with. You're beautiful baby. Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect just the way you are. My sweet beautiful Kara."

 

A small strangled cry came from Kara's throat as the brunette pulled the warrior tightly to her chest as she arranged them back against the pillows and held the blond as she cried. Back then had Lena known the extent of what was happening she would've interferred. What Kara experienced was only the tip of the iceberg. The CEO remembers the supposed reality where Kara and Mon-El stayed together and oh this makes Lena's heart hurt just thinking about it but poor precious Kara committed suicide to escape the pain of that relationship.

 

Honestly Lena wants to kill the Daxamite. If she thought her hatred for Edge and TaNak was something, this was on a whole 'nother level. If the brunette had known, she would've shot him on the Daxamite ship but that could've caused a whole different fiasco and possibly a deep rift between her and the Kryptonian. The emotional repercussions from that, Kara would've probably blamed herself in the process and Lena would come clean then yea no. 

 

Things are the way they are supposed to be and to tamper any further with the past would cause more problems. She still doesn't know what changes took place or repercussions because of Kara's recent trip but then again would she really know in the first place? or was their reality timeline already in play with Kara being in the past... damn temporal nonsense. It gives her a headache thinking about it.

 

Kissing the blond head, Lena vows to never let Kara ever feel inadequate in her skin no matter what body changes she may go through. Lena could've been more sensitive and considerate of that fact during the time when Kara first came home and also how the blond kept playing with the image inducer and tended to avoid the mirror.

 

At first it was just giving Kara time to do whatever she needed to work through her internal issues but this ran deep from before. When she was a young child hiding on a foreign and alien planet. Then going through public school and then the secret identity thing. Then everything else... The brunette should've picked up on it sooner but then again she's not the best example of self-esteem and positive self body image either. Ok so they'll have to work on it together.

 

After another thirty minutes of just holding Kara, the blond finally collected herself and kissed the brunette's collarbone. "Thank you."

 

"Tell me what you need."

 

"Just this." Kara says with a squeeze.

 

The genius felt it and accepted that yes she is making a difference in Kara's emotional and mental health. It makes Lena smile as she gently rubs the blond's back.


	245. 245

Leo Corde

 

Currently docked at Magnus Fortuna Starbase

 

Eventually they mosied on out of bed and got ready for the day. Lena made breakfast while the blond had to step out for Supergirl duties. She made a large pot of apple cinnamon oatmeal, some fresh fruit, cottage cheese and of course tons of bacon with the bacon grease mixed with flour, cream and seasonings to make a bacon gravy to pour over rice. 

 

The other options were bacon fried rice or herring and Lena was not in the mood to deal with that this morning. The Kryptonian is particular about that nowadays. The more fat to keep her going the better otherwise they'd be going through too much food and Kara would constantly have to stop to refuel. 

 

And now the brunette is pouring over reports from the new engine tests in engineering. Wanting to make sure everything is calibrated correctly.

 

"Teno Hey can you transfer me the data on the variance readings to my console please."

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

"This shows a 27% increased efficiency output but it's showing more strain on the power cuplinks."

 

"I think we'll need to switch to the Vosh turbines in the interim, it should alleviate the strain." Teno adds while typing in some new calculations.

 

"Agreed. The cobalt-based superalloys will handle it better. Go ahead."

 

Teno begins the transfer function.

 

"Here let me try this new gadget I've been working on from the Thanagarians ship that should help with that." 

 

"Harrison wait! You can't mix those two technologies without a.."

 

She was too late to stop the man from plugging it in and blew the entire relay system effectively shutting down the ship's power grid. 'ShitMierdePutainMalakaBitchEnfoiréGagoFuckerPendejoAsshatConnardCocksuckerKsaaaa'

 

They were a floating tin can.

 

Having to grab onto her console to not float off, the brunette growls out sharply into the now dead silent and pitch black room "Get The Fuck out of My engine room Now Harrison before I launch you Out of an airlock."

 

"I'm so sorry Commodore I didn't think..." He whines out and then tries to grab onto something and his fingers finds purchase on a railing.

 

She snapped "No you didn't Think! Now OUT!"

 

He launches himself towards where he thinks is the exit door and hits a few walls before finally getting out and working his way down the corridor. 

 

Lena is beyond livid. 'All that work...'

 

If she doesn't get the power systems up soon they are all going to run out of air and freeze. She had the redundancy systems on diagnostic and now since that didn't complete before the idiot tried to shove two pieces of completely different technology together had fried it. It wouldn't have blown out the entire system any other time. It would've been redirected and transfered with some minor glitches but nooooo it had to be during downtime and a testing phase.

 

She wants to cry. This ship took months of hardwork. She had to think fast. They're going to have to gut the thing to check or replace what got fried. It could take several more months. She's going to have to evacuate the ship. She pulls her phone and makes a call to the dockstation manager. 

 

"Maxine? I need evacuation protocol yellow tau for the Leo. No I have a suit and currently we have enough air at the moment. I say about three hours worth with the full crew contingent. No an umbilical won't work right now. Yes alright thank you." She then hangs up and rubs her head.

 

A few moments of silence before she starts to head towards the emergency station to get a suit. She suddenly feels a slight draft of air.

 

"Hey you ok?"

 

'Oh my God. It is so good to hear your voice.'

 

"Here." Kara quickly gets Lena into the emergency suit she picked up on the way. "I heard what happened and I'm here to help."

 

The brunette almost bursted out in tears of relief "You don't have to.."

 

"But I want to. Give me a few minutes and I'll have this baby up and running in no time." The blond woman grinned although it wasn't visable the brunette could feel it.

 

'Well then come here for a second.' Lena grabs the front of the warrior's suit.

 

"Oh" 

 

The brunette thanks the Kryptonian in the way she knows best and presses their lips together knowing instinctually where they were. Then dips her tongue in and deepens their kiss with fierce passion.

 

The zero gravity aspect was interesting as the blond grasps the shorter woman's hips with a small whimper.

 

Pulling back, Lena husks out "Thank you."

 

"Oh yea. Anytime. Any any anytime Ms Luthor." The blond utters back. Knowing there were still a few crewmen foating around chattering in the background trying not to panic.

 

Then the Kryptonian steps back and activates the brunette's gravity boots, warmth and lighting system emitting a soft amber glow. As it locks the CEO down to the flooring, she gives the hero a thumbs up. 

 

Since Kara could see all the fried parts it was really only a matter of minutes to replace. It was nice to see that the brunette had added a bunch of the tech she put in the Lucky Potstickers folder. It will make things much easier. It also looks like Lena's been adding technology from the Alura/Kara AI database. 

 

It makes the blond wonder when the genius had time to look. It makes her smile. Kara probably needs to update the thing now. It's a bit outdated from the time she scanned herself. Althought the personality sets may be different now and may have to make an alternate version. Something to ponder later. 

 

'Well let's get crackin.' The blond thinks as she pops her knuckles.

 

She Hyperzips all throughout the ship even if it wasn't pitch black she'd been a constant blur. It made everyone a bit colder with the uncharacteristic wind. Only a handful of crewman had gotten ahold of flashlights but it didn't really matter because the Kryptonian was back in twenty minutes later with a "Ta-Da!" Reminiscent of Wall-E when asked what his directive was. 

 

Three seconds later the lighting and everything comes back online. The engines flare and hum to life and the consoles are up and running as well. Wiping her hands on her suit pants, Supergirl has a smug look on her face but seems to have forgotten about the lipstick still smeared all over her mouth.

 

'That is totally not your shade.'

 

'Crap! I forgot.' The warrior wipes it off quickly. Hopefully no one else saw. Tuning in for a second 'Pheew' No they didn't notice as they all flopped down to the floor when the artificial gravity kicked back in and were still busy collecting themselves.

 

"Thank you Supergirl." Lena grinned, her nose wrinkling up cheerfully.

 

The others finally saw the hero and cheered.

 

Kara studied the room and supplied "I hope you don't mind I made some improvements."

 

"Oh please don't.. "

 

"Don't worry. It's good. Trust me." The Kryptonian assured with a shake of blond locks.

 

The brunette replies with polite professionalism "Alright. Again thank you for your assistance. This would've taken at least three months to get back online." Then unlocks her magnaboots and disables the suit.

 

"I'm happy I could help. You all stay out of trouble. Sorry but you know.. duty calls."

 

The crew give another couple of hoots and hollers as the Kryptonian zips off.

 

A tiny smile playing around the CEO's lips 'You are So in for a treat tonight.'

 

'Can't wait.'

 

What the brunette didn't notice was fingerpad imprints on the underside of her console station where she had gripped during her expletive tirade.


	246. 246

Magnus Fortuna Starbase

 

Ko's Atrium Bistro and Grill

 

Kara had wound up making all the upgrades, calibrations and integrations of all the new and recent technology acquired from all the recent species they had come into contact with including all the backlogs. So in essence the Kryptonian took care of all the work for the next 12 months in a matter of minutes and completely freed up the brunette's schedule for the next three days. Funny how things turn out.

 

As for crewmen Harrison, he's been reassigned to the science lab on a buddy system. Which is setup with an independent power supply for tests. She wanted to throttle the man for such a juvenile mistake but ultimately since Supergirl literally saved his ass and made things better. Lena is being lenient by handing that over to his CO-Commanding Officer to handle or else she wouldn't be.

 

So Lena is at the Magnus Fortuna having an impromptu lunch with Tendall and his family. Since Kara is keeping an eye on Alex for the day, the CEO is getting to know the other side of the family a little bit better.

 

"So your father tells me you're an excellent writer." The brunette says and then takes a big bite of her large Southwest salad. She also has a double cheeseburger and chili cheese dog with onions and jalapenos. That was surprising but she had an odd craving for it.

 

Fareen's excited voice was lyrical in it's tone and measure "Yes! Well I hope so! I enjoy it and several others seem to think so too." Then takes another bite of her pork chop on her plate.

 

Swallowing, the brunette then inquires with a smile "Any particular topic, type or style?"

 

"I enjoy writing poetry and sometimes fiction." The young Lingan says softly with exuberance. She then smiled and continued "I have several stories right now but only two are completed."

 

"Well I'd love to read them." Lena says sincerely.

 

The gold skinned girl slightly blushed. Then her older brother Tendesh spoke up. "I think she'd like that. Sorry she gets shy around others."

 

"It's fine I'm sorry if I'm being too forward. I forget sometimes how amazing authors and great writers are wonderful artists with the parchment, may have a difficult time with the spoken word." The CEO says 

 

Tendall laughed "Very true!"

 

They had caught the spies. One of the attendents to the Reesar delegation was good friends with one of the Teurillian attendants. The security caught them both trying to poison Reesar Ambassadors Alak and Yopar during a banquet with an attempt to pin it on Teurillian Ambassador Choran to tarnish relations hoping to start a war. Come to find out the Reesar attendant was a war orphan who happened to be raised by Lorfians and moved back to Reesa a few years ago.

 

So it's mostly been quiet after that. Everything else has been going good with further developing good relations. Althought that's not to say there aren't more spies or assassins but for now things have seemed to calm down. 

 

Tendesh gives a small head tilt and nostril flare. "Father?"

 

"It is alright Tendesh." The elder Lingan attempts to calm the boy.

 

A dark brow raises "Is something wrong?"

 

"I apologize. Your nephew has picked up the fact that your biology is changing." Tendall admits quietly.

 

"Oh." That was unexpected. Lena was aware that she had changed or is in process and that yes Lingan noses are sensitive but she didn't think it was a problem.

 

Looking around first to make sure no one was close, Tendall leans forward and whispers "It is alright. As we have mentioned we don't judge genmodders." 

 

She goes to explain but then drifts off unsure how to proceed "I haven't tampered with mine. This is apparently a natural progression for ummm..." Lena is still somewhat embarrassed talking about something that isn't widely known or accepted for many people's beliefs systems and honestly it's something she likes to keep for just between the two of them. That only the bondmates share. This will be the first time sharing this.. well besides the in-laws.

 

Fareen and Sura's eyes got wide with shock and then wonder "The Sacred Bond." They both uttered almost subvocally but Lena heard it loud and clear.

 

She put her fork down "Oh so you've heard about this before?" The CEO wasn't sure if what they were talking about was the same but she wanted to clarify. Hopefully it's not a problem.

 

Tendesh spoke with a mild scoff dismissing the notion "That is just a myth." 

 

The woman attempts to assuage the situation "I apologize for Tendesh's behavior. Some of our youth have not been embracing some our more ancient ways and teachings." Sora says with a scrunch of her gold nose. Moving auburn hair out of the way as she glares at her son admonishing his rude display.

 

"No it's alright please go on. I'd love to hear more." The CEO replied easily.

 

The older woman explains "Soulmates I believe is the appropriate Earth term. For our people it is the Sacred Bond that even death cannot break."

 

Taking a sip of her sweet tea, with a soft shy smile the brunette supplies "Kara calls us bondmates so it is the same I believe."

 

"So it is true?!" Fareen's eye lit up. "That's so romantic!"

 

"There's no way to prove that." The boy stated while dipping a fry in his ketchup 

 

Tendall reasoned while wiping his face with a napkin "You can smell it can you not?"

 

The teenster waves off "Mere circumstancial evidence."

 

She didn't react "You sound like a scientist."

 

The teen smiles at that "Yes I'm going to be working with our herbalists."

 

Lena admits with a smile "That's great too. I am also a scientist who didn't believe in such things until it happened to me." She adds extra chipotle ranch dressing to her salad and stirs it a bit more. Then takes another bite with a big chicken chunk. 'Mmmmm'

 

"So you say."

 

"Tendesh!" Sora reprimands him.

 

The boy then gives the forgiveness hand ritual sincerely to the brunette and waits. "Sorry auntie for my rudeness."

 

She nods accepting his apology.

 

Sora then whispers "I hope I don't overstep but have you both exhibited signs or other abilities you didn't have before? If you don't mind me asking. I just find this absolutely fascinating. I've been working in the temple transcribing our old texts and I've read up on this quite a bit."

 

Lena admits hesitantly "Yes it's just umm very personal to me and I apologize if I seem uncomfortable with discussing it. However, I will admit that my physiological makeup has been altering itself to match my wife's."

 

"I understand. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. The Clan Zurrah would like to invite you and Kara to Linga for our annual Festival of Lights next month. Just let us know and we'll get your hut set up." The Lingan woman says happily with sincerity then takes a bite of her steak.

 

That makes the brunette think of their little hut back on Huahine-nui. "Thank you so much. That would be amazing."

 

 

______________

 

 

Somewhere above the troposphere

 

 

Supergirl is floating up here thinking about things. Alot of things. Trying to make sense of herself and her feelings. She ran into an issue today where she almost killed a man who fleeing the scene of a hit and run. The kid was badly injured and instead of taking the child to the hospital first, Supergirl almost snapped the man's neck after ripping him out of his truck. It took her a second to realize what she was doing and got the kid to the ER. 

 

Then again where the blond couldn't decide what to do first either stop a truckbomb or save people in a burning building. Supergirl saved everyone with plenty of time to spare but it was the indecision time that was gnawing at her. It's almost like she's out of sync with herself. Which completely doesn't make sense. Must be some lingering effects from the temporal overlap with her personality sets. 'Ugh this is frustrating.'

 

After several minutes listening intently, eyes closed, a flapping sound gets closer along with a familiar heartbeat.

 

They both just hovered there for a few minutes in silence.

 

Superman's voice breaks the silence "I uhhhh did some thinking and research and ummm you were right. I've been acting like a jackass about this and I owe both you and Lena an apology. So I uhhh... I'm sorry Kara. Lois and I would like you both to come to dinner next week please."

 

Kara smiles "As long as it's not Saturday you have a deal."

 

He chuckled with a bit of confusion "Uh sure."

 

"But look I need time off."

 

"Well you covered for us so it's the least we can do. How much time we talkin?" Clark inquires gently.

 

Kara reluctantly admits "I don't know yet. Some is for my mental health." 

 

"Yea no problem. Is everything ok?"

 

"Yes and no. My last trip has me second guessing myself and I can't do that in the field." She adds with a somber expression.

 

The dark haired man nods "I understand that. Take as much time as you need. If you want to talk I'm here for you."

 

"I appreciate that Kal."

 

"Although if something major happens..."

 

A short nod "Understood."

 

"Ma's been asking about you. It's been a long time since you visited the farm."

 

Kara feels bad about that "Yea I know." She admits with a sigh. There's been alot of things and people she's been neglecting with all the Superheroing, disappearances... death. Well that's the way she feels anyway. Like everyone that cares about her has been put through the wringer repeatedly. The blond didn't want to admit it earlier but Cat was right... why does Lena put up with all this?

 

'You both took vows you idiot. It doesn't mean bail when things get hard, to spare people or yourself pain. Means stick it out together. Stronger together. Even if it's rough.' Kara internally scolds herself. 'You'd be a total mess and wreck without her. You know this.'

 

The truth of that rings loud and clear as another pulse comes through. 

 

"I'll see what I can do to get out there soon." She gives a half smile.

 

His head tilts and so does the blond's.

 

Hearing that sound is back in Metropolis, the blond supplies "That one is all yours little cousin."

 

Clark laughed and took off.

 

Kara floats around a little longer just to breath freely for a few more minutes. National City then begins to pick up in criminal activity then the blond Kryptonian gets moving.


	247. 247

Above National City 

 

The Mud Skipper 

 

 

They had a wonderful lunch and Lena wishes the Kryptonian would've been there. It's interesting getting used to being a part of a family with a different culture and learning the dynamics. Which reminds her, she needs to check in on Shayera. The woman hasn't checked in yet and it's making Lena nervous. Bruce had already called so she knows they're back from mission so what's going on.

 

Sora had promised to send over copies of their religious texts that mentioned the Sacred Bond so that way maybe Kara could help compare notes since the young Luthor preferred not to delve into that. It's too private. Too precious and Lena is just not ready to really talk about it yet.

 

Now she's out at a test site. More specifically at one of the city's major designated landfills. Lena is in a basic shuttle craft but this one has been specially rigged with a modified Quasi-shield so technically it is now a transmogrification matter conversion beam they'll be doing field tests with. She is keeping her little fanny inside of the ship so she doesn't have to smell anything thankfully. 

 

This tiny ship only has very basic equipment and enough to only four people comfortably. It's a top secret mission so they are calling the small hybrid prototype ship with these integrative technologies and magic The Mud Skipper. It seemed appropriate given the way it looks and it's current mission. Lena doesn't trust anyone with this so it's just her, Paul and her top engineer Gerry who's already been Lotow and Kryptonian approved.

 

"Gerry let's isolate the northeast quadrant there where the larger items are. Let's do a tight beam, short burst at about half power."

 

"What setting you want it for?" The man drawled out.

 

"Let's go with water for now. Don't want to do anything too fancy just yet in case I have to tweak it."

 

"You're the boss."

 

They are hovering, cloaked about 300 feet above the mountain of trash and there are tons of birds scavenging it. 

 

"Would you like to pull tha trigger ma'am?"

 

"Actually yes I would." She hops into the gunners seat after he finished adjusting the controls. Taking aim she fires and dutifully, the spot she nailed had turned to water.

 

"Yes!" 

 

The older man chuckles. "I'm gonna check the stats and then we can play with it a bit."

 

"Ok how's it look?"

 

The engineer drawled "Lookin' good. All within tolerance. You wanna switch it to metal blocks?"

 

"Hmmm but what kind?"

 

"Gold is good. I think it's at $1300 an ounce right now. It's 'bout the same as palladium." The engineer reasons off the top of his slightly balding head.

 

"Hmmmm we don't have alot of cargo space and if this doesn't work I might have to wash my nose out with bleach. Let's do Palladium for it's applications."

 

The man shrugs. "We could just sell off the gold but you are the boss so it's yer call."

 

Paul chimes in "Or maybe both and you can make commemorative gold coins to give out as gifts or achievement awards."

 

The CEO hums with approval "Now that's an idea. Alright let's try one of each."

 

The brunette alters the settings and then decides what size block she wants them in. 'Something small like maybe... 1 kilo bars.' She fiddles with the inputs once more and then waits a second. "Transport ready?"

 

"On stand by."

 

"Here we go." Lena fires.

 

An hour had passed and now they have a super mixed stack of the precious metals filling up all their tiny cargo space and they are getting near the small crafts maximum limit for weight and the whole northeast quadrant is spotless. Well except for the mud, bugs and birds. Lena is ecstatic and practically bouncing in her seat. Today has been such a turnaround day and off the wall that she's about ready to go home and relax but this is spectacular. It passed all the tests. Lena can't stop her inner boogie and can't wait to tell Kara when she gets home. 'Yes!!!' "Alright. Let's wrap this up and go home."

 

"You wanna use the portal instead? It'd be faster."

 

"Sure why not but let's get above the cloudline first."

 

"Aye aye sir." The man salutes and then pilots the ship as instructed.

 

"Urf don't call me sir." She scrunches her nose in distaste.

 

"Yes ma'am"

 

They have to keep this underwraps. It's ultimately the philosopher's stone. Although it would render gold with the value of a grain of sand but there would be a large outcry or rush to gain dominion over the technology. Possibly more assassins or maybe even small tactical nuke drones. That is a very real and possible threat she has considered. Making enemies of everyone and knowing what their capabilities are will make the future incredibly problematic if this isn't handled just right.

 

Strategically she's not ready for that type of battle yet. There are other things in the works the brunette needs to tackle. She'll handle working on practical strategies around those possible contingencies as soon as she get's back to the Starbase but in the meantime the brunette's contemplating about what to do tonight for Kara's present or presents... 'Hmmmm'

 

Afew minutes later they enter the portal and arrive right just outside of the Starbase. 

 

Lena makes a few more entries into the console she's sitting at "Prepare for remote docking clearance and bring her in slow."

 

"Aye"

 

____________

 

Arias Danvers House 

 

 

Opening mutliple drawers and rifling through them 'Wow talk about unorganized. Lena wouldn't let me getaway with nonsense like this. Not that I'd want to.' Most of the drawers in the Arias Danvers household was a mix of variable chaotic junk drawers. 'Why are there spices in this drawer?!'

 

"Hey where do you keep the rubber spatulas?" The blond then uses her xray vision "Wait nevermind found it." Kara is in the kitchen trying to make several food items the redhead could eat without it hurting too much. 

 

Kara starts hesitantly as she stirs the soup pot while tossing in a bit of thyme "So I was wonderin..." looking over to where the redhead is laying on the couch.

 

The director turns her head to look at her sister from over the back of the couch "Yea? What?"

 

"How about we reinstate sister night? I dunno maybe take a small roadtrip." The blond hedges as she clicks the burner knob to the off position then plugs in the blender's base.

 

The director cringes "Is this because of what I said while under the influence of a narcotic?" Alex remembered everything she had said and was appalled at what transpired. Hence why she's not using them anymore. She didn't mean to hurt her sister after everything that happened to her. The redhead didn't want to add more emotional baggage to the warrior's already long list of horrible experiences. If anything she wants to be a safe haven, a rock for her superhero sister. Since she couldn't always protect Kara then Alex wanted to spare the woman any additional agony even if it's self inflicted.

 

Kara rinses out the glass and wipes it out thoroughly "No. It's something we needed to do anyways." Then dries it off.

 

"You are a lousy liar Kara."

 

Kara slams the blender down into it's base and locks it."Damnit Alex let it go." Then pours in the still hot soup into the blender.

 

"I will if you do."

 

The blond washes out the pot and sets it aside. She rubs her temple for a moment then turns back to the blender with a sigh "I'm fine now. Lena helped."

 

"Oh"

 

Kara closes the lid and hits puree after a few moments she continues in between the blender's noise "She showed me your wedding and you guys looked great. Even if I didn't get the chance to be there at least I have that. I'm just sorry I failed being there for the biggest events of your life." The Kryptonian said in a melancholy tone.

 

"You're going to be here for many more.."

 

"We don't know that."

 

"Kara.."

 

"Just give me a minute." The blond finishes blending the rest of the soup chunks where Alex can suck it through a straw and get all her nutrition. Cooling it off a bit with a burst of frosty air, she puts it into a tall mug. Kara walks over to the living room and hands the redhead the blended soup gently. "Here." Sitting against the edge of the couch Kara then opens her arm for the older sister to snuggle into and she does.

 

They sit there in silence for a few minutes as the director drinks the lukewarm vegetable beef smoothie through the straw.

 

*Sigh* "I treated you badly when I came back after everything you went through..."

 

"But..." Alex tries to protest.

 

"No let me finish. You remember when we were younger and we talked about being maid of honor for eachother. I wanted that for you. I looked forward to that day specifically. Then when you talked about your discovery about yourself I was worried you wouldn't get that. But then I figured things out in my head that it didn't matter even if the perception of the person you were marrying was different. Because whatever makes you happy makes me happy. I wanted to be there for your happiest day and I wasn't. I had failed you and failed my vision for being there for you. I was in fact cruel to you upon my return. Not that that was my intention but I repeatedly hurt you after failing miserably at being your sister. I have alot to make up for but I can't guarantee I'll be there for any more moments. So while I can, I want to try and get back into our old routine you know?" Kara explained solemnly.

 

"You do realise that I love you no matter what right? Even if you weren't there physically, you were still in our minds and our hearts every step of the way. It's not your fault Kara. Nothing is guaranteed and I would love to have our Danvers routine back but honestly you have nothing to make up for. So stop beating yourself up for that. You have enough of the world on your shoulders and I refuse to add to that. You never failed me in any way you understand?" Alex gives a watery smile.

 

Giving a short nod and smile, Kara kisses a reddish brown head "Mmmm. I love you too." After a beat "How are you feeling?"

 

"Like someone ripped teeth out of my damn jaw ya doofus."

 

Kara laughed.

 

They're gonna be fine, the redhead muses and then goes to grab the remote from the blond's hand. "Now give me that. I haven't finished watching The Voice."

 

"Urf fine but I wanted to watch Iron Chef." Kara gives her a look then hands over the device.

 

"Maybe later." The older Danvers sister supplies while slurping more of her beef soup smoothie. "This isn't half bad."

 

"I learned how to cook. Can't say the same for you."

 

"Hey now!"


	248. 248

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex and sexy times.

Lena's old apartment

 

Shayera hasn't returned any calls and everything is going straight to voicemail so the CEO is determined to figure out what's going on and make sure the Thanagarian woman is alright. So the brunette is here at her old apartment to check on the redhead.

 

"Shay?" Lena calls out after she unlocked and opened the door.

 

Not hearing any reply but all the lights are on.

 

Closing the door behind her she tries again "Shayera?"

 

Hearing a crash from one of the guest bedrooms, Lena pulls out her blaster and makes her way quickly down the hall. The door is open and as she makes the turn, gun at the ready, Lena gets an eyefull of something she would have never ever wanted to see. The winged-woman was straddling and grinding on the amazon's face "Oh My God"

 

"SHIT!"

 

The redhead tumbles down onto the floor as some feathers fly and tries to pull the sheets over herself but Diana just lays there with a self-satisfied smirk not bothering to cover up at all.

 

Lena turns around abruptly, faces the hallway and walks right back out towards the kitchen.

 

Putting the blaster on the counter, the brunette pulls out a bottle of scotch from underneath the island and takes a long chug of the drink. Hoping that it would wash and delete the imagine from her brain but no... it's not working. She takes another swig. 'Damn photographic memory Ugh.'

 

Shayera comes stumbling out of the room with shorts and a tank top on and walks over to where Lena is standing as the dark haired woman takes a third swig.

 

"A call would've been nice Shayera to let me know you were alive."

 

Her wings dip slightly "I know. I'm sorry I got distracted." The Thanagarian woman says apologetically.

 

"Do Not tell Kara about this. I'll handle it." Lena warns seriously.

 

"Yes I understand." Hawkgirl nods while pulling another feather frm her hair.

 

"I expect a status update after every mission either upon arrival or within 24hours understood?"

 

"Yes Milady."

 

"We're having a family dinner next Thursday with Eliza and the girls. I expect you to be there." Taking a fourth swig. "God it's going to take me months to try and forget about this. Oh and when and if you ever move out take the beds you used with you or I'll just burn them." She caps the bottle and sticks it back under the counter. "OK so besides all that how are you?" The brunette asks genuinely.

 

The redhead opens and closes her mouth a few times because of how fast the CEO switched gears. "No complications during the mission, your gear was awesome and I'm... feeling better."

 

"So things are going well?" The dark head tilts towards the woman's unabashed guest who still hasn't materialized from the bedroom.

 

"Yes actually." Hawkgirl beamed.

 

"Good. Ok then well I better get going." Lena picks up her purse from the island where she threw it and pulls out a pen and stickynote pad. "Remember next Thursday at 6. Here's the address. Bring a gift for your new adoptive mother and dress nice casual." She rips the stickynote from the pad, sticks it to the countertop and reclaims the blastergun, stuffing it back in her purse.

 

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

 

"S'alright. I should've knocked louder."

 

They both chuckle as the shorter woman then heads to the door. "I'll let myself out."

 

The brunette does just that. She then makes her way to the elevators without a second glance. Good thing her driver is downstairs waiting for her cause she's already getting a light buzz. Hopefully when she explains to the Kryptonian of what happened, the blond doesn't go apeshit. 'Maybe not mention it tonight.. or ever. Especially not coming home drunk. Not a good idea.'

 

'What happened?' Kara chimes in suddenly with concern.

 

"Shit"

 

__________

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

 

"You ready?"

 

"I suppose so."

 

Lena nodded "Ok hold still. Don't move."

 

The Kryptonian didn't move a muscle and allowed the brunette to control her head. They had Alot of Wild Alaskan Salmon for dinner that the blond had caught, brought home, cleaned, dressed and smoked on the grill. Then finished it up with baking in the oven. Lena is now spoiled having never tasted salmon so good and is now ruined for anything less. They both gorged themselves on the fish, spiced wild rice pilaf and rolls with cinnamon honey butter Kara made. Spoiled rotten. It was while they were laughing and snuggling on the couch watching reruns of Will & Grace that Kara asked the CEO if she'd cut her hair for her, to which the brunette happily agreed.

 

So the now half-naked blond is sitting in the middle of the dining room over a drop cloth as the brunette takes the shears in hand. Lena grasps the super long ponytail and a few moments later Kara's hair is now a little past her shoulders. Lena then hands the blond the braided ponytail no longer attached to her head. "Glad we got a few pictures beforehand."

 

"Yea. Who knows... maybe I'll let it grow out again." The blond shrugs.

 

"Mmmm. Odd I feel like holding that up and yelling."

 

"Well you did nearly scalp me."

 

"Oh you stop." The brunette pushes her shoulder with a snicker.

 

"Thought you said not to move."

 

"Shush yes now hold still while I even this out."

 

"Gosh make up your mind."

 

"Zip it buster." Lena uses the spritz bottle to wet the straw colored strands and then runs the comb through a few times. Then lining up, she attempts to make a straight line edge all the way around.

 

"Are you still traumatized from earlier?" Remembering their earlier conversation. Thankfully the brunette explained quickly what occured before Kara blew her top. Actually it then made the Kryptonian laugh because technically it was to be expected given the circumstances. The executive woman didn't really knock. She just doesn't do it. Being a CEO it's something she tends to bypass entirely being the big boss. Usually if you get a call ahead of time it was a courtesy but knocking is not Lena's strong suit. Odd though how the shorter woman was completely sober when she got home. Ok maybe not so odd when Kara really thinks about it but a tipsy Lena would be fun....

 

The brunette's cut angle changed in a split second and took off an uneven chunk. "Shit! Damnit Kara you made me mis-snip."

 

The blond is laughing.

 

"I thought I told you to zip it! Now look I'm going to have to take another inch off."

 

"At this rate I'll be bald."

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose "If you don't stop you're going to lose your privileges." Lena warned seriously.

 

The blond's mouth snapped shut on her retort considering what the CEO has in mind for the night. Just the thought gives the Kryptonian electrified jolts. The black corset bustier and thigh highs the brunette mentioned is now making Kara sweat again. The blond squeezes her thighs together to try to abate the constant tingling and now double throbbing from hearing that when she got home. 

 

Lena's never worn that particular one yet and now Kara is trying hard not to break the chair even though the lamps are on. The blond imagines she's going to be begging by the end of the night anyways. "I'm sorry. I'll be good." Kara says sincerely in a chastised voice.

 

"Good girl."

 

The low sultry tone made the blond shudder once more.

 

\-----

 

A few hours later... 

 

Grabbing the headboard for all she's worth, Lena has her umpteenth orgasm of the night. This one was exceptionally toe-curlingly exquisite due to one Kryptonian working her up slowly and then backing her off for the past hour. The brunette finally goes limp on the mattress, body is all sweaty and hair is sticking everywhere. Their sheets definitely need a change and the pair may need a shower as well. Kara is still nestled between the CEO's thighs and giving tiny soft kisses to the brunette's clit and folds. Each one causing more little shudders to ripple throughout Lena's frame.

 

Also damp from exertion and enjoying her sensual meal and treat of the night "You alright?" Kara says between kisses.

 

"More than. That was amazing. You are too good to me."

 

"Mmmmm" The blond's tongue takes another swipe.

 

"No no I'm done. Too sensitive but Oh my God that was so worth it."

 

"You are really good for my ego."

 

The brunette pulled some hair from her mouth and chuckled "I bet." 

 

"I love your scent. I love your taste. I love how soft you are and I love watching you cum."

 

The brunette's rapidly beating heart started to calm and felt inexplicably warm "Mmmm the feeling is mutual love. You know I remember a time when you would've been a stuttering blushing mess even hearing bedroom talk like this. I admit it was incredibly cute but I also very much appreciate confident you."

 

The blond gently nudges a soft thigh with her nose while gazing lovingly up the dark haired goddess' body "Do you like the changes?"

 

"Of course. I love all versions of you. Can you move up so I can stretch my legs?"

 

Releasing the brunette's hips, Kara pulls her arms out from underneath the other woman's knees and crawls up her body planting more kisses along the way "Oh yea sorry." 

 

"S'ok Ahhhh better thank you."

 

The warrior snuggles into the genius' side. They are still sticky from the nights activities but Kara could care less. Honestly she loves these moments of post-coital bliss and peaceful afterglow with her bondmate. Kissing a porcelain shoulder "You alright?"

 

Lena lightly traces her fingernails over the Kryptonian's lower back "Better than alright. You were a very good girl." Making slow circles.

 

"Mmmmmm. I'm still a little sore too." Very pleasantly sore Kara almost purrs but doesn't want the CEO's ego to get any bigger.

 

The brunette's grin got wider being very pleased with herself at the moment then adds "Think we need to change the sheets and get cleaned up."

 

"I don't wanna move."

 

A dark brow raises "Then you sleep on the wetspot"

 

"Urf" Kara whines into Lena's shoulder.

 

"Well it is yours."

 

"Ok fine I'll change the flerpin sheets." The blond gets out in a half-hearted huff. Having to change the sheets after cumming that hard is not really that much of a chore now once she thinks about it. If she's good again she might get a repeat performance tomorrow. It gives the Kryptonian shivers.

 

The brunette pats her back with a smile "I knew you'd see it my way." 

 

They both finally got up on their uncoordinated jellylegs and managed to get everything cleaned up and changed including themselves. Once they flopped back onto the fresh bedding, it was into mere seconds of nuzzling and cuddling that they both happily drifted off into dreamless sleep.

 

\-------

 

Next day

 

It was early morning when smells and sounds jolted the Kryptonian awake. She tensed for a moment until a grumbly CEO burred "It's just Marta. Relax."

 

Kara blew out a long breath to try and calm her now bunny heart.

 

Feeling the blond start to relax her muscles, Lena says "I'm sorry I forgot to mention it yesterday we were kinda busy."

 

That made the warrior smile. Yes they were quite busy.

 

'I can feel you smiling.'

 

'Mmmm you always make me smile.' Pulling a hand up from her stomach she kisses the brunette's delicate fingers, then holds them to her heart. Feeling the intensity there.

 

They nestle tighter into one another. The blond wiggles her butt back while Lena pulls the Kryptonian in with her arms breathing a contented sigh.

 

The brunette's nose was nestled in the crook of Kara's neck and she takes a deep inhale. 'I love waking up with you. It feels like a dream.'

 

The blond merely hums and then rolls her hips a little.

 

Knowing what that means 'Oh yea I still owe you another one for last night Mmmm?' The brunette remarks while kissing the back of the blond's neck.

 

'You don't owe me anything. This is not a competition and we're not keeping track... Or I at least hope we're not. Tell me you haven't...' She glances back behind to look at the smug brunette. 'You have. Ugh Lena.'

 

'It's an old habit but since kitty is all turned on I'm going to have to do something to fix that.' Lena's hands start to wander.

 

'But wait we have company.'

 

'The room is mostly soundproof and as long as you keep quiet this time we won't get caught.'

 

'Meow'


	249. 249

Congo, Africa

 

Virunga National Park 

 

 

It's been almost a month since their arrival in this stinking mud pit with nonstop rain and the sorceror is bristling in anger. "You two are getting too comfortable around the others. You need to keep talking to a bare minimum is that understood?"

 

"Yes master Shen." Both men grovel having gotten into a bit of trouble with taking the boy and Lex out for some fresh air and food. Almost getting themselves caught on local camera and would of alerted many to their presence.

 

"It is unlikely that we will see them after this and I don't need you two morons screwing this up any worse than you already have. Keep them locked up and you keep your distance!" He growled out.

 

"Yes my lord. We are so very sorry."

 

"No more excuses or I will turn you to slime!" Shen slams The Scepter of Hatschepsut now sporting The Eye of Serapis. As it hit the floor the Eye lighted the room in a blueflash rippling outward. Another relic hunter had gotten the Serapis gem first but crafty and determined Shen sensed him out and eviscerated the lowly mage thief with a snap of his fingers. Apparently that same idiot got ahold of the Menefer scepter as well so the Warlord killed two birds with one stone. It should point the way to the treasure and the amulet and then it will be the point of a new beginning.

 

The men cowered and shook while feeling the effect of the magic making their insides churn.

 

"Now out!"

 

The men scramble with their measily lives still intact.

 

The warlord turns his head back to his newly acquired necronomicon and sat down. It was a necessary tool for the final preparations. He wasn't getting enough energy from the major Gaia leyline. It was somehow being restricted and eventually blocked so now he has a different plan to pull more Qi life force energy. Some of his talismans had mysteriously broke during chanting. Something is trying to stop him and he's not going to put up with it.

 

"Jade Emperor bastard. I'm coming for you first." Shen spat as he continued to absorb the information from the death tome.

 

Getting his emotions under control he focuses. They don't have much time yet till the alignment and eclipse.

 

________

 

Several hours later

 

Downtown National City

 

LCorp

 

Lena has just exited one of the downstairs conference rooms. It was a legal team meeting about the 17yr old who had, come to find out, was tampering with the LCorp music device while shooting a youtube 'How-to-Hack' instructional video live. He was thankfully going to make a full recovery with no lasting injuries. 

 

So it was a overview of the basic rundown that LCorp has no liability and with the evidence of the video clears them of any wrongdoing. She still felt weird about it and sent the kid a 'Get Well' fruit basket. The parents wouldn't let it go about suing the company and so forth. The kid knew he was being an idiot and told his parents as much in front of her team.

 

The CEO was making her way towards the elevators as a few employees who recognize her smile and wave, she waves back cordially. It took some getting used to that her people actually like her. It was so bizarre from the stark contrast of when she first took over when it was scurrying and eye contact avoidance. Whispers, fear, veiled distain and fake masks in place just enough so they weren't outright fired. 

 

LCorp is now completely different picture. Employees were not afraid to come up and ask her questions about whatever project they were working on or idle chatter about their day. It was oddly nice. They didn't run away like she had the plague but genuinely started conversing about their family life or going out to the latest restaurant, matinee or plans for the weekend. It made Lena almost feel... human.

 

Jess and four others including the admin's body guards and her own assistant stops the brunette "Ms Luthor there is a Native delegation here to see you."

 

The CEO stops midstride with her heels making a loud clack at the stuttered step on the large floor tiles "Wait what?"

 

"Well apparently there is 'A Great Awakening' from what the spokesman says and they wish to meet with you." The admin supplies like it's an everyday occurence.

 

Raising a dark brow "Spokesman? How many are we talking?" They step out of the way from another lunch group with varying nufoam containers and drinks trying to make their way to the elevators from the cafeteria.

 

"There's thirty seven."

 

"People?"

 

"No. Nations." Jess' assistant supplied.

 

Her eyes bug out slightly "Oh wow ok Why haven't they been seen in to the large conference room?"

 

"Not enough room and they have several star brother and sisters with them." Jess supplies quickly while typing into her pad. Luckily they caught the young Luthor prior to passing the atrium before anyone could spot her. They start walking back towards one of the stairwells.

 

The CEO really shouldn't be surprised anymore "Oh. Well go through VIP security protocols and let me change real quick. Clear my schedule for the rest of the afternoon and lunch. I'll take the stairs." 'Good thing I wore pants today.' She muses.

 

With a nod from Jess to her assistant and the head of building security, they take off towards the main entryway around the corner. 

 

"Mmmmm okaaay." Jess took that in stride but was wondering about taking that many flights of stairs even to avoid anyone till she's ready to be seen. They really need a private turbo elevator installed here like at Catco. Jess types that into her scheduler as the young Luthor hands over her papers and then opens the stairwell door and as the thing closes Jessica Huang saw Lena removing her high heels and taking the stairs two at a time at a fast past with her two security following close behind.

 

'That's new. She's going to be winded.'

 

\-----

 

The brunette made it to her floor getting a nice burn in her thighs. Feels pretty good. She's breathing a little heavy but not winded. It's actually pretty cool. 'Guess the little workouts have been helping.' Internally giggling that Paul and Omar who were flushed red and puffing.

 

During their time at Huahine-nui, Kara had been doing different exercises to keep her mind calm and the brunette asked for the warrior to teach her. So they had a daily routine in-between their fun times including stretching. It's hard keeping up with a Kryptonian without the lamps but over their time there, Lena saw bits of improvement in how her body felt. 

 

More energized and her sleep became more refreshing instead of dragging. A little stronger and more endurance. Even the CEO's mood improved. Lena wanted to chalk that up to the cellular changes but really she's read about this stuff before on exercise's benefits. The brunette's just been procrastinating by burying herself in work. Now there are no excuses really. Not when you're on an island with absolutely nothing to do.

 

Kara's a good teacher. Even before when the blond was giving some combat lessions it wasn't really alot, just a few techniques here and there but now this training was a little different in that the Kryptonian was more serious in her approach and even pushed the brunette a bit more. They did the basics and started slow and then worked through a few more diverse movements. Every so often they'd get distracted by eachother and induged a bit but then would return to the exercise to finish so then they were able to play after that.

 

Lena's first movement was simple wall pushups, including shoulder work and squats which then further evolved into alot of squats, calve raises, girl pushups and side leg raises and as the Luthor progressed, they added more to it. At first she detested the exercise and sweat but with Kara's gentle encouragement and focus, Lena decided she didn't mind it so much. Over time she felt happier and she was able to keep up with Super in the bedroom.. well for the most part.

 

She smirked "You two wait out here and catch your breath." Lena bounced a little and then walked into her office. Heading into her private bathroom, she sets her robes aside and then gets cleaned up. 

 

Surprisingly she didn't sweat too much but she didn't want to smell like it either. The brunette got ready quickly and kept checking her watch every couple of seconds and it looks like maybe her watch is broken. Lena walks out and checks the overhead clock and no it says the same. It looks like it's moving really really slow. Well whatever. Lena retouches her makeup before she puts the robe on to avoid getting it on the cloth. 

 

This was completely unexpected. There was no emails, messages, memos or hints on the air that would suggest anything of this magnitude sized meeting to take place and Lena didn't really know what to expect. She's incredibly nervous. 'Buck up Luthor. You wing it like a genius.' Finally finished getting ready the CEO makes her way out to where Jess is waiting for her standing next to her own desk.

 

Her security switched out and now she has Lou, Sergei, Tomas and Vasquez who surprisingly left the DEO during the Fleet change-over and stayed on as a security detail when she came back planetside.

 

It worked out better this way because no telling what's going to be happening with the November elections this year. That is also something Lena has been pondering. Who's going to be running against Marsdin and if there is a changeover is there a way to see if she can secure them in her corner. They may be in for a rocky beginning or worse with a new administration. 'Ugh don't think about that right now.'

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yea let's go."

 

\-------

 

Lakota, Sioux, Hopi, Navajo, Zuni, Inuit, Aleut, Aztec and many other indigenous nations from all over the globe had shown up together. It makes the CEO wonder how long they've been planning this and for what reason. So getting everyone through security took awhile for this was a unprecedented event and honestly Lena's not sure how everyone is going to fit inside the large conference room. Jess comes up quickly as they rounded the corner "We decided to partition off the cafeteria."

 

"You think that will be enough room??" The brunette whispered as her eyes took in the extent of the massive delegation taking up the entire cafe and around the building. Not everyone was able to get in. Thankfully it's not raining or snowing for that matter.

 

The admin snickered "You know at first, the people downstairs thought they were protesting but actually there were doing ceremony to bless the grounds."

 

"How interesting."

 

"NCPD had to show up to redirect traffic. When they began a drum circle."

 

Lena chuckled "I bet."

 

Two seconds later a familiar blond is walking up to stand beside the CEO and is straightening her own robe.

 

The brunette is shocked to see Kara at this after having to cancel their lunch plans "Oh my God sweetie what are you doing here?"

 

"Don't worry about that help me fix the collar."

 

The genius steps closer to fix her spouse's clothing. "Did you have something to do with this?!" and starts adjusting it and pulling the hair free that was caught.

 

"Uhhh maybe. They needed our help and it's something I couldn't fix swinging fists. Come on please?" Kara implores as she resituates her ring. Thank Rao the blond kept it safe with the rest of her gear in her belongings. Kara is also happy she left the bracelets on the entire time and never took another lover. That would've been hard to swallow once she regained her memories. Luckily her heart knew even though she didn't.

 

"Alright fine. I trust you. Anyways, you look great and I'm glad you're here." Laying a hand on the Kryptonian's chest with a smile while looking into beautiful blue fields beneath the rectangular black frames. Lena swallows hard as she feels the heartbeat beneath her palm beat faster.

 

Kara blushes as she fiddles with the frames on her nose. "Ahh thank you yes uhh.. you always look amazing." The Kryptonian had to force herself to breath as their connection bounces back and forth.

 

"Will you two lovebirds Can it. Come on we have to get moving." Jess snarked while ushering them towards the meeting area in the cafe.

 

\-----

 

Thirty minutes later of introductions and greetings the spokesman and several representatives sit at a very large table with the Luthor and a very vigilant Kara standing behind her. She's pretty happy they banned the press. That would've been a nightmare and no telling who could've tried to get in. However, there are still people on the ground outside still reporting. Lena knows she's going to hear Cat snipe about not getting an inside scoop with the CEO and VP in the thick of it. She didn't know why but it just didn't feel right.

 

They jumped right into it "Each of our Nations have been having visions. We wish to not only speak of an alliance but of assistance for stopping the fracking and oil pipeline, better conditions for our people and more opportunity. We wish to see our culture continue and thrive. We believe you are the key. We are transitioning from the Fourth World into the Fifth. For my people of the Wildcat clan. My vision shows you with Mother Earth's Spirit. Holding her to your heart as the Sun revolves around you. Breathing back life into the planet for our generations and the next several to come."

 

That made her tingle for some odd reason. She replied "I am not some Messiah..."

 

An older gentleman spoke up who had needed help walking and was holding onto his grandson "No but you are capable, wise and driven. You know what is it we fight because you have lived it and still shine."

 

That humbled her and made her slightly uncomfortable being vulnerable in a room full of people who see past her carefully constructed walls. 

 

The nations could all could feel the spirit energy inside the cafeteria hall emanating from these two who are standing next to eachother. The old man who spoke last also turned and nodded his head at the blond "You too Champion."

 

Now that stunned the Kryptonian. When Kara wound up talking to one of the Chieftans she didn't expect this. She only commented that Lena Luthor may be able to help their plight several weeks ago. Not knowing this would be the outcome nor that so many had had visions of this magnitude. The wise knowing in this room was also fluxing back and forth. Of thirty-seven nations, there was anywhere from two to twenty people per nation representing them and all of their tiny cells are all trying to commune with the Kryptonian simultaneously and Kara is trying to still concentrate on the conversation.

 

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment she just feels it all. Kara puts her hand on the brunette's shoulder for a moment to ground herself then the old man's vision hits her. She allows the image to transfer but witholds the massive amount of energy pouring from this old soul.

 

Lena stops for a moment and just allows. 

 

Everyone had gotten quiet as the man continued to speak. Even though he wasn't the spokesman he was still revered amongst the delegation. "We wish to join the Terran Alliance as do our Star siblings. The UN and everyone else has turned a deaf ear to Earth and their hearts. You give her a voice. People will listen to you both."

 

Lena and Kara both understand, he knows more than he lets on. Kara smiles and steps back. 

 

The spokesman chimes back in "Your clean water initiative was a big help. So was your electric cars among many other contributions you have done so far for not only this planet but many others. Our star siblings have advised us of your other ventures and are in agreeance with this direction. The Great Spirit smiles on you both."

 

"Please let us discuss this further." 

 

The staff were still bringing in chairs for everyone, even pulling them from the extra training rooms. There's so many people here it reminds her of the last townhall she spoke at but this was more... colorful with lots of beads, leather and feathers.

 

Lena had wound up opening the cafeteria as free for the day to everyone and as the day went on they had discussed many topics and ideas. When night fell and everyone departed there were many new members of the Terran Alliance and an open line of communication that cannot be severed.


	250. 250

A few hours later...

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Downstairs Master bathroom

 

 

"Lena sweetie could you come here for a minute?" Just having got out of the shower, Kara calls from the bathroom.

 

Lena is busy putting away the clean laundry and stops for a moment. Stepping into the bathroom doorway, she sees the blond is standing in front of the bathroom mirror only in a towel wrapped around her hips. The brunette leans against the door jamb with a smile "Sure hon what is it?"

 

"I want you to watch me for a minute."

 

"I think I can do that." Lena said with a little smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 

"And no touching or noises. I'm trying to concentrate."

 

"Okay. I understand. Neutral observer. Got it."

 

With a nod, Kara is holding the sink counter and closes her eyes for a moment. Takes several deep breaths when she finally has an intention in mind, she initiates it. Kara's eyes open and are a bright glowing electric blue. As Lena watches, the blond's scars, one at a time, start to disappear. It takes a minute but Kara keeps going until about 14 of the nastier ones have vanished. By now the warrior is sweating profusely. Another moment the neck scar was gone and she just holds it. It looks like she's straining then her eyes flash purple and almost stumbles.

 

The brunette stands abruptly and steps closer "Kara!"

 

"Wait give.. me another second." Kara forces out as she fights harder to keep the form even if it's only a few moments longer. The blond's not sure they'll stay gone but she's trying to shift herself even if only a little bit or in small amounts at a time. She has to try.

 

The hero's eyes stop glowing and she collapses but Lena catches her quickly around the blond's middle, stopping her descent to the hardtile floor. The warrior was a limp rag in the CEO's arms.

 

The brunette is freaking out but remains calm "Talk to me Kara."

 

"M'fine jus' tired now."

 

"Ok let's get you to the bed."

 

"M'kay"

 

Lena was able to guide the woman to the bed without too much effort. "Next time you need to give me a heads up of what you're doing before you try it. That was dangerous ok?"

 

"M'sor'y zhao."

 

"Sleep."

 

"D'it work?"

 

"I think so baby. Go ahead and nap. I'll get dinner started."

 

"Mmm"

 

It did work. Kara forced her cells to change but damn it took alot out of the Kryptonian. There's still alot of scarring left but the biggest and jagged ones are gone. Lena knows that neck one really bothered the blond. The eye one is still there but the long scar across the back and shoulders, the teeth marks on neck and shoulder, the slash across the right breast and the gash on the back of her thigh that had a slight puckering to it from missing flesh had all disappeared and seems to be staying gone.

 

Lena trusts her spouse but wants to double check things. The CEO goes to her bedside stand and pulls out her new handheld medical device and scanner to take some readings and see if she needs to do anything further.

 

This device fits over the hand and had a small neural uplink that hooks over the ear, so Lena could literally see all the data inside her head while inspecting the Kryptonian. The scans look good, vitals are fine however, Kara's subatomic and molecular structures are shifting and fluxing but then restabilizes. After a moment the brunette is satisfied with the results, putting the dual device back into the drawer she then heads to the kitchen to get dinner going.

 

\----------

 

Two hours later Lena is sitting on the couch watching Ally McBeal reruns. The woman strangely looks alot like Cat Grant but a completely different personality set. It was weird. Food's been done for the past 40 minutes but the brunette hasn't felt like waking the Kryptonian as of yet. Figured the blond needed the sleep after what she pulled earlier. The CEO made swedish meatballs, potatoes au gratin, a side salad and ginger spice cookies. 

 

Suddenly a small Chihuahua jumps onto the couch and startles her.

 

"Shit!" She stopped herself from knocking it away as the brunette quickly recognized it was Brophy. She went to scold him but not more than a microsecond later a half-naked Kryptonian comes charging in. Sliding to a stop by the side of the couch, her towel then falls off.

 

Stunned and distracted for all of maybe two seconds, the brunette gains control of her hormones "Kara it's fine. I was just startled."

 

'I didn't realize you two were playing. I'll return later.' The lotow gruffs and then goes to jump down.

 

"No no everything's fine. We weren't and sheesh give me a heads up next time." She admonishes the fuzzball.

 

Still a bit wild-eyed and bouncing "You're fine?" The blond is trying to get her adrenaline high to calm. She's scanning and not seeing anything dangerous. The warrior just heard and felt the reaction and bolted as fast as her Kryptonian physiology would take her not considering anything else including clothing.

 

"Yes darling now go get dressed. Dinner is ready."

 

Taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes, the warrior's body uncoils "Okay" She then grabs the towel off the floor and heads back to the bathroom, still trying to get her breathing and heartbeat under control.

 

After watching the blond carefully, the brunette then turns back around and inquires to the furball who's now trying to reach a spot on his back and it isn't working "And where have you been?"

 

'I've been making rounds. Your brother has been in contact with some scientists who were some of Mercy's former underlings. I couldn't get a location on him but I did on the rest of them including the Graves siblings.' He morphs back into his lotow form and then scratches his back. 'Ahhhh'

 

'And?' The brunette felt a bit of dread not sure she needed to hear the rest.

 

'I ate them. Unfortunately they both gave me indigestion. I wanted to spare everyone that.'

 

Abruptly Lena started laughing. It caught her offguard and just struck her funny. After a few moments she pulls the little furball into a hug and scratches his head. "Good boy."

 

Kara finally exits the bedroom in shorts and a tanktop with her hair in a small ponytail.

 

\------

 

The trio all sat down and had dinner together. Brophy as usual made a bigger mess than Kara as he still prefers to use his little furry hands.

 

"So what exactly were they working on?" Kara asks referring to the scientists while digging through the Au gratin.

 

'More bioweapons to kill aliens but more specifically something to make them all human.'

 

"Make them human?"

 

'Or force a genetic conversion by infecting them with a cloaked retrovirus with aggressively designed human rna/dna markers and chromosomes. Their research was deplorable.'

 

The CEO squints for a minute as her brain went through the biomechanics, cellular patterning and calculations "That's not possible for all but I imagine it would work for about 24- 32% of the current alien population. It would kill about 10- 12% or make them sick and the rest of the genetic markers would just block it." Lena supplied easily as she dipped the meatball into the sauce and took another bite.

 

Kara swallows hard because this conversational topic is extremely upsetting "Not Kryptonians." She tries not to bounce her knee because the house will shake. The last time she did that all the brunette's nice dishes in the cabinet got broken. Needless to say the brunette was not happy.

 

'No but they found something that would relatively do the same thing.'

 

Wiping her face and putting her napkin down, the blond scoots her chair back "Wait what??"

 

'Gold Kryptonite.'

 

The CEO's eyes got wide as saucers, drops her fork as it clatters against the plate "Fuck"

 

"I don't understand." Kara just has a confused look. She's never heard of that before. What would it even do? Sounds strange. Gold? Surely Kal would've mentioned it if it was a real threat. Right? but the mere mention of it is sending fear through the bondmate's connection and is making the Kryptonian insides churn. 

 

Lena's expression showed she was terrified of that information "Brophy what did you do with the research and did you get knowledge of where they may be keeping it if they do have it??" She blurted quickly.

 

"Someone needs to explain." Kara's never seen or felt this coming from the brunette before. The blond places her hand on Lena's arm to try and calm her.

 

"In theory gold Kryptonite is supposed to strip Kryptonian's of their powers... permanently."

 

"Yea right. It doesn't exist." Kara snorts dismissively.

 

The Lotow explained laconically 'Yes it does and yes but you both cannot go where I have hidden it. No one knows where it is and it was only a small amount. They had synthesized it. About the size of a quarter but even a small exposure would strip you both. As for the research I was able to destroy it all and your brother did not get access to it before I devoured the evidence and the loose ends.'

 

Lena rubs her temple "Damnit I could've used that research to find some way to counteract it."

 

'I apologize. Time was of the essence.'

 

Kara's features were grim "Wait how do you know about it?"

 

"Theories and Lex's old research I read when I was younger. However, Mercy took alot of his papers when they broke up. Not to mention destroyed all his favorite toys, cars, bikes when she caught him cheating on her with Veronica and a few others. He was not very subtle about hiding things. Hell she even tried to blow him up a few times it was an interesting time. I'm actually surprised she had decided to help him after that."

 

'He offered her Super Kara Danvers and a chance at immortality.'

 

"Oh Rao." Kara rubs her eyes suddenly not so hungry anymore.

 

"That would do it. Were you able to get a trace on him?"

 

'I was unsuccessful.'

 

Kara was now up and pacing. She can't hear him at all and the warrior has tried so many times. She hadn't met the man but the blond had memorized his voice from the video footage of him at the trials. Something is either blocking her or he's just not on the planet. 

 

Lex has tried many attmpts to kill her and Lena most of all. If left unchecked will go through an unknown number of innocents. He knows who Supergirl is and that puts the rest of her family at risk too. If he hurt any of her family, innocent children or Ruby or little Caitlyn...

 

"Damnit!" Her eyes flashed dark red as flames start to drip from Kara's mouth as the unbridled anger rippled through her. Seeing red was an understatement.

 

Lena gets up quickly and steps in front of the blond effectively blocking her path. 'Focus on me.' She picks up the blond's hand and presses it over her heart and pulsed hard. 'Breathe slowly.'

 

It took a minute but Kara felt the rage dissipate as the flames died out. Her eyes switched to a light pink hue for a few moments then went back to their normal baby blue. "I'm sorry."

 

Lena knew exactly what triggered her spouse "It's ok." The brunette pressed her hand to the Kryptonian's cheek. "We'll protect them alright?"

 

The blond gives a watery nod. "I need..."

 

"What sweetie?"

 

Pulling out her hairtie, carding her fingers through her hair and rubbing her face hard "I'm going to the sunroom."

 

"That's fine go ahead."

 

Lena turns on the lamps while the warrior makes her way to the room to spend some time alone. This was not unexpected given the blond's recent return. The brunette just wished it was a bit farther out but imagines the sooner the Kryptonian has to deal with it the more she'll rebalance herself. To where eventually Kara could go months without needing the foxhole.. she hopes. Then Lena sits back down.

 

"Are you staying put?" She asks the lotow.

 

'No I'm heading out to go check on the younglings then I will be gathering intel. You really need to stop coddling her.'

 

Dark brows knit "I think you need to mind your own business. We have it handled."

 

'Clearly' Came his sarcastic reply.

 

"Be nice." Lena warns in a hard tone that made his little furry insides rattle and he backs down.

 

Properly chastised, the lotow bows his head 'My apologies Alpha. Thank you for dinner. It was very good.'

 

"Mmmmm don't forget we're having the big family dinner next week you need to be there too." The brunette reminds him.

 

'I'll be there if all goes well.'

 

"Alright you take care."

 

At that he changes into ferret form and bounces down and over to his little doorway out by the patio door, exiting the residence quietly leaving the brunette to sit in contemplative silence.


	251. 251

Lena finally got up and cleared the dishes. Rinsing them and placing them into the dishwasher. She then put the leftovers in sealed containers and puts them in the fridge for Kara's late night snacking.

 

The brunette then went to the master bathroom to go through her normal nightly routine. Washing her face and changing into one of Kara's long t-shirts. It's interesting how all the little breakouts from time-to-time have stopped almost completely and honestly it looked like Lena doesn't need to really use that much cover-up these days. It's kinda nice. Maybe it's from the two months of not wearing anything that helped... 

 

'Or maybe you really are Kryptonian now.' She reminds herself with a small tiny smile. The brunette still has a hard time believing that. Even though she has the proof from all the blood tests Alex did. The fact she still doesn't have any powers or abilities is still making it difficult to put faith in it until it shows up. Her scientist self is still in conflict over the whole thing and wants to run tests. They haven't had time to really do anything once they got back. Things keep coming up again out of the blue. 

 

The news of the gold Kryptonite really shook her and knew that was what made the blond's intensity escalate quickly. It was technically her fault because yes she has been coddling Kara and yes the blond has been relying on their connection again and yes Lena is allowing it. Lena knows she's not supposed to continue the codependency but honestly it feels like they both genuinely need eachother. 

 

It's nice and then sometimes not so nice but those times are few and far between. Both women are supposed to be unique individuals with a strong sense of self it doesn't help when they almost merge into one another on a constant basis. Learning to balance the together times but still giving eachother space was a hard lesson and it's still not perfected. 

 

Like right now... Kara needs space and Lena should not feel hurt about that. She also shouldn't feel hurt she can't spend the whole day with the blond. Everyday. They both need to work. 'Ugh why am I being so neurotic, needy and overemotional about this?' The brunette stuffs it back into a box and shoves it deep down. She'll do some light research on this later.

 

She walks into the office and opens up the agreements of the recent additions to the alliance. Lena wants to make sure to get the ball rolling on several of these initiatives for them as soon as possible including stopping the fracking in their living regions. It's contaminated their drinking water and the water that's being shipped in from the government is barely drinkable or usable if the shipments come at all. It's creating a constant flux of small earthquakes that is problematic for the residents who live there. 

 

The other problem besides the noise is the methane. They had several catch fire due to an equipment explosion and they haven't been able to put it out. There's even been an increased wave of illness among the people in the surrounding areas including radiation exposure. These were very serious issues that have been ignored and stated there are no issues by other agencies. 'It's all safe' they keep reporting to the public but apparently that's not the case. 

 

So Lena has to make a choice. A big one. To fight a company who has been in the muck of it and has alot of heavy hitters including former executives being former White House occupants. A company who has alot skeletons in the closet besides Lord Technologies or LCorp. Halliblurton, ESG and KBR. Who's also one of the world's largest oilfield service companies and has operations in more than 70 countries. Including refineries, petroleum products and chemical plants. She puts on the thinktank headset and mulls several items over. 

 

The CEO promised to do something, she just wasn't sure what that was yet. If she attempts a corporate takeover there will be hard pushback against liquidation. If she doesn't want to go that avenue she can deliver an ultimatum... which wouldn't exactly be legal. This is another one of those future battles that are coming sooner than expected.

 

It's not just them she's going to have to fight. It's all the oil companies, gasoline companies, even ma and pa who rely on unleaded gasoline or Joe who uses plastic products for his toothbrush, coffeemaker and clothing. She is about to piss off alot of people. The countries with a vested interest in the fossil fuel business will be gunning for her and her popularity will be down the tubes.

 

She shrugs at that. 'Well that's nothing new.' but the military complex of several countries rely heavily on those and that's the problem that gives her pause. That will most assuredly put the biggest target in the world on her back.

 

If the brunette does this, she also has to take out the major upstream, midstream and downstream oil companies then she's going to have a fight with aerospace, airlines, natural gas, cosmetics, pharmaceutical, transportation, computer, tech, shipping and the car companies. The stock market will take a large and catastrophic hit. It will trickle down and affect everyday costs, beginning at the gas pump. Who doesn't use gas or plastic these days? Is there a way to cut back almost completely?

 

Lena has her military, she has her spouse, she has the ability and technology to get it done.... This then reminds her of what's on her agenda schedule including nuclear proliferation. That will be a forced ultimatum. The CEO won't give anyone a choice and that will lose the brunette all her current backing and if everything does truly go to shit, they can always live on the station or take the Leo for a long joyride. 'Actually that doesn't sound half bad.' Lena also decides not to bring up the Kryptonite issue again tonight since Brophy already took care of it and would further upset the blond.

 

\-----

 

It was another hour later she's already exhausted from the day and worried about her spouse. Lena takes off the headset and meanders to the kitchen. Grabbing a medium stack of ginger spice cookies, she makes her way down the hallway towards the sunroom. Lightly tapping, the CEO then waits for a response.

 

"Come in." The blond calls out as the CEO gently opens the door and peeks in.

 

Kara gets up from her chair in front of the easel, drops the paintbrush into the waterjar and wipes her hands on a shop towel.

 

"How are you doing?"

 

The blond walks over and gives a few soft kisses "Better."

 

Tilting up and accepting them greedily "Hmmm. I was worried."

 

"I know. I'm sorry."

 

Lena gives one more kiss and then steps back "Me too. I think that was kinda my fault. I let my emotions run away and I believe that affected you."

 

Kara goes to protest but the brunette swiftly shoves a cookie into the blond's mouth.

 

"Hrrrmppff. Mmmmmm"

 

The brunette walks around and inspects the painting "Looks good."

 

'I love these.' The warrior hums contentedly.

 

"I know. S'why I made them. So what's this supposed to be?"

 

Finally swallowing the bite, Kara admits "An abstract. I'm not sure yet but I felt like doing some watercolors this time." She gestures around the other paintings.

 

"It looks nice. I like the blue swirls and this gold part here makes me think of music or more precisely sound fields."

 

"I don't know I just felt it come out and that's what happened."

 

Lena hums and smiles "Well it looks nice. Very calming."

 

"Can I..."

 

"Here" Lena hands over the cookie stack. Kara's face lights up as she stuffs her face with the sugary spice treats. "Mmmmmmmm" 

 

The brunette gives her wonderfully cute wife another kiss in between bites and then steps back "So I have a plan..."

 

Kara's ears perked up. "I'm with you a thousand percent!"

 

Lena chuckled "You don't even know what it is yet."

 

"I thought it was about the petroleum thing?" The blond's brows furrow then takes another bite, demolishing the stack quickly.

 

"Oh you were listening in then?"

 

"Uh woops sorry. You were awfully brain chatty. I tried to tune you out but couldn't."

 

"That wasn't what I was referring to but good to know."

 

"Wait then what were you..."

 

"A plan concerning alot of cuddle time on a nice big fluffy bed while we watch Ridiculousness."

 

"Yay!" Kara goes to take off to the room. Feeling so much better and before she exits the door, the brunette has a firm grip on the back of the blond's shorts and underwear giving her a frontal wedgie in the process. "OOF ACK"

 

"No cookies in the bed." Lena releases the Kryptonian with a smirk.

 

Stepping back and rearranging herself "Crudpuppies." Then tries the shove the remaining three into her mouth while crumbs fall over the floor.

 

A dark brow lifts.

 

'It's too cold for ants but I'll clean it up later. I promise.' Then wipes the crumbs that fell on her shirt also onto the floor.

 

'Hehe come on let's go!'

 

The brunette just shakes her head as the warrior pulls her along by her hand towards their bedroom.


	252. 252

A few days later...

 

Magnus Fortuna

 

Hangar bay 12 

 

 

Lena is at the Magnus Fortuna and is going to be doing a basic science mission to one of the closer M-class planets. The stellar cartography data from the deep space missions have already come back and were inputed into the system. So after some interesting deliberation, Lena decided she wanted to do a quick mission to do a catalogue of the flora and plantlife on planet M-2497b. The deep penetrating scans of the planet show it's geothermal and weather systems are relatively stable. She's hoping there is stuff they can use for medical applications or even new types of natural plastic alternatives. There were also going to take some ore samples so it should prove interesting, scientifically speaking.

 

Poor Kara has been grumping about because it's going to be a two day trip and isn't going to get any quality time with the CEO. It was very cute how the blond stomped out of the bedroom this morning upon hearing the news, with a frumpy scowl in place and was banging around in the kitchen to make breakfast quickly before Lena had to leave for work. Whining here and there with protests to have someone else do it. 'Poor baby' It made Lena feel nice to feel needed and wanted like that.

 

The planet's scans also shown lush vegetation and rich with resources. It could possibly be a great second Earth. The weather was similar to the blue planet and no signs of industrialization so this should prove a very peaceful and boring trip for the average person but a treasure trove for a scientist. No one else volunteered for this mission so it was going to be her and Lou for two days and the man barely speaks. The only exception to that is when he gruffing about something during poker nights with Kara and the boys. 

 

Wearing her basic fleet gear similar to the DEO and hair in a braid, here Lena is doing her last minute equipment and shuttle checks before departure when she hears a beautiful yet familiar voice entering the cabin behind her.

 

"Hey!"

 

Spinning around in her chair, the CEO sees Kara wearing a similar getup and carrying what looks like camping gear and a rolled up blanket over her shoulder. The brunette gets out with a surprised smile "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

 

"I am going with you." Kara says matter-of-factly with a twinkle in her eye.

 

A dark brow raises "I see and where's Lou?" She is not displeased by these turn of events.

 

"I gave him the day off." The warrior says with a flip of her hand.

 

"Aha. It's going to be boring I warn you." It doesn't look like the Kryptonian is going to change her mind anytime soon "Alright well secure the gear." Lena gets out ith a faux sigh and turn back to the panel in front of her, hiding her delighted grin.

 

Kara nods happily, straps the blankets together and stows some the gear in an overhead compartment and the other equipment in a floorboard compartment "It's not boring if you're there."

 

"You say the sweetest things. You know this is only going to be a short work trip and it is not a vacation." Thankfully the CEO remembered to log the flight plan ahead of time before this beautiful sweet blond came to distract her. Being in Kara's presence and orbit seems to block out the rest of the world.

 

"I am aware." Kara crouches down and nuzzles the back of the brunette's neck "I missed you." She breathes out softly.

 

"It's only been four hours. I missed you too." Slightly turning and offering a soft kiss that was going to turn into something else if the docking manager didn't interrupt.

 

"Everything is a greenlight Commodore. Have a good trip."

 

Reluctantly pulling lips away she hits the comm "Thanks Tamsin. See you in two days. Out."

 

Lena's green eyes sparkled "Now you, sit down and behave. This is a science mission. We actually have to get work done." Then taps a few controls releasing the docking clamps inside the hangar.

 

Kara pouted a bit. "Fine."

 

The small craft hovers as the hangar bay doors open "Oh don't give me that look. I promise I'll make it up to you later."

 

Kara steps back and up, rechecking the latches on the compartments and the equipment all along the walls "Ok well gear is stowed Captain." She says, sounding alot like Chekov.

 

The genius chuckles "This is not Star Trek."

 

"I dunno coulda fooled me." The blond shrugs and scans everything and listens for anything unusual. 'Clear'

 

"Ha ha no." The CEO quickly denies and taps a few more buttons.

 

"We're in a shuttle." Kara reasoned with her hands on her hips.

 

"Yes"

 

Looking at the brunette incredulously "Going on an away mission."

 

"Yeeess."

 

"And departing from a large starship."

 

"Also true but not the same." Lena explained with a nod.

 

"Glad we're both not wearing red or gold." The blond gets out as she hunkers down into the second seat and checks the console data.

 

Lena went to open her mouth and then shut it. That made her think for a moment and made her uneasy.

 

\-----

 

About halfway into the flight Kara's stomach starts to protest. "Uuugh" Then followed by a small burp and then another. "Uff"

 

Lena half-spins in her chair and stares at her spouse "Are you ok?"

 

"I'm feeling nauseous." The blond admits as her skin starts to get clammy.

 

"Here switch with me. You drive." Lena gets up and they trade spots.

 

After a few minutes the blond's tummy starts to settle.

 

The brunette just eyeballs the warrior incredulously "You're fine now?"

 

"Oh hehe yea that is weird."

 

"Well at least we know that you can never be a rollercoaster tester." The young Luthor said knowingly.

 

"Yea please no." The blond adorably pouts.

 

Lena chuckles. "Poor baby"

 

They're still cruising along watching the star-dotted background through the viewscreen as Kara continues to make conversation. "Wonder why you didn't have an escort."

 

"Don't need it. We're cloaked."

 

"Well that would make sense. Still makes me nervous you don't have alot of security with you."

 

"I'm a big girl." She reminds Kara but still feels charmed the Kryptonian is very protective of her.

 

"I know but you know how I feel about that."

 

The brunette explains briefly. "Mmmhmmmm. Ok so once we touch down we're going to setup the popup testing facility and wash station. And please try to not track dirt into the cabin." 

 

"Fine I just won't touch the ground."

 

"Must be nice." She admitted softly, trying so hard not to sound like a brat.

 

"Sometimes. You'll see soon enough." The VP reassures with a smile.

 

"Mmmm" Lena mulls that over a moment as they approach the planet and initiate entering atmosphere procedures.

 

A few minutes in, Kara says in a urgent voice "Uhh I'm picking up some strange readings." Her fingers fly over the console.

 

"Could you elaborate?" The brunette kicks back and looks into her sensor readings for anything strange but doesn't see anything.

 

"I think we just passed through some sort of membrane or shield that is covering the planet."

 

"I didn't feel anything."

 

Feeling very human all of a sudden, the warrior replies "I did."

 

"What do you.. Holy shit something is fast approaching our position." They both work the controls rapidly, Lena says in a rush as she punches more buttons "Deploying counter measures."

 

"Banking left."

 

"Damn it's changed it's trajectory along with us. Switching to hot chaff." Thinking it might be heat seeking, she alters the settings and sends another burst. It doesn't seem to work and merely dodges the frag. "Shit!"

 

"Hold on" Kara dips down and then pulls into an over head roll. Thankfully the systems keep them in their seats for the most part.

 

Lena looks green in the gills but is checking her sensors and through the viewscreen. "It looks energy based whatever it is. Beam weapons can only go straight. I think that's a creature."

 

"I think you're right. Hold on!" Kara speeds up and then banks right. "See if you can destabilize it or at least stun it!"

 

"Working on it!" The brunette fires and the energy creature dodges. Then she keeps aiming and firing mutliple shots. It keeps dodging.

 

"Mother fucker! Kara I need you to hop out and take care of it."

 

"I can't!" 

 

Lena yells out. "What do you mean you can't?!" 

 

The creature hit the ship and was making things blow out. 

 

The blond jumps up and rips Lena out of her seat by the scruff of her jacket. Tossing the brunette to the floor as a huge arc comes through the CEO's console and hits the Kryptonian. Kara falls to the floor unconscious. 

 

"KARA!" Stumbling forward while attempting to hold onto something, Lena checks the blond's pulse. She's still alive. The little shuttle tumbles to and fro, jarring and rumbling. Then begins to plummet.

 

The entire system including navigational control are offline. Lena sees they're headed for a group of trees. "Oh FUck!" She throws herself over the blond and holds on. At the first impact they're thrown across the cabin as Lena's head connects with a bulkhead and she blacks out.


	253. 253

Planet M-2497b

 

 

Lena opens her eyes and takes an assessment of herself and her surroundings. Her body feels like it's been ran over but everything still feels attached and she is very much alive. Her head only hurts a little. Checking her skull and feeling only a small bump. It's not bad but still may have a concussion. Then freaks out 'Kara!'

 

"Kara!"

 

The brunette finally gets up and sees the horrible wreckage. It's a miracle she's even alive right now from the looks of things. Shrapnel and pieces of the shuttle are scattered all over. Lena is terrified. The bond feels smaller. "Shit! KARA!! Where are you?!" 'Why isn't she answering?'

 

Lena starts to scour the surrounding area for the trademark blond hair. Moving debris and parts and then looks further around.

 

"KARA!!" 'Come on baby answer me. Where the hell are you?!'

 

The CEO focuses on their connection then... "There!" She runs in the direction of where she feels is the right way.

 

A moment later her feet screech to a halt as the rocks underneath her foot start to give way and she grabs a tree right before going over a small cliff that's a 50 foot drop into a rock quarry. 

 

As she clings to the tree, what she sees below steals the breath from her lungs.

 

"KARA!!!!!"

 

The blond is amongst several large and jagged grey rocks with her leg bent at an odd angle and blood seeping from her head.

 

Looking around raidly, Lena can't find any vine so she looks around the embankment to see if she can find a way to climb down. "Come on you son of a bitch where are you there's gotta be.. THERE!" She spots a way to get down without injuring herself in the process. She sprints around to get to what looks like a small animal path heading down into the quarry. It's extremely tiny and narrow but good enough for her to get down in one piece.

 

"Fuck please be ok please be ok. Shit ow" She makes her way down rapidly and loses her footing for a moment as the CEO slides down a bit causing a few of the jagged rocks to slice her hand. She's numb to most of it and once she hits the bottom, she's jumping from rock to rock to get to the Kryptonian. Her adrenaline is ramped up and she only has one goal.

 

Finally reaching the Super, she checks her pulse. It's faint but it's there. Still steady. "Oh thank God." Lena takes inventory of the blond's state a bit further. Looks like her leg is broken. Have to check to see if there's any spinal injury before trying to move her or check her head. 'Why aren't her powers working??' Lena looks for the belt system but doesn't find it. 'Shitballs! Damnit Kara.'

 

"Kara baby I need you to wake up. KARA WAKE UP!!"

 

A very groggy Kryptonian comes up slowly "Lee"

 

"Kara you need to stay awake and I need you to tell me what's going on with your body."

 

"Fn sleep."

 

"No you're NOT fine Kara wake UP!"

 

"Kay"

 

"I need you to tell me if you can feel everything. I need to check for spine injuries before I try to move you. I don't know where we are on the planet or what's in the area. We need to get to shelter soon. From the orbital data we had before the crash, the sun will be down in a few hours and the temperature is going to drop. Now talk to me Kara. What's going on?"

 

Kara's eyes roll back. Unable to stay awake.

 

"No no keep your eyes open."

 

The blond slips back into unconsciousness.

 

"Damnit Kara! Fuck fuck fuck." The brunette tries to think for a moment and then chants under her breath holding a hand over Kara's neck. The tattoos start to glow and then zap her hand away.

 

"SHIT OW." She shakes her hand because it's harsh tingling.

 

The brunette gently feels around the Kryptonian's head and there seems to be alot of swelling on the right side of her skull but the blood is starting to coagulate. Doesn't feel fractured. The leg has a bone portruding through the skin and pant leg and looks like a clean break. "Good we can reset that once I check this." The brunette then attempts to very very carefully feel around the neck area then further down to the lumbar.

 

"No swelling here... nothing seems out of place. No heat." Then she checks the other woman's abdomen. It's hot there. Pulling the shirt up the warrior has massive dark purpling all over "SHIT" Leaning down she listens carefully over the blond's chest and hears a slight gurgling in the lungs. "If I just had my equipment.. or if I could use magic Damnit Kara!" 

 

'Well since you're unconscious anyways this will make this next part a bit easier.' The brunette is cringing at what she is about to do. Grasping the leg firmly she resets the leg. Kara wakes up screaming and takes a swing at the brunette.

 

Thankfully Lena's instincts kick in and she dodges the blow.

 

"NO!"

 

"I'm sorry baby I had to reset your leg. You took alot of damage." The brunete says with regret.

 

"Lena? Oh Rao it hurts. Fuck."

 

Looking at blue eyes, Lena can also conclude Kara has a concussion. The blond is squirming too which is a good sign her spine is fine but bad because she needs to get her somewhere safe to get her legs elevated.

 

"Kara don't move. I'm going to have to make a litter to carry you. I need you to stay awake."

 

Kara grounds out as tears stream down "Okay." This is a completely new level of pain the blond has not experienced before. Her head, guts and leg are in utter excrutiating agony and it's hard to stay conscious or focus on anything without having to fight.

 

The quarry was surround by more trees so Lena was able to find some dry wood and took tons of bark strips to make a splint and a litter. Thank God her boot knife stayed put or she's have to make a tool from the rocks and that could keep them there for longer. She needs to find shelter, water and dress all of Kara's open wounds. Make a spear then see if she can find something edible. 

 

Lena's never had to use these particular skills but she is glad she's done her homework. The brunette needs to check the perimeter and then see if she can allocate any of their gear that may be scattered like medical equipment, blankets, rations, communication device or any electronics she may be able to salvage and repurpose. If only she had her cards... Lena searched her pockets and those are gone too. She's at the treeline where Kara is watching her and trying to stay awake. 

 

'Stay awake love.'

 

'I'm trying. I feel like I fell out of an airplane. How bad is it?'

 

'Like you described. I'm surprised you're still alive.'

 

'Oh.'

 

Seeing the blond's head start to nod off again.

 

'KARA!'

 

'Shit I'm sorry this is harder than I thought. My head hurts so much.'

 

'I know baby just give me a minute to get this.. there hang tight. Do you have anything in your bracelet pockets?'

 

'A few weapons, armor I think, maybe a few bombs left.'

 

'No blankets, food or medical supplies?'

 

'No. I guess in hindsight that would've been smart.' She starts to doze off once more.

 

"KARA!!"

 

'Lena I'm so tired. I can't. Love you.' then she looses consciousness again.

 

"DAMNIT" 'Be scared later Luthor. Now move it, your wife needs you.'

 

The brunette is able to drag the blond onto the makeshift litter and strap her down along with her now splinted leg. Hoping it doesn't jostle her too much trying to get out of this rock quarry.

 

"God when did you get so heavy and why aren't your powers working?" She talks aloud to herself knowing Kara really can't respond right now. "For someone who has genius level intellect like me you sure don't plan ahead. I would've stacked up everything in those bracelets. Although I can't say much because I didn't do anything with mine. You want to know the truth? I'm scared shitless I'm going to lose you again and that's not fucking acceptable. Do you hear me KARA?? You STAY ALIVE or I'm coming after you and I'm going to tan your hide do you hear me in there?!" She drags the litter into a section of the woods that is secluded while trying to come up the backway of the embankment hoping for some sort of cavern. Then she sees something in the top of the trees.

 

"Damn there's our blankets. Of course it'd be fucking stuck up in the bitchass tallest tree. Can't fucking catch a break now can we?" Lena grouses.

 

"Alright baby sit tight I'm going to climb this bitch and get our gear."

 

Lena has a bit of a dilemma, her short stature is preventing her from being able to reach the first branch. She doesn't have a belt or strap long enough to wrap around. The trunk is too wide. Then she remembers Kara making her watch the lumberjack competitions and 'Oh!' She accesses Kara's bracelet pocket and pulls one of the axes. A throwing axe but hey it'll work under the circumstances.

 

About at the one foot mark she hacks into the tree. In and then down. A large chunk comes flyin off and then she makes a large notch right at the bottom of the chunk section. Making a nice pocket and pulls the little bits of chips out. Then she picks up the piece from the ground and wedges it in hard. She is able to stand on it nearest the trunk with two feet as it takes her weight easily. "You are so lucky I love you that I watch all your stupid shows with you."

 

Putting the axe handle through her belt, Lena then grabs the branch and pulls herself up. She didn't have to struggle too much. Thankfully all the rest of the branches were within reach as she kept making her way up. About a third of the way up she has to stop and rest. Her shoulders are already burning. 

 

"I swear if we get out of this mess we are on vacation again. I'm not playing. Kara you hear that honey? I promise at least a week off." She knows the blond can't hear her but pretends she does for her own sanity so Lena doesn't go batshit crazy worrying over her spouse is laying there dying. 

 

"You are going to pull through. We are going on vacation again and there is nothing that's going to stop us from having a good time. I'll even make you your favorite. Carrot cake with cream cheese icing. Hell I'll make you seven cakes. Just stay alive." The CEO begs as her voice cracks.

 

She then continues on and got about halfway up the gigantic tree. The brunette is heavily sweating and now her thighs are burning but she knows they need those blankets and whatever else might be in them. Even if they can't find shelter they are going to have to stay close to keep warm throughout the night. 

 

Eventually Lena makes it to the top of the tree and pulls the smaller branch that the gear is stuck on towards her. Hearing the branch pop and creak, being bent at an unnatural angle but reluctantly it gives and she grabs both rolled blankets that were strapped together. "FUCK YES! Got you mother fucker." Looking around at the surrounding treetops to see if there is anything else. The brunette doesn't see anything but she takes an assessment of the landscape. 'Hmmmm' Then hooks the strap around her upper arm and then slowly makes her way back down the ginormous behemoth tree.

 

By the time she gets down her whole body is sore and aching including her hands. Ignoring all that, she sits next to the blond and opens the blankets. 

 

Sewing kit, water bottle, Kara's cell, a flashlight, a bag of tail mix, ginger and a 'Oh'. "You little stink." Apparently the Kryptonian thought she was going to get lucky this trip. Putting it back in it's soft bag, Lena continues to scrounge through the pack. "Oh salt awesome." Rummaging further she finds a snake bite kit."Huh" Toothbrush, Mp3 player, hair ties, tweezers, underwear, socks and playing cards. Oh and a pack of sour gummy worms. She grabs a hair tie and puts it on her wrist next to her own bracelet.

 

Wait... there's something else in here also wrapped in another dark sack cloth. Pulling it open she finds a letter and a fuzzy box... "Oh." Well can look at those later. She tosses them back into the bag and zips the thing up. The CEO got a good idea which direction she needs to head to get more water and how far the forest stretches.

 

There is also a mountain behind them. Lena didn't see any civilization so it might just be animals running around. No telling what kind of beasts live here so she has to be careful. It would be good to get up in the trees but that's not possible at the moment with someone being carried on a litter and as severly injured as the VP is. 

 

Putting the gear on the litter, she checks Kara.. "Shit baby." The blond is running a fever. The brunette pulls up her shirt to look again and the bruising looks worse. She hefts the two poles and begins dragging the blond further up towards the mountain. There may be a animal she may have to fight for the shelter but then they'll have dinner. "You're usually better at this kind of stuff love."

 

It was an hour later the brunette finds what she's looking for. She gently sits down the litter next to an opening of a cave. "You know how I prefer my desk, my laptop and coffee. You know I'm thinking about buying a coffee shop. I think you'd enjoy that because they also serve pastries. You can have unlimited pastries darling. It'll be fun. Alright I'm going to check this cavern out and see if we're going to have guests."

 

Lena taps the blond's bracelets and accesses the weapons cache. "I prefer a lighter weight blade or a rapier and you have an interesting collection here but so not my forte... wait." She grabs a Chinese Jian blade. "This will definitely work." The brunette also pulls out a shield and steps a few feet away. She hefts the blade and twirls it a bit. 'Not a bad weight on the wrist.' Lena swings the weapon a few times "Gosh it's been awhile. Alright wish me luck and we might have dinner too."

 

The sun is dipping down towards the horizon and she can already feel the temperature dropping. After laying a blanket across the blond and grabbing the flashlight in the shield hand, Lena heads into the cave. Senses on alert. 'You know this might've been easier if you had a blaster in the pocket dear.' 

 

Well after about 15 minutes of searching there was nothing in there and no remnants or evidence of any creatures. No bones, fur, skin or feces so that's good. Looks like some arachnid species so they'd have to be careful not to get bit. No telling if the ones around here are poisonous are not.

 

Coming back out of the mouth of the cave "Well good news is we have shelter. Bad news is that we have no meat." Laying the sword across the top of the blanket she hefts the litter and starts dagging it again to inside of the cave. Her hands are sore and have blisters. Several cuts and scratches but they are feeling raw.

 

"You're supposed to be the warrior dear heart." She pulls it further in towards a nice clean and dry section and deposits it gently. Taking the water bottle she takes a sip. 

 

"Alright Kara I'm going to scout around for some firewood and see if I spot any of the rest of the shuttle pieces or equipment. I won't be gone very long and well.. if I don't return I'll be coming after you anyways. One way or another." The brunette kisses the blond's sweating and fevered forehead. Then she whispers "I love you. You hang in there."

 

Readjusting her hair, she puts it up in a tight knot and zips up her jacket. Grabbing the sword, flashlight and the blanket strap she heads out to scout.


	254. 254

Planet M-2497b

 

The Cave

 

Lena returns after about two hours and is carrying a large chunk of which was a former communications console and a blessed medkit. She was worried about the Kryptonian the entire time and it kept her pushing. She memorized the way back so she wouldn't get lost. She had a huge bundle of kindling and drops everything on the ground exhausted. Hauling the medkit container, she's praying it's all intact and working. Sitting down next to the blond, she checks her pulse again. Faint but steady. Unlocking it she takes inventory. Not sure who packed this one since they've been recently upgraded. 

 

"Yes!" She pulls out the new hand held device. Then holds her breath as she goes to turn it on. Dutifully it hums to life.

 

Putting the earpiece on, the neuralink engages. "Well first things first." Lena scans the blond's head and brain. There's alot of swelling and bleeding. 'Let's fix that first.' She concentrates on repairing the damage. It was as she was finishing up that she hears a beautiful voice. 

 

"Lee?"

 

Relief flooded the brunette's frame "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

 

"Not sure yet but headaches gone." Kara goes to try and sit up and gives out a small cry.

 

"No no don't move I'm not done yet." She gently places her hand against the warrior's shoulder to get her to lie back.

 

Taking a shuddering breath "You know I thought I was a goner. I guess I owe you my thanks."

 

Lena then resumes the repair process "You don't owe me anything. I'm just happy you kept fighting. So what happened with your powers?"

 

The blond bites the inside of her cheek at the pain. However, slowly but surely it's decreasing as the CEO continues to work."I think we passed some sort of barrier that is acting as a dampener. S'why I couldn't jump out of the shuttle."

 

The brunette asks "And where's your belt and solarwear?" Modulating her tone while continuing to knit the organ tissue back together.

 

"Uhh oh yeaaa I.. umm forgot?" Kara really doesn't want to admit the real reason why she forewent the lifesaving gear. She'll never hear the end of it at home. 

 

Not believing a word "You're a terrible liar. You need to wear that stuff for a reason." Lena said pointedly.

 

"Yes dear. Sorry I scared you."

 

"Now I'm not so worried but we still need to find water and food. That will have to wait a little cause I'm tired. However, I will have to build a fire once I'm done here while you rest. You might be up and running after this so just sit tight."

 

"Such a pretty and bossy doctor. Whatever shall I do?"

 

"God how can you flirt at a time like this? Now shush while I concentrate."

 

"You got it doc."

 

\--------

 

Kara had fallen asleep again but this time Lena didn't panic. She was now working on the leg, having repaired all the internal damage. That was scary. It was actually worse than it looked. One lung was punctured, the spleen and one kidney was ruptured. She also reconfirmed the spine and cord were all in pristine condition. It took another hour to get all that done and it's only going to be a few more minutes before the brunette finishes the leg. In between the treatments, she got a fire going and gave the Kryptonian some water.

 

Lena is about ready to pass out.. well is. The events of the day are taking it's toll now that her adrenaline rush had worn off and dozes off on the Kryptonian's chest. A little while later the blond wakes up and feeling a thousand times better, slowly takes off the medical device from Lena's ear and hand, shuts it off and puts it aside then pulls the blankets over them both. Kara pulls the brunette closer and kisses her forehead. "You did good today kiddo. Rest now. I'll take over from here." 

 

Kara's senses set up a perimeter and proximity alert. Technically she's had it since Heiras5 but tries not to use it as much because it wreaks havoc on her sleep. Just any minute tiny sound or pressure change in the air pulls her right up, ready to smash skulls. She never gets that deep resting sleep when they're up but it is what it is... a deeply honed survival technique and instinct. Kara's ears constantly move trying to tune in to the sounds coming through the mouth of the cave. Her nose also starts to attune. There... an animal sounds like it's munching on grass. Actually it sounds pretty large.

 

Gently and slowly, the warrior extracts herself from under the brunette without waking her. Kara fixes the blankets around Lena and pulls several metal throwing darts from her cache. Then tests her leg by bouncing a little. Just a slight phantom ache but no real pain. She pulls off the splint and pulls her shoes and socks off. Kara ties up her blond hair into a black head wrap she pulled from her pants pocket and slips out of the cave without a sound.

 

She doesn't have all her gear but makes due and gets up into the tree with little effort. Then moves from tree to tree silently. 'There you are.' It was a huge animal. It looked like a cross between a wolf and a deer with mega large antlers and long tail. It was currently nibbling shrubs. Kara also spots some more pieces of wreckage she can pick up later. Hopefully it doesn't rain. She creeps in closer slipping behind the creature downwind. 

 

Waiting for just the right angle, she slows down her breathing. Holding two darts in her mouth, one in her hand and she has one hand gripping the tree. The wind changes slightly and she rolls with it mimicking the movements. Kara can't link but she can sense where the main artery is and waits for just the right moment.

 

'There!' She fires off the darts in rapid succession. The beast doesn't even make a sound as it falls to the ground in a *Thump*, causing the foliage to puff outward.

 

She's going to either have to gut and clean it further away or burn the innards to avoid predators and scavengers who'll come sniffing.

 

Smoke will keep most of them away but the scent of burning flesh is still might bring something towards their location. Well they're just going to have to make due. Listening for a few minutes she jumps down and rolls. Kara grabs a large stick and starts digging a hole. About medium sized then listens again. Nothing. The blond quickly dresses the carcass quickly and efficiently as possible. Skinning and cutting it into sections after tossing the bile and non-usable or non-edible parts into the hole. Using the skin itself and the sinew to tie the thing into an easy to carry bundle. Kara covers the hole, packing down the dirt tightly and then hefts the humongous carcass onto her back. She bounces to settle and then heads towards the direction of the cave.

 

Kara finally slips in quietly and the brunette is still sound asleep. The blond is happy the way Lena set up the fire pit and grabs the sword the brunette used earlier to skewer the meat and set it to cook. Pulling a few more from the pocket dimension and does the same with those. After she's done cooking all this meat she's going to tan the hide or try to. 

 

When the blond finally needs to go pee she sets the cooked meat aside and grabs the skin, skull, bladder, stomach with a few other things and makes her way towards the small river she spotted. This is going to be very disgusting and putrid smelling process but they need the fur and skin. If it gets any colder they need all the furs they can get depending on how long they are going to be stuck here. It's not so bad with Lena here. It's almost like camping... sorta.

 

Kara makes it down close to the river while picking nice smelling flowers on the way. First she digs a rather large pit. Then grabs a bunch of foliage off of what looked to be similar to a palm tree. She did a skin tests with everything and no redness or itchiness occured so that was good. 

 

Tossing it all in the pit she begins stomping on it and smashes it with her stick to break up the cells and to extract the oils. She tosses in the animal fats, the flowers and some ash from the fire. Using the hide she carries water and drops it into the pit. The she opens the stomach and dumps the acid into the pit. At this point she tosses the empty stomach and makes her way upwind along the riverbank for her next process. So tomorrow they'll have soap.

 

"Ok one down two more to go." Kara rolls up her pant legs, grabs the bladder and walks into the river to start cleaning it. Rolling it inside out and making sure it's completely clean. She rolls it up and puts it in the cache on a large leaf. Then grabs the skin and skull "Alright now part three." She takes off the head cover and dunks her head in the river to gets the crusted blood off the side and back of her head. 'HOLY MOTHER OF RAO BRRRRRRRR'

 

Another two hours later Kara returns with the fur cleaned of all fat and flesh. It would've taken longer if she was trying to remove the fur but they need it. Most of the urine smell is gone now too and it's a bit softened. The blonds hands are sore from all the pounding, grinding and working at the leather.

 

She's also brought more kindling and log pieces for the fire along with a small blaster she found amongst some electronic pieces. Now Kara's getting tired. Putting everything to the side she quickly tends the fire and then walks over to where the brunette is slightly snoring. Kara picks up the medical device and puts the ear piece on. 'Whoa' She hasn't used this before but... she can figure it out. 'Ahh' Taking the handheld device she scans the brunette's body. Everything looks alright for the most part. Putting it aside and shutting it off Kara then just observes the CEO quietly in the firelight. 

 

After several minutes she takes a deep breath and grabs the bladder out and hangs it to dry. Then pulling out her bag she pulls the salt out of it and heads back over to the wall of cooked meat that's all lined up. Taking one blade, she brings it back over to the fire to reheat slightly and add some seasoning. Kara takes a bite 'Mmmmmm s'good.' "Sweetie. Hey wake up."

 

'Ten more minutes zhao.'

 

"Come on. I cooked."

 

Lena pops her head up suddenly as the days events come barreling back into her consciousness. "Kara!"

 

Two bright azure crystals shine in the firelight "Hey"

 

"How did you.. where have you.. what?" She's still a bit discombobulated from waking up too fast.

 

The blond gestures back to the CEO "I'm fine. You need to eat. Then you can go back to sleep if you want." Taking another bite and chews.

 

The brunette throws off the blankets in a flurry and charges the blond around the fire. 

 

Swallowing hard, Kara quickly drops the sword to the side of the fire pit and catches the shorter woman while falling backwards to cushion the blow. The brunette's lips descend quickly and the Kryptonian doesn't stop the CEO as Kara's back hits the ground. The kisses are sweet and salty from what Kara was eating and the sudden tears down the brunette's face. The pulse bouncing and fluttering hard between them both.

 

'I love you so much.'

 

'Love you too hero.' Kara smiles into the kiss and hands secure around the shorter woman's back with soft calming circles.

 

'Ow' She jerks back suddenly "OW OW OW" Lena rolls off the warrior abruptly to the other side, away from the fire and clutches her calf.

 

The Kryptonian at first thought she had hurt Lena then realized it must be something else. "What's wrong?!"

 

"Charliehorse FUCK" The pain is making it hard to think or move.

 

"Here let me.."

 

"No don't touch it. Shit oh fuck."

 

Kara gets up and walks over to where she left the medical device and put it on. Then approaches the brunette carefully "Come on move your hands and stop moving so much."

 

Lena grit her teeth and leaned back, permitting her spouse to work on her leg.

 

After a few minutes the muscle was slowly starting to unclench and relief began to flood the shorter woman's frame. "God I'm sorry. I feel like such a wuss."

 

"It's fine and you're not a wuss. Here let me see your hands. You were so busy taking care of me, you neglected yourself in the process."

 

"I didn't have a choice.." The brunette gets out in a huff.

 

A softened blue gaze "I know, it's fine. I would've done the same."

 

The CEO leans back further onto her elbows, looking at the ceiling seeing patterning in the rock and just allows the VP to work as her heartbeat starts to calm from the drastic turnabout of events "Okay then."

 

"So..."

 

"Mmm?"

 

Kara began to explain "Once the sun rises it's going to warm up quickly. I need you to eat and then we need to head towards the river unless you want to stay here. It'll take us about an hour to get out there and an hour to get back. The water will be freezing but I wanted to get the blood off our clothing. I couldn't do that last night until I made soap."

 

Emerald gems observe the blond's striking profile in the firelight while hands move up and down the brunette's calf. "You made soap?"

 

"It may or may not be set yet and there may be some leaves and bugs in it but it was the best I could do in a short amount of time." The warrior admits.

 

"Cool." The brunette is genuinely impressed. Even though Kara has been super handy and works with making alot of nature-based products, it's still a nice surprise.

 

The blond asks sympathetically "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

 

Lena stretches a little and feels tightness in several places that may be problematic later on if it's not addressed now "My back and shoulders."

 

"Alright."

 

The brunette finally takes in the changes to their little makeshift home "I see you've been busy. Did you sleep at all?"

 

"Not really no." Kara taps her head. "You know."

 

The CEO nods. She understands and remembers everytime Kara's been in these types of situations, sleep is not a luxury that can be afforded and the warrior's body goes into hyper aware mode "Mmmm yea I understand. That's so much better thank you."

 

Kara puts the device back into the medical kit and locks it up. Then she grabs another sword loaded with meat and brings it towards the fire. 

 

Lena is watching her spouse's movements and yes she's on hair trigger alert. The brunette can feel it. Kara hands her a sword after sprinkling a bit more salt on the skewered meat. Then the blond sits down next to her, waiting for the other one to heat back up.

 

Bumping their shoulders together, the warrior inquires "Did you want to go back to sleep? I just wanted to keep you in line of sight." then scratches her nose while thinking about things.

 

"No I'm awake now. So I see you've been hunting amongst other things."

 

"Mmmm. There is softer foliage near the water for wiping but don't go in the river. If you have good aim you can just drip dry for the most part."

 

"Huh? Oh. Ew why are we talking about this while I'm trying to eat?"

 

"Just needed to get that out of the way." Kara shrugged and then bit into the warmed meat. "I'm going to be scouting further out and I want to know what you want to do today?"

 

"Well here." Lena picks up a twig and starts making a map in the floor's dirt. "The cave is here, the river is over here and the forest is huge and wraps around. I didn't see any signs of civilization or advanced buildings or structures to indicate any higher signs of life. Even if the scans showed nothing. Most of the wreckage is scattered throughout these three sections. I've only seen small furry rodents, some smaller birds and a few lizards. How did the water smell?"

 

"It smelled and tasted fresh also why I said don't go in the river. Which means you need to bury.."

 

"Ugh stop. I get the picture. The wood here in this section of the forest is larger and harder. This one to the south has younger and more variety of trees including the stringy bark I used for twine."

 

"That's good. You did great. Honestly thank you."

 

"What was I supposed to do? Just sit and wait for help?" The brunette gets out incredulously then takes another bite. "Mmmm this is good." It tastes kinda like elk.

 

"I love your sass."

 

Lena smirked but continued "It would be safer for us to stick together."

 

"I agree."

 

"I will also say we need to keep our clothes on as much as possible."

 

A blond brow raises.

 

Taking another bite, the brunette explains "To avoid getting bit by alien bugs. My medical device can only do so much and I'd prefer you not get some sort of weird Dengue fever."

 

That hits the blond with an overwhelming sadness from a time long ago, puts the sword back near the fire and turns her pale head away to gaze unfocused into the flames.

 

Seeing the flash of emotions rapidly cross the warrior's face as she turns away "Hey" Lena puts down the sword next to the other, gets up then sits on the Kryptonian's lap. "Talk to me." Gently grasps the blond's face.

 

"You're right." Kara croaked "It did happen like that..." Kara hears a twig break off in the distance and stops mid sentence.

 

Lena recognizes the signs and her brows furrow. The blond taps the CEO's thigh. 'Stay here and no sound.' Using her bracelet, Kara pulls her Nth sword from the pocket. The brunette also gets up quietly, grabbing the Jian and pulls the last chunk off and sets it aside.

 

Kara gets to the edge of the entrance and stays perfectly still as her eyes roam the area. She sniffs as a small breeze picks up. 

 

The brunette chants under her breath. 

 

'I thought I told you to.... oh.' Kara stops as the brunette then approaches, touches the blond's shoulder and shares. Lena is looking into the woods with some sort of night vision. The creatures look similar to ugly tall warthogs. About the size of a Great Dane but with tusks, scales and feathers. 'Well that's new.'

 

Lena supplied 'I've been studying. There it looks like a pack there. Eight or so. They smell the game.'

 

'I'll go.'

 

'No I'll scare them off."

 

The brunette is being stubborn so Kara reasons with her 'How bout we both go and I'll take point. They both smell the blood that's on us.'

 

'Alright partner.'

 

'Ha ha. I'll take left, you go right.'

 

'Sounds good.' The brunette bounces for a second to limber up her ankles and knees.

 

As soon as the pack sensed movement they zeroed in on the blond who came out of the cavern first as she takes off running to the left. "Over Here Fugly!"

 

Lena watches for a moment as most of the pack follow Kara except for two. She has to move quickly now and jumps out and throws a purple energy ball at one, rendering it unconscious as another comes charging at her. The brunette swiftly sliced the creature's face and steps out of the way as it falls unceremoniously to the ground. Then she takes off after her spouse who has ran further down the mountain and is double backing and coming back up the rightside. Right towards Lena's approaching position. 

 

'Incoming.'

 

The CEO then flings a few more blasts at the creatures, knocking out several more as Kara dodges the bolts. Nailing the things behind the blond. Then before they got too close, Kara jump-spins a 180 midair and then goes charging back after the few scragglers and starts hacking and slicing. One separates from the last three and goes after the brunette.

 

Lena tosses another bolt but the thing dodges and then goes to ram her. The brunette sidesteps at the last second and does a fast back slice along the the neck and the thing drops. Scattering feathers as it flops to the ground.

 

Kara, having already finished, comes jogging up. "You are amazing." She exclaims with a huge smile, clearly impressed.

 

"You're not so bad yourself." The genius flips a piece of dark hair from her mouth that got caught during the excitement. "I wonder if there are any more of these things." 

 

"That is a distinct possibility and I think I need to take care of them before they wake up then I'll move them away from here. Man these things are ugly." Kara expertly shoves her blade into the necks of the ones Lena didn't kill while the brunette keeps watch for any more that may show up. "Alright my Queen, do you have any more tricks up your sleeve that may be able to block the entrance?" The blond inquires with a hint of mirth.

 

Wiping her own blade off on the nearest carcass, Lena gives a halfgrin "Maybe.. but I would first suggest putting in some support beams. In case we have to come back."

 

"Okay I'll go hack down a few smaller trees after I drag and dispose of these guys while you pack up our basic gear. For now put the food in the bladder as best you can to block out the scent and put out the fire. Then we'll head down to the river."

 

"On it."


	255. 255

River bound

 

Kara is actually extremely tired but keeps moving. She had hacked down two medium-sized logs, trimmed them and then wedged them hard with the back of the throwing axe and kicked it a few good times. Now they are almost halfway to the river as Lena is carrying their satchel along with the filled bladder tied off. Lena had used some sort of illusion spell on the cave so it looks like a solid piece of rock.

 

Putting down the bedrolls, Kara sits down on a fallen stump "Let's stop here for a minute." Wiping the sweat from her face with her sleeve, Kara then inspects the small cuts on her knuckles from trimming the logs earlier. They're stinging slightly. Maybe it's the sweat or maybe it's the sap or both, she's not sure.

 

"Here." The brunette hands over the water bottle with a small kiss and sits down beside her.

 

That perks the blond back up "Mmmm Thank you. So the energy blasts are new." She uncaps the water and takes a long pull.

 

"Like I said I've been studying." The brunette is observing the black to hints of purplish blue of the new dawn on this strange planet. A few clouds here and there. The air is losing it's sharp crispness and the blades of grass are pushing up the dew to their tips almost like an offering to the oncoming sun.

 

Kara takes another sip as she ponders that for a moment "So why didn't you just heal me sooner?"

 

Replying honestly "I tried but your markings shocked me." Lena flexes her right hand instinctively, remembering how much it hurt.

 

"Oh dang. Right. M'sorry." The blond takes another gulp and then hands it back. "You drink some too."

 

The CEO squints and then relents. Taking a moderate swallow, she puts the top back on and sets it aside for the moment.

 

"From the parts of the wreckage we recovered so far, I don't have enough of the pieces I need to send a distress call yet and my magic won't work this far out of range. I'm not that advanced yet."

 

"I think you're pretty advanced so far. That stuff is amazing but kinda scary. You're not fiddling with..."

 

The dark haired woman shook her head "No lower realm stuff. I know better."

 

"It just makes me nervous." Kara fiddles with her hands a bit. It really does. In a way she can't explain and really she wants Lena to stop but she hasn't admitted that aloud because honestly it's not her place and many times it's been proven useful. Maybe it's just the unknown that makes it scary. Lena is using wisdom with this so Kara just has to suck it up. Maybe she'll get over it sometime in the future. Think of it as a tool. The warrior isn't exactly sure when she gained a fear of magic. She ponders the possibility of the whispers of grim fairytales to keep children in line or the mage she fought at the museum or perhaps it was the bomb at LCorp that landed her in a coma or could've been the magic bullet ripping through her leg at the gala. Maybe it's everything compounded or maybe it's something else altogether. Kara doesn't want to think about it too much. If Lena wants to work with magic then... the blond should be supportive of that.

 

"I know. We better get moving."

 

"You hear something?" Kara tenses as she looks around rapidly and tilts her head searching for something out of the ordinary. She doesn't pick up on anything out of place but wants to be sure she hasn't missed any small detail. Even if it's a squirrel look-alike jumping tree limb to limb or a bug or a snake. Have to be ready for anythign out here. 

 

The brunette is a little embarrassed by this and scrunches her face "No but nature is calling."

 

The warrior's muscles relax as she acknowledges that information and stands up "Ahhh alright let's go."

 

\------

 

They made it relatively quickly after that and while Lena visited a friendly bush, Kara inspected the soap pit. It was hardening on the top but the bottom was still soft. So she's pulling chunks out onto large leaves to dry out. 

 

After the shorter woman finished up and headed towards the riverbank, Kara hands the brunette a hard chunk so Lena can attempt to get the blood spots out of their clothing.

 

Inspecting the soap the blond made, Lena sees little colorful petals inside of it. The bar block is lightly pink and somewhat translucent with little grey and black specs in it. Taking a inhale it smells like warm spicy lavender with high notes of citrus and low notes of honeysuckle "Hmmm this smells nice."

 

"I put flowers in it. Don't worry I did a skin test for everything. Should also be exfoliating." The blond snickered.

 

Lena nods and enters the water barefoot "You're just an overachiever. God this water is freezing. You were in this last night?"

 

"Mmmmhmm. Try dunking your head in it. It'll wake you up faster than a bucket of espresso." Kara giggles internally.

 

To keep her mind off of how cold it is, Lena runs through some stuff in her head aloud "Yea no thanks. So as I see it, if two days has passed, someone will come looking for us within two hours of us not checking in. They know how much I'm a stickler for punctuality. Jess will probably give the order. However, I don't want to just wait around. What if anyone who comes looking also gets trapped here. I want to give them a heads up of what to expect prior."

 

"Smart. We also need to be on alert for more of those energy creatures. I'm not sure that was a one time event."

 

"True"

 

The blond pulls out another large chunk, cuts it into smaller manageable squares and places it on a huge leaf "If we stay in one place we may attract more predators and I don't have enough manpower or tools to build us a treehut that quickly."

 

"We also need to consider that we need to find any working electronic equipment before it rains. I'd also say including the new food replicators. That should cut down more work for us."

 

Kara's glad she picked several good sized leaves on the way down here. This will help dry them out and keep them from getting on everything "Ok so back to the main wreckage where you woke up after we're done with this." She wraps the leaf in four parts and wraps it with the twine bark Lena had cut for her.

 

"Right. How are you doing... you know.. up here?" Lena points at her head.

 

The VP pauses for a moment to think about how to word her response while keepin her senses alert "I'm fine. I just need to keep busy. Once we get to a safe or safer spot then I can relax enough to work through it if I need to." Then grabs more from the pit and repeats the cutting and packing process.

 

Dunking the jacket into the water then grabs the soap and rubs it into the blood crusted collar. Watching it foam up pink then dunks it and repeats since it's being stubborn from being dried for while. Thankfully these are dark clothing or the stain would never come out. She tosses that one onto a rock jutting out next to her and then grabs the other jacket and goes through the same process. "Fair enough."

 

"How about you?"

 

"Same." The brunette admits while scrubbing quickly to hurry this up. She feels her hands and fingers getting stiff. "We're both alive and together. I think that's a win in my book."

 

"Although I am sorry you got pulled into another problematic situation." Kara admits with a sad smile. They work pretty efficiently and get finished in a relatively small amount of time as Kara rinses her hands real quick once more.

 

The brunette then finally wringes out the clothing "Don't start that again. I know it's not your fault. Besides I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." 

 

"Look. Sun's coming up and for a split second it might even..."

 

"Look like Rao?" Lena puts the jackets on the nearest branch then grabs the blankets and walks over to just hold the Kryptonian for a moment from behind, wrapping them both up to keep warm. 

 

Kara takes the brunettes cold hands and tucks them against her stomach underneath her shirt to warm them up faster "Yea. I wish you could've seen it."

 

"Maybe someday we can see it." Her extremities are all tingly. It still amazes the executive that the Kryptonian even burns hot at human levels. At least if she were to guess right now maybe 99 or 100 degrees. 

 

"Huh? Here sit down here with me." They sit on the ground, readjusting the blankets, with Kara sitting in the brunette's lap, snuggling in tight. They both have a very earthy scent and something that is unique unto them. They both inhale deeply, even mixed with a little sweat it's still incredibly comforting.

 

"Waverider or something..."

 

"That's not a good idea." Blond strands shake with a negative response.

 

Lena rubs her toes on the back of Kara's calves to warm them up "I won't alter anything, just sneak us in a few hundred years back, poke around, take some pictures and then pop out."

 

"What's to stop us from forgetting like I did?" Kara states with concern. She's only being realistic. Knowing from experience. It still hurts.

 

"I have an idea for that but it's still only in theory."

 

"Okaaaay."

 

The genius murmurs softly as the blond hairs tickle her nose while her chin rested on a perfect shoulder "Stop worrying so much. Anyways, let's enjoy this moment for a few minutes." She doesn't want to say aloud the possibility of more trouble headed their way, not wanting to create it by speaking it. With all her new magic abilities, Lena has to be very careful what she says aloud. 

 

Kara rubs Lena's arms underneath the blue grey cloth as the brunette kisses the spot behind the blond's ear. The sun hits the horizon with fiery reds and oranges blazing up the skyline from their vantage point right above the treeline. It hits the water and reflects the same. It makes the warrior smile.

 

Lena hears Kara recite Rao's prayer in her head and joins in towards the last part.

 

Once finished, Kara adds softly "Love you."

 

"Love you too."

 

They just both soak up their bond while it goes back and forth like waves as the sun continues to crawl it's way upward. Turning lighter orange and then yellow.


	256. 256

Search and Salvage

 

Once the clothing had almost finished drying, they packed up the rest of the soap, rolled up the blankets and began trekking towards the wreckage where Lena had awoke after the crash. Kara was right, it did heat up quickly. They were getting hot and even though they just came from cleaning up, they were beginning to sweat and chafe in uncomfortable places. 

 

The blond kept wanting to take off her jacket but the CEO kept firmly telling her no because Lena kept having to dodge bugs and swatting mosquito-like things that looked more like flying spiders than anything else. The critters kept trying to land on them if they stayed stationary too long. As the duo got further away from the water, those flyers seemed to taper off.

 

With the blaring sun overhead, their given choice of dark clothing is not helping their moods. Lena's upset they couldn't find the all-terrain suits. The wreckage didn't seem logical and there were tons of pieces missing. There were panels and bulk heads but not alot of equipment or electronics at all. After several hours of searching and picking through debris, it was beginning to make them irritable.

 

Wiping sweat from her brow, the blond tries to lighten the mood "You have no idea how happy I was to see your face and that you were uninjured."

 

It struck Lena oddly and brought up those pent up feelings lightning fast "And you don't know how scared shitless I was seeing your broken and bloody body down in that rock quarry!" As she chucks a piece of wallpanel in frustration.

 

That took Kara by surprise "Touché" and goes to inspect another piece of shrapnel.

 

'Whoa.' Lena pinches the bridge of her nose "I'm sorry. You don't need me being a bitch to you. I was just upset and still haven't finished processing or have anywhere to direct it. I guess I'm a bit grouchy too with with heat."

 

The blond flashes a white toothy grin "S'alright. I understand. It happens when we're on high alert especially after everything that's happened to us. I can take a little of your yelling without taking it personally. Plus this heat does suck." As she inspects a small piece that looks like a transistor, it looks fried so she flings it off and keeps poking around.

 

She says remorsefully "You shouldn't have to deal with me screaming at you. It's not your fault and you don't deserve it. If I ever yell at you for no reason I..." The dark haired woman turns around abruptly to hide her face and walks towards another piece that looks like a piece of the navigational array.

 

"Stop. Come here."

 

Lena stops and turns around hesitantly with a tortured look on her face.

 

The warrior steps closer and holds the shorter woman's shoulders while attempting to convey utmost sincerity in her eyes and words "Sweetheart you are not your parents."

 

"I can't help worrying."

 

"Listen to me. You are very considerate of my feelings. You are very patient with me. You go out of your way to make sure I feel safe and cared for in your every waking moment. Even before we were married. The silly arguements over stupid stuff is perfectly fine. If you need to yell to get out some frustration or pent up emotions go ahead. I'm not afraid you're going to do so to maliciously or spitefully hurt me. It's not in your nature to do so. We're in a very dangerous situation and it's ok to vent that. Rao Lena you just literally saved my ass again and you did it with your sweat, blood and tears. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my life so please please don't freak out and think you're some horrible monster for wanting to yell just because you're a Luthor." Kara says with utter conviction.

 

The CEO doesn't want to argue because ultimately Kara is right "Okay."

 

"Okay?"

 

"Okay" Lena finally nods with a smile.

 

Kara give the shorter woman a reassuring press of their lips.

 

"You always seem to make me feel better."

 

Giving another kiss to punctuate her point, Kara then leans back with a happy grin "Good it's my job."

 

"I don't understand how you can kiss me when my breath smells like death warmed over. I also probably stink." The brunette says self-consciously while pressing against the blond's front. Granting that little bit of extra comfort even though they both probably feel a bit ripe at the moment. 

 

"I am not going to stop kissing you even if the stars fall from the sky or we haven't bathed for two years my love." 

 

Lena scrunches her nose and chuckles. "That's romantically sappy and disgusting all at the same time."

 

"Besides you smell absolutely fine to me. Even if you do get a little stinky it's not a bad stinky."

 

"Hey!" The brunette shoves Kara away while the blond laughs.

 

Kara goes back to picking through the rubble since this was the last location for the day "You forget bathing is a luxury. You smell beautiful. Now try marching with an army for over a year. Now That will burn your nosehairs."

 

"Ugh now I am thoroughly disgusted." She giggled. 

 

"Oh which you'll be happy to know I was able to you know..." Kara said offhandedly in a vague manner. Remembering the long arduous and painful experience that was.

 

Lena lifted her head from picking apart a burnt piece of a circuit board, attempting to get the dirt and leaves off of it and gives the blond a confused look "What?"

 

"You know. The female thing... each month."

 

"Ohhhh and how was it?"

 

"I have a greater respect for all you Earth women. I'd honestly rather fight monsters."

 

Lena laughs loudly.

 

Another hour later of scouring the area, Kara tilts her head up and sniffs the air "You smell that?"

 

"Smell what?"

 

The blond points towards a set of very dark looking clouds headed their way quickly "We better hurry it's going to rain soon."

 

"Shit let's move."

 

\------

 

They managed to get ahold of several pieces that Lena would need to jury-rig something to send out a deep space signal. It wasn't much later that they jumped into the cave before the heavens opened up into a torrential downpour.

 

A few drops hit Lena as she bolts in as quickly as possible, carrying a bunch of stuff including more dry kindling "Fucking shit." It smells like dirt and minerals for a few moments and then the air begins to smell sweeter.

 

Tossing the salvaged pieces and their gear she was carrying to the side, the pale headed woman pulls out a spear from the cache with a dangerous glint entering cerulean blue. "Wait here while I inspect the cavern." 

 

The shorter woman nodded "Alright. I'll get started on a fire. I am so glad you got the hunting out of the way. I'm pissed we couldn't find the replicator." Even though it was sweltering it would be prudent toget a flame going in case the temperature drops again. The cavern itself is relatively cool and the longer the rain goes the colder it's going to get. If they get too hot they can just move the bedrolls further away from the fire and towards the rock wall.

 

"Yea yea now shhh."

 

Lena sticks out her tongue in defiance as the blond smiles and gestures her hand to cut it out. Reorganizing the fire pit and moving some of the ash into a metal canister they had used for test tubes. Those were broken and dumped so at the moment it will serve as a transport bucket and maybe even a soup pan later, once it's rinsed out of course. 

 

They had also managed to find a few plants that looked like herbs but since they were on limited amount of time, Lena left them where she found them. If the CEO has time tomorrow, she'll head back out there with the medical device and do some readings before picking them.

 

After a few minutes of deeper inspection, the warrior calls out "All clear!" Then walks back. "How long will the illusion last or if there is light being emitted from within?"

 

"Oh good question. I'm not sure actually but I'm not going out in that to check."

 

"There's a slight draft coming from some of the cracks in the rocks in the back wall. There must be another opening. Not sure how close it is. I hope it doesn't flood in here." Kara begins to pull out more stuff they stored in the cache they didn't want to carry. There was only a limited amount of space to give Kara enough time to just basically switch out weapons. The CEO didn't design them for massive storage, although that is something she'll be looking further into with her own bracelets.

 

"God don't say that." 

 

"I'm going to test the water sample from the river. While you're doing that."

 

"K" Lena adds a few more smooth stones to the ring and places more kindling and logs into the pit. Taking some dry grass into her palm atop a large woodchip, the brunette closes her eyes for a moment. With an image in mind, she opens her eyes as a tiny spark ignites the dry grass. She carefully lays it inside the firepit, positioning it just so and begins to gently blow on the embers. Hoping to ignite them further as little spirals and wisps of smoke start to swirl into the air.

 

Kara walks over to the medkit and pops the case open. Setting the water bottle on the ground for a moment, she then puts on and activates the small dual device. "What do you call this thing anyway?"

 

"MedMaid or you can call it Madi for short."

 

"That's weird but sounds cute."

 

"It's a smaller more portable version of the chair design. Incorporating the neural interface for the Gundams you helped with."

 

"Oh cool. Can't you activate one remotely." The blond was referring to the Gundams. Seeing that the water is clean and absent of any bad bacteria, protozoa, amoebas, toxic chemicals or heavy metals, Kara nods and then shuts off the device and puts it back in the case.

 

"I could if the headset wasn't lost in the crash. Even still it's a paperweight now that it's raining. Errrrrr wait a minute. Sweetheart you're a genius! Give me a few hours and I'm going to try something.... but if I do this we won't have a medical device anymore." Lena was a rollercoaster of emotion going from annoyance to awed happiness then to trepidation and reluctance.

 

"Oh Ohhhhh. I get it. Can't you just take extra parts from the pieces we collected?" The blond pulls out her ponytail and ruffles her hair. Running her fingers through it several times so her scalp wouldn't be so sore. "Ahhhh"

 

"Let me poke around a bit and I'll let you know."

 

Kara shrugs off her jacket and just tosses it to the side next to the wall then kicks off her boots and socks to air out further away "Otherwise I say we make a communication device or just wait and keep the Madi intact. I don't want to take any chances with you."

 

A warm verdant gaze hits aquamarine "Or you."

 

"Yea" A knowing smile "Well besides being stuck on a strange planet and very nearly being killed several times, I've been having fun with you here." The warrior expressed while heading over to the entrance and lifting her pants legs. She sticks her feet out one at a time to give them a good rinse. At least to get rid of the slightly corn chip smell.

 

"Me too. This is different than Huahine." Lena takes her sword and stokes the fire now that it's going pretty good.

 

Crossing her arms "Mmmmhmmm or several other places I won't mention." The blond says offhandedly as she stares out into the rain, searching for anything out of the ordinary and trying to keep her mind away from mulling over things of the past.

 

"Right but yea it's nice."

 

Kara yawns.

 

"Baby get some rest. I'll tend the fire and keep watch."

 

"Not long ok?" Kara then wipes her feet off on a piece of carpet paneling that's off to the side that they found and decided to use as a doormat.. sorta. "You sure?"

 

"Sleep"

 

"Kay" After giving the brunette a chaste kiss, the blond heads over to where they laid out the fur and blankets. Kara then snuggles in and lays on her side and watches Lena, the fire and the entrance for a few minutes. Then as the light reflects off a perfect jawline and piercing green eyes, the Kryptonian dozes off.

 

It really didn't surprise Lena that the warrior had pushed herself to sheer exhaustion. It wasn't even 4 minutes when the blue eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out. The brunette grinned and then started pulling the larger pieces closer to the fire so she can see what she's doing.


	257. 257

The Cave

 

When Kara awoke six hours later, she saw Lena tinkering with the electronic parts scattered everywhere. Tweezers in hand. The blaster, Kara's mp3 player and phone was in pieces along with... the bright purple standard-sized vibrator.

 

'Awww man'

 

Turning to look at the blond. "Hi beautiful." Then seeing where the warrior's line of sight was directed, the brunette smirked "Yea sorry Cassanova. I needed the motor piece and batteries from it."

 

"It's fine." Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her face. The warrior tries to get her bearings, not used to just zonking out completely like that on alert. She even had a bit of drool on the side of her face "Dang how long was I out?"

 

The rain hadn't let up and actually had gotten worse so the brunette was content to let her bondmate sleep as much as possible. Judging by the way the Kryptonian was snoring for the past several hours, she apparently needed it.

 

"About six hours, give or take 20 minutes." Lena supplied truthfully and solders a resistor into place on a circuit board she's been working on for the past hour. 

 

Kara sees it's still raining outside and it doesn't look like there are any leaks so that's a good sign. It also feels like the temperature did drop several degrees "Why'd you let me sleep that long?"

 

"You needed it."

 

The blond got angry for a second "It's extremely dangerous because I can't hear anything through the rain."

 

A dark brow raises "You can't fight if you're exhausted Kara. I'm a big girl and if there was any sign of trouble I would've woken you up."

 

The fight leaves the taller woman immediately "Fine okay whatever. I'm cool. I'm cool. It's cool." She flops back down and then responds in a softer tone while covering her eyes with her forearm "Sorry."

 

The brunette smirked "It's fine. If you want to yell go ahead."

 

"Uhuh throw my words back at me." The blond huffs and rolls onto her side facing the fire.

 

"Yup. It's under Article 27 of the Wife's Privileges Agreement." Lena says matter-of-factly and then rubs one eye with the back of her knuckle, trying to refocus.

 

"Oh it is is it?" Blue eyes twinkled playfully as she propped her straw-colored head in her hand "Any progress?"

 

"I think so but we shall see. I'm getting all cross-eyed."

 

"Come here and take a break. I need some cuddles." Kara then makes grabby hands at the brunette. The blond has realized the other reason for their irritability. They haven't had proper amounts of quality time or 'fun' time. Apparently it's something both their bodies crave being in such close proximity and getting neither has been frustrating and stressful but the environment and situation is not really conducive for that. So Kara wants to sneak in some cuddle time if she can while it's still raining.. she hopes.

 

"Now that is a good idea." Kicking off her shoes and socks first, Lena puts down the makeshift soldering iron she made from the blaster, gets up and stretches her legs before walking towards the blond. . As Kara opens up the blankets for the brunette to scoot into the blond's side, Kara pulls Lena tightly against her with a kiss to the forehead then draps the blankets over them both.

 

"Ahhh so much better."

 

"Mmmm. My little Kryptonian furnace." Lena agrees happily as she snuggles in. Placing her cheek on the blond's shoulder and wraps an arm over the warrior's waist while their legs entangle. Lena again warming her cold toes on the blond's calves which causes the warrior's pant legs to roll up under the blanket.

 

"Little?" Kara chuckled "If it gets any colder it won't be enough. I'm going to have to head out further to hunt for something with fur. Whatever those things were that attacked us didn't look like they'd be good for skins or meat. Armor, shoes or bags maybe but we have other priorities right now." The warrior admits thoughtfully while lightly rubbing the brunette's back through her tshirt. Her fingers run across the bra straps every so often. The blond then senses an itchy spot and goes to scratch it naturally without Lena having to say a word. It makes the CEO hum in appreciation.

 

"Yea. I wonder how many creatures are here in the immediate area. The original scans show about 3 million or so different non-humanoid species on the planet and not including insects."

 

Remembering her last and final bout with the ugly poison-tipped smartbeast that almost ended her in the Jungle of Shadows, Kara felt a shiver down her spine "Do you possibly remember if any of them are poisonous?"

 

"Ummm let me think... Ahh here." Having the information in mind, Lena sends over a few images from the original report and basic specs.

 

"Uuugh those look nasty."

 

"Yea those are only the land based ones."

 

"Ok. I'm glad I kept up with my exercise routine." The warrior said resolutely. When they get back she's going to ramp up her workout regimen significantly in more ways than one. She has to get stronger, she can feel it deep inside. No more excuses. Yea she has been working out but not to the degree from her gladiator training. That's going to be hard to balance out between superheroing, VP'ing, auntie, sister and bondmate wifely duties. 

 

The blond may need timeoff from both jobs to dedicate herself to that. Well until Lena starts working on the specialized training facility for Kara. She's got an article due this week. She has a staff meeting amongst several other things she shouldn't really be thinking about right now till they get out of this. But something big is coming... she can feel it in her bones and gut.

 

"Mmmmm."

 

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

 

"I'm not sure but it shouldn't be that long." Lena's fingers were slowly tracing the blond's ribcage through her shirt. The blond's natural scent is stronger now but somewhow still alluring. It's a spicy earthy warm sunshine scent. Kara barely if ever actually stinks even after sweating all day like today. It was like the warrior had mentioned earlier it's not a bad thing. The CEO figured that the Kryptonian physiology has already compensated for any toxins they'd usually sweat out, removing them prior to their little side excursion and the fact that they stopped using aluminum-based deodorants has also been helping.

 

"I can start chopping down more wood and start putting things together to then start setting up high tree mounts to get us off the ground. I'm going to have to gather more shrapnel to make nails." Kara rubbed her eyes and continued "I'd prefer multiple points of operation so we need to have this cave as a safe backup."

 

"I agree.

 

"How good are you at weaving?" The blond inquired.

 

Lena laughed outloud. "Basket or cloth?"

 

"Both? Or sewing?"

 

"I don't prefer them I'm more a.."

 

"Mechanical, electrical engineer and science type of gal. Yes I know but you and your genius self should be able to adapt and use your ingenuity to come up with other items to help our situation if this becomes prolonged." Or permanent. The warrior doesn't speak aloud.

 

Patting over her precious heart "Yes darling. I can and will if need be. You don't have to worry about that. Although you know I don't like sewing... but I have mended a pair of pants once or twice." The brunette remarked with a smile.

 

"I was also thinking of maybe a fishing net."

 

"Ahhh. I'll see what I can do but we'll have to try and find some good material for that." Lena replies and then trails her hand down to play with Kara's fingers.

 

The blond takes a deep breath "We really can't do anything until this rain let's up. So maybe tomorrow." Knowing that from experience. It is not worth it. It's just a messy accident waiting to happen. They're safe, dry, warm and comfortable at the moment and she wants to hold onto that right now. Trying to force something will only create a problem and they definitely don't need any more problems.

 

"Mmmm"

 

"I can just imagine Alex's face if she's the one who comes to get us and we'll never live it down. She'll bring it up multiple times as the story gets worse and worse." Kara laughs.

 

Lena giggles and then scrunches her nose "Or Jess."

 

"Ooof stuff of nightmares." She shook her pale head which just makes the CEO giggle harder.

 

They snuggle a few more minutes in comfortable silence while listening to the rain until Kara speaks up "You know I haven't heard of any meta's or aliens matching the description of that thing that attacked us in the shuttle."

 

Lena begins to rub small circles on the Kryptonian's tummy "The planet data also showed nothing even remotely close either. You think maybe it was sent to kill us and not a random attack?"

 

"I don't know honestly. No one else knew I as going to be here. Who else knew your schedule or flight plan?"

 

Peering up into cobalt "Three people but they are ones I trust. Did you tell anyone where you were going?"

 

"Alex, Cat and J'onn. I just told them we'll be gone for a few days. Oh and Babs. She was talking to J'onn at the time."

 

"Ok well that means Bruce knows and probably Sam. So Jess, Lou and Tamsin. Paul has this week off and I didn't give any additional information when I didn't get any additional volunteers. A science mission is so boring to the new recruits." The soft tones Lena spoke in and the rubbing she's doing is having a hypnotic effect on her spouse. She uses that sometimes when the blond is overworked to get her to wind down.

 

"Mmmm. You keep rubbing my stomach like that and I'm going to fall back asleep." The blond admits as she keeps trying to fight to keep her eyes open.

 

"Really? You don't say."

 

*Yawn* "Oh you little stink."

 

"Well we don't really have the luxury of anything else right now." Because the CEO knows if they get started they're not going to want to stop for a long while and it's too dangerous at the moment.

 

"Yea you're right." Kara's eyes begin to droop. Another few minutes the blond is softly snoring.

 

"Score one team Luthor." Lena chuckles to herself as she lays there with her head on the Kryptonian's chest. Listening to a steady heartbeat that just awhile ago had almost stopped beating.... again. Somehow they manage to beat the odds time and time again so as long as they stick together they'll be fine. *Yawn* Then the brunette begins to nod off to the lulling heartbeat of something more precious to her than anything any world has to offer.

 

 

_____________

 

Mt. Olympus

 

"Why are they still ALIVE?!" Zeus roared and threw his chair sideways. It crashed into a column with dust and rubble spraying across the tiled floor. He sputtered in outrage. "I'm going to fry Telemedes for his fowl up." The man wanted out of Tartarus and would do anything to be granted a second chance with powers. 'What a disappointment.'

 

"Maybe some force greater than even us has a purpose for these two." 

 

"Nothing is beyond my sight, Nothing is beyond my grasp. If I will it, it is to be! This is not possible. Who else is interfering??" The thunder god ranted and then turns to his wife with a scornful look.

 

"I assure you dear husband none of the other gods are interfering. They are too afraid. Well with the exception of Anubis but he's being ellusive and enigmatic as always. As a matter of fact, the Kryptonian woman is asking for an audience with us."

 

That just makes him more angry as he paced "The impudence. I am just going to have to take matters into my own hands again."

 

Hera warns "I do not think that is a wise choice."

 

Another goddess appeared in a brilliant flash "I agree and You shall not go after Lena Luthor again. She is under my protection. How dare you! I thought I made that clear." Her long dark curls bounced as she walked with light glinting off her armor. The Goddess of Wisdom was all business and fury.

 

"Athena stay out of this! Why would you side with this mortal against us??" He throws a large bolt at the blue-eyed goddess. 

 

She easily dodges as it hits a column directly behind her and it's reduced to ash "I have my reasons but if you continue this path your days are numbered Zeus and not Hera nor I can save you."

 

"I will not accept this ANY OF THIS! I am the King of the Gods! Nothing.."

 

"Maybe here on Olympus but there are other forces even beyond your comprehension at work here. Perhaps you should go rest and contemplate something else to fill your time." Hera gently reasoned trying to calm his ire.

 

The lightning god doesn't even speak. Just glares at both women and disappears.

 

Hera sighs "I do believe he's not finished and I am not certain it will exclude your chosen."

 

She places a hand on her adoptive mother's shoulder "Don't worry. I believe things will work out. However, if he wants to start a civil war here it's not going to be pretty. How are you faring?" Athena softened her features.

 

"I'm fine. Where is your sister?"

 

That made her smile "Working. Valentines day is coming up soon. You know how that goes. It's one of her busiest days. Well when she's not out surfing." She chuckled.

 

"Hephaestus has been asking for her again." The Queen of the Gods supplies with a smirk.

 

Athena knows from that information, Hera has been getting new armor and not just insinuating a lover's tryst. That also is a prudent course of action and makes the azure-eyed goddess contemplate. "I will let him know she's unavailable." With a final pat, she then takes her leave allowing Hera to contemplate her next steps very carefully in silence.


	258. 258

Meanwhile in Tartarus... 

 

"What is it now brother? Haven't you bothered me enough for one millenium? Unless you'd like a new career change mmmm?"

 

"Can it Hades. I would like for you to accidently let some of your creatures out on this planet here. Since it's not Earth's domain surely you'll have no problem with parting with a few."

 

"And what do I get out of this? You still owe me for Telemedes. Which by the way he sends his regards since he wound up back here. That was surprisingly quick." The God of the Underworld merely picks at his nails in boredom while sitting at his rather large and morbid looking desk. Feet propped up and legs crossed. Taking a moments respite against more paperwork. Which the seemingly large stack of papers continues to grow by the second.

 

Zeus flung his hands into the air and his fingertips crackled "He fucked it up."

 

"Why is it you want these two dead so badly? Oh... yes one is the Mother and the other is the Destroyer." He peers at his brother with amusement and removed his feet from his desk.

 

"Do not speak that nonsensical blasphemy in my presence again!!"

 

The dark haired god tilts his head in faux confusion. "You forget our origins. Has it been that long? Is your memory failing you? I assure you I haven't forgotten."

 

Zeus goes to raise his hand to cast a bolt and Hades just laughs. "No no we won't start that again. It only made more work for me once we were finished rough housing."

 

"That thing killed a Titan with a single blow! How can you not be angry or afraid? That a mere mortal can slay gods, immortals and demons alike??"

 

"As long as they don't wind up here I'm fine with it. I don't plan on picking a fight with her. So.. " He shrugged. "And even still it would be a lovely vacation given my torturous assignment for all eternity." He says while putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

 

The lightning wielder saw this wasn't working quite like he planned "I'll give you Themiscrya."

 

Hades plays with his carefully groomed mustache and then responds with a deep mocking voice "That's not yours to give. That's Hera's domain and this must frighten you mmmm? Desperate are we? You are quite full of yourself until something endangers you... our father... those golden hinds... Titans. I have a heavy workload as it is so if you don't mind I'd like to get back to it." He pulls papers to review of where to assign recently arrived souls.

 

"Alright FINE! I'll talk to Demeter about releasing Persephone to you full time." Zeus says, moving his long white hair back from his face as he tries his one last ditch effort before he visits one of the other Pantheons for assistance. He hates them with a passion but would rather owe them a favor than to keep that blond Kryptonian creature from living another day.

 

Pausing for a moment and looking up, flames emanating from Hades' eyes "Do not toy with me."

 

Knowing he snared him, the thundergod softens his tone to cinch the deal "I am quite serious. Let us talk awhile longer."

 

"You have thirty minutes."

 

They both sat down at the long table.

 

___________________

 

Two hours later...

 

Planet M-2497b

 

The Cave

 

Kara jerks awake suddenly from a strange dream. The rain has let up but she smells something in the air. Something foul. 'Lena'

 

'Mmmm'

 

'Wake up. Something's here.'

 

The brunette's head pops up and is about to say something when Kara covers her mouth and then hold a finger to her lips.

 

'Grab some weapons quietly but you stay in here. For real this time. I'm not playing.'

 

Lena was about to protest but the look in the warrior's eye made her willingly comply to the blond's instructions.

 

The brunette rolled off silently as the Kryptonian grabbed her Nth sword and shield lying next to her. Then carefully approaches the cave mouth along the wall and peeks out cautiously trying not be seen. Something extremely large is skulking around and seems to be looking for something. It keeps sniffing the air and looking in their direction but then gets confused and shuffles off again only to come back and repeat the process.

 

It's wide and looks like it came up out of a swamp pit. Covered in fur and moss, it looks almost apelike with the exception of the odd skull shape and fangs. It's still dark out and Kara hopes the illusion helps block the firelight.

 

After a moment the creature then inches closer to the opening using it's nose.

 

Kara hears more movement off to the sides. 'Oh shit' There sounds to be alot more of these things headed towards them.

 

'Can you have something draw their attention away from here so I can slip out?' The blond presses herself on the inside of the wall and then pulls the black head cover out, ties her hair back and covers it.

 

The CEO racks her brain for a few moments as she grips her own weapon tighter staying hidden against the back wall's shadow 'I'll try.'

 

'This is about to get really messy. I don't want them to see the cave or you. I'm counting about fifteen. They seem somewhat intelligent.' Kara also switches out the shield and sword with her double-edged battle axe from the pocket dimension along with several throwing darts.

 

'Put on some armor.'

 

'No I'm faster this way.' Honestly, judging by the way the creatures moved and their size, armor won't do a bit a good. More like a smashed tin can from what Kara is assessing.

 

'You..'

 

Blue hits green 'I know I'll be careful. Distraction now!'

 

Closing her eyes, Lena imagines the area in front of the cave from an aerial perspective and zooms out a bit. Chanting under her breath she selects several target areas to give off some purplish flares off the ground outside.

 

Kara hears a large boom and observes several purple flashes coming from the wooded area near the entrance and as the creatures turn and look towards those areas, the blond slips out unnoticed. 'Stay here till I get back.'

 

The brunette does not like this. Not one bit but the feral and wild look in the Kryptonian's eyes made it non-negotiable and the brunette hates that but respects it. Trusting her spouse to make that decision at this moment. However, inside the aerial view, Lena is getting images of where all the creatures are and where Kara is. It almost looks like a video game but she knows it's not a game.

 

The CEO has never tried this spell before but it is interesting. Why not help in her own way if she can't assist with the regular fighting? She then proceeds to set off a few more flares to pull the attention of half of the pod, gaggle or whatever this is and keep the group split to give Kara a chance to cut down their numbers without injury... Or at least Lena hopes.

 

Kara is running at top speed now that she has the beasts attention away from the cave. Pulling them further down the mountain. Apparently these fuckers can climb trees. Every so often she cuts left or right to get a shot at an eye with the darts. So far she's taken out four that way. Their skulls are too hard and has to work around that after having attempted to cleave it's skull and almost getting ripped apart in the process. 

 

Another creature, she slices it's leg out from under it cutting through it's tendon. Their legs are as wide as the Kryptonian so she's going to be smart, brunt force won't work here. So five down, eleven more to go. 'Man these things stink.'

 

It looks like whatever Lena is doing is helping to distract and separate the groupings. 'Couldn't just make one of these things explode could you?' Kara implores as her thighs, legs and lungs are burning. She keeps trying to maintain her footing in the mud and is kicking it up and spraying everywhere especially during the hard turns with her momentum. Jump spins only work on dry hard packed dirt where your toes can dig in and grip.

 

'Not higher realm.'

 

'Fuck ok!'

 

'But I can do this.' Lena somehow makes several of them have a circle ring of white light around them and makes them stop moving altogether. 

 

'Thank you! AGH!' Kara doesn't dodge a blow fast enough and gets hammered in the gut. Landing on her back in the mud.

 

'Kara!'

 

The blond kicks the creature in the face and rolls away 'I'm fine! Keep it up!' Several more blows missing her body as she jumps up and takes off running in the opposite direction.

 

The warrior then heads towards the ones standing still inside of the white rings and cuts them down easily. Then takes off again. Her lungs are burning with exertion but the duo is making progress. Eight down, seven to go.

 

One comes down out of the tree onto the blond's back, pressing her face first into the mud. The axe went skittering off from her hand as she landed hard. The beast still standing on her back is not letting up the pressure as Kara tries with all her strength to get up before the rest show up. She opens the pocket cache with her hand and grabs another sword, finally able to get some leverage before the thing crushes her skull, she swings and severs it's foot. It falls back screeching while she gets sprayed with hot metallic blood.

 

She jumps up, wipes the muck from her eyes and swiftly grabs the axe. Then veers left and runs in that direction dodging trees as she goes. Before she could say anything another two stop from having white lights around them. Kara takes them down quickly cleaving them at the neck as she rushes past. Purple flashes still popping up around them to help with the distraction to make landing more blows easier.

 

The four left started converging on her position in a quad flank pattern, corraling her into one spot where they will soon converge. 'Damn they're getting smarter.'

 

The warrior heads up into the trees but the creatures follow. They are faster in the trees than the blond and it shows. They gain quickly and knock her right out of one with a kick. Dropping her down 20 feet she lands on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs. As one descends, Kara rolls off to avoid getting crushed. The other one that landed to the side, kicks her in the face. She goes sliding in the mud with a tumble. 

 

Wiping the mud from her face, Kara switches out the axe and sword with some throwing axes and starts chucking them at the creatures stomach as they charge her. Two get taken out as the other two circle around. She dodges a punch from one but the other creature lands a fierce blow to her back that sends her into a tree trunk with a sickening crunch. Kara slides down unable to move and barely hangs onto consciousness. 'Help!'

 

Just then the last two creatures are enveloped with the white rings as a portal opens up. Lena comes out with her Jian and deftly kills the remaining two beasts stabbing them through the throat and neck. Then hefting the Kryptonian up in a fireman's carry, the brunette pulls her back through the portal.

 

As the portal closes behind them, they are back in the cave. The brunette is exhausted and out of magical energy for awhile. Placing the blond gently on the floor, Lena is trying to quickly inspect the Kryptonian without freaking out. Taking off her jacket, wiping her hands off as best she can from all the mud, the CEO heads over to the medkit, pulls the Madi and gets to work on the Kryptonian. She's too tired to yell at the blond for how dangerous that was. That can wait till later. 

 

Scanning quickly, Lena sees the damage in the C2 through C6 section of the blond's vertebral column cutting off feeling to the rest of her body but it isn't completely severed. Also the blond's skull, hip and several ribs are fractured.

 

'Glad you kept that thing in one piece huh.'

 

'You are in Big trouble once you're healed.'

 

'I had to.'

 

'I know hero.' The brunette is mad but not really upset at the blond. She's more upset at their situation.

 

'And you're my hero Lena.'

 

The CEO does a halfgrin but is completely focused on the task at hand "Yea yea. You can tell me that once I get us out of here."

 

"Those were some pretty nifty fireworks Mrs Danvers." Kara wheezed. It hurts to talk.

 

"Don't talk. I don't need you to puncture a lung too but yea I'm all out of juice for now. So no repeats." The brunette says curtly.

 

'Got it boss.'

 

"You're still in trouble. Now shush I need to concentrate."

 

'Yes dear'


	259. 259

Several hours later, Kara was completely healed but still disgustingly covered in mud, blood and funk. It was too late, wet and cold to head to the river to clean up. So right now Kara is stripping down. 

 

They can clean those clothes tomorrow, hopefully pending it's sunny. Or even if it's still raining, can rinse everything out. Putting her clothes in a slimy heap by the entrance, the blond walks out for a moment in just her underwear. Washes her face and hands with a bit of soap and the water from the waterbladder.

 

"Urf that's refreshing." She shakes out her wet hair looking like a golden retriever then comes back inside "I think I need to find something to cover the entrance since we don't know exactly how long the illusion will last." The blond also felt the need to stay in the cave because those creatures from last night climbed trees so being up there wouldn't serve to be any better protection. 

 

That would also save her alot of hardwork on that end if they were really stuck here for awhile. She honestly didn't want to think about that because truthfully having to protect Lena in this environment is terrifying. It was easier knowing she was off somewhere on Earth safe.. well safer than.. anyways Kara would probably be crazy right now if both of them would've both been abducted to Heiras5. 'No stop thinking about that. You're not there now. This is different.' She chides herself as she attempts not to pace but fails.

 

"Or build a door." The CEO supplies with a grin while admiring quietly the Kryptonian's state of undress. She's still a bit upset from earlier but not so much that it impairs her appreciation of her spouse's amazing body. 

 

"Or that." But in reality, Kara knew a door gives a false sense of security. If something really wanted to get in, it could and two she can't hear anything outside if anything was coming. If there was anything more intelligent on this planet, their little safe haven could prove to be a death trap.

 

The chill is starting to bite so Lena grabs more kindling from the other side wall and brings it towards the pit to tend to the fire now that it's dwindling. The sun is up but you could barely tell with it being so overcast and windy "Although we might get smoke inhalation." 

 

Lena breaks some more kindling and tosses it in, then takes a sword to push it in a bit further where the hot embers are going. Listening to the crackle and pops, watching the reddish gold fluxing is soothing. It helps the brunette contemplate what to do if more of those creatures decide to show up and if there is another type of effective strategy her or the two of them could come-up with. It may require they set up traps where Kara could pass over safely while the other triggers the mechanism and how to go about rigging them safely. It'll have to be done while everything is dry. They are going to need alot of pikes.

 

"No I already checked. There's a airway out through the back section here where the draft is. We're fine even with a sealed entrance."

 

The fire is roaring again so getting up and brushing herself off, the brunette tries to push herself harder "Good. I'm going to keep working..." Lena wants to hurry up and get a transmitter going so she can put the blaster back together. That should help.

 

Shaking a straw colored head, Kara rejects that immediately "No. We need to eat and rest to keep up our strength." The warrior doesn't hear or smell anything right now and has this weird feeling that the dream she had before was a warning message of some kind. It's still a bit too fuzzy. Kara just knew she woke up with urgency, senses on full alert. So Kara's putting her foot down again because a worn-out Lena will not do them any good at the moment or the days to come. 

 

The brunette sees stubborn determination in sapphire plains in their small staring contest and then finally scrunches her nose as she relents "Fine but I need some incentive." She huffs.

 

Stepping forward with a soft halfgrin "C'mere" The warrior gently pulls in the smaller woman, tilting the brunette's chin just so and as their lips brush, Kara feels her world tilt. Electric tingles bouncing back and forth, not including their connection. It makes her blood sing.

 

Lena's hands grabs at the blond's bare sides, deepening it as they both moan in the languid exploration. The blond mewls a bit as her hips cant forward making the CEO breathless in their intensity. Her hands want to roam so badly but no... They try to restrain themselves and slow it down before it escalates and they tune everything out. It's too dangerous.

 

After a moment or an eternity later, Kara finally pulls back to gaze into glittering emeralds "Better?"

 

"Mmmm very much so."

 

"Here let me check things while you get the meat ready." At the moment now that it's not raining, she can hear and see farther so wants to scout at the entrance. Pushing her natural senses farther. Maybe even testing the limitations of human sight and hearing. She wants to try. The warrior has to try. It just may give them a better chance of survival.

 

"You mean jerky." Lena snarks as she smacks a cute cheek, hard enough to leave a red handprint and watches it jiggle slightly as the blond walks away. Yea the blond definitely was expecting to get lucky this trip with wearing a dark blue lace thong and matching pushup bra set. 'Forgot the solarwear my ass.' If Kara had worn the gear they wouldn't be in this mess. The blond is going to get an earful later and going to have to strapped down and... Lena's also keeping tight reins on her hormones and quickly changes her train of thought.

 

They had hung and been drying the rest of the meat and now have to rehydrate it a bit to make it easier to chew. It kept it from spoiling since they had such a limited supply. Kara's going to have to go hunting or fishing soon. Even though they haven't been eating like Kryptonians, they are having to eat alot to keep up their strength and stamina for the day or days to come.

 

It was about the time they were finishing their meals it started raining again. So Kara took off her underwear and went out and washed all their funky clothes with soap. They had tied some long bark strips to the support beams to be able to hang and dry things. The rest they laid against large rocks near the fire. By the time the blond was finished, her lips were blue and she was shivering violently, looking like a drowned rat.

 

Seeing the state the Kryptonian was in, Lena stripped the rest of the way quickly as she pulled Kara into the blankets with her. Hoping to use body heat to warm her spouse up fast. "That was really Stupid to do it all at once."

 

'Yell at me later.' The blond's teeth chattered as her body continued to shake. "Zsszsszss"

 

The brunette continued to hold the warrior tightly until the CEO felt Kara get warmer and relax. And when the blond's lips were finally the right color, Lena blew out a sigh of relief. It was not long after that, that the exhausted pair once again fell asleep.

 

\--------

 

Something tickles the inside of her mind as she floats peacefully between sleep and wakefulness. She rolls over and reaches out for her partner to only find empty space. Lena's eyes pop open and glancing around realizes 'Oh we're still here.' 

 

Her beautiful bedfellow is strangely missing and a small spike of anxiety hits the brunette's chest. Pulling on their connection, the CEO visably relaxes feeling that the Kryptonian is right outside.

 

Rubbing her face and removing the blankets, the brunette gets up and walks over to the entrance. The fire is completely out but that's fine. She wonders how long the blond let her sleep because they have to get started on the traps and fishing. The brunette sees the sky is clear, sun blaring overhead and things have dried out. 

 

Peering out a bit at the surroundings, she sees the blond a little further down just inside the treeline, safe and sound. Closing one eye and holding up her hand she takes a mental image of a tiny Kryptonian fitting inside the palm of her hand. She then takes it and puts it inside her heart to keep safe. Lena rolls her eyes at her own mushy sapdom and prompts herself to get a move-on because daylight is burning.

 

Lena gets dressed rather quickly and heads out with some soap and the water bladder to make a pitstop. Finished and cleaned up in record time, the CEO walks back towards where the blond is going through what looks like her martial arts forms but these seem a little different. Kara is in the basic gear without shoes or the jacket. It's too hot but imagines the warrior is going to have a farmer's tan at this rate.

 

Leaning the bladder against a large rock and setting the leaf wrapped soap down, Lena carefully approaches.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

With her eyes closed "Tai chi" The blond supplies while shifting her foot weight from her back heel, turning the opposite foot slightly outwards, slowly changing hand positions and bending forward at the knee. Feeling like water at the moment in it's fluidity. Pressing out to the right and then bringing herself back slowly to the left while going through another transition and takes another deep breath.

 

It seems the bugs are leaving the Kryptonian alone and she's been in the partial shade from the treeline so Kara's not sweating much. Lena doesn't hear anything or see anything but is taking inventory of the lack of bird activity. Usually there would be alot of chirping and tweeting but it's oddly silent at the moment. It makes the genius nervous "And why pray tell?"

 

"Meditation helps clear the mind. Breath control helps me focus and Chi gong helps control and move the energy. I theorize if I can get focused enough I make be able to access some of my powers. Since we play with the energies when we.. you know. So I mean it's worth a shot. At least I think so.. like maybe little mini bursts." She had been laying awake watching the dark haired woman sleep when it hit her in a moment of clarity. So Kara snuck out and been practicing for awhile while manintaining a high level of alert.

 

A perfect dark brow raises "Hmmmm okay interesting theory. So any luck?"

 

"Not as of yet but I feel clear headed."

 

"Well that's good."

 

The brunette continues to watch the beautiful movements. It's extremely soothing and graceful.

 

Kara keeps focusing and moving through the forms. Pulling the energy from inside and moving it up and down and back again until finally she feels compelled to exert force quickly. Opening her eyes she finds a target, a large tree next to her and punches. There was a percussive blast that knocked Lena off her feet. Wood chunks, splinters and dust flying everywhere.

 

And for a moment Kara stood there shocked, the tree seemed to have a rather large hole in it. The blond was still stunned but Lena saw what was happening, jumped up and launched herself at the Kryptonian to move the blond out of the way as the tree fell. They clear the falling trunk with a *Thump* onto the leaf-covered ground and a *OOF* with Kara taking the brunt of their fall.

 

Lena sits up and straddles the warrior's hips with a look of fury on her face "You idiot!"

 

Kara is laughing.

 

"You think that was funny!! YOu coulda been killed you shithead!"

 

That just makes the blond laugh harder. Lena punches her in the shoulder.

 

"Ow. I'm sorry sweeth.." Was cutoff by a hard kiss and then another punch. "Ow" A second kiss followed along with a growl and a slap and then another liplock and this one with mad dizzying passion. Kara grabs the CEO's hips and holds on for the ride.

 

The brunette's tongue had a mind of it's own as her hormones took over. The fire coiling deep inside and roaring to get out. It's been two days since they were last intimate and between the battle's bloodlust that was not slaked and the emotional rollercoaster, Lena can't take it anymore. She begins to gyrate her hips as she scratches the blond's scalp with her nails.

 

The blond whimpers but then her own libido kicks in and grabs the back of the brunette's neck, taking control of the kiss and dominating and plundering the shorter woman's mouth. It was like a raging inferno. Nipping and biting, licking and sucking the luscious bottom lip and then diving her tongue into the brunette's mouth makes Lena go crazy as her hands reach under the blond's shirt and scratches hard abs. Kara loves the little mewls and moans emanating from the CEO's throat and how wild she's getting.

 

Kara's hips were starting to move of their own accord raising up to meet Lena's in their stuttered movements. As her hands were pushing underneath the brunette's waistband is when she felt the air pressure shift. Disentangling their lips, the warrior removes her hands and quickly rolls the brunette over, covering Lena's body as several flying creatures glide by in the space where the brunette was just occupying. Some had sliced the blond's back on passing. "AGH"

 

Lena is whipped over in a daze and suddenly feels pain coming from their bond. 'Of course you can't be fucking in the damned woods on a dangerous planet you idiot.' She scolds herself but the brunette doesn't have time to say anything as Kara then rolls them in the other direction as suddenly a huge flock of something comes flying at them for another pass. From her position she sees them over Kara's shoulder as the creatures slow down briefly to make a turn. They are brown medium-sized looking gliders, almost pteradactyl-like in appearance. These things are incredibly fast and the pair have barely any time to move or think before the gliders come down for another pass as Kara covers her head and flinches again.

 

"Sorry we have to cut this short but we have company." Kara grits out next to her ear. 

 

"I'll take a raincheck." The warrior's hair has broke free of the hairtie and is tickling Lena's face but the CEO tries not to shut her eyes to see what's going on.

 

One has broken from the main flock and passes by hitting the blond's shoulder that's blocking Lena's face "You run for the cave. I'll distract them." 

 

The urgency in Kara's voice is causing coldness to seep inside. Something's wrong so Lena shoots back "Yea cause that worked out so well last time."

 

Kara rolls again, her back is shredded and is grunting from exertion and pain. The dirt and leaves are itching and burning into the fresh wounds but she's maintaining her protection of the CEO. Her buttocks and thighs are also getting torn up but she refuses to cry out. 'Shit'

 

When Alot of blood starts to drip onto the brunette, Lena refuses "No! We're both going now."

 

As the creatures come to make another pass, Lena throws her hands out and creates a protective green lightshield around them. As one hit, causing it to screech, the rest of the gliders avoided the shield "Get up and let's move as one. I don't have alot of juice. I see at least twenty or thirty of these things. COME ON MOVE IT!"

 

Kara wobbles to a standing position and feels extremely dizzy from the loss of blood. No telling what else was in their talons, it's making it hard to think. Lena has to let the blond hang around her neck to stay upright but is moving. Trailing blood the entire way until they finally make it back to the cave where Kara stumbles and falls to the side.

 

"Distract them my ass! You really are a self-sacrificing idiot. You would've been a breakfast snack in your condition." The brunette shouts and then continues as her energy is getting drained rather quickly. "I can't hold them off forever and I can't use the Madi on you while trying to keep the lightshield up!!" Lena says frantically. The creatures try to make another pass to get around the shield and can't but continue to swarm around it in circles.

 

The blond doesn't answer but just feels sleep drifting closer tickling the edges of her mind. Lulling and pulling her down... 'Jus need ta sleep.' Her mind started to mumble out.

 

Seeing Kara bleeding out on the floor and hearing how the blond is responding, the CEO is very afraid but instead of panicking, she gets an inner nudge to talk some shit "Kara don't be a fucking bitch and die on me when I'm trying to save us both! Get angry for Rao's sake and kick some major ass! You're supposed to be the Fucking Superhero ya jackass!!!" Lena urgently yells as she tries to hold out for a few seconds longer. Fighting with every ounce of her strength and being to keep the shield up. If they are going to go out, they're goin down swinging. 'Stupid fucking planet. Stupid fucking birdfuckers. Stupid utter bullshit!!' Lena is beyond furious and pushes hard into their connection.

 

Something stirs within the blond as the pulse pushes back the cold fog creeping into her brain. The warrior hears the brunette's words loud and clear. Focusing.. Feeling that inner jolt, Kara gets angry and pulls the energy from her innerspark. 'Oh'

 

That was it. The blond could feels her Spirit reinvigorate her cells and nullify the effects the dampening system surrounding the planet. The Kryptonian physiology kicked into hyperdrive. The wounds heal almost immediately as her body is vibrating. 

 

It's starting to hurt "FUCK KARA I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!"

 

As she stood up calm and steady, Kara smiled. Her eyes were glowing yellow as she placed a palm on the brunette's shoulder. "Thank you love. I'll take it from here." Then her skin began to glow the same color and she shot out of the cavern like a rocket. Tearing through the skies against the gliders as they began dropping like flies all around the opening.

 

Lena ran out of magic energy and dropped. Falling backwards into a sitting position and just watches in awe at her spouse clearing the skies of the menace. She's breathing heavily. Sweat pouring down and wincing. Everything hurts but is incredibly relieved Kara came through for them. 'And they say I'm the miracle worker.'

 

It was a few seconds later that the Kryptonian floats down and wipes off her hands and zips around real quick to put all their necessary stuff in the cache. Then Kara reaches out a hand to the CEO. "I'd say it's more of a team effort. Ready to go home Mrs Danvers?"

 

After a few moments of looking up into the beautiful glowing face of an angel, Lena finally breathes out "Yes" She grasps the glowing hand as Kara pulls her to a standing position.

 

"Alright stand right here and I'll bring us a ship ok?" The Super remarks and then kisses the brunette's forehead.

 

"Okaaay" The CEO is still in a bit of shock. They averted death yet again. The kiss to the head gives her body a little jolt and now it doesn't hurt. She files that away for later.

 

Carding fingers through sun-colored hair, the warrior then explains "It might take a few minutes. I scanned and nothing is in a hundred miles of here right now so you're safe for the moment." 

 

"Ahh ok"

 

"I would give you a ride but the vaccuum of space is quite cold for..."

 

Lena cut off the warrior's tirade with a grin "Yes I am aware dear." She pats the blond's side.

 

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kara then nods "Alright be right back."

 

\-----

 

It was not more than ten minutes later Kara doesn't just return with A ship, she returns with The ship, the Leo Corde. Luckily they weren't docked and on a standard patrol. The ship is now sporting two handprints on the outer hull and Captain Jensen was shocked and perturbed until the Super's voice chimed in his head to lay any fears to rest. 

 

During their quick Kryptonian-style trip, the crew had been rocked and shaken by the force and speed of it, the ship systems had barely been able to keep up. Thankfully no one was injured or suffered from whiplash too badly and maybe just a few bruises. Nothing serious but Kara had to hurry. She didn't want to leave Lena alone any longer that she had to.

 

When the Commodore stepped aboard, everyone was is shock but tried not to show it. Lena then tosses Kara her own jacket to wrap around the blond's waist to cover the muscular and exposed backside. Which the woman puts on dutifully. The blond chuckles internally for not grabbing something on her own but she did have other things on her mind.

 

Kara had finally stopped glowing and as soon as Lena and Kara got to the bridge, the CEO was issuing orders "Crewmen Sallas, assemble a team with a large military contigent to take samples. We'll be departing in exactly 4 hours understood?" 

 

"Yes ma'am!" The crewman hustles off.

 

Lena knows she probably looks a mess but doesn't care as she easily has her mask firmly in place "And Captain?"

 

"Yes Commodore?"

 

"At the four hour mark set a course for Earth. I will be in my quarters and am not to be disturbed for the next 36 hours understood?" The brunette commands and then turns on her heel.

 

"Aye aye"

 

The blond just smiles as she follows her wife towards the express lift to get to their deck where their nice cushy quarters awaits and the prospect of a nice hot bath calls to them.

 

It was on the way up that then Kara has a small change of heart "I uhhh.. I owe you an apology."

 

That just confused the young Luthor as she whips herheadaround to face the Super "For what?"

 

"For wanting you to stop using magic." Kara whispers as she ducks her head down in shame.

 

"You never said.."

 

The blond toes the carpet "I know I was trying to be supportive of you even if I didn't approve."

 

The CEO reaches out, grasps a strong hand and kisses the palm "You need to be honest with me."

 

Pulling away and then slightly pacing in the tiny space "But look if I had said something about it earlier neither of us would be here. This trip has really shown me not all magic is bad and now I don't mind it so much as long as it's you. It still makes me nervous.. well honestly, it terrifies me but with how you were wielding it I felt safe, loved and protected." Finally tilting her head back up to look directly into Lena's eyes with sincerity "Lena I am so very sorry."

 

Lena rubs the Kryptonian's exposed back through the shredded and blood encrusted shirt. Now it's only soft warm flawless skin "It's alright. I understand. Although you don't have to apologize, I forgive you. If it'll make you feel any better." 

 

"It does. Thank you and you saved us several times over so thank you for that as well."

 

"Mmmm I'm not the only one. What you did was amazing. So you're immune to dampeners now? That's badass."

 

"I don't think it woulda worked had you not pissed me off."

 

The brunette chuckles.

 

"I was already about to drift out when I heard you yell at me. Pulled me back from going under silently." Kara says truthfully.

 

That was incredibly scary moment for the pair and rather than dwelling on it, Lena decided to throw some sass "So I should talk shit more often?"

 

"Please don't. I don't think my fragile little ego can take it."

 

They both laugh aloud, feeling relieved from the past couple days of frantic survival mode. Most of their tension is gone but there still is an underlying electricity to it. Kara's energy was jazzed but Lena was tired mentally and emotionally. The blond knew it was time to take care of her Queen now that they were going home in a few hours.

 

A few minutes passed by in comfortable silence as they reached their deck and exited the corridor in the direction of their shared quarters. Feeling a bit froggy, Kara asks "So about that raincheck..."

 

Lena just hums with a smirk.


	260. 260

A few hours later...

 

Leo Corde

 

Commodore's Quarters

 

Lena is lounging on the white chaise in the middle of the livingroom area of their quarters while Kara is currently brushing her hair. They are overlooking the forest canopy down below through the large windows as sunlight pours across them. It's higlighting the cerulean shade of the carpeting, giving it a brightness quality that the CEO had noticed almost matches Kara's eyes during certain tender moments. She hums at that, feeling their connection stronger than usual. It makes her feel rejuvenated in it's wake and the way the Krytonian is pampering her is really lovely.

 

They had just finished up a very, very long sensual shower session and was feeling much better. Unfortunately, the railing inside the shower didn't make it out unscathed but most of the tensions from the previous days have melted away and all that's left is contentment. They made it through alive and that's something to be happy about.

 

"So you promise?"

 

"I promise I will not do another away mission with anything lower than a 10 person crew once the planet has already been scouted." Lena states automatically as the blond runs the brush through again as the bristles massage the brunette's scalp.

 

"Lena..." Kara's tone was stern.

 

The brunette caves easily "Fine. Twenty with 82% military or security."

 

Seemingly satisfied with that, the Kryptonian continues brushing reverently "Okay then." 

 

Lena crosses her arms, causing her ample bosom to unconsciously lift very nicely to the warrior's wandering and appreciative eye, then gripes "You do realize I saved you several times without assistance and I would've been able to get us off the planet by myself had those things not shown up. I swear I've never seen anything like those before and it bothers me."

 

That bothers the blond as well and was about to speak up when the door chime sounded.

 

"I thought I told them thirty-six hours? What the fuck!"

 

Gently placing a kiss to the raven locks, Kara remarks softly "I'll get it."

 

"Maybe you should put on.."

 

Raising a blond brow "They took an inherited risk." She says with a smirk.

 

Lena threw their red Afghan blanket over herself as the blond opens their door swiftly.

 

Jess tries to walk in quickly while her nose was stuck in her datapad. It was after a few seconds that Jessica looked up "Lena I brought some intel since you weren't answering and I.. FUCKING SHIT! KARA put your damn clothes on!" The flustered assistant flings herself around to face away from the naked Kryptonian. Nearly dropping the pad in the process. Jess backtracks with ninja speed as she then shoves someone backwards, away the doorway.

 

The automatic door shuts behind them and Lena is now cackling.

 

It takes the brunette a few seconds before she can breath and rubs her face. Now usually she would never allow anyone to see the blond in the buff but this was just too damn funny "Wooo I think you gave two birdies a shocking eyeful."

 

"One birdie and one bat. One sec." Kara zips off and back in bright orange shorts, a nude pushup bra and a neon tie-dye tanktop. Her hair up and puts on her rectangle frames. She tosses Lena some cute underwear with cupcakes on them and dark blue sweats. 

 

"Those are some colors. You have a a license for that?" The CEO raises a brow with a sultry smirk. Those glasses make the shorter woman squirm 'Meow' It only takes the brunette about ten seconds to get the clothes on with some quick wiggles, runs her fingers through her hair, then lays back on the chaise and gives a hand signal.

 

Kara winks, then reopens the door and hangs out into the hallway. "We're decent now. You two can come in."

 

The assistant comes stomping back in "Don't you ever fucking pull that shit again. HOw the hell am I supposed to explain this to Laura??" Arm gesticulating wildly while giving the blond a look of outrage.

 

Batman follows closely behind and keeps quiet for the most part.

 

That made a dark brow raise. Jess doesn't talk about her partners and especially where it sounds and looks like she's really upset. A little eye candy never phased the woman before but now... this must be serious "I left specific instructions with the captain not to be disturbed." Lena frankly remarks while she inspects her nails.

 

Kara looks a bit sheepish and supplies "Look I'm sorry. I'll talk to her don't worry."

 

That seemed to alleviate the assistant's tension as there is a minute change of her shoulders to a more relaxed position.

 

"If it makes you feel any better I accidently walked in on Shayera and Diana." Lena shrugged with a look of disgust. Yea they were both gorgeous women and it would be considered erotic and beautiful to be privvied to see that but not with a Kryptonian bondmate, it could be downright deadly for the two. So Lena truly will not allow for any dubious signals about that. Nice clean lines.

 

The former reporter felt something shift from Bruce. Not surprise just... hurt? But he didn't show it 'Hmmm'

 

'Oh shit woops' The blond hears her spouse's internal dialogue.

 

Bruce gets right down to business efficiently with no preamble "It appears this planet is some sort of wildlife preserve and when you both passed through their shield system. It triggered an alert that got relayed back to their main science headquarters. It wasn't until later their military got the notice and is now headed this way."

 

"Why didn't they have some sort of notification system?" The blond asks with a confused look and crosses her arms.

 

He goes on to explain further "This is their public knowledge and the shielding should've bounced you back out into space. Not sure how you bypassed it twice. It may be malfunctioning." Shifting his weight to the other foot.

 

"Bounced? That is odd. How did you get around it?" Lena inquires while readjusting the Afghan again.

 

"I didn't. I was already on the Leo when Kara grabbed us. I'm surprised you didn't contact us sooner if you both were having a problem." The vigilante states succintly.

 

The young Luthor relays the basics "Long story short. Some energy being attacked us and apparently as soon as we passed through the shield, Kara was rendered human. Fried our systems and shocked Kara. We lost all our shit in the process. The only reason we're both still alive really is because I found the medkit. However, I still find it bizarre I wasn't more injured in the crash."

 

Kara walks over towards Jess and gently takes the datapad from the assistant's grasp. The warrior's fingers fly over the keys, giving a report on the events that transpired from when they left the hangar till now, with the exception of some personal moments. She also included incredibly accurate descriptions and sketches of the creatures. Kara then hands the datapad back all in a matter of seconds.

 

A now calmer Jess nods "Thank you."

 

Bruce hadn't noticed the exchange since he was facing away from the two. He walks over and lifts up a three inch thick book from the side table and reads the back cover "Mmmm so dampening system. They didn't mention anything about that. Although it would make sense if someone did manage to get onto the planet. They'd want to hinder any type of progress before they could arrive. Is this what you call light reading?"

 

"You can borrow it if you want. You should see what Kara calls light."

 

"Manga?"

 

"No. The science journals honey."

 

"Ahh ehehe yea but those are so boring." Kara scrunches her nose. Takes a step towards Bruce, grabbing the book she flies through it in a matter of seconds. "Yea see dry and bland. Interesting topics and theories but merely speculation with no practical application. I get more excitement from a toaster." Then hands back the book. "You can keep that."

 

Bruce merely glances at the Kryptonian and then back to the CEO.

 

The brunette can sense his eyebrow lifting. He understood Kara is now without any restriction. She merely gives him a knowing look.

 

The admin chimes in "I've rescheduled your meetings and Sam has been filling in for you for the final walkthroughs of the tram expansion to the North." With now being able to transmute materials, Gerry has been assisting Sam with reinforcing the underground tunnels structures including not having to truck out tons of rock.

 

"I believe Lucius wanted to talk to you about that." The dark knight remarks knowing that would be a huge and fundamental joint project if they could get Lena to agree.

 

"And I said and still say No. LCorp only. That is unless you want to give me Wayne tech?" Lena stated with a glint in her eye.

 

Jess and Kara merely observed the exchange quietly while pretending to be busy with other things. Jess typing something into the datapad and the blond looking out the window x-raying the forest for any signs of the bog-apes or the pteragliders.

 

Knowing he had lost this battle, Bruce pulls two small items from his belt. Zatanna had given them to him earlier before he had to skip out on their pleasant morning early "No. Here I was told to give you these." The vigilante hands over two black cards.

 

"Wha.. Oh. Thank you." Glancing at them, she then tucks them away into her sweatpants pocket.

 

"They will allow Kara to follow you only when accompanied. She can't enter by herself and they will not allow you to access under forced duress from her or anyone else."

 

The blond's body coiled and became infuriated at the notion, whipping around she boomed "I Would Never Force..."

 

Lena holds up a hand to stall the Kryptonian "It's alright."

 

Kara shut her mouth but that still made her extremely upset. The blond walks to the mini fridge and grabs a lemonade. She tries not to stomp but doesn't really care either as the room vibrates with her footfalls until she flops onto the couch with a growl. Opening the cap, she chugs the drink and then compressed the container into nothing but a puff of dust. She glances out the window again across the forest scenery they lived for the past few days. 

 

Watching birds dance around treetops and the bright green dancing in the wind. Funny how something so beautiful could be so deadly. Still doesn't take the edge off of the burning in her gut. She has no where to direct it now and it's just sitting there bubbling. 'How dare he would think I would ever ever hurt or force you to GRRRRR.'

 

'Calm down. He's not insinuating anything.'

 

'But he said..'

 

'He's merely covering all possible outcomes from outside influence. Case in point Silver or Red Kryptonite.'

 

'Oh.' That made Kara's stomach sour but the rage had stopped. That is something the blond really didn't consider. Would she? Could she? Under the influence of a foreign substance or those, force Lena to do something she didn't want to do or hurt her? 

 

Thinking back to Kal's Silver exposure and her own red experience. That is a distinct possibility. It makes Kara sick to her stomach but suspects Lena'd have some sort of contingency for that. To fix, suspend or remove Kara if she were to become a threat to her or their family. The fight leaves completely and old memories of how she treated Alex and Cat came through. 

 

The warrior teared up for a moment. Bruce is family too and here she was about to kill the man over trying to protect the same woman she also vowed to protect. Even if it's from herself. Now it's upsetting in a completely different way. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, Kara finally brings herself back to center with some small tone humming. Maybe it's something about the planet is making her still on hair trigger. The sooner they leave the better.

 

Jessica speaks up while reviewing the data once again "That's strange."

 

"What's strange?"

 

The admin replies "Our people have mapped and scouted that entire area and there is absolutely no cave or cavern you two have mentioned. Also we have no record of the last two creatures you also mentioned nor was there any remains found matching those descriptions."

 

The blond gave a look of vexation "That's not possible we were using it as a base camp almost the entire time and those monsters almost killed us!" She spits out angrily while gripping a couch cushion, her fingers dinging into the fabric causing four little holes on each underside.

 

'Calma'

 

Releasing the cushion, Kara removes her glasses and rubs her eyes. 'Sorry. I'm not sure why I'm still wound up. Something feels off.'

 

'It's alright.' Something about that struck Lena odd. The creatures that attacked them towards the end there had that quality that was different than just an average beast. She'll have to do more research later but no cave? That's something else entirely.

 

"Here check the data yourselves." The assistance walks towards the chaise and passes the handheld data screen to the CEO. Lena speeds through the information and the woman's right.

 

Bruce cuts back in. "Regardless we've been told to steer clear of this particular planet." 

 

The brunette runs her hands through her hair "Damnit. Well but since we're already here.."

 

Bruce shakes his head "No we need to leave immediately. They are monitoring the situation now. Hold on." He taps his comm "Here. Not yet, we've just informed them. Alright." He taps it again. "Jon and Kilawog have been instructed to escort you offplanet. If you wish to set up any future science expeditions you'll have to get the permission of the Mishberan Science administration in the Centauri sector."

 

"FUck! Fine" Lena gets up, walks over to the wall and punches the intercom. "Captain Jensen"

 

"Here"

 

"Change of plans. We need to leave immediately. Everyone needs to get back now."

 

"Understood." The click signalled that the line was closed.

 

Lena turns back to her conversation with the billionaire "So why were you on the Leo? I didn't have any meetings scheduled."

 

Shifting again, he admits "I was looking for Kara."

 

The Kryptonian's head tilted. "What's up?"

 

"Clark was injured. Seems he was on one of your patrols and got hit with this." He pulls open a viewscreen from his gauntlet and shows the pair the information. "I'm calling it a quantum round. It has, not only a phase variance but also look.. Kryptonite and magic signatures."

 

Kara speeds off the couch and over to Bruce in less than a blink "Is he ok?" She asked worriedly. 

 

He reassures the Kryptonian woman "He'll be fine. We got him at the Watchtower now. Shayera and Helena are covering National City till you get back. Global activity is overall low because of your efforts so don't be in a hurry. We still want to see if we can trace this." 

 

The warrior opens up to more micro-cellular communication and listens into his thoughts simultaneously. No wonder she's been antsy. There's Alot of information Bruce is withholding. It makes her twitch. "Alright. I.. " The warrior stopped suddenly when she felt something come through the bond. Turning her head, Kara goes to lay her hand on Lena's shoulder, lending the brunette her strength. They stand there quietly.

 

Watching the uncomfortable silence for a moment, Bruce senses there was some sort of communication going on between the two and adds his deduction. "This looks like Lex's work."

 

"It is." The genius admits painfully.

 

The heavy pause was broken by Jess' phone ringing. Turning around the assistant walks to the corner of the room to give the women a semblance of privacy. "Hello?"

 

Kara ears twitched as she tuned in immediately when the admin's heart rate nearly tripled and heard Sam's voice on the other line. The blond's body felt like she was about to take flight with a look of fear.

 

'What's wrong??' Now it was Lena's turn to try and calm her spouse as she grabbed the woman by the shorts to stop her movements and then gripped her hand, keeping the Super rooted to the spot. 

 

"Ok. Ok We'll be there soon. Alright please keep us posted." Jess says with a constrained voice.

 

Deactivating his gauntlet screen, Bruce gets another beep in his ear and taps it as well. "Here. Ok. Enroute." Then taps the piece again. "I have to go. Arkham had an explosion and several inmates got out. If you're available Supergirl I'd appreciate the help."

 

The blond is conflicted. She's being pulled in four directions. Making a decision. "I have to go." 

 

Jess turns back around "Alex is on her way to the hospital. She's been shot."

 

"Hospital? Why not the DEO?"

 

"She was off duty and making a drop at the library. When witnesses say a black van pulled up and started firing on her. Several security were injured. They managed to fight off the attackers and they took off. They also said the hospital was closer since there's a traffic jam." The assistant gets out in an emotional rush.

 

Lena releases the blond "Go on honey we'll follow."

 

Kara nodded and in a blur got one of her spare suits, a nose respirator and zipped out.

 

Taking a deep breath "Call me if you need anything." Bruce says softly and then was about to head towards the door.

 

"You might as well stay till we get to Earth. Have you eaten?" The brunette asks as her guts are in turmoil trying to not get into the 'what if's'.

 

"Have you?"

 

"I'm not sure I can." Rubbing her eyes, the brunette admits truthfully.

 

Jess took control of the conversation "Lena, Bruce you are both going to sit down and eat before you both fall over. No arguments." 

 

The two looked like they were going to protest.

 

"NOW!"

 

Surprisingly they both shut up and headed to the large table to sit down.

 

As she was making something for them all to eat, both Green Lantern's arrive and join the group. Jess had already contacted J'onn to dispatch someone else out to Gotham while she babysits the two most stubborn CEO's in the universe. The admin had already given additional orders for more personal security. It was going to be a long day.


	261. 261

Downtown National City 

 

The Freeway

 

Kara felt cold dread in her chest. Her sister had to be ok HAS to be ok. There's no way Alex would leave them. Humans are so incredibly fragile and it scares the crap out of the Kryptonian that there may come a day when Alex won't make it through. It's unfathomable. Old age... yes but this.. when she just got her life the way she wanted. The family she wanted, only to be cut short.. 'No! Stop thinking that. Come on it's Alex.' 

 

So the warrior pushes harder. Faster and faster until within moments Kara slows down and stops a few feet from the ground. Bringing with her a large blast of wind over the freeway from her momentum. There was a large car accident up ahead that was causing a massive traffic jam and the ambulance couldn't get through. Kara hears the familiar steady beat of the heart inside and lifts the ambulance.

 

Seconds later they were landing at the ER entrance and the blond almost accidently rips open the doors. "ALEX!!"

 

"Supergirl. I'm fine." The redhead grits out stubbornly.

 

Seeing blood all over her clothes, the hero flips out a little "You are Not fine you're..." 

 

The two EMT's try to get past the hero "Thanks ma'am but can you move? We need to get her inside."

 

"Yes yes of course. Please hurry." The Kryptonian sidesteps and then speed snatches Alex's phone from the director's pocket and dials Eliza.

 

"Hey!" The redhead tries to protest but then whimpers when the ambulance stretcher shakes, hitting the ground.

 

The warrior is trying so hard not to crush the phone in her anxiety filled worry. "Hey Eliza.. Yes please come to St. Vincents. Alex has been hurt."

 

"Oh my God Kara. Hurt how? What's going on?" The older woman becomes frantic but her voice maintains it's smoothness to soothe the Kryptonian simultaneously. She doesn't need Kara having a panic attack before explaining what exactly happened. "Kara breath slowly.

 

The Super does just that "I'm fine. She's been shot and.."

 

The EMT's cart the grimacing woman inside as Kara finally xrays to see the damage and 'Oh'

 

"And what Kara??"

 

Looking at the ground for a moment "Well umm it's actually not that bad. She's uhhh been shot in the uhh Gluteus Maximus."

 

"I'll be there shortly.. wait? Shot in the butt?"

 

Kara tries not to laugh at such a serious incident. It could've been so much worse but she covers her mouth and turns around smothering a half snicker. "I'm sorry yes mom. She's fine. Sorry to scare you. I didn't realize.." Going to embarrasingly adjust her glasses but hits mask so she runs her fingers through her hair instead.

 

The blond could hear the older woman putting on shoes and grabbing her purse "It's alright honey. Thank you for calling me. I'll be there in a few hours unless you think you could give me a lift?"

 

"Yes right ahh give me a minute I have to check on the others and I'll be right over." 

 

After hanging up the blond gave herself a few seconds to breath calmly then zeroing in on four particular heartbeats, Kara makes her rounds till her wife can arrive.

 

________

 

Near Arkham Asylum

 

"Well it's been quite the interesting day. I wonder how long it will take before ol' batzy comes to round us up?"

 

"I am more concerned about his newest compatriots. Think we should do something a bit more constructive with them first."

 

"Yea like what? If they're involved they can already hear what we would do anyways. This is so utterly boring. Before the Stuperfiends came along we would at least have a few months of fun. They keep screwing everything up!" He snapped as his emotions were an insane rollercoaster all within a few breaths. "Although that blond one's new personality gives me the willies. Did you see her lovely work on the six o'clock news? That was just dowright bonechilling. Not like our dear loveable neighborhood bat always beats the daylights out of us then turns us in right before bedtime."

 

They duck behind some dumpsters as a patrol car goes rollin by "Actually... someone sent me a message about that."

 

"Ohhhhh? And do fill me in on this tiny tidbit. I'm just dyyyyyying to know." Jack Napier tilted his head in what he thought was a charming expression with a cutesy hand gesture.

 

Scarecrow just ignores him as usual. Being used to living in the same room as the Joker for six months it's not as amusing as one would think. Him being his own kind of insane kept him on Jack's no-kill list and that suits his needs just fine. "Who do you think setup the explosion? And keep your voice down."

 

"Well such a shame they didn't contact me."

 

"You've had dealings with him before and he said you are unreliable." The former doctor stated succintly as they continued to push through some back alleys while trying to stay out of sight.

 

He scoffed "OH I'm hurt! With a name like mine, their perceptions of me is really unfair and quite insulting. Oh but it is good to get out and breath that wonderful downtown smog!"

 

"I'm leaving."

 

Jack said pointedly "You do know I have more underground connections than you do doc."

 

"Fine here. He said it would mask our biosignatures, vocal and facial recognition amongst other things."

 

"Oooo I love toys!" Joker takes the piece of equipment and then inspects it dubiously "Well this looks boring. No squirting flower or decorative paintjob? It doesn't really go with my outfit."

 

"Function over form. Come on we have to make one more stop and get as far away from here as possible." Jonathan reminds the loopy white-faced loon.

 

"Oh alright as long as you don't incessantly drabble like you do roomie. Let's start this party off with a bang!" Jack's excitement gets the better of him.

 

"No we have a plan."

 

The Joker scrunches his nose with disgust "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

 

"Most likely." Dr Crane stated with an odd smirk as they rounded another corner.

 

Jack growls out petulantly "I better have some fun real soon or I'm gonna need a jolly cocktail... or a massacre. No particular order though. I'll be ecstatic either way." He ends with maniacal laugh.

 

"Shhhhh!"

 

"Spoilsport"

 

_________

 

Lane/Olsen apartment

 

 

"James!"

 

"What??"

 

"Fix that bathroom now."

 

"It's fine."

 

"There are wet towels on the floor, there is hair and shaving cream stuck to the sink and you left the toilet seat up again!"

 

"I'll get it later. I'm in the middle of something." He shouts from the living room while playing Halo on Xbox Live. He's shouting into his headset about a tactical ambush and is about to clear out a nest with his online team.

 

Lucy is tired of his shit again and calmly walks over to the spikebar behind the entertainment center and shuts it off with her big toe. 

 

As the screen went to black, the man stared there for a second in shock. "What the hell! I was hosting!"

 

"The host is indisposed. I am not your personal maid or your mother. Get the fuck up and get your shit done. Do not even think about faking a work emergency. You are not getting out of this." Lucy stated with utmost seriousness as she wiped her hands off on a kitchen towel.

 

At that moment both their phone's go off.

 

"Mother fucker! Olsen before you set foot back in this house you need to have your big man pants on and take care of your responsibilities."

 

They both answer their phones simultaneously.

 

"Lane here."

 

"Hey"

 

After a few seconds they give quick responses.

 

"I'll be there in twenty."

 

"On our way."

 

Lucy cuts in as she is about to go change her clothes real fast "I've been reinstated and I'm going to the DEO to set up a takeover lockdown. I'm officially the Director again before anyone else can have a say in it."

 

"I'm on my way to the hospital.." He states as he jumps up grabs his wallet, keys and gives her a quick kiss.

 

"I know. Make sure Alex is alright ok?"

 

Olsen nods "Ok you be safe."

 

"And my warning still stands." She shouts as she makes her way to the bedroom.

 

James yells back before closing the inner garage door "Understood Major Lane."


	262. 262

A little while later... 

 

St. Vincents Hospital

 

Kara filled in everyone that Alex was fine but just having a small procedure to remove a single bullet. Citing it didn't hit anything major and should have a speedy recovery. The procedure was very quick and Alex was moved to a recovery room in almost no time at all. Kara was able to determine it was a standard regular bullet from a 40 cal. Nothing unique but she's still going to hand it over to ballistics to run further tests since she unofficially swiped it before the doctors could do anything with it.

 

The description of the men who attacked Alex was vague because the van was unmarked, no plates and the men wore complete tactical gear that covered their entire body. No identifying marks, badges or sybmbols on their gear. No strange fibers or dirt in the area of attempted abduction. No outward signs that any of them were aliens. The cameras on the library had extremely poor quality and didn't pan all the way to the spot. They only saw some black boots that reeked of military. No notes. No other threats. No other leads and nothing for the Super to go on and she's not happy at these turn of events. 

 

How would they know where to pick the redhead up unless they've been scouting her for awhile and casing the entire area. How did they manage not to get spotted by the personal security teams. Or Brophy for that matter. If that's so, it may not be safe for the Arias Danvers family. Kara said as much when she called Lena and asked about putting them all in a safehouse. The brunette was one step ahead and offered offplanet vacation. Sam said she was fine with more security and for now that ended the conversation only once Samantha had also agreed for them all to have more self defense training including the girls. 

 

Kara had bypassed the medical crew and the doctor after Alex arrived to her newly assigned room. The doctor wouldn't be out to meet everyone else in the waiting room for approx 20 minutes while they monitor her vitals. Luckily the bullet didn't go in too deep or have any shrapnel pieces so the medical team wasn't really worried. However, they still wanted to cover all their bases with proper procedure. The blond was already back in civilian clothing and adjusts the image inducer "Hey"

 

"Kara please tell me it's only Sam out there."

 

"Nope" The blond deliberately popped the P on the end as the blond moves the sheet to cover the full moon on display.

 

Laying on her front, Alex's head is in one of those special face cradles. "I can't believe you brought everyone here for this!" In a whiney voice the redhead snarks back. 

 

"You're hurt. What was I supposed to do? You know how much we love you."

 

The director groaned "Oh my God Kara this is so embarrassing."

 

"You'll be happy to know Lou and Susan are doing just fine. Just flesh wounds. However, from the sounds of it those men were trying to abduct you and unfortunately I'm not getting any chatter about it or I'd go round them up. Since you're.. going to be busy for the next few weeks getting better, Lucy is going to be your stand in." Kara informed her diligently.

 

"Oh thank goodness. I take it you couldn't get J'onn to do it?"

 

"He's busy with JL business and two, having Lucy there will circumvent her dads nonsense."

 

"Ahh good point."

 

"Who called her in?"

 

The warrior supplied proudly "Lena pulled some strings with Marsdin."

 

"Gotcha"

 

About that moment Sam, Eliza, two munchkins and a furball come tumbling into the room.

 

"Mama!"

 

"Mom!"

 

The lotow bounds over and then points at the director's nose 'I leave you alone for two seconds.' Then crosses his black fuzzy arms while the girls attempt to hug the woman's upper torso in the weird contraption.

 

"Oh shush ya furball. I don't need sass from you too." The director grunts out. It's reall weird laying this way and takes some getting used to.

 

"Mama I'm sorry you got an ouchie butt." Little Caitlyn says as she pats the reddish-brown hair.

 

The adults try not to snicker aloud out of sympathy for the director's situation. Wasn't her fault she got shot. 

 

After a bit, Bruce slides into the room as well as a set of very distinct heels hitting the tiles. It seems the new additions came in through the rooftop. Kara can hear two others but they aren't visiting. Odd. 

 

James finally arrives and checks in with everybody. It was starting to get crowded in the small room.

 

Lena walks over and pats the redhead on the shoulder as the woman groans "Don't get shot again. You are officially off any duty for the next six weeks. However, you're going to be the butt of every joke going forward."

 

"No more jokes pleeeeeeeeease." Alex grumbles as she shifts because this is definitely not comfortable on her lower back.

 

Eliza speaks up "It's alright dear. I will be helping around the house and keeping an eye on things while you get better."

 

Seeing the discomfort, Sam attempts to alter the reverse-chair's settings for her spouse. The CFO is completely relieved that Alex is fine. When she originally got the news, the worse case scenario played in her mind and for the next 8 minutes until Kara came to get them, Sam was a panicked and terrified mess. She faked holding it together because she was on her way to pick up the kids from school and certainly couldn't break down in the car or in front of the girls. Thankfully Kara had explained things quickly when she arrived. Leaning down Sam whispers into the redhead's ear "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." It made Alex squirm and blush a bit. Not that anyone could tell in that strange piece of medical furniture.

 

Wanting to give the family some space, Lena walks over to where Kara is standing at the edge of the room and pulls her into a hug. Nuzzling softly into the crook of the blond's neck. 'You ok?'

 

'I'm fine. You tired?'

 

'Yea'

 

'Why don't you go home after this or at least get a nap.'

 

'I will if you join me.'

 

They dont say anything and just soak up their connection. It makes Kara hum only minutely enough that only the brunette could barely hear. It sounded almost like gentle purring as Lena rubbed over the blond's heart. The days crazy events are now starting to catch up with them. The brunette tries not to yawn and allows Kara to hold up more of her weight for her with the blond's arms around the CEO's waist. They're both running on pure cussedness at this point.

 

Caity tugs on Batman's cape and whispers "Can you pick me up Uncle Bruce?"

 

Kara heard the exchange and just shrugs with a shake of her head. "Don't ask me how she knows stuff. She just does."

 

He gently picks up the child and holds her for a bit. It makes him smile. Since he missed out on raising Helena, this is the next best thing. Caity leans closer "Are you going to come over for Ruby's birthday next month?"

 

"I'll see what I can do."

 

"Pleeeeaaaaaase" The little girl begged with sad brown puppy eyes.

 

"Ok"

 

"Yay!" She then squeezes him hard.

 

"Wow so strong."

 

She giggled.

 

Brophy pipes up once more 'You are spoiling her.'

 

"Says the fuzzy creature who she uses as a snugglebuddy." Batman gruffs out.

 

The room was quiet for a moment until everyone else broke into laughter. Never having imagined that the dark knight, in full costume, would ever say such a word like 'snugglebuddy'. It was just surrealistically absurd.

 

While everyone is turned, Sam inspects the damage. 

 

Bruce thinks he's bein sneaky trying to take a picture with the camera that's integrated into his suit that no one can hear or see until Kara leans over and whispers subvocally "I want copies."

 

He makes a small grunt and resituates the squirming 6yr old who keeps fiddling with his cowel. "No touchies."

 

Caity scrunches her nose "Okay. Do you get stinky in there?"

 

He whispers "A little."

 

She inspects the material closely "What if you have an itch?"

 

"Have to ignore it."

 

"Or get a nonitchy, nonstinky, no sweat suit."

 

"Or that." He agrees with a grin.

 

That makes Kara giggle internally.


	263. 263

Much needed discussions

 

Ruby and James are chatting in the corner while Eliza and Sam are mother henning the redhead about no duties and being under restriction. No heavy lifting. No exercise. No showering by herself and Alex's face got red. Completely embarrassed and she can't argue to deflect because these are the only two women in the universe she's genuinely scared of and can't pull rank on.

 

Seeing James sneak off, Kara gives the brunette a squeeze and then looks into green 'I'll be right back.' Lena nods and releases her spouse.

 

The warrior slips out while everyone is talking and visiting. She walks over to where the man standing by a hallway window. "James can I uhh talk to you for a moment?" She crosses her arms and then glances at her feet for a moment while shuffling a bit. Steeling herself for the arguement to come. Then she looks up with a smile.

 

"Yea Kara what's up?"

 

She can't very well say his cells are screaming at him and he's not listening. If this keeps up, they're going to do something to really get his attention and none of them really want any health issues popping up for the photojournalist before his offspring's grand debut. Not only that but Lena has been talking to a frustrated Lucy. It's stressing the pregnant woman out Soooo now Kara is going to have to give him The Talk. Now how to do this tactfully... "How are things going with you and Lucy?"

 

He tenses for a moment "Everything's great why?" 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Why? Did she say something?"

 

"I haven't talked to her. I wanted to make sure things are good with you both. Friends and family do that."

 

"Uh huh. Why do I feel like there's something you're not saying?" James shifts his weight off his bad leg because it's aching again and pulling. It's making him irritable and he's not liking where he's suspsecting this conversation is going.

 

"Let's try a hypothetical scenario..."

 

"Really Kara?"

 

She leans against the metal railing in front of the large bay windows "Just humor me for a moment. Okay so there's this person A. We'll say his name is George. Who is a good man and works hard to provide for his wife and son. The son is doing well and so is the family until the wife stops helping out around the house and is spending more time at work or not bothering to come home at all. She comes up with many ongoing excuses to dismiss her behavior. Over time this goes on awhile because George is very patient. Over time it gets worse and worse until finally the son is having trouble in school and starts rebelling. The father is trying to cover where his wife is absent and he's overworked, underappreciated and still trying to balance things and keep them all afloat. You think you can tell me how this scenario will play out for George?"

 

James was upset. He doesn't need this right now "I don't understand how this has anything to do with my relationship with Lucy and I don't need you butting into our business. We're Fine."

 

Kara takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes. She tried to be tactful now she's going to have a keep it real session "James you're fucking up."

 

The man was too shocked at the blond using the f-bomb to say anything.

 

"Lucy loves you. Is carrying your child and you're being an absentee partner and father. You are being a lazy 5 yr old."

 

"What the hell Kara!"

 

"We all love you and this is going to become a problem if you don't fix it now. If you want to make it work you'll actually have to put in some work."

 

He tries to storm off but she grabs his arm. "Get your hand off me."

 

"You need to get your priorities straight. You will not win in a custody battle against her. She is a good woman and deserves your respect."

 

"Let go of me right now!"

 

The look in his eyes made Kara seriously angry. What happened to James to behave this way? She couldn't believe what she was sensing from him. She growled out "Or what... You going to hit me? Go ahead see what happens."

 

'She won't do anything.' He thinks.

 

'Try again.' Kara squeezes his arm tighter as she intrudes on his mind chatter.

 

James eyes got wide in fear. He could feel his bones protest under the Kryptonian vice grip that could crush him in an instant.

 

'This is the finale. You have a decision to make and so help me Rao if you ever touch Lucy like what I just saw then you will not live long enough to see your child.'

 

'You threatened me.'

 

'Yes I am. I don't know what happened to you but you need to get your shit together and don't go running to Clark. He would agree with me about your behavior. You do understand what undue stress does to a pregnant woman in the early stages right?'

 

He stopped and thought about it. James really wants to be mad at Kara but he's now more mad at himself than anything because ultimately she's right. He's been severely fucking up and his mother would be ashamed at him. After a few tense moments his shoulders sagged. 'I'm sorry.'

 

The blond relaxed her grip a bit 'Too late for sorries James. We need actions, not empty words. Something is going on with you and you have to deal with it. Not distract yourself and then ignore everything and everyone else. Maybe you should see someone.'

 

'I can't... you know why.'

 

Kara understands immediately. He knows both the identities of Superman and Supergirl. Even a psychiatrist's files can still be hacked. He can't see anyone because his inadequacies with himself stem from his friends being superheroes and not just losing his father at an early age or his mother recently. He's got alot of emotional baggage he's been ignoring and has no one that can help him. He can't talk to her and J'onn is too involved.

 

At that moment Eliza steps out of the room, seeing the pair she makes her way towards them. "Is everything alright?"

 

The answer popped up at the right time "Mom James here would like to ask you something and I think you can either help him with that or help find someone who can. You know, to talk to."

 

"I'd be happy to help anyway I can. Is that alright James?" The older woman gave a soft sincere look of understanding and warmth.

 

Taking a deep and heavy sigh of resigation "Yes Mrs Danvers. I... I need help." He nods with tears in his eyes looking remorseful for his behavior.

 

Kara was still mad but allowed Eliza to take over like she does in her maternal way. She hugs the man and talks to him quietly as the warrior moves off to find the breakroom to get some coffee and maybe think for awhile.

 

\-----------

 

Breakroom 

 

No one else is in the breakroom except for two other familiar faces she recognizes. Kara was wondering why they're still hanging around and not visiting. It's not like they both haven't been invited for dinner before but she can sense some other underlying motive for sticking around.

 

"Ugh is this what they call coffee?" Jon Stewart groused while eyeballing his cup after he took a drink.

 

Kilowog shrugs and supplies "Tastes fine to me." As the larger lantern then takes another chug.

 

"Do you even know what coffee is? I've had better in the backwoods of Afghanistan."

 

Kara grabs a paper cup and adds 16 packets of sugar before she adds the hot brew. "Hey guys"

 

Jon raised a brow "You want some coffee with that sugar?"

 

"Hey I need the extra boost." She says indignantly while swirling the little bit in the bottom of the cup to melt the sugar without having to stir it. After a moment she adds more java. She glances at it and wonders why someone would make a pot so weak.

 

"Uh huh."

 

"So what's up?" The blond inquires as she dumps a megahelping of powdered creamer into the cup with the syrup bean concoction, finally breaking the rooms odd tension. She's already scanned and the room is clean and no one approaching or heading in this direction at all for the moment.

 

Green Lantern squares himself with a serious look "There's going to be a mission to the Eridanus sector and we want you to join."

 

She tilts her head. "What's the DL?" 

 

"Really? How old are you?"

 

"Oh come on Jon. Just spill it." The blond puts one hand on her hip and looks at his glowing green eyes with mild annoyance.

 

Stewart rolls his eyes and then explains "The Spider Guild has moved into Eridanus and is slowly consuming multiple galaxies in their wake. Since it's the second largest void in the universe, it's going to be hard to get out there. We need to bring in a firestorm to cleanse the bastards out and that's where you come in."

 

That was not what she as expecting "The Supervoid?? That.... that could take Years. I'm powerless in a void Jon. Remember?" She pushes a few errant blond locks back as she absorbs the information with a nervous twitch. Sometimes being a superhero sucks and years? Not going to happen. No way, no how, uh unh. NoPe. It reminds Kara of how some of the military soldiers feel. Constantly having to go back out on deployment that lasted 6-15 months depending on the branch of service or specialty unit.

 

"Don't give me that Zor-El. I heard your wife's new hardware tech has made you an intergalactic hero, especially in Vega."

 

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. Anyways, I still need food. I came back a toothpick. I slept for three days straight and cleared out a megawarehouse of food in like 12 hours. I was not in the best condition when I came back. A mission like what you're suggesting will literally kill me or kill you if Lena gets her hands on you."

 

He raised a brow "You'll be fine and we'll work all the details out ahead of time to avoid that. I'm sure Lena could help in that department. Anyways, The Corps could really use your help. We've already got a third dispatched to setting up a blockade but we're getting pounded. Even Sinestro showed up with a temporary truce till we get the arachnids sorted out. Seems they've encroached on his territory as well."

 

"Well Sinestro definitely can't be trusted and Rao I hate spiders. When?" Now that the pot was empty, Kara sets about changing the filter and putting in a new packet of coffee grounds.

 

"As soon as possible for an undeterminate amount of time but I'm hoping to get a larger crew together within two months."

 

Kara looks at both of them like their lost their minds "That's crap."

 

"Yea well the entire universe is at stake worse than the Citadel almost bordering on Trigon bad." Kilowog adds seriously.

 

"That's still crap and I don't think my wife would agree to that." The warrior paces a bit as she adjusts her glasses in frustration. This is not supposed to be happening. More things being thrust upon her.

 

"This is a hero's job. Nobody else can do it. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you weren't suited for this particular job."

 

She heard someone coming and lowered her voice "I know. I know just.... send me the specs you do have and I'll have to get back to you later on it." Kara rubs the back of her neck as she looks up at the ceiling. Now would be the perfect time to cuss but she doesn't and just flops herself into a chair for amoment to collect herself.

 

"Fair enough."

 

An older woman sporting a nurse credential badge comes around the door jamb hesitantly "Scuse me sir, if you don't mind, one of our children patients is a huge fan of yours and would really like to meet you."

 

"Uhhh Sure."

 

Waiting a beat after the two left the room, Kilowog speaks up again "So as Jon was sayin we could really use your help big time."

 

Kara uses her nail to scrap the table's countertop, fixing a bump in the smooth surface "I know and if you guys try to force the issue I'm just going to say no."

 

"Ahh got it. So umm how's the missus?" The Bolovax Viksian scratches his pink head

 

Putting her head in her hands, the blond utters "She's going to be pissed when she hears this."

 

"Sorry. After this we got to head back to Oa so keep in touch ya?"

 

"Yea. Laters Woggie."

 

Kara watches the other Lantern leave. The blond waits for the pot to brew so she could make cups for Lena and Sam. Through the walls, she sits there observing different orderlies and nurses checking on other patients and making chitchat at the nurses station. It was probably extremely odd for them to get so many superheroes at the hospital in one day. Luckily no ones released it to the press. 

 

The warrior ponders things 'I just want some peace, quiet and quality time for a few weeks. Is that so much to ask for!' Kara's mind screams into the ethers. She rubs her forehead as the pot finally finishes and contemplates what she's going to say to Lena. It might have to wait till later. She's got two months to consider it so for now it can be put on the backburner... As Kara further thinks about it 'Ugh no.' The sooner the better.


	264. 264

St. Vincents

 

Kara makes her way back to right outside the room where Lena and Sam were standing talking. The blond hands over the two cups of coffee, much to the relief of the other executives.

 

"My hero." Sam says with a smile then takes a long pull of the super hot brew. "Mmmmm"

 

"Stahhhhhp" The warrior waves off.

 

'Careful it's really hot.' Kara cites to the brunette.

 

She hums "Everything alright?" The brunette inquires while looking at the blond's posture and blowing gently on the hot dark liquid. Something is off.

 

"I dunno yet."

 

"Okay What's going on? Mom said you threatened Olsen and they took off." The chestnut-haired woman said questioningly.

 

"Can we not talk about this right now?" The Kryptonian shifts her weight to her other foot "I've kinda got other things on my mind and really the only thing we should be worried about is taking care of Alex."

 

"She's fine thank God. I think her pride is more hurt than anything. Seriously what happened?"

 

"I can't." The blond's voice became slightly strained.

 

"Kara..."

 

Sensing the unease "Samantha let it go for now." Lena says gently while placing a hand on the CFO's shoulder.

 

"Alright." Sam gives a solemn nod and goes back into the room.

 

After a few moments, emerald hits troubled sapphire. "Let me see." Gently grasping the taller woman's hand, Lena kisses the palm. 

 

"You know how difficult it is to tell you 'no'?"

 

"I know." The CEO gaze softens.

 

After a few moments of debating in her head, Kara makes a decision to postpone this particular conversation until later tonight or tomorrow "Maybe later." The whole Eridanus thing doesn't sit right with her and now may not be a good time to bring it up considering she has more things to do.

 

The brunette saw the change occur from former reporter to warrior in a split second and relents with a hum, knowing not to press right now. "Mmmmm later." She could sense this wasn't just about James and is going to give the blond some space or time to process whatever it is that's got the Kryptonian's mind preoccupied. 

 

"Promise" The Kryptonian hands wrap around the CEO's waist. Fingers grazing right at the waistband in the back. Then begins gently massaging in circular motions in two main spots besides the spine. Kara is aware that with the brunette being deliciously top heavy it's been hurting the woman's lower back significantly. Especially with recent events and how've they've gotten bigger. It still makes the blond wince in sympathy as she works out a small knot.

 

The genius half leans on the blond's collarbone while still holding her cup "Okay" Enjoying the nimble digits using just enough pressure into aching muscles. It makes her sigh. "Thank you."

 

"Anytime" Clearly seeing the tired state the brunette is in, Kara leans down to give the woman a small peck on the lips "Go get a nap love. I'll make dinner tonight." She pats a hip and then releases the CEO. 

 

Lena eyes her curiously. "You sure?" 

 

"Yes"

 

Giving a tired halfgrin, the brunette walks over to the nurse's station as Jess had just come up from accounting. She wanted to make sure Alex's bills were covered and began quietly filling Lena in on business before heading out. There was a bit of structural damage on the Leo that the Kryptonian's Hyperdrive caused and so the ship had to be redocked for repairs. Which then gave several officers and nonessential crew temporary shore leave. Never a dull moment in the Fleet.

 

Kara just observes for a moment. Taking several breaths to steady herself.

 

The dark knight exits the room and approaches. Noticing the blond quietly watching the brunette from the small distance with a little goofy smile on her face. "So you tagging along?" He notices several of Lena's security teams are coming in through the elevators so that gives the man some relief about leaving. Yea the furball is a pretty good protector but with everyone concentrated in one place it makes Bruce uneasy. This alleviates that a bit.

 

"Yes I think everything that's happened the past few days is connected and I need more proof."

 

"I think you may be right. Let's move." He starts to head back towards the roof.

 

"One sec." The blond pops back into the room to give quick hugs to Sam and the girls. "I got some work to do. I'll catch up later ok?" Gives Alex a pat on the back then superhears Lena beckon her back. "Kara come here."

 

The blond steps back out of the room and walks over to where Lena is standing against the wall and taking a sip of her coffee "Mmmmm?"

 

Pulling the VP down by her collar of the cream-colored blouse, Lena kisses those sweet honey lips gently "You be Extra careful and Don't forget your gear or You Will Lose All your privileges going forward. Do you understand?" She said in a firm and low voice while carefully fixing the now crinkled collar.

 

The blond sputtered "Y.. you can't.. I.. there's no way... I.. but.. I understand." Several different emotions flitted across the Kryptonian's features. Confusion, disbelief, indignation, fear and then acceptance. For a moment it looked like the warrior was going to argue but Lena cut that off real quick with The Look.

 

"Here's your new ear piece and don't be late for dinner."

 

"Yes thank you dear."

 

"And Kara?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"Kick some ass."

 

The Kryptonian smiles brightly.

 

After a second or two while walking down the hall to hit the stairwell that goes to the rooftop, Kara picks up something on Bruce's mind and shoulder checks him. "Be nice."

 

"That's new." He gruffs out.

 

They both take the stairs two at a time "I have a few new upgrades. Should be interesting. You really should just stay and hang out. I can handle this."

 

"I've been told to keep an eye on you." The vigilante gruffs.

 

"By who?"

 

He doesn't say anything as they open the door to the now empty rooftop.

 

"Ahh I see. They all would conspire against me." Zipping off and back in less than two seconds, the Kryptonian has changed into her proper gear and since she updated the cache, Kara re-dons her old cape and boots. 

 

Hopefully Lena doesn't gripe. She left most of the stuff littered througout the basement unorganized. Well at least for right now. With the exclusion of the fur, which Kara put in front of the fireplace. It was odd that the Villa came with one since they're in Southern California but hey it will be used eventually at some point and it's looks nice so why not.

 

Bruce pushes a button on his belt and the batplane arrives in a few seconds "You're family. Are you really all that surprised?" Then hops in as the canopy opens up.

 

"I guess not. Shall we?"

 

"Ladies first."

 

\--------

 

Gotham

 

It wasn't that long before they arrived just outside of Arkham Asylum and talked to the administrator to reorganize the cells and beef up security. Since the building is still sporting a large hole in it's side. Supergirl moves quickly to help rebuild a bit before they start doing ruffian rodeo. They also got the security camera footage for the past few weeks to go over later.

 

Once Supergirl was done with the main part of the facility, she zipped out to the parking lot where Batman is inputting some information into his onboard computer.

 

"I'll take Falcone and Two-face. You take Bane and Killer croc. If you have time I need you to find Scarecrow and Joker. They are off the grid completely and I want to know why." He growls out.

 

"Might've been someone on the inside?"

 

"Wouldn't be the first time. Crane and Quinn were former psychiatrists assigned here." The vigilante adds while still typing with his right hand.

 

"How about I do a roundup flush."

 

He pulls back on his glove, working the fingers till he gets them situated right "I'm not going to get a punch in am I?"

 

"Probably not" Kara zips off and back in several seconds with everyone rounded up and unconscious, sans one Joker and Scarecrow but sporting one of the new orderlies to the front door. Then returns to her former spot just seconds prior.

 

"There's your inside man. He was working with Lex and gave them some sort of magic cloak tech I can't sense. He received messages at home with stacks of cash. Unfortunately he doesn't know where Lex is hiding or how the tech works. Rao I need that information. He knows who I am and.." 

 

"The girls can come stay with me if you're worried."

 

"I appreciate the offer. Listen, do you think you can wrap this up while I go check on Kal?"

 

"Go on. I'll be up there later."

 

"Thanks."


	265. 265

Justice League Watchtower

 

Medical Bay

 

 

The blond enters quietly and steps close to where her cousin is laying "Hey how you feelin?"

 

"Kara" Superman smiled underneath the oxygen mask while basking in the sunlamps. "I feel like I got ran over by a dumptruck."

 

"I imagine so. Look I'm sorry this happened."

 

Clark replies in a soft but steady voice "It's not your fault." As he speaks it fogs up the little clear cover. Clark's hair is matted and sweaty. He's got multiple patches all over his torso and a saline IV running.

 

Kara's got tears in her eyes "No but I was supposed to be the target. Not you."

 

"It's fine. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

 

She reaches over and holds his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

 

"If you're going to be stubborn I just might do a costume change. I dunno maybe something in white."

 

Clark scrunches his nose "That'd look odd."

 

"You should see my war armor." She chuckled.

 

"I heard what happened. I'm glad you're alive"

 

She listened to how he spoke and saw something missing from his eyes, his cells betrayed him "But you don't approve."

 

"We're special. We're not supposed to hurt anybody. Stop threats yes but not kill."

 

"How would you feel if someone wanted to kill Lois?"

 

"I would stop them."

 

"Yes but how many times before she gets hurt because you can't be there all the time? Or if you had to stop the planet from being enslaved or destroyed. Kal I had to make some hard choices because no one else would stand up to do what's necessary. I'm not willing to lose another planet or the ones I love."

 

"We will agree to disagree."

 

"And that's why you'd fail."

 

"Then what's to stop us from just killing because it suits our needs? Kara where does it end?"

 

"Don't start a war with me Kal."

 

"I won't."

 

"I follow my heart and my inner spirit guides me. You said once that you believe in me well I just hope you continue to do so. I have to do what's necessary regardless of how anyone feels about it. Myself included. It's what I am tasked with." She says cryptically. Looking at how tired he is, Kara drops the subject. "So where is Lois?" She already knows but is trying to make conversation that will speedup his recovery.

 

"I sent her to get some rest. Perry put her on a leave of absence for a few days because she was spreading herself too thin being here and running leads without sleep."

 

"Sounds like Lena. Do you have to remind her to eat too?"

 

"Yea"

 

They sat in silence for a few moments.

 

Giving his hand a final pat as she notices his eyelids keep drooping, Kara gets up "Speaking of rest, I'll get going so you can sleep." She heads over to the door and Kal says something.

 

"I was wrong."

 

Kara's hand hesitates over the lightswitch "Mmmm?"

 

"She's a good one." He says with his eyes closed.

 

The blond understands he was referring to Lena and gives a small smile "Thank you. I'll be back to check on you soon."

 

"Alright. Love you."

 

Turning off the light "Love you too Kal." Kara finally closes the door.

 

 

____________

 

Above Earth

 

Kara is floating above the planet surprisingly without the mini respirator. After a moment or two she was compelled the take the thing off. It's weird, she can kinda breath but it's different. The Kryptonian's lungs are adapting to no atmosphere. Gathering oxygen when it can but converts what it needs into something breathable. The Interstellar medium tastes like dirt with small pockets or rivers of hydrogen and other gases. It's just not as dense but she's managing. Earth's atmosphere tastes sweet and refreshing. Actually it tastes nicer than Krypton's if she's being honest. 

 

She wanted to come up here to think. The warrior observes the blue ocean pearl glowing below as a bright yellow sun smiles at the Kryptonian. It looks different almost every other time she takes notice. From when she first arrived, to going back in time, to now. Kara noticed subtle changes in the wavelengths and the yellow sun is looking a little more... white? It's very minute but it's there. She imagines if she stays here long enough it would keep changing. How long does a Kryptonian live in these conditions? Who knows... but what Kara does know is that her limitations are diminishing and her abilities are increasing. 

 

However, right now she's a bit on overload from all the information from Bruce, Kal and GL. Her emotions have settled but she's trying to sort it all out. The warrior recognizes she's made several mistakes. She should've linked with the gliders before killing them, should've worn her belt like she was told to, should've tuned into the Earth before Alex was attacked when she grabbed the Leo, they should've left the planet sooner instead of messing around, there are several more she sees in hindsight and Kara wants to berate herself.

 

'Let it go.' 

 

That startles her for a moment. It wasn't Lena or anyone else. The sound was resonating from inside herself.

 

'Everyone is fine. You're fine. Keep going.'

 

"I'm having a conversation with myself." Kara says incredulously.

 

'That surprises you?'

 

"I guess it shouldn't. It's just so weird."

 

'Limited focus versus expansion into multidimensionality can be confusing and weird. You'll get used to it.'

 

"Oh" Kara suddenly remembers her battle with the demon when she pulled herself out of time and made copies of herself. That makes her energy flux and ripple for a moment.

 

'Don't forget the important stuff. Besides, you still don't know what to make for dinner."

 

"Crap!"


	266. 266

National City

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Kara had decided to make chicken picatta with rissoto and side veggies for the Mrs. She opened a bottle of Pinot Grigio for the evening and hopes they have a lovely evening to themselves. They need quality time and wanted to get it in before they have to go back to work. From what Lena mentioned she wants them to have a few days off completely from everything. That's unlikely with how their luck has gone the past two years. Fifteen if you count Kara's out-of-time adventures. 

 

The blond had only woke Lena up when she was done with cleaning, reorganizing and cooking. The brunette looked too cute sprawled out and drooling on the couch. The warrior used her stealth skills to get everything done without a sound in the dark. The only exception was the refrigerator light and the sound of the washer and dryer softly running in the background.

 

When Kara was done she turned the lights on and shook gently. That made the blurry-eyed woman's head pop up. Now about twenty-two minutes later they are both sitting at the dining room table eating.

 

The blond finishes chewing the offensive plant "Ugh I forgot how much I hate raw cauliflower and just forget the brussel sprouts."

 

"You have to eat your vegetables."

 

"The flerp I do. I made these for you."

 

"Come on. You have to be a good role model for children everywhere."

 

The blond refused "I'm not eating that."

 

"Fine drink this." Lena taps the wheatgrass juice mix.

 

Eyeing the bright green sludge, the VP cringed "Ew no."

 

"One or the other Danvers."

 

"But Leeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaa..."

 

"No 'but Lena' me. Take two swallows of this or eat the brussel sprouts."

 

"It's gonna make me throw up."

 

"You better not. If you can eat scorpion or other animals whole you can eat your veggies." The brunette said with a pointed look.

 

Kara begrudgingly speeds eats the brussel sprouts, looks a bit green in the gills for a moment and then holds her hand over her mouth. The gag reflex was strong.

 

Lena's eyes got wide "Don't!" The brunette imagined that the warrior was just saying that to get out of eating her veggies but apparently she has a real problem with certain ones. 

 

The blond used all of her might to hold it down until finally the rolling stopped with tears in her eyes "I'm not hungry anymore." She puts the fork down on her plate as she backs away from the table and heads to the couch. Kara didn't even finish her other food on the plate and she's only had one serving.

 

Now the CEO feels bad "Awwww baby I'm sorry." Technically she shouldn't be because of how Kara acted in Hong Kong but that face..

 

She's about to get up from the table to try and soothe her partner but Kara calls out.

 

"You go ahead and finish. I'll eat later." Tucking her legs underneath herself and the blond grabs the remote, turning on the television and picking up where she left off on Stargate:SG1.

 

It wasn't even a minute when Kara's phone rings. Her head falls back in exasperation then picks it up off the side table with a loud sigh. Putting it to her head. "Yea? Fine Yes. Alright bye."

 

"Kara"

 

"I gotta go. Large building fire downtown." The warrior zips around and puts on her gear and then speeds over to give Lena's forehead a kiss. "I'll be careful. I promise."

 

"You better be."

 

With a wink Supergirl was gone. The brunette walked over to the tv and changed it to the news, wanting to keep an eye on things. 

 

_____

 

Several hours later...

 

Master bedroom

 

Gently tracing the naked skin of the Kryptonian's back as Kara is lightly snoring on her chest. Lena had a bit of trouble falling asleep since she had the nap earlier. The lamps are on and it's been about an hour since the warrior dozed off after a rather vigorous lovemaking session. The brunette is enjoying the nice pressure of the blond's body atop hers. Kara soft breathing skittering across her chest making little blond tresses move gently back and forth almost hypnotically. They barely have a sheet wrapped around their waists but the brunette doesn't care at the moment. She's contemplating what Kara brought up when she got home.

 

Oh Lena was pissed but she kept that mostly to herself as she listened to Kara explain the mission and that they'd be sending more information shortly. The blond kept feeling reluctant about the whole thing so Lena figured she's not going to have to really argue or fight her on this. So far Kara doesn't want to go but that may change sometime in the future since it's an ongoing thing. The CEO is grateful that she shared this with her almost immediately instead of at the last second which will give them some time to put together several possible plan options. 

 

The jumpgates are getting underway and also Lena has been putting strategic cargo in certain deep space mission ships that may or may not help other missions like this one going forward. The brunette is still a bit gunshy about this in particular after the Daxamite invasion but could prove quite handy for themselves. The transmatter portals. 

 

The magic portals can't go past certain points in space because of boundaries within the layers. The power needed to cross that distance and even between the layers would require the power of all the suns in one large spiral galaxy. That would be incredibly dangerous. Now the technology of the transmatter portals is different and could be utilized similar to the distances she used to beam Kara back from Hieras5. She's not sure how far but wants to run more tests. 

 

The CEO is estimating to get to the Eridanus by transmatter portals they'd have to establish at least 12 to link out that distance just to reach the thing from Earth. One break in the link would cause someone to get stuck on the other side of the chain. The other areas of that quandrant would take hundreds more to completely encompass the system itself. Lena needs to find an alternate option and that motherbox was her only shot for a portal rather than beaming someone to the edge of the universe with no hopes of getting back.

 

If she could get her hands on another motherbox... That thought is dangerous in and of itself. The likelyhood of getting one is zilch. The probability of Lena building her own also nada since she was unable to take it apart upon Kara's return from Vega. What good would it be if someone else got their hands on it. So many scenarios played out in the genius' head. Which honestly she shouldn't be thinking about right now. 

 

So far they've agreed to decline the mission. Kara showered, finished her food. Lena got some much needed attention and they are supposed to be relaxing for the next few days and trying to figure out a way to stay alive and ahead of the game. Find out who attacked Clark and Alex, Who other than Lex and the Yrdran faction are possibly trying to get rid of Lena and who other than the Olympian Gods are trying to kill Kara? 

 

Making a mental note, she let's it all go for now. After a few minutes she hears Kara start to make tiny whining noises and her fingers begin to twitch. The brunette knows this was going to lead into a night terror so calmly she says "It's alright Kara. I'm here. You're safe. I'm safe love." Slowly rubbing the blond's back.

 

That seems to do the trick for now as the tension releases on the Kryptonian's face and breathing evens out again. A little while later Kara's rhythmic breathing lulls the brunette to join her in sleep.


	267. 267

Downtown Gotham

 

Industrials and Warehouse district

 

"What are we doing here? You know how cranky I get if I don't get my three meals a day and my feet are killing me."

 

"We're here to get downgraded so we can blend in better." Scarecrow tosses the man some concealer makeup and a hat they took from a consignment shop they broke into. It was all women's items so they're still rummaging around the back alleys of the city looking to cover their phosphorescent jumpsuits.

 

"How can you stand lowering yourself like this?"

 

"How can you last another minute in that cell?" His mind screamed for freedom every second of every day since he was sentenced. It was such a strange contrast between the two of them. Jon enjoyed the fear he could inflict and instill in others. It juices him in a way he can't get anywhere else. As for Bozo here, he just does it for laughs. Sick, twisted but laughs nonetheless.

 

"Good point! Let's get bummy Craney!"

 

"You're supposed to act beaten and downtrodden." The younger man gets out with annoyance.

 

"Yea right Doc. I'm going to be the old toothless kook serves me better dontcha think?" Joker grabs the shopping cart with bags and cans in it and does a side hopkick.

 

"Here" Jonathan hands over a old dirty shirt he pulled off the dead bum in the alley.

 

"This stinks P U!"

 

"Rub some dirt on it. It might get the vomit stench out."

 

"Ewwwww if this is what I have to look forward then I might as well go back to my old cell. It's more bleach and Eau de disinfectant." Throwing on the transient ensemble, Jack turns "Does this make my butt look big?"

 

The other man just rolls his eyes. "Cover your hair. You stand out like a monkey at a call center."

 

"We need to work on your sense of humor."

 

"It's better than your last joke Mr Stab'n Fresh."

 

"I thought that one was particularly hilarious. He never saw it coming."

 

 

_______

 

 

Several days later..

 

LCorp

 

R&D Labs

 

 

The ballistics came back with nothing on the bullet taken from Alex's posterior. It was a basic .40 cal, no identifying marks. Lou and Susan are also on leave for rest and psychiatric evaluation as is the norm when someone gets shot. Alex will also have to get an eval before attempting to go back to work. 

 

They're allowing Jess and Sam to handle the new security upgrades, Lucy keeping the DEO inline and J'onn to take care of League business. So Kara and Lena had taken several days off including Saturday and Sunday to just bask in their own little love cocoon. It was very nice. The brunette enjoyed it thoroughly and can't wait to schedule more time off. Everything is settling down and getting eerily quiet. It doesn't make the young executive any less busy now that she's back at work on this fine Monday morning. Granted it's not as early as it was once upon a time but still 9 am is still early. It gave her and Kara their much needed morning snuggles and breakfast together.

 

However, Lena's worried about Kara. The blond is not really sleeping. The first night she was relatively ok and now it's like Kara was up every other hour. She was becoming more on edge again. It was something the CEO expected but it doesn't make it any easier. Last night the warrior woke up screaming and fell out of the bed taking out a nightstand. It took several hours to get her back to sleep after that, hence why they had to have late morning quality time. Lena is afraid it's going to get worse before it gets better.

 

Over the past days, Jess had pulled up the satellites and image data from the past month. She was able to locate the attempted kidnapping and where the van fled. The van disappeared somewhere inside a tunnel. Tunnel video footage was missing during 4 different 15 minute intervals three weeks apart. First a white van entering and not exiting. Then a black van exiting without entering and then vice versa three weeks later. There is no other footage on where the van was hidden. The van originated from an undocumented warehouse outside of the city. The satellite wasn't available to see who went in and out. 

 

So she had Kara scout it an hour ago and see if there was anything underground. The warehouse was clean. The tunnel was clean and these people understood how the satellite system works and was able to bypass camera locations. It's too precise. Is this another government agency trying to lift the Director of the DEO? and if they are unable to locate the perpetrators then what else do they have in store. No telling what they were going to do to the older Danvers sister. Interrogate her? Most likely but to what end?

 

No recent purchases credit or cash of any tactical gear in the past two weeks. So these guys must have planned this out before and longterm with small tiny purchases over time or got it under the radar. Lena's got several bots on watch and her people for anything out of the norm.

 

Lucy texted her about James admitting himself to a special mental health facility that Eliza approved. Lena set up security for the youngest Lane sister and also some help with cleaning and cooking. It should alleviate some of the woman's stress levels. However, the Luthor can't account for anything the DEO might throw at her. So Lena offered to go with Lucy to her next OB appointment as emotional support and Kara volunteered to paint the baby's room while everyone was out and give the place a chance to air out. The chemical fumes are not good for pregnant women the Kryptonian cited.

 

The brunette keeps getting strange feelings about the whole thing. Imagining Kara painting a baby's room... it has strange effects on the CEO, that gives her unexpected heart pangs. 'Maybe someday but not today'. She internally sighs. Their lives are chaotic and unpredictable as it is. No need to throw that into the mix. Maybe when things are settled down and they are retired now that they have a longer lifespan to look forward to. They'll have plenty of time. Well as long as no one is trying to kill them that is.

 

As for Clark he's doing much better. Lois checked in yesterday and left a voicemail. Health update and something about Ma needing help on the farm. She sent a text to Kara's new phone. No telling what the blond is up to at the moment. Last the CEO saw, Supergirl was helping to fix an overturned tanker and stop pirates in the Sea of Oman.

 

The brunette is now down in R&D working on something to counter the Kern assassin bugdrones. She sits up from leaning over the test cultures from microscope and stretches her back. It gives a few satisfying pops and she then lifts the little recording device from the desk and begins her rundown analysis.

 

"Item number 42117 has a toxicity level of over 920% effective rate, compared to King Cobra venom. It not only has neurotoxins but also a mixture of coagulants, hemolysins similar to a Tiger snake and causes breakdown of blood vessels and muscle tissues in thousandths of a second which is reminiscent of a Inland Taipan. A human would be rendered dead and liquified in under twelve seconds from one microgram injection. A Kryptonian in less than 30 minutes with no known treatment. Even under the yellow sunlamps, it would not be fast enough to counter the toxins. I cannot make a conclusive statement in regards to the experimental lamps at this time." She states efficiently. 

 

She then continues "Even skin contact could easily result in death in a span of seconds depending on the subjects physiological makeup. Strategic locations such as the mouth, nose or eye could also cause rapid subject termination. However, extreme temperatures render the cocktail inert. I've also found that nitrogen helps slow down the process. Will run a few more tests to determine if a nitrogen based antivenom can be developed and if so for a rapid air dispersion method or a pre-emptive injection developed that could effectively counter the effects and determine what the affects that would have on both human and Kryptonian physiology long term. It looks aggressively geneered specifically for the purpose and intent to kill." She stops the recording and thinks for a moment.

 

What Lena was concerned if one was exposed to both the venom and the antivenom then how toxic would that person's body would be at this level. Would they be a risk to others if let's say if a survivor were to kiss another person. Or bodily fluids of any kind even sweat or tears. Even peeing in the regular plumbing system and it going into the sewer and water treatment center to be recycled. How long it could possibly take to purge the subject's system before they could come in contact with others. She has a few ideas to knock out the devices entirely but she needs to cover other options just in case. The shielding on these suckers make them less susceptable to EM pulse issues so it should be interesting what she comes up with.

 

She may have to look into metaphysical options. Kara would be a special case because of her antimagic body glyphs. Although Lena may be able to find a Thanagarian spell to counter poisons. Tapping her recorder to her chin. "Now that's an idea."

 

"Ms Luthor I have the last approval papers ready you asked for and your 11:15 is early." Ashley's cheerful voice comes through the intercom down in the lab. Lena takes off her goggles and heads over to the wall. 

 

Pressing a button. "Alright I'll be right up."

 

Lena's new product is a sleep aid device that she lent out to certain hospitals. Instead of using pharmaceuticals to sedate a patient, her new device will render them asleep in seconds. The exception is if they need surgery. This will reduce any side effects of using those chemicals when it's no longer necessary. This was developed from her nonlethal tech for the DEO, the sticky bombs specifically. They did well in the hospitals so now she's rolling them out to be registered, prescription-only sleepaid device.

 

She's keeping a very watchful eye on these... hence being registered prescription only. She already knew what would happen if someone like herself would get ahold of these and made one large enough to target large populations or a battlefield. The war would be over before it could start. That's also why they are set to minutely self-destruct upon tampering without harming anyone. 

 

The facility that makes them are segmented into sections so no one person knows how the parts work altogether. They're under an insane amount of her security and military personel, who also don't know the full schematics. Lena's gone to great lengths to make this project work and be safe without it being Shanghai'ed for nefarious reasons. The technicians have been background checked and are being monitored from space. 

 

The brunette has all her bases covered and is looking forward to a new influx of revenue from this. She has thought about using this on Kara but the problem is not the falling asleep part but the nightmares themselves. She doesn't have a cure for that. With the exception of love, patience and understanding there's really nothing more the young genius can do.

 

Speaking of... Lena feels a buzz in her pocket and checks her phone. It's a picture text from Kara with a pig dressed in a Supercostume alongside the suited Kryptonian while making a kissy face at the camera. 

 

~ Kara: Check it! Pigs can fly. Superporker XD Wentworth on duty! Heading to the farm now. Loooooooooove youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! <3 :D <3 :*~

 

"You adorable goof." *Sigh* "What am I going to do with you?"

 

Rubbing the impossible large smile from her face and hanging up her lab coat, Lena locks down and exits Lab room 9. She then heads towards the elevators. Hopefully, her appointment will have some good news for her.


	268. 268

Smallville, Kansas

 

Kent farm 

 

The blond had already been to Catco and checked in. Knocked an article out and had a few meetings. One with Cat and another with sales and marketing. Stock price is up 2%. She decided to sit in on a photoshoot for the fashion section. Gave a couple of pointers and helped the model to relax. Did some Supergirl patrolling and even though there's not alot going on at the moment, Kara is still keeping her ears and eyes open. So far it's been a bank robbery here, a rogue alien there. A mudslide was the most exciting thing today so when Kara got a text from Lena about Ma Kent needing some help she jumped at the chance. 

 

So Kara made a quick stop at Winn's and then to the farm. She honestly misses Winn and doesn't know why he's been gone so long this time and why of all people Winn was chosen to go to the future to help. But then again if Kara had gone would she be able to handle it? And why didn't they come back to the same time they left? It didn't make sense. Lena is too vital to what's going on now and if she went not only would Kara be constantly freaking out but it would affect the timeline even more than they already have.

 

Kara has a sneaking suspicion that even though Lena's memory has been wiped a few times, the brunette still accesses information from the removed memories because even though her brain doesn't remember, her cells most certainly do and eventually push the brain into certain avenues for the genius. Kara just knows it. They've made cryptic comments too that alluded to that effect.

 

Giving a small kiss on the snout "Such a good boy! Now you be good for Martha if she let's you stay ok?" The pig has quadrupled his size and is no longer a small and tiny piglet. No telling what everyone is feeding him. Besides that, with Winn being gone and James is indisposed, there's really no one to watch him so Kara decided this might be the best for him right now. However, if Martha says no then Kara is going to be in trouble because Lena made it perfectly clear about how she feels about pets. Brophy excluded because he uses the toilet and cleans up after himself.

 

The blond lands carefully and puts Wentworth down onto the dirt path leading up to the patio steps. The pig was relatively quiet on the trip over. He wiggles a bit and sniffs around then begins to wander around as Kara walks up the few steps and puts his bed, gear and favorite stuffed giraffe Jojo down next to the rocking chair. 

 

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, the warrior knocks gently on the screen door. About a minute later the inside door opens and there stands the older Kent woman wearing a white and pink plaid apron and tossing a towel over her shoulder. Kara takes off her mask and gives a huge smile "Hey Martha what do you need done today or help with?"

 

Martha is surprised, quickly unlocks and throws the screen door open "Kara! Get over here and give me a big hug!" Pulling the Kryptonian in for a bear hug. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

 

"You too. It's been awhile." The warrior ever so gently squeezes the older woman who's aged well and still has quite a bit of spunk.

 

Ma Kent releases the Kryptonian and takes a good look at the blond. She's been through alot just by looking at her. The scars are evident and the crinkling around the edges of her eyes, the slight change in bone structure and a knowing glint gives her a hardened warrior look that can't be easily explained or replicated. The little ball of sunshine has seen battles, the older woman knows. Regardless it's still good to see Kara. "It has indeed. I'm glad Alex is ok." Seeing the look on the blond's face Martha quickly changes the subject "Well we're getting ready for the last frost to finish and then we've got to get the soil tilled and ready for planting." She says thoughtfully while tapping her chin.

 

"What are you planting?"

 

"We're doing a mixed crop this year. Wheat, corn and soybeans. Then in the back garden green beans, pole beans, cabbage, squash, spinach, basil, chilis, cilantro and tomatoes."

 

'Sounds fun and delicious well excluding the squash.' she mused and then Kara remembered "Awesome. Uhhh I uhh brought you a visitor. He's getting too big for Winn's apartment so I was wondering if you could take him."

 

"Cute outfit. He's too adorable." Martha giggles at the matching outfits.

 

"His name is Wentworth."

 

That made Martha laugh. "Sure! I'll take the company."

 

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting. I've just been through alot and a bunch of stuff's been happening and I..."

 

"Don't worry about it sweetie you're family and I understand completely. Do you want to talk about it? You know what come on in and eat first before working the field."

 

Kara caves easily "Alriiiight. You know I can't pass up your cooking."

 

"I know." Martha says with a knowing twinkle.

 

\------

 

"Oh this is soooo good." The warrior exclaimed happily around a mouth full of food. Kara had already decimated half of the batch of fried chicken and barbque ribs. Sauce and grease was all over the Kryptonian's face and fingers.

 

"Thank you." Martha smiled and sipped her tea and decided to broach a certain subject "You know I had to give Clark a talkin too after he came back from your racquetball game."

 

Kara forced herself to suddenly swallow the megamouthful and looked at the darker-haired woman skeptically "He told you?" The supersuit's sleeves were rolled up to not get food all over them. It's hard cleaning this thing as it is. The Super is also sporting a very large bib cloth tucked in. 

 

The older woman shook her head "No Lois did.. but Clark moped around here like a spanked puppy for several days because Lois had kicked him out over it."

 

'Gosh that was such a lifetime ago' Giving a heavy pause, Kara finally responds "I didn't mean to cause trouble with you guys. I just.."

 

"He needed it. You're the only one who can pull rank on him."

 

"Did he mention..."

 

"He really hasn't told me much. Just that you were being stubborn and that he should be able to feel like he wants to. Reminds me of when I wouldn't let him eat the grape gummies because he refused to eat his spinach and had a temper tantrum. Or when when he wouldn't finish his homework and would sneak out to go jump around in the field. We had a hard time with discipline almost the entire time. It was more of a mental exercise. But you wupped him and that was a massive blow to his ego. He still wants to view you like a kid sister and you shattered that for him being more of a strict aunt." Even though it was a Rhea orchestrated battle, Kara won their fight fair and square. Given her abilities now, it would not be so close. 

 

"I tried explaining things to him and he refused to let his hate and fear go when it comes to Lena and I won't allow that."

 

"Ahhh yes now I understand. No one has been able to put him in check so it's an adjustment for him. I think you actually scared him."

 

"You know..."

 

"It's alright." She lays a hand on the blond's. "You have a good head on your shoulders and I think Lena's been good for you. She used to visit when Clark and Lex would hang out. She was always sweet and polite but always had this lost sad look.. Anyways with what she's accomplished in the past few years I think it's amazing what she's done for humanity. Someone like that is worth protecting."

 

The made the Kryptonian smile proudly "Thank you."

 

"So besides that how are you doing?"

 

The warrior didn't know exactly how to word it as she taped her chin with a nail. Then supplies vaguely "I'm... in a constant state of evolution."

 

Martha laughed "I believe we all are. Here have some more mashed potatoes. I don't want leftovers."

 

Kara glances over to the two mega pots of mashed potatoes still on the stove. "You expecting anyone?"

 

"You never know. With having two Kryptonians in the family it's a job hazard."

 

"Technically four and a half." The blond admits quickly as she plates up more potatoes and sits back down to resume the feasting. Eliza's cooking is great but something about Martha's is a whole 'nother level. She could easily win cooking competitions hands down. She probably would've been world famous had she not have to hide who her son is. Kara feels saddened by that. In a nicer world who the Kents, the Danvers or even Luthors would've become without Superpowered Kryptonians influencing their lives.. There's always 'what if's' and Kara's been down that road before and it doesn't lead anywhere good. So she continues to stuff her face waiting for the older woman to catch up.

 

"Pardon?"

 

The blond wipes off her face and hands with the napkin "Well Sam was born Kryptonian but doesn't have powers now, Ruby too and..."

 

"And?"

 

"Lena"

 

The older woman just stared for a moment "I don't understand."

 

"Well you see ummm" Kara fidgeted with her bracelets. "When we.. bonded or even before that we.. she.." The blond looks flustered trying to explain this. "We're soulmates and her cells started adapting."

 

The older women gently tapped a nail against her glass in thought "Okay. Are you sure she didn't..."

 

"Her name does not define her!" The blond slaps the table. The silverware jostle a little but nothing breaks or spills.

 

"I apologize. I didn't mean it like that."

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose "I'm sorry Martha. I guess I should explain it better."

 

"No pressure."

 

Kara powers through the potatoes till nothing is left and after taking a healthy swig of the ice tea, she then continues with a reverant awe filling her voice "The bond we share runs deep and it binds us beyond death. It's real and tangeable. As a bondmate, it forces her cells to evolve to match mine. It accelerated when we ummm... consumated our relationship."

 

"Oh. Ohhhh. I see."

 

"Just ahhh don't tell Kal yet." Kara fiddles with her empty plate.

 

"Is this something he has to worry about with Lois?"

 

"I don't think so. It's So rare and he hasn't mentioned any kind of telepathy or other essence characteristics."

 

"Ok is there a list I can check for?"

 

"You shouldn't discuss it with him. Kryptonian females are the keepers of the records of bonded pairs but here I'll just tell you a basic rundown...."

 

Kara goes on to explain the very basics of what to look for and to keep her posted on any changes. If Lois starts exhibiting symptoms to call Eliza to run some blood tests. If the day comes, then it's Kara's sworn duty to explain it to both Kal and Lois. As much as that makes her stomach turn having to explain the intricacies of That, she's not going to get a choice. 'Blergh' 

 

Well unless she can arrange for Alura to stop by or Kal to go to Argo for awhile. 'Hmmm now that's an idea.' Now that some of the Argosians have allowed natural procreation to increase their dwindling numbers, Kal should be welcomed.

 

That actually makes the blond think about setting up a small visit for herself and Lena. Although once Alura sees the bracelets it's going to turn into a circus. 

 

Yes she's excited about announcing their marriage but things are going to be interesting if they are trying to revive a new council and how it might start a divide amongst the community. It's also why she's avoided going back for awhile. Especially after taking.. him along. 

 

The Argosians already didn't agree with bringing a Daxamite to their city, now bringing a mated human who is now their rightful Queen may be a harder pill to swallow and may wind up with possible assassination attempts. Now that Kara has been through her many trials, she does not see through rose colored glasses on what even her beloved Kryptonians are capable of. 

 

"I just hope Kal really has changed. Because if sometime down the road something happens to me, he won't blame her and she'll have more family to fall back on."

 

"Lena will always be welcome here as far as I'm concerned."

 

"Good" With a hint of wistfulness in her voice "Also in case if our family ever does expand, that Uncle Clark will be welcome in our household." Leaving the older woman to ponder that. Martha had a surprised and dumbfounded look as Kara gets up and drops the napkin onto the table. "Welp the food was delicious as always. I better get to work. Thank you so much for lunch and for listening."

 

The Kryptonian zips around. Dishes washed, broken doorknobs and burnt out lightbulbs replaced, bathtub was recaulked, everything is dusted, swept, repolished countertops, cleaned fireplace and chimney, repatched roof, a fresh coat of paint on the outside with new furniture inside and on the patio. Barn cleaned and organized, trees trimmed and garden in the back prepped with bean pole, vine racks and raised beds ready to go. A weeded, fertilized and tilled farm in less than a minute with barely a sound. She moved so fast you couldn't see her with the exception of a small hint of a soft yellow glow every half second.

 

Tumbling out the front screen door and seeing the last half in a stupor "Damn she's beyond Clark." 

 

Wentworth just happily sits and snorts beside the older woman.

 

"I mean I knew that from the footage of the attempted invasion but damn. And why am I talking to a pig?" Martha puts her hand on her hip.

 

The pig in question tilts his head and looks at her. 

 

Looking back she sees Kara wave and then take off. Picking up the bed and toy to bring inside "So Wentworth you want a cookie?"

 

The pig does a little nod and snort.

 

"Smart pig huh. Why am I not surprised?"


	269. 269

My House! AKA Arias Danvers abode

 

Sissy is supposed to be working on her homework but she's upstairs in her room talking to Bridgette and Chloe, her new friends at school. So I've been downstairs on a treat hunt. My candy stash is completely gone so now I'm in the kitchen looking for chocolate or cookies before mama gets up from her nap. 

 

"Avos can you move the chair for me quietly?"

 

The chair floats and then places itself right in front of the refrigerator.

 

Caitlyn gets up on the chair and grabs the cookie jar, takes two cookies out and then puts it back. As soon as she steps onto the floor she then adds gratefully "Thank you. Can you put it back?"

 

The chair moves back in the same manner.

 

"I know you're my imaginary friend but do you want a cookie?" I hold it out to him but he shakes his head "No? Ok more for me."

 

I made Avos up when I was lonely and he's been around ever since. He's mostly quiet but he gives me answers when I need or ask for them. Now he's gotten stronger and can move stuff. I'm sure if I don't need him anymore he'll disappear. That's just how imaginary friends work. Or at least I think so? Mmmmmm peanut butter. I quickly make my way to the living room as if nothing happened. I made sure not to get crumbs everywhere. Aunt Kara would be proud.

 

The munchkin goes to the living room and pulls out some paper and crayons from her Hello Kitty backpack next to the couch and then begins coloring on the coffee table as Alex then begins to make her way down the stairs.

 

Mama makes her way slowly down the stairs with her special pillow to keep the pressure off her butt. She's not cranky. I would be if I had a booboo there. Mama is strong. She didn't cry at all. I know she has a dangerous job and protects people but I don't want her to get hurt. I did cry. I was scared. It's been nice having her at home all the time. I'd prefer she stay home with us without being hurt. I think this needs some purple.

 

\-----

 

"Hey squirt whatcha doin?" The redhead drops her pillow on the opposite couch. Still groggy and even though she's not taking anything other than motrin for the pain she still feels incredibly sluggish and slow in her reaction times. Sleep is a new friend she's being forced to rediscover begrudgingly. Alex is still grumpy she's put on a few pounds since the injury but everyone says it's normal. Sam doesn't seem to mind. In fact she says it looks good.

 

The young girl says with enthusiasm "Drawing a picture!"

 

Glancing over and seeing the beginnings of a family portrait, the agent smiles "Looks very nice."

 

"It's not done yet silly."

 

"Well pardon me." Alex chuckles and then mosies into the kitchen. Gently and slowly reaching up she opens one of the cabinets and pulls out some plates "You want me to make you hotdogs or sandwiches?"

 

"Hot dogs please."

 

"Alright. Where's your sister?" Very deliberately the redhead reaches into the fridge and pulls out the pack of hotdogs trying not to lean over too far.

 

"On the phone."

 

"Again??"

 

Little miss dimples just shrugs and goes back to drawing.

 

Alex yells towards the stairs "Ruby!! Get off the phone!!"

 

Two minutes later the teenster huffs down the stairs.

 

"You're already over your minutes for the month."

 

"It's unlimited package. I don't know what you're worried about." The young adult says with a frown.

 

"You're practically glued to that thing. It's not good so that's it. No arguments. That includes texting and any type of screentime. Did you finish your homework?" She inquires as she pulls out a pack of hot dog buns from the pantry and drops it in the counter.

 

Ruby squints one eye as she heads towards the living room "Uhhhh"

 

"I'll take that as a no. You better before your mother gets home or we're all in big trouble." The redhead puts several dogs into the water filled corningware "I'm making hotdogs, you want some?"

 

"Yes please."

 

Ruby flops down onto the couch next to Caity and looks at her drawing. Noticing an extra person besides their immediate family members she can easily recognize. Ruby points at a boy-looking stickfigure with a blue shirt and brown pants, who's bald and a little smaller than Caity's depiction of herself "Who's that?"

 

"That's Avos"

 

"Again?"

 

"Yea"

 

Concerned about her sister, Ruby asks "You've made friends at school. You ok?" Then pulls her math book from her backpack that's underneath the side table.

 

"Yea fine. I like him. I don't want him to disappear yet."

 

"Okaaay." Ruby leans in closer as she puts her book on the coffee table when her nose catches a particular scent "Why do you smell like peanuts?" Her eyes got wide "You got into the cookies didn't you?! Why didn't you save me one??" She whisper yells.

 

"You haven't been spending time with me as much and you were busy so.." The 6yr old shrugs as she begins to fill in another shirt with a green crayon.

 

"I'm sorry." Ruby hugs her sister in apology and mentally vows to do better.

 

The munchkin smiles and accepts the hug "It's alright."

 

"What are you two whispering about over there?"

 

Leaning back to the table, Caitlyn grabs a blue crayon "I want three hotdogs please."

 

"Two for me!"

 

The director squints in suspicion "Uh huh. You want mustard?"

 

Both girls spoke up simultaneously with a look of disgust "NO!"

 

"Ketchup it is." Alex shakes her head. The girls eat mustard on their sandwiches but refuse it on their hotdogs. It makes no sense.

 

"Tater tots or fries? Peas or lima beans?"

 

Ruby shrugged and then Caitlyn responds "D. All of the above with jalapenos!"

 

They all laugh with several giggles.


	270. 270

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

The brunette knows she promised them a week vacation but it doesn't look like they're going to get it anytime soon. The few days will have to do for now to tide them over. However, that doesn't mean she can't shorten their hours or take an evening off here or there for a date night. Lena had to reschedule their family dinner in lieu of the chaos of the previous week. Alex didn't feel up to it and everyone is still a little nervous about the whole thing.

 

Lena's spent the last part of her day bouncing between LCorp Labs and the Library. When her meeting finished up with a Brazilian rancher wanting a mutual contract with LFoods for his grassfed-only beef cattle including leather products, she wanted to take a look around his setup before agreeing. Lena wants to make sure he's using humane and ethical practices and not pushing into the rainforest or onto Indigenous Lands. So she's going to assign a team tomorrow and has yet decided if she's going to go.

 

In the interim unfortunately, she's only found healing spells that will help with everyone else But Kara. That was increasingly frustrating and knew she couldn't spend all day in the libraries.

 

Well more like found a two part spell. One part freezing the person in a time bubble for a few seconds and then the other initiating the healing/transmutation. The problem is only Lena can do it. So if it came down to more than one person being stung or bitten simultaneously she'd have to make a very hard decision. Although she could probably teach it to Alex and Sam but depending on their belief system could cause it to not work at all. 

 

'Ugh this is so frustrating.' She goes back to tinkering with prototype designs for a device that either knocks out the drones or lures them. They each have individual programming and are not receiving a signal of any kind. They are merely deploy and go. 

 

"Funniest shit. I'm designing a fancy mecha bugzapper. This would be hilariously ludicrous if it wasn't so damn scary. Hmmmmm" She says to herself as anidea comes to her. The brunette scratches a something on a stickynote to test out later. 

 

It's a few moments later her brain storming is interrupted "Miss Luthor, Miss Hol is here to see you. She doesn't have an appointment.."

 

Pressing her intercom button on her office phone, Lena replies quickly "It's alright Ashley let her in. Please push back my two o'clock."

 

Watching the Thanagarian woman enter with a small smile, Lena sits back in her chair.

 

"Hey I uh brought lunch." Lifting a large bag of food. She's not wearing a helmet or her usual combat gear, just wearing basic khakis and a tank top. Bright red hair spilling all over except for sunglasses perched on top creating some semblance of order. It must be windy outside.

 

"You've been oddly missing as of late."

 

"I know. I'm sorry there's been alot of stuff going on and I.."

 

"It's fine Shay. I'm just messing with you." She gets up and moves around her desk "Have a seat." Lena gestures to the couch as she walks over to sit down and moves the chessboard over to the other side.

 

Putting down the bag and then arranges her wings as to not sit on them "I hope you like sushi." Shayera pulls out a large styrofoam container from the bag with a pair of chopsticks on top.

 

"Very much so Thank you." Lena takes the container with a genuine smile. "I'm pleased you stopped by. You know I worry."

 

"I know"

 

"You can shoot me a text every so often. Even it's a just a smiley face." The brunette breaks the chopsticks apart and then quickly rubs them together. Wicking off a few splinters and smoothing out the rough edges of the bamboo.

 

Opening her own container, the redhead pulls out a fork from the bag "I'm still not used to texting yet and the whole etiquette thing it's just weird. I'd rather talk face-to-face."

 

"I can understand that." Lena begins to pull a roll out of the container and pops the whole thing in her mouth, careful not to smudge her lipstick. Slowly chewing and tasting. "Mmmmm"

 

"You don't want any sauce?"

 

The brunette waves her chopsticks "Great sushi never needs sauce." Then goes in for another piece, this time the eel she loves and hums with delight "This is awesome."

 

"Good point. Guess that's like with steak."

 

"Right. How are things?"

 

"Good."

 

Hearing the reluctance in the redhead's voice "But?"

 

Shayera frowns "Jon's being weird again."

 

The brunette covers her mouth because she still has food in it and adds "I thought he was offplanet?"

 

"Yea but he came to see me before he left." The redhead hands her a bottle of water.

 

Swallowing, she opens a blue cap and then takes a sip of water "About?"

 

Looking uneasy, the hero fiddles with her napkin "He wants to try again."

 

Aside from him being currently in a relationship with Mari, this is technically about what Shayera wants. "How do you feel about that?"

 

"The me a year ago would've jumped at the chance..."

 

Lena waits patiently for the winged warrior to continue.

 

*Sigh* "But now I feel like we'd wind up doing the same thing we did last time. Also I'm not feeling the passion it's more of a reminiscent heartfelt love."

 

The brunette puts aside the container for a moment and focuses on the warrior "Maybe that's what it is, a past love that should stay in the past. I thought things were going well for you and Diana?"

 

"They are... but her mother is not approving and has brought up a valid point."

 

"Which is?"

 

"I'm not immortal. She is." The Thanagarian gives a fleeting look of anguish she tried to cover it up by rubbing her eyes.

 

"Ahh. How do you feel about her?"

 

"I care about her a great deal and the passion is So there. I want to see where this will go but I feel like I'd only hold her back and she's never been in a monogamous relationship before and I'm concerned it's not going to be enough. That I'm not going to be enough." Shayera sadly admits softly.

 

"Have you told Diana this?"

 

"No."

 

Thinking for a moment, Lena then takes a deep breath and responds "It sounds like you two need to talk and leave Jon out of this. I know one thing about Amazons, they value honesty even if it's brutal. Need to lay all the cards on the table and she'll respect you for that. I've been in your position. Imagine a human falling in love with a Kryptonian. Our lifespans are but a drop in the vast ocean in comparison. It doesn't mean you should give up what you have. I know I wouldn't have regretted a thing except that I would've left Kara in pain at my passing. Thank God in my case a miracle happened but you should know if love is there you owe it to yourself to go for what you truly want. Not because some ex is messing with your head or because someone's mother doesn't approve. You're a Thanagarian. Act like it." Lena said with a serious look.

 

Everything the smaller woman said made perfect sense and that last part fired her up "How did you get this smart?"

 

"You don't want to know." The brunette says with a somber expression.

 

They took a little while longer catching up and finishing up the food. Lena walks back over to her desk and pokes around her papers. "Well since you're here I have an odd question for you that maybe you can help me with." Leans her hip against the desk as she crosses her arms

 

"Alright"

 

"How can I use a healing spell on someone who has antimagic Thanagarian glyphs?"

 

Red hair shakes and almost dislodges the glasses "You can't. Unless you remove the marks."

 

The CEO rubs her forehead "I thought as much."

 

"Why what's going on? Is Kara..."

 

"She's fine. We just had a small scare here and I want to take precautions. I've come up with a solution that unfortunately.."

 

"Doesn't work on her."

 

"Right and last time I tried something I got a massive shock."

 

"Yea no pop was very meticulous in his scripts. Our language was based in magic when we originally worshipped Ctulthu before we rebelled when we discovered what he really was. Have you tried imbibing voluntarily?" The winged warrior tilts her head.

 

"Once and she barely made it to the toilet."

 

Hawkgirl scratches her jaw in thought "Sounds about right. You know if you keep messing with this stuff you may have a bigger problem."

 

"Care to elaborate?"

 

"Your latent magic abilities are presenting judging from what we've been discussing where eventually you won't even need spells you'll just Be." Shayera explains cautiously.

 

Realization dawns on her as emerald eyes widen "Oh no."

 

The redhead gives a smug grin "Mmmm can't get cuddly with your Kryptonian if you keep electricuting eachother and I don't mean sparks of the natural nice kind."

 

"I am so fucked."

 

"Don't you mean the opposite?"

 

Lena throws a stressball at the Thanagarian's head and gripes "You are not helping."

 

The redhead took the hit like a champ as it bounced off her forehead "Look I'll check my ol'man's records and see if there is anything you could use."

 

"I'd appreciate it. If we don't get this resolved relatively quickly I'm going to be the most heinous raging bitch in three galaxies."

 

"Only three?" She chuckled and then replies "Oh come on it can't be that bad. You can go without for a few months until you figure it out." She picks the ball off the couch cushions and tosses it back to the pacing CEO.

 

"No I can Not. I can barely restrain myself as it is. Oh my God why am I talking about this with you?"

 

"I better get going." Getting up from the couch and grabbing the rubbish, Hawkgirl heads to the door.

 

Lena stops pacing and points "Hey just because dinner was canceled doesn't mean you can ghost on me."

 

"Yes mistress."

 

"Stop that!"

 

Shayera makes a hasty exit out of the office doors to avoid getting beaned once again.

 

"Oh God what am I gonna do? This is bad real bad." Lena hasn't even been working on any of the libido suppressants because why would she when Kara is around? They did go a few days before they almost tore eachothers clothes off in the woods. 'Yea and how well did that turn out?' 

 

What if Kara just wasn't in the mood? Human sexual bio-rhythms go in cycles. Is it the same for Kryptonians? Kara's mentioned that a standard marriage on Krypton was purely a logical match based upon compatability and the creation matrix for future enhanced procreation. The horror of that thought. 'What if Kara stops wanting to...'

 

Lena realizes her threats concerning Kara's privileges being revoked are really empty threats because there is no way in this multiverse she's not going to have mindblowing sex with Kara Danvers. It's an utter addiction. If they can't even touch eachother, cuddle, snuggle or kiss it's all over for humanity.

 

"Guess I'll have to put that on my list." She scratches down on her stickynote 'Suppressants' right next to 'Antivenom', 'Bugzapper' and 'Shield enhancements'.

 

She makes her way over to the mini bar and pours herself four fingers of scotch into a tumbler. It's going to be a long day.


	271. 271

Late night

 

Gotham City Docks

 

East End District

 

"This is your goon squad?" Jonathan Crane says incredulously with distain. The two escaped convicts are standing in a warehouse that holds freighter containers and sitting off to the side is a small room filled with a bunch of men playing poker at a table with a single bulb hanging down. Some are moving boxes out of the shipping containers and others are standing guard with semi-automatic weapons.

 

"Loyalty is hard to come by these days."

 

"Hey boss you don't smell too nice and I hardly recognized ya." The thug cringed at the putrid stench.

 

"That's the point you bafoon. I'm going incognito! Stylish homeless kook whaddaya think?" The madman asks and twirls with chaotic glee.

 

"Oh genius boss!"

 

"How is it I always get caught but you idiots who screws things up always manage to evade getting captured?" Jack questioned warily.

 

"Dumb Luck? I dunno." The first one shrugs. He stands about a foot taller than the rest of the bunch.

 

A scrawny second thug snidely remarks "Or maybe your brother is a cop."

 

"Oh yeaaaa."

 

The Joker gripes as he riffles through a chest for fun weapons "Maybe because you guys are a couple of idiot simpletons and they wouldn't want to imprison a bunch of 4 year olds."

 

"You know dat hurts my feelins boss. Just because I don't talk too nice don't mean I'm soft in da head you know." The big guy replies as he squeezes his hat trying not to cry.

 

Jack rolls his eyes and pats the guy on the back "Oh yes a regular savant. Come on we've got a party to plan and our clientel is of a different sort." The villain then walks over and pulls out a giant bazooka. No telling how it fit in the small chest. The inside of the weapon was emitting a green glow.

 

"Whatchyou mean boss? We ain't dealin with batz no more?"

 

"We have to prepare for him and his new Scooby gang." 

 

"Ahh Okay"

 

"Mr Psycho Crabypants has been such a spoil sport an I'm ready to rumble!"

 

Watching a few men take a crowbar to a crate and pops it open. It was loaded with military grade weapons, Scarecrow grins for a moment then inquires "You got a recent shipment from my employer yes?"

 

"Yes Mr Crow"

 

"It's Crane"

 

"What's with you and birds?" The tall man asked with a dumb look.

 

The former psychiatrst rubs his eyes in frustration. "We've got a few more special deliveries coming and please be careful."

 

"Spectacular! This is gonna be a barrell of laughs." He cackles maniacally.

 

Unbeknownst to the men inside the warehouse, a shadowy figure slinks off and disappears out a dark corner.

 

__________

 

Luther Danvers Villa

 

Bedroom 

 

Kara's dream:

~

 

She's being placed into a pod again. Kara is yelling and punching to get out. She turns her head to see Lena, Alex, Cat, Sam, Winn, the girls and everyone with tears in their eyes which makes Kara fight harder but the pod is somehow indestructable. Putting her hand on the glass and begins screaming. "LENA NO! Not without you!! NOT AGAIN!" Her hands are bloody from punching and smears across the glass.

 

The brunette shakes her head and waves goodbye as the Kryptonian's pod is slingshot off the planet.

 

Tears streaming down, fear and despair gripping tight around her chest. She can't breath and then before her very eyes Earth explodes.

 

~

 

Kara jolts awake. She rubs the tears from her eyes and just stares at the ceiling for a moment or two to get her heart rate to slow down. That's not a very nice way to wake up. The scenario and images playing around in her mind again as she saw it in clear vivid color and emotion. It was too real. It seemed to overlap her memories of Krypton. She doesn't want to think about it. It hurts too much.

 

She's been on high alert and been refusing to keep the lamps on at all now. Between what happened on the planet, Kal, Alex it's put the warrior on edge. Carefully and quietly Kara slips out of the bed and heads to the weapons room to try and meditate. 

 

Sitting on her knees in front of her armor that they had put onto a stand, she just looks at it. Remembering the few weeks it took to make it. All the effort she put into it. How many times it saved her life. If she hadn't have gotten interested in smithing prior to... It could've turned out way different and doubts she would've lasted very long at all in that timeline. Or without her skills as a fighter. Or Lena giving her battlefield tactics. Or on the planet recently with Lena. Had Kara not been on Hieras5 or had her ninja training or Lena's newfound magic abilities, they probably wouldn't have survived. Lena is a warrior in her own right and she stepped up without hesitation when push came to shove. It's a miracle they made it out alive at all really.

 

It makes Kara think about every challenge and every nudge or inkling to do something has led to them overcoming something larger in magnitude. It's a complex pattern but it's there. Strange to think about but then... Rao works in mysterious ways.

 

Who knows what challenges lay ahead. Is she ready for them? Are they? Is there more she could be doing? Kara thinks further back to when she was on the Citadel homeworld and all the things she was hearing. A few in particular gives her chills and not in a good way. Well she's alive for a reason so that's got to mean something right? Otherwise she'd or they'd be dead several times over by now. So to what end? What does the universe have in store? For her? For them? Pieces of her memory are still missing she can feel. Just out of reach. 

 

Touching the leg armor and feeling the coolness of the material from not being worn. The plates interwoven with colorful threads and ropage. The reds overlapping the black plating. The white trim on the thigh guards and the gold emblems blazoned all throughout. Soft rabbit fur lining in the hard boots and greaves. The orange shirt with a red and black woven chestplate. Her helmet had a ornate golden crescent with a face cover matching. It gave her the look of a golden wargod on the field. She remembers it fondly. It paralyzed men in fear as she'd come charging down the hillside. 

 

It was a pain in the ass to clean all the gore out after every battle but she got used to it and kinda misses it.. sometimes. Kara tries not to think of her men left behind. There were some good ones. Hopefully they hadn't become blinded in their bloodlust under Nobunaga's tutelage and become honorable men themselves who treated women with respect and kindness. No telling how things turned out and the warrior really isn't in a hurry to find out. This is where she ultimately belongs.

 

The warrior sits back and begins, closing her eyes and starts to focus on her breathing. As the minutes pass, her heartbeat begins to slow, her mood improves and her inner vision starts to lighten in a rippling upwards motion. Almost looking purplish blue in its hue. Making her feel physically lighter. She's not floating but her body feels like it is for a brief moment until she hears a lightswitch flip on in the kitchen and a soft 'Kara?'

 

The blond brings herself up out of the meditative state 'In here.' Waiting for the brunette to enter, Kara inquires 'Why are you up?'

 

Walking in with their wedding blanket around her shoulders, Lena looks absolutely adorable with her hair everywhere and her eyebrows sticking upward from getting smushed on the pillows "Couldn't sleep." The shorter woman groggily rasps out.

 

Kara's heart feels warm and she smiles "Me neither."

 

"You ok?"

 

"Yea I'm fine. Go back to bed love."

 

The CEO rubs her eyes with a small whine "Can't without you."

 

"C'mere my little sleepy koala."

 

Kara sits back and crosses her legs in front of her. Then directs the brunette to sit in her lap while keeping her wrapped in their blanket. Lena lays her head against the Kryptonian's collarbone. 

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

"How precious you are to me and how I don't know what's in store for us in the future. That I hope everything works out for the better."

 

Lena feels the strength of their bond and hums "These are also things I think about everyday but as long as we're together we'll take it one step at a time. It's all we can do."

 

"You're right." Kara kisses the brunette's forehead.

 

They just sit there in comfortable silence for awhile till Kara hears soft snoring from beneath her chin.

 

Eventually she carries the shorter woman back to bed and the Kryptonian smiles at being the big spoon once again as she snuggles up tight in behind the CEO under their blanket. 'Home.' Kissing a exposed shoulder it wasn't long before Kara dozed off right where she is meant to be.


	272. 272

A few hours earlier...

 

Gotham

 

A humble apartment under a fictitious name

 

 

Senses heightened, her ears twitch as she hears the familiar footsteps and keys jingling to open the front door. Not a moment later her daughter walks in, oddly at a decent time "Hi darling. Surprised your home so early."

 

"Slow night." Huntress tosses her jacket on the back of the couch and kicks off her boots. She's in civilian attire at this point and looks tired. Then hangs the keys on the rack and heads over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

 

The older blond woman raises an perfect eyebrow as she places a large casserole dish on the dining room table. "Are you sure about that?" and wipes her hands on her apron.

 

Leaning against the sink and rubbing her face in exasperation "Mom please tell me you weren't out prowling."

 

"What? A girl can't have a little fun?"

 

"We've talked about this."

 

"We have and we agreed to disagree."

 

"I can't be cracking down on crime if my own mother is working gigs." Helena grabs a soda out of the fridge and makes her way to the table.

 

The older woman sits down gracefully beside the brunette at the dining room table slightly adjusting the placemat cause it's slightly crooked "Relax it wasn't a gig. I was checking in on some unsavory characters no biggie. Now here eat."

 

Sitting down and glancing around at the prepared dishes, the vigilante hums "So you have intel for me?"

 

"Maybe...."

 

"Mom"

 

Plating up some food and placing it in from of the young woman, Selina tuts "Kitten, you really should eat."

 

Raising a dark brow "Fish again?" She honestly shouldn't be surprised. It's almost always fish. At least her mother tries. If left to her own devices, the brunette would do fastfood or instant noodles all the time.

 

"I tried a different seasoning. Please try it." It took several mouthfuls by the young vigilante before the older woman relented and spoke up, nibbling her own fish happily in the process "Ok so I observed at a certain unspecified dock location that some unsavory folks got ahold of some green glowing weaponry."

 

The look on Helena's face fell as she dropped her fork with a clattering sound, kicking the chair back and standing up "Mom! That is important!"

 

Holding her hands up in a placating gesture "I'll tell you the rest when you're finished eating and I get a proper hug from you."

 

The vigilante huffs and flops back into her chair. 

 

"You're a workaholic dear and a mother worries." She adds more food to her daughters plate and scoots a glass of sweet tea closer.

 

"Fine!"

 

"How's that girlfriend of yours?"

 

"Ugh not that."

 

"Awww kitten did you two have a fight?"

 

Pushing the casserole around the plate a bit before sighing, Helena admits sadly "No ummm we decided to take a break."

 

"Is this you pushing her away to spare her feeling of you getting hurt in the field again?"

 

"Urf why do you alway do that??"

 

"Do what dear?"

 

"Always comparing me to him."

 

Catwoman says very tactfully "I'm not... but you are in a very unique business and that seems to be a trend amongst your comrades."

 

Helena continues to eat quietly and then responds after taking a large swallow of tea. "I really like her and I guess I'm just afraid."

 

"Now we're getting somewhere." Selina smiles.

 

"I hate it when you're right."

 

__________

 

Next day

 

Sink Shower & Stuff

 

It had been a long busy day for both the company juggling executive and the ever popular Maiden of Might that they finally decided to call it a day at 5 when Kara texted her about needing to go to the store to pickup a few items. 

 

This wasn't what Lena was expecting at all when she met up with Kara in the parking lot of the kitchen/bathroom retailer megastore. "I don't see why we couldn't just order stuff from online or from my own warehouse."

 

"The whole reason to go shopping is to have fun doing couple-y stuff right?" The blond said excitedly as she adjusts her brown sweater vest that keeps riding up whenever she raises her arms.

 

The brunette loosens her hair from the tight bun she's sported all day and tosses the blazer into the backseat of the Lexus SUV before locking it "Yes but I like to avoid crowds and avoid paying retail price. Plus you get a larger variety online." Four other black SUVs are scattered throughout the lot and making their way into the retailer in groups ahead and behind the pair. She gives them a nod.

 

Making their way to the entrance arms linked, Kara adds "But you also get stuck at home and it's not as fun."

 

The genius was sligtly offended "How is staying at home not as fun? You have me and I believe I can think of a few fun things to do."

 

Patting the brunette's hand resting on her arm, Kara's voice takes on a low sultry quality that she knew revved the little woman's motor "Yeeeess but that wouldn't be shopping." Noticing a small stutter in Lena's step, she helped her step up onto the sidewalk "Come on.. just come look at the cookware sets with me. I had to throw out the other ones."

 

Once able to collect herself, Lena realized what the blond said "You melted them again didn't you?" As they crossed the threshold and the odd scents of fresh metal and plastic hit their nostrils making Kara's nose twitch slightly.

 

"Sorta..."

 

"What did I tell you about that?"

 

Looking out across the large store and letting her glasses dip as she scans. After a beat she answers with a sigh "Not to get impatient."

 

Lena glances at her spouse with a curious look "You were doing so good. What happened?"

 

"I got frustrated." Kara shrugged and adjusted her glasses.

 

"Mmmmhmmm ok fine let's go look at the cookware darling."

 

So during this shopping excursion, their the conversation went something like this:

 

~

 

"No pink"

 

"No green"

 

"No teal"

 

"Good lord no purple either."

 

"Kara I swear you better not get us rainbow pots and pans or I'll smack you."

 

"Look at this tiny egg pan."

 

"No"

 

"WHy not? It's so cute!"

 

"It's redundant. We cook on average 2 dozen eggs every other day. It's a useless cute tool that will go unused."

 

"Fine"

 

"No our tupperware is fine."

 

"Uhhhhh"

 

"You melted that too didn't you?"

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

"What else do we need?"

 

"Here I brought a list."

 

"What happened to our wooden spoons?"

 

"They broke."

 

"I just bought those!"

 

"They were cheap."

 

"No they weren't."

 

"And what happened to my favorite dishtowels??"

 

"Seeeee what had happened was..."

 

~

 

So four hours later they had everything they needed to get replaced and had acquired with a nice set of metallic red pots and pans and all new utensils that Kara practically begged for. They unfortunately wound up redecorating the guest bedroom and bathroom along with some new rugs and new comforter set for their room but the brunette had to admit she did have fun.


	273. 273

The following morning

 

Regina Caelorum

 

Lena's quarters

 

 

The Alura AI flares to life on the upraised panel emitter which only stands about a foot tall on her desk "How may I assist?" Lena hasn't designed a room for this yet. So a tiny holoimage is no problem as long as the information is intact.

 

"Sex"

 

"Procreation is done with the birthing matrix. It is a very specialized..."

 

The brunette corrects the Alura facsimile "No. The joy of sex without procreation."

 

There was a minute shift in the AI's features as she began again "Kryptonians in the past several hundred years have ceased such notions in pursuits of more enriching experiences that will benefit future generations such as science, technology..."

 

For a hologram her distaste was a little too evident. Lena crosses her arms "Stop. Is there an archive to research Kryptonian mating cycles?"

 

"Those have been wiped."

 

"Why? It's a part of your history."

 

"It's no longer relevant." The Alura image says succintly.

 

Lena was getting frustrated at these responses. This thing is giving her an attitude. 'What the hell?!'

 

An image of Kara in beautiful white and gold robes appears to the left side of Alura "I apologize for my mother's behavior. Even as an AI we still are set in our ways. I have been updated recently as she has not. I will take over from here."

 

"So be it." The Alura AI blinked out.

 

"Hello beloved. Am I correct you are going through an intense sexual cycle?"

 

Relief fooded the CEO's frame and couldn't help the smile as Kara's beautiful face gimmered back "Yes"

 

The blond's tiny image reflects a genuine bright smile "Then I am very fortunate. In the Ith texts it states that Kryptonians go through cycles a little differently than humans. Bondmates are special cases. The birthing matrix will not be needed if the conditions are right for bonded pairs. In order to get the perfect specimens of a future offspring that will be able to handle the new energies presenting in the Universe then the bondmates will have to.. enjoy one another thoroughly and often. The increase in the cycle including your libidiness is because it's forcing you to adapt quickly to not only match your partner's genome but also bring about that needed next generation. The Ith texts also indicate it's going to become more intense and then it will slow. Normal ebb and flow similar to waves of an ocean also including certain peak times of the day no matter the season. When the pair is in harmony then the magnetic pull will be so great nothing else will matter to them." The miniature Kara's eyes twinkled with what could almost be considered love and pride, clasping her hands together in front of her. If an AI could blush, Lena'd swear this version is.

 

'God she's so cute.' Crossing her arms and rubbing her chin, Lena tries to stay on topic "Please go on."

 

Her loose blond curls bounced with a short nod "If they are normal Kryptonians without a bond then it will be in four year intervals with a small window of arousal usually when the sun is closest to an equatorial meridian. Usually summer for a Northern hemisphere continent, winter for a Southern hemisphere continent that are simultaneous windows and vice a versa. For Earth it would be during Solstices and certain unique galactic alignments. During these times, they were prescribed as times of inner reflection to honor Rao. Overlapping these, forces Kryptonians to ignore their so-called lower urges, maintain a higher mental function and their faculties whilst arousals are present, bypassing them almost completely when celestial energies are the greatest."

 

Extremely conflicted and disbelief painting her features, the brunette blurts "So Kryptonians never have sex?!"

 

"Correct. It is looked down upon by the council and advanced Kryptonian society. The past several hundred years it has been stripped of our culture to continue more mental and so-called spiritual pursuits. In reality the sexual nature is something to enjoy but moderation is key. In the tome of Ul-Nem Far, also discovered amongst the Ith texts, it describes the events leading up to the Decree of Omission. If Kryptonians maintained a sense of self-mastery then it would have been allowed at special times. However, our forefathers had decided that the temptation was too great and removed it completely." The blond image explained.

 

Then continued with a small furrow "They did not want watered down bloodlines and defective or impaired offspring. That decision was based upon the Great Expansion's decline, the Blood wars and the splitting off of our ancestrial and rebellious Daxamite cousins. During the Blood Wars it was used as a tool. Before that a millenia ago we did enjoy sexual intimacy just as humans do today. It was quite unfortunate. It took three generations to purge these basic urges from the planet. The Great and Noble House of El attempted to rebel against the decree and lost favor when our bloody past had been brought to light of the atrocities during The Blood Wars and The Great Expansion. Our House Leader at the time finally agreed with the council of Hu-Ne Se-Al to maintain our political power and Noble standing, absolving our line and future generations of any past war crimes and allowing us to retain our properties and wealth." The warrior's reflection frowned with a pained expression.

 

"I see."

 

Holo-Kara further explained "There was an incident nearly six hundred years ago when a small sect of Kryptonian Daxamite sympathizers began engaging in forbidden acts. They went through re-education. When that failed they were executed. In recent years execution was considered too barbaric and any convicts, criminals or unacceptable behavior was exiled to Fort Rozz in the Phantom Zone."

 

The Kara AI voice wavered slightly "Any Bondmates would've had to escape the major cities when the urge became too great and copulated in secret. It was a very dark time even though the Bonding ceremony in the Ith manuscripts were another accepted form of marriage. The essence bond dynamic became stronger spiritually under the oppression. I speculate they would've generally went into hiding and lived in the wilderness which as time went on became smaller and smaller. Even though there is no record. There may have been one or two bonds during Kryptons destruction but this is only from rumors, probability and patterns from the past 26000 years of data included in the Hidden Tomb of Ith. As it stands with all the information I have available to me up until now... We are the last." She states sadly.

 

The brunette waits a few moments contemplating that and then inquires "Can you explain Clark?"

 

"In recent years Kal's creation is considered blasphemous. He is an abomination in the eyes of many Kryptonians if Krypton were alive today. His mother kept his process in secret. When the birthing matrix records were tampered, my mother was going to confront Lara but during that time the planet's destruction was imminent. They would've been exiled to Fort Rozz as well and Kal would've been destroyed by a Kelex as a cleanse and removed from record. Jor-El and Lara Jor-El had already launched his escape pod and advised my mother to do the same. I remember running as the buildings came crumbling down around us. Fire everywhere. We barely made it in time. My father had already prepared my pod. At that moment I vowed to protect my cousin regardless of his origins. He'd be all I had left." It was almost as if the AI felt it. The memory clear and strong made it look like the holo-Kara was misty-eyed. She then continued "However, upon the recent discovery of Argos, there have been concessions made because we are now an endangered species. The new council has allowed natural procreation and is no longer illegal. The reception of this change is mixed amongst the remaining Argosians. They are experiencing a re-emergence of several long dead illnesses and other impairments. Possibly due to dealing with the haru-nel, environmental changes or even loss of Rao's light. Further studies would need to be done in order to come to a proper analysis and measures to hopefully prevent further line degradation. It is not my place nor do I have sufficient information to make a proper deduction at this time if there is a correlation between the illnesses and the creation matrix loss."

 

"Why haven't you talked to me about this?" Perplexed emerald gazes warily at the hologram and rubs her temple.

 

"When you were ready, you would come here for answers. No telling what trouble I have gotten myself into this time." The Kara AI smirked at that.

 

"Very clever. So is there anything to suppress a Kryptonian or a bondmates libido?"

 

"There is and you can but it is not advised."

 

"Explain"

 

"The changing of the Ages. Galactic alignment and cycle. If the bondmates appear then it's time for the universe to change. The offspring from the bonded pair are sacred, holy and much needed for the next transition to help others with the new way of things and energies. To stop it could prolong others stuck in the old ways. That and prolonged separation or abstinence could cause mental or physical illness and even death in some cases."

 

"Okay well that explains alot. Do bonded pairs always have to have children?"

 

"Not always."

 

"What about double female bonded pairs?"

 

"Double female bonded pairs have a higher percentage than let's say double male bonded pairs because one of the males would have to develop a womb. Bondmates have both Divine Masculine and Divine Feminine Energy combined in their spirit essence regardless of the shell that houses it. If the bondmates are balanced then the likelihood of spirit procreation is 80%. That's if they are trying for children. If they aren't then it is reduced to only 2.34%."

 

"So how would I go about suppressing my sexual urges concerning one Kara Zor-El?"

 

Bright blue eyes peered back in a very intense manner "I don't think I want that."

 

Lena internally rolled her eyes mirthfully at that response and tried a different approach "Okay.. what if you were offplanet and I need to work during an emergency of some kind what could I do to stop it?"

 

"Meditation and movement of the energy into the heartspace. There are also some Kryptonian flowers that help when made into a tea. Self stimulation may work but not always. You need your bond partner. My/Her energy is what you are craving."

 

'Right we've done the heartspace one before. It seemed to work and energize at the same time.' She internally smacked herself for not remembering. "Is that why magic won't work?"

 

"Correct. The Spirit essence of your own soul. Your God spark bypasses it."

 

"When were you last updated?"

 

"This morning at 3:26 am Pacific standard time."

 

"Why did you leave our bed in the middle of the night?"

 

"The nightmares are getting worse. She/I am scared to tell you. You work so hard to make things better for everyone else. I am quite stubborn at protecting you zhao especially when I believe I should be handling it alone. It is a common El trait to protect one's Chosen fiercly. There is nothing we wouldn't do. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Being on this planet and given the circumstances makes us/me Quite dangerous but also makes me a bit hard headed as well."

 

"I know. Thank you. Which flowers would be best suited..."

 

"Dar-Essa."

 

"Which thankfully is growing in the sunroom. Thank God." Lena got out with relief.

 

"I do think ahead sometimes."

 

"Thank you sweetie. You deserve a kiss when I get home."

 

"I am most fortunate indeed." The Kara AI blinks out with a cheshire grin.


	274. 274

Gotham

 

An undisclosed location

 

 

"Is our disgusting flying rodent friend busy?" Joker snarled as he was tying his fancy shoes. Feeling better after a shower and a meal. His oufit now matches his chaotic personality and stuffs a knife in his very long and colorful sock.

 

"Yes boss he's down in the magic district fighting the Fong Zhi Le knights." The guy says as he finishes loading different ammunitions into the large warmachines.

 

"I thought they were goody two-shoes?"

 

The thug shrugged "Apparently they switched sides."

 

An amused glint "Interesting. Is the overated glamazon not with him?"

 

"Naw last I heard she went home for a festival with featherbrains boss."

 

Jack jumped up onto the metalframe and pulled on a old leather bombers cap "Oh yippee. Time to get this party started. This is going to blow Stuperkid away."

 

 

__________

 

LCorp

 

Medical Labs

 

Lena's had a breakthrough with the antivenom. So the young Luthor pulled her resources and found a betablocker nitrogen alien hybrid cocktail innoculation that renders the toxins inert and is able to give it in oral form with no lasting side affects besides a minor headache, dry cough, slight nausea and a mild laxative effect. 

 

Robert Desmond from accounting wanted to help. He had been begging the Luthor for a chance to assist in anything experimental that could be groundbreaking as long as his family was well taken care of. He has stage 3 pancreatic and doesn't want his hospital or funeral costs to be a burden for his family which she didn't find out till recently. 

 

Lena offered to cover his expenses without him being a test subject but he is a proud man and refused. So when the CEO came to him with this opportunity he jumped at the chance. Why he didn't explain his illness beforehand was probably because he's a very private person otherwise the brunette would've suggested one of her medical devices sooner had she known about his declining health. 

 

Well, under the circumstances everything seemed to work out as it was meant to be. Even though it's frustrating that people inside her own company are suffering when they really don't have to. It makes her think about really pushing through their own medical practitioners. 

 

It's been few and far between getting doctors, Nurse practioners, nurses and medical technicians to serve on the stations and fleet ships. She's revamped the medical station downstairs but it's really barely used unless there's an emergency. 

 

She's really going to have to bring on more medical staff and offer incentives to utilize their own facilities versus outside healthcare. The same goes for her military medical staff. She has a surefire way of bringing in her people but it's the staff that won't be handle the load.. yet. Maybe a LCorp job fair... a few more ideas bounce around her head to work out later. 

 

Robert thankfully lived and surprisingly is now in better form. Between the trauma and the relief, it shocked the man's system and stimulated new cell growth in his pancreas. Not completely ridding his system of the tumors but reducing them significantly both in size and number where his own immune system is fighting back with a vengeance. 

 

Afterwards she used Madi, removing the rest of the problem spots and now he feels like a new man with several more years ahead of him along with a very large bank account and very good news for his family.

 

"You should think about a vacation." Lena adds while packing up her gear.

 

He thinks about that for a second while he pulls on his shoes and ties them "That has a nice ring to it. Nancy and the boys will be ecstatic."

 

"I'm just glad it worked out." Lena smiles as she gives him a pat on the shoulder.

 

"Me too." He was crying in relief. "You provided a miracle today here Ms Luthor and one I will not soon forget." The older gentlemen goes to put on his blazer.

 

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say I did it for your boys and their upcoming college tuition so they can come work for LCorp."

 

He laughed. "I see.. such a dastardly genius plan."

 

Now Lena chortled and swatted the man's shoulder.

 

As he exited the labs, Lena has an odd forebearing feeling and heads towards the elevators. She's got to work on some numbers and catch up on email before her next meeting with her expanded security for the jumpgate project. Piracy has been oddly low and the mining colonies are experiencing a boom in growth. 

 

The terraforming initiative on Mars has been canceled due to the remaining white martian population on the other side of the planet. So with her fence system she's taken over the former black ops stations, area and underground facilities. Most of the crew stationed there have only reported minor incidents but Lena's fencing system keeps her people safe and that's that she's most concerned about. 

 

In the meantime Ceres is a 'Go' along with Tethys, Pluto and several other new mining colonies in the belt. She's just gotten a massive order for Turin filters and everything is doing well at the station and starbase. Vasquez and Lou are already back to work. Paul has went on vacation. Family dinner has been rescheduled for two weeks from now and aside from a whiney text from Alex here and there, the Arias Danvers family is doing well.

 

Next on Lena's schedule for tomorrow is to synthesize a compound to make a slow-release patch that simulates the Dar-Essa's affects. The elevator ding's as she heads in with a few other technicians and scientists from the other testing labs. She only makes small talk on her way up. Elevator conversations are always awkward but Lena refuses to add muzak to the system.

 

____________

 

Catco

 

Cat Grant's office

 

"I don't see why we can't?"

 

"Are you asking me or telling me? Kara what's going on with you? I've been talking to you about hiring a new editing director and you've been uncharacteristically quiet so what gives?" Cat pulls off her pair of glasses and tosses them onto the table in a huff.

 

The warrior sits back in her chair, brows furrowed in confusion "I don't know. I'm sorry. What was it you we were talking about again?"

 

Keeping her back ramrod straight to keep her poise mantained, it's an old technique to sidestep emotional subjects and Cat could hear her mother nagging her about posture amongst everything else she's done wrong in her life. "Oh this simply won't do. Are you and the missus having trouble?" Her gaze softens minutely because this is Kara she's talking with. The biggest heart this side of the milky way, well... aside from Mama Luthor. The media mogul still giggles at that internally. They honestly deserve eachother and Catherine would rather not see them having marital troubles if she can help it.

 

"Oh no we're good. Great actually." Kara blushes and rubs her neck trying not to look at the older woman.

 

"Aha so why is your brain not here?"

 

"I've had this weird feeling all morning." She's had a strange kind of fogginess ever since she woke up this morning. Groggy and kind of sluggishness. It was peculiar but figured since she'd only got two hours sleep the entire night she would be in for a rough day. Her body feels fine otherwise. Got up and made waffles and Lena was in a good mood when she left for work this morning. So everything should be fine but...

 

Propping her elbows on the desk and leaning forward, the older blond then inquires "Are you having a midlife crisis?" This is not a normal question she'd ask someone but given everything that the warrior has been through, Catherine's just covering her bases.

 

"Wh. what? I.. I don't think so." Kara rubs her eyes underneath her glasses while trying to avoid smearing her eyeliner. "No that's not it." The blond gets up and starts to pace beginning to feel antsy all of a sudden.

 

"Ok then tell me what it is you're feeling so we can hurry up and move on to other important decisions we have to make today like the responsible adults we are. Sit."

 

"I feel physically fine. I just feel like something's just off and I can't quite put my finger on it. At least not yet."

 

Cat leans her hip against the desk and bites the backend of her pen "Well that's incredibly vague and unhelpful but it may be one of those things that you won't know it till you see it. In the meantime you need to get your head in the game."

 

Kara was about to respond when her head tilts and hears multiple screams for Supergirl.

 

The warrior's eyes widen "Crap I have to go."

 

"Well go! Chop chop" 

 

Kara walks quickly towards Cat's balcony and checks to make sure no one's watching as she changes and takes off in a blur.

 

Now something feels off to the media mogul and yells quickly "And be careful!!" 

 

A few others at their desks turn to see the queen bee shouting into her empty office.

 

She twirls her hand in indifference and they all go back to what they were doing prior to the outburst.

 

Cat turns and suddenly sees some live action footage coming in from Gotham on one, then two, then three screens. "Oh shit."

 

____

 

Meanwhile back in Gotham... 

 

Three tanks covered in balloons and clown themed paint jobs rolls into Gotham City park. Jack is having a grand ol' time. He's got an old fashioned tankmans cap on with goggles and firing around in a sporadic pattern cackling with glee. Explosions and fires breaking out. His goons are dressed up in clown paint and gear with a variety of weaponry and clubs. "Rollin, rollin, rollin, keep these doggies rolling rawhiiiiiiiiiide!" He sings as he rolls over the monument and statue. 

 

Several of his goons grab people who were trying to run and they cry out. Holding up a bullhorn Joker yells out "Why don't you all call for Supergirl! She may get here sooner than daddybatz! Before I cream you all."

 

"That didn't even sound threatening." Cranes voice comes through the guys ear piece.

 

"Shut up and fire."

 

The hostages start screaming for the Kryptonian.

 

Scarecrow fires his own tank and instead of firey explosions there was smoke and then people went into a frenzied panic. Screaming and running like monsters were chasing them.

 

"Remember to stay upwind Napier."

 

"I got it you ninny. Come on let's go!"

 

The third tank starts spraying a black-purplish colored napalm that's aflame in wide arcs. Several people and trees catch easily with multiple splatters in all directions.

 

"It's getting hot in here!"

 

The wind starts to pick up and the flames moves rapidly through the dry grass.

 

A blue blur comes whipping through, freezes most of the fires and knocks out the flame on the people and the immediate vicinity. Some of the innocent bystanders were wailing and writhing in pain with their burnt flesh stench filling the air. Supergirl couldn't stop to help yet until she stopped the souce of the horror. She then zips over and smashes the napalm tank's cannon rendering it unusable. She stops a man from hitting a woman over the head with his bat with nails in it, crushes his hand then knocks him unconscious. She stops several other assaults but things seem to get worse as more men are pouring into the park from nowhere.

 

The blond melts and then flips the feargas tank. She punches a laughing criminal who tumbles over the back of the now partially inoperable firetank and knocks over a lever that let's the hundreds of balloons go. "Crap!" Supergirl xrays the balloons and then collects them pulling them into the upper atmosphere before destroying them giving off large multiple explosions.

 

The Joker hops out and slides off the back, opening a rear compartment in the tank, the villain pulls out the rpg. His man inside keeps firing the standard rounds to keep the Kryptonian busy. Lining up the sight of the glowing rocket "Eye spy with my little eye something dead." and fires.

 

It hits Kara square in the chest on her way down. She didn't dodge thinking it wouldn't affect her. Boy was she wrong. The impact dispersed a green cloud. With her momentum she plummets to the ground and hits hard as it ripples and shakes.

 

It makes her body hurt and ears ring but Supergirl gets up and charges back and to find the greenhaired villain pointing his handgun at a young boy.

 

The stuff that was in that cloud is making her incredibly slow and she doesn't reach the kid quite in time as Jack fires. A little flag pops out with the word bang on it, then shrugs and laughs loudly.

 

She stands up and grabs his collar lifting him off the ground almost a foot "You're going back to jail."

 

"Oh I don't think so." He then turns the weapon with the flag and points it directly at the Kryptonian's forehead within an inch..

 

"I don't think that's going to work a second time."

 

"You sure about that Stuperdipshit." This time the guns fires a large metal bolt right into the Kryptonian's brain. 

 

Dropping him, she falls over backwards as her eyes glaze over and flopping to the ground like a ragdoll.

 

Jacks insane laugh fills the air for a moment then his watch timer goes off "That's my exit cue." He skips over and then drags Crane out from under the other tank. They take off quickly down into the sewer as his goons continue to fire and wreak havoc.


	275. 275

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

 

The brunette had come back to an empty office and nothing abuzz from her security comms. Everything is relatively silent. She sits down at her desk and looks around for a moment. 'Nothing is out of place or feels like anyone has been in here.' As the executive pulls open her laptop, her cellphone rings.

 

Pulling it from her pocket and seeing who's calling, the brunette immediately answers "Hey Cat.."

 

"Channel four now." The woman says the three words and then hangs up without any preamble.

 

Lena didn't ask questions, grabs the remote and flips to the channel swiftly.

 

The brunette couldn't even hear the words of the newscaster she was just watching the feed. Scanning for what her heart would easily recognize. 'Where are you?'

 

There was chaos and devastation concentrated around three artillery tanks pushing through Gotham Park. Explosions, fire and clowns. People screaming and running everywhere. The camera man was panning around and was trying to catch as much action as possible. Then Lena felt a shift that knocked the air from her lungs. She grips the edge of her desk feeling like she was going to puke or pass out.

 

The camera man finally focuses in on one spot. Signature red and blue laying in the dry grass, blood seeping from a head wound and no movement.

 

Lena looks on in horror.

 

Their bond is becoming weaker by the second. The brunette quickly pushes a button on her bracelet that activates the warrior's belt.

 

As the chopper gets a better zoom in of Kara's masked faced they begin to see the Kryptonian slightly convulse and a dark metallic rod gets ejected from her forehead. After a moment or two, the blond sits up and rubs her head. Feeling the bond restrengthen, Lena watches the Superhero waving to the camera then gives a thumbs up. 

 

The Kryptonian gets up and puts a quick end to the chaos along with Huntress and Batgirl with gas masks finally showing up to round up the rest of the thugs and deploy a antidote to the fear toxin that was sprayed. The warrior flies injured people quickly to hospitals and then a few minutes later things calm. The GCPD SWAT finally show up as the vigilantes take off and Supergirl is talking with the Captain, seemingly not happy it took them so long to respond.

 

Another disaster averted. 

 

Lena flops back in her chair exhausted. She continues to watch more footage come available of what happened leading up to the horrific event. Honestly she wants to scream, cry and punch something. 'Control. Poise. Precision. Maintain vigilance.' Her mind chants.

 

"Ms Luthor your 1 o'clock is here." Jeff's cheerful voice comes in. Jess has Ashley running errands while she gets the the Stations renovations completed for a special first contact visit coming up in a few days. So Jeff, Sam's assistant, is pulling double duty today.

 

Taking a deep breath and hitting the intercom button on her phone, the brunette responds politely "Thank you. I'll be ready in five."

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

'You can fall apart later. She's fine. Everything's fine.' She shuts off the tv, rechecks her makeup and gathers her papers together, CEO mask firmly in place as the broad shouldered man walks in.

 

The recently promoted security head smiles and takes off his hat "Commodore." Tomas has proven himself time and time again and there is no one else Lena would trust in this newly appointed position. Well with the exception of Paul but Tom is the one with the special skillset needed for this particular venture. Being on the frontlines and jumpgate security there is no jail or brig options to maintain the integrity of the gate system. He's going to be making hard the calls on the spur of the moment which may require that his former wetwork comes into play.

 

She waves off the title "It's fine Tom. That's a good look for you." Pointing to his pressed uniform with a hint of a smile.

 

"Thanks ma'am." He sets his hat and briefcase on the opposite chair and begins to pull out priority color-coded folders from the case.

 

She picks up her favorite ballpoint pen "Please have a seat and we'll begin."

 

 

_________

 

Late evening

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

 

Lena had a hard time the rest of the day. Kara didn't call or check in or come home till late after the brunette had already eaten dinner. Probably more reports, Justice League or hero business. Unfortunately, the CEO's worked up from the blond making such a horrible mistake and has been holding it in all day that the CEO exploded as soon as Kara walked in the back sliding glass door. "Hey I'm sorry for not checking in..."

 

The brunette's head is pounding and can't help but shout. "God what were you thinking?!

 

Kara is shocked by how upset the shorter woman is and feels bad so she doesn't argue "I got distracted and didn't check the gun. I made a mistake."

 

"You can't make those kinds of Mistakes Kara! You died again!"

 

She felt that like a physical blow "I know. You fixed it. I'm here."

 

"It's not always going to be the case. I can't watch you twenty-four seven. You need to have your wits about you when it comes to those types of criminals. Lex is only so scary because he's somewhat predictable. Joker is not. Fuck I can't believe.. oo I'm just so mad right now." She rubs her head and paces.

 

The blond dips her head in defeat. She's not in the mood to fight or eat and figures they'll work it out later. "I'm sorry Lee. I guess.. I'll uhh sleep on the couch." She goes to get a pillow and blanket from the hallway closet but Lena stops her.

 

The CEO expected an argument.. not this. The brunette softens her voice "No. I'm mad but not that mad. Just go on. I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to calm down."

 

A sullen Kara nods then leaves towards their bedroom and Lena just stands there wondering what the fuck just happened. It's not entirely Kara's fault. Sometimes you can't catch every little thing in the midst of battle but that was such a simple thing that was looked over, it was idiotic. Now Lena just feels like a jackass. She knows better than to let her anger get the better of her, this just doesn't sit right. 'What is wrong with me?'

 

A voice comes in through her comm suddenly "Ma'am you have a visitor who's wanting admittance. She says it's important."

 

"Who?"

 

"It's Helena Kyle ma'am" The man's voice supplies efficiently.

 

"Go ahead." With a sigh, Lena goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a Dr Pepper, shakes it briefly then slowly releases some of the gas and then takes a sip. It gives her a slight hiccup so she repeats the process. The next sip is much better then recaps and puts the bottle back for later.

 

She waits a few minutes and then goes to the front door right before she hears a knock. Opening the door, she quietly gestures for the woman to enter. "It's awfully late for a visit"

 

"I know but I needed to update you in person and also to ummm apologize." The woman states as she walks in towards the living room, looking around and taking note of the house since she's never been here before. Shaking her mind internally 'You're not here for that. Just spit it out.'

 

That puzzled the CEO "Okay for what exactly?"

 

Struggling for a moment to compose her words, Helena knows she already fucked up and hopes she doesn't make things worse "I had information about the modified Kryptonite weapons Joker was planning to use beforehand and I sat on the information."

 

White hot anger rippled through the brunette's frame as she clenched her fists and stepped dangerously close to the backtracking woman "Why the fuck..."

 

Throwing up her hands in placating form while stepping back "Just gimme a sec. We were hoping they would lead us to Scarecrow's employer which I suspect is your brother."

 

Lena narrows her eyes. "You willingly endangered my wife's life on a gamble. Who is this we?" She sneered. They already had the intel about Lex being Crane's sponsor and orchestrator of the breakout so why doesn't the vigilante know? Has Bruce and Kara not informed her and if so who has Helena been talking to or working with?

 

"My mother and I but honestly Lena we had no idea it was going to happen so fast or else I would've told both you and Kara I swear."

 

It took several moments for Lena's breathing to calm until she was able to speak without yelling "Ok well you're on my shitlist for the moment and now I have to go make amends for biting Kara's head off because of you. This moment forward you need to inform me immediately of shit like this or we're done. Now get the fuck off my property." She is fighting so hard not to just deck the woman. If it was anyone else she would have.

 

Helena makes it to the door in silence but then turns back as she opens the door "I understand how you feel and for what it's worth I already feel like shit and I'm so very sorry." Then closes the door behind her.

 

"Noted." Rubbing her temple she really needs to fix this. Taking a deep breath, Lena goes to the kitchen and pulls out a large tub of Kara's favorite ice cream and a spoon then saunters her way to the bedroom. Kara is laying on her side with a tear stained face on the bed just barely visable in the light being emitted from the bathroom.

 

Flipping on the lights, she walks over and places the carton on the nightstand. Lena crouches down to be eye level with her wife. "I am very sorry for yelling. I reacted badly and I shouldn't have put that on you. We all make mistakes and it doesn't help anything with me screaming in your face. I panicked and then had a headache all day. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for being a heinous bitch."

 

"It's alright. I'm fine."

 

Rubbing a still moist cheek with her thumb "No you're not." Kissing soft lips. "Can we start the night over?"

 

Thoughtful blue eyes consider it and then with a nod "Okay."

 

"I brought you a peace offering."

 

"If we're starting over why would you need a peace offering."

 

"Just take the ice cream ya goof. It's gonna melt."

 

"It can melt I need a hug." The blond's voice sounds small.

 

"Awww baby. Come here" As Kara scootches back, Lena moves onto the bed then pulls the Kryptonian up onto her chest and holds her tightly. Kissing a precious blond head "I'm glad you're home and safe. We both had a rough day huh." Gently massaging her back Lena attemps to soothe her partner and it's actually helping to improve her mood as well. Lena thinks they need more 'together' time. It's probably why they're both moody and irritable. Well it has been a crazy day.

 

"Yea." The blond soaks up the warmth and listens to the heart beating beneath her ear. 'Rao why am I so emotional?' She squeezes the CEO's frame tighter sinking into the lavender scented softness with a hum.

 

"What was in that gun?"

 

Kara thinks back for a moment of when she scanned the rod after the cleanup "It looks like an alloy barbed rod composed of Nth metal. It closely resembles Valorium like the Legion rings but there's a metal in there I haven't seen before. Not to mention the fact the thing was interlaced with Kryptonite particles. It's in the shed in a lead box. It's giving off a weird frequency and it's making me queasy."

 

"Even from here and sealed?"

 

"Yea."

 

Lena gently pushes Kara off of her and jumps up to throw on some shoes "Fuck Kara we need to get it to a testing facility with proper shielding. I think it's affecting you. Maybe both of us. Crap we need to get checked out now." 

 

"Oh"

 

"Yea you didn't follow protocol. You can't bring home stuff like this. Hang on." She taps her ear comm "I need a decon/oscillator team on site now we have a possible contaminant that may be affecting a small radius. Bluebird and I may have already been compromised. We need transport to facility 13. Inform Taskmaster."

 

"Aye. Inbound from Theta ground station." The agent chirped back.

 

"I'm sorry I don't know what's going on with me today." Kara admits while rubbing her head and slings her feet over the edge of the bed. 

 

"We'll figure it out. Get dressed we got a van in 12."


	276. 276

An hour later...

 

60 miles out from National City

 

Countryside

 

Facility 13

 

Jess stalks into the large lab and hard see-through casing structure. Kara and Lena are separated but can still see one another. Both are wearing medical gowns and have sensors attached to their chests and temple. Both sitting on medlab chairs.

 

"Well good news is that it's not affected your home aside from the frequency emission itself so no decon was necesary. Lena you're clean of everything but it does show it was affecting your mood slightly in the hippocampus of your brain. Which has already rebalanced your hormones as of 10 minutes ago."

 

The assistant turns to look at the Kryptonian "Bad news is your test results show you now have traces of all the metals that were in the rod inside your blood."

 

"Which means what?"

 

"We're not sure yet. We're still running tests. Your mother was called in. She'll be here shortly."

 

"Great. Can I have that ice cream now?"

 

Jessica shakes her head "No eating yet. We need to extract more blood."

 

Kara falls back onto the chair. "Yay... least I had my tetanus shot already this year." Sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

 

Jess' eyebrow almost went into her hairline "You make jokes at a time like this?"

 

"I have nothing else to do."

 

Lena wants to reconfirm "So I'm clear?"

 

"Yes here's the data we have so far." The admin opens Lena's door and hands her the notepad. "On a lighter note we have contained the rod and it's energy signature we are studying now."

 

"This is interesting. Do you have some clothes... Ah thank you." Ashley hands the Luthor a pair of LCorp Fleet sweats.

 

After conversing quietly for a moment "We'll be back in a bit."

 

Lena nods as the two assistants exit the large room.

 

Kara pipes up with mild irritation "So what's it say?"

 

"I'm still reading it can you wait until I'm finished getting dressed?"

 

"Sure not like I'm going anywhere."

 

"Hey. What's with the attitude?"

 

The blond rubs her head "Sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I don't know what's going on with me honestly."

 

Another few minutes the brunette is dressed and reading through the information quickly.

 

"You're cortisol and Norepinephrine levels are dangerously high. Is there something you are stressed about Kara?"

 

"What isn't there??" Then Kara sighed and changed to an apologetic tone "I don't know. I just felt foggy all day and kinda blah. Nothing with my powers though. I don't know how to explain it just felt off." She shrugged as she reclines in the chair.

 

"I think your brain activity has been overtaxing itself and causing these increases. You show signs of sleep deprivation in this. You can't keep pushing off your sleep love. It's going to cause bigger issues and ultimately lead to make mistakes like the ones you made today." The CEO reasons with a soft look as she tucks a stray dark lock behind her ear.

 

"I don't know what to do. It's..." Kara lays her forearm across her eyes.

 

"The night terrors I know."

 

"They feel so real."

 

The shorter woman's heart aches for her spouse then gets an idea "I'm going to give you a sedative and monitor you."

 

"You need sleep too."

 

Lena's voice was laced with worry "Apparently not as badly as you do judging from these levels. How long has it been Kara? Since you've gotten six hours straight?"

 

"You know I'm a light sleeper."

 

The CEO pushes a button and the redlamps engage. "Get comfy."

 

"Alright but if I start you know..." Blue eyes look at the smaller woman in trepidation.

 

"Then I'll try to calm you or wake you. If you get enough sleep I'll clear you for work tomorrow. That's if these metals aren't doing serious damage. Which so far, from what I'm looking at, doesn't seem to be the case." Lena reassures the warrior.

 

"Okay."

 

Pushing a button, a gas was released into the small room with the Kryptonian. It took less than a minute, Kara's eyes drifted closed and mumbled. "Wuv you" 

 

"Sweet dreams zhao."


	277. 277

Facility 13

 

"It looks like the alloy is bonding to Kara's bones but not blocking the porous aspect. Still has flex and the extra blood production and cells from the bone marrow are highly adaptive including stem cells. Even without her Kryptonian physiology this is a game changer. How odd an enemy attack that was meant to kill her has ultimately altered her physiology into something stronger and more resilient than before." Eliza explains with curiosity.

 

"There is no way Lex, Shen or any of their stooges would have purposefully done that." Lena remarks while reviewing the data alongside the older Danvers woman who's always so sweet and understanding but also briliant in her own right.

 

The blond woman responded "I agree. So some information was missing or they were in a hurry."

 

"Sounds about right. His ego won't let him get sloppy unless someone else is pulling the strings." A tiny smile playing around her lips while Lena sips her coffee. She minutely is getting some satisfaction from the fact that it's burning his shorts that he must submit to someone else for scraps. 

 

The great Alexander Joseph Luthor... oh how the mighty have fallen. There is so much more she wants to give her dear brother for all the 'lovely gifts' he's been giving them lately. The brunette imagines the old medieval rack and pulling his intestines out slowly listening to his screams. 'Whoa' A wave of nausea hit her. The older Danvers woman didn't seem to notice and continued looking at the screen intently. 

 

Lena felt a sadness creep in and couldn't help feeling guilty for thinking about her brother that way. 'That's odd.' All her tests came back fine and in fact are resembling Kara's former tests from when the blond first came to Earth as per Eliza's records. 'Guess being vengeful doesn't agree with me.'

 

"Look at this it's bonding to the muscle cells too." Eliza points to the display screen.

 

"Oh wow" They both watch the progression. 

 

The older woman smiles "Vitals are stable. She's actually sleeping like a baby."

 

A short nod "Can you watch her while I go make a pitstop." The CEO asks politely as she sets her coffee down on the table.

 

"Yea go ahead sweetie." Eliza says warmly.

 

Lena makes her way to the restroom. All the Kryptonite was flushed from Kara's system and now all that's left is the tri-alloy that is binding itself to the blond's body almost like it's an intelligence in it's approach. Even self-replication but since nothing negative has occured there was no real concern about removing it. Even if they wanted to it's already too late to purge it. 

 

Something seems off about the whole thing... like the mysterious cave that gave them sanctuary on Planet M-2497b. Now whatever this is just feels like someone else higher up is pulling the strings and it's upsetting to the brunette. Not that she's not grateful for the help but why does it keep putting them in harms way in the first place? 

 

Unless something far worse is coming. That's the only logical conclusion the genius can come up with at the moment. She splashes cold water on her face and stares at herself in the mirror thinking. 'That's all speculation. Stick with the facts.'

 

The facts are this composite has now given the potential for far more abilities to the Kryptonian which of course has yet to be seen but Lena can feel it in her gut. The way it acts under a microscope it looks similar to their... funtime adapter oddly enough but then it sometimes glows and then alters itself better according to the host body's functions. The magic negation of Nth metal, now even if Kara's symbols were removed, Lena couldn't do diddly squat to help heal her in that aspect.

 

So ultimately they're going to have to run more tests once Kara wakes up. The brunette doesn't want to wake her up either. She's going to let the Kryptonian sleep as long as possible. Aiming for at least eight. The brunette finishes up in the restroom and then heads back to the main containment room.

 

 

\-----

 

A few hours later...

 

Eliza and Lena decided to give it a rest for now. The older Danvers woman decided to stay in town longer to keep an eye on her girls. All signs so far look good. Kara slept like a rock. Bruce called to check on things. No sign of the two criminal masterminds but all their stooges were taken into custody. The warehouse was shut down and the docks are under investigation yet again. Jess and Ashley already went back to work on station prep and so far nothing else has come down the pipeline.

 

Lena called Cat to thank her for the heads up and give an update to which the older woman was relieved. The CEO made several other calls and got some work done while keeping an eye on her bondmate from the desk across the room. Cortisol and norepinephrine levels are normalized. Blood pressure is excellent. Everything looks really good now. Taking the last sip of coffee from her cup she then tosses it into the waste receptacle and ponders about making another pot of the dark brew.

 

Odd thing is Kara's blue glyph tattoos now have a iridescent shimmer to them that wasn't there before and more of her larger scars have disappeared as well. The haggard line over her left eye and cheek is a barely noticeable faint line. It's something Lena knows her spouse will be happier about. The one on her lip and eyebrow is gone now too. It's so nostalgic seeing her like this. When they used to cuddle on the couch before... back when they were merely friends.

 

Running her fingers through her unruly locks, Lena remembers it fondly with a smile "I knew I loved you then. I was such an idiot for waiting so long." Feeling the bond even then in it's infantile form. 'Boy what a progression.' Going from that initial spark at first sight to the blazing fluxing starlight brilliance and force that fills her entire being now. It's a kind of magic. She honestly has no words for it.

 

A blond head popped up off the bed abruptly, startling the shorter women briefly. 

 

Releasing a breath, Lena asks with a wide grin "Hey darling. How do you feel?"

 

"Gosh how long was I out?" The warrior wipes the sleep dust from her eyes.

 

The brunette checks the datapad "About seven hours."

 

"Wow. I feel better.. kinda." Kara rolls her neck and shoulders with a few small pops.

 

"Kinda?"

 

"I feel funny and there's a metallic taste in my mouth."

 

"Funny how?"

 

Kara begins to float.

 

The redlamps are still on so this is interesting. Both dark chiseled brows raise "Well ok then. Similar powers to the Legion ring. That answers that question." She taps into the device and makes a few notes.

 

"I guess so. Can we eat now I'm starving." The blond sees sweats sitting next to her on the small table and then begins to get dressed.

 

The CEO rolls her eyes at her wife that is Le Bottomless Pit and continues to type quickly "No. Not until you get the hang of this even under redlamp. I don't want you having an accident at home."

 

"That stuff can be replaced."

 

A knowing twinkle enters emerald fields 'That's not what I meant.'

 

"Oh" Understanding hits the warrior 'OHHhhhh. Yes dear.' Finshed wiggling into the pants and putting on some standard gym socks. 'Where'd mom go? She was here right?"

 

"Yes but I sent her home for now. Eliza was a tremendous help but she was tired. She went back over to your sister's to sleep and keep an eye on things."

 

Kara ties her shoes and nods "Ahh ok good. How about you?" 

 

"I'm fine darling."

 

"Are you sure?" The Kryptonian tilts her head in question as she inspects the CEO from head to toe. She looks fine if not a little tired herself. It has been a long day.

 

The brunette gets up from the table and unlocks the door with a smirk and a small kiss on the cheek "I'm sure. Head to the training room 1 for strength tests please."

 

"Got it boss."


	278. 278

Facility 13

 

Training Room 1 

 

They've already ran through several rounds of 'tests'. Kara is beginning to suspect this was more of let's play with the puppy.

 

Lena smirks and then relays the data results "Alright you are officially twenty seven times the strength of an average human male but nowhere near your Kryptonian strength. You're going to have to be very very gentle.."

 

"Yes I am aware." Kara is blushing and ducks her head. "Gosh don't look at me like that. I swear lip biting should be illegal." Then puts down the large strength-tester atlas sphere and wipes a bit of sweat off her brow with the gym towel. She took off the sweatshirt a little earlier so she's been only in a tank top and sweating up a storm. Kara was able to put her hair up because thankfully the brunette had some spare hair ties. It's almost like she's got several strategic supplies everywhere. Lena always has several and mints. It's funny and cute and if the CEO keeps leering and hungrily staring at her like that it's going to take all of Kara's self-control not to take the buxom lucious woman right here in this facility.

 

"Uh huh." The CEO continues the rundown while slightly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "No superspeed. Your skin is incredibly resilient but again still nowhere near your Kryptonian levels. However, your regenerative abilities are off the scale humanwise. This may or not influence your telepathic abilities similar to what we saw with Imra. As for right now you are still vulnerable to Kryptonite but with this smart tri-alloy, that may diminish because of the regenerative properties along with it's own frequency signature. I still need to run tests on the rod which I will do later this week. I will tell you this... your density is increasing. So I am not sure how this will affect you long-term zhao."

 

Kara's brow furrows for a moment trying to take it all in as she grabs a water bottle and chugs it. Contemplating things and what this all means.

 

"You ok?"

 

"Yea much better I just can't believe they got away again. It's upsetting." Kara pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

 

"I know love. We'll get them sooner or later alright?" She rubs Kara's shoulder "On a hopefully happier note for you... here." Lena then hands the warrior a mirror.

 

"What am I... Oh!" "This is... this is wow."

 

"What do you think?"

 

Kara got really quiet for several moments then puts the mirror down and covers her eyes as the tears begin to fall.

 

The brunette steps forward and embraces the warrior as another part of the emotional trauma is released from wearing the old scars. There was only a handful left on her body now but the multitude of facial and neck ones are no more.

 

The CEO pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket and kisses a precious golden head. She stands there quietly pushing their bond back and forth for more than comfort. No words are really necessary at the moment until the Kryptonian is ready to speak.

 

Another few minutes after wiping her eyes with the kerchief, Kara finally leans over and places a soft kiss on the brunette's perfect lips "Thank you. Can we go now? I feel like my body is starting to break down my muscles for food."

 

"Yes dear. It's 4 am. Think you can find us some fastfood at this time of night Supergirl?"

 

"You bet."

 

\-------

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

After flying them home, Kara showered, dashed out and back ten minutes later with a megaload of McDonald's. Pulling everything out on the coffee table as they get comfy on the couch.

 

"God this is so bad for us." The CEO gets out as she mischeivously plucks the carton of nuggets.

 

"Comfort food. We've had a rough day." The blond waves off and munches her fries.

 

"Okay fine but I'm going to need to burn some of this grease off."

 

Azure pools sparkle "I can think of a few things." 

 

"Nooo not right now. We need to rest rest. I managed to have everything pushed back till after noon." Then continues to chew her nugget with a smile and gets better situated on the couch cushion. While the blond turns on the Tv and finds a DS9 marathon. Lena raises a brow "Really?"

 

Humming "What? I like Worf and Dax. Anyways thanks boss. You're the best." The warrior leans across the couch and snogs the woman with a quarter chicken nugget bite still in her mouth.

 

Kara pulls back for a second before trying to dive back in to claim the treat "Mmmm Gimme!" 

 

Lena laughs outrageously and pushes her away "Stop you're gonna make me choke."

 

"Rao forbid." Then the blond feeds the woman a french fry. "You're so cute."

 

It's funny how little comments like that from the blond makes the CEO's ear tips turn red. The brunette then curiously spies what her spouse is eating. "What is that?" 

 

"It's a McDo. I thought it was nifty. Tastes pretty good with the sticky rice bun."

 

"Where'd you get it?"

 

"The Phillipines. It was open and they also had fried chicken and even spaghetti on the menu. I declined on those. They put too much sugar in the marinara like they do at Jolly Bee Ugh."

 

"That's surprising since you like sugar so much." 

 

Kara scoffs "Not in my pasta. I could've gotten something better but you said fastfood and I had a craving."

 

"It works. Ok now what is that?" The brunette points to what looks like a pie but has purple filling.

 

"Ube fruit pie. Don't tell me you've never had Ube fruit before."

 

"I have not."

 

"Horrible. I'll have to do something to fix that. Here bite."

 

The genius slowly leaned forward to take a small nibble of what the Kryptonian was proffering. It takes her a second to get the taste and wow "That's surprisingly good."

 

Kara hums at that and continues to munch away. She notices Lena sneaking one of the pies to herself but doesn't comment.

 

It was almost an hour later the couple finished up the food. There was absolutely no leftovers in sight. It was a little while later they were snuggling on the couch when Lena made a decision. "I'm calling us off tomorrow." The brunette says with an air of finality while softly stroking the Kryptonian's back and hair. Lena was stretched out on the couch with the beautiful blond splayed atop her with her face nuzzling the brunette's solar plexus. Leaving little kisses here and there. Kara's being careful not to put too much weight on the shorter woman's stomach after such a large meal.

 

Blue eyes gaze up questioningly in soft concern "You sure?"

 

"It's not a good idea yet and I want to keep a very close eye on you just in case." Lena says drowsily. Already knowing she's going to have such a hard time getting up to do anything. She's never been a morning person and a day off with Kara seems so much more appealing than paperwork or colony missions at the moment.

 

"Okay" The warrior has a tiny smile playing around her lips.

 

The brunette then pulls a special capsule from her own bracelet cache and puts it to Kara's lips 'Sleepaid.' "And that means no superduty."

 

The blond takes it easily without water "But.."

 

"Unless the Earth is ending I am aware of that clause."

 

"You're the best."

 

"I am."

 

"And so humble too." She tickles the woman's sides softly.

 

"Stooooop. I'm too full and I just got comfy."

 

Kissing a soft tummy "M'Sorry" Then gently pulls the koala in tighter.

 

Lena gives a little squeak then hauls their wedding blanket from the back of the couch over them both. It wasn't much longer they drifted off into dreamless slumber. 


	279. 279

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex scenes and talking about sex.

Next day... 

 

Downstairs Master Bedroom

 

It's been a slow day off from everything. Unhurried, relaxing, reconnecting. It's been raining all night and morning and it's still coming down. The gentle lapping of the raindrops against the glass and rooftop. Every so often is slows down or speeds up. The soft rumbles of thunder in the distance. Their windchimes tinkling with the breeze on the back porch. Even that annoying little bamboo shishi-odoshi that Kara insisted on when she installed the new deck. It makes an offset clunk sound that is apparently soothing to the Kryptonian. The soft red glow from inside the room is reflecting against moist overheated skin as our loving couple try to work some things out.

 

Soft and gentle. "Am I hurting you?"

 

"No baby keep going. It feels good."

 

Kara continues her excrutiatingly slow pace. Still trying to adust to her new abilities underneath the redlamps. She places a few open mouthed kisses against the brunette's neck while gently thrusting. Laying atop the shorter woman who has nothing but love in her eyes.

 

"A little more pressure."

 

"Okay."

 

Lena tenses slightly "Whoa too much." Feeling the Kryptonian back off a bit she relaxes again. "Alright there like that."

 

"Sorry."

 

The brunette kisses the warrior's forehead "It's fine. Practice makes perfect."

 

The blond smiles and tries to focus. "Can I just.."

 

"No we have to do it the old fashioned way. No energy bypasses, this is important. Patience love."

 

"This is very difficult." The blond is really trying when all she wants to do is let go and... can't anymore. It's frustrating but Lena is worth it. Lena's always worth it.

 

Concern tugged at the edges of warm green eyes "Do you want to stop?"

 

Continuing her soft pace, Kara kisses over her mate's heart where the precious beats keep her soul anchored here and now "Rao no." 

 

"Okay then."

 

After a few moments, the warrior softly curls her fingers upwards and pulls an obscene moan from the brunette. Suddenly Kara has to pull out, roll off and grab her own hands as an orgasm rips through her frame.

 

Lena is careful and rolls to her side facing the warrior and moves the blond tresses from her face. "I love you. It's okay you're doing great."

 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so sensitive."

 

"Darling it really is ok. Your body went through some changes and I kinda expected the sensitivity. You're perfect and doing wonderfully. Besides.. I love it whenever you cum. It makes me feel special that I can do that for you."

 

Shudders and aftershocks continue for a few more moments. "Your voice does things to me. I can't help it."

 

Leaning forward Lena kisses Kara with the utmost care and adoration. "Want to try again?"

 

"Yes please."

 

"Stay on your side this time." The brunette grabs Kara's hand still moist from her own essence and guides it back.

 

Eyes fluttered closed as the blond explored the soft and incredibly hot folds with her fingertips.

 

Lena wraps her left leg around the blond's hip to give her better leverage. She rubs the warrior's back in encouragement.

 

A little more coaxing then finally Kara presses in. The brunette stills her vocalizations to prevent another abrupt stop.

 

It took several more tries, patience and understanding before the couple was finally able to find their rhythm as Kara gathered her confidence in how much pressure to exert. 

 

\-----

 

So needless to say, several hours later, when they finally ventured out of the bedroom, the bondmates are laying in a sweaty heap on the couch. No surface of the Villa went untouched. The blond can't fully let go but her exercise in control has found a new level of mastery that Lena has to give her an A+++ for. The brunette however, had to be extremely careful with her own timing because if they didn't use the adapter then she was at risk of getting crushed by more than just Kryptonian thighs.

 

Pulling blond tresses from the side of her mouth, the Kryptonian inquires hopefully. Nipping at the brunette's ribs with her teeth "Pizza and potstickers?" Then lathes her tongue against the love marks all over the brunette's soft skin.

 

The CEO chuckles "And ice cream."

 

"You are My favorite."

 

"I know."

 

*Sigh* "We'll have to get dressed."

 

"Nope. Hold on." Lena reaches over to her phone and texts something. A few moments later there's a golden flash that made the Kryptonian flinch and now there is a large stack of food boxes and bags on their kitchen island.

 

The brunette rubs the warrior's back to calm her still feeling the angry welts from where her nails dug and scratched earlier "I'm sorry darling I should've warned you but I kinda wanted it to be a surprise."

 

"S'alright. Let me guess..."

 

"Instant food delivery from the station. Don't worry I'm the only one with the keycodes to bypass the security around the house for instant transport."

 

Kara places a palm against the brunette's sternum and lays her chin atop her hand as to not bruise the shorter woman "Guess that means I don't have to cook anymore."

 

Slightly panicked "No! I mean uhh if you don't want to cook that's fine but I really enjoy and look forward to your dishes." The CEO supplies sheepishly.

 

"Really?"

 

"Truly."

 

"I thought you only tolerated my cooking." A pale brow raises as she lifts her head then starts rubbing the brunette's sides and over perfect hips.

 

"Well in the beginning... yeeeesss but you've really grown in your cooking and seasoning skills without burning anything. Plus it umm... makes me feel special when you make me things." The brunette cringed at that. Trying not to be a needy, clingy mess.

 

'Awwww she's so adorable.' The warrior hummed "I'm glad then. As you wish my Queen." Then kisses a beautiful navel and back up to sweet lips.

 

"You're not obligated to."

 

"I know. Now come on let's eat naked!" Kara jumps up and bounds over to the kitchen island.

 

"Good thing I turned up the heater and wash your hands first!"

 

The blond whips around with incredulity "Does it matter?!" after seeing the look the brunette was giving her, Kara throws her hands up in the air "Fine! My wife the germaphobe. And honestly I wash my hands like ten times and I can still smell it on my skin." The blond continues to gripe while washing her hands. "It doesn't make a bit of difference it's all going to the same place anyways. It's not like we were doing assplay this time." 

 

"Kara!"

 

"Interesting shade of red you're turning there darling can I eat my pizza now in peace?" The warrior wipes her hands off on a dishtowel and then tosses it in the direction of the laundry room.

 

The CEO's not sure if she's embarassed or indignant but huffs out as she herself heads over to the kitchen sink to wash her own hands "Eat your damn food and quit being so lippy."

 

"Uh huh" Kara bumps her with her hip till finally Lena smiles. Then leans a bit closer and husks out "After we're done with this you want to maybe both have some special attention since we haven't tried since our wedding."

 

Lena turns bright red and covers her face with her hands. "You're going to be the death of me I swear it."

 

The blond flops down into the barstool, grabs a slice from the top box and bites in with gusto with a giant smirk. "Hey it's been over a year for me but if you don't want to it's fine."

 

"It's not that. It's just.. I can handle and talk about sex without even blinking but you know how I get about that..."

 

"You're absolutely adorable when you're flustered but I understand and I'll only do what you're comfortable with. No pressure. I promise." With a gentle smile takes another cheesy delicious bite. "Mmmmmm"

 

"I uh..." The brunette mumbles something rapidly while looking everywhere but directly at the Kryptonian.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

 

"I ordered some numbing glide online."

 

"Ohho when was this?" Blue eyes sparkled.

 

After a few hesitant moments, the brunette walks around then slides onto the stool next to her spouse and takes a deep steadying breath "A few weeks ago. It was supposed to be a surprise. The other items were on backorder and still haven't come in yet." She pulls open one of the nufoam containers of potstickers.

 

The pale-headed woman tries to get out between bites "We could go to the..."

 

"No. Lena Luthor is not being caught seen inside a sex shop Ever."

 

"Okay well if you don't want to give away the secret, I can still run out as Supergirl and get condoms. We can play with some of the settings on the Tyresian adapter for something a bit smaller."

 

Rubbing her temple, she then pushes dark strands behind an ear "How are you not a blushing stuttering mess talking about this?"

 

"I enjoy turning the tables on you and well you know I'm not exactly who I once was. Besides if you give me the 'All Green', there is nothing in this universe that will keep me away from that lucious sweet ass of yours. Plus you already know where I stand on the subject." Kara wiggles, winks and shoves a potsticker in her face.

 

"Oh God."


	280. 280

Two weeks later...

 

It all started the previous evening... 

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Kara sees it happening but kinda let's it go. Lena's been a grouch lately and the blond would normally save her beloved spouse a sore bum and hurt pride but really the executive's been in a snit and it's been bugging the Kryptonian. So let's see how this plays out.

 

Lena's heel hits the wetspot on the floor and her legs fly out from beneath her. Landing hard on her rump.

 

Seeing that her bondmate is fine, Kara laughs. 

 

Lena doesn't.

 

The brunette's mood doesn't improve and hurls a shoe at the warrior in frustration. Kara dodges easily. "Oh come on you're fine."

 

A flash of hurt "I am not fine. That's it don't talk to me the rest of the night."

 

"Don't be like that.."

 

"Shhh."

 

"Fine" Carding her fingers through blond locks, Kara makes her way to the bedroom to take a shower to give the brunette some space.

 

\------

 

Next day... 

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Lena sits calmly at her desk and smiles at the hot coffee waiting for her in her office. Lifting a document to read she takes a large sip and only has a few seconds before she turns her head away from her laptop's direction and spews it all over the floor. "What the Fuck!"

 

That was the Kryptonian version of Cuban coffee. Sugar sludge. "KARA!" Putting down her cup Lena wipes the dribble from her chin.

 

"You lil fucker! This means war."

 

\----

 

Somewhere over National City 

 

Supergirl is flying around and then decides to make a small detour. She sees the LCorp Balcony door open and goes to fly through it when suddenly her face smashes against an invisible barrier and she bounces over backwards.

 

"OW!" She's sitting on the ground rubbing her face. "What the Rao is that?!"

 

Standing up Kara slowly pokes the invisible barrier and it seems to be made of an energy field but it is giving an equal amount of rebound for the amount of force applied. So the harder you hit it the farther you get thrown. Like a Super bouncy ball and in this case she is literally just that.

 

She punches it and it throws her back with the exact same amount of force and velocity. Same vector and everything.

 

"The Frak! LENA!"

 

The woman wasn't even in her office. Probably off in another meeting but that's not the point. If the blond needed to get in if there was an emergency she couldn't.

 

"This is not OK!!" The warrior shouts because their inner communique has been running silent since this whole thing began.

 

Jess walks in and smirks "She's in a meeting Supergirl. Maybe try again later if it's really all that important."

 

"Jess let me in."

 

"You don't have business with Ms Luthor right now and as I said she's busy." Then walks out with a flourish.

 

Kryptonian blue narrows. "Okay then. I see how it is." and starts pondering ways to get around the bounce shield.

 

\-----

 

LCorp

 

Conference Room Blue

 

Lena went to the meeting and was about to sit down and sees a whoopie cushion. She expertly navigates away from that chair and sits in another that appears to be clear. A very loud flatulence sound erupts throughout the conference room. Thankfully no one walked in yet. Seems the Kryptonian used a cloaking device for it.

 

The brunette snaps her pencil in half "Wait till I get my hands on you."

 

\------

 

Downtown

 

The blond is in the middle of a fight with a rather large wildebeest-looking creature who is using teleportation abilities and it throwing Kara a little off her game. She just needs to work on timing. Then she starts feeling... itchy. Itchy in spots that aren't meant to be that itchy. It distracts her for a moment as she takes a hit but the guy smashes his hoofish hand on her face.

 

"OWOWOWOWOW"

 

She begins to wriggle her legs together "Listen something came up. Do you give up or not?"

 

"Yea fine this really hurts."

 

Red mask hiding the furrow in her brow she inquires "Why did you attack the pharmacy?"

 

"My wife needed meds."

 

With a huff "You could've just asked nicely or got a prescription." She gesticulates with exasperation all the while trying not to scratch.

 

He stares at her curiously at the odd and uncomfortable body language "I uhhh I realize that now." The creature/alien? says remorsefully and in pain.

 

"Let me see." She scans his hoof. "It's not broken just put some ice on it. Gosh I have to go." Kara's really fighting the overwhelming urge to scratch herself in public. It's becoming a struggle because it's getting worse the longer she stands there. 

 

"Uhhh Thanks Supergirl. I think."

 

"Don't do it again!" She shouts as she flies away home to take a shower.

 

"WHAT THE RAO!!! It itches so bad! Holy crap!"

 

She manages to strip down and get the shower going. The warrior left the water cold and then proceeds to scrub her folds gently but it just seems to exascerbate the problem.

 

She's frantically reaching for soap, bodywash anything to get this stuff off and get some relief.

 

"Muzzer fuzzer!!!"

 

Finally the water switches to hot and then 'Thank Rao' relief. Kara leans her forehead against the tiles.

 

The blond scans through the house and sees most of her underwear has been targeted by an interesting powder. She also knows it would not be a good idea to repay that particular prank not knowing how it would affect the brunette, being that it is High Kryptonian strength. Kara doesn't want to risk it. If she wasn't on the receiving end that would've been damn funny.

 

"Score two for Luthor."

 

\-----

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Lena is having a difficult time trying to bypass the encryption someone so helpfully applied to all her computers after they had so nicely made the screen reverse and invert. So about twenty minutes after trying to read upside down and backwards simultaneously, the CEO has had enough. Only the executive's terminals were altered. When everyone else logged in to their own stuff it was normal.

 

Every two minutes gophers or rabbits or some type of cute furry rodent would dance across her screen. So now Lena is having to hack her own system and if the Kryptonian wasn't an uber genius, the brunette would've been done already.

 

"Asshole!" She punches the enter key and the screen blacked out for a moment and then restores her default settings minus dancing mammals.

 

\------

 

Catco

 

Kara opens the door to her office and walks in midsentence with Cat as a bucket dumps vanilla pudding all over the VP. Cat luckily was hanging far back enough and didn't get hit with the wayward desert.

 

"Lena damnit! I can't believe you wasted pudding!!"

 

"What pray tell instigated this prank war between the inseparable Luthor Danvers house and why oh why is it following into a place of business? This is going to take forever to clean up."

 

"Don't worry I'll clean it up. It's my fault anyways." Kara's shoulders flop in defeat as she wicks away the vanilla goo from her eye glasses which unfortunately only seems to smear it. Finally she pulls the lenses off and begins licking them clean. Other reporters and staff just seem to ignore and snicker to themselves while walking by.

 

"Well fix it before it escalates and whatever you do don't try to salvage that. Just throw it out." Catherine says pointedly with a mild look of disgust as the warrior tries to lick it off her sweater.

 

"Fine"

 

"You may want to run through a carwash."

 

"Good idea."

 

"Skip the wax option."

 

Kara laughs then finally not able to hold it any longer, Cat joins her.

 

\------

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Early Evening

 

Kara gets home and walking into the living room with a resolute look on her face, tosses her bag into a chair. "Alright Lena we need to talk."

 

Trying to ignore the blond as she flicks through the tv stations. "I don't see the point." Lena says with an indignant huff.

 

"Why are you so grouchy?"

 

"You laughed at me when I fell." The brunette says with mild irritation. "How else do you think that would make me feel?" Then forcefully clicks the channel button.

 

"No before that."

 

"Nothing's wrong."

 

The Kryptonian walks over and sits down next to the brunette on the couch. Gently removing the remote from delicate fingers and placing it on the coffee table. Kara then takes the CEO's soft hands in hers with a remorseful look on her face. Knowing she let the whole situation escalate and snowballed, it's not something she's proud of "I'm sorry I laughed and I'm sorry I allowed you to fall. I was kinda miffed about the snarking you've been doing lately and I admit I was feeling a little resentful and let the situation play out. I apologize for my behavior and how it made you feel. How everything got out of hand afterwards well I'm sorry for that too. Hopefully you can forgive me for being an idiot." Pausing a moment, her voice softens as she continues "Please tell me what's going on with you. I do want to help. I love you." The blond's blue eyes implore and she gives a small squeeze of the hands. Thumbs gently stroking the back of the brunette's knuckles.

 

The way Kara's sincerity and remorsefulness comes through it's a hard thing to fight against. Taking a deep breath, Lena resigns herself to admitting the truth of what's been going on. "All's forgiven. As for me you know we haven't made love in over a week and I've been drinking the tea but honestly I feel like my hormones are out of whack. I feel like I'm on my period but I'm not. Emotional, irritable, headaches and honestly it's not your fault and I apologize for taking it out on you. Then when you went to hang out with your friends without me last week I felt left out. I know I'm being an emotional needy clingy mess and I don't know what to do with myself."

 

"Awww baby come here. I'm sorry. You said you were busy with that prototype programming and Babs wanted to check out that latest hookah shop and I know that's really not your thing. I didn't mean to make you feel left out. You could've gone with us you know." The warrior pulls her wife into a much needed hug.

 

"I'm still mad at you." Lena puffs out against blond hairs as she falls into the taller woman's embrace like a needy cat. 

 

"I know. You can be as clingy as you want sweetheart." Kara rubs her back.

 

"So truce?"

 

"Truce."

 

Kara chuckles remembering the days events "That itching powder was nuts."

 

The brunette pulls back with a mischievous smirk "Oh ehe you need to do laundry load on warm."

 

"I realized that after my First shower. How is it that you got so good at pranks?" Places a soft chaste kiss on red lips.

 

"Boarding school remember? and that whoopie cushion was so lame."

 

The warrior just rolls over that "And it all becomes perfectly clear. Ok about the other important topic.. Lena if you need some special attention I don't mind one bit. I'd prefer you tell me no matter what time it is." Tucking dark errant strands behind the shorter woman's ear, Kara's tone only revealed compassion and warmth.

 

Sitting back the brunette rubs her temple "I can't have you giving me a booty call every other hour."

 

Blue eyes regard her seriously "Is that what's going on?"

 

Lena flops her head back against the couch "Yeeesss."

 

"Maybe we should call the week off." 

 

"I can't and neither can you."

 

"We can make it work." The blond suggests while trying to calculate her workload.

 

"I don't think so."

 

"Have you tried meditation?"

 

"I have and it only helps sometimes but honestly it's only slightly muting it. Moving the energy up only helps so long because the kundalini just replaces itself rapidly. So I've been running around like a crazed woman at work even taking the stairs multiple times a day. I don't know what to do anymore besides chaining you down to the bed."

 

Kara smirks internally at that image and then gets an idea "Let me try something."

 

The brunette nods and just watches as Kara closes her eyes.

 

The Kryptonian unrestricts a larger portion of their bond.

 

"Oh.. that.. that feels alot better." She feels herself begin to feel almost normal. Back in balance. The irritability gone, her head feels clear and pain free. Vibrancy returning and not like a sex-starved raving nymphomaniac trying to get their next fix.

 

"I should've known. I'm sorry zhao." Kara adjusts her glasses sheepishly.

 

"Your AI said something about the energy I should've thought about that further and mentioned something to you. I've been so busy and trying to handle things on my own again."

 

"SuperLena can't shoulder the world's responsibilities on her own."

 

A dark brow raises "Says the pot."

 

"Touché. So.. we need to work on our communication. I think we're up to the task." The Kryptonian smiled brightly.

 

"Yea." The CEO nods with a smirk and feels suddenly famished "You hungry?"

 

"When am I not?" Kara gets out with a laugh.

 

"How about... fish'n chips?" Lena gets up off the couch and heads over to grab a light jacket.

 

The warrior jumps up and down excitedly "Oooo there's an English Pub on 16th I've been dying to try."

 

"Well then let's go."

 

And like that, the infamous Luthor Danvers Prank War of Early Spring 2019 was over.


	281. 281

A few days later...

 

Justice League Watchtower

 

Main Meeting hall

 

Kara is stuck in a Justice League meeting. It's actually kinda boring. She missed breakfast due to Supergirl emergencies all morning and she really wants to sneak out and back because everytime she tries to quietly open this piece of strawberry candy with the soft center (her favorite), that Lena somehow snuck into her hidden cape pocket (Because her wife is the best), Everyone is looking at the warrior like it's the loudest noise in the world, especially Kal.

 

They keep talking about the Sinestro, Green Lantern and Spider guild issue. There is talk about Kryptonite collectors scouring the Andromeda sector with a refining plant on Trigus VIII. There have also been reports of Red Lanterns in that sector. Auriga is seeing a slowdown in drug trade which is good. However, that means it's ramped up in other sectors such as Reticulum and Taurus. 

 

There seems to be another war brewing in Orion but that's nothing new. That's always been a powder keg of old karma and what the Star Wars movies were based off of almost a millenia ago. The Dominators are pushing further into old Citadel dominion even before Kara's recent Interstellar tour and they've come into some interesting mining operations on Callas 9.

 

Kara is listening she's just... jittery and hungry. She attempts to displace the wrapper once more and it crackles and crinkles. 

 

They also brought up the collateral price quotas exceeding last years numbers that even their donations and other Superhero budgets won't cover and they have to write apology letters. Getting into a fight with a large evil alien downtown and causing massive building and infrastructure destruction in it's wake is something they can only 'honorably held accountable' and not financially. Not if the Justice League wishes to remain operational and their heroes fed. They were beginning to work their way into the budget numbers and finally...

 

"Supergirl!" Clark pauses the holoprojector.

 

"What?!"

 

He gestures at the wrapper "Stop that."

 

Kara internally rolls her eyes "I don't know about anyone else but I need a refuel before continuing with this important and riveting discussion."

 

"I agree!" Wally speaks up.

 

"I could use a break too. It's been what two hours? My ass is numb." Batgirl says with a look like she wants to run far away from the meeting as possible.

 

Superman sighs and then relents putting down the remote "Fine everyone take 30 but we still have alot more to cover including the new security measures."

 

So Kara, Babs and Wally head towards the cafeteria when they run into an unexpected visitor in the corridor. Kara does a triple take to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Uhh Snapper why are you here?"

 

"Nice to see you again too Supergirl. I'm here on assignment. Seems our missing VP has gone missing again. So Superman asked me to be an honorary member and wanted me to sit in on the last half of your meeting." The older man says with boredom while adjusting his tie.

 

"Yay what fun." The blond says with a hint of sarcasm as she claps her hands together in fake enthusiasm.

 

"The people want to know that their taxmoney that's paying for your guys carelessness isn't going to waste."

 

"Now wait a minute. We save people's lives here not.."

 

"Spare me the bleeding heart speech I'm here to do some serious reporting so if you don't mind I'd like to get back to it." He walks off abruptly with his two chaperones to keep him out of the restricted areas.

 

Kara sputtered for a moment and then growls. She really really reaaaaaallly wants to toss him out an airlock.

 

"Come on Supes. Ice your shorts. It won't do any good to get mad. Let's go eat." Batgirl pats her shoulder.

 

"I don't understand how they could or would ever make That man an honorary member of the Justice League?!" The blond gets out in frustration and contempt.

 

Wally zips off and back "They're serving banana pudding and steak today!" He says excitedly.

 

It was interesting how fast the warrior's mood improved by just hearing that "Sweet!!"

 

Barbara rolls her eyes as the two speed off without her towards the cafeteria. "Save me a seat and a steak!" Knowing those two they'll be nothing left when she gets there.

 

\--------

 

JL Cafeteria/Messhall

 

"Central city is... well it's still alot of work."

 

"Do you need help?" Kara offers while decimating the large slabs of meat on her humongous plate. She accidently bends the utensils with how fast she's going and has to bend them back every other second. Technically she could just lift it with her hands and bite into it without utensils but she wants to appear somewhat civilized.

 

Wally powers through two steaks just as quickly "Naw it's cool. Grammy Flash says keep it local. It keeps me their favorite since it's my hometown and the chicks dig it." He says while waving a fork in the air.

 

Both women roll their eyes.

 

Taking a sip of her Cherry Coke, Batgirl admits "Gotham's been relatively quiet... well excluding the tank mayhem fiasco as of late. Which reminds me how's the missus?" As she spears a piece of broccoli and munches thoughfully.

 

"She's good. Much much better." Kara genuinely smiles. She still gets butterflies whenever thinking about the CEO. Speaking of... there. Hearing a steady and constant heartbeat down on the planet Kara's chest then swells with warmth once more. Improving her mood beyond just food. She gets the urge to want to cuddle as a pulse comes through. Rubbing her chin for a moment, the warrior digs back into her steak pile. The rest of the people in the messhall continue on none the wiser.

 

Babs lowers her voice knowing only the Kryptonian can hear her "Good I'm glad to hear. Yea I was pretty upset that Huntress fucked up so bad. I'm also glad that you're ok. If you ask me, I think Lena let her off the hook too easy. I mean yea Helena's all tore up about it but come on. This is not forgetting to tie your shoe."

 

Chewing contemplatively for a moment then Kara responds "I don't know. I understand both sides of it and think Huntress weighed her pros and cons and if it had lead them to Shen and Lex then I would've made that choice as well. I think if it turned out for the better we'd be treating her alot differently. I don't think it's entirely her fault how things went down but I've learnt to trust Lena with practically everything. So I'm not exactly sure what to do in this situation."

 

"Just leave it alone between the two of them. They've always had an odd working relationship." Barbara warns good naturedly.

 

"You're wife's hot."

 

Both women's heads whipped around so fast and Kara's eyes glowed for a moment "If you value your life you will never repeat that in my presence again nor think of my wife in anything other than a respectful manner is that understood?"

 

"Wow Supes. Chill." Flash backed up a moment feeling the energy pressing upon his chest. 

 

The redhead tosses a balled up napkin at him which he catches easily "You really are an idiot. That was like out of nowhere. Have you been drinking the rocket fuel again?"

 

"I dunno I just usually blurt the first thing that comes to mind." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

 

The Kryptonian's eyes returned to normal "I suggest you filter yourself."

 

"Oh come on.. talking about eye candy is.."

 

Kara then smashes him into the wall with one solid punch even he didn't see coming. 

 

He just lays there unconscious as Barbara continues to cut into her steak as if nothing happened. "Dumbass."

 

Everyone else is in shock all for about a minute and then they also return back to eating. 

 

Batman walks in "So what's going on here?" He gruffs.

 

The blond bites into her ninth steak then responds with her own gruff "He's taking a nap."

 

"I see" He looks over to Batgirl who merely shrugs.

 

"So tell me are you going to take the Andromeda mission?" The redhead picks back up as Bruce hauls a limp Flash to medical.

 

"I'm thinking about it. I mean honestly, all these missions are a perfect fit for my set of skills but.."

 

"But?"

 

The blond then pokes at her potatoes "I just feel I need to be here right now. Lena agrees." Then continues to eat with a strange foreboding feeling that makes her uneasy. Reluctantly she eats some broccoli. Luckily they were smothered in cheese sauce or they never would've made it to her plate.

 

"Okay well that's good enough for me. Women's intuition is no laughing matter. It's kept me one foot out of the grave on so many occasions I can't even count. And what are you a water sign?" Batgirl tilts her head trying to guess.

 

"Not sure. I don't even think your astrology would account for me but on Krypton I was a summer baby."

 

"Hmmm Well whatever I was going to say it's been slow and I'd go with you. Dad's been wanting to reconnect and it's getting rather cumbersome. I think he's going through a one of those midlife crisis. You know what he did? He bought me a doll. Granted it was a Collectors edition Barbie still in the box from 1994 but still. It's getting to be too much." She cringes.

 

"I thought you moved out?"

 

"I did! Ugh you wanna get a coffee later after this?" Babs smacks her fist on the table.

 

"Sure. I was gonna make a late lunch stop at the LCorp construction site before heading to Rome and the IMF building in DC for the letter drops."

 

"How many letters did he say it was again? I really wasn't listening."

 

"One thousand two hundred and two. Of which I had to write 174. My hand is still cramping and all I see behind my eyelids is 'I sincerely apologize...'"

 

They both chuckled.

 

The redhead points her carrot thats stuck to the fork tines at the Kryptonian "You need to work on your ninja skills."

 

"Hey My ninja skills are ultra beyond even your level and I do just fine. It's not me making the damage... as much... anymore. If something punches me through a wall I am not responsible for that and that's just ridiculous we have to apologize." The blond grouses as she switches out her utensils for desert.

 

"Uh huh. It's one of those puppet show fluffs to make them feel better." She sticks out her tongue and crosses her eyes.

 

Kara rolls her eyes one again "It's asinine. I could have used that time for something better." The Kryptonian then powers through her salad bowl full of banana pudding.

 

"No doubt but it's necessary. Destruction of property has criminal codes that have financial penalties along with jailtime. We're lucky at this rate. You got off easy considering Diana and Superman's mountain of letters."

 

Finally stuffed, the warrior puts her spoon down "You're right. I'm happy for my measly 174." 

 

"Yea thought so."

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yea let's go. Hopefully he doesn't draw this out past four." 

 

"You're kidding." Kara gets up and puts her napkin on the tray. They then make their way towards the tray drop station.

 

The vigilante places her tray atop the collection bin "Nope last meeting lasted all day. You were fortunate to have missed it." She readjusts her gloves.

 

They exit the cafeteria and the Kryptonian stops in her tracks at that "Oh Rao I'm not going to make lunch am I?"

 

"Probably not."

 

Kara zips off and back in a few seconds. "There at least she'll have something when she gets back to her desk."

 

"Aren't you too sweet miss suzie homemaker." The redhead smacks the taller woman's shoulder.

 

"Shush you." The blond waves off as they make their way back down the corridor towards the meeting hall.


	282. 282

Southside of National City

 

Massive construction site

 

They are at the construction site for the new hospital for integrative and holistic medicine. Soon to be Danvers Medical. Accepting aliens and humans alike.

 

The Alere Flammam drops them off and Lena surveys the landscape as the tower crane operator is moving the larger pieces of metal beams. Workers of all kinds with hard hats and tools scurrying about. The pipe fitters and electricians mostly won't come in until the main foundation is lain and the steelwork skeleton is completed. There is an insane amount of security covering the entire project grounds and further out in a large ring surrounding the site. There is several LFleet ships in orbit monitoring the situation as well.

 

Lena is wearing a hardhat along with Sam who is excited. They are both semi-casually dressed. Jeans, LCorp logo collared shirts, construction boots and gloves. They are both going to be hands-on with this project because this is Lena and Kara's baby that has been a year in the making. Kara didn't care what it was called but the CEO had been insistent. Lena wishes the blond was here but knows Justice League business is just as important if not moreso.

 

Sam giggles "Nice toolbelt. Lookin a little butch there Luthor."

 

"Zip it poster woman for the Milf brigade."

 

"Heh I still got it."

 

Lena rolls her eyes.

 

Dale the foreman pipes up as he walks over to where the two execs are standing "Hey boss we're just now finishing the forms for the concrete."

 

"Good. How is the new rebar working?"

 

"It's actually going extremely well. Whatever that stuff is made of I think nothing shy of an abomb can knock this building down." He admits with a laugh, clearly impressed.

 

Lena smacks his shoulder lightly "Don't jinx it before we get started. So our timetable has been moved up but I don't want any details overlooked. The Beta shift fleet technicians and engineers should start arriving any minute to assist. Where's... there it is." The brunette sees the item she's looking for, far off in the distance.

 

The CFO just raises a brow and squints to try and see what the young Luthor is looking at. She can't make it out but a large vehicle coming over the horizon. "Huh" Last eye exam went fine but this is just ridiculous. There's no way...

 

"LFood truck."

 

The chestnut-haired woman just shakes her head.

 

When the catering van finally pulls up, Jess hops out of the door with her other two assistants both carrying coffees. Jess now has a large entourage of her own to help run daily operations throughout the LCorp empire.

 

"Thank you! Coffee yay." The green-eyed woman can't help but slightly squeal.

 

Jess cringes a bit "God you sound like Kara."

 

"Yea yea Java now."

 

Handing over the cup with a slightly raised brow, Jess asks pointedly "Did you eat yet?" Glancing over to the CFO to see if she knows but she shrugs then looks back to Lena. They always had to pass the food responsibility baton back and forth since Kara made it an issue for them to make sure the CEO ate regularly.

 

She sucks down the hot brew with a hum "Yup the Danvers special." Lena said with a bright smile. It's lovely being spoiled by your spouse. Even though they didn't get morning snuggles, Kara still made sure that food was prepared before she left.

 

Sam smirked as she looks at the sun moving higher into the sky and readjusts the hardhat. "Lucky. I'm impressed you could pack all that away now without any leftovers." 

 

"It's so weird but yea. I feel good." The brunette said shyly while thumbing the tip of her canine tooth.

 

"That's the only thing that matters." Jess remarks warmly as the CFO also agrees with a hum. 

 

After dispersing the much needed bean roast, the other assistants head off in different directions to their assigned crews to monitor and manage their progress. They don't need anyone taking extended smoke breaks to talk and goof off or doing anything half-assed. Usually that's the job for the general contractor but as a combined fleet project this should prove an interesting hybrid of workers that need incredible oversight. Hopefully everyone gets along and it goes smoothly and safely.

 

"So the station is looking good with the new improvements. First contact should go relatively smoothly on that end. It reminds me of my parents being a stickler for everything in the house being Feng Shui. I can organize a house with my eyes closed. Heaven forbid an elephant doesn't have it's trunk in the air. I'd never hear the end of it from my mother." Jessica complains with irritation while reviewing her notes on her datapad.

 

"That's fascinating."

 

"It's not really. It's a pain in my ass. Although the rooms now 'Have achieved harmonious flow with Heaven and Earth'." Jess says the last part dramatically with a Chinese accent. Poking fun at her mother with the solid impression of the older Huang woman.

 

Lena snickers "Yea well my mother criticized everything and if it didn't smell like bleach it wasn't clean."

 

"I can relate."

 

"Mine didn't care as long as I got good grades and stayed out of her way." Sam adds with a faraway look.

 

The trio had sympathetic expressions all having difficult childhoods even though they were quite different, it still had lingering scars that were unforgettable. They bonded over it, ensuring a lasting friendship and became better for it. Jess started allowing hugs from time to time and Sam is more at ease. Lena herself finds comfort and safety outside of what she has with Kara and that's extremely rare. It is very precious to her and she appreciates it everyday.

 

"So I'll be working the bindings for the extensions." The CEO adds while re-adjusting her gloves in her toolbelt. 

 

Jessica smirks knowingly "I'll help with oversight."

 

"Why am I not surprised?"

 

The assistant waves a hand "Not my thing if you all want to help out with the manual labor portion of it that's fine by me. Let you both get your tinker fixes out of the way so we can finish the Medline tech acquisition paperwork by tonight. Just be careful you two." She finishes with complete seriousness.

 

"We'll be fine and I'll help with the carpentry." The Arias woman rubs her hands together with a smile.

 

"This should go pretty quickly then we get a shower and head back to the office once we get the concrete poured. I don't want the office smelling like a gym. Then tomorrow will be round two."

 

"Sounds like a plan."

 

Jessica is looking around scanning the busy area and not seeing who she's looking for "Where's the bolt-up crew and the field paleontologist?"

 

"They're on their way. Stuck in traffic." Sam supplies as she looks down at her phone for any messages.

 

"I'm still amazed at how fast you broke ground without using alot of excavators, bulldozers or dumptrucks Ms Luthor." The main foreman states with awe and confusion.

 

"Trade secret Dale." The CEO says with a smirk.

 

They gather near the construction documents on a massive table inside a large tent to go back over them one more time before getting started. There was a small mobile office on site as well along with portapotties along the outer edges. Typical workzone including the water tanks to make sure the dust didn't kick up in high winds, choking the workers. Lena banned shockcrete because the particulates get into people lungs in a worse and harsh way. She couldn't justify using it on her site.

 

Several sections of the site were corded off for transporting in prebuilt pieces or materials from offplanet from either the station or other space facilities where Lena's has shipments or storage. The planetary docking ring is filled to capacity for beam-downs ready to go. 

 

It was easier to do some of the larger construction pieces out in space and then just beam them down to avoid re-entry stresses. Certain segments in the multi-composite materials have to be transported by other methods such as the portals. Otherwise it would compromise the integrity of the lattice design within the composites but everything seems to be coming together. Should only take 4 months... that is unless Supergirl can help then no doubt could work it down to 2 or less.

 

Some of the more rugged LCorp or Fleet crew have joined in with moving the materials. So the group doesn't have to just rely on crane operators and equipment to haul it. It's not the same as having the Kryptonian around but it'll work since Kara's got other matters to attend to.

 

Jess lifts up a bullhorn and yells through it "NO PERSONAL VEHICLES ON THE PREMISES!!! YEA THAT'S RIGHT BLUE TOYOTA.. I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Putting it down once the car makes a U-ey, she scoffs "There's always someone who tries to test me. Ugh We went over this in the initial meetings." Turning her attention to the mechanical engineer "Dale we need to move the..." She heads off in the direction of the steelworker groups.

 

As a medical truck shows up then Lena rubs her hands together "Alright let's get a move on people. Hospitals don't build themselves."

 

___________

 

A little while later... 

 

Smacking a pylon "Ok boss we got the the pylons in place and all the rebar is done. The concrete trucks have added that new mix you gave them. It should set within a few hours right?" Jess taps away at her pad and confirms.

 

Lena glances up and to the left to see the information floating around with the numbers inside her mind then back at the admin "Judging by my calculations yes. Make sure they clean the tanks with the solvent I gave them right afterwards or they'll have to replace them."

 

"Yea I figured. So everything looks good..." 

 

Jess continued to inform the CEO of the projects progress when Lena felt, rather than heard, a snapping sound. She slams into the unsuspecting assistant and pins her to the ground as a cable comes flying sideways and lodges itself into the pylon. Had she not moved, the cable would have cut them both in half.

 

There were shouts, people and medical personel running in their direction.

 

The brunette is breathing rapidly as she takes stock of the situation, eyes wild then looks down at her assistant "Are you ok?"

 

Jess was looking frazzled and a little misty-eyed. "I'll.. I'll be fine. Thank you Lena." Genuinely smiling at her boss with gratitude.

 

"You sure?"

 

A quick nod but then she's back to her old self in no time. Noticing that they were waaaaay too close and breathing practically the same air. It was a bit too intimate for the admin "Not that I don't appreciate you saving my life but can you get off me now?"

 

"Oh of course." Lena looking uncomfortable, stands and gives the assistant a hand up.

 

Several EMT's rush the admin but then she gives them a look and they seem to back off almost immediately.

 

Rubbing her rear end for a moment and grabbing her gear that went scattering, Jess springs back into action "Alright who didn't check the tensile strength load on that cable?! Your ass is mine!"

 

A panicked and blanched looking Harrison tries to skulk off behind his hat.

 

Gritting her teeth "I should've known. Give me a moment." Jess trudges off after the guy and pinches his right face cheek hard. So hard in fact there were tears in his eyes and if Lena looked closely enough she'd see a bit of blood on his face. Jessica then drags him off by the same cheek grab-hold while chewing him out.

 

Taking a very deep breath, Lena hears a familiar sound flapping above her position then soft crunch of boots on the ground.

 

"Everything alright Ms Luthor?"

 

Not the voice she was expecting at all, Lena turns around and sees surprisingly J'onn "Yes J'onn. We avoided a mishap."

 

A large crowd is gathering around them "I saw how you handled that. Very nice. I think you're gunning for my job."

 

The brunette scoffs with slight embarrassment "Hardly. I'm not exactly sure how it happened I just reacted."

 

"It's a good thing too. I guess I'm not needed here. Keep up the good work Mrs Luthor Danvers!" The martian smiles and then takes off.

 

That was interesting... it's usually Kara who would check up on her but this was a surprise. He looks like he's doing ok. Wonder why he isn't at the meeting but then again J'onn's always up in the Watchtower nowadays. So it's good for him to get out and make the rounds. 

 

The medical EMT's wanted to double check on the CEO's status and the other crew congratulated her for her fast reflexes. She took the praise in stride and humility.

 

Rubbing her temple the brunette sighs "Alright time to get back to work." She claps her hands and then makes her way over to the welding gang.


	283. 283

A few days later...

 

Late evening

 

Somewhere Downtown

 

Penthouse Party II

 

Georgios is having another party and this time Lena was able to wrangle her spouse into going. Not that it was difficult, no the blond was excited. She's been to a few elite parties but this is actually a bit different. Especially the after-party discussions so Lena had to prepare the Kryptonian with that information. This is a chance for the children of the rich and powerful to play and politic in a normal rebellious but chic way. 

 

Lena remembers back to the conversation from earlier...

 

~~

 

Kara is shoving the last bit of her ham and pepperjack sandwich into her black hole of a mouth and with a couple of more chews, swallows happily. "So a special party? Okay..." Then wipes the mayo from the side of her face on a napkin.

 

Lena goes on to explain "Georgios is a very powerful friend and I have a standing invitation for all his parties including the after-party. Which I have never participated in but a majority of my circles do." She watches her mate's expression carefully. Slightly concerned about how the Kryptonian will react to the news.

 

"After-party?"

 

"Orgy"

 

Kara promptly chokes on the lemonade she was drinking and sprays it halfway across the room.

 

*Cough* "Wha" *Hack* "O...orgy?!?"

 

Patting her back and with an endeared half-smile "Are you alright sweetie?"

 

"I"*COugh* "I didn't think those were real like some sort of urban legend."

 

"Oh no they are quite real. Masked or unmasked. It depends on Georgios mood." The brunette observes, listens and feels for any nuance or subtle shift. 

 

Finally clearing her throat, Kara looks distressed "You've never.."

 

The CEO assures her "No. Although I did hook up with someone every so often. I never went to the after-party sweetie."

 

Sitting back in her chair with a slow exhale "How many hookups.. not that it's really any of my business but urf I know I'm being an idiot but I.."

 

Placing her hand atop the blond's "Not many sweetheart. It was very few and far between. I know you. Look don't be afraid of being honest with me. I know you want to fling all my former partners into space.. am I right?"

 

"Yeeesss."

 

"I can say the same for all your former partners. Especially the last one. Jealousy is not a new feeling for me when it comes to you. Before I never did feel like that so it's intriguingly nice even though I feel somewhat out of control when it hits."

 

"Don't I know it. It's wanting to rip them to shreds and then haul you off into the closest nook and ravage you until we both pass out."

 

"Precisely.. as animalistic as that sounds I feel that extreme level of possessiveness with you. I hope you don't mind, actually in fact, I think you enjoy it. All that aside, I have faith in us and you have nothing to worry about ever. I promise."

 

That seemed to soothe the Kryptonian's ruffled feathers "Mmmm. Is there anything else I should know about this... party?" Kara crosses her arms with a neutral expression.

 

"I would suggest bringing Georgios a gift and talking to him a bit."

 

"Gift like what?? He's like you right? Super bazonker rich?"

 

Lena laughs at that "Yes but he has quirks just like any human.. or alien. He is a gummy bear freak and aficionado. He also likes basketball enough to have a basketball court in all his residences and yachts. He has a bunch of Jordan memorabilia from when Michael played with the Chicago Bulls."

 

Kara finally smiles again "Gummybears? Now that I understand. No other candy?"

 

The brunette senses the change immediately and is relieved "Not really he's not really expressed any interest in anything else. If you can uncover something else when you speak to him then that's something you two can share. Oh that's the other thing. He doesn't tell everything to everyone and he has eidetic memory like me. He only reveals specific things to certain individuals and he knows exactly who knows what. He's a powerplayer so if he knows you've been dabbling in gossip and gathering additional intel he'll know. That's one of his pet peeves. It lets him know who he can trust and who not to."

 

"I see. How did you two meet?"

 

"I met him on a yacht party with an old... girlfriend."

 

"Oh"

 

"Oh baby don't give me that face. C'mere." Lena proceeded to give precious kisses all over the blond's pouty face. Trying to smooth out the furrow with her thumb then pulls Kara onto her lap.

 

So after a very nice and lazy afternoon of making out on the couch, Kara was very relaxed and by the time the party came around. Kara had went crazy in the kitchen making gummy bears.

 

~~

 

Present

 

The music was thumping, some people were dancing and some were off coversing in corners or on couches. Personal servers bringing by drinks, champagne and hors d'oeuvres. There were couples and singles and interesting pairings where you couldn't tell who's what or with whom. Very typical of a party of this calibre. There was even a master chef and sushi specialist on hand as a large round table was filled with hundreds of sushi and sashimi pieces amongst the 12 different kinds of champagne from all over the world. There was also a large charcuterie station that Kara has been eyeballing since arriving with the brunette draped in a plunging neckline of a shimmering green dress that hugged the hips just right. 

 

Lena smiles and then pulls the blond closer. The blond looks damn hot in the black dress she decided to wear. Inducer firmly in place. Heavy on the eye makeup, glasses and hair down it's doing things to Lena's insides and with the confidence Kara is exuding in massive quantities it's also doing things to the brunette's panties.

 

The CEO has had to shuffles her spouse away from other illicit activites that some of the others are currently indulging in.

 

Kara distraught voice comes through her mind 'But they're..'

 

'Snorting coke yes I know. Just ignore it. Follow me, don't charge in.' 

 

'How can I ignore that??'

 

'For me?' Lena implores. These few acquaintances are a very interesting group. She will need their help in the coming years and can't afford to lose favor amongst them if her plans are to come to fruition. Especially the fight that's going to be on her hands. Almost 93% of them all owe her favors of some kind. The brunette likes collecting them so if the shit really hits the fan she maintains her pull and power. Lena wants Kara to undertand that and she believes the VP does but the girlscout is still in there. So she tries to balance and wrangle the Kryptonian's moods in this setting.

 

'Rao.. I just..'

 

'Pull your focus here. I want you to be included in everything but you can't go all superhero girlscout ok? Focus on my heartbeat alone.' She squeezes Kara's hand to pull the warrior's attention and lays the woman's palm over her chest.

 

Kara takes a deep breath because everything is getting a bit overwhelming, zeroes in on the beat pattern and the warmth beneath her hand with the energy bouncing back and forth.

 

The brunette feels the warrior start to relax then leans forward to give a small peck on ruby lips. "Good girl."

 

They walk around arm-in-arm and mingle for a few minutes as one particular man stands out.

 

'Is that him?'

 

'Mmmhmmm'

 

They glide up with smiles as Lena easily switches to Greek "Ti káneis? Georgios?"  
(How are you? informal. lit. What's happening?)

 

"Kala! Efharisto Lena! Eisai?"  
(Good. Thank you. And you?)

 

"Kala. Efharisto poli. Let me introduce you to my beautiful wife." She switches back to English effortlessly and notices how the Kryptonian is blushing at her words and how the different languages Lena speaks affects the taller woman's hormones. A single word, a single tone can mold the blond like putty. She loves that part.   
(Good. Thank you very much)

 

"Hi I'm Kara." The warrior steps forward and shakes the charismatic man's hand cordially with a touch of strength.

 

"How wonderful it is to meet you. I never thought this one would ever settle down but now seeing you for myself I understand completely. Wow so strong! Check out those muscles. Come on give us a flex!" The man's exuberance was contagious.

 

Kara eyes the brunette for a minute and Lena gives a shrug. So the warrior starts flexing and posing a bit as a small crowd gathered. "Look but don't touch." Lena stares them all down with her signature glare. 

 

Several servants passby with more food and alchohol so after a quick rendition of the 'pec pop of love', the crowd then disperses as the blond takes a small bashful bow.

 

Georgios leans towards the CEO and lowers his voice "I think I might have a record turn out if you two decide to join us later hmmm?"

 

The brunette gently shakes her head "I'm sorry Georgios but we both decline."

 

"Well that's a shame. The two most beautiful women in National City too. Anyways how's business? I see your stock price split was an excellent move. What do you think about getting into the yacht business?" He transitions easily from disappointment to excitement as he fiddles with his diamond cufflinks that's worth more than this penthouse.

 

"Hmmm what do you think about orbital yachts and star cruiseliners?"

 

"Now that's an idea!"

 

It was a little while later, Lena went to mingle with several others and Kara was left to talk to Georgios. They walked towards the pool some people were already getting into and swimming around in their clothes or... nude. She tries to ignore it looking out towards the dark skyline and the twinkling lights of the city below. The pool was kinda nifty with different colors, fountain and waterfall. Kara's somewhat nervous not really knowing what to talk about.

 

"So I made these for you." She hands the man a large antique tin with ribbon she'd been carrying around since their arrival.

 

"OH thank you!" He opens the tin carefully and his whole face lights up as he sees the candy inside "You made these?? Really?" Georgios was smiling ear to ear with joy.

 

"Mmmhmmm. The green are lime and mint, the red ones are pomegranate cherry and several other flavors. Here I made you a list." She pulls out a piece of paper with nice calligraphy script from her clutch and hands it over.

 

"And beautiful handwriting too.. Opa! You know this is the best present I've ever gotten."

 

A rather buxom and bare redhead steps up out of the pool close to where they were standing near the glass windows and gives a flirty look at the blond. Kara has the decency to look away. "What noooo."

 

The woman smirks and then heads to get some more champagne. Then something changes quite rapidly on the woman's face as it turns to fear. Kara then looks to where the woman's sight ventured and sees her wife giving the woman 'The Look'. 

 

'Oh Schnarf.' Green then turns and hits blue as an understanding and warmth passes between them. Kara returns back to her conversation.

 

"Yes! No one makes their own stuff they just get me the commercially made ones. No one's ever gone through the effort. You are quite the special one." He pops one of the grape ones into his mouth and chews with a blissful smile. "Ohhhhh these are quite good and I like how you didn't make them too chewy. I think you're my new best friend. How'd you like to hang out with me in Switzerland next week? Of course Lena is invited as well."

 

The warrior politefully declines "That sounds like fun but unfortunately I've got a heavy schedule." She adjusts her glasses and tries not to mess up her eye makeup.

 

"Mmmm what is it you do?" He asks with a knowing but curious glint.

 

Kara unconsciously plays with her clutch "I'm VP of Catco and I'm a journalist."

 

"Oh I see. Mmmm if you don't mind me asking what do your parents do?" The Greek man probes further good-naturedly.

 

That question caught Kara offguard. "My adopted mother is a Doctor.."

 

He snapped his fingers "Oh is it Eliza Danvers by any chance?"

 

"Umm yes." There was a small furrow with a grin. Odd that he would know about Eliza but Kara kinda rolls with it. It's making her anxious.

 

Georgious continues oblivious to the blond's discomfort or he doesn't let on that he knows "I went to one of her conferences. She's incredibly brilliant. Why didn't you go into the medical field?"

 

The blond laughs nervously "Not my cup of tea."

 

"What is?" His piercing blue eyes rival her own, having similar looks to Kal and her father, it's strange and unerving for the Kryptonian. 

 

'Help!'

 

Running her fingers through her blond tresses and shifting back and forth, Kara scans her mind for anything she could share that doesn't have Super abilities, aliens, metas or time travel adventures attached to it "Well I love candy, food, work out, musical theater and actually I uhh make furniture in my spare time."

 

Lena swoops back in and catches the end of what they were talking about. Gently rubbing her back "Sorry darling. Oh yes she makes dining room sets. Here I have some pictures." She pulls out her phone and proceeds to show the man the different styles of chairs and tables Kara has been working on. Much to the blond's relief.

 

'Thank you Thank you Thank you.' Kara is feeling a little lightheaded and boxed in. As it gets later more people are showing up and it's getting a bit crowded in this strange and new setting.

 

"Oh these are excellent. This one in particular would look good in my summer home. Actually I think yiayia would love it. How much?"  
(Grandmother)

 

Lena smiles proudly. It's been hard getting the Kryptonian to acknowledge she does good work and finally hearing it from another will hopefully stick this time. "We'll have them shipped express and don't worry about compensation." 

 

"These are good quality yes? If she put the same effort into these as she did with the gummy bears then I'm sure they should be valued highly." The tall man assures them and cants a hip against the table as he reasons his point.

 

Kara offers quickly "You can have them. I need more workspace for my new projects anyways."

 

"Oooo like what?"

 

Rubbing the back of her neck as again she shifts her weight from foot-to-foot. Give her superheroing anyday but this guy is relentless in his joyful and imposing questioning. He could give Alex a run for her money. "Ummm I was thinking of making rocking chairs, cabinets, bassinets.. maybe some specialty chests."

 

"I Must see them when you're done and if you won't take cash how about favors. I know you're big on favors Lena. Yes?"

 

The brunette hums and then takes the spotlight off her spouse to give the warrior room to breath "I can't say no to that. Speaking of which, I'd like to invite you to a exhibit for a friend of ours. He's new and not exactly of our circles but with just the right nudge he could be one of the best." Lena grabs Kara's hand and gives it a squeeze.

 

"Mmmmm I'll be there with bells on just tell me when and where. If you two shall pardon me I'm being a rather rude host and must make my rounds. Very nice meeting you Kara. I look forward to seeing more of the two of you in the future and thank you so very much for the gummy bears. You're my favorite." He nods with a bright smile and heads off towards an exotic brunette who was sipping a cocktail.

 

Turning and looking into azure "Are you ok?" Lena takes a good look at the Super, trying to gauge if they need to leave or not.

 

"He's intense and kept asking questions. He knows my mother." 

 

Lena's eyes got wide and then the blond corrects 'No the other one.'

 

"Eliza" 'His family is a bunch of Greek shipping tycoons so he's very nosy when he wants to be. It serves him well.'

 

'Ah' "Yes. Can we get some air?" Lifting their joined hands, Kara kisses the back of her pale knuckles.

 

"Mmmm follow me." Lena drags her off to one of the rooms with a balcony. Locking the door behind them for some privacy.

 

The blond feels relief and takes several deep breaths, she starts to calm down. Then a small spark of recognition hits "This..." Kara looks around. "This looks familiar."

 

"It does doesn't it?"

 

"Will anyone come looking for us?"

 

"Nope. These rooms are left available for trysts such as these. It's locked. Don't worry."

 

Having tossed her clutch into a chair, Kara is now leaning against the railing and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I was having trouble breathing in there." She reaches out a hand to the brunette.

 

The CEO approaches and takes the proffered appendage as the blond pulls the hand up to kiss the back then half spins and pulls Lena back flush against her front, arms curled around the CEO's middle. Resting a chin against a perfect porcelain shoulder. Lena's perfume is intoxicating as the blond kisses the small spot behind the brunette's ear. Nuzzling into her neck the warrior hums contentedly.

 

Lena's hands are lying atop Kara's forearms as they both gently sway to the music. Looking out towards the night city skyline as a tiny breeze flutters around them. 

 

With a sigh, Kara supplies morosely "I'm sorry I'm being a party pooper." She appreciates how Lena was trying to include her and really she just felt out of sorts most of the evening. Just being around all those people so close together and their energy was cloying. The cells and the chatterings of things she heard but can't say or do anything about them left her feeling.. frustrated and smothered but now she feels more clear headed and truthfully a bit amorous.

 

Shaking dark locks "You're not. I needed to clear my head too."

 

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

 

"Oh only about a dozen times." Lena says with a goofy smile.

 

"You absolutely take my breath away." Kara husks out while trailing kisses along a delicious neck.

 

Everywhere the blond's lips press sends shockwaves through the brunette's frame "And you Kara Luthor Danvers are a smooth talker."

 

"Dance with me?"

 

Lena softly giggles "I believe we already are."

 

Taking a delicate hand, she spins Lena out and then resituates their hand placements, pulling the shorter woman close. Hips and bodies flush "I meant like this." Gently moving to the beat.

 

"You are too damn romantic for your own good Danvers."

 

"If you say so." Said with a hint of mirth.

 

"Mmmm"

 

It was several moments later as the beat changed with a different song that Kara felt compelled by a deep longing. 

 

Adoration reflecting in dark blue "I love you."

 

The warrior can hear the stop and triple beat she's been familiar with since admitting her feelings. Everytime Kara says those three little words it never fails to stutter the precious chest muscle and Lena's whole being lights up. Every so often the dark-haired woman has to blink away tears almost like she doesn't ever believe they were for her.

 

The intensity of it pressed upon Lena and she couldn't help get misty-eyed once again. Feeling the warmth radiating from within their connection and from the blue wonderous eyes looking at her the way they do. "And I love you."

 

With a soft kiss that eventually turned hungry, very slowly Kara starts pulling them inside. Kicking the little balcony door shut they move towards the single bed. The ambience of the night with the setting has laid an interesting tugging at a certain pair of souls to reacquaint themselves. Sure they could've gone home to make love but this felt charged with a little something different and they didn't wish to break the spell.

 

The brunette ponders, maybe Kara's right and they do need to get out more as a couple and have date nights out and such. Home does have it's advantages but the energy that is pulsing back and forth right now cannot be denied. It felt electric and emotional. Riding soft currents, building into a crescendo unto eternity. This must've been what the Kara AI said about being compelled and being in harmony through the bond. Like a dream.

 

They moved in tandem as their lips met again and again. Slinking out of the beautiful dresses. Soulful kisses deeping. Pushing into the mattress. The whole world could be on fire right now and Kara wouldn't care. The need of the woman beneath her writhing in ecstacy and softly chanting her name is all she sees. All she needs and in the rhythm as old as time two hearts beat as one.


	284. 284

A few days later... 

 

Wednesday

 

Starbase Magnus Fortuna

 

Education wing

 

Lena is in the middle of teaching her advanced engineering course when she gets a buzz in her earcomm piece about a problem.

 

There was a delay in the shipping lines because of a blockade that suddenly sprang up overnight in the Andari sector. Lena wanted to handle it on her own but she really didn't have time.

 

"Ok everyone take a few minutes to read over today's materials and I'll be going into depth in about five minutes."

 

The students and crewmen nodded and aptly continued studying the information in their packets.

 

'Kara?'

 

The blond communicates worriedly 'What's wrong?'

 

'Nothing exactly but I need a favor..'

 

'Is this about Andari?' The Kryptonian inquires while sounding preoccupied.

 

'Yeaaa how'd you know?'

 

'I'm already on my way and I'm seeing your shipping freighters at a stand still.'

 

'How are you communicating this far out? and why didn't you tell me?'

 

'Guess I got stronger and anyways it's supposed to be top secret just uhhh...'

 

'Right. On the DL.'

 

'I have to talk to the general in charge of the blockade, see what's he's up to and(or) convice him to move. We'll see how that goes. I may be really late for dinner.' The blond admits with a small whine.

 

'Well you've got all your gear right?' The brunette asks with a warning tone

 

'Yes dear.' The blond confirms quickly with a bit of mirth.

 

'Then good luck and be safe. Love you.'

 

'Love you too.'

 

Taking a drink of water from her desk the students then begin to look up from their materials. A few of them raise their hand.

 

"Ursula."

 

"Can you expain how particles can randomly change mass or their behavior even in a controlled environment such as a electromagnetic containment field."

 

"Yes sympathetic entrainment/entanglement occurs from time-to-time and must be accounted for when buffering energy outputs such as quantum ion drives. A random mass change or behavior change can affect or cause catastrauphic failure inside containment. So what medium would you think would better suit to buffer these random occurences?"

 

The student thinks for a moment and then replies hesitantly "First we'd have to have proper shielding away from prying eyes and then use something like heavy water or certain types of plasma or stabilizing electrolytic fluid or harmonic sound field to reduce or balance it."

 

"Why away from prying eyes?"

 

"Double slit experiment. The rules and laws of the observer can influence the outcome of the experiment drastically from person to person."

 

"Correct." Lena smiles then points to another student "Hayley"

 

"Can we control the output through redundancy like a multilevel field overflow to disperse the charge like you did with The Sol Grid?"

 

"Good question and yes I shall explain.." Lena continues with her class well into the afternoon. Even though she is happy and excited to be teaching a subject she loves somuch she can't help but worry about her spouse marching off on a special mission. 'Come home in one piece beloved.'

 

___________

 

A little while later...

 

The Andari Blockade

 

JL Javelin

 

 

"Opening a hailing frequency." Vixen states while typing at the communication console station she's sitting at. "Ready"

 

Supergirl clears her throat and then states clearly in a authoritative voice "General of the blockade fleet I wish for a parley."

 

"No response." Mari replies with a neutral expression.

 

"Let me get their attention." Kara focuses and finds the man they're looking for and rings loud inside his head 'ANSWER.'

 

Tapping a few more buttons, the mocha-skinned woman smiles "They're responding."

 

"Who the hell..." The large alien man's eyes got wide with fear as he recognized the crest on the blond's chest and rocked back on his heels suddenly "Y... your Excellency I apologize for my rudeness. How may I serve thee?" Him and his entire crew bowed deeply.

 

"Excellency?" Three heads turn simultaneously to look at the Kryptonian.

 

Kara doesn't answer them but gets right down to business. Spine straight and a menacing scowl on her face behind the mask. "You are blocking my trade and cargo freighters. I want to know why?"

 

"Had I known.. they don't have your House Crest. It's merely a misunderstanding. We are repelling an incoming invasion fleet by the Dominators. We aren't sure they will attack but we have intel to lead us to believe that is the case and this was merely a precautionary measure. I meant no direspect or inconvenience to the Great and Noble House of El."

 

"K'lar You can still maintain the blockade but I expect updates on your status, restitution and an unobstructed shipping line for all my LCorp ships and fleet is that understood?"

 

"Yes your Excellency. I will send tribute and do as you will. Please accept my humblest apologies." The blue-skinned man bows deeply once more.

 

"Then we have terms." Kara types in something into her console and then continues "Send tribute to these coordinates and the updates with this encryption code to my ships. They will foward everything to me. I hope the next meeting will be on better terms. Good day General." Then disconnects the line. With a now blank screen she's got three sets of eyes in complete and utter confusion and a sense of awe. 

 

"Well that answers that question." Dominators... too close to home. This is going to pose a problem if they do manage to get past the battle line. Although that was a good number of ships the Kulani have out and Kara suspects there is a whole lot more on the way. The updates should give her a good idea of what's going on and keep the Justice League informed on the issue.

 

"Are you going to explain to us what That was all about?" Batgirl remarks candidly.

 

"Wasn't planning on it. Can't we just go home now? I wanted to get back in time for dinner."

 

Vixen shook her head "Nope we are having this conversation."

 

Blue Beetle just sits in the back quietly and watches the women try to hash it out.

 

"Rao ok fine! I am Kryptonian nobility. There you happy?"

 

"They are definitely not Kryptonian and that doesn't explain squat of how that man was cowering and groveling." Mari reminds the blond.

 

Barbara crosses her arms "Yea what's this House business?"

 

Taking a deep breath, Kara stands to her full height with an imposing and regal posture "I am Kara Zor-El. Empress of Krypton, Ruler of the Great and Noble House of El, Commander of the Legions, Rao's Chosen and Divine Sunlight to the Heavens, Shining Protector of numerous worlds... Well if Krypton were still alive. The power and prestige still have influence so anyways.. Gosh I haven't used all those in awhile. Feels kinda nostalgic." Then her posture went back to her normal everyday one and flops back into her seat. "Leave those out of the reports please and can we go now? I'm getting hungry and Lena will be upset if I don't get home at a decent time."

 

"You can add 'The most whipped woman in the universe' to your title your highness." Barbara snipes goodnaturedly as Mari snickers. Jaime is still sitting with his mouth shut. He knows how to choose his battles.

 

"Shut it."

 

"Maybe I can get you a bumper sticker with that or hey Maybe 'Property Of' gear.. I think you can special order those. Oh yay gag gifts!"

 

"Stooooooop" The blond rubs her face.

 

Vixen chimes in "I dunno I think Lena'd be flattered if you sport her name on your rump. I know I would."

 

Kara just turns redder by the moment. Babs cackles and Jaime just takes a deep sudden interest in cleaning his fingernails.


	285. 285

Evening

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

It's Lena's night to make dinner so the brunette is puttering around in the kitchen trying to get it going while contemplating the many things that have occured in the past three weeks. Getting her spices lined up and the utensils she'll need out and ready to go while she has some of Kara's selection of music Lena took a shining to. At first it sounded bizarre but the Japanese band grew on her. 

 

She refuses to acknowledge this to her spouse but does admit it's alot better than the boybands or pop singers of the 90's. There's only so many times the brunette can go hearing 'Oops I Did It Again' or 'Bye Bye Bye' without throwing the taller woman's cd's in a large bonfire out on the front lawn, which the CEO has threatened on two occasions much to the warrior's dismay. So dark locks in a messy bun and Kara's Happy Buddha apron on, Lena preps her work area then finally gets to mincing the garlic cloves on the large wooden chopping board.

 

Everything is going well. The hospital construction for Danvers Medical is coming along perfectly and the LCorp execs were able to finish the acquisition for Medline tech. Harrison got busted down to cleaning detail. He still is loyal to LCorp even though he's clumsy and unintentionally problematic. He's also banned from signing up for any special projects and will be auto-declined in the employee database. Jess put several supervisors on him going forward. If he screws this up he's going back to customer service on the phones. 

 

The Terran Alliance is growing. Station and Starbase activity is flourishing and more people are coming in. More festivals are coming up so people are generally in a good mood. Lena was able to stall further fracking in Oklahoma for the next six months with pending investigations and hearings from the evidence she dropped that couldn't be ignored nor pushed under a rug. They caught evidence of deliberate drinking water contamination by both corporate and government entities. So she's got ground crew helping to do clean up and has brought in fresh water for drinking, showering and crops. So far the miniquakes have ceased. They are still dealing with methane issues but it's getting better her men had stated in the recent reports as of yesterday along with her medical teams assisting the population there.

 

On other fronts, the extension to the tram system has been completed and they are in preplanning for additional extensions in all four cardinal directions with the North West connector taking top priority heading up into Canada and Alaska. The colder the temperature, the easier it will be to deal with the magnarails that need extensive and constant cooling. Lena has been working on blueprints for a new topsecret project city once some of her other plans get completed. In the interim she's got many deals on the tables for several tech, medical companies and laboratories, stateside and abroad. 

 

Fleet ship production has expanded as well as ground fleet including jets and other military all terrain vehicles. She's got some plans in the works for her first submarine. It's exciting. Deep space missions are becoming more frequent. There is more demand for the Incitatios and LFood products on and offworld. No one has tried to assassinate her lately. 'Thank goodness.. knock on wood.' Her security has kept sabotage attempts down to a miniscule amount on all fronts. Lena dumps the tomato sauce into the giant pot along with some Italian herbs and minced garlic. Setting the burner to medium high.

 

The brunette is still continuing tests on the tri-metal rod. It's odd frequency by itself causes nausea and alteration of synaptic responses along with hippocampus manipulation. It also has an odd reaction with Kryptonite and that's probably why it's giving off weird radiation fluxes. They are going to extract the Kryptonite and try and separate the metals from eachother to see how they respond and their individual behaviors for more tests. It's good to know that once the particles bonded with the Kryptonian's musculoskeletal system, the frequency changed and is more pleasant.

 

'Very soft.' Lena muses as she continues to chop vegetables. However, there are two somewhat unfortunate side affects of the whole process... sleep floating and overaggressive Kryptonian labido while in REM. It happens more frequently when Kara is the big spoon. Lena isn't complaining but her sleep time leaves her a mess in the mornings. They were able to discuss it and she ultimately gave Kara permission since she's technically unconscious of it anyways but it still made the blond feel better about the whole thing with consent always being at the forefront of her mind. 

 

They have also decided for the next foreseeable future not to go to bed naked. The most recent time it happened the silk extended and connected. After the fun part then came some pretty harsh nightmares they shared. Both wokeup abruptly in the worst way and with the commotion Kara got hurt... bad. Thankfully, the one silk that got ripped out started growing back shortly after they turned the lamps off. It still makes Lena wince and cringe hearing the cries. 'Definintely not going to want a repeat of that. Poor baby.' Lena goes to pull down the pasta from the pantry and then starts working on browning the ground beef.

 

LCorp is breaking ground on Mercury for terraforming of another colony now that there are more skilled volunteers. The Jumpgates are slowly but surely continuing to be built. Station and Starbase upgrades have gone smoother than originally thought since Jess now has a larger entourage helping her to crack the whip so-to-speak. Lena is still reeling from the other day having saved the assistant's life. It was... she really should let Jessica visit more and let her know how important and appreciated she is to the CEO and not just in a business capacity. The brunette resolves to do just that. 

 

Every so often, Lena gets a smiley face text from Shayera but not much else. Seeing as she's been busy on Themiscyra and all. Which is good enough for the CEO. Lena wants to relay some good news to the winged warrior that some of the Thanagarians have decided to come back and make a home on Earth but the brunette wants to do the announcement in person. The redhead should be ecstatic.

 

Speaking of good things, the CEO will be checking in with the babies and children tomorrow morning which she's excited about. It's been awhile since she's had enough time to get in there and do some feedings and she's really looking forward to it. The brunette called Alex as soon as she got home to check on things. The Arias Danvers side of the clan are doing better than good and Alex is healing fine. The girls are enjoying having Eliza and their other mother around more and told Lena as much when they passed the phone around to say hi to their favorite auntie. 

 

Lena's prototypes are going well and she's pretty happy all around how things are progressing. Thankfully, someone on the inside, aboard the Javelin sent her an update along with several LFleet ships but it was the one from the Javelin that really caught her eye. However, Kara has yet to check in... again. The brunette rolls her eyes in a small huff. During their friendship Kara always sents several texts throughout the day or just called to say hi. 

 

Nowadays, Lena hasn't been getting her regular Kara doses but given they had discussed how busy they've been and with their work not wanting to be interrupted, Lena is at conflict with herself over the whole thing and really wants the blond to continue her old behavior of inundating the CEO with cutsie pics and emoticons and jokes. She knows she's being clingy again but kinda doesn't want to fight it now that the blond said it was ok. Speaking of... Lena wipes her hands off and shoots a quick text. "Missing you." 'Ugh desperate much Luthor?' Then she gets back to work on getting the veggies into the blender pronto so she can secretly add them to the sauce. Zuchinni and squash mostly. They'll take on the flavor of the tomato relatively easy and disappear into the lasagna without being overpowering.

 

The CEO was able to get the blending part done and skins down the sinkerator. Cappucino candle burning in the background to drown out the veg scentmarkers. So the Supersniffer should mostly only pick up coffee, herbs, garlic and beef. Lena hopes the warrior takes the rest of the night off so they can have some quality time. 'May even throw in a back massage.' she thinks quietly to herself with a smirk.

 

She's just getting started on the lasagna noodles when Lena sees a red and blue blur out on the back patio.

 

Waltzing in the back sliding glass door, Kara is carrying a large old wood and metal chest with a huge lock on it. It's covered in dust, dirt and looks rusted shut.

 

The brunette points with a firm voice "Don't bring that in here. Put it on the patio table for now.

 

"Okay" Turning about face, the warrior goes to gently lay the mega box on the glass patio table with a small cringe, hoping it'll hold the weight which thankfully it does.

 

Wiping her hands on her new red handtowel, the brunette approaches as she flips the towel over her shoulder "So how'd it go?"

 

"I flexed and he backed off. No biggie."

 

"That's not what I heard. In fact Barbara sent me a very interesting recording."

 

Rolling her eyes for a moment, Kara then leans to one side with her arms crossed "Alright alright. Yes I may have pulled rank but hey the freighters are getting through now right?" Puts her hand out to make her point.

 

"Yes Thank you dear." Lena walks over and gives the woman a kiss on the cheek. "It was hot." The brunette then pinches a pert rear.

 

That made the Kryptonian blush. Kara goes to lean to get a different kind of kiss and Lena dodges easily with a teasing smile. "So what did you bring me?"

 

"Ahh it's a bunch of coins I found. Here." The Super easily snaps off the lock and opens the chest. It creaks and protests in it's decrepit form but opens to reveal glittering gold that the light from the kitchen and dining room seem to dance off of.

 

It took Lena a second to process what she was looking at "Oh my God Kara where did you get these?!"

 

"I found them."

 

"Found them how??" Lena is staring at a very large and heavy strongbox of several thousand 1933 Double Eagle gold coins. She can't believe her eyes.

 

The Super was confused by the shorter woman's response "Uhhh what's the big deal? I thought you'd be ecstatic."

 

"I am. Just explain."

 

"Ok well so after I got back I was flying around the Philadelphia area and something caught my eye. So I went to go check it out these were in a collapsed underground cavern. It didn't look like anyone had been down there in over eighty years so I just decided to claim it as abandoned property. I got them for you since you were so happy about the Doubloons."

 

"Holy shit. Holy shit."

 

"Lena you're freaking me out tell me what's going on. They're just coins."

 

"These are not supposed to exist because they were never officially released to the public. The rest of the surplus of 1933 Double Eagles were destroyed under Executive order 6102 of President Roosevelt during the gold confiscations. There was only a rumored handful left but this is insane." The brunette explains quickly in an excited manner as she picks up and inspects one of the coins. Absolute mint quality and no degradation, probably from the seal of the chest and lack of air in the cavern. "Wow"

 

The warrior crosses her arms. "I found it. It was abandoned and I claimed it by salvage rights." 

 

"That only works with maritime law for the oceans."

 

"Ok then abandoned Treasure trove. Vetus quædam depositio pecuniæ, cujus non extat memoria, ut jam dominum non habeat." She says with a wave of her hand.  
(Latin- An ancient deposit of money, of which no memory exists, so that it has no present owner.)

 

The brunette goes to argue then stops and swoons for a moment. "You know I love you."

 

"I.... well yes but what does that have to do with this." Blond brows knit.

 

"Sorry you speaking latin made me crazy for a moment. Ok the US is the original owner, never released means stolen so they will claim back the property stating it's illegal and probably melt it."

 

"That sucks but alright. Guess I'l have to get you something else then."

 

"Fuck that! Just take it to the station and we'll auction it to whoever wants them."

 

That made Kara cringe and smile at the same time then remarks thoughtfully "How much are they possibly worth? The gold itself is what? $43 a gram? So I suspect each one would be about $1300 a pop." She adds, tapping her chin.

 

The brunette puts the coin back and rubs an ear "Actually the last auction for one I believe it went for $7.59 million in I think 2002 and how do you know how much gold prices are?"

 

Seemingly impressed "Wow ok then and hey I stay up to date on stuff." Kara then has a small faraway look "Which reminds me I think I have some old buried junk somewhere I may need to pick up."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Weapons, armor, pottery, some clothes, my tea set and uhhh alot of copper, silver and gold. I'm glad I brought my main armor with me. The old pieces might be degraded by now."

 

Lena sees the mixed emotions on her spouses face and softens her voice "Why did you bury it?" She places her hand on her wife's shoulder.

 

"I don't know. I just felt compelled to. I also knew if I had to run and escape I'd have everything that I'd need to disappear strategically scattered throughout the islands." The Kryptonian shrugs neutrally.

 

Regarding her thoughtfully, Lena allows the blond to speak anything that's on her mind. "Smart very smart." 

 

"Mmmmm." Kara gets lost in her thoughts for a moment and just stares off into space.

 

Lena felt the shift immediately "You ok?"

 

"I... I'm not sure. I uh I'm going to the sunroom."

 

"Okay baby. Dinner will be ready soon." The CEO gives her shoulder a small pat.

 

Kara just nods and makes her way down the hallway.

 

It was when dinner was finished cooking that Kara changed and came back out to the dining room. They discussed what happened and set a date to go dig up Kara's belongings together. After that the warrior was in much better spirits and they proceeded to stuff themselves silly. Kara had exclaimed and raved how this was the best lasagna she's ever had in her life and begs the brunette to make more in the future. With a smirk, Lena considers that a secret win for team vegetable.


	286. 286

Next midday

 

DEO

 

Director's office

 

Lucy is continuing to bring herself up-to-date on all the recent briefings, missions and data in the DEO mainframe from the past several months and skim over budgets.

 

"God it's been awhile." She rubs her face because honestly she's conflicted. The hours of pouring through paperwork and information she doesn't much care for but running the place is something she has missed. She's felt so out-of-place stuck at the apartment with nothing really to do but cook and watch telenovelas. In reality she needs to get out because she's going stircrazy. The stuff with James is getting... difficult but she's trying to make it work. 

 

Cat Grant's voice still comes through at times. She can't be stuck downplaying herself just to make others more comfortable. Eliza's been keeping an eye on James progress at the clinic and it's going to be a long process but didn't give any particular details which is to be expected. Hopefully things get better soon because she does not want to have to deal with this all alone.

 

Which she knows shes not but it's a little different with others versus the father of the child. However, Lena has been a great help. A very patient listener and they have another lunch scheduled this week. The CEO even offered to continue to go the OB appointments with her and Lucy is extremely appreciative for the emotional and even monetary support. Given her previous career she has managed her money well but now with the new apartment and baby expenses her reserve is being reduced quicker than originally thought now having to consider college tuition costs she needs help. 

 

Her father is not happy and Lois is trying to be supportive, Lucy is kinda fedup with both of them. Their type A personalities smashing against her own it's put her on edge. Lena has been the exact opposite. Very soft and accomodating actually listening to what Lucy wants for the baby. It's nice. One would not think the Genius Luthor and CEO of a multitrillion dollar corporate empire would be anything other than a cold type A as well but slowly as Lucy was inducted into the extended Danvers group that Lena identified as a good friend, sister almost.

 

Her and Lena went carseat shopping a few weeks ago after the second OB appointment and while they were out of the house, Kara painted the baby's room. Happy sun and clouds with balloons with fuzzy cute animals playing on the grass. She even painted glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and put the new crib, changing station and furniture the Kryptonian made into the room. Everything looks fantastic and Lucy can't help but get misty-eyed that Kara and Lena are being so wonderful, even though they keep saying she's apart of the family, it's strange and different than her own and the Major has a hard time believing it. The blond even dropped by a few hours ago to check up on her and to drop off some ginger tea and crackers with a look of sympathy. It's been playing with her emotions and Lucy tried not to cry. She really did. Her tear ducts betrayed her. 'Damnit.'

 

They've also been letting Lucy use one of Lena's apartments that is closer to the DEO to commute for now until the paint smells are gone and at her leisure since there is help prepping meals and cleaning. It's a very nice and clean luxury apartment and it's only 6 minutes from work in case of an emergency. Lucy's also noticed several new shadows that have been trying to remain inconspicuous that is until she recognized one of them and confronted them. Vasquez informed her they're her new security detail. At first the short woman was irritated, then accepting and eventually appreciative because technically even though Susan is now LFleet security, she still has a high level clearance for being a DEO agent for so long and it works out well for Lucy's situation. 

 

The morning sickness is starting to kick in so any wayward scent sends the youngest Lane towards the porcelain throne. So she has a ban on the breakroom against any fish and no perfume or cologne in the DEO. There was grumbling but the agents then figured it not best to get on the pregnant Director's badside.

 

It's been mostly quiet today. Supergirl has been cleaning up the planet's mayhem so much so that it's been actually kinda boring honestly. Lucy's contacts at NCPD have also said as much. However, their families and spouses are incredibly happy. It's a hazard of high risk jobs there's always the likelihood you won't make it home from day-to-day. The other side of the coin is that the traffic and court side of things is diminishing bringing in revenue so there have been massive cutbacks in funding. That is a risk that the DEO is now facing... cutbacks and maybe even layoffs.

 

She's skimming through their budget for expenses such as uniforms and coffee supplies to see if there's a way to shave off some dollars. Most of their budget goes to labor, weapons and equipment. Since Supergirl has stopped working for the DEO their repair costs have been almost nonexistant so that freed up some part of the budget to get moved around to gloves, shoes, tables, chairs, stationary and better lighting. 

 

A young blond agent taps against the doorjamb "Director May I speak with you for a moment?"

 

She puts down the folder and gestures to one of the chairs in front of her desk "Sure Terrell have a seat."

 

The man carefully closes the door. He looks nervous but his steps are smooth and graceful. Taking a seat "Is Director Danvers alright?" He looks genuinely concerned.

 

"She's fine."

 

"Good."

 

She notices some hesitance. "What is this about Nathan?" She unconsciously places a hand on her belly.

 

The young man opened and closed his mouth a few times till he finally gets out uneasily "I know this is really personal but ummm how close are you with your father?"

 

That makes her raise a brow "Honestly?... we barely tolerate eachother about half the time and the other we pretend like we're not in the military and that we do care. He is my father after all."

 

The agent sees her sincerity "I don't know who to go to with this and I'm afraid for many reasons. I could easily disappear without a trace or..." He starts shaking.

 

Getting up, Lucy walks over and sits next to him, laying a hand on his arm to steady the young man "Whatever it is you can tell me. We can protect you but I need to know what's going on."

 

The man pulls something from his pants pocket and holds up a black usb. "I hacked my uncle's computer."

 

"From here? Oh shit that's gonna.."

 

"No! I wouldn't do that, I know better. I was at a dinner party and pretended to go to the bathroom.. well anyways They have all been acting strangely for several months now and I feel like I'm being drilled constantly at home with no one telling me what's going on. Everytime I walk into a room it becomes quiet and I just felt something off. This is the reason why." He hands her the flashdrive. "There are several groups that are involved that are within the government that 'don't exist'. It shows completely off military records. I don't know everything that's going on because they are using methods to get around Miss Luthor and Supergirl after the last incident."

 

Walking over to her personal laptop Lucy shuts off her wifi and plugs in the drive "I'm glad you came to me with this. Have some water" The files pull up as Lucy sits back in her chair and the blond haired man gets a bottle from the mini fridge then sits back down.

 

"Honestly I feel like a prisoner at home and that's never happened before. They've always given me space that is until a few years ago when they threatened to cut me off." Agent Terrell supplies with a sad look.

 

The director couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stopped to look up at Nathan. "For what?"

 

"I uhhh I'm classically trained in the dancing arts and I've been in a few ballroom competitions. Dancing is my passion."

 

She smiled at that "Ahhh very nice. I completely understand that. No wonder they gave you a hard time. Your father was army correct?" Giving a lopsided grin. Wanting to go into any kinds of art, music or what a military family would call lofty goals, they'd usually shove them into a teaching job, law, medical profession or desk job somewhere. She knows this quite well seeing as how she also wanted to be a dancer and even did quite a bit even throughout high school aside from the JROTC she had to endure. She remembers all the arguments both she and Lois had with their father over their career choices again and again. When Lois left, it was only Lucy stuck with their dad and the pressure became too much and she finally gave in and joined the military. She still wanted options so the law degree really pissed the old man off. 

 

"Yea"

 

"He is retired right?"

 

"I would think so by what he tells everyone but he's been disappearing alot lately like he used to when he was in. Mom's been drinking more and she hasn't done that in years. I don't know the extent of this but frankly I'm scared."

 

"From what I'm looking at, I am too. This conversation never happened. You never had this and this doesn't exist understand? Or they will mostly certantly kill us both."

 

"So I'm not crazy."

 

"No but we're going to need some help." She picks up her cellphone and dials a very specific number "Hey. How soon can you get here? Okay thanks."

 

"Ok this never happened and you go about your normal days like nothing's changed got it?" She peers at him seriously.

 

"Understood."

 

"If things get too difficult for you. We'll have to set you up a safe house." The Major offers sincerely.

 

"Thank you Director Lane."

 

\--------

 

It was thirty minutes later that a familiar face shows up and knocks on the office door.

 

"Are you ok? How's the baby?" Lena's head pops in with a bit of concern etched on her features and closes the door behind her.

 

Lucy smiles at that as she rubs her starting to show tummy "Me and the peanut are fine but I have other problems I need your help."

 

Lena pulls out a pink cylindrical looking device from her cache, places it in the desk and turns it on which creates this low humming sound. "No one can hear or drop in. What's going on?"

 

Eyeing the rather odd looking device and the odd color choice. Lucy trusts Lena implicitly and gives her a look of trepidation "Take a look for yourself." Turns the laptop to face the executive.

 

After several minutes it was hard for the CEO to school her expressions as this was...

 

This ran so deep everywhere the whole US would collapse including a multitude of other prominent countries. None of this was on the black web. None of this was in any computer she had hacked or had access to. This was completely off the books anywhere and the fact that Senator Helmsly put it all on his personal computer was a sign of unbelievable arrogance and... 

 

Lena is beyond livid. This ties into the stuff she found on Mars. She also found several familiar names that she wasn't surprised about. Veronica being one of them, General Lane, some of the military and half of congress was involved and tied them all to Cadmus and many other sinister groups. If Kara found out about this, she'd be beyond rage. There was a contract here for Supergirl clones as child slaves, supersoldiers and hybrid creatures. The Kryptonian can't find out about this. At least not right now.

 

The CEO rubs her face and agonizingly whispers "Kara can't know about this." She knows her mother had a large hand in this and is the reason they got ahold of Kara's blood in the first place.

 

"I know." Hazel eyes regard the executive's distress and is feeling the exact same thing. Although Lena's is probably amplified because it is ultimately impacting her spouse and their marriage. Nothing could've prepared the women for this. It's just unthinkable. Lucy has enough faith in the young Luthor to help shoulder the burden because this is the additional undue stress she was wanting to avoid and it's not peanut's fault. The CEO probably understands that most of all and is always willing to step up to the plate. It's something the young Lane sister has always admired about the exec. The ability to go above and beyond for those she cares about. Lucy counts herself lucky and blessed to be among the few people in that group. 

 

Taking a deep harrowing breath, Lena now has a new mission and this takes priority. This is horrible what they've done and what they've been doing in the shadows "Are any of the children still alive that might not be on this record?"

 

The director gives the woman a solemn look "Even though it states they've all auto-terminated just shy of age 5 in physiology, we have no real way of knowing so I don't know. This came out of left field. Her chromosomes apparently don't like to be manipulated outside the main host. They even attempted to get their hands on Superman's but that didn't pan out. They had gotten ahold of Mon-El's but with the lead that was dispersed into the atmosphere all the test subjects and experiments died quickly there after."

 

"Good." Lena said dangerously. "Where did you get this?"

 

"Agent Terrell snuck into his uncle's study during a party and got the information. He wasn't expecting that either. He's afraid for his life and came to me." Lucy explained as she took a sip of her ginger tea to quell the nausea.

 

"You think maybe this was planted or fake information?"

 

"That is a possibility to see how'd we react or draw us out. Or some may be altered so that the guilty parties get away."

 

"Right. I'm guessing they have neural and sonic blockers to stop telepathic and Super eavesdropping." The brunette surmised aloud.

 

That seems plausible, the newly reappointed director nods "My father's reassignment request was denied and he tried to call me yesterday for dinner with Lois."

 

The CEO continues to press keys going through the data "Lucy there is so much stuff here I can't... "

 

Tapping the laptop with her nail "I Need you to memorize it all if you can because I have to destroy this." Lucy implores as she tucks a short dark lock behind an ear with a look of apologetic apprehension. She will never trust her father again. Now after this she's not sure how she can really look him in the eye let alone be aywhere near him. In fact she's quite done. This is not a legacy she wants to leave her children or anyones. He's made a line in the sand. 'No more.'

 

It's... it's too much "Why don't we just release it?"

 

"Well utter chaos in the streets. Instability and someone could easily attack to take over. Any many variable coups or world domination/destruction stories could play out. The people to come in and replace would be the same ones we're trying to remove in the first place. The death toll and rioting would be beyond what even Supergirl or the Justice League could stop. You need to take these guys out one-by-one quietly in the dead of night. You're the only one who can at this point. It says there's many people who are programmed as sleeper cells so we have no way of knowing who's who until they're activated. Themselves included. This has been going on for lord knows how long. Before the Kennedy administration. I can't trust anybody else."

 

Rubbing her eyes, she feels a headache coming on "This... fine ok." What Lena is afraid of is that this may very well cause the end of her marriage. Keeping a secret of this magnitude. 'Guess what? you may have clone children who have possibly been tortured and experimented on and I found out about it months ago and haven't told you because I was afraid how'd you'd react. But I've done everything within my power to stop and keep it from happening again. Yea right like that will go over well in any scenario.'

 

The other problem is that sometimes her subconscious shares without her wanting too and that could pose a larger issue. They may need to take a break until Lena gets this resolved. 'Shit' Kara's been through so much lately. Both of them have and they continue to rely on eachother and support one another in a way they can't get anywhere else. If they separate for a few months it may do more damage than good than just outright telling Kara what's going on.

 

The director leans back in her chair with a heavy sigh "You have an hour."

 

"I'm so fucked."


	287. 287

Later than evening...

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Lena had just walked in the door when Marta was pulling on her coat to leave. The fiery Cuban woman had completed cooking the Kryptonian-sized smorgesborg and that is no small feat. 'Labor of love.' The rotund woman chuckles internally "Oi Jefa I'll be out of town the next dos semanas." Marta gets out with a big smile as she grabs her purse hanging from the coat rack.  
(Hey Boss Lady, two weeks)

 

"That's fantastic. I hope you all have a nice vacation." The CEO gives a genuine smile. She was watching her blond spouse finish cleaning the house since Marta was too busy cooking.

 

"Oh Sí we are excited for The Mickey Mouse and The Goofy."

 

Lena heads over to get some wine glasses and talks to herself quietly in a way the Kryptonian hasn't been able to hear lately. 'Ok cells don't tell Kara anything and we'll be happy and keep our marriage safe okay?' She doesn't know why she's reasoning with her cells but the blond has stated they keep chatting her up constantly so no harm in taking precautions. The brunette's been jittery and quiet since she arrived home and hope it doesn't show.

 

Kara gave the Cuban woman a hug and replied "I've always been a Donald fan myself. Hehe and Thank you so much. You guys have lots of fun!"

 

A little while later after Marta left and the couple were knee deep into the food, Kara makes a comment "Why don't we go to Disneyworld?"

 

"You'd buy way too much food and probably break the rides." Emerald eyes give her a knowing look.

 

The warrior was mildly offended and then tried a new tactic "But the girls would have fun and everyone could relax."

 

"Human legs would be screaming having to run and walk all over the park, the ticket prices are astronomical, screaming children and babies, megalong lines plus we are kinda in the middle of trying to catch would be assassins and megavillains so now is definitely not a good time. However, it's something to think about." Technically Lena has thought about it. Renting out the whole park for two days and go karts but she's not telling Kara that. It's a year in the planning stages and technically it's not renting the park... it's actually calling in a few favors owed to her. She smirks internally.

 

"Uh huh" Kara eyes her warily at the lame excuses and inhales the mountain of arroz con pollo. Pausing for a moment to chew the blond inquires "So hey if you're not too busy tomorrow I want to get an interview with you about your new environment initiative. Everyone is abuzz about the landfills being cleared out, the reduction in air pollution and the water ways being cleaned. People are genuinely feeling better and happier now without absorbing so many pollutants and overall medical assistance has gone down in those areas you've targeted."

 

"Mmmm sure. Just coordinate with Jess."

 

Kara pushes an olive around while eyeing her spouse feeling something has been off all night and she can't quite put her finger on it "Are you alright? You've been very quiet since you got home."

 

"It's nothing really."

 

A permeating azure gaze presses lightly.

 

A heavy sigh and the brunette is putting down her fork very slowly and deliberately next to her plate "Kara I found something out and I'm scared."

 

"Scared of what? What happened zhao?" The blond puts down her utensil immediately, spins aroun, pulling her chair closer and gives the brunette her undivided attention.

 

Giving a tortured breath "If I tell you you're going to go berzerk."

 

The warrior watches for a moment and then reasons "Turn the lamps on and then tell me. Are you alright?" Kara scans her quickly and everything seems to be ok but her spouse is definitely upset and for some reason the cells aren't talking to the blond either which is peculiar in and of itself. She wants to probe Lena's mind but not without her consent. That's a very grey line they toe but have been working better with as of late.

 

Taking the Kryptonian's hands gently "I'm ok and it's not that simple. I have to try to stop and fix it but I'm also afraid this may cause us to lose this." Lena points between the two of them.

 

"Nothing can break what we have. Come here." She pulls Lena into her lap.

 

The brunette had a few tears escape "I want to tell you but then I don't."

 

"Okay." She cups Lena's face gently, thumbs stroking away the lost tears. Kara is conflicted but believes in Lena to handle whatever this is and wants to show her that. Looking directly into green with trust written across her features Kara breathes out "Okay I trust you to make the right decision."

 

"That's not helping."

 

Placing a dark lock behind a pink ear "You are the strongest, smartest person I know. I have complete faith in you and your abilities and if you doubt it's a good idea to tell me now then I just have to be okay with that. I know it's for the greater good and however you work it out will be for the best." Kara assures with a warm smile.

 

"Simple as that?"

 

"Yes. I love you. No matter what that will not change." She presses a firm kiss to soft lips.

 

"Even if you hate me afterwards when you find out." The shorter woman says in a tiny voice.

 

Kara pulls her in for a tight hug "There is nothing in this universe that will ever make me hate you." She sends a firm steady pulse to soothe the brunette and allay her fears.

 

They sat there just holding eachother like that for a few moments until Lena finally makes her decision. "Remember today's date and eventually we will have this discussion again. When I have fixed things."

 

"No worries zhao." She rubs her shoulders and gives her another squeeze. "So love of my life how bout we finish this feast while I put on a movie?" 

 

The CEO leans down for another kiss with a tender smile and then reluctantly gets off the VP's lap.

 

The blond starts zipping back and forth to put ample goods atop the coffee table in a way that doesn't block the view from the couch.

 

"Not Xanadu."

 

"Oh Why Not?!" Kara was outraged.

 

The brunette giggles "Or Sound of Music."

 

Then the blond was exasperated "Oh Come on!"

 

"Or South Pacific."

 

"Now you're just being ridiculous and difficult." The warrior pinches the bridge of her nose then adjusts her glasses.

 

"Or Evita."

 

"I give up! Ugh you pick then." Kara flops, splayed out across the couch dramatically.

 

Lena chuckles heads over to the massive dvd shelf. Pulling an old worn copy of Black Adder.

 

"Really? Mr Bean?"

 

"It's Rowan Atkinson or I can put on 'Are You Being Served?'"

 

"Those are technically tv series but No no Black Adder it is."

 

The brunette pops in the dvd with a smirk and then bounds over and plops down hard against the Kryptonian. "Thank you." Then kisses her cheek.

 

The warrior fake grumbles "Yea yea whatever. You're lucky 'cause I love you." Then pulls the woman back to get a proper kissy toll.

 

The CEO nods to herself 'I am.'

 

Kara had to give Lena some credit the show was actually flerpin hilarious especially Brian Blessed. 

 

Despite the days events, Lena was able to unwind a bit for the evening because come tomorrow she's going on mission to get every last one of the rats and cleanse the system. They have all signed their death warrants as far as she is concerned.


	288. 288

Next day...

 

LCorp

 

Lena's Office

 

Lena is using her own secure line phone to make this call and nervously taps her nail on her desk while listening to the phone ringing until finally she hears the man's voice and responds "Hey Georgios I'm going to use up three of the favors you owe me if that's alright?" She crosses her legs under her desk as her black Louboutins tap the tile in a staccato rhythm to a phantom beat inside her mind. 'Maybe it's a heartbeat?' She files that away for later analyzation.

 

The brunette can hear seagulls in the background.

 

"Sure what's up?" The Greek billionaire inquires amicably in English since she means serious business having never called in a favor before and to have her want to call in three simultaneously this must be urgent.

 

"I need you to bankrupt these three men." The CEO names off the names of the heavy hitters backing the research. "Think you can make it happen soon and possibly have them arrested or.. bumped?" She says nonchalantly while scribbling a little pig on her notepad. 'Wonder how Wentworth is doing.' She muses to herself. Martha is coming up for the family dinner this week so it should prove interesting given that Shayera is showing up with Diana. J'onn and Bruce both took rainchecks this time. This time it's going to be on the Magnus so Tendall and his family will be there.

 

"Ahh they've already been in my sights for sometime this is just icing. I'll do it pro bono."

 

The brunette hears giggling in the background. He's probably entertaining on his yacht. "I also need to get in touch with Chandra do you have her new number?" Lena asks as she then bites the wood accidently in half. 'Okaaaay blegh' Picking the piece from her mouth with a look of disgust, she tosses two pieces into the waste receptacle then grabs a new pencil.

 

"Ahh one sec." He reads her off the number as she writes it down "So what happened to warrant this from the Greatest Luthor or do I want to know?"

 

"They were hurting children."

 

He pulled the phone away to cuss loudly "Malaka! Oh I'll take care of it quickly. That I can promise you. Is there anyone else? I also have big connections in Turkey and Australia." Georgios said with a hard edge to his voice.

 

"If you can handle that then great it'll offset my workload." Lena fiddles with new pencil.

 

"You're not going about this alone are you?" He said in all seriousness.

 

The brunette gives a small sigh and rubs her temple "It's not like I have a choice. You need to keep this off the wires."

 

He shouts a few orders to the Helmsman then returns back to the phone conversation "No problem. I'm used to doing things the old fashioned way. Send me what you need. What's the timetable?"

 

She scratches a doodle on her notepad of a little cat "The sooner the better." Hearing the boat engines roar to life in the background.

 

"Alright. Seems we have our work cut out for us."

 

"Efharisto Georgios."  
(Thank you)

 

He tries to break some of the tension "Did I mention your wife is my favorite?" She could sense a smirk in his tone.

 

Lena laughs "She's mine too. See you next month?"

 

"You bet." and with that the call was disconnected.

 

Lena then takes a deep breath and starts dialing Chandra Murty, hoping it's not a bad time since they're 12 hours ahead but really doesn't have a choice. She adjusts her dark skirt and picks a few pieces of lint off just as a thick Punjabi accent comes through "Sata sri akala."  
(Hello)

 

"Chandra Hi this is Lena Luthor."

 

A deep breath and then what sounds like a stretch "Lena hey it's been awhile. It must be an emergency if you're calling me this late or... not late where you are." The woman chuckled "How can I help?"

 

Hearing sheets ruffle in the background, the brunette gets down to business "I need to use some of those favors." The sunlight is streaming through her windows and hitting her back. Usually she would get up and turn up the ac at this point but surprisingly it feels good as she rolls her neck and shoulders with a few small pops. She does however, still have to turn her laptop away from it to avoid the glare. Real light always beats artificial light.

 

"Of course what do you need?"

 

"I need you to take down Samal Gupta in any way you can."

 

Sounds like a refrigerator is opening and closing "Ohh that may be tricky. That is unless you have some dirt on him and our own people will rip him apart." 

 

Lena believes she hears sounds the woman drinking "I believe I do." Dangerous glint enters a verdant gaze. The news is on mute in the background and Lena is keeping an eye out for her resident superhero.

 

A glass sound hitting a countertop "Perfect. He's been a thorn in my side for years. You'll actually be doing me a favor. Send me the info and I'll consider this my treat. Did you get the wedding presents I sent?"

 

Tha made the shorter woman's face light up suddenly "Yes we did. Thank you so much. Kara loves them and hasn't put the puzzles down since they arrived." Watching the blond with a furrow and a little bit of tongue sticking out has been the absolute cutest thing the brunette has ever seen as the Kryptonian furiously works the puzzle boxes. Some revealing gold, jewels and trinkets and some revealing more riddles inside. Even so far as little tiny treasure maps. Not sure how real they are though. Should be interesting to find out. Chandra's Uncle did amazing work and was always master-minding new concepts for the toys. They've even inspired Kara to start contemplating making her own in the future.

 

"Excellent. They were just collecting dust at home so I thought why not."The exotic woman says with a hum.

 

Lena chuckled "I don't think your uncle'd appreciate that."

 

"No I think not but I'm glad she's getting good use out of them I could never figure out those things out."

 

"She got seven of them opened."

 

"Wow she must be a genius like you then." Clearly sounding impressed.

 

"I like to think so." Pride blossoms in the CEO's chest.

 

"So I know we said no questions asked but I'm curious.."

 

Lena only gives her a snipit basically what she told Georgios and of course Chandra was livid and is going to throw this man to the wolves. There are many sects and devotees that abhor this and inevitably the man's blood will run in the streets. Even if the gangs don't get him first, Samal is still as good as dead.

 

They hang up after agreeing to lunch the next time either one of them was in town, Lena looks at her clock. She's got another twenty minutes before her meeting.

 

Sam pops in "Hey I brought you something."

 

"Thank you I was getting edgy." The brunette admits with a smile. Lena wants to tell Sam and Jess what's going on but she can't. They'd want to get too involved and she can't protect them if they go around poking into the viper's nests. As Lucy said, they have to be taken out one-by-one in the dead of night. This will be solely on the Luthor's shoulders. Well with two others assistance but they don't know the big picture either. 

 

"Today it's Firehouse Subs. They were having a two for one special I couldn't pass up."

 

"Sounds awesome. So is Eliza driving you crazy yet?" Lena puts down the doodle and still doesn't see the signature blond, blue and red yet on the screens and it's bugging her. Kara went out on assignment early that morning and then to check in with the Justice League. No word or sight yet. It's bothering her.

 

The CFO scrunches her nose a little "A tad but the girls love it." Sam starts pulling out the footlong sandwiches onto the coffee table.

 

Lena smiles brightly from that and the rather large doublemeat footlong sub placed in front of her "Good. Have you seen Brophy lately?" She starts pulling little hot sauce pc cups fromthe bag and removes the tops carefully not to get it on her cream silk blouse. Then wipes off her lipstick before diving into her meal.

 

The chestnut haired woman already has a napkin tucked in her own short and powering through her sandwich "No I thought he was with you?" 

 

"Well that's odd. He hasn't checked in in awhile then. When was the last time he stopped by?" Lena takes a bite and then hums. "Mmmmmm"

 

"Right after we got back from the hospital."

 

"Ok well if I had to deduce a theory he may be hunting. Could you send him my way if he stops by please."

 

"Sure. Everything is going well with the hospital. No more accidents thus far. Knock of wood."

 

"That's great. Fingers crossed." They both chuckled. 

 

Wiping her hands and Sam takes a drink of her iced tea "You ready for the meeting? I heard she's a real ballbuster."

 

Lena waves off, covering her mouth with a napkin because the brunette's still chewing and replies "I can handle Bernice but I need you to be the good cop."

 

"I don't see why that's necessary but ok."

 

"If she panders to you then we should be able to figure out what her ulterior motive is." The shorter woman drizzles some fruity hot sauce onto a small corner of her sandwich and takes a bite. "Mmmm that's not bad." Chewing happily while the other woman stews a bit over that information.

 

"Ugh fine"

 

Finally swallowing, the CEO replies candidly "Plus I heard you're just her type."

 

"Aha so that's your angle. Devious Lena."

 

Points at herself "Luthor."

 

"I am wearing a wedding ring."

 

"That doesn't seem to bother her from my intel." Lena says with a neutral tone and a straight face but her eyes are twinkling with mirth.

 

"Wow don't tell Alexandra." Sam says jokingly as they both break into a fit of giggles.

 

Knowing the older Danvers sister would start her rooster strutting around the house and get all possessive. Much to the CFO's delight because then Sam would get the lovely part of soothing the former director's ruffled feathers in the most delicious of ways.

 

They finish the food relatively quickly and get ready for the meeting in Conference Room Blue. The rest of the day passed quickly between meetings, phone calls from the construction site and from the fleet with updates and her own calls going out to her elite circles to exact her mission plans. She's got a special ops meeting at 3 to get things prepped for ongoing hunts. Hopefully Brophy comes by and that will help her tremendiously. She can confide in him and trust he will assist in his own special way that Lena needs at the moment. She may have to ask Kara to locate him but she's reluctant to do so unless she has an alternate story to fall back on if the Kryptonian wants to know why.


	289. 289

LCorp

 

Conference Room Blue (Completed)

 

Lena gets a call from Kara in the middle of her meeting which is a surprise because why the blond didn't just use their inner communique.

 

"Pardon me I have to take this." The CEO excuses herself out the door and down the hallway a bit.

 

"Hey.. where are you?" The brunette's hearing very loud roaring and crashing in the background.

 

Kara is speaking in Kryptonian "Hey love. We had to go out to Jurvis 4 and this uhhh may take a few days."

 

"Shit Kara you are going to miss the family dinner again! Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

 

"Alot of..." There was a large crashing sound and a *OOF* from Kara "There's alot of monsters, demons and bad aliens that seemed to have sprung up over the past year and are eating the resident peaceful population. And yes I have all my gear. This new phone you gave me is amazing." Lena hears several more what she believes is punching. "Who's with you??"

 

"Me, J'onn and a few others including Kal." She shouts as it sounds like fast air whizzing by the speaker. Hissing, roaring and yelling with multiple impact sounds. Maybe some trees or buildings breaking who knows.

 

"Damnit Kara be careful!"

 

"I will! Be home when I can. Love you."

 

"Love you too."

 

Then the line disconnects.

 

"Well crapola."

 

Lena had other plans for tonight on top of things. She scrunches her nose. It was going to be a date night. She even had the restaurant booked and the dress picked out. The brunette wants to stomp her foot in frustration but doesn't want to break a heel. She has to get back to her meeting in a few seconds. 'Ugh I'm fine. I'm cool. It's fine. Buck up Luthor you can always reschedule. Just as long as Kara comes home safe... that's all a girl can ask for. Right? Right. Just sucks. On the brightside here's that small break you asked for. Time away to sort things out.' The CEO's got her arms crossed and tapping her foot while looking out of the windows at the city and the other buildings across the way. Couple of white fluffy clouds dotting the horizon watching them move slowly 'Well if Kara is on mission then so should I.'

 

The dark-haired woman has two ships coming up on that sector and can have them idle by just in case. She's so glad she launched those deep space satellite probes. Also it gives her time to smoke out some horrid creatures of her own but her first priority is seeing if any of the children are still alive and to get them out of there. On paper or rather technically jumpdrive, it shows a record of 99 test subjects. Given the nature of the project she thinks there may have been a few that were completely off any record or someone wanting a pet. She wouldn't put it past them being a clandestine operation and all.

 

It makes her blood boil. If she can save the kids then they are going to have an extended family... at least for a little while. If not then Lena is going to kill every last bastard involved with this and destroy everything in association with the project. This particular one is not only her main concern as there were hundreds of other Hybrids they were attempting from other species and Chimeras and slave trade but overall this stops now. 

 

Apparently Cadmus had originally sponsored the project but lost funding and had to go into hiding after the fallout with her mother going to jail. That's where it started from though. Lane then confiscating everything and even brought in Maxwell Lord who apparently got ahold of a Omegahedron. It still gives her chills the images from when her mother... tortured Supergirl and pulled her blood. Not just for the Fortress. That is one thing she cannot forgive. She knows in each excrutiating detail what transpired then. She lived it through Kara's eyes. It still gives the Kryptonian nightmares.

 

'Calm down. Getting upset won't help Kara right this second and may distract her. Focus on the meeting and then we'll hunt down these rat bastards.'

 

Gathering her wits and her CEO mask firmly in place she re-enters the conference room. "I apologize for the interruption please continue where you left off."

 

________

 

Other side of the Solaris system

 

Jurvis 4

 

The purple atmosphere was actually kind of beautiful mixed with some of the green from the swamp gasses coming up from the south. The large cities and city wall dotted the skyline in the horizon to the East. It actually was a nice planet... for the most part. The air tickled Kara's lungs and as soon as they group touched down on the planet her belt had been on. Not taking any chances. A tentacle gets flung at her head and she easily shifts away, throwing an uppercut at the squidlike skull. The sucker goes flying into one of the winged snake creatures knocking them both from the sky.

 

"How's the missus?" J'onn swings at the behemouth multi-headed centipede-looking creature as he dodges it's pincers and the other heads.

 

Kara's got a huge smile on her face then places the special phone inside a compartment in her large blue boot and resituates her new helmet Lena designed. It was reminicient of a Greek hoplite with a noseguard. Eyes, ears and mouth unrestricted but covering most of her face and skull. 

 

"She's not very happy with the arrangement but we'll make it work." Supergirl then tears through the massive monsters on the ground with her Nth sword with furiosity and excited shout. Heads, limbs and chunks go flying. 

 

J'onn and the others chuckle. They all know their significant others.... with the exception of Wally, were also not very happy with this impromptu mission. Lois especially. Clark is going to be in the doghouse for a week especially after he got to do the interview on the Fabricio case she wanted.

 

The blond manages somehow to not get the entrails all over her armor. Everyone else is not so lucky. The blond begins glowing yellow and moves faster. She really doesn't want to be out here longer than she has to. Although Kara is admitting to herself she is having fun. Flying up, she blasts them with her heat vision causing several insectoid variations to explode outwards. 

 

"Supergirl!" Superman shouts while green slime nails him right across the face. He wipes it from his mouth and eyes with a look of disgust as he dodges some sort of rock beast.

 

"Sorry you guys are too slow!" The warrior takes off and speeds up. If the planet's major faultline didn't run directly underneath them then she'd level the place.

 

Several of the demons looked like mega beetles almost as large as a city. Kal couldn't get through the exoskeleton. J'onn was able to but the insides were too acidic for him. So Kara punctured her way through and gave multiple concussion blasts with her hands and sonic cutter. The insides were liquified and cauterized in some spots. She burst out as the thing collapses and heads towards the ever mounting millions coming up over the hillock.

 

"WOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kara sped up even more and pushed herself past her preconceived limits. Lopping heads and slicing through the ranks of beasts. She began to glow white along with her glyphs still ever blue. Then her chest through the El crest was emanating light for as far as the eye could see. 

 

The League group was amazed at what the blond Kryptonian was doing. Not even Superman could do that. 

 

Supergirl was moving so fast even Clark couldn't see her but creature guts of all kinds were flying everywhere. Completely decimating the monster population.

 

Wally shouts out "Supergirl you can't go too fast or you'll..." He tries to warn her but it was too late.

 

Suddenly she blinked out and it was just the other leaguers there dealing with the aftermath. Supergirl managed to kill almost all of the creatures but there were a few scragglers. What Clark's main concern is now Kara has crossed a barrier. Which could be any number of things ranging from dimensions, to realities, to time travel, to intergalactic travel, to the Speed force. No telling what his cousin has done now.

 

"Did she just..."

 

The scarlet speedster shrugs his shoulders sadly "Yea and I have no idea where. We're in deep shit." He rubs his jaw.

 

J'onn comes up to the spot Kara disappeared from and frowns. He can't get a location on her either or what type of energy signature is left behind.

 

Clark scans and doesn't find anything. He is upset but doesn't show it. "Alright let's finish our job here and then we search for Supergirl."

 

Finishing off the last of the scourge, the Justice League team then start to pull straws on who gets to contact Lena with the news. Afterwards they begin to clean up the mess and help the local population rebuild. It's going to be a long day.


	290. 290

Kara is zipping around and pushing herself faster and faster and faster until suddenly she's not where she once was. The Kryptonian is floating around what looks like... pure white light. It's incredibly bright and tries to cover her eyes until they adjust. Sparks of lightning flit across in odd spots and intervals along with something else... The blond pulls off her helmet for a moment and really takes a look around.

 

'This kinda looks familiar.' She sees fiber-like strings and as she takes a closer look sees different memories... her own? other alternate realities of herself... her past self, future self in other outcomes... all blending together to make a fabric. This feels familiar yet not. She drops her sword into her baldric across her back. 'Huh'

 

Kara also sees different balls of energy bouncing with universes inside them. There's thousands of balls or spheres here as she thinks about touching one, it expands and she begins seeing the view zoom through different galaxies and landing on strange planets inside different solar systems till finally the Kryptonian sees something that she feels like is.. apart of her.. another life elsewhere. Similar signature but different look altogether. A silver little hairless tiny creature singing and dancing with several others. Green sky and purple grass with blue and pink crystal flowers.

 

'How strange." The sphere shrinks and pops back into place hanging above her head.

 

"Where am I?"

 

A warm giggle is heard as a swirling of white, pink and gold lights begin coalescing into a single form a few feet in front of the Kryptonian. First starting with a sort of semi-spherical egg shape and then a familiar outline and face that glows upon her heart, shines back a radiant smile. The green-eyed goddess.

 

"Lena"

 

"You have gotten yourself in trouble again I see." The glowing brunette laughs. 

 

She's wearing white plain robes with an EL crest over her chest and same bracelets but this time she's wearing plain sandals on her feet. Hair partially tied back. She is so painfully beautiful it takes Kara's breath away.

 

"You have surpassed lightspeed, past the speed of electricity, you have even surpassed the Speed Force my love. Welcome to the Higher dimensions."

 

"How... how are you here? How did I get here? Rao!" She runs her fingers through her pale strands. Then looks down at her own hands and see them glowing as well.

 

"In this space anything is possible."

 

It takes Kara a second to finally get her footing and gets the urge to ask "That doesn't explain anything and Wait what time are you from?"

 

"I am from a point in our evolution where time doesn't exist for us beloved but if we want to drop down into it we can. I am from a long distant future. That is not relevant at this moment. What is, is that you do need to go to Eridanus now..."

 

"But we decided to wait. It doesn't feel right. We agreed."

 

"And We were right to do so because now you have unlocked another part of yourself." This future Lena says calmly and patiently with a smile almost seemingly like a mother talking to a young child.

 

"I don't understand."

 

Folding her hands in front of her the future Lena admits with a sense of pride "You have the ability to move throughout space and time, eventually you will get to a point where you won't have to use your speed, you can instantly think and then go. You probably won't remember a thing of this when you get back but know it's a good thing and I am very proud of you Kara."

 

The blond hummed under the praise and then furrowed her brows "You're going to be so mad when I get home."

 

The dark-haired goddess laughed. It sounded like beautiful chimes in the wind. "I will be fine and so will you. I promise. We must work quickly, excuse the pun. Merely think of where you want to go while in this space and you will be transported there instantly. You need to focus on maintaining a lower level of speed, below the amount that brought you here and you need to obliterate the arachnids there because they were never meant to be in your universe in this context and then you may return here by speeding up once more. From here we or you rather can easily get yourself home or back to your mission whatever you choose."

 

"Uhhh" Kara watches as a glowing version of herself steps forward after rapidly coalescing in a similar fashion but with white, blue and gold lights. Taking a step forward and the two goddess' hold hands. The energy emitting from both of them is pressing against the Kryptonian's chest and making it hard to breath.

 

A dark sculpted brow lifts in warning "Darling.."

 

"Sorry zhao and... mini-me." The future Kara apologizes sheepishly.

 

The pressure recedes greatly and then the VP can suddenly see herself through her future self's eyes, feeling their future bond is even stronger that before it's almost overwhelming. Kara shakes her head "This is so weird and confusing." 

 

"You'll understand eventually godling." The Kara wearing the white robes speaks with mirth and her skin now bears absolutely no markings "Now be ready young Champion you have a long battle. Know that you would have failed if you had traveled before you were ready."

 

That's probably why it felt wrong when Jon first approached her with the mission. She doesn't want to forget any of this. It feels too important and it would sure help when she got back "I want to remember this, all of it and share it with Lena."

 

The two light beings whisper back and forth telepathically to eachother for a moment, gazing lovingly at one another and intertwining their fingers. Kara can catch little tones of sound but neither is speaking aloud.

 

The etheral Lena speaks finally "Granted. Source agrees. Good luck... not that you'll need it." They both chuckle and begin breaking back up into tiny swirling lights, take off, chasing and playing into the ethers. Harmonious laughter permeating and chiming together like chords of song. It settles like a blanket across the Kryptonian's heart.

 

"Well that's... nifty." That gives the Kryptonian hope for the future in a very profound way and wants her Lena back home to have and feel it too. Like a treasured present to give her wonderful bondmate. The blond smiles goofily for a moment just feeling the moment.

 

Then finally, Kara takes a deep breath, puts her helmet back on and focuses on Eridanus. "Here we go."

 

__________

 

Eridanus sector

 

The Front Line

 

Kara can see the fighting deep into space everywhere her glowing blue eyes gazed. There were Green Lanterns, Sinestro Corps and many other warriors and heroes battling the arachnids by hand and in star vessels of every shape and size. Even a few blue and red lanterns in the far far distance. It was utter chaos, blasters, railguns, missiles whizzing by. Ships also making fighting patterns in the dense black fabric of space as the lights blip in and out from weapons and explosions. From what Kara is looking at it doesn't look like the good guys are winning. 

 

Which brings her to why she's here. "Hey Jon." The warrior taps the man on the shoulder. 

 

Spinning with a sputter "WHAT THE HOLY SHIT! Zor-El how in the Sam hell did you get out here. I thought you were still in Solaris sector??" The Green Lantern freaks out for a second.

 

"I was... am.. it's hard to explain but I'm here for the moment.. I'm multidimensional... sorta." The blond unsnaps the chin strap sheepishly. She's glad Lena designed a setup to help get the Kryptonian in and out of the combat suit especially the back plate or the blond would've never of been able to get into the suit without someones assistance. Pulling off the helmet and letting it float aimlessly for a moment, she puts her hair in a tight and low ponytail, then pulls the helmet back on with a quick wiggle and snaps the chin strap into place. Kara likes how she doesn't need the mask with this and can just use some black warpaint around her eyes. It makes her a very scary vision.

 

"Good to see ya made it poozer." The Bolovax Viksian patted her on the shoulder.

 

"Hey Woggie. Seems you guys need help."

 

The pink guy hums "Nice digs."

 

"Thanks!"

 

Jon Stewart gruffs with an eyes roll "Figures. You look like a damned paladin off a video game and how are you breathing without a respirator? Where's your transport? You know what nevermind after that crap you pulled on Serlat 2, I don't think I want to know." He switched back into leader mode clearly not remembering who he's talking to. "Alright Supergirl here's what the battlements look like."

 

Kara re-adjusts her bracers. She can be a team player at least for the moment.

 

The former marine holds up a mini holomap with his ring, indicating all the marked areas of reported infestation. "There's over 300 trillion confirmed sectors including the Supervoid which btw I hope you brought your fancy Luthor belt Supergirl."

 

"I can see that without your fancy little doodad map. Yes and better than that too I've got some recent updates." She waggles her brows and a thousand watt smile, rubbing her hands together ready to go.

 

He rubs his forehead. "Of course you do. So you'll be fine then?"

 

"I believe so."

 

"Good enough for me."

 

"I'll take point." Kara was a about to zip off.

 

"Wait." He tosses her a protein energy bar.

 

She stops herself and then catches the item "Oh ha ha. You owe me big time for this."

 

"Just hurry up and get to work. We all owe you our asses anyways." 

 

"Geez makeup your mind." The warrior jokes and then turns solemn for a moment "Can you send Kal and.. Lena a message I'm here." She cringes but knows it's necessary.

 

"You bet."

 

Sending a small prayer to Rao, Supergirl begins glowing white then charges headlong into battle with a shout.


	291. 291

Regina Caelorum Orbital Spacestation  
(Queen of Heaven)

Messhall

 

The brunette has been scanning for energy signatures and watching for persons-of-interest to pop up on satellite and video feed. Seems alot of them have been wearing devices to mask their signatures. It's not as effective as the stuff Lex is using so Lena is still picking up phantom signals and making triangulations to pick up certain individuals.

 

Terrell asked for asylum and he's under watch on one of the fleet ships the Ignis. He's quit the DEO and is wanting to go live at the Starbase and focus on his dancing Lucy explained his situation and he merely left his family a note that he was following his dream and didn't need their money or their stress anymore. Making no mention of what they found. Even though he supplied the information Lena is still hesitant where his loyalties lie at the moment. Speaking of.. Lou had reported that Brophy is looking for her and is enroute which is good because she's going to need his help in the following days.

 

Lena is scanning over data on her pad and sitting in the messhall. The view in front of her is of the Earth and the Sun off in the distance. It's a beautiful sight. She's beginning to see Mercury off in the horizon as the station itself rotates slowly to help with the artificial gravity and for the crew to feel like they have day and night cycles. In the distance she can also make out the Justice League Watchtower looking like a tiny spec. If she asked anyone else if they could see it, they probably couldn't. They are both on geosynchronous orbit to Earth on opposite poles to avoid any possible collision even though her position is a bit higher than average. 

 

So far it's been working out well. If she needs to have ship upgraded she merely pulls it out of orbit towards the shipyard dock rigs. Hasn't been necessary as of yet but she's got some new hull plating that may be in the works in the coming year and may be a possibility. The Starbase is all mostly up-to-date and doesn't need any upgrades at the moment. 

 

She's poking around at her kale salad and can't get around to actually eating it. She's hungry but everytime she goes to take a bite her stomach gives her slight cramping. What she's really craving is a triple cheeseburger with everything on it including an over-easy egg and fried onion straws and a banana shake. 

 

A server comes up "We can replicate or make you something else if you'd like?"

 

"Gosh yes please. I'm sorry." She drops her fork onto the plate with a small clatter in frustration.

 

"It's no problem Mrs Luthor Danvers. Is there anything in particular you'd..."

 

"May I have a Supergirl triple, fully stocked and a Sunshine shake please." Fortunately they already have that on the regular menu. If she were to order it Kryptonian-sized there would be 12 of those suckers sitting on the table.

 

The young waitress smiled "You want flame sauce on it?"

 

"Mmmm only a little. Thank you."

 

"Coming right up."

 

A few minutes later the server returns with her order balanced atop a serving tray and gets it to the brunette's table without a problem. "Will there be anything else Mrs Luthor Danvers?"

 

"No. Thank you Sadie this looks wonderful."

 

"Always a pleasure." Sadie said with a light bow and backs away quickly knowing the Commodore likes her privacy, that is unless it's with the missus. They make such a cute couple. It makes her inner stan squee. She's been shipping them so hard. Sadie trudges back to the kitchen and then to serve some drinks with a wistful smile.

 

Just the smell is making the CEO's mouth water as her body wants to wolf it down as quickly as possible. With her own Kryptonian physiology presenting itself it's making her have massive cravings that keep suprising her. Like her steak last night she wanted it rare, smothered in butter with all the fat still attached and her baked potato fully loaded. She had to force down broccoli which is also a shock because she always loved broccoli. So it's safe bet to say her taste buds have changed. She bites into her burger with gusto. "Mmmmmmmm so good."

 

On a side note... her sense of smell has increased. Which isn't really a good thing. It was already incredibly sensitive before now it's bordering on bloodhound. There are things she really wishes she could refrain from inhaling. So she's relegated herself to only using her own personal bathrooms and not public ones. She wonders if this is only a fraction of the scents and smells Kara has to deal with... she really sympathizes with her spouse. That is not a good superpower at times. The other issues is she is picking up other odd scents she's never smelled before. Almost able to discern between pheromones and certain chemical compositions. 

 

Which does seem kinda handy but is oddly annoying. Her meetings have bombarded her and she just has to ignore them. One guy came in and she had to refrain from yaking he smelled like sex, sweat, makeup, women's perfume, arousal, liberal amounts of cologne and hair gel. 'Ugh take a fucking shower after doing the deed you ass.' She wanted to yell at him but that contract was too important and no telling how many times she's gone right into a business meeting after doing the same with Kara. She's at least had the decency to clean up a bit and pop a mint.

 

Her vision is so much better. She doesn't have to use her old glasses she's kept hidden. It's liberating. However, that's one little tidbit she's been saving for Kara's birthday... whenever she can figure out what day it is exactly. She may need to stop at the starbase to access the pod data banks for that. The warrior is not so subtle about hiding things on her personal computer. Search history and favorites, bookmarks etc.. ok so maybe Lena kinda has stalker tendencies when it comes to Kara but come on... this is normal... right? 'Keep telling yourself that Luthor.' 

 

So she came across some very old history, apparently the VP never deletes anything and there was some old mixed porn with girls with dark hair, business ladies with green eyes and glasses. Now the first part was extremely flattering because they were just friends at the time but the glasses bit kinda threw the CEO for a loop thinking does anyone they know fit that description?? Maybe she just has a glasses fetish? but the majority of the porn was very tasteful and sensual. Not over the top. Lena smirks as she finished up her burger and then wipes her hands off on a napkin.

 

A young crewman comes up and places a datapad on her table to review at her leisure "Commodore here's the latest report." He nods and leaves her.

 

She noisily slurps the last vestiges of her milkshake and peers over the information. This is good news well sorta. She taps her comm piece "Olan please beam subject 213 to the holding room on deck seven. No one is allowed to enter. Only myself with proper biometric scans. Piggyback and pass him through the upgraded Danagrian Doorway first. He's almost as smart as I am. We don't want surprises."

 

"Aye ma'am."

 

\-------

 

An hour later....

 

Docking hanger 9

 

The little lotow comes running out of the shuttle towards the CEO.

 

Picking up the little guy 'Brophy!! It is good to see you!' The brunette squeezes the tar out of the furball. 'I missed you.' then kisses his nose.

 

His gold eyes bug out a bit 'Likewise Alpha. Not so tight... you've gotten stronger.' She then puts him on the floor gently.

 

Lou waves off and heads towards the security guards station to check in.

 

One of her security/shock troop comes up and hands Lena a small case. "The prisoner was carrying this ma'am. It passed through the doorway shield but we removed it quickly. He is less than thrilled." The guy halfgrins. 

 

"I bet he is. Thank you Olan."

 

Paul takes the case carefully and scans it first with a small device. "It's clean."

 

The lotow's ears twitch 'Prisoner?'

 

'Yes I'll fill you in on the way. Follow me.'

 

\----

 

Deck Seven

 

Holding room

 

Maxwell Lord was pacing around his little room with a smug look when he finally sees the CEO enter the sealed corridor leading up to his room. They were separated by a transparent metal window. Similar to the DEO setups but slightly different "Lena so lovely of you to visit me. Where exactly are we and why have you abducted me against my will? Or do you need me for something you couldn't figure out by your lonesome. I know that reporter must be boring at dinnertime. Is she your trophy wife?"

 

Lena narrowed her eyes and then gets out in a bored tone "I didn't bring you here to catch up or for your mind games Max. My little friend here is going to get acquainted with you and you are going to tell him every little bit of information you've been up to the past several years."

 

"Torture doesn't suit you... oh am I supposed to be scared because" He fake shakes in his shoes overdramatically "A Luthor?" He laughs arrogantly. "I'm not scared of you Lena and there's nothing you can do that I will even partly help you in any way shape or form."

 

The brunette smirks "Meet my friend."

 

Brophy enters into the room and his golden eyes glare at the human excrement not fit to be in Alpha's presence.

 

"Oh what a cute little guy. Is he going to cuddle me into telling all my secrets." He tuts. "This is quite amusing but I really have to go. I am a very important and busy man."

 

Death glare now settled in place "Your schedule has just opened up you scum sucking bastard. You will never leave this room alive."

 

Brophy morphs into a Doleran.

 

"Oh that's nifty does he sit and do tricks? I'm not amused. If you let me out now I will make sure you won't be arrested for kidnapping and death threats. How's that?" The man crosses his arms defiantly.

 

"He's all yours." She raised her hand and leaves the room as her ponytail whips around.

 

That stuns the man as Brophy takes an imprint of the man known as Maxwell Lord.

 

"Lena? Uhhh Lena!"

 

Lena hears the screams from the other side of the corridor while she went to get coffee.

 

It was twenty minutes later Brophy comes out but he is now sporting the body and face of one Maxwell Lord. Unfortunately he still has his curly Q on his head.

 

Lena exits the coffee room with cup in hand and walks towards the lotow. Scrunching her nose. "Here" She puts a special inducer on his ear which erases the little marker. "Looks good. How long do you think you can hold this form?"

 

"Days with meditation. As long as I rest inbetween I can prolong it for weeks now."

 

He transfers over information what all the man has been up to and what Brophy can do to allocate the missing children. There may be two or three left from the imprint link extraction. 

 

She scratches his head then hugs him again. "Ok you be safe. See you in a few weeks or hopefully sooner."

 

The lotow nods, takes the case and they portal Brophy to the same spot they beamed the now dead man from, which thankfully was an unoccupied bathroom. No one was the wiser.

 

Lena can now recreate all the technology Maxwell had been working on. Her head hurts with that much information and decides to go lay down for awhile. It's been a long day.

 

Tapping her comm as she makes her way back to her quarters, Lena states with a hard edge to her voice "Purge the room Olan."

 

"Done." The man pushes the incinerate button on the wall.


	292. 292

Next morning... 

 

Regina Caelorum

 

Commodore's Quarters

 

"What do you mean she's gone?! You better not be fucking with me J'onn or so help me God I'm goin to..." Lena viciously snapped at the man on the phone, breaking another pencil in half and just chucks it across her room. She was two seconds from ripping him a new asshole and go charging off to their current position. 

 

Another voice comes over her intercomm crisp and hurried "Commodore, pardon the interruption but we have a long range telecommunication being piggybacked from Oa. It's an urgent Priority-One encrypted to you and you alone."

 

"J'onn I'll call you back." She hangs up abruptly before the man has a chance to respond. She fiddles the telepath blocker earring studs she's wearing. Handy little things. She prefers these instead of that gaudy headband they used on Psi. No telling who's who anymore and she's not taking any risks. Not with what's in her brain.

 

Running her fingers through her unruly locks toget some semblance of order and make sure her blue silk robe is tightened. This was not the best way to wake up "Patch it through here to my quarters."

 

"Hey Lena. Nice pj's."

 

"Cut the crap Stewart. I'm a little busy. What do you want?" The brunette says succintly.

 

"She's here with us in Eridanus."

 

"What the Everloving FUCK!" Lena slams her hands on the desk making the little digital display jump.

 

Green Lantern raised a brow at that and supplied "She just popped up out of nowhere and Kara told me to message you immediately. I'm guessing she'll explain when she gets back."

 

Lena rubs her eyes with force. "Put her on please."

 

"I can't. She's already deep into arachnid territory." The former marine admits reluctantly. 

 

"I cannot believe this is happening. We agreed and how the fuck did she get out there so bloody fast."

 

"Beats the hell outta me. She just showed up spouting stuff about multi...dimension somethin or other."

 

That.. was not something Lena was expecting and rubs her face "Oh my God.." All the information from the library starts bombarding her brain. It could mean so many things...

 

"I'll tell you something else, She's moving so damn fast that noone can see. I don't think it's gonna take long for her at all. Honestly Lena I don't know what's going on or what happened to make her like this but this shit is crazy. It's borderline.."

 

Concern and fear written across her features "What?"

 

"God level shit."

 

Breathe in, breathe out. One step at a time. Don't panic. She nodded "Just keep me posted if you can."

 

"I'll see what I can do. Anyways I have another call to make. To the other Kryptonian, that is so he doesn't shit his shorts about his baby cuz."

 

"That would be prudent. Just watch her back okay Jon?"

 

"I always will. I'll have her phone home when she's rested and available. Take care."

 

"Thanks. You too."

 

The line disconnected and Lena slumped in her chair.

 

"I feel another headache coming on."

 

__________

 

Several hours later...

 

Eridanus sector 

 

"Oh My Rao!! Feed Me NOW!"

 

"Geeze holds your horses we're getting there."

 

They finally get to one of the large megaships. They barely get into the hangar when Supergirl goes zipping off in search of food.

 

It was several minutes later, Jon walks in to the messhall where the Kryptonian seems to have inhaled most of the all-you-can-eat buffet and is still looking peckish. "Bring more please! I'm starving!"

 

"Damn. Ok then." He looks over to the main chef behind the mini-window in the galley "Yea it's fine Luta just keep it coming she's with me. This is Supergirl and she almost single-handed cleared the frontlines and has pushed back the enemy back to the halfway point. In one day!!" Jon announced proudly to the whole crowd.

 

A thunderous roar of applause broke out.

 

Kara just waves and continues stuffing her face at unseen speeds. Her armor is kinda digging into her hips but she ignores it for the gnawing in her gut won't let up until she's satisfied.

 

It was two hours later that the Kryptonian took her last bite and then passed out at the table fast asleep.

 

The pink Green Lantern sits down next to Jon with his own tray of food a few feet where the Kryptonian is snoring "She alright?"

 

Stewart smirked and dug into his cheesy mashed unknown tubers "Yea she'll be fine."

 

"Think we should move her to a bed." He pulls a Torikian fowl leg and chomps down into it.

 

Jon'sbrows furrow as he thought about it for a moment. Remembering his days stuck in a foxhole with his regiment he supplied cautiously "I wouldn't suggest touching her right now. She's still in battle mode."

 

"Ahh ok. I can understand that. What did the missus say?"

 

"Oh she is not happy and Supes is going to have alot of explaining when she gets back."

 

Kilowog cringes "Glad I'm not in her shoes."

 

"Yea me neither."

 

"Although for a human Lena has pretty nice looking rack."

 

A low growl was heard as a fist connects with his jaw. The pink man goes flying into the wall. All the while the Kryptonian is still snoring and returns to the tabletop as if she never left. The rest of the lanterns and warriors just laugh and continue eating.

 

Eyes wide "Well that's interesting. Never heard of sleep fighting. You just had to open your big mouth Woggie."

 

"I don't think I'm gonna call her a poozer anymore with a sleep punch like that." He rubs his jaw and tries to unrattle his rocked brain. Then tries to stand, his legs are still wobbily.

 

"You're lucky you're still alive after what we just saw."

 

"I won't make that mistake again. The Kryptonian's mate is offlimits. Got it."

 

"I warned you."

 

Kilowog lifts his chair and carries it back to the table. Carefully sitting down admits "And for everyone else I would've ignored it. She's the real deal huh."

 

"Supergirl worked over the Citadel remember?" Jon stares at him incredulously.

 

"Ohhhh yeaa. I'm an idiot." There is already a bruise forming on his chin and continues to rub it to try to get it to stop throbbing.

 

"Uh huh I'll buy you a drink."


	293. 293

Two days later...

 

Regina Caelorum

 

Evening- Large Banquet Hall

 

"So any news?"

 

"She's... apparently kicking ass." The brunette says forlornly. Jon checked in yesterday with a general update of the battles. It was only a minute long message before he had to go. She's not upset that Kara is winning just the opposite, Lena feels disconnected about the whole thing. Not being able to talk to the warrior, or see what's going on is making it so surreal and so hard with the 'What ifs'. What she wants to do most is be there, in the thick of it, fighting side-by-side with Kara, helping out and the option was removed yet again. 

 

Lena slaps herself mentally. 'Stop acting like a lovesick puppy Luthor. You both have your individual battles you have to fight. Strong individually and stronger together. You're Lena fuckin Luthor, get ahold of yourself.' Then squares her shoulders and downs the rest of her scotch. 

 

"Language please. She'll be fine. How are you holding up?" The older Danvers woman is struggling to get the pot from the wheel cart to the table. The thing is almost as big as her.

 

"Sorry Eliza. I'm alright. Here let me help." Lena grabs the mega pot of mashed potatoes and lifts it like it's nothing, hauling it to the long table and places it down without any sign of strain or beind winded.

 

Eliza smiles quite impressed. Used to feats of strength from her youngest. It's good to know it's kicking in slowly but surely.

 

Lena had to section off a whole banquet hall for the family dinner... she was pleasantly surprised almost a fourth of the Zurrah clan showed up for the dinner which is now aptly renamed the family feast. Eliza is getting a kick out of it as well are the girls. Running around with their Lingan cousins Fareen and several others.

 

Alex is sitting comfortably on her special doughnut cushion and looks to be more relaxed and having a good time while Sam laughs animatedly with Jess, Tendall, Julio, Barbara and Shayera. Cat, Diana, Sorah, Eve and Laura are occupying another corner of the room near the open bar. Cat's youngest Carter was off talking to some of the Lingan girls his age and hanging around Tendesh. He'd been duly warned about accepting special flower cake gifts. All of them were when Lena went over the basic rules of Lingan etiquette and customs to the group before their extended family arrived. 

 

Cassie was playing with the Lingan babies. It was adorable. The Zurrah clan was very diverse aesthetically speaking. Gold skin tones, however, were the most prominent along with green, gold or hazel eyes. Purple eyes were rare and usually indicated a gifted ability.

 

Lucy entered at that moment. "Scuse me." Giving the older Danvers woman a pat, Lena heads off towards the door and approaches the even shorter woman, giving her a warm hug. "Here" As the exec pulls back, she hands the Director a case. Dutifully the young Lane opens it and shows a set of earrings. 

 

"Are these?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Thank you so much." Lucy puts her bag down and carefully puts the tiny studs in her ears."

 

"I already took care of Terrell and things are progressing nicely so you don't have to worry." The executive tries to reassure the pregnant woman. People were dancing and singing and ofcourse feasting. There was so much food everywhere. There had to be. With that many people in one place she had to call in the caterers from the galley staff and a few of the restaurants on the other decks to pull it off at the last minute.

 

A pair goes dancing by as Lucy lets out a laugh "Wow big turn out. Where's Kara?"

 

Taking a deep breath she admits "She's not here."

 

"Is everything alright?" The Major laid a hand on the CEO's shoulder.

 

Patting the hand "Yes and no. I'll fill you in. Please have a seat, rest and I'll bring you a plate."

 

"Ok"

 

The decorations that were brought in were again of a woodland theme. Browns, reds, golds and greens. It made everyone feel calm and peaceful. It's not her go-to choice but they had the supplies on hand because the Lingans have ALOT of holidays. Any good excuse for a party. 'Sound like the Amazons.' She snorts. Lena makes the 5'3 woman a plate of food and brings it over. Sitting down as several more toddlers run by laughing and playing with streamers and begins to fill in the Director on the events of the past several days.

 

It was thirty minutes later, that a small hush fell over the Lingans as several members were escorting in a very old Lingan woman who was adorned with a headdress with antlers, beads, feathers and bones. She was carrying a staff, slowly making her way inside the banquet hall.

 

Tendall glides up to where Lena is sitting and bends down to inform her of what's happening. "That is great great great great great great grandma Sylla. The oracle. She will respond to GrandMaMa."

 

"I'm honored." Lena tries to calculate that in her brain for a quick guestimation. The woman had to be at least four hundred years old but she doesn't look a day over 70. Lingan lifespans are quite impressive.

 

The brunette gets up to go give greetings to Sylla. Finally once the oracle was seated everyone was waiting quietly. Not sure how this was going to turn out.

 

Once she was before the old woman she greeted solemnly "Thank you so much for attending. I'm honored you could join us."

 

Sylla smiled brightly "All is well child. You are doing great. We are proud to call you one of our own. However, your thoughts seem to be far away."

 

Lena feels compelled to answer honestly as if the woman is peering into her soul "I'm sorry GrandMaMa. My bondmate is faraway at battle and I am here feeling like I am not doing enough."

 

"That is understandable but you my dear are contributing far beyond what you think you know. The ones who are here need your help. So bring your thoughts from there to here and make the most of it. Your sacred bondmate will return to you, of that I have no doubt."

 

"Thank you."

 

"And thank you, Mother."

 

That struck Lena funny but the old woman raised her staff and when she banged it on the ground, the musicians started back up.

 

\-----

 

"Shayera may I borrow you for a minute?"

 

"Yea sure." Putting down her drink, the Thanagarian gets up from the group and follows Lena to a quiet corner "What's up?"

 

Looking around to make sure no super sensitive ears were listening and leans in "I need you to do something for me."

 

"Sure. Anything Mistress." The redhead says with a slight head bow.

 

Lena groans because that's a hard habit to break the winged warrior from. "Here." She hands over last know coordinates, pertinant details and image of a certain person of interest. "Bring this woman in dead or alive." A hard cold glint caused shivers along Shayera's spine. 

 

Leaning closer to her ear "Prefereably dead I take it?"

 

"If you can gather any intel out of her beforehand then yes. She's been dabbling with some unsavory creatures using lower level magic which I think you have the perfect skillset for."

 

A red brow lifts with a half smirk "I agree. Whoever this Veronica is is not going to like me one bit." Then places the folded paper into her pocket.

 

"Mmmm good." The brunette's demeanor changed slightly with a genuine smile. "I have news for you. I wanted to wait to tell you in person."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yerna, Glef and several others have decided to come back and stay. I got their message a few days ago. They will be a special unit of my fleet and you will be their Commanding officer."

 

The winged woman hugs and lifts the brunette into the air with a mighty shout. 

 

"Put me down!" The brunette gets out with a squeak.

 

"No! I'm too happy!" Then proceeds to bounce her.

 

"Shay cut it out, I'm gonna toss my cookies!" Lena tries to not accidently grabs the wings while getting whipped around and bounced repeatedly.

 

Diana finally cuts in. "I'll take her off your hands." The Amazon extracts her happy winged-woman from the executive and pulls ecstatic Hawkgirl into a hug. "Thank you."

 

"That's what family is for right?" Lena offers with a smile.

 

The Princess recognizes Lena's offering her a place right along with the rest of them. "Right."

 

\-----

 

A little while later... 

 

People were heading home or to their quarters on the station and parents with the small children who were all wore out from the activities and wrangling the munchkins, had left an hour ago. As a few scragglers were left helping with the cleanup, Diana got Lena's attention.

 

"Is there somewhere private that we could speak?" The Amazon Princess inquires with a serious expression. Shayera was busy talking to Eliza about a barbque so they were busy discussing or rather debating the homemade icecream versus store bought option. Which is kinda funny considering the unholy amounts the Thanagarian and the Kryptonian's consume. They might as well buy a truckload and just have at it. It would really save Eliza the trouble.

 

Putting down the Press'n Seal wrap for the leftovers "Follow me."

 

They silently move out to the corridor and head to a small corner office on the same deck then Lena carefully closes the door behind them. The brunette chants under her breath and a white and silver sphere envelops the two "Ok what's this about? You may speak freely."

 

"Zeus is not happy."

 

Lena eyes the hero and lifts a dark brow while crossing her arms unamused "Tell me something I don't know."

 

"It may cause a split on Olympus." Diana rubs her neck nervously.

 

The CEO uncrosses her arms and sits down on a soft chair "That is new."

 

"We are gearing up for a civil war and Themiscyra wants to avoid being a pawn."

 

"What does Hippolyta say?"

 

Diana shifts her weight to her other foot then sits down in the opposite chair "That Hera is ready for a change. She bears remorse for her actions in the past and states this path of madness should not continue. That this isn't just about your spouse. Both and a few key others side with you, interestingly enough."

 

"Me?"

 

"Mmmhmmm They are annoyingly cryptic and just want you to know that you are not alone."

 

"Good to know. Is that all?"

 

A small smirk "This is for you." The Amazon pulls something from her pocket and hands Lena a special metal circular item on a leather cord. It bears the sign of a owl, a shield and a flowering myrtle plant. "A good luck totem."

 

Taking the item, Lena eyes it curiously "You're kidding."

 

"Nope.

 

"I thought this stuff was only meant for Chosen."

 

The Amazon meets her questioning gaze firmly with no ire but gentle warmth and understanding "It is."

 

"But there are three symbols here." The CEO points out.

 

"There is."

 

"That's never happened before."

 

"No it hasn't. When the time is right know who will stand with you. Until then we must lay silent and safeguard our thoughts and words." Diana says with a serious expression.

 

The CEO stands up flabbergasted "I... I don't know what to say.."

 

"A thank you is a good start your majesty." The blue-eyed woman quips with mirth and gets up as well.

 

"Not you too. Ugh fine Thank you." Lena clasps the Amazons forearm in a warrior's shake "Kalo Taksidi."

 

That made the Princess smile brightly. "Kalo taksidi."  
(Good Journeys)

 

With that the sphere dissapated and Wonder Woman left the room.

 

"It just keeps getting better and better huh." Lena says to an empty room.

 

Then after a few minutes pondering, Lena puts on the necklace totem discretely under her shirt and then heads back to give a final goodbye to Cat and the girls since she's babysitting while Eliza is staying on the Starbase to do a seminar in the morning. Sam and Alex already left and surprisingly Jess took the day off tomorrow citing it's Julio's birthday.

 

It's going to be an interesting week.


	294. 294

Next day...

 

Regina Caelorum Orbital Station

 

The Main Bridge

 

The CEO is working some sensor readings into a log overlay for the stellar cartography update as a crewman from the communications posts speaks up. "Ma'am you have another incoming Priority-One message."

 

"Patch it through to my ready room." Lena makes her way to the ready room quickly and sits down as an image pops up. Kara is looking damn handsome in her armor but she's sitting with a nervous smile. People/aliens of all kinds are walking in the background chatting and conversing aboard a different type of ship as sounds of a dining hall clink and shuffle in the background. 

 

"Hey honey..."

 

"Don't you 'hey honey' me Kara..."

 

The blond slightly cringes for a moment, bracing for the verbal lashing she is expecting.

 

Rubbing her temple "But First and foremost, are you ok?" The brunette asks worriedly.

 

The warrior waves her hands in the air "Yes I'm fine. Really good actually. I've got alot to tell you. I'll be home soon and I promise I'll tell you everything. Just please don't be mad at me." She fiddles with the helmet on the countertop and looks around making sure no one was listening to their conversation.

 

Lena takes another deep breath to calm herself and then slowly gets out. "We agreed you weren't going. What happened?"

 

"Yea and I'm sorry it just kinda happened. I wasn't planning on it. I can't tell you over the line but I'll show you. Please don't be upset. Which btw are you alright? I've been getting nothing but stress indicators from you and I'm worried." Kara's frown was evident as she leaned a little closer to the screen.

 

"I'm not ok but I will be. Just come home safe and soon please. I'm having a hard time." The brunette admits sadly.

 

"Alright zhao I'll try to wrap this up pronto."

 

"Gosh you make it sound like your sweeping out the garage."

 

The Kryptonian gives a halfgrin then accidently smears the black paint when she scratches her brow. Seeing it on her hands, Kara wipes it off on a towel as she admits "In a way I am."

 

"I can still feel you."

 

"Yea me too. Nice isn't it? Don't worry it gets better Earth girl."

 

Lena braces herself for bad news "Alright my favorite Kryptonian, what does the forecast and timeframe look like? I don't want to be sitting just like this four years later staring at my wife over a screen." Tears began to fall silently.

 

"Don't cry Lee. I Promise I'll be home soon. Very soon. Snatch wig soon ok?"

 

The brunette laughs wetly. "You dork." She hears a loud commotion in the background and some alarms blaring. People going running off as trays and silverware get tossed.

 

Kara looks around and remarks quickly "Listen I gotta go. I'll check in when I can. Love you."

 

'Don't show that you're a nervous wreck' The genius gives her wife a bright smile after wiping her eyes "Love you too sunshine." Lena throws the blond a kiss.

 

That makes the warrior beam proudly then the screen goes black.

 

"Go get'em tiger."

 

_______

 

A little while later...

 

Regina Caelorum

 

Medium level decks overlooking the atrium

 

 

"Hey!"

 

"Did you need something?" The annoyed woman keeps walking as her robes swish about. Assistants, crewmen, underlings and security all keeping pace with the CEO and typing things into pads or chatting in earpieces. She corrects one of them on a notepad schematic being held up.

 

The scarlet speedster tries to get into her line of sight and she keeps dodging "Oh come on Lena Bean don't be like that. I come bearing gifts."

 

"Uh huh. Don't ever call me that." The brunette signs off on another datapad and hands it back to the underling. "As you can see I'm busy."

 

"Okay fine.. but this will only take a few seconds. Please?" Flash tries to assure her and zips around with stuff in his hands trying to show the CEO.

 

A few of the entourage take off with more duties to be fulfilled "Why should I give you my precious time? Besides shouldn't you be off fighting crimes or monsters of some kind." She continues walking at a speedwalkers momentum. Waving to people and giving instructions whenever a crewmen pops up to ask a question. When the Javelin docked for repairs, apparently Wally stayed behind and will be taking a later shuttle out planetside as was logged in the station's security databanks and she wondered about that but now knows exactly why.

 

"I have this idea and I think you'll like it. It's a superpowered cookie candy bar. It's called Krypta-Crunch and it comes in three flavors. Supergirl approved."

 

The brunette stops in her tracks and turns to glare at the man. "How come I never heard of this approval?"

 

"Uhhhhh Marketing team came up with it."

 

"That's outright lying to the public and what? For a few bucks on a supposedly hero labeled overhyped candy bar."

 

He points out indignantly."Hey it's a cookie candy bar with vitamins and minerals. Big difference and here this one is the Samoan flavor." Flash wiggles the brightly colored bar wrapper in his hand.

 

"You do realise I'm not concerned about money right?" Looking around for a moment, the CEO then peers down at the atrium and then taps her comms giving some instructions that Wally couldn't decipher.

 

"Uhhhh"

 

"You're barking up the wrong tree with your get rich quick scheme red. Besides my LFoods Aerospace team already came up with something better and it's a dime." The brunette smirked.

 

"Oh that's no fair." The Flash whined and zipped around to the other side looking down into the atrium seeing it bustling with people moving, talking and eating at the restaurants. The station's crewmen, officers and security intermixed with the crowd of humans and aliens. Bumping music spilling out of one of the clubs as the doors open and close. Merchants wanting more people to come into their shops as they pass by but not in a pressured kind of way. The infamous Commodore won't tolerate harrassment for sales and exile them if they dare try it. The biosphere on the upper floors above them added to the ambient light and greenery giving them precious oxygen. Making the whole place seem light and airy.

 

"Not my problem." The CEO points out another problem with an engineering question and makes the correction. Then the last crewman heads off to engineering.

 

"Bummer a third of the proceeds go the Children's Leukemia foundation."

 

Lena paused in her step. "Let me see the ingredients list and the details." She holds out her hand as her security also stop in their tracks.

 

Wally smiles "Ahh here."

 

She's sifting quickly through the two data sheets he brought with him "Is this slavery free chocolate? Pesticide free? Non-Gmo? Where's the rest of your data? Some of those proceeds also get allocated to my Children's Hospital but the middle man is Zebclo Candy company which is not using ethical methods of collecting the cacao bean." Then waves around the papers with a look of aggravation. 

 

"Uhhh I didn't think about that."

 

"Listen. I know your heart was almost in the right place but this is not the right way to go about it. On top of that you're being gouged by Zebclo with an overpriced candybar."

 

"Ok"

 

"The answer to this is no and I hope you didn't sign anything yet."

 

"I'm on a two year contract."

 

Lena pinches the bridge of her nose "Alright red I'm going to do you a favor but you need to start checking in with me..." She stuffs the papers back into his little box he was carrying around.

 

He tries to protest. "But.."

 

"Uh uh uh Check in with me before you sign anything. If Supergirl got wind of you using her name for advertising you are in more deep shit than you already are for losing her in the first place."

 

"I tried to warn her about going too fast and she just blipped out! That's not my fault!"

 

She swiftly grabs him by the suit's collar, surprising the man "Come with me."

 

Everyone in the hallways and corridors made space for the Luthor dragging the scarlet superhero like he was a ragdoll. It looked like he was in trouble and the kids snickered.

 

She finally gets to her main office and tosses him into the lounger "Sit. Stay and be quiet until I say. You men wait outside."

 

"Aye" The men agreed and quietly did as instructed, closing the door behind them as they exit.

 

Putting down the little box, Flash just sits there dutifully as the executive walked about the room and pulled out a rolledex.

 

"Gosh I haven't seen.." The look she gave him shut him up fast.

 

Lena flips to one of Zebclo's chairman. Then picks up her phone and dials the number. "Hello Pattie. Lena Luthor here. Mmmm yes it's been a long time. Listen I need a nix on the Flash contract along with a wipe of his items, including anything Supergirl related. Yes of course." She puts it on speakerphone as the elder woman's voice comes through "Hello Mr Flash we're sorry to hear you're cancelling with us. Do we have your consent to proceed?"

 

'The Look' made him squish himself further into his seat and finally he choked out "Yes it's me and yes I wish to cancel. Everything that Ms Luthor stated."

 

"Such a shame but ok it's done. Alright Ms Luthor that squares away one favor yes?"

 

"Yes it does Pattie. Thank you for your help today. Fax My assistant the paperwork within 24 hours. Be well." Then hung up without any preamble.

 

"Ok Wally Your two-year contract is with me now. I'm calling in your services immediately and if you want to get on my good side you need to shape up. Understood."

 

He nods like a bobblehead.

 

Pulling something from a locked drawer, she tosses a folder at him, hitting him squarely in the chest "I need you to break into these four labs and set off the sprinklers while the power is still on."

 

"That'll..."

 

"Fry the computers, hardware, experiments, everything yes I know. This is to be completely off the books. Do not go spouting off to ANYONE about this. Justice Leaguers, friends, hell.. any hookers you've been dealing with. I'm serious Wally. If you fuck up I'll have your balls as a hood ornament." Hard emerald chips stare at him.

 

Chills run up and down his spine "Yes ma'am. Understood ma'am."

 

"In the meantime, I will increase the price on my Quantum bars and a hundred percent of the proceeds will go to the children. Including grants for families to pay for medical costs who don't have or can afford insurance. It will go to many Children's Hospitals around the globe. I can guarantee you that." The brunette says sincerely.

 

Wally was a little shellshocked "That's... That's amazing. I.. thank you."

 

"Give me your cellphone in case I need anything else."

 

"I...sure." The man hands over his cell from his boot.

 

"What is it with you heroes and boot compartments?"

 

"Well uhh we don't really block with our inner calves so..."

 

"That makes sense. Oh and whatever you do don't tell Batman." She shrugs and then swaps their numbers.

 

"I wasn't planning on it." He sees 'The Look' again and whines a bit "Alright yes fine I understand. Can I go now I'm hungry."

 

The CEO pulls out a bar from her drawer and tosses it to him. "Here you can try the Quantum bar and don't worry about advertisement I've got that covered."

 

He rips into one, sniffs it and then takes a bite. "Hey these are really good and ooo." His cells suddenly feel satisfied. "Those are so cool."

 

Lena smirked "Alright now get to work. I need this done ASAP with no evidence."

 

"Got it boss."


	295. 295

Next day...

 

Regina Caelorum Orbital Station

 

Outside the Commodore's Quarters

 

The CEO is tinkering with a power conduit in a wall panel right outside of her quarters because it was making an annoying buzzing sound that was bothering her while she was trying to take a nap. The brunette tried covering her head with her pillows, ear plugs, a wave sound machine and it didn't drown out the sound. Which is strange because all these quarters are soundproofed. So the damn thing was severely pissing her off.

 

She's wearing special gloves with a spanner in hand. The panel is laying off to the side and there's cords and electronics hanging out as she runs through system checks. She added a isolated power node to do the tests as she rerouted the ship systems around this particular panel section.

 

When suddenly her phone rings, interrupting her thoughts. She's about to disregard the call and send it to voicemail but seeing who's calling, Lena's inner nudge makes her change her mind and accepts the call while trying to not drop the board she's fiddling with "Helena."

 

"Hey Lena."

 

"Is this a social call or..." The brunette gets out in a neutral tone.

 

"I may have... found.... lead you might.. interested in." The phone's signal keeps cutting in and out.

 

She repositions the device "Where are you??"

 

"...Africa... magic..." Then the phone goes dead.

 

Something about it doesn't sit right. The CEO grabs a crewman that was passing by and instructs him to have someone from engineering finish the tests.

 

The brunette goes back inside her quarters and accesses the communications systems and starts typing in the phone number to do a reverse lookup and triangulation of the last known signal from Huntress' phone. 'Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean you can go on a suicide mission Helena you idiot. What would I tell your parents?!'

 

Lena taps her ear piece "I need volunteers for a possible extraction in 20. Preferably anyone who's had their Africa and antiviral shots."

 

A couple of responses pop off in the comm piece. "Report to transport room 9."

 

She gets the pinpoint and the energy signature. Jumping up she heads back to her bedroom to change and get ready then hit the armory quickly.

 

\-------

 

All geared up and armed to the teeth. Tactical vests and special antimagic suits. She clips the last piece of equipment to the inside of her vest and adjusts the half headset eyepiece. It's the only way they'll be able to see eachother while cloaked. It will also help with their navigation and picking up certain readings. "Alright everyone memorized the package?"

 

"Yes ma'am" The 43 'volunteers' agreed mostly with a nod.

 

"There are two rebel factions currently at war in the area so we go in cloaked and stay that way. No unecessary chatter. At the first sign of trouble we grab her and beam out understood?"

 

They agreed.

 

"After this I'm going to need a larger contigent to wipe these bloodthirsty warlord groups out completely so we can stabilize the region and then begin rebuilding actual homes and not slums."

 

Olan and Lou both ask "When can we sign up for that?"

 

Lena smiles. "Soon." She reshifts her weapon. 

 

The plan is more complex than that but first things first. Recover one stubborn vigilante who may have gotten herself in trouble trying to get back on Lena's goodside. The CEO rubs her temple.

 

Rechecking her watch "Alright synch up and cloak. If I deviate from the plan follow my lead."

 

They do so as the transporter platform crew starts beaming them down.

 

_________

 

Congo, Africa

 

Near the Rwandan border

 

Helena is in big trouble. She's in the middle of the damned Congo searching a hot lead as to Lex and Shen's whereabouts she caught the tail end while getting plastered in a bar in Tanzania and headed out this way to try and make things right with Lena and Kara. She wasn't expecting to be forgiven but she did want to try and make amends with her... acquaintence? friend? She's not sure but they have had an interesting history to just let things fall to ruin because of one huge stupid mistake on the vigilante's part. 

 

In the aftermath of Kara's injury in Gotham Park and the stuff that went down with her ex-girlfriend, Helena's been globe trotting searching down any leads they could scrounge up and bury the pain. She eventually wound up in Tanzania because #1 it's beautiful countryside #2 more of a tourist area so she won't stick out so much and #3 she's been hearing whispers from travelers about magic men and weird lights at night coming from deep within the jungles where people have reportedly gone missing. 

 

Alot of that she figures from the ongoing conflict of towns being raided but the strange lights really caught her attention. She's also been using a magic sniffer tech and the further the traveled west the more the damn thing went off. Then she overheard some chatter in a hole in the wall bar and offered the guy two hundred US dollars to take her across the borders and to where the reported mysterious lights are emanating from. Helena didn't have alot of gear with her but she could make do in a pinch she figured. She's fuckin Huntress this should be a piece of cake. Although making decisions while drunk is never a good idea.

 

Her supposed tour guide took them right into the heart of a warzone and then turned her in to one of the local warlords. Causcasian women with blue eyes are a rarity and will fetch a pretty penny or gain favor. 

 

Maybe just maybe, Lena can do something. Helena was on the transport when she tried to get the call through when her phone was taken and crushed. She didn't know she was in trouble until at that moment until Ajani destroyed her phone. When they got to a dropoff point he and some men tossed her and several people out of the back of the truck. They all had Ak-47's and not in very good condition but she was outnumbered and there were several others lives at stake. She was at a clear disadvantage even with her level of skills and training.

 

The general had come up to talk to Ajani. With a hard look the man says some words to the group and shoots the kid in the back of the head. The mother screamed and they rest all stood there in shock including Helena. When she attempts to intervene once more as he aimed for the crying woman's skull, the vigilante got a hard rifle butt to the face. 

 

So now she's laying in the mud sporting a cut to the head, black eye and missing a good chewing tooth. With several men standing on her back.

 

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Thinking her life was over Helena closed her eyes.

 

Then a very curious sound as gasps and water splashes sounded around her. She looks up and the boots are out of her back and the men's weapons are gone.

 

A familiar voice rings out loudly but in a different language. "EVERYONE FREEZE"

 

Tapping a button Lena appears from thin air walking from the treeline. Two men also decloaked and pointed their weapons at the Ajani and the other men who were stunned speechless.

 

The CEO turns to the vigilante on the ground "Get up."

 

__________

 

Virunga National Park 

 

On the Border of Democratic Republic of the Congo and Rwanda.

 

They beam in to a large lush rainforest area. Thankfully they are wearing glider boots to avoid making footprints. It's also keeping them out of the mud. Being this far in even if it rains it won't blow their cover. This whole region has been a powder keg of violence and instability for generations and Lena hopes with her plans that she will be able to reform the continent into a peaceful and prosperous nation. No more raping, killing, pillaging, ethnic cleansing or political propaganda inciting more people to violence. 

 

It's coming.. she can see Africa as a beautiful shining example to other nations that peace can be achieved. However, this is not some Pollyanna pipe dream, Lena has plans, serious plans. The transmutation beam will have a strong hand in reshaping the country. Changing guns and waste into shoes, clothing, building materials, food and clean water. Removing the more violent people and placing them into rehabilitation centers. Monitored from space. Very similar to her new planned city will have a similar system.

 

Lena at first wondered why Kara hasn't been here cleaning this up but realized that it's kinda hard to interfere when even children are picking up machetes and guns and joining in. Maybe she has tried before and no one listens. That's a sad thought. There are so many more steps she needs to accomplish before the CEO can start methodically and strategically taking over...

 

'Huh that sounds funny. Gee doesn't it Luthor? Trying to take over the world huh? Your father would be so proud.' A creeping sensation rolled through her body for a moment.

 

Paul whispers in her ear "You alright?"

 

"Fine. Her signal is 20 yards this direction. Do we have birdseye?"

 

"They just portaled down behind the mountain should be here in two minutes."

 

She turns for a moment because she feels something emanating from the other direction. "Lou take half and head south. I'm getting a major spike in magic energy. If we get the package, we'll close in on your position. Olan you're with me."

 

"I'm not leaving your side ma'am" Paul says quietly.

 

"Mmmm alright everyone move out.

 

They get closer to a clearing where they are picking up multiple heat signatures. She gives a few hand signals as they begin surrounding the area then gradually start working their way in when they hear multiple gun shots. The gliders speed them up into the clearing as the tilt their toes forward. They see thirty or so men surrounded a bunch of villagers in rags and other standard area clothing. One person stuck out the most and she was bleeding badly from her mouth and in the mud with men stepping on her.

 

Anger ripped through the CEO as she takes aim with her left hand and fires her palm device. All the terrorists weapons dissolved into water with a bright flash. The men are in shock and back away from the woman and the villagers. Then Lena decloaks along with two of her men on either side of her with their weapons carefully trained on the warring faction's men.

 

Peering at the vigilante "Get up"

 

Looking over the gruesome scene, Lena's features took on a dangerous and cold quality she usually keeps in check.

 

"Which one of you did this?" She utters in their language and points to the boy and mother on the ground.

 

No one responded.

 

Helena speaks up as the blood dribbled from her face and gets to her feet. She was caked with mud. "It was the general."

 

Lena picks up a tooth off the ground and sees the trail of blood from Huntress' face to the butt of his assault rifle "Is that him?"

 

"Yea"

 

Suddenly the man's neck was snapped by an invisible force and fell to the ground.

 

"Who sold you out?" Handing the vigilante a handkerchief to wipe the blood from her mouth.

 

Helena nods at Ajani. "He's the one I got the information from about the sorceror." She grits out quickly.

 

"I see." Lena narrows her eyes "Tell me about the shadow man."

 

Ajani knows he is about to die and tries to bargain his way out of it. "If I tell you everything you have to let me go."

 

"This is not a negotiation here. Tell me or don't. I believe I have all the information I need already."

 

Seeing the look in her eyes, he starts spewing everything "Two white men came into the village looking for clothing and food. They were griping about their boss and his power. They were complaining about a bald man. Some of the others saw them disappear into the park. That is all I swear! Please let me go!"

 

"Olan"

 

Another snap resonated throughout the trees as Ajani's body fell in a heap.

 

The rest of the rebels start running and the docile villagers just covered their heads and eyes while cowering. The runners were dealt with swiftly and the remaining group were given water.

 

"Lena thank you for coming. I'm so sorry..." Helena's begins remorsefully.

 

"Shush you're coming with me. No arguing." Lena resituates her weapon on her back and looks at the condition of the abductees with a concerned eye "Think you guys can make it back to town without a problem?" and starts pulling out some supplies from her vest.

 

"Yes I believe we can. Thank you. She said your name is Lena yes?"

 

Walking up to an injured man "I was never here. You saw nothing. Understand?" The brunette warned as she applied a small swab of a clear liquid gel to the man's arm where he was sporting a deep gash "This is going to itch like crazy for like an hour but it'll heal in record time." She pulls out some more medical gear from her vest pack as Helena quickly retrieves her belongings from the truck.

 

"Yes yes of course my mistake. Thank you." The grateful man bows his head.

 

She finishes wrapping it in gauze and tapping it down "But if I do officially come to town I'll need all the support I can get."

 

"We look forward to that day. Good luck Mama." The old man says as he adjusts his little hat.

 

Lena rubs her ear 'Why do people insist on calling me that?' "Alright you guys get moving."

 

The people agreed and giving one last sad look to the two people who wouldn't be coming back with them they took the truck onto the worn path, leaving the area quickly.

 

The CEO is very happy they wore the gliders, everyone else is almost up to their knees in mud "Birdseye I need the pickup for the package and a drop off any additional volunteers aboard." She scans above the tree canopy and sees the weather clearing up.

 

"Aye"

 

"Bo?" 

 

The man decloaks suddenly to her right "Ma'am?"

 

"Take Helena back to the station and see to her medical treatment. Give her some quarters under watch. Gold gloves, limited access with messhall privileges." She hands him the vigilante's tooth.

 

"Yes ma'am"

 

"But Lena?" Huntress tries to interrupt painfully while holding her jaw.

 

"No. We'll talk when I get back. Go now."

 

"Okay"

 

Bo gently takes the woman's arm and hits something on his watch as they are instantly beamed aboard.

 

Lena taps her comm "Beta team what's your status?"


	296. 296

Deep inside Virunga National Park

 

Gorilla territory

 

"Mother fucker! It was here a second ago." 

 

They had managed to get close to the large energy field and then once her and her men got past a certain point it disappeared. Only a residual trace and some empty huts are left.

 

"They must have sensed us coming. DAMNIT!" Lena frontkicks one of the huts viciously as the thing acutally tumbles down away from her. Her men don't say a word.

 

That... she's not supposed to lose her temper. 'Calm Urvish.' Must be the residual energies making her itch and.. aggressive. She gets control of herself rather quickly and takes a closer look around to look for tiny clues she's missed. Then goes into the other huts. The brunette removes a piece of cloth from her suit with a Thanagarian glyph on it and hands it to Lou. Breaking the anti-magic enchantment of her suit so she doesn't shock herself "You guys back up."

 

Lena chants for a moment and her eyes turn neon lighted green. Her enhanced vision looks for anything her equpment didn't pick up. About twenty minutes later after scouring the place for any detail or stone unturned there are absolutely no clues or evidence as to where they went. She hears the gorillas scattered in different directions of their position start making loud noises and then begin moving further away almost in warning. 

 

"Ma'am this is birdseye. We have eyes on a large caravan of heavy duty militant trucks with 50 cals and rpgs inbound to your position. Suggest extraction immediately."

 

Her eyes return to normal "Extremists or government?"

 

"One sec... Park rangers and the government."

 

"Alright get us out of here and do a wash after we vacate the area."

 

"Confirmed."

 

______

 

Guatemala

 

Deep underneath Tikal Mayan Temple

 

Screams permeated the antechamber of the bloodletting altar.

 

"You morons yet again have managed to screw things up and so here is your punishment. Thankfully it also serves my purpose or I'd have killed you both already."

 

Dark shadow lashes continued to wail on the mens flayed skin as the blood drips down their backs onto the altar creating a type of smoky energy the sorceror was swirling with his finger and then sucking up through his nose. There seems to be residual royal blood sacrifice energy leftover from the ancients who lived there. Which Shen needs to rebuild his other magic reserves to get ready for the final phase of the upcoming ritual. 

 

The mage continues to read his tomes looking for new information that could be helpful. His energetic food options keep diminishing. The kid would be up there too if he wasn't a halfling and wasn't necessary for the harp. He's conveniently locked in one of the holding cells while Warren went to go get them some actual food and medical supplies. 'Bloody details.'

 

The megalomaniac has been an utter disappointment so he joins the men atop the altar. However, his voicebox has been stripped. His ranting was getting annoying.

 

The planetary alignment is coming soon and any more further delays will cause him to have to wait another 700 years. That, for the warlord, is simply unacceptable. 

 

"Alright you three take five and then we'll start again soon."

 

"Please forgive us! No more!" The men cried out.

 

"Oh yes more we have at least five more rounds of this for today and we'll see how I feel after that." The former celestial sneered.

 

They groaned louder "Please!"

 

"Keep talking and I won't give you any breaks."

 

They hang their heads in defeat as their bodies sag against the suspended restraints above the carved stone.

 

________

 

Regina Caelorum Orbital Station

 

Personnel and Family Decks

 

Temporary quarters

 

Once they got back, Lena had wanted to check on Huntress, immediately cleaned up and changed. Giving the men shore leave if they want it. Paul and Bo decided to stick around and are standing watch outside the temporary quarters. 

 

So now the CEO is casually sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand, one leg curled up underneath and is trying to size up the reason for Helena's recklessness. Honestly, the vigilante looks like shit even after a visit to the medical bay and getting cleaned up. Lena doesn't want to yell at the woman, Helena's already had her clock cleaned and doesn't want to add to the woman's issues at the moment.

 

"We were So close!" The vigilante groaned and let her head fall against the back couch in frustration.

 

Taking another sip of the dark brew "I know and look.. don't do something like that again without backup or without consulting me first. It was like you had a deathwish." Lena puts down her cup on the coffee table.

 

"Well maybe I do."

 

Lena runs her fingers through her hair at that. That's a surprise but shifts gears quickly "Helena don't do that. I know I was... am mad at you for pulling stupid stunts and keeping things from me but this is nothing to throw..."

 

"It's not just you." She interrupts. Peering over cautiously, the vigilante sits up and rubs her eyes. It takes a few moments to gather herself to try and get the words out "I'm.. my girlfriend Amy... ex girlfriend was.. murdered. It was after we decided to take a break because I was being a broody idiot and I..." Helena broke down.

 

"Come here."

 

The woman gasped out heartwrenching sobs from her being. "I loved her so much."

 

"I'm sorry I didn't know." She rocked the vigilante "It's not your fault." Lena continued to speak softly to the grieving woman.

 

It was almost an hour later when Helena was so tired from crying she fell asleep.

 

Lena was afraid to leave the upset woman alone so the only thing she could do at the moment is make a phone call. So slowly extricating herself from the sleeping woman then lays a blanket over the vigilante. Making her way back to the dining table, the CEO picks up her phone and dials a number from memory she's never called before.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Selina Kyle? This is Lena Luthor."

 

"Oh and to what do I owe the pleasure Miss Luthor?" Selina practically purred.

 

"I need you to come to the Station. I found Helena."

 

"Oh Thank God. I've been worried sick." The older woman sounded relieved and emotional. Completely the opposite of what she sounded like a few moments ago.

 

The brunette rubs her temple and seeing a half empty bottle of Jose Cuervo, she takes it and tosses it into the recycler. The atomic particles will be broken down and changed into something more productive "She's grieving and I think you should be here. I'll cover whatever you need." Lena supplies as she inspects the cupboards for any other liquor. She's satisfied as she doesn't find any more. A alcohol fueled sorrow and despair is more destructive than one would think and not wise considering being aboard a space station. Lena walks over to the quarter's main touch wallpanel and enters a few commands restricting alcohol in the quarters and removing the option from the replicator under Helena's ID and Zen cards for her and her mother.

 

"Is she alright?"

 

"Physically she's fine but her heart is broken. How soon can you be ready?"

 

"I... I'm ready now?"

 

"Alright I was hoping you'd say that. Hopefully, you locked your doors and turned off the coffee pot." Lena types a few things into a wallpanel and in a flash of white and gold light, a freaked out Selina Kyle appeared directly in the temporary quarters.

 

"Sekhmet! Ugh I feel like my molecules were rearranged. How do you get used to that?"

 

Lena raised a brow at the expletive choice Catwoman used "You don't but I'm glad you're here. I am heavily inundated with too many work projects to be monitoring her 24/7 and she won't let anyone else near her so... I figured it'd be best for her mother to spend time with her." She says warmly.

 

"Thank you so much. Things have been hard for my little kitten. I'll take care of her." Glancing over to the couch where the vigilante is softly snoring.

 

The CEO ignored the 'kitten' part but stores the information for later "Good. You both have messhall access, free food and clothing rations. There's entertainment on decks 5-9. The biosphere if you both need some fresh air is on deck 24-28. Here's a map, an events list including the classes I teach on Wednesday and two Zen Cards for any extra spending you both wish to do in the shops. It's not unlimited credits. It rations out a certain amount per day. Here is a new phone since hers was destroyed and if you wish to stay longer I can have your accomodations upgraded. Oh and nothing gets past me on My Station so no dipping into old habits hmmm?" Burning green hits icy blue.

 

A second or two ticks by then Selina backs down "Understood. Ms Luthor."

 

Lena looks at her watch. "Call me Lena and I'm sorry but I must go. If you see anything off or strange please report it to my security. This is an intergalactic hub and the safety for everyone here is my top priority."

 

"Do we get Netflix here?"

 

Lena laughed as she was about to exit. "My version is better. No commercials and it's free. Check the console. I'll be in touch."

 

"Thanks again." Selina smiles as the doors close behind the mysterious Luthor woman. 'Incredibly formidable and.. caring. Interesting mix.'

 

Catwoman gazes at her daughter fast asleep on the couch and then meanders over to sit next to her. Getting comfortable and picking up the remote she turns on the console mounted on the wall. "Mmmm"

 

Taking a deep breath, she moves some of Helena's hair from her face. "Ok kitten. Mama's here now. I'll be here when you wake and then we're going to have a heart to heart. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

 

Turning back to the tv and finding what she was looking for, she sets it to play 'Restaurant Impossible'.

 

"Hmmm a girl could get used to this."


	297. 297

Meanwhile back in Eridanus...

 

Kara is actually having fun. She knows she's not really supposed to but she can't help it. It's like everyone is just standing still and the warrior can sense and has linked with several of the enemy. Their time was up. Using alien species as incubation hosts was disturbing. She swiftly fried them all. On and off the ships. Took out the master computer at their base of operations. Chucked several others into neighboring stars. Her stamina and endurance had increased tenfold and was easier to manage pulsars and red sun areas. Kara loves her belt and caches but most of all she loves her wife and needs to get this done soon.

 

One large hiccup actually had nothing to do with the Spider Guild at all but rather was a scout ship from Apokolips looking for her. When confronted it left an unsavory taste in her mouth. Darkseid was asking about her, more specifically, demanding she 'take his sons place after she murdered Kalibak or Earth was in peril' kinda thing. When they attempted to force her, Kara barely left them alive and are currently limping home.

 

After that, the battle really was a breeze now with her speeds. However, her food and rest issue was something that made her have to stop multiple times over the past few days. There was plenty of Ally ships ready to help out. When she emerged out the other side of the Supervoid she was a toothpick again and cleared the food stores. Alot of the people had to go back home to restock but thanks to the Kryptonian's efforts, they didn't have to really return to the battlezone thereafter unless it was a regular patrol. 

 

Good news is she didn't need as much rest. Two hours here, two hours there and she was fresh as a daisy. Well not quite. She hasn't showered the entire time so she's a little on the stinky, dirty and sweaty side. Thankfully it's not as bad as it was in Vega... so far. People had already started pulling out before she had even returned. Supergirl pummeled through Orion, Cetus, Canis Major, Lepus, Taurus, Aries, Fornax, Caelum, Columba, Pisces and Triangulum, the surrounding areas, beyond and back.

 

What no one knew is that the Supervoid is where the Spider Guild originated from and not where they wound up. Supergirl was able to knock out the portal at the middle and plug it for good using one of Lena's magic incendiaries. Kara just had to make sure she was several light years away from the thing when it detonated. When she went back afterwards to check, the whole thing had been purged and sealed. 'Score team Luthor Danvers.'

 

So Eridanus and many other galaxies are now clean. The arachnids have been wiped from this universe with the exception of their tiny little long distant cousins the regular everyday spiders. Kara still hates spiders and after saying goodbye to Jon, Kyle, Hal, Squeaky, Fil, Tlerma, Woggie and several others The warrior was ready to go home. Sinestro and his yellow lanterns had left halfway through the battle and hasn't been seen since. Not surprising. 

 

Supergirl waves off as the cheers continued. 

 

"You sure you can't stay a little while longer?"

 

"Nope I'm sure. You guys stay out of trouble." With a wink, the concussive blast rippled the very fabric of space. Rattling everyone's internals organs a bit in the vicinity. It wasn't even a second later the Kryptonian completely blinked out.

 

"That.... that's something." Hal said in awe.

 

"Yea no shit." Jon quiped back. "Be happy she's on our side."

 

"Oh yea. No doubt."

 

\---

 

Kara passed through her 'Zero point' is what she's going to call it for the moment. To clean up and bounce home. It seemed easier that way. It looked exactly the same as before and took her only a half second to clean up and just the energy of the place made her feel re-energized beyond what food or sunlight could provide. A hard pulse comes through very strongly. "I'm coming home baby." Feeling and sensing where her bondmate is, Kara pops back out.

 

\-----

 

Regina Caelorum

 

Engineering deck

 

Chief Engineer's office

 

Lena is looking over a schematic for the new Harceon drive when there was a subtle knock on the door.

 

"Come"

 

Someone enters but is completely unidentifiable because the massive floral arrangement with chocolate and goodies stashed in it blocking them from view from where Lena is sitting at the desk. The mystery person then carefully closes the door with their foot.

 

Lena had reached for her weapon instinctively.

 

"Special delivery for a Mrs Luthor Danvers."

 

The brunette almost fell out of her chair at that voice.

 

As a pair of the most wonderous blue eyes peeked through, the air was stolen from her lungs. The CEO scrambled around the desk and charges at the blond.

 

Quickly Kara places the arrangement on the table beside her as she cushions the charging executive. The momentum she takes easily and lifts the shorter woman off the ground to keep them from falling backwards to the floor.

 

Lena ignores the fact that they're floating and proceeds to plant kisses all over the blond's face. Knocking off the glasses in the process and smearing lipstick all over the warrior's smiling face and lips. Then clamps down in a bear hug that the Kryptonian can feel. 

 

"I missed you too." The warrior nuzzles the brunette's neck and gently holds the nearly sobbing woman as they continue to float. Rubbing her back through the shirt she was wearing. Tears soaked through the shoulder of the VP's cardigan but Kara didn't care.

 

Kara floated them over to the couch and as soon as they hit the cushions Lena pulled... everything. Something was slightly off about the connection because the warrior could feel there was something the CEO was being protective about and keeping hidden but really the Kryptonian couldn't deny this woman anything and felt the hard pull as the events of the past few days replay in her mind. 

 

Almost an hour goes by of them holding onto one another desperately when finally the CEO speaks up "I'm not mad. You did everything right. I was just so worried." The brunette is still processing the information. There was a vast amount and it's taking her meager human brain a few more minutes to catch up. 

 

Breaking the barrier, the Zero point, the front line, the Supervoid, bouncing in and out through the Zero Point to different places in the universe and how Kara could allocate them all through internal feeling and sensory, her godly speeds, the fighting and how she didn't come back a skeleton. It was... for lack of a better thing to say... Out of This world. Technically they are on a space station but whatever...

 

The brunette internally giggles at the pun and then sighs happily as she snuggles in deeper and keeps wriggling and touching her partner tenderly on nearly every inch of skin wanting to make sure this is real and Kara's home. With the blond humming and stroking too it seems she's not the only one needing the contact. Then the Kryptonian pulls her down for more kisses. Tracing a tongue along the brunette's bottom lip, it drives the shorter woman crazy and Lena deepens the kiss.

 

"I know." The blond breathes out across the red lips after she pulls back.

 

The CEO tucks her head against the warrior's neck and inhales deeply while closing her eyes tightly, committing it all to memory. Kara's scent, the rise and fall of her chest, the blond's taste, feel inside and out, the controlled pressure against Lena's skin holding the brunette gently, the bond and even... Kara's heartbeart thundering loudly inside her ears she can feel throughout her cells. It's getting hard to breathe. "I'm so glad you're home."

 

"Me too zhao."

 

"We sure do look good in our immortality. If you had to guess.." That's still a hard pill to swallow but kinda rolls with it for now. She wants to pass it off as a hallucination on the Kryptonian's part but she was there and now she's here in unbelievable speeds, in one piece and perfectly healthy. Her future self looked remarkably well even if it was a illusion... or was it? Nothing should really surprise her anymore but she does know it is a profound experience and gives her hope for their future together.

 

"I couldn't tell but hooooboy we're so strong. It's insane." Pearly whites shine back.

 

"Mmmm I know I felt that. Thank you for wanting to share that with me." 

 

"Why wouldn't I? You are the most important thing in my..." Kara tries to comeup with the magnitude of what Lena means to her and runs over several words.. world, reality, galaxy, existence, universe, multiverse until she finally comes up with "Omniverse."

 

That makes the brunette inexplicably warm and just soaks up their connection, holding onto the warm body beneath her. After several moments Lena switches subjects "Can we go on vacation?"

 

Kara chuckles "I thought you said we were too busy?" and plays with the dark tresses falling onto her chest.

 

"I changed my mind." Lena says with a pout.

 

The blond didn't believe it for a second "Uh huh right."

 

*Sigh* "It'd be nice though."

 

"I know love. How about some snuggles in a nice big bed and maybe even a pot roast?"

 

It made her chest ache for a moment then a pulse soothes it in gentle waves "Sounds wonderful. You know you're my favorite right?"

 

Beaming with a thousand-watt smile, Kara hedges "I have an inkling."


	298. 298

Early Morning

 

Earth, National City, US

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

It's still dark out and Kara is surprisingly sleeping soundly but it was Lena who awoke abruptly and in pain. She wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep. They have to get up early because she has to go to the construction site sometime today to check on things and she's got a meeting at LCorp followed up by heading out to the Starbase for a Terran Alliance meeting and mediation. She can't be bested and thwarted by some blasted cramps. Although it is causing extreme lower back pain in conjuction with her stomach hurting but when has that ever stopped Lena Luthor... Then another tight cramp followed. The brunette whimpered. 

 

The blond then shifts and her sleep-laden voice rasps out with concern "What's wrong?"

 

"My back and.."

 

"And what sweetheart?"

 

Gritting her teeth together "Cramps"

 

Kara pulls the covers off herself, gets up and walks around to the other side of the bed, gently wiggling her way in behind the brunette, she presses their bodies flush, pulling in Lena's lower back and buttocks to her abdomen. Knowing she runs hot there should help loosen the muscles. Lifting up their shirts a little so they can have skin contact, the warrior then lays her palms over the brunette's lower stomach and begins rubbing soothing circles while humming. "They haven't been this bad in awhile. Did you overwork yourself again?"

 

"I tried not to and I wasn't really getting any sleep." Lena admits as she curls in tighter.

 

Kara kisses the brunette where her shoulder meets her neck and takes in that information in silent contemplation.

 

The hot Kryptonian was helping oh so much and almost immediately Lena is feeling much better as the muscles begin to relax.

 

It was several minutes later that something microsopic hits Kara's nostrils "Hey you might want to go.." She gets out from behind the CEO. This is kinda routine every month so it's nothing new for the couple.

 

"Alright. Thank you darling." Lena gets up, kisses the blond and makes her way to the bathroom to take care of things.

 

Kara was wondering if they were going to try going back to sleep or if they or she should just get up. Looking over at the clock it's only 4:10am. Hearing something in the distance makes the decision for her. "Hey I.."

 

"I hear it go on."

 

That left Kara speechless for a second and then made her smile. "I'll be back in a bit. You want me to bring you something?"

 

"Prime rib, sour dough rolls, guacamole, bacon and doughnuts?

 

If she wasn't catching that bit of metallic tang, the blond could almost guess or maybe hope these cravings were something else "What? No chocolate?" She says with a laugh.

 

"Chocolate doughnuts is fine."

 

"K be back shortly." The blond zips into her gear and takes off out their window.

 

"Be safe!" Lena shouts at the last second.

 

\----

 

Somewhere above National City

 

Supergirl is on her way to put out a fire when something tickles her mind about what just happened. Lena is having worse than average menstral cramps and she had been complaining a few weeks ago about having period symptoms without being on it.. Kara just chalked it up to her bond restricter but the unusual cravings... If the shorter woman's physiology wasn't switching over to Kryptonian then Kara would swear maybe... 'There's no way.' She dismisses it and then it comes back again. 'What if... she was and that's what she meant by not wanting to tell me.'

 

The blond swoops in and puts out the building fire making sure no one was injured and now she is floating above the cloudline really thinking about this. 'She'd tell me right? It is her body but if...' Kara didn't notice she's crying. 'What if she thinks it's her fault.' Having to fix? That Kara shouldn't know about? 'I would've noticed another heartbeat right?' Not necessarily. 'Oh Rao!'

 

The warrior is struggling with the idea that maybe possibly Lena had a miscarriage. They hadn't agreed to or set the intention for children yet but it's not out of the realm of possibilities. Maybe this is not the first one. The blond thinks about all the times Lena's had worse than average cramping and that kind of aligns with her dizzy spells. It's been several possible occurances but there's really no way of telling now. It's this one that really sticks out strong in Kara's mind.

 

Kara's heart hurts 'We had a little angel..." The tears come a little bit quicker and then she shakes her head "Maybe she didn't know? Maybe I'm just overthinking this. Wanting to see something that isn't there. What if she is blaming herself like she always does. What do I do with this? Maybe the thing she wants to talk about is something completely different? It could be anything really.. but something enough to make me mad?' 

 

Her brain dipped into something dangerous and that was unfathomable. 'No she'd never do something like that.' Kara's brain and heart go on an crazy emotional rollercoaster.' 

 

"If she was pregnant or thought she was, she'd respect me enough to tell me. Unless she didn't know. Maybe she doesn't know still. If Lena doesn't know she won't blame herself or have to go through that pain alone. Gosh what am I going to do with this?" Taking a deep breath, the blond pulls off her mask and dries her tears.

 

"I'll be supportive but not invasive. If she wants to tell me then she will. Whatever it is. Trust in Lena." Kara reasons. She has nothing but the utmost belief in her wife and will continue her to support her however she can. That's what the warrior vowed and promised. Given how the evidence of them inside the Zero point shows there's no doubt. Everything does work out and they will be fine. Rough patches won't hold a candle to their unwavering bond.

 

"I'll just... keep this to myself... but if she pulls the information she'll know anyways... We're fine. We'll be ok." She says with a nod, calming herself down and getting refocused. 'Ok where to find good prime rib at this time?'

 

With a direction in mind and replacing her mask, Supergirl takes off to do a foods hunt for her precious bondmate.

 

\-------

 

The wafting scents of coffee permeated the showers steam even in the upstairs bathroom. Eventually the CEO came downstairs to a heaping pile of food and coffee. The blond is currently updating the dry erase board on the wall for their schedules for the day and putting she already watered the plants with a green check mark.

 

"Are we getting the girls tomorrow?"

 

"I'm not sure yet but I'll ask Sam when I see her later."

 

"Okay. You feeling any better?" Curious blue eyes observe the shorter woman for a moment. Holding back the heavy questions sitting on the tip of her tongue. She turns back around to the board to collect her thoughts, still listening intently for the response.

 

"A bit." The brunette says with a smile. Lena is wearing Kara's black Adidas shorts and her old Greenday t-shirt, still makeup free while she sorts through their mail pile left from yesterday on the corner of the kitchen counter. She opens the city's utilities first. 'That's no surprise.' They get a '-$0.02' bill which is technically showing a credit owed. As long as it's not complete zero then they will still continue to send them a statement. If they ever decide to sell this place or build something bigger the new inhabitants can easily switch back over to the city's power grid. Fortunately for her, she has her own and deviously smirks. Oddly enough it makes her wonder how Mrs Townsend is doing.

 

An advertisement for lawn care and grocery store inserts all tossed into the recycler, she glances at an advert for several restaurants. Lena's always on the lookout for something they'd both might like. These though are usually hit or miss. Most of their other bills are online statements... which reminds her she needs to check their credit card balances to see if there is anything outstanding. No telling what Kara's going to be buying now that she's back. Hopefully she doesn't go on another shopping mega-spree of the home improvement or hobby stores. Something pops into the CEO's mind "Hey did you want to do that interview today?"

 

Kara adjust her glasses and then erases last months dates to the new ones since the dry erase board is only a five week calendar. It always tends to overlap and they seem to make sense of it "No it got reassigned to Sandsburg. You'll get to deal with him until I can show I am... 'stable enough for responsibilities' is how Cat so eloquently put it." As she scribbles in a few things. Saturday's are always covered with little hearts, flowers and lip kiss doodles or even the words 'Wifey time' proudly displayed in bold cursive.

 

Something seems off, Lena puts the rest of the opened envelopes in their wooden organizer on the wall next to the hallway to take it to the office later and looks at the blond carefully. "Are you ok?"

 

The warrior wipes some of the blue color off her hands as she looks at her rather empty board. Aside from Lena's beautiful script with her projects, Kara's is now relatively absent "Yea just should've seen this coming. My entire workload and interviews have also been reassigned and I've been put on temporary leave of abscence. Some Vice President I am." She then moves to the cabinet in the kitchen to grab a glass and then pulls a water pitcher from the fridge. Filling the glass, Kara chugs it then refills it. Pulling a pill bottle from the drawer, she retrieves a few and puts the tiny bottle back.

 

"Baby you've been juggling several jobs, maybe you need some time off. I mean for God sakes you just came back from another war and we just expect you to plug back in? I don't think so. You need time to re-adjust and re-acclimate or do whatever you need to feel like Kara. Not VP or Supergirl or anything else. Go fishing if you want." Lena sits down at the island where the mountain of food awaits her.

 

That made Kara laugh "Fishing?" Then she walks around and hands Lena two ibuprofin and the glass of water.. "Only if you join me." She says with a charming smile.

 

Taking the pills with a quick swallow, Lena supplies "No thanks... I remember the fishing we did in Huahine and the oyster diving you did, it was heinously superstinky. Especially wth the shrimp and worms as bait. I'm also afraid you'll be seasick. That is not my idea of a good time but if we can get past you puking your guts out maybe we can take the yacht out." 

 

"Oh yea. I dunno I..." The warrior pauses midsentence with a faraway look.

 

"Go on hero."

 

Kara zips over, kisses the top of the brunette's head, eyes, nose, chin and finally pressing to the CEO's lips then dashes off.

 

The brunette hums in appreciation and digs into the rather large meal.


	299. 299

A few hours later...

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

The meeting went well and now she's got another security technology company under the LCorp belt and after sending a response text message back to a panicking Bruce, Lena's now back in her office going over the tons of everyday email. It's interspersed with work Instant Messenger questions from her personnel all over the building and her network. 

 

Some of these questions the brunette just rolls her eyes at but being the professional she is gives nice polite responses. Pretending she hasn't answered that same question a hundred times this week. She needs to have the staff do an update to the Postboard with these questions. Update their shortcuts to make the information more available. She does just that and shoots off a quick message to the Postboard management team who also does the LCorp newsletters. 

 

Alot of the other stuff, the CEO has to redirect them back to their immediate manager because really, she can't answer everyone's questions all day and get any of her own work done. Finally she just puts herself as invisible/offline and the system blocks anything that isn't urgent.

 

About an hour later her intercom buzzes. "Ms Luthor it's Dale on line two."

 

"Thank you Jess"

 

Picking up the receiver quickly as she begins putting her writing utensils and papers away into the desk "Hey Dale I was about to head out there..."

 

"Yea about that... the Hospital is done."

 

That gave the CEO whiplash, making her slam her finger in the drawer, she winced in reaction but oddly it didn't hurt at all "Scuse me?" Then checks her pinky for any signs of breakage. 'Nope all clear. Huh.. cool.' Then returns to the strange conversation on her work phone.

 

"Yea came in and everyone was standing around in shock. Not sure if they're supposed to clock in or.. not." The conflicted man admits.

 

"What do you mean it's done?" Still not believing what she's hearing.

 

The foreman continues "Everything... the building, plumbing, electrical, computers, supplies, cleanup. Looks like someone was in the office looking through the plans and finished everything. The only thing now is switching on the power and actual staff. Not that this isn't a nice surprise but the crew is wondering about being able to cover their bills and rent..."

 

Her brain's gears start turning quickly through her surprise "Is it up to spec?" Thankfully she's already hired the Hospital manager who can start bringing in staff and.. Lena quickly opens an email to Betty about it and to get their HR person on hand quickly. 

 

"It's perfect."

 

"No hint of who did this?" The genius already has a very good idea but doesn't want to release that to anyone. 

 

"The only clues left was a cherry hershey kiss sitting on the desk in the office atop the blueprints with some pretty lookin flowers, no note though. I don't think any of that was for me." 

 

Hearing that, she then shoots off the email. "I see. Well don't worry everyone is being paid for four months work like promised. You guys can consider this a paid vacation. Get some food from the catering truck and go home. I'll be out there later then to check on everything."

 

"Damndest thing I ever saw Ms Luthor. This is one for the record books."

 

After she hung up she was smiling. "You little stink. What else have you been up to?"

 

Lena picks up her personal phone and dials a specific number. It picked up on the first ring but she hears yelling and little screams in the background

 

"Hey honey can you hold on a sec.." She hears shuffling and then crying while Kara is talking to someone. 'What is going on?'

 

"No Natalie we don't hit people because we don't want to share. It's not ok. There's plenty of purple paint for everybody."

 

The brunette is confused and is pursing her lips trying to hear better and hears sniffling.

 

"You need to apologize to Chloe." The blond said, giving no room for arguments.

 

Lena hears little kids more clearly now and then the apology.

 

"Good excellent! Let's try and finish this together and share ok?"

 

Then a round of tiny voiced agreements, Kara comes back to the phone "Hey sorry about that. Everything ok?"

 

"What are you doing?" Lena gets out incredulously.

 

"Fingerpainting!" The blond answers happily like it's an explanation in and of itself. Hearing little giggles in the background.

 

The joy over the line was infectious and Lena couldn't help but smile "Wow ok. Where are you?"

 

"LCorp"

 

Lena scoffed "No you are not."

 

Then the brunette hears singing in the background and the warrior replies quickly "Am so. I'm at Tiny Tots Sunshine Daycare."

 

Dark brows furrowed "Ohhh and why are you at my daycare? Wait.. How did you get past security and are you in costume or.."

 

"You had three women call out sick and Jess asked if I could cover.. normal cover." Kara said cryptically but knew the genius would understand easily.

 

"I see. She did huh... So my mysterious helper has been quite busy this morning."

 

"Crap! No Michael don't put that in your mouth. Ack. Hey I'll have to call you later. Love you bye!"

 

The line disconnects and Lena is staring at her phone with an odd expression of mirth, puzzlement and somewhat charmed by the image of Kara wrangling little ones. She doesn't stop the smile from spreading from ear to ear. The brunette's heart does a little flutter and she barely has a moment to take a deep breath to settle herself before Jess speedwalks in and drops some files on her desk "You ready to hit the site?"

 

"Why is my wife at the daycare working?"

 

"Seemed like a no-brainer. She needed grounding and she was free plus Kara loves kids and never gets sick." Jessica supplies easily with a shrug.

 

"Uh huh."

 

"It's only for a few days and she's got the highest security clearance of anyone there. Who better than to protect the kids?"

 

Lena finally relents "Alright, ok, fine I get it. Good idea Jess."

 

The assistant smiles "Much better. Come on let's go."

 

"Apparently Kara already took care of it."

 

Mild surprise, Jess pauses midstep but then her smile widens "No shit... well I guess that means we can get a decent lunch before heading to Magnus. That Thai place you mentioned has been calling my name."

 

"Oh yea! Let's go!" The brunette says excitedly and grabs her purse, tossing the phone in quickly and snatching the keys from the side of her desk.

 

"Who are you and what have you done with Lena Luthor?"

 

"Ha ha smartass. Just for that you can drive."

 

Catching the Mazerati keys swiftly out of midair "This is punishment how?"

 

"Just move."

 

______

 

LCorp Westside Branch

 

Tiny Tots Daycare 

 

Kara is sitting in a comfy chair with her feet up. Most of the munchkins are napping and she's here feeding one of the infants in the quiet room. After Kara's possible revelation, she's been trying to calm her inner turmoil so Lena can't pick it up. So she's been keeping herself busy and when Jess called her it just seemed like it was fate for the blond to drop everything and be here. 

 

So the Kryptonian is trying to get her heart settled and her head on straight. The children are helping even though they are handfuls. "Wonder what you would've looked like hmmm.. What you would've been had you stayed.. Maybe you'd have your mother's beautiful green eyes. I sure hope so... if there is a next time and maybe you try to comeback, we'd be good parents I promise." She speaks subvocally in Kryptonian to the ethers wherever the little spirit dared to wander. Hoping to coax it back. "You would've been loved. That I can guarantee."

 

A head pops in "You doin ok?"

 

The warrior blinks away the tears threatening to fall and turns to the other daycare employee who made it to work today "Yea I got it. This one is a little angel."

 

"The kids will be gettin up soon. I'll get the crackers and juice out."

 

"Sounds good."

 

The woman leaves and Kara sits awhile longer, lightly rocking the bundle even though the bottle is already finished. Brown eyes open up and look at her.

 

"Hey there squirt."

 

The chubby face smiled and then looked like she was bearing down as her face turned a little pink and then a relaxed happy face.

 

A blond brow lifts and Kara can guess what comes next. It was less than a second her nose catches it "Why you little stinker."

 

The baby giggles.

 

"You think that's funny dontcha!" Then tickles her tummy and takes the baby back to the changing station in the other room. "P U Stinky Larue." The baby makes happy gurgling sounds. "Uh huh tell me something I don't know." Kara happily converses back naturally.


	300. 300

Late evening

 

Lena is on her way home from a very long day. The Terran Alliance meeting went well. The 12 and the new members have made it grow to, so far, a firm 16 with the indigenous native people only accounting for 'one' member as a confederation of tribes and nations but in actuality it's more like in the thousands. However, there are certain requirements applying tribal nations have to undergo to get membership. So she's had to set up different management groups to handle the load. Thankfully only a handful of representatives showed at the meeting. The Mining colonies are getting a voice in the proceedings if they fall under the LCorp flag. 

 

The new settlements and colonies being terraformed are not big enough to be considered as their own entity and merely fall under Lena's control. Soon very soon, the Commodore will start implementing Passports within LCorp space and Terran Alliance territory once the Corporate citizenship measures are in place including the Embassies and the orbital elevator. Should make for an interesting fight on her hands amongst her former allies. The young Luthor is treading into dangerous territory where eventually lines will be drawn in another way. 

 

NASA, Space X, several space faring governments and other aerospace corporations are in a real tizzy about it. The international space station has already lodged complaints because now she isn't allowing them to do the experiments they were once able to before. It was mostly biochemical and bio-engineering since they don't adhere to the Geneva conventions or any laws for bioweapons. Lena put a stop to that real quick. 

 

Some of her former allies are beginning to pull their support. Even though she's upset about it, she understands their reasoning and motives. Britain and France along with Korea have left. Both China and US have been both going back and forth in their rhetoric but are still allied with the CEO. Russia and India have oddly kept quiet. Spain, Brazil and a few others are just as boisterous in their support. So it's a mixed bag. 

 

Thankfully she's got enough support from a large population of the people themselves that it's kept most of the countries from pulling out too soon or altogether. For or against, Lena's got her eye and ears on all of them and it's only a matter of time... She won't have to march on Rome. The people will give it to her with open arms and a silver bow. She scrunches her nose and then smirks at that while pulling up the driveway. Finally entering the garage she parks the red GranTurismo.

 

Besides that, everyone at the meeting was excited. The energy was palpable. It was an open forum for negotiations, complaints, trade rights, security, interplanetary court system to handle law disputes between them, Starbase operations, agriculture, exchange programs and so forth. Tendell helped out alot since this is all new ground they're breaking. They muddled through it and made some progress. All-in-all it was similar to a very large board meeting... kinda. 

 

The CEO was very happy with the results thus far and looks forward to their next one. Some of the topics included aerospace expos, games and athletic competition which more species are opening up to. There are some games already out there but those are mostly gladiatorial games and Lena did a hard 'No' since she was presiding. 

 

Next week she has a meeting with several oceanography organizations and institutes and wants Kara to attend because yay if the brunette isn't enthusiastic about reading zooplankton status reports. Lena knows her quirky bondmate will probably enjoy it. Since the blond was destined for the Great Science Guild and it will give Kara that old connection to her father before it was tainted by the Medusa Virus and other things Zor-El did. 'Might be a good project for her.'

 

Finally getting into the house without making too much noise, the brunette finds her wife passed out on the couch with paint and odd stains all over her LCorp tshirt and jeans. Blond hair flyaways sticking out in all directions from the ponytail and her glasses skewed and snoring loudly. From the looks of it, Kara didn't get anything done on the house or got dinner started. On the other hand Lena is happy because the warior is actually getting some sleep 'Poor thing.'

 

There's a written name tag still stuck to the Kryptonian's shirt that reads 'Miss Kara' on it with little animal doodles. It's adorable.

 

Careful not to wake the slumbering warrior, Lena goes to their upstairs bedroom to change and finds something somewhat tucked away in the closet, hidden behind some shoe boxes that wasn't there before. Kara sucks at hiding things because Lena can tell when stuff was moved even a micrometer out of place. It's like a sixth sense. 

 

Cautiously the brunette pulls out something that looks quite familiar. It was the soft cloth bag from Planet M-2497b when Lena had overlooked it for supplies. This time she pulls out the note and the fuzzy jewelry box.

 

Nothing is preventing her from looking at it now so... the brunette quietly opens the letter and reads it.

 

~My Dearest Lena, 

When there was nothing but The Void.. the Invisible Spirit of the Flame within the Holy Light-waters began all of Existence, breathing life into the Cosmos. As we were forged in the Furnace of Creation, Here is a reminder of Our Flame that will burn for all Eternity. 

All My Love, 

Kara.~

 

The brunette opens the box and finds that it contains exquisite and breathtaking matching Ruby necklace and earrings with silver settings and chain. There's no names of any brand jeweler on them on the box and as Lena looks closer sees Kara's tiny seal stamped into the metal just like their wedding bracelets.

 

'You beautiful idiot why'd you have to go and make me cry?'

 

In a blink as the hot tears fall, a pair of warm hands wrapped around her waist suddenly but knowing who they belonged to, didn't react. In fact, the brunette relaxed deep into the embrace, enjoying the soothing palms rubbing gently across her abdomen.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yea. I just got emotional. These are so amazing and you do great work." Lena wipes her eyes.

 

"I meant to give those to you before... I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to it. Funny that you'd find it."

 

"No apologies necessary. This is all so beautiful. Thank you zhao."

 

"I'd have had dinner ready but I zonked out as soon as I got home."

 

The CEO hummed "They wore you out huh?"

 

The blond continues to rubs circles on her stomach through the silk fabric and got out indignantly "Those little stinkers would not listen and even if they did, they forgot like seconds later. I couldn't let them out of my sight for a moment and there were over twenty kids! The infants were a bit better but several of them were gassy, fussy and refused to keep their socks on. I have to give my props to daycare workers that stuff is no joke."

 

Lena chuckled and then turns around in the strong arms. Planting a few soft kisses on pink lips. "Fun and thanks for the help today. I appreciate it." The CEO comments as she plays with the fine hairs on the warrior's nape.

 

"Uh huh and before that I'd also been making rounds to help you like upgrades and shipping cargo inspections and spaceport assistance, etc.. Earthquake in Madrid, military coup in Venezuela, mudslides in Washington and Oregon. Cleared and prepped the Northwest Tunnel and stuff..." Kara rattles off thirty different things rapidly.

 

The brunette's eyes got wide "You.. what's gotten into you?"

 

The warrior's fingers itch to just grab onto Lena's hips and... "I'm fine.. just burning off some excess energy cause.. you know." Pulling their hips flush. "Urf"

 

Seeing the heat, the blond's eyes are so dialated they're almost black. While tucking a errant pale strand behind the blond's ear, Lena gets out apologetically "Ahhh. I'm sorry."

 

Kara steps back to stop herself from just... "No worries love. Let me go shower.. I'm covered in spit up, drool, formula, peas and Rao knows what." The blond chuckled while scrunching her nose. 

 

That made Lena laugh with the biggest smile. "Looks good on you."

 

"Yea?" Kara's insides warm and settle.

 

"Mmmm I'll order from Vito's unless you want to go out?"

 

"Vito's sounds good. I'm guessing you're still hurting?" Kara tilts her head in question.

 

"Yea and my feet too." The brunette whines a little. She would add her breasts hurt too but figures they don't need that temptation thrown into the mix.

 

Kara softens her expression in empathy "Ok Chez Luthor le Couch cushion it is. Four stromboli this time please."

 

"As long as you don't put them around your neck this time. Those particular floor boards, I swear, still smell like pepperoni." With a smirk Lena heads back downstairs while the giggling blond strips and heads towards the shower.

 

The brunette wants to jump the Kryptonian's bones so badly but refrains because of her 'no below the belt activity' rule for a few days. Every so often, it rolls over a Saturday and both women are left frustrated and grumpy for the week. Lena takes it out on her projects and Kara usually takes it out on some bad aliens face. They try to work around it as best they can.

 

Heading to the kitchen, the CEO pulls the one of a hundred menus out of the junk drawer. Lena was about to yell upstairs but forgets herself for a moment and snickers.

 

'You also want potstickers? I'm having a craving for veal marsala, chicken alfredo, crab rangoon AND beef teriyaki.'

 

'Sure whatever you want dear. You also sure you don't want to join me? I mean I am In the shower...'

 

It takes the brunette a few conflicted hesitant moments to get her hormones under control. 'No. No.. I'm definitely sure.'

 

Since no further comments were coming, Lena began dialing the number to begin placing their orders.

 

A few seconds later, a hot swirling begins in the brunette's sacral chakra. "STOP THAT!" She shouts suddenly. A half second later it stops. "I can't believe you!"

 

"Pardon ma'am?" The Vito's lady on the line asks quizzically.

 

"Sorry about that. Yes I'd like four orders of the loaded meats stromboli with extra marinara on the side..."


	301. 301

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this concept three months ago and only now I'm able to post it because it fits between two other arcs. LOL it's funny how SG did something similar. Anyways...
> 
> NSFW: Sex and sexy scenes...

A week later... 

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

 

After working on getting back into the swing of things, Kara came by for a spontaneous lunch with her wonderful wife. So after eating their fill of burgers and sushi, the couple is doing a little more than just making out on the couch. 

 

The blond is straddling her wife on the couch and Lena's been teasing the Kryptonian's opening for two minutes beneath her panties, working her in small circles. Every few seconds alternates between bumping against the soft bundles of nerves.

 

"Need more.. Please Lena" Kara whined, refraining from closing her eyes as she was instructed.

 

"Like this love?" As the brunette gently presses in, she places kisses along the Kryptonian's jaw. Watching her in reverance. "You are so beautiful."

 

Kara is near euphoric "Oh Rao just like that."

 

Jess comes running into the Luthor's office quite abruptly, somehow bypassing the lock and Kara falls off Lena's lap and the couch while grabbing her shirt together. Turning away from the assistant just shy of an awkward flail.

 

"Jessica what the hell??!"

 

"No turn on the news. Channel 5."

 

Kara shimmies her underwear up, zips her pants, then re-adjusts her bra and rebuttons her blouse as the brunette wipes her hand on her pants and then grabs the remote, turning on the tv.

 

There was a huge group standing in front of city hall. The mayor, the governor, the chief commissioner, NCPD and FBI in tactical gear, even some military personnel are on the steps near the podium while the Governor is speaking. He's holding a piece of paper that looks like a court order.

 

The camera bulbs constantly flash and about 30 odd something hands are all holding tape recorders from the press gathered.

 

The Governor states loudly with a grim look "What I am holding here is an arrest warrant for Supergirl. For multiple counts of homicide, manslaughter, excessive force, battery, treason, war crimes, theft, interferring with criminal investigations among several other major and minor charges. We would like Supergirl to turn herself in so we go through the proper proceedings in light of these events and evidence. If Supergirl does not turn herself in within 48 hours she will be declared an enemy of the state and a fugitive which will be handled accordingly. Anyone giving Supergirl asylum will also be charged with aiding and abetting including treason."

 

The brunette felt numb for a moment then violent anger.

 

Kara drops down onto the floor in the middle of the room as her legs give out, leaving small cracks in the tile.

 

A collective hush fell over the reporters and the crowd then outrage. A kid threw a juicebox which bounced off a SWAT shield next to the podium.

 

With a look of barely contained fury, Lena glides over to her desk and gets on the phone with Olivia. Kara is still in shock. Trying to process what is happening. Jess lays a hand on the warrior's shoulder to steady her.

 

The reporters are trying to ask questions and the Governor is dodging the most of them with the usual spiel. Another person from the crowd is screaming and someone else throws a sandwich. When more began to throw stuff the elected officials retreat into City Hall and set up a barricade. Apparently they weren't expecting this reaction from the crowd. A water bottle goes sailing across the way and hits the mayor in the back of the head on the way in.

 

A few minutes later the brunette is snapping in outrage "What do you mean your hands are tied?!

 

The Kryptonian's phone rings "Hey Alex." She answers and listens as her sister relays the information from Lucy since the director is currently busy trying to fix this. "Oh?" The blond's body slumps as she then lays out on the floor staring at the bland ceiling.

 

Sam comes charging into the office too. Lena holds her hand up for a moment trying not to shout at the president. "Olivia this is not right. I know but... fuck the re-election." The brunette listens while her eyes start to water. "I know.. no, no you're right but this is a kangaroo court scenario. It's just an excuse to get her out of the way for something bigger I know it."

 

Hearing Lena's personal phone ringing on the desk, with a nod Lena hands it to Sam. The CFO looksdown at the name.. it's Bruce and puts it to her ear "Hey. Yes. Mmmm. We're conversing. We do and thank you."

 

The young Luthor's features are hard and unreadable "Fine alright. Yea you too. Thanks for trying."

 

"What'd she say?" Jessica inquires with a pained look.

 

The CEO maintains enough composure to gently place the receiver back into the cradle without slamming it although she wants to, very much so "That LCorp needs to stay out of it and she can't stop it either."

 

"Bruce picked the girls up early from school. He and Eliza are heading to the Station as we speak. Here." Placing the CEO's phone back on the desk, Sam then hands Lena the emergency contingency plan which is in a black folder she'd been holding as she had walked in.

 

The brunette knows what it is but is stuck. She turns to her wife laying on the floor with a tortured expression. "Kara I'm not sure I have enough dirt on all these people to have them wipe it. I need you to go to Magnus and wait for me there while I try to buy us time or get something to clear the charges."

 

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Kara says sadly "Here Sam, Alex and Lucy want to talk to you."

 

Sam takes the phone and listens quietly with a sad and angry look as the two women on the end of the line pass off the phone a couple of times. The CFO then closes her eyes at the information. "I.. don't like it but I understand. Alex there will be an escort for you arriving there shortly just leave the Suburban. We'll pick it up later." With another nod she hangs up Kara's phone and puts it on the coffee table and sits down for a second in one of the chairs to just breath. Running her fingers through chestnut-colored locks and observes the tense atmosphere as Lena looks like she's about to explode. They are all extremely upset by this and Kara just looks like she's still processing or the Kryptonian is not allowing herself to react in order to keep the executives from harm given her new abilities. Sam has a whole new respect for Kara's self-control and restraint. It's probably why they are letting Lena takeover the situation instead of Supergirl. At least that makes sense to the CFO.

 

"I can't run Lena. They have my identity and they are threatening to release it publicly and charge all of you with treason including LCorp and your immunity will be revoked."

 

"They can't do that!"

 

"They are."

 

"That's also illegal!" The genius points out with a yell throwing a hand in the air trying not to chuck her mug across the room. The brunette's emotions are wreaking havoc on her senses and she really should calm down and allow her inner Luthor to take over. It's probably just a strange reaction to how Kara is behaving so... apathetic. It's throwing the CEO for a loop.

 

"The proceedings to go against them would be delayed and quashed." Jess supplies.

 

"I'm going." Kara gets up with a defeated look.

 

The CEO throws her hands up in frustration and blocks the Kryptonians path "NO! How do you know they won't release the information anyways? We have no guarantee what will happen. Kara I forbid it!" That's exactly what they don't need no telling what kind of torture or experiments they'd try to get away with having the Kryptonian in custody and then disappear. Still in this moment the brunette can't reveal what happened to Kara's stolen DNA/RNA but she wants to. It's getting so hard now she's enraged and somewhere down deep inside Lena wants Kara to tear through them all and just say fuck it. Her intuition is telling her a different story so how to try and get the Kryptonian to see reason without seeing red...

 

The blond begins to pace "And then what?? We all live as fugitives from Earth?"

 

Getting control of her expressions "If that's what it takes to fix this then yes." Lena states with a resolute nod while crossing her arms.

 

"What if that time never comes?" Kara asks skeptically.

 

"We'll make a new home elsewhere."

 

"For you and I maybe but Lena we can't make that decision for everyone else in this family."

 

"Kara! Wake up! This is not a real proceeding. They are going to execute you!"

 

"You don't know that."

 

Jess hands over an electronic copy of the arrest warrant. Lena reads it quickly. It's worse than she imagined and how they got around her teams was infuriating. "Fuck"

 

"Well I got 48 hours. I would like to spend that time with you." The warrior whispers as she looks at her own feet.

 

Lena is about to snap. "Why are you giving up??"

 

Blue meets green with an air of finality "What choice do I have?"

 

The brunette is looking at her spouse like she's lost her damn mind "We do not give up or give in. We fight."

 

Sam speaks up "Kara we're behind you no matter what. I have no problem living offworld, neither would my family or Eliza for that matter. We're with you 100%."

 

The admin speaks up "I wouldn't mind either Kara."

 

It makes the Kryptonian's eyes start to water. She won't let them risk their lives or livelihoods over this... over her and was about to say as much when Lena interrupts her.

 

"Kara" The tone of the brunette's voice changed and the blond was suddenly compelled to comply.

 

After a minute of silence something catches their attention and they all look at the tv for a moment.

 

News narrative~

 

"It looks like people all over the globe have taken to the streets to protest Supergirl's arrest." Showing footage of people yelling with signs and others of people arm in arm singing and marching towards different government buildings.

 

The reporter on one of the sites is holding a microphone to random people in the crowd "Supergirl saved my family from certain death and I don't care what anyone says. She's one of the good ones." A young woman speaks up with anger.

 

Another older woman grabs the mic "Supergirl is a hero and this is just deplorable the behavior this government would allow one of this planet's greatest heroes to be locked away it stinks to high heaven."

 

One guy in a American flag shirt pulls off his hat for the camera and begins talking with conviction "This is not right. I pay my taxes. I'm a hard worker. I'm a good citizen. I'm a patriot but this is one thing they are going to draw a line in the sand for is going to be the downfall of America. Faster than any war or terrorist, the backlash for this is not mere public outcry but public action. We'll take the country back and that's not treason that's in the constitution. The right to take up and bear arms against enemies foreign and domestic. I love my country and I will not let it go to ruin from what a bunch of pompous asshats decide they don't like the way one person helps out is a threat to their agenda. I haven't been saved by Supergirl personally but I know hundreds of people that are my friends and family that have been. She is selfless and honorable. She is the heart and hope of the people. To dream of a better tomorrow. Think of all the people and destruction that will be in the wake of locking her away for years... do you honestly think this country or planet will survive?? The truthful answer is No."

 

Another channel's news anchor in a studio is showing multiple clips of live scenes from the globe "People in Europe, Asia, Africa and several other countries are having peaceful protests but the US is having a completely different reaction. It may be because this is in our own backyard and people's tempers are flared by this. Why isn't the President giving a pardon and what will that mean for the next upcoming elections? What's really going on in Washington?"

 

The news feed starts to show more live feeds including downtown National city where people are rioting in an organized manner against the city's major buildings. The courthouse, different government buildings and even city hall itself. It's turning into a powder keg as the armed FBI and NCPD task force assigned to protecting the mayor and governer and getting itchy trigger fingers at the approaching mob. The Australian female anchor on CNN reports "Police are being deployed around the country in areas of unrest. We would advise everyone to stay in their homes and... Bugger off!" She pulls the ear piece out and ignores the teleprompter "FUck that! I advise you to go show your Supergirl Pride!!" and that channel's feed cuts out to show a test screen.

 

Other channels are showing people turning up El crests proudly displayed on their chests while others are wearing Guy Falkes masks or Zorro get ups.

 

~

 

"Kara if you turn yourself in this is just going to get worse." Jessica advises cautiously.

 

The blond pulls off her glasses and rubs her eyes "You're right... but I will be making a statement first then I will go in. Buy me time or fix it but I will not run."

 

"Of all the stupid shit.." The assistant shakes her head.

 

"Kara Zor-El..." Lena growled in warning.

 

Tossing her glasses on the coffee table, the fair-haired woman disagrees "No. I'm in your hands but I'm also protecting you. I'm not giving you a choice. Your life has more value than mine."

 

Lena did snap "KARA SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!"

 

The Kryptonian does exactly that as her bum falls to the white couch quickly. She's never seen Lena this mad.

 

"You" The CEO points at Sam "Get me the governor, the mayor and the NCPD Police Commissioner on the phone." The brunette turns and points at Jess "and You get the Joint Chiefs, the House Speaker, Judge Hulmbold, The DA's office, Senator Detrich, Senator Harper and the Director of the FBI on the line in a conference call. I'm going to fry their asses."

 

"Alright I'll get it all set up in Conference Room Red whenever you're ready." Both women leave quietly after that to give the pair time alone. The brunette turns down the volume on the television.

 

"L.."

 

"Don't. I'm still mad at you." She heads to the bar and pours herself two fingers of scotch then knocks it back without blinking. Feeling the burn as it goes down, she clears her throat. "I hope you understand that was just the first step. They would've come after us shortly thereafter once you were out of the way. Or hope you fight and then take us all out in one fell swoop. The people in the streets today stopped that. They are standing up for you the way you have for them time and time again. If you had walked in there you'd let hope die. I would wage war on the ones who did this to you and who knows what would've happened after that." Then pours herself another two fingers and repeats the process.

 

Bowing her head, Kara realizes her mistake "You're right. I'm sorry." Gripping and rubbing her thighs, the warrior contemplates quietly.

 

"I need your help in the coming years. I really do. But most of all I need you. My heart needs you alive or I won't survive." The brunette says in complete and utter honestly. Picking up and handing the blond back her glasses she adds "Now buckle up buttercup this is going to be a rough ride. Stick close by and don't speak on the call."

 

The blond grins and nods with a look of admiration. "I'd follow you to hell and back."

 

"That may be precisely where we're going dear."


	302. 302

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex and sexy scenes...

An hour and a half later... 

 

LCorp

 

Conference Room Red

 

Lena pulls every little stinking thing out of her hacked database archive for these suicidal idiots who Dared to go up against the Luthor Danvers El family. She purposefully left out the Helmsley files because she's not done with that mission but the brunette has confirmed she has enough dirt and pull with everyone on this list to make them cave to her whims.

 

Kara is sitting in the swivel chair watching in awe as Lena rips them all a new asshole over the phone and aired out their dirty laundry and skeletons to eachother over the conference call. Some of which made the Kryptonian bristle and bare her teeth but she kept quiet like she was commanded.

 

"If this is not reversed completely all the evidence of your transgressions will hit the airwaves in seconds."

 

"And what about your transgressions Lena? This could be considered an act of treason."

 

"So are your actions, All of you. You are going to have a uncontainable riot on your hands with this across the globe and do you really want to play that game Clarence? You all should remember who you're talking to." She said coldly.

 

Kara could hear their heartbeats speed up at that. It still sends chills through people at the former legacy left by the Luthors. They had no idea who they were messing with especially when Lena was pushed. She was.... is amazing. A perfect fit for the House of El. Even though Lena was of a short stature, just her sheer presence in person or over the phone made people quiver in their boots. Commanding respect like a true Queen should. 

 

It made Kara's breath quicken. She would do everything for this woman... build an empire or tear one down. It was intoxicating and honestly it's driving the Kryptonian crazy. If they were in another life where the brunette was ruthless and cutthroat, there would still be no place in the galaxy the blond would not follow Lena, the warrior imagines. Pride, loyalty and something else swells in Kara's chest.

 

A hard emerald gaze turns to peer at blue, suddenly softening for a fraction of a second with the pulse bouncing back and force before the dangerous glint reappeared just as quickly when Senator Detrich spoke on the phone line. "You have played your hand well Luthor. We will be speaking again in the future. Of that I can assure you."

 

"Get it done Now." Lena growled out while stalking the room like a caged tiger. Deadly and beautiful at the same time.

 

The Kryptonian had only one thought come to mind as she kept wringing her hands in her lap 'Mine.'

 

\------

 

It was thirty minutes later on all the national media channels and outlets showing a formal apology was issued to Supergirl by the Governor with a dismissal of all the charges and that there would be an investigation into why this was allowed to get this far, taking up valuable taxpayer money and such. There was also a forgiveness of anyone arrested during the protests unless it was a violent crime. Lena suspects the men and woman who orchestrated this already have a few scapegoats lined up and that it would ultimately disappear into the shadows or distract the people with a different scandal or some false flag kind of event. The genius sneers at their Machiavellian tactics.

 

The crowds in the streets cheered and the online social media feeds were blowing up with #WeStandWithSupergirl and #OnePlanet.

 

At that point Supergirl had swooped in to make rounds and photo ops with the crowds of people, hugging literally almost anyone within arms reach. More than an icon she as a symbol for hope and freedom.

 

Lena smiled at the goofy antics the Kryptonian was doing and seems to be doing well with so many people around her. Then turns up the volume on the tv in her office and pressed record.

 

Eventually the news reporters on the ground turned to her for a speech.

 

Supergirl began emotionally with tears in her eyes "Today the people of Earth... My Home. Came together and fought for me. Friends, Family and people I haven't met yet but believe in what I stand for. I can't thank you enough for the love and support you've shown me and how, yes, we can all come together for a single goal and purpose. To do what's right in the face of adversity and that takes great courage. You've all shown great courage even without superpowers... your hearts are the strongest in the universe and I cannot imagine ever knowing a better planet, a better people than those I stand with now. We are no longer humans or aliens. We are all of Mother Earth. Whether we were flung from the stars or grew from the soil herself. This is my home. This is our home and you are all my family. My heroes. I Love You. Thank you."

 

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers. Even the people at home watching the newsfeed got misty-eyed.

 

Another reporter questioned "Supergirl.. Supergirl... Who's your personal hero? Who do you look up to?" The crowd quieted down again then there were shouts in the background "Superman!", "Wonder Woman!", "Batman!" and "Green Lantern!", even a "Shazam!" popped up.

 

The blond Super scrunched her nose and shook her head "The truth?" 

 

Everyone nods, even the anchors sitting in the newroom are waiting on baited breath.

 

Turning right directly into the camera and with utter conviction, pulling off her mask, Supergirl declares "Lena Luthor is my hero."

 

There was a collective gasp and then they began chanting "Supergirl!".

 

There was even singing 'We Are The Champions' in the background.

 

In the following days there was partying and Bar-B-Ques in the streets. It was almost like Mardi Gras or Carnaval. Eventually when the energy died down and everyone went back to their normal everyday lives and back to work. No one will forget this day.

 

 

\------

 

Later that evening...

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Bedroom

 

The room was bathed in a red glow and they were coming down from a very large high. Having been given the 'All Clear' and Lena's pent up anger had rolled up into an explosive session of battlelust it was quite intense and had tossed the Kryptonian all over the house. Kara wasn't complaining at all. "That was fun."

 

"Mmmhmm"

 

Kara's mussed up sex hair is sticking up in several directions "Think we need a new bed." She chuckled. The item in question is tilted where the legs had broken off on one side. The mattress itself has fallen through the frame and they are both laying inside the curve in a tangle of sheets and limbs.

 

"I can't believe you took off your mask." Lena says while running her fingers through blond locks that keep tickling her chest while staring up into beautiful blue.

 

"It was about time and I look like my old self... mostly, so why not? At least topside. I use makeup and the inducer at work anyways. I thought it made a point."

 

"It did. You didn't have to do that." The young Luthor blushes under the heated adoring gaze.

 

"But I did. They should all know that I believe in you and you are my hero."

 

"Staaaaahhhhpp or I'll have to pinch you."

 

"I'm serious no one else besides the people themselves continuing into utter chaos could've done a tenth of what you were able to pull off in a few hours. It was magic."

 

Lena snorts "Magic my ass."

 

"Speaking of..."

 

"No no I'm worn out." Swatting away wandering hands playfully.

 

"Old lady."

 

"Oh now you're in trouble."

 

"Moi? I've been nothing but good. What did I do to deserve to be banned from these lucious and delectable curves that make me ache with unrestrained desire Oh Great and Noble Queen of El, Mother of the Heavens, Starlight in the Dark, Holder of one Kara Zor-El's Heart, Protector of the..."

 

Utterly charmed, Lena tilts forward and cuts Kara off by pressing a kiss to her soft lips "You're pushin it."

 

The blond can feel something off again and it's bugging her but promised herself to not be invasive "What's on your mind?"

 

*Sigh* "I don't want to have to do that again. I don't want either of us to have something like that come up and the fact that they circumvented me is infuriating." The brunette gets out in honesty. She still skirting the other issues but the truth of the matter will curb any possible suspicion the blond may have. Lena hates lying to the warrior. It almost makes her feel sick and is speculating that her fear is starting to have other affects on her body. She initially figured it was just a rough menstral period but now that that's over the supposed aftereffects are still lingering. Lena's contemplating running some blood tests tomorrow.

 

"Ahh yes I can understand that. Well we can make sure it doesn't happen again. The way you stuck it to them, there was no way they could refuse." Kara smirked and then began tracing her fingers lightly up a damp inner thigh.

 

Lena squirms a bit and tries to scoot her hips back as best she can with a defunct bed "But I played a hand now that I can't use at a later time if they try something else and who's to say if the general public doesn't find out about their secrets anyways that they aren't forced to spill the beans about what transpired or you for that matter."

 

The blond stops and brings her hand up to rub gently across the brunette's soft beautiful tummy with little kisses interspersed across the skin there "Always thirty steps ahead..."

 

"More like two thousand seven hundred and twenty five steps. Urf but God I missed this by a mile what the hell is wrong with me?"

 

"Don't do that. Your plate is full. One or two things might slip by don't be hard on yourself."

 

Out of nowhere Lena punches Kara's shoulder.

 

"Hey! What was that for?!"

 

Then grabs the blond's nose hard and squeezes it menacingly in a vice-like grip "For giving up so easily. Don't ever do that again. You are my wife and I expect better from you. Do you understand?!"

 

A nasally reply "I got it, I got it."

 

"I'm not playing Kara." She emphasizes her point with a hard tug that makes the blond's eyes water.

 

"I promise zhao!"

 

Lena releases the grip as the blond rubs her nose.

 

*Sniff* "You have a license for that grip? Geez." *Sniff sniff*

 

The CEO merely hums, wiggles back down and starts playing with straw colored strands.

 

The blond then is kissing her way up the pale skin, across ribs, sternum and to a perfect collarbone. "You feeling better?"

 

"Actually.. yes. Much. Come here." Grabbing the back of the Kryptonian's neck, Lena pulls Kara down into another searing liplock. Legs wrap around the blond's torso as hips rocking upwards wanting to gain friction against the blond's abs.

 

A few minutes later, Kara pulls back with darkened blue eyes glimmering "I thought you were worn out?" Moving sable locks out of the way.

 

"I got better. Now shut up and kiss me."

 

"Yes ma'am."


	303. 303

A few days later... 

 

North Eastern Gotham

 

"Stop killing people until we get this completed or we're done for anywhich way."

 

"I can't help it Craney." Jack whined.

 

They heard a third voice suddenly "Oh you two are done for."

 

The next moment the psychopaths are knocked out and tied up.

 

Thankfully Kara happened to be keeping her ears open when someone screamed during the villains attack or she'd never hear or see them. Even their footsteps and sweat were masked by whatever these things are. That's also why she couldn't sense the deal with the tanks. That was one huge cluster. 

 

The blond plucks the black ovaloid she's guessing 'phase inverters' from their pockets "Curious devices you two have there. I know someone in particular would be very happy to get her hands on them." She clicked the buttons to shut them off, the Super inadvertantly links with the two criminals. The warrior had no intention of doing that it just happened and 'Oh Shit!'

 

Kara's control slips and heat vision activates. Swings around she slices through the buildings including the villains bodies. Now hulking pieces of burnt flesh oozing blood and cooked muscle. The Kryptonian roars as the air shook causing buildings around her to start to crumble. A stomp causes just that as a crater gave way to where her foot came down. The blond's neck strained and then she screamed as all the glass shattered for miles. Flames dripping and spewing forth from her mouth.

 

She feels the madness sweep in like a tidal wave. Her body feels like it's on fire as her head is almost overcome with a seeping darkness so much different that what she's experienced before. She wants to claw at her own throat.

 

Fighting to maintain her restraint and closing her eyes. Gaining some semblance of control, dropping the inverters, she taps the third button on her ear piece and yells. "Chessmaster! Code Red!" Kara pulls out of her cape compartment what looks like a small leadcase and then a glowing green epipen. Without hesitation the blond slams it into her thigh, injecting the garish liquid cocktail. "Deploying tranq for quarantine." And promptly passes out beside the last remains of Joker and Scarecrow amongst the destroyed area. Sirens in the background and people screaming. Water from broken watermains spraying out onto the street. The scene was grim.

 

Not even 2 minutes later a Gundam comes swooping above her position, hand attachment does a quick energy scan, beams anything relevant inside and creates a quarantine bubble around the Kryptonian. It then levitates the energy shell inside the exosuit's foot. Another moment later, shoots up into the sky and in a blink the Gundam was gone.

 

_________

 

Facility 38

 

"Subject's brainwave patterns are overlapping two other signatures and is bouncing between the three. They seem to be fighting for dominance." She clicks off the recorder as her phone skitters across the countertop on vibrate. Picking it up, Lena takes a deep breath and answers "Hi Alex. You have clearance but this looks bad. She's not herself. Alright see you in a bit."

 

Their inner communication is gone and the feeling coming through the bond is fading in and out in small bursts. When the Gundam arrived at Facility 38, Lena strapped a modified dampener collar, a psionic inhibitor and Kryptonite cuffs on the blond after removing Kara's wedding bracelets. Stripping her completely of everything. It was the hardest thing the brunette has ever had to do. The CEO worked quickly to get some cotton shorts and a tshirt on the blond while she was still sedated.

 

They already cleared her of contaminants or biohazards but something was definitely wrong for Kara to initiate that kind of code. It basically meant exactly the worst case scenario that Lex had warned people about in regards to the Kryptonians or at least this one. She now has Kara in a type of containment field similar to what the CEO had Reign in but modified and upgraded to handle her Ultra-Charged spouse.

 

If Kara/Supergirl turned evil what would happen? Lena unfortunately has a contingency for that too. She always does. Or if someone was able to control or influence the blond in any way. The destruction that was left in the wake of just a few moments of initiating the 'Code Red' was felt throughout two continents. Whatever is going on, Lena is going to find some way to fix this and get her Kara back.

 

The thing or things's that's in the blond's body are definitely not nice and have tried to attack several of her crew already when Kara came too while she was being transferred. Cold dark eyes reflected back. No warmth. Not Kara.

 

It was about thirty minutes later that Alex finally arrived and cleared down all the sublevels and security checks. The former director glances at the brunette upon entering the room and has to admit she looks scared. This must be bad.

 

"Stand behind the two-way mirror. I don't want it to see you." Lena instructs.

 

"It?"

 

There was a soft plea in her voice even though it sounded hollow "Just please."

 

"Okay" The redhead nods and does as instructed.

 

\----

 

When Kara finally awoke, the madness began once again to consume her. Hallucinating and bouncing from image to image. Not knowing what reality is which but what she does begin to notice is that she's in a cell somewhere underground and her powers aren't working. Good because otherwise everyone would die in many different beautifully horrible ways. This is far much more dangerous than just red Kryptonite. Having both Joker and Scarecrow imprinted in her simultaneously. Nothing can prepare someone for this level of insanity. They take over again. 'Oh look the tasty morsel from earlier' "Hey there pretty lady. Why don't you let me out? I'll be good. I promise."

 

"No. You're in quarantine for the next foreseeable future." Lena said with a hard glint.

 

"Let me out you bitch or I'll wear your entrails as a necklace!" Spittle flying everywhere as the blond raged. Smashing her hand against the forcefield with a shock. Then staggers back a second later rubbing her hand. "How quaint." She sneered.

 

Stoney faced expression, the CEO doesn't let it get to her. This is not her Kara.. this is something else. 

 

The blond switched gears so fast and came out as smooth as silk "Or I may do that just for fun. Wearing meat is in season I hear."

 

It gave the shorter woman chills "Kara I know you're in there. You need to fight this."

 

"How could I ever love you. You're nothing but a whore."

 

Lena grabs ahold of the desk and tries not to vomit.

 

The Kryptonian grabs her head closing her eyes in pain. "Lena I can't.. it hurts. Just kill me now."

 

"Don't give up sweetheart. I need you."

 

There was another minute shift and then the blond slams herself against the barrier and pushes hard as the forcefield shocks the blond.

 

Lena watches as the blond continues to launch herself into the barrier regardless of the volts running through it. Almost like she wants to kill herself.

 

"Stop!" The brunette presses a button on her pad and a aerosol deploys into the inclosure. Causing the Kryptonian to slide down to the floor and pass out.

 

"Damnit!" This is a worst case scenario "Ed we need to transfer her to the special rubber room with a Kryptonian strength straightjacket. Don't listen to anything she says and stay away from her teeth." The teams quickly scrambled to get the Kryptonian transfered. Kryptonite stun guns at the ready including various lethal and nonlethal weapons all pointed at the Super.

 

Walking out of the room and behind the two-way mirror where Alex was standing in shock, Lena grabbed the trashcan and promptly expunges her stomach's contents.

 

Alex was sitting down, running her hands through her short locks and then covers her face for a moment "That.. thing is not... but she's in there I saw her for like a second." She looks at the executive with worry and pain then stands up out of the chair and walks over.

 

"I know. I'll be keeping her here until I get a better understanding of what happened and if I can fix this or ..."

 

The redhead places a hand on the CEO's shoulder "She can fight it. Kara's stronger than both of us combined."

 

"Alex" Lena began to sob.

 

The former director pulls the smaller woman's trembling body in for a hug to keep them both from falling apart.

 

"Everything's going to be alright. We'll get through this. Us Danvers have to stick together." The redhead tries to remind them both even if she is scared of what the outcome will be.

 

\-------

 

Stark raving mad. For five days the blond has been completely insane with sick killing tendencies. It was the sixth day she has this hollow look and is more calm. 

 

The brunette has dealt with every taunt, insult, button, trigger and ignored it. All of it was a means to an escape that would never come. Lena held herself together until she got home late at night, after a few drinks and into a cold empty bed, cries herself to sleep. Sam, Jess, their assistants and even Alex have been invaluable during this and will contemplate promotions or placements if... or when this whole ordeal is done. What if she can't maintain containment? What if Kara adapts even in this state? It's not something she really wants to think about.. but she has to because that's just the way the genius' mind works.

 

The ovaloid shaped devices are phase shifters or inverters rather. Keeps the wearers slightly out of phase with the rest of the dimension and off her radar. Apparently also off the Kryptonian's. It was a complete rare possibility that Kara would find them but then cause a trigger for her telepathic imprint ability? 

 

Those are strategic chess moves. On the offchance Kara'd find them. Who would know about the telepathy when it's a relatively recent development that they've been keeping quiet about. There's no way it's a guess. How many people are involved? Who else is connected? Was it also connected to the recent arrest/execution attempt? How far down the rabbit hole does this go? It gives the CEO a small amount of hope from Kara's Zero Point experience glimpse that eventually they'll be fine. Lena just has to be.. Lena. 

 

Re-reviewing the information once more, the brunette ponders strategically knowing that both criminals or mainly Napier was a wildcard, he'd completely ignore instruction after a certain point. Knowing the nature of the animal gives a strategic advantage. Unpredictability in and of itself is also predictable in behavioral patterns. 

 

That is classic Lex and herself really when it comes down to it. The ability to gauge and place certain pawns into a place where you know and predict their capabilities and actions. Always the general, always the strategist but.... something about it doesn't sit right. Kara's destructive power would have easily destroyed the planet and everything on it so it must have been Shen's doing... maybe? Lex wants worshippers, minions and to live a life of luxury not a 'time and effort' wasted oblivion. 

 

Lena remembers how upset Lex got when father got drunk and destroyed his mock battlefield models that took him years to make by hand. Every soldier was carefully crafted and placed. The terrain completely up to spec on the date of the battle. His most prized was the battle of Chaeronea of 338 BC. One of Phillip II's final campaigns with both Phillip and Alexander on the field to quash the Greek-City states opposition. It was one of the most decisive battles in ancient history. 

 

Lex took a bat to Lionel's near mint condition 1935 MG NB Roadster which was grandfather's and before the drunken man could retaliate.. father had an unfortunate accident down the stairs shortly thereafter preventing him from beating them both senseless. Lionel held the grudge even after his leg had healed, it only delayed the inevitable and ...

 

The shakes started and Lena promptly ran to the bathroom and wretched anything left in her stomach after barely eating the entire week. The phantom that lingers in her memories from her father still cause her to freeze up, flinch, shake or in this case vomit. It was a very rough week.

 

The seventh day Kara slept all day long. Not bothering to eat at all.

 

It was the eighth day when Lena went to check on her and give an update. 

 

The blond's hair is matted and disgusting with the food they tried to give her. Kara had dried blood on her face from a cut she received trying to escape when they took her to the bathroom. It hasn't healed all the way because of the lamps. 

 

The blond sees the little window slot slide open and sees beautiful green fields. She rasps out "Hi"

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Like that was the hardest thing I've ever had to face and that I badly need a hot shower and maybe some of Marta's cooking." Kara croaked out sadly while laying against the padding of the back wall. Arms somewhat numb, sore and stiff to being wrapped like this for days.

 

"You've managed to exert your brainwave and finally purged the other two. It may still have residual effects on your synapses and memories but all-in-all you should be alright to be released into my custody. I.. I almost thought I lost you."

 

The warrior speaks truthfully "You did."

 

The CEO unlocks the door. Her security hanging back but keeping an eye on the situation.

 

The brunette walks in and approaches her spouse slowly. Tears make wet tracks down the Kryptonian's face and whispers "I'm so sorry." For all the horrible things said to her bondmate. For the destructive power of her words and the violent images that plagued her mind. Kara's stomach rolls again at that.

 

"It wasn't you." Gently grasping the blond's face reverantly. 

 

"Khap zhao rrip Lena."

 

Lena merely leaned down and places a tender kiss upon chapped lips.

 

"You ready to go home?" The brunette asks while undoing the straps and buckles as a few technicians entered and waited. She handed them the clothing and then was about to place her thumbprint onto the dampener collar biometric to unlock it but the blond pulled back, away from releasing it. Lena stopped, put her hand down, understanding it is a good precautionary measure and leaves it for now.

 

"Yea." Kara nods but then comments "I have to pee so bad."

 

"Ok pitstop and home." The brunette slightly chuckled.


	304. 304

Four days later...

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Lena's been stuck in back to back meetings in the aftermath of recent events that she couldn't get out of. Board meetings of concerned Directors wanting to know that they have a stable position in the company and that the government won't seize their assets on principle or even black bag them. One board member had been arrested for drug possession on his property. His son was a small fish dealer but the director took the wrap for it after they raided his estate. Fortunately for LCorp, the man was a Director on several boards at other American companies who currently have government contracts including airlines and the credit card industry which the arresting party didn't know at the time. So most of this is not in the news.

 

It still makes them all nervous. So they are having emergency meetings to get their shares ready for transfer and proxy in case of any more.. issues arise. All the money in the shares are legit so they can't confiscate them but personal assets are being heavily scrutinized. The legal team has been in full force in Conference Room Red. If they weren't all salary they'd be pushing the limits of overtime. Crossing the t's and dotting the i's in business and personal life for everyone in that room. A few of them have petitioned to go to the station. Lena is considering it.

 

When the pair had gotten home a few days ago, Kara had took a shower, got some food in her stomach and didn't say much from then on. Mostly retreating to the sunroom.

 

Barely bothering to eat or to sleep. The blond doesn't want to cuddle or touch the brunette which is bizarre and she refuses to take the collar off. Completely ignoring calls or texts. Just listless and lethargic. It's been like a zombie lives in the house. No joy. No zest, no spark, no improvement and actually it's getting worse.

 

Kara's not even trying anymore. It's like she's giving up on life. Yes she's been through some shit but that doesn't mean you give up on the people who care about you or need you. This has got to stop.

 

Lena's had enough.

 

Between meetings the brunette has been doing some research and think she's onto something that will help fix Kara. The woman's spirit is dying and Lena is not ever going to let that happen. Having just gotten home from a very long day, Lena has a mission in mind as she stomps towards the sunroom.

 

\-------

 

The Sunroom

 

Kara's been through hell. Physically, mentally and emotionally. This one was pretty hard to top but imagines she wouldn't have made it at all if the other experiences weren't there. If this happened before she can imagine Lena would have had to stop her permanently. 

 

Now the blond's been sitting in the sunroom for hours not really doing anything but just staring out the window. Kara requested the collar stay on at least for another week. She hates it but knows it's necessary. So no Superheroing and of course that means no work and nothing to do. Sitting here festering with her thoughts and recovering her sense of self that was violated. 

 

The sleepaids aren't helping because the nightmares are back plaguing her mind. They're actually worse. So Kara's been hiding out in her foxhole and Lena has ultimately been giving her space. The blond smiles at that because that is not something Lena likes to do when it comes to the Kryptonian but Kara appreciates it. The warrior hasn't been wanting to talk or speak or text or even mentally communicate. 

 

Hasn't been pushing with the bond just giving little pushbacks only when the brunette pulses. Kara feels horrible because she still sees herself doing these evil violent things to Lena and is afraid she might do it in reality. So she's been keeping her distance. It's not fair to the brunette not having any emotional support but hopepfully in a while things will get better.

 

Kara moves her head and looks at the paints sitting on the desk and easel. Not really feeling it at the moment. She had set everything up with the intention to paint but then just didn't feel like it all of a sudden and has been sitting in the window watching the trees sway back and forth. The birds coming and going, pecking at the ground. The Robins listening and then plunging their beaks down to get a worm. 

 

It's the beginning of spring. Flower buds are coming in. Dried old grass is now being pushed aside by it's now fresh and vibrant new sprouts. They have a beautiful estate. Plenty of room to do things outside and plenty of room indoors to work on projects. Well... if Kara had any motivation to do so. 

 

That was not a normal link. It felt different. Sticky, heavy, thick, numbing. There was something else sinister there and felt every excrutiating moment of it throughout the entire episode. Beyond the creatures she'd endured when she became the lotow or even the Gordanians. It had an overall depressing quality that felt like it was pulling down her soul. Even lingering in it's after-effects. Honestly she just wants to cry but she's too tired to cry. Anger has direction and needs movement. This.... just makes her want to fade into nothing.

 

She hears footsteps come closer to the door... very determined footsteps. There was no knock surprisingly, just Lena coming in, tossing a jacket at her "Here put this on we're going for a trip."

 

"I don't feel like it. Go on ahead without me." The blond waves off and tries to lean back in the lounger.

 

"I'm not asking you."

 

*Sigh* Kara doesn't say anything and puts on the light jacket dutifully.

 

Sitting up and slipping on her tennis shoes, the warrior's still only in her pajamas that she's been wearing for four days not bothering to shower or change or even brush her hair for that matter. 'What's the point?' She goes to stand up and then sits back down.

 

"Nope move it." Lena says and grabs the woman's arm.

 

"Hey!"

 

"No hey. Your fire is missing and I want to know why."

 

Kara tries to dislodge the arm but the brunette is not budging "Stop. I went through a traumatic experience and I need to rest."

 

"You've rested plenty this is wallowing and you've been through worse than that Kara. Something's really wrong here, I'm trusting my gut on this and I'm going to fix it." Lena says with a determined resolve.

 

"Then do it without me." The blond whispers.

 

"See. This is exactly what I'm talking about. We're partners and for better or for worse I'm giving you some tough love right now. You promised me so I'm not bailing on you even though you have on yourself."

 

The warrior sees the look on the CEO's face and finally gives in "Rao fine whatever just let's make this quick so I can lay back down."

 

A moment later, Lena is pulling out a black card and presses her thumb to a purple circle. Suddenly Kara is pulled through some sort of membrane that makes her feel disoriented and nauseous. Leaning over suddenly over her knees "Whoa. What was that? Ugh and where are we?"

 

"Welcome to Dr. Fates Library. Don't touch anything except the chair."

 

"Ugh no wonder I feel queasy. Magic doesn't work.."

 

"I know. I don't think it's magic per se that's affecting you." Lena cryptically explains and then booms out "Kryndolf Farien Ex Deus Senum Polaire."

 

"Wha.." Kara notices a book start to float down from one of the highest shelves.

 

Lena taps her chin as the book lays in front of her on the table and begins turning pages without even touching the thing "I think it was something in the realm of god or ex-god to be precise. There's an inbetween. You remember when you were playing with the dimensional viewscreen?"

 

The whole place is making her body prickle and her glyphs glow an iridescent shimmering blue. Standing up straight, Kara then walks over and sits in one of the large wooden chairs. "Uh yea."

 

The brunette continues "The Fourth dimension where alot of the lower astral realm funk is? Well anyways when a god who's lost godhood plays around where they still have some semblance of ability they usually mess around there." Lena scrunches her nose "Demons too but we're not going into that or the distinction between the two. What I think it is is a sapping or leeching of energy. Which I wonder why you haven't bypassed it already like you did at the non-cave cave and that puzzled me too. Then yesterday I remembered something from some of my older reading and here..." 

 

She points to a particular page as Kara glances over, careful not to touch and furrows her brows "I can't read that."

 

"Sure you can." The brunette closes her eyes for a moment and then breathes out while she pushes through their bond.

 

"Oh.. Ohhh ok something about Kryndolf in the Polaris sector who was once a God and lost his favor and throne. Cast out from the realms and found a way to pull in energy from other beings." Kara's interest pulls her to touch the page and it shocks her harshly "OW!! CRAP!!" Shaking her hand rapidly.

 

"Be careful! Are you ok??"

 

"No! Yes. It hurt Alot." With her fingers in her mouth to sooth it.

 

"I'm sorry baby it's probably a booby trap. I did warn you not to touch." Kisses a forehead then continues "It indicates a possible siphoning of your spirit energy." Lena then gets up and goes to a side panel of the library. She taps something and the whole wall pulls back and then slides to the side leading to another chamber. "Stay here a moment."

 

The CEO comes back a few minutes carrying a small purple sackcloth. "Lay on the floor."

 

Removing fingers from her mouth, Kara gives a puzzled expression but seems to be following along with what the CEO is saying and agrees "Okay."

 

Lena puts her hand inside, grabbing a handful of what looks like glowing white sand. She hums a melodic tune and then chucks the sand all across the Kryptonian. The glowing sand seems to stick in midair to six lines. One large column through the top of the blond's head and another large one from her heart connecting to the brunette's. That made Lena smile but the other four were tiny spiderweb-like lines moving off into the air. "Aha"

 

"Aha?"

 

"You need to sever those connections." The brunette indicates the four darker looking ones.

 

"Care to elaborate?"

 

"This one here" She points to the head "Is attached to your godspark but is an inflowing of higher level energy which got larger when we started playing with the energy and chakras. It's good and this one here I think you know." Lena then points to the one connecting to their chests with a loving expression.

 

Kara observes it for a minute and watches little gold and pink light fluxes bounce back and forth between the bondmates' hearts. It makes her smile brightly. "That makes sense. What is that stuff?"

 

"This is fairy dust."

 

"Oh you are kidding me."

 

"Nope. Inherently magical creatures of a higher ability. Nature Kingdom Devas or Elementals have that which falls into the god realms of 5D and above."

 

"Wow ok so I guess then these are the vampires?" The blond brows nearly going up into her hairline. Good thing she's laying down.

 

After tapping the edge of the table, the book flies back to it's place of the shelves. Lena then gets up and walks around, disagreeing "Not vampires but the fallen gods, angels, demons, other lower 4D astral creatures or even thoughtforms can be energetically vampiric. So now you need to cut those cords. I can't do it for you because they'll just pop back on or something else will jump into the hole left behind."

 

The warrior rubs her eyes as it all seems to click now "Right. Free will and plugging the hole. I understand now."

 

"I can't trace them back to the source because of your Glyphs and the Nth tri-metal alloy seared into your system without hurting you in the process."

 

"VSWR- Voltage Standing Wave Ratio." 

 

"Exactly. Feedback loop." The brunette smiled.

 

"But once we cut them then they will know right? Are we prepared for that?"

 

A small shrug "Are we ever truly prepared for anything?"

 

"You are Lena Luthor Danvers. All my money's on you."

 

A dark brow lifts "As flattering as that is you know I'm not infallible."

 

"Ok well here goes nothing."

 

Lena steps back and watches carefully, eyes glowing a blueish white.

 

The Kryptonian closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

 

A few moments later, Lena sees two energy swords appear and then slice through as an energy barrier comes up and fills the connection spots. The white energy barrier expands and then contracts back to her surrounding aura's outer layer and bonds with it. The spiderlike tendrils ash out and disappear. Kara claps twice causing a white outward flash rippled throughout the library. Cleansing the room once more.

 

"Nice job!"

 

The warrior sits up and is beginning to feel like her old self. "I uhhh can you take this off now?" Pointing at her neck.

 

The brunette eyes stop glowing and she smiles, walks over to the Kryptonian and presses her thumb to the biolock, the collar opens up.

 

Kara had a worried look "Uh that's dangerous. What if I had ripped your arm off?"

 

"Nope it's set to my 'In-Love' heartbeat simultanenously or it won't work." The CEO supplies with a knowing smile.

 

"Oh wow. Yup I married a genius."

 

The brunette said with a smug look "Of course you did."

 

The warrior looks around again and really looks at everything. She zooms in easily and reads the thousands of titles on the shelves in a blink "So this is where you skulk off to? This is pretty amazing."

 

"I do not skulk. I stride or plot."

 

Kara laughed and it was music to Lena's ears. "Feeling better?"

 

"Yea. You were right... again." The blond gets up and dusts her hands off as she did that the fairy dust fell to the ground.

 

The brunette puts a hand on her hip and smirks "And you're suprised how?"

 

"So you mentioned the non-cave cave what's that about?" She runs her fingers through her straw-colored tangles and gets stuck several times.

 

"Something gave us a safe haven which falls under the god guidlines of 5D and above. Unless one of us somehow inadvertantly made it but I don't think that's plausable considering my level of magic and your antimagic. Or some random meta ability helper we haven't seen yet. Whatever it was I'm not looking a gifthorse in the mouth." The CEO reasoned.

 

"Good point." Then a very loud tummy rumbling interrupted their conversation. "I uhh..."

 

'Well it looks like her appetite is back.' That's a very good sign and Lena smiles "Postickers?"

 

"How about steak, Mongolian milk tea aaaand potstickers?"

 

"I think that can be arranged but I think we're out of sheep's lard dear."

 

"I'll think of something. Come on!" Kara lifts her up and squeezes.

 

Lena chuckles as she's being bounced up and down. This is the woman she married and is incredibly happy Sunny Danvers is back in full force "I have to put the dust back and then we can go." Scrunching her nose "You also need to clean up including a shower and I'm going to need an insane amount of cuddles."

 

"You got it."


	305. 305

Three days later...

 

National City

 

Lena took two days off for an ungodly amount of cuddling, touching, snuggling and quality time with her favorite Kryptonian. Do some inner healing work, with alot of talking, massages and they even meditated together. It was nice. On the third day, it was back to work and after her blood test results came back normal, Lena decided to go out and do some field tests with a few new devices. These are a very special composite hybridized prototype what she's calling a Holy Hand Grenade. Right now she's scanning the area for what she suspects is the heaviest and harshest EMF pollution in the area. It wasn't really surprising when she wound up next to a transmitter tower on the edge of a Walmart parking lot. 

 

She can already feel it, getting so close to the tower. It's making the inside of her skin crawl sharply like pins and needles and is making her head hurt which is getting progressively worse as she continues to stand there or get closer. The bottom section of the tower is housed off with security fencing and warning signs.

 

The brunette brings out the pen shaped viewer and pulls the thin material out then presses the power on. Rolling through the frequency slide she sees it visually what she's feeling and it looks nasty. Looking around and sees the dark waves pounding into the people around them and affecting them on a microscopic, energetic and cellular level. The person's aura seem to collapse in on itself, have punctures or color changes. Muting or dulling the light spectrum.

 

The headache does gets progressively worse as nausea begins to set in. Lena sees certain individuals watching her and scans them too. 'Yea s'what I thought.' She ignores them and backs away from the tower. Once a far enough distance away, she began tracking similar towers or devices of large amounts of EMF pollution. She puts on a special orgonite necklace she made. Within seconds she's feeling better and the headache is alleviating. Breathing a sigh of relief Lena starts devising a larger plan.

 

This idea started when Ruby had soccer practice and then went to hang out with her friends afterschool. So Lena had picked Caity up from school since Alex has been overseeing the former DEO starships now LFleet. The CEO and little miss dimples went out for some shopping for new shoes and then to get something to eat. They went to several stores and not only the brunette was noticing more frequent headaches but also Caity was commenting something similar and seeing shadow creatures she doesn't like. 

 

So once Sam got home, the brunette dropped the munchkin off then went on a special patrol with a white van crew with electric company technician gear on. Hardhat, jumpsuits, belts and all. Go up, check a couple of boxes just to make it look like normal business then return to the van to catalogue the evidence. Phillip, Poprocks and a few others joined this special crew. Aside from her body guards and security, she had special IT and mission specialists such as Paprocki or Poprocks for short.

 

So far, any cellphone towers, high tension lines, above ground electrical power stations, Radio/tv station towers, Wifi, transmitter towers of any kind are all over the place and really affecting people in the area along with the environment itself. Trees and plants surrounding the places are barren of life and birds and animals tend to stay away from the things with the exception of ants and certain bugs which also show altered behavior patterns. 

 

The energy or waves that are being pumped into the air are disharmonent and causing other problems within the general area. The brunette then does a overlay in her system and finds more health issues in those same areas in combination of discontent, crimes and extremely high poverty levels. It's like a blanket of miasma affecting the area within a certain radius range.

 

Also collecting further data, she'll be heading to one of her facilities to run further experiments but in the meantime, the CEO grabs the magnetic HHG that is cloaked and has her little remote controls and pilots the thing up out of the open top of the van. Piloting the device to attach near the top of the tower. 

 

Within seconds a green and purple energy come from below and above the device almost looking like a vortex spinning or... double helix?? is how it appears on the viewscreen. It seems to be fluxuating but mostly green and purple. The energy output is being converted and transmuted to something that is more conducive to life. Humming at that, Lena then takes off the necklace and checks her findings.

 

Smoother, the energy feels much smoother. No more head pain or aggravation. No nausea. Happier. Much better overall and it looks like the energy is upsetting the ones who were watching her earlier and calming the others. The brunette's got a few hundred of these devices she cooked up. You'd be surprised what you find on the internet.

 

"Fascinating. You got all that right Phil?"

 

"Yes ma'am"

 

"Good. Let's clear the path."

 

"You got it boss."

 

It was several hours later that Lena went home for the day and decided to treat herself to ice cream. Pretty happy with the results thus far. Now she will continue to monitor the devices and the regions trends and patterns to see the overall impact. Once she has a certain amount of results data, she'll release it to the public. That will make alot of waves and knows she will be attacked in several different ways but now she's ready. 

 

'Check' She muses happily as she dives into the Cherry Garcia Kara hasn't gotten into yet. 'Speaking of... wonder why she isn't home...'

 

After a few minutes, Lena feels something wrong. Dropping the carton on the table top, she scrambles to open the back patio sliding glass door and takes off running in the rain towards the direction of their shed.

 

________

 

Luthor Danvers Estate

 

The shed

 

Kara is playing around with an idea but she's not too keen about it. Taking a strip of metal with her nose scrunched up in disgust, she carefully takes a bite.

 

'This is so gross.' She continues to chew and begins to glow yellow then tapping into her anger begins to heat up in her mouth and with a burst of air, fires off rapidly several metal rounds. It riddles the two plates she was making with hot rivets. Flipping it quickly she then hammers down the glowing bolts.

 

Now with her mouth empty, she rinses it out with water. "Blegh!"

 

Returning to her normal color, Kara inspects the work. "That's what I wanted but that was disgusting." She shook her head. If she had to do it again she could... it was too long a process to do it the old fashioned way. Kara just has to remember which are the best temperatures per each metal for whatever she's working on. The new metals Lena's been developing are interesting to work with but cannot be played around in a regular forge. So the Kryptonian had to improvise.

 

The warrior is building a type of assist droid. Similar to Kelex but more of kid quality protector and can turn into a protective exosuit similar to the Lexosuit or the Gundams depending on the immediate threat. Kara and Lena knew there was only so much they could put into clothing and training for the girls before they needed something much more substantial. This is Kara's idea. She got it from watching an anime about... Catgirls. She's still reluctant to tell Lena about that one. Anyways... kids on Krypton had a similar protector automaton besides Kelex and it would help the girls in case of an evacuation similar to Kryp...

 

It makes her stop for a second, dropping the metal back onto the forge as the wind gets knocked from her chest and a wave of memories come up. Kara abruptly sits on the dirt floor as being trapped in the pod bombard her. Her arms wrap around her knees as she pulls it closer to her chest. 'Breath, breath through it.'

 

The warrior begins rocking herself then slows down her heartbeat, her breathing then evens out. She hears running footsteps in the rain then the door flew open.

 

"Kara!"

 

The blond calls out from behind the furnace "Here! I'm fine now."

 

Looking wet and wild-eyed, Lena hops around the forge setup and rapidly inspects the Kryptonian crouched on the ground. "You sure??" The brunette cautiously and slowly lays a hand on the warrior's shoulder to ground her.

 

"Just had a flashback." Kara tries to reassure her as the blond's breath slows. Appreciative that Lena ran all the way out here.

 

"Can I do anything?"

 

"You already did. I'm good really. Thank you."

 

After a few seconds, as the brunette again checks over the blond, Kara's face looks horrified "Did you eat my ice cream?!"

 

The CEO swats her wife's arm. "You ass. I come charging out here thinking you.." She was cut off by a pair of sweet lips pressed against hers and loses all train of thought.

 

Then she pulls back suddenly "Ack What the hell have you been eating?! Tastes like you ate a metal trash can." Lena spat upon the dirt floor.

 

Tilting her head "That's... oddly accurate."

 

"Seriously??"

 

Kara internally giggles at the look on Lena's face and feels much better "I was testing something but I assure you I didn't swallow. I was riveting the Zoranium."

 

"I'm both disgusted and impressed at the same time." As her hearbeat calms finally, Lena looks around and sees a bunch of parts strewn about and metal pieces in various states of configuration. Nothing to get her a substantial idea of what's going on though unless she gets a closer look. "So what are you working on here?" The brunette tries to take a step further into the shed and gets blocked by a 5'8 Kryptonian.

 

"It's a surprise and it's not done yet."

 

"Oh come on." Her curiosity getting the better of her, the genius tries to peer around the blond and it isn't working.

 

"Out please I assure you I'm fine now. Thank you for checking on me. Now shoo."

 

"You didn't even tell me you were home and then I was freaked out and..."

 

"Ouuuuuuut."

 

"Fine. Dinner will be arriving shortly with or without you." The brunette huffs and spins on her heel. Thankfully the rain let up so the CEO trudges her way back to the house to get a quick change of clothes before the food arrives. Lena throws a last remark over her shoulder "And it's My ice cream!"


	306. 306

A few days later...

 

Catco

 

Kara's got herself into a good rhythm now. She feels her inner happiness coming through in spite of the wake of recent events. Lena has really stepped up in her ability to process through things logically and give Kara a verbal outlet. Yes Kara does appreciate the coddling from time to time but prefers to still maintain that individual aspect and Lena completely respects that. 

 

A deep hidden part of Kara still feels like she doesn't deserve Lena and this is all the blond's fault bad things keep happening. One thing the warrior is grateful for is how Lena had a contingency plan even against her. Lena Luthor single handedly saved the Earth and it's combined human and alien races from annihilation.... Again. So Kara's going to have to come up with something special for her spouse in appreciation... even more so than usual.

 

The VP is at work and everyone is more grouchy than usual and can guess the cause. Cat is well frankly... being Cat. Sniping about everything. There was a wardrobe mixup for the spring lineup and someone put heavy cream in her coffee. She was not happy when Kara walked in and is glaring daggers as some hapless employee's back as he exits.

 

"It's about time you showed up." The older woman slapped the folder down on her desk in annoyance.

 

A blond brow raises "Relax. I fixed your wardrobe situation, finished the article on the 'Fun But Flirty Sundresses' and re-paved your driveway." Kara is wearing dark pinstripe pants, a purple satin blouse with matching spectacles and signature ponytail.

 

The last part of that caught the Media mogul by surprise "I see you dressed like an adult tod.. Wait what?"

 

"Your contractor bailed."

 

She rolled her eyes and then dropped her coffee cup in the trash bin "Well shit."

 

Kara smirks "Don't worry he's... regretting his actions." The contractor is currently sitting stuck atop a billboard somewhere along 5th and Main. No telling how long fire rescue will take to go and get him down.

 

"Okay so I'm not about to throw this paper weight at your head. What else do you have for me?" Catherine puts on her glasses in an attempt to look somewhat appeased, not happy and certainly not laughing or excited at that. The older blond woman is thankful to Kara because Cat hadn't paid the man yet due to him coming back to her multiple times with different prices or timeframes. It saves her a whole lot of hastle and walking around her driveway for several days.

 

Carefully the Kryptonian approaches the desk and hands over several folders."Tennenbaum wants the jeggings bit, here are the new model profiles for the summer edition spread and I got a scoop on the Mayor stepping down with three sources."

 

"Better. So where've you been this time?" A hand waves in the air nonchalantly.

 

"You don't want to know." The Kryptonian rubs her right ear thoughtfully.

 

Eyes pop up as she scrutinizes the young woman's posture and body language, Cat huffs out "Fine at least get me a proper coffee these people don't know how to get it right and it's pissing me off. Honestly even though you're almost never around anymore you still are one of the best assistants I've ever had."

 

"Awww"

 

"And if you repeat that to anyone I'll slap you."

 

"Understood."

 

\-----

 

A little while later...

 

San Francisco

 

Supergirl is now in San Francisco Bay area after a bunch of teenagers who skipped school where at an underground party had OD'd on the latest drug to hit the streets and had to get them all to the hospital quickly. It was a mess, she managed to save all but two. Unfortunately, those two had also been taking antidepressant cocktails with alcohol and so their systems completely shut down. It's still upsetting she couldn't save them all.

 

The blond is still giving her report to the SFPD when she keeps getting the inner urge to wrap this up.

 

"Hey listen Detective I gotta get going." She pats him on the shoulder.

 

"Yea no problem Supes. Thanks again." The guy waves off with appreciation.

 

Supergirl takes off quickly with an interesting plan and direction in mind.

 

_______

 

Regina Caelorum

 

Kara seems to be feeling better and is back to work once again. The girls are back to school. Helena and her mother have settled in and decided to stay at the Station so their quarters have been upgraded. Eliza is overseeing Danvers Medical for the time being and Alex is itching to get back to work now that her injury is mostly healed. Lucy has explained how things are tense and they have a oversight committee coming in to review things so the redhead, for the moment, is staying put until they can come up with a plan and are taking this as a mini vacation. Ruby and Caity are very happy with this arrangement.

 

Brophy sent a message on his status. It's progressing slowly but surely. He may have a lead and will check in in a few days. Wally knocked out a few more labs and has been texting every couple of days since he's been running Watchtower duty with Vigilante. Shayera is on a Justice League assignment with J'onn and has been out of contact for two days. Bruce, Dick and Zatanna are running with Constantine on some big swamp demon down in the Louisiana Bayou while Vixen and Batgirl cover Gotham. So it's been an interesting couple of days to say the least.

 

In the meantime, the brunette is bouncing between multiple items and now today is the day. Lena is meeting with the Shinra delegation from the isolationist planet Gurundor of the Andromeda sector. This is a first contact situation that they've been planning and preparing for on the station. The brunette is nervous but not showing it. Other members of the Terran Alliance have also shown up for the contact and everyone is being briefed once again on hand gestures, mannerisms and etiquette.

 

Sporting her Ambassador robes with her hair in a halfup do, Lena is talking to a different Lingan delegate since Tendall is going through his fasting period. So she's talking with Pelora and a Voshian Kista who both work with Lena teaching classes on the Starbase. They are both in the science field and love speaking with the young Luthor on all kinds of topics. Science geek club really.

 

Pelora is wearing the traditional green and gold while the Voshian is wearing a silver and opal version of the robes. The Reesar is wearing a grey jumpsuit and the Hopi representative is wearing her hair in two large buns on the side of her head and is sporting a very decorative leather hide with ornate beadwork. They are discussing upcoming celebrations and dances if the meeting is successful.

 

It's a moderate and colorful turnout and they should be able to comfortably accomodate everyone. Lena's security is closely monitoring the situation so she is mostly at ease. So the brunette is excited.

 

Hearing a chime in her ear she knows the delegates are here "Alright everyone head to the conference room. I'll be greeting our guests and then see you there shortly."

 

Everyone nodded and headed to the designated meeting place with the exception of the Native American and Teurillian delegates who followed close by. Having already been the three selected to greet the newcomer. 

 

"I'm practically buzzing with excitement." The Teurillian tittered while clapping as they made their way down the corridor in step with the other two. Lena has several security guards, of which are cloaked, all throughout the ship at several checkpoints as to not make everyone nervous.

 

"Hopefully everything goes smoothly." The CEO remarks as they turn the corner towards the transporter room.


	307. 307

Transporter room 2

 

When Lena arrives, she does not expect to find her bondmate in full war gear pacing around the room. 'What are you doing here? You have to go. It's going to send the wrong impression.' Lena keeps her respective distance from the hero. 

 

The blond stops pacing and stares at her with an indiscernable expression. 'I am not leaving. It's not safe for you meeting the Shinra.' The blond responds internally as to not cause alarm or question Lena's authority aboard her own vessel and in front of her crew or the other Ambassadors.

 

She's not sure how the blond got the information. Lena had only mentioned a first contact scenario with a new species and they were friendly. It was more than a shock that the Kryptonian had shown up and guesses someone's thoughts spilled the beans 'Kara!'

 

'I'm serious Lena I've dealt with them before. They claim neutrality but they're not.'

 

'Shit we don't have time for..'

 

"Ambassador Bu Eeen and the delegation will be arriving in two minutes Commodore." The crewmen at the console advises.

 

'Lena Trust me'

 

'I do but I can handle it.'

 

'I'm not willing to risk it.' The blond shakes her head.

 

'Then it's me you don't trust.'

 

Kara squints 'That's not it and you know it.' Nothing is going to budge her on being here where the blond feels she needs to be.

 

The CEO can't afford to be arguing at a moment like this and partially relents 'Fine then just sit back and stay out of negotiations.'

 

'Team remember.'

 

'Rrip tulim kao jaghagh. Urvish.' Lena posture gave no room for argument. Her eyes conveyed power that made the Kryptonian flinch in it's intensity.  
(**Command--You will restrain yourself*. Harmony/Comply.)

 

Kara accepted that. Only her Queen and bondmate is allowed to exert dominance at certain times. This is one of them. The fight left the warrior immediately and the blond bowed in deferrence and compliance. 'Zhi kehlish chao khehth zrhemin. Zedhd.'   
(Yes exalted and esteemed wife. Unity.)

 

The others in the room were surprised that #1 Supergirl showed up and #2 she bowed to the Luthor. That was just bizarre in their books having lived through the Lex and Superman battles. The only exclusion was the woman Leoti from the Wildcat clan who had a small twinkle in her eye. 

 

Kara opened their bond wider so Lena could sense people's intent in the room. To give the woman a larger advantage in the negotiations and if there was an instance of deception or violence they would work in tandem to circumvent or to cease any unsavory action. 

 

It took the brunette a moment to get used to that. Taking a deep breath to settle herself as the Shinra appeared on the transporter platform. They looked mostly humanoid except no hair on their head with the exception of eyebrows and a curved cranial crest that swung back. It was similar to an Parasaurolophus but not as large. They were a mix of pale brown, light colored spots and dark speckles. There was a total of eight thus far not counting their attendants that are coming in the next transfer. 

 

Thankfully the translators kicked in because these guys have exaggerated vowels syntax that is difficult and downright annoying "Ms Luthoooor I was not expectiiiing addiiiiiitional military or secuuuuuuurity. Is there aaaaaaaa problem?"

 

"Supergirl will be merely observing in a neutral capacity as an ambassador of peace." The brunette gave a polite smile.

 

Not a peep was uttered, though the blond would usually have some sort if indignant protest at that but she's taking this seriously and trusting the brunette with the reins... for the moment.

 

"Please if you will follow me to the conference room then we shall begin." Lena gestured to the door and corridor.

 

'Why can't I hear them think?' Kara couldn't get a link from them nor is their energetic intent clear or readable. This is disconcerting for the Kryptonian. 

 

When aunt Astra and her mother were doing an investigation into the explosion at the council grandmeeting hall that killed seven members, the Kelex records shown the events that transpired leading up to the explosion. It was a Shinra delegation had come to talk peace and negotiate a treaty. Her mother suspected their main targets were EL, Vex, Ta, Var, Dor, Ar, Em, Zod and several other noble families along with the entire council but a last minute attendance change occured due to an earthquake in Kandor. 

 

Eight Shinra were recorded, they had scanned in clean so no one knows how the explosion took place. Kara was with her mother at the time because of the planet's instability was increasing and the two women wanted to keep watch over Kara. It would be later on that the two twin sisters would have a falling out. It still hurt Kara very deeply of what happened but right now she had no time for the past and is watching the delegates very carefully. 

 

She zooms in her xray vision and they aren't carrying any weapons or devices, technology or anything. The blond was about to switch her vision when something interesting about their biology caught her eye. Their glandular system... their lymph nodes had chambers and some had a different fluid composition in them. She zooms in further but this time using her microscopic vision to attempt to assess the chemical composition of the liquids.

 

They make it to the conference room and took their seats. The others were already sitting. There was no pomp scheduled so they jumped right in, talking about different valuable resources for possible trade to add to the peace treaty and trade agreement.

 

Lena can see what Kara is seeing but is keeping her mind on the conversation. They haven't really practiced this before but it's not as difficult as she thought it'd be.

 

Kara can hear the chatter going on in security comms how the delegates entourage was delayed. 

 

Then the blond makes an alarming discovery. The two liquids inside their glands separately are stable but when combined become very volatile. But what would be a catalyst or a detonator... Then the Kryptonian remembers the old Kelex footage how they began making loud shrill sounds right before the explosion. After another moment or two, there is a chamber valve starting to release the fluids into a third chamber at an incredibly slow rate.

 

The CEO saw that and stopped talking for a moment to take a drink of water. 'You were right. I apologise.' 

 

'We are both right... we'll discuss this later. Please evacuate.' The blond didn't blink or move an inch. Merely kept her sights on the delegates from Gurundor.

 

The brunette held her stomach as she got up "I'm sorry could you pardon me for a moment. I'm not feeling well." 

 

"Not aaaaa probleeeem Ms Luthoooooor." The Shinra leader nodded.

 

Giving the other members a 'tell' look, Lena then exits the room. The others got the message, excused themselves as well and quietly followed the Commodore. Then her security filed out until Supergirl was the only one left.

 

The brunette had the other men quietly clear any personnel within a hundred foot range of the meeting room and erect a high level forcefield around it. Thankfully no vital systems are in that part of the ship. The CEO had enough foresight to design it that way. 'We're clear. Please be careful.' She communicates to her spouse.

 

"What is your directive?" Kara narrows her eyes at the lead Ambassador.

 

"Iiiiii thought weeee were dealing with the Luthooooor." The man tilted his head in confusion.

 

"You were but now you're dealing with me. What are your plans?" 

 

Bu Eeen said in irritation "It is not youuuuuuuur conceeeeern Kryptooooonian."

 

The blond stood up and got close to his face with a sneer "Funny coming from you after you murdered half the Council and several noble family members of Krypton."

 

"Iiiii don't know what to what you aaaaaare referriiiiiiing to. Weeeee are a looooong way from Kryptoooon."

 

She swiftly grabs his collar of his robes and tightens her fist pulling him out of his chair and across the table "Okay why do you wish to assassinate Lena Luthor?"

 

Outrage and anger flashed in their eyes and as the liquid moved faster, they began to shriek. 

 

The explosion rocked the ship but most of the damage was contained within the forcefield.

 

'KARA!'

 

'My pants got partially fried around the knees but I'm fine. Invulnerable remember?'

 

'You idiot. I'm going to worry regardless.'

 

Lowering the forcefield, Lena was able to get her teams to start repairing the damage quickly. The brunette then hands the blond a backup pair of pants she just happened to be carrying around in her cache for no real reason. Okay well maybe several reasons but she just doesn't want to admit them yet.

 

"What do you think of a red pants instead of a blue one this time?" They began to make their way back to the transporter room. Kara moved so fast with her change no one could notice.

 

'I'm sorry' The CEO hummed in apology then responded "You look good in red. In anything really... well with the exception of that drab olive tshirt you like or that God awful plaid dark blue shirt with the ruffles. I don't like that one either." Lena admits thoughtfully as their feet hit the corridor flooring. The sound only slightly muted by the carpeting panels.

 

'It's fine. I do trust you but your safety is the most important thing.' Kara replied but then recognised the other half of their conversation "Ohf I feel attacked. That is.. Was my favorite shirt." The blond gives a half-smile and then rolls her shoulders gearing up "Ok I want you to send me over to their coordinates." Communication is key right? 'Is that alright zhao?' 

 

The brunette gives a small nod 'Yes but please be careful. You got the Solarwear on?'

 

'Yes love.' Kara then semi-restricts the bond link once more "I've gotten better over time. You know like a fine red wine. Aged to perfection."

 

The brunette felt that and was minutely saddened for a moment then pulls a device from inside the console. Several were sitting on the rack that popped out of the side. The device looked kinda like a sparkplug "Ok miss aged to perfection, here is a long range space transmitter beacon. You press it and we'll beam you back ok? Whatever you do don't lose it."

 

The crewman taps quickly and then gets out in a panicked voice "Commodore the coordinates in the system disappeared."

 

"That's impossible. Track them."

 

"I'm trying ma'am."

 

The crewman moves out of the way quickly as the shorter woman was about to take control of the console but the Kryptonian zips over, blocking the brunette's path as the warrior's fingers fly in a blur over the sensor button pads.

 

Not even a half second, Kara transports herself over to the cloaked and missing ship before it moves again out of range.


	308. 308

Shinran ship

 

Before the people on the small ship could utter a peep, the warrior ripped out the secondary glands from them all and disabled all their weapons.

 

"ALL RIGHT YOU ALL BETTER START TALKING NOW!" Blue fire piercing their being.

 

"Youuuuuuu have no right skerglaaaaaaak."

 

"You have all Forfeit your lives by going after Lena Luthor so unless you want to be Carved up You better start talking. I already owe you for Krypton you bastards." She pulls a very rugged blade from her belt. Without batting an eye, the blond picks up the largest man and with the dagger, pins him to the wall through his shoulder. The sound that came from him was a cross between a shriek and a gargle.

 

All of the rest of the Shinran crew was in shock and horror. No one had ever gotten this far. There's no way. This creature must be some sort of demon come to eat their souls.

 

"Step away from your consoles now and loosen those tongues or I will do it for you." Kara growls out as she pulls out another daunting blade from the pocket dimension with a hard dangerous glint reflecting in burning azure orbs.

 

They tried to hold closed the open wounds on their neck as it continues to seep and drip the yellowish fluid down their brown suits. The crew then slowly get up and step away from the ship controls. 

 

Someone tries to charge her suddenly and she casually grabs the cranial crest and snaps it off like a twig. Red-orange blood mix spewed from the now severed skull fragment as the creature drops to the ground whimpering and crying. Kara squishes out the hollow bone tubing out of the crest piece with her fingers from it's skin. It makes one person faint and another vomit.

 

Supergirl snapped viciously "ANSWERS NOW!"

 

At this point they were all too eager to comply.

 

\--------

 

Regina Caelorum Space Station

 

Transporter Room 2

 

It was another hour later Lena is getting nervous. 'I should've went with her. Damnit. No give her some credit. Kara has handled worse before. It may be just taking a little longer than expected.'

 

The crewman continues to monitor things as the brunette was just about to go to the bridge when a blip sounds.

 

"We've got a ping Commodore. It's from Supergirl's transmitter."

 

"Go ahead crewman Singh."

 

The man confirms the signal lock and initiates the transport sequence.

 

With a white and gold flash, there Supergirl was standing on the platform with a wild dangerous look and a softball sized data cube.

 

Noticing the situation immediately, Lena makes to dismiss Singh "Crewman could you excuse us for a moment."

 

"Uhh yes ma'am" The man then exits quietly.

 

As the doors seal behind him, The Kryptonian drops onto the platform and just lays there looking up at the top lights.

 

'Kara?'

 

"I fixed one problem but made several others." The warrior said in a pained voice.

 

Lena sits down next to her bondmate and slowly attempts to put her palm on the blond's knee but it dodges. The brunette retracts her hand and holds them in her lap "What happened? What's going on?"

 

"There is a race for dominion over several sections of former Citadelian space to subjugate former enslaved planets. It's a mess and millions of factions are at war. Different beings and creatures are sucking it up and it's just a big mess and free-for-all." The blond waves her hand in the air at the lights above them then drop back to fiddle with her chestplate.

 

Dark brows knit "You're being nonspecific..."

 

"There's too much to tell. Here is a data cube with what I could salvage before I destroyed the ship." The warrior gestures to the cube sitting next to her thigh.

 

"Are you alright?" The CEO wants Kara to push the information over but they promised unless it was an emergency they'd try and respect eachother's privacy.

 

"Yes and no but hey I'm now #1 on everyone's hit list. So you're off the hook." The Kryptonian said self-deprecatingly as she sits up and puts her elbows atop her knees and hold her face in her hands 'Zhao I think I screwed up. Innocent people are dying out there because of what I did.'

 

'Kara it is not your fault. Everything bad that happens is not your fault. Stop putting this on your shoulders.' Lena implored her spouse to see reason "The Citadel needed to be stopped. You did that. Baby, you're a hero. The fallout afterwards has nothing to do with you."

 

There was logic in that but the other part is a little bit harder to swallow "Fine"

 

The brunette sees that's not the only thing troubling the VP "What else is bothering you?"

 

"Krypton started it." 

 

"What do you mean? Elaborate."

 

With venom in her voice she spat out "The Shinra are former Kryptonian slaves from an era long ago and were experimented on to be exactly what they are. Expert suicide assassins."

 

The CEO knows that wasn't directed at her but of Kara's ancestors "Oh."

 

"Yea oh and I'm not sure how to fix this."

 

"It's not yours to fix."

 

The blond did a hollow sing-song of it "Maybe it is.... maybe it isn't."

 

'Darling you're worrying me.' The CEO goes to touch the blond.

 

"No don't touch me yet. I need to clean up. I'm going home." The warrior's insides are in a silent turmoil.

 

Watching Kara going into a downward spiral, Lena had to act fast "Freeze."

 

Kara froze teetering on wanting to fight, run or give in and finally decided to listen first.

 

"You will come with me." Lena said with that commanding tone from earlier.

 

The blond bowed her head and submitted.

 

Seeing that, the CEO then picks up the data cube and heads out of the transport room with a now quiet Supergirl in tow.

 

\-------

 

They finally made it to their quarters and Lena engaged the locks and the lamps for the room then unhooks the back breastplate piece to the Kryptonian's armor.

 

Lena instructs efficiently "Strip." Then walks over and places the datacube on the desk then types a quick message to Jess to clear her schedule till further notice and sends it off with a flurry of keystrokes.

 

The Kryptonian swiftly removes all her armor and clothing. Dropping the items next to the door. She just stands there waiting and watching.

 

The brunette also disrobes, grabs the blond's hand and pulls her towards the bathroom.

 

"Sit there please." Lena points to the edge of the very large tub as the blond complies. Then gets the water running for a hot bath and prepares all the oils and soaps.

 

Pulling out her ponytail, Lena then speaks softly "In here there is only Kara and Lena. Nothing else exists. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Good." Once the tub is finished filling, the brunette sits down in the hot water slowly. "Get in."

 

The Kryptonian steps into the water and sits opposite of the brunette while Lena prepares a sponge with soap. 

 

"Foot"

 

The dark haired woman proceeds to scrub, wash, rinse and massage almost every part of the warrior's body till the point where all the blond's tension leaves her and is nothing but pliant putty in Lena's very capable hands. 

 

"You are very good at that." The blond hums as her head leans back against the tub. The scent of lavender and jasmin wafting as the Kryptonian watches the pinkish-purple bubbles float and combine with other bubbles. How they all seem drawn to one another to connect and then absorb into one another. Then observing the brunette knead between the muscles on Kara's hand as water sloshes from her movements. Tops of her heavy breasts bobbing above the waterline, parts of her porcelain skin turned a rosy tint from the heat. Her makeup washed off and she looks fresh but contemplative. It makes Kara smile.

 

"I've had practice." Lena says while continuing to rub up to the blond's left forearm. She tries not to think about the million things that need to be done. Including avoiding looking at the tacky sea decorations Kara is so keen on having in these quarter's bathroom that Lena wants to have redone and focuses on the Kryptonian's muscles lovingly.

 

"Let me..." 

 

The warrior tries to switch their positions but the CEO blocks her. "No. I'm pampering you. So let me."

 

"I guess I should otherwise you might pull rank on me again."

 

Lena hums at that knowing it's a double edged sword "Mmmm. I don't do it often."

 

The blond plays in the water, watching the droplets roll off her fingertips "No you don't... but ten times out of ten you are, of course, right to do so."

 

"You need it sometimes."

 

"Yes I admit that I do and for that I thank you." Only Lena. No one else... well with maybe an exception of Eliza or sometimes Alex but that's different. Lena is a part of her. Two halves of a whole. Birthed from the same spark. They both share in the responsibilities and the support of one another. Kara figures eventually there will come a time where she will have to exert herself over Lena. This last time proved they were both correct in how they handled the situation for the best outcome. No telling what the future holds. She imagines a pan being thrown at her head at some point and that makes the Kryptonian internally giggle at the domesticity of it.

 

"Honestly, I don't think anyone else can handle you." The truth of that rings through the both of them as the pulse continues to bounce back and forth softly. Warming them from the inside out even while sitting in the steaming hot water.

 

A slow half smile "I think you're right." Kara says with a gentle knowing.

 

The brunette playfully narrows her eyes "Why does it seem like you're trying to butter me up."

 

"Now why would I do that? Honestly I prefer frosting." Blond eyebrows waggle and flicks water at the brunette's face. Lena splashes back as a wallop slams into the Kryptonian's nostrils. She coughs and sputters the soapy water out "Gee thanks. What is it with you and my nose?"

 

They both chuckle.

 

It was after a few moments, a sigh from the blond broke the comfortable silence "I'm sorry I almost ran again." That whole insanity thing has her brain a little rattled. The imprint is still there but not as strong. The brainwaves and the imprint themselves was in complete conflict of Kara's moral, ethical code and foundation so eventually she took only what she could tolerate and the rest was discarded. 

 

"It's alright. I saw what was happening and my instincts kicked in. I'm just glad you listened."

 

"It was more like I was compelled. As soon as you took control of the situation it was like a switch flipped. If I couldn't make sense of things I believed you could and I just surrendered."

 

"That's really beautiful." A gentle smile overtook the CEO's face.

 

"You made me feel a thousand times better and now I don't have this weight on my chest or shoulders." Kara admits softly as she reaches for the brunette's hand to give it a squeeze. Loving blue attempting to convey the sincerity in that statement.

 

Lena feels it and squeezes back "I'm glad. Okay I'm turning into a raisin so let's continue this coversation on dry land froggie."

 

That made Kara laugh and was wonderful music to the brunette's ears.


	309. 309

Next day...

 

Catco

 

Conference room

 

Finishing up the normal daily meeting for updates, story allocation, leads or ideas. Most everyone was leaving the room but the VP asked one of the reporters in particular to sit tight. So as soon as the doors closed behind the last person, Kara throws the article down onto the table in front of Mark Sandsburg. "What the hell is this crap?" 

 

The Catco reporter guy was newly assigned to LCorp since Kara was banned from anymore stories due to her relationship with Lena but Mark had been with the company for 2 years having been pulled over from Gotham Herald thinking he's hot stuff.

 

"What's up Mrs D? Naw it ain't crap, it's news." The young man continues with his hands gesticulating to emphasis the 'News' part.

 

"You put a spin on it." The blond was mad. It was personally attacking their CEO. Questioning her motives, actions and dragging her family back into it. He inserted his own rhetoric. The title 'Who's really in charge? Has the Luthor Legacy for World Domination ended or has it just begun?' 

 

Seething would be a more accurate definition.

 

"I was trying to show both sides of the picture you know. I could give a rat's ass either way."

 

"Damnit Mark she's your boss too."

 

He looked at her like she was stupid "And this is gonna sell millions of copies." The reporter leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

 

That just made her more angry "Of Bad publicity which will hit the stock numbers."

 

He raised a dark brow "Look You know I do good work and I have a large following. I'm respected in my field. I do my job. Not pander and sniff around all day hoping for my sugar momma to feed me a bone. This is what people want to read and will show a profit which will kick back to the stock to fix any supposed dips."

 

Kara grabs her own arms to steady herself when all she really want to do is throw him out the window "You need to rewrite this." She enunciated very carefully.

 

"No."

 

'This belligerent ass. I would never put up with this kind of behavior in my army' Kara's memories remind her of how ruthless she actually was.... is. Her brows furrow as she adjusts her glasses "Excuse me?"

 

"I said no." Mark said flippantly as he straightened his tie.

 

"I am your boss."

 

"No Snapper is my boss. You're his boss. You can't bypass chain of command." The darkhaired man points out.

 

"I will not allow this to run. You have two choices. Rewrite it or.."

 

"Or what? You can't fire me I have a special contract. I can sue and you can't coerce me. I think you are too close to the subject and have no room to talk being so far up her ass. If we were in Gotham..."

 

She abruptly cut him off as the blond approached him slowly, deadly glint in her eyes "I have executive power over what goes out or doesn't and I can certainly have someone else assigned to this story and put you in as a tiny editorial column or have you busted down to the mail room."

 

The energy from the VP was pushing into his chest, he shifts uncomfortably.

 

"You need to recheck your sources. Snapper needs at least two verified, check the facts, recheck the facts and then check them again. Not put a sensationalist spin like in tabloids. You will see a huge backlash and a call from Lena's lawyers for defamation and slander. As CEO she can most certainly fire you under those terms." The Kryptonian got closer to the man. 

 

Mark started sweating. 

 

"Oh and off the record Mr Sandsburg. If you ever insult my wife again I will not hesitate to throw you off this building. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes flashed.

 

It was so fast, he thought it was his imagination but it scared him and suddenly sees the errors of his ways. "Crystal. I'll rewrite it but I still maintain nonbias."

 

"That's fine. I expect nothing less. Now get out."

 

The man tugs on his tie and exits quickly as the door slams behind him.

 

Taking a very slow and deep breath, the warrior gets control of her anger.

 

Looking at her watch Kara sees she only has ten minutes to get ready for an assistant interview. Some woman named Raquel Gallo who was coming over from Jump City Times. Should be interesting... So she heads back quickly to her office. Kara's never taken an assistant before but given her history of disappearing, the Kryptonian needs one to keep up appearances and assist with the load. Kara feels bad for always dumping her schedule onto Cat and that's not fair to the woman. So lots of interviews this week. Hopefully she can get one or two. Speaking of Jump City, the young VP is wondering how Starfire and Raven are doing on Tamaran. 

 

Lost in her thoughts, it was a few minutes later there was a knock.

 

"Come in."

 

A very buxom fake redhead, who is nicely dressed, hesitantly opens the door. "H.. Hi Ms Danvers? Yes I'm Raquel. We... we had an interview today." The woman walks in carrying a black briefcase.

 

The warror gets up and leans across her desk "Yes Ms Gallo Nice to meet you." The blond shakes the woman's hand with a cordial smile and gestures to the chairs in front of her desk "If you'll have a seat we can begin." Then promptly sits back down and pulls her chair in, getting down to business.

 

_________

 

Later that evening... 

 

In the aftermath of yesterday's failed first contact, Lena has had a crap day from hell. The Operations manager in Frankfurt walked out so she had to fly out to Germany to clean up the fallout. There was a massive power outtage in DC that is somehow getting blamed on her, North Korea is threatening their new Hydrogen bomb that they tested again underground. She lost the bid on Miticon technologies and three LCorp customer service sites are down due to an early upgrade attempt they didn't get approval for.

 

Lena spilled coffee on her white blouse. Tripped on the rug and broke a heel. Dropped her pen cup on the floor and when she went to retrieve it, hit her head on her desk. Snagged her hose. Slammed her finger in her desk... hard. With everything happening she had to bail on her lunch plans with Kara and even happened to spill her food container on the floor, foodside down. So the brunette has had it. She just wants to come home to a nice dinner, a footrub and lounge on the couch while watching a comedy with lots of needed cuddling with her wife who will pamper and dote on her. Today of all days she needs it.

 

The brunette gets past her security checkpoint as her escort drops off and after the normal two minute drive in, she finally pulls up to the entryway to find something huge blocking her garage space where the Aston Martin is supposed to be parked.

 

"What the fuck is that?"

 

Lena rolls the window down and shouts "KARA!!"

 

Not even a blink and the Kryptonian was standing next to the car wiping her hands off on a kitchen towel "Yes dear?"

 

"What is that and why is it in our garage?"

 

"It's a 2000lb tote of pistachios." The blond supplies the answer easily.

 

Raising a precision brow "Well it's blocking me from parking and I'm not leaving this sitting outside."

 

"But I don't have anywhere else to put it right now." Kara flipped the towel over her shoulder.

 

"You need to move it because I just had this thing washed." She didn't mention she almost hit two cars getting home. Lena is an expert driver so she's still a little shaken.

 

"It's going to rain later on and I don't want them to spoil."

 

"Fucking shit." Lena throws on the parking break and gets out of the car to argue with her stubborn spouse. Flinging the door open and stepping up to point into the blond's chest to emphasize her point. "Listen here You are going to take that and find somewhere else to put it that's not inside the house and not in the garage do you understand me?"

 

Kara starts to whine "But honey..."

 

"No 'but honey me' Kara. Besides where did you get these from in the first place. Tell me you didn't buy them. LFoods already has.."

 

"No the farmer I helped gave them to me for free."

 

"Then take them to the warehouse."

 

Adjusting her glasses the blond huffs "No they're mine."

 

"Fine! Just move them NOW so I can park the damn car. I don't care where you put them!" Lena slams the car door shut.

 

"Grouchy"

 

"Don't start with me!"

 

Two seconds later the tote is removed and Lena parks the car. She lays her head on the steering wheel for a moment. Kara really doesn't deserve to get yelled at. It's not her fault and it was very nice of the farmer to do that for the hero. Now the brunette just feels like shit for snapping at her wife. Lena's emotions get the better of her and she allows herself to cry for a moment. As soon as she sniffs the blond is opening her door, gathering the CEO up in her arms and lifts her bridalstyle.

 

Kara kicks the door shut gently "Rough day my love?"

 

Lena merely nods as the blond's blouse is getting damp from the tears.

 

A small hum "I'll take care of you."

 

"I'm sorry" The brunette gets out in a regret laced whisper.

 

The warrior attempts a Goodfella type of accent "Forgettaboutit. I made chicken parm, spaghet and my specialty garlic bread with a nice side salad. I also brought you those little pastries from that patisserie we liked in Grasse."

 

"You're my favorite."

 

"I know zhao. You're mine too." The blond gets them into the house through the garage door, past the laundry room and into the entryway without bumping into anything. Kara didn't want to add a concussion to the list of whatever happened with her spouse today.

 

"Even when I'm being a heinous bitch?" The brunette says with a sorrowful expression.

 

"Even when you're keeping me on my toes and you need a bit more love and support." Kara says with a soft smile and a squeeze continuing to carry the shorter woman down the hallway.

 

The brunette pushed out a shuddering breath as her emotions get stuck in her throat.

 

"You'll be happy to hear the cookware has survived my kitchen escapades for the evening."

 

That breaks the dam further as a halflaugh sob is wrenched from Lena's throat. Kara just holds her as she detours to the bedroom first. Sitting down on the new bed, Kara holds the CEO and rubs small circles soothingly on her back for awhile, speaking soft words. Till finally the tears subside. The warrior then proceeds to assist the brunette to change into something more comfortable. Kara helps her wash her face and loosens her hair from it's tight ponytail. 

 

Then carries her into the dining room and zaps the food to reheat it. 'Poor baby' Kara noticed Lena's emotions are all over the place and can understand on a subconscious level why even if the brunette herself doesn't know. They both had a rough couple of weeks and just need some soft quiet time.

 

After they ate in relative silence, Kara brings her over to the couch and hands the brunette the remote while the blond then begins to rub the shorter woman's feet and calves. This is exactly what Lena was looking forward to all day as the blond presses in certain pressure points and aches. If she wasn't so exhausted they would continue with a little more rigorous activity she suspects. Lena moans loudly when Kara hits a particularly sensitive spot in her foot.

 

It was hours later as they were getting in bed for the night that Kara notices that Lena left one of her necklaces on the bedside nightstand. "Hey honey what do you want me to do with this?" Picking up the rustic looking medallion that Lena's been wearing for a couple of weeks.

 

As the CEO looks over clarity dawned on her "Mother Fucker! Those fucking... I should've known."

 

The blond is clearly confused and watches Lena take the item and then switches out her locket for the medallion.

 

"Thank you sweetie. You're a genius." Stepping up on tiptoes and places a kiss on the blond's cheek.

 

"Uhhh okay."

 

"This" Lena points to the token. "Is a totem, specifically three god's totems giving me a type of protection and in this case from exceptionally horrendus bad luck."

 

"Oh? Ohhhhh wow ok then that's cool."

 

"I guess I'm not getting a choice in wearing it now. These assholes want to try me."

 

They finally get settled into bed with the brunette atop the blond's chest, listening to the Kryptonian's heartbeat.

 

"Tomorrow will be better." Kara ran her fingers tenderly through the raven silken strands with only small vestiges of the woman's hair product from earlier that morning.

 

"Sure hope so, today was complete and utter shit. Well... until I got home."

 

That made Kara smile with a hum and they snuggled tight. It wasn't very long before the rhythmic shishi-odoshi, windchimes and the trickling little waterfall in the back yard lulled them into a dreamless slumber.


	310. 310

A few days later.... Spring break.

 

LCorp 'Guns for Grades' Swap event

 

The New YMCA facility, sportscomplex and Youth Institute

 

Basketball court

 

 

There was a huge crowd lined up that wrapped around the building twice. They had to be very careful with these type of events so of course the resident Kryptonian will be making a showing. Hopefully any minute now.

 

A few seconds after getting settled at the table, Lena hears behind her "Hey sorry I'm late."

 

If Kara didn't allow herself to be sensed, the brunette would've been startled "It's fine Sam and Jess are wrangling most of the crew but so far we're just getting started. This is an amazing turnout."

 

The warrior in her Supersuit started ticking off the reasons on her fingers "Why wouldn't someone want to turn in a gun in exchange for a bicycle, a 2 yr gym membership, a GED test voucher, a partial college tuition, books, supplies vouchers and resume assistance. Who knows... the kids we see here today may be working on one of your stations in a few years as a teacher or an engineer. I'm excited. This was a wonderful idea."

 

'Yea me too. It's half yours too.'

 

'You take the credit and let me keep an eye on things. Making sure these things are unloaded.'

 

Lena nodded and then pulled out more voucher paperwork while Sam, Anthony and a few others were manning other tables. They had large deep blue bins on the floor to take the weapons and ammo.

 

It was actually something they had been talking about for awhile and now it's a reality. The Lena Luthor Foundation. The money from Kara's Doubloons came in and now with Mr Nieves' share dividends payout, it was exactly what they needed to give her the flexibility for this type of philanthropic work. The CEO is excited. Kara has also made several luxury jewelry items along with the Double Eagles that are now being put up for auction to assist with the foundation so there will be a constant influx of liquidity and funds to assist in this long-term. They are both pretty ecstatic.

 

Lena's wearing a black LCorp Logo polo tucked into some beige chinos. This is about as casual that she can get for these events. Well with the exception of the aftermath of the earthquake. Everyone was covered in debris and concrete dust at the time so it didn't really matter what you were wearing as long as it was functional. She shook off the old memories and got back to work.

 

Focusing on the task at hand "Ok who's next? Come on up don't be shy."

 

"Hey lady what are you going to do with all these weapons?" The kid asks skeptically.

 

"Break them down and smelt them for scrap metal."

 

He nods at that with an understanding belying his young age "Oh ok so what do you want to do with this then." The kid holds out a grenade he pulled from his pocket.

 

A blue blur popped right back up and swiped the item immediately before the kid could blink. "I'll take it." Supergirl replies as she confirms the pin is still in. 

 

For a second he was worried and then asked quickly. The other kids in line watching the exchange carefully. "Wait do I still get vouchers for that? I mean I waited an hour in line." 

 

Supergirl picks up the response "I think we can arrange that. Ms Luthor is that alright?" Then steps a few feet away from the two. her hand is not quite big enough to encompass the explosive so it's making the blond nervous being so close to the kids and her spouse with it.

 

The brunette nods with a smile and turns back to the boy "Yea sure what's your name?" Picking up her pen, Lena gets ready to write down the information onto the documents.

 

"Derron."

 

"Ok Derron do you have a certain subject you are most interested in?"

 

"Yea computer graphic design." He takes off his ballcap with a sigh of relief. This is going to be his ticket out of the ghetto and to a real life without having to dodge the gangs or wayward bullets every moment outside of school. Some nights he and his little sister slept on the floor or the bathtub, it was just easier that way.

 

Lena flashed her pearly whites "That's amazing. Ok have a seat and we'll get you set up."

 

The young man not more than 14 smiled and sat in the chair as Supergirl zipped off and disposed of the grenade safely above the cloudline.

 

By mid-afternoon they pulled in over 400 handguns, 157 assault rifles, tons of ammunition, 16 grenades, a rocket launcher, several knives and brass knuckles. The brunette didn't turn any of the kids down who wanted a brighter future. It was better to give them a jumpstart and hope. When asked about how they were supposed to protect themselves in their neighborhoods, Lena sent them over to Anthony's table for some special clothing for them and their family. Give them a fighting chance to stay alive without having to kill someone. With the Kryptonian's presence there were no fights that broke out thankfully. 

 

Lena remembers when she saw the coverage on the Southside Car show and the amount of innocents hurt in the crossfire. Kara had a panic attack that day and remembers it quite vividly. That's how the CEO came up with the clothing line that she originally designed for Kara. It was before she knew about the reporter being nearly indestructable and it eventually came in handy for both Ruby and Caitlyn.

 

Overall Lena believes the event is a success and hopes to have another one of these in the future, not only for National City but for many cities throughout the nation. With a drink of her water, she leaves things for the cleanup crews and Jess to oversee the disposal process while Lena heads back to the office.

 

____

 

Later on...

 

Catco

 

Kara's office

 

After supervising the Lcorp event and bouncing around heroing, Kara is at Catco getting caught up on things. Her email, messages, follow up on some leads, checked their numbers and dodged a few board members lurking around who wanted to catch up. It was when the mail lady came by doing the normal rounds that Kara can't help her guts from churning after what happened before. It's not unusual for the VP to get mail and the new measures in place in the mail room have guaranteed no more issues but it still makes Kara feel nervous everytime. 

 

The mail lady chirps happily "Hi Mrs Luthor Danvers here's the normal day to day. I'm glad you're back. You know I don't think Ms Grant likes me." 

 

"I doubt that. You know she started in the mailroom at The Daily Planet. So who knows, you may be the next big honcho who runs this place." Kara said with a smile.

 

The woman snickers "You are a charmer I'll give you that. The Missus is one lucky woman. Have a good day." Closing the door behind herself.

 

That actually made Kara flustered for a moment as she adjusts her glasses.

 

Once the woman had left, the blond scanned the mail and something caught her eye. A disc inside a manila envelope with no return adress on it. It could be anything really. 'Strange.'

 

"Activate room recording."

 

A second later Lena's worried voice comes through her intercom. "Kara what's up?"

 

"I just got a strange package."

 

"Strange how?"

 

"It's a disc. Just monitor for now."

 

There was some shuffling in the background and a few clicks "Continue"

 

Thankfully Kara has a backup drive in case this crashes her computer. She shuts off the wifi and unplugs the external cable. Then pulling the disc from the envelope, she pops it into the laptop. It begins to autoplay as she turns up the volume. It's something she doesn't recognize but there are a ton of people she does recognize and they'll all wearing black, including Lena.

 

Kara hears a gasp and feels the distress immediately through their bond. This means something so the blond let's it play.

 

On the video, Lena was in front of a podium, looking frail and speaking into a microphone in front of what looks like a cemetary "Never have I ever known a more pure heart and spirit than that of Kara Danvers. Her light spread far and wide touching lives big and small. She... She was the sun of my heart."

 

The CEO's anguished voice shouts "Kara! Shut it off!"

 

"Wait... " Kara listened to the rest of the eulogy and then a shot of the brunette near the headstone. Her eyes were red and puffy with dark circles. The blond watched Lena and Bruce talk quietly where the person recording this couldn't pick it up. Then the CEO leaves a kiss on the headstone and walks away. The person zooms in on the grave marking. Then some dark red script scrolls across the bottom. 

 

~You should've stayed dead. Now everyone will suffer because of you.~

 

The video ended after that and in a shout, Kara throws her desk across the room. The laptop shattered into several pieces as papers, pens and whatnot go flying.

 

Security comes flooding into the room as the blond drops herself into her chair and covers her eyes to keep from blasting anything by accident.

 

With a shaky breath, the Luthor's voice comes through "Kara calm down. Rick stand down and take the laptop to IT to pull the disc and do a silverfinish on it."

 

"Yes ma'am" The agent confirms with a nod as the group reholster their weapons and Rick begins putting on his gloves to collect the item instructed.

 

"Kara?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I expect you over here in ten minutes you understand?"

 

The blond doesn't respond at first but just sits there listening to the security and crew cleaning up her mess for several minutes. 

 

Breathing deeply in and out, in and out, the warrior finally croaks out "Alright."

 

________

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

"Hey"

 

Kara wasn't sure what to say as she pushed the executives door with her shoulder. Entering Lena's office with a odd sense of melancholy and nervous energy "Hey that was a... nice eulogy. You uhhh looked tired." She couldn't adjust her glasses with her hands and arms full.

 

"I was not in a good place there. I didn't want you to see that. It brings back up a whole bunch of feelings and memories I'd rather not revisit." It was one of the worst memories of her life. Between the rage, the hopeless despair and grief it left the CEO with a horrible taste that still gives her the shakes. Even worse than her memories with her family. She's replayed the scene on TaNak's ship a thousand times in her mind in her morose masochism. Pleading and praying it wasn't real. Believing it was all her fault...

 

"I can understand that. I umm brought fried chicken." Lifting the bags

 

Lena shakes her inner thoughts back into the present "No kidding." Not only is the blond sporting eight iconic buckets and fixins but also the smell is permeating the CEO'S office. She gets up to open the balcony door to air it out a bit while the blond sets up everything on the coffee table.

 

Walking back, she sees the distress on the Kryptonian's face and movements "Hey. Come here." Lena wraps her arms around the blond and as the warrior stops what she's doing and fully turns around, Kara returns the hug. Squeezing tight, they both desperately need the connection from physical touch. "We'll see if we can trace this and find whoever sent it ok?"

 

Nodding against the black hair with her chin, inhaling the woman's scent and listening to the heartbeat to ground her "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flip out like that. I don't know what happened. Guess it triggered me in a bad way." It's easier to punch an enemy in the face in person than deal with one that's hidden with nowhere to direct the energy. Seems to be a recurring theme in their lives.

 

Lena's hands caress the blond's sides through her light blue cardigan "It's ok. We'll be ok. I'm glad you initiated the protocol."

 

"I know it upset you too and I am sorry love for so many things." Kara says with regret.

 

The CEO leans back and looks up into her bondmate's deep blue eyes behind the black frames and lays her right palm atop the blond's chest "Stop. We said we weren't going to keep apologizing for things outside of our control right?"

 

"Right. When did you get so wise?"

 

She scoffed at that "You obviously haven't been paying attention if that's your reaction."

 

That makes Kara's frame shake with laughter and diffuses quickly the tense heavy cloud that surrounded them since watching the mystery dvd then pats the womans hip. "Come on. I brought enough chicken to feed a small army." 

 

"You're lucky our biology can handle frankenchicken." The brunette sits down and lays a napkin across her beige chinos. Even though the Kryptonian had a preference for the executive's skirts, it's been such a busy day Lena didn't see the point in having to change.

 

"You could just open up a Crazy chicken'N fry shack if you're so worried." Kara states as she sits and pulls out the potato wedges.

 

"It would go under because you'd never leave." Lena points out as she selects a breast from one of the buckets and puts it on the paper plate.

 

"True"

 

They both giggle.

 

Then something old tickles the edges of the Kryptonian's mind and her brows furrow before digging in "Speaking of which... don't you owe me like a pastry shop?"

 

The CEO tries not to choke "What??"

 

"I vaguely remembering hearing you promise a vacation and buying me a pastry shop."

 

Raising a dark brow "When was this?"

 

"I dunno something about carrot cakes and unlimited pastries."

 

That other painful memory comes in loud and clear "Aha you were supposedly unconscious at the time as I was dragging you around on a litter. I promised all kinds of things at the time." She attempts to deflect and stuff that also away into a tiny box down deep.

 

"Doesn't make it any less valid."

 

"Fine! And it was a coffee shop." The brunette grumbles, plucking off another piece and pops it in her mouth with her eyes narrowed.

 

Kara taps her chin in thought "And ten Carrot cakes with cream cheese icing?"

 

"It was seven. I can't believe you remember that!!"

 

"It just came to me." The blond shrugged and then chomped down on a chicken thigh. "Mmmmmmmm"

 

Lena sat contemplatively quiet for a moment while she finished chewing then putting her plate down on the table admits sincerely "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You know that right?"

 

"I know. Same here zhao." Kara scooches over and gives the other woman a super greasy chicken-flavored kiss.

 

Aside from the salt and the grease it was still a balm for the soul and after a moment she giggles in half-protest "Agh so greasy."

 

Tilting back and raises a blond brow while lowering her voice an octave "Are you complaining?" Then leans in for another smooch.

 

"I'd never..." Then the brunette smiles while pulling Kara's nape down into another kiss this one deeper.

 

The food laid there forgotten for awhile.


	311. 311

Next day

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Lena is in the middle of a conference call when Jess comes running in and interrupts. The brunette hits the mute button seeing the harried state of her assistant.

 

"Lena we have a situation."

 

She unmutes it. "Conference rescheduled." Then hangs up and jumps up. "What's going on??"

 

Jess supplies quickly "We have a jumper on the roof."

 

"Shit ok I'll go. Tell everyone to give us space. I don't want to make the situation worse." Lena throws off her heels and slips on her tennis shoes by her desk.

 

It was faster than the assistant's eye could catch and she notes that internally for review later since the situation was dire "Ok"

 

The CEO takes off running to get to the elevators fast leaving the admin in her dust. She'd never had one of these before and she's determined not to start having them now. Not waiting for anyone, Lena keys her thumbprint for security express. The car moves with a quick jolt and whirs only a fraction higher in pitch as it moves at more than triple it's normal speed.

 

Getting to the top floor, finally, she books it to the stairwell and up to the roof. Scanning her badge and then throwing the door open, Lena sees the dark haired man teetering on the edge on the other side of the railing. What Lena doesn't need is to surprise the young man and approaches carefully with smooth steps. "Come down from there and we can talk about this." She speaks loudly but calmly even though her gut is in her throat.

 

The asian man sees her approach, gives a pained expression and leans a little bit further out. The wind is blowing his business jacket and tie around. He then looks down at the people on the ground who look like microscopic ants from this height. "There's no reason to. I'm done."

 

The brunette wracks her brain quickly "There is so much more you can accomplish. Don't throw your life away like this Kevin."

 

"You know my name?" His dark brows furrow and with true surprise in his voice, turns his head to get a better look at the CEO.

 

Thankful to get that eye connection to try and talk him down, the CEO continues with surety "Of course I do. You work in online services. You teach Kung Fu on the weekends. You have three dogs and two kissing gouramies named Dolly and Kenny. You bake a mean german chocolate cake and enjoy collecting Tenchi Muyo and anime models. So tell me what's going on Kevin." She manages to get on the other side of the small railing and get about a foot in proximity as all this man's information comes quickly to her mind.

 

"No! Don't come any closer. I don't want to infect anyone."

 

Lena had him for a moment and then sees the grief wash over him again "What are you talking about? Just Please come down from there and let's talk. Let me help."

 

"You can't help me I'm dying anyways."

 

"You'd be surprised. I want to talk to you for just a few minutes. Then you can make up your mind after that ok?" The CEO reaches her hand out to the crying man. 

 

As he turns, his foot slips on the ledge. Lena grabs his wrist as he begins to fall. A bunch of things run through the brunette's mind. Her life for one. Then how surprisingly light the man feels. She shakes herself out of it and begins to pull him up.

 

"Let go or you're gonna fall!"

 

"No. I've got you!"

 

He starts to wriggle and struggle against her hold.

 

She keeps him in a vice-like grip with her right arm and she tries to pull them both up with her left thats still wrapped around the railing but he keeps fighting her hold. "Kevin Stop!!"

 

He is somehow compelled to listen to the brunette and stops fighting.

 

Now that he stopped wriggling she can pull them easier. Her adrenaline is still pumping fiercely and with a yell she hauls them both up over the tiny railing and back onto the roof in a unceremonious flomp.

 

They both lay there just trying to get their breathing under control.

 

Till finally he gets out "Fuck! How did you get so strong?! I thought we were a goner." He rubs his wrist.

 

"I've been working out lately." She huffs out then sits up to look at the man. Moving the hair from her face "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

 

Still rubbing his wrist, he takes a deep breath "My tests results came back... I'm HIV positive."

 

Emeralds reflect sincerely "I believe I can help you Mr Li but you're going to have to sign some papers for me."

 

Several emotions flashed across his face and Kevin couldn't help but want to believe in her "No fuckin way! Well as long as I'm not signing my soul away I'll sign whatever you want Ms Luthor."

 

She snorts "Lena. Call me Lena and no I don't want your soul but I will require a Non-disclosure agreement amongst some other paperwork."

 

The man just cries harder and then was about to hug the other woman but stops himself self-consciously.

 

"It's fine." The brunette opens her arms as the man hugs her while she pats his back. "It's gonna be alright. I promise."

 

Lena then wonders where her spouse is and if something is wrong.

 

The Kryptonian's voice chimes inside her head 'I'm here. I was watching. Good job.'

 

'Why didn't you do anything??!'

 

'You had it handled. If I felt the need to intercede I would have."

 

'You ass.' She now feels the Kryptonian hovering above the cloudline.

 

'Love you too hero.'

 

'Ugh. Well thanks I guess. I'll see you at home.'

 

'You bet'

 

Feeling her spouse blip off again, the brunette returns her mind to the situation at hand "Now come on and let's get cleaned up and maybe some lunch. My treat."

 

Kevin nodded while he backed up to wipe his face with his sleeve.

 

Lena gets up, dusts herself off, straightens her clothing and then reaches a hand out to help him up.

 

He's still impressed how she effortlessly hauls him up yet again and remarks "Work out huh? I know gymrats who couldn't manhandle me like you just did." He says with a bit of awe while rubbing his wrist again.

 

She tries not to chuckle but scrunches her nose with a sheepish halfsmile "It's not broken is it?"

 

"Doesn't feel like it."

 

"Let's get you checked out first then." She pats him on the back and leads him back to the stairwell entrance. Where apparently her security and Jess were watching the entire event quietly.

 

"Alright and... thank you Lena."

 

"Anytime."


	312. 312

Several hours later...

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Kara is in the sunroom listening to Natassa Bofiliou's album. It's strange how this woman's voice makes the Kryptonian cry even if she doesn't know all the words. Just the sound resonates through with emotion and makes the warrior ruminate old memories. Especially ones centered around longing for one particular CEO with bright eyes, silken sable locks with a penchant for coffee, lipstick and bossing people around.

 

Feeling the chords stir her insides. Kara is working on a new and larger spice cabinet that is a wall mount style. Right now she's doing some sanding with the finer grit. She's also wearing her circlet. Back on Krypton they'd be almost constantly worn and she feels they haven't been given enough wear time. 'But it is Earth.' She sighs. Nor are they wearing their traditional clothing. Her chest starts to ache and more images of a planet exploding enters her head. Kara puts down the cabinet, the sandpaper and takes off her circlet placing it on the table also and then steps back. She feels weird.

 

More images come of the pit and the arena flooded her psyche in vivid clarity. Then she see things that didn't happen in Nippon but did? New fresh memories of another lifetime come crashing through. Her skull feels like it's on fire. Too many conflicting things. It's too much. 

 

With a yell she grabs her chair and flings it across the room. Smashing it into several pieces against the wall. The pain is rippling through and transforms into something else.

 

The wall now has a hole in it. The rage is still broiling inside with no where to go. 'Jaghagh' She tells herself.

 

It takes her a minute but the blond stops and is wondering what just happened. She's not supposed to lose control like that so what's going on? It's been awhile since she's had a flashback... but that was different. It felt different. She looks down at her hands and sees blood pouring out of her hands. Kara screams.

 

\-----

 

Lena gets home to the sound of yelling and a smash. It sounds like it's coming from the sunroom. She doesn't know whether to leave the Kryptonian be or.. until she hears a blood curdling scream and takes off running down the hall. "KARA!"

 

The door is locked. 'Fuck!' Lena knows it's dangerous charging into the foxhole but damn the consequences at this point. She frontkicks the door right under the knob hard and knocks the door completely off it's hinges.

 

The Kryptonian is in the middle of the floor staring at her hands not moving.

 

Lena rushes over into the blond's line of sight before she touches her. "Kara! Look at me. I'm here. Talk to me."

 

That seems to snap the VP out of whatever had a hold on her. Kara looks up, a spark of recognition hits and then looks back at her hands which are now fine. She turns them over and inspects them for the blood that was there moments earlier.

 

"Zhao what's going on?"

 

"I... I don't know. There was.. I saw.." The blond stumbles over her words and starts to hyperventilate.

 

"Whoa breathe. Baby breathe slowly. Come on 1, 2, 3, 4." It had been forever since Kara had a panic attack this was completely unexpected.

 

"Focus on me. May I touch you?"

 

The blond was still having trouble getting control of her breathing and gives a stuttered nod. 'I can't breathe.'

 

"Yes you can. Come on. In slowly and out slowly. Let's go Kara." Lena pulls the warrior in against her chest. "Focus on my heartbeat ok?" The brunette pulses their connection to help alleviate some of the conflicting emotions welling inside of her partner. "I'm here come on now breathe."

 

After a beat, the Krytptonian starts to slow down her respiration. "Crap... what the hell was that?" The blond pulls back and drops her face into her hands.

 

The brunette moves straw-colored tresses behind an ear "Are you ok now? You scared the shit outta me."

 

Rubbing her temples "Yea I think so. Well with the exception of this raging headache."

 

"What were you doing?"

 

"Was doing some woodwork and I guess I had a flashback. It just felt weird... I'm sorry I scared you Lee." She rubbed her eyes hoping to wash away the images and the pain that it's causing. It's not just the old memories but the new ones trying to overlay the brain mapping. It must be another version of herself still stuck in the past... it's the only way it makes sense but why now? There is supposed to be a clear separation between quantum realities unless there was a tear or a rip in the veil. No. Maybe it has to do with her Zero point and she's able to access them simultaneously. A normal Kryptonian or human brain couldn't stand that or the electromagnetics that are held within the body's field. That could either kill her or send her right back into a straightjacket and the fact that she somehow knows this kind of information all of a sudden is strange all on it's own. It makes her shudder involuntarily for a moment.

 

Their connection felt off and Lena places a steadying hand on the warrior's bicep to help calm her further "What did you see?"

 

Kara gets up and backs away "Don't worry about it. I'm fine now."

 

"Bullshit."

 

"It's not important."

 

Lena stands up and follows the warriors steps past the broken chair pieces and the work bench "Kara don't shut down on me." The brunette starts to pull through their connection and suddenly she gets more than she bargained for. The images batter her mind with the fresh intensity the Kryptonian experienced moments earlier. The CEO merely grinds her teeth and closes her eyes for a second. 

 

Kara is confused. She didn't send anything over there's no way unless...

 

"I understand.. I think. Ow. Sweetheart you don't have to hide this stuff from me anymore. We're a team remember."

 

"You saw it." It was more of a statement than a question.

 

"Well of course you sent it over..."

 

The brunette's words were cut short as the VP shakes her head 'No'.

 

"Oh" The CEO thinks about that for a moment. "But it didn't transfer when I touched you like before if that's the case."

 

"I don't think thats it either. Let's uhhh take this to the living room." Touching the circlet briefly on the table, Kara turns around and walks towards the doorway. She doesn't like not having a choice but then again is it so bad? Especially where her wife is concerned? It is Lena afterall. 'Hmmm' 

 

"Good idea. I'll make some mint tea." Lena folds her hands in front of herself to refrain from touching the Kryptonian if she's not ready. It still amazes the brunette how she hated being touched for so long and now she has to stop herself from constantly reaching out to Kara.

 

Both women make their way around the remnants of what was once their sunroom door.

 

The shorter woman shrugged as they made their way down the hallway and past the dining room, straight to the kitchen cabinet to pull out the Zen tea box.

 

Kara flops onto the couch facing towards the kitchen. Running her fingers through her hair with a loud sigh. "I honestly don't know what happened. I was fine one minute and I exploded the next. What is wrong with me? I thought I moved past this with the last two imprints."

 

"Nothing is wrong with you but you have been through alot of trauma love. We both have. This happens sometimes." That is plausible but Lena's brain is already ahead thinking of different possibilities as to the reason why in order of statistical likelihood. Until more information or data presents itself to tip the scales in either direction, she will merely observe and collect data as any good scientist would do. The energy coming off and from the warrior is making Lena itch so she bides her time filling the kettle with water and setting it on one of the stove's burners to boil.

 

"That's not acceptable. I don't get that luxury anymore being who I am."

 

Lena hums "Well luckily it was in the privacy of our own home and you had the room's lamp on for the most part. So everything is fine... for the moment."

 

"Doesn't feel fine." Kara wiggles her bare toes in the white rug beneath the side of the coffee table. She notices she needs to trim them soon. Her head still hurts, she feels sticky and itchy at the same time. Pulling the hair tie from the side lamp table, Kara puts her hair up in a ponytail efficiently.

 

"I know. You feel weird."

 

"You feel that too huh?"

 

"Yes it's unsettling."

 

"What am I going to do? I can't sit forever in the sunroom and even under the lamps I'm still dangerous."

 

Inquiring gently "Well was there anything out of the ordinary that you did today? Eat something? or come into contact with anything that could've caused you to lash out like that?" Lena then pulls out two mugs and lays them on the countertop.

 

"I did the usual things I normally do on my days off. I was here most of the day except for my doughnut run. Then I checked on you. Wait no I played chess in the park and then I went and visited the animal shelter then I..."

 

Lena did a double take "Whoa wait a minute. You play chess?"

 

'Ooops' Kara cringed "Crap"

 

"Oh no Kara Linda Luthor Danvers you have convieniently left that information out of all our interactions."

 

"Hehe woops uhh I'm horrible at it."

 

"Yet you go to the park to play?"

 

"Yea It's so bad just ugh ya super bad. I lose so fast."

 

"You are a horrible Liar."

 

"Just to people I care about apparently." The blond breathed out knowing that she's in big trouble sorta...

 

"Let's hold that thought for a moment and discuss the issue at hand. Can you handle work or do you need time off? Whatever you decide we need to get some bloodwork done and run a few tests." She pulls the whistling kettle off the burner and pours the piping hot liquid into the cups with the teabags. Then sits the kettle back on the opposite side of the stove. Lena leans on the kitchen island and takes in her spouses body language with a serious expression.

 

"I already talked to Kal about time off from the Justice League." She admits.

 

A dark precision brow raises "And you were going to tell me when?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"I see. Why are you hiding things again? Did I do something wrong?"

 

The warrior begins fiddling with one of the puzzle boxes that was on the coffee table to not feel the Emerald coals that were burning into her and to keep her hands busy "No. It's not about us or you, it's me. I'm having... I.. I'm not sure what to call it but I've been, am, was trying to make sense of things again and I can't be putting everything on you to solve my issues for me. I rely on you too much and I'm sorry. It feels weird doing that when I just found you again after being alone for so long. I don't know if I'm making sense."

 

"It makes sense but you have never been a burden to me. I cherish every moment with you and if I can help in any way I can then I am happy to do so. I wouldn't be here otherwise if I wasn't fully committed to you and our marriage." The brunette says with utter sincerity and conviction as her heads tilts slightly.

 

"Yes but I don't want to hinder you or cause anymore unnecessary pain."

 

"Kara where is this coming from and what is this really about? You.. you sound like you want to..." Oh just the thought made Lena's chest constrict painfully as she grabs the counter to steady herself.

 

Feeling the hot impact in her chest as well, the blond drops the puzzle and waves her hands rapidly "No! Oh Rao no. Never that. You have me always okay?" Kara reassures the brunette quickly. Attempting to organize her thoughts with a sense of urgency, the blond spews out "I need to rebalance myself without imposing on your balance or healing. Which means I need to probably meditate more and have time off here when you're at work. That's all. So I can sort through my feelings and see if I need to work on myself. So when you do come home like a few days ago and today I can be supportive of you and your needs." Kara goes to stand up...

 

Feeling her emotions and connection settle then a new sense of fluttery tickles inside as Lena smiles brightly "You are too perfect."

 

"Wait what?" Pale brows knit as the taller woman pauses midstep and just stares at the genius.

 

"I don't feel like a neglected or ignored spouse. You listen to me. You take great care to make sure I am more than satisfied in every way including the little things. If I felt like there was ever a need for us to work on something together then I would talk to you about it. So please dear lord, please Kar don't feel like you're not contributing because you are. More than you know."

 

Kara flops back to the couch with a mighty exhale "Oof I'm just being an idiot. Guess my cranium got rattled by whatever that was... is." She rubs her face again "I'll take a few days off from Catco too and have Alex run some tests."

 

With two hot cups in hand, Lena navigates her way across the room carefully. Once shes's hovering closely, not able to resist it anymore, leans over and kisses the blond's forehead. Leaving a huge bright red lip print there and not saying a word "Mmmm. Here." She then hands over Kara's colorful mug as she sits down next to her.

 

They sat there sipping their hot tea for several moments in comfortable silence. Kara chugs the last bit, lays her mug down on a coaster and then pulls the brunette's feet into her lap. The blond then tosses off the shoes onto the floor and starts mindlessly massaging deep into the pads of the CEO's feet with her thumbs. Very proud of the great job Lena did today, the VP wants to show the shorter woman some much needed appreciation. Making a better world, saving lives, kicking down doors, putting up with her craziness and all.

 

Lena gives a very happy hum.

 

A few minutes later their connection changed again. This time it returned to it's normal luster and intensity. 

 

"Oh that's better."

 

"Mmmmhmmm." The brunette hums again with her relieved agreement.

 

"Whatever that was made me itch." The blond admits with a roll of her neck as it gives a few small pops.

 

"That was odd." Lena nodded.

 

"So are we going to talk about what you did?" Kara inquires while moving up to work on the calves.

 

"Yea sorry not sorry about the door." The CEO said with a wave of her hand.

 

"No I'm talking about you pulled without permission." Seeing a dark brow raise, Kara corrected herself "Well no I don't mean it that way. I mean that I didn't initiate the transfer. You just yanked and bam. Instant access. Overriding my protective measures."

 

"I don't know.. I just did. I felt you pulling away and I pulled back."

 

"Huh."

 

"What?"

 

"That's kinda cool."

 

"Guess it is." The brunette pondered for a moment and then narrowed her eyes. "Now about this chess thing.."

 

'Oh Rao'


	313. 313

Next day

Late evening

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

The basement

 

"You're making me nervous by not shutting that off first." Seeing Kara working on the circuitbreaker box, Lena motions with her head at the electrical panel while she's bringing a large box of books down the stairs.

 

"I got it don't worry."

 

"Kara be careful not to touch those two wires at the same time." The brunette reminds her cautiously as she places the box on the shelf.

 

"Look I know what I'm doing.. " The blond turns, gets distracted and accidently does exactly what the CEO said Not to do. The electrical shock pulsed through her hard, making her teeth and body seize up.

 

"Mother fucker!" Lena realized what was happening, grabs one of their wooden chairs and pushes the blond roughly away from the circuit breaker panel.

 

Kara falls hard to the ground on her back. Lena tosses the chair and lands on her knees roughly next to the Kryptonian who suddenly isn't breathing. The CEO checks for a pulse and doesn't feel one. Freaking out, Lena goes to initiate CPR but right before she could get her mouth into position, Kara pops up and headbutts the woman abruptly.

 

Sucking a large lungfull of air, belts out "I'm OK!"

 

"OW!!!" Lena grabs her head in her hands while looking in outrage at the now animated warrior.

 

Looking at the brunette with a curious expression "Are you alright?"

 

Releasing her head, the CEO makes to choke the air in place of her spouses' throat with her fists "God I just want to strangle you!!"

 

"Sorry I got distracted. Let me see your head." The blond pulls the woman's head gently and inspects for damage.

 

Lena drops her hands as she attempts to get her heart rate back to a normal human speed instead of a ferret's on dark chocolate crack "How are you this fucking clumsy? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

 

Kara leans over and kisses the red spot on the brunette's forehead. Which to the brunette strangely feels much better all of a sudden.

 

"I dunno it felt oddly.. for lack of a better word re-energizing." She said with a smirk.

 

"I married a fuckin comedian."

 

"I really am sorry." Kara could've gotten into it on how Lena's nagging what stemmed the accident because the Kryptonian really had it under control until she was distracted but that would extend out a argument she'd rather not have at the moment seeing at how panicked the brunette was and keeps that little tidbit to herself.

 

"Don't do it again."

 

"Hey look on the brightside. I'm doing better with electricity and that includes lightning."

 

".... huh you have a point" The brunette's eyes squinted dangerously "But don't get any ideas."

 

"But I think I figured out a way to move it without trying to fight it."

 

"KARA Zor-El we are NOT doing that again and so help me if you mess with it Again You Are Not getting pussy for a Fucking year, I swear it!"

 

That threat genuinely scared the Kryptonian, soundly snapping her jaw shut with a *click*, Kara rapidly nods and looks a little flustered that the brunette had said 'That' word outloud. The blond then crosses her heart silently and holds up her hand in promise.

 

"Now get your ass upstairs and organize your side of the bookshelf before I whoop you. I'll fix the circuit breaker."

 

"Yes ma'am"

 

Kara moves at a moderately slow pace as Lena kicks the Kryptonian in the tush towards the stairs. 

 

"Hey now."

 

"Move it buster."

 

The blond snickers as she bounds up the stairs.

 

__________

 

That night...

 

Kara has another nightmare/memory

 

~

 

Hieras5, The Mines

 

It's been another long harsh day. I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten in two days. Talara's been sick so I've been giving her my rations. We're working in the mines again today. I have strips of cloth wrapped around my hands to alleviate some of the pain from the open sores and blisters on my palms. It only helps a little. My arms are killing me they hurt so bad.

 

It was a little while later we had another cave in. This time I threw myself across a young man who was barely a teenager. We're stuck underneath tons of rock. I don't know how I'm still alive again but I'm fighting against the weight of the boulders to give the kid a chance. Jagged shards stabbing into my flesh and I know I'm going to be bruised for weeks from this. If the guards don't get us out, we're gonna run out of air and then it won't matter anyways. I kinda hope they don't come back. 

 

The air is getting thinner. I'm trying to stay awake. Am I hallucinating? Floating in and out of conciousness. I see a woman in white robes and dark hair. Is she floating? Are there such things as angels? Everything is bright light. I float closer to see. She reaches out her hand to me. I know you... Green... those green eyes... Lena. "Live"

 

I am jostled awake by being ripped from the rock pile and tossed. I inhale sharply with the dirt and dust are burning my lungs again. Flailing a bit as I roll and looking at my surroundings. Guards snapping and yelling at everyone to get back to work. I get kicked in the side for my troubles and push myself to a standing position on wobbly legs. My entire body hurts. Oh I'm back here again.

 

'Why?!'

~

 

Lena is laying in the dark after having been suddenly awoken by soft cries and whimpers. In the light flooding in from the bathroom, she could swear she sees bruising on the Kryptonian's arms and legs. The warrior had somehow rolled to the opposite side of the bed. Probably subconsciously as to not accidently hurt the smaller woman. 

 

The brunette tilts her head to get a better look. She pulsed hard and the cries stopped and the frown smoothed out, along with the now steadied breath. A few seconds later the bruises disappear. 'Huh'

 

Chanting under her breath, the CEO's eyes glow purple as she scans her wife's body. Instantly the blue glyphs light up but she doesn't see any other issues. Then checks the rest of the room. 'Looks fine.' Maybe she's just being paranoid and it's Kara reacting to the nightmare with her ever growing lotow abilities. 

 

The brunette's eyes change back to normal as do Kara's tattoos shortly thereafter. With a yawn, Lena carefully draws the Kryptonian's body closer to snuggle in. She really does prefer being the big spoon. This sweet little beautiful soul needs her love and protection even if she is nearly an indestructable godling, she's still a woman. Lena swears to always protect Kara no matter what. 

 

Breathing in the scent of sun, ozone and sandalwood, the brunette places her palm over the sleeping warrior's heart and pulls her in a bit tighter. Careful not to get the hairs tickling her nose as she begins to drift off once more as she whispers "Khap zhao rrip Kara. Zhindif chao uldif."  
(I love you Kara. Always and forever.)


	314. 314

The next morning

 

Luthor Danvers Villa

 

The blond heads to the bathroom and accidently knocks over the mouthwash as she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror "Shit!"

 

"Honey you ok?" Lena calls from the bedroom closet as she's picking out her clothes for the workday. The brunette's got a big meeting this morning with some potential investors from Saudi Arabia and doesn't trust this in anyone else's hands. They're the big time players in the gulf region and the liquidity infusion from this would be a significant amount for LCorp's aerospace R&D amongst several other projects the Luthor has going. Not that she's hurting for funds but they are also allowing a few caveats for more land development for LCorp on the peninsula, that's if she can score this deal. Lena's excited but right now the feeling and the way Kara cussed is making her nervous.

 

Trying to clean up the spilled purple liquid and get the cap back on quickly "No! I mean yes. I mean I don't know." Kara gets out in a strained voice as she hears hurried footfalls approaching the bathroom. She tosses the now wet hand towel in the dirty clothes hamper in the corner then returns to her own image with a pained look. Remembering every fight and every... Taking a deep breath and grabbing the counter, the blond braces herself to try and figure out what's going on and why this is happening again.

 

Lena whips around the doorjamb, still in her underwear and takes in the scene "Kara what's... Oh."

 

There, the eye scar is heavily embedded exactly as it was when Kara had first returned home. The one on her lip and along with a few others across the blond's body.

 

The blond's head tilts downward in an unreadable expression as her fingers leave cracks in the countertop. "I'm going to try.."

 

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Why don't we wait until after breakfast?" The CEO reasons, concern lacing her tone.

 

"Please... let me try."

 

The hollow sound in the Kryptonian's voice made the brunette relent "Okay but maybe you should do this lying down?"

 

"Alright."

 

Softly grazing her fingers over the clenched knuckles, she gets the blond's grip of the countertop to loosen and then take her hand as Lena leads them back into the bedroom.

 

"I didn't mention it but last night you had deep dark bruises appear on your arms and legs. This might be the same thing. Kinda a residual after effect of your nightmare and your new abilities I'm deducing."

 

"Oh well... I guess that makes sense. Why didn't you say anything?"

 

"I'm telling you now that it has become pertinant to the situation. I wanted you to have a good day today."

 

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

 

The brunette attempts to inject a bit of humor into the situation, hoping to calm her spouse "It's a part of my wifely duties and agreements contract. Giving you what you can handle and at least doing my part to attempt to make you happy."

 

Kara heard the words and the sentiment behind them even if she didn't already feel it "You do make me happy." Bright blue hit sparkling green with warmth and sincerity.

 

Lena hums at that, tilts up and places a small kiss on Kara's forehead. Releasing the hero, she backs away and then grabs the medical device from the nightstand to monitor the situation. Heading over to the white divan along the wall, she sits and gets comfortable to watch the Kryptonian's progress as the blond lays back on their cream and burgundy-colored sheets and comforter that is still askewed and ruffled from earlier. 

 

Lena had stopped bothering to remind Kara to make the bed after a certain point. Sometimes they get around to it and sometimes not. The brunette has become a bit more lax on being so uptight about certain things. This is one of those things. Now the toilet paper roll issue, however, that is another conversation she's gearing up to have with the warrior when the brunette deems the timing appropriate.

 

Turning the Madi device on and checking the settings, the CEO then gives Kara the go ahead. "Ok whenever you're ready love."

 

Taking a deep breath, Kara closes her eyes and begins to focus on her breath. It slows down and steadies as does her heartbeat slows down. She tries to focus on removing the scars but the harder she fights the stronger they become. 'What the...'

 

The data on the Madi shows latent energy trying to push through the dermis to the epidermis but it's not completing. It slowly builds and then doesn't move only to disappear again. Kara is doing it but something is fighting against it. Lena chants and her eyes once again turn purple to scan the room.

 

Automatically because of the proximity the Kryptonian's tattoo'd glyphs light up. The brunette doesn't see anything in the room as Kara tries again and again and then again. Profusely sweating and grunting in exhertion. If anything the scarring gets worse. The CEO's eyes return to normal.

 

"Kara stop it's getting worse."

 

"I don't understand." The warrior gets out frustratedly as she wipes at an escaped tear and flops her arm back exhausted. Her glyphs return to their normal blueish metallic luster.

 

Lena observes the data coming through the Madi and has an idea "Let's just think about this outloud for a moment. Why do you think they returned?" She queries softly.

 

The warrior just lays there staring at the ceiling then beyond it to the clouds, sun and birds flying above. Every so often a plane or satellite passes by. It was almost a whole two minutes later she responds "I don't know... everytime I try to forget, it comes back. I can't seem to escape my past."

 

"Might be your intention or the reason behind it. Maybe you're not meant to. Same as me." The brunette states thoughtfully. Her own memories run through her mind along with Kara's... at least the ones she's shared.

 

"Yea"

 

"But remember our past does not define us. Scars whether physical, mental or emotional won't hold us back from doing what we know is right. To use what we have learned, the experiences we've had and apply that knowledge to make a difference in the world."

 

With the intention of refusing to forget, Kara finally accepts the markings once again. Understanding the wisdom behind it. Within seconds of that decision most of the scars once again disappeared with the exclusion of the more muted version over the eye. Lifting her arms and seeing them clear again, the blond now understands "I can't forget lest I'm doomed to repeat it." and flops them back down.

 

Lena saw the images on the device had changed as the energy rose through the dermis into the epidermis and cleared the remergence swiftly. "Mmmmm. Whatever doesn't kill us..." Then shuts off the Madi and gets up to put it away.

 

"Makes us stronger. Right. I'm... I'm just going to lay here awhile if that's alright."

 

Placing the item back into their nightstand, the CEO takes a good look at Kara and offers "I can call out of work..."

 

The blond waves off knowing the shorter woman has a big meeting today "No no. Go on. I'll be fine."

 

"Only if you're sure?" She wasn't going to set a foot outside that door unless she knew the warrior was going to be ok to be by herself. Lena didn't care if she had to cancel or reschedule anything for the blond. She could always fly out to Saudi Arabia later on if necessary. So she teetered on her decision based off of Kara's next words.

 

"Mmmhmmm"

 

Lena accepts that and then leans forward over the edge of the bed to place a chaste kiss against Kara's slightly chapped lips "You need to drink some water." She reminds her spouse and then gets a positive response from the blond. The dark haired woman pulls back and starts to head back to her wardrobe closet to finish getting ready "Lunch at Ted's?" Looking back over her shoulder, she inquires.

 

Rolling over on her side to watch the genius skitter about the room, Kara readjusts the pillow under her head and responds with a small smile "I'd like that."


	315. 315

Later that afternoon...

 

Ted's Grill and Bistro

 

"Hi darling. Hope you haven't been waiting long." The brunette hurriedly shuffles herself past several pedestrians making their way down the sidewalk. Her straightened hair whipping around in the small gust of wind but the CEO neatly navigates the crowd in her dark skirt, plum colored sleeveless shirt with the high collar and matching purse. The blond tries not to drool once again since that morning. When Lena was getting ready it was incredibly hard to refrain from just giving in to the younger woman calling off and pulling Lena back into the bed with her, being the rough morning that it was.

 

"It's fine. How was your meeting?" Kara spent most of the morning going back and forth between relaxing and organizing. She finished a couple of projects, cleaned out the teapot and the coffeemaker and then after she changed the sheets, the warrior thought it prudent to head out on the estate and work some of the land before taking a shower. She has a few ideas she wants to surprise Lena with. 

 

There was only a few Supergirl emergencies but mostly it was a nice change of pace to help settle her thoughts. She checked in with a few of their security about some lumber deliveries she's ordered and decided to have another poker night in the next few weeks. The guys looked pretty happy about that. Especially coming off their holiday rotation and the fact that Kara will be grilling steaks while Marta will be making paella and abuelita Pérez' famous pastelitos otherwise known as guava pastries with cream cheese. Who could say no to that?

 

"It was rough. Touch and go there for the first half but I finally won them over."

 

"That's my girl." Kara said proudly with a smirk.

 

Lena couldn't help but blush down to her toes at the praise from her spouse. 

 

The warrior holds out the chair for her wife to sit "I ordered you the grilled chicken and shrimp. Is that alright?"

 

"Sounds excellent thank you dear." The brunette tilts up to place a firm 'Thank You' kiss to Kryptonian's warm lips.

 

Kara then goes to sit back down in her own seat, the wrought metal iron scraps along the concrete sidewalk as she scoots forward "Mmmm. I also got a double of sirloin and crab cakes in case you wish to pilfer some of mine."

 

"Ooo we'll see." She winks and places her napkin in her lap as the waitress comes to ask for her drink order.

 

After ordering a Roy Rogers, Lena questions thoughtfully "So how are you feeling?" She's been worried about Kara's wellbeing all morning. Kara is wearing dark fitted slacks and a tailored blue silk shirt, hair up in a ponytail, makeup and her normal frames sitting on her nose. She looks absolutely delicious as the sunlight frames her hair just right and reflects off the shimmering deep cerulean material that somehow matches her eyes. It makes Lena's palms itch to test the material firsthand. Ignoring the urge, she listens and observes intently to Kara's response either verbally or by the blond's body language to the posed question.

 

"Good."

 

As soon as the waitress shows up with her drink, the genius takes a long pull of the liquid "Yea?"

 

"Real good. I did some meditation so yea I'm happy." The blond admits honestly with a genuine joyful smile.

 

In utter relief, the brunette releases the breath she was unconsciously holding and nods with a grin "Maybe I should start doing that more too." and places her glass down as they continue to wait for their food to arrive. The bustling activity on the streets and the restaurant added to the cacophony of sounds surrounding them but did not detract their attentions from one another. It was a beautiful day and they loved spending time together in any setting really. Especially where fun, food and flirting was involved.

 

"As I seem to recall, you didn't care much for it unless you Had to." Kara points out as the server finally brings their order to the table. "Thank you." 

 

Lena doesn't bat an eye at Kara clapping three times to purify their space and everything in it. The other people dining looked at them oddly then shrugged and returned to their previous food and conversations without another thought.

 

The warrior then lays her own napkin in her lap and pulling up her knife then butters a roll as it easily melts into the soft spongy bread before taking a bite. "Mmmmm"

 

"Yea it's... boring.

 

"So is stretching. So you could do both at the same time."

 

"Ugh I don't like stretching either."

 

"I know but with your body changes it's necessary."

 

Lena does pilfer a megachunk of the warrior's crabcakes "What's necessary are these crab cakes oh Wow."

 

Kara laughs out loud "You want to swap?"

 

Shyly the brunette bats her pretty eyelashes and the blond can't help but give in. "Here fine." Kara pushes her plate over within Lena's arm reach. "Eat what you want and I'll finish the rest."

 

"Yay!" 

 

The warrior is still mesmerized by her wife's beauty and the fact the brunette is getting happy over food is so unbelievably adorable. It makes Kara's joy factor go through the roof. Sad lady isn't sad anymore. 

 

"What have you been up to besides meditating?" She inquires while happily munching on Kara's crab cakes.

 

"I finished the spice rack and all your stuff fits perfectly with plenty of room for more. So we don't have 16 nooks of spices hidden throughout the house."

 

Lena scrunches her nose from the Kryptonian touching and moving her spices "There was four."

 

"Five if you count the boullion shelf."

 

"I had it organized in frequency of practical usage and range of the cooking zone. It worked perfectly for mine and Marta's needs. It's you who has a problem with them not being altogether and in alphabetical order."

 

"You should cook in Alex and Sam's kitchen. They had fennel and garlic salt sitting in the bottom drawer rolling around next to a screwdriver, batteries and junk."

 

"Oh wow that is a big No for me."

 

"See I'm not so bad."

 

"I guess I'll keep you then." The young CEO gives a toothy smile.

 

That made Kara's own smile grow brighter with incredible warmth. "There was a Death by Chocolate Molten Lava cake on the menu."

 

Lena was indecisive... "Oh ooo hmmm maybe if I'm not too full."

 

"I already ordered it Ala-mode."

 

"Chocolate coma is what they should call that."

 

Giggling, the warrior stops fighting it and just asks what's she's been wanting to since arriving "Why don't you take off the rest of the day and we can snuggle."

 

The CEO playfully scoffs at that "Uh huh just snuggle right? I remember what happened last time." Snuggling turned into massaging, which then turned into caressing and then heavy petting and then the blond licking every inch of her body and then ... It still gives the brunette goosebumps.

 

Kara's eyes twinkled noticing the light blush on the brunette's cheeks "You didn't seem to mind at the time and am I really so predictable?"

 

"Your behavioral patterns are becoming consistent."

 

The blond points at her with a look of outrage "You called me boring!"

 

Lena snorted "I did not."

 

"That was Lena speak for Boring!"

 

Laughing "You, my dear, are far from boring. Predictable? Possibly but only within a small margin." Lena whirls her knife and fork around then shears another piece off and pops it into her mouth with a hum of delight.

 

Kara watches the shorter-woman demolish their combined food "Uh huh. Are you done with my steak? Sheesh glad I ordered two." Azure orbs sparkle with mirth.

 

"Don't worry we can always order you more."

 

A pale brow raises "How long is your lunch break?"

 

"I am the boss you know." The brunette points out.

 

"Yes but leadership by example."

 

Waving a green bean "Oh don't quote myself to me."

 

"Why not? You do it constantly to me." The warrior snarked back goodnaturedly as she leans forward on her elbows on the table. Chin on her combined fists with a grin.

 

Lena throws the green bean at the blond's nose.

 

At the last second Kara opens up and snatches it midair with her teeth. "What is it with you and my nose?" She chews with an indignant look on her face. Green beans aren't so bad so she swallows without much protest then readjusts her glasses.

 

The CEO shrugs and hears one of her agents in her ear piece "Ma'am we've got comm chatter about a portal opening up in the toposphere."

 

Chills ran up the Kryptonian's spine and she felt a tremendous pressure suddenly enter her sensory field that wasn't there moments ago "Something's coming." Kara stands up abruptly from the table, knocking the chair over backwards.

 

Swallowing harshly and grabbing her purse "What do you mean something?!"

 

The ground started shaking.

 

"Lena RUN!" Kara commanded as the dangerous glint in dark blue bore no argument from the CEO. The energy radiating off the warrior compelled her to obey and with a quick nod, Lena ran as fast as her legs could take her. Security not that far behind.

 

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!"

 

The blond zips off to change and takes to the skies to meet the incoming, whatever it was, head on. 

 

Whoever this is has had alien cybernetic enhancements from the glints of sunlight reflecting off them and when she zooms in enough, she sees it.

 

Instantly, Kara recognizes the crest on the man's chest and then his features. Much older now but there's no doubt in her mind. Former lawmaker and politician Nune Vex. Leader of the House of Vex and the most ruthless, cunning and cutthroat man she'd ever met. As a young man, he took great pride in fighting against her mother in the courts until he was elevated. It seems he didn't come alone and was accompanied by several others wearing the House of Vex crest.

 

If he hasn't changed then he poses a very clear and present danger to the solar system. One that Kara will not let occur in any form. 

 

The explosive impact of the two meeting caused shockwaves in the air and down below to the people on the ground still running and yelling. Knocking them down along with shattering glass and table umbrellas being ripped and snapped in half. Hopefully not many people's eardrums were ruptured from the event. 

 

Since she can't go full out inside the planet's atmosphere, Kara tried her best to dull it down however, she needed a certain calculated momentum to match this man's speed and trajectory to stop him without breaking his neck until she could figure out what he wants. Being honest with herself she's never liked the man.

 

With the way he took the hit to the face, the man is easily eight times Clark's strength. If the man could bruise he would have a nice one over his cheekbone.

 

She dodges a blast from the enhanced arm and nailes him with one of her own from her eyes. 

 

Nune is surprised that she was able to withstand his abilities.. no one else has. "Give up now child." He warns as his blue eyes gleam in the sunlight. He has auburn hair and chiseled features distinctly of Vex lineage. Ears connected and not hanging. Sharp angular nose. Fashioning the tight angle on his sideburns. It was very common for that House to do so. She remembers the fight she got into with his 14yr son Onen many years ago. 

 

Kara got into so much trouble with Zor-El over that but she couldn't stand by and let Onen run his mouth to her friends. So she took a swing a him.... well several. Ultimately Kara won the fight but there was a huge backlash and repercussions she didn't forsee. Zor-El lost his position on the council and then was assigned several offworld science missions. Alura had a big case coming up and she lost credibility and was replaced. The El standing was put at risk. 

 

The 10yr old warrior felt bad for the consequences of her actions but not for standing up for others when they needed it. She had broken her hand in several places and took alot of bruises but felt pretty good when he was limping home with tears as her friends congratulated her. When she got home herself that was the first time Kara ever heard her father yell at her. Shaking off the memories she returns to the confrontation in front of her.

 

"I am not a child. Stand down." Supergirl ordered.

 

Something about the girl gives him pause but his arrogance knows no bounds. Again he tries another tactic and speeds around. Supergirl easily swats him down to the pavement. Pieces of asphalt thrown in every direction making a massive indentation in the ground. His men try to test her as well and they also wind up in the now very large crater in the middle of downtown.

 

The blond then takes a hit she didn't see coming. One of the men could phase out of the visible spectrum. She's rocked back and lands into a building. Kara's somewhat disoriented, not from the hit but from something else. It's making her brain fuzzy. 

 

Several of his men fly at her but just as she was about to retaliate again, the cloaked man nails her in the back, making her eat concrete. That pissed her off.

 

Spitting out the rock pieces, she stands up 'Interrupt my lunch date with my wife and now this oh you're are going to get it.' Kara tunes in and still hears Lena's heartbeat it's racing but steady. The blond shakes her head to clear it and still can't. Her vision starts to blur as nausea begins picking up. 'Crap'

 

\-----

 

Meanwhile aboard the Alere Flammam...

 

Lena was able to get herself away from the fight surprisingly quickly in heels with her security staying with her the entire time. They were sweating when her crew picked her up behind another high rise down the block. They are currently monitoring the battle from a safe distance but ready to give aid in a pinch. 

 

The CEO is noticing Kara's posture is off and reviews the scene including the feeling coming through their bond. The brunette knew whatever this was that Kara felt the need to command. That was a shock but Lena complied quickly. It was an even bigger shock as the CEO sees seven Kryptonians on her screen inside the streamlined ship.

 

Scanning it through her viewscreen, she sees it... two of them are using an intense ELF wave transmitters simultaneously that's beating through her bondmate's skull. If they had four or more going they might've even been able to even attempt to restrict one's movements, not necessarily her Kryptonian but still. Lena gets on her laptop and sets about to remotely hijack the signal emitter. "Oh no you don't mother fuckers." 

 

After serving her mistress' drink, the stewardess just quietly stands by with a small smirk. Paul and the others are chatting quietly off in the corner as to not disturb the young Luthor. Relaying information back and forth from the fleet and the station.

 

Rapidly firing off keystrokes, Lena cuts through their security easily. Not even a minute later, the emitters short out. Turning to look at the viewscreen once more sees the waves dissipate and Kara shaking her head while squinting. "Come on baby."

 

The CEO sees the men charging at the Super and internally shouts 'I fixed it! Now get'em!!'

 

\----

 

Hearing the inner communication, Kara's brain fog clears along with all the other weird symptoms 'Thank you zhao.' then refocusing, the blond sees the invisible guy's aura racing at her once again as were the others. 

 

In less than a blink, they're all knocked into a semi truck with a massive explosion. After a moment they begin to pick themselves up and out of the fire.

 

Nune shakes his head. "Leave it to underlings and this is what happens."

 

Blond hair whips around as she pins him with a glare "How did you get here? What do you want?"

 

"The last standing House of El... pathetic really." The Vex leader mocks with a disgusted expression.

 

That enraged the blond further. "How dare you." She growled. Thankfully that means he doesn't know about Argo. Thank Rao.

 

"We have no homeworld in which to return so why squabble?" He reasons.

 

She refrains from outright killing the man to hear what he has to say. "This Is My Home. Be mindful of Who you are speaking to Nune." The warrior angrily warned.

 

The former politician sniffs the air indifferently and remarks as he flexes his cyrbernetic arm "Oh I know exactly who you are and I wish to make a deal."

 

The blond sneers but listens with her arms crossed.

 

Looking at his men to check their status, he then returns his gaze to the young girl in front of him, looking silly in those colors and getup "I wish to join our Houses." He says matter-of-factly.

 

Kara sputters and then gives a chilling laugh. "You can't be serious."

 

Narrowing his eyes "Oh I am dead serious but I see you already have a Chosen it seems." He peers at the bracelets on her wrists. "So if your... betrothed should happen to meet a unfortunate accident.."

 

Kara was at his throat before he could finish, eyes flashing and burning bright red, squeezing tightly. "By my Right, I hereby declare your life is forfeit. Nune Vex submit and I will be merciful."

 

"It's you who will submit Kara Zor-El as I rebuild New Krypton here." He croaks out then spits in her face.

 

Kara's eyes closed for a second as she was about to squeeze, Nune sets off some sort of concussive blast device from his chest that knocked her hold loose just enough for him to fall back and dodge the heat vision aimed at his head.

 

"She has a mate! Find it, Kill It and any Rao-be-damned Spawn!" The man shouted.

 

Seeing beyond red and faster than the other Kryptonian's could see, Supergirl rips out their still-beating hearts from their chests, crushing them in her grip. Blood dripping and oozing with the former muscle's paste intermixed, running down her arm. Even Mr invisible's, who is now clearly visible once the organ was removed.

 

"Rebellious House of Vex. Your sentence is Death." She snaps out viciously while baring her teeth.

 

There was a large gaping hole in the man's chest as his eyes glaze over, falling to his knees, Nune breathes out his last words "Blood War."

 

"Not as long as I am breathing." She takes an imprint and in a brilliant flash, their still twitching bodies and enhancements were scattered in smears, scorchmarks and ash amongst the rubble.

 

Kara shoots up and then hovers above the cloudline, trying to sift through all the information. They'd been living at a space station in the Devar system. Out past Syndax3 where it's also a yellow sun system. No wonder they had enhancements. Conquering the local populations... they somehow managed to enslave a Tuloydian who is a very large wormlike creature that floats out in space but has the ability to create portals during it's incubation season. It's usually a one way trip unless you can get your hands on an egg. They definitely had no egg with them when she scanned them and nothing in the immediate vicinity. Nor does it look like they had any ship so it did indeed appear that it was not a roundtrip ticket. 'How arrogant.' She mused as she continued to review the new information.

 

There are a handful of Kandorians there and Vex had dominated in their usual cunning ways. Even Em which was formerly attached to Zod had switched after word of General Zods defeat by her cousin. Their reasoning was if a non-matrix abomination had managed to defeat the Great and Mighty Zod then the line is doomed anyway. That it will be through intelligence and not brute force alone that will recreate New Krypton.

 

She's also feeling the memories and emotions of the man and it's making her sick to her stomach. The disillusion of Kryptonian society is making her heart ache. There was so much hidden from her and from the regular population. She means to correct those egregious errors of Krypton's past.

 

'Kara!'

 

'Everything is fine now... just getting some air and processing. I'll check in later I promise.' Kara assures her precious bondmate.

 

Expanding her senses and scanning the horizon for anymore threats, the warrior's relieved that was the only group that had agreed to this particular mission. If anymore do show up it will be to their utter demise if they continue Vex, Zod and Em's initiative.... 

 

But... there are more Kryptonians out there and alive. Even if it is another small settlement, it means they have a chance. That Krypton's legacy still has a chance to grow and flourish. That... that is worth something to the hero. For the longest time she believed she was the last daughter of Krypton. This... is relatively good news even under the circumstances. "Mom will be happy to hear that." She says to herself and Kara finally smiles.

 

Looking at the rubble and bit of destruction from their small interaction, Kara shakes her head at the implications if she had not been here. "Not while I'm still breathing." Then drops back down to put out the fire and clean herself off in the busted fire hydrant spraying on the street. Sensing the area while scanning, she sets about assisting the injured and then to help rebuild, re-melting the asphalt, smoothing it out then cooling it. Fixing the compromised portions of the busted building she ran into and such. This part of the job was easier now that she didn't tire out after a battle. Kara wonders if she'll ever or if it's still possible for her to solarflare anymore but even with her human abilities it wouldn't be as bad as before. Not like her time in the mines. That was beyond... she mentally fortifies herself and hurries with the repairs. 

 

Eventually she shows up at Lena's office with several bags of hot Cheetoh fries, a large-sized gift of Godiva chocolates to make up for missing the lava cake and plumerias. Placing them all carefully off to the side on the wall shelf. It wasn't Kara's fault technically that their date was interrupted but feels bad all the same and wants to make it up to Lena, even if the brunette has a busy schedule. 

 

Jess had mentioned after the fight Lena had to go into an emergency meeting with her security and paramilitary commander and generals. Their detection and response times needed to be fine tuned and especially with things portaling into the atmosphere that was a major cause for concern aside from the fact that they were Kryptonians.

 

Hearing something off in the distance, the blond sighs, zips over to her wife's desk, scribbles quickly on a sticky note with several hearts and takes off through the balcony doors. 

 

A superhero's work is never done.


	316. 316

Next evening...

 

The Luthor Danvers Living Room Couch

 

In the aftermath of the battle, new and more extensive security measures were put into place in the surrounding electromagnetic and gas membranes within and outside of Earth's atmospheric layers to hopefully prevent any further incident. Station and Starbase security has also been elevated. When the media reports and coverage of the Kryptonians came in, there was increased sense of panic in the regular populations aboard them. That was not something they were expecting and with the increase in the overall inter-galactic migrant boom, it's caused more tensions amongst the alien and human groups. 

 

For the alien species type's who are a close match for the Kryptonians, they weren't bothered at all and continued their everyday lives... interestingly enough most of which happen to be apart of Lena's security ranks but for everyone else it was a different story. So Lena and Supergirl have had to come up with more inclusive group activities to restrengthen those bonds of brotherhood including fine tuning the ball courts on the lower decks for group competitions for diverse athletes. Even giving incentives to join teams which lead into their other announcement yesterday aboard the Magnus...

 

Today Commodore Luthor and LCorp proudly announced it will be hosting the first Grand Solaris Games in approximately one year, that will have a very large purse prize, trophy, medals, massive recognition and sponsorships. In the research into making Kara a personalized training facility, Lena had come up with several diagrams, technology, prototypes and schematics for stellar athletic compounds that can handle a wide variety of species. 

 

Game and athletic training compound stations will begin construction in a few weeks since the genius has had a slowdown in fleetship building because new recruit training takes several months and the jumpgates are now costing next to nothing with the 3M acquisition, the CEO has plenty of spacedocks, fleetyards and construction ships free. Plus Kara agreed to help so it should go alot faster than anticipated as long as the Super stays out of trouble... knock on wood. 

 

When the Commodore stated that One Punch Plus Ultra Supergirl is banned from the Games, Supergirl whined and groused in their internal communique, remarking that even Lena herself will be entering the marksmanship competitions. The blond only quieted down after Lena had promised to make it up to the Kryptonian in a very intense Superspecial kind of way. No one figured out why the Hero suddenly shut up and blushed a deep crimson during the conference and continued with their questions. However, there were still several events and the oversee commitee in planning that have yet to be announced but Lena figures there's going to be a large turnout of both competitors and spectators either way. Seems, since then, the excitement is spreading like wildfire throughout the social media platforms and the intergalactic news feeds.

 

Catco will be expanding their media coverage not only concerning the upcoming Games but also for the solar system and beyond. Catco Galactic will be announced in the next two to three months. Cat herself was excited at this but wary of handling a workload of epic proportions. Lena did her best to alleviate most of the mogul's concerns regarding new positions and shift coverage. Some of her own LCorp people who have backgrounds in journalism and such have gotten tired of their tech jobs and need a change. It should be a smooth transition with the 9 to 12 week training schedule to work out the kinks for groundcrew and offworld options for the additional coverage. There are offers going out to several news and sports anchors of different networks on the planet who's contracts are up for negotiation or completed this year to join the LCorp family.

 

Now finding the right people to put into the management positions will be a little trickier but Sam and Jess both have several candidates already lined up for such a position. That was sort of surprising that they had options at such short notice.. but then again maybe not so much given who they are and their professions. It reassures the CEO's faith in her tight-knit group that LCorp will be fine with or without her and give the chess-prodigy enough downtime to actually be able to relax from time to time.

 

The underground LCorp groups didn't feel phased by the Kryptonian attack except when they came up for their normal topside shifts as the people and rumors were still abuzz. Nor were the mining groups really as long as it didn't impact their production and profit. Typical reactions. Business is business. In the interim, Lena has been preparing a speech for her press conference for the rebranding of 3M which will now be placed under the LCorp umbrella as 3L in a few days.

 

The warrior has been surprisingly quiet after the battle yesterday. Well.. with the exception of the complaining today during the conference but overall she's been relatively happy since. Just... quiet. The brunette is leaving it alone for now as they are currently watching a Leverage marathon on the television. The blond had made a nice romantic dinner for when Lena got home and so now they're snuggling on the couch while Kara is rubbing the CEO's feet, much to the brunette's delight. 

 

Parker is crawling through an airduct and complaining how no one else has to while insulting their intelligence with the "It's not rocket science people!" comment. It makes Lena giggle as Kara barks out a laugh when Eliot chimes in "Parker you know we can still hear you."

 

Their giggles die down after a few minutes then the blond catches something on the wind and closes her eyes. Kara's been keeping an ear out on several things and the warrior's body minutely shifts with a slight head tilt.

 

Noticing the signs, Lena waits patiently and figures Supergirl is going to have to make an appearance of some sort. There was a delayed reaction as the blond continues to press her thumbs into the brunette's heel pensively.

 

Azure orbs open and glance her way with a look of empathy. Lena knows something else is up. "What is it?"

 

The blond's mind hesitates before finally softly admitting "Your mother broke from Cadmus and now they're at war along with several other warlords who feel they have been double crossed by the promises that were never fulfilled. Jakarta has become a hot zone. She's in the middle of a... situation and I wanted your input on what you want me to do with..."

 

With mask firmly in place "Why did she breakaway?" the brunette inquired skeptically. She was pacing her heartbeat hoping this wasn't about what she thinks it is. Keeping her thoughts in check as to not panic, Lena awaits for Kara's response.

 

Kara saw the shield's go up and knows how difficult this is for the young woman. Her family has always been a point of contention and emotional turmoil for the CEO's heart. That's why the Kryptonian is treating this delicate situation with white gloves "Several people within the organization wanted to go after you specifically." The warrior says gently with a compassionate warmth in her eyes.

 

"I see."The brunette says contritely. It wasn't anything to do about the possible clones. For that Lena is grateful and buys her time to get that mess cleaned up. Immediately she changes her thoughts to her mother...

 

'That's a surprise.' Lena contemplates to herself as her internal ship rocks back and forth within the choppy emotional waters. She tries to gain a semblance of her control back at the helm.

 

Kara sees many different emotions flash through the CEO's eyes in a matter of picoseconds "You alright?"

 

"I imagine I will be but the real question is what to do with her." She wiggles her toes in response and gently pulls her foot away, curling it up under herself. Leaning sideways against the back of the couch, pressing herself into the cushions while Lena's left elbow sits on the top. She starts fiddling with dark locks anxiously, pulling out any tangles she finds.

 

"Right."

 

Lena doesn't want to have to navigate through this at the moment so hands over the steering wheel to her bondmate "Can you deal with this?"

 

Straw-colored brows knit "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Alright." Kara carefully extracts herself from the couch and kisses the dark-haired woman's forehead. "I'll be back soon." After a quick change, Supergirl then zips off through the patio door.

 

At that, Lena pauses the show, gets up and heads to their minibar. Pulling out a tumbler and the Dalmore 50 year old (1926) Black Ceramic Scotch, she carefully pours herself two fingers. Instead of knocking it back quickly, she slowly takes a pull, enjoying the flavour notes and deep intensity. It assails the senses and making her forget for the moment while her wife cleans up a mess she'd rather not deal with. It's a pleasant distraction until Kara returns.


	317. 317

RW 017 (Rukun Warga) Penjaringan 

 

Slums of Jakarta, Indonesia

 

She's pinned down at a crossroads between the sheet metal shanties and a back alley. Gun fire blazing and ripping through as the older woman ducks behind a old broken down food cart, trash and a rotting dog corpse. Several bullets miss her head by inches into the cart's side 'This might be it. So much for being a Luthor.'

 

A strange whoosh behind her and the woman turns to aim her weapon while already pulling the trigger.

 

The bullet stops against a colorful crested chest and falls to the asphalt with a *tink*

 

Never thought she'd see this day. 

 

The blond gives off a warning shot with her heat vision near the gangmembers feet. Some of them back off while others keep shooting. 

 

Supergirl... offers a hand and blocks more gunfire with her cape "Need a ride?"

 

Wordlessly the shocked older woman tucks her pistol in her waistband and grabs the hand proferred. Firmly secured they take to the skies in a blur. Scared out of her mind of heights, Lillian clings to the Super as the wind whips through her hair and making it shriek through her ears at the speed they're climbing. She grips tighter with a whimper. It's a strange feeling at how scared and safe she feels all at the same time mixed with a dash of disdain and self-loathing for accepting the help of an alien, even worse a Kryptonian.

 

"I promise I won't let you fall." The Super assures with a stoic face.

 

Just the tone the blond has makes Lillian want to believe her "Why?"

 

Pausing midair above the cloudline, Kara replies with a soft smile "Despite everything you're still her mother. You tried to protect her and I admire you for that."

 

She can't fathom what she's hearing. Remembering the drilling not only Lena had received but also herself from Lionel. They all did. After Lionel's parents were killed, every person in the household was lucky to leave alive and walking the next day and not in a bloody mess. She did what she had to to survive and in the darkest recesses of her heart feels guilt and shame having to inflict such pain and misery on her children "But I was so horrible to her."

 

"Everyone has the opportunity in every moment to change."

 

"She doesn't need me."

 

"I think she does. There is a space there that I can't fill. I believe you can." Supergirl tries not to bob or rock in the air currents as the warrior is oft to do during patrols. It keeps her out of range sights of arrows or nowadays snipers with highcaliber anti-Kryptonian railguns. She doesn't need an airsick passenger right now and has her ears surgically attuned into their surroundings and below. The people that were shooting at them from earlier had stopped wasting their bullets and finally backed off with grumbles.

 

"Where are you taking me?"

 

"Where do you want to go?"

 

"You can't be serious." She scoffed.

 

"Why not?"

 

Frustration laced her voice "Do you always answer a question with a question?"

 

"Do you always avoid what's right in front of you?"

 

"How does she put up with you??" Lillian spouted in outrage.

 

Kara smirked. "If you want another shot you have alot to make up for."

 

Seeming very tired but still scared clinging to the Kryptonian's arms. "Take me to jail."

 

A blond brow lifts. Contemplating that for a moment "Actually I have a better idea. Close your eyes."

 

"They're already closed you twit." Lillian snarked back while fighting the feeling of her stomach in knots.

 

"Scared of heights huh. I think that's a family trait."

 

Even during this situation the older Luthor woman still prefers to lie rather than seeming weak "I wouldn't know."

 

"Uh huh. I'm not taking you to jail. Lena needs allies. There's too many people after her and I can't do this alone. So I need your help." Kara gets out seriously.

 

"I take it that includes Lex."

 

The blond only barely contained the soft growl "He's made several attempts already and I can't be everywhere at once."

 

Lillian really didn't know how to respond to that and poses her Catch 22 "What would you do if two of your children were trying to kill eachother?"

 

"I can't answer that. However, Lena, I can assure you is not trying to nor wants to kill anyone. Anyways we're here." The Super's boots faintly crunch down on pebbled stones along a driveway.

 

Opening her eyes, the former doctor sees they have touched down at her summer home in Nantucket.

 

"What you do from here on out is all on you. So please make the right decision." Kara steps back releasing the other woman and is about to take off again.

 

"I.. wait! Can.. can you stay for tea?" Asking hesitantly, Lillian has no idea what compelled her to ask but just rolls with it for the moment.

 

The blond's eyes narrow as she listens to the woman's heartbeart "Is this a trick?"

 

"No tricks. Just a way to say.. thank you."

 

The heartrate stayed the same. She's telling the truth. After a moment the Super relents "I can't stay for long." Scanning everything in sight and underground for miles in all directions.

 

"Oh?"

 

Turning back, the hero smiles brightly at her mother-in-law. "Yea date night." 

 

Raising a light brown brow "I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Glad I was high up enough on the list to warrant an interruption. I wasn't sure I was going to make it there for a hot minute." She straightens out her clothing out of habit once again. Shifting on her feet, feeling uncomfortable with the subject. Honestly a Kryptonian in-law.. aside from her being an alien, Lena does seem to have good taste and it does appear the bumbling blond who moonlights as a superhero makes her daughter happy so why not try to make an effort. Supergirl did just save her life. 

 

'Ugh' She mentally sneers at that, wrestling with Lionel's voice in her head 'What a weakling you've become Lillian. How disgusting.' She internally shivers at the memories that would follow that line of dialogue. She'd be mottled and bruised from both the waist up and down for days. Having to reschedule her appointments and wearing tons of concealer. Sometimes being bedridden the next day it hurt so much. Even just the thought again makes her want to vomit. Shaking it off quickly returns to the conversation, face never showing an ounce of change.

 

Kara senses something off for a split second and felt.. sympathy for the older Luthor suddenly "I know. It's why I showed up. I have an ear on things." The blond remembers the torture by this womans hands but seems to pale in comparison from what happened on Hieras5. She's not As angry as she once was and the blond is putting it aside to help Lena

 

That seemed to impress the older woman "Your powers have increased."

 

"Don't get any ideas."

 

"Wouldn't dream of it." A tiny mischievous smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

 

"Uh huh."

 

Lillian gestures up the driveway towards the front entrance where some of her staff gathered upon noticing her arrival "Earl Grey alright?"

 

With a short nod "Do you have Darjeeling?" Kara smiles and keeps pace.

 

"Well let's take a look and see what we got shall we?"

 

___________

 

Back at the Luthor Danvers Villa

 

Hearing the cape's approach, Lena was hesitant to ask but didn't stop her lips from moving "What did you two talk about?" She's been trying not to panic because only after Kara left Lena remembered it might have been her mother's idea about the clones and started to freak out a bit after that. So she brought out the cheap stuff and been working the large glass bottles down while dusting the house with BeeGees blasting.

 

Hearing the music from a long ways off 'More Than A Woman' playing and wondered if the brunette was alright, Kara gets somewhat nervous. The shorter woman always gets moody whenever she plays disco.. well that's if she's not cracking heads in batgear. 

 

Touching down beside the patio furniture, the warrior could smell the alcohol before entering the house. Scanning inside it didn't look like her spouse was drunk. Lena just looked relaxed as she walks over to the cd player and turns it down, putting down the duster and the face cover.

 

"You mostly. Does that bother you?" Kara replies cautiously while closing the sliding glass door extremely gently.

 

"That's so weird."

 

"Here" The Kryptonian closes her eyes for a moment and then transfers the recent memory sequence along with some extra love.

 

"Oh... well that's nice. I suppose. I am surprised she didn't try anything." Nothing was mentioned and Kara didn't pick up anything but some old Luthor home trauma. Relief flooded the brunette's system and kept her tones and breathing even. That is a whole storage mountain facility's worth of boxes Lena doesn't want to go into either and gives a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. 

 

"I was not expecting the shovel talk from her either but there you go." The warrior shrugs with amusement, zips off and back in barely there shorts and a sports bra, quickly finishing up the dusting the other woman was attempting in seconds which included the tops of the ceiling fans.

 

Leaning against the entertainment center, the brunette scrunches up her nose "Yea that's interesting."

 

Kara offers up a change of topic while tossing the dirty duster replacements in the trash "Listen what do you think about helping with the pollution..." She zips off again to collect all the trash in the house, replacing the full bags with clean ones and putting the rubbish out by the back garage door to take out later.

 

Recognizing the switch with a real smile "Yes I'll get to work on that tomorrow. Maybe we can clean up those areas. They all do realize if they just opened the hotels, homes and buildings up no one would be homeless and the slums would disappear while still having plenty of room."

 

Turning on the sink's faucet and putting some soap in her hands to scrub, the warrior explains thoughtfully "Yea but even if you give someone a home you can't force them to contribute. They'll just take the gift and you may or may not get gratitude for it. They might even make it worse. For some, they don't think it's bad and are happy just the way things are there. It's why I am so careful to not impose an image upon anyone. I'm an alien living on a foreign planet with a multitude of different cultures, mentalities and ways of life. Who am I to judge? I've had nothing and was able to live. Now I have everything and I still would be happier in our little hut in Huahine-nui with barely any running water." Shutting off the faucet and drying her hands on a handtowel, Kara turns and heads over to the living room toresume where they left off. Flopping herself down on the couch and making grabby hands at the brunette for cuddles.

 

Lena sighs while rubbing her head "You're right. I just wish people would get their acts together. I'm trying so hard and others don't at all." She whines a little as she meanders over into warm awaiting arms.

 

Wrapping her arms around the brunette "That's why you're You Lena. If we were in anyone else's hands we would've been doomed from the start but no... destiny chose You. Boop!" Kara boops the shorter woman's nose. Lena gives an adorable affronted face for getting booped in the first place while the blond chuckles. 

 

Kara is ignoring the smell the copious amount of liquor on the CEO's breath that would've dropped an adult-sized human at four paces but the younger woman still seems perfectly sober. Internally smirking, the warrior figures it might not be very long at all until Lena is introduced to Kara's secret stash of alien liquor. When it does happen, the blond wants to push it back as far as possible just to be on the safe-side. Might need to get it on video too...

 

The brunette pushes against a shoulder lightly "And you ya dork."

 

"I think we're a perfect match dontcha think?"

 

"Maybe..."

 

"Offfff I'm hurt." Feigning pain with a melodramatic sigh and a signature Danvers puppy pout.

 

"You brat. You know I love you."

 

It still takes her breath away "Tell me again."

 

"I love you Kara."

 

Not another word is said as the Kryptonian pushes forward and connects their lips, making them both forget everything else. The tv remote wasn't touched the entire remainder of the evening.


	318. 318

Next day

 

Late afternoon

 

The Park

 

Lena somehow managed to pull off the miracle of the century. She still had enough leverage to force the US Government into selling her the DEO including all their facilities intact. Now the big issue was the personnel. Half left with their minds wiped by J'onn and the others who stayed had to sign a contract with LCorp after resigning from their former employers. So that left them with half staff and now Lucy and Alex are helping to sift through possible new recruits from LFleet's military ground crew for possible new candidates and start extending offers. So yay! More paperwork. 

 

The brightside... better pay and benefits, further career options in space and planetside. Lucy decided to stay on as a contractor slash assistant director with Marsden's blessing as the Major is getting into her second trimester and Alex is still taking light duty as Director to be able to spend more time at home.

 

Now Lena is trying to shake off her nerves getting ready to take the podium in front of the rather large press conference gathered in front of the park steps. Supergirl is closely monitoring from above the cloudline and the brunette can sense the support pushing through their connection. 'You got this.'

 

The brunette hums and adjusts the microphone to her height. Which technically should've been done already but anywho...

 

"Thank you for coming out today. You may have heard recently in business news that we have purchased the major conglomerate 3M. With this purchase it will help blast humanity into the future sooner than you all may realize. I am rebranding the name as 3L. It will still provide all the services you have enjoyed with all the current contracts still valid but as of today look forward to a better, more efficient business who is not only innovative in technology but also the paper and office supplies we have all come to need in our everyday lives. Lord knows how we all need our stickynotes." 

 

The crowd laughed.

 

"So once again thank you all. I will now take a few questions."

 

"Ms Luthor, is it true that you needed this acquisition to secure secret patents to do more building on your stations?"

 

"That's apparently not very secret now is it Ronnie?" The crowd laughed again and Lena picked up on his question. "There was more than just patents that appealed to LCorp and it's the well rounded business itself that will be a solid addition to the LCorp family. Stations or no, we like to think that even your homes and current offices will enjoy the enhancement this acquisition will supply. Next question."

 

"Lena!"

 

"Yes Bradley?"

 

"Is it true you're having an affair with Supergirl? and does your wife Kara Danvers know about it?"

 

She can hear her spouse snickering at that. While maintaining a amicable face, Lena replies smoothly "Leave it to the typical tabloid for such a loaded question. No Bradley although Supergirl would be a fine catch for anyone on planet Earth or otherwise, the rumors are clearly not true. Supergirl is merely a friend and a trusted colleague. I am a very happy and devoted wife. Kara Danvers is my heart and that is where it will always remain. Thank you, next question."

 

There was a few 'Awwws' in the crowd and one in the clouds.

 

"Ms Luthor! How do you think will this impact the stock price for not only 3M but LCorp as well?"

 

"Honestly I hope it's off the charts but always in an upward trend wouldn't you agree Bill?"

 

The man chuckled and then rephrased his question "Yes but how much of an increase are we talking for the second quarter and will there be a drop and slow procession into the third?"

 

"Always the market man. Alright well we foresee projections very well throughout the next thirty years...."

 

The CEO goes on to finish up Bill's and a few other regular business related questions from the group now that she easily shot down the possible scandal the tabloids fangs were dripping over.

 

Overall the press conference was an amazing success and right as Lena predicted the stocks rocketed to unseen prices at the end of the day's 'Closing Bell'. There were no assassination attempts or bombings. Everything's going smoothly with the DEO transition and her next meeting in legal should be a piece of cake. She's going to go tinker on some stuff she's been itching to get her handson the Fidelis. Tonight will be movies with pizza and potstickers with her wonderful gorgeous and oh-so-talented wife so for the brunette it's going to be a very good day indeed. 

 

_______

 

Indonesia

 

6:17am Indonesia time/ 4:17pm National City time

 

Kara had been doing some rounds helping to cleanup the pollution and is now floating around and listening for other sounds. Then she begins to feel something which makes her queasy for several moments. 'Ugh what the flerp.' Then she heard rumbling and smelled it before the shockwave rippled from a large volcano erupting. 'Shit!' Her guts felt like they were churning. 

 

The Kryptonian takes off in the direction where she senses the magma is letting loose. More massive rumbling and rocking as earthquakes rock the area and all of the surroundings islands. Some strange occurence is that some of the magma looks blue. 'That's odd.' 

 

She didn't have time to admire it as the thing started popping off, hard spewing and blasting skyward. Volcano bombs were being ejected along with ash.

 

Supergirl zips around avoiding the lightning arcs from the plume and catches the larger bombs dropping them into the ocean and then attempts to get the smaller ones as more are being projected out. She uses her freeze breath to cap it and then punches a hole through the side to redirect the flow outward towards the ocean away from the closest cities. It looks to be working but then she notices more shaking on the ground and the tide dipping lower. 'Oh no.'

 

The volcano doesn't want to seem to cooperate and redoubles it's efforts to blast even more into the atmosphere almost like... it's mad. It blows the cap she created and she has to think of something quick because if she's right there's about to be one mega tsunami and Kara hasn't yet been able to help the islands from all the quaking thus far. 

 

She begins to make this medium tone and then belts it out as her booming voice makes a shockwave of it's own. Within a minute the volcano seems to quiet down and sputter. Her guts start to calm, she can now focus on other things and takes off towards the closest village. Seconds later Kara's pulling people from the rubble and still trying to get others to safety while she contemplates her next step. 

 

"You need help Zor-El?" Green Lantern pops up.

 

'Thank Rao!'

 

"Glad to see you Jon. We have a tsunami situation and could use some help."

 

"You got it."

 

They attempted to get a many people to higher ground even with all the aftershocks still pounding the island chains. Kara created whirlwinds to try and bash down the tidal wave in certain areas and working an ice shield in another direction. Her mental abilities wasn't going to cut it at this point in time and watches as Green Lantern was only able to help shield the biggest city from the monstrous wave.

 

Those who weren't crushed by the initial incoming mega wave then got pulled out to sea when the water receeded.

 

Kara's breath holding skills come in handy saving babies, children and people who were swept out. She tried to get some of the livestock back too but she felt something inside of her shift... nearly causing her knees to buckle 'Something's wrong.' The blond couldn't dislodge it after getting some more children onto dry land and then in a split second took off in the direction of her wife.

 

"Supergirl where are you going?!" Jon yelled out but got no response. He just continued pulling people from the reckage. Tapping his comms "We could use some help down here Stretch. See if you can get Aqualad, Hell anyone... We still might have others in the water."


	319. 319

LCorp Fleetship Fidelis

 

Hangar Bay 2

 

Lena's working on the 57 million year old artifacts when she finds something inside of the well-preserved humanoid corpse's alien biosuit. Some sort of metallic sphere device not more than the size of a quarter. She had plucked it from the body's hand. The brunette had not gotten it to the table yet when it started to hum.

 

"Shit!"

 

Then before she could set up a containment field the thing floated up spinning and flashed brightly. It was so painful Lena couldn't think or move.

 

Another split second later she feels the warmth of her Kryptonian gathering her up in strong arms from apparently off the cold floor, smelling of sun, smoke and salt water.

 

"Lena Lena! Come on baby speak to me." Kara clutches the woman to her chest while inspecting for visable wounds. When the Kryptonian arrived there was a spinning device midair that fell as Lena was collapsed to the ground.

 

The brunette is unable to speak except for some mumbling. Kara doesn't know exactly what happened but felt that her bondmate was in extreme pain.

 

Then the CEO hears Kara loudly inside her head 'LENA!'

 

'Ow! Hey! Too loud.'

 

'Oh thank Rao! Sweetheart are you ok?!'

 

'I... I don't know. Can you turn on the lights?'

 

Kara noticed the brunette's not focusing in on her face and puts two-and-two together. 'Baby the lights are on.' The blond's eyes tear up at that.

 

'Oh. Fuck.'

 

'It's gonna be ok I've got you.' The blond knows it's not a good time to be upset that Lena was doing secret experiments by herself again. Even seeing that she dismissed her personal security. Kara's more worried about her wife's wellbeing at the moment because the blond is absolutely terrified for her partner. Knowing exactly what kind of struggle this will be if... 'Not going there.' She comments to herself but once Lena checks out ok, she is going to have one angry Kryptonian on her hands. 'Inventory check now. Yelling later.' Reminds herself as the anger rolls around in the pit of her stomach along with worry and fear.

 

The warrior takes quick stock and scan of the brunette's body and no scratches or damage of any kind except for her nose bleeding 'Can you move?'

 

'I'm sorry Kara.'

 

Kara grabs a cloth to try and staunch the flow of blood coming from the brunette's nose 'Don't worry about that now. We can discuss that later. I Need you to focus. Now can you move? I need you to do an inventory check on yours senses and motorskills.' As it appears that the flow of blood is slowing down, Kara tries to pull her into a more comfortable positon.

 

The CEO then moves her hands and wiggles her toes 'I have normal mobility and motor function. Although I believe my coordination will be thrown off slightly.' The brunette chuckles in a self-deprecating manner.

 

'Lee'

 

'Alright. Well apparently I'm having issues with vision. Touch is normal. I'm having difficulties with vocal verbalization.'

 

Kara snaps her fingers at human strength 'Did you hear that?'

 

'Hear what?'

 

'Damnit'

 

'Okay well this may be only temporary. Thankfully we can still communicate or I'd probably go insane. I kinda know how you felt stuck in Brophy's body but I don't think a notepad will help my situation.' The brunette supplies while pulling the warrior tighter against her for warmth. Her head is pounding and feels like it's progressively getting worse. It wasn't as bad as a moment ago but no telling what happened until they get more answers of what exactly transpired.

 

Watching as the sightless green orbs completely missing the eye contact, it's making her chest ache and Kara let's go of the anger 'I'm sorry.'

 

'It's ok I have to make light of the situation or...'

 

'I know zhao.' 

 

Lena feels the hot splashes hit her face. Reaching up she feels Kara's face and attempts to wipe away the tears. 'Don't cry Kar.'

 

The CEO's touch is so soft and Lena's always thinking of others before herself that Kara can't help her heart breaking further 'I can't help it. Come on let's get you checked out.' Hauling themselves up, Kara then lifts Lena up bridal style and heads to the Hangar bay 3 to take a ship back to Earth's surface while the Fidelis continues with their science mission in the belt. 

 

\---

 

A little while later...

 

Right outside the DEO Medbay

 

 

The warrior decided with the recent and new DEO upgrades, it was better for them to bring Lena here for testing. Kara is pacing back and forth in the hallway just outside the closed door with agony lacing her voice "I feel like I failed her."

 

The redhead is holding a clipboard and tucks it under her arm "You didn't. She knows you have to make the hard decisions. Lena will understand why you weren't there. If she made the choice between her and those children you know what she'd say."

 

"I know. It just doesn't make it easier." Placing her hand on the glass and observing her wife with the electrodes attached to her skull along with several other devices. The blond feels shattered and torn. Things were supposed to get better not worse. She wants to yell and cry out in frustration. She was supposed to protect Lena. Kara promised and now..

 

Alex pulls Kara into a side hug. "It's gonna be ok. You two always pull through stuff like this. I'll run some more tests so I may have more information for you when you get back." Gives her a pat and then releases her sister to go look at more test options and data, giving the couple some privacy.

 

Kara watches the brunette for another moment then quietly opens the door and walks into the room. The Kryptonian is scared. Honest to Rao scared. Will this change things for them? Will Lena retreat into herself like Kara did when faced with a similar situation. It's hard to tell. Hopefully the Kryptonian aspect will fix this soon she prays. 'Sweetie?'

 

'I'm fine Kara. Go on.'

 

'But..'

 

'They Need your help hero so get out there and do your job. I'll be here when you get back. I promise.'

 

'Okay' Kara leans over and places a soft gentle kiss upon precious lips. After a moment, dragging herself from the pull with a large puff of air and with a heavy heart, Supergirl finally zips off and heads back towards the devastation from the tsunami to help more people and the cleanup.

 

Lena lays silently on the bed contemplating her life and their next steps if this does in fact becomes permanent.


	320. 320

A few hours later...

 

When Supergirl finally returns after blinding speeds of cleanups and rescues to get back as quickly as possibly, Kara is shocked to what she finds. Lena is standing on her own, without any devices attached and is in front of several white and clear boards, writing symbols and equations for advanced physics and technology beyond even Kryptonian advances. 

 

Stacks of papers, the windows and even the walls were completely covered with the writings in pen, pencil, sharpie and dry erase marker. Certain colors designating a specific schematic groupings and so on. Several sides notes that look kinda like... cuneiform but that's not possible.. right? The blond just stares for a moment trying to take it all in quickly. "Lena!"

 

"She still can't hear but apparently she can see now and has been writing this stuff for about an hour after you left. I already called Jess to inform her what's going on. You left the ship and her security freaked out."

 

"Yea well... Do you know what's going on yet?" Kara wants to demand answers but listens patiently. Some of the equations she recognizes and it is quite brilliant but the sheer volume of it coming out of Lena is frightening even for the CEO's level of genius intellect.

 

Alex explains seriously "I ran some more scans and her cerebral cortex has been enhanced, not only enhanced but there is tons of new information that was downloaded into her brain and she's been speaking gibberish or what I originally thought was gibberish until I ran it in the language system. Come to find out it's a very ancient dialect of Sumerian."

 

That came out of left field but would align with the cuneiform hypothesis "What? No way? Is she ok?"

 

"I'm not sure but so far it would appear so." The redhead leans against one of the tables while crossing her arms.

 

In the middle of the next set of formulas the brunette started to shake, drops the marker and grabs her head.

 

Watching a bit of blood seep out the woman's nose again. The blond freaks the fuck out for the second time today. Kara zips over and grabs her gently 'Lena! Tell me what's going on.' 

 

'It hurts. My brain hurts. There's so much information I can't.. I can't take it.'

 

A bit of understanding dawns on the Kryptonian "Alex I think that device was a data repository for a more advanced species. We need to get this out of her head because it's clearly not meant for humans even with Kryptonian enhancements." The blond thinks about how she uploaded her own AI but the probability of compatibility is less than 8% and she's not willing to risk Lena with a gamble. 

 

"Kara we don't have alien equipment to try to interface and transfer nor the capability or sheer size required for something of this magnitude. We can pull only a few gigaquads out through maybe a neurolink interface but that will take time she doesn't have and I don't think that will be nearly enough given the test data I have so far. So honestly I'm not sure what to do and we're currently out of options." Alex felt like she was going to cry not knowing how to fix the situation and save the woman who has become another sister to her. Knowing that if Lena doesn't pull through this, that Kara will never recover.

 

The blond starts to move the 5'4 woman back to the bed as the CEO shakes her off hold 'Wait! I need to write this down.' Lena states grabbing another marker and continues where she left off.

 

Another minute of writing, the blood began to increase it's flow from her nose and drips off her chin onto the floor. As she attempts to wipe it away, it just smears across her face in a macabre image, the dark smatterings contrasting harshly against the pale skin.

 

'Damnit Lena stop!'

 

Finally making eye contact 'This is going to revolutionize everything! The stuff I'm seeing and hearing is.. Kara I can save people.'

 

'Baby you save people everyday. Now Please. It's going to kill you if we can't get it out of you.' The blond implores desperately.

 

'No time. I don't want us to lose all of this. OW!'

 

'It's not worth it.' Seeing the brunette trying to fight it and not listening Kara gets an idea 'Give it to me.'

 

'What? Ow oh God Kara it hurts.' The brunette starts to seizure. 

 

"Shit! Get her on the bed." Releasing the woman briefly while Alex works to get Lena back onto the bed. Kara tosses her cape, ear piece, phone, belt and bracelets aside Then helps to get Lena's feet up as they try to stabilize the CEO as best they can. Attempting to hold the thrashing woman down, Kara carefully grabs the brunette's tongue to make sure she doesn't swallow it or bite it off. "Alex I need you to step back I'm going to try something."

 

"Kara what are you going to do?"

 

"Just trust me ok? Stand back." Holding steady, Kara navigates and gets up on the bed with Lena. Holding the shaking brunette, the warrior steadies herself. 'Let me in zhao.'

 

The warrior completely removed the resistor protocol in their connection. Kara pulls about 98% of the information over into her own mind. Then throws the protocol back up quickly. There seemed to be a block on some of the information Lena had inside her mind that Kara couldn't gain access to. Which was odd and worrisome but files that away for later, she's got more serious issues to deal with at the moment. If the blond's pain tolerance wasn't so high she'd be screaming right now. It's quite amazing the CEO was able to hold all this... this is.. Great Rao. 

 

The VP releases the other woman quickly. Not trusting her strength, the warrior latches onto her own hands. Her lungs taking in shallow breathes while she tries to focus, Kara's beginning to sweat. The information and the energy is bombarding her at a rapid hot rate of frequency. Not like the higher softer ones she's accustomed to during meditation, this seems a bit lower but still higher than the regular levels making her twitch. 'Crap crap crap'

 

It wasn't even two seconds later Lena regains all her faculties "Holy shit I have one hell of a headache. Kara?!"

 

"Lena are you ok?" The Director takes her by the elbow and tries to clean up the woman's face with a damp rag then checks her pupils and pulse efficiently.

 

Taking the rag from the other woman "Yea Alex I'm better now." Lena wipes her face off as best she can and glances back at the blond "Kara what the fuck!"

 

"Turn more of the yellow sunlamps on please." The blond ground out through gritted her teeth.

 

The redhead steps over and wheels the other beds closer, angling and pointing the lamps at the Kryptonian, switching them on quickly.

 

"I'm having to integrate the cache in segments. This might take awhile. Shit that smarts. Someone get me two buckets. One empty and one with water."

 

Alex didn't argue and ran to get the buckets.

 

"Sweetie I need you to get off the bed."

 

The blond's body is incredibly tense and Lena is borderline panicking "Kara?"

 

"Can't.. Just do it please."

 

The brunette gets off the bed and sits in the chair a few feet away from the warrior. The sunlamps are helping her headache go away quickly as she wipes the last bits of blood off her face, chin and hands.

 

Alex waddles back quickly with two large plastic buckets. Trying not to slosh it down the hallway and yelling at some of the agents to clean the splashes she couldn't avoid "Here!"

 

The blond struggles to take her boots and socks off and sits on the edge of the bed. Thankfully it is low enough to do this next part. She instructs succintly "Put the water bucket below my feet and put the other one on the bed."

 

"Okaaay" The redhead does as instructed and observes with curiosity and concern.

 

Kara places her feet into the water and it starts to ease some of the hard electric pulsing in her synapses and body. She's been holding the segments back until she knows she's not going to fry her own brain in the process. It's a miracle Lena's didn't. Must be   
something to do with the totems she's been wearing. They didn't save her from it but did buffer it long enough for the Kryptonian to take over. Kara throws gratitude out to the universe for whoever's helping. "Whatever happens you two cannot touch me until I say it's ok alright??" Shouts loudly.

 

Both women agree as they back up with fear written across their faces. Lena crosses her fingers and prays.

 

"First Segment." The warrior's body shakes violently but she stays sitting upright. Blueish electricity rolls down her body into the water. A few seconds later when the shaking stops, Kara pukes into the dry bucket.

 

"Damn how many segments are there?" The redhead questions outloud.

 

"48"

 

"Kara!"

 

"I had to. I need you alive." The blond takes a deep breath "Whooo Second Segment" again the process repeats itself.

 

Almost thirty minutes had passed and after the last and final segment was integrated, Kara passed out from sheer exhaustion. Alex tried to check her pulse only to get zapped in the process. Not bad but it did sting quite a bit. Clutching her hand, the redhead backs up and observes that her sister is still breathing. 

 

"Is there a grounding wire we could drop on her?"

 

"I don't think so but I'm going to clean this out." Alex then covers her nose and holds up the disgusting puke bucket with her other hand.

 

"Thanks" Observing the scene before her, Lena waits diligently for her spouse to wake up. She figures, after what she just witnessed, it may be awhile. 

 

A few minutes later, feeling a small sense of relief, the blond is now snoring. The brunette wants to look around and memorize the information that spewed forth from her hand that was similar to channeled automatic writing. She couldn't take a mental snapshot at the time because it was bombarding and coming through her so fast and overlapping. So that is what she's going to do now. 

 

The CEO stands up, suddenly pausing in her step as she sees Kara's wedding bracelets on the countertop. That hurt for a moment but she understands why the warrior removed the thick bands. Lena then walks over and begins to pick through the papers on the desk while keeping one eye on her beloved bondmate who has more heart than sense.


	321. 321

DEO Medbay: Round 2

 

When Kara came to, her eyes glowed a reddish-orange. She just sat there looking around, unsure of what to make of the room for a moment. It looked like multiple light filaments floating around and fluxing, interwoven, connected like living fabric. Everything in the room does. Even the space in-between molecules in the air that supposedly has nothing in it is packed with unlimited spark potential. That's... new. She felt larger than her body and incredibly strong but with an odd sense of calm. Moreso than before. Have to be careful.

 

Putting down the papers after she heard a change in the Kryptonian's breathing, Lena probes gently 'Kara?'

 

'Hmmm?' Looking down at her chest as something catches her eye and sees half-circle ribbons of energy whip out from her chest that releases and expands with each beat of her heart that seemed to be affecting the fabric. It didn't stop, just kept going. Kara then looks over to the brunette and smiles. Lena's aura is amazingly colorful and the woman shines from within. 'So Beautiful.' She also sees the same thing happening over the shorter woman's chest and thinks... 'Electromagnetic catalyst emotion, toroidal field, more powerful than the brain in most species of the Krystal Adamic blueprint... interesting'. She suddenly knew more and it was... expansive. 'Huh.'

 

Stepping closer to where the blond is laying on the bed, the CEO asks cautiously. She didn't want another issue where she'd have to lock up the Kryptonian. It's been giving the brunette nightmares from time to time 'Are you alright?' She asked while toying with her bracelets. She could quickly knock out her spouse if need be. Having several devices lined up she could use so at least she has options.

 

'Tired but good beloved.'

 

"Your eyes are glowing."

 

"Does that bother you?"

 

Kara's voice sounded odd and the CEO is worried "Are you sure you're ok?"

 

"I don't know. I feel different. That was alot to take in." Somewhat robotic and aloof, eyes constantly moving around the room like she couldn't stay focused on one thing for very long or as if she was discovering something new.

 

"Do you know who I am?"

 

That made the blond smile "Lena Luthor Danvers Zor-El My beloved wife and bondmate."

 

Which then made Lena smile "What's my favorite ice cream?"

 

"That's a trick question. You like all ice cream. Well with the exception of garlic or fish ones we watched on Food Network. The jury is still out on the buffalo chicken flavor." Turning and connecting with the brunette's gaze, it was really quite miraculous and as the feeling of fierce and absolute love bounced back and forth, Kara's smirk got wider. "Did I pass?" 

 

Flashing pearly whites "You passed but you're still glowing. Tell me how you feel different."

 

"Stronger and... not just smarter but... enhanced? or unlocked? Ummm I think I can do this." The blond holds up her hand and has a red flame dancing in it. After a moment it rolls up into a sphere and then a square as it rotates. It then changes to a translucent blue then appears to liquify itself and drip back to her palm where, with an inhale, she pulls it back into her hand, disappearing.

 

"What was that? Magic?" That was far-fetched guess considering Kara's glyphs are still eerily silent.

 

Pulling herself up to a sitting position "I don't think so. I think this is just something we are all able to do if we let go of things. One moment... I'm getting something about inherent abilities and unlocking DNA/RNA. This is strange. How are you feeling?" She accidently steps back into the bucket of water with one foot. "Oops." Then pulls her left foot out sheepishly. Her body still feels weird and is still somewhat uncoordinated.

 

"My head is much better but I'm worried about you."

 

"Mmmm here" Kara tracks the water all over the floor as she steps back in front of Lena's dry erase boards from earlier. Making a even bigger mess "You almost had it." 

 

The brunette hopes the water doesn't hit any electrical cords and scans around the room's floors, making a rapid assessment 'Nope pheeeew.' Then replies "Had what exactly? I just felt compelled to write it down but I wasn't exactly sure what I was writing." She unconsciously rubs her temple even though her head feels sooooo much better. She's still concerned of the repercussions of now all that stuff inside the Kryptonian's cranium and how this may affect her personality if she was able to integrate it.

 

"Crystal drive engine and power source. The ability to phase in and out of dimensions and use biolocation, with or without technology. If not remote viewing, Higher dimensionals need a matter suit for the lower dimensions because it's painful. So like a ship or a skin suit."

 

Hopping back minutely in startlement, Lena watches as a marker Kara reaches for, floats to her hand to meet it "Skin suit?"

 

"A body."

 

That kinda matches up with her research in the library and everything that's been occuring lately "Uh ok"

 

The warrior begins adding information on the board where Lena left off and continues speaking "That Being in the ship was one of the original seeder races of this planet. This was supposed to be a paradise planet of mixed origins for learning and growth. Others sought to strip it's resources and enslave the more evolved species that developed here. Then there was two other planets in this star system that were destroyed by an intergalactic war. Mars was ravaged by weaponry and became desolate till their recent re-evolution. The original remaining survivor souls from the destroyed planets of the first seeding all migrated here to continue their evolution. The asteroid belts weren't there before. Earth Humans are a conglomeration of many star nations."

 

The blond seemed to exude massive amounts of power and happiness suddenly, making the air crackle and Lena's extremities tingle "Did you know that there are thousands of species reflected in your smile?"

 

That made Lena giggle without her conscious volition "Uwah nooo but that's kinda cool."

 

Then Kara continued both speaking and writing "In short.. the different aspects, characteristics and traits we see today are a culmination of the environment's regions, stresses, natural selection and EM/Solar affects per different Ages within the biosphere Gaia causing adaptagenic changes in the human genome codings giving the appearance of diversity when in reality you're all the same species. The fact that your scientists think Junk DNA is just That, is a gross ignorant misconception that removes the spirit aspect and an insult to the original coders and your Divine lineage. They're merely dormant and can be unlocked depending on the... Wait... WAIT! Crap." Kara had managed to only partially finish the crystal drive schematics and formulas as all the other information phased out of her conciousness. Her eyes stopped glowing and now she was unable to create the flame ball thing she did a minute ago. Slapping down the blue dry-erase marker in mild irritation, the Kryptonian rubs her face and even tries smacking her own head a few times and... nothing.

 

"Baby don't hit yourself. We still need to run tests." The information Kara spewed forth was remarkable and unbelievable. 'Talk about a Convoluted Universe. Wow.' Lena's curiosity is off the charts. Even if it's true or not just the fact that the civilization took great lengths to preserve their information that could've killed both of them is what gives the Luthor pause with an odd inkling and compulsion to keep an open mind. "Did you lose it?"

 

The warrior walks over to the tiny metal casing in the corner of the room, housing the base for the lighting in the room and lays her hand on it, effectively grounding herself for the moment. "I'm not sure. I think I may need food and rest. I might be able to access it again later." She sighs, walking back over then digs around in Lena's left pant pocket for a mint. "Aha!" Unwrapping the wintogreen lifesaver and pops it in her mouth. 

 

Raising a dark brow, ignoring the raiding of her candy pocket stash "I don't understand. You integrated it all so you should be able to access it now."

 

The blond then attempts to shove the empty wrapper back into said pocket.

 

"Noooo. You know better."

 

"Fine." Flipping the mint over in her mouth with her tongue as it clacks against her teeth, Kara pads over to the trashcan and deftly chucks the clear plastic where it's supposed to go "It's higher dimensional information sitting in the theta brainwave bands. Anyways..." She gets out with a huff "Can I have a hug please that was intense."

 

The brunette nods and navigating around the water all over the floor, Lena tightly hugs the woman who has yet again saved her life. "Once again Kara Danvers you are my hero." They dodged a very big proverbial bullet thanks to Kara's evergrowing and expanding abilities.

 

"Awwwwww" Pulling her in tight, for a human, kisses the top of the dark head and rubs Lena's back through the rough fabric. She still hasn't changed from her Fleet gear from earlier. She looks cute like this. Kara wonders how long she was out, glancing at the clock sees it's later than she expected and has the brunette eaten? Probably not.

 

"No seriously thank you." Lena says warmly.

 

"You're always welcome zhao."

 

"How did you know that was going to work?"

 

The blond crunches down on the lifesavers and chews it with a shrug "I didn't."

 

Lena pinches Kara's arm hard.

 

Backing up suddenly in a surprise flinch "Ow"

 

"Now you're just patronizing me."

 

"No no it really did hurt." At first waves her hands in the air to show her sincerity and then wishes she had a short sleeve shirt on to show if there was a redmark or not. Xraying for a moment and yea she does. A half second later it was gone. It makes her consider really changing her outfit again. Maybe something without sleeves and maybe pants again? The white shirt concept always appealed to her.. Her brain starts tinkering around with ideas. 'Hmmmmm'

 

"Well that was extremely risky and I'd prefer you not do that again in the future." The brunette says firmly while giving The Look.

 

The rankpulling attempt backfired as a shadow briefly crossed over the warrior's features that made the shorter woman shiver suddenly "Don't... I don't want to get upset about the experimenting alone again thing you pulled without proper protocols or security." Kara crosses her arms as she observes her wife for a moment and focuses on her breathing to calm the storm.

 

Looking abashed, Lena ducks her head in remorse "Oh yea." Knowing it could've been much much worse and especially with all the pain they went through, the CEO takes a deep breath and apologizes sincerely "I'm sorry."

 

"I'm glad you're ok." She says softly but then continues while refraining from raising her voice. She doesn't like it. It only happened once before but still, Kara will if she has to get her point across to her stubborn spouse who likes to take careless chances with her own safety on occasion "I'm not going to make you promise something you might not be able to keep so just try to do better alright? I may not be able to do anything next time and knowing a bit of our future does not give us an excuse to be careless with things like that." The blond says frankly with a hard edge.

 

And Kara is totally right. It could have been completely avoided if Lena had just followed proper protocols that she herself is always a stickler for with everyone else. The CEO nods in complete understanding. She doesn't like being on Kara's badside. Even as few and far between that it happens but when Lena fucks up like this it honestly hurts "You're right. I'll do better."

 

With a small hum, Kara smiles and pulls the brunette in for another hug. Everything's forgiven. They just soak up their connection with utter relief. Not only from the day itself but the emotional rollercoaster any real conflict between them causes. It's severely draining. 

 

After several minutes of holding eachother quietly, Kara notices her sister re-enter the room and steps back while giving the taller woman a curious look "Alex pinch me."

 

The redhead tosses the clipboard on the end of the bed and chuckled awkwardly, looking between the two women while pulling on the purple medgloves "Good to see you're ok but What? You think you're dreaming?" Then takes a flashlight and checks her pupils, ears, nose and throat and then Lena's. Then checks their pulses and then Lena's glands in her neck. Seeming satisfied with that she still is partially ignoring the blond's request and readjusts the penlight in her pocket.

 

"Just come on, like really hard."

 

Alex just laughs and with a shrug goes to put her might into it onto the blond's forearm. It's like trying to pinch a aircraft carrier. "Yea not surprised." Then waves off and scratches something down on the clipboard.

 

"Huh nothing. Honey try again."

 

Lena rolls her eyes, reaches out and pinches her shoulder.

 

"Ow!" Kara pulls away abruptly looking offended at how hard that was.

 

With a snap, removing her gloves and tossing them in the waste receptacle, an impressed look crossed the director's face "Okay well I'm running more tests on both of you now anyways so let's go back to the lab." 

 

"Ugh fine but I need food."

 

"Not yet I want a before and after blood sample." Lena says matter-of-factly as they get to the door.

 

Kara whines a little.

 

A devious smirk "Move it before I pinch those buns."

 

The redhead wants to gag "Not in my DEO please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Convoluted Universe' is a reference to Dolores Cannon's books from her QHHT* Quantum Healing Hypnosis Technique* Sessions over the span of 70+yrs. People's consciousness brought forth unfathomable aspects of reality from the Somnambulistic state. The soul aspect. If you are wanting to expand your mind amongst other things and explore your understanding of the mysteries of the universe then enjoy researching in this field. Discernment is key. If your reality is not ready for it then that's fine too! Much Love and happy hunting Truth Seekers.


	322. 322

Nearing end of Spring

 

Two weeks later...

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Kara's and Lena's results had come back showing massive expansion in the Medulla Oblongada but an increase of activity in the hippocampus. So they have been keeping an eye on things as they go and how this may affect the Kryptonian's mental and telepathic abilities going forward. Lena shows more activity in the temporal lobe whereas Kara's is in the parietal, frontal and temporal lobes. There are more synapse connections and a higher electical rate in the Kryptonian which is making her antsy and hyper but they are finding a balance to their recent experience with the data repository incident. 

 

The powers of the Seeder Race download have not made a reappearance but is having an impact at home. Unfortunately Kara has a disgusting new addiction to herring and in combination with the mustard and rye the blond is so happy to make mountains of on the kitchen counter and scarf down willingly, it's making Lena gag. The CEO hopes and prays desperately that this is just a phase because at this rate it may put a very big damper on their love life. 

 

Speaking of.. the Kryptonian's labido is relatively... absent since the incident. The CEO's has only reduced a tiny tiny bit which is leaving her uncharacteristically frustrated. Lena is deducing it's only a side effect of the change in brain chemistry and is also hoping this too shall pass. The bright side is Kara's been really focused on work and is getting alot done. 

 

Lena had returned to work and Kara has been breaking in two new assistants while the brunette attempts to break the code to the Crystal drives. It's an amazing design even beyond her own that she had hybridized with the Star Jumper. This is in a completely different league and is totally making her geek out. Not only can it maintain long deep space missions but it can phase through matter. It does not need refueling in the average sense but pulls it from the aether. She's known crystals have many capabilities besides memory storage, converting energy and metaphysical healing properties but this was beyond... It's so exciting.

 

It makes her squirm in her chair. "Fuck." She then pinches the bridge of her nose 'Might have to do something special to get Kara in the mood.' "Well as long as she doesn't have fish breath today. Ugh."

 

At this rate, Saturday is going to be a bust again. She sighs heavily as Jess enters her office.

 

"Here are the new designs for the grappler arms you wanted. I think the plasma cutters... What's wrong?"

 

"Everything is fine. I figured the drill enhancements will make it easier for the mining constructs."

 

"You're evading.. what did Kara do now?"

 

The brunette grumbled "It's what she's not doing..."

 

Jess let's out a small squeak at the realization. Then her mask falls back into place "Trouble on the homefront?"

 

"I think it's just a phase. Our brains did get scrambled."

 

The admin taps her pen on her chin "You may want to try spicing things up a bit..."

 

"Any spicier and I don't think the furniture will survive." Lena scratches the bridge of her nose.

 

The assistant's brow lifted "Wow didn't know you two were Klingons. I thought the lamps..."

 

The CEO's face heated up as she grabs her cheeks "God why am I talking about this with you?"

 

"I would like to think we've already passed this milestone in our friendship." The asian woman sits down with a flourish swish of her dress "Come on dish."

 

"She's simply not in the mood and I don't feel comfortable pushing."

 

"Have you tried talking about it?"

 

"She doesn't think there's a problem, not that she's noticed and jumps back into working on her projects. Which come to think of it we have been procrastinating for awhile but good news.. the new deck is done and we've got alot of crops growing." Not to mention whatever it is Kara is hiding in the shed. Which is now has become a mega-shed complex since the blond added several new wings to it.

 

"So that's a no. Interesting... You need to bring up your teasing game or maybe even make her jealous although that last part may be risky."

 

"Hmmmm"

 

"Or drop an aphrodesiac in her drink..."

 

Lena cut her off with a dangerous look "No I am not doping my wife to get a hard fuck. Thank you so much."

 

Slightly taken aback "Wow It sounds bad when you say it."

 

"Shut up. You started it. Anyways I'll think about this further but right now we really need to get back to business."

 

"Killjoy. Well what about a sex swing?"

 

"Damnit Jess" Exasperation clearly laced in her voice and she slams down a pen.

 

The assistant raises her hands in temporary defeat "Alright alright besides the plasma cutters overheating issue here are the curent numbers on Jeras Prime's election. Should be interesting how this turns out."

 

Grateful that part of the conversation was dropped "Yea could wind up in another war again if Gepar is elected. Thank goodness I had the wherewithall to put the destabilization clause in the agreement."

 

"I think that's just your SuperLuthor instincts."

 

Lena couldn't help notice the execs overall giddiness and nervous energy "Why are you in such a good mood?"

 

"Julio, Laura and I all got our schedules synched up and I may or may not be thinking about asking them to move in with me this weekend." Jessica got out with a small blush.

 

"Oh My God Jessica!" Lena gets up, jumps around her desk and fiercely glomps the assistant who's still in the chair.

 

"Too tight!!" The woman wheezed out.

 

"Sorry! Oh my gosh this is awesome!" Lena is smiling ear-to-ear and steps back, releasing the struggling to breath woman.

 

"I'm nervous but I have about a 87% chance for success. I'll still be fine if even one or both say no but honestly I'm just hyped about the whole thing."

 

"This is a first. I can imagine so."

 

"A first in so many ways. After this I then have to tackle telling my parents..."

 

Leaning back against her desk "Oooh boy." She can hear the lectures having received several herself from Mother Huang who 'doesn't like the CEO taking up all of her daughter's precious time when Jessica should be out finding a rich Chinese husband to bring honor to the family and extend their business dealings on the Mainland and have lots of grandbabies.' Lena cringes in sympathy. Another generation from another time. It's hard to get past that mentality. When Lena got the call the first time, she about dropped the phone and never had she ever seen her assistant more embarrassed in her entire life. They went out for cocktails after that.

 

"Yea."

 

"Well good luck either way on both. Hey what do you say we go to dinner tonight. My treat."

 

A glint flashes across dark brown eyes "That gives me an idea about your problem."

 

"Oh God. I'm not sure whatever it is you have in mind will be a smart idea.

 

The assistant tilted forward in her chair with excitement "Smart and devious. You'll get lucky before the nights over. I just have to text Laura and we're good!" Seeing the look of objection on the shorter woman's face "Oh Come ooooonnnnn shortstack this will be exciting!"

 

That makes the executive pause, 'Live a little right?' then Lena's shakes her head and listens hesitantly to the possibly questionable plan. "Go on...."


	323. 323

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Explicit sex scenes. Light dom/sub. Tantric play.  
> If it's not your cup of tea you can skip this chapter.  
> Otherwise enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: There will be more notes at the end of this megachapter.

Evening

 

Club Empire

 

'Dinner' had wound up being a girls night out at a local strip club. This was a recent all-inclusive club that had both men and women that catered to the higher level clientel. Lucy who is drinking a Dr Pepper, is whoopin and hollering at the different dancers shaking it while Jess is smirking and orders another cocktail. Lena is wearing a smoking hot, short red dress with her hair down and heavy eye makeup. She's currently admiring the way a dark-haired man is working the pole in apparently a pole battle with a pretty female. 

 

The brunette is not hiding her appreciation and is hoping for an interruption to occur sometime tonight. Sam is in on this plan while Alex is watching the kids. So Samantha is waiting to get a good shot of the CEO getting a lapdance and 'accidently' sends it to Kara's phone with a 'Hey Alex' text. Should be interesting but they are happy to help out.

 

When the large group of GoGo/Exotic dancers saw just who walked into the club, it spread like wildfire and even some of the men and women who were supposed to be off today came in for a chance to make big bank. It's not everyday you see Lena Luthor at a strip club.

 

The CEO keeps imaging Kara being up there on stage and is continuously getting aroused. She knows the Kryptonian will feel it and hopefully this will drive her wife nuts.

 

When the brunette checked in earlier, Lena merely mentioned a friends night out and the VP just waved her off with "Have a good time!" While working on a piece of equipment in the den. Kara didn't suspect a thing. Not that she would have noticed being too preoccupied with whatever device she was tinkering with.

 

The music was bumping with colors flashing everywhere and dancers with bright paint and tiny neon strings for outfits shaking their money makers like no tomorrow, it was an interesting scene. One couldn't help but become entranced by it all. Lena admits this is kinda fun as she stuffs a few bills into a g-string. 

 

Lucy is showing more but that just makes her have a larger appeal as everyone wants to touch the baby bump and give it kisses. She's not wearing a wedding ring and that doesn't seem to bother the dancers anyways who are drooling over the hot rich women squad. Seeing as how both Sam and Lena are wearing rings and are being fawned over like crazy. 

 

Jessica is taking video now. Things are getting interesting. One redhead is grinding in the CEO's lap and the assistant is getting every detail also about to 'accidently' send it to Kara.

 

It wasn't even an hour later.

 

'LENA!'

 

'I'm busy dear. I'll check in later.' The brunette smirks evilly and blocks the Kryptonian's attempts at internal communication then stuffs more bills into another woman's top while a male dancer is shaking his jelly off to her left side.

 

\-----

 

A few minutes ago... 

 

Luthor Danvers mad scientist residence aka the Villa

 

Kara is working on an enhancement for the new Kelex assistdroids for Lena and the girls when she gets a picture text from Sam. Glancing at is sees the CFO meant to send that to Alex and as Kara was about to put the phone down her head whipped back hard at the image once more.

 

"The Fuck!"

 

Her wife... is.. 

 

The warrior's brain short circuits for a moment then jealousy and something else hits her hard.

 

Lena didn't mention a strip club. 'What in Rao's name...'

 

Then a video clip comes in from Jess who was trying to send it to Alex as well.

 

With shaking hands, trying so hard Not to destroy her phone, Kara opens the video and observes two scantily clad people grinding against her bondmate and what's worse is that the brunette seems to be enjoying herself. This is not exactly what Kara meant when she told her to have a good time. Now that the blond is paying attention, feels the arousal burning through their connection.

 

'LENA!'

 

'I'm busy dear. I'll check in later.'

 

Kara tries to communicate but somehow Lena's blocked her.

 

The warrior growls and crushes her phone into dust. Thankfully she had left the back patio door open to get a nice breeze. Blazing through from the den she busts through the screen and zeroing in on her spouse's heartbeat, the Kryptonian takes to the air with only one thought in mind... 'Mine!'

 

\-------

 

The blond lands in an alleyway and adjusts her glasses. Making her way to the front of the club, her barely contained anger has her shaking as Kara hands over the clubs covercharge to get in. As soon as she walked past the doors threshold, her vision narrowed to a particular spot. Pulling in a ragged breath, the Kryptonian walks smoothly over to where her friends are cheering at the CEO who currently has a set of foreign breasts in her face with 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' playing in the background. Kara snapped.

 

Without a word the blond marches right up to the scene, grabs her wife's chair and swiftly pulls it back and away, before Kara accidently or purposefully maims someone. Gently taking Lena by the hand, hauls the woman up over her shoulder and growls loudly. The bouncers were going to interfere until the dark-haired CEO gave them all a double-thumbs up and a smile, hanging over the blond's back and mouthing the word 'Wife' they backed off with a knowing grin. Even the security outside gave the two women space.

 

The energy the warrior was exuding had pushed most of the dancers away from the woman. Lucy and the bunch held their collective breaths and it wasn't until after the two left that they broke out in laughter. The rest of their group continued to have a very merry night since Luthor was footing the fun bill. At the end of the night most of the dancers had enough money to keep them set for a few months of rent, car notes, food and school tuition. It's good living in National City.

 

*Authors note *Inspiration for the Dancers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOYnq0heJ1c

 

__________

Luthor Danvers Detention Villa

 

Lena is excited, nervous and a tiny bit scared. It's not that she's afraid of Kara or that she'd hurt her but the silent treatment is not usually the warrior's style. It gives the brunette pause that maybe she'd crossed a line.

 

The blond hasn't said a word nor looked her in the eyes since removing her from the club.

 

After the quick flight home, the blond pointed to a chair for the shorter woman to sit which she quickly did silently and the Kryptonian is now pacing across their dining room floor and wearing a hole in the area rug. As soon as it looked like Kara would say something she stops, shakes her head and then changes her pace pattern almost like she's debating internally what to do, say or act.

 

It'd be extremely cute if it wasn't so nerve-wracking.

 

\----

 

Kara wants to say and ask alot of things but her instinct is screaming at her to just take the woman and ravish her. Mentally and emotionally she's sorting things out. Things run across her mind such as 'Are you not happy in our marriage?' to 'Why didn't you say anything about the club?' to 'Is there something you want to talk about?' to 'Is this a cultural misunderstanding?' 

 

Maybe Lena always wanted to go to one and never had the chance. Far be it from Kara to stop Lena from doing what she wanted but then again Kara had marched in there in a jealous rage and did the exact opposite of that. Should she be mad at herself? or at Lena? or not be at all? and it's just a miscommunication. More scenarios, questions and insecurities play out in her head as she continues to pace in front of a silent Lena. 

 

Is she not fulfilling her needs? 'Urf' This is not how she planned this day would go. Nor expect this kind of behavior from her wife. 'Wait..' Something seems to click in the warrior's brain and understands exactly what just happened and what is expected of her. The change in the air was immediate.

 

Command mode rolled through her body and like a stalking tiger, Kara very deliberately sits down in a dining room chair opposite of where the brunette is sitting. Dark blue stared deeply and intensely into barely-there green. Lena's pupils were dilated as both equal parts of fear and arousal mixed in the air. The warrior's body language became sharp and the power she was radiating was making the brunette's heart rate speed up almost uncontrollably.

 

"Down."

 

Instantly Lena falls out of the chair and onto her knees. 

 

Placing a shoe against a thigh "I'm not sure you deserve anything the way you've been behaving."

 

The shorter woman whimpered.

 

Pulling back her foot, the Kryptonian says succintly "I'm going to give you the opportunity to convince me otherwise. Then I will decide on your just punishment." Kicks off her shoes and socks underneath the table and out of the way.

 

Lena merely nodded, understanding she hasn't been given permission to speak yet. Head now bowed, the dark curly hair curtaining her features.

 

"You really have should've just asked and been patient instead of acting out. Trying to get a rise out of me like that was extremely dangerous. If I had to take a guess I believe that it wasn't entirely your idea. You had the option to say no but here we are..." Kara is still fighting her instincts to throw the woman over her shoulder once more and take her to bed. This is also an exercise in restraint for Kryptonian as well.

 

Kara stands up and starts undoing her belt. "I can't believe the CEO of a multi-trillion dollar company in charge of massive space fleets protecting the planet is having issues controlling herself and is acting like a needy bottom." Then starts to unbutton her pants. "If I decide to forgive you you'll have to take three days off."

 

While stepping out of her pants and underwear, Kara checks in "Color?"

 

A watery smile tilts back up "Green"

 

The blond pauses in the 'scene' and softens her gaze partially and reconfirms "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes"

 

In an instant, Kara falls right back into character. Just the smell of other people on the brunette is making the blond growl angrily "No hands. Only your mouth and tongue. You are not allowed to touch yourself or cum until say otherwise is that understood?" The blond states as she sits back down in the chair while opening her thighs to the hungry emerald gaze.

 

The CEO was already aching with need but her mouth begins to water "Yes mistress."

 

The blond moves her hips to the edge of her seat "Chadhrahzh voi zyv vorrahdhrrosh."  
(Activate secure ordinance sanctuary.)

 

The lamps activate as the shades lock down the windows and the sliding glass back door. The sound of the remains of the screen left on the track crunches loudly. They can hear the sounds of metal moving in strategic places around the house, blocking the permeating radiation from going through the walls. With several thumps, everything is in place as the warrior feels the larger portion of her powers drain away. However, she still feels the other increase still below the surface from the tri-alloy integration. She still needs to be carefull and maintain a sense of control. No longer allowed to fully let go. That was a hard pill to swallow and misses it dearly. 

 

It may even be the reason why she's been overlooking jumping right back into the saddle, no telling how the repository integration will affect her. Surely Lena had to know that.... right? They'll have to talk about that later because right now a certain green-eyed goddess is chomping at the bit to worship and beg for forgiveness.

 

"Come here."

 

And just like that in the breadth of a second, Kara loses all coherent thought as a hot mouth descends upon her womanhood with urgency. The blond ignores the tickling of the brunette's dark curly locks wisping across her inner thighs. Securing her hands on the armrests of the chair, Kara grips the composite material tightly.

 

It wouldn't do to have her cum too quickly. "Slow down. We're not in a race."

 

The brunette is just over excited and eager. Kara's never been able to do this yet, well.. not entirely. To be this firm in the role and stay in character the entire time when they tried it. Now the warrior has the CEO's number. Lena slows down a bit and begins to savor her meal languidly, humming her appreciation and trying not to squirm with her arms behind her back.

 

"That's nice Princess.. just like that." Pulling off her glasses casually tosses them onto the dining room table to avoid dropping or destroying them, Kara then lets her head fall back against the backrest, leaving her ponytail intact because of her plans for the night. 

 

This part is not really a punishment but the blond needed it to be able to calm down enough to do the 'punishment' without it getting out of hand. Angry sex is never a good idea when you're a Kryptonian in yellow sun territory. She's not willing to risk it nor is it a good idea to bring that into the bedroom in the firstplace. Not theirs anyways. It's supposed to be a safe haven full of love and nurturance, recharging, relaxing, excitement and fun enjoyment. With the small exception of the Kryptonian fluid craziness, the pair does manage to find a nice balance.

 

Kara had been ignoring certain needs because the information coming in snippits was keeping her stimulated mentally and intellectually. That's not really smart given Lena's physiological changes and biological cycles in conjunction with the bond. It's getting hard to concentrate right now but Kara thinks the brunette may be entering another phase of the transition. 

 

Even if they hadn't had their brains fiddled with, that sooner or later, the CEO would go through an accelerated sexual phase. It was incredibly stupid for Kara to overlook that given from what she remembers from the Ith texts. Well... The Kryptonian is going to rectify that immediately and take steps to ensure Lena is taken care of. Even if she has to make daily visits at work. It may be at a point where just mostly Saturdays won't work anymore. She'll have to come up with a plan and then play it by ear. Maybe more morning quickies too... maybe alot of quickies everywhere.

 

Lena hits a particularly sensitive spot making the blond moan. 'Head in the game Danvers.' Grabbing a hand full of sable strands, pulls a little bit tighter right where she wants her. After a few more moments, yanks the brunette's head back with a tiny bit of force. Stopping the progression of what would be a too soon orgasm and would change her mood.

 

"Up." She orders, letting go of the gorgeous locks.

 

The CEO obeys without hesitation, stands up and licks her lips. Her bossom is heaving with the large lungfuls of air she's trying to intake in obvious excitement.

 

"Step back a few steps and turn around for a moment."

 

As soon as the brunette complies she hears a creak and shattering noise.

 

Kara instructs firmly "Lay on your stomach across my lap."

 

Turning and seeing that the Kryptonian has ripped the armrests from the chair only phases the brunette for a second because what the blond has in mind next is causing the blood to rush, pounding loudly in Lena's ears and her lower regions "Yes mistress."

 

The brunette manages to position herself quickly as instructed then just waits. Her body is on fire and Lena is trying so hard not to squirm or tremble. This 'Kara' is doing all kinds of things to the CEO and she hasn't even touched her yet.

 

Lifting the back of the red dress, it is a wonderous thing having Lena Luthor like this. Kara marvels at the beautiful globes and begins to rub and knead them with her right hand while holding the brunette in place over her hip. After a moment or two, the blond rips the matching-colored panties from the shorter woman's body. It was obvious she was looking to get lucky tonight and that sets up the next action.

 

A loud slap reverberated across the house.

 

"I expect better from you."

 

Then another.

 

"Spoiled little Princess needs to be taught a lesson."

 

Then several more in rapid succession.

 

These actually hurt and Lena can't help but feel like she really let Kara down, going about it the way she did. At this juncture, the brunette understands she might not be able to sit down for a day or two. On the other side of the coin, Lena's hormones are skyrocketing and is absolutely loving it. Soon she's going to be begging for relief she just knows it.

 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

 

"I apologize for my behavior mistress." The CEO tries to maintain a sense of control.

 

Then another swift crack against the flaming cheeks but this time has a little more force behind it.

 

'Shit!' "I won't do it again!"

 

Kara was satisfied with that and gently strokes the hot flesh that was now a nice shade of pink and red. It took every ounce of her willpower not to just dip her fingers down and...

 

"Quickly strip, use the facilities, clean up and go lay on the bed upstairs." She said in a hard voice.

 

"Yes mistress!" The brunette had never moved so fast in her entire life, she was positively lit. If she were in control right now, the Kryptonian would already be on the floor with her clothes completely ripped off. This is... this is Wow. Lena's heels went flying as she kicked them off, one slamming into the wall and the other taking out a vase on a side table. 

 

In any other circumstance, Kara probably would've laughed but the warrior ignored the crashing sound, girded her loins and her nerves for the next task at hand. 

 

The red dress also went airborne as Lena took the stairs two at a time to the bedroom.

 

The blond waits about four minutes and leans forward in the chair. Rubbing her face, she then carefully unbuttons her blouse. Standing up and pulling it from her arms, the warrior then lays it on the back of the chair. She likes that shirt she justifies to herself 'No need to rip it', which was probably what the brunette was thinking... The brunette's been wanting to get rid of this shirt for awhile.

 

Taking a steadying breath, the warrior unhooks her bra and drapes it across the partially destroyed piece of furniture. Her own heart is slamming in her chest from the recent play of events. A few more deep breaths and states to no one in particular "Ready or not, here I come."

 

\--------

 

She pads her way up the carpeted steps and walks down the hallway, past their collage of photographs on the walls, towards the master bedroom. Coming up with an image on how the next step of this game will proceed. Turning the corner, Kara sees the darker-haired woman reclined on her back with the sheets and comforter removed from the bed completely. They were shoved in a mishmash on the divan in the corner.

 

From where she's standing, seeing the glistening of damp dark curls is making the warrior hands clench and unclench, wanting to take the smaller woman apart bit by bit. The lust-hazed emeralds staring back. 'Rein it in. Control. Control.' It would be so easy to give in to her passion but they both want this.

 

Padding over, the scent in the air is intoxicating and making the Kryptonian's mouth water. The amount of pheromones the CEO is producing is stifling and making Kara's vision hazy with need. Her own blood like fire through her veins, searing a path down to her core. 'Oh yea definitely a heightened cycle. Fuck.'

 

The warrior then begins reciting the Girod. The 11 virtues of Krypton in her head to calm and focus with each step she took closer to the bed. 'Zehdh (Unity/Belonging), Shokh (Truth), Urvish (Harmony/Peace), Uchahvia (Synergy), Zhguzhor (Imagination), Ighai (Purity), Tahrao (Justice), Jahghah (Restraint/Self-control), Shahrrehth (Hope), Gazrhyg (Industriousness), Urkynon (Altruism).'

 

Biting the inside of her cheek, the blond's knee dipped the mattress down as she stalked her prey of a different sort. If she gets a taste of the brunette, Kara knows the 'scene' irrevocably is over. She'll break like a kitkat and devour the woman's essence, damn the consequences. But that's not what Lena needs right now. 

 

The warrior continues her mantra in her head which included the Buddhist heart sutra. 'When Bodhisattva Avalokitesvara practised the deep Prajnaparamita, he saw that the five skandhas were empty; thus he overcame all ills and suffering.....' It helped narrow her focus on her task and was able to breath again.

 

Lena's arousal was feverpitch, screaming for the warrior to take her. Ass still stinging, the brunette's mind and body is yelling Kara's name on repeat.

 

Hovering over the desperate woman, dark blue embers inflaming her further as Kara's energy is bombarding the brunettes's skin. The sheer magnitude forces her further into the mattress as invisible tendrils lick at her body. It's never felt like this. On the edge of dangerous and something else. This... this was the Empress.

 

Kara begins delicately running a fingernail down the woman's neck, in a line down across her collarbone to her chest. She can hear the smaller woman's heartbeat speed and slow depending on the speed she runs the roadmap across Lena's body. Connecting freckles and maneuvering around stiff plum peaks on the brunette's chest begging for attention. Her own dusky rose nipples harden at the sight.

 

The blond took her time trailing down across a soft abdomen and to thighs then back up to pinch and palm those perfect mountains. The way the brunette was reacting means she's extra sensitive and time to move on to phase two and the warrior leans back on knees.

 

"Hands and knees."

 

"Yes mistress." The brunette rasps out and flips over quickly.

 

Running her fingers over the porcelain back and up to dark ringlets, the blond grabs the locks and gives them a small tug pulling the delicious ass flush with her abs. The energy coming through their bond is wanting to move freely and it's maddening. They both sigh at the contact and the blond begins a small circle grind. Her mate is sopping and smearing her juices all over her stomach. Kara begins a small amount of kundalini energy to move into her partner in little soft cottonball bursts, just enough to give her a taste and activate her own energy.

 

It was like liquid fire coming up from the base of their spine to their sacral to their plexus and upward. Rippling and fluxing up and down. The brunette wanted to move her hips so so much to get some friction and relief.

 

Finally Kara pulls back and slids her fingers down to the CEO's core. They both concentrate on their breathing to avoid falling apart so soon. Manuvering herself a bit better, she then presses in gently. The warrior torturously slowed her movements and dipped in, swirled and then back out. It was frustrating the brunette further.

 

She needs it. Lena needs it so bad and when the brunette's hip try to push back to speed things up, the blond locks her hips tightly, preventing any movement. 

 

"You are here because I will it." The VP grits out.

 

"Yes oh God please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please."

 

Kara waits a moment listening to her whining pleas and then begins thrusting again slowly, deeply and leisurely. "You are so lucky I'm not going to drag this out for three whole days. If I wasn't sure that you'd enjoy it I probably would." Touching a point in the back of her spine, activates a powerpoint that makes the woman beneath her make a high pitch keening noise. Her hips stutter as loud moan is finally ripped from the brunette's throat.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." The brunette chants trying to hold it together. She's not allowed to let go yet but between the energy play, the maddenly pace and deep hard thrusting she's receiving Lena is on the edge and fighting to hold it.

 

With a low growl "Mine."

 

"Yours. Only yours Oh God just let me please.."

 

"No." A loud slap resounded across the bedroom. "This is a real punishment. If you can't behave or do as I instruct then I will not touch you and I will keep you on edge for days Lena."

 

A second slap across her backside made the CEO bite down on the sheet to stop herself from falling apart "Please no Mistress. I'll be good." Her words slightly muffled by the sheet but Kara heard her clearly.

 

The blond then slows down her strokes as she begins to feel the inner fluttering against her fingers. She taps another powerpoint in the shorter woman's spine and gently pulls out. "Don't move."

 

Instantly feeling the loss, Lena wants to cry and presses her face into a pillow. 

 

"I'll be watching and listening." Wiping her fingers off on the basic sheet, the blond goes to exit the room and heads downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water but the brunette doesn't need to know that. Holding this persona is a bit tougher when all she wants to do is give in. So Kara has to pace herself. The powerpoints activated will continue to swirl and keep Lena right there. Locked into where Kara left her. She can't cum and it won't let her cool off so she's literally stuck. 

 

Taking a drink thoughtfully, the blond contemplates her next move and glances at the clock. It's only been two minutes but it feels like an eternity. Listening to the hum of the refrigerator and the clicking of the icemaker, she tunes into the bedroom upstairs and hears the whimpering. 'Maybe give her another two minutes.'

 

\----

 

Lena is dying. Literally stuck on the precipice that Kara just left in the middle of and is torturing her. She's gnawing on the pillow. Not moving an inch from where mistress said and not daring to touch herself. This is not exactly what she had planned for the night but she got herself into this and now the brunette has to see her way out. Hopefully with both of them happy and satified. If she screws up, it's going to be worse than it is now. Lena's not sure how that's possible but imagines the blond coming up with something. The CEO can't help the whines and whimpers at this point. The Kryptonian made sure to put her in this state before leaving and is probably listening as was stated. She doesn't want mistress to be displeased and judging by how things progressed tonight she is very upset.

 

The CEO can't imagine another minute like this let alone three days. Sweat is dripping off of her 'You really fucked up on this one didn't you Luthor? I will never listen to Jess' advice on sex or relationships ever ever again. Eeeeeeeeverrrrrrrr Oh fuck! I can't take it. I might actually have to call red if she's not here soon.'

 

\----

 

Only a few seconds later, Kara returns. Gently getting back onto the bed and takes ahold of the brunette's torso, taps the powerpoints off. Knees buckling, Lena flops down in a relieved gasping cry as Kara pulls back the energy.

 

"Here drink."

 

Lena can barely move but she still wants to cum so badly. She somehow manages to take a few sips from the sportsdrink bottle the blond held to her lips.

 

Azure observed intently "Color?"

 

"Green."

 

"I won't be disappointed if we need to stop or take a break. Are you sure?" She says with a small smile and kisses a shoulder.

 

Considering it seriously for a moment, Lena replies with a smirk "Yes please continue." Always being considerate and checking in. Lena couldn't love her more. Kara already owns her heart, body and soul. "Really. Supergreen."

 

Kara hums "Good girl." Carefully laying the woman back down, leans over to place the sportsbottle on the nightstand. "Back to position one."

 

Lena complies quickly with her ass in the air, on her elbows and knees once more. Hearing a whistle and a clicking noise, the brunette knows what's coming next and is screaming 'YES' in her mind. This is what she's been wanting. 

 

The blond does not reinitiate the energy at this point and wants to press Lena's body in a different delicious direction to push her over as Kara figured this is a part of what Lena's been craving to make her act out like this.

 

The dark-haired woman is already liberally drenched as her fluids have coated down her thighs and dripped onto the bed.

 

The blond admires her work, between the glistening folds and the red-smattered backside, the brunette is still sweating, wanting and looks absolutely gorgeous like this. Kara commits it to memory.

 

"Mine."

 

"Yours!"

 

So ever slowly she drives the thick shaft into her wife's entrance. A loud moan reverberated off the walls. Grabbing her hips, starts to press deeper a halfinch at a time until finally the blond bottoms out, thighs flush against backside. The delicious heat squeezing around her is nearly making Kara blackout. After a moment, she alters the sensitivity level with a different whistle tone to allow more attention on her partner. It really wouldn't do to ruin all the work she's put in thus far.

 

Kara sets an agonizingly slow pace. Giving the brunette another buildup.

 

'God you are too good at this. Fuck!'

 

"Good to know. Now take it like a good girl Princess. If you cum before I tell you to we're completely stopping for an hour and then we start back at the Beginning, All over again." The blond pushed out between breaths.

 

'Oh No'

 

The Kryptonian continued to rock her hips back and forth watching and listening to every detail. Grabbing the dark-haired woman's shoulders then moving into little more hurried pace. Honestly, she could do this all day but looking at how tired Lena looks decides that's not the best idea right now. 

 

The blond kept up her rhythm speeding up and slowing down. Listening to the slapping sounds was extremely satisfying in the most delicious way. When it seemed too close to pushing Lena over, the blond backed off again. After about the fifth time, Kara pulled her away from the edge, the brunette started crying.

 

The warrior is concerned but the CEO has not said anything. If she really couldn't continue or didn't feel comfortable with it she would've called the safe word. Another moment, Kara decided to have mercy and sped up.

 

Lena moans got louder. This was going to be a big one. Kara started putting more force into her thrusts. Reaching around, she then brushed expertly around the shorter woman's clit and that was it. "Cum baby." The brunette screamed her climax into the universe and Kara felt it in her bones. A light splash hit her abs and the blond's own orgasm quickly followed, white blue sparks filling her vision. They drifted in eternal bliss for an unknown amount of time.

 

The pair had both completely passed out and after about three hours later, Kara carefully pulls out, puts the device away and begins their agreed aftercare process. Gentle soft cleaning, cuddles, kisses, lots of soft words and platonic touching. The bondmates were extremely happy, satisfied and nothing in the galaxy could impede their joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the context of the sexual practice of BDSM, aftercare is the process of attending to one another after intense feelings of a physical or psychological nature relating to BDSM activities. BDSM experiences can be exhausting; and drain the participants of mental, emotional or physical energy. As a result, one or all participants may require emotional support, comfort, reassurance, and/or physical tenderness. Along with this, he or she may experience everything from an exhilaration to traumatization. Aftercare also may include a review or “debriefing” of the activities from experiences of both the dominant and the submissive. Some participants may wish to be left alone or have other means of processing the experience. While the desire to be left alone could stem from just needing rest, it could also result from no longer feeling safe in the current environment or situation. Common aftercare practices may include hugging, kissing, hair-stroking, cuddling, words of praise or gratitude, or general affirmation of an emotional bond between partners. Occasionally, more "vanilla" sexual activities such as intercourse or oral sex following an intense scene may also be considered as part of aftercare.
> 
> **The heart sutra translated from here: https://www.usashaolintemple.com/chanbuddhism-heartsutratranslation/
> 
> ***The Kryptonian virtues and Doyle translations are from here: http://kryptonian.info/doyle/kryptonian-culture/flag-and-virtues.html


	324. 324

Three days later...

 

7am

 

Catco

 

Immediately, as soon as the warrior steps off the private elevator, there's someone new to greet her and matches pace towards her office.

 

"Here's your coffee Ms Danvers and here's the update on the infraction against the Gazette, Legal wants you down around 1, I pushed back your lunch with Ms Luthor and here's the.."

 

Taking a sip, Kara catches the woman's words, stops her forward momentum on her heels and only barely avoids the cup spilling against the cream-colored silk blouse "Holdup. No no legal will have to wait. Switch it back please."

 

"But surely Ms Luthor will understand. Fred, Nancy and the rest are out for the next two days and we need this done asap." Raquel gives a look of confusion while reshuffling her papers in her arm and notepad in the other.

 

"It is imperative that you do not alter my schedule with my wife. You'll have to work around that." The warrior says firmly in all seriousness.

 

The new assistant was about to argue but acquiesces to her boss' instruction. "Yes Ms Danvers. I apologize and will fix it immediately." The woman fidgets in her dark polka-dotted dress, hoping she didn't already screw up her first week on the job.

 

After that night, the happy couple couldn't keep their hands off eachother. Lena could barely walk and was still sore from both the discipline and the pounding she took. They had a good three days off and talked things out. So late last night, the pair went over their schedules together and worked out a very comprehensive schedule for shared food and lovetime visits. It would be mostly for Lena's benefit until they'd get to home base where Kara could relax. Admittingly the CEO is an incredibly busy woman and trying to catch overlaying openings was hard. So no tampering with said schedule. Kara doesn't need the brunette acting out, being impaired or getting sick because of her condition. Nope.

 

The blond readjusts her glasses as she tunes in around the floor and doesn't catch the familiar heartbeat "Where's Cat? I need to speak with her."

 

"She's out today with the flu." The #48 boxcolor redhead replied easily. 

 

"No way!"

 

"Yes Ms Grant gave her assistant Terri, a packet for you but she's currently in a meeting with Snapper."

 

Kara cringes "I'll wait."

 

With a short nod, she hands over a folder "I thought you'd might. Here's Tennebaum's latest article and we still don't have the proofs of the dress shoot from two days ago. They won't return my calls." Raquel huffs as she tucks a red lock behind an ear.

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose "Crap I'll head down there now. Can you tell Reed when he gets in about the.."

 

"Yes he'll be sitting in for you on the Jennings Board proposal. I've already apprised him of the situation."

 

"Thank Ra.. God." Trying not to chuckle nervously over the slip up, Kara bounces on her feet slightly and then switches directions back towards the elevators. "I'll try and make this quick. Do you need anything from me right now?"

 

"Not at the moment."

 

"Ok well if you haven't eaten go ahead. Once I get back we're going to run through the bullpen and do a shake up/run down."

 

With a quick nod, the redhead smiled "Yes Ms Danvers. Thank you."

 

Stepping back into the cursed elevator, Kara waits as the private elevator door closes. Standing back in silence, takes a deep calming breath. "For someone who appreciates solitude you really picked a heck of a profession."

 

She leans against the back wall as the thing begins to move. Between the nausea and the claustrophobia, it's making her rethink her stance on tennis shoes in the workplace. She'd honestly rather take the stairs. "Even after all these years you still can't shake enclosed places huh. Kinda pathetic Danvers." At least it's the private elevator. 'Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.' Then takes another sip of her liquid crack java to try and steady her nerves. 

 

'Take on monsters, aliens, ninjas, gladiators and even flerping world killers no problem but give you an itty bitty space and you fold like a piece of paper. Some hero you are.' The scolding inner dialogue with herself wasn't helping to narrow her focus like she thought it would.

 

When Kara finally got down to the studio, they were shooting a new set for their business male edition featuring both humans and aliens. It was very quiet except for the camera shutters clicking and the photographer making odd sounds or instructions here and there. "Turn just a little to your right.. there got it."

 

"Where are my proofs Claude?"

 

"Ohf Ms Danvers! I apologize. Ok everyone take fifteen!" The small man claps and shuffles back over to his large expanded table with several stacks of proofs and camera equipment. "One moment... oh ah here! but they aren't touched or narrowed down... We've been so busy with the new Galactic initiative...."

 

Putting down her coffee cup she takes the plastic encased shots "I'll handle the rest. Have you scanned these in yet?" 

 

*Sigh* "No. I've barely had time to use the facilities or change my lenses before having to do another shoot."

 

"I'll see if I can get you some help."

 

"Thank you Ms Danvers, that would be most appreciated."

 

"Well take bathroom breaks if you need them Claude. I get better results that way." She chuckled then continued "Also, why are we suddenly having a throughput issue?"

 

"With Mr Olsen being on leave and the second shift photographer left for the Daily Planet, we've had three people call out with the flu in my department including my red room specialist." He explained in a nervous hurry.

 

"Do you have any friends in the biz you'd pick to come aboard?"

 

"I might.."

 

Canting her hip against the desk, she peers at him with a raised brow "Or favors owed?" 

 

Understanding dawned for the Frenchman "Ahh I'll see what I can do."

 

"You and me both. It looks like you're beginning to backlog and that's not good for our timetable. Hold on a second."

 

'Lena?'

 

No response. That's odd.

 

The former gladiator fishes out her 83rd new phone this year from her right pocket and dials her wife's number. It picks up after the third ring.

 

The brunette's sultry voice comes through with an undertone of joy "Hey sweetie what's up?"

 

"Everything ok?" The blond asks curiously while looking around at the lighting and the models milling about, chatting to themselves while sipping bottled water. Kara likes one of the suits and wonders if she can get a woman's version of one of those. Filing it away for later, she listens carefully for the CEO's response.

 

"Yes I've just been busy."

 

Kara accepted that and went into her reason for calling "Listen I'm shorthanded on photographers and accomodating staff. We're beginning to pile up workload here and Claude is overworked. He said he'll try and pool his resources but I'm not sure it'll be enough coverage." She looks over at the photographer who is fidgeting through another stack of papers and prints. He looks tired and frustrated.

 

"How soon?"

 

"As of yesterday."

 

"On it."

 

The blond hums appreciatively and tries not to break out in a huge smile "You're the best." It's somewhat difficult because whenever Kara thinks about the brunette she can't stop the dopey lovestruck expression from taking over her face.

 

"Mmmm see you at lunch. Love you."

 

Turning away from the desk awkwardly, the Vice President of Operations lowers her voice "Love you too. K bye." Returning her phone to it's designated pocket then turns back to her previous conversation.

 

Claude suddenly looked relieved. "I take it I'll be hearing from Ms Luthor soon then?"

 

Turning back to the man and scrunching her nose "Yes.. or Jess or Bill in the LTech studio. Here." Digging into her left pocket, Kara hands the man a stack of food vouchers for the cafeteria. "Take an extended lunch. Feed everyone and I'll see you tomorrow. If all goes well."

 

He wipes his brow "Bless you Ms Danvers."

 

As she was picking her coffee back up off the table, the VP quickly reminds him "Oh! And next time, if either of my new assistants call, please answer your phone."

 

"Ahh yes sorry."

 

With a nod and a big chug of the liquid sugar tar sludge, Kara muses to herself 'It's going to be an interestingly busy day.'


	325. 325

Lunch 

 

The Alere Flammam makes a smooth touchdown and Kara looks out the window viewscreen with confusion. She does love how the CEO installed the internal gyro sensors and inertial dampeners jacked tech from the JL Javelin, the warrior's tummy is forever grateful. The door opens as the stairs deploy and a gust of warm, moist sea air floods the cabin. 

 

"Lena why are we back in Naxos?"

 

"It's a surprise darling." The brunette says with a flirty smirk.

 

The VP looks over to where the stewardess is preparing another drink for the brunette and lowers her voice "But I thought we agreed to keep this.. you knooow.. wifey love time." Rubs the back of her neck with a slight blush. When Kara climbed aboard the CEO's personal transport, the warrior had thought they were going to either stop at home or one of Lena's many apartments all over the city. This was unexpected but altogether not an unpleasant surprise.

 

It's adorable how the warrior switches back and forth on the topic of their sex life "Oh we'll have plenty of time for that on the way back. Just trust me ok?" Flashing pearly whites as she gets up and heads to the exit.

 

Kara's expression looks like she just got smacked with a fish, quickly following "Errrr Okaaay"

 

"I thought I'd treat My beautiful and wonderful wife to some lamb kebabs."

 

"Uh huh. How many kebabs we talking?" The warrior crosses her arms as she steps off the final step and looks around at the beautiful scenery. It is nice out here and brings back some interesting memories from another lifetime a long time ago for the warrior. They weren't even dating then but for a brief moment in time, the former reporter pretended they were. It was the first time the brunette had kissed her in a non-friend manner... well on the neck for a mission but Kara thinks it's still a victory since she quickly returned the favor in kind then supplied them a nice distraction to get the magical artifact they recovered. Kara giggles internally because that was the first time she touched Lena's butt. It was magical. Like touching the Holy Grail. Shaking her head, returns her attention to the object of her affections.

 

The nice coastal winds were whipping Lena's ponytail around and the sparkling off the water gave her an etheral ambiance. She was practically glowing and Kara's insides melted at the sight 

 

"As many as you want darling and dolmathes too. I was having a craving for them." The brunette did supply honestly but there was a hint of nervous excited energy beyond just the basic information. 

 

Kara eye narrow warily "Why do I feel like you're leaving something out?"

 

Lena takes a deep breath and blurts it out quickly "I need you to go to the ocean bottom and retrieve something for me."

 

"Aha! I knew it!"

 

Holding her hands up to supplicate the blond "There's too much interference for a transport, there is an EM field surrounding this one spot and it's too deep for my marine ships."

 

"Lena this was supposed to be 'Us' time not Indiana Jones or Tomb Raider time." The blond flails her hands.

 

"Come on please Kara. I need your help and this may be what finds us Lex and Shen and keeps us and our family safe besides saving the universe. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" 

 

Lena bats her pretty eyelashes and gives the saddest puppy face pout Kara's ever seen on the brunette. 

 

'Ooof' "Alright. Alright but if we don't get enough time to.."

 

"I'll make it work. I promise! Thank you thank you." Gives the blond a wollop of a kiss that makes the Kryptonian weak-knee'd.

 

"Uwaaahh uh so um what am I looking for exactly?" The warrior inquires dazedly while trying to regain her balance on the dirt and gravel.

 

"Ok from our recent scans it shows a pyramid structure about 14 kilometers down buried beneath years of sand and other seawreckage. Inside of the temple housed next to it, there is a very large structure or thing that is generating alot of heat, energy and throwing all of our equipment off when we try to penetrate it. I need you to be my eyes, identify it and then see if you can retrieve it safely. If it is what I think it is, then this will be our ticket to finishing this once and for all."

 

"What do you think it is exactly?"

 

"Archimedes Compass formerly known as Hermes Trismegistus Third Eye."

 

Puzzlement apparent "Am I going to be able to touch the darn thing?"

 

"I'm not sure."

 

"Great. Fantastic. So if I get zapped by this thing who's going to retrieve me so I don't drown?" The Super sees no one at this particular ruins site for miles. Seems it was sectioned off.. wonder who would've done that. Who else? Her wife the busybody.

 

Lena clapped her hands together eagerly "Glad you asked. I got equipment for you and a tether."

 

"Oh geez. I am liking this less and less by the minute." Kara accidently rips her shirt open too fast as the buttons go flying "Ribble Nibbitz!" She heard a *Oof* in the background. "Sorry Landon!"

 

Dodging one of the projectiles easily, the brunete supplies with admiration "Come on if the great and powerful Supergirl can't do it then who?" Crewman Landon, now sporting a red button imprint in his forehead, hands the CEO a large black case with a stand and props the thing up for her.

 

"You're not funny." 

 

Lena smiles brightly.

 

The warrior begins kicking off her shoes and removing her pants as her suit beneath is slowly revealed "You are So lucky I love you. Alright lets get this over with so I can eat, take care of you and then get back to work. I have a meeting with legal I can't get out of, then I have that Justice League mission and somehow have to get back to Catco in time for the 3pm release and I still don't know what to make for dinner and..."

 

Lena cuts through her wife's rambling with a enthusiastic clap and starts handing her stuff "Excellent!! Here is a crude map and your breathing apparatus although I'm not sure you'll actually need it. This is a gauntlet torch and tractor beam. If that doesn't work it uses two Thanagarian Zoranium cables I developed. If you get stuck, here is the emergency release button. This is your backup system aquapack with crazy shielding and will auto drive you to my location if you fall unconscious. If there is a release malfunction you can use your sword to cut through the cables. There are 3 sets inside the gauntlet in case of a booby trap. These goggles are a modified version of the dimensional viewscreen and are completely fog proof. They are heat proof to up to 1000 degrees Kelvin in case of a volcanic hydrothermic vent including the strap and seals. Most of the gear can withstand 847 Kelvin. So please don't go swimming in those currents. "

 

Kara hands over her cape "Understood."

 

The brunette continues "Report in at 10 minute intervals if you can with this transmitter beacon device if you can't use telepathy or our inner communication. You just click it. Twice if everything is all green. One for caution or trap and three for need emergency pullout. I'd prefer if you relayed everything you see or feel. If you don't checkin or come back up in an hour I'm pulling the plug. The item might be as large as you and could be anything really. The last known diagram was only a partial on metal engraving. It was unhelpful other than it's luminosity and metaphysical properties."

 

"I'm getting nervous." The blond says as she straps on her baldric and Nth sword.

 

"Don't please. Just be careful. I have extra set of clothing for you in the Rhododendron to which your tether will be anchored to to pull you out so we don't get spotted."

 

"Yay!" Kara says sarcastically but quickly puts the rest of the gear on and walks towards the cloaked ship. The only thing you can see is the hatch sitting open as one of the crewmen steps down the small ramp to hand Lena a datapad. The brunette nods and hands it back. "Ready tiger?"

 

"This day just keeps getting better and better."


	326. 326

Under da Sea

 

'Tell me why again I'm doing this?'

 

'Because I asked you nicely and you loooove me?'

 

'Yeeeeeessss' Kara rolls her eyes. The things you do for love.

 

'Ok our sensors may cut out in the next hundred feet or so. So I will no longer have eyes on you.'

 

'Confirmed' Kara is approaching the 40 thousand foot mark, seeing very bizarre and interesting underwater life on the way down. Phytoplankton, sawtooth eels, translucent creatures, snailfish and supergiant anthopods. When Kara finally touched feet to bottom, she saw transparent bottom-dwelling sea cucumbers. Every so often she sees candy wrappers and plastic bags. It pisses her off. 

 

'Checking in. All is good except for the trash down here.'

 

'Copy that. Is it bad?'

 

'Somewhat. I'll look into it later.'

 

'K. Now right below where your standing..'

 

The blond x-rays below her feet 'I see it. Dang this complex is huuuuge. It's more than what you stated.' It's a freakin city underwater, even older than Atlantis by the scans Kara sees. It's almost completely intact as if it's eveready to pop back out of the ocean at any given moment.

 

'Once inside we may lose all communication. So please please be careful darling.'

 

'Roger that. If that's the case... see you topside bright eyes.' Plunging through the bottom's terrain, the Kryptonian bores herself a hole through to the temple complex. After a moment she starts to get dizzy. 'Crap. 16000 pounds of pressure with little to no sunlight yea great idea hun. Thanks.'

 

The blond activates her belt and instantly feels better. 'Pheeew.'

 

She can't hear anything outside and it's kinda peaceful but what the Kryptonian is picking up is layers of subharmonic sounds emanating from inside the temple. Giving it a hum quality that's blurring out everything else. Feels... nice. Serene. Peaceful... and numbing. 

 

The warrior shakes off the feeling and holds her focus. Observing the front of the structure. The sediment, barnacles and growth encrusting the door closed. Not to mention it looks like breathable air on the other side surprisingly. The doors themselves are round and about 6 feet thick of a concrete mix with somehow having a completely sealed environment. No telling what's down here and judging by what Kara is looking at may even be extremely well preserved. If she tries to open it, might cause destruction of the protected entombment. Going in at this juncture may undo all that Lena is wanting to do.

 

Kara tries to look for another opening somewhere she can sneak in. It looks like 3 miles to the North on the underside into some sort of sewer system. Considering nothing has collapsed or is booby trapped it should only take a minute but then how is she supposed to get the thing out. The warrior is having trouble permeating the layers visually past a certain point on the interior of the main structures of both the pyramid and the temple. There's also another set of three pyramids smaller in size all lined up, very reminiscent of the ones located at Giza. All of them are giving off severe thermal signatures.

 

This may be one of those keypoints, Kara recalls from the leyline project. If she were to move or alter any of it would it affect the area or set off quakes in the region? 'Hooo boy.'

 

The blond scans further in the other direction to the south and sees.. 'A library great. Well there goes that idea.'

 

'Lena?'

 

No response.

 

'Hey Lena can you hear me?'

 

Nothing.

 

'Well poo.' Kara still feels the brunette is fine but just can't communicate which was predicted.

 

She can't pull the whole temple out without destroying it and this may take some time. If this Hermes Eye compass thing is the item generating the power for this powernode then they can just forget it and scrub the mission.

 

The least the former general can do is go in and take a look around, memorize as much as she can and relay it back. Heading up to where she dove beneath the sediment, the Kryptonian exits back out and heads to the north so that way her tether doesn't get tangled or snagged. Moving quickly as she leaves a trail of bubbles, zips efficiently, passing underneath a sleeping pod of Cuvier beaked whales a few thousand feet above her head. Finally reaching her target zone, Kara drills down and finally passes up into the underground cave tunnel through the sediment where the outmouth of the sewer system resides and it looks like she's got company. A very large...

 

Before she could take a closer look it charged at her. She dodged which caused tons of sediment to collapse around her. 'These goggles are not helping.' Ripping them off and then dodging the creature again.

 

'Look buddy I don't want to hurt you but I will!' Kara's eyes glowed red. That seemed to cause the thing to stutter in it's attack and float for a moment. As the sediment settled and the thing slowly floated closer to get a better look, now Kara could also do the same and get a better look at the beast. It looked like an itchy... ich whatever water dinosaur. Supposedly they're extinct. It's amazing that this thing is still alive after all this time. No way to procreate unless.... 'Oh crap' 

 

The blond turns around and sees a much larger one coming from behind her.

 

'Looks like mommy's home. Oh Schnarf!'

 

The warrior kept avoiding the creature but it was persistent. She didn't want to kill it, just have it stop. Not wanting to cause the extinction of another species if she could help it. It was after her tether got snagged in the things mouth that she had to cut loose. Apparently the Kryptonian doesn't move as fast inside water but still fast enough to get past this things defenses and lands a solid blow on the underside of it's chin.

 

She clicks the beacon device three times to haul the thing out of the water. Hopefully her spouse doesn't freak out too badly.

 

\-----

 

Meanwhile topside... 

 

Three blinks of the green light indicator.

 

"Pull her up!!" Lena shouted. She was sitting at one of the stations aboard the Rhododendron, monitoring diligently her spouse's progress when the flashing indicator set her heart racing.

 

"Aye!"

 

The stealth craft is hovering directly above the Kryptonian's position and as they attempt to pull the Super up, the winch whines in protest pulling them and jarring the cabin.

 

"Ma'am she's close to exceeding the max haul amount." Crewman Sallas responds urgently while checking the systems.

 

"Reverse the engines and get Her out of There!"

 

The pilot replies "Alright."

 

What Lena didn't expect was a giant fucking dinosaur to pop out of the water, flinging itself back and forth as the ship tried to remain steady. Quickly the brunette scans the creature and there's no sign of Kara inside the damn thing.

 

"What the fuck!!" 'KARA!!!'

 

Nothing.

 

"Shit shit shit"

 

Red lights and alarms going off inside the cabin "Ma'am we need to get it over land or drop it. It's overstressing the system." Ensign Sallas piped up while looking over at the pilot struggling to hold the ship steady.

 

"Give me a sec." Lena's eyes began to glow blue and in a flash a portal opened up beneath the creature.

 

"DROP IT NOW!"

 

Crewmen Ishigaki pulls the quick release on the anchor bolt and the thing drops into the portal the brunette just created.

 

Two seconds after it slipped through the doorway, Lena closes it with a deep breath. 

 

The men sat there and stared for a moment.

 

"That should take it at least four days to get back." The Commodore offered as she had dropped the thing somewhere over the South Atlantic ocean. Her eyes return to their normal color and luster.

 

The crew just nodded and returned to monitoring their systems. Several others started prepping their own dive gear in case they had to bring in the Kryptonian the rest of the way up if Kara does manage to get herself back up to mid-level range in the water. Paul attaches a new anchor boltpin to a new winch bracket he locks into place with a replacement cord set.

 

Lena now has no way to know what's going on and waits diligently watching the light indicator on her console. It came two whole minutes later two green blips.

 

"Oh thank Rao"


	327. 327

Not a Templar of Mine

 

Kara made it past the itchy fish dino offspring and got inside the small tide pool in the upper cavern system. It was quite elaborate for an ancient septic system but she manages to make it towards the temple storage area quickly. She stands up in the airpocket, pulls out her respirator and takes a breath.

 

"Ack. Stale ugh." There was little crustaceans skittering about in the dark but the warrior sees another concrete rounded door like the one she found at the front. She clicks the small sparkplug-looking beacon twice. "There ya go baby. Calm down."

 

The former gladiator felt the relief flood through their connection immediately.

 

Checking her goggles and sees that 26 minutes have passed since arriving. "Ok let's speed this up. Don't imagine there's a doorbell around here.."

 

She sees a bunch of pictographs, glyphs, script and some stuff that looks oddly like... cuneiform, hieratic, sanskrit, kanji, aramaic and something else entirely all over the walls, door and pillars for what the Kryptonian first guesses is for protection and warning. It makes the warrior wonder why the Atlanteans haven't claimed this territory. It's quite suspicious all around.

 

"Huh." After a few moments the images become more familiar, the information becomes available and Kara's eyes begin to glow a reddish-orange. "Oh... I see."

 

'If I am able to remember any of this later I'm going to have one happy CEO on my hands.' Her inner mind chuckles.

 

With a wave of her hand, the door automatically begins to screech and then roll away. She steps in and takes a look. With a snap of her fingers, wall mounted lights illuminate the pictogylph Sumerian/Assyrian looking hallways. Moving quickly, she heads past the scroll and tablet part of the library and on towards the inner chamber of the temple. Kara zips quickly because she's runnin out of time and no telling how long they can hold the creature's behemoth-sized parent. 

 

Reaching another door of much larger size, the warrior again waves her hand, willing the door to move and it gives way easily. There, giving off tons of power, is a multi-layered crystal surrounded by a metal composite disc about the size of a honeydew melon spinning and rotating inside a cylindrical tube of light that goes from the floor and extends to the ceiling. Thankfully this is not the power source for the complex. The blond glances at the tube and it sheds down into the circle on the floor. The device stops spinning and flies to her hand.

 

"Easy peasy."

 

The light it was emitting has stopped for the moment. Once the blond gets back to the ship, she'd have to attempt to enter the data for using the device before she looses it. Maybe even finish the crystal drive for the brunette who's been driving herself crazy over it. Kara smiles. "Lamb kebabs here I come!"

 

Then the room door closes suddenly as several giant armed beings beam into the chamber with her, who also happen to have reddish-orange glowing eyes.

 

'Of course not. That'd be too easy right?' "Frak me"

 

Kara places the item inside her dimension cache inside her bracelet, along with her aqua pack, goggles and then pulls out her sword in a blink.

 

"Replace the Eye and no harm will come to you Human."

 

She clicks her beacon once and stashes it inside her gauntlet "I am not Human. I am Kryptonian."

 

"Regardless of your origins you must replace the Eye. You have not earned it. It is a miracle you were able to enter the temple in the first place." The lead curly-bearded giant's voice boomed in the chamber. He was wearing some odd markings on his shoulder, probably indicating rank of some sort. Looked like he was wearing a tight tunic top and a kilt... not a kilt.. a wrap-around skirt? The information inside her brain merely states: Basic, functional, effective to hot weather regions. Nothing that indicates gender specific fashion faux pas. However, the being's size was quite a surprise.

 

Kara replied honestly "Your data repository nearly killed my wife and myself, I believe I've more than earned it and you better stay out of my way." She's dealt with a Titan, several times these guys stature. Should be a piece of cake. 

 

"That was not meant for you. We will not warn you again."

 

"Suit yourself."

 

A type of yellow forcefield engulfed the chamber as the giants surrounded her.

 

A blond brow raises "I will admit this might actually destroy the complex if we get a bit too rowdy."

 

The hostile beings then begin their initial attack.

 

A loud crack sounded against her jaw and sent the Super flying into the forcefield. Her back slams into it and then she drops down.

 

That came as a complete shock. Kara barely saw them move and his punch actually rocked her. Usually she would have felt the pressure change but this subharmonic field is throwing off her senses. She barely avoids an axe swing aimed at her midsection as large sandal-footed kick comes at her from the side. It connects and sends her flying against the opposite side of the forcefield. It dazes her for a moment. 'Holy shit. I think I'm in trouble.'

 

Another assailant doesn't even touch her as he lifts his hand and her body rises with it, he then slams her into the flooring. The repository information floats in and out of her consciousness too quickly to be of any use while she's getting pummeled. So Kara switches into combat mode and taps into her rage. Fire begins dripping from her mouth as she stops the downward motion of the next attempt midair.

 

"Demon! Perish!"

 

Faster than even they could see, Supergirl slices through twelve of them. Their weapons clatter to the ground along with the slumping squish sounds. Two of the giants remain and she stares at them menacingly while covered in their surprisingly red blood. "You are mistaken."

 

That makes them even more angry "You have not achieved enlightenment. It it not yours to wield. We are the guardians."

 

She pauses for a moment "Enlightenment?" Then dodges a swing and parries a strike of another weapon. "You want me to meditate in the middle of you trying to kill me?"

 

"Not the same." He kicks as she blocks it and seems to hold her ground now.

 

"Isn't it?!" Kara then tosses him back as his buddy swings his sword.

 

Slicing upward, then sideways and again in a downward motion "No and that just proves you can't handle the power."

 

Kara successfully dodges most of the blade's movements now that she's not taking this battle lightly. She swings her own weapon and they parry. Which surprises the VP. The Nth metal should've cut through their weapons like butter.

 

Avoiding another punch and a grab then gives another shot at reasoning with the guy. The blond's stops the fire drippings but shoots her heat vision at them and supplies "I'm trying to save the world." She's being conscious of the damage they are creating in the chamber and how it may affect the rest of the complex.

 

They barely dodge "Lies. Demon. Return the Eye and we will give you a merciful death."

 

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I really am trying to save the planet and our universe for that matter."

 

That makes them pause in their attack as the main guy holds his hand up to stay his buddy's attack too "Who are you?"

 

"Supergirl."

 

The giants drop their upraised weapons to their sides and glance at eachother, internally whispering telepathically.

 

The blond rolls her eyes 'I can still hear you, you idiots.'

 

"You've slain twelve of our own, Champion. We don't know how to proceed. We must consult our commander."

 

"You attacked me first..." She balked incredulously. "Fine as long as we don't fight about it I'm good with that. How long is this going to take?"

 

"Two revolutions around your sun."

 

She flicks the blood from her sword and wipes the remainder off on one of the body's tunic "Uh huh. You have five minutes and I'm leaving with or without your consent."

 

The beings look stricken, then bow and beam out suddenly.

 

"Well That could've gone better." She rubs her dark purple mottled jaw "Ow. Why is it they all swing fists first instead of having a reasonable civil conversation? But then again I didn't really try that hard either." Then drops her sword in it's scabbard across her back in the baldric.

 

Kara begins walking around and glances at several scrolls sitting along the wall shelves and a few stone and jewel tablet looking things.

 

Picking up one, she starts reading it "This looks interesting." Quickly stuffing several in her cache for later, she then heads back to the library and moves incredibly fast to memorize as much as possible, tossing in a few more tomes. Ok.. several more books of different kinds. The brunette might even squeal seeing all this. Tuning in she now senses the change and speeds over to where she was standing before in the main chamber.

 

Within two seconds, the two giants from moments ago beam back, this time in a more disciplined, polite and chastised manner "We apologize for the misunderstanding. These men are going to recieve a heroes funeral pyre. You are free to go. Our leader beseeches you that when the Mother is done with her task that you return the Eye to this chamber."

 

That seemed... reasonable. "Agreed."

 

"Ahh excellent. We wish you success in your journeys, Champion." Then just as suddenly they beamed back out, along with the bodies and the chamber became eerily quiet again.

 

'Well that was... interesting.' Rubbing her temple with exasperation 'The meeting with legal should be a breeze after this.' Kara pulls out her goggles to check the time again "Oops got to go."


	328. 328

Rhododeooooo

 

It's been nine whole minutes since the last indicator light and Lena is questioning her decision to ask the Super to do this for her. The 'What If's' plague her mind. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Teams 3 and 5 go!" 

 

Just as Cullen and Yuri in Seal-like gear were about to drop in, she saw signature red and blue ascend smoothly from the water.

 

"Belay that!"

 

After a rapid shake off, Kara floats up into the hatch, turns off her belt and gives a smile. "Got it!"

 

"You're hurt?!"

 

"I'm fine." Another moment later the dark bruise on her face disappears. "See all better." The blond waves off.

 

But the brunette grabs the woman and inspects her carefully like a prized horse "What happened?"

 

The crew hold their snickers and turns away to give a semblance of privacy.

 

Kara smirks and pulls her head back away from the inspecting hands "Don't worry about that right now I'm starving and uhh.." Looking around at the men then turns to internal communication. 'Is there somewhere private we can have some quality time?' Then pulls the Hermes circle crystal thing from her cache and hands it over to her wife dutifully.

 

The CEO looks mesmerized by it for a second and then hums with a wink 'You bet.' "Mmmm I think you'll be impressed by the feast I conjured up." She chuckles.

 

Zipping in front of a console, Kara's fingers fly over the keys inputing as much data as possible before the information phases out 'If you're on the menu, then of that, I have no doubt.' Satisfied she got it all down, breathes a sigh of relief and walks back over to where the Luthor is standing.

 

Smacking her shoulder "Hurry up and go change."

 

"Yes dear."

 

________

 

Legal schmegal

 

Kara had exactly fifteen minutes to eat, do the deed and get back to Catco.

 

The pilot and stewardess happily waited outside the Alere Flammam as the bondmates got reacquainted.

 

The blond got down to the legal conference room with two minutes to spare. Hopefully no one notices that she's not wearing the outfit she had on that morning...

 

"Did you spill your coffee?" Nancy asks with a curious expression.

 

"Awha.. I mean pardon?" Then looks down at her blue shirt "Oh oh yea big big spill, I had to stop at home and change."

 

"I've done that before. If you have baking soda or vinegar, just use some of that as quickly as possible to keep it from setting." The attorney remarked with an earnest smile.

 

Kara doesn't point out that information would've been helpful earlier if she had, in fact, spilled her coffee but would be a moot point at this particular moment in time. "Good to know. Thank you." Then the executive gets situated at the conference table, pulling her chair closer and crossing her ankles with her spine straight.

 

The warrior is still a little distracted because she's all worked up from her and Lena's 'Quality Time' and hopes she'll last long enough to get home. They really didn't have enough time for both of them but Kara understands this is mostly supposed to be for Lena's benefit.... mostly. She idly plays with the black lace thong in her pocket and internally smirks.

 

Passing out the packets across the table to everyone in attendance, Nancy's face shifts to one of sharp business in a blink "Anytime. Ok shall we begin... Frederick please go over the case file with the testimonies and we'll go from there."

 

It looks like a tank of sharks she's sitting in. Kara smirks internally because of course Cat Grant would've hired the most vicious predators in the business. Well aside from Lena's legal team. It's almost a tie. Adjusting her glasses and flipping open her paper notepad, the VP listens patiently as the warrior refrains from bouncing her knee with nervous energy. The last thing they need is a reschedule due to seismic activity if they wish to win this case.

 

"The Gazette states that Catco allegedly bribed their employees for a scoop of last Wednesday's Article on the Judge Phillips controversy against Kraft foods and that they are entitled to 7 million worth of damages to their infrastructure and bottom line....."

 

The meeting continued until they were able to construct a solid case. The other information Kara had access to would be inadmissable in court because technically it was obtained illegally and she really doesn't feel right trying to blackmail the Gazette's director. Nope let's do it the old fashioned way. She'll just keep that little tidbit to herself. She now officially retracts her last statement that this would be a breeze. Rao was she ever mistaken. Earth's laws are so convoluted and still doesn't know how her mother enjoyed her former job. 

 

Kara gets up and stretches. Everyone still in the process of leaving the room can hear her back pop loudly in several places. She gives a sheepish smile. "Sorry I had several surgeries when I got back from.. you know." Giving a small head tilt to stave off any questions or attention.

 

They gave her a sympathetic somber look, having remembered the news footage of her coming home from being a prisoner in a Kasnian Rebel camp. They saw how tore up she was and knows alot of work went into her return and how much makeup she wears on average. They quietly finish exiting and leave the VP in silence.

 

Reed pops his tawny head in "Ms Danvers, Telco is on line one for you they say the East coast feed is down due to inclemental weather."

 

"Crap ok tell Lynn I'll have to call her back in a bit. I need a few moments to myself. Actually hold all my calls, I'm going to step out for some fresh air."

 

"Ahh yes ma'am. Will do."

 

He pops back out in a rush towards the elevators. 

 

The warrior rolls over the old memories that pop back up but can't stop the emotions from coming to the surface. She slows down her breathing to make this a little more tolerable.

 

After several minutes thinking to herself, Kara scans and sees she's mostly alone in this section. She presses a small button along her inside collar and the security surveillance gets shut off. Should give her a fifteen minute window to hopefully get the Telco situation resolved along with the building fire three blocks down and the small Justice League mission in the Delphinus sector... she hopes.

 

Opening the window gently and changing quickly, Supergirl takes to the skies.

 

________

 

Shooting fishsticks

 

Lena was a happy camper. She got the Compass, the information to make it work, Kara back in once piece, three mindblowing orgasms and now the brunette's grading papers in her office on the Magnus. Not a C in sight. It's astounding.

 

She was good up until the brunette got a message from Brophy as an anonymous text. 

 

~ Mama. 2 sad fails. One left. Status and current location unknown. Tuna fish are crazy to catch but sure are delicious!

 

It was a slap back into reality. The CEO has so much on her plate. She still is in process of creating a docking station and reader for the Eye/Compass to try and find Lex and... It hit her. She can also use the device to find the final clone's location and texts Brophy back.

 

~ Fuzzers. Come home soon. We miss you. We'll have wild Salmon instead.

 

Putting her phone back in her purse, the brunette quickly organizes her papers and then drops them off at her teaching assistant's office on the way back to her quarters to change. Lena has a meeting, two phone calls to make and get to the Leo Corde where they decided to work on the severely complex accoutrements to Archimedes Compass. 'We'll find you little one.'

 

She hopes to make good on that promise soon before time runs out.


	329. 329

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Sex  
> Not much but it's there.

Guatemala

 

Beneath Tikal Mayan Temple

 

Putting down a grimoire atop the makeshift table "Ducard has brought me a music teacher how quaint." Currently lounged on a stone bench with skulls mounted on it, Shen picks something from his teeth and flicks it off to the left. Dark eyes scanning the interior of the barely lit chamber. Light from the torches flickering off the human remains in the walls, casting strange eerie shadows throughout the tomb section of the underground tunnels.

 

The newly arrived woman was crying and being dragged, sleeve ripped and bruises on her arms and face, already having tried to wrench herself free from the cybernetic kidnapper to no avail "Why am I here? What's going on? Who are your people?!"

 

"You will do well to hold your tongue woman before I have him cut it out. That is a part of you we don't need." The sorceror sneered and adjusted his long sleeves out of the way with a quick flash of his fingers

 

Kim Smith, a fifth grade music teacher from Wilson Elementary school in Mississippi, is scared shitless. Ripped from a private tutoring session and with something she doesn't even believe in brought her here with these... demons. Her brain fills in because she has no other understanding of it. She's looking at an old asian man in garb from a ancient past as if out of some film like.... 'Big Trouble in Little China'. It's just frickin unreal. However, she shuts up instantly because the death radiating from the man in the stone skullcapped chair was suffocating, pulling the air from her lungs.

 

"Throw her in the holding area with the others while we get ready for the jump."

 

Todalis bows carefully. His back and legs are still on fire from his wounds. He was the first to awaken after passing out from the previous days torture. He regrets getting involved and decides if he ever lives past this that he'll get a real job like his mother wanted before she passed. The underlings had managed to protect the boy up until now but no telling how things will play out. 'I promise I'll give all this up and take the UPS job mom. Just someone help us please!' The minion begs the universe as he escorts the scared woman to the cells.

 

"Now that I have all the pieces and the alignment is correct I can begin the process. I take it you didn't have a hard time with Warren's help hmmm?" The former celestial turns to Nobody.

 

"We easily overpowered them and they fled." Ducard gets out in a tinny hollowed voice.

 

Tapping his long sharp nail against his chin, the warlord supplies "Good good. That means I made the right decision bringing you back. SO now everyone get to work" *clap clap* 'To prepare for my ascension to godhood.' He internally chuckled.

 

All his other minions scramble to get everything prepared for the jump to Afghanistan. He really didn't care about the treasure and will let them all have it save one particular piece of antiquity. He just needed the amulet. The particular cave they are going to is cloaked and protected by a higher level energy barrier nothing human, alien, demon, lower realm can get through it. They tried and it was fruitless but ahhhh Hathor's Harp is the key. The warlord has been waiting for this moment the past 728 years. 'Nothing and no one will stop me.' He muses.

 

One little piece of information he has kept to himself is now he holds the Flower so once Shen achieves godhood he will combine himself with the Flower to make himself a higher level and beyond contestation, to make himself King of all the Gods. He is sooo looking forward to this as he has a few scores to settle.

 

______________

 

Next day

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Kara had come by for brunch since they both missed breakfast together. Even though that Reed had filled in for the VP for the Board's proposal meeting yesterday there was another last minute emergency meeting that now she couldn't get out of. They were doing an emergency vote to boot out Director Holmes due to the evidence presented in the case with the Gazette. So Kara as VP and proxy for their CEO, had left grumpily at 5:15am after getting the call from Board secretary Harper Dupré. Lena wasn't happy either but swiftly dozed back off with a soft 'Wuv you' and hugged the big pink bunny on their bed.

 

Now several hours later, the blond is handfeeding the CEO indulgently on the spacious white couch with some green grapes in between kisses as the brunette is lying across the Kryptonian's lap. Lena squirms a bit to mess with the warrior.

 

Kara groans "You are such a tease."

 

"Nooo because I make good on my promises. Even if it is drawn out longer." She says in a smoky singsong voice. She's happy because the CEO had stayed on the Leo till pretty late last night working hard. Kara didn't say anything about it when the genius finally dragged herself home at a late hour and the blond just reheated the curry she made. It was seconds after that they hit the sheets, Lena was exhausted. 

 

Lena had tried to get the Compass online as quickly as possible and so left it to her two senior engineering officers in rotation to work on the systems around the 1am mark for her with the diagram the Kryptonian provided. She's hoping they finish before late this afternoon. She was verrrry happy to be able to sleep in and is grateful for her wife to take her place this morning and wants to show a bit of that gratitude before Kara heads back to Catco.

 

"You know I have to get back to work in a little bit. If you keep that up we won't be leaving your office for the next several hours." Sliding a hand up the CEO's shirt and underneath a bra, the blond firmly squeezes a lovely heavy breast. Kara then tries to pull her closer but Lena bats away her hands finally. The warrior moves her hands to the back of the couch instead with a small whine.

 

"Just indulge me a little bit longer. I'll make tonight worth it."

 

The brunette keeps slow grinding her hips at a maddening and excrutiatingly slow pace. Then she sits back further and the CEO's buttocks puts enough pressure against Kara's sex through the Kryptonian's pants to give that little bit of friction the blond keeps chasing with her own hips.

 

'Oh' The blond whimpers. 'That feels so good. Rao Lena you are so hot.' "I love you." The blond's mind begins to chant as her body screams at her 'Lena Lena Lena' Waves of pleasure smashing through and blanketing them both.

 

"I love you too." Lena feels it. Never a moment she doesn't from the Kryptonian. The love that permeates through leaves no room for doubt that always attempts to creep into the brunette's mind and inflame her insecurities. Her body feels alive 'Hold it. Don't you dare cum.'

 

'I don't thi... Fuck!' Kara shudders as a lightning fast orgasm jolts through the blond's body as she destroys the couch back in both her hands and then slumps into a sweaty pulsing heap. 

 

Lena stops immediately, and although impressed, was surprised that happened. They've been getting much better with their stamina and this was unexpected but definitely not unpleasant. "Baby are you ok?" Sits to the side for a moment to admire her handywork and then leans forward to adjust the blond's glasses. Gently cupping the warrior's face until she sees post-bliss blue gazing back at her.

 

Kara sounds disappointed in herself "I'm sorry. I guess I was just extra sensitive for some odd reason."

 

"Hmmm well I'm not complaining. That was incredibly hot." Looking rather smug.

 

That made the Kryptonian feels slightly better "Dang it now I need to change my underwear thank you."

 

Seeing as how Kara soaked through her khakis, the dark-haired woman's smirk got larger "More than just that love. Go on" She pats a hip "I have extra clothes for you in the bathroom."

 

"How... convenient. What about you?"

 

"I'm good for now." She surprisingly is. The energy Kara gave off was enough to satisfy the brunette without having to go all the way on her end. It was pleasant. "Always expect the unexpected dear and given your career choices and our situations, I thought it prudent to have multiple sets of clothing on hand for us strategically placed."

 

"Mmmm Genius." Giving the shorter woman a few more kisses and then a few more Kara is pushed to stand on wobbly legs towards the personal bathroom. 

 

'Go' The brunette chuckles as she fixes her bra and tucks her green blouse back in to her waistband.

 

After using the facilities, cleaning up and changing, the blond walks out as Lena hands her a bottle of lemonade.

 

A small ding could be heard from the CEO's laptop. Her eyes widen and she semijogs over and glances at the monitor. Skimming quickly. Lena's body language changed in an instant. It seems her engineering team finally got the Compass up and running."I got a ping! Holy shit Shen is making a move. Baby tell Bruce to meet us at the Ai-Khanoum palace. He'll know where that is and you know how to find me easily so hurry up we have to move now!!"

 

Supergirl speed changes once again into costume and gathers the CEO in her arms in a blink. This brings some old memories back "Better yet hold on tight Ms Luthor." Stepping through the currently frosted balcony door and shuts it behind her with her boot faster than Lena could blink.

 

'Kara!' Lena grips onto strong arms tightly with a squeak as the ground drops out from under her and they move with the wind whipping through their hair.

 

'Don't look down love.'

 

'I hate flying like this Kara oh my God!' Her fingers gripping into the biceps tighter.

 

'Not so tight. Don't worry you'll be fine. I've got you.' Clicking the back of her boots together, a light mint green forcefield forms around the pair in an egg shape as they begin leaving the atmosphere.

 

Wide-eyed, the young Luthor refuses to close them as the Earth falls away and stars become clear and brighter. It's cold but the close proximity of the sun is warm and blinding along with the Kryptonian's bodyheat it's somewhat tolerable. It's so different outside of a ship, it's a wonderous beautiful thing to experience like this. Then a second later they're inside a Hangar bay in the Justice League Watchtower.

 

As the hangar closes, the recompression takes place. Kara double stomps her heels and the forcefield blips out.

 

"Holy Shit! Is that what it's like for you going to work everyday??"

 

"Yea pretty much. What do you think my Queen?"

 

"Crazy but so so cool!"

 

With a bright smile, Kara then speeds them both to the main control monitoring station where, unsurprisingly, Batman is sitting watching the sytems with a bottle of water as his only companion.

 

When the older CEO saw the two, he didn't show any signs of surprise. "What's going on?" Bruce gruffed out.

 

The blond puts her wife down gently on the metal flooring "Shen popped up and I think this is it." The brunette supplies quickly as she adjusts her blouse and black skirt.

 

He taps his comm "Lantern, Diana we have a situation. Hangar 12 immediately."

 

Bruce looks at the pair "Sorry we're short handed. There's been activity all over the place. We're kinda spread thin at the moment. Fill me in on the way." He gets up and motions for the guys who just walked in the room "Plastic man, Vigilante you two monitor the station."

 

"Yes sir"

 

Lena, Supergirl and Batman all head to Hangar 12 for a quick Go crew.


	330. 330

Justice League Javelin

 

47,000 feet 

 

On the way to Ai-Khanoum

 

 

"I don't know why we couldn't of just beamed down." Jon says as he readjusts his seat. 

 

Supergirl supplies "Too much interference in the area."

 

"Probably why they picked that spot then."

 

Batman hums his affirmation.

 

Lena returns to the cabin after changing into more suitable tactical gear and boots. As the other three continue to chat, the genius sits at the open console. Checks the readings then turns to the Amazon "So where's Shayera?"

 

Half smile "With the news of her friends coming back into town she's meeting with a realtor to pick out a new home."

 

"Awesome! That makes sense they are..."

 

"Just as rowdy as my sisters during Athena's festival so I suspect she is looking for something more sturdy and far enough away from civilization to avoid the Home Owner's Association and City complaints."

 

The CEO scrunches her nose. "Yea that's a doozy. If you guys like I can have Jess give you a specialty list of certain properties."

 

"It's not for us." Diana's face doesn't change but the brunette can easily see sadness there in a different shade of blue than she's used to.

 

"Oh I'm sorry."

 

"It's alright. I have quite a reputation back home and well.." Diana scratches the back of her neck in slight embarrassment "In man's world too so... I'm currently in hot water but I believe given time we'll be fine." She finishes with a sigh.

 

"Mmmm I remember. So I take it this isn't a one time thing for you?"

 

"For the first time in my life I'm actually considering something I swore I never would. Shayera is.. different.. special and I'm hoping she will not tire of me."

 

Green Lantern chimes in suddenly "Sorry to cut the chitchat short ladies but could you both focus on the sensors." It still makes Jon uncomfortable considering the topic is Shay. No telling how Bruce is feeling with the whole Diana situation so the former marine wanted to nip it in the bud since they're all stuck in close quarters and on big mission time.

 

Dropping in on his inner monologue, Kara leans over and flicks his ear. "Ow. Zor-El what the hell was the for??"

 

She gives him a stern look and in a matter of moments he backtracks "Sorry just need some help here."

 

"I'm not getting anything on the variable wavelength patterns, there aren't any residual ion or particle trails either." Batman gruffs out.

 

Lena begins tapping into the console. "I'll increase the range and output. Here do a broad spectrum sweep now."

 

"Still not seeing anything."

 

Diana tilts her head while listening to the headset she has on "We're getting some chatter on the comms from Iranian and Pakistani airspace. They're sending squadrons to attempt to intercept."

 

The CEO's brows furrow "We should've taken my ship." She furiously keys something. Pulls two items out of her cache. "Kara take this piece and install it on the..."

 

The blond recognized the item from her trip to Vega "Yea I know. Got it!" 

 

The warrior speeds over, takes the item and zips off towards the engines while the brunette drops underneath her own console and rips open the bottom compartment. Cords and panels hang out and Lena begins rapidly fiddling with different wires. Plugging in her piece as best she can tries to concentrate to get this final connection done. She pulls some sort of butane soldiering iron from mid air, sparks it then soldiers several pieces together while she narrows her focus and bites her lip to hurry.

 

"I don't think this is a good idea midair ladies!" Jon's slightly panicked voice states while he monitors the system operations and sees approaching F-16, Mirage, F-14, Chengdu and HESA jets. Those countries aren't the only ones with a collection of different aircraft mishmash in their Air Forces. Grunman and other air craft manufacturers had no problem selling those jets to anyone. It's making the former soldier nervous because he knows their capabilities and there is a civilian on board. Lena is a very capable person but she still doesn't have abilities like theirs. Well except for Batman. He's in a league of his own.

 

"Don't distract her." Bruce remarks and pulls back the throttle a bit.

 

Another moment and a spark later, the whole interior of the cabin lights go off and on as the power resets and the engines lurch in their restart.

 

"Anyone wanna tell me how they got ahold of our signature?" Jon kicks back.

 

With a bit of a snarl, Bruce replies "I'll take a look into it." Then softens his voice "Thanks for the save." 

 

Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, Lena smirks and then gets back in her seat. "Yea no problem."

 

Supergirl zips back in and sits where she was before. "Looks like they are breaking pursuit. Ladies and gentlemen we are now properly cloaked. Everyone say thank you Lena."

 

Jon rolls his eyes. There was a slightly mumbled chorus of 'Thank you's' And the Kryptonian smiles.

 

The genius merely hums and gives her spouse a wink.

 

"Here Supergirl take the controls. I'm going to scout ahead. Make sure we don't have anymore surprises." Bats says as he gets up form his seat.

 

Kara sped over and took up his position at the helm. "Okay. I'll have to drop down to about mach 2 to detach, might give you a tumble."

 

"I can handle it." He pats her shoulder "Kiddo" and takes off to his batplan that's tandem attached topside.

 

"Hey! Technically I'm older than you old man!" She shouts back and then makes a weird face "Oh gosh that didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

 

Lena cringes "Leave the insults to the pros dear."

 

"I can insult people and crack jokes just fine." The blond checks her altimeter. Hearing the vigilante get in through the umbilical then hears the hatch door locking. She backs off the thruster, reducing their speed and when she hears Bruce give her the 'All Green' signal, Supergirl flips off the clamps and retracts the arms quickly. With a loud clang and thump, she hears Bats hit the scram jets and pass on the starboard side ahead of them.

 

The former marine snorts "Yea right your idea of a 'Yo Momma' joke would come out something like this.." Jon mimics her way of speech "Your mother can't adequately enunciate properly to be effective in a speedy coversation."

 

The blond groans as Lena does a halfsnort cackle and swiftly covers her mouth. "Sorry sweetie that was pretty accurate." The brunette supplies while attempting to suppress her giggles. 

 

The Amazon next to her breaks the usual stoic composure and actually guffaws "That was actually funny."

 

"Would you all stop, I'm trying to pilot this thing." The Kryptonian grouses.

 

Diana rubs her chin as the laughter subsides "If we all are being honest I have a few thousand years on the rest of you."

 

"Must be nice." Stewart said with a smirk.

 

There was a somber look that passed the Amazon Princess' face "Not always."

 

Lena and Kara notice the change in atmosphere but stay relatively quiet for the remainder of the quick flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the tech and metaphysics are based in reality although the characters are fiction. There are pieces of myself along the way. Feel free to add feedback.


End file.
